Heroes duoes of Earthland
by Artzilla406
Summary: magic, the fabric part of life in the world, but in earthland is part of all life, and the fairy tale guild is the strongest guild in the world, but what will happen when two heroes came in, join Austin and koan as they protect earthland from evil and darkness threaten earthland, fem natsu, gray and laxes
1. prolige

On the streets of bellwood two teens are investigating abandoned warhouse far off bellwood. One of the teens has dark crimson hair that is spiky and wild reach to his neck, milky white skin, yellow eyes, wearing a black pants, a red belt with a yellow buckle, an orange straitjacket which the long sleeve been torn out to make it look like a t-shirt, a gray vest with the collar up and black leather gloves with a red spike on it and his shoes were black on the bottom and yellow on the top along with dark red lines and lastly he was wearing a red fur scarf cape, he has the nematrix on his neck, the other teen who is looking for clues has peach skin, wearing an orange scarf, a black T-shirt with a hoodie on, orange lines with an orange circle with a light blue soul in the middle, gray paints and has an orange omnitrix on his left wrist.

?: so austin, this is the place what we are looking at first?

Austin: yeah koan, according to what ben said, vilgax and the other villains are doing something that will be a threat to the world soon, (spotted a foot print of a rhino) and they are here.

Then the light's turn on to reveal an old man wearing a dark green cloak and has a dome showing his brain with horns sticking out and has red goggles on and has greenish skin and he is on a machanical gorilla, with him is a pail man with a skull paint on his face, wearing robs and holding a stick.

?: (sneer)I see that you followed us, you recent animal and freak!

Koan:(grin and laugh) well, well, well, if isn't dr. wakamole.

Austin:(smirk) and his assistant, clone-a-hex, is there popcorn in this show?

?: it's DR. animo two you! And with our clone hex, we will bring back your demise austin!

Austin: which one!? The giant chicken or a giant ant!?

Koan: Or maybe your lame giant science frog?!

Animo: no you fools! Everyone let's make our guests feel welcome.

Then out form the shadows six aliens came out from the shadows, one is a has deep red armor and has squid tentacles on his face, one has white skin with a fin on his head wearing black rob with tech all over his upper body, a giant blueish crab with a big forehead and a big claw, an armored rhinoceroses and a human-like being wearing a brown cloak, blue paints and black boots and holding a stick.

Austin: I guess you guys don't mind cause.

Koan: we bring EXTRA guess! (as koan and austin whistle which is like a single)

behind austin and koan a truck came bursting out of the wall and coming out of the truck there is a man with gray hair, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with orange flowers, white paints, holding a space gun, armor on his arm and shoulder and an alien with a white fave, blue fur, wearing blue armor and holding a peach colored gun.

Koan:(laugh)You didn't think we came alone huh?

Austin:(smile)So we thought to make this party more interesting right ben?

Coming out the wall jumps a teen with a black shirt with a green line with a 10 on his chest, brown paints, white shoes and has brown hair with green eyes and has the omnitrix on his left wrist.

Ben: (smirk)you got that right bros.

?: well your here as well tennyson, i'll be the one who will destroy you first!

Ben: well in that case (ready his omnitrix) it's hero time!

The then change into a big orange tiger with a white belly and has the omnitrix on his chest.

?: **RATH!** LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING VILGAX! RATH IS GOING TO PUNCH YOU WITH A LOT OF LEFT YOU WILL BE BEGGING FOR A RIGHT!

Vilgax: I like to see you try boy!

Austin: ok koan you take the scientists on your right while I take the rhino, the faker wizard and the kevin wannabe.

Koan: OK! (chuckle and grin) it's time to go wild!

Then a red light engulf him and he change into a giant centipede with a scorpion stinger that has yellow spikes on his back, has yellow legs, has yellow antennas and yellow on his top claws with the scarlet and gray pattern on his back, four red eyes, two separate jaw showing sharp teeth and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **ROLLGRAWL!** Alright lets play bowling! (He shift to his sphere formed and started roll at the scientists)

Austin: and then they where three.

Hex: you will regret on fighting us you brat!

?: I can't what to drain your energy from you.

Austin: well I don't know about that, (clone two of him self) but you will have a hard time figoring out who is the real me is.

Austin2: well what are we waiting for Christmas?

Austin3: let's get it on!

Austin prime: alright, alright.

All three austins: it's omni time!

The three austin slap there wrists and they change into a giant Manichean with a gear on his back and has the megatrix on his left side of his body, a black Calderon with a creepy smile with range eyes and has the megatrix on the rim, and a robot with four legs with wheels, two blasters, and two missiles on the sides and has the megatrix on his forehead.

?: **PUPPETEER!**

?: **BIG-BANG-BOOM!**

?: **CREEPOT!**

?: i'm gonna shish kebab ya! (charge at puppeteer)

Puppeteer: bring it on!

Creepot then charge at hex and then three spirit orbs came out of the pot and start to attack him but hex cast a shield spell and block the attack, big-bang-boom then start to move and shoot at aggragor as he run from the shoots coming at him but Aggregor stop the attack by dodge it.

Aggregor: It's that all you got?

Hex: very weak…

Creepot: ok this is getting very irritating.

Big-bang-boom: you got that right, change?

Creepot: (smirk) change.

Then they slap there trixes and change into a coffin with three holes on the coffins and a fence on his back and he sprout out dirt arms with graves on both of them and the megatrix Is on the coffin, and a giant pumpkin with six more pumpkins on his shoulders, arms and legs and a candle is inside his mouth and the megatrix is on his green vines.

?: **JACK-O-WRECKERN!**

?: **GRAVES!**

Hex and aggregor eyes wide.

Hex: Ah…

Aggregor: Shit…!

Jack-o-wreckern then breaths fire at aggregor and he got burned and graves makes an earthquake at hex

Jack-o-wrecken: guess he got burn on that one.

Graves: not to mention a fair shake as well.

Hex then fall and graves punches him to the wall knocking him out, and Jack-o-wreckern then picks aggregor and throws him away as he crashed down unconscious.

Jack-o-wreckern: That should do it.

Rath then throw vilgax at the rhino and puppeteer the throw him at vilgax and they crash and he then spew string around the two villains and tighten it.

Puppeteer: alright. Time to pull the strings.

The rhino then blast an energy beam at puppeteer but he dogged it but it hit a machine which it's right behind him and it's started to shake.

Dr. Animao: Exo-skull you fool!

Exo-skull: whoops..

Rollgrawl: that cant be good

Vilgax: Too bad cause it's about to get worse!

Jack-o-wreckern: (see's the machine shacking more and turn to rath) everyone! it's going to blow!

Rollgrawl: Bro we must cover the blow before it destroyed the whole area of this place with it!

Jack-o-wreckern, puppeteer and graves: on it!

They all slap there trixes and change into a blob of shadow with the megatrix on it's forehead, a raptor with blades on his elbows, wearing a black helmet, an orange jumpsuit and graves megatrix on his chest grew spikes and the board breaks off and a skeleton pop out and a mud ball is in the rip cage and two more ground arms sprout out and more grave stones and more wood pieces floated around him and a mud leg spouted out from the back.

?: **ULTRA GRAVES!**

?: **RAPTORDASH!**

?: **DARKNESS!**

Rollgrawl: my turn!

He slaps his neck and change into a big wooden being with grass on his back and has green chest and has to blades on his face and has three red eyes, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: WEEDBLADE!

As he created a wooded cage ball to put ben and his friend inside of there.

Weedblade: sorry ben, max and rook but this is perhaps me and aust stop

Max: don't do anything too crazy koan!

Rook: it's to risky

Ben: don't do it! There is a way to stop it!

U. graves: sorry about this! (punch the cage away)

Ben: AUSTIN! KOAN! NOOOO!

U. graves: well this is it.

Weedblade: yeah, lets do this in style.

Weedblade started to spread the vines, the tree barks everywhere of the abandoned warehouse and U. grave's starting to make a giant grave to block them.

Weedblade: well Austin, it's been really nice being your brother till they end.

U. graves: yeah, and koan, if we meet in a next life let's be best friends, or if we are brothers, don't ever change.

Weedblade: yeh, you two.

 **KA-BOOM!**

As Ben saw it and he shocked eyes wide as he fall to his knee on the ground hitting his fist on the ground, he's in tears which max put his hand to his shoulder.

Max: it's already sport what they did is something what you do.

Rook :he's right ben.

Ben: yeah I guess your right (whipping his tears) austin, koan (look up to the sky)rest in peace my brothers, rest in peace.

 **Meanwhile at an unknown dimension**

in the forest koan and austin back in there normal forms and they landed on the ground face first.

Austin:(got up)what the? (Looking around and to himself)I'm alive ?

As he see koan and shaking him.

Austin: K wake up!

Koan:(waking up)Are we in heaven aust?

Austin: no were in a forest and we're still alive.

Koan: we are? (he sniff) were not in our world.

Austin: your positive?

Koan: yep, no senses of ben or any plumber base so I guess were in another dimension but this world it full with...Magic.

Austin: dude, has this happen before?

Koan: But this different as something more then magic we know on our dimension.

As koan mention it austin started to feel it too as he know gwen, hex and charmcaster do magic but this known world magic is a lot different.

Austin: I see, well then we're in a different world with no knowledge of it's history, filled with endless of magic around us and we have no way to go back to our own dimension.

As koan and austin senses danger somewhere.

Austin: you senses that?

Koan: yeah something big,(sniff around) it's that way(point the east)here's a suggestion, we can meet someone there after solving the problem and tell us info about this world and magic but we need to travel in flight as it's the faster way bro.

Austin: excellent idea, may I suggest going ghost?

Koan: knock your ass out bro (make a spring noise) as long my ghost form doesn't scared the fuck out of no one! Hahahaha!

Austin: no, no, I meant change into are ghost aliens, and fly around this world with our being detected.

Koan: why didn't you say so? Okay!

They slap there trixes and change into a purple ghost with an orange scarf with the megatrix on his chest and a black gorilla like alien with a tail and has the nematris on his neck.

?: well well, **PHANTOM HORROR** I haven't used this form in years.

?: **GRAVECARCASS!** (bounding his chest) okay bro, let's go!

Phantom horror and gravecarcass both turn invisible and went off you explore the new world they are in.

* * *

 **Hey everyone artzilla here, I know that some of you are requesting for ben to be in a crossover, but I'm sorry but we can't, me and prime are writing for austin, koan and zack, ben will be with the boys but nothing else, there is already thousands of crossovers featuring ben only, we are doing this because we like to. But there will be only one ben crossover and it's linking to rwby when it's finished, until then no ben crossovers.**


	2. Fairy 1

**Play fairy tail – strike back**

the scene starts with book cover opening and a white light shine at the screen then it now shows the world beeing coverd by a claw by vilgax and dung.

 **(Stick back)**

Then the scene shows a clock towers face and the big hand is stuck at the six and the logo then appeared in flames with the fairy tail mark on it.

 **Heroes duos of Earthland**

 **(kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho? Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, no I won't! Hikkuri kaeshi, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara skaikou janai?)**

The scene shows austin and koan facing the villains walking towards the town then it change to the members of fairy tail walking behind the duo and standing right beside them with determination in there eyes. Then it change into a dung in his black dragon form roaring then next his minions jump high behind a red moon then ichigo took a pose and then run up to the screen and the other riders followed him and then ex-aid fly kick at the screen.

 **(bring it on! Cuz I'm jjus gonna grow up in battle HEY! buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku rainei I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu screaming out fot my pride!)**

then the scene change to lilith and akau both back to back with a worried look then jack and a shadow of minato behind jack, then dragons start to fly in the sky and roaring and dung is standing on a mountain with his army of black lizardmen and it change to austin and koan standing and there shadows shown there berserk forms and they roared showing there mouths then it change again to show koan and lucy kissing and austin and erza holding his shoulder then the scene change showing more dragons fly over austin and some dragons landed behind him facing dung on an airship and austin then sprouted his wings and flew at him.

 **(namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…**

 **{I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se fuki tobasu destiny}**

 **kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…**

 **{I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!}**

 **nando demo…**

Then seen then shows austin and dung fighting on the airship and austin change into his half dragon form, then it change to minato lying on the ground in his armor and ichigo holding his hand as minoto smiled at him then it change to erza again with the entire guild together ready to fight then it change to koan and austin standing together, turn to each other, nodded and change to a full space dragon with a red armor with a green gem on his chest and a full demon then they charge there attacks and blast it into the sky. Then it change to lucy and erza standing together at the ruins and the mountains.

The two ghost aliens are flying/swinging in the forest looking for someone who can help them.

Gravecarcass: anything on the sky phantom?

Phantom horror: nothing yet (spotted a large shadow) wait, what's that?

Gravecarcass: Let's go check it out, must be something we senses 5 minute ago.

Phantom horror: only one way to find out, let's go!

Phantom horror and gravecarcass both went to the large shadow, they went up to see a large wooden demon with three eye holes and a mouth and there is four females and some males standing in front of it.

Phantom horror: what kins of alien is that?

Gravecarcass: not alien

Phantom horror:(turn his head to gravecarcass)what?

Gravecarcass: whatever it it's, I senses him mote odd being then a monster or alien, so my guess a demon.

Phantom horror: have we ran into one of those? (he shake his head) well guess today is the day. Should we help them?

Gravecarcass: Hell yeah, all they need it's some big guns so let's blow that shit! (pounding his chest and running to the people)

Phantom horror: hey what up!

As Gravecarcass and Phantom horror see who the people are and even impress of their magic of fighting the demon and they finally and decide to jump in action, the four girls spotted the ghost and the dead monster gorilla like aliens.

The girl with pink a bit spiky hair, slightly tan skin tone, black eyes and have abnormal sharp she wear a sleeves, gold trimmed black waist coat, often left open and untucked exposing her big breasts which bandages wrapped around her. A Gold trimmed, black cloth around her waist that reaches her knees, held by leather brown belt with oval-shaped silver buckle. White knee length shorts with black ribbon ties, a thick back wristband on her left. black open sandals and scale-pattern scarf around her neck thinks they are cool.

The second girl with blackish shoulder length spiky hair shoulders, dark blue eyes and wearing a necklace and only her bra on and short shorts and boots is surprise never seen them before. one next to the raven hair girl have long red hair, diamond shape silver earrings, brown eyes wearing armor with a strange symbol on it, a blue skirt and black are surprised to see 2 new creatures which she ready to fight the 2 aliens and a girl with a shoulder length blonde hair that usually tied by ribbon n a variety of colors in small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose, brown eye's wearing an orange and light brown one streak top with a necklace, short dark blue skirt, short red heels sandal and wear a belt keeping her skirt up, holds keys and a whip with a heart shaped end was hugging a blue cat wearing a small green backpack in fright.

Gravecarcass:(wave his hand and grin)well hey there ya'll what doing?

Blonde girl:(stuttered while clanging the blue cat) w-w-what are you?!

Phantom horror: (walk next to him) well i'm a ghost and he is a undead monsterous zombie in a gorilla stand with monkey tail like. We mean you no harm.

Red hair girl:(narrow her eyes)how do we know your not one with they enemies who unleashed lullaby?

Gravecarcass: Lullaby? But I'm not sleepy!

Phantom horror: um I think she is talking about that. (pointing to the wooden monster)

Gravecarcass: oh~, no we're not and if we were, you think we should id it a minute ago?

Blond hair girl: He have a point erza.

Erza: fine, when we defeated the demon you two creature better explain to us why your here for, cause I never seen 2 species like you two before.

Phantom horror: so your name is erza, well introductions later right now, it's omni time!

He then slap his chest and change to a buff up dragon and it's stranded size and has orange skales and yellow underbelly, he has the megatrix on his chest.

?: **DRAG-EN-PAIN!**

Gravecarcass: This will not be lullaby's night, cause time to go wild!

He slap his Nemetrix on his neck and change into a gigantic dragon with red scales with orange scales, has four wings with yellow coloring and underbelly, has sharp spikes on his back and tail, and sharp claws, has four red eyes, and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **RAGEIATION!** Now enter the dragon!

Everyone is shocked to see the two creatures change into dragons right before there eyes.

Pink hair girl: THEY TURN INTO DRAGONS?!

Blond hair girl: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

Black hair girl: IS IT SOME SORT OF TAKE OVER MAGIC?!

Erza: I DON'T KNOW IS IT SOME SORT OF REQUIP MAGIC TO!?

Drag-en-pain: you better believe it, cause this is happening! (running at lullaby)

pink hair girl: what you'll get crushed!

Drag-en-pain: never, (started to buff up) ever, (started to grow gigantic) UNDERESTIMATED ME!

Lullaby: mommy.

Rageigation: Hahahaha! NIGHTY NIGHT TREE BARKABY!(As his claws glowing intense heat and radiation energy)

Drag-en-pain: it's triple lucha time!

He clone himself and jump up and the third dragon throw the demon up and fly to the other two.

All 3 dragons: (start to form a large drill) DRAGON DRILL OF PAIN!

as lullaby got hit by the 3 dragon's as he scream in agony

Rageigation: My turn! (he fly at lullaby and slashing him with his claws many time make lullaby injured a lot)

Then grab him and jump up then started use his intense heat around lullaby's body as he scream he grab him by the face and lift him up.

Rageigation: DRAGON'S FURY METEOR SLAMMED!

He then slammed lullaby and then an explosion as cause a bit earthquake, the demon all injured looking at the two Dragon.

Lullaby: W-What...are you..two?

As he senses something about Drag-en-pain and Rageigation make him shiver in fear.

Lullaby: N-No way...t-there…

Then he seen an image of a female demon behind Rageigation and a dragon with glowing bright white eyes behind Drag-en-pain.

Lullaby: his majesty has… returned.

Then he turn back to a fruit with a skull at the end with three eyes.

Drag-en-pain and Rageigation turn back to their normal forms as Austin picks up the flute as the two heroes look each other a they grin and high five.

Austin: Oh yeah! Another job well done eh Koan?

Koan:(chuckle)You said it bro!

As Austin and koan turn around look at erza and her friends and everyone who is completely shocked and jaw dropped down.

Koan:(title his head while raised his left eyebrow) What you guys never see two super heroes before?

Austin: um, I don't think they do.

Koan: ohh so that's why I cannot us a mustard as a hat and no, ketchup is already the color for my hair(make a horse sound while patting his head)

The pink hair girl laughed at what he said as for the blond, the black haired girls and erza tilt there heads and a question mark appeared top of there heads.

Pink haired girl: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this guy is hilarious.

Austin: huh, (turn to koan) first time I heard anyone call you hilarious instead of me or our friends.

Erza: (walk up to austin) so your the one who defeated lullaby with him? (Austin point his thumb at koan) i'm impressed, (bring out her hand and smile) let me reintroduce myself, my name is erza scarlet.

Austin: (shakes her hand) name's Austin D. Ookami.

Koan:(grin and waving his hand) and Yellow! I'm koan Kasai seinaruyami, his brother! Salutation!

Pink hair girl: well scents were introducing each other, my name is natsumi drageneel, (points to the blue cat) and his name is happy my best bud!

Happy; aye!

Koan: aye!

Blond girl: oh great another happy, well my name is lucy heartfellia, nice to meet you.

Austin: same here, (turn to the girls with her bra on and panties) who is she and why is she in her underwear?

Lucy: oh that is grace fullbaster, she always do that.

Austin: huh.

Koan: A birthday suit? (Looking at lucy, erza, Nastumi and grace symbol) why ya'll have bird symbols?

Erza: they are not bird's there fairies, we are in a guild called fairy tail, and these (point to her armor) are our pride, our hope, fairy tail.

?: and every member of the guild is part of my family.

The boys turn to a short man with white hair on the sides and a mustache wearing a hat with two ears with blue and orange stripes, an orange jacket with a white shirt with a fairy tail symbol on the middle. Koan then stared at happy then he begin to bark like dog making happy freak out and scared.

Happy: koan don't eat me!

Koan: RUFF RUFF!

Ausrin: oh boy here we go again.

?: why is that?

Austin: koan has the aspects of all animals known to man, so now he in his dog mode koan! Sit!

Koan stopped and sit on his butt and he mew like a cat.

Koan: okay(he pull 2 fish out of his pocket and turn his head to happy who shivering behind nastumi )hey happy wanna have some fish with me ?

Happy: (drooling at the fish so he zip up to him and snatch the fish) aye!

They start to munch at the fish and austin smiled at them.

Austin: now he is in cat koan mode.

?: ah I see, (turn to austin) well my name is makarov dreyar, pleasant to meet you austin.

Austin: and to you too sir. I'm austin D. Ookami

Koan: The name koan kasai seinaruyami, so tell us what erza, lucy, nastumi, grace and happy doing here?

Erza: for that (pointing at the flute that austin is still holding) that is a dark artifact and it's not safe for anyone to wield it's power, (walk toward austin showing her hand) may I take it from you?

Austin: Well, I don't know, like you said no one is safe as long as this flute is still active, but maybe I can give it to someone who can control it's power so they can use it for good. After all ,everything has good inside of them.

Koan: Like me!

Lucy: what are you saying?

Koan:(smile) i'm saying that i'll keep it safe.

Erza, natsimi, lucy happy, grace and makarov: WHAT?!

Austin: hmm, that is a good idea, here. (gives the flute to koan as he put the flute in his pocket)

Koan: You'll never know when lullaby might come in handy,(look at erza and her friends) anyway me and austin saw you guys use magic to the demon, what was it?

Natsumi: well, mine is dragon slayer magic: fire dragon.

Grace: mine is ice make magic.

Erza: mine is requip magic.

Lucy: and mine is summoning magic: celestial keys. By the why what magic do you two use to help us stop lullaby?

Austin: well we didn't use magic, we use technology.

Koan: but we have out ability's and that is not magic too.

As austin show his megatrix and koan show his nemetrix around his neck.

Makarov: I see, so these things help you transformed into those creatures?

Koan: yep!

Natsumi: (dash up to koan and austin with an excited look) are you guys dragons?!

Austin: well I don't know about me but koan and I can do some few tricks and full of surprises without our devices.

Happy: can we see?

Makarov: now now, let's go back home, austin, koan, how about you come with us to our guild?

Austin: (smile) yep.

Koan: (grin) lead the way oldman!

Makarov nodded and lead them back to there guild.

 **Timeskip**

they followed makarov until they stopped at a tall building with a fairy tail symbol on the flag.

Austin: so this is the guild fairy tail? I like it.

Koan: nice.

Makarov: well what are we waiting for.

As he push the doors open inside the building and everyone is fighting and mugs are flying everywhere.

Makarov: ah! You danderheads!

Koan: Koan got this(koan clear his voice then did a big lion roar)

everyone has stop fighting and shaking if fright a little and turn to koan and makarov turn to austin now knowing that koan has animal traits.

Makarov: _so that''s what he meant on that koan has animal ability's, interesting._

Koan: what ya doing? (waving his left arm while grin) cause me am The wallnut who riding on a pretzels with a hat.

As everyone notice his shirt is a straightjacket of a torn long sleeves even erza, grace, nastumi and lucy notice it too.

Lucy: hey austin, why is koan wearing an orange straightjacket?

Austin: it's better for you not to know.

Nastumi:(grin)well I think it's look awesome

Grace:(roll her eyes while crossing her arm) yeah right flame-brain only it better to keep you from burning stuff with your hands.

Nastumi: (glared at grace) what did you say, ice bitch?

Grace: (butted her head with hers) you heard me you molten skank!

Natsumi:(unleashed a fire aura) oh you wanna go, frost pike?!

Grace: (unleashed an ice aura)yeah! Bring it on!

Erza and austin: THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!

Both natsumi and grace both stop and move away from each other.

Austin: (turn to erza) I guess that your the one trying to keeping the order around here?

Erza: indeed and I guess that you are the voice of reason?

Austin: yes I am. But koan there is a complete choas so watch out and try to not pisses him off.

Koan begin bounce upside down at the table playing his banjo.

Erza: I see, so do you half to yell at him?

Austin: no, there is one this that can calm him down.

Erza: and what is that?

Austin: (pull out a hotdog) hey koan! Hotdog!

As koan zoom as a speeding bullet as he tackle down austin and sit down eating a hotdog.

Koan: koan like hotdog, now give one for nastumi.

Austin: what why would...

Koan: GIVE HER THE FUCK IT HOTDOG! (Make erza and austin flinch)

Austin: ok, ok stop yelling. (pull out another hotdog)

Nastumi: thanks aust and thank you koan(as grace felt a little jealous for odd reason)

Koan: your welcome.

Erza:(looking at austin)okay now that was scary as I thought.

Lucy: that's a first.

Austin: (gets up from the floor) never underestimate koan or get him angry then you will suffer the consequences.

Makarov: hey guys, I like for you two to meet mirajain, is it she a cute?

The boys look to see mirajane, a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead and with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied and she wear a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist

She has and smiled at them, she lade her eyes on koan and blushed a little, and koan looked at her feeling that she reminded of someone, natsumi and grace are both getting jealous and emitting fire and ice a little.

Mirajane: oh hello to you two, my name is mirajane strauss, nice to meet you.

Austin: nice to meet you to, the name is austin ookami.

Koan: yellow I am koan seinaruyami! And I love...ROOT BEER!

Mirajain: (giggle) well then, aren't you funny koan.

Koan: And you are stupendous.

That made mirajane blush more at his comment making the dragon slayer and ice mages more jealous then a big man with whit hair has tan skin and wearing some sort of school uniform with wooden sandals.

?: oh master, are we going to have new members?

Makarov: indeed elfmen, these boys are austin and koan.

Elfmen: well then, hey there, my name is elfmen strauss, and i'm a MAN!

Koan: AND I AM A HEADLESS GUY! (he pull his head out and use it as a basketball)

Elfmen: woah! You can do that? THAT'S MANLY!

Koan: thank you! You too (as koan and elfman fist bump)

As koan see a root beer bareel as he turn his head to mira.

Koan: mira, can koan drink root beer barrel please?

Mirajane:(giggle) well sure.

Koan: yay!(raised his arm up)

He then pick up the barrel and start to chug the whole thing down.

Erza: well I must say he almost like cana when she drinks.

Austin: who is cana?

?: that will be me.

Austin turn to the woman with long brown hair with two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair is curlier thick amd wavy, tan skin, purple eyes, wearing a blue bikini top on her breast's, brown paints with a pink belt ,black sandal high heels and her fairy tail mark is on her belly on the left side.

Cana: (looking at koan)your friend over there sure knows how to drink out from a barrel.

Austin: oh you don't even know the have of it

Koan: (stop drinking for a sec and looking at cana) hello what doing? I'm koan.

Cana: (giggle) hey there cutie, I see you like to drink a lot, wanna have a drink with me?(wink at him)

Koan: (title his head) can koan do it with root beer?

Cana: (smirk) well sure.

Then they drink from barrels on a drinking game.

Austin: I think koan made a new drinking buddy and friend.

As 5 mintue cana is down at the floor with swirling eyes while koan still drinking more barrels as canan drink 20 barrels and koan drink 26 barrels.

Koan: can we do another one?

Cana: hehe no you win.

Austin: when it's comes to eating or drinking games koan will always be the winner.

Koan: (grin and eye smile)you was a great drinker cana. (offer his hand as he grab her hand and pick her up and she set down next to her)

That made cana blush and smiled and she snugaled at his arm making nasumi and grace mad as they glearing at her and made lucy and mira is getting a little jealose.

Erza: (giggle) I guess that koan is getting populer with the girls here.

Austin: you have no idea erza, so do you want to know about us?

Erza: yes.

Ausitn: well let me start from the beginning; you see me and koan are not from around here and koan and I have another brother name ben, we're not actully brothers but you get the idea. Anyway, me and koan has somehow got trasported to your world with some villans of ours.

Everyone who is lessoning to his story is a little shocked to know that they are from a different world.

Makarov: I see, well then.

Mirajain: master?

Makarov: lessening to your story I can see that you two are genuine heroes and the villains has followed you here, it's not your fult, now we are facing with a grater danger I would ask you two to join out guild.

Koan: Koan honor to join a place that is family gramp, so Me it's in! (grinning and thumbs up)

Austin:(smile) well I have to watch over koan and he will be or not a mess with out me, so count me in!

Everyone is happy and started to party more and koan joined in on the fun, erza, lucy, natsumi, grace and mira all look at the boys and secretly start to blush.

Erza: _I've never thought I meet someone like me, but austin has this warm feeling about him._

Lucy: _koan maybe crazy as the guys here, but some how…_

Natsumi: _koan is so cool, I want to fight him, but there's something that attracts me to him._

Grace: _hmm, koan_ _seinaruyami, just what secrets do you have._

Mirajain: ( _giggle) koan is funny and adorable but I can see the pain he has been through._

Cana: _so warm, his body is so warm and welcoming and I think I can get a boyfriend more sooner then before._

 **Scene change**

The villains fell on the ground in the middle of nowhere in the forest.

Vilgax: grr, Tennyson!

Dr. Animao: where are we.

Exo-skull: seem like a forest, were not in earth albedo?

Albedo: or were not in this world as it like were in some kind of different dimension.

Hex: But this world full with strong magic around it.

Then they see three people one male and the other two are female, the male has white hair and a long beard and mustache wearing an eye patch on his right eye, a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chain-mail covering the parts of his arms remaining exposed, simple light pants with flames near the edges held up by what looks like a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark, simple shoes/boots. Over this outfit he wears a large, dark cape, bearing a black Heart symbol on the back and sporting a mantle with a high collar, lighter-colored borders and jagged lower edges. Sometimes he's also seen wearing a helmet matching his armor, with a prominent metal plate protecting his forehead, with two lines of studs on the front, siding his face and jutting out in a protrusion on each side, and a darker rear part, adorned by a crest reminiscent of those seen on Greek helmets, one of the girls has pale skin, dark purple hair and brown eyes, she wears a sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and she sports a matching white headband and has the same mark on her back, and the other female she has short pink hair with bright green eyes, She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has the symbol of a black heart.

Vilgax: who are you humans?

?: that's none of your concerns, the important question here is who are you strange creatures?

Vilgax:(glared) My question was ask first.

?: and I demand my question to be answer!

Vilgax then punches the man in the face sending him flying, as the man crashed down as he got up looked at vilgax in shocked and anger at the same time.

?: how dare you, I am hades, master of grimoire heart! And you will pay dearly for your act!

Vilgax: (his eyes glow red) well then, bring it on old man.

He then charge at the now named hades and he charge at him as well then when hades got close he stick his two fingers on vilgax's gut and magic started to build up. And then he fired a black bullet at him and sent him flying. But to hades shock, vilgax still standing with scratch as It heled up like it's nothing.

Hades: But how?! you could fall easily by that attack!

Vilgax: Vilgax fall to no one! Not even human with strange power!

As vilgax pull's his punch a magic circle appeared on his fist and as he punch him a wave of death burst out from his fist sending hades flying and hit some trees as he cough off blood.

Vilgax:(shocked)Incredible...I don't seem to remember I can do that.

Hex: It would appeared since your awaking your own magic in this strange world, since hobos, Animo and I did upgraded you vilgax, since Dr. psychobos, Animo and I did upgraded you vilgax.

Vilgax: well then, (let his arm burst of death fog) i'm going to enjoy this.

?: Master Hades! What happen?

?: and who is this squid head?!

Animo: enough with the questions, it's time for you to bow before us!

?: not a chance!

Albedo slap his wrist and change into an armor golem-like with the nagatrix on his chest.

?:Really? Then **NRG** will deal with that little girl!

N. NRG then blast his nuclear blast at the pink haired girl as she was sent flying and a hard gorilla fist hit the purple haired girl and landed next to the other girl. With vilgax and hades he was sent to the tree and vilgax picked him up making him look at his eyes

Vilgax: now tell me now where are we!

Hades: grr, very well, you and your partners are in earthland.

Vilgax: Earthland huh? Tell us everything about this, simce my friend said this world it's full of magic which explain my new abilities.

Hades: well, here in earthland everything has magic light and dark, lost and forbidden magic, you have reasently discovered your magic, you will discover more about your new abilities and I guess your friends are getting that effect to.

Vilgax: interesting, perhaps consider I spare you as long you teach us and give us a tour around earthland so we can know better. Let's introduce our self's so we can get along I guess. I am vilgax and these are my allies who defeat your allies.

Hades: my name is hades so I guess as we consider as allies, I guess I'll show you my team and my guild.

Vilgax: very well, and one more thing, (smiled sinister) how can you reincarnate an old friend?

 **Meanwhile in space**

in the vast area of space there is a gigantic dragon with it's orange scales and light silver inner skin, , with light-colored scales running all over her body. She has an orange-colored fiery-man running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her spike wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, has a light-colored wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. She also has them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a  
Her back at her waist have armor with has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of her tail. Also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. And wearing hazael chest armor with a white Jewell on it's chest and some armor on her legs.

next to the dragon is a female demon that has light peach skin, She used to wear a dark purple witch's hat with orange lines and she have a long wild rose hair, black eyes with yellowish amber pupil ,her hands and fingers are larger and longer, wear a necklace cross and. She wears a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple and red dress matching with two separate long sleeves, black gloves with sharp nail of claws, long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings and dark purple sharp combat boot with heels slippers and a black mini skirt, the dragon then open her eyes and turn to the demon who also waken up.

?: (gasp and smile) lily!

?: (turn to the dragon and smiled) akasu! Boy i'm glad to see you in one piece.

Akasu: you to lilith, I see your still as deadly as ever.

Lilith: and to you too, i'm glad that we arrange a peace trinity a hundred years ago.

Akasu: yeah, (made a sad look) but, it comes with a price.

Lilith: (starts to cry and look down) I always regret that destitution, my baby boy, why?

Akasu: (went over to her and hugged her and try not to squeeze's her) hey, hey, we will find them and apologized to them, and hope that they can forgive us and understand.(as a big flashed engulf around her)

She then change to her human form, that look like a young woman, she has black long haired with bangs, snowy-white skin and violet light eyes, she has an hourglass frame that every girl will murder for and the breast size can out bigger same as lilth. She wears a mix of an upper part of a kimono and armor which is a gauntlet, and a mixed combat metal high heel boots. A Symbol of a dragon on her shoulder pads. Lilith then change her appearances, a little while milk skin, a curvaceous, her eyes and appeal she has now a mix of a jumpsuit and armor but keep her long pink hair but a little spiky with a a hoge and a symbol of a demon and angel is on her back, her attire show her cleavage and stomach, wearing black short, and some short heels and fingerless gloves.

Lilith: I still feel the pain of gilt in my heart, I can't forgive myself for doing that.

Akasu: yeah me to.

Then a flash of light and a blue portal opened in front of them, out comes a middle aged man with gray hair with white hair on the side, wearing a dress shirt with a red vest, paints wearing a lab coat over it and he is wearing a gantlet on his right arm and holding a staff.

?: well well well, we have now two new pieces on the bored of fate.

Lilth: time traveler?

Paradox: correct, and if I may say is that welcome to the waking world since you get the chance to meet young austin and young koan as well.(akusa and lilth is shocked and gasp with eyes wide)

Lilith: (dashes up to him and grabs his lab coat looking at his face) WHERE ARE THEY?! ANSWER ME!(her eyes started glows)

Akasu: (holds lilth in a shoulder as she trying to grab him again) i'm sorry professor, but can you please tell us on where are our sons?

Paradox: very well, your sons have been transported to another dimension along with some villains.

Lilith: Villians? Our sons have enemies?

Akasu: (let go of lilith)How long we've been out?

Paradox: I guess it's time for you two to listen of your son's life. (lilth and Akasu nodded to listen)

 **Timeskip**

After paradox has explain on austin and koan's life and how they got to earthland, lilith and akasu both starting to cry and blame on there selves for leaving there sons instead of protecting them and they calm down as they decide.

Akasu:(smirk) hey lilith, what do you say we reclaim our thrones with our son's?

Lilith:(grin) I say; bring it on.

Paradox: good show, now as an old friend used to say: it's hero time!

Akasu and lilith giggled at him and akasu open a portal and both goddesses went in the portal going to meet with there sons eons ago.

Akasu: oh and before I forgot, lily, should we bring our son's guardians?

Lilith: sure.

They snap there fingers and some more portals open and walked out is a girl wearing a long cat sleeved light yellow hoodie with cat ears, red zipper and with a 2 dark brown tail with a white top on it and has blonde mixed lighter orange hair that curled up, high heel boots with cat theme for her high ankle and with her hood on show a shadowed visage like with an aqua beady eyes and a toothy grin.

The other girl has big chest, red hair with black bangs in a ponytail with a white ribbon, lighter tan skin and wearing a mint green dress with a short white skirt, black short heels and a necklace around her neck and red eyes.

Akasu: niji, you and tsume are going to help our sons when we find them.

Lilith: search for them and be on their side and contact us when you find them.

Niji and tsume: yes your majesty.

 **Play yubikiri genman**

 **{bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

They both runto them and lucy hugged koan and erza hugged austin, as they hold onto there embraces lucy and erza kissed them as they kissed back, then they hold there boyfriends hands and started to walk together through the field of flowers.

 **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge)**

then as they are walking more girls appeared next to koan and austin as they smiled as they are holding on to there boyfriends and lilith and akasu are both on the sidelines looking at there sons as they smiled for that they are so happy that there sons have so much love around them.

 **{Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(if we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Then they made it to the other guild members as they all smiled at them returning and the two herams all ran up to them as the scene change to a picture of them all smiling at the camera.


	3. Fairy 2

**Play fairy tail – strike back**

The scene starts with book cover opening and a white light shine at the screen then it now shows the world beeing coverd by a claw by vilgax and dung.

 **(Stick back)**

Then the scene shows a clock towers face and the big hand is stuck at the six and the logo then appeared in flames with the fairy tail mark on it.

 **Heroes duos of Earthland**

 **(kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho? Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, no I won't! Hikkuri kaeshi, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara skaikou janai?)**

The scene shows austin and koan facing the villains walking towards the town then it change to the members of fairy tail walking behind the duo and standing right beside them with determination in there eyes. Then it change into a dung in his black dragon form roaring then next his minions jump high behind a red moon then ichigo took a pose and then run up to the screen and the other riders followed him and then ex-aid fly kick at the screen.

 **(bring it on! Cuz I'm jjus gonna grow up in battle HEY! buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku rainei I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu screaming out fot my pride!)**

Then the scene change to lilith and akau both back to back with a worried look then jack and a shadow of minato behind jack, then dragons start to fly in the sky and roaring and dung is standing on a mountain with his army of black lizardmen and it change to austin and koan standing and there shadows shown there berserk forms and they roared showing there mouths then it change again to show koan and lucy kissing and austin and erza holding his shoulder then the scene change showing more dragons fly over austin and some dragons landed behind him facing dung on an airship and austin then sprouted his wings and flew at him.

 **(namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…**

 **{I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se fuki tobasu destiny}**

 **kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…**

 **{I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!}**

 **nando demo…**

Then seen then shows austin and dung fighting on the airship and austin change into his half dragon form, then it change to minato lying on the ground in his armor and ichigo holding his hand as minoto smiled at him then it change to erza again with the entire guild together ready to fight then it change to koan and austin standing together, turn to each other, nodded and change to a full space dragon with a red armor with a green gem on his chest and a full demon then they charge there attacks and blast it into the sky. Then it change to lucy and erza standing together at the ruins and the mountains.

 **At night**

at the streets a mysterious figure is jumping from building to building, the figure has red skin, pitch black eyes with a yellow pupils that beady, pointy ears, have 4 horns on each side of his head, even horns on bottom, orange, red and yellow stripes striaghtjacket, with long sleeves of torn a bit and two silver sashes going across his chest, 2 shoulders pads with spike and a big spike in the middle , black pants with each 2 red streaks and yellow streak on the middle, and a black boot with red and yellow metal parts on if, has a devil tail, he is jumping until he landing on the ally.

?: hmm, different world, same routine and another patrol done. And those are called criminals? They are easy.

He was walking until he see's akasu and lilith with niji and tsume right in front of him, he knelled

?: your majesties, it's so good to see the both of you.

Lilith: hello joker, I see your still bonded with my son.

Joker: yes I am your highness, and I see that queen akasu is awaken too.

Akasu: yep, (looking around) I see here is earthland has changed a lot in these century's.

Joker: indeed, to know that some demons and dragons train humans in order to slayers other dragons and demons, even gods.

Lilith: but that won't affect us.

Akasu: yep those attacks will me like insect bites.

Joker: true that, even generation figure a way to achieved getting the slayer magic. Now 2 dragons who are king and queen since some dragons died thanks to ancologia.

Akasu: Indeed. More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. In the east, specifically Ishgar, Dragons lived in harmony with humans, while in the western countries Dragons were vile and attacked them. As the makings of an intense war were beginning to form, Irene Belserion, known in her country as the queen of Dragons, came up with the idea for Dragons to be able to pass on their Magic in order for humans to aid them in the war, later being known as Dragon Slayer Magic. However not al humans can maintain their sanity for long as three different adverse side effects began to contaminate the Dragon Slayers, including Irene.

Lilith: Right now, On July 7, X777, all the remaining Dragons, except Acnologia, seemingly vanished, most notably, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney other dragons, who each abandoned their young foster children, leaving the species to be remembered as little more than a myth.

Joker: However, this was revealed, as per the word of Igneel, to have been due to the Dragon parents of the young Dragon Slayers not wanting them to eventually turn into Dragons like Acnologia had done. In order to prevent this, they hid inside the bodies of their foster children via a secret art, which allowed them to create antibodies to prevent this. They also did this to extend their own lifespan. having been left in a half-dead state after their souls were taken by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic.

Akausa: I see, if he thinks that acnologia is going to kill the ramming dragons and get away from it, I won't hesitate and kill his with one blast.

Joker: are you sure? Because, from the rumors he is powerful to destroy a mountain.

Akasu: yeah right, I like to see him face me. I already crushed the entire mountain without breaking a sweat.

Lilith: Also what about Zerefura? How she's doing? Ever since I remember. She was Orphaned after Dragons killed her parents and her little sister, Nastumi, an extremely young Zerefura became a student at the Mildian Magic Academy, where she researched the connections between life, death and Magic to revive her sister. After creating things such as the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, she was expelled from the academy for breaching the sacred teachings of Ankhseram, however he was cursed by Ankhseram and then killed everyone around her with his newfound, unwanted Curse of Contradiction. After this, Zerefura wished to die and wandered around, creating the Etherious in the hopes that they would kill her, but instead turned to reviving her dead sister, having preserved her body, as an Etherious, thus fulfilling her goal of bringing her sister back and creating something that could kill her: E.N.D.

Joker:(sigh) last I heard that she is still walking around the world alone trying to stay isolated from everyone, she ever teach mavis and three others. And apparently she turn into a male and marry mavis and have a baby together but it didn't last long, she died after that kiss and after they have a baby.

Lilith: unbelievable.

Joker: Yep, since she was effected by the curse and her magic the reason mavis never aged and alive, but that's not all. Afterwards, Mavis' body was taken to Precht by Zerefura. She sensed Magic Power still emanating from her heart, so, in her despair to save her, he trapped her in a giant Lacrima in the guild basement, performing various regenerative experiments on her before figuring out that she was under Ankhseram's curse. Continuing the experiments on her long after he became Master, Precht's intellect combined with Mavis' own immortal life force gave birth to the eternal Magic Fairy Heart, an infinite source of Magic mehow, after this, Mavis bore a son named August, of whom Zerefura is the mother a.k.a mother.

Lilith: I see.

Joker: I even figure dung who zerefuea summon want the sample of your son male genes since this happen when your son was a prison to dung and his allies. He stole koan's blood of his human side, when he was 15, so that's how zerefura know sooner or later if she met he want him as her king and father to their child.

Lilith: who is this child?

Joker: nothing much is known in the rumors but the mane of the child is calling himself "the magic king" august.

Lilith: I see, if he is the magic king, let see he can handle the demon queen.

Joker: As long he won't do anything stupid to pissed you off, also ever heard of tartaros?

Lilith: no, I have not.

Joker: well it's a dark guild and it's founded by a person named mard geer tartaros, who had located E.N.D.'s tome at some point during a four hundred year span by complete chance; Mard Geer named E.N.D. the Master of the Dark Guild, not knowing that E.N.D. was actually alive, not sealed, as Natsumi dragneel, there goal is to wipe out all magic in the world.

Lilth: Honestly, Zerefura keep leaving her mess everywhere.

Joker: and I believe that she is going to be reunited with you son my queen.

Lilith:(glared as her eyes turn pitch black)what?…

Joker: I've seen the look in her eyes ever scents he was born, she wanted to spend her life with koan, and I believe that it will be soon in the future.

Lilith then started to get mad and leaking out crimson red aura make niji, tsume and joker shivering.

Lilith: that's IF I'm going to let her get my son.

Joker: please calm down.(raising his hand in defend)

Akasu: (pull out a bowl full of pasta with some spicy chili peppers) oh lily~.

Lilith:(drooling and gleam like a child) yay! (snatches the bowl and started eating and the aura died down)

Joker: I got to remember that.

Akasu: well joker keep an eye out for our sons and we will sent out our guardians to there location.

Joker: very well. (disappeared)

Akasu: (turn to liith) you really need to control your anger.

Lilith: (stops eating and with his mouth full) what?

 **At morning**

In the guild of fairy tail, austin and koan are getting there stamps to be officially be members.

Mirajane: so koan, austin, where do you want your stamp to be and what color?

Koan: Red with orange line at my middle chest.

Austin: and mine will be an orange on the outside, black on the middle and blue on the core and I want it to be on my left arm.

Mira blush a little and turn to complete red when koan lifted his shirt showing his muscles but shock it off and put the stamp on his middle chest showing his red stamp with orange lines on it, then austin lifted his sleeve on his left arm and mira stamps on his shoulder arm and a symbol with an orange outer lining, a black inner lining and a blue on the middle.

Mirajain: there you two are now official members of fairy tail, welcome koan and austin.

Austin: thank you mira.

Koan: Thanks, I like it.

Natsumi:(raising her fist on fire) ALRIGHT! NOW I CAN FINALLY FIGHT KOAN! COME ON KOAN FIGHT ME!

Lucy:(eyes bulge out) ARE YOU CRAZY?! HAVE YOU SEEN THOSE TWO FIGHT LULLABY?! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGENTS KOAN, NOT EVEN BOTH OF THEM!

Erza: hmm, you know, I want to know about how powerful is austin is.

Koan: (salute) I ACCEPT! AND IF I WIN! I WANNA KNOW AROUND THIS TOWN CAUSE I FORGOT WHY DON'T THEY HAVE CHICKENS!

Austin: well I want to brush up on my skills on my other forms,(cracking his knuckle) so i'll give it a shot.

Natsumi: ALRIGHT I'M FIGHTING KOAN!

 **Timeskip**

Koan, austin, erza and narumi are facing at each other and natsumi is smiling with excitement whitchd koan as well.

Natsumi: alright! i'm all fired up and i'm ready to rumble! (pound her left hand to her right palm)

Koan: you gonna rumble! Prepare tumble and crumble! (Stomping his foot)

Erza: now i'm going to warn you austin, I won't go easy on you. (drew her sword out)

Austin: huh funny, (clone himself into three) I was going to say the same with you.

He and his clones pulled out a neon green device with a hot pink handle and has two slots on the right, they place the device on there wast and pull out three games-like items one is hot pink with a hot pink character with goggles with white pulps, bronze eyes and green gloves and boots, one is light blue and has a picture of a knight with a sword with an orange and blue orbs and an indigo one with a digitized man with a neon green bang over his right eye with a helmet and holding a sniper gun, austin prime and 2 press the button and 3 just pointed his item like a gun and press the button.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X! TADDLE QUEST! BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

Then pink, light blue and indigo pixels spread everywhere surprising everyone even erza and natsumi except koan who grin.

All three austins: henshin.

 **GASHATO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

To there surprise all three austins are in white armor but the first one has pink hair with bronze eyes, the second one has blue hair with yellow eyes and the last one has an indigo helmet with a neon yellow hair on his right eye.

?: (pull out a white hammer with a green face) kamen rider ex-aid!

?: (pull out a regular sword) kamen rider brave.

?: (pull out a white gun with an indigo body) and kamen rider snipe.

Every mage and wizard: WHAT THE HECK?!

Grace: ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT A WIZARD AUSTIN?!

Lucy: YEAH! ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT AN EQUIP WIZARD?!

Elfmen: NOW THAT'S MANLY RIGHT THERE!

Natsumi: THAT IS SO AWESOME!

Erza: HOW YOU DO THAT?!

Ex-aid: well I have an ability that I can change into an armored hero with multiple forms I call it: the kamen rider system it allows me to become a kamen rider or masked rider.

Erza: Amazing, so it's like Requip to summon many different armors with abilities?

Ex-aid: Well yes and no, long story.

Erza: I see well then, Requip! (as a big light engulf around her body)

She is now wearing a feathered metal armor on her shoulders, chest, ankles, has mettal on her white skirt, with four metal wings and the armor expose her cleavage and belly and she is holding two swords with wings on the body.

Ex-aid: nice armor, what this one can do?

Erza: i'll show you! (made more swords appear) dance my blades!

Ex-aid:(eyes wide) Oh crap!

Snipe then aim his gun and fire at the swords and brave swings his sword to block the swords but ex-aid is running and bashing the swords away.

Ex-aids: very neat trick erza, but now it's our turn!

Ex-aid then jump and landed a brown block that appeared on his feet and brake a block revealing a yellow coin with a man running fast and brave open a chest revealing a coin with a man and a broken sword.

Ex-aid: item get: speed up! (dashes at erza and hitting her with his hammer)

Brave: equip item: metal.

He then dash up to erza as her sword slash at him but they brake when they slash him and then he slash erza's metal wing making it brake and snipe fired rapidly at her and ex-aid slam his hammer at her head.

Grace: no way!

Elfman: erza is losing?!

Ex-aid: (landed next to snipe) that's was just a warm up.

Brave: and we are just level one.

Erza: (gets up) well then how about I change it up a notch, requip! (light engulf her again)

She is now wearing a black armor with spikes around her armor and has two black horns on her head and holding a big sword with spikes.

Erza: this is one of my strongest armors known, meet purgatory armor!

Ex-aid: we'll see about that!

As they both clashes dogging their sword attacks and snip shot her armor which she still standing and ex-aid roundhouse kick but erza block it with her left arm.

Brave: okay let's do it on three!(looking at ex-aid)

Ex-aid: (nodded) right, time to finish it up! One. (press the A on the hammer and a blade flips up)

Hammer: **SLASHING!**

Brave: two. (press the A on the sword and the fire turns into ice)

Sword: **FREEZING!**

Snipe: three! (press the A on the gun and it flips into a rifle)

Gun: **SHOOTING!**

Snipe: Rifle! (the rifle delivers a powerful energy blast)

Brave: Ice! (unleashed an ice blast)

As two attack transfer to Ex-raid's sword as it make a fully charge.

Ex-Raid: Blade and Ice!

As ex-aid slash at erza's sword it brakes and launches a powerful energy and pushes her and send her flying and slam to the ground.

Makarov: the, the winner is austin!

Grace: HE JUST DEFEATED ERZA'S MOST STRONGEST ARMOR!

Elfmen:(anime tears and raising his fist) HE IS THE MOST STRONGEST MAN AND THE MANLIEST MAN EVER!

Mirajane: well I guess we see a new strongest fighter here.

Belt: (the riders pull out the items) **GASHUN!**

The riders turn back to austins and fuse back to one, he walk to erza and picked her back up.

Erza:(smile) I have to admit you are stronger then I instantiated.

Austin: thank you erza, but I was holding back a little.

Erza:(eyes wide) you was?!

Austin:(smile) yeah, I don't want to explode the town and not harm to munch a sweet person like you. 

He then laugh while rubbing the back of his head not seeing erza's red face for the complement, she smiled at him while he is laughing at himself.

Koan: (grin wider) Okay nastumi you ready!

Nastumi: (grin as her fists light on fire) Hell yeah! Show me what you got!

Koan: (laugh like crazy) Okay time to go wild!

He change into a gray fur gorilla with sharp teeth and fangs, a tail and wearing red armor and yellow lines, knees and knuckles, has cannons on his back and little volcanoes is on his shoulders, and has the nemetrix is on his neck.

?: **APENITE!**

Everyone in the group was in shock to see koan change into a gorilla with cannons on his back, lucy was shocked, erza and makarov are fascinate on how koan change, grace like how he change but not the alien and natsumi was grinning crazy.

Natsumi: that is awesome but let's see how you can defeat me.

Apenite: let's see!(pounding his chest)

As they charge in backing their fist on fire

Natsumi: **Fire Dragon's iron fist!**

As they pounding each other with their fist on faces, stomach with non stop while dodging some punches and kicks as Apenite back flip and loaded his cannon targeting at her.

Apenite: now eat this!(launch a fire beam blast at her which nastumi grin and lick her lips)

Austin: why ain't she dodging it?

Erza: your about to find out.

The fire hits her then the flames turn into strings of fire and natsumi is inhaling the fire surprising apenite and austin and her belly grew big and back to normal.

Natsumi: (rubbing her belly) mmm, delicious~. Now I have a fire in my belly!

Austin:(eyes wide) Woah, it remind me like upchuck!

Erza: That's part of nastumi's Dragon slayer magic.

Austin: It is?

Erza: yes, your friend there is going to have a hard time to defeat her.

Austin: heh heh heh, you'll be surprised erza.

Erza: why's that?

Austin: You'll see.(he pointed at the fight)

Apenite: I'm surprise nastumi, perhaps I'll try someone who can put out a fire.

Nastumi: I like to see you try,(she puff up her mouth) **Fire dragon's roar!**

Unleashed a large burst of fire at him as apenite engulf with red flashes after explosion the smoke around.

Natsumi: did I get him?

As the smock cleared everyone see a living stone rhino-bug with six legs and has the nematris on his neck.

?: nice try flames, meet **CRABDOZER!** (as he did a huge roar)

Everyone put up there arms to their ears to block some of the roar then he charge at natsumi and ram her to sent her flying as nastumi get up.

Nastumi: okay, try to dodge this **Fire Dragon's iron fist**!

She charge in speed as she back her fist ignite on fire to punch crabdozer but he block it with his horn as her fiery fist hit it make but to everyone shocked that crabdozer didn't move or felt the fire as crabdozer sent her flying with his spike legs as she crashed down and getting up.

Natsumi: what the? (spotted his horn not getting a scratch) not a scratch?! How?!

Crabdozer: because, my skin is fire proof, which means that your punches just tickle me.

as he charge in speed which surprise nastumi he hit with her horn then sent flying as crabdozer jump up and sent her down to the ground with his top leg and he landed at the ground which nastumi get's up and growl at him.

Nastumi: That's it!(as fire ignite both hands)

?: Ah boy here she goes.

?:The kid better moves if had the chance of.

Austin turn to the two guys behind him, on has blueish hair, wears a white cloak, has a necklace with a big S on it, a black t-shirt and has brown paints the other male has an elves-like hair style, wearing a green sweeter with dark green flowers and brown paints and has a pipe on his mouth.

Austin: pardon me but who are you two?

?: oh, my name is maco.

?: and i'm wakaba, good to meet you.

Austin: thanks, my name is austin. So why do you say that?

Wakaba: you'll see.

Nastumi: **Fire Dragon's Brilliant flames!**

As nastumi jump up and her hand clap make a giant fireball throw it at crabdozer which he just stand there as a biggest explosion made make the smoke.

Nastumi:(grin) Now I got him.

Lucy: Nastumi you idiot!

Grace: that matchstick have did it to far.

Wakaba: told you, she sometime go overboard on every fight.

Maco: (nodded)yep.

Crabdozer: Really? Cause I can use a bit tan in this form.

Everyone look at crabdozer came out of the smoke and he's not been burned not even one scorch make everyone eyes bulge out and jaw dropped down except austin.

Natsumi: WHAT!? HOW?! THAT WAS MY STRONGEST ATTACKS!

Crabdozer:(grin)I told you, crabdozer immune to all fire and even magma no matter how hot the heat it's I'm staying the kitchen!

He then ram her again and change back as she landed and look at koan.

Koan:(smirking) I think it's time to rap this up, Hahahahaha! (started to twist his body 360 and spin as a little red tornado and slam his fist at her head hard) EXTREME SMACK DOWN! WOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Everyone is shocked to see that natsumi is defeated by koan with only a normal spin punch.

Makarov: koan is the winner which means koan and austin are the winners!

Wakaba and marco: ah man, we lost our bet

Cana: woah! Way to go koan!(looking at wakaba and marco) now pay up boys!

Grace cheered for koan defeating nastumi and lucy sigh in relief to see no one is hurt badly, koan helped natsumi up and healed her.

Nastumi: woah, you have healing abilities too?

Koan: hehe I'm full of surprises, man that was the coolest fight I ever had, (grins) great fight natsy.

She blushes and her heart pumps fast when she see's koans smile even the new nickname he called her and blushes a little.

Natsumi: no problem, koany.

Koan: Since I won, care take me a tour around the town?

Natsumi: (zips and hugs his arm) yes I will.

That made grace, lucy and mirajane (if she is smiling) give jealous glares at her, austin smiled at koan and snickered at them later that koan will see it.

Koan: why you hugging? I'm not a tree for those damn sloth.

Grace: hold on flame brain, I'll show him cause your idiocy may leave him lost.

Nastumi: back off ice bitch, he ask me.

Koan:(blushes) hey grace.

Grace: yeah?

Koan: if your gonna show me around, why your showing me your bra and panties?

Grace: (look down and blushes supernova) AAAHHH! NOT AGAIN!

Koan: Don't worry (snap his fingers as grace's clothes are back on)there you go Gracy! (make a frog noise)

Grace blush a little, smiled and hugged his arm and natsumi ignite her self starting to glared at her and koan just stared.

Koan:(title his head)what's going on? And where my waffles? Cause I need nastumi to warm them up.

Austin: ha ha ha, that's koan for you.

Erza: I can see that. Say austin, what are those items that you are using?

As austin was about to answer her a gong sound was heard, they turn to see a frog walking in two legs and wearing a rob and a tall hat.

Koan:(drool) Oh boy a yummy frog! Can I eat him?

Frog: excuse me?!

Austin: it's a girl, and no.

Koan: aw.

Frog lady: ahem, my I have your attention please, I have come here on behave of the magic counsel.

?: no why.

?: seriously?!

?: why would the counsel send her here?

Lucy: am I the only one notes that she is a frog?

Austin: no, your not the only one here lucy.

Koan: lucy you have keys that summon things is already weird enough, even I was planning on making frognlegs out of her but nevermind.

Frog lady: as the result of the eisen wall incident one of your member of your guild has been charged with eleven charges of criminal damage, erza scarlet, you are under arrest.

Austin: I object! I must see proof of the incident of her arrest.

Koan: yeah, what did she do that cause a crime scene frog lady?

Frog lady: I uh…

Koan: exactly.

Austin: I'll come along with her, I wanna know those council are thinking of a fairy tail member get arrest for

Erza:(look at austin) austin you don't have to…

Austin: (point his finger at her) not another word erza, as your now lawyer it's my job to make sure that you are not guilty for the crime that you didn't commit.

koan:(stars in his eyes) ooh aust! What can I be?

Austin: you can be the guard dog.

Koan: okay, but can I be a commando guy with an army helmet?

Austin: uh sure I guess..

Koan: awesome! (put on am army helmet)you can call me commander cheeseburger sir! (salute and make a goat noise)I'll stay here to keep on guard while you prove erza's innocent lawyer austin!

Natsumi: hey! I want to come to!

Koan: but you promise that you take me on a tour.

Natsumi: (zip back to koan) never mind~.

Grace: hey! I'm going too!(zoom in next to koan)

Nastumi:(head butted grace)beat it ice-queen! He need someone who is not a stripper!

Grace:(head butted back) No you beat it flame brain! at least I'm not a dick!

Nastumi:(glared)what was that?!

Grace:(glared)you heard me asshead!

Koan: nasty, gracy...

They both turn there heads toward koan that dumbfounded them.

Koan: (use the puppy eyes) can you two please get a long for one tour for me?

Natsumi and grace: (both hug his arms with a blush on there faces) AYE!

 **Timeskip**

At the magic council building erza with her hands cuffed, austin walking beside her and the frog lady leading them to the council room, as they we're walking a person is leaning on a pillar, he has blue hair a red tattoo on his right face and wearing a white cloak with black lines and paints, the frog lady keeled but erza and austin did not, this shocked erza.

Erza: (gasp) siegrain.

Siegrain: it's been awhile erza. (see her on guard) please, i'm only in spirit, i'm sending this projection from eroge. In face all the wrinkled faces in that court room are projections as well, we didn't think it's necessary to be here for such a trivial manner.

Erza: I see.

Austin:(looking at erza while eyebrow raised) um, who is he?

Siegrain: oh I see you brought a guess with you. Well then my name is siegrain, one of the council members in magnolia.

Austin: I see.

Erza: he is also the one who is behind this force, he disgust me

Austin:(frown at him) well then, the name austin, austin D. Ookami.

Siegrain: let's be civil, I've always been a starch defender of fairy tail, but the elders are worried that the blame of clovers destruction will fall to there laps.

Austin: and to avoid that is to place the blame on someone else? (Crossing his arm)You all disgust me, you call yourselves council men, but all of you are just children instead of solving the problem.

Siegrain:(chuckle) now, now, lets be civilized here.

Austin:(growl)there is nothing to be civilized here, you cowards are nothing but baby's to me and no matter how you are in the ranks you all are nothing.

Siegrain: Let's discuss this to they others, so your opinion for erza's purpose, shall we?

Austin: fine...(narrow his eyes at him)

Then he disappeared leaving the frog lady surprised at Austin and Erza

Frog lady: (looking at erza) oh wow, you sure know some important people.

Erza: just take us to the council.

Frog lady: (nodded) very well, follow me.

Austin: (place his hand on her shoulder) don't worry, you have the best lawyer you got, and they will lose this trial.

Erza:(blush a little) thanks austin.

 **Meanwhile**

Koan, natsumi and grace are walking around town together showing him all the shops, stores and places around magnolia.

Koan: say nastumi I was wonder, how did you got dragon slayer magic? Did you awaken the magic?

Natsumi: well I was raised by a dragon name igneel when I was a kid, he taught me how to read, spell's and how to fight.

Koan: cool.

Natsumi: yeah,(look down sad) but when I turn 9 he left with out saying goodbye, I was searching around the land to find him.

koan:(look surprise and eye soft) oh...I'm sorry about that, I'm sure where ever ingeel is I think he'll never abandon his daughter cause he care for you(nastumi smile and koan muttered)...your lucky to have someone as a family to get along, even I never know my true parents.…

She heard that and then hugs him to comfort him for his lost.

Koan:(blush)y-you heard that right?

Natsumi: yes, I did, your not alone anymore, and we got something in common after all.

Koan:(smile) yeah, I guess we do, but why erza get arrest for? Like austin said, she have done nothing wrong.

Grace: well remember we told you and austin about the mission of getting lullaby?

Koan: yeah.

Grace: well we have a reputation of breaking things.

Koan: well that's bullshit just because some people have bad or force of habit breaking doesn't mean there least fairy tail prove to be a trustful and honor guild to serve and protect innocent lives, even the people should be appreciated no matter what, back in my world my friend ben can be reckless but he prove to himself that what it takes to be a hero and help the people when there in danger, so if isn't for you guys, no one couldn't stop lullaby but with austin and I in my book I see you and everyone in this guild great people so there no need to be perfect as we all make mistakes as we show them we can do anything.

Grace and natsumi both smile at him and they hugged him making him blush a little bit returned the hug making them blush as they let go.

Grace: thanks K, it means a lot to us.

Koan:(laugh crazy) No shit blam-O!

Nastumi: Also I wish I come along with erza and austin so I can..

Koan: I understand you disagree and try to help her, but let austin do this.(grin)I know my bro have a good trust and get to know his friends inside and out as he wont let anyone try to act dumb or jump in conclusion since austin is a pro on this.

 **Meanwhile**

Austin is standing in front erza who is standing on a rail and in front of them there is a bunch of old guys.

Frog lady: this court room will now come to order, before us is the defended erza scarlet and with her is her lawyer austin ookami! (look at erza) Please take the stand miss scarlet.

Old man 1: erza scarlet, you stand before the council to answer the charges steaming the incident involving of the dark guild izenwaled, these charges include extended damage to the oshibana station, collapse of the recushiga gorge and the complete destruction of the clover meeting hall, there are eleven property damage charge agents you, according to eye witness reports that the perpetrator is describes as a heavenly armored woman.

Austin: I object to that statement.

Old man 1: hmm? Why is that?

Austin: well, you did say eyewitnesses report of a heavily armored woman but did this so called eyewitness also report anyone else with here?

Old man 1: uh…

Austin: that is where you screwed up on that, but don't answer that, my client here has the ability of requip, that's correct but her actions are pure, for example; the damage to the station is caused by her but she and another member are surrounded by dark guild members in a room and she has to fight back and in order to protect her and her member. The damage to the bridge did happen but she is fighting agents a member that controlled wind, as the result of that wind he did damage to it but It wasn't destroyed and finally at the clover meeting hall it was being attacked by a demon called lullaby and was about to kill them with a spell that can wipe out any life but erza and four others assisted her in order to vanquished lullaby and to protect her master and other masters in the posses. Tell me this councilman, what will happen if she got arrested for a crime with no actual charges against her?

The council was in shocked to see that austin testify her for being not guilty and gather enough evidence to back up his statement.

Old man 2: I see, it's true since the view of erza scarlet battle to the dark mage Erigor. So in Austin Ookami's opinion is right about what happen.

Austin: yes, with all of the evidence are now in the table I accuse erza scarlet not guilty.

Old man 1: (nodded) very well done Mr. Ookami, and I approve your statement and find erza scarlet not guilty for now. (bang with his staff)

Erza grab austin's head and hug it to her chest armor as she smile, even austin know she wearing anxarmor he blushes a little.

Erza: thank you austin, your very nice person to defend for me.

Austin: (smiled) hey no problem.(erza let go of him as he rub his head) and ow.

As they walk through the doors as Siegran show a dark smile see the interest of austin's logical and intelligent for erza's innocent.

Siegran: _well now, Austin D Ookami(chuckle) so he's in fairy tail...interesting._

 **Timeskip**

Now they are back to the guild with koan, natsumi and grace still hugging his arms.

Koan: so Austin did you win?

Austin: yep but I found another future adventure for us and I found a suspect.

Koan: who?

Austin: his name is siegran, and I think he is going to be a threat to the world.

Koan: Well (slip his arm out of nastumi and grace's grasp) if he's looking for trouble, he'll get one soon but as long we know info about this guy.

Austin: well I may know a few things about him, he is one of the ten saints which is the strongest wizards here Makarov told me, and he is one of the councilman.

Koan: hmm, well as long we be careful, who know what kind of magic this dude can do and the councils better watch out as well.

Austin: yeah they better watch out for the duos.

Makarov: Thank you Austin for defending Erza, we couldn't done it without you.

Austin: just doing my job as a friend.

Koan: peachy as a gopher.

Nastumi: good thing Austin help her, I was gonna dress as her to take the blame

Koan: that cute Nastumi but If you do I'll dress as a tree.

Lucy:(lay her head on the table depress)I can't believe bit was a symbolic arrest. I was worried for nothing...

Grace: I get it! They let her "leaf" early because they were all bark!

Elfman: (shiver)O-Only a heck of ice wizard could make such a frigid pun...that leaves me cold.

Koan: Hahahaha good one grace! And A crime was committed in the forest, and the police are stumped and wanted to know. Who did it?

Grace: who?

Koan: Yew know who.

Everyone was not getting it until they get it and laugh at his joke, they laughed until makarov is starting to feel sleepy.

Mirajane: master, what's wrong?

Makarov: nothing Mira it's just, I'm feeling a little sleepy.

Mirajane then fell asleep and fell to the floor and then everyone minus Austin and koan are worrying about there friends, then walking in the guild there is a man wearing a green cloak, wearing a mask on his face and has a head band on his head, has blue hair showing a little, holding a staff and has a backpack with other staffs, he walked to the bored and pike up a request and walked to makarov.

?: I'm heading off, (turn to Austin and koan) hmm you two are immune to my sleep spell, impressive.

Koan: so you sleep magic? I thought they bed time and if I was dreaming, (wave his arm and nodded his head) a brick made of metal will stretch me like a rubber chicken!

As the mysterious man is confuse of what he saying and look at Austin.

Austin: don't worry about him he is always like that, and as for me, we have a will of iron, so can you please lift that spell?

He nodded and walked away and start counting.

?: Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Everyone starts to wake up and know except for Lucy who done it.

Grace: ugh, mystigan.

Austin: So that's his name huh?

Koan: we saw him and why he use a sleep spell on you guys?

?: I did to.

Everyone looked up to see a woman with blonde long hair that spiky slicked back pointing backward , split bang on her forehead and, Grey eyes, has a lighting bolt scar on her right eye, wearing headphones with spike on her ears that attached to the device with a belt, a leopard-print, range tunic with dark-line sleeves down to her elbows, show unbutton show her cleaves and stomach, a black fur coat with light brown fur trimming around the neck and sleeves' edge, draped over her shoulder like a cape and red pants and some light gray shoes.

Mirajain: oh Laxyia.

Elfman: Laxyia?

Marco: talk about rare.

Wakaba: your was never here.

Grace: and here's another contender.

Koan: what's shaken sparky? (smile while waving his left hand)

Laxyia: it's not sparky, it's Laxyia, and you and the other one must be strong to stay up for his sleep spell.

Austin: well not that strong.

Koan: well sparky we didn't know put up a sleep spell, why he do that anyway?

Laxyia: don't call me that and because he is a little shy, you should respect his privacy.

Natsumi: alright laxyia, you and me right now!

Laxyia: (grin)yeah right pal if you can't defeat a clown freakshow, why bother with me?

Koan: (title his head) A clown freakshow? Who's that?

Austin: uh no one Koan, it's nothing.

Laxyia: and as for you (points at austin) what's you name?

Austin: it's Austin D. Ookami.

Laxyia: Austin, well I can see that you are strong, so is that other one.

Austin: his name is koan.

Laxyia: whatever, I would like for you to join my team Austin.

Austin: thanks but no, somebody has to watch out for koan.

Koan: Austin, koan not a little bog, koan maybe chaos and seem like destruction but koan always koan as hero.

Austin: alright as long you know what your doing but were still a team.

Koan: okay, also(sniff at her) sparky's senses is like gramps.

Austin: (turn to laxis) your the masters granddaughter?

Laxyia: yes I am.

Natsumi jump and going to run up stares but makarov expanded his left arm and slam her to the ground.

Makarov: your not allowed to go up there natsumi, at least not yet.

Koan lifts makarovs arm and shakes his head at her not to do it and natsumi understands and walk back to the table.

Laxyia: well Austin if you change your mind,(wink at him) I'll be waiting, cutey~.

That made erza furious at her and emitting a red aura scaring everyone minus austin and koan.

Grace: E-Erza calm down.

Koan: Nice to meet you sparky!

Laxyia: NEVER CALL ME SPARKY! IT'S LAXYIA!(growl and glared at him)

Koan:(point at her) why? Your name is sparky cause your lightning magic and lightning bolt scar and an other magic that smell familiar so(smile)...sparky it is or maybe zappy will do!(raised his arm while laugh)

As laxyia glare at him, koan show a dark figure of monster behind his back even he didn't do it which laxis or anyone saw it makes everyone felt suffocate of the atmosphere got low and almost stumble and sweat drop, felt chill as laxis thought it was an illusion or seeing things cause she could have sworn she saw koan as a savage beast from hell or a sacred beast made by god but felt like is both to her, she took one more look at austin and walk away, then natsumi dash up to erza who is drink her tea.

Natsumi: hey erza! Fight me right here and now!

Grace: have you been beat up by koan earlier?

Koan: I'm a cowboy! (Playing with his boomerang which mira giggle)

Erza then punch her gut and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Erza: hows that? Are you satisfied?

Happy: and she's out!

Elfman and grace both laugh at her being knocked out by a punch.

Austin: She seem to like to fight a lot.

Erza: yep, she's been into fight's scents she is a little girl, in fact me and grace are her prime targets for being the strongest.

Austin: yeah, now she needs to get even more stronger to beat koan and me and he is the most powerful heroes here now.

Koan got a bucket of water and throw it as the water splash at nastumi's face up as she woke up.

Natsumi:(getting up) thanks koan.

Koan: no problem, oh and hey mira,(mira look at koan) what dose gramps mean that natsy can't go upstairs?

Mirajain: that area is reserved for advance members of the guild, the jobs that are enlisted on the request bored up there make the ones listed down here looks like child's play in comparison, there called: S-class quests.

Austin, lucy and koan: S-class?

Mirajain: there jobs so dangerous one wrong move would be your last, but with that risk comes with a higher reward, master makarov hand picks the wizards he thinks they are capable of handling these jobs, there only five people in the entire guild who are considered S-class, that includes mistygon, laxyia and erza.

Koan: ooh.(nodded)

 **timeskip**

Lucy is walking back home after everyone has went home and koan and austin disappeared.

Lucy: wow, mystigan and laxyia that is so cool I can't believe how many flames wizards in fairy tail. And I'm starting to finger out how everybody is ranked in with in the guild. Well gotta start working my way to the top.

As she went to her room natsumi and happy are doing body build on her bed.

Natsumi: welcome home.

Happy: sup.

Lucy: (scream and kicked nasutmi in the gut with both of her foot) YOU GUYS STINK! Why aren't you jerks work out in your house?!

Natsumi: hell lucy,(cheerful smile) if we want to work as a team, (lifts a pink dumbbell) you gotta train like one.

Happy: we thought you like the pink one.

Lucy: I DON'T CARE WHAT COLOR JUST GET OUT!

Then lucy, natsumi and happy heard a knock on the door, lucy open the door to reveal koan with a grin.

Lucy: koan?

Koan: Yellow! I hope you don't mind I can come in, since I follow nastumi and happy so I can train to, but I have to wait outside to ask your permission so you wont get mad at me.

Lucy was surprised to see koan the goof being a gentlemen, she blushed for koan's sweetness.

Lucy: sure, come in.

Koan: (laugh) thank you! (he come inside)

Nastumi:(grin) Hey Koan!

Koan: Hey nast! I got my dumbbell! (show his black dumbbell) let's train!

Koan put it in his mouth as him, nastumi and happy doing push ups.

Lucy: now that's pushing your self. Hey koan, wheres Austin?

Koan:(talking while a dumbbell on his mouth)He's with Erza to show him around town and even show each other tricks and armors.

Lucy: I've meaning to ask, what was that?

Koan: that is one of his specialty's: the kamen rider system, it's a system that he can call upon any belts that can help him in his fights and can lend anyone who is worthy to wield it's powers, There even different and Generation of the kamen riders as well so Austy can use more then one type of kamen rider.

Lucy: wow, but if he wields that amount of power, then he can lend erza some of the power?

Koan: she maybe strong, but in order to wield even one of the belt's she needs to under go a trial.

Natsumi:(raised her eyebrow) what trial?

Koan: the rider trial, it's a trial of understanding and undergoing a fight against 33 riders at the same time with out magic.

Nastumi: I see, do you have a kamen rider belt K?

Koan: Nope but I can borrow it from Austin sometimes.

Natsumi:(grin) ok, but I have made a decision, our team is ready for the big time's, S-class.

Happy: (holds up an S-class flier) yeah! Check it out.

Lucy: How did you get that?! I thought we're not aloud to go on the second floor!

Koan: well I'll be a secret commando penguin, But why pick an s-class nast?

Happy: well I just clime the stares and took it. (grin)

Lucy: YOU LITTLE CAT BUNGLER!

Nastumi: scents this will be are first S-class quest, we decided to go with the smallest reward we found on the bored, but 7 million is still a lot of jewel.

Koan: hey that rhymes, but are you sure about this?

Natsumi: of course, you can come with us.

Lucy: we're not ready and are you sure that koan can handle this job? I mean he is strong but…

Koan: sure I'm happy to help the team! (Grin putting his arm on the back of his hand)

Natsumi: alright! Koan is coming along!

Lucy: I can't let him be alone with her, you know i'll come to, so austin wont tear me apart.

Koan: don't worry lucy, I'll sent him a telepathy messages to let him known where in a mission,(frown a little) you don't want to come?

Lucy: well, I'll come, but only to watch over you. (hiding her blush)

Koan:(point his finger up top) Yeah!

Natsumi:(grin) OK! Let's go!

 **Timeskip**

In the morning erza and austin are walking together talking about stuff.

Erza: so that belt is for what exactly?

Austin: it's a game themed driver that it can let you fight with game themed powers.

Erza: Game themed powers?

Austin: _let see here._ it's like your armors but they have special powers more different then your armors, for example; for my mighty action x it's power can let you grow more powerful every time you move, bang bang shooting can increase your long range fire and your reaction to dogging bullets and taddle quest can let you use magic yes but your sword fighting has increased and fight like a knight.

Erza: I see, I'm getting it.

Austin: but there is one gashat that is powerful but dangerous for anyone to use an only I can control it, (pull out a white gashat with hair man wearing a mask and armor) this is dangerous zombie, the most powerful one in existences, it can use any weapon in the gaming weaponry and the ability in this is that you can't die or get any injury and your strength will be unstoppable.

Erza: I see, so what happens when someone use it?

Austin: they will be damage if not used correctly, there is more gashat's I have but I'll tell you some other time.

They make it to the guild and sit down to continue with there conversation until mirajain run down stares.

Mirajain: master! I don't know what happen but one of the S-class request is missing!

Makarov drink his tea and then took another one and spits it out.

Makarov: what?!

Wakaba: say what? One of the jobs for the second floor is missing?

Marco: but the jobs up there is for S-class quests, anyone know who took off with it?

As they chatter on austin is having a telepathic message.

Austin: **koan?**

Koan: **Hey austin, if you read this messages, nastumi, happy, lucy and I went on a mission together. So if you wonder I help because they need my help and lucy can get the gate key as well.**

Austin: oh boy.

Erza: what's the matter?

Austin: I know where they are going.

Laxyia: I know too, a little blue cat flew up here and rip it off the bored.

Mirajain: it was happy?!

Everyone is shocked to hear what she said, austin how ever stand up and going to get everyone's attention.

Austin: ok everyone listen up! (everyone turn to austin) look I know that natsumi, happy and lucy went to that S-class quest, but they are with koan and he is the strongest one in this guild now and we are starting, so give them a chance to prove them selves that they can do this, if I can trust in koan then you can trust them to do this too.

Markov: Alright then austin but It depends since what they're dealing with maybe dangerous and we have rules they shouldn't have tell us before.

Mirajane:(walk toward laxyia with a frown) Laxyia! If you know why didn't you stop them?!

Laxyia: calm down mira, I just spotted a blue cat just flew in, he is trying to be sneaky. I have no idea it was happy and do you guys think that guy can do this?

Austin jumps up to the second floor and staring at her.

Austin: yes I believe on his ability's on there mission.

Laxyia: are you sure? I know that he is strong (moves closer to his face, smirking) but he is not strong like you and me~, but more importunately have you change your mind on joining me~?

Austin: no I have not laxyia, (turn to mirajane) hey mira, which job did happy pick?

Mirajain: for lifting a curse on galuna island.

Makarov: (eyes widen) what?!

Wakaba and marco: galuna island?!

Purple haired girl: are they insane?!

Green hair girl: well only koan is insane already!

Makarov: Laxyia! Go and fetch them at once!

Laxyia: yeah right, I got things to do gramps and (look at Austin) i'm trying to get Austin into my team.

Austin: But what about Koan? Aren't you slight worried about him and they others at the curse on galuna island?(laxyia laugh which Austin glared)

Laxyia:(smirk) koan can take care of himself and the other will too, you in my team is my top priority, and I won't stop until you joined.

Grace: master, I will go and get them back.

Laxyia: Ha! Good luck getting that idiotic freak and his friends back, why bother understanding someone in a straightjacket and annoyed to get? That's why he not worthy in my team unlike Austy here.

She turn to see a fist coming at her face but stop close to her face letting a gust of wing blow over and seeing a mad austin.

Austin: don't, ever dis koan, again.

Laxiya:(Roll her eyes) whatever you say austy.

Makarov: very well grace, go and get them back.

 **Scene change**

Natsumi, lucy, happy and koan are in the docks trying to find a boat that can take them to galuna island but no one will comply to even set sail on the island, when they stop on the last boat there is a man wearing a cloak with a bandanna on his head.

?: don't know why you even what to go there, but no sailor worth a soul will take you to galuna, not even pirates even go near that place.

Lucy: are you serious?!

Natsumi:(eye smile and satisfied) it looks like we are going to be swimming after all.

Happy: sure does.

Lucy:(glared at them) we are not swimming natsumi!

Grace:(behind lucy and nastumi) I found you~.

Lucy: it's grace!

Natsumi: (glared while gritting her teeth) what are you doing here?

Grace: (smirk) gramps found out about your hair brain scheme so he sent me to stop you and bring you back.

Natsumi: why?! we're not in danger yet.

Grace: if you came back now maybe you wouldn't be kicked out and where is koan?

Koan: AARR!

They turn to see koan in a blue pirate clock, fake beard and a hat with a sword and a coconut.

Koan: I and captain mad beard! AND I HEARD IT ALREADY! I KNOW! IT'S A FRICKIN' CURSE! And my first mate coco agree (showing his coconut while smile at him) this will not be an adventure without you coco.

That made lucy, happy, grace and natsumi jump a little and leave the sailor confused.

?: um, is your friend ok?

Lucy: oh don't worry, he always do that.

Koan: I, now grace explain to the captain why ye sneak around like a scaling wag? Joining me crew ready to set sail?

Grace was about to say something but think that she can go with koan but shake her head

Grace: I'm sorry koa-

Koan: Captain mad beard!

Grace: Captain mad beard, but I came here to bring you and they other back to the guild. If erza find out about this she will be angry.

Grace shiver image of erza's wrath which nastumi and lucy shiver as well.

Happy: please grace you got to save me, I told them it was a bad idea but they force me to come along!

Lucy: you are such a lair!

Natsumi: I got to prove my power to erza and koan, so like it or not I'm doing this.

Grace: (gets to her head) master ordered me to bring you home, I'll drag you back to fairy tail if I have to. (makes ice out of her hand) don't make me hurt you buddy.

Natsumi: I like to see you try!(makes flames out of her hand)

Until they senses an energy bullet coming at them which they doge it, it hit the wall make a hole. The both female mage look who did that as they turn around to see koan use his finger as a gun which shocked them he did it as his finger was glowing.

Koan: ye be no fighting in me deck, now stop our I do it my self you scurvy maggots! (point his finger at nastumi and grace)

?: magic? Excuse me but are you all wizards? Have you come to lift the curse on the island?

Natsumi: yeah!

Lucy: well maybe.

Grace: not going to happen.

Koan: aye! So what your name lad?

?: my name is bobo, and get in.

Lucy: what?

Natsumi: seriously?

Grace: no way!

Natsumi smiled evily and round house kick her on the gut knocking her out and carry her. Koan pull a sword in front of nastumi to the neck glaring at her which she sweated bullet.

Koan: Hurt any fallow crew mate again nastumi, you'll be walking they plank to davy jones' locker.

Nasutmi: A-Aye captain.

Koan: Well ye be lucky cause having a reasoning why knock out grace, so you be not going to davy jones' locker.

Lucy: (sweat drop) pirate koan is a little scary.

 **Timeskip**

While on the boat and natsumi is getting sick and koan is rubbing her back.

Koan: You okay nast?

Natsumi: no.

Lucy: ok I'm starting to get scared.

Grace: well at least your not tide up.(tide up in rope while being unhappy)

Koan: if want to get untie G, all you have to do is ask (as he untie grace)

Grace:(smile) thanks koan.

Koan then put nastumi's head to his lap and healed her head making her feel better.

Natsumi: thanks K, I needed it that

Koan: Grod nothing, but why nast sea sick? Was the those damn jellyfish back doing this? Cause they owe me 40 pizza pretzel! Those slimy bastards.

Happy: well natsumi is a dragon slayer but they has a side affect of vehicles.

Koan: so nast gets sick every time she is on a vehicle?

Happy: aye.

Koan: Okay I get it(look at bobo) so bobo What makes you want us to come? Is this curse I heard it's that badly?

Bobo: if you must know I use to be a citizen in galuna island. But I had to flee, I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you, tragedy be falls anyone who step foot on the island, there is no avoiding it. That is if you are going to lift the curse on the. (showed his arm that is purple) this vile demons curse.

Koan show a stern face see bobo's arm remind him as he starting to have a flashback.

 **Flashback**

Koan is on the table being experimented on and being tortured and being a savage devil slowly, giving people fear, hate, and treating him like an outcast and the fighting and the fighting and the fighting wanting to put a stop to it all.

 **Flashback end**

Lucy: koan..koan.

Koan come back to realty and shake his head and pay attention to lucy.

Lucy:(worried look) are you ok?

Koan: (nodded)yeah, I'm fine.

Bobo: were almost there(looking at the island) that's galuna island.

The group looked at the island then lucy and koan spotted a little light on the top of the mountainon the island.

Lucy: hey why is the mountain top glowing like that?

Koan: guys, bobo is gone.

They turn to see bobo is gone.

Lucy: What the?! where'd he go?!

Grace: did he fall out?

Happy: It's like he disappeared in thin air.

Then the waves started to rise.

Lucy: what that's sound?

as koan and grace turn around and look surprise.

Grace: ah lucy...

Koan: look...

As lucy looked and scream as they see the tsunami coming their way.

Lucy: AAAHHH TSUNAMI!

Koan: Everybody hold on! I'll take care of this!

Koan slap his neck to change into a hammerhead shark with gray and black skin with red spikes on his back, has four fins and has black spots on the sides with orange lines, the nemmatrx is on his neck.

?: **MECHASELACH**!

Happy was scared to see a scary fish to his eyes fearing that he might eat him, lucy was shocked to see a shark flying and breathing the air, natsumi has stars on her eyes to see koan looking so cool and grace was surprised to see that koan turn into a shark. Mechaselach's eyes as the tsunami started to glow light green as it stop as the water went back to normal.

Lucy: woah, koan what did you do?

Happy: (hide behind grace) please don't eat me! I taste very bad!

Mechaselach: first, happy I'm not going to eat you, second, well all I did use my telepathic powers to make the tsunami die out.

Lucy: (hugs Mechaselach's head) thanks for saving us koany!

Nastumi and grace growl and gritting there teeth as they wanted to hug him and happy sigh in relief knowing that he won't eat him.

Mechaselach: you guys can sleep if you want to, I'll be keeping the beat steady to the island.

Mechaselach then use his telepathy to move the boat with him as he flew to the shore as the team sleeps.

 **Meanwhile**

Back at fairy tail makarov is still waiting for grace to return to the guild with natsumi, happy, lucy and koan.

Makarov: (sigh) I guess that natsumi drag grace into that quest.

Erza: in that case, let me go and take them back.

Austin: are you sure about that?

That made erza turn to him with a question look.

Erza: and why is that?

Austin: have you listen to a word I said? Koan is with them so they will be fine.

Erza:(narrow her eyes)how can you be so sure about that?

Austin: because, if anyone hurts his friends even a little or insult them in a way,(shiver a bit) they will be punished by the beast.

Erza: The beast?

Austin: koan's raging side, he has all of the ability's of every animal in our world and have the anger of a bull, a gorilla, a dragon and the worst of all, even a rage mixed to form of a monstrous demon.

Erza: none the less I need to get to galuna island and drag them back here. (walked out the guild)

Austin: (sighed while shacked his head) she is going to be scared for the moment she seen him angry. I'm going to.

Makarov: are you sure?

Austin: I trust koan's ability's, but with erza getting mad at him, things won't end well. I hope koan can control his rage since it can grow in unknown many sides,(smile) I wanna see how koan's first mission going with nastumi, lucy, grace and happy since I trust him and it'll be fun going on my first mission as well.

Makarov: very well, with the both of you together you two are going to be the most powerful team in fairy tail.

Austin then nodded and run over to erza who is doing to the docks.

Makarov: when koan and austin come back job complete or not, I'm going to promote them to S-class.

Mirajain: are you sure master?

Makarov: yes, the jobs here on the first floor is to easy for them, I believe that needed a challenge.(smirking) I notice you and Cana have more feelings for koan even Laki, Erza and my grandaughter as well toward Austin.

Mirajane and Cana both blushed hard and steam is leaving out of her head the girl with purple hair with a red bow on her hair, wearing glasses light blue long-sleeved dress skirt is blushing hard too and Laxyia is smiling at Austin going to be S-class soon so she can get more closer with him.

 **Back with the group**

in the morning on the shore koan is up and making breakfast, natsumi and happy both wake up in the smile, grace and lucy both wake up too.

Koan: (looking at the group as he laugh crazy)Morning guys! You ready for breakfast? Can't go on a mission without an empty stomach!

Koan make fish omelet for happy, nice and warm pancakes and eggs for nastumi, a nice french toast and bacons for grace, nice sasuge, toast and ham. For drinks orange juice for nastumi, milk for happy, lemonade for grace and strawberry milk for lucy. Koan eat a poptarts, root beer, chocolate chip pancakes and bacon with toast. The group is now eating koan's food and the girls are chowing down and happy is really happy that the fish are delicious.

Happy: (anime tears)these are the best fish I've ever tasted.

Lucy:(anime tears) oh my god, these are very tasty.

Natsumi:(anime tears) yeah these are delicious.

Grace: (turn to koan) I didn't know you can cook.

Koan: well, me and austin can both cook well and our pastries are divine to anyone.

Happy: (drool)can we try it someday?

Koan: well if you really want to, ok.

Lucy: I can't wait to taste your pastries.

Koan: and I think anyone will try Austin's cake.

Grace: and what cake is that?

Koan: he calls it, "heaven's gate cake".

Natsumi: what is that?

Koan: well it will make your taste buds feel like your in heaven. Not to mention it is unbeaten except my fudge brownies which I name it "Rocket fudged down".

Natsumi: (drool) Can't wait to try it out.

Koan: well make sure that you slow down on the eating, anyway lets get on moving and complete this job!

Lucy: ok (pull out the flier) let's see here, apparently there is only one village here on the island, the village chief who originally put in the request, so I guess we need to try to find him.

Koan: alright then(looking at grace)so grace decide to tag along with us?

Nastumi: say what?(look at koan)but she try to take us back to the guild.

Grace: (smile)not anymore right now, I'll tag along, and anyway there is no way that i'm going to let you three of you going to s-class before I do. And if you will get kicked out it will be boring, gramps will be mad but if we pull this off he won't stay mad at us or long.

Everyone smiled on her decision and koan put his arm around her waist and made her blush red and making lucy and natsumi glare at her, he let go of her then grin and raised his fist.

Koan: alright! let's go!

Happy, grace, natsumi and lucy: aye!/Yeah!

 **At night**

They walked over to the tall wooden gates with a keep out sign on it.

Grace: well we found the village now what?

Natsumi: check out that gate, then they say keep out they really mean it.

Lucy: anyone home!? We came here to help you!

As no respond as nastumi smile and raised her fist.

Nastumi: let's bust it open!

Lucy: No way!(shouted at her)

Koan: (growling like a bear)If they don't respond right now! (pull out a chainsaw that mixed together with a sword) I'M GONNA SAW IT TO PIECES AS A TOOTHPICK!

That Make lucy, grace and happy eyes bug on where did he get a chainsaw sword as nastumi grin liking the idea koan have.

Lucy: (freak out and scream) KOAN CALM DOWN!

?: who goes there!?

They look up to see two people in robes with bandannas and holding weapons.

Lucy: were wizards from fairy tail responding to your request!

?: why won't we notify when you accepted the job?!

Lucy: um well…

Grace: sorry there is probably a little mix up with the paperwork!

?: then let me see your emblems, right now!

They show there emblems and happy's emblem is on his back and its green.

Both guards: there here, there really here!

The guards open the gates to reveal the villagers wearing cover ups man, woman and even child, one of the cloak one's have a decorated mask and holding a staff with a crescent moon on it.

?: I'm moka the village chief, on behave of everyone here I welcome you. Pleasant treason aside there is something you need to see, (turn to the people) now my people!

Everyone including the chief take off there cloaks to reveal that everyone here has a demon part on there body's this shocked the group especially koan seeing that everyone even children has a demon part on them, as koan squeeze his hand to a fist.

Grace: it just like what happen to the boat guy.

Lucy: yeah.

Koan tilt his head.

Natsumi: (cheerful) WOW, LOOK AT YOUR SIDE BURNS!

Moka: not that, I was trying to show you what's happening to my arm, everyone in the island has suffered Honorable disfigurement all because of this curse not even the animal are spared.

Grace: please excuse me sir for asking but what make you think it's a curse sir? It could be some kind of disease.

Moka: we consulted with dozens of doctors known young lady, but they all agreed that there is no such disease, you see our symptoms begin around the same time as the moon fall into an evil spell.

Lucy: what kind of spell?

Moka: since ancient times the this island has absorb the light of the moon, casing it to glow almost as beautifully as the moon itself, how ever several years ago the moons color started to change and an eerie purple glow appeared is cast upon the island.

Koan: so the moon turn purple?

Happy: (spotted the purple moon form the clouds) the moon is coming out form the clouds.

Everyone look up to see the purple moon glowing.

Lucy: oh wow, it really is glowing purple.

Grace: man that's creepy looking.

Moka: it's the curse, stand back, the change is about to begin.

Then everyone in the village started to change and started to scream in pain.

Grace: there changing.

Lucy: yeah I see that.

Koan: What the...?!

Natsumi: why is this happening to them?

Then they all turn into demons moka is a blue demon with horns.

Moka: i'm sorry if our appearance frightens you.

Grace: it's ok, i'm just so confused.

Lucy: you poor people.

Natsumi: woah, you guys, (gleam) are so cool!

As she is Koan then do a demonic growl while his eyes glows red to make natsumi shut up and shaking.

Natsumi: ok I'll stop.

Koan:(eye turn back to normal and look back to moka) sorry about my partner here, she is easily exited and don't worry we will help you out.

Moka: thank you, anyway as you witness, when ever the purple moon shows it's face in the sky, everyone in the village takes on a horrific demonic form, if it isn't a curse then what else could it possible be.

Koan seen everyone crying about this curse they half to go through, this made him cry a little in a single tear as he see's a little of his painful past on everyone here.

Moka: we'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen. However there are some poor souls who no longer can switch back to there human forms for they lost there minds.

Lucy: that's sad.

Moka: the fate for them, these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness, we have no choice but to put them to death.

This shocked the group especially koan.

Natsumi: but they might change back to normal someday.

Koan: yeah.

Moka: if we wait for that to happen the monsters will surly kill us all, we tried capturing them but they always break free, it's no use, (start to cry and holding a picture of bobo) once it takes hold there is no way to saving them, I should know I was force to kill my very only son.

As koan growl fury of a dragon of grace they say bobo is dead but as joker who still inside of koan analyzing the curse, koan walked over to moka and he look up to look at koan.

Koan: your not the only one who lost someone who is close to you. I lost the one who is important to me a long time a go.

That made natsumi, grace and lucy shocked and feel bad about koan.

Walk toward moka and look at him dead in they eyes as he put his hand on moka's shoulder make the girls shocked that he's touching him even he is cursed.

Koan: We promise you moka, and your people that we will do everything in our power to figure a way to free y'all from this awful for your people no matter what.

The villagers start to cry and then they hug koan making lucy, natsumi, happy and grace getting worried.

Moka: thank you, thank you young man, now you need to destroy the moon

Koan: The moon huh? (looking up to the moon)

Moka: yes it needs to be wiped out from the sky.

Koan:(look at moka)we shall we what we can do moka

Moka nodded as koan walk to the group but nastumi, grace, happy and lucy are backing up from koan which make him confuse.

Koan: what?

Lucy: Koan you touch them! So your curse that's what!

Koan:(sigh and close his eyes)Don't be ridiculous, It wont effect me because My life in my world already worst then a curse(as he walking pass the group)thanks to those bastard's who done it since they break me...

They heard what he said and that made them confused, the group is now in a hut discussing about the mission and happy is looking at the moon.

Happy: I never know the moon can be so creepy

Lucy:(letting her hair loose and putting on her PJ) hurry and close the window happy, you herd what the chief said we got to stay out of the moon light, you may not care but I don't wanna risk turning into a freaky looking monster.

Natsumi: I'm not so sure about this mission girls.

Grace: do these people really think that we can destroy the moon?

Natsumi: I wonder how many punches it would take, you think I can handle it?

Grace: are you kidding me?! Don't be stupid girl.

Lucy: natsumi, there is no wizard alive that can do that.

Natsumi: but what about koan, i'm sure he can do it. And we can't back out on this job, that will make fairy tail look bad.

Grace: what there asking can't be done, even if koan can do it he will get himself very hurt.

Lucy: speaking of koan, I've been getting to worried about koan ever since at the boat he's space out when bobo show his hand and even said about his life was worst than a curse…

That got them thinking about what koan meant about that.

Grace:(crossing her arms) should we go and ask Austin about it?

Happy:(worried look) I don't think so, if we tell Austin about Koan's past then we are betraying Koan's trust and he will be heart broken and leave the guild.

Nastumi: Happy's right, we have to wait for koan to tell us and beside, the look of koan's eyes as he'll do anything even in death since in his world he and Austin are what now? (look at lucy)any other way how we deal with the moon problem.

Unknown to the girls and happy, koan is on the roof listening to there conversation and smiled at there decision.

Lucy: ok we can't destroy the moon, but if we do some investigating we might find a different way to lift the curse on the island.

Then grace's shirt hit softly on lucy's face as she is striping and getting ready for bed showing her black bra and black panties.

Grace: you kids think all you want, with the day I had i'm taking a nap.

Natsumi: alright are investigating will start tomorrow morning, I'm hitting the sack.

Hapy: aye!

Grace: sounds good to me.

Lucy: ok then, i'm pretty sleepy to, good night.

The four went to sleep well except for lucy scents natsumi and grace are snoring there brains out.

Lucy: AAAAHHHHHGGGGG! I can't sleep! it's so loud with this beast and perv!

She heard a noise and lucy see koan coming to the window.

Lucy: oh, Hi koan..

Koan: (smiling) hey luce, do you need some help?

Lucy: (blush a little) yes please.

Koan then put up a force field and lucy sleep while having a smile on her face, he was up to the roof then joker appeared out of the mist and sitting next to him.

Joker: hey Koan, how's it hanging?

Koan: J, (raising his eyebrow)funny that I was wondering when you respond sooner or later.

Joker:(chuckle)just getting to know the new world we're in koan, I even heard of this mission you and they other are doing. You think destroying the moon will end this so called curse?

Koan:(rubbing his chin)Well I'm not sure if I can, even one of my alien predator should able to. But what do you have in mind about this curse and moon stuff?

Joker: well I notice something strange underneath a temple near here, we should check there in the morning.

Koan: I see, well then, we will see what we find on this any info about this moon showing a curse?

Joker: well i'm not 100% sure but it's linked to this "curse".

Koan: okay, report me back if you find any info of it.

Joker: got it.

Koan then fell a sleep on the roof thinking on the villager's pain and wanting for that pain to stop.

 **In the morning**

When morning breaks natsumi, grace, koan, happy and lucy who is in a clock man are walking in the forest, looking for clues.

Koan: Ahh! The clockman eaten lucy! (Pull out an ax) Take this clock guy!

?: "NO KOAN HE DIDN'T EAT ME, I SUMMONED HIM!" the lady says panicky.

Koan: why you summon a clock guy to eat you?

?: allow me to explain, my name is horologium and my job for lady lucy is to protect her lady from dangerous things outside.

Koan: oh. (then koan slap his nemetrix as a big red flash)

Koan change into a white tiger with yellow hair, two tails, spikes on his shoulders and elbows, red strips and light blue dots and he has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: (leopard and cheetah mixed roar) **ELEKONATA!**

Happy smiled wildly at koan's new form, grace was shocked to see a white tiger with red stripes, lucy was shocked to see a new form and as for natsumi…

Natsumi: OH MY GOD, THAT IS THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!

Happy: I KNOW! THAT IS ONE COOL CAT!

Lucy: scents how long you have that?

Elekonata: oh I have this kitty cat for a while, I even have 3 different one's as well.

Grace: why did you transform koan?

Elekonata: because I have feeling like it and also to protect you girls and to hunt for my pray.(look at lucy) So lucy need a ride?

Lucy then came out of horologium and on to Elekonata's back while she hugs him with a big smile.

Horologium: well I believe the time for me to go, good luck my lady. (disappeared)

Nastumi:(look at grace)You really think we able to find another way to lifted the curse?

Grace:(look at nastumi) well we don't have much of a choice, the village thinks it's a curse while everyone likes it. And destroying it will mess things up.

Natsumi: your right! If we don't have the moon, the tides will get all crazy and the sky will be pitch black.

Happy: and all of the salmon will go extincted and they are my favorite fish.

Lucy: will you girls keep it down, we don't know what's larking out here so we don't want to drew out any attention. (looking at koans cat ears) koan can I pet you?

Elekonata: (nodded) sure I don't mind.

Lucy then pets his cat ears and koan started to purr and she hugs his hand.

Lucy: oh~ this form is adorable.

As Elekonata blushes from his cheek which grace almost show an icy aura with a glare and nastumi growling gritting her glare while a fire aura and glaring as well.

Natsumi: _dame that lucy, I wanted to ride on him, and pet him and hug him._

Grace: _why dose she hog koan? I want to pet him too._

Happy: they lo~ve him.

Lucy, Nastumi, Grace: (blushes cheeks) SHUT UP HAPPY(Make happy snicker)

Elekomata: Uh excuse me, but can we get back in track here?

Then they felt a shack behind them, they turned to see a giant rat wearing a some sort of maid costume?

Lucy: AAAHHHH! What is that?!

Nastumi: woah! What the?!

Grace: It's huge!

Lucy: what you waiting for?! Beat it-

Then the girls hear Elekomata growl and drooling at the rat while it is shaking.

Elekomata:(slight pupil glows) yummy~, giant, fat, rat~.

Then lucy hoped off and let Elekomata walk over to the rat while it moved back, they moved a little more then Elekomata started to chase the rat while the rat is running for her life.

Elekomata: SNACK TIME! GET BACK HERE YOU RODENT!

Natsumi, grace and lucy: KOAN GET BACK HERE!

They start to chase koan and try to calm him down and try to get on to him as he is chasing the rat and going to a feeding frenzy.

Elekomata: CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!

Happy: Koan I'll share my fish if you calm down!

Elekomata: (stops and look at happy) fishes?

Happy: Yes I promise, but you have to calm down and work together.

Elekomata: OK! (smiles)

The giant rat is still running for it's life and they didn't see it when it ran through the forest. But what they did heard as they turn around and saw a giant techno organic squid monster which this shocked elekomata as he recognize that monster.

Elekomata:(growl) no, vilgax's drones is here?!

Lucy: vilgax? Oh!(look at the squid monster) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Natsumi: (grin and ignite fire on her fist) alright, I've always want to try grilled squid.

Grace: (grin)save some for me.(unleashed ice on her palm)

But Elekomata vanish and cuts and claw marks are all over the squid monster then it split into two and one side burns, the head eletricfied and the other freezes, Elekomata appeared at the same spot and let the squid monster fall to the ground. Happy, lucy, natsumi and grace slowly turn to Elekomata and they are in aw to see that this is his handy work, happy has stars in his eyes, lucy was still in aw, grace was super surprised and natsumi run up to him and hugged him.

Natsumi: THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU ARE SO COOL! I'm glad that you joined. (rubbing her face on his fur) oohh~ so~ soft~.

That made lucy and grace jealous of natsumi on hugging him and rubbing her face on his fur, happy pull out a fish.

Happy: this is a gift to you oh mighty cat lord Elekomata.

Elekomata:(grab the fish and use it to bow it on happy's shoulder)aye knight they happy the cat. (as Elekomata eat his fish)

Lucy: koan, what was that you do? It was amazing!

Elekomata: well, my ability's are: immune to gases, my claws can anything, x-ray eye sight, and good vision, can hear very well, strength, my speed is as you seen a few seconds ago, and I can control three elements and those are fire, lighting and ice.

This surprised grace and natsumi since that he can use ice, fire and can use thunder better then laxyia.

Nastumi: Awesome! That explain why his fire is so cool turn that squid monster into a half sushi! even his lightning is way greater then laxyia.

Grace: Get real pink-candle, ice is way better to freeze that thing.

Nastumi:(head butted)what was that ice-stripper? His fire is way better!

Grace:(head butted back) you heard me Ashes-bitch! His ice is far greater!

As they about to argue but Elekomata walk up to them and rub his head on both of them.

Elekomata: can you two stop fighting, please? (put up the cat eyes)

Natsumi and grace: (hugs him) aye.

Lucy: I can't believe that koan can break up there fight like that.

Happy: that's koan for ya.

A big red flash as Elekomata turn back to koan which make nastumi pouted and grace whine a little even lucy like koan as elekomata but his normal form is better.

Lucy: So koan, you know that monster? You said it was vilgax's drones.

Nastumi: yeah, isn't that the enemy that you and Austin explain back at your world who is this ben guy's greatest villain yet?

Koan: bingo, he is one of the greatest super villains we know, he has the strength's of many heroes on plaints, and he isn't the guys you don't want to pick a fight with, so no matter what, leave vilgax to me and Austin, please.

Nastumi: Alright then, but thing go out of hand we're helping.

Koan: very well.

Grace: so that's squid thing is belong to Vilgax?

Koan: yep, a techno organic squid monster, so looks like me and Austin not the only one arrive in earthland. If his squid monster is there then I'm guessing his allies maybe around this island as well.(look at the group)be careful you guys we don't know what there planning somewhere around here, as right now let's go to the temple, we have a curse to figure it out.

Lucy, natsumi, grace and happy: right!/aye!

The group followed koan to an ancient temple with crescent moons on the temple.

Lucy: this place is massive!

Natsumi: yeah and it's falling apart.

Grace: I wonder how old it is.

Natsumi: (spotted a moon symbol) what are those?

Grace: there moon's, it makes scents galune is used to me called the island of the moon.

Lucy: moon island, moon curse and weird moon symbols you really gotta know what that means.

Natsumi: man this place is a wreck, (stomp the floor) and this floor isn't safe to walk on.

Lucy: well don't go stomping on it!

Koan: what, she is on to something,(sniffing and look down) I can feel something strange underneath our feet.

Turn his arm into red and he stretch his arm and wrapped around nastumi, gray, lucy and happy which surprise them

Koan:(grin and laugh) Everybody get ready, I'm gonna tunnel ourselves down to the ground.

Koan stomp his foot to cause to break and then he landed on the ground with his feet and even they're surprise of koan can do that and his arm almost look demonic. As he dig through the floor he then landed in a cave and lucy, natsumi, happy and grace fall into the hole and koan catches his arms and catches them.

Koan: Now that's what I call a safe landing hahahaha!

The girls all blushed at the fact that koan is holding them in his arms and they jump off and try to hide there red faces and happy snickered at them, koan then sniff the cave that made the girls question his methods.

Happy: what did you smell koan?

Koan: ice? Come on! let's explore the cave shall we?! (make a monkey noise and jumping)

Nastumi: Right behind you! Come on guys! This so cool let's check it out!

Grace:(shouted nastui) Don't run around crazy like Koan!

They followed koan until he is standing in front of a gigantic ice burg with a demon inside.

Lucy: hey koan?

Grace: what made you stop?

Koan: hey girls, what's that?

The girls look up and grace, lucy and happy was shocked to see a large black demon, with a large claw on its wrists and has a large tail.

Grace:(eyes wide) that's impossible.

They all stared at the iceberg in shocked to see it here.

Grace:(hand shake a bit) it's deliora, but how, how could this happen? Why is it here!? What the hell is it doing in galuna island?!

Natsuumi: you've seen this before?

Grace:(sweat a little and gritting his teeth) there' no- no way.

Koan: (look at her) G, can you detail us that you know this demon?

Grace: that's deliora, the demon of destruction.

Koan: the demon of destruction?

Grace: but why is it here? It doesn't make any sense!

 **Play yubikiri genman**

the scene shows a meadow full of flowers and erza and lucy are sitting on rocks next to each other back to back looking at the flowers.

 **{tooi machi de surechigau, shiranai kao ni obieye, nakisaken demo todokanai, omoi wa namida to nagareta minarenat kaerimichi no hana, yureugoku kage wa hitosudake, sashinobeta te ni toge ga sasaru, darenimo fure rarezu no ni saku}**

 **(passing you by on a street far far away, your strange face frightened me, even if I cried, nothing could reach you, feelings flowed out along with tears, a flower on my unfamiliar way home, its lonesome shadow trembled, thorns pierced the hands I reached out, it bloomed in a field, untouched by others)**

Then they are holding there own flower's erza is holding a rose while lucy is holding a yellow tulip, then they remember how they meet koan and austin, how they fight and protect them and there friends and how much they love them. They smiled and look to the left to see both koan and austin standing there.

 **{bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

They both runto them and lucy hugged koan and erza hugged austin, as they hold onto there embraces lucy and erza kissed them as they kissed back, then they hold there boyfriends hands and started to walk together through the field of flowers.

 **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge)**

then as they are walking more girls appeared next to koan and austin as they smiled as they are holding on to there boyfriends and lilith and akasu are both on the sidelines looking at there sons as they smiled for that they are so happy that there sons have so much love around them.

 **{Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(if we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Then they made it to the other guild members as they all smiled at them returning and the two herams all ran up to them as the scene change to a picture of them all smiling at the camera.


	4. Fairy 3

**Play fairy tail – strike back**

The scene starts with book cover opening and a white light shine at the screen then it now shows the world being covered by a claw by vilgax and dung.

 **(Stick back)**

Then the scene shows a clock towers face and the big hand is stuck at the six and the logo then appeared in flames with the fairy tail mark on it.

 **Heroes duos of Earthland**

 **(kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho? Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, no I won't! Hikkuri kaeshi, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara skaikou janai?)**

The scene shows austin and koan facing the villains walking towards the town then it change to the members of fairy tail walking behind the duo and standing right beside them with determination in there eyes. Then it change into a dung in his black dragon form roaring then next his minions jump high behind a red moon then ichigo took a pose and then run up to the screen and the other riders followed him and then ex-aid fly kick at the screen.

 **(bring it on! Cuz I'm jjus gonna grow up in battle HEY! buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku rainei I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu screaming out fot my pride!)**

Then the scene change to lilith and akau both back to back with a worried look then jack and a shadow of minato behind jack, then dragons start to fly in the sky and roaring and dung is standing on a mountain with his army of black lizardmen and it change to austin and koan standing and there shadows shown there berserk forms and they roared showing there mouths then it change again to show koan and lucy kissing and austin and erza holding his shoulder then the scene change showing more dragons fly over austin and some dragons landed behind him facing dung on an airship and austin then sprouted his wings and flew at him.

 **(namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…**

 **{I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se fuki tobasu destiny}**

 **kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…**

 **{I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!}**

 **nando demo…**

Then seen then shows austin and dung fighting on the airship and austin change into his half dragon form, then it change to minato lying on the ground in his armor and ichigo holding his hand as minoto smiled at him then it change to erza again with the entire guild together ready to fight then it change to koan and austin standing together, turn to each other, nodded and change to a full space dragon with a red armor with a green gem on his chest and a full demon then they charge there attacks and blast it into the sky. Then it change to lucy and erza standing together at the ruins and the mountains.

* * *

Koan the smell the air and turn to behind them.

Koan: girls, happy, hide!

They hide and four people came in the cave, one who has a face of a dog and wearing only pants and a collar, a short man whit blue hair wearing a green cloak and he has big eyebrows, a white skin alien with a horn on his head, wearing a black cloak with tech on it and with him is a girl with white hair and purple cloak with a pouch, with them is seven squid drones.

?: the noises seam to be coming from down here, I hate being awake during the day.

?: said the one who is a bat.

?: shut it charmcaster.

Koan: she's here too?

Charmcaster: put a sock in it yuka. So tobi are you exposed to the moon drip?

Tobi: um no, i'm not.

Charmcaster: I was only asking because that you have those ears.

Tobi: HEY! I TOLD YOU THESE ARE A FASHION STATEMENT YOU JERK!

Charmcaster: calm down i'm just asking.

?:That's Enough you two! Charmcaster, your spell can resurrect that demon new and improve ?

Charmcaster: of course I am psyphon, with my new spell it will make this demon destroy anything and he be revived and his powers will return to him.

Koan: that fin dork is here too?

Lucy: t-there gonna revive deliora?

Grace: (glaring at the enemy) not on my-

Koan: (put his hand on her shoulder) no not yet.

Then another girl walked in the cave, she has pink hair, wearing a maids costume with two feather ends and long-leg boots.

?: yuka, tobi, charmcaster, psyphon, something terrible has happen.

Charmcaster: what now sherry?

Sherry:(sad look) it's Angelica, she was frighten and i'm sad.

Psyphon:(roll his eyes)who care about those stupid vermin's' feeling? They have a job to do and they fail.

Sherry: she is not a vermin! She is a brave hunter prowling through the jungle to protect us, she is, love.

Koan: I still want to eat that rat though(slurp his lips)

Psyphon: your nuttier then nuts in a nut bowl like that freak dog seirnuyami.

That made lucy, natsumi and grace angry at him but koan just morphed his hand into a fist.

Koan: change of plans, I want to rip apart him then I'll eat that rat.

Natsumi: I want to grill him up then beat the corps up.

Grace: i'm just going to freeze him and throw the iceberg away.

Lucy: that jerk…

Psyphon: well your" brave Hunter" shouldn't never run off, so I suggest you and your team do the job permanently if any intruders interfered the plan! (as he show his blaster targeting at her)

Sherry: we understand, we don't want to angered the cold emperor.

Charmcaster: Do he really think he can killed the demon?

?: of course I do Charmcaster.

Then behind them is a person wearing a helmet with horns and a fur pony tail, wearing a white cloak with fur shoulders, wearing blur coat with yellow lines.

?: I know I can beat it. But it doesn't explain why you and psyphon came from.

Psyphon: that part it's classified as were just Zalty's allies cold emperor.

Cold emperor: I see, carry on then(he walk out)

Pyshcon: anyway, as long we can get rid off the intruders, everything according to plan.

Sherry: And it's almost time to begin collect moon light againso we have to make it quick.

Pyshcon: which we find them before the first moon's first light.

Yuka: agree.

Sherry: yeah.

Charmcaster and tobi: uh-huh.

Sherry: we give them gift of internal rest, with give...with love

Pyshcon: not love you idiot! Death!

Koan: happy can you create a diversion for us?

Happy: aye. (throw a rock at the cave)

Psyphon: what was that?

Yuka: this way.

The group followed the sound and the squid drones followed them, the fairy tail group came out of the pillars.

Koan: nice job happy.

Happy: aye.

Natsumi: came on we should of grab them and beat the questions out of them.

Koan: yeah no, because A) there 7 drowns out there, B) charmcaster can master some spells that can make you go Topsy-turfy, C) psyphon has technology has no magic powering it and can shock you out and D) we are fighting four people with magic we don't know yet.

Joker: _perhaps I can be an assistance to tell you koan? Even charmcaster have new spell and Pyshcon have techno-magic which he awakens it but rusty._

Koan: _I see? What about the other mages?_

Joker: _well the girl has puppet maker magic that can control any objects even spirits, the eyebrow one can use anti-magic, the dog-man has no magic but has the paraysis powder in his nails, the last one has ice-make magic one hand style._

Koan: _I see, thanks joke, I'll info them about it._ Actually I just got informed now we have to fight six mages.

Lucy: you do?

Grace: but you said you didn't know.

Koan: Let's just say a friend that in my mind give us they answer (point his head)Hahahaha!

Nastumi: Alright then, lay it on us.

Koan: ok the big brow guy has anti-magic, the love-in-girl has puppeteer magic that can control objects includes spirits, dog-face has no magic but has paralyses fingernails and the cold empress has ice-make magic, the save as grace has. Even I'm surprise that pyshcon have magic known as techno magic and even charmcaster always have magic but new one since there in earthland right now.

Natsumi: I see, we need to watch out for psyphon and charmcaster.

Koan: As long we got each other back they wont be a problem.

Happy: I wonder who's this cold emperor guy.

Grace: Deliora, I still don't understand what anyone want with it, and how the hell they even able find it?

Lucy: was it hidden somewhere?

Grace: it was sealed away, inside a Glaser on the northern content, a decade ago, this immortal demon ravage even, countless of lives was lost there lives, the woman that taught me how to use magic my master Ur sacrificed everything to seal it away,(tighten her hand as a fist to unleashed an ice cold fog from her fist) I don't know that this is has anything to do with this curse in this island, but I do know that this doesn't belong here, this cold emperor, we need to find out who it is and if they tarnish my master's legacy, they are going to regret the day they were born!

Koan look at grace as he lost for words as he begin to see grace's eyes as she lost her teacher even her parents like his.

Koan: _Grace, you lost the people you care even Ur's sacrificed (look at Deliora with a glared)all because of that demon. I see that the feeling in her eyes she use to have reminds me How I suffer my lost..._

Natsumi: your sure that this is the demon your master sealed away?

Grace: there's no doubt about it.

Happy: I wonder why it was transported from the northern contaminate to galuna island?

Lucy: you don't think that demon has something to do with the islands curse do you?

Grace: I wouldn't be surprised that it did, it maybe enclosed in ice but that thing still alive.

Natsumi: well, alright! Give me ago at it I at no afraid of no stupid demon!

As that anger grace about to punch her but koan caught looking serious which surprise the girls and happy then narrow her eyes at nastumi.

Koan: (chop her head) would you listen to reason natsumi?

She was about to yell at him but she heard koan being serious for the first time, lucy, grace and happy was surprised by this to.

Koan:(sigh then look at grace)Grace, tell me how did put this demon in ice?

Grace: yeah, my master use a spell called ice make shell, it a spell that you half to sacrifice your own life in order to seal any foe.

Koan:(eyes wide)sacrifice.…

Grace: yeah, and this spell is so strong that the strongest fire spells can't melt it, if they know the ice can't be melted then why did they bring it here?

Lucy: well maybe they didn't know they brought it here so they think they can.

Grace:(shouted at lucy) and why they do that?!

Koan:(glared at her)Grace! Calm down, perhaps this cold emperor's magic it's the idea for this ice and if I'm not mistaken as charmcaster said with her magic and spells can bring him back to life.

Natsumi: yeah, we need answers lets go find those guys.

Lucy: yeah, ok.

Grace: no! We're going to stay and wait.

Happy: for what?

Grace: for the moon to come out.

Nastumi: The moon! But it's the middle of they afternoon! Forget tha- (she looked at koan who eyes turn red again)

Koan: its better if pyshcon and charmcaster will figure that I'm here and grace here have a suggestion why, so stay put!

Nastumi: A-Aye.

Lucy: Grace, why does the moon matter?

Koan: you think it's about the curse?

Grace: I have a feeling that deliora and the curse on this island are somehow connected to it, and I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moon light.

Lucy: I heard that too. I guess that waiting till night fall is the best option we got.

Koan: indeed, that's explain if charmcaster need those moon light in order to complete the resurrection, we must wait for night time.(sit down crossing his legs)

Natsumi: (breathing fire)I'M NOT WAITING! WE GOT WORK TO DO! (instantly fall asleep)

Lucy: well that was fast.

Happy: aye.

Koan: uses a lot of energy I guess(he pull out a ds from his fur scar cape)now to play my DS game.

 **Timeskip**

Natsumi is still sleeping, koan is talking to lucy about her magic and grace is sitting by herself.

Koan: So the golden keys are like astrology zodoac?

Lucy: pretty munch.

Koan: I see (looking at grace)I'll see if grace need company.

Lucy: koan, I think she need some space cause of her past.

Koan: alright then I'll just wait as well(as he walk a bit then sit down waiting)

Koan waited for a bit then he walked to grace while she is thinking about her past.

Koan: hey grace.(sit a bit far to grace)

Grace:.…

Koan: (seeing her giving him the cold shoulder) ok this is boring, (turn to lucy) hey lucy, do you got any spirits that can lift some 'spirits' up?

Lucy: (giggled at his joke) why yes I do, (pull out a silver key with a harp) **OPEN GATE OF THE HARP CONSOLATION! LYRA!**

Then a puff of pink smock poof out of nowhere and revealed a girl with light orange hair, wearing a blue dress, a pink hoodie, and carrying a large harp and she is waving fast at lucy.

Lyra: oh wow! I haven't seen you in like forever lucy!

Lucy: hey lyra.

Lyra: say how come you didn't summon me anymore? it's not far, I would love to help you out. You meanie.

Lucy: meanie huh? Your the one who told me you are aloud to be available three days a month.

Lyra: Ah!(shocked)

Lucy: are you sure about that?

Happy: Great, another weirdo

Koan: This coming from a cat who blue, have wings to fly, always sometime about fish and it's talk is a weirdo too.

Lyra: (spotted koan then smirk) hey lucy, isn't that your boyfriend~?

Koan: what?(title his head)

Lucy: (blush red) no! No, he's not! 'But someday.'

Lyra: but I kinda feel like I met him before, and can't put my finger on it, anyway do you have any requests?

Happy: do you have a song about fish?

Lyra: ok, I got a song that you'll love lucy!

Lucy: lyra has the most beautiful singing voice.

Happy: mira can sing to you know.

Koan: really?

Happy: aye. She sing good.

Lyra then started to sing and made koan, lucy, happy and natsumi smile in her song, grace however began to tear up remembering her past of all of the times that she and her master training together. As soon she not the only one as koan begin to remember his good past of reveal having a step parents he getting a long and a step sister.

 **Flashback**

Koan as a young man and has peach skin, orange hair and blue eyes, he is playing around the park with a little girl with brown hair, a sweater with a pink heart on the middle, pants and has a smile that can brighten anyone's day, he remember getting along with his step-parents.

 **Flashback end**

Lucy notice grace crying as she almost make an icy fog while greeting his teeth and Happy spotted koan cry a little but what freak him out that his skin almost become red and his eyes pitch black and his hair almost become upward as he huff a fire smoke and his hand almost ignite in flames as he gritting his teeth as a bit of red aura glows at his body.

Lucy: grace? what's wrong?

Grace: nothing, i'm fine.

Happy: uh girls, not to alarm anyone but, can koan do that?!(pointed at koan)

Grace and lucy turn to koan and they saw his skin turn almost red and his hand is on fire while they hear him growling.

Grace: Koan, are you alright?

Koan: (turn to the girls and try to calm) no, I'm not(he get up)I'll go check outside to see if we're not found.

As koan check out then see no one there, he take a deep breathes while closing his eyes as his skin went back to normal and so everything, as joker speak in Koan's mind.

Joker: You alright man?

Koan:(open his eyes)yeah, for now. Even I thank them for adopting me, and only which lorry could see me now.

Joker: she always there for you k, in your heart and same go for your parents, ben, austin and everyone.(sad look)if only if I wasn't evil and clouded by your pain...I would...

Koan: Don't worry joke, we both make the same mistake as right now, we have family and a better life even make new friends.

Joker:(grin)hehehe like how you have feeling for lucy, nastumi, grace, cana and not to mention mira as well.

Koan: (blushes on his cheek)no I'm not!

Joker: not the way how you blush and your heart beat every time you keep staring at them and thinking about them.

Koan: w-whatever...let's go back to the cave.

Joker: okie-dokie!

Suddenly koan felt a shack in the cave, he ran inside the cave to see a purple magic circle above the ice block, this wacks up lucy, happy, natsumi and grace and they look up to see that magic circle.

Koan: The fuck?!

Lucy: It's a beam of light!

Nastumi: shining down from the ceiling!

Grace: but why is it purple? It must be moon light.

Happy: what's going on? I'm getting scared here.

The purple light is shining down at the block of ice making the ice turn a little purple.

Grace: it's shining on deliora.

Natsumi: I don't think that's a coincidence.

Grace: let's go, we have to find where is it coming from!

Happy: aye!

They all run out of the cave and into the temple with the same magic circle at the one in the cave and its one on the sealing.

Grace: why would someone cast a magic circle inside this old temple?

Natsumi: let's find out.

They ran out of the temple and went to the roof top to see a bunch of worshipers chanting in the circle and moon light is shining down in the middle.

Natsumi: what are they doing?

Grace: the moon.

Nastumi: It Looks like those robe freaks are chanting some spells to collect the moonlight.

Lucy: and shining at deliora. But what for?

Lyra:(the group turn there head to her) it's a belianese spell called moon drip.

Lucy: why are you still out here?

Lyra: I see that's what they are trying to do.

Koan: ok lyra, can you fill us in?

Lyra: there using the moon drip spell to melt the ice around the demon underground so they can resurrect it.

Koan: and look (point to charmcaster) there's charmcaster with them, She cooking up a spell, my guess she making deliora ten time stronger. But it taking her some time to do it.

Lrya: you thinks so?

Koan: the way she learn it from her father's magic and spells yeah, since that demon been trap in an ice shell for so long maybe weak and charmcaster who have new spells and magic in this world, but I know it will take her like tomorrow to complete the spell to revive him.

Grace: they can't, the ice use in ice shell can't be melted.

Lyra: I hate too say it but that's not entirely true, while the ice shell is strong it can be melted using moon drip forces moon light can break any magical spell.

Happy: oh no.

Grace: idiots! They never witness the wrath of deliora!

Lyra: I think what the islanders believe this curse agents them actually been the side affects of the moon drip, contrasted moon energy can decontaminated there body, I'm afraid the poor islanders has been exposed way too much of it.

Natsumi: I'll make them pay.

Lucy: (elbow her) someone is coming this way.

Psyphon, tobi, yuta, sherry and the cold emperor walked in front of the moon light.

Yuka: what a wast, I lost so much presses sleep for nothing, we search all day for the intruders but never find a tract of them.

Tobi: (yell)maybe there wasn't any!

Pyschon:(smack tobi at the head) will you shut up! Whoever they are damage one of the drones so there hear somewhere.

Cold emperor: the time has almost come, if you see those intruders again, kill them I don't want anyone to get in my way.

Sherry: they must be the villager's, there the only people in this island.

Cold emperor: then destroy the village.

Sherry, tobi and yuka: yes sir!/ understood!/ grr!

Natsumi:(shocked) what?!

Lucy: but the villager's didn't half anything to do of this.

Koan: it doesn't matter to psyphon or charmcaster, if anything that I know about villains is that they destroy and kill for fun and if they are a nuisance.

Natsumi: yeah, we got to stop them.

Cold emperor: it's ashamed there is to be bloodshed.

Grace: (recognize the voice of the emperor) that voice… no… it can't be…

Natsumi was about to yell but koan covered her mouth and duck.

Koan: natsumi I know that you want to fight but this is not the time, we need to keep the element of surprise.

Lucy:(looking at koan) how koan.

Koan:(grin) with this (he pull out a bladed disc out of his fur scarf cape)

Lucy: what are you going to do with a disk?

Koan: hehehe, I'll show you.

Koan throw the disk at them and then it the ground make the villian confuse as it explode making them fly and crash to the ground make a thick smoke covering them at the area.

Cold empror: Who goes there?! Are you the intruders?

Koan: what do you think bucket head?

As the cold emperor down to the floor then got up as Pyschon and charmcaster,the smoke clear to see nastumi, grace and koan.

Pyschon: you! (glared at koan)

Charmcaster: should've know he arrive at this island.

Koan: Eh what's up dork-fin and wicked witch?

Cold emperor: who is this freak?

Pyschon: let's just say a pain of our neck along with someone with him.

Charmcaster: yeah where ookami?

Koan: don't worry he not around as you have to deal with us.

As sherry recognize the fairy tail symbol on nastumi's shoulder

Sherry: I know that mark, there from fairy tail.

Yuka: interesting, those villager have gone to the magical guild for help

Pyschon: hahahaha,(grin)it will make it more easy (look at koan) not strong without ookami around.

Koan: same go for you without vilgax (make pyschon snarl at him)speaking of the squidhead where is he?

Pyachon: a very important business for the future.

Koan: well then tell me why you and charmcaster helping bucket here and his lame troops resurrect deliora?

Cold emperor: it's nothing for you to know! (Look at his sherry, yuka and toby) don't worry about them, eradicate the village!(look at charmcaster) Charmcaster, go do the spell somewhere else!

Koan: Huh?!

Lucy: What?!

Natsumi: why do you want to destroy the village?!

Cold emperor:(raised his right hand and squeeze it as a fist) because anyone who stands in my way then ether deliberately or not is my enemy.

Natsumi: say what?!

Koan: Hahaha I don't thinks so! (as koan and nastumi charge at the cold emperor)

Grace: Why you!(grace joining along) stop this stupid ceremony or whatever this instant!

She then slam her hand to the floor and a wave of ice spikes at them but the villains jump back to dodge the attack as the cold emperor counter it with his own ice floor spikes as she glared at the cold emperor.

Grace: Lyon!

Make lucy and happy shocked as they know eachother.

Lucy: Lyon?

Koan: so they know each other huh?

Grace: How could you? Do you have any idea on what you are doing?

Lyon: oh grace, it's been quite awhile haven't it?

Grace: why do you have to revive deliora?!

Lyon: to think you were one of the wizards who are called to this island to help those poor villager's, did you know coming for me? Or is this just pure coincidence? Not that makes any different to me.

Yuka: an aquatints of yours cold emperor?

Lyon: do as you are ordered I can handle the intruders on my own.

Sherry, tobi and yuka: yes sir!(as they vanish)

Pyachon:(looking at the drones) squid drones, the five of you guard charmcaster and the 2 of you with me to take care the pest.

The squid monsters nodded as they split up.

Natsumi: hey! Get back here!(she charge in)

Koan: Oh no they don't!(so do koan)

Grace: natsumi! Koan! No get back, don't go near him!

But lyon cast a spell and freeze there torsos making them walking ice blocks.

Lucy: Koan! Nastumi!

Grace: Happy! Get lucy out of here.

Happy: Aye! (carry lucy up)

Lucy: wait.

Pyshcon activate magic cannon and lyon prepare another ice attack but grace sent another ice attack spike but lyon put up an ice shield for defense cause it to shatter.

Natsumi: hey! I can't move!

Koan: woah this is chilly!

As for happy carry lucy to the village.

Lucy: hold on we can't leave them like that!

Happy: There surrounded by a type of magic that chill empty space! We would've turned into ice next if we stayed there!

Lucy: who cares? We got to save them! (happy sniff to almost in tears)

Happy: But who's gonna save the village if all of us turn to ice been turned into ice?!

Lucy:(gasp a little)oh I'm sorry happy if must been hard to leave him behind,(happy calm down then she smile) don't you worry I'll sure she'll be fine, ice it's no match for salamander right?

Happy: Aye.

Lucy: _Even koan it's strong but hope he'll be alright too_

Lyon: so you distract me long enough to let the girl and the cat escape, Chevrolet but ultimately pointless, there's no why for those two to my minions.

Natsumi: don't underestimate the power of fairy tail wizards, now

Grace then kick natsumi off the temple and push koan away as well.

Nastmi: Ah what the big idea grace?!(as nastumi tumbling down)

As grace closed her eyes then show a stern look at lyon which koan narrow his eyes.

Koan: okay time to step up(koan use his strength as he shatter the ice as he free then stretch)now that's better.

Lyon: so he is stronger then I thought.(surprise and impress at the same time)

Koan:(look at grace)I'll go find nast and get her out of that block of ice.

Pyschon: Oh but you have to deal with me and my 2 servant boy! (as his aura glows yellow)

Then he summon a double cannon shoulder and some armor then wrist blade then he put some armors and upgraded weapons to the squid drones.

Koan: Really?(chuckle and smirk)But you got to me first dork-fin!(slammed his nemetrix as a big red flash)

He then change into a gray fur panther with fangs, black claws, black eyes with red pules and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **CLAWSER!** (look at the squids and pyshcon then a small smile) hmm, well then this will be easy.

As zoom in speed at the forest getting Nastumi

Pyshcon: Get him! and tear the enemy apart!(pointed at clawser getting away)

They followed him into the forest as clawser run into the forest and caches the rolling natsumi and slice the ice off of her and she stop on her front.

Natsumi: (gets up) thanks koan, (turn to the in coming squid drones then ignite her fist) alright, lets roast these squids!

Clawser: I couldn't agree more nast!

Clawser then dash at the first squid and then start to shred it with his claws grew longer making squid pits, natsumi just use her fire dragon roar at it and it been roasted and fell to the ground.

Nastumi:(grin)heh too easy

Pyshcon:(arrive)looks like I'll have to destroy you both my self then.

Nastumi:(grin wider)Hell yeah! (build up her flames) **FIRE DRAGON…**

Clawser: (breath in deep) **SONIC…**

Natsumi and clawser: **ROAR!**

As two attack collide into a sonic-fire beam as pyshcon put up a shield.

Psyphon: (as the shield creaking more) oh crap.

The shield brake and he is sent flying while got burn and the impact hit him.

Psyphon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As a bit of an explosion then he crashed down to the ground.

Clawser: and as they say "that's how you do it".

Natsumi: that, was, AWESOME! (hugs clawser) that was the coolest combo I've ever seen.

Clawser: now, now we still need to find out how to put an end to this curse.

Natsumi: what, I have an idea.

Clawser: (turn to her) well now, if you execute the plan then you are a clever girl, I need to go to grace and give here a hand, and i'll be fine.

Nastumi: Okay good luck, ah before you good(blush a little looking shy which clawser think it's cute)you won't mind if I petted your head real quick?

Clawser: very well.

Natsumi pets his head and she blushed as she felt he softness of his fur, as he dash up to grace she pout and run to the location she needs to go.

 **Scene change**

As for Austin and Erza on a pirate boat with unconscious pirate members except their captain stirring the boat.

Captain: uh why do you two wanna to go to galuna island? Uh it's scary.

Erza: just shut up and steer.

As the pirates start to gain conciseness to see erza and austin standing beside each other.

Captain: if you can drop us somewhere you two can have the boat. Please i'm begging you lady and matey, I've heard the island is cursed and of any who steps foot on the island turns into a demon.

Erza: we will take that chance.

Captain: but why do you two want to go to there?

Erza: when rules are broken the guilty must be punished and that's all I can tell you.

As the pirates complement her austin turn to her with a normal look.

Austin: you really are going to try to take them back to the guild aren't you?

Erza: and why do you say that? Is it because that koan will become this beast you talked about?

Austin: yes.

Erza: then he will face my blade, I slay many dangerous beast with no fear.

Austin: (sigh) not for long you will.

Erza: and why is that?

Austin: you'll see.

 **Scene change**

Back in the island grace is facing the cold emperor who is lyon with his helmet off reviling white hair.

Lyon: enough with these games grace, your the one who killed ur, just admitted, i'm surprise you have the guts to even speak her name!

Lyon created an ice spike ball sent grace flying crashed the rocks.

Grace: L-Lyon(getting up and panting)

Lyon: whats wrong? Don't tell me that the guilt is finally getting to you. I'm warning you don't try to Interfered when you like it or not I'm reviving deliora.

Grace: I won't let you.

Lyon: (drop his helmet) it's just like old times but I've grown much stronger scents then, **ICE-MAKE: EAGLE!**

Then out from his had a flock of ice eagles flying out and charging at her.

Grace: **ICE-MAKE: SHIELD!**

She then make a big shield but it didn't work because the eagles flew over the shield and hit her.

Lyon: while your specialty is making inanimate objects, static ice mage magic, mine is creating living creatures active ice-make magic, did you forget that my magic can move?

Grace jump to avoid the remaining ice eagles then put her fist on her palm.

Grace: **ICE-MAKE: HAMMER!** (an ice hammer falling towards lyon)

Lyon: **ICE-MAKE: APE!**

Then a giant ice ape came out and block the hammer and breaks it.

Lyon: how pathetic, you still use two hands when casting your ice-make spells.

Grace: yeah that's how ur taught us, single handed spell casting are both incomplete and unbalance.

Lyon: well i'm the exception to that rule, I surpass ur's skill level a long time ago.

Grace: shut your mouth.

Lyon: regardless, ever scents we were children you never lend a single hit on me.

Grace: (casting a spell) I'm a lot stronger then I use to be. **ICE-MAKE: GLASER!**

She slammed her hands to erupt ice pillar spike around Lyon but grace's attack shattered shocked grace.

Lyon: nothing has change, I was always the superior student and i'm still stronger then you,(grace gitten her teeth I was able to master single handed ice-make magic while you still have to rely on two hands, it's just like the old days we may have chosen different paths but where frozen in time our ranking in wizards will never change.

He then cast his spell and an ice dragon upper cut her into the sky as grace scream.

Lyon: that's why i'm reviving deliora, to prove that I'm more then masters star puple.

Grace crashed down to the ground.

Lyon: As a child, I always ever dream one thing. The day I will surpass Ur's abilities(thinking of his flash of him and grace as a child, then there teacher Ur)but you ruin it for me grace, after she died I thought my life long dream of surpassing her have prove dash(grace getting up)Until I realize, there was one way. If I can defeat deliora, a demon so strong not even Ur can't vanquish it, then I will surpass her power (lyon make an insane look)my dream will finally become a reality.

Grace: listen to me, that thing destroys everything we cared about and you want to bring it back just to prove how strong you are, that's insane?! Please you can't do this!

Lyon: (cast more dragons) "please you can't do this" really? (cast ice eagles) funny you say that, those were the exact words we said to you that fateful day, surly you haven't forgotten, it's because you face deliora! That Ur lost her life! (cast an ice ape to upper cut her) I can't stand you speaking her name in my presents, BEGONE!

Until he heard a growl as clawser came in grab grace in safety shocked lyon.

Lyon: what the?!(cut as clawser sonic scream sent him crashed to the rocks)

Clawser look at grace and a big red flash transformed back to koan, as he walk to grace.

Koan: Grace, are you okay?

Grace: k-koan, what are you doing? This is my fight!

Koan: of you getting defeated by lyon, even he work with my enemies and hurting the innocent? This is also my fight and I don't leave someone I really care behind as well.

As grace blushed on the fact that he cared about her and koan carry her bridle style and healed her. He spotted lyon getting up showing annoyed and anger look. Which koan narrow his eye at him, so he put grace into safety as she watch the battle. Koan walk face to face lyon, koan duplicate him into a second koan and koan prime change back to clawser then change again, his fur is not darker with blue lightning marks and has blue fur on his hands, legs, and head, has two tails, is now standing on raptor style, he has more spikes on his back, his claws are longer, koan 2 change into big moth with big wings, then change again into a big moth with mantes claws with lightning blue legs, wings with yellow lightning pastern, yellow antennas with gray lings and they have the same claw nematrix on there necks.

?/?: **ULTIMATE CLAWSER/ HYPNOTICK!**

As Ultimate clawser howl to the moon and ultimate hypnotick screech of a roar. Grace are both shocked to see koan can do that, lyon was shocked to see koan has this power and wanting it for himself so he can be more stronger.

Lyon:(glared at the 2 predators) What kind of take over magic it's this?! Tell me how got the power now!

U. clawser: how about we kick your frosty aSS and not tell you! As you got some nerve hurting your old friend cause what she done, I'm sure Ur still forgive her mistake but you just selfishly think this is how to make things better?!

U. Hypnotick: yeah beside! Why won't you wake up?! Fighting deliora will not surpass anything to your teacher. She sacrifice for you and grace sake for a great future and destiny, so don't blame grace , as We dont know munch of either of your past about grace and we know Ur is disappointed of an obsessive dumbass who try to have a death wish! After saving your and frace's ass!

Lyon: ENOUGH! (cast a giant ice dragon at them as they dogged it) I WILL SURPASS MY MASTER AND DEFEAT DELIORA!

As U. hypnotick. Easily cut it the ice dragon in half and as U. Clawser went in speed slashing and biting Lyon as he scream in pain as U. Hypnotick headbutt him sent him crashed to the ground as lyon getting up cast another spell making a giant 2 ice gorilla as answer and U. Hynotick just stand there with a disappointing look.

U. Clawser: slow and clouded in judgment right U. Hynotick?

U. Hynotick: yeah, we know how that feel.…

Lyon: **ICE-MAKE: GIANT APE AND DRAGON!**

He launch a giant ape and a dragon towards them as U. Clawser walk and U. Hypntotick just fly at the giant ape and dragon

Grace: Koan! move!

But when the giant ape and dragon hit contact at U. clawser and U. Hypnotick, the giant ape and dragon made of ice shattered to millions pieces. U. Clawser walk and U. Hypntotick have no scratch or damage on them.

Lyon: wha-WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE IS THAT STRONG, I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHAT POWER YOU LEARNED AND GIVE THAT POWER TO ME!

Grace:(speechless and eyes wide)Incredible...

U. Clawser: Nope.

Lyon: YOU WILL TELL ME! **ICE MAKE: GIANT EAGLE!**

Sent so many giant eagle at them as answer open his mouth then charge a solar beam then blast the eagle to melt it.

Lyon: DAMN IT! I WILL NEVER GET BEATEN BY A-

As U. Clawser in lightning speed raised his bladed elbow then slash of "X" on Lyon chest make him cough a bit of blood but still standing, as U. Clawser went back to U. Hypnotick.

Lyon: You will tell me!...I needed to surpass Ur! **ICE MAKE: GIANT AGE, DRAGON AND EAGLE!**

As he sent the 3 animal made of ice at U. Clawser walk and U. Hypntotick

U. Clawser: Looks like he wanted to know that badly huh? (turn his head at with a grin) shall we?

U. Hypnotick: (smirk) yeah, let's shall(as they both look at lyon and his attack)

U. Hypnotick and U. Clawser: hey lyon! Here's a hint! (they open their mouth as they charging a lightning-ice beam)

Lyon: I WON'T LET YOU! **ICE-MAKE…**

U. Hypnotick and U. Clawser: (relies there attack) **SAVAGE OF THE COLD STORM!**

As a huge beam of a lightning-ice merge with an illusion, the beam shattered lyon's attack then lyon see the beam what spook him that the beam shape as a savage en lyon scream of the beam hit him as an explosion sent lyon flying and crashed down to the ground with a dumbfounded face because in all his hard training to surpass his teacher, he was defeated by the wielder of the nemetrix.

Lyon: _W-Who is that guy? And how I'm beaten so easily?(he slip to unconscious)_

As U. hypnotick screech roar and U. Clawser howl for victory, thanks to their attacks that made snow falling down and shattered ice everywhere.

U. Hypnotick: Our lighting it's freezing...

U. Clawser: It's strike faster then a cold storm...(as the two predator fist bump)

Grace mouth open of shocked see koan defeated her childhood friend so easily then even awe seeing his power that never seen ice and lightning.

Grace: _that was amazing, I can't believe that koan can do that, and he is holding back all this time, and I can't believe that i'm thinking about this but,_ (blush to he cheek) _he is so hot._

Then U. Hypnotick and U. Clawser went back their regular form then changes back to koan prime and koan 2, as koan 2 merge back to koan, as he go check on Grace.

Koan: You okay G?

Grace: yeah(nodded) I'm just amaze you tooked down lyon like that.

Koan:(sticking his tongue out) well life can always bring out nacho and no hippos can't fight without it.

Grace:(giggle)I guess it is.

Koan: Right now let's go back to the-(as nastumi tackle koan)Ah pepperoni mint!

Natsumi:(rubbing her face to his) HOLY FUCKING GOD THAT WAS THE MOST EPIC THING I'VE EVER SEEN!

Koan:(blush a little)N-Nastumi! you watch the whole thing? But I thought-

Natsumi: I don't remember how to get back to the village, sorry.

Koan: okay but can you get off me now? I feel like a pizza stuck on a ceiling.

Natsumi: can I stay this way? Please?

Grace:(groan)idiot...now get off of koan right now!

Natsumi: (gets off of koan but butts heads on graces head) you wanna go?

Koan: ok, ok girls now is not the time to be picking a fight, I'll use my senses to help lead to the village.

Koan then pick up grace making her blush and natsumi jealous glaring at her.

Grace: um… I can walk.

Koan: don't worry about it, Even I already heal you but making sure that your, now let's go!

Grace: where's lyon?

Koan: perhaps gain conscious and retreat back to his lair, and so do pyshcon.

as grace started to think of her flashback.

 **Flashback**

Ur: no way! Deliora is out of your league grace he will kill you, don't go!

 **Another flashback**

Natsumi: I'm going on this S-class quest!

Grace: natsumi I'm warning you, your way out of your league here, just come home!

 **flashback end**

Grace then cried and snuggled koan's back more.

Grace: hey, natsumi. (she look at her) I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you, I've known better.

Nastumi:(shouted) QUIT FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF CAUSE YOU ALMOST LOSE TO THE FIGHT!

Koan:(shouted)NASTUMI IT'S RIGHT G! WE ARE FAIRY TAIL! (That shocked grace) even as a hero me and Austin never give up no matter how oh very villains are. We're a team as I believe the guild doesn't know the meaning of the word "Stop"! We can't live if we don't keep running forward!

Grace was surprised to hear what natsumi and koan said, she smiled and snuggle more on koan's back as they ran back to the village.

 **Meanwhile**

At the village with happy and lucy, the celestial mage begin announce a warning to the village.

Lucy: Listen up! The people who causes the curse to transform you are planning to attack on the village!

Demon man 1: there going to come down here and fight us?

Lucy: yeah, but I got a plan, we'll capture them and lock them up and tell us how to change you back!

As the village chat of either if Lucy's plan work or not

Happy: only thing is, I'm pretty sure those three are wizards, there gonna be hard to catch.

Lucy: your right, and your the only we got right now, well good luck.

Happy:(shocked)Last time I check your a wizard too!

But lucy light of an idea she thought which she clap her happy then smile

Lucy: I just have a brilliant idea!

Happy: nothing good will come after this.

Moka: what are all of you doing out here?

Demons: chief!

Lucy: we don't have much time sir, the enemy is going to attack any soon!

Moka: the enemy?

Lucy: the ones who are responsible for the curse that transformed your people! They been hiding in the temple in the jungle!

Moka: I don't care who's at the temple! Why haven't you destroyed the moon?!

Lucy: (raised her hand in defense) well you see, it wasn't the moon who did this to you exactly, but now we know who did.

Moka: YOU LIE! DO WHAT I ASK OF YOU!

Demon man 2: chief you have to calm down.

demon man 3: come on let's go.

As they trying to drag the chief away as he tried to shake free as lucy sweat drop.

Demon 1: he doesn't need of that, he's just upset, he's been like this since bobo died.

Lucy: poor man, I know how to trap the enemy.

Demon man 1: we be happy to help if you need us.

Lucy: (giggle) I'm the greatest celestial wizard fairy tail got, so why you just leave this to me, you don't have to worry it will be a piece of cake. (glee I've always wanted to say that!)

Happy: somebody is started to get cocky.

Lucy: **OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!**

Then a woman with pink hair and wearing a maid outfit and has chains on her wrists appeared.

Virgo: you summoned me princess?

Lucy: yes I did, can you dig a hole near the gate?

Virgo: very well. (quickly digs a big hold near the gate) princess, I've complete the task.

Lucy: good work virgo, my plan is going to work perfectly.

Virgo: i'm not so sure.

Lucy: what did you just say?!

Happy: hey lucy.

Lucy: yeah happy?

Happy: I hate to break it to you but I think you might by stupid.

Lucy: wow, thanks a lot for the encouragement.

Happy: I just don't think anyone is going to fall for you trap because it's the oldest trick in the book.

Lucy: now don't be silly a pit ball trap will get them every time.

Happy: but you can tell just by looking at it.

Lucy: it doesn't matter because there is only one way to get into the village, so they enemy gonna have to go over it.

Happy: Well I still don't think, there's anyway there gonna fall for it.

Demon woman: uh, me neither.

Demon 1:I'm sorry but I have to agree with them.

Virgo: Yes, I have to conferred.

Lucy: not you too! Go ahead and doubt me, you'll see.

Demon man 4: hey miss lucy, it looks like somebody heading this way!

Lucy: that's got to me be them, open the gate!

Demon man 4: right!

The demon man open the gate to revial koan with natsumi and grace on koan's back.

Natsumi: hey guys are you ok!

Koan:(raised his finger up) Tra la laaaaaaaaa!

Nastumi: Hey guys! Are you okay?

Happy, demon man 1 and 5: it's natsumi and koan!

Lucy: Stay right there don't come any closer!

Nastumi: What?(she stop make lucy sigh in relief)what with the grass?(take one step)

lucy scream as nastumi fall into the hole, as koan look down with a crazy laugh.

Koan:(eyes bugle out) OH BOY! A SECRET TUNNEL FOR MOLES!(He jump down to the hole) ANKERS AWAY!

Demon man 1: well she actually fell for it.

Demon 5: yeah, i'm sorry that we doubted you.

Happy: even koan jumped in.

Lucy: it's ruined.

Natsumi: very funny guys but this isn't the time to play particle jokes!

Happy: don't talk to me it was lucy's dumb idea.

Nastumi:(angry tick mark) I SHOULD'VE KNOW!

Koan:(angry tick mark as well) DAMN IT LUCY! THERE'S NO TUNNEL! ONLY A FREAKIN HOLE!

Lucy: It's wasn't no joke! It was a trap!

Happy:(look down at the hole) I'm glad your okay, I was worried about you.

Nastumi:(look up)Yeah I'm fine.

Koan jump out of the hole and landed at the ground which grace get off of his back then stretch his arm to pull nastumi out.

Nastumi: Thanks Koan.

Koan: No problem Nast (turn his head to virgo then waving his left hand)well Yellow there what doing? I'm Koan!

Virgo: (blush a little show a small smile) hello, my name is virgo.(bow to him)

Koan: as in the maiden consolation? Cool.

Lucy: so koan, what did you do?

Natsumi:(grin wider) you should of seen what koan did, he was so freakin awesome!

Happy:(turn his head to grace)what did koan do that is awesome grace?

Grace: he change into a some sort of a raptor wolf like and a giant moth, mantis ,bee like and they defeated lyon with his ice magic.

Koan: actually those are ice breaths and ice howl with their ice and lightning as one , including illusion and no magic.I want ultimate means I can evolve my predator aliens and their new and improve powers. As Ultimate Clawser and Ultimate Hynpotick are immune to ice no matter how cold.

Natsumi: cool! By the way how come lyon's lakes didn't get to here?

Lucy: that's a good question, they left for the village before you but you and koan are the first one to be here, I wonder what is taking them so long?

Nastumi: Don't know.

Lucy:(smile confident as she raised her fist) okay guys, hurry and cover the hole !

Nastumi: There not gonna fall for that.

Koan: Indeed (looking up) um girls? flying rat in 12 o clock !(pointing up to the sky)

They look up to see the same rat is using it's tail as a propeller and it's carrying a bucket,

Demon: It's a giant flying rat!

Demon 3: And its carry a bucket?

Lucy: What?! ad now my pit fall trap it's totally pointless!

Sherry: I didn't realize the Toxic poison take so long to prepare.

Yuka: we time it perfectly, those wizard were able to make it in the village

Toby: Arf!

Sherry: We cannot rest until the Demon Deliora haves been revive by the cold emperor, anyone who stand in our way die.

A drip of green goop fall off from the bucket and was falling at lucy but koan stretch his arm and grab her to him letting the goop land to the ground only to dissolve.

Koan: you okay lucy?(she nodded as koan look at the dissolve ground) toxic poison?! Those assholes!

Yuka: hideous, who would of thought that the moon drip could turn people into these beasts.

Sherry: they look like, the demon children of deliora.

Tobi: grr!

That made koan and natsumi angry at the three.

Sherry: Angelica, would you do the honers?

The rat nodded and dump the toxic on the village making the villagers panic.

Lucy: HOW ARE WE GOING TO PROTECT ARE SELVES FROM ACID JELLY?!

Koan: EVERYBODY GET TO THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE!

Run up and jump in front of the jelly making natsumi, grace and lucy scream at him.

Natsumi, Grace and lucy: KOAN!

Koan: ENOUGH!

He clap his hands hard and sent sonic waves at the jelly splattered like rain, then the entire village dissolve and koan quickly shield moka from melting, the center and the grave stone is still standing.

Moka: bobo's grave, it's still standing.

But yuka kicked it over and made natsumi and koan angry again.

Sherry: the cold emperor order us to eradicate the village and it's people, we were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless but since that didn't work we have resort to bloodshed.

Koan then stretch his leg and kick it on there guts making them fly to the ground wall, as koan's skin almost red and glowing red eyes.

Koan:(hint of a venom voice) shut the hell up! You guys and your so called master drop this playing god bull-crap! These people suffer and didn't deserve it!

Natsumi: you ready lucy?

Lucy: yeah.

But then a robotic Hercules beetle flew over the three and in front of the fairy tail group, it then show a hologram of psyphon.

Psyphon: Hello fairy tail and senariuyami.

Koan:(growl) Psyphon.…

Psyphon: I see that you met my new pet, the insecticon's, as you can see, I've found my own magic, so I can crush you! Incidenticons, destroy senariuyami!

The hologram turn off and koan slap his neck and change into a large bat made out of aqua blue crystals and metal claws, parts on his body and has four eyes and the nemetrix is on his neck.

?: (screech) **ARMROPTERRA!**

Sherry: what tha?!

Tobi: oh wow! That is so cool!

Yuka: what kind of magic dose he have?!

As the insecticon transformed into a robot mode that show a v red visor and sharp teeth a mandible, claws and an armor like and it roar at Armorpteria. Which the Alien metal-crystal Bat roar and screech back as he fly in speed tackle the insecticon, as they went to the forest to start their fight.

Armorpteria: ok, come at me!

It charge at him and he charge at him and Armorpteria form a crystal gauntlet to punch it's face but the insecticon grab his face flip to behind him and throw him into some trees, he got up and then went in speed tackle him as they went to a forest to fight.

 **Meanwhile with nastumi, happy, lucy and grace**

Nastumi: you ready?

Lucy: yeah

Grace: So am I.

Moka: how dare they, THEY KICKED BOBO'S GRAVE!

Three demon man hold there chief so he won't kill himself and the two run off with him.

Natsumi: not going to happen we don't need your help.

Grace: natsumi, don't do this to me.

Natsumi walk up to her and punch grace's gut.

Natsumi: just lie down and get some rest.

Grace: natsumi… one of these days… I'm going to.… kill you...

As nastumi carry the unconscious grace.

Lucy: but why?

Happy: she giving grace some tough love, that's nastumi's way of showing compassion since she know that grace can't waste to of her energy from her fighting the cold emperor.

Lucy: that means they really do care for each other.(she turn around see the demon carry grace)can you look after her for us?

Demon 1: No problem miss lucy (turn to the village)alright let's go.

Sherry: (smile evilly) we're not leaving, until every person in this village is dead, angelica.

The rat jump and start flying with sherry on her back and lucy just jump on her foot.

Lucy: WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY FROM US! (holding on the rats foot) oh no! I got existed and grab on!

Happy: yep she's stupid.

Nastumi: More like insane as koan!

Lucy:(punching the rat's foot)LEAVE THE VILLAGERS ALONE! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE IT!

Sherry: what is she doing?

Lucy: (tickling the rat's foot) are you ticklish?

Sherry: try all you want it's not going to work.

But she spoke to soon when the rat is laughing and stop propelling.

Sherry: Angelica?! You have to fight it! keep spinning your tail! (as Sherry and lucy who's riding on the rat falling down)WHERE GOING DOWN!

Lucy: I DID IT!(She realize she on the rat too)WHY DID I DID IT?!

As soon they crashed down to the ground which nastumi watch give a sweatdrop.

Yuka: oh great, he is going to be ticked.

Tobi: I DON'T HAVE ANY TICKS!

Yuka: I wasn't talking about you.

Natsumi: do you think she made it? That big rat might crushed her.

Happy: if so she probably a goner, (brought his wings out) I'll go check on her.

Natsumi: thanks be carful.(turn to yuka and tobi with a stern look)'ll stay here and deal with them.

 **Meanwhile with Armorpteria vs Insecticon**

As Armorpteria clashes his bladed wings to the insecticon's insect blades as he dodge it attack and jump up did a strike but the insecticon block it and push him, which he fly up and the insecticon transform into it Hercules beetle as they fight and amorpteria dodging the insecticon's horn cannon as it blasting him but did a barrel role then get behind it and impale it back and slice it horn cannon making it roar in pain.

It try to shake it off of him but Armorpteria grab it and grin.

Armorpteria: Time for a little spin!

Taking it up to the air higher then spin in a circle high speed, making it en the crystal metal bat dive down.

Armorpteria: **Lunar Drop down!**

As they both crashed to the ground as Armorpteria getting up and so do the insecticon in robot mode as it roar in high speed. It slash him and grab his head and slammed it down 3 times and kick Armorpteria sending in many trees and crashed down.

Armorpteria get up cracking his neck as the inesticon's left arm turn into an energy cannon blaster then blast a beam which Armorpteria absorb it with his wings then glared at it.

Armorpteria: my turn! (sent an energy sonic waves from his wings)

The inseticon block it with his arm but it did force him to crashed through a rocked suffer damage a bit and then getting up showing a hologram of pyshcon who laugh at koan.

Psyphon: (maniacal laugh) oh foolish senariuyami, do you really think that your crystal bat form can easily cut the incidenticon's armor? Well to bad because that I improve it's armor so it's thick for any of your aliens that can slice it!

Armorpteria: Never say never, no matter what I'll slice that overgrown bug toy of yours to pieces

Pysphon: Ha! Always pathetic, We'll tear you apart! (grin sinister)just like we did before when you wore our slaves back then. after all boy, your to weak to protect anyone and that's why your precious little sister and fake parents was long gone hanks to her!

Armorpteria eyes wide then close them as he snapped as he merge his claws and wings into four long blade claws and they glowed.

Pyschon: What the?…

As Armorpteria's eyes open to show glowing red then a screeching roar of pure fury then when the insecticn about to use his cannon blaster but Armorpteria quick speed slice it off make the insecticon back away a little and make pyshcon shocked as his eyes are wide.

Pyshcon: Impossible! How could…

Cut off again when Armorpteria grew his tail longer as he whipped it at the insecticon sent him flying as it crashed to the ground near a mountain rocked as it got up as electricity dance around it damage, even shut down the got up then growl trying to find the crystal metal bat anywhere, but it didn't know that it's on top of the mountain rock, then jump going down raising his bladed claws at his e impale it backs make the insecticon scream in agony as Armoprteria impale his other blade as show the inscticon's back bleed of blue oil ,which it try to shake him by slamming him to the wall crushing him then the crystal metal bat on the ground.

Armorpteria got up as in guard, he dodge the insecticon throwing big rocks at him 4 times then he grab it insect blades then put his foot at it chest. to force of ripping out the insect blades of the insecticons, then Armorpteria roar as he fly in speed as he slice it face then impaling it at the ground. He repeating impaling and cut it as echo of armorpteria's roar and the insecticon's agony scream to the woods. the robot bug got up suffering a lot of nasty cut marks.

The Armorpteria finished it when he slice the insecticon's head as blue oil leak out from his decapitated head as he then wolf down the metal body and psyphon is getting disgusted by the scene, Armorpteria panting and cover in blue oil then he gets up raised his blade claw up to the air then he shout at pyhscon.

Armorpteria: that's what i'm going to do to you psyphon! And the rest of the villains here!

 **Meanwhile with natsumi vs yuka and tobi**

As yuka explain to nastumi that him and tobi join a famous guild name lamina scales, but interrupted when she blast fire at them, but yuka blocking the fire dragon slayer's attack with a blue circle energy shield and Tobi's hair on fire.

Yuka: hey cut it out! Listen when I'm talking to you!

Natsumi:(glared at him) why? You think I care on what guild you from or who the other members are, we came here to help the villagers and your the ones who put them in danger, which make's you fairy tails enemy and that gives me move then enough reason to fight you.

Yuka: Hey tobi just stay back, you don't to get involve I got this.

Tobi: arf!

Yuka: (shift his arm to his front) **WAVE!**

Nastumi: I'll tear that thing apart !(ignite her right hand)

Then saw in coming speed as she dodge it as yuka's attack hit the wall instead.

Yuka:(smile)oops, guess you aren't ready.

Nastumi breath fire at him but he deflect it the fire showing the energy shield.

Yuka: the pulsing energy coming from my hand defuses all types of magic, which means, none of your spells will work agents me.

Natsumi: I know that.

Yuka:(raising his eyebrow) Really? How?

Nastumi:(Smirk)some little hot birding told me and I can even do it without magic!

As yuka put up the shield again, which the fire dragon slayer's fist enter through but nastumi for long as she push her fist further using her brute strength as she grin and laugh crazy, shocking both yuka ad tobi.

Yuka: what are you laughing at?

Natsumi: this!(ignite her elbow as a rocket) FIRE DRAGON FLAME ELBOW!

Punch yuka's face sent him flying and crashed to the ground knocked out

Nastumi:(smile raising her fist)that's one down

Tobi: wow your awesome.

Nstumi:(turn around)your about to see how awesome first hand.

Tobi: No you won't! I'm stronger than yuka! (his hand show claws is green)check out my poison claws, mega-jelly fish! There's a secret hidden within these claws.

Nastumi: I already know that it can paralyze you.

Tobi: oh wow! How did you know that?

Natsumi: well one your dumb and two the same hot bird told me.

Tobi: nobody talks to me like that! With just one swipe from my claws! You'll be frozen waiting to die!

Natsumi: hey wait, you got something right here. (hold her hand to here left forehead)

Tobi did that and been shocked and fell to the ground.

Natsumi: well that's easy.(walking toward bobo's grave and fixed it)those guys are jokes, here we go.

Nastumi saw something falling down and rolling and stop as she saw the insecticon's head in front of her.

Nastumi: Hey, I recognize that thing, it one of that metal bug that pyshcon create and fought koan.

She then looked to see Armorpteria who flew down cover in oil like blood as he growl a little. Which nastumi shiver a bit seeing his vicious glowing eyes and senses his killing intense and felt like he was going pure beast so she figure what tick him off go savage and fury but the worst of all, mad on that thing.

Natsumi:(worried look) koan? Are you ok?

Armorpteria:(his eyes stop glowing and calm down)yeah, for now.

He pick up the head then crushed it and turn back to koan

Koan: I see you handle these 2 bozo already, nice work.

Natsumi: (blush) well it's not that hard, (turn to bobo's grave) we promise you, we will avenge your death.

?: Looks like you guys seem have it under control here I guess.

As nastumi and koan turn around to see Austin arrive which shocked nastumi and koan who grin.

Koan: hehe, so did got my messages eh?

Austin: yep and you better be prepared, cause erza is on the island, and getting lucy.

Natsumi:(eyes wide while holding her head) OH NO!

Koan:(narrow his eyes) What about her?

Austin:(as austin laugh nervous) well...uh...She only came her to bring you, lucy, grace, happy and nstumi even to punish each of you guys and doing this for the rule of the guild and rather let a true s-class mage do this.

Koan: I see.(his voice sound dangerous and very wrathful make Austin and nastumi shake)

Austin: N-Now koan, just be careful what you gonna do to her...

Koan: It depends how munch she need to know what really important of this situation, ookami(turn behind them) so I suggest she better be careful on her own, I'll go check on grace and I'll detail you about the bad news of what we discover.

Walking away as nastumi is behind Austin shaking a lot even Austin too.

Nastumi: He's more scarier then Erza.

Austin: (sigh) well let's see if she can handle fear it self when she see's the beast.

Natsumi: the beast?

Austin: koan has two sides of his personality, his joyful side which he always uses and the other is his furious side the beast, he has the anger of a gorilla, a bull, a demon and a dragon all together in a bow as a sadist chaotic who koan is a part of. He has a terrible past. I suggest that you, lucy, cana, mira and grace should talk it to him when the time is right.

Nastumi: W-What? I don't-

Austin: (smirk)come on nast, I saw the look of your face when you get jealous and even fight grace about hanging with him.

Nastumi:(blushes on her cheek as she growl)w-whatever...

Meanwhile in the cave with the frozen deliora as lyon growling as being injured from his fight of the wielder of the nemetrix until healed by charmcaster and pyshcon waiting for zalty.

Lyon:(gritting his teeth) Damn that take-over mage! How dare he make a mockery out me and my dream?! (squeeze his right hand to a fist) I will get him and his friends for this.

Then walking in the cave there is a man wearing a mask.

?: pardon me master, I'm sorry to interrupt but you wanted that boy's power to your self to defeat deliora, why Is that?

Lyon: Because he have defeated me so easily zalty and I wanted to know how.

Zalty: I noticed, he have these powers which it could be difficult to take it from him, and he is powerful to.

Pyschon: I have to warn you Zalty, that seinaruyami is really a monster.

Charmcaste: Pyshcon, I have word from the squid drones that ookami arrive at the island.

Psyphon: oh no, he will ruin everything!

Lyon:(turn his head him) who is this ookami?

Psyphon: Austin Ookami, he is seinaruyami's brother, he is smart and has an trix that has different aliens that we don't know about.

Zatly: I see, well it's only enough time for deliora's resurrection

Pyshcon: yes, as right now I'll make enough inseticon who could keep him occupied and his friend(looking at lyon) zalty told me why haven't you got the chance to killed that ice wizard

Lyon: no reason, other that I don't feel the need to shed anymore blood.

Charmcaster: you say that but ordering your minions to kill those villagers is a different story, it would appease that you have a soft spot for that former rival of yours.

Lyon: nonsense I have no desire to get anymore blood in my hands, but if she gets in my way again I won't hesitate to kill her, and maybe kill seinaruyami and this austin, to get there power.

Zatly: that's good, i'm glad.

Psyphon: but seinaruyami, is hard to kill even ookami, both of them working together you don't stand a chance.

Lyon: True, but as long you ,zalty and charmcaster keep them out, I don't care how powerful they are!

Pyschon:(growl)watch your tone brat, we only here to assist your goal not to serve you!

Charmcaster:(narrow his eyes) Yeah and beside, without me even if deliora be out. He will be crumbling to pieces and died, since Ur's iced shell slowly drain deliora's life force for 10 years if I revive him and giving him enough life energy he will be alive again.

Lyon: good, now we need to keep them from stopping us and I need those powers when those two are killed.

 **Meanwhile with lucy and sherry**

The rat is knocked out and lucy is on the ground getting up.

Lucy: (looking around) hey wheres that crazy chick?

Sherry: (crying) do you have any idea what you done? It's horrible, because of you the cold emperor will no longer be able to trust me, he won't love me anymore!

Lucy:(as a question appeared) love?

Sherry: and look what have you done to angelica! I'll make you pay!

Lucy: ok bring it on! let's see what you got!

Sherry: **DOLL ATTACK: WOOD DOLL!**

Behind her the tree came alive.

Lucy: That's tree is alive?

And attacked her, she was about to pull out a golden key but she remembered what koan told her.

Lucy: _if I do that, she will control anyone of my spirits. But I have no choice._ (pull out a key with an ax on it) **OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS!**

Lucy: if I do that, she will control anyone of my spirits. But I have no choice.(pull out a key with an ax on it) OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS!

Then a cow man wearing only a bell on his neck, speedo's and boots and carrying a giant ax on his back.

Taurus: I got a perk just a fan of perky ladys!

He then cut it down and sherry was in shock.

Sherry: so she is a celestial wizard ?!

Lucy: nice work Taurus!

Taurus: why don't you reward me with a smooch!

Sherry: what kind of wizard forces their celestial spirits to say things like that? You disguise me.

Lucy: I don't force him to say things like that I hate when he's perv like that!

Sherry: well, your kind don't like my magic and you're about to find out why.

Lucy: ok Taurus I have to send you back.

Taurus: why? (lusy whispers to his ear) MOO! I don't like what I just herd I'm out but call me again luuucy!

Sherry:(raising her eyebrow) why you sent him back?

Lucy:(smile) let's just say that a crazy bird told me rat lady, and he defeat the cold emperor very easy.

Sherry:(shocked as her eyes wide) impossible, you lair, he is undefinable.

Lucy: believe it rat lady, he was defeated very easily!

Sherry:(in more tears) LAIR!

She then use her magic to make a rock golem doll and then lucy run and sherry followed her trying to crush her.

Sherry: CRUSH HER!

Lucy: oh boy I've gone to far!

She ran to the edge of a cliff and stop as the rock doll started to walk towards her.

Sherry: there is nowhere to run now little mouse, now CRUSH HER!

Lucy: Oh man, there gotta be something to take her down(as she shriek when the rock monster make one big step)

When the piece of the cliff rock slide down with lucy as she got to the ground and woke up

Shery: FINISH HER ROCK DOLL!(As the rock monster slide down)

Which lucy keep running until she spotted the ocean which gave her an idea.

Lucy: Oh yeah.(pull out an another key) **OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!**

Then out of the waters there is a a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone.

Sherry: Aquarius?! How come a weakling like you has a spirit with that kind of power?!

Lucy: (smile)hey Aquarius(pointed at sherry) that girl is our enemy! You hate her kind, so go get her!

Aquarius just flick her tongue at her.

Lucy: I don't have time to deal with your bad attitude! Get over there and take her down now!

Aquarius: well I see your annoying as ever, no wonder you still don't have a boy friend.

Lucy:(blushes on her cheek) well…

Aquarius: what? No way! (smirking) You have one cough in your eye?

Lucy:(waving her arm)That doesn't matter! Right now we're in a middle of a fight right now!

Sherry: I do not have time for this you stupid blonde! As your precious fish will be mine to command!(as Aquarius show an angry tick mark)

Aquarius: (glared at her) what?

Sherry: she'll be under my spell so I think you should give up.

Lucy: no way, Aquarius is still my ace in to hole.

Aquarius: I WAS ALREADY PLANNING IT!(She use summon a tsunami at lucy and sherry)

Then the tsunami turn into a water tornado and Aquarius is smiling at them.

Aquarius:(smile) hmm and I thought the blonde was stupid, I can close my own gate and maybe I can see lucy's boyfriend, bu-bye. (disappeared)

Lucy and sherry got up but dizzy with swirling eyes and started to fight childishly but lucy then arm slam her head knocking her out.

Sherry: no, how this happen to me? I never lose.

Lucy: (smile) oh yeah? Well I think you just did. To a wizard from fairy tail!

Then the rock doll crumbled.

Sherry: oh the burning flame of my life has been extinguished far too soon my love for you will blaze on eternally cold emperor.

Lucy: your not going to die so let's tone down the drama a little ok?

Sherry: angelica, avenge your masters death.

Then the rat jump up to the sky and going to flatten lucy when a slash to the rats chest knocked her out.

Lucy: Erza.

She glare at her and make lucy scared.

Lucy: _I forgot, she mad at us, because we broke the rule and took an s-class request without permission._

Erza: Lucy, I assume you know why I'm here, you do don't you?

Lucy: to take us back? (Clap her hands together)promise you wont hurt me?

Which echo around as pyschon and zalty spotted them chuckle evilly.

Happy: (fly in) hey I've been looking all over for you! I'm glad that your ok, I was wo- (spotted lucy on her knee then erza which he panaic and as erza's eye turn him that fly away) AAAAHHHHH! SAVE ME KOAN!

Erza:(holding happy upside down by his tail) where Nastumi and Koan?

Lucy: D-Did Austin came along too?

Erza: yes, he looking for his brother so answer my question lucy, where's koan and nastumi?

Lucy: listen, I'm sorry we came here without permission but some really awful things have been happening on this island there this guy, his minions and psyphon and charmcaster were trying to revive a frozen demon and the other villagers are suffering because of this magic spell there using, they turn them into monsters, we just thought that if we together we might be able to help them.

Erza: none of that is my concern.

Lucy: please erza let us finish this job, we can't leave things this way!

Erza: (draw out her sword and point to lucy's neck) I don't think you understand, the four of you have betrayed master makarov, you'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives.

Lucy: do you think what koan feels when he knows what are you going to do?

Erza: what do you mean?

Happy: yeah, koan feels bad about those villagers, if you try to get him back he is going to be more scary.

Erza: It doesn't matter as he be punish for breaking the rules, He'll understand when I'm waiting for him tomorrow when he learn his lesson.

Happy: (shaking) you'll be the one who will fear him when he is angry.

 **Timeskip**

Meanwhile at the middle of the night as joker all alone who sneak in the cave too see the ice shell as he finally analyze the moon and have an idea.

Joker: Alright then, it's time for someone to be awaken of their legacy and now-(he cut off as he spotted a chamber pod under the ice)what the?

As he slide down as something written here cover in ice as he remove it and read it.

Joker: Angeloid type: Alpha (He gasp as he recognize what it is)No way.…

Inside the pod he open was a girl in looked to be around 18 maybe 20 with the biggest pair of breasts. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a black line going around the bottom of e also had a very revealing shirt that was the same color as the skirt with the top and going down the middle being completely open showing off her breasts and toned stomach. She had white knee high boots and on her head where her ears were supposed to be were two white headphones like objects. She has long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons hair, with the two bangs in the front being a dark brown.

Joker: it can't be, they've been gone for years, but how can one of them be here?(he did telepathy) **akasu, lilth are you two there?**

Lilith: **yep joker, what is it?**

Akasu: **what is it?**

Joker: **your majesties, I discoverer an angaloid here is galuna island, which means that that others are still alive.**

Lilith: (smile) **Hehe, I know this will happen, thanks to my husband.**

Joker: **what you talking about?**

Lilith: **well my husband is the angel lord so he wanted to make both angel, demon and dragons together with and akasu's help by sending his angeloids to the people of earthland but they never activate.**

Akasu: **As they where was 7 of them and they help us from the war eons ago.**

Joker:(nodded) **I see.**

Akasu: **So which one is it joker?**

Joker: **Ikaros.**

Lilith: **oh dear, she is always the clueless one and the insentient but deadly one, she will be perfect for koan.**

Akasu: **you crazy? Oh wait, let me rephrase that; are you gone mental?**

Joker: **I agree with both of you, although ikaros do have high intelligent and strength, even low emotion but as long koan show and teach her more as she can be a quick learner a little show strong feelings as she developed other emotions such as crying, falling in love, anger and I'm guessing she go well with koan.**

Akasu: _sigh_ **very well, but is she hurt's anyone i'm blaming you lily.**

Lilith: **She only half human Akasu, I'm sure she'll understand because she'll and they other will learn few things.**

Joker: **Uh Your majesties, She waking up.**

As ikaros open her emerald eyes which she flew up looking around and then landed to the ground face to face joker.

Joker: Hello Ikaros.

Ikaros: joker? I...it's that, (tilt her head) you?

Joker: yes, it's so your creator's son who is your new master is in this island, but you won't meet him now ikaros, but meet him at his and Austin's house.

Ikaros: Understood.

Joker: Also the 2 goddess wanted to meet you, even ask you questions and everything you need to catch up after sleeping in that pod(she nodded as a Lilith and Akasu teleport in the middle to joker)

Ikaros:(surprise a little) Majesty's?

Lilith: hello little angel. Enjoy your little sleep?

Ikaros: I, don't know.

Akasu: well now is not the time.

Joke: Indeed, I need a favor to ask you 2.

Lilith: What is it Joker?

As joker explain about one of pyshcon and charmcaster helping lyon resurrect so he can destroyed him and surpass his teacher.

Akasu:(dragon growl)That Idiot

Lilith:(flaming aura) Zerefura really leave every mess thanks to her damn book.

Joker: Yeah and also I wanna ask you by helping me bring Ur back, since she still alive after using Ice shell on the demon, which I figure that koan will destroyed Deliora once and for all.

Lilith: (smiled) well, if my son unlocks his magic, deliora will think otherwise.

Joker: Yeah, let's do it.

Ikasu nodded and use her magic of alchemist to form a woman's body with raven hair and she is wearing a red tank top, a whitish jacket and black pants, she feel but was caught by akasu and start to regain conciseness.

Ur: ugh, wha? Where am I? (look at the four) who are you four?

Joker: do not fear, we are not here to hurt you, my name Is joker, these two are queens lilith and akasu and she is ikaros, the angloid.

Ur:(rubbing her head)how long was I was gone?

Lilith: Ten years.

Ur: ten years?! That long huh? Well where are we?

Joker: galuna island.

As joker explain to ur of her two student life after she was gone even koan and Austin from another and their mother is the goddess and not to mention everything.

Ur: I see that lyon, always wanting to prove something, and grace, poor girl.

Akasu: and don't tell them who helped you come back to life ok?

Ur: sure, I don't like ruining surprises either.

Lilith and Akasu nodded and teleport away

Joker:(look at ikaros)Here the location of Austin and Koan's home(put his hand on ikaros' forehead as its transfer the info on her mind)Now you knew where there home at?

Ikaros: yes.

Joker: Good, do not tell them about their mother until they reveal themselves to their son soon, right now go to their house and explain you was found by me when I was investigate the curse and demon.

Ikaros: Understood (she teleport in a flash)

Ur: Man, a lot thing change very munch.

Joker: Not to mention your daughter is alive as well.

Ur:(eyes wide)how did you-

Joker: I read your memories when you was a block of ice and I senses she on this island as well since she got your sent.(as joker smirk) also your student grace have a crush on koan.

Ur:(chuckle and smile) well that's good, she needs one, well I can't wait to meet this koan and Austin including my students and their friends.

Joker: yeah, right now tomorrow we stop lyon and his plan, just tell them you was alive thanks to koan and his friend inside of his mind and his ways.

 **Play yubikiri genman**

the scene shows a meadow full of flowers and erza and lucy are sitting on rocks next to each other back to back looking at the flowers.

 **{tooi machi de surechigau, shiranai kao ni obieye, nakisaken demo todokanai, omoi wa namida to nagareta minarenat kaerimichi no hana, yureugoku kage wa hitosudake, sashinobeta te ni toge ga sasaru, darenimo fure rarezu no ni saku}**

 **(passing you by on a street far far away, your strange face frightened me, even if I cried, nothing could reach you, feelings flowed out along with tears, a flower on my unfamiliar way home, its lonesome shadow trembled, thorns pierced the hands I reached out, it bloomed in a field, untouched by others)**

Then they are holding there own flower's erza is holding a rose while lucy is holding a yellow tulip, then they remember how they meet koan and austin, how they fight and protect them and there friends and how much they love them. They smiled and look to the left to see both koan and austin standing there.

 **{bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

They both runto them and lucy hugged koan and erza hugged austin, as they hold onto there embraces lucy and erza kissed them as they kissed back, then they hold there boyfriends hands and started to walk together through the field of flowers.

 **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge)**

then as they are walking more girls appeared next to koan and austin as they smiled as they are holding on to there boyfriends and lilith and akasu are both on the sidelines looking at there sons as they smiled for that they are so happy that there sons have so much love around them.

 **{Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(if we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Then they made it to the other guild members as they all smiled at them returning and the two herams all ran up to them as the scene change to a picture of them all smiling at the camera.


	5. Fairy 4

**Play fairy tail – strike back**

The scene starts with book cover opening and a white light shine at the screen then it now shows the world being covered by a claw by vilgax and dung.

 **(Stick back)**

Then the scene shows a clock towers face and the big hand is stuck at the six and the logo then appeared in flames with the fairy tail mark on it.

 **Heroes duos of Earthland**

 **(kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho? Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, no I won't! Hikkuri kaeshi, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara skaikou janai?)**

The scene shows austin and koan facing the villains walking towards the town then it change to the members of fairy tail walking behind the duo and standing right beside them with determination in there eyes. Then it change into a dung in his black dragon form roaring then next his minions jump high behind a red moon then ichigo took a pose and then run up to the screen and the other riders followed him and then ex-aid fly kick at the screen.

 **(bring it on! Cuz I'm jjus gonna grow up in battle HEY! buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku rainei I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu screaming out fot my pride!)**

Then the scene change to lilith and akau both back to back with a worried look then jack and a shadow of minato behind jack, then dragons start to fly in the sky and roaring and dung is standing on a mountain with his army of black lizardmen and it change to austin and koan standing and there shadows shown there berserk forms and they roared showing there mouths then it change again to show koan and lucy kissing and austin and erza holding his shoulder then the scene change showing more dragons fly over austin and some dragons landed behind him facing dung on an airship and austin then sprouted his wings and flew at him.

 **(namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…**

 **{I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se fuki tobasu destiny}**

 **kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…**

 **{I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!}**

 **nando demo…**

Then seen then shows austin and dung fighting on the airship and austin change into his half dragon form, then it change to minato lying on the ground in his armor and ichigo holding his hand as minoto smiled at him then it change to erza again with the entire guild together ready to fight then it change to koan and austin standing together, turn to each other, nodded and change to a full space dragon with a red armor with a green gem on his chest and a full demon then they charge there attacks and blast it into the sky. Then it change to lucy and erza standing together at the ruins and the mountains.

 **In the morning**

Koan and grace are sleeping in a tent and austin is sleeping on a tree. Grace the first to wake up as she saw koan sleeping next to her make her shocked and blush.

Grace: koan? Sleeping with me? Yay, (grin and rubbing on nastumi) take that coal for brains

Koan:(waking up) morning gracy.

Grace:(blushes on her cheek) M-Morning koan, where are we?

Koan: This is the storage area not that far from the village, I slept with you, just in case any enemies try to ambush and the villages are safe.

Grace: o-ok, thank you, koan.

Both koan and grace who is still blushing a little walked out and look around, a woman with black short hair who is wearing an orange bikini top, a black oval neckless, and a green skirt and has a blue demon left leg.

?: oh thank goodness I'm glad that you two are awake.

Grace: oh thank you.

Koan: i'm so sorry that your village is gone.

?: that's ok, you know it was a miracle that natsumi, lucy and you koan where here, (bow to him) thanks to you three's bravery everyone made it out safe.

Koan:(grin and laugh) no problem.

Grace: so are they still around some where?

?: yes they actually wanted me to show you to there tent when she finally woken up.

Grace: which tent?

?: they are waiting for you in that big one right over there. (pointed to the big tent)

Austin: (jump off of the tree) hey koan

Koan: Hey bro.

Grace: Austin! Your here?!

Austin: yeah, and I'm not alone.

As Grace confuse what he meant as she, Austin and Koan walk inside of the big tent.

Erza: you made me wait, not smart.

Grace: erza! Why are they tight up?

Erza: lucy got me up to speed with everything that's happened, I thought you were sent here to stop natsumi and these three fools, needless to say i'm disappointed.

Koan's eye twitch when she called him, lucy and happy fools.

Grace: where is she anyway?

Erza: that's something we'd all like to know.

Lucy: the last time I saw her and koan was fighting agents the cold emperor's lackeys and the koans two villains but when we went back to where the village was there wasn't any sign of her, wherever she is I hope she's ok, anyway since we can't find her erza demand that we take her to you and koan but I had no idea where you two ended up.

Happy: so I did some scouting from the air and from up there o could see that the villagers had moved into the storage area.

Erza: ok, we're going to search for natsumi and then we're going back to the guild.

Grace: but we can't leave the island just yet, if lucy filled you in that you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now.

Erza: and what would be your point?

Koan's gritting his teeth as it becoming sharp then Austin backing away.

 **Meanwhile with nastumi**

As nastumi is walking to the temple again

Nastumi:(yawning while rubbing her eyes )Man, I finally came up a perfect plan ,and I go oversleep

looking at the temple before enter as she raised her fist and grin.

Nastumi: Alright, let's do this!

Back with the group

Erza: I came here solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild, I'm not intrested in anything other then that.

Koan:(hair cover his hair) rules? Have you even seen that's happened to the people on this island?

Erza: I have.

Grace: and your still gonna turn your back on them?

Erza: there request is posted on the boards of every guild hall, the villagers would be better served by a wizard who are cleared for S-class, you're not qualified.

Koan: qualified? How can you be so heartless?

Erza: (turn to koan) what did you say?

Austin:(shaking) oh boy, she started a war she can't win.

Happy:(sweating) yeah and this is going to be terrifying.

Lucy:(whimper) I'm starting to see this wont end well for her.

Erza:(summon her swords)Do you intend to break the guild's rules even further(point her sword at his neck)you'll face punishment for your stupidity to death.

Koan just quietly didn't say anything as a veins pop out of his arm and face even he growling like a beast, which he grab her sword then break it to pieces. She was surprise that koan can break her sword with out changing, she was about to summon another when koan's started to laugh insanely and heartily then his hair become strait and up and his eyes has a black circles and pupils are like snakes and look see though, his skin turn red, his ears become pointy and two horns poke out of his head and then blood drip out from his mouth, he then punch erza to the ground, she look at koan with an angers look but turn into fear when she, happy, grace and lucy are shocked to see koan has turn into a demon, he then grab erza's neck and lifted her up as he stares into her soul with his soul-parsing eyes.

Koan: (deep voice) you shouldn't have done that scarlet.

Erza, Happy, Grace and lucy are now in deep fear as the room getting darker.

Koan: Tell me, ever have a bad day? Of now what is like to be rejected, outcast, an e worst of those words. Rules are meant to be broken but what's so important? Are you doing it for your pride? Or your just like laxyia who careless. I mean we you and me have something in common such as lost parents, betray, shackles, wounds(as he whisper to her ear)but except I was in deep hell and you just let a prison to order at the tower of heaven.

Erza was shocked to hear that koan knows about the tower of heaven, he let go of her neck and her legs started to wobble.

Koan: (Raised his voice) STAND UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!

She stand up and started to cry like a little kid who is scared of a boogieman.

koan: how I know little scarlet? it's because I can see in your left eye, that show all the pain you went through and lost, your right eye show what fate you was in. But you was in the hand of order and but never in hell didn't you?… I assist to come along with nastumi, happy, and lucy even grace wanted to come as the two rival wanted be in the next level and I wanted to help lucy get that gate key, also split the reward.

As erza say something but stuttered which koan laugh.

Koan: scarlet, scarlet, scarlet. I more stronger at ookami's level and you should've know that I sympathy those villages as I lost 4 important thing and is not a curse...it's hell that breaks d don't worry, I'll handle nastumi of without permission of the s-class filer, even leave grace and lucy out of, austin and grace have a history which we wont aloud it to st time I check your not my boss, no matter what right or stubborn you are here for I'm still a hero and I don't care. Also this (point his chest of the fairy tail symbol)it's the guild symbol of fairy tail you told me and my brother d if it wasn't for ookami you should be behind bars and the council and other people never trust fairy tail, and look at ter what Austin did to prove your innocent that no one can't and now you being a hypocrite of giving your guild and yourself a bad name?

Erza: but master makarov wanted for me to bring you all back.

Koan: Do you think other s-class know what the fuck is going on?!

as erza shake her head since she have no word

Koan: Now who's the fool? Right now I'm bringing Austin and grace with me to find nastumi and defeated lyon, charmcaster and pyshcon, also I wanted the demon dead, even if happen and nothing will stop me if your with me or against me. As you should know how I feel of people give them neglected, abuse, pain and lost!

As his voice turn demonic of a beast and his eyes turn pitch black and pupils red and flames erupt on his back.

Koan: Do you hear me?! I want him dead..DEAD, DEAD!...or I'll have you dead, understood?

With our them knowing austin's arm started to shake and mummy bandages started to wrap around it and a big boil forms and a ninja star opened but hides it.

She is now shaking like a leaf and having more tears.

Erza: y-yes sir.

Koan: Do this stupid fuck again, then your hair not the only thing is red, when I make you bleed so remember, you'll be in my punishment after this mission(pyshco grin)little scarlet…

As he walk out of the tent happy, lucy, grace and the terrified erza noticed the red blood that koan let it drip isn't blood it was a strong toxic that sizzled into the ground, they all are terrified ok koan has turn into a real life monster demon, austin how ever learned that erza suffered in this tower of heaven, grace has never ever seen koan act like that and seeing erza cry like a kid and know that koan is stronger, she then turn to the tent door and she felt heart broken.

Austin: I told you erza, but you let your pride and stubbornness took over your judgment, this is why I sagest that you leave them be, (turn to grace) you go on ahead I'll catch up.

She nodded and run to koan, austin untide happy and lucy then they hugged each other.

Happy: angry koan is scary but that koan is way beyond terrifying.

Lucy: yeah.

Austin: sorry about that, koan has a history on keeping promises.

Lucy: why is that?

Austin: you'll have to ask him about it.(looking at the terrified erza who seem pale and start to hyperventilate) you okay erza? (walk toward her as he help her get up)

Erza: I-i-i don't know, (hugs austin that made him blush a little) I think I now know what is like to feel true fear is. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you austin.

Austin: that's ok.

Erza: It was like, I'm looking at a pure savage animal of a demon from hell, h-h-his eyes was venomous like a viper poison it prey deadly. His smile is chaos like a devil who knows everything t-to unleash a nightmare and did you see his blood out of his mouth?! Is not normal,(look at him with a sad and worried look)A-Austin, his eyes show the suffer, the pain he endure...like he was broken...what happen to koan?

Austin: _sigh_ , if you really want to know ask koan, not me.

Erza: (look into his eyes and see a child version of him crying) austin… (touch his check) what happen to you?

Happy: and is that your arm?!

To lucy and erzas surprise austin still has mutated arm out and then some mummy raps are around his shoulder.

Austin: ops, should of hide it better.

Erza: what is this? (touch his arm)

Austin: this is my childhood been taken away from me and a curse of being a monster(look down)since koan and I suffer the same fate but different.

Erza then hugs him gentle and lucy run to find koan and happy stayed a little.

Happy: poor koan and austin. I better find him and natsumi. (run out of the tent)

 **With koan**

Koan is walking in the woods changing back to himself again as grace was worried.

Koan: I'm sorry you have to see it grace, but she should've done that as I Never break my promise, like you grace, even the villages I to lost something that important and blame myself(deep sigh) my step parents, my little sister, the girl who I thought love me was a mistake and even my sanity.(look at his hand and tighten it)all Thanks to ben's enemies that everyone treated me like a monster and mindless beast who belong in a cage.

Grace: your never a beast to us in fairy tail, everyone is different in our way, we have a history of breaking everything on a job, s your just like us, we have some pain in the past but nothing will change us on who we are, and fairy tail will always be the best guild in the world, and… 

She walk toward him and hug him and kiss him on the cheek which surprise him and blush a little.

Grace: (smile)your my beast

Koan:(smile) thank you my snow flake, it means a lot that I have a family. Also whatever happen between you and lyon in the past I'm sure Ur and even your family never judged so do lyon, only we need to do is wake him up and see for what he truly become as I wanted to help to keep your teacher's legacy for making you a great ice mage that I ever seen.

Grace smiled and hugged him tighter and snuggled his neck.

Grace: thank you koany.

Koan: is nothing, also want me to introduce you to someone?

Grace: sure(she let go of him)

Then a blob on Koan's back and formed a head with devil horns bend back, two skinny arms, red eyes and a pumpkin smile.

Grace: woah!

Koan: grace, meet joker, my literally partner.

Joker: well hey there grace! Nice to meet you!

Grace: I think up to this point I'm starting to go crazy as you, (put her hand to her hip and smile) and I like it~.

Koan: who are you and what have you done with grace?(grin) cause Koan have sandwich as a hat(make a chicken noise)

Grace: i'm still grace, (sway her hips to walk at him closer as koan's keep grin and patting his head)but i'm your grace now~

Lucy: WHAT?!

Grace and koan turn to to see lucy with a red and mad face, happy and austin with erza holding his arm.

Austin: joker?(glared)

Joker: hey austin, it's been awhile.

Austin: yes it has, let me guess, koan has turn you into good and working together ever since we bring koan to his senses?

Joker: yep.

Austin: ok, ok, everyone deserves a second chance

As happy and lucy scream looking at joker caming out of koan's back and erza is shocked as well.

Lucy: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON KOAN'S BACK?!

Happy: AAHH! SCARY MONSTER!

Erza: What is that thing?!

Austin: that is a he, his name Is joker and he sentient being is the split personality of koan 's inner demon of his anger and destructive nature of oneself, and he is koan's partner.

Joker: Not to mention I'm part of his split personality and is nice to meet you guys as well(waving his hand and grin)

Happy: so that's what koan is not acting himself.

Koan: well it's because we fused as one into that personality, his name is choas or just joker or me (Erza walk toward him)

Erza: koan.

Koan: yeah erza?

Erza: i'm sorry for what I said and for being foolish, I just want to protect the members of the guild, there the only family I have right now.

Koan: I know, since you finally see it I forgive you, and I understand how munch you care for them. but there not little kids anymore, they wanted to protect innocent and maybe someday you as well. which is why I assist to help them to make sure there safe and the their test of their potential of getting stronger to working together as a team(he smile). There not alone anymore as they got each other, including you, me and austin I wanted protect them since I wasn't strong enough to protect my old family back then, as the villages have family too and I wanted to help them and prove to everyone that fairy tail is a wonderful guild who is like true family and that's what I'm doing to prove everybody to never forget it.

Erza: (smile and whipe her tears)well, I guess that you and austin have hearts of gold after all.

Koan:(grin and laugh crazy) and yours have silver

Erza:so I'm off of the punishment?

Joker: maybe

Koan: But dont worry of Nast, we take care of her(looking at happy) especially you happy.

Happy: what did I do!?

Koan: well, you took the S class job.

Joker: like a partner in crimes.

Koan: indeed and(grin wider) lucy will not get punish as I will help get that gate key for her and grace not be punish as well, since she doing what right and even helping the village and you to erza.

Grace: thank you koany~.(hugging his left arm)

Lucy: HEY! LET GO OF HIM!(pointing at her as grace stared at her blankly)

Grace: nope.

Austin:(grin)Hahaha good luck getting out of this situation koa!

Koan: (smirk)well good luck dealing with another girl who have water magic and soon become obsessed and a stalker about you bro( make austin stop laughing)

Austin: Y-Your joking right?

Koan: no.

Austin: oh boy.

Erza: what?

Austin: koan told me has the 4 wall ability for years so nothing can't actually surprise him.

Erza: I see and what girl? (glared at ausrin which he hold his hand in defense)

Austin: hey woah woah woah, I have no idea, yet, koan's 4th wall is unpredictable so I don't have the slightest clue.

Koan: you'll see in the next Arc bro anyway(as koan got off of grace)

As he duplicate into 2 koan's

Koan: I'll go find nastumi, my duplicate can give you guys a hand and be careful, around these woods are surrounded by 5 vilgax's squid monster and 4 insecticons that pyshcon built (a big red flash)

He change into a black dog and cat like creature mixed with horns, razer sharp claws and fangs,a red fin, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **DASHSLICER!**

Happy:(jump up in fright) AAHHH! A DOG!

Happy then run and hide behind Austin's leg, koan 2 grin and laugh, lucy and grace just zoom up and pet his head as he panting his tongue and erza is shocked that her eyes are like a cat.

Lucy: aw, you look so fluffy~.

Happy: HOW YOU TWO NOT SCARED OF THAT FEROCIOUS DOG?!

Austin: happy your a cat, and he turn into a dog, it's natural of the age old cats vs dogs.

Happy: BUT HE LOOKS LIKE HE CAN EAT MORE THEN A CAT?!

Grace: Come on happy, this cute dog wouldn't hurt a fly~.(petting his head as his tail wag)

Dashslicer: as munch I wanted to get petted but I need to find a certain dragon slayer mage T.T.F.N Tah, Tah for now! (as he pick up nastumi's scenes and zoom in fast)

 **Meanwhile with lyon and his allies.**

Back at the temple lyon and tobi are in the throne room.

Lyon: how pathetic, you're the only one still standing, tobi.

Tobi: arf.

Lyon: those fairy tail wizards including that beast are quite impressive, they even trick you into shocking yourself.

Tobi: yeah can we keep the hole shocking me self thing a secret?(as pyshcon and Zalty arrive)

Psyphon: Charmcaster is almost done with the demon Cold emperor.

Zalty: and this unfortunate turn of events could put the resurrection of deliora in jeopardy.

Lyon: I see.

Zalty: if all goes as planned the demon should awaken at some point tonight, but we have to keep an eye on those wizards and that hero, if they were to interrupt the moon drip ceremony then deliora would forever remain entombed in ice, salamander and Titania are quite powerful they can easily foil our plans.

Lyon: as always you seen remarkably well-informed, no mind I can't say I'm worried, those fools may be strong but they're no match for me, but that beast he is strong no doubt about that, I want that power so I can defeat all who gets in my way.

Zalty: I was hoping you'd say that so it's very reassuring to hear, but still allow me the honor of joining you in battle for a time sake.

Tobi: hold up I didn't know you are a wizard too?!

Zalty: yes, it's been awhile since i've used it but i've dabbled in a particular form of lost magic, and the magic i've learn from charmcaster I can enhance my magic power.

Lyon: sure, we could use another wizard.

Then the temple started to shake and tilt to the right.

Psyphon: What the hell?!

Tobi: AH EARTHQUAKE!

Lyon: I don't think so.

As Nastumi destroying the temple inside using her fire dragon slayer magic, which outside show dashslicer speeding in saw the temple crumble.

Dashslicer: (grin and chuckle)I'm guessing they party or is nastumi making the party that I'm gonna crashed in.

He dash in and start crashing pillars with natsumi and she throw fire at the sealing making a hole going up to the throne Dashslicr turn back to koan as he did a back flip.

Koan: Koan found you nasty!(laugh) and I can't believe you decide to crashed the party without bringing me along, I'm hurt. (pouted)

Natsumi: oh sorry koany, but you can help me take down the cold emperor.

Koan: alright!

Lyon: what is the meaning of this?!

Tobi: ehe we're in trouble.

Zelty: I hould have known salamander and the beast with both make the first move. It appears we have a visitor sir.

Natsumi: heh heh you know I usually end up breaking stuff by accident it's kind of funny how hard it is and I'm trying to do on purpose.

Lyon: what are you two doing here?

Natsumi: we're knocking this place over, then you'll won't be able to shine moonlight on that demon you got underground!

Koan: oh. Natsumi your a genius!

Natsuim: (blushing a little and hug him) aw thanks koany.

Pyschon: Get a room you two!

Koan: Why won't you go kiss up with your boss vilgax and make you his bitch!

Nastumi laugh at that even zatly, snicker and lyon chuckle as pyshcon growl at him with his eyes glows.

Koan: Eh what's up lyon? Still pissed I whoop your stupid ass? (lyon glared at him) and now your K-9 Mutt, dorka-fin and (sniffing at zalty) A Woman in disguise using transformation magic as an old prick guy? Really?

Lyon: insolent fool, just who you think you are? You dare challenge me!?

Tobi: ok can someone tell me what's going on? Because I'm lost.

Zalty: evidently this girl and this boy is the reason the temple is now tilted I assume that he destroyed the support pillars on one side doing so caused the temple to shift in that direction, this in turn will prevent any moon light from shining directly on deliora, huh it's an ingenious plan, i'm quite surprised that dolt is the one who came up with that.

Koan: I'm gonna beat your tiki ass for calling nasty dolt sherlock! (as red and white aura around him as green fire engulf his hand)

Natsumi: ok i'll handle the ice-prick and you'll handle the tiki bastard.

Koan: (smiling) I'm loving this plan already.(Looking at lyon and they other) so you guys gonna fight or what?!

Zalty: I'll face you, boy.

Joker: _hey koan, I now know what magic he or she use, she use time magic, she can revers and fast forward._

Koan: really? Cause I know a predator can ease the clock(big red flash)

He change into a large bat with sharp claws with a gray tail and the nematrix on his neck.

?:(Open his wings) **TIMEZONE!**

Zalty: w-what?!

Timezone: Come Prick face, show me what your lost magic can do?

Lyon: NO I'M YOU OPPONENT!

Nastumi: I Don't thinks so!

She then punches lyon in the face with a fire punch.

Timezone: nice punch natsy.

Zalty: pay attention to your opponent! (fire a time beam)

Timezone: oh a snack (He ate the time beam)

Zalty: what?! What did you do?!

Timezone: well I can eat any time related attacks so your attacks are just little snakes to me! And I can do this. (makes a big time blast at him)

As zalty sent flying as timezone's eyes to reward and fast forward slamming him back and forward 5 times as he getting up and stumble and growl at him.

As for nastumi who punch lyon as his whole body to cracked and shattered like ice.

Natsumi: a fake?, (turn behind her to see the real one) I see you! **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

As lyon quckly dodge it and cast his spell.

Lyon: **ICE MAKE: EAGLE!** (Blasted eagle made of ice)you can't dodge them in mid air!

But natsumi fire her fire and hit the grouond to avoid the eagles, then he blasted fire from his feet at but lyon ducked it.

Lyon: that kind of Ridiculous magic is this?

nastumi brought fire t her legs as lyon dodge it again as nastumi puff her cheek

Nastumi: **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

As zalty brought his hand up but timezone tackle him but it was to late as nastumi crumble underground.

Timezone: Nastumi!(as he kicked zalty so hard sent him crashed to through the walls and transform back to koan)

As he raised his fist and smash the ground to make a hole and jump down to find the fire dragon slayer.

Zalty: very fortunate cold emperor, luck is on your side.

Tobi: can we keep the hole tobi got chard a secret too?

Lyon: what did you do?

Zalry: what ever do you mean?

Lyon: don't play dumb with me, your magic had to cause that hole in the floor.

Zalty: hmm don't you have a watchful eye, please allow me to explain my actions sir you're the only one strong enough to defeat deliora so it's imperative that you remain safe until it's resurrection.

Lyon: are you suggesting that I could fall victim to such paltry magics? (he then incrust the entire throne room into ice) leave me I can take care of this myself, once I finally defeat the demon everyone will worship my name; cold emperor lyon. I've work too hard to let a brights like them tarnish it.

Zalty: as you wish.

Natsumi: so your trying to defeat deliora?

Koan: It seems like it, with the help of pyshcon and charmcaster, not the bright idea.

 **Meanwhile with koan 2, Austin, grace, Erza, Lucy and Happy**

The group is running through the forest and finding the temple.

Lucy: are you kidding me? He really want's to fight the demon?

Grace did say anything and this worry's koan.

 **Back to natsumi and koan**

The two of them are facing agents lyon.

Natsumi: the thing looks half-dead already so let me get this straight, you're going to all this trouble to melt that ice just so you can fight it? That's pretty messed up if you ask me.

Lyon: I must rise above Ur's legacy,(cast his ice eagles) I will not rest until I fulfill my dream!

Natsumi: why go this far? Can you challenge her and get it over with it?!

Lyon: well I would if I could but Ur has been dead for years!

Koan begin to laugh as confuse nastumi and lyon glare deadly at him.

Lyon: What's so funny you freak?!

Koan: Oh let's just say She'll hear that from her student, thank to a friend of mine.

 **Flashback**

After dashslicer gone leaving koan 2 and joker told him a little surprise.

Koan 2: So you brought Ur back last night?! Woah...how'd you it?!

Joker: I did it, with you and I abilities, as it help with few new tricks in our selves.

Koan 2:(Grin)you always amaze me Joke.

Joker: (chuckle)it's what I do, and she'll be with us after grace tell her story, and meet her 2 student and I did give her a few new upgrades too.

Koan 2: alright, let's single the other me to deliver this messages.

 **Flashback end**

Koan:(shaking his head)shame if she see this, all because she didn't kill deliora, but if it wasn't for her, you and grace will never be alive and now you asking for a death wish kid.

Lyon: silents and die!

He then cast an eagle behind natsumi and koan chop it in half.

Koan: And blaming grace, it wasn't her fault, would you do the same thing if that demon killed your parents and people?

Lyon: SHUT UP! UR WOULD BE ALIVE IF WASN'T FOR GRACE!

Natsumi: look we don't know what happened to you in the past but I do know what you're doing in the present and it's hurting a lot of innocent people and since you don't seem to realize that yourself, I have to knock some since into ya!

Koan: (spotted psyphon) you take care of that cold idiot i'll take on the fin-dork.

Nastumi: Got it!

Pyschon:(as his aura glows yellow)I'm gonna enjoy chop you to pieces (bring out his ax that engulf in fire)

Koan:(grin crazy)Well I prefer be in one piece, but let's see who gonna be slices in dices (pull a katana blades out of nowhere and engulf with lightning)

 **Meanwhile with koan 2, Austin, grace, Erza, Lucy and Happy**

They stop to take a breather and grace lean agents a near by tree and grace explain on what's going on.

Grace: even back when we were kids lyon's always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magic ability but since she's gone he can't challenge her directly he decided that it's up to him to kill deliora, cause it's the one thing that she couldn't do.

Lucy: oh yeah, I guess that would be the only way to challenge someone who is dead.

Happy: aye.

Grace: listen there's something, something I never got to tell him, I kept it secret Ur made me promise to never let him know, but I have to, Ur may not be with us but she's still alive.

Everyone but koan want into shocked to hear that Ur is still alive.

Grace: The truth is, Ur is still alive.

Erza: what do you mean?

Grace: it's been 10 years, deliora attacked my home town, I've never seen such destruction, the whole place was wiped out less than a day.

 **Flashback**

Deliora is laying wast upon graces home town and everything is on fire, everything is crumbling down with in a night, the next day two people are walking in on the remains of the town, Ur and little lyon who is wearing a light blue coat and deep green paints.

Ur: I've heard of deliora's destructive power, but I never expected this, (spotted little grace wearing a blue shirt and who is under the rubble) lyon! Get over here we've got a survivor!

Lyon: hey! Are you alright!?(as grace open her eyes to see lyon and Ur)

grace: Ur and lyon found me, they pulled me out from the rubble.

Then next scene change to a field with beams all over the field and Ur with young lyon and young grace who put flowers on one of them and she is nealing in front of the beam grave.

Young Grace: deliora, you're gonna pay for this, (started to cry and gritted her teeth) I'll stop you, I swear it.

Grace: that val is how it all began.

It change into a snowy path in a mountain and young grace is out of breath.

Ur: are you gonna be able to keep up grace? I warned you training with me can be tough.

Young grace: yeah, but I'll do whatever it takes, I have to become stronger then deliora, cause someday I'm gonna beat him!

Young lyon: yeah right.

Ur: ok let's get started.

Young: fine. Ready when you are.

Then Ur strip off her clothes into her bra and panties shocking young grace.

Young Grace: wha-what are you doing?!

Ur: the first step is to strip.

Young grace: are you kidding me?! you're crazy if you think I'm stripping in the snow! (turn to lyon) back me up Lyon!

But young Lyon is in his boxers making young grace scream while eye bugle out.

Young Grace: Now your naked too?!

Young Lyon: just hurry up and do it kid, come on you want to learn magic, right?

Young Grace: I can't believe you're making do this! This is better not be some kind of joke!

Ur: (see's grace strip off her clothes but leave her tank top and panties) that a girl grace, If you really want to control the cold then you'll have to become one with it, you'll get used to it soon.

Young Lyon: (shaking) I already have.

Young Grace: (shaking too) your shivering just as much as I am.

Ur: lets go you two.

Young Grace: I thought you were going to teach me magic!

Young Lyon: just run, I don't want to do this beginner stuff again!

Then they started to train while there in there underwear as they bathe in a cold water with ice cubes. At the snow Ur teach Young grace to practice ice make magic with one hand as young lyon is watching.

Ur: I practice maker magic out of all the magical arts I feet this one gives you the most creative freedom.

as young lyon created a gorilla made of ice to surprise grace as he was getting ccky until Ur hit his head

Ur: In fact every wizard who practice maker magic has their own unique style, if you train hard, then someday you'll create a style of your own.

as the three ice wizard eat at their home and then fall asleep for bed time as Ur smile know they gonna be great mage in the future.

 **Timeskip**

The three ice wizards went to a town to go shopping for food and grace and lyon waiting for Ur as she is talking to the shop owner.

Women: who's the dark-haired girl, you pick up another student?

Ur: yeah, her name is grace, she's a rebel and doesn't want to do what she's told.

Woman: the boy with silver hair is lyon right? I bet those two grow up they're gonna be quite the lookers.

Ur: you think so?(eating an apple)

Woman: yeah and would you mind saving one of them for me?

Ur: if you want those little headaches you're welcome to them.

Woman: you know, your not going to have much luck with the men in town if they think you've got kids.

Ur: I don't need romantic advice.

Woman: your not getting any younger Ur and you deserve to be happy, promise you'll give it a little thought?

Ur: yeah sure.(raised her eyebrow)

Young Lyon: so tell me something, how long do you think it's gonna take us to become stronger then Ur?

Young grace:(looking stern) how the heck should I know?

Young Lyon: she's the best wizard around, my dreams is someday be even better then she is.

Young Grace: can't stop running your mouth can ya? Do you really think I care about that?

Young Lyon: why are you so grumpy?

Young Grace: bacause you're all master this and master that it's bugging me.

Young Lyon: she told me she decided to teach you cause she see's some kind of darkness inside of you.

Young Grace: well she's probably right, especially after everything I've been through.

Young Lyon: well she want's to help you to get rid of it.

Young Grace:(raised her fist) I'll do that on my own, just watch. Right now, all I care about is getting revenge on deliora and once I've learned enough magic I'm so out of e-Bye Ice Wit-

Before she can finish her sentence Ur punch her head making Young Lyon chuckle as grace have a bump on her head.

Ur: keep talking that way about me and you're dead meat kid.

Young Grace: I'm sorry.

As The three ice wizard walking back home.

Young Grace: So when your gonna teach us powerful magic huh?

Ur: I Already have.

Young Grace: I'm not talking about that maker magic stuff far as I can tell that junks completely useless.

Ur then stop walking and turn to glare with a Sterne look and young grace turn away from her.

Ur: look me in the eyes grace, grace. (she turn to her) I told you maker magic gives you creative freedom, once you're able to create your own style you can make it as powerful as you want

Young grace: you keep saying the same thing over and over again like that. (not realizing that she is in her underwear)

Ur: grace we're in public, put your clothes back on!

Young Grace: now I have this weird habit because of you!

Ur: (upper cut her) don't you blame it on me!

Everyone started laughing at the scene and grace is knocked out.

Ur: let's get out of here.

Young Grace: ok.

They walked out of the town and young Grace and Lyon are carrying the groceries.

Ur: well that was embarrassing.

Young lyon: and hilarious!

Young Grace: shut up brown-noser.

Young Lyon: you shut up streaker.

As they went past a wagon which have a purple warehog driving it while inside are people with weapons.

Men: Have you ever heard the news of deliora's whereabouts?

Men 2:Yeah, I heard it made it's way to the northern Continent, somewhere around brago I hear

Men 3: Seriously?

Men 4: Then peace has return to isvan?

Young Grace stop walking as she eardrop the people's conversation at deliora at brago which she dropped the groceries as Ur and Young lyon turn around at Grace looking down.

Ur: What's wrong?

Young Grace: that's where it is, in brago.

In the snowstorm young grace walked out, ur and young lyon are trying to convince to grace that shes is not ready.

Ur: no way! Deliora is way out of your league grace, it will kill you don't go!

Young grace: bag all you want you're not gonna change my mind! don't you understand?! That demon took my mom and dad away from me! I have to get revenge!

Ur: leave and your no longer my student!

Young grace: fine! I'm better off without you!

She then walked away from her and Lyon cry's for seeing his friend go.

Young grace: and if that thing kills me and it's your fault! You should have taught me real magic!

 **Flashback end.**

Koan, Austin, Grace, Lucy, Erza and Happy at the temple as they founded it looks crocket which lucy and happy title there head.

Lucy: hey guys, isn't me or that temple seems… a little crooked.

Happy: What happen to it?

Grace: I'm guessing nastumi.

Erza: Me too.

Austin: especially you to koan.

Koan 2:(grin and laugh crazy)Yep, nastumi have a stupendous plan, and that's why it's my kind of thing to help along, to destroy the temple so the moonlight won't go through it to resurrect the demon.

Austin: Gotta admit that's a smart and crazy idea.

Koan 2: And grace, I figure even Ur is alive, but she already here with us.

Grace:(raised her eyebrow) What you talking about Koan? she alive but as an ice shell.

Koan 2: Well not anymore as she been waiting for 10 and now with us, (turn around toward the bush and trees)isn't that Right Ur?

Ur: (walked out of behind the tree) Yes it is Koan.

They all turn and grace's eyes wide was shocked to see Ur standing behind them with a smile.

Ur: hey there grace, it's been awhile.

Grace started to cry and then run up to her and hugged her as she cried and Ur hugged back smiling wider.

Grace: I Missed...(sniffing)I'm sorry, it was all my fault for what happen to you...

Ur: (chop her head a little) ok enough with the sorry, the important thing is that your ok, nothing else matters right now.

Grace smiled and hugged her again, as they are enjoying the hugs austin turn to koan 2 and smiled.

Austin: you and joker had something to do with this do you?

Koan 2: (joker came out of koan's back as they both grin)Yep, we both brought her back from last night, Five stars point!

As Grace and Erza's eyes wide as never believe koan 2 and joker bring people back from the dead, as happy and Lucy's eyes bulge out and jaw dropped even austin admit he was surprise as he didn't now they can do that.

Joker: **Bro, ice mage tackle in 3 o clock!**

Koan 2: What?(grace tackle koan to the ground hugging him tight)A FRICK NUGGETS!

Grace then started to kiss koan 2 all over his face and saying "thank you" over and over, this made ur and austin smile at the new couple.

Austin: (clank's laugh) so, how is it feel getting smothered by kisses koan?

Koan:(Grin)Not as munch you fight a girl with water magic in the next arc, you accidentally touch her breast!

Erza: WHAT?!(Glared at Austin as she summon her sword)

Austin:(raised his hand in defense)E-Easy erza, I would never do that...

Lucy:(frowning)Okay Grace that's enough(pulling Grace out of Koan)

Grace:(pout) no, no, no, no! I haven't finished kissing him!

Lucy:(glared at her) then stop kissing him!

Grace:(glared at her back) no!

As there eyes lighting clashes together which they growl as koan scratching his head with his foot like a dog.

Ur: (laugh at the scene) what a lively group of friends you have grace. (turn to austin) and who are you?

Austin: oh, hello, my name is Austin D. Ookami, nice to meet you Ur.

Ur: So your Koan's Brother huh?(she smirk) never thought I met a cutie like you.

Austin: I Uh...

Erza: (Growl at her)That son of...

Until Erza, Austin and Koan senses an attack coming as a flying disc, a laser beam coming.

Erza, Austin and Koan: Watch out!

Koan push lucy and happy out of the way, as he pull out a sword out of nowhere to slice the disc as Austin absorb the energy with his palm.

Erza: who's there?!

Cloak woman: we track you down fairy tail!

Cloak man: we won't allow you to interfere!

Grace: not these guys.

Erza: Lyon's minions?

Ur: oh great, I have to clean up this mess.

Lucy: they're all around us!

Erza: I can handle me self.

Austin: yeah no, (clone himself) you can't.

Austin 1: you need back up, (place the gamer driver on his wast) and I got the gashat that will work.

He then pull out an orange gashat and it shows an air fighter plain with a fangs on the near nose, then he press the button.

 **JET COMBAT!**

Then orange pixels covered everywhere and oil drums are scattered everywhere surprising Ur and the cloak people.

Austin 1: henshin. (Place the gashat into the slot)

 **GASHATO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Then icons appeared allover him and then he raised his hand hitting the airplane icon and he change into the white armor but has a different head, he has airplane wings on his brows and a cockpit on the middle, has neon yellow eyes with orange color on the mini plain.

?: alright, alright! My name is Kamen rider fly and I'm in the hou~se!

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL?!

Koan 2: Hahahahaha alright Bro, Me, Grace, Ur, the prime you, will head our way to the temple

Fly: Alright we'll handle these jerks, and catch you up later!

As the 5 squid drone arrive along with the insecticons.

Austin: Alright Koan, Grace, Ur, let's move!

Koan 2, Grace and Ur: Right!

As koan 2 and Austin prime slapped there trix as big flash of red and orange, koan change into hypnotic and austin change into a big orange manta ray with his arms under the manta ray wings, has a tail, has a black face with yellow mouth and brow and eyes and has the megatrix on his chest.

Hypnotic: **HYPNOTIC!**

?: **SKY MANTRA!**

Ur: (turn to grace who grin) you got some interesting friends grace.

Grace: I know, now come on!

Ur went to sky mantra's back and grace on hypnotick's as they fly to the temple while erza, happy, lucy and fly are facing agents the rob geeks.

 **meanwhile with koan and nastumi**

As nastumi still fighting lyon and so do koan who dealing with pyschon.

 **back with hynotick, sky mantra, Ur and Grace.**

Grace: _I gotta tell him that Ur it's alive, the only person that stop him, is me._

 **back with koan and nastumi**

Koan and pyshcon's weapon clashes of both element of lightning and fire.

Nastumi and lyon both spell of fire and ice clashes too.

Which cause a big explosion happen.

 **Flashback of Grace's Past**

Deliora is standing on another crumbled town roaring at his work and he fire a beam at ur with an ice leg is starting her spell.

Ur: **ICE-MAKE: ROSE GARDEN!**

Then a garden of ice roses spring up and covered deliora but he fired the beam at her but she jumped out of the way to let the explosions happen and he broken free of the ice roses, the towns people are out but they watch in horror at they see what deliora is destroying, ur protect her self with an ice shield but got exhausted.

Ur: I can't keep this up. I'm using too much magic energy, (she turn to young Grace and Lyon knocked out)

Young Grace regain conciseness and look behind her to see deliora and she is afraid, then ur walked up to her and hugged her.

Ur: it's okay, everything's gonna to be fine.

Young Grace: your here ur, but why?

Ur: I want you to grab Lyon and get out of here, I can't concentrate on fighting I have to protect you.

Young Grace: (turn to Lyon) oh no Lyon!

Ur: he's fine, just out cold. (grace run to him as she turn to deliora walking away)

Young Grace: deliora! it's too strong I didn't stand a chance.

Ur: get going.

Young Grace: wait! why'd you come after me? I thought I wasn't your student anymore?

Ur: a friend said something recently that make me think, she told me I deserve to be happy, which shocked me because I've never thought of myself as unhappy, she just doesn't understand, that I have two adorable little students, but I spent each day with and watch them grow into men, what more could I want. I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me happier.

Young Grace: (spotted her leg) Ur, your leg.

Ur: oh you noticed, I the real one but this will do for now, my maker magic came in handy, (see Young Grace cried for her) I vowed I would free you from the darkness within you and if that means I have to fight this demon then so be it, now get out of here and let me do this.

Young Grace: no! I'm not leaving you! It's my fault that all of this happened!

Ur: no one's fault, this is just something we have to go through in order to be happy again.

Young Lyon: wait Ur.

Ur: I thought you were unconscious, I need you and grace to…

Young Lyon: you're gonna defeat it right? Your talking like you're not gonna make it.

Young Grace: let her go.

Young Lyon: shut up! You can beat that thing no problem, you're the strongest wizard alive that demons no match for you.

Ur: Lyon, how many times have I told you? There's always someone better.

Young Lyon: but that can't be true.

Ur: in the Western countries there are lots of wizards who are powerful them me.

Young Lyon: no that's not true, it's not because you're the strongest if you aren't then why I've been training with you all this time?

Ur: one day you'll surpass me and that day comes I hope you'll move on to a loftier goal.

Young Lyon: I studied with you because I thought you were the best there was, if you let that monster to beat you, you'll prove me wrong, Ur! Don't betray me!

Ur: lyon I…

Young Lyon then run to the demon.

Young Lyon: IF YOUR NOT GIVING IT YOUR ALL THEN I'LL HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!

Ur gasp in shock as she recognize that stance young lyon as he prepare a spell

Ur: Lyon that stance! Where'd you learn that?!

Young Lyon: where you ask? Scents you don't want to teach us powerful magic you self, I want to the storehouse and read all your magic books! This spell is the ice shell from me because you're scared, that's why isn't it!?

Ur: did you even bother to read thatr book all the way through? Do you know what happens the spell caster?!

Young Grace: will he be ok?

Ur: I ask you a question answer me Lyon!

The big flash making the demon notice the three.

Young Grace: Please you can't do this!

Ur: oh no, it notice us.

Young Lyon: I know magic is to weak to kill deliora, but if I cast the ice shell spell I can seal it away in ice for eternity!

Ur the cast an ice prison that is shape as a rose at lyon.

Ur: sorry but I'm not going to let you do that.

Young grace: but Ur, why is it bad?

Ur: when that spell used the caster's body because the ice shell itself, he's right though, that's the only way deliora can be stopped, I never would have imagined lyon would come up with the same idea I had. (she surround herself with ice magic as she is walking towards the demon)

Young grace: hey wait. Where are you going?

Ur: I've must have taught him well.

Young Grace: Ur!

Ur: stay back. (making more magic surging through her as magic circles surround the demon) I won't ever let you hurt my students! This is the end of the line, you monster! ABSOLUTE CAGE: ICED SHELL!

Then five blasts hit the circles and sealing the demon.

Young Grace: UR NO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!

Ur: it's the sacrifice I have to make for it over to save the two of you, my body will become the ice that will seal the demon deliora for eternity, grace promises me this one thing, please tell lyon that I died if he found out I had been turned into ice, he'll probably waste his entire life trying to find away to undo the spell, and that would make my sacrifice meaningless.

Young Grace: STOP!

Ur: I want lyon to be able to see the world to live a full life and grace I want the same for you.

Young Grace: I'M BAGGING YOU, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I PROMISE I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY FROM NOW ON!:(as tears pouring down in her eyes)

Ur:(she turn to her with her last smile) there is nothing to be sad, I'll live on please don't cry.

She then turn into ice and deliora is now sealed away.

Ur: I may not be with you but I will protect you from deliora be strong, make me proud.

Young Grace: UR!

Ur: I freed you from the darkness grace, I've sealed away forever.

Grace: suddenly I felt all the anger and sadness I had within me just disappear, at that moment I swore I would always be strong for her I became the best wizard I could to make her proud of me, but lyon is different.

As young Lyon woke up and got up as for young grace who sitting on the ground with her knee on her head

Young lyon: Ow-what she do to me?(as he got up seeing the ice prison Deliora) that's deliora *turn to grace) how did it happen? Did ur cast the spell, did she? Where is she? Tell me!

Young Grace: (cried) she, she's dead.

Young Lyon:(shocked of eyes wide)No...NOOOO!(Shout out his lung to the sky and grab Young grace by the shirt)YOU JERK! HOW WOULD I SURPASS HER NOW?! SHE'S DEAD AND SO MY DREAMS BECAUSE OF YOU!

Young Grace: I'm sorry...

Young Lyon:(In tears as well)THAT NOT GOOD ENOUGH! IT WONT BRING HER BACK! YOU KILLED MY DREAM! IF YOU HADN'T CHALLENGED DELIORA THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN!(he let her go and stand up) it's your fault she's dead. Your the one, you killed master ur.

 **End flashback**

As Lyon facing Nastumi and koan took down Pyschon already which he retreat

Nastumi: This is going forever.

Koan: Yeah, give up dude and forget this bitch.

Lyon: I would never give you two that satiation.

Koan:(cracking his knuckles) Fine by us.

Nastumi:(grin and raising her fist ignite to fire)alright your asking for it then.

Lyon: Oh am I know?(unleashed his ice magic)

Koan: yeah and If you can't get your head right, maybe a little reunion will help sort of this out.

Lyon: what do you mean?

As the ice wall begin to break it.

Nastumi: What the?

It show hypnotick roaring breaking the ice along with and grace.

Nastumi: Oh is grace.

Koan: And my other helper too.

Sky Mantra: Don't forget about me (fly in)

Nastumi: Austin?!

Hypnotick: It's a long story nast.

Hypnotick turn back to koan 2 and merge back to koan as sky mantra turn back to Austin

Lyon: Great more pest arrive, no matter as long I can finish the job (looking at koan) this is what you call "a reunion " beast? bringing grace along.

Ur: She's not the only one here Lyon.

Lyon was shocked to see Ur standing behind austin with a disappointed look on her face and zalty was in complete shock to see Ur alive too.

Lyon: m-master?

Ur: hello lyon or should I call you, cold emperor?

Lyon: H-How did you know?! This have to be a trick of an illusion, you died using ice shell on deliora!

Ur: that's not entirely true, your just delusional, that book you read 10 years ago, you didn't read it all the way through, the iced shell can seal any threat but the spell caster is turn into the shell itself, which means, I've been alive in that shell for 10 years you fool!

Koan: which he already know that in the first place.

Make Ur shocked and glared at lyon, Lyon's hair shadow his eyes and gritting his teeth hatred toward koan as he point his finger at him while unleashed an ice fog.

Lyon: You. (point at koan)

Koan: that's me. (grin)

Lyon: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!(he scream at him)

Koan about fight him but grace put her hand in front of koan.

Grace: Leave him to me, it's time to settle this once and for all.

Natsumi: no way girl you already lost to him once!

Grace: and it's not gonna to happen again, I'm ready to end this now.

Lyon: you seam awfully confident.

Grace: you were right lyon, I'm the one who's to blame for our masters death, but you're no better, you threaten my comrade, brought harm to the villagers, trying to kill the one I loved, and now your trying to destroy what Ur her life to create, it's time we accepted are punishments together. (cross his arms into an X)

Lyon: (widen his eyes) that stand, not the iced shell.

Natsumi: iced shell?

Koan and Austin: what?!

Lyon: are you insane You wouldn't dare!

Grace: if you want to live change the villagers back to their human forms and leave this island and never return! (started her spell) if you agreed to that I'll stop otherwise this is the end.

Lyon: is that so? Well I don't believe a word, your bluffing.

She didn't say anything then the magic started to power up making a strong wind blow.

Ur: no Grace don't!

Grace: no i'm not.

Lyon: you'll die!

He was about to cast a spell but was forced back and sent flying a little.

Natsumi: not do it!

Grace: all these years I've lied to myself I didn't want to admit that ur died because of me, but she did and It's time I took responsibility, so I will hear it now, I'm not afraid to die! If that's what it takes!

Lyon: stop this now!

Psyphon: what power.

Austin: Grace!

Grace: what's gonna be lyon?! Are we going to die or are we going to live?! it's up to you!

Lyon: you wouldn't! Your not brave enough to give your life, you're nothing but a coward!

Grace: just watch me. **ICED SHE-**

But before she can cast a spell koan roared extremely loud of a T-Rex to make her stop and natsumi punch her in the face, making Austin, Pyschon, Ur and lyon confused.

Grace: natsumi!

Natusmi: you can't just bust in here steal the scene with a bunch of fancy talk, get to the back of the line pal!

Grace: back of what line?

Natsumi: I was here first so it's my fight.

Grace: what? When I got here the first words out of my mouth were leave him to me!

Natsumi: yeah and I said no way girl like a second after that, (butted her head) and what's with your love!

Koan: ENOUGH!(as his hair on fire as veins pop out of his forehead)

As everyone except Austin shocked and even grace remember since he talk to Erza.

Koan: Nastumi as munch I'm glad you help, but stay out of this for now! (make nastumi back away a little)and Grace!(snapped his head back to Grace as she flinch) I don't mind you have the score to settle with lyon but(glared at her with a stern look)You expect me to let you die of pulling that stupid shit stunt?! (grab her by the arm)How dying gonna help?! It's sound like your running way to me...So don't ever do that again, I lost Lory who try to protected me from my former girlfriend and I'm not gonna let this happen again do you hear me?!

This made both natsumi and grace shocked to hear that now knowing that koan lost his sister to his former girlfriend, grace then hugged him making the fire on his head turn back to hair, and natsumi did the same.

Until they're attention that they heard the temple started to shake.

Koan: What now?!

Pyschon: Looks like is almost time.

 **Meanwhile with Kamen Rider Fly, Erza, Lucy and Happy**

Erza is slashing the cloak people, insecticons and squid drones enemys, lucy, wipes them away, happy just stuffs food in there mouths and fly dives bombs and mow them down.

Cloak woman: do not falter! let's strike down all who opposed the cold emperor!

As the squid drones an insecticons roar.

Cloak people: yeah!

Fly: well I hope it won't come to this, but they leave me with no choice.

Erza: what do you mean?

Fly: I mean this, switching to 2nd throttle! (rising his hand and throw is to his side while opening the driver)

Then he jumps up to the sky and fly starts to soars into the sky, avoiding multiple missiles on his tail before flying behind a cloud and his armor breaks revealing his black jumpsuit with the color orange on both sides, he posed causing the exposition behind him.

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! JET~! JET~! COMBAT~!**

He landed and an orange rifle appeared and landed on his hand.

 **GASHACON RIFLE!**

 **(star playing flying in the sky)**

Erza was beond shocked to see his level 2 form, lucy was shocked to see his level 2 as for happy his eyes turn to stars.

Cloak man: what is the meaning of this?!

Fly: well, lets take this to the sky's everybody!

He started to fly and shoot at the cloak people and charging at them, vut then everyone felt a shack and rear rubble.

Erza: what was that?

Lucy: (turn to the temple and gasped) no way!

To everyone's surprise the temple is standing right back up.

Happy: woah, the temple is untitled itself.

Fly: oh boy, (shooting at the squids) we have to destroy the robots!

Erza: allow me to assist you.

 **Back with austin, koan, natusmi, ur and grace.**

As nastumi try to break the ice to make the temple fall again.

Grace: This is bad, now the moon it's gonna shine a deliora.

As zalty enter the icy room.

Zalty: Pardon the interrupted.

Lyon: I should have, I take it you did this?

Zalty: indeed I did sir, the moon will be out soon, so I thought taken the liberty straghting the temple for you.

Pyschon:(grin)well done zalty, I'll go meet charmcaster too see it's finally gonna bring the demon back

Grace: That weirdo fixed all by himself?

Austin: It seems that way.

Nastumi: After all koan and I went all that trouble,(yelled a zalty) he so who do to fixed it huh?!

Koan: Nastumi he or should I say she using transformation magic to hide her true appearance, and what she did it's using a lost magic that is call arc of time, which she use it to rewind the damage me and you did to the temple and went back to normal straight up.

As Zalty stared at koan as he impress of how quick he know and wonder how even turn his head to Ur which shocked him the most.

Zalty: y-your Ur, right?

Ur: yes I'am, how do-

Nastumi: Hey what koan mean that your not A guy? And why you fixed the temple after koan and I hard work huh?!

Zalty look at nastumi as he begin to laugh which annoyed nastumi.

Natsumi: TELL ME HOW YOU DO IT YOU JERK!

Zalty: now that everything else is in order I suppose I should commence the moon drip ceremony. (runs out)

Natsumi: hey! Would you quit ignored me you demon ass! (start to chase him/her whiile he/he is laughing)

Grace: natsumi!

Koan:(Bull roar as koan grew horns and chasing Zalty in four legs which nastumi turn around her a bull noise) get beck here zalshe!

Zalty then runs faster to try to run away from the koan bull.

Zalty: Oh crap!

Nastumi: Yikes! (she move an aside to let koan join) alright koan let's get him!

 **back with Austin, Grace and Ur**

Pyshon: Cold emperor, me and my servant(as the insecticon appear but it looks different as it in a grasshoper mode) will deal with ookami and the woman here!

Austin:(grin) I like to see you try! (look back at Ur)Ready Ur?

Ur: Been a long time of a fight so count me in!

He then split him self into three and they have a black hand with one have a yellow line while the one has red and the last one has a gate, they all put on two rings each, austin prime put on a hand ring and the other a red gem ring, austin 2 has the same hand ring but has a red lining and an ember gem ring with three claws on it and austin 3 has a gate ring and a ring with a lions face on it. They place ther hands on there wastes.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE/ NOW/ ROAR!**

Then austin prime have a silver belt with a black hand, austin 2 has a black belt with two silver lines, and austin 3 has a black belt with a gate in front of it.

Austin prime and 2: (shift there belts to the left) **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HINSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HINSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HINSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HINSHIN!** Henshin! (flip there left rings masks and place them on there wastes) **FLAME PLEASE! HI, HI, HI HI HI!/ CHANGE NOW!**

Austin 3: hen~shin! (punch the left nob and twisted to reveal a gold lion with a, bull and chameleon on one side and a dolphin and an eagle on the other) **SET OPEN! L I O N, LION!**

Then magic circles appeared and pass through them and austin prime now has a black cloak, jumpsuit, ruby on his chest and mask, austin 2 has a gray clothes and a black armor on his shoulders and has a claw on his left arm and he has amber on his claw knells, chest and mask, and lastly austin 3 has a black jumpsuit and has gold on his right shoulder with a lion, has a lion themed mask with green eyes and forelegs.

?: kamen rider: wizard, Sa…. Showtime.

?: kamen rider: amber demon.

?: kamen rider: beast! Now then let's eat!

Pyschon: It dosent matter how fancy your trick is ooami, insecticons attack!

Wizard: not this time. (pull out a ring with a dragon all chained up, he shift the belt to the right)

Belt: **LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! BIND PLEASE!**

Then magic circles appeared and chained up all but one insecticons and Ur jump up and put her hands together and cast her spell.

Ur: **ICE-MAKE:** (slam her hands to the ground) **ROSEN KRONE!**

Then ice surround the chained up insecticons and squished them and they all explode.

Wizard: very nice work Ur.

Ur: well thank you, you did better yourself.

Pyshcon: guess I'll to finish it myself then(as he sent a sonic waves sent The 3 kamen rider and Ur crashing through the walls)by destroying you guys.

As pyschon flew through the hole to fight his opponents which is leaves lyon and Grace.

Lyon: My, My, you and your friends are noisy.

Grace: tell me something, a second ago I was gonna freeze us both for good, you're counting on natsumi and koan to stop me before I could finish right?

Lyon: no, the opposite in face I never thought they be foolish enough come near a spell like that.

Grace: so you were just gonna stand there and take the hit?

Lyon: exactly, because someone would come to rescue me, you on the other hand would be finished for good.

Grace: I should have known.

Lyon: certainty it would be inconvenient to be sealed in ice but my allies are as devoted to my cause as I am and as long as we're on this island they could use moon drip to melt the ice whenever they saw fit.

Grace: I didn't think of that, guess the ice shell is completely useless here.

Lyon: even so you still want to fight? After what happen last time? don't fool yourself you can't-

Grace: that's enough.

Lyon: what?

Grace: just forget about deliora.

Lyon: what kind of nonsense is this, your threats don't work so you turn to begging? Dose your guild have a dentist that removes your fangs or are you just a coward?

Grace: neither, I was going to tell you something but is already out, it's over there's no reason to go through this anymore.

Lyon: It's not over when I say its over.

Grace: So what koan said it's true that you know all along, that Ur was alive as an Ice She-

Lyon cut her off summon another ice attack through Grace's stomach as she grunted the lyon's attack show a tiger made of ice.

Lyon:(dark look of a grin) you idiot, I know how the spell works, I can assure you she's not alive anymore but koan ruin it all, I thought it's a chunk of ice but now ,she alive in flesh and blood.

Grace on the ground holding the pain.

Grace: I-If you know...then why?

Lyon: knowing is one thing, believing is another and if you truly believe that Ur is alive, you're an even greater fool I thought.

Grace: you knew the truth and you still did this!

Lyon: what of it?

Grace didn't answer but punch him in the face hard as he is sent flying and hit his face at the ice wall.

Lyon: impossible, how can you move with that wound?

Grace: I had enough, I wanted to save you, but I give up now.

Lyon: you want the title of star pupil for yourself? Well I'm sorry but I have to fight against deliora soon and I'd rather not wast my magic energy on you.

Grace: then we'll just use our fists.

Lyon: you want me to fight you without using magic? That's fine by me.

Grace charge at him but lyon quickly punch her in the gut.

Lyon: Aim at the opponent's weakness and give it all you got, Ur taught us that remember?

Grace: You have no right to speak her name! And I won't let you(but lyon knee her at her gut again)

 **meanwhile with Koan and Nastumi vs Zalty**

Zalty having hard time as he/she try to find a way defeat the raging bull koan as zalty raised his/her hand to sent a silver circle as he ceiling cracking a circle and falling down on koan.

Nastumi: Watch out koan! I-

As Nastumi and Zalty just shocked see koan jump up as he headbutt the fallen boulder with no pain as koan landed on the ground.

Koan: is that all you got zalshe?

Then zalty wave his hand and the rubble are back together and the sealing is back to normal.

Koan: so that's how your magic works, I know that's the way to fixed the temple back up(as koan title his head and sniff at zalty)

Koan: **But why she smell a lot like Ur joker?**

Joker: **I guess we'll find out ourselves and wonder wheres vilgax and his other villians too/**

Nastumi: what kind of crazy magic he have?!

Zalty: must know I practice one of the lost magics, in other words both it's strangth and side affects are so powerful, it has been erased from history as we know it.

Natsumi: seriously?

Zalty: that dragon slayer magic of yours is no different, as for your friend here I can scents magic inside of him.

Natusmi: really?

Koan: You forgot one.

Zalty: Whatever (as he vanish)

Koan: Zalshe vanis.

Nastumi: I'M SICK OF CHASING HIM OR HER, I WANNA FIGHT!(Koan smack her head)

Koan: Calm down nasty, koan can track him better then worth-hog.

Nastumi: Alright then lead the way koany(As koan run to find him/her as nastumi follow him)

 **meanwhile with the 3 kamen riders and Ur vs Pyschon**

Wizard, ember demon and beast are fighting the insecticon while Ur is fighting agents psyphon making allot of ice objects.

Psyphon: do you think that you can defeat me, girl? (got kicked in the face)

Ur: oh yeah, I am.

Psyphon: Lucky kick, but try this one!

as he sent multiple solar energy bullet which Ur dodge it and as psyphon sent a flaming missile as the explosion sent her flying and crashed to the walls.

Psyphon: Time to finished this(raised his hand up created a huge solar energy ball)DIE!

He throw it at her, as the three riders spotted the energy ball is flying at ur.

Wizard, ember demon and beast: UR!

As Ur felt something strong within her and akusa's voice who speak telepathy in her mind.

Akusa: _Ur, you must unleashed your true potential within your heart, as now you given a second chance that show how munch you have care for your students as you'll fight on their side again, now show the evil of the power of the dragon._

Ur: _The power of the dragon...I must do it!_ (squeeze her hand as a glowing white and blue as she look at they attack)

Ur: **ICE DRAGON'S SHATTERED FIST!**

Then she punch the energy ball and the energy ball turn into ice and it ahattered and the ice punch hit psyphon in the face and it freezed his right side of his face as he was sent flying and hit the wall, the three riders slowly turn to ur who is looking at her iced dragon covered hand as went back to normal.

Wizard, ember demon and beast: Ur, how did you learn that?!

Ur:(smile and pump her fist up) let's just say I have surprises.

Psyphon: ugh, what hit me? (spotted beast walking towards him) uh oh.

Beast: now that we know that you use magic, (slurp up his saliva) I can't wait to eat it.

Psyphon:(shaking)W-What do you mean?

Beast: your about to find out.

He pulled out a red ring with a bull on it, he put on the ring on his right finger and place the ring on the right side of the driver.

Belt: **BUFFA! GO! B-B-B-B-BUFFA!**

Then a red magic circle appeared and went through him and a red bull head with gold horns and ring on his nose and a red cape appeared on his shoulder, then he pull out a rapier-like sword with a roller and it has numbers dice form. He then roll the wheel, fist bump with his ring on the lion rapier's mouth and it shows a red six on the rapier.

Rapier: **SIX! BUFFA SABER STRIKE!**

Then six magic circles and as he slashes at them and six bulls came out and charge at him and the inseticon, they destroyed the inseticon and knocked out psyphon and two magic circles apprared above them and when to the driver.

Beast: Mmm, taste good.

Ur: what is that form you can eat magical energy?

Beast: temporary yes.

as Wizard, ember demon and beast turn back to Austin to fused back as to one.

Austin: Come on, we better find Koan and Nastumi quick.

Ur: Right.

 **Meanwhile with Grace vs Lyon**

As Grace getting beat up by Lyon.

Lyon: What a shame, your fist is weaker then your magic.

She got angry and try to punch him but he kicked her to the wall. She is taking her breath and get right back up.

Grace: what we're doing right now kinda reminds me of someone else I used spar with as a kid.

Lyon: (charge in at her) this is the end!

As Grace charge but lyon punch her as grace sent flying again as she have a flashback of nastumi tell her to get up

Grace: Nastumi…

 **flashback**

in the backyard of the guild a girl with long-ish pink hair wearing a white scarf, red sweeter and dirty yellow pants who is sparing agents young grace and she is wearing just her bra and pants.

Young natsumi: come on get up!

Young Grace: your the one who needs to get up! So you come on!

They spared and they are being watch by young erza who is wearing a small armor and a white dress and makarove, natsumi and grace are tired out and natsumi is on the ground again.

Young grace: sorry, but you lose.

Young natsumi: hold on, this fight is not near over grace.

Young grace: well if that's the way you want it.

The two little girls charge at each other and the memory fated.

 **End flashback**

Both Grace and yon breathe out

Lyon: That's settle this, your no match for me after all(as he bout to leave but grace getting)

Grace: Hold on, this fight isn't over just yet.

Lyon:(growl) I SHOULD'VE KILL YOU WHEN HAVE THE CHANCE!

As grace made a battle cry which the two ice wizard punch each other in the face but grace' punch sent lyon flying as he crashed to the ice wall.

Grace: YOUR GONNA HAVE TO STEP UP YOUR GAME IF YOU WANNA BEAT ME!

As lyon charge at her backing his fist then punch grace's cheek which she didn't sent flying this time as she stumble a bit.

Grace: I DIDN'T GIVE UP AGAINTS NATSUMI AND I WON'T GIVE UP AGAINTS YOU!

Lyon kneed her and stumbled back a little.

Grace: I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE ! YOU HEAR ME!?

They continued punching each other not knowing that ur and austin are watching when they run pass them.

Ur:(Smile) grace, you have grown up strong, I'm so proud of you.

 **Meanwhile with lucy happy, erza and fly**

The group is still fighting agents the robbed people and the insecticons and the squids are destroyed and some of the robbed people are down.

Erza: notice anything strange lucy?

Lucy: yeah even though there's a bunch of them their magic seems weak for some reason.

Erza: exactly, as far as I can tell there five wizards among them.

Fly: then what are we waiting for? You girls go I got this.

Erza: ok but be careful.

Fly: hey your talking to a kamen rider here, I'll be fine. catch up with you girls later (pulls out the gashat and inserts it into his rifle)

 **GASHUN! GASHATO! KIMEWAZA!**

Then his rifle is charging up and erza, happy and lucy all run to the temple as fly pull the trigger.

 **JET CRITICAL FINISH!**

Then he unleashed a volley of energy bullets at all of the rob people and they all got knocked out.

Fly: Heh, now that is I call bullseye here! (transformed back to Austin)

Austin 1: Now I better help they other quick (races back to the temple)

 **Back with Grace vs Lyon**

Lyon:(getting up feeling shocked and anger while panting)The Cold Emperor, defeat in battle from the likes of you?! I won't stand for it!

Grace: then get over here and fight.

Lyon then cast a spell and an ice dragon appeared.

Lyon: ICE-MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!

Then the dragon charge at her and bit her and she punch the dragons eye just to get free but rolled to the ground.

Grace: I thought we agreed not to use magic lyon?

Lyon: don't be such a sore loser, this duel is pointless from the start deliora will be revived either way, unless it's far to late to stop me now.

Grace: (trying to hold off the pain as she gets up) I won't stop trying!

Lyon: try all you want, but charmcaster is preparing to start the moon drip ceremony as we speak. (taken off his cape)

Grace: natsumi, koan Ur and Austin won't let her.(As she grin)trust me the second you underestimate them is the chance you lose.

 **Manwhile at the cave**

Charmcaster set a purple energy around the ice shell as inside deliora as his body started to be cover in darkness which zalty grin.

Zalty: At long last.

Charmcaster: yes, it's almost there as I need just a minute as he will be done.

Nastumi: There you are! I'll burn that grin right out of your face!(raising her fire fist at him/her)

But Zalty dodge the attack and landed another rock.

Zalty: ha ha! Must have taken you a while to came up with that one, by the way how do you manage to find me?

Nastumi: I follow my nose that's all, and some reason you totally reek of lady perfume.

Zalty: I would love to stay and chat but I've got more important things to do like assisting charmcaster in reviving deliora.(he/she realize koan not here)hey where the beast?

Nastumi: Koan? (looking around) where did he?

As they both hear a laughter echo the room as zalty and nastumi spotted a shadow figure of koan but vanish so quick of a blink of an eye as he crawling in the surface and the walls keep laughing complete insanity sent chills to zalty, nastumi and charmcaster's spines.

Zalty: where are you! You beast?!

Then koan jump off of the wall and fly kicked him/her and then jump in front of him/her.

Koan: eh, what's up doc?(grab him/her by the throat as koan lift zalty up) What behind the mask as you pulling the strings , but right now what you'll figure is a shocking moment soon( as he lift his right and as his finger dancing with lightning) boop (shocking zalty's forehead as he/she scream in pain)

As koan slammed him/her at the ground 3 times and grab his/her feet then slammed him/her at the ground 2 and throaugh him/her at the rock as he/she get up panting from the injured.

Koan: Also forget this deliora reviving crap.

Nastumi: yeah cause me and koan knows it's not gonna happen okay?

Zalty: oh really and why is that?

Koan:(grin and point his thumbs to himself) because I'm going to kill that demon with my bear hands! And grace is gonna kick that ice prick's ass!

Natsumi: and any minute now I'm gonna kick your butt! Like a billion times and this well be all over.

Charmcaster: oh really now? It's already over.

Austin: well not this time!

Austin and Ur just arrive in the cave but then charmcaster then throw little pebbles at them, then they turn into stone beasts.

Austin:(groan) oh great these guys.

Ur: hey austin, if you can became a kamen rider, can anyone do so?

Austin: yes but if proven worthy.

Ur: hook me up on one of those.

Austin: are you sure?

Ur: yes.

Austin then nodded and hand her two drivers, a small white card box with a trident on the middle and a golden oval like driver with a card of a spider.

Austin: if you want to be like me and koan just put them both on your waist.

She nodded and grab them both and put them onto her waist and then everything around her froze and everything change into a city where she is on the middle of the road.

Ur: what the? Where am I?

?: your in a world far beyond yours.

She turned to see a man wearing a dark green jumpsuit with golden armmor and has a spider themed helmet, has purple eyes and has a club on his chest and holding a staff with the same clubs on the edge.

?: welcome to the kamen rider trial, what is your name?

Ur: my name is Ur.

?: greetings ur, I am one of the armor that you are facing: kamen rider leangle.

?: he's not the only one you are facing.

Ur turned again to see a woman wearing a black jumpsuit with white armor with silver on her chest, gold on her shoulders and upper chest and has a swan themed helmet and holding a sword with white body and a blade on the end.

?: my name is femme. (draw her blade) we are here to test your skills, your strength, your determination. Only these treats will be tested, no magic and no abilities.

Ur: (smile) so a fight with only my fists?

Femme: and your fighting skills too. Now let's comments the trial, en guard!

 **Timeskip**

Ur is beating the riders and there weapons are off of there hands and they are fighting with there skills, femme then roundhouse kick her gut but ur then punch her helmet hard knocking her out but leangle punch her sending her flying, Ur hit the ground but got up aand charge at him and punch his gut and then slam him tot he ground, ur then walked back taking her breath. Femme get back up grabing her sword and sheath it.

Femme: you've done well Ur, master austin worry that you will get hurt.

Ur: did he now?

Leangle: yes, no one besides koan went through this while keep his or hers mind intact, you have pass, ur the female rider.

Femme: you may use us when ever you want.

Ur: thanks.

Back with the real world Ur's body then glow and shine the cave making everyone cover there eyes, the bright light fated and revealing femme and leangle standing.

Koan and nastumi: Awesome!

Zalty: what?!

Charmcaster: what the?

Austin: (smiled) congratulations Ur you are now the first female kamen rider user in earthland.

Femme: (look at her hand) so this is the power of the riders. (look at austin) and it feels so good~.

Austin: yep it sure is.

As they turn to the rock monster and pyschon arrive as well with 2 insecticons.

Austin: (smirk) You ready?

Femme: Oh I was born ready!

Then a small bat cartoon-like came in and landed on austins shoulder, austin spit himself again and austin 1 slap his wrist to change into a round-like clown with six arms and has the megatrix on his wast.

?: ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome **BIG TOP!**

Koan: Well hey there big top what doing?

Big top: well~ i'm doing fine~ koan, and i'm going to make psyphon see black and blue~.

Koan: well hope the villains are ready for they encore then! (a big red flash which koan as timezone again)

Timezone: **TIME ZONE!**

Zalty: oh great, this is going to be hard all of a sudden.

 **Meanwhile with grace and lyon**

grace and lyon start to feel a sudden shake in the temple.

Grace: I got a bad feeling that isn't natsumi.

Lyon: hmm, the ceremony is finally reaching completion, the ice sealing deliora has begun to melt away, there's nothing you can't do or that beast, it's too late to stop me, you and your friends have failed! (summon his ice to cast a spell) do you have any idea how long I've waited this moment grace? Since I saw you last I've been gathering knowledge and allies will aid me, I was fortunate enough to discover this place, an island where you can collect the light of the moon: galuna. (summon ice eagles and they attack her but she dogged them) it wasn't an easy task transporting deliora from brago and the moon drip taken three years!

Grace: (summoned up an ice shield) you've been wasting your time on the stupid plan for three years?!

Lyon: stupid?! How dare you say that?! You spent the last ten years and some foolish guild feeling your life away! (summoned a giant eagle and it charge at grace but she dogged it)

Grace: because I put my faith in that Ur told me! So I want wast and eventually made it to fairy tail and she was right, the guild was so full of powerful wizards that I couldn't believe it. I didn't know at the time, but I bet the old man was thinking about the moon drip when he said that, after everything Ur did for us you will kill her without giving it a second thought, you made me sick and it's a good thing that koan is here right now and revive Ur. But I will still beat you.

Lyon: say what you will I don't care, my entire life has led up to this moment our master is been long dead and I'll prove Ur I can surpass her and I'll killed koan and have his power on my own! Besides what make you think he so special for? (create a lion fist and started punching at her) DELIORA I WILL SURPASS HER BY DEFEATING THE ONE THAT SHE COULD NOT!

Grace: well I admit that's a pretty ambitious plan I can't stop thinking that you might have missed the point somewhere along the way (makes an ice sword and slash his ice lion fist shocking him) someone has blinded you can never be better then Ur, not in a hundred years! Wake up lyon, and (slashes him on the gut) don't you dare touch koan!

But that lyon is an ice decoy, then the real lyon got behind her readying his spell.

Lyon: fooled you didn't I? **ICE-MAKE: SNOW TIGER!**

Then a large ice timer charge at her but she cast the spell making a cage.

Grace: **ICE-MAKE: PRISON!** (got on top of the cage) you see this lyon? This is what you are!

Lyon: what?

Grace: a beast in a cage lashing out in a world he barely knows.

Lyon: other nonsense! I'll make quick work of that spell of yours!

The tiger is banging his head on the ice bars but it can't break free.

Grace: single-handed spells-casting is to unbalance, your creations will let you down when you need them the most. (casting her spell and making an iced bazooka) **ICE CANNON!**

She fired at lyon as he yell at his defeat.

Grace: Ur taught us that remember?

As lyon fall down defeat as show his shirt is broken in half grace sit down a little and put her hand on her gut.

Grace: (put her ice to cover her wound) oh man, I should have sealed this wound up earlier.

As a huge roar echo the island.

As lyon fall down defeat as show his shirt is broken in half grace sit down a little and put her hand on her gut.

Grace: (put her ice to cover her wound) oh man, I should have sealed this wound up earlier.

As a huge roar echo the island

 **Meanwhile with Erza, austin 2, lucy and happy**

Happy: MY EARS AINT READY FOR THIS!

Austin 2: GOD DAMN THIS TOO LOUD!

Erza: That dosn't sound to promising.

 **meanwhile with nastumi, femm, Big Top, austin and koan**

Nastumi:(covering her ears)IT'S SO LOUD!

Big Top:(covering his ears with all his finger)NO KIDDING!

Femm:(covering her ears)No...

Koan:(glared at the demon)This is bad...

Everyone except koan covered there ears from that roar, then the ice broke but only show deliora's arms, torso and head is free and that' not all that he free as deliora begin to speak.

Deliora: AT LAST I'M FREE!

Natsumi, Zalty, Austin and Femm: DELIORA CAN TALK?!

Charmcaster: Oh he can do a lot more then talk.…

Zalty: but I thought that he is a mindless monster!

Charmcaster: not anymore, I upgraded him so he can be the ultimate demon that is knowledgeable, powerful and can destroy anything!

Pyshcon: Indeed charmcaster, since we help granted the cold emperor's wish that badly.

 **Meanwhile with Grace**

Grace: that sound, I could never forget that sound.

Lyon: deliora.

Grace: they did it, they actually revived it, there's only one this I can do now, iced shell.

Back with natsumi, femme, leangle, koan, austin and big top

Deliora continued to roar and laughed that he is free.

Deliora: at last I am free from that iced shell spell, (look down) oh? It seams that I haven't been freed completely but(he smashed his fist to the ice) Now I'am

Femm:He just break the ice like nothin !

Deliroa's whole body engulf with darkness as he change his size into a human size , as the darkness fade away show a muscle man demon of color lighter blade on his shoulder and back, wearing black pants and no shoes, claws .And his body is exoskeleton armor and black messy hair down to his mid back and his eyes are red and sharper teeth.

everyone shocked that he can do that as deliroa looked at big top turn back to Austin and timezone turn back to koan as he raised his eyebrow up

Deliroa's thought: _Those senses, these two boys are the spawn of the demon queen and dragon goddess_ (smirk eviliy) _I doubt they don't really know who they are, means to make it to easy to kill them_ (He look at charmcaster and pyschon)

Deliroa: You two, thank you for reborn me and as an offer I'll continue what I lefted off.

Charmcaster: as you wish deliora.

Pyschon: and now Destroy them(pointing at Austin, koan, femm, and Nastmi)they attempt to stop you

Deliora: I don't take orders from no one but very well then(looking at femm as he confuse until he smell her senses and laugh evily)I recognize you, your the woman who imprison me 10 years ago

Femm: And your gonna pay for your crime demon!

Deliora:(roll his eyes) As munch I'll take my revenge on you, but I'll let these people deal with you as I stay and watch because(look at zalty who deliora sens him famiiar like ur's senses)who is the one planning to revive me completely for what purpose?

Pyschon: The one who plan this is lyon vastia also known as the cold emperor , Ur's student who planning on killing you to surpass his teacher who she never did it

Deliora: Really? Cause I remember from my hearing that little brat the woman froze him,heh well I guess I'll wait for him if he wanted to killed me that badly.(raised his head and arm up to the sky)BECAUSE NOW THAT EVERYONE WILL KNOW THAT DELILORA IS BACK ! AND MORE POWERFUL THEN EVER!

As everyone is shocked that they can senses he very strong, He did a huge roar again cause the village and tent to shake.

Zalty: YES, THE MOMMENT IT'S HERE!

 **Meanwhile with Austin 2, erza, lucy and happy are inside of the temple.**

Lucy: what the heck is that noice? It sound kind of a monster growling.

Happy: probably you stomach lucy.

Lucy: you know you're not half as funny as koan.

Erza: so you think that sound might have been deliora?

Austin 2: (receive a mind wave) oh no.

Erza: what's wrong?

Austin 2: deliora, is now more stronger now, and he can change into human size.

Erza, Lucy, Happy: WHAT?!

Lucy: BUT HOW?!

Austini 2: charmcaster, she upgraded him.

Erza: This is not good.

 **Meanwhile with Austin, femm, nastumi and timezone**

Natumi:(glaring at zalty)I wasn't my time on you, let's finish this right now.

As the crystal ball coming at her but koan turn back into timezone, blast a time beam from his eyes to make the crystal ball stop as fall it down.

Timezone: I got your back nasty!

Femme: (look at deliora) dame that witch, this time I'll kill him.

Austin prime: your not fighting alone ur, KIVAT!

Bat: yosha! Lets go Kivat! **BITE!** (bit on austins hand)

Then he has colored tattos on his face and then chains wrap around his wast and morphed to a red belt.

Austin prime: henshin.

He put the bat on his wast and then his body morphed into armor, he has silver armor on his upper body, red on his chest, wearing a black jumpsuit, has armor on his right leg and has yellow bat wings on his mask.

?: kamen rider: kiva!

Deliora: Interesting, I might say you have some neat requip boy(he jump up and landed at the ground) then I'll guess some warm ups won't hurt at all.

Kiva: oh don't you worry, (pull out a purple flute) you'll have a work out.

Kivat: (kiva place the flute in his mouth and push down) **DOGGA HAMMER!**

Then a deep sound from the flute echoed, then music from an organ started to play and a purple statue came in the cave and turn into a fist hammer, kiva grab it with both hands and chains wrap around his arms and they break to reveal purple armor and the chest was wrap by chains but break to reveal purple chest plait then his eye's turn purple completing his transformation.

Kiva: alright, femme, leangle! Let's triple combo him.

Femme: ok but I don't know how to work with these armors.

Kiva: ok I'll mind link you so you two know the armor well.

He did that and the both of them nodded and charge at deliora as he stand here crossing his arms. Kiva slammed his hammer at him but deliora catch it but leangle slashes his spear making him let go of kivas hammer, femme draw a card from her belt and it reveals a spear, she pull the tail of the white sword and place the card in and push the lever on the sword.

Sword: **SWORD VENT!**

Then a big white swan flew out of the water and flew over femme and the spear landed on her hand as she sheath her white sword then she draw again to reveal a card with five helmets on it, she pull the lever on the sword again and place the card in and push the lever.

Sword: **TRICK VENT!**

Then four of her appeared and charge at deliora as he doge the attack but kiva slammed deliora's back then which sword slashes him as kiva kicked him and leangle punch him in the face as deilora stumble.

Deliora: well I'm impressed, you three have a power that I didn't know and are the first ones who actually moved me, alright time to go a little out.(as his spike from his back grew and a dark solar heat intense erupt a little from his hand)

As he charge in speed dogging kiva's hammer as he punch him with an explosion in the gut sent him crashed down as sword and leangle strike to strike him but the demon put on an energy force field and jump on behind ab them by the neck jump up top.

Deilora: **DARK SOLAR DROP!**

Slammed them down to the ground as the 3 kamen rider getting up but injured a bit

Deilora: now let's see if you get up from this (open his mouth) **SOLAR OF DARKNESS!**

Blast dark solar energy beam as it to fast for them which the 3 kamen rider scream and sent flying crashed down turn back to normal.

Timezone: AUSTIN! UR!

Deilora: Heh, not bad for mortals(but he see Austin prime, Austin 2 and ur getting up)ah still have some spark left huh?

Austin: Not giving up yet ugly(before he transformed)

Timezone: Austin! Ur! Stand down!

Austin 2: Are you Crazy as always koan?! We can't let this...

Timezone: I said I'll fight him when I'm done with zalshe and that final! So I want you and ur to stand down now or you'll cause I don't want to lose anyone again!

Deliora: HAHAHAHAHA! You? A mortal monkey think that you can stop me? Deliora?

Timezone: oh I know, just sit back and wait(looking at Austin prime ,austin 2 and ur) please you three, trust me

As austin 2, Austin prime and Ur look at his eyes as they nodded to trust them as the 2 austin merge to one and timezone now busy watching and assisting nastumi fighting zalty now.

Natsumi: oh man, I'm wasting my time on you, let's finish this right now.

Then she got hit by a flying orb.

Zalty: go ahead and do your worst salamander

Nastumi: Why you!(as nastui smash the orb with her firey fist)

As zalty move his/her finger to make the orb reform again to hit her but timezone eyes glows as zalty and nastumi switch position make both of them surprise.

Zalty: What the?!(the orb smash his/her gut)

Timezone: Now Nastumi!

Natsumi: alright! **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**

Then she punch zalty in the face making her crash at the wall making him/her knocked out.

Nastumi: Thanks koany.

Timezone: Anytime.

Nastumi:(looking zalty which he/she getting up) I broke your flying orb ,so that mean...(zalty laugh a bit)

Zalty: yes, I have the ability to control object time, meaning I can take the crystal back in time to before it destroy.

Nastumi: what kind of time of arc give you that power?

Zalty: I practice, is extremely rare and quite powerful, would you like to see ahat happen when I throw this crystal ball into the future ?

Natsumi was confused but the orb is put back together as then timezone did the impossible, he ate the orb shocking zalty.

Zalty: how?!

Timezone: I can slow things around every area before you attack nastumi. And you only do it on object but not people, And you call this a powerful magic,(shake his head) even eon or clockwork can do better then that.

Zalty then got punched by natsumi knocking him/her out again, timezone turn back to koan and he turn to deliora who is piking his nose.

Deliora: finally, I was getting board.

Nastumi:(ingite her fist)then allow me to entertain you with a lot of punches. freak!

Deliora: If you really want to, give me your best shot then.

Koan: (block natsumi with his arm) no natsy, this one's mine.

Natsumi: are you insane?! What you are but are you sane?! You can't fight alone with him!

Koan: I have too nastumi.

Nastumi: But koan…

Austin 2: hey guys we came just in time!

As Austin 2,erza, happy, lucy and grace arrive which in horror to her.

Grace: no…

Natsumi: hey! What are you doing here?

Grace: natsumi.

Natsumi: there is only one thing we can do now, we… got to let koan take it down.

Lyon: (crawling on the ground) neither one of you or that beast are strong enough but I am, I will defeat it.

Grace: lyon.

Lyon: I'm going to surpass Ur finally.

Deliora: that little mortal crawling to me is the cold emperor? Pathetic not even worth my time.

Lyon: I-it can talk?!

Deliora: (turn to koan) but you though are worth it, what is your name?

Koan: it's koan, koan seinaruyami

Deliora: well then seinaruyami, consider this as your grave(his eye move toward Grace as he grin and point his finger at her)I remember you as well, the little girl who survive and want me dead, should've kill you like I did to your parents and people back then(making grace biting her lips)yes, the same hatred and darkness that consume you, hehehehe this make this reunion munch interesting.

Koan: hey delioradick! (punch his face and sending him flying to the wall) pay attention to me!

Deliora:(getting up as he grin then lick the blood from his lips)hehehe not bad boy, looks like I go full out on you!

Koan:(glared at him) Same here

as a huge aura ignite of dark red with flames as koan roar huge as his whole body begin to transformed as the light went down to show koan in his demon form like as the one joker's appearance last night like, as he open his pitch black showing glowing yellow pupils.

Koan:(grin)Tell me deliora, Ever dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight ?

Deliora: no (as he unleashed his full power )

koan: well then, lets dance!

 **Play Honest Eyes - Black Tide**

They charge at each other start striking blows at each other, grace, natsumi, lucy, Ur, happy and erza are shocked to see koan can fight an actual demon with out changing into an alien, lyon just glared at koan for fighting deliora continuing to ruin his plans.

As deilora kicked koan as koan shot lightning at him which he put on a barrier as he roundhouse kick him but koan caught it but delioa did another to kicked him at the head sent him flying. As he get up charging it speed which deliora blasting dark solar energy bullets which koan he dogging it side to side as deliora charge in as they both head bunch each other cause a shock wave as deliora rapid punching him including slammed koan to the ground as brought his arm up to crush him but koan back flip and uppercut up s the two keep punching and kicking each other.

Austin: Gotta admit, never thought koan can keep this up.

Erza: yeah, to think he can fight a demon.

Lucy: By becoming one.

Nastumi: I never know he have that form...

Grace: Koan...

As deliora brought his bladed claws as he rapid speed doging koan's fire punches.

Deliora: **DARK SOLAR CLAWS!**

Slashing him many times as koan grunted as deliora kick him at the chest but koan still standing as the slash marks burn as he hiss.

Deliora: JUST DIE ALREADY MORTAL!

charge in speed kick koan up to the sky as deliora slammed him down to the ground make earthquake as he getting up but deliora punching him many time burning and deliora charge one fist engulf of an intense solar heat of darkness.

Deliora: **DARK SOLAR OF DEATH!** (Punch him at the chest sent an explosion so big as koan cough blood sent flying and crashed the ground)

Nastumi, Grace, Happy: KOAN!

Austin: That basterd!

Happy: Koan! come on get up!

Deliora: well now that's fun, but it time to kill everyone one of you!

Lyon: I don't think so(getting up) I'll be your opponent! (charging at the demon)

Deliora: oh please(he punch lyon and sent him roll to the ground)

Grace: Lyon!(running toward him)

Ur: Grace no!

as grace helping Lyon but see deliora walking toward her as she stared in horror but glaring at her

Deliora: This time non of yell will survive this time(as his hand came together charging a big dark solar beam)NOW DIE! **BLACK SOLAR OF BEAM!**

He shoot the big black and yellow beam at the two ice wizard.

Ur: GRACE! LYON!

As grace close her to wait for her fate, the big explosion but she didn't felt anything as the smoke clear as she shocked to see koan took the blast as he healed completely and standing up.

Grace: Koan.…

Deliora: WHAT?!

Koan: you should have taken villains class.

Deliora: but how?! I killed you!

Koan: healing factor, comes in real handy.

Deliora: well if your so smart, why throw your life reckless?

Koan: Cause I made a promise to the villages as a hero and even I learn from grace that you was haunted her mind fill with nothing but darkness and hatred even revenge and I learn that you took innocent people's life's without mercy or regret. I was like that when my mind was lost of who I am, and I'm not gonna let this happen as a hero I'll swear to protect the people I care about! (turn around in front of the demon and taking off his straitjacket to be shirtless)Deliora, I'm gonna erase you for your lust of destruction, that's why I'll win!

Deliora: Nothin what you said will make it possible!

As they charge when they're fist collide cause an energy of dark purple and red and yellow as deliora punch koan sent flying as koan still standing up and growl as his fist starting to shake as he charging at him a deliora keep chuckle as he kept dogging it

Koan: I'M GONNA DEFEAT YOU DELIORA IF IS THE LAST THING I FREAKIN DO!

As delora jump back as he prepare his same attack he did on grace and lyon

Deliora: Now try to heal this! **BLACK SOLAR OF BEAM!**

He shoot the big black and yellow beam at koan as koan panting as he growl as he yelled the top of his lungsraising his fist to they air

Koan: GIVE ME THE STRENGTH NEED!(As huge icy blue aura engulf him)

Make Grace and everyone shocked as koan's turn back to normal but his body is cover of black marks of cracks on his hands and upper body and his hair become a little spiky as grace, lyon and Ur never feel this munch cold temperature before there life as is different.

Koan:(backing his fist as is engulf of ice and vapor) **ICE DEVIL'S SMASHING FIST!**

He punch the beam as it become ice and shattered make deliora shocked as his eyes wide.

Deliora: WHAT?! HOW?! NO ONE EVER STOP MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!?

Koan: Well then (as an icy wind fog around him as part of his body become ice)It's time to put you on ice for good!

Deliora: LIKE HELL I AM!

He charging at koan as raising his fist and his fist is covered in dark flames.

Deliora: **DARK SOLAR OF DEATH!**

He Punch koan's stomach but no effect as what shocked Deliora as his fist started to become ice even his whole hand as a major pain of the frostbite.

Deliora: AAAHHH!(he fall to the ground of the pain of his fist turn into ice and cannot heal it)

That made natsumi, austin, lucy, erza and happy's jaws drop, psyphon and charmcaster both shocked in disbelief to see koan beating deliora, zalty was shocked too on seeing that koan can destroy delioras attack, grace and ur are beyond shock and lyon was in the most shocked that he is really defeating deliora.

Natsumi and happy: KOAN CAN USE MAGIC?!

Lucy:(looking at Austin)YOU DIDNT TELL ME KOAN USE MAGIC

Austin: I DIDN'T KNOW HE HAVE THAT TYPE OF MAGIC!

Erza: HE DIDN'T?!

Lyon: He just...froze deliora's hand...like nothing.

As deliora getting up as he gritted his teeth.

Deliora: How?!

Koan: I don't know,(grin) but I like and say hello to my new magic, Ice Devil slayer!

Deliora: I'm still not giving up

Koan: Fine by me, since you leave me no choice but to kill you personal (he put his hand on the ground) ICE DEVIL'S AGE OF WINTER

the whole floor and everywhere turn into ice as the room get a little colder as shocked everybody

Grace: HE JUST TURN THE ROOM INTO ICE WITH ONLY ONE HAND!

Nastumi: YEAH! KICK HIS ASS KOANY!

As deliora charge punching him which koan dodge it like is easy and keep dodging his punch and kick, which deliora blasting koan with his dark solar beam but to everyone shocked it went pass him to show an icy slush like around part of his body, koan did a back flip kick at deliora.

Koan: **ICE DEVIL'S FROZEN SPEAR!**

His arm become ice to launch a spear to impale deliora's shoulder which he fall down bleeding as he felt his bold getting so cold.

Deliora: AAGGHH! YOU BASTARD (as he change to his gaint demon size) I AM DELIORA ! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY NO MORTAL(charging a bigger beam from his mouth) I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! **BLACK SOLAR OF DEATH BEAM!**

He launch a biggest beam as koan glared at it.

Koan: Time for me to sent you back to hell(he take a deep Breath) **ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!**

As he blast an enormous ice beam from his mouth as the attack destroy deliora's black solar of deah beam as he felt the pain as left leg and half upperbody got is complete shell shocked and awe as deliora is half frozen as koan walking at the giant demon slowly as deliora froze in fear looking at him down.

Deliora: I-impossible...my strongest attack b-been defeat b-by...a mortal...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Koan: You know already, the name is Koan seinaruyami, People call me "The Beast" because my true feral, but an angel who serve and protect the innocent, the devil who punish and stop any sins of evil, and the true madness to chaos (he stopped walking look in front up to him with a stern look)Call me "The Savage Nephalem" The Hero of Choas there is(as he fly up and touch the demons forhead with a magic circle) **ICE DEVIL'S ICE TIME!**

As deliora felt pain as he change back to his humanoid size try to break free but cannot as his body inside and out very deep ice frostbite as he dying slowly, before he died, he see behind koan is his mother doing the same thing as koan.

Delioras:(grin) **heh heh, who would of thought that the demon queen's son has her powers and her anger, and he unlocked his magic now, all hail queen Lilith!**

As he scream his last word as deliora is now dead as a living ice statue of him as koan brought his leg up as people think koan gotta shattered him but instead he shattered a block of ice that is next to deliora and put his leg down as koan let out an icy breath and looked at the frozen deliora.

Koan: Consider this your own grave for the crime of innocent's lives you took and for hurting my dear snow flake and her family, herpeople, her teacher and her friend.(he turn around)Rest in hell deliora(begin walk away leaving the icy wind and snowing grave of the demon)

 **stop playing the music. Meanwhile with lilth and akusa**

As Lilith senses which she felt her son have finally unlocked his first magic.

Akusa: What wrong lilth?

Lilith: (giggle) finally my son has unlock one of his magics.

Akasu: really?

Lilith: yep, and (turn to her best friend) I believe that your son will unlock his magic next.

Akasu: oh yes, the dragon god slayer, with that power and the transmutate magic he will be unstoppable.

Lilith: well to us goddess we can hold our sons and explain everything.

 **Back with the group**

Lyon: for ten years, deliora was revived but got defeated by that beast wizard?

Pyschon: I guess that plan failed.

Zalty: time to retreat that, charmcaster.

Charmcaster: right (as they teleported away)

Austin: way to go k, never had it in you.

Ur: That was amazing of your ice, who is the first person to slay the demon.

Koan:(turn back to normal) Well I guess that's settle that guys, it was cool (grace tackle him with a big hug as she kiss him in the mouth)

Natsumi and Lucy: GRACE!(aura of jealousy rises)

Grace: (brakes the kiss) I love you so much right now, thank you for releasing the darkness within my heart.

Koan: hey no problem, now can you let go please?

Grace: no.(she got punch by nastumi to force her off of koan as she got up glaring at her) what the fuck!? You flaming bitch?!

Natsumi: how dare you! You ice pussy! Koan said to let go! And you just stole koan's first!

Grace: well I slept wth koan take that coal for brains!

Natsumi and lucy: WHAT?!

Then grace, natsumi even lucy all fight each other.

Austin: oh boy.

Erza: That's Enough you three! (as nastumi, grace and lucy stop fighting)

Austin: thank you erza.

Erza: no roblem austin.

Grace: anyway koan, what magic was that?

Ur: yeah, cause I never seen that type of magic before.

Koan: I think it's ice devil slayer magic.

Austin: hmm, so this new info that we seen can only mean that we're going to have some more surprises, right koan?

Koan: you said it bro and also(looking at lyon) You see lyon, this is the reason why and if it wasn't for Ur who save you back then and you wanna why I save you? Cause I was like you, when I lost someone and my memory was lost Even my heart full of hatred, rage, darkness and corruption. Until I see the light like grace, Ur teaches you and ur to someday be strong as to live a life as a family and use that magic of ice to serve and protect one day, as I see good within you.

Ur: He's right lyon.

Lyon: Ur…

Austin: now to important maters, koan, did you say that the villagers suffer from the moons curse?

Koan:(nodded) yeah.

Austin: and lyon, did you think that the moon drip spell can only work of the moon is out?

Lyon: yes, and I have no knowledge on what the villagers have gone through so on that one no.

Austin: I see.

Joker: perhaps me and koan should tell what we find out.

Austin: joker?

Koan: yes but first let meet the village and their cheif about it.

 **Timeskip**

The group minus lyon went to the storehouse looking for the villagers as koan first healed up grace's injury and wound as good as new, which she hug him for that make lucy and nastumi jealous even more.

Demon 1:you finally made it back, there's something you need to see.

As they got back tot he village everything is back to normal and the villagers are shocked to see everything is back to the way they was.

Lucy: woah, are you kidding me?

Happy: yesterday it was a total mess but now is looks perfect.

Natsumi is punching a random house softly making sure that everything is solid.

Koan: looks like zalshe did put everything back into place.

Lucy: oh I forgot our stuff.(as she at moka)bobo's grave is back, I'm so glad, I'm sure the cheif is relief.

Koan: So do I luce, let's tell him the new that me and joker discover.

She nodded and walked over to moka with koan.

Moka: (turn to lucy and koan) you two and your wizard friends use your magic to restore our village didn't you?

Lucy: uh well, sir that's not…

Moka: I can't tell you two how much I appreciate it, however I must know, when are you young wizards finally going to destroy the moon for us?

Koan: I did promises you all and me and joker have the salutation

Moka: who's joker?

Joker:(pop out of koan's back)Right here old timer! Names joker.

Moka: WHAT IN BLAZES!?

Joker: don't worry I'm a good demon, now let's destroy the moon curse.

Koan: alright! let's gather up everyone.

As every village came which koan have a plan but he, Austin and erza to explain them what happen.

Erza: before we destroy the moon we need to ask you all a few questions.

Austin: let me make sure that we have our facts straight, the first time everybody in the village took on these demonic forms is when the moon turn purple, is that right?

Moka: yes, during the day we're fine, but when the moon comes out we transformed into what you see now.

Koan: and the moon first turn purple about three years ago, right?

Demon 5: wow has it been really that long?

Demon 2: yeah.

Erza: we've learned that the moon drip ceremony has been preformed on this island every night for three years and each night had produced a beam of light so bright that you couldn't possibly missed it.

Then erza fell into a trap hole.

Erza: KYAA!

That made natsumi, grace, Ur, lucy and happy shake a little, as Koan and joker laugh and Austin blushes on his cheeks.

Ur: Did she just...

Happy: Woah, even Lucy's pitfall trap is back!

Joker: Haha What an idiot!

Koan: Hehe yeah, even I'm not dumb to fall for that!

Nastumi and Grace: She scream like a girl...

Lucy: I'm so gonna me dead meat when she gets out!

Austin run up to the hole and picked her up.

Austin: that's gonna be one of the most cutest things I've ever heard in my life.

Erza then blushes a little and then shaken off the blush and get back on topic.

Erza: seriously didn't you ever wonder what light is coming from?

Demon 6: she got up like nothing happened.

Demon 7: she must be pretty tough.

Erza: I don't understand, why didn't anyone investigate?

Every demon look at one another having no idea.

Moka: well, we would looked into it, but according to village law our people must never go near the that temple.

Lucy: but who cares about village law, when your own people are dying? You obviously knew was a problem cause you contacted the magic guilds.

Moka: oh well.

Koan: why don't you tell us what's really going on here.

Moka: to be honest we don't know that ourselves, allow me to explain, we've tried to investigate the light many times, we take up weapons we've never had to use, I trim and style my sideburns and then we venture into the jungle towards the temple, but we could never get near it, we get close enough that we could see it though the trees and then suddenly we'd find ourselves back at the village gates.

Lucy: but how's that possible? It' doesn't make sense.

Natsumi: we got into the temple without any problem at all how weird.

Demon 1: we didn't say anything to you earlier we were worried that you wouldn't believe us.

Demon 8: we're telling you the truth, we've tried to go back to the temple many times.

Demon 4: but not a single villager has ever able to get inside.

Austin: I get it, yes.

Erza: same here.

Koan: me too.

Out in the distents zalty is standing on a branch smiling at austin and erza.

Zalty: impressive titania, koan and austin, I should have known it wouldn't take you three long to figure that out.

Koan: me have idea!

Austin: well enlighten us koan.

Koan: (pointed to the moon) I'm going to fly up super fast and break the curse with my bear fist!(raised his fist) and Erza gonna use her giant armor to add a little boost for my flight just in case.

Erza: how did you-

Austin: koan has the fourth wall ability I'll tell you later.

Erza: oh, well ok then. **REQUIP!**

She then change her armor into a bulky yellow armor and navy hands, feet and design.

Erza: this is giant armor, it increases my strength that allows me to throw farther.

Koan: ok erza follow me!

as they went outside

Koan: Alright erza, I want you to throw me as fast as you can and I'll knock the fuck out of the giant ball made of cheese!

Nastumi: OH WOW! THAT IT'S THE MOST BRILLIANT PLAN I EVER HEARD !

Grace, Austin, Lucy and Happy's thought: _Give me a break, that will never work._

Koan: I HEARD THAT!(Make Grace, Austin, Lucy and Happy flinch)anyway erza show them your spear, which I'll grab on to it while you throw me and a surprise will happen!

Erza: very well, (bring out a giant spear) this is the spear of haga it repels darkness, and are you sure that you can do this?

Austin: come on erza, this is koan your talking to. Trust him.

Erza: very well.

Koan: don't worry, (holds the spear with his throwing arm) now don't you stand there, throw me!

Erza: Alright, here goes.(he throw koan)

Koan: YYYYYYEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA ! I'M A FIRING MA ROCKET ! HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Happy: Woah he's flying

Grace: He's the most insane person I ever met.

Ur: Yeah.

Lucy: Hope he know what he doing!

As they see koan raised his fist as he actually flying as he make everyone look he keep going

Austin: Come on koan you can do it.

Nastumi: Almost there.

Koan: SAY CHEEEEEEESSEEE! (He make a big punch at the purple moon as it's racking really big)

Make everyone surprise

Grace and Nastumi: NO WAY! (Eyes wide)

Erza: HE PUNCH THE MOON!

Nastui: HE TOTALLY AWESOME!

Austin: That's koan for ya.

Happy:Aye!

Koan: Actullay people take a closer look.

he point the moon still there as it cracked to reveal like a barrier broken the moon show to be normal

Nastumi: The moon!

Moka: It's still there!

Koan:(landed on the ground)This island was enclosed in a malicious flim, so a gas that revealed during the creation of the moon drip, a membrane wall cover the sky, that is the reason why the moon is violet so my plan to knock it out consider a surprise for you guys (looking at erza with a smile)ain't koan right erza?

Erza: indeed, now the shell has been broken, everything will go back to how it was three years ago.

Every demon started to glow a little but every demon haven't change making everyone confused.

Grace: what's wrong? They're not transforming.

Austin: that's because that these are their true forms, The moon drip never had any effect on there appearance.

Erza: however it seems to alter there memories.

Lucy: what do you mean?

Koan: they think they're humans who been transformed into demons, but it's the other way around, the villagers are demons.

That made grace, happy, Austin and lucy shocked to know that they are really demons.

Lucy: So your saying, there really?

Erza: yep you got it(make grace, happy and lucy more shock)

Koan: What's wrong the way they look?(he transformed into his mutant form) my mutant form looks like a demon so grace, happy, lucy and nastumi is there a problem the I look like them?

Natsumi: NO! Not you koany.

Lucy: yeah, your you.

Grace: I would never, we're just surprise to hear that they are really demons.

Happy: aye!

Koan: That's good (lookin at demon 1)so it's that true?

Demon 1: well maybe, my memory is hazy y'all looked pretty humen when you met us didn't we?

Erza: yes, because you possess the ability to take on human forms, your false memories led you to believe that your temporary states were actually your true forms, in reality you were demons who has fallen victim the moon driip side effects.

Lucy: hold on, how could lyon and the others weren't affected.

Austin: I can assume it's because they're human, as far as I can tell demons were the only ones susceptible to the memory loss.

Erza: austin and I knew what was going on as soon as the villagers told us they were unable to go to the temple, the moon light collected there was sacred, therefore creatures of darkness couldn't go near it.

?: you and your friend are are quite the detectives, I knew I could trust you and your friends.

The group turn to see bobo in full demon form, his skin is now deep red and he has horns and tail.

Bobo: thanks wizards, I owe you one.

Lucy and happy: AH! A GHOST!

Grace: your the guy from the boat!

Koan:(turn back to normal) hello bobo!

Moka: bobo…

Demon 2: but I thought you were…

Bobo: getting stabbed in the chest hurt pretty bad, but you gotta do more than that to kill a demon.

Grace: but on the boat you just disappeared in a thin air.

Bobo disappeared again but they look up to see bobo flying with his demon wings.

Bobo: I really hope can forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner!

Grace: he can fly?

Bobo: I was the only one who didn't have any memory loss I had to leave cuz everyone went nuts, I knew I was a demon but everyone else suddenly they thought they were cursed humans!

As he laughed moka started to cry and sprouted his wings and fly up to bobo and hugged him.

Moka: bobo!

Bobo: I'm so glad you finally snapped out of it pops!

As Austin and they other smile for them.

Austin: You did awesome K.

Koan: Hey it's how koan roll(as they did a fist bump and look at Ur)Also Ur, the man with the mask name zalty, smell like your senses, do you have any relative in your blood?

Ur: yes I have a daughter named Ultear but she is dead for years right now.

Austin: um, Ur, I have a feeling that Ultear's "death" is a lie, she been alive for years.

Ur: WHAT?! Those bastards, they lied to me, if I ever find them, there dead.

Austin then hugs Ur as she returned it as she cried.

Joker:(pop out of koan's back)I'm sorry about your daughter, you see the man who is zalty was your daughter using transformation magic,koan and I mind link to her so she now our eyes and ears even we can read every memories she have of her life and magic.

Ur: B-But why she doing this ?

Koan: she was experiment on over a long period of time, being kept in a prison when she wasn't. However, she managed to escape(a sad look)she saw you and your students back then, as she think she've been seeing you happy with your pupils as she vow with revenge.

Joker: she went back to the laboratories and willingly let them continue their experiment on her(deep sigh) until she raised her magic power to an incredible level, she escape again, however this time destroying the labs with her new found power

Ur:(shockd to horror as she continue crying) w-what happen next?

Koan: Sad to say as she grew up when Hades, a dark guild master from grimore heart, took ultear under his wing and raising her and mentoring to learn a form of lost magic: The arc of d right now as the spy and member of the council as she helping siegrain a.k.a jellal or should I say manipulate him using possession magic all along something big and her true goal, I say we'll discuss this to markov and erza when we return to fairy tail.

She nodded and she look up to see every demon smiling and laughing at bobo's return.

Moka: let's have a feast tonight celebrate!

Demon 9: demon party!

Koan: (lamp cover on his head)ALRIGHT LETS PARTY!

As they parting and koan begin to eat some fish and other food like an animal which joker joining in as nastumi eating the torch's fire as well. Some of the demon girls walked over to koan while he is eating.

?: how are you feeling? you're sure looking allot better.

Koan: you look familiar, have we meet?

?: maybe this will help. (change into her human form)

Koan: (have a light bulb pop out and been lighten) oh I know you now, but I didn't get your name.

?: oh my name is lulu (change back to her demon self)and I look a little different now huh?

Koan: yep.

Joker: I remember too, so is there something you ladies need?

Demon girl 1: just so you two know ,every girl in our village is totally fallen for you cuz we think you're the coolest guys ever!

Demon girl 2: yeah she's right, we think your super awesome koan!

Demon girl 3: you probably think we're cuter in our human forms don't you?

Koan: no that's a bunch of hogwash,(turn into his mutant form) your cute just the why you are.

The three demon girls all gleed in delight on his answer and they blushed on his demon form and they gleed louder.

Demon girl 1: you gonna be the sweetest guy we've ever met!

Demon girl 2: you know just what to say to a girl!

Demon girl 3: let's hit the dance floor and we'll teach you the demon wiggle waggle!

Koan and Joker:(title their head)The wogga, wogga, igga, igga ah?

As the three demon girls giggle as they dragging koan.

Grace: OH NO YOU THREE DON'T!(snatch koan and Hug his arm)

Koan: Hey Grace hat doing?

Grace: well, me, natsumi and lucy have been talking and we thought that we reward you for your heroics and as a thank you for protecting us.

Koan: A Reward? (smile) cool! What kind of reward?! Is it A Root beer cannon?(grace giggle)

grace: well, I think a date will be your reward, I'll take you around town and we will buy enough root bear to satisfy your tummy for a while~.(kiss him on the lip as he blush which she smile at that)for being my hero ,my Ice warrior

Nastumi and Lucy: YOU BITCH!

Koan and Grace turn around to see Nastumi who on fire gritting her razor sharp teeth and Lucy got her whip as her eye glow red.

Grace:(smile)opss I'm busted, hehehe (run away)

Natsumi and Lucy: (chasing after her) GET BACK HERE YOU THIEVING ICE HARLOT!

Austin: oh dear, this is one of the reasons that koan is in my shoes right now.

Erza: why is that?

Austin: you don't want to know.

Ur: Oh Austin~

Then Ur lean on austin's back making him blush and erza furious.

Ur: thank you for lending me the rider armors and for me being the first female kamen rider~.

She then kiss his check making blush more and having steam coming out of his ears.

Ur: (giggle) your so cute austy.

Erza: Ur,(as a red aura while her hair starting to wave around)I think you should give Autin some more space now.

Ur: and why is what?

Erza pointed at austin as he is lying down while his ears are still steaming and his eyes are now spinning.

Ur: oh. Ops~.(giggle)

Moka: well I have to admit I was wrong about humans, all of these years we've chosen to hide from the outside world, we were so afraid that others would judge us by out appearance.

Bobo: you know the curse, that just a rumor we spread so no one would come to the island and bother us.

Lucy: well it worked cuz the sailors at the doc were terrified, nobody wanted to come here.

Moka: I know and it's a shame but after meeting you we're changed our minds, you've restored our faie in humans and now we're not afraid, we're ready to go out and befriend people from other lands.

Erza: that's good, friendships is a beautiful think, it's an emotional bond that transcends one's physical appearance.

Bobo, Moka and Lucy all smiled and nodded on her words

as outsde of the village lyon's minons are there

tobi:are you really gonna go down there ?

yuka:I have no choice,it wouldn't be right to leave things the way they are now(grin)you just stay here for cold emperor lyon okay ?

Tobi: Rarf!

Sherry: we have to do this, is all in the name of love.

 **back to the villages as they saw yuka and sherry**

Austin:(waking up and look)Ah guys we have company.

Everyone stop on what there doing and look at the entreats and see sherry and yuka standing, koan then got to all fours and start growling like a lion and a bear.

Koan: you got a lot of nerve to set foot here, disturbing my meal like that.

Erza then got an idea which she smirk.

Grace: I can take them(Austin put his arm on grace' shouler)

Austin: Hold on G, It would seem erza have a plan.

Erza: how can I help you?

Yuka: You fairy tail wizards are tough, the cold emperor is so bang up he couldn't make it down here.

Sherry: that's why we came to pay you a visit in his place.

Lucy: Wait just a minute, I thought we we're cool, didn't lyon tell you guys what happen?

Yuka: Yes but that doesn't matter to us.

Sherry: we wanted to settle things with you ourselves.

Nastumi: Alright why won't you she me what you got (as her hand ignite in fire)

Bobo: Wait nastumi,(nastumi stop as look to bobo) thanks for the help but we can't keep relaying on you ,so let's us fight them.

Demon 1:He's right, we got these clowns.

Demon 2:If we wanna keep our village safe we gotta protect it.

Erza: Normally I agree with you gentlemen, but..(as she walk toward sherry and yuka)

Sherry: We meet again titaina fairy tail, you did give dear angelica quite a beating earlier.

Yuka: She seem like a formidable opponent.

Erza: Oh I'm not the one who you two be fighting.

Yuka: What?

Sherry: Then who?

Erza:(smile)Oh Koan~(koan's head turn to her)You love Rootbeer right?

Koan:(nodded)Yeah it's the drink among of all beverag, why?

Erza: see these 2(pointed at sherry and yuka)

Koan: The rat lady and the big ol eyebrow guy? Yes what about them?

Austin:(eyes wide in horror) oh no.

Grace: what is it?

Austin: everyone, trust me when I say, TAKE COVER!

Everyone has taken cover but they all peeked to see the fight.

Erza: they are thinking that Root beer is the worst beverage of them all.

Koan's eyes as his pupils shrink that it slight , his skin become red and pitch black eyes and glowing red pupils, a deadly combnation shark sharp teeth of a dagger, he grow long bladed claws, hi fur scar cape begin to go spiky , he grow a lion scared them as koan's long tongue and split his jaw in half showing he teeth and his hair spike up upward and veins poping out of his forehead and a huge burning intense dark red aura.

Koan: ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !(causing an earthquake of a vicious lion, bear and dragon roar)

Everyone in the village is shocked to see koan can get in that angry, lucy is hugging happy hard, natsumi and grace are actually frighten by piss off koan.

Austin: ERZA YOU INSANE LUNATIC! DO YOU NOTICE EVEN THE SLIEST ON WHAT YOU UNLEASHED?!

Erza: yes.

Austin:(sigh) why do I even bother?(shaking his head)you do realize when this is over erza, he said he still gonna punish you for calling lucy, happy and nastumi fools and other stuff(make erza's eyes wide in horror)so this what he doing is he gonna do to you later at the guild.

Erza: oh ho, what have I done.

Happy: huh, this time erza make a stupid mistake.

Lucy: yeah, make sure you don't say it to erzas face.

Koan then pounce at sherry and then throws at yuka and he then tackles them and slams them back and forth as he grab yuka with his teeth and koan's fur scarf cape waving around grow a tentacle to grab sherry

Lucy: HE CAN DO THAT?! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A FUR SCARF OF A CAPE!

As koan walking to the forest as he laugh eviliy as yuka try to grab the dirt as he being drag away by the beast, including sherry.

Yuka:(Anime tears) SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US! HE GONNA KILL US!

Sherry:(Anime tears)WE GIVE! WE GIVE! WE WON'T ATTACK THIS VILLAGE AGAIN! JUST PLEASE ANYONE SAVE US FROM THIS MONSTER!

As there scream echo throw the dark forest as koan echoes a maniac laugh.

Austin: look's like I have to save the day again, (pull out root beer) or maybe, hey! Natsumi!

Natsumi: yeah?

Austin: can you hold this please.

Natsumi grabs the root beer and he pull out ice cream and he grab the root beer again and pore it on the ice cream and hands it back to natsumi and puts a cherry on top of the ice cream.

Austin: you owe me for this, HEY KOAN ROOT BEER WITH OREO ICE CREAM WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!

Koan then stop, turn back to normal but he grow dog ears and a tail, he then turn to natsumi holding the ice cream. He then bark at her and pounce her and started to like her face making her laugh and blush.

Austin: (turn to erza) don't you ever, do that again if you want to live that badly. Got it?

Erza: yes.

Koan: Koan love root beer float(drinking with a happy smile and eye smile while wagging his dog tail)

Austin: (walking over to sherry and yuka) are you two ok?

Sherry: (both of them speed to austin's legs and shiver in fear) no, for the love of god please never let us near that thing.

Yuka: y-y-y-y-y-y-yes we learn our lesson so please don't leave us with him.

Austin: woah, koan did a real number on both of them.

Sherry then hugs austin still shaking in fear.

Koan: They learn there lesson(put on a happy smile)It's okay , koan forgive you two as long we are friends and party (as koan healed up sherry and yuka as they sigh relief)All better! (put on a goofy smile while sticking his tongue out)

They nodded but they didn't let go of austin.

Austin: um you can let go of me now.

Nastumi: I got this(she pull them out of austin) there you go.

Austin: thank you.

Nastumi:(grin)No problem Aust. So what are you two doing here?

Sherry: well we came here to apologize for what we did.

Yuka: and I doubt this is going to make up for all the trouble we caused you, but we wanted to apologize in person.

Happy: oh so you guys came here to settle things in a good way.

Sherry: the cold emperor told us everything, thanks to you we can finally let go of the pain deliora caused us so many years ago.

Grace: you mean you were victim of deliora too?

Yuka: when we were children a monster ravaged out village, we watch it murder all of our all of our friends and family.

Sherry: the cold emperor had a plan t kill the demon once and for all, that's why we joined him.

Yuka: you see we wanted revenge and we were so focused on getting it we never realized we hurting innocent people.

Sherry: we were so blinded by out hatred we ended up acting no better then the demon itself, from now on we'll treat other people with respect and love.

Austin: very well, and as one of the heroic duo I wish you two good luck.

Nastumi: Yeah you should see koan, he totally killed deliora with his new magic!

Sherry and yuka: new magic?

Koan: ya-ya! Is ice devil slayer magic

Sherry and yuka: new magic?

Koan: ya-ya!

Joker(came out of Koan's back) and that magic straight cool down the demon for good!

Sherry and yuka: AH! ANOTHER DEMON!

Joker: is tonight "scream at the demon night"?

Koan: maybe and joker is not a demon, he's my friend and a part of me, jokey, say hello to sherry and yuka.

Joker: Hi there! Don't worry I wont bite.

Natsumi: well now that's over, I think you two should join us in our party!

Koan:(lap shade on his head)PAAAARRRTTYYY!

Joker:(top hat) YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHHH!

Both sherry and yuka are both dragged in tot he party and everyone started to have fun, on the same branch zalty is chuckling at the group with his orb glowing revealing siegrain smiling.

Zalty: were you able to see all of that sir?

Siegrain: yes, why did you restore the village?

Zalty: cuz I'm nice.

Siegrain: some might say too nice, you better leave before they expectantly koan and austin find you, those two and fairy tail wizards they could pose quite a threat with they get in our way.

Zalty started to take off his mask and then change into the purple haired girl, but she is wearing a white kimono with a yellow cloth on her belly.

?: that's true.

Pyschon: well ultear is looks time for the next plan soon.

Charmcaster: yeah, if we wanted to take these brats down, including fairy tail.

Ultear: As long master Hades trusted me with allies like you guys to help(as ultear look at Ur)

Ultear: _Who are you austin and koan? And how could they brought my mother back after abandoning me for all these years._

 **In the morning**

The group was getting ready to go home and natsumi is still eating fire.

Natsumi: hey where'd eyebrows and love girl go?

Happy: like typical party guests they stuff their faces and took off.

Lucy and Grace staring at the sleeping Koan as he show his horn and but his right horn is broken as he muttering "Monkey", "Rootbeer","Lucy","Grace","Nastumi", "HotDog" which they blush of him mutter heir names.

Grace:(giggle)He's cute when he's asleep.

Lucy: Must be from party a lot(lucy notice koan's right horn seem broken a she title her head)It's seem his horn look complete broken.

Grace: Well that doesn't matter to me.

Lucy: are you sure?

Grace: well I think he don't mind having a few scars if he want to or not , as long as he can see them, it's the ones you can't see that stings.

Lucy: look at you all smooth.

Natsumi: so he got invisible scars?

Grace: shut up natsumi! Every time I say something cool you gotta ruin it!

Natsumi: how is that cool?(koan's right horn grew back)Cool

Moka: here, this is your reward sir and miss.

Austin: thank you good sir.

Erza: are you sure that we can't accepted it?

Ausitn: It will be every rude to not accepted there generosity.

Erza: Very well.

Koan:(turn his head to ur) So Ur hat you gonna do?

Ur: What do you think? Joining fairy tail and get to know Austy some more~.

Koan: hahahha, might wanna give yo a heads up as Erza the first to caught Austin with her eyes and others soon.

Ur:(Smirk)Will see about that.

Koan:(looking at moka)Also I couldn't done it without Nasty and Gracy as well(looking at nastumi and grace pushing each other face)

Moka: It's true and I wanted to thank you koan for giving us your promise and saving us with your friend, we are forever in your depth.

Koan:(laugh crazy and grin)Ah Don't mention, but I was wondering if I can take the gate key as well?

Moks: well yes we do, (pull out a golden key that shape like an arrow) here.

Koan: thank you, (turn to lucy) here lucy, consider this a promises that I kept and your reward for your bravery and helping the villagers and stopping the enemies.

Lucy: (smile) thank you koany~.

She then take the key and she hug him and kissed koan on the cheek and then he blow a fog horn.

Koan:(goofy smile and have exclamation mark) CHERRYCHANGA!

Lucy:(Giggle) Your such a goof silly koany.

She turn around to the jealousy grace an nastumi as lucy smirk and stick her tongue at them.

Bobo: if you like can take you all home.

Erza: thank you but I have a boat waiting.

They all went back to the beach to see the pirate ship.

Lucy: you kiddin me?! Did she and austin hijack it?!

Happy: this is awesome!

Koan: HOLY CRAP A PIRATE!(grin)and that means(he throw a smoke bomb as he dress as a pirate again as captain mad bead) That ye captain mad beard have arrive! Isn't that right coco (holding the coco as the coconut nodded)

Happy: AH! PIRATE KOAN IS BACK!

Captain: ahoy me beauty!

Lucy: me beauty?

Erza: that's right, they've become quite fond of me.

Happy: that's the great erza for ya!

Lucy: Geez your such a suck up.

Captain: ahoy come aboard me ship mates!

Lucy: I don't wanna! Austin what do you have anything to say?

Austin: um I think it's to late. Koan is on the boat.

Koan: get in me mattey and if any scurvy maggots to lay a fingle of the blond beauty , the ice goddess and they pretty fire warrior, will be sleeping with the guppies (pull out his sword) it's that boys ?!( the pirate nodded)

Austin: oh boy, he's just asking for it.

Ur: asking for what?

Austin: you don't want to know. (turn to lucy, natsumi and grace who are blushing) and he is going to be in my shoes more sooner then expected.

Koan: Ye be more in my shoe brother, when ye see the next arc for more woman coming at you more then I, now get in they ship you scallywags !

Austin: Ah crap.

Captain: wait I'm they...(koan's eyes glows red)...T-They navigator for the crew captain mad beard

everyone went to the ship and set sail to home, the villagers waved farewell to there new friends, on the island lyon and his group are looking at the ship that is set sailing home and he is smiling.

Lyon: _Thank you Austin and koan, maybe someday when we meet again, even you koan as I owe you for ending that nightmare years ago_ (looking at the sky)

Meanwhile in the era

in the office ultear and Siegrain are in the room.

Ultear: it's quite a shame that deliora didn't work out.

Siegrain: yes it is, unfortunate, but we have no way of knowing the demon was defeated by this koan, they love him, it's a relatively minor setback I'll be more thorough next time.

Ultear: forgive me Siegrain sir, I have no idea that wench can be brought back to life and change into an armored warrior.

Siegrain: you shouldn't speak about your mother that way. Don't cause Ur to shed another tear, she is a magnificent wizard who is greatly admired in fact I think she would be counted among the ten wizard saints.

Ultear: you give her far too much credit, my mother loved her magic and nothing else, it's no wonder my father abandoned the wrench.

Siegrain: they say the greater the loss of a person suffers the stronger they must became to triumph over it.

Ultear: I highly doubt that my mother ever felt I was a great loss.

Siegrain: you never know, what if she took on those students to fill the void you left behind.

Ultear: (place her finger on his lips) could we please change the subject, I think it's time for us to move on to the next stage.

Siegrain: ultear you face, what happen?

Ultear:(have a punch bumb on her cheek which she realize it)That idiot nastumi punch me! (jellal laugh)

Jellal: It's only swelling up now? What about koan?

She blush a little thinking about him but shiver remember what she saw.

 **Flashback**

Pyschon: Come on ultear we have to go.

Ultear: Just one more spying that's all.

Charmcaster: fine.

As they spy more of the heroes keep partying as ultear's eyes locked on koan as she smile getting interesting of her as he's a mystery.

Ultear: _Gotta admit that he is handsome, is a shame that nastumi, lucy and grace are in the way and sooner or latter maybe he'll be mine when I get to know him more._

As she continued spying on them, when she spotted koan going to his mega angry side and destroying sherry and yuka, she then got a heart attack for watching koan going beast on them.

Ultear: _ok that is scary, I didn't even know he has that much anger, but maybe I can make him mine with my ways._

Koan head snapped back with a narrow glared as ultear, pyschon and charmcaster flinch and fall down to the tree of a jump-scare as they hope he didn't see them.

Ultear: _But this will be harder as I thought…_

 **End flashback**

Jellal: so how were they? Did you find them to be a worthy opponents?

Ultear: I never had to use more then half of my power agents them, but I was impressed, natsumi is getting stronger with in each passing day and koan is now getting even more stronger when he unlock his magic.

Jellal: I'm not surprised, she is igneel's daughter and koan is like a devil but austin, he is far more different then anyone I met. To realized my dream she must continue burning bright and I have to make austin and koan join us.

But what they didn't know as ultear's eyes flash a little red means joker hearing all this.

Joker: heh heh heh. We'll see about that.

 **Back with the group**

they are walking back in magnolia and natsumi is smiling.

Natsumi: yahoo!

Happy: aye sir!

Grace: I'm bummed all that time and hard work for some lousy gate key.

Happy: yeah and that S-class reward is big-time money.

Erza: well I'm sorry but koan and austin got the money and it wasn't in my power.

Koan: Don't be ridiculous Erza

Austin: Koan's right, we all did it together as a team and that is why we'll split the reward with you guys.

Lucy: they got a point and thanks again koany.

Koan:(thumbs up) no problem luce.

Grace: so which one of the zodiac keys did you get?

Lucy: it's Sagittarius the centaur.

Grace: it's a horse man?! (her idea pop up revealing a man with a horse head)

Lucy: yeah but it's more like this. (her idea bubble pop out revealing a man with a horses body for legs)

Nastumi picture a flower and have blue tentacles.

Lucy: And That's not even close, dummy.

as koan picture a Sagittarius eating toast with a monkey for a body and a shark tail and a chicken for a head which everyone sweardrop on koan's imagination.

Koan: ooo, ooo,ooo! An upper body, torso, arm and head of a human and lower body of a full horse except no horse head right? Cause It can be friend with a monkey shark of a chicken head eating toast.

Lucy: well maybe.

Erza: you're all so carefree, it's almost as if you've forgotten you face punishment when we get to the guild.

Austin: um erza, it's the other way around, you, natsumi and happy are going to be punished, not koan, lucy and grace.

Erza: Oh god, I forgot

Nastumi: Wait by who?

Koan:(grin evil)Me...

As Erza, Happy and Nastumi shiver.

Nastmi: KOAN?! BUT WHY?!

Koan: Because you stole the S-class filer without letting anyone know and happy too since he help with your idea, I assist to come with my level like Austin.(looking at Erza) for Erza I forgive you, However you be in punished as a reminder of how fairy tail describe and how my role as a hero and even calling lucy, nastumi and happy fools.

Nastumi: BUT WHY NOT LUCY AND GRACE?!

Koan: Grace was sent to get us but it was a misunderstanding as I want her to come to be in the next level to become strong for the lucy I wanted to help her get the gate key as not mention her rent.

Grace and Lucy: Thanks Koany~

Koan: your welcome(glared back at Erza, Natmi and Happy as his eyes turn black and his pupil yellow as he grin let his long tongue out) As for you three, your fate is for makarov or Austin as I'll sealed your fate.

Erza: T-Take it easy Koan, y-you know I never go that far to you.

Koan: Oh really? Then you didn't think I know that you said to Austin (he made an imitation of erza's voice)then he will face my blade, I slay many beast(as koan's voice went back to normal as his head light on fire while laughing as a veins pop out at her)ring a bell?

Erza, natsumi and happy starting to shake in fear and natsumi is crouching down and holding her head, erza how ever is been drag to the guild as austin, lucy ,Ur and grace chuckle a little.

Happy: oh great we're going to die.

Nastumi: hey don't worry, I'll talk to makarov or Austin will save our skin(as koan begin to laugh) w-what so funny koan?

Koan: you can't talk your way out of this, same goes for you erza (grin sinister)good luck you two.

Natsumi then sweat and erza started to shake more they both try to run away but koan grab natsumi by the scarf and hold her in his shoulder and austin did the same.

Nastumi: NO! SAVE ME!

Erza:(anime tears)AUSTIN WHY?!

Austin: Sorry erza, but I don't want to feel koan's wrath so I'm helping him.

 **Play yubikiri genman**

The scene shows a meadow full of flowers and erza and lucy are sitting on rocks next to each other back to back looking at the flowers.

 **{bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

They both runto them and lucy hugged koan and erza hugged austin, as they hold onto there embraces lucy and erza kissed them as they kissed back, then they hold there boyfriends hands and started to walk together through the field of flowers.

 **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge)**

then as they are walking more girls appeared next to koan and austin as they smiled as they are holding on to there boyfriends and lilith and akasu are both on the sidelines looking at there sons as they smiled for that they are so happy that there sons have so much love around them.

 **{Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(if we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Then they made it to the other guild members as they all smiled at them returning and the two herams all ran up to them as the scene change to a picture of them all smiling at the camera.


	6. Fairy 5

**Play fairy tail – strike back**

The scene starts with book cover opening and a white light shine at the screen then it now shows the world being covered by a claw by vilgax and dung.

 **(Stick back)**

Then the scene shows a clock towers face and the big hand is stuck at the six and the logo then appeared in flames with the fairy tail mark on it.

 **Heroes duos of Earthland**

 **(kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho? Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, no I won't! Hikkuri kaeshi, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara skaikou janai?)**

The scene shows austin and koan facing the villains walking towards the town then it change to the members of fairy tail walking behind the duo and standing right beside them with determination in there eyes. Then it change into a dung in his black dragon form roaring then next his minions jump high behind a red moon then ichigo took a pose and then run up to the screen and the other riders followed him and then ex-aid fly kick at the screen.

 **(bring it on! Cuz I'm jjus gonna grow up in battle HEY! buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku rainei I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu screaming out fot my pride!)**

then the scene change to lilith and akau both back to back with a worried look then jack and a shadow of minato behind jack, then dragons start to fly in the sky and roaring and dung is standing on a mountain with his army of black lizardmen and it change to austin and koan standing and there shadows shown there berserk forms and they roared showing there mouths then it change again to show koan and lucy kissing and austin and erza holding his shoulder then the scene change showing more dragons fly over austin and some dragons landed behind him facing dung on an airship and austin then sprouted his wings and flew at him.

 **(namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…**

 **{I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se fuki tobasu destiny}**

 **kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…**

 **{I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!}**

 **nando demo…**

Then seen then shows austin and dung fighting on the airship and austin change into his half dragon form, then it change to minato lying on the ground in his armor and ichigo holding his hand as minoto smiled at him then it change to erza again with the entire guild together ready to fight then it change to koan and austin standing together, turn to each other, nodded and change to a full space dragon with a red armor with a green gem on his chest and a full demon then they charge there attacks and blast it into the sky. Then it change to lucy and erza standing together at the ruins and the mountains.

The group has enter the guild with the still natsumi and ersa on the grasp of koan and austin.

Group: we're back!

Koan: is mustache man here?

Mirajane: your finally back from your island getaway, so how was it, did you have fun?

Austin: well maybe.

Koan:(smile)Koan have fun! I just slay a demon with my new magic that koan oddly unlocked(make a frog noise)Now time to wear an elephant hat(wear an elephant shape hat)

Mirajain: oh my, you have magic now?

Koan: yep, it's demon slayer magic.

Wakaba: dude, you two are getting stronger and already you two are promoted to S-class.

Koan: so where is mustache man?

Austin: what, what, what, what, you mean to tell me that koan and I are now S-class wizards?

Mirajain: yep.

Austin: (turn to koan) celebrate later?

Koan: Yes, and now answer koan's questions of where's mustage man at?

Make everyone confuse what he meants, austin sigh.

Austin: He meant where is makarov.

Macao: he went out of town for some kind of last-minute council meeting or something like that, he's been gone since yesterday.

Koan: Koan see,(as he grin wider and chuckle) Now Scarlet, Happy and Dragneel...It's time for the punishment,(point at erza) starting with you Scarlet.

Erza: EEP!

Koan then snatch erza and drag her, natsumi and happy out side.

Macao: that's the first seeing erza freak out like that, what did she do.

Austin: well A) she try to make koan leave the island and breaking his promise, B) for calling natsumi, lucy, grace, and happy fools and C) for trying to make the fairy tail name go bad, and she didn't know it.

Wakaba: How scary is koan?

Macao: Yeah Austin how?

Austin: Trust me. There's a lot you don't know about koan, cause the guy basically pure beast of a devil, A true wrecking machine if anyone trigger or worst messing with his rage to the dark side. With complete control and goodness in him, you cannot expected but pure savage of an animal, even he broke erza's sword without transforming(make everyone shocked even nastumi)Koan has a split personality call him anything you want but his name is rampage or choas if you want to be polite. Or rampage, the lord of chaos, and rampage is now punishing erza,(shiver)I hope he go easy on nastumi and happy.

That made natsumi and happy hug each other in fear on what will happen.

Grace:(chuckle) good luck lava breath, your gonna need it.

Austin: I'll go make the cake.

 **Timeskip**

As Erza, nastumi and happy sigh in relief as Austin bake a root beer cake for koan.

Koan: I'll slide the punishment for now as I tell makarov when he come back.

Nastumi and Happy: Oh thank god.

Erza: your a life savor Austin.

Austin: ah it's nothing.

Koan: Lucy, grace, wants some root beer cake?

Grace and lucy: sure.

Koan slices two pieces of the cake and they both eat it.

Lucy: oh wow! This is delicious!

Grace: no kidding!

Nastumi: Hey! What about me?

Grace: Ha! (smirk) I guess that your punishment ash head.

Nastumi: Shut up you ice winch!

Koan: all you need to do is ask.

He slice a piece of the cake and gives it to her and she eats it.

Koan: How is it?

Natsumi: holy fuck berry's! This is the best thing I've ever tasted! I can't wait to taste one of your pastrys koan!

Erza: C-C-Can I have one?

Koan: NO! (grin wider as he chuckle make erza gulp) But I do know a special cake for you as a great punishment as a reminder and a warning, Austin if you would?

Austin: With pleasure. (pull out an ordinary cake but has a strawberry with a jack o lantern smile)

Koan: (wide eyed and smile) is she ready?

Austin:(nodded while smiling) oh ho yeah.

Erza: what is it?(drooling)

Austin: oh this is one of the punishable cakes that Koan and I've ever made, we call it "devils roller coaster" go ahead erza try it.

Koan:(smirking) Bon appetite.

Erza was hesitant but took a bit of the cake, then the next thing she see's is that she is on a roller coaster and it started to move, the coaster start to pick up speed, then it went up to the ramp and then she fell down and the coaster is going fast making her scream a little but she screamed some more then she see devils and demons fly at her with pitch forks laughing and imps land on the coaster as she continue screaming then her nightmares are floating at her then the ghosts disappear and then the coaster got grabbed by a giant hand and satan put the coaster up to his face and smirked at her as his eyes begin to glow.

Satan: Erza Scarlet, welcome to your greatest nightmare!

He laughed and then drop the coaster into his mouth making her scream loud then the mouth closed and darkness took the light. In the real world erza is on the floor and shaking, koan eat the cake and smiled.

Koan: man this is one hell of a cake, anyone wanna piece?

Everyone shake there head as erza wakes up from that dream as koan bent down to her.

Koan: wacky wacky erzy, eggs and bakey...did learn your punishment(erza nodded fast) good ,now what have you learn today? (look at nastumi and happy)you two as well.

Erza: not to call family members fools and don't threaten them.

Natsumi and happy: and not to take an S-class request with out permission.

Koan:(cheerful grin while an eye smile) Thank you! And now all is forgiven.

Austin: anyway mira, I would like you to meet a new member of fairy tail, Ur.

Mirajane: Ur...say Are you grace's teacher?

Ur: yes I am and You dont mind if I join.

Mirajane: not at all as long master notice when he come back. Where you want your stamp at and which colors?

Ur: dark blue and on left hand.

As mora give ur a fairy tail stamp on her left hand.

Mirajane: welcome to fairy tail.

Ur: thanks(as she strip only leaves her bra and panties)

Austin: UR!(blushes)

Koan: NACHOS ON WHALE!

Mirajane: now we know what grace got her habit from.

Cana: yeah.

Nastumi: Hahahaha! Suck for you huh ice stripper?

Grace: What was that flame brain?

Nastumi: you heard me droopy eyes!

As they begin to fight.

Ur: is this always like this with grace?

Erza: sadly, yes.

 **Timeskip**

As grace and nastumi look on the board.

Natsumi: (spotted a flier) that's one creepy-looking job request.

Grace: yeah it is.

Koan: I wonder if this one have a giant marshmallow with a top hat and talk.

Austin: I don't think so.

?: so you two are the ones who been promoted to S-class.

Austin and koan turn to see a man with orange hair, wearing glasses, a green coat with an orange t-shirt under the coat and black pants.

Ausitn: and you are?

?: the names loki.

Austin: hello loki, names Austin ookami.

Koan:(title his head and sniff him) Smell familiar and what doing? I'm koan Seinaruyami!(waving his hand)

Loki: I heard that you two are brothers who also defeated erza and natsumi and koan has took an S-class request and complete it.

Koan: Well couldn't done it without my teammates.

Austin: you said it Bro.

Koan: Yo Nast, any luck what it's said of the job request?

Natsumi: I think so, I think it said "luke oh dear oorah sir she brought orcana oh." What?! that's crazy!

Then a rainbow glow shines for a bit and it dims down and nothing happens.

Koan: well that sucks.

Ur?: I hear that.

Koan: Ur, why your soul smell like My bro?

Ur?: because I'm austin koan,(look at her/his clothes and put his/her hand on his/her head) oh dear.(as she/he shivering of the ice magic around her/him.)s-so cold.

Austin?:That's funny, why my chest felt gone.

Koan:(pull out a mirror)This will answer your question.

Austin?: (look at the mirror and smirk) hmm, I'm in austy's body? Hmm~, very nice~.

Austin/Ur: don't you even thing about it Ur.

Ur/Austin: and why is that?

Austin/Ur: I'll tie you up myself and koan will be pissed off if you do something with my body, since remember how he almost did to Sherry and yuka?

Ur/Austin: (shiver) ok.

Grace?: (hug her self) so cold.

Elfman: what ice wizards don't get cold you big cry-baby.

Grace?: serious you guys would somebody turn up the heat before I freeze to death in here, pretty please?

Lucy?: what the?! what's going on my chest feels a little bigger all of a sudden like it's heavy, my back is killing me.

Marco: hey are you feeling alright lucy, your voice seems awfully low.

Grace?: what are you talking about (turn to lucy?) what the?!

Koan: Lucy and Grace as well.

Loki?: that's weird, I don't remember lying down on the floor like that.

Natsumi?: hmm, hold on why am I over here now?

She turn to Grace/Lucy and started to scream as she running out to the guild.

Koan: Odd nastumi run away from grace.

Loki?: what? Koan I'm right here.

Grace/lucy: what's her problem? You can't face me dragon breath?! (She realize something)Why do I sound like lucy?

Koan: lucy, grace, look. (show a mirror again)

Lucy and grace look at the mirror and they both screamed.

Happy?: why is everyone acting so weirdly!?

Erza?: oh wow natsumi, check it out! Huh? Where did she go?

Natsumi/loki: I'm standing right here happy, and why is this place so dark?

Erza?: I could be wrong but I really don't think I have these, (making erza's breasts bounce) have I, have I?

Austin/Ur: (chop her/his head) knock it off happy.

Ur/Asutin: I can't hold it.(begin to strip but koan scared her/him)

Koan: UR WHAT THE FUCK?!

Ur/Austin: sorry I can't hold it.

Austin/Ur: **ICE MAKE: RESTRAINT!**

Then he/she make a mini ice shell over ur/austin.

Ur/Austin: that's better.

Koan:(scream)Wait I know what's going on! My brother and they other are replace by evil doppleganger! and they make bad personality of them!(pull out chainsaw and started) I bet you evil doppleganger kidnapped my root beer too!

Austin/Ur: or everyone in this little group have switch bodys koan.

Koan: oh, well never mind (look at Ur/Austin)EAT THEY ICE! EAT THEY ICE!

As koan tackle her/him and rip the ice off and wolf it down the chuck of ice.

Austin/Ur: koan No!

Lucy/grace: what, you mean?

Austin/Ur: correct me and Ur, lucy and grace, loki and natsumi.

Erza/happy: The worst of all, I switch with happy.

Group: WHAT?!

Happy/Erza: why switching me is the worst of them all?

Koan: yeah, You better not insult happy scarlet, unhappy and enjoy be a cat!

Erza/happy: I'M ERZA YOU...(flames erupt his head as shocked everyone even frighten her/him)

Koan: WHAT YOU GONNA CALL ME?!

Erza/Happy: N-Nothin sir.

Makarov: the ancient unpoliced spell has been cast. You kids are not feeling like yourselves today, huh?

Erza/happy: master your back!

Koan and nastumi/loki: gramps!

Makarove: I have noticed that request on the board by reading what is written on that page aloud you've cast a powerful spell of personality transference and that spell is called the changeling.

Lucy/grace: scary!

Grace/Lucy: (put her hand on natsumi/loki's shoulder)so your really natsumi right?

Natsumi/loki: yeah.

Grace/Lucy: (grab her/his jacket) you idiot! What did you do to us?!

Natsumi/loki: me?! All I did was trying to read the stupid job request! Will someone turn on the lights come on!

Koan: YOUR WEARING A GODMAN GLASSES THAT LOKI WEARING NAST!

Natumi/Lucy: O-Okay, N-Now I get it(shaking)

Koan: GRACE DON'T BLAME HER, SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IS IT! GOT IT?!

Grace/Lucy: G-Got it(nodded)

Makarov: that's enough lucy um grace, for wizards this spell switches is more then just your bodys, it's switch magic as well.

Koan: Wait, if loki in nastumi's body, which he ran...(his skin turn red and his body starting to erupt as is hair gonna erupt a huge flame.)

Austin/Ur: Oh no! Everyone hit the deck!

Then everyone hide and then koan exploded and bolted out of the door leaving burn foot prints on the floor as he roar like bull and laugh crazy together.

Lucy/Grace: Okay that was really scary.

Austin/Ur: I'm feeling sorry for Loki right now.

Nastumi/Loki: That's some strong fire, and people said I was temper problem

Austin/Ur: Cause people called him two thing, "The Laughing Loony" and "Hothead".

 **Meanwhile**

Loki/Natsumi is walking around town minding his/her own businesses.

Loki/Natsumi: man it kind of feels like somebody just poured lava down me d why I got bandages wrapped around.

Look at his/her own chest as he/she blushes and look on his/her reflection as surprise that he/she on nastumi's body looked at her breasts.

Loki/Natsumi: I'm in natsumi's body(fondle his/her breasts and smile as he/she do a sexy pose) Hmm, nice maybe I can pick up the ladys with this body.

But before he/she can do next a red mini tornado zoom by and grab him./her away went back tot he guild. as loki/nastumi get thrown through the door and crashed the floor as loki/nastumi trembling and sweating as koan is on fire from the head a back as his rage intense rises slowly.

Koan: YYooouuuu!(point at him/her)

Loki/Nastumi: H-H-How munch do you her-ack(koan strangling him/her)

Koan: Flirt with girls...with nastumi?!

Austin/Ur: Koan please.

Nastumi/Loki:(freaking out) Don't kill him, he's in my body which scary to see me get strangle to death

Koan: Not Kill him, but hurt him really bad (turn at markov) mustage man! Please continue.

Austin/Ur: first you let of loki and I'll let you be in charge since you didn't get swapped.

Koan: Alright but will I wear an army hat and let my wrath as unlimited forever?

Austin/Ur:(Chuckle)Yep, you can wear it and as long I trust what you gonna do as in charge.

Koan: Okay(smile and dropped loki /nastumi as he breathe out)

Loki/Nastumi: I thought I was gonna die.

Makarov: thank you, there is one thing you should know, if the changeling spell is not undone within 30 minutes from the time it was initially cast, you will never return to the way you were before also says the legend at least.

Natsumi/Loki: do you know how many minutes we've been mixed up for?!

Mirajain: 16, you have 14 minutes left.

Koan: oh boy that man is almost time for my entertaining show! And markov don't know how to change it back(turn to markov) right mustache man?

Nastmi/Loki: WHAT?! Gramps please to tell me if koan is joking

Austin/Ur: yeah cause koan always joking around!

Makarov: hmm scents this is such an ancient magic it would only stand to reason that I don't know.

Koan: I told you guys.

Make Austin, Grace, Nastumi, Loki, Lucy and Erza shocked and fall in depress except Ur and Happy.

Koan: Don't worry makaov I already punished nastumi and happy even erza.

Markov: why you-

Koan: Koan explain later as Austin the ice mage put me in charge.

Markov: Alright then, enjoyed.

Koan:(see nastumi/Loki and patted her/his back) there, there Nastumi, commander cheeseburger will figure a way out.

Lucy: ALRIGHT THAT DOSE IT I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! (was about to take her clothes off)

Ur/Austin: NEITHER DO I! I MUST SEE HIS MUSCLES! (was about to take of her/his clothes off)

Koan: NOT ON MY WATCH!

He pull out a spider from nowhere and shoot a strong web on Grace/Lucy and Ur/Austin as a rope.

Koan: COMMANDER CHEESEBURGER IS NOW IN CHARGE!

Everybody sweatdrop and wonder where did he get a spider from.

Koan:(glared at grace/lucy and Ur/Austin)You go on a time out! And for Happy scarlet(shot a web rope on him/her)you too cause you was thinking you thieving perv(wack him/her on the head with a drumstick) No fish for you!

Happy/Erza: WWWWAAAAAHHHH!

Austin/Ur: thank you Commander cheeseburger.

Erza/Happy: now what shall I do.

Austin:/Ur: (picks her/him up and put her/him to his/her's shoulder) there now you can see this high.

Erza/Happy: T-T-Thank you austin.

She/he blushed a little while he/she giggled a little.

Austin/Ur: hmm I was thinking that I should try Ur's magic a little more, just a little bit. **ICE MAKE: DICE!**

Then he/she makes a pair of dice.

Austin/Ur: Nice. (as he/he vomit ice cube from his/her)

Koan: Ice mage Austin! shut it!(Austin/Ur close his/her mouth his/her hands)

Austin/Ur: That will be a problem.

Koan webbed Loki/Nastumi.

Lucy/Grace: Thank you for stopping grace for tripping my body. (hugging koan as he smile)

Koan: nothing as is the commander's duty! (nastumi/loki and grace/lucy getting jealous)

As nastumi gonna hug koan but koan dodge her/his hug.

Koan: No…

Nastumi/Loki: Koany why can't I hug you?

Koan: your in loki's body, until your in your body I can hug you.

Nastumi/Loki:(sulk in depress) ok, I'll try to wait.

Wakaba: hey loki, or whoever inside in him.

Nastumi/Loki: hey it's me natsumi!

Wakaba: have you figured out what magic he uses?

Elfman: yeah come on be a man kid, show us.

Nastumi/Loki: I don't know, I don't feel anything happening magic why's everything just kind of seems fuzzy.

Marco: oh speaking of loki's magic, hey Ur do you know about austins magic he uses?

Ur/Austin: Not exactly as I can't feel anything like nastumi said.

Koan walk to Austin/Ur and Lucy/Grace as he whisper to them.

Koan: Look guys my smell thinking that this loki person seem not exactly human, as he smell familiar like your magic lucy.

Lucy/Grace: You saying he's a celestial mage too?(koan shaking his head)

Koan: No more then something but no idea as he's kind of freak out when you arrive.

Lucy/Grace: Yeah I notice that as always.

Koan: So he's hiding something.

Austin/Ur: How can you tell?

Koan: We'll wait when he spin his tale for the right moment so let's just wait as possible alright?

They nodded

Loki/Nastumi: AH NASUMI HELP ME! HOW YOU TURN THIS OFF?!(Drooling fire)

Koan: Did anyone told you is rude to drool flames? (web his/her mouth)

Erza/Happy: Ah I must admit, lying is way more fun as I thought it be-I SHOULD'VE WASTING MY PRECIOUS TIME LIKE THIS I-(koan web erza/happy's mouth)

Koan: Shove it catwoman and calm down.

Lucy/Grace: What we gonna do?

Austin/Ur: I don't know.

Austin/Ur and Lucy/Grace drool ice cubes from their mouth.

Mirajane: hey Ur-I mean Austin, Lucy. The two of you drooling ice.

Lucy/Grace and Austin/Ur:(covering there mouth)I hate this, why us?!

?: no need to worry!

As everyone turn around to see who came in the door which koan smirk.

Koan: The Calvary has arrive! And so do me! (saluted)

As everyone turn around to see who came in the door and There are one girl with blue hair with an orange headband, wearing a yellow bikini with a blue top over it with a silver neckless, white skort pants and sandles, one man wearing a top hat with white strips on it, a brown coat with fur in the inside, black pants and a purple shirt, and the other man is wearing a white sweater with two yellow strips on has black pants and has a strait strike of hair on top of his head.

Lucy/Grace: levy!

?: the shadow gear team is here to save the day, you guys will be back to normal in no time

?: oh yeah, we got this no sweat.

Both of them: now do your thing levy!

Mirajain: when you say "we" you really mean her right?

Lucy/Grace: your so sweet to help us.

Levy: anything for my girls, besides I want to read your novel and it would be kind of weird talking about it when your grace.

Koan: yellow!

Levy: you must be koan and uh(sweatdrop)what are you wearing?

Koan: me is commander cheeseburger who in charge right now.

Levy: I see(chuckle)

Koan: here's the plan (snap his finger as a chuck board as he drew his plans), me put on a sound proof barrier so you can focus to do your magic to turn them back to normal which that is the single. While I'll do an entertaining to keep up their spirit as there is and hope, but if it didn't work of not turning them back to normal(as he point to himself)I'm the back up plan to show the big guns okay?

Levy: (nodded)thank you koan. And where is your brother austin?

Austin/Ur: you called?

Levy: I guess you got switch to huh?

Austin/Ur: sadly yes.

Levy: It'll be alright, I'll bring you back to normal in no time. I'm levy by the way.

Austin/Ur: likewise and thanks levy.

As he look down of his/her breasts which bounce a little and blush which Ur/Austin smirk seeing that reaction.

Ur/Austin: like what you saw austy~? I don't mind if you touch them.

Austin/Ur: Ur stop it!(blushes hard)

As Erza/happy growl at her/him.

Austin/Ur: I wish levy work faster so I wont stay in ur for so long, even she do look good and have nice big brea-Ah I hope koan didn't hear it!

Koan: Auuussttiin...(loaded his spider at him/her as he/she sweating bullet)

Austin/Ur:(waving his/her hand in defense)Wait! Wait! K is not what you think!- (he/she got webbed down and he/she turn to ur/Austin) your getting punished for this later Ur.

Ur/austin: worth it.

Koan: Actually bro, your joining the punishment for later

Austin/Ur:(Anime tears)Ah god...

Koan: Okay now all you guys are in a time out except Lucy who behaving good.

Levy start to get to work as koan put up a sound proof bubble to keep her focused, koan did a show for the guys with joker, a blue geniei and a man monkey with robs and a staff.

Koan: Ladies and Gentlemen! My good guess star and friends, joker, genie and the monkey king!

As the show started everyone is laughing on how funny is the show, levy is still reading the spell as fast as she can.

Nastumi/Loki: Oh my god, my lungs! Hahahaha!

Makarov: still trying to break the spell are you?

Grace/Lucy: look if you're trying to teach us a lesson here, koan already done that ok.

Makarov: oh!

Erza/Happy: yes master?

Makarov: nope nevermind kids I'm drawing a blank.

Marco: you guys have about 40 seconds left more or less starting now!

Makarov: oh I remember about the spell!

Erza/Happy: what is it?

Makarov: while it can be lifted I'm afraid that it has to be done one pair at a time meaning it's impossible to change all of you back all at once.

Natsumi/Loki: what?!

Marco: 30 seconds!

Koan: Keep up the good work Marco!

Marco: Thanks Man!

Koan: Also don't doubt yourself mustache man, trust me and levy as I knew how to but it's a surprise consider I'm the back up plan(look at Grace/Lucy) Grace! Koan got a gift for you and Lucy!

He then made an ice necklace for grace in Lucy's body and an Ice earrings for lucy in grace's body.

Lucy and grace:(blush) thank you koan.

Mirajane: hey koan,(he turn to mira) would you like to try my new root beer?

Koan: (Make a monkey noise) okie-dokie!

Erza/Happy: say austin, can I ask you something?

Austin/Ur: sure what is it?

Erza/Happy: if Ur s the first female kamen rider here, then that means that someone could be one too?

Austin/Ur: well yes but they must be good and you must complete the kamen rider trial.

Erza/Happy: what will happen when you don't complete it?

Austin/Ur: then you fail, you'll only get three tries. And like I said, you must fight the rider you are going to use but with out magic.

Erza/Happy: ok then, just asking which kamen rider you have that can change into many armor.

Austin/Ur: well if you want many then ghost, specter and necrom is up on you ally but, if you want armors I think the gaim system will suit you.

Erza/Happy: How did koan get one?

Austin/Ur: To be honest, he said he was sleep walking and dreaming, I mean I can't believe he even ate my belt by accident as he cough it out and made his own of an upgrade.

Marco: 15 seconds left!

Levy: hold on you guys! I got it!

Marco: 12, 11.

Natsumi/Loki: seriously?

Levy: alright I'll try to explain this to you really quick…

Marco: 9, 8!

Natsumi/Loki: (punch marco) no time just change us back!

Levy: yeah right ok here goes.

She cast the spell and as a big rainbow flash.

Koan: pretty light hehe.

As the light deemed lucy blinked and look at her hands

lucy: hey i'm back to normal guys!

Grace: me too. Man that was close.

Lucy: Koan can you untied me?

Koan: sure.

Lucy: (got untied and run up to levy and hug her) you're awesome levy!

Levy: that's right!

Lucy: you got to tell us how'd you do it?

Levy: when I realized the words themselves had no meaning, I decided to read them backwards, it's actually an old trick ancient languages like this usually doesn't have that many letters so sometimes they had t be a little bit more creative with how they use their words. that's why when I reverse the words it reversed the spell too.

Lucy: how cool, we never would have thought of that.

Grace: we owe ya big-time levy.

Levy: don't worry about it.

Natsumi and Loki: I'm still in the wrong body!

Austin/Ur: This can't be happening.

Ur/Austin:(giggle)For you but at least I have fun in this nobody

Austin/Ur:(anime tears) Nooooo!

Koan: well I'll be. (smirk)

Mirajane?: now, now don't lose heart, there's gotta be another way, huh?(who sitting on the table with her legs cross and holding a brown staff that have a happy face)

Makarov?: something's not right, hey guys did I get shorter?(who standing)

Lucy: AH! Mirajane?!

Grace: don't tell me that mira switched bodies with gramps!?

Koan: I see(eyes flashes red)

Makarov/Mirajane: hold on you don't hear me complaining about this! (doing a pose)

Mirajane/Markov: Ah! why me?!

Erza/Happy: Does this means I'm stuck as a cat forever? to eat nothin but fish?

Austin/Ur:(chuckle) I don't know you as a cat it kind of cute.

Erza/Happy: who else?

Cana?:(crossing her arm) all of you need to just man up and get over it okay?(sniff her smell) what's the deal? Why do I smell like a brewery all of a sudden?

As cana? looked at elfman? Who's drinking a barrel as both of them shocked.

Elfman?: what?! Hey how did… oh man I… I really think I might need to take a bit of a nap right now. (fall back)

?: hey uh droy? (turn to the man with the hat)

?: yeah what is it now jet? (turn to droy)

Both: hey man stop looking like me!

Makarov/Mirajain: I don't think anybody's gonna be able to tell the difference with you two, but in my case…

Before he/she can finished Makarov and mira got webbed down and koan make an air horn noise from his mouth.

Koan: OH HELL NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I SAID I'M THE BACK UP AND COMMANDER CHEESEBURGER TO THE RESCUE BITCH! (pull out a machine) behold! The machineroo 300 and not from the future.

Loki/natsumi: what dose that thing do?

Happy/Erza: I'm with loki in thi-

Koan: NO TIME DAMN IT! I'M ENDING THIS RIP OFF FREAKY FRIDAY SHIT!

Koan brought up a chain and wrapped it around Erza/Happy, Happy/Erza, Austin/Ur, Ur/Austin, Markov/Mirajane, Mirajane/Markov, Elfman/Cana, Cana/Elfman, Loki/Nastumi, Nastumi/Loki, Jet and droy.

Koan:(grin)Here we go!

Joker:(pop out from koan's back) Time to go for a spin! (grinning a lot)

As koan spin them around and around with the chain.

Loki/Nastumi:(green face)I-I'm think I'm gonna puke!

Austin/Ur:(green face)T-That makes two of us!(puff up cheek)

Koan throw them into the machine as koan closed the door and turning the nob and pressing the button.

Koan:(turn to joker)Joker! Pull the switch!

Joker: You got it Bro!(he pull the switch)

Then light shines from the glass window and the machine start to shake as koan and joker laugh maniacally and they heard a ding and the door opened as Koan grab the chain to pull them out of the machine and release them and untie the webs as well.

Austin: alright I'm back!

Ur: aw I didn't see austy's abs.

Austin: and your not gonna.

Happy: yeah I'm back.

Makarov: well it's been fun when it lasted.

Nastumi, cana and mirajane:(hug koan)thank you koany.

Koan: no problem and now mission complete! Commander cheeseburger out!

He then throw a smoke bomb and change to normal clothes.

Koan: also one thing (he webbed down Ur, Austin, Markov, Loki, Happy, Nastumi and Erza)

Austin: koan what the hell?!

Loki: I thought we was cool man.

Koan: oh-oh not yet cause(give a smirk) There is a punishment for you guys.

Markov: but I'm the guild master!

Koan: A master must take responsibly for his action of being a perv and I got the perfect tool that I need.

Show the devil roller coaster make everybody shocked and frighten.

Austin:(gasp)YOUR GONNA FEED US THE DEVIL ROLLER COASTER?!

Koan: Ho-Oh no, I got something better(he add black and green sprinkles and an orange pastries with a whip cream of a cherry on top) Say hello to" the reverse chaos roller coaster"

Austin:(gulp)w-what's that?

Koan:(chuckle darkly)you'll see bro.

Austin: you gonna punish me for pervy thing even ur, markov, loki and happy?

Koan: Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the man a prize!(nodded with a sweet smile)

Erza:(anime tears)but why me?!

Koan: for insulting being a cat and eating fishes like is a bad thing.

Nastumi:(anime tears)but what did I do koany?!

Koan: for being impatience and ruin marco's chance for helping countdown !(Cut 7 each for them as they sweating in fear) okay guys open wide!

Erza:(shaking his head)No! No! No! No! not again!

Nastumi:(cuddle close to happy)I-I'm scared happy!

Happy:(sweating in fear)I'M SCARED THE MOST TOO NASTUMI!

Loki:(mopping)What do I do to deserve this?

Markov:(anime tears)Please have mercy!

Ur:(eyes wide in horror)I RATHER TAKE AUSTIN'S PUNISHMENT!

Austin:(shaking)C-C-Come on Bro, T-There has to be another punishment tha-

Koan: To late! And accept all y'all fate as warriors!

As koan shove all the 7 pieces of the cake in Austin, Ur, Erza, Happy, Markov, Loki and Nastumi's mouth as they swallow it, then koan laugh and turn around walking away while waving his hand at them as he grin and laugh.

Koan: Have fun at the new ride with your two girlfriend bro! While I'll be in a date with Grace.

Lucy, Mirajane and Cana:(eyes wide)WHAT?!

Grace: (smirk)you heard the man(turn to koan) come on koany~.

Koan:(smile)ok snowflake and the earrings looks good on you, it bring a night light in your eyes.

That made grace blush and smiled at him, they both walked out and grace turn and show a smug look at lucy, cana and mirajain.

Lucy:(growl) _snowflake?!_

Cana:(grumble) _why does she get to have a date with my man?_

Mirajain:(eye twitch even still smile) _I like to see grace having a boyfriend but why am I jealous?_

 **With koan and grace**

the two are now in a resonant and koan is eating pasta with spicy red hot peppers and has root beer and grace is eating some pizza with veges and has cola for a drink.

Grace: k-Koan.

Koan: yes?

Grace:(blushing)I was um, wondering if I can feed you some of my pizza?

Koan: okie dokie(smile with a thumbs up)and I can feed you some pasta. With (add a little ice flavor)ice.

She then took a bite of koan's pasta and smiled.

Grace: Mmm this is not bad. Okay my turn.

Grace feed Koan some of veggie pizza as he smile

Koan: Wow is so good!

Grace: ok, koan tall me about you self a little.

Koan: well, I am captain underpants! (sticking out of hos tongue as grace laugh) but there is my other days, I know that I might be hard and angry.

Grace: yeah, Nastumi was all hothead like that before.

Koan: Yeah and like you grace who full of darkness,(look down)I didn't trust my step parents and my step sister.

Grace: you didn't (eyes wide)why?

Koan: cause I was burning to know who is my true parents before I was adopted from the orphanage. All other kids tease and bully me as a nobody cause I do pranks and jokes to get their attention so I can make parents and my little sister talk to me over, I get along and I was still all alone until I thought I found the one who understand me, but turns out I was played like a fool.

That shocked grace greatly, now knowing that a girl has betrayed him.

Koan: I blame myself, Wish I could've do something to protect them. I turn them down as not my true family but I realize they was and I should have done it so sooner.(koan's arm turn to his mutant form)her and her allies just capture me and breaking mental and physical as they turn me into a half mutant. Even she dump me in that horrible vat full of dangerous mixed chemical, (his arm turn back to normal)that is the reason why I my hair dyed dark crimson red, yellow eyes and my skin change a little pale white(deep sigh while closing his eyes and open it back)it was permanent. And that's how I became a freak and a villain to boot.

Grace: you was a villain?!

Koan: only to amnesia cause I remember just my name and joker who in the same boat like me except he didn't have amnesia, he saw the pain I endure as we escape and I killed the woman I thought I love.

This shocked her again but much deep, and she felt her heart breaking to hear he killed his ex girlfriend.

Koan: I wasn't in a right mind ,after the horrible experiment, torture and even kypher the alien hunter put me in that savage jungle planet as I become one with the most dangerous aliens beast in all the galaxy.(show a furious expression) I was all alone losing mind slowly for 3 years, even I was a lab rat to test out this(point the nemetrix) A new and improve nemetrix.

Grace: was it like only for animals?

Koan: Was, but now tested on everything on both sentient being or non sentient beings. I was all alone and the people call me a freak, a beast of madness as they throw stuff as I hide for so long grow hate, even if I wanted family and friends but what kind girl who will love me for who I am inside and out of freak? (as grace touch koan's cheek as he look to her eyes which grace show a smile) grace…

Grace: you are not a freak in my eyes koan, like I said before thank you for lifting the darkness within my heart and now it's my turn to lift the darkness within you, no matter who thinks of you I will always be by your side koan and you are now the one person I want to be with for all my life. I love you koan, till the end of time.

She then gotten close to him and kiss him on the lips making koan's eye's widen in surprise to hear that what she said is blushes to his cheek in all his life his feeling and his heart pounding as he finally find a true love again but soon more then one girl as koan come closer and so do grace as they kiss closing their ace felt the nemetrix wielder's lips as it's so warm and koan felt her lips felt nice and great enjoying his feelings as they separate the kiss which they both smile.

Grace: I know some girls love you as well, but as long we share and be there with you as always my snow king.

Koan: Thank you my snowflake, I love you too.

Koan then hugs grace as she did he same, they smiled as each others temperatures, they are now in an amusement park for some fun time and enjoyed there time together, they are now in an empty field as koan is teaching grace some new tricks with ice.

Koan: (blush hard while cover his eyes) ah! grace your clothes are gone again!

Grace: (smile while giggled and hugged his left arm making her cleavage swallow his arm) I don't mind if I let you see me strip~, and besides, we're boyfriend-girlfriend now right koany~?

Koan:(laugh crazy as steam come out from his head while smirk)Sure do and koan don't lie as your body look great my snow angel.

As they enjoy there date koan then change into hypnotick and give grace a ride in the race smiling enjoying flying with her new boyfriend as he landed at the guild and turn hpynotick turn back to koan as they walk inside.

Koan: Oh boy that was jolly then eating a jelly house right grace?

Grace: yep~, (turn to see Ur, Austin, Markov, Loki, Happy, Nastumi and Erza are on the floor and all white) what happen here?

Koan: Remember the cake I made for them as punishment?

Grace: oh yeah .

Koan:(walk up to them)hey guys how's the ride?

Austin: Y-Your like the devil koan...

Koan: Thanks, Don't be down bro, at least you hang around with erza and Ur haha.

Nastumi: S-So munch horror.

Happy: A-A-Aye.

Loki: I-I-I regret what I did.

Markov: A-A-Austin, how can you survive of your crazy brother?

Erza: T-T-There's no knowledge to describe his mind.

Austin: just be brave and endure as it'll be all over, anyway koan how was your date?

Koan: It was good! As we have a lot of fun and Grace is now my new girlfriend which she kiss me and melt my heart

Grace:(hug koan's right arm)it's sure is and I didn't mind let him. Strip~ (kiss him again as a bell ring on his head)

Austin: J-J-Just you wait koan, you'll be on my shoes and shut up, I'll get you back for this.

Koan: bro, bro, bro (shake his head). did you honestly didn't think I came prepare ? I know I'll be in your shoe as well!

Austin:(eyes wide)WHAT?! Y-You are?! But how?! When?!

Koan: Cause koan is koan(point hikself with his thumb) and the question is, (point at austin) are you came prepare as well?

Austin: seriously man how?!

Koan: I'm crazy, not stupid.

Austin: Ah god. (took a nap while bang his head)

Everyone was surprise to hear that koan and grace are now together, with in a day, mira is still smiling for them but unknowingly to her she emits a purple energy, lucy was getting angry, cana is trying to drink her beral but she almost crushed it and as for natsumi…

Natsumi: (tackle's grace and they start to fight) YOU NO GOOD MAN STEALER OF A ICE WITCH !

Grace: BRING IT ON LIZARD BITCH! YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN ME?!

Koan: that's nastumi for ya,(holding his rootbeer with fish in it while turn to happy)aint that right happy?

Happy: (snatches the fish and eats it) Aye!

 **Timeskip**

The heroic brothers went to a well built house that austin and koan had built a mixed of mansion and a large house around not that far from fairy tail.

Austin: man what a day.

Koan: yep. Time to chill out in our home.

Austin: can't believe pyachon and charmcaster are here in this world, which means vilgax is somewhere with allies too.

Koan: since joker and I connected to ultear,'we can find out where vilgax's location is, but first I need to wake up ultear before she continue to be blinded of what she doing first.

Austin: ok, we will help her see the light.

Then koan sniff the room and put his nose in the air.

Austin: what do you smell?

Koan: We got four company in our house, not really evil so be on guard bro.

He nodded and pull out a black buckle and put it to his wast and pull out a purple hand-hold console with a red A and a purple B and a white gashat with a man with zombies behind him as koan brought out a rubber chicken. To two heroes run to the living room and a bright light appeared in the living room, turning on the light.

Koan: I got a rubber chicken and I know how to use it! So embrace the cluck fu!

But a creature walked out from the light, he have a red scaled dragon humanoid with leathery bat-like wings, a spiked tail, and yellow reptilian slit eyes.

Austin: what the hell is that?!

Koan: Woah!

?: you two must be koan and austin, (bowed to them) greetings my name is kavazas, the demodragon, a demonic dragon god if you will.

Austin: did you know us?

Koan: yeah!

Ikaros: is a pleasure to meet koan.

Koan turn to ikaros as he title his head.

Koan: And who are you as well?

Ikaros: I'm an angleloid or Nephilim but my name is ikaros. I serve you koan as my new master, begin imprint (as an invisible chain leading from her collar to koan's right hand)my type is alpha as a battle class angeloid.

Koan: Awesome!

Ikaros:(come close to koan a bit) master please make a command. Give me any order that will please you, angleloids are created for the soul purpose to pleasure our masters, it is all we know.

Koan: ok um(scratching his head) can you explain what are they?

Ikaros: yes master, angleloids are half angel half human but we are artificial with human D.N.A we act and command by our masters, we are also consider as nephilims with our own magic and power of abilities.

Koan: ok, (smile) well them my first order is to have tons of root beer cookies!

Ikaros: (bring out a card) initiating transport.

Ikaros summon a calculate like, then type the number 100, as tons of rootbeer cookies fall down as koan scream of joy.

Koan: AAAHHH YEEEAAHHH! (Jump at the pile of root beer cookies and swimming at it)Yeah I'm living the dream! Living the dream! Bro!

Kavaxas: may I ask austin, does koan always act this way?

Austin: (clank's laugh) yep but he has his serious moments.

Koan:(grin)Nicely done ikaros! (petted her head)

Ikaros: (blush) thank you master.

Austin: (turn to kavazas) so what can you do?

Kavaxas: Well Master As a demodragon from the Netherworld or hell you know, I have is a Nigh-invulnerability, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Agility, Flight, Green Pyrokinesis, Soul Absorption, Power Absorption, Resurrection, Dark magic, Energy abilities, Psychic and telekinetic immunity.

Austin: that is awesome, oh um do you know about a dragon named dung?

Kavaxas: (whisper)Grr, dung, the traitor of demons and dragons, yes I do. (kneel to austin) I will only serve you and your brother and only you two, master austin.

Austin: oh thank goodness, wait, if you two are here then why did koan scents four?

Kavaxas: (get up and turn) alright you two, you can come out they know your here.

?: hmm what a clever boy you are master.

?: Nya! Koanya! Always amaze me.

A blur tackled koan and hugged him, it was tsume and standing next to her is niji.

Niji: (bow to austin) greetings master austin, my name is niji the rainbow dragon. The one who is hugging koan is tsume the catgirl.

Austin: we're going to explain to everyone in the guild arn't we?

Koan: yes in deedy!

Niji: Also don't forget two people who know you as well.

As kavaxas open a portal.

Niji: Sally, Snarl, there hear just like I said.

Then an orange blur tackle koan and lick his face, it's snarl and walking out of the portal is non other then sally.

Sally: (grow to austins height and hugs him) good to see you again, I thought you died.

Austin: well it takes more then an explosion to take me down.

Sally: non of the less I'm glad your save and sound. Oh and I got someone who you must meet. (turn to the portal) oh evily~.

Then jump out of the portal comes evily with a red bow tie.

Evily: hello~ boo je boo!

Austin: hey evile.

Evily: Sup kids.

Koan: hahaha oh snarl, it's good to see a boy!

Snarl: good to see you two koan, oh I have someone you must meet.(turn to the portal)Oh  
boo je boo!

Then walked out of the portal has a feminine figure has has angel-like ears ,dark pink skin ,red streaks and has two small horns.

?: sup.

Snarl: koan meet devilica, my girlfriend.

Koan: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (hugs both snarl and devilica) welcome to the family!

Devilica: Hehe, Your owner is crazy like you said.

Snarl: I know but I wouldn't trade him for anything.

Austin: I must ask,(turn to kavaxas, Ikaros, Tsume and Niji)how do you four know us?

Koan: And who sent you four and why you here?

Kavazas: my apologize masters but we can't tell you at this time. You two must wait till the time comes you will get your answers.

Niji: But we can tell you that two goddess sent us here.

Ikaros: hey know you very munch.

Tsume: And meet you guys in person someday.

Koan: HOTDOG! This story get's better and better!

Kavaxas: What?

Austin: I'll explain to you later.

 **The Next day**

Austin and koan are walking to the guild with niji, tsume, sally and evily, snarl and devilia and kavazas

Austin and koan: hey guys.

Erza: hey austin, koan how you doing?

Austin: great.

Koan: Allow us to introduce you guys are new friends we met from yesterday, (turn to the door)come on out guys!

The group walked in the guild and everyone was in awe to see creatures in the guild expectantly kavazas.

Natsumi: (zooms up to kavazas) are you a dragon?!

Kavazas: half dragon.

Natsumi: do you know igneel?!

Kavaxas: Indeed.

Natsumi: do you know where he is?!

Kavaxas: I'm afraid not nastumi(she look down) but he always be close to his daughter in here(point her heart) and he want you to know he will never abandoned his own he will explain his disappearance when the time comes.

Natsumi nodded but still disappointed about her fathers whereabouts.

Mirajain: you did say your half dragon but what's the other half?

Kavazas: it's demon,(make everybody shocked) if you are wondering no I'm not here to destroy, I'm here to serve masters austin and koan as I'am one of this call good guys.

Everybody sigh in relief.

Grace, mira, nastumi, cana and lucy notice there is a chain on koans right hand and it's connected to ikaros, as they felt jealous and anrgy.

Grace: (ice aura a little) koan, who is she? And why is there a chain on your hand?

Koan: This is ikaros, an angeloid who is half human and half angel or Nephilim you want it to e said I'm her master so odd way she connect this to me now and (look at the chain and to ikaros) hey ikaros, can you solve the problem of this chain situation? Cause I don't wanted to walking around like this even a misunderstanding.

Ikaros: yes master. (make the chain disappear)

Koan: there we go, oh an I would like to introduce to my best friend, (pick up snarl) girls this is snarl.

Snarl: Hi (wave his hand at them)

the girls then snatch snarl and cuddle him like a teddy bear.

Mirajain aw look at him he's adorable.

Devilica: (scatches snarl and hugs him in a greedy manner) he's mine! My boo je boo.

Koan and she is snarls girlfriend denilica.

Erza: (spotted sally) say austin, who is she? (pointing at sally)

Austin: well, she is my sister-figure and her name is sally, and her boyfriend evily.

Sally: greetings.

Evily: sup red.

Erza: hello my name is erza scarlet, nice to meet you sally and you too evily

Niji:(bow)Pleasure to meet you all, My name is Niji, The rainbow dragon and to serve my master, austin.

Tsume: Nyah! My name is tsume nyah(hugging Koan's right arm)

Grace: (hugs koan's left arm) hello tsume, my name is grace, his first girlfriend.

Tsume: I don't care, koan is mine.

Grace: dream on catgirl, I'm his first girl.

Tsume: he is my master! You Cold Bastard!

Grace: COLD BASTARD?!

As they both headbutt each other.

Koan: I'm the ice-cream man!

Austin: Good luck with that koan.

Koan: Better safe and sorry for you bro.

Austin: Huh?(turn around as Ur and Erza narrow there eyes at Niji who a little close next to Austin) Ah God...

Ur: Austy, what is your relationship with her?

Austin: (clear his throat) I just met her last night, so there is nothing between us.

Niji: not yet.

Austin: what was that?(turn raising his left eyebrow)

Niji: nothing.

Erza: And what do she mean by her master? (austin chuckle nervously)

Austin: well I have no idea.

Nastumi: Say koan, wanna go fishing with me and happy

Koan: KOAN LOVES FISHING!

He then pull out a fishing rod and followed natsumi and happy. They are now in the east forest and they are now fishing in the pond.

Koan: Oh nothing like some good fish.

Lucy: Hey koan.

Koan: Hey lucy what doing?

Lucy: well I want to get the chance to hang out with you, if you mind.

Koan: no.

Lucy then smiled and sit next to him and that made natsumi mad but she felt a pull on her line.

Natsumi: woah, I got on!

Happy: watch out, it looks like a flopper!

Koan: Me too! And this one a fighter!

They then pull there lines and out two large red fich with an orange tail and finsas the fish try to attack koan by biting his arm.

Koan: oh you want to rumble huh?

As koan tackle the fish at the water and starting beating his fish up but with out them knowing a large man with a billiard hat with dark brown hair is painting the group.

?: hmm hmm, look at that, just like the good old days.

Back with the group koan is done beating up the fish and happy is doing a little dance.

Happy: fishy wishy nommy yummy right in my tummy~.

Lucy: I know your immature but this is a new look.

Koan: (joining the dance) fishy time, fishy time! oh yummy, yummy, yummy! Party time! Party time!

Lucy: and for koan is normal.

Happy them screamed that natsumi has fried one of the fish.

Nastumi: Ah yeah that looks tasty!

Happy: You ruin it! Fish taste better if you eat it raw!

Natsumi: why would I do that when it only takes a sec to grill it up?

Happy: it's such a live one I want to eat it!

Natsumi: I caught it so I eat it my way if you're gonna complain go catch your own.

Koan: Come on you two, at lease share it then we can…

Happy: don't do it!

natsumi eat it all up make lucy disgusted and koan shaking his head

Lucy: Ew she eating the bone and all

Nastumi:(burp)ah man that hit the spot

Happy:(tears) how could you, (runs away) wah! Our friendship is over!

Koan: Now look what you did nastumi, that was selfish.

Lucy: well he's quite the drama queen arn't you? (turn to natsumi) you going to follow him? Oh give me a brake, keep up the tough girl act and you'll never get the boy's to like you.

That make natsumi's nerves struck. Which koan notice it and frown at it.

Koan: Lucy no…

Lucy: What you talking about koa-(as nastumi getting up) alright that's the spirit go apologize-

Natsumi:(give a cold look) just shut your mouth for once. (start to walk away)

Koan: I warned you.

Lucy: what was that about? Scary.

Koan: Nastumi wait(walking to her as to touch her shoulder but she slap it away)what's wrong? Lucy didn-

Natsumi:(yelled) just leave me alone you idiot !

as she walking away which shocked lucy that she insulted him as koan deep sigh.

Lucy: Koan what is with her?

Koan: Something from her past of someone who close to her as a great friend(muttered)just like I've been through.

 **Timeskip**

Lucy and koan are back at the guild and they are in the archives and they spotted mirajain.

Lucy: hey mira! What are you doing up there?

Mirajane: just a bit of reorganizing that's all.

Lucy oh can we help?

Mirajane: Are you sure?

Lucy: yeah! I'm good with boring stuff!(wink)

Koan: And koan must help a lady as Me is like a gentlemen who help in many needs! (patting his head and make a chicken noise)

 **Timeskip (again)**

They are organizing some books and koan is using his stretch ability to reach high places and lucy is talking to mira about today.

Lucy and then he just stormed off and yelled at koan what a jerk right?

Mirajain: maybe but but that's what makes her look cute.

Lucy: you really think so?

Mirajain: of course you're attracted to koan charms to aren't you?

Lucy: (blush) what?!

As she begin to fall from the ladder but koan catches her in bridal style which save her fall.

Koan: are you ok?

Lucy:(blushes feeling his warmth)Y-Y-Yeah.

Mirajain: lucy are you ok?

Lucy: yeah sorry about that, I guess ladders aren't my strong point.

Koan:(spotted a picture)Hey look(holding the picture)

Mirajane: (look at the picture) oh I remember that panting.

Lucy: (look with koan) is this everyone when they were kids?

Mirajane: it sure is.

Koan looking at a girl who have a pony tail ,purple ribbon and gothic clothes.

Koan: is that you mira?(pointing at it)

Mirajane: yep.

Koan: you look so cute.

Mirajain: (blush) oh my your making me blush koan.

Lucy: lucky.

Koan: well slag goomba even cana and grace I recognize.

Lucy: whoa, look macao and wakaba but they look so young.

Koan: hey little natsy is cute with a smile, (spotted the blue dragon) that can not be happy, if it's then I didn't know he was a dragon cat! It all make senses now!(put his hand to his head as mira giggle)

Lucy: I don't think that we know this but how did natsumi and happy meet?

Mirajane: let me think, when that picture was painted I hadn't been a member of fairy tail for long myself.

Koan: Oh boy a flashback! Me know how to see this! (pull out a pair of binoculars) behold the fashvision.

Lucy: what dose that do?

Koan: it can let you see into someones past once this will scan the picture of how nastumi met happy(scanning the picture)done! Now everyone grab on to me and we'll wash it(bring out drinks, hotdog, popcorn, candy and snack)I brought food for the watching.

 **Flashback**

in the past guild makarov, wakaba and macao are hanging out.

Makarov: hey natsumi!

Young wakaba: she went out.

Young macoa: something about a fight.

With young natsumi she is fighting agents young grace.

Young Natsumi: I'll chock you!

Young Grace: I like to see you try!

Mirajain: back then natsumi and grace are little balls of hate they fight every time they ran into each other.

Lucy: doesn't sound much has change.

Young grace: flame brain lizard!

Young natsumi: pantie flashing freak!

Young erza: (pop out of nowhere and separate the two) alright that's enough out of you two.

Mirajain: of course there was always someone to brake them up.

Lucy: let my guess erza?

Koan: Haha if Austin was there he say she look cute and I agree.

 **back with Austin**

Austin: Achooo!

Sally: What's wrong Austin?

Austin: Not so sure, it's like suddenly somebody talking about me.

 **Back with Koan, Lucy and Mira**

Koan: Yep, even as a child erza always be erza

Young grace: Mind your own business for once!

Young natsumi: do you want a piece of my two you jerk?!

Young erza: if you insist.

They both charge at her and going to punch her but erza knocked them out.

Young erza: now behave, no more pointless fighting from you two.

Young grace: you just got lucky.

Young natsumi: I'll win next time.

Koan notice how nastumi looked sad in the rain reminded him of how he went through being all alone after to escape from being a prisoner.

Koan: I notice deep down to nastumi's eyes that have sadness.

Mirajane: natsumi was always getting into fights like that, of course she acted like that's what she wanted, but sometimes I'd catch her with a sad look on her face, then one day.

They see young natsumi punching two boards of poor drawings of grace and erza.

young Nastumi: Stupid Erza! and Grace! You stink!

As she spin her arm and punch it again a big one as she holding her fist glowing red in pain.

Young Nastumi:(denying) That..all.

Koan:(look up falling)Egg!

Suddenly a big egg fall down at young Nastumi's head leaving a bump.

Koan and young Nastumi: what the heck?

She raised her eyebrow but she awe with a smile. She then run back to the guild while carrying the egg.

Natsumi: hey you guys look at this awesome egg I just found!

Makarov: where in blazes did you pick up that thing.

Young Natsumi: I found it in the east forest.

Makarov: the east forest?

Young grace: look at that, guess you're good for something after all, huh? Gotta fry it up for us?

Young cana: grace your clothes!

Young grace: GAH NOT AGAIN!

Koan: Hahahaha! (Smile)That grace, is like it disappeared out of thin air.

Young Natsumi:(holding) I ain't gonna fry this can't you see it's a dragons egg? I'm gonna hatch it.

Young Cana: are you sure?

Young Nastumi: Look at the mark of they outside of it, it's looks like a dragon right?

Young Grace: I don't know about that.

Young Nastumi:(smile)So anyway gramps, why you hatch the dragon egg with a spell.

Makarov: gah, don't be a fool, using magic for such a purpose would dishonor the miracle of life, you see life is born from love and love alone, no spell can transcend that power.

Young natsumi: uh, sorry gramps I don't think I'm following you.

Makarov: (sigh) well you'll understand when you grow up.

Young erza: he's saying that if you wanted to hatch you have to make it happen on your own, since you usually just burn and break things all day it might be nice to try something more productive for once.

Young natsumi: erza!

Young Grace: I didn't hear you come in.

Young Mirajane: I've been looking for you erza!

Koan: woah mira, you seem look awesome.

Mirajane: (blush again) oh thank you koan, you charmer.

Koan:(title his head) what?

Mirajane:(eye smile and smiling) oh nothing~.

Young Mirajane: why don't we pick up where we left off? Come and get some.

?: you're gonna fight again?

Young Erza:(smirk) mira, you know now that you mention it we never did finish our match, did we?

as young Erza show her red aura and Young mira show her purple aura

Lucy: huh?! Are you for real? That girl is you?!

Mirajane: yep. You seem surprise.

Lucy: yeah this doesn't look like you at all and wait, you said you were picking a fight with erza?!

Koan: This is awesome!(eating his popcorn as joker popcorn and eat some popcorn too)I always want to see these two fight.

Joker: I couldn't agree more bro!(drinking his soda)my money on erza!

Koan: Mine on mira!

Young Mirajane:(backing her fist) I GONNA BARRY YOU ALIVE!

Young Erza:(and so do erza) I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY!

Then their fist collide as they start to fight and sassing at each other

Young Mirajane:(Roundhouse kick her)IT'S THAT AN ARMOR OR YOUR TRAINING BRA ?!

Young Erza:(punch her )LIKE SHOWING OFF YOUR LOVE HANDLES ?!

They both butting head together and pushing while their red and purple aura continue glowing as they glared.

Young Mirajane: Ugly Prude!

Young Erza: You stupid witch!

Young Mirajane: Thunder sized!

Lucy sweatdropped seeing there fight as mira smile of the good ol days as koan scratching his head with his foot.

Koan: Oh! I doubt younger mira have love handles.

Young Cana: way to keep it classy girls.

Young grace: oh sure she's all mad when we get in a fight but she can wreck the whole guild whenever she wants?

Young Natsumi: just wait, one of these days I'm gonna give her a beat down they're never gonna forget.

?: aw give me a break, keep up that tough girl act and you'll never get the boys to like you.

Which male koan and lucy surprise as the same quote that lucy use.

Koan: _That's the same word lucy said when nastumi suddenly snap, if I'm not mistaken that little girl seem like mira's sibling, but why she not...(eyes wide)No way, don't tell me she…_

Young Natsumi: you shut up lisanna, what do you know?

Lisanna: don't be mean, I was just about to ask if you needed a hand raising that egg.

Young Natsumi: you want to help really?

Lisanna: mm-hmm, I never tried raising a dragon, I bet it'll be real fun.

Young grace: I don't know it fun is the right word.

Young natsumi: so how are we supposed to make it hatch?

Lisanna: I think we just warm it up.

Young Natsumi: what? For real? Looks like I'm the right girl for the job. (start to breath fire at the egg)

Lizanna: not like that natsumi!

Young grace (kicks her and grabs the egg) are you stupid?!

Koan: Nastumi what the hell?! You suppose to boil it not burn it!(that make lucy and mira sweatdrop)

Lissana: Geez! Careful, we're try to hatch it not poach it.

Young Nastumi: yeah you're right.

Lissana: sit back and let my magic handle this (show a purple circle spell) **TAKE-OVER: ANIMAL SOUL!** (Change into s big bird with aqua green teathers and lightish yellow head and neck)

Young Natsumi: whoa you're a bird!

Young Grace: oh I get it!

Lisanna: we're experts when it comes to hatching eggs.

Koan: I gotta say, she a pro of handling animal.

Mirajane: She sure is.

As koan looking at young elfman

Koan: hey is little elfman but elfboy right now.

Young Cana: Elfman what's the matter?

Young Elfman: (look down)my little sister perfected the full body take over but I'm still having trouble with it, I suck as a wizard.

Koan: Take over magic?(looking at mira) so does that means you have the magic like your 2 sibling mira? And what type of take over do lissana and elfman had?

Mirajane: well my sister has animal soul which can turn the user into any animal of use the treats of an animal and brother have the beast soul which the user can turn into any beasts but he can only use the right arm though. Mine is very different which is not animal and beast.

Koan: I see.

Young cana: oh I forgot you guys use the same magic.

Young Elfman: if I was as strong as her I could turn into a bird and look for my parakeet.

Young cana: parakeet?

Young Elfman: we used to be the best of friends, until he fly away. Man I wish I had an egg to hatch like they do.

Lucy: ah so that's really elfman? He was such a cute little guy.

Mirajain: oh no he hasn't change much at all.

Koan: I doubt that.

at the south gate park of mangolia

As lissana and young Nastumi taking care of they egg as young nastumi starring at the egg.

Lssana: you are starting to make me nervous

Young nasumi: The Egg will hatch if we sit like this?

Lissana:(nodded)hmm-hmm, it gets kinda boring though(as the egg starting to move)

then the egg hits lisanna making her change back and hops over to natsumi.

Young natsumi: huh, looks like it calms down.

Lisanna: hey maybe the egg is trying to say something like it wants you to warm it up instead.

Young nasumi: yeah? You really think so?

Lisanna: yeah, doesn't it seems like it's happy now?

Young nasumi: hey, you want to be with me? (taps the egg four times) I think It said yes!

Lisanna: see, what did I tell ya!

Young nasumi: right as always!

Lissana: oh I have an idea, why wont we build an egg a little house?

Young Nastumi: You mean like a secret base?

Koan: An awesome cave?

At the east forest nastumi is building a house of rocks which looks like a cave.

Young nasumi: what do you think? Is that the awesomest house ever or what?

Lisanna: uh yeah pretty awesome.

Then the rock house collapse jumping young nasumi and lisanna.

Young nasumi: I guess awesomeness doesn't couunt for everything huh?

Lisanna: my turn now! Leave everything to me! (she then turn into a giant purple bunny)

Koan:(Eyes wide while big smile) IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY! AND IT'S SO FLUFFY!

Young nasumi: whoa! Your huge.

Lisanna: pretty cute don't you think? Now hold on just a sec.

Young nasumi: so coo, all I'm good for is breaking stuff.

Lisana: (build a hut made out of straw) Ta da! All done.

Young nasumi: whoa, nice job lisanna!

Lissana: no let's check they inside.

Young nastumi: I don't think your gonna fit.

As young nastumi and lissana enter the hut.

Young nastumi: What you know, it's actually roomy in here.

Lissana: yeah, isn't though? Anyway why'd you take a seat?

Young nastumi: oh, uh sure.

Lisanna: (giggle) it's almost like we're a family now.

Young nasumi: how did you figure?

Lisanna: well your a mommy, I'm a aunty, and I bet you've have a daddy, that will be wonderful cause our egg is like a little baby that haven't born yet.

Young Nastumi:(smile)I guess that doesn't sound so bad.

Lissana: How about we try warming the egg together?

Young Nastumi: Okay (as Young Nastumi and lissana hug they egg)

Lissana: It's warm isn't it?

Young nastumi: Yeah.

Lissana:(Gasp)it's moved again!

Young Nastumi: I hope it hatch soon.

Koan smile how great young nastumi have such a good friend they hang out and which he was there as he sigh.

Koan:(smile)A Family...(as he pull a locket out from his straghtjacket shirt and open the locket as he look a picture of his' step parents, him and his step sister years ago)yeah, that will be great.

 **Back at the guild**

koan spotted a girl who is a teen and less spiky hair ,have a yellow shirt show her stomach and a jacket, which koan recognize her.

Koan: Hey look is sparky as a teen.

Teen laxyia: you kidding me, a dragons egg? Don't tell me you believe in all that garbage.

Marco: I don't know, natsumi said she was raised by a dragon so why not?

Teen laxyia: yeah like I buy that.

Wakaba: give her a break their kids, lisanna even made a little bitty house to protect the egg.

Teen laxyia: you guys are lame.

Marco: that's so cute.

Wakaba: aw puppy love.

Young mira show an angry tick mark and growl as she karate chopped the table.

Koan: Mira! I was gonna break and eat that!

Wakaba: what the heck's your problem all of the sudden?!

Marco: can't you soap around like a normal teenager?!

Young mirajane: I knew something was wrong when she didn't stop by the guild, so she's been hanging out with natsumi has she? She can't be friends with team erza!

Marco: she is seriously PO'd.

Wakaba: try to chill out jeez.

back to the east forest

as young nastumi show lissana the same tree where she found they egg

Lissana: This it's where you find they egg?

Young Nastmi: Uh-huh it fall out from the tree when I hit it.

Lissana: I see.

A loud stomp as lissana and young nastumi turn around see a big monstrous monkey color purple skin and green fur and a horn.

Koan: Hey lucy look! Is a giant elf monkey! Can I eat him?

Lucy: I don't think they would be tasty for you.

Green gorilla: hey, give to me girl.

Young nasumi: oh yeah? Well fat chance, you really want to eat something (punches it's gut) how about my fist!?

Green gorilla:(no effect)oh well that tickles.

Nastumi: you ask for it!

But the green monkey hit her like a fly as she bounce around and lissana scream.

Koan: Don't give up little nastumi! Show that monkey who's boss!

Lisanna: your hurt, let me help you!

Young nasumi: no just stay back.

Lisanna: but why?

Young nasumi: because I'm the mommy and I have to protect my family. Besides I'm just gettign warmed up, I'm the daughter of a dragon you know, I won't lose to a monkey!

KoanThats the spirit little nast!

as the green money hit and punch young nastumi as she bounce off again.

Lissana: Nastumi! Hit with your magic!

Young Nastumi: If this ape wants to fight with fist, (getting up)then that's how I'm gonna beat him !

Green gorilla:(chuckle)I like to see you try.

Young nasumi: you better stop yapping and start fighting cuz I'm gonna paint you white ad send you back to mount hakabay!

Then Koan laugh at that and the green gorilla got ticked as he jump.

Green Gorilla: You mad me mad!

Lissana: Be careful!

Kicked her and send her flying. She then jump off of the tree and headbutted the gorilla making him fell over but leaving a bump on her head.

Lissana: You did it you did it! You save the day.

Koan:WOOOOAAHHH! BOOM! Eat that monkey elf!

Young Nastumi: Yeah I know pretty cool huh (giving a thumbs up, grinning while her face look kinda broke)

Which freak out koan and Lisanna.

Koan: AH SHIT NASTUMI YOUR FACE!

Lisanna: WHAT WRONG WITH YOUR FACE?!

Then it start to rain and natsumi put the egg under her shirt and the two girls both run to the hut.

Lisanna: hurry the egg is getting cold!

Young nasumi: we're almost there!

Lisanna: Hold on, wait a sec (she enter the hut)kay come in!

Young Nastumi: What's with her?

Lisanna: welcome back sister in law.

Young nasumi: oh wha?

Lisanna: I said welcome back sister in law.

Nastumi: Uh Hey sis, I'm home.

As lissana and young nastumi giggle.

Lisanna: we made it, the rain is not stopping.

Young nasumi: (belly grumble) oh sorry.

Lisanna: hey I was wondering, you live alone don't you?

Young nasumi: yeah.

Lisanna: then who cooks your meals for you?

Young nasumi: I just eat at the guild.

Lisanna: so you have to pay?

Young nasumi: sure why else would I work all the time.

Lissana:aw that's sad

Young nastumi: you thinks so?

Lissana: you know I can cook dinner for you sometime if you like?

Young Nastumi: woah! I didn't know you can cook!

Lisanna: I'm not as good as my sister though.

Young nasumi:(eyes wide) wait hold on, you're telling me mira actually cooks, you mean like food tight? Not little children? Dose elfman cooks too?(picturing young mira looks scary holding a knife and a butcher)

koan drool a bit of wanna try some of mira's cooking and mira have a little imagination of cooking for koan

Lisanna: yeah of course he does.

Young nasumi: (picture young elfman cooking dinner) actually that's not so strange at all, it suits him pretty well. (slowly realized) NO! I'M NOT GIVING THIS EGG! I BET IS IGNEEL'S KID ! I GTTS LET IT HATCH! DON YOU DARE TRY TO FRIED IT UP!(Holding the egg for protection)

Koan: SAY WWWHHHHHHAAATTT?!

Lisanna: DON'T JUMP INTO CONCLUSIONS! Now listen I built this house so we could raise this egg together did I? I wanted to hatch as much as you do.

Young nastumi: then why did you scare me like that, j***. (start to nasal the egg) aw whos my little buddy? You are, you are.

Lisanna: even if you get mad and pick fights all the time you still have a sweet side don't you? Just like me around.

Young natsumi: huh?

Lisanna: it's been fun playing house with you, maybe I can be your real sister in law and you can find a real husband in the future as your boyfriend?(this make Koan and Nastumi blush)

Young nasumi: what are you thinking about that?

Lisanna: I just notice how strong and brave you are and you're good with kids too. What not to have for your future boyfriend.

Young nasumi: uh you think so? (blush so hard and steam is coming out from her head)

Lisanna: what are you getting so embarrassed about I was kind of making a joke.

Young Nastmi: GAH! I KNOW THE WORD FOR YOU, GRAMPS CALL ME THAT JUVENLE !

Lissaa: Juvenile? (smile) geez your one who talk.

Young Nastumi:(frustrated scratching her hair) No fair! why you gotta be smarter then me?!

Koan: Mira, Lucy me stomach feel wiggling and crawling like a sweet jumping chillie bean (koan blush red and drool and left eye's twitch as he hit his head to make a bell noise)

Then the sun came out of the clouds showing a beautiful sunset. They spent the time watching the sunset smiling at the moment, then they see the egg start to move again and at night they are asleep and the egg is getting uneasy but a shadow come in the hut.

 **The next day**

As koan and young nastumi scream

Koan: EGG NAP! EGG NAP! EGG NAP! THEY BEEN EGG NAP BY AN EGG BURGLAR! RELEASE THE HOUNDS!

Young Nastumi: AAAHHH! THE EGG IS GONE!

Lissana scream too as koan make a siren noise and said "warning"

They both went to the guild and Young Nastumi is not happy.

Young Nastumi: alright which one of you stole it?!

Young grace: we don't want your dumb egg.

Young cana: I don't know anything about it, grace your clothes.

Young Nastumi: laxyia was it you?!

Teen laxyia: yeah right.

Young Nastumi: ok erza out with it already!

Young erza: now now, let's not jump into conclusions, it wasn't me.

Lisanna: what about you mira, have you seen the egg?

Young mirajain: nope fraid not, (turn to young natsumi with a amirk while crossing her arm) you ate it didn't you pinky just admit it?

Make young nastumi getting mad

Young erza: mira!

Young nastumi: that's it, (tackles mira but easily stop her) your going down!

Young mirajane: yeah well bring it on!

Koan: Rude! Bad Little mira! No Hat for you!

Marco: there at it again.

Wakaba: yeah, what are we gonna do with these kids, I hate to think what the guild's gonna be like in a few years.

Makarov: they only fight because they acknowledge there strengths and when they see themselves and one another it makes them strive to improve, in other words there's nothing to worry about.

Teen laxyia: yeah right,

Young natsumi: why are you so mean I just want my egg back.

Young grace: come on.

Young mirajane: aw look at you crying now cute.

Young natsumi: I'm not crying!

Young erza: you have to stop teasing him about it, now would you please stop crying?

Young natsumi: I'll make you cry!

Young erza: hurry up and give him the egg back all right.

Young mirajane: I told you I ain't got it, it looks like you ate it porky.

Young erza: what did you call me?!

Lisanna: poor egg.

Young cana: you know elfman told me how jealous on your egg the other day.

Young natsumi: he's the one who ate it?!

Lisanna: no he never do that.

Young elfman: hey sorry guys.

Young natsumi: it was you all a long wasn't it!

Lisanna: the egg!

Young elfman: I didn't mean to steel it or anything, it's just that you toss and turn so mach in your sleep so I was afraid you wouldn't keep the egg warm enough.

Koan: Good thinking elfboy, that's how a real man works!(raised his fist to they air)

Young natsumi: wait a sec…

Lisanna: is ok?

Young elfman: I'm not very good with magic but I stuck close to it all night and kept it warm with in my body heat.

Young natsumi: oh I get it now.

Lisanna: thank you.

Young natsumi: thanks a lot you sure are a real man!

Young mirajain: and you blamed everything on me typical.

Young erza: well that's because things are usually your fault.

The egg then started to crack and started to shake.

Lisanna: it's hatching!

Then the egg hatched open and a blue light shined and flied into the air and then a baby happy popped out of the light.

Baby happy: aye!

Marco and wakaba: whoa is a freaking cat?!

Koan: OH MY BA-(Head exploded and regrow) I know it all along cats came from eggs and this one a dragon cat, man! Happy have a good mother and auntie as well!(anime tears and smile)And his first word too, it bring tears in my eyes.

Young natsumi: it has wings! Is it a bird?

Lisanna: no it's a cat, a bird cat.

Baby happy: (landed on natsumi's head) aye!

Lisanna: he's so cute!

Everyone: (heart eyes)I know!

Young elfman:(notice a bird landed on his shoulder)it's a parakeets (holding it and jumping in joy)hey buddy!

Young mirajain: yeah right, his parakeet is red.

Lisanna: did you see that? A minute ago everyone here is all worked up, and now there happy. (look at the sleeping happy) he is almost like a blue bird of happiness isn't he?

Young natsumi: happiness huh? Well in that case I'll name him happy.

Baby Happy: Happy!

Young Nastumi:(jumping joy) happy the dragon!

Young Mirajane: It's not a dragon.

?: Oh well, I'll painted it as one anyway.

Koan: Hahahahaha! It bring joy to my bones that a perfect family even how happy and nastumi met!

Lucy: I see, that is a totally cute story, I really hate to see those two fighting.

Mitajain: the closer to people are the more they fight, it's fine. (spotted a chain on koans hand) say koan, what is that in your hand?

Lucy: I see, that is a totally cute story, I really hate to see those two fighting.

Mirajane: the closer to people are the more they fight, it's fine. (spotted a chain of a locket on koan's hand) say koan, what is that in your hand?

Lucy: It's that a necklace?

Koan:(until he realize it as he laugh nervously) uuuuhhh...koan out! Thanks for the history mira! And is nice hanging with you luce! (teleported away)

 **with koan**

Koan has appeared in the forest where koan went fishing, then he slap his neck and change into a big bear-like alien with grizzly shoulders and hands, polar body and arms and a panda tail and he has claws and fangs, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **URSASOLAR!** it's fishy time.

He then he went to the edge and swat down and waited as he sigh.

Ursasolar: Man, so that's how Nastumi and Happy meet, lissana sure is a nice person(he spotted a fish and caught it and eating it) nastumi reminded me how things I went through and lissana reminded me like lory.

 **Quick flashback**

Lory: hey koan, what type of girls do you want?

Koan: I don't know, some one who can understand me for who I am and not as a monster.

Lory: maybe someday you will get the perfect girl in the future.

Koan: well then what type of boy do you want?

Loty: well I want the type of guy that can bring a smile to anyone and can be silly sometimes and very good at pranks.

 **End flashback**

Ursasolar: well better find happy.

He walk like a bear and find happy, he then found his fishing for some fish.

Happy: this is the last time.

Ursolar: what last time?

Happy: (turn to Ursolar and freak out) AH! A BEAR COMBINATION OF AN GRIZZLY BEAR, PANDA AND A POLAR BEAR! (spotted the nematrix) oh it's just you koan.

Ursasolar: Yep sorry I scared ya little buddy, just a bear thing, so anyway mind if I join you?

Happy: sure.

Ursasolar:(sat down waited for the fish)so what last time you meant happy?

Happy:(a mad express) that is I'm never speaking to natsumi ever again.

Ursasolar: you know, you are doing the same thing as I did.

Happy:(turn to him him) what?

Ursasolar: I was adopted by a family and I don't know my real family so I didn't trust them, I had a mother, a father and a sister, my sister tried really heard to make me smile, she get to know me a little and try to make me happy. We usally fight and she was about to give up but mom and dad talk to her.

Happy: So she kept trying?

Ursasolar: Yeah (deep sigh)I was bullied at school and neglected cause no matter how munch pranks or jokes I do to get there attention. Lory defend me and that's the first time ever somebody didn't for me after how I was acting, I finally getting along since sometime family fight and even friends but they have to make up cause they care for each other. (turn to happy) I ask you happy, don't be like I was.

Happy: ok, I won't.

Natsumi: hey happy! Look what I got!

As they turn to see nastumi carry a bunch of fish as happy in tears of joy and ursasolar give a small smirk.

Natsumi: so your happy now?

Happy: of course! Who else would I be.

Natsumi: (spotted Ursasolar) AAHH!(spotted the nematrix) oh koan.

Ursasolar nodded as he caught a fish and begin eating.

Nastumi: say koan...

Ursasolar growl at her a little and continue eating his fish.

Natsumi: hey koan, sorry for yelling at you and at lucy.

Ursasolar:(smile) that's ok, I forgive you, you suffered enough at is.

Natsumi: what?

Ursasolar: it's nothing and here(grab 3 fish and use his solar power to fried it a little)it's on me nasty.

She then smile and eat the first to fish and savoring the last one, she smiled as she lean next to him and nozzle his fur.

 **Play yubikiri genman**

the scene shows a meadow full of flowers and erza and lucy are sitting on rocks next to each other back to back looking at the flowers.

 **{tooi machi de surechigau, shiranai kao ni obieye, nakisaken demo todokanai, omoi wa namida to nagareta minarenat kaerimichi no hana, yureugoku kage wa hitosudake, sashinobeta te ni toge ga sasaru, darenimo fure rarezu no ni saku}**

 **(passing you by on a street far far away, your strange face frightened me, even if I cried, nothing could reach you, feelings flowed out along with tears, a flower on my unfamiliar way home, its lonesome shadow trembled, thorns pierced the hands I reached out, it bloomed in a field, untouched by others)**

Then they are holding there own flower's erza is holding a rose while lucy is holding a yellow tulip, then they remember how they meet koan and austin, how they fight and protect them and there friends and how much they love them. They smiled and look to the left to see both koan and austin standing there.

 **{bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

They both runto them and lucy hugged koan and erza hugged austin, as they hold onto there embraces lucy and erza kissed them as they kissed back, then they hold there boyfriends hands and started to walk together through the field of flowers.

 **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge)**

then as they are walking more girls appeared next to koan and austin as they smiled as they are holding on to there boyfriends and lilith and akasu are both on the sidelines looking at there sons as they smiled for that they are so happy that there sons have so much love around them.

 **{Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(if we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Then they made it to the other guild members as they all smiled at them returning and the two herams all ran up to them as the scene change to a picture of them all smiling at the camera.


	7. Fairy 6 attack of phantom lord

**Play fairy tail – strike back**

The scene starts with book cover opening and a white light shine at the screen then it now shows the world being covered by a claw by vilgax and dung.

 **(Stick back)**

Then the scene shows a clock towers face and the big hand is stuck at the six and the logo then appeared in flames with the fairy tail mark on it.

 **Heroes duos of Earthland**

 **(kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho? Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, no I won't! Hikkuri kaeshi, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara skaikou janai?)**

The scene shows austin and koan facing the villains walking towards the town then it change to the members of fairy tail walking behind the duo and standing right beside them with determination in there eyes. Then it change into a dung in his black dragon form roaring then next his minions jump high behind a red moon then ichigo took a pose and then run up to the screen and the other riders followed him and then ex-aid fly kick at the screen.

 **(bring it on! Cuz I'm jjus gonna grow up in battle HEY! buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku rainei I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu screaming out fot my pride!)**

then the scene change to lilith and akau both back to back with a worried look then jack and a shadow of minato behind jack, then dragons start to fly in the sky and roaring and dung is standing on a mountain with his army of black lizardmen and it change to austin and koan standing and there shadows shown there berserk forms and they roared showing there mouths then it change again to show koan and lucy kissing and austin and erza holding his shoulder then the scene change showing more dragons fly over austin and some dragons landed behind him facing dung on an airship and austin then sprouted his wings and flew at him.

 **(namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…**

 **{I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se fuki tobasu destiny}**

 **kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…**

 **{I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!}**

 **nando demo…**

Then seen then shows austin and dung fighting on the airship and austin change into his half dragon form, then it change to minato lying on the ground in his armor and ichigo holding his hand as minoto smiled at him then it change to erza again with the entire guild together ready to fight then it change to koan and austin standing together, turn to each other, nodded and change to a full space dragon with a red armor with a green gem on his chest and a full demon then they charge there attacks and blast it into the sky. Then it change to lucy and erza standing together at the ruins and the mountains.

The group is walking along the road completing there job and they are returning to the guild.

Natsumi: was that an awesome job or what?

Happy: well the clients sure think so.

Ur: yep.

Grace: face it you guys are just licky that I decided to came along.

Natsumi: we're lucky that you beg to come with us? How do you figure?

Grace: because you're about as helpful as one of erza's suitcases.

Natsumi: (get to graces face) you better watch your mouth or I'll pack you like a suitcase pal.

Grace: that doesn't make any sense.

Koan: ok girls break it up. Only I'll be pack in a suitcase, that's how I travel to the world with a duck cover in mustard, (nastumi laugh on it)and grace your clothes are gone again.

Grace: for crying out loud why dose this keep happening to me!?

Koan: I guess a tiny invisible ghost monkey behind all this.

Lucy: sorry to end this consternation but…

Koan: what is it?

Lucy: when I took this job I was originally thinking it would be more of a solo mission you know, so why'd you have to come along?

Koan: ah come on luce, you didn't know.

Lucy: No I don't think so.

Koan:(grin and raised his fist) you, me, austin, nastumi, happy, erza and grace are a team ! Fairy tail's strongest mage there is! Ain't that right guys?

Happy: (pop out of austins shoulder) aye sir!

Austin: (smirk) indeed.

Ur: I'm with them on this.

Grace: (smile) and don't you forget it.

Erza and natsumi both nodded on koans words.

Lucy: yeah we are!

Natsumi: no job is too tough, not for me, happy, austin koan, erza and old droopy drawers here.

Koan: (wide eye and smile) DROOPY?! HE'S HERE?! HERE DROOPY! HERE DROOPY!(looking sideways and bark like a dog)

As nastumi laugh as ur, grace, erza, happy, lucy turn to austin.

Lucy: uh austin?

Austin: he is a short cartoon dog that is always sad and down in the dumbs, underestimate his size and you have to face his strength.

Natsumi: how strong is he?

Austin: stronger then a bull, even take out a dragon.

Natsumi:(excited expression) he sound awesome!

Happy:(shivering) dose he eat cats?

Austin: he's an anthropomorphic dog and a cartoon one so he only eats food not cats.

Happy:(sigh in relief) oh thank god.

As the town people looks at the team heroic oddly.

Austin: hey guys, is it just me or dost the towns people look empathy on us?

Koan: Ah Austin I have a question to ask.

Austin: yeah hothead?

Koan: when you use iron pillar that are huge to built and decorate houses?

Austin: I'm not pretty sure why?

Koan: Cause koan see fairy tail guild have a new make over(pointing at the guild)

Austin: I don't think those are decorates, we better check it out. (run to the guild)

The group ran up tot he guild and it's filled with iron bars all over the guild.

Grace: no way.

Erza: what happen to it?

Lucy: no, I don't understand.

Koan: it's the iron monkeys!

Austin: Don't know let's find out.

Natsumi: our guild, someone did this to our guild.

Erza: who would do such a thing?

Mirajain: it was phantom.

Grace: are you serious?

Natsumi: (turn to mira) you mean phantom did this?

Austin and koan: Phantom who?

Mirajane: a dark guild is an unofficially recognized guilds who take on jobs that you have to kill. Phantom lord is one of them, they are our rivals.

Austin: I see.

Koan: A dark guild.

Austin: It's everybody alright mira?

Mirajain: yes there are alright, but they are injured at the heart on what has happen to the guild. We couldn't do anything to stop them, they got us good.

Austin: we'll meet you guys down stares.

Mirajane: okay.

Austin: (turns to natsumi) natsumi, try to calm down and breath, our guild maybe taken a beating but it's our guild members who are safe and sound, that's what matters.

Natsumi: (breath in and out) ok see you two down stares)

As they walk down stares leaves koan and austin as they look each other with an idea.

Austin: you thinking what I'm thinking?

Koan: rebuilding.

Austin: redecorating.

Austin and koan:(smile as wearing construction hat) let's get to work.

 **Meanwhile at the basement**

The group minis austin and koan went down to the basement where everyone is there but looking down.

Jet: we've never been on the best terms with those phantom jerks but come on want to teach them a lesson?

Levy: back off you guys, don't you think we're in enough trouble already?

Makarov: yo! Was up kids.

Lucy: um hi.

Erza: we're sorry we weren't here sooner.

Natsumi: why the heck are you all just sitting around here?!

Makarov: how'd it go lucy, you finish the job like a good girl?

Lucy: yeah I guess so.

Erza: master do you understand the gravity of this situation?

Natsumi: the guildhall has been completely destroyed.

Ur: (hear a hammer, buzzsaw, drilling and saw noises) hey do you guys hear that?

Every member heard it and rush upstairs to see lots and lots of austins and koans and they are rebuilding the guildhall.

Austin 11: come on come on guys! We didn't got all day!

Koan 7: we still need to redecorate a little! Koans eat every iron bars you can!

Austin 16: austins form stair well!

Every austins stack on each other forming a stair case up to the major damage and three austins claimed up the stairs with a large board, nails, drills and a hammer and a bunch of austins and koans are reinstalling the sealing and tiles, even 3 koan who turn into weedblade, mechaselach, and ursasolar who helping out as well. Other koans are breaking the bars to make more spare parts as they laughing crazy while doing it. And some of them are in there underwear with some capes.

Koan 20 through 30: WE ARE CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! BEWARE IRON BARS OF EVIL WE WILL VANQUISH YOU ALL! (Raised their finger up to they sky) TRA LALALAAAAA!

Cana is looking back and forth to her drink, mira is blushing so hard she is complete red as having a little nosebleed, lucy and nastumi both blush to see multiple koans in there underwear and grace is gushing with glee to see her boyfriend's naked body and there are 10 of them.

Grace: so~ many~ abs~ and muscles~. Must have all~.

Mirajain: _oh my god, his abs are ravaging~_ , (other side) _I WANT HIS FUCKING ABS RIGHT NOW!_

Cana: (lick her lips) _I don't know that I've been drinking to little to see koans hot abs._

Natsumi: (smirk seductive) _I want him inside me._

Lucy: (giggly) _I think I want his muscles to hold me and I want to lick him._

Loke: why koan in his underpants?

Erza:(faceplam)Great, now he's just like grace.

Austin 106: not exactly, koan read a book with a mean principle who is hypnotized by two kids, every time when he hears a snap he thinks he's captain underpants, of he is sprayed with water he turns back to normal.

Levy: and he dose that when he hears a snap?

Austin 106: no he just want to do that because he like being captain underpants.

Austin 103: (look everywhere) alright everyone we're done!

Then every austin and koan's all make a wave and merge into one.

Austin: ladies and gentlemen...

Koan: we present you...

Austin and koan: The new and improve upgraded of fairy tail guild!

Everyone look around the guildhall and the guildhall has some new fencers, mira then hug koan and smiling.

Mirajain: thank you koan!

Koan: hey no problem.

Erza: (hugs austin) thank you austin, for rebuilding the guildhall.

Austin: no biggie.

Makarov: if I would have known that you two have many talents I would have promoted you two to fairy tails aces.

Nastumi: Since it's been rebuilt,(cracking her knuckles) it's time to get back phantom lord for what they just done to our guild!

Austin: now hold on natsumi, even though we rebuild the guild it's not a good idea to go into a guild war when there is a perfect reason.

Markov: He's right Natumi, since nobody didn't get hurt and our guild is fixed, no need to interfered.(drinking his drink)

Natsumi: (slam her fist at a nearby table) ain't gonna happen gramps, we can't just let them trash our place and get away from it!

Then koan grab her wrist and slam her to the ground showing his veins pop out from his entire body and give her a dark look everyone else has never seen that look in there lives and austin pray that rampage doesn't come out.

Koan: Nastumi, I understand you don't our guild to be push over. But hey, at least everyone safe and I'm sure will solve this problem sooner or later why so right now. Let it be.

Nastumi:(nodded) okay.

Koan pick her up as austin is surprise and impress that his brother able to control his rage. As makarov is going to spank lucy, koan try to bite his hand but makarov quickly retract his arm and koan change into dashslicer and start to chase him around the guildhall.

Makarov: AAHH! I'M SORRY KOAN!

Dashslicer: ARFF ARFF! I'M GONNA GET YOU PERVY LAWN GNOME!

As koan stop for a minute and Start chasing his own tail, that made lucy and mira giggle at him to see him chasing his tail, mira then went up to him and start to pet his fur.

Mirajain: aw how cute you are koan.

Natsumi: oh wow! This look's so cool!(as she pick up a piece of the broken chair) here boy! Here boy! Go Fetch it (she throw the stick)

Dashslicer run towards the stick and bring it back to her, mira then scratch behind his ear and dashslicer lied on his back and she is rubbing his belly making his leg shake and grace, lucy and natsumi started to play with him.

Nastumi: Good boy.

Erza:(chuckle) who knew that koan can win mira, natsumi, lucy and grace.

Austin:(smile) it's his thing. (spotted the purple headed girl walking to him) hello miss.

?: um, hi… my name is laki olietta, you must be austin.

Austin: yes I am, nice to meet you laki.(smile as laki blush a little) so what do you want?

Laki: um well, I have notice that you are the brains and skills right.

Austin: half right, I may have the brains and the skills but I have some brawn's, koan may not look like it but he has all three of them, brains, brawn's and skills.

Laki: you don't you can hang out with me?

Austin: sure, why not.

Laki then zoom to his arm and drag him out of the guild and erza and ur are getting angry at laki.

Erza and Ur: I'm not gotta let her blew my chance with austy! (as they follow austin and laki)

Austin and laki are in the magnolia square and she is sitting next to him.

Austin: so laki what kind of magic do you have?

Laki: well, I have molding magic, I can make things with wood.

Austin: so wood-make magic, cool almost like Ur's and graces ice make magic.

Laki: exactly, I know that koan has magic but what about you? This kamen rider system is like requip right.

Austin: kind of, there is no magic required to summon one of the drivers and only five can use magic/mana.

Laki: and those are?

Austin: wizard, beast, amber, emerald and sapphire devils, I made up those three names. But I did discover my magic over the days.

Laki: really? What is it?

Austin well, I have unlocked my first slayer magic: water god slayer magic.

Laki:(eyes wide)Water god slayer?! So is like nastumi's magic but slay a god?!

Austin: indeed, but I have never tasted magical water before.

Laki: well maybe someday that day will be the day.

Austin: yeah, and some how I can feel energy's from a mile away. And I think erza and ur are spying on us.

Laki: Really? (frown a little of jealousy)Why there spying us?

Austin: speaking from experience I think that they are jealous and I'm not going to answer the because why part.

Erza: (jump out of a bush and hugs austin) he is mine!

Ur: (snatches austin from her) no! He is mine and I want to see his abs!

Laki: you have to get through me first! **WOOD MAKE CAGE!**

She created a cage of wood at erza and ur as she grab austin's left arm and zoom faster.

Laki: Come on austy! Let's hang out somewhere else.

They dash out of the town square going somewhere else. Erza then summoned two swords and slash herself free and ur make an ice sword and slash herself free too.

Erza: get back here with austin!(red aura as her hair wave around which her eyes glows red)

Ur: give austy back! you woodchuck! (Icy aura and a glowing icy eyes while show dragon teeth)

Austin and laki are now in the south gate park.

Austin: was that necessary?

Laki: yes so we can be alone, but I got to ask, this kamen rider system, can anyone use it?

Austin: well yes but, they have a mind of there own and it can only be obtain with my distraction only, taking it from me, ur or koan will make the taker loss a limb.

Laki: really?

Austin: yes, I actually seen it happen.

Laki: eep.

Austin: why are you interested on the system?

Laki: cause erza and ur told me how you use different armor on the gaulna island and They told me it was impressive and I wanted to see if it's different then requip armors like erza have bunch of strong armors.

Austin: you got that right and sure, but first…

before he can finish, erza tackle laki and she and ur are fighting with there magic, they started to clash with there magics and austin is on the sidelines unfazed by this.

Austin: (sigh while shaking his head) if I have to break up this cat fight I'll have to bring out the big gun.

He then slap his wrist and change into a hug blob of ink, it rises to form to big mouse ears with points on both of them, bunny ears and a little hat, a white face appeared and four eyes formed on the right and the megatrix is on his left and a smile appeared with wings on his back.

?: **INKA!**

He then spew out ink at them and they are all stuck in ink.

Inka: alright grils, I appreciate that you three like to hang out with me and want to get to know me more, but this is getting a little out of hand, (morph his face into a melted demon dragon and roar at there faces) so just get along with each other o **r I'm going to make a nightmare more terrifying then what you see in your dreams, do I make myself clear~?**

Erza, ur and laki: Y-Y-Yes crystal clear.

Inka: ok~. (smile)

Then he made the ink move back to him and he change back to normal.

Austin: sorry I did that, but is the only way to stop you three from fighting, (turn to erza and ur)not to mention laki ask first to hang out so maybe later on. (seeing that they are down) but don't worry I'll make it up to you two, and no I am not showing my body to you two. (turn to ur) I'm looking at you ur.

Ur: what?!

Austin: now I did promise laki that I would show her one of my armor to compare with my rider armors with erza's requip armors.

He then put his hands to his wast and a red belt with a silver buckle with a red fan on the middle, he then put his right arm tot he left while tuck his left arm to his body, he then slowly move his arm to the left then shift his arms.

Austin: henshin!

Then a bright light shined and then he is now wearing a black jumpsuit, green chest plat and on his back, white gloves and boots, and the insect themed helmet with a red scarf.

?: kamen rider… ichigo!

Laki: wow… that is so cool. So can you change while in that armor?

Ichigo: well no, this is the first gen kamen rider in history and they don't have form changes that I did back at galuna island.

Laki: how many different armors in the rider system you have?

Ichigo: 112 of them.

Laki: but that can make you a one man army.

Austin: (change back) some of them are female riders and there is more riders I have in my disposal.

Laki: cool, um, can I try one?

Austin: (raised eyebrow)are you sure about that? Ur pass the trail with her strength but every rider has different ones though, and there is one rider who is a little picky.

Laki: who?

Austin: kamen rider kiva-la.

Then a little white cartoon back with red eyes and has mouse like ears.

?: did you call austy?

Laki: aw how cute~!

Austin: girls, meet kiva-la the sister of kivat the third. Not to mention the picky one.

Kiva-la: hey!

Erza, Ur and Laki: SO CUTE~!

Kiva-la: (lands oh austins finger) yes, yes, I'm cute, but please austy why have you called me?

Austin: well I know that you are picky on people who will use you to change but I think that these three will be partners with you.

Kiva-la: (turn to them and scanning them) hmm (point her wing at laki) you.

Laki: me? (point herself)

Kiva-la: (nodded) yes you, I think that you will be the perfect choice. But one question, if you want anything in the world, what will it be?

Laki: well, to eradicate all evil and… (look at austin and blushed)

Kiva-la: I think you are the perfect choice, honest and in love.(look at Austin with a smug look as austin blushes a bit) but like all who want to be a rider, you must pass my trail.

Laki: Your trail? Just like how Ur told me she passed hers?

Kiva-la: yes but all of them have the same rule, no magic.

Ur: but beast, wizard and amber demon use magic.

Austin: mana and magic are different trust me.

Kiva-la then fly over to laki and then everything started to slow down and she is on the city like ur went, kiva-la then fly over to a few miters from her and change into a woman wearing a white jumpsuit, purple gloves chest and belly, has bat wings on her chest, wast and shoulder pads, she has a red belt with kiva-la on it, her mask is like kiva's but with purple wings on her sides and has red eye wings.

Kiva-la: this armor is also my name, kamen rider kiva-la, so are you ready?

Laki: sure, I'm ready. (nodded and smile with excitement expression)

Kiva-la: (smile) very well, follow me.

She followed kiva-la into a ring with a sword in the middle.

Kiva-la: to obtain my power you must know swordsmen ship, (pull the sword out and give it to laki) here, this will be your weapon.

Laki: so I have to fight you, with a sword?

Kiva-la: yep, (pull out a white sword with a purple handle) now give it you're best with that sword.

Laki: alright, (got to her stance) I won't hold back!

Then they charge at each other and clash there swords.

 **Timeskip**

Kiva-la and laki are almost out of breath but they still grip there swords and charge at each other and slash as they pass each other, laki trampled a little but kiva-la dropped her sword and fell to the ground, she then got up and turn to laki.

Kiva-la: well you win, and pass my trail, laki.

Laki: (eyed smile and raised her arm up) yes! I'm like austy now!

Kiva-la: yes but, austin is the master of the riders so try to fight him and you will lose intently.

Laki: ok and maybe someday I'll get him.

Kiva-la: only koan can mach up to him, you going to need practice with the sword.

Laki: leave it to me!

Kiva-la: (nodded) that's the spirit, now lets go back.

Back at the real world, laki blink and smiled.

Austin: (thumbs up) congrats you are the first bat rider in earthland.

Laki: thank you austy, by the way how did koan become a rider?

Ur: you know I was wondering too.

Erza: I was wondering that myself.

Austin: well, one night he eat some belts and he barf them out and he became one.

Erza, ur and laki all made a blank look.

Laki: that easy?

Austin: yeah, this is koan we're talking about. And he told me that he been sleep walking and eating my belts, but other then that we should get back to the guild, and erza. I will find a rider fit for you, it won't be fair if your the only one out.

 **At night**

Natsumi, happy, grace, lucy, Ur and erza is in front of austin and koan's house.

Lucy: Are you sure is a good idea breaking in guys?

Natsumi:(grinning) ah come on luigi, where's the fun of just knocking on there door?

Lucy: that's not my name it's lucy.

Natsumi: what ever I'm going in.

Natsumi and happy go in and open a window, followed by grace, ur and erza.

Lucy: I'm doing the smart way.

 **With erza**

Erza went through the window to the living room and sneak around until.

?: ah-em!

Erza turn to see sally sitting down on a chair with a book open and devilica is leaning on a wall.

Sally: (close her book) erza scarlet, Titania of fairy tail and the welder of the requip magic known as the knight.

Devilica: Care to explain to us why your sneak through the window like some burglar?

Erza: um I just want to see that austin is ok and here.

Sally: he is out for the moment with koan.

Devilcia: they'll be back as right now, (pounding her fist with her palm) you think we should teach her some manner of breaking in sis? (as sally smirk)

Sally: of course, after all (pulls out a frying pan) sisters watches there little brothers.

Erza:(sweating)Oh no…

 **With grace and natsumi**

Grace and natsumi are now in koans room.

Grace: so this is koans room, looks cleaner then I imaged (spotted random stuff on his closet) wait there it it.

Natsumi: I don't know this is so cool.

Grace: (spotted a blue print) hey natsumi I think I found something.

Natsumi: what is it?

Grace: it looks like some sort of robot with three cats. And the projects name is "jungle pride megazord".

Natsumi: hey grace I found something, another blueprint but this one's for austin. it's called "project chimera". What are they doing with there spare time? (turn to grace with koan's underwear and frown) and why are you wearing koan's underpants?

Grace: (blush a little and laugh nervously) um… I can't get koan's captain underpants moment and I just want to try his underwear.

Natsumi: well don't leave me hanging pass some to me.

Then three bullhorns attach to a stick pop out and started to make noice.

Bullhorn: **Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!**

Natsumi: (punch the speakers) well that's done, how we have to wait for koan and austin to come back.

Kavaxas: I'm afraid that you have to wait for that.

Kavaxas and Ikaros appeared in the room.

Natsumi: what the? How did you two get here?

Ikaros: I've been waiting for master koan and I have done his Laundry until you start to wear one of his underpants.

Kavaxas: and I don't appreciate people break in and touching the masters property.

He then snap his fingers and the speakers are fixed and they went down and hide.

Kavaxas:(breath a little green fire) I believe that you two should be explaining for treas passing.

Ikaros: (her eyes turn crimson red and frown) preparing intruder capturing.

Nastumi and grace:(hugging each other in fright)HAVE MERCY!

 **With happy**

Happy is just flying through the kitchen looking for fish.

Happy: can't wait here for an empty stomach, perhaps in the fridge got something yummy fish.

He open the frigde as a bright light as he spotted a collection of different type of fish even some are small, medium and larger ones.

Happy: I think I've died and gone to fishy heaven.

Happy then grab seven different types of fish and he pull out two bread.

Happy: (put all seven fish in the bread) now wheres the salmon (a salmon is handed to happy) oh thanks now I need some milk, (a glass of milk is placed beside him) oh thanks. (just realized and slowly turn to tsume and snarl who have their arms crossed) u-u-um hi?

Tsume: (bring out her claws) bad cat.

Snarl: (punch his palm) very bad cat.

Happy: (sweating) I'm sorry!

 **With Ur**

Ur is now in austins room and it's full of books, spell books, blueprints, paper with writing and tools.

Ur: man austy is not the guy who sits around.

She spotted austin's shirt in his drawers and his clean bed as she smirk as she strip and put on Austin's shirt and laid down at his bed as she found Austin's stuff bear.

Ur: aw, do austy sleep with his teddy bear? That is so cute.

Niji: will you mind explain on why are you wearing master austins shirts?

Ur then turn and widen her eyes to see niji with a mad look.

Ur: U-Um hey niji, um well I…

Niji: (crack her neck and bring out a mallet) I believe that it's punishment for you ur.

Ur: (hugs the teddy bear tightly) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **with lucy**

Lucy is outside in front of the door and knock on the front door. As the door open lucy look down to see sally who smile.

Sally: Hello lucy, let me guess you want to visit too?

Lucy: yes.

Sally: well at least someone has manners and politeness come in, come in.

She walked in and went tot he living room and took a set.

Sally: I thank you for knocking the door, not like those five trying to break in.

Lucy: believe me I know what you mean. So what austin and koan are doing on there spare time.

Sally: well knowing austin he is reading a book on finding your magic and I was so proud of him on finding his "magic touch". (giggle)

Snarl: koan is doing somewhere at the forest getting along with other creature and even catch up with aust later.

Lucy: so where nastumi and they others?

Snarl: (chuckle darkly) well they are having a "play date" with kavaxas, tsume niji and ikaros.

 **With the group**

Happy being tied up watching the evile playing as a shark on happy, nastumi and get tide up at the spinning wheel feeling sick as Kavaxas and tsume practice their shooting, Grace is being chase of a hide and seek by ikaros as she have her mini machien gun blaster. Erza and ur have bump on their heads and on their knees with wearing sign say to erza "No trespassing " and to ur is "No wearing people's clothes " as devilica and niji dust there hands smiling at there work.

 **Back with lucy, sally and snarl**

Lucy: well I hope they will learn to wait for someone when there not home, so anyway I noticed that you are not related to austin, why is that?

Sally: well I've been asked that many times, but I can't tell anyone until the times right and I know that austin that I'm different but he still treats me like a sister and I do the same for him as a little brother

Snarl: koan and I are best pals ever! Even I, am his pet, me, joker and koan like the crazy trios. Koan told me about you, grace, cana, nastumi and mira of how cool you are and your magic of celestial mage and like to meet them.

Lucy: (smiled and blush) he did huh? That's sweet of him.

As the door open to see Austin and koan with happy face which they brought some goodies, books and new clothes.

Austin: Hey sally we're back.

Koan: Yellow Snarl!

Sally: oh austin, koan welcome back, we got some guests.

Koan: luc? Your here?

Lucy: I just want to visit you and the other just break in. Trust me I feel you.

As Austin and koan sigh of why they break in since there house is fully protected.

Austin: Where are they?

Snarl: having a play date.

Austin: (sigh and shake his head) oh boy.

Koan: Come on let's go get them, they had enough already.

Sally: hand on, evily! Bring happy and don't hurt him to badly!

Evily: (dash with happy on his shoulder as he is tied up) here I am boo ji boo~.

Snarl: Devilica, bring out Erza as well.

Koan: Ikaros, Kavaxas, tsume bring nastumi and grace.

Austin: Niji, show Ur to me too.

Everyone in the house brought the group and natsumi, grace and happy gripped koan's legs and erza is shaken then she and ur both hugged austin.

Austin: hey girls.

Erza: sorry austin.

Ur: we promised to knock next time.

Koan: yellow what doing Happy, Gracy and Nast?

Austin: so why are you all doing in our house.

Erza: oh well since the guild's been attacked we can assume there are phantom lord members in town.

Grace: they've probably found out where everyone in fairy tail lives by now.

Austin: I see, (spotted ur wearing one of his shirts) ur, why are you wearing one of my shirts?

Koan: (spotted grace wearing his underpants) and why are you wearing my underpants grace?

Ur: well I just like to try a new look~, (got close to him making austin blush as ur smile seductive ) was wrong? Don't think I can pull it off~?

Erza then snatch him but got snatch by niji who is protective all of a sudden.

Grace: as for me I can't get that captain underpants moment out of my head.

Nastumi: Me too as I want to try koan's underwear.

Koan: are you and nastumi wanted be like captain underpants?(smile excitements as nastumi and grace didn't know who to respond) If you want to wear it I don't mind, as long you sometime ask me or ikaros since she do the laundry along with tsume.

Grace: (smiled seductive) well now~, I think being madam underpants for you~.(hug koan as her breasts push to his chest as koan blush as she not wear a shirt) does it look good on me koany ~?

Then tsume snatch koan and runs away from grace.

Tsume: he is mine!

Grace: get the hell back here!

Nastumi: He's not your you cat!

As they follow tsume to koan's room which ikaros follows as well.

Kavaxas: this is going to be loud tonight.

Ur: oh I've been meaning to ask you austy, I want to your room and I spotted a lot of blueprints on your desk, what are those for?

Austin: well not to brag but, those are for some projects that can help with the rider system and for this, transport pac-a-punch.

Then a bright light appeared on the living room and there is a little yellow robot with black eyes with his mouth open, red forearms with red shoulders with little pacman's and red boots.

Austin: lady's and gentalman I give you the first gameabot: pac-a-punch!

Pac-a-punch: waka waka!

Happy: oh wow! This is awesome!

Pac-a-punch: why thank you.

Happy: AH! It can talk on his own?!

Austin: yep this is the future of both fighting and bonding. I made some more of them and they are ready to fight.

Lucy: Do Koan have one?

Austin: yep and so do I, built them all by myself.

Ur: I Didn't know you have a talent for building austy

Erza: I must say I'm impress, and uh(blush a little and play her fingers) You and they other don't mind if we can sent the night here?

Austin: sure but don't get any funny ideas, but first, pac, I need you and the guys to patrol the town and watch over any fairy tail guild members and defend them from phantom lord members.

Pac-a-punch: (saluted) yes sir!

Joker: Don't forget about me!

As everyone turn and shocked that joker can move and be separate from koan's back.

Lucy: how did you do tha-

Joker: ask questions later, the more I answer a question the less time we have in protecting our members.

Joker and pac-a-punch both ran out of the door and closed it leaving the group alone.

Koan: (smile and make a sheep noise) if anyone who wants to sleep with me tonight is welcome! For my name isn't sir wakamole!

Then lucy, happy, natsumi, grace, ikaros and tsume all ran up to koans room.

Austin: will you and ur follow me to my room.

They both followed with niji not to far behind.

 **Meanwhile later at night**

Levy, jet and droy are walking together.

Jet: you sure this is okay?

Dory: shouldn't you stay with laki and the others at the girls dorm?

Levy: it's fine I don't want to split up our team.

Jet: the three of us can face anything together!

Droy: I'll always protect you!

Jet: no I will!

Then a shadow jump up and charge at the three only to be dropped kick by joker and pac-a-punch in the back.

Joker: Now, Now, it's not very polite to harmed a lady right pac?

Pac-a-punch: waka waka yeah!

?: get off!

The both jump letting the fighter jump onto his feet, he has tan skin, long black spiky hair, wearing a black cloak with no slaves and black feathers on his right shoulder, white pants and black boots, he has pears on his brows, nose, chin, arms and ears, he has a different mark on his left shoulder.

Levy: (gasp)black steel gajeel redfox.

Jet: he's here?

Droy: and who are you two?

Joker: (grin)call me the savage devil.

Pac-a-punch: (thumbs up)and I'm one of the gameabots: pac-a-punch!

Gajeel: (spotted pac-a-punch) what the? A robot? (turn to joker) and a devil? (smirks) oh this is going to be fun.

Joker: oohh I agree with you as this be one hell of a night! (As his body being cover in black slime all over him)

Then a red cape formed out of the black slime then a cloak is formed with spikes on the hood and then red lines appeared and the slime formed a suit with flame-like white eyes and a mouth is ripped opened forming a smile of a deadly sharp teeth, the red lines are connected to the feet and hands and the hands formed claws. Have a red belt and the buckle show a skull and a red wrist band like on his forearms and bottom legs with spikes.

Joker: it's party time! Hahahahahha!(open his grin mouth wider to show glowing yellow inside)

Gajeel then charge at joker but he got but slammed by pac and punched in the face, joker charge at gajeel and ram him to the ground as joker pick him as punching him the gut 3 times make gajeel cough out spit a he through him as he crashed at the ground.

Gajeel:(getting up)Damn you two!

Before he charge he got shot by an energy bullet, levy, jet and droy turn to the roof tops to see a robot version of snipe but he doesn't have his white armor, he has a neon green cape, indigo arms and legs, and his right arm it looks like a sniper with smoke on the hole.

?: gameabot: snipe.

Gajeel: what the?

?: ketchup mustard blaster!

Then two lasers hit his back, the three wizards spotted a rollerblading burger with arms? One arm has two boodles one red and one yellow, the other arm is a conveyor belt and has black eyes on his bun head.

?: gameabot: juju burger roller is on the stage!

Gajeel: What the hell are you freaks?

?: we are not freaks!

Before gajeel can react a large light blue shield slam at his face in front of the three is another robot version but this time is brace one again with no white armor, he has light blue shoulder pads, one arm connected to the shield and the other has a double bladed sword.

?: we are gameabots, created by austin, I am gameabot: brave, (set his sword on fire) ready for battle.

Gajeel: really?(grin) then show me what you got!(turn his right arm to a large iron club) **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

Juju burger grabs droy, brave grabs levy and pac-a-punch grabs jet and they all doge from his attack then joker charge in and tackle gajeel and then grab him and slam him tot he ground and throw him to a wall.

Joker: dragon slayer magic too huh? That's not surprising. (taunting him with his fist)

Gajeel: you want some too? Alright then! (turn his right arm to a large iron club again) **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

As joker spread his tentacles and start grab gajesl and slammed him down many times and come close to joker's face.

Joker: Tell your guild master that a war with fairy tail then we gonna give it one.(begin to dragin some little of gajeel's magic energy as he scream in pain)

Then he throw gajeel and a hammer slam his up and pac-a-punch came in and punch hard to send him flying, the last one who hammered gajeel is a robot version of ex-aid, he has orange like eyes has hot pink arms and has a white hammer attach to his right arm.

?: whoa, that is cool, (turn to the three wizards) oh hello, I am one of the gamerabots: ex-aid or action.

Joker: The savage devil but call me joker and keep my identity a secret for now on.

Levy: (wink) you got it joker!

Juju burger roller: if you want any bot requests just say the word and austin will make your personal bot, well see you. (rolls away)

Levy: thank you! Tell austin I said that too!

 **Meanwhile at Austin's and Koan's House**

Koan and austin are in the hallway waiting for the patrol group to come back. While the girls are getting dress in there rooms.

Pac: Where back!(pac and they other arrive)

Austin: Hey guys.

Koan: Any report guys?

Joker: we kick the living snot out of a phantom lord member.

Burger: and he was targeting levy, jet and droy.

Snipe: I figured that they are bagging for a war with fairy tail, and I've been getting suspicious about this attack.

Action: yeah, they wanted to make all of us to go and fight this war.

Koan: who is the phantom lord member who try to attack levy, jet and droy?

Brave: his name is gajeel redfox, an iron dragon slayer.

Austin: Another dragon slayer like Nastumi and Ur.

Koan: But only means eating Iron, Metal or Steel.

Lucy: Guys we're finished!

The girls are now in there pajamas mines grace, erza and lucy and ur they are in there towels joker then went back into koan.

Lucy: say koan do you know where is the bath room?

Koan: Down the hall to your left when you see the word "Bathroom".

Lucy: thank you.

The three girls all went to the bathroom as for the others they went tot he living room, tsume and happy are eating fish and ikaros is hugging a watermelon for some reason, niji, kavaxas and snarl are watching T.V, sally is reading a book and evily and devilca are playing DS games.

Lucy:(as lucy come out from the bathroom)okay nastumi your up, I'm all done with my bath(seeing nastumi still asleep) want to take her spot grace?

Grace is reading some papers.

Erza: you should it was so relaxing.(her waist and head wrapped around by towels)

Ur: you got that right.(changed to her PJ)

Lucy: wow you all really taking this making yourselves at home thing way to seriously.

Erza: I suppose I should get dressed (requip into her pj's) is this a bit more appropriate?

Lucy: is that really you change your clothes?!

Erza: yes.

Austin: say erza I got to ask, do you have any idea why phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?

Erza: I'm afraid not austin, we have our fair share of scuffles with them in the past but never anything on this sort of magnitude before.

Natsumi:(angry tick mark) gramps wasn't so scared of them we can wipe out those punk's once and for all.

Lucy:(sweatdrop) since when you are awake?

Austin: I don't think that makarov is scared natsumi.

Natsumi: why?

Austin: well with the reading from the magic books I learned, makarov has giant magic and many more, he has the power of a raging giant, but he decided to hold back and he is kind of a pacifist like me.

Koan: Austin right, koan even know as he and the phantom lord's guild master are part of the ten wizard saint right grace?

Grace: yeah he is how do you know that?

Lucy: I never give you permission to read that! (snatches the papers away from grace) Give me.

Grace: you can't snatch it out of my hands without at least telling me what happens next.

Lucy: yes I can, I promise levy she'd be the first to read it so you're just gonna have to wait.

Erza wanted read it as he reach her hand.

Lucy: Your not getting it either!

Koan: What that? Can I read it?(scratching his head)

Lucy: After levy.

Koan: Ok! And grace I heard rumor about the saint wizard or I know, it but I rather be curious now.

Austin: Yeah me too, what is the wizard saint?

Erza: It's an honor bestowed by the magic council an extremely coveted title shared the ten most powerful wizards on the continent.

Lucy: really?

Happy: phantom lords master jose is one of them too.

Erza: _that's true, and so is he._

Austin spotted erza's look and remembered siegrain that perhaps be the problem later since koan and joker told him when he mind link to ultear and know what he truly is.

Austin: _hmm, my guess is that jellal is responsible for erza's troubles, I'm going to pulverize him when I get the chance._ (squeeze his hand to a fist)

Natsumi: (slam her hand to a table) he is afraid, he's scared that phantom has too many members for us to handle!

Lucy: could you use your inside voice.

Sally: (slam her book closed) that's not true you barbarian, that's not the reason why, he is a father figure to everyone in the guild so he just want to see his children grow and alive, an idiotic lamebrain like you won't know what being scared and being worried about your family if they are endanger

As nastumi gonna argue but koan growl like a dragon as his hair almost becoming a flame and giving the dark look. Until tsume scratch behind koan's ear to calm him down

Nastumi: Your right sally,(looking down) I'm sorry, I just want gramps to see we cant sit here to do nothin and let them push us around.

Koan: Don't worry nast, they should know if they wanted a war, me, austin and everyone always got each other back so you got to have to trust us, including markov.

Natsumi smile and hugged him

Nastumi: thank you koany, you always make me smile.

Kavaxas: so tell us erza, do phantom lord have any strongest members such like s-class level?

Erza:(nodded)yes there is, phantoms master jose has also one of the ten wizard saints, which means he's on par with makarov, they also have an elite groups of wizards similar to our s-class known as  
the element four and the beast four however their biggest threat maybe black steel gajeel, The Maiden Darkness Madoku, and The Demon Levathein Teryuza. I believe that gajeel is most likely the one behind guild halls destruction.

Koan: another demon user?

Joker: (pop) this would be a challenge.

Austin: and he is also the one who just targets levy, jet and droy.

Koan: I even have joker who fought gajeel did some mind link him, so we can know what's the big idea going on.

Austin: we will worry about the war tomorrow but now let's get some sleep.

 **Meanwhile at Phantom lord guild**

Gajeel is eating some scrap iron angrily after all the beating from the gameabots and joker.

Man 1: so gajeel, I heard you made a mess out of the fairy tail guild hall, oh man I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces they probably ran away crying to there mommy's, boo hoo.

Gajeel: (use his club to punch the phantom lord member) how many times do I have to tell ya I don't like to be bothered while I'm eating, and besides those fairy tail clowns can't challenge us, we're way more powerful then they could ever hope to be.

?: the die has been cast I compliment your excellent work.

Gajeel: I feel I don't think we were hard enough on them so I decided to leave them a little something extra, (growl) but a demon and five robots stopped me.

?: five robots huh?

?: Eh A demon you say? Didn't expect you got beaten so easily.

Everyone turn to two woman, one has silver gray hair, tan skin, has an hour-glass like body, wearing blue jacket with long sleeves, white tank top and long black pants.  
The other one has green hair short and a little messy, wearing dress shirt open to reveal her cleavage a little and her stomach, black pants like cana and a short metal parts heel boots, trench coat, a western black hat, fingerless gloves and her eyes are close.

Gajeel: ugh shut up judy, haruna.

Judy: well maybe I could meet the one who made those five robots.

haruna: and maybe take that demon for myself.

Jose: that doesn't matter now but my boy be sure to take extra care that no harm comes to that one if you please?

Gajeel smiles wickedly on enjoying on his next task, as for judy and haring they both smiled on meeting austin and koan more sooner.

 **In the morning**

Makarov: what did you say?

Austin: It's true, yesterday last night one of phantom lord member try to attack levy and her team

Koan: But joker and the bots stop him for harming levy, roy and jet so there safe.

As levy give austin a hug.

Levy: thank you austin!

Austin: your welcome.

That act made droy and jet glare at austin, makarov tighten his staff until it brakes.

Makarov: I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble, but I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge! (start to emit light energy) we have no choice but to go to war!

Austin: sally, evily, niji, kavaxas wanna join the fight?

Koan: Snarl, devilca, ikaros, tsume are you guys ready to rumble?

They all nodded and they went with makarove but before koan and austin go too they both clone them self's and they disappeared.

 **Timeskip**

A place called oak town is the home to the guild who attacked fairy tail phantom lord, inside the guild hall everyone is laughing at fairy tail. While three phantom members went to the doors.

Man 2: oh we can't let him have all the fun.

Man 3: yeah we need to try picking off a couple of fairy wings ourselves.

Then an explosion burst the doors making the three flying, when the smoke cloud cleared, every member of fairy tail is at the door.

Makarov: FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!

As everybody charge as koan and Austin duplicate to 2.

Koan prime: TIME TO GO WILD!

Austin: IT'S OMNI TIME!

Koan then slap his wrist and change into a giant gray and bloody red centipede with yellow spikes, legs and antennas, he has the nematrix on his neck

?: **ROLLGRAW!**

Snarl: (jump onto his back and pull out two large guns) oh, yeah.

He then starts shooting at phantom with ikaros as she's firing with her minigun, kavaxas then flew in and breath green fire at them, austin 2 then change into big bang boom and start to shoot and roll at the phantoms.

Big bang boom: ALL RIGHT YOU FREAKS! LET'S SEE YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!

Phantom lord member 5: what are those two?! Are they wizards?!

Phantom lord member 4:There like take-over mages! look out!

As rollgrawl in sphere form he roll in speed everywhere as he jump and down to crashed and make some earthquake. With natsumi a bunch of phantoms are going to strike at her but she just burn them and sent them flying.

Natsumi: **ALRIGHT! WHO'S WANNA PLAY WITH FIRE?!**

Kavaxas and niji flew in and joined with natsumi as they both throw fire at the phantoms.

Marco: **PURPLE NET!** (letting the purple fire grab some phantoms) now wakaba!

Wakaba: on it! Here comes **SMOKE CRUSH!**

Then out of his pipe a bunch of smoke fists punches the phantoms caught by marcos fire.

as Koan prime laugh as his fingers glows as shoot multiple intense heat energy cause multiple explosion then use his speed as his arms cover in black liquid with red lines as his fingers become razor sharp that he slashes, kicked, headbutt and cause more explosion as he continue laugh like a mad man.

Phantom lord member 10: WHAT THE HOW CAN THIS GUY BE IN TWO PLACES?!

Phantom lord member 6: HE'S INSANE!

Most of the phantoms are targeting makarov but he grow huge and crushes them.

Phantom lord member 11: he's a monster.

Makarov: **AND** **YOU'VE DARED LAY YOU HANDS ON THIS MONSTERS CHILDREN, ARE YOU FOOLISH ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THAT HUMAN LAWS CAN PROTECT YOU FROM MY RAGE?!**

Phantom lord member 13: he's so powerful.

Phantom lord member 8: all the members are strong too.

Phantom lord member 17: yeah there totally nuts.

Phantom lord member 83: I didn't know fairy tail is like this.

Tsume blow a lightning attack from her claws sent every phantom lord flying, then the big guy who's name is reedus jonah is painting colorful boars his belly.

Reedus: **PINTO MAGIC!**

Then those boars pop out of his belly and charge at the phantoms, devilca unleashed a multiple plasma energy blast at them.

Laki: **WOOD MAKE MAGIC: THE DAM OF SHY LOVE!**

Phantom lord member 40: what the heck dose that supposed to mean?!

Koan spotted happy.

Koan: okay happy! Show them what you got!

Happy: you got it koan.

Then he wacks them with fish and stuffs most Phantom lord members with manly fish and sea food.

Makarov: **JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!**

Erza then change her armor into a dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon's limbs. It's basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails, she slashes most Phantom lord members.

Erza: TELL ME! WHERE CAN I FIND GAJEEL AND THE ELEMENT FOUR!

Up on the beams gajeel, judy and teryu standing and smiling at the fight.

Gajeel: ah the legend herself titania erza, I guess laxus and mystogan are too scared to play or do they not care.

Judy: shame but no matter, I will have my fun with austin.

Teryu: same with me and koan~.

Gajeel: either way master jose knew exactly how this was gonna go down, looks like they're pretty good fighters, for a bunch of scumbags

Meanwhile with lucy as koan on the roof top in stealth watching over her, she is wearing a pink t-shirt, a white sweater vest and a blue skirt.

Lucy: ugh, I can't believe everyone just took off without me.

Koan 1: _I would never abandon you lucy and the mean just in case._

Koan turn into a black mist begin enter inside Lucy's mouth as he in her mindscape.

Koan 1: **lucy, can you here me?**

Lucy: **koan?! But I thought that…**

Koan 1: **I clone myself and so do austin to keep the guild safe which I can't leave you behind since I don't want you to feel left out.**

Lucy: (blush) **thank you koan and I don't mind if you touch my breasts.**

Koan: **Gah!** (blush a litte which lucy giggle of his reaction) **Are you sure?**

Lucy: **yes I'm sure.**

Koan: **I'll think about it, and by the way cute outfit.**

Lucy: **oh thanks.**

Koan: **I'll take over as your body even you can still hear everything happen, see things happen and talk to me.**

Lucy:(nodded) **okay koan.**

as Koan who now out of her mind and now took over her body.

Koan/lucy: hmm not bad. wow I even have Lucy's voice(as he/she turn around see the reflection on the mirror as he/she look down of his/her own breasts bounce a little which he/she blush a little)now I see why grace think there big, but lucy do said...

Lucy: ok that's enough!

Koan/Lucy: Hahaha just pulling your leg!

Lucy:(pouted)You trick me!

Koan/Lucy: Come on luce, you really think I doing it in this situation?

Lucy:(blush red)I, Uh...

Then it started to rain.

Koan/Lucy: Odd that is raining while is sunny, magic perhaps?(as he/she spotted someone coming as he let lucy be in charge again)

Lucy: who are you?

Then koan/lucy see a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat, she is walking to lucy.

?: drip drip drop, juvia is the rain woman. It's always with me. and what sort of woman are you pray tell?

Lucy: uh, just a regular kind.

Juvia: Drip, Drip, Drip, Drop.

Koan: **careful lucy, I can senses which guild mark she in, she in phantom lord and she's not alone as there 2 dark mage with him so I'll take it from here.**

Lucy: **okay what you planning?**

Koan: **Well my crazy idea, fight them a little bit, as they take us with their boss so he can spill the beans why they're doing this of hurting our friends and destroyed our guild for as they're on to something.**

Lucy: **then go right ahead.**

As koan he senses 3 mages as which juvia is one and felt want he to come with them as koan be in charge of this situation.

Koan/lucy: your not alone are you?

Juvia: your quick

?: no no no, no no no.

Then from the ground a man wearing a brown suit with a black rag cape, has green hair and a monical on his right eye.

?: a ventricular personal I beaat you bonjour mademoiselle.

Lucy: great another weirdo?

?: juvia mochi demi you mustn't shy away from the task at hand.

Juvia: no monsieur sol.

Sol: my monical whispers is supposed to be many things montessori, it tells me this pen down before us is our sauter discernible.

Juvia: dose it? So she's the one.

Koan/Lucy: (rolled his/her eyes) quit with the hiding I know there's a third other then stick wad and the raid lady.

?: so your smart, little girl

Lucy and koan/lucy look up to see a black hair all the way down to grayish silver hair woman, which her hair that is parted in the middle, dark red eyes, has an hour-glass like body, wearing dark blue and white lines jumpsuit with shoulders pads and knee pads and a heel boots as she wearing a cloak while carrying her sword.

Koan/lucy: and you are?

?: my name is makoku, and we are here to take you to our master.

Koan/lucy(laugh crazy which make these 3 dark mage confuse and spine chill a little) Aint that sweet ? But is seem not a fair fight fighting 3 on 1 since sticky known as sol have sand and earth magic even juvia have water magic and now you(turn to madoku) have thunder magic, requip of speical armors a very good swordsman and a dragon slayer who is daddy's little princess(chuckle while a sly grin)when I say" princess " I guess to all who was raised by a dragon huh?

Makoku:(narrow her eyes a little) How do you know that?

Sol: a-a-and how do you know of our magic?!

Koan/lucy: (smiled and make her eyes glow a little) let's just say that I know things by looking at them.

Sol: but pardonnez-moi I haven't told you my name, I am sol of the element four, also known as soul of the earth but it'd behoove you to call me monsieur sol.

Koan/lucy: nah, french stick wad is a perfect name for you and I guess juvia is part of the four elements too? Such as water, which explain her magic.

Juvia then nodded and then surround lucy/koan in a water bubble.

Koan/lucy: tell me why go on all trouble to kidnapped me for?(raised his/her eyebrow and crossing his/her arm) Is bad enough for damage the guild and try to hurt my friend but why your master want me?

Juvia: our master restive a request to bring you back alive, you are nothing more then the target for our retrieval mission from the master, lucy heartfilia.

Koan/Lucy:(Narrow his/her eyes)that's all I needed to know(broke out the water bubble easily)didn't anyone tell you not to play ruff in the water? I guess not. Before I go, I'll make this kinda quick for now.

Koan/lucy then punch both sol and juvia in the face hard as they got sent crashed to the wall as they have swirling eyes which the rain stop as koan/lucy turn to madoku.

Koan/lucy: Now (summon a katana blade)show me what you got.

Madoku: your not lucy, (pull out her blade) who are you?!

She then charge at her but koan/lucy block her swing with his/her's katana.

Koan/Lucy: I'm just her little helper.

As they clashes swords as madoku dodging his/her swing as she thrust t him/her but dodge side to side as they both jump up top of the roof top as they continue slashes and clashes their blades as madoku kicked him/her at the stomach which she come in speed but koan/lucy blocked it as he/smirk at her.

Koan/Lucy: not to bad.

Then she flip her to her back.

Koan/lucy: but not impressive.

As madoku got up but koan/lucy punch her gut sent her crashed to the ground as she saw koan/lucy rasied her katana blade which madoku got up and blocked make koan/lucy jump back as he/she make her sword disappeared.

Koan/Lucy: Consider this a draw?

Madoku: for now(sheathed her blade)who are you? I smell is lucy but she not here.

Koan/lucy: Like I said, just a helper, if you wanted us to come to your master. Let's do it my way cause I wants some answers.

Madoku: Very well, sol! Juvia! get up (walk to them and kicked them)

Koan/lucy: that's one way to help your comrades-

Suddenly something paralyze koan of taking over Lucy's body as lucy took back in control as koan quickly telepathy messages koan prime.

Lucy: **koan! What's happening?!**

Koan: **I don't know, someone or thing just paralyzed me!**

Lucy: **Oh No! this isn't good!**

Koan: **Don't worry luce! I sent a telepathic messages to the real me and I can tell of the paralyzed it's maybe around 10 minutes till I move so keep it cool so we can find out why jose want you alright?**

Lucy: **got it.**

She then pretended to black out and fell tot he ground

Juvia: Seems whatever it is possessed her is gone for now, the target has been captured, drip drip drop.

 **Back with fairy tail**

Everyone is still fighting phantom lord, some members of phantom fired there magic casing en explosion but natsumi just suck the fire magic and smirked at the phantoms.

Natsumi: oh yeah, now I got a fire in my belly!

Rollgrawl roar and koan prime does do as they felt a messages of what happen

Koan prime: Now koan put them in a deep freeze!

Koan prime using his ice devil slayer magic and start to freeze every phantom lord members near them.

Phantom lord member 48: SHE JUST ATE FIRE!

Phantom lord member 58: AND THAT OTHER ONE JUST CHANGE AGAIN!

Phantom lord member 34: do you think she's one of those?!

Natsumi: I'M GONNA BLOW YOU AWAY! **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!** (start to throw flames at the members)

Grace: **ICE MAKE: LENTS!**

Erza is now wearing a black armor with dragon wings and holding her sword.

Laki: **WOOD MAKE MAGIC: THE DISTANCE BETWEEN THE TWO IS FOREVER!**

Phantom lord member 40: I still don't know what you mean lady!

Everyone is going all out on the phantoms, makarov is on the second floor.

Makarov: erza! I'll leave the ramble to you!

Erza: yes sir!

Makarov: jose must be looking on the top floor, when I find him they'll be hell to pay.

Erza: please be careful.

Makarov then blasted the door open But with out everyone knowing austin prime is following makarov to jose, the three phantoms on the sealing smiled darkly seeing makarov is leaving.

Gajeel: now that their little boss man's out of the way it's about time we throw our selfs into the mix.

Judy: yeah I'll go and deal with that machine with the guns.

Haruna: This can be so interesting to see what these two new kids can handle the bloodshed(pull out her Balisong-style butterfly dagger knives as she smirk evily with her eyes open a little)

All three of them jumped but gajeel got tackled by koan which he roar like a lion which gajeel make him get off

Gajeel: get off you lunatic! (he throw koan which he landed on the ground)

Koan: well, well, well, you must be gajeel redfox, how nice let me return the favor by racking your guild so we're even!

Gajeel: bring it on!

Judy landed then jump high and drop kick at big-bang-boom but he dogged her attack.

Big-bang-boom: what the? (spotted judy) huh, may I ask how are you?

Judy: my aren't you one with manners~, so your the one who built the robots that kicks gajeels ass. My name is judy hopps, the beast maiden.

Austin: (change back) nice to meet you judy my name is austin ookami.

Judy: well how are you look hansom. But I'm just going to be defeating you painfully no hard feelings?

Austin: none taken.

Ur then charge in and throw a punch but missed judy.

Ur: you stay away from my austy! You bitch!

Koan:(look at haruna) hey, who are you?

Haruna: I am haruna Honoka, the demon maiden and I got to say your demon is fun to play with.

Koan: huh?

Gajeel then charge at koan and punch him as koan stumble a bit and pouted.

Koan: Hey was ready!

Gajeel:(grin) like I give a fuck?

as theybth punchng and kicking even dodging each other blows as gajeel turn his fist to iron to punch koan but he dodge it and pull out his sword which gajeel grin wider as koan about to slash him ,gajeel ate his sword.

Koan:(eyes wide)No! that was part of my spare collection!

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON: IRON CLUB!**

The club hits koan's chest making his bones crack a little then gajeel then rapidly punch him with iron clubs then charge at him and slam his head with koans making him fly and crash into a wall.

Natsumi, grace, tsume and ikaros: KOAN/MASTER!

Gajeel: (laugh) freakshow clown, wasn't a challenge at all.

Haruna: Ah not how I expected it.

Gajeel: I thought he can handle the great Iron dragon slayer.

Elfman: You'll pay for that!

Elfman then change his right arm into a rock arm and throw a punch but got blocked by gajeels iron arm.

Gajeel: your elfman right?

As gajeel punch him but dodge it as gajeel turn his leg into iron to kick him but elfman doge it as gajeel did the same attack with his other leg. Which elfman caught it with his stone rock arm.

Gajeel: not bad big guy.

Elfman: well that's cuz I'm a real man!

Gajeel: yeah? Then let's see how a real man handles this!

He then make more clubs and attacks most phantoms.

Elfman:(shocked)there phantom! You attack your own man?!

Gajeel:(back his fist)cause I know it'll distract you! (he punch elfman with his iron fist)

Natsumi then bounce off of elfman and fiery punches gajeel in the face sending him flying to the wall.

Phantom lord member 100: whoa that kid sent him flying.

Phantom lord member 231: nobody's ever done that before.

As Gajeel getting back up.

Nastumi:(furious expression) Allow me to introduce myself, I'm fairy tail's Dragon slayer!

Before she can say anything else a dark insane laugh is heard under the rubble, then it bursts revealing koan's split personality rampage as he cracked his bones and neck as make everyone shocked he twisted his head to a 360 make everyone felt gross and twisted back.

Rampage: Meh, what the Fuck doc?

as everyone can hear his voice is so different as they see his skin is a little light red, black circle eyes which his pupils like a deadly snake, his finger and nails are shaper as bladed sword and his left horn broken off and leave only his right horn and his fur scarf cape become spiky a little and the end of it waving around like a tail as his grin is so wider as it's reach to his ear as his teeth is sharper then a shark.

Judy started to shake a little of fear, haruna is surprised to see an actual demon for real make her excited, ur is shocked to see another demon beside deliora as it's not koan, natsumi, grace and erza are shaken to see rampage again, everyone in fairy tail and phantom lord is standing in fear not moving a muscle, tsume is shocked and started to cry for some reason, niji is shocked to see that's not the same koan they know now, gajeel is frozen not moving and austin is surprised to see rampage again.

Rampage:(turn to Gajeel still grinning) Nice to meet you metal face! Names Rampage...not freakshow or koan, now Phantom lord's Dragon slayer right? Meet the fairy tail's...DEVIL SLAYER!

he started to walk towards gajeel then more phantoms and was going to hit him but rampage just swatted them away easily then the phantoms start to shot there magic at him but there's not even a scratch on him, As Gajeel snap out of his surprise as he growl at him as he begin charge.

Gajeel: Devil slayer my ass! I like to see you how tough you are freakshow! **IRON DRAGON: IRON CLUB!**

As rampage take the shot as the iron club shattered as gajeel fight him in strength but when he touch him as he thought he was bleeding all over realize is rage plasma which erza and grace recognize it.

Rampage: get ready to feel the devil slayers power. **FIRE DEVIL'S: RAGE!**

Then he blasted him with crimson red fire at gajeel and he is send flying in pain.

Gajeel: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

then he charge at him and engulf his left arm in flames and form it into an ax.

Rampage: next up, **FIRE DEVILS: SATAN AX!** (hits gajeels gut)

Gajeel: AAAHHH! IT BURNS!

Grace: Another devil slayer magic?!

Natumi: (excited grin)ALRIGHT KOAN HAS FIRE SLAYER MAGIC NOW! THAT IS SO AWESOME!

Rampage pounding his chest as he charge in speed to grab gajeel's leg and slammed him in the ground many time to scream which rampage laugh as he dodge gajeel's other leg that shot an iron club then bite it with his teeth.

Gajeel:AHHHH!

Ur: Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

Ikaro: Is that master?

Cana: what's happen to koan?

as rampage throw gajeel as he got up dodging rampage's rage plasma attack but some hit his shoulder as he his which rampage jump then knee him at the face and roundhouse kicked him sent him crashed down as he getting up wiping the blood from his mouth.

Rampage: (laughs) I'm not done with you yet, two more (dashes up to him) **FIRE DEVIL'S INFERNO SHIELD!** (then he crushes gajeel as he scrams some more) and lastly (engulf his fist) **FIRE** **DEVIL'S THERMAL FIST!**

Sent gajeel up to the roof as he crashed some more but he getting Up the roof parts as he grunt.

Gajeel: That damn demon! I'm gonna- (He spotted down as rampage not there) what the?

Rampage: running away now? (see's gajeel turn to him as he engulfs his leg) **FIRE DEVIL'S BURNING HEEL!**

He then stomps him and gajeel is sent to the ground, rampage appeared before him with a lit up fist.

Rampage: That's it? This is the true strength by the Son of Metalicana? Ha! Pathetic!(backing his fist) you are nothing, you didn't even start finding him and you didn't even stand a chance to face a devil slayer.

That shocked gajeel ten times to hear that rampage knows about metalicana's name.

Gajeel: wh-what? How do you know about metalicana?

Rampage: that doesn't matter right now, right now you are OUT!

He was about to punch him until a blade is heading towards him and he jumped out of the way and grabbing the blade in the posses.

Rampage: so you want to play too?

Haruna: (sly mirk as her eyes revealed like a rampage but golden yellow) the fuck I am! I'm getting bored of you fighting just iron for brains here, now fight me demon! And let me have your soul.

Rampage throw the blade to Haruna which she catch it

Rampage:(grin whie laugh) Oh well play Haruna...(he pull out a black buckle and put it to his waist and a white gashat with a man with zombies behind, which Austin's eyes wide and gasp)... Game on!

Austin: Impossible.

Belt: (rampage put the hand-hold console on the black buckle) **CLICK TO GO!** (starts playing a deep retro music playing)

Rampage: (click the black button on the white gashat) **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!** (then a guture solo played, he raised his arm and flip his right hand which is holding the white gashat) henshin.

Belt: (place the gashat into the slot) **CLICK TO LOAD!** (press the red button) **BUGGLE UP! DANGER! DANGER! (GENOCIDE!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Then a cloud of black smoke covered him up and a screen appeared and it showed a dancing armored man, then a hand brakes through and the person burst through the screed to reveal a rampage in white armor with a black jumpsuit with black hair with a white strike on the left, his mask is a gas mask with a red glass on and a blue eye on his left, he has a spike shoulder pad on his left with a spike arm guard on his left arm.

?: kamen rider…. Gemnu, level X!

Haruna: What the hell is this? A requip armor?

Erza:(shocked)Austin,(pointed at Gemmu) isn't that the kamen rider form you told me about?

Austin: yeah, that is the gashat, only I and now koan and rampage can use, dangerous zombie, kamen rider genmu.

Genmu: now then, who will survive first, (then a small army of orange head mean with different clothes and has iron pipes and bats and he taken his stants) me or you?

Haruna: You tell me. (as a black and green aura around her as she held her bladed dagger)

Then his zombie men charge at her as haruna uses her bladed dagger to cut every zombie mens then kicked them even dodge their attack as she did a back flip.

Haruna: **REQUIP: DEMON PYTHON!** (As she summon a steel hook crafted in a shape of a snake)

Genmu: you think your the only one who can do that?

Then a yellow and black bow with hot pink blades and tips with a slot on the left with a light blue B and a hot pink A on the right and they both have long handles.

Bow: **GASHACON SPARROW!**

Haruna:(Giggle darkly)This is gonna be fun.

Genmu: well then, COME ON!

They both charge and then clash there weapons at each other as there punches a lot but blocking each other but haruna's chain went on a many thrust which Gemmu odgng eery last but some got him make him stumble as she did a dark and green energy roundhouse kicked but block it as he punch her which she dodge it as he blasted her with his gashacon sparrow. As haruna summon a black and green circle of some black and green snake did a bite attack as the chain grab him then drag him close to the demon she did many dark and green slash attack and sent her chain to grab his neck and slammed him many times, as bring him close so her bladed dagger cut him a lot and kicked him as he sent to the ground which she laugh.

Haruna: Gimmie the soul demon! And I-Huh?!

Then genmu just rises up with darkness following and look at haruna and he looks like he is not even breathing from exhaustion.

Haruna: how? (glared darkly) HOW COME THAT YOUR NOT DEAD?!

Genmu: (chuckle) is it obvious? You can't kill an immortal and your not even in my level.

Haruna: YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE DEMON! (As a dark and green)

Genmu:(laugh)If you have any other tricks instead of your small plastic knife. (which haruna smile and chuckle)

Haruna: oh you have no idea, **DARK TRANS-METAL!** (a black and dark gray aura around her)

Gemmu: What magic that do?

Haruna: this can make my metal into anything, I can create, shape and manipulate the metal I tough turn into dark metal.

As she turn both her hand into a Sword snake like attach to the chain cover in darkness and burst demon wings out of her back.

Haruna: let's see how you can handle my dark metal demon!

She charge at her but got shot by genmus sparrow.

Gemmu: Let's talking more fightin.

Haruna: all you have to do is say please.

as she shot dark energy blade which make him roll and doge them as make some explosion as she shot transform her weapon to a gun blaster then shoot him as he jump up as their weapon clashes each other but as she kicked him and open dark portal circle that the chain grab him which shocked him a lot as swallow him and the portal open as she shot metal dark speak make him sent flying and crashed down.

Haruna: I like to play but I'll be taking that is mine now, so I'm gonna finished this.

She then use her chains to lift genmu up and then summon green snakes spiraling up and striking at him and then a giant snake appeared and then took a huge bit impaling him with his fang, the huge snack then spit him out and he fell tot he floor. Then haruna walked over to him genmu is not even have a scratch on his armor.

Genmu: (laugh crazy) do you really think that I'm going to hand over my soul? (rise up again) think again, I think it's time to end this, for you haruna!

He throw his sparrow away and press both buttons and a game them charge and he press the A button.

Belt: **CRITICAL END!**

Then he jumped and start to spin and everything around her turn brown and dead and then start to turn like a saw blade and strike at haruna as she fell to the ground.

Haruna:(getting up as she smile at him)I have to admit no people can keep up at me, your armor seem very indestructible.

Genmu: The more you damage me, the more I keep fighting to get stronger.

Haruna: you know, if koan and I are not in apposing guilds we would go out some time, (lick her lips) he caught my interest~.

That made tsume, cana, and ikaros angry, natsumi and grace however natsumi is on fire and greace is emitting ice fog.

Genmu: well see about that.

Back with austin, ur and judy are still standing at each other with her smiling at him and ur is getting more angry.

Judy: (wink at him) hmm~, like what you see big boy~?

Austin: (look away while blushes a little) I don't know what your saying but, (pull out a black driver with three coin holes and some blue lines) I believe that we should fight in equal turns.

Judy: what do you mean?

Austin: I'm saying that we fight, (place the driver and a belt strap in with a circle scanner on his right side) in animal instinct.

Judy: ok but if I win you will be mine forever~.

That made ur, lake, niji and erza who heard that slowly turn to judy and getting more angry and jealous worth killing intense.

Austin: (roll his eyes and groan) fine, whatever.

He then pull out three coins, one red, one yellow and one green, he insert the green on into the left, then the yellow to the middle and the red to the left and he tilts it to the left and pull out the scanner and scans the three as his left arm crosses his right.

Austin: henshin.

Belt: **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

He is now in black armor and jumpsuit, his lower body and legs are in green with a green grasshopper on his lower chest, on his middle and arms is a yellow tiger on his chest and his arms is yellow with three claws on his forearms and on his head is a red eagle face with green eyes and a red eagle on his top chest.

?: kamen rider… OOO's! (to his tiger stents and his yellow claws flips out)

Judy: oh~ yes~, (like her lips and smirks) that is I want in a man, **BEAST MAGIC: MYTHIC MINOTAUR!**

Then a spirit of a Minotaur appeared behind her and then her muscles grown a little and some armor and horns.

Judy: now let's rumble cutie~.

As Ur show an ice fog as her eyes slight like a dragon and dragon teeth as she cracked her knuckles.

Ur: IF YOU LAY A KISS ON HIS FACE I SWEAR I-

OOO: relax ur, I got this. So I take it that your a beast armor wizard?

Judy: yep, my magic allows me to use mythicial beasts ability's and use armors that themed them.

OOO: like the cow man; minotaur.

Judy: yep, so I sagest that you give up.

OOO: yeah, no I got something that I can use and for you have a hard time.

He then bring out two coins, one gray with a gorilla and the other a bright yellow cheetah, he straiten the belt, take out the two coins and put the gray one in the middle and the bright yellow one in the left and tilt it again and scan the coins.

Bet: **TAKA, GORILLA, CHEETAH!**

Then his arms and legs change into a bulk silver armor that looks like gorillas arms and bright yellow legs with a cheetah on the circle with the gorillas face on his chest.

Judy: that's nice, what's that?

OOO: this is the ability of OOO's: combo. I can use any present animal and combined there strengths and ability's into a combo, (bang his fist together) now come on!

He dash faster then his normal on and punch judy's gut and sending her flying and crashing to a wall.

Judy: (getting up) oh~, you don't pull our punches in a fight.

As they but dash each other then they blocking, dogging and kicking as ooo got an uppercut by judy as he did a 360 roundhouse ki ked on her sent her flying but charge in use her strength to make a thunder clap sent ooo crashed to the ground and getting up.

Judy: your getting good in your armor.

OOO: (getting up) yeah, you too, but we both know that one of us is going down.

Judy yeah, bring it handsom~.

OOO: you ask for it.

The he bring out two more coins but they are white and black, he pull out the red and bright yellow coins out and place the white coin on the right and the black on in the left and he scans then again.

Belt: **SAI, GORILLA, ZOU!** (dull thud) **SAGOHZO…** (drum beat) **SA-GOH-ZO!**

 **Play sagohzo them song**

He is now has a white rhino head with red eyes and dark gray elephant themed legs and his chest has a rhino on top, the gorilla and an elephant on the bottom. OOO then started to yell out loud as judy charge at him, but OOO start to pound his chest hard like an angered gorilla, as he is pounding his chest everything started to shake, ooos chest start to emit white energy and judy is lifted up to the air and rubble break form the floor and circle her and she is dropped to the ground and the rubble fell onto her, ooo's then scanned his coins again as they flip on the belt.

Belt: **SCANNING CHARGE!**

He then jump to the air and stomp to the ground creating a wave of energy and the rubble is put together again but with judy still on the rubble and her feet are trapped, as she move to ooo's he got to his scants and pulled his body back and his head and arms charge up and slam his fists and head to her chest making her armor break and send judy flying screaming in pain and crashed into a wall while the floor is put back together.

Judy:(panting)wow, your really strong as the rumor told.

Austin: rumors?

Judy: yep, they call you two names: the kamen rider king and the omni-rider, I like the other one then the first one.

Austin: I see.

Judy:(getting up)let's start round two, **BEAST MAGIC: DRAGON: TYPE ELEMENT!**

She change into an armor with four parts of a dragon, the left is white with blue lightning on it, her feet are brown with earth crack destine, the chest is red with blue fire on it, and the right arm has snowflakes with wind lines on it, she has wings and a long tail.

Austin: (pull out the gamer driver and put's it to his wast) so you are going dragon into this fight right? (chuckle) Well your not the only one with new tricks.

He then pull out a gold color gashat but this one is a little different, it has a dragon head on the bottom and a picture of a dragon with a man with a fire sword and a lightning ball on the other, he press the black button.

Gashat: **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNDER Z!**

Then a screen appeared showing drago knight hunter starting screen and dragon bones went everywhere, he clone himself into two and an armor with a hot pink stars on the left and stars on the right on her chest and dragon head and jaw with a long horn, a neon yellow stripes on the left and a gun like arm, a light blue lines on the right with a blade, and silver legs and tail. His clone pull out the mighty action x gashat.

Gashat: **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Austin 2: henshin. (place the gashat in the slot and open the driver to reveal a human version of ex-aid.

He change into his level one ex-aid form and then jump like mario and then she done a flying kick and then his level one armor breaks revealing his hot pink jumpsuit with black lines with hot pink hair, orange eyes, hot pink shoulder plates.

Driver: **CLICK TO OPEN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Ex-aid: alright! Time to go drago!

Then the gashat clone itself and was grabbed by ex-aid and he click the black button.

Gashat: **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNDER Z!**

Ex-aid close his driver and insert the gashat and austin did the same but the first slot.

Ex-aid: (spin his arm five times) dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-daihenshin! (open the driver)

Austin 1: henshin.

Driver 2: **CLICK TO OPEN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! A GACHA! DO-DO-DRAGO! NA-NA-NA-KNI~GHT! DRA-! DRA-! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**

Driver 1: **CLICK TO LOAD! LET'S A GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WACHA NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Then the dragon armor landed on ex-aid and austin 1 is in the level one but his helmet has a knight face guard up revealing hot pink teeth with purple with pink eyes and has the same chest plait but it's orange and has a purple health bar.

?: kamen rider… slay!

Judy:(Grin) Now this is gonna be a battle, shall we dance?

Slay: yes let's tango.

Ex-aid: let's get, WILD!

as they charge each others judy unleashed a lot blue fire ball from her hands which ex-aid and slay dodging it as she zoom in speed did a rapid kicked of earth stone at slay and sent him flying but ex-aid caught him.

Ex-aid: you ok slay?

Slay: yeah. But the hunt's only begun! (open his driver)

he then jump and starts flying upwards while many dragons flying around him, he is surrounded but he burst his level one suit and to reveal a black jumpsuit with orange lining, on his left arm and leg it has light blue lines and neon yellow on the right and has a cape then he lands next to ex-aid.

Driver: **CLICK TO OPEN! LEVEL UP! DRAGO~! KNIGHT~! DRAGO~KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**

Then a big shield with orange on the middle with a green B and a red A and the bottom is open light blue, it landed on slay's left arm.

 **GASHACON SHIELD!**

Ex-Raid: ready for a combo attack?

Slay: I thought you never ask, let's do this!

Slay then pull the gashat from the driver and inserts it into the shield and ex-aid did the same and inserts it into the side slot and press the silver button.

Driver/shield: **CLICK TO LOAD! KIMEWAZA!**

Then a charging noise started and slay's shield and ex-aid started to glow then ex-aid press the silver button again.

Driver/shield: **DRAGO KNIGHT! CRITICAL FINISH/STRIKE!**

Then slay thrust his fist forward making and making a dragon our of fire and ex-aid jumps up and breath out fire, then shot, then slash and lastly fly kicks at judy.

Ex-aid and slay: **DRAGON HUNTER FINISH!**

As judy went flying and crashes down to the rubble a she getting up from the rubble as she return back to normal as she smirk at them.

Judy: well, you dentally live up to your name omni-rider and you are the strongest wizard I've ever meet, and don't even thing that this is the last time we be seeing each other.

Slay: what do you mean?

Judy: I'm saying that when this is all over I'm going to be with you forever. (fall unconscious)

Ex-aid and slay: WHAT?!

Erza, Laki, Niji, and Ur: WHAT?!

Then the phantom lord building started to shake

U. Clawser: EARTHQAUKE!

Gemmu: What the hell going on?

Cana: this is what happens when master makarov's angry.

Loki: it's called "the giants wrath".

Skull neckless guy: nobody will be able to stop him now.

Elfman: when he gets angry the masters even manlier.

Slay: Interesting.

U. Clawser: Let's hope how Austin can help him.

Cana: wat you talking about?

U. Clawser: Me smell a trap.

 **With makarov**

Makarov is walking to jose while he is releasing his energy and austin just turn his magic off and stealthily follow makarov as he destroy his way. Makarov then made it to jose's thrown room and destroyed the door and on the thrown there is jose, he is wearing a purple cloak and a purple wizard hat, with a white shirt and red pants and he has bat wings, he has deep red hair black lipstick and a black moustache.

Makarov: JOSE!

Jose: look what the cat dragged in.

Makarov: why are you attacking fairy tail, tell me!

Jose: I haven't seen you in quite awhile makarov, six years ago in a guild masters conference, I remember that day I was a complete mess, I can't hold my liquor as well as the rest of you.

Makarov then grew his right fist and extend it to punch jose.

Makarov: I didn't come here for small talk I want answers jose. (jose start to Faisal then he laugh at him) a projection? You coward I should have known you'd flee with your taiil between your legs.

Austin's thoughts: even mine, koans and bens villains have the back bone to face us.

Jose: it's not cowardice I'm simply trying to avoid a fight between two of the wizards saints. In lieu of that mess I'd prefer a sensible victory without all the commotion.

Austin's thoughts: which means he's a coward.

Makarov: why are you hiding? Come and face me like a man!

Then a new image appeared from the floor, it was lucy. This surprised austin and makarov.

Makarov: lucy. But why?

Jose: why you ask? You mean she's a member of your guild and you don't know? I'm surprised that miss Lucy Heartfilia never told you the truth.

Makarov: no don't!

back to answer as he felt a message from his duplicate and so do gemmu.

Gemmu: Guess my time is up, (turn to haruna)make sure tell your other you I said Hi.

As gemmu turn back and so do U. Clawser back to claswer and back to koan as his skin cover in black marks as tendrils pop out as he roar like a beast which vrybodyun as koan's veins on his forehead and using rampage's abilities.

Koan: THAT SON OF BITCH!

Tsume: Koan, what's wrong?

Koan: HE AND HIS LACKEYS WILL BURN WILL PAY!

 **Back with Markov, Austin and Jose**

back with makarov a large man appeared out of thin air behind him but austin appeared and roundhouse kick him to the wall surprising jose the man and makarov.

Makarov: austin. What are you doing here?

Austin: saving your hide.

Jose:(smile darkly) So you must be the Omni-Rider along with that Demon Beast, I 'm impressed that you can knock out one of my element four.

Austin: it's all in knowledge.

Jose: so tell me omni-rider, what do you and the demon beast join with me and leave makarov?

Austin:(glared at him) what are you an idiot? I'm a proud member of fairy tail and koan is too, so just stick that invite right up your ass and give back lucy.

Jose: no, judy! Haruna! Take out makarov!

Haruna who appeared by a black and green portal along with judy as she look at austin and give him a wink.

Judy: sorry cutie, but orders are orders.

Makarov: Austin! Do your thing!

Austin: (smirks) sorry baby doll~ (made judy blush) but orders are orders! **WATER GOD'S BELLOW!**

Then our form his mouth a huge vast of water came out and wash away judy and haruna and made them crash to a wall and knocked out with judy's face still blushing but shake it Haruna get up as she open a portle on austin and markov's feet the chain wrapped around them as the chain connect to their necks.

Makarov: Can't move!

Austin: Me neither.

Haruna: Let's try this again.

Judy: yeah, (turn to austin who struggle)bye bye Austy, hope you be okay.

Haruna then summon a 3 black and green energy cobra snakes and begin charging as judy in her dragon formed as her hand of a blue Fire which they blasted to combine their attacks as austin shaking himself as he break the train and the chain from his neck as he quickly pick an alien.

Austin: Hang on Master! (as a big orange flash)

He then got in front of his and he change into a giant marshmallow with arms, legs and a small head with the megatrix right to his heart.

?: **BAYMAX!**

The combined attack hit him but he made it bounce back at the two and made an explosion. But the impact make baymax and markov got sent flying as baymax hold on to markov. Both baymax and makarov crash from the sealing and crash to the floor.

Elfman: what the heck was that?

As everyone see Baymax who is holding makarov as both of them getting up and dusted themselves.

Baymax: You Alright Master?

Makarov: yes austin, I'm fine.

?:(in tears) It's heart breaking, I have failed you master! Please forgive me!

Erza: master! Austin! (hugs baymax and his body shakes like jello) what did you turn into?

Baymax: this form can be a marshmallow and a rubber shield at the same time.

Grace: thank goodness that master is ok.

Baymax: (turn to koan) oh no.

Markov: what's wrong Austin?

Baymax: jose is going to have an angry visitor.

 **Back to Jose with his strongest phantom lord's members**

Jose: so it seems that the omni-rider has bested aria of the heavens a member of the element four and haruna demon maiden and judy beast maiden of the legend four. I think that we need some more fire power then before.

Then the building started to shake.

Jose: what is the meaning of this?!

Aria: I'll go check.

As aria go and check on what the case of the earthquake, he was sent flying with gajeel and they crash into a wall, jose turn to see an angry koan who emitting flames.

Jose: Holy shit!(eyes wide)

Gajeel get up as he walk and jump down to along as he aria with him.

Gajeel: jeez that demon know how to pack a punch(turn to aria)Aria, I see your creepy as ever, I thought you taken care the fairy tail's geezer.

Aris: I was going to but (starts to cry) the omni-rider stopped me! And knocked me out of the way!

Gajeel: (eye's widen) what?! Impossible your body can be made out of thin air!

Koan: tell me… where did you put lucy?

Gajeel: like we are going to tell yo-

before he can finish koan dash at him and ignite his fist with black flames.

Koan: **FIRE DEVIL'S THERMAL FIST!**

Gajeel: shit, Aria! We gotta move now!

He nodded as they both vanished and koan punch the wall making an explosion and a hole in a wall.

Koan landed as his hands and arm cover of black marks with red lines as tendrils burst out of his back he lift his head up as he roar like a demon as his whole body ignite a giant black flames, the fairy tail members and phantom lords heard the roar from outside.

Koan: I'M COMING FOR YOU JOSE! I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH!

Phantom lord member 23:Oh my god, the demon beast is on fire!

Phantom lord member 44: I heard he's known as The Savage Nephalem.

Phantom lord member 75: What kind of magic does this monster have?!

Phantom lord member 22: Let's not stand there, let's get him, he can't take all of us!

Koan: **FIRE DEVIL'S HELLSTORM!**

He then spin and make a big dark fire tornado as every phantom lord members get blown away as some got sucked in by the dark fire tornado, as they scream of pain when everyone see energy blade give them slash mark.

Makarov was in shocked to feel koan's deadly magic from where he's standing, baymax smiled at koan that he will go and bring back lucy as baymax turn back to austin, cana is scared to see koan in his angered state, natsumi, grace and ikaros are shocked to see koan use fire slayer magic but different flame color, ur is surprised to see koan can unlock another slayer magic, and the flames was normal but now is pitch black.

Koan:(stop his attack) I'm going to get lucy back, austin bring out it.

Austin: got it.

Austin then pull out a ring with a dragon coming out of a portal, he put on the ring and place it onto his wast.

Ring: **DRAGORISE! PLEASE!**

Then a portal appeared and dragon from KR wizard came out of the portal and austin jump on to the dragon and then pull out a black sword with light blue lines with a little window on the body and pull out three silver coins and inserts them and push the silver lever and the three coins are in view, then he gring out the scanner and scan the three coins.

Sword: **TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

Then the dragon breath out fire and austin g his sword everywhere and it hits the phantoms and everything is going to collapse but it reformed and then the phantoms all exploded and knocked out. And then the dragon ignite itself and charge at the remaining phantoms and makes them all crash with the dragon knocking them all out.

Elfman: HOLY MAN! THAT'S THE MANLYEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!

Austin: ok everyone we got our revenge now let koan do his thing lets retreat!

Markov: you heard austin, let's head back to the guild!

As every fairy tail members running back to their guild except koan.

Koan:(turn around to a random phantom lord member)where do you think your going? (grab him as he stared darkly at him with a glared) you and I gonna have a talk.

As koan dragging him as his black flames still up as nastumi and happy begin to follow him as no one Didn't know.

 **Timeskip**

Koan is still dragging the phantom member behind the guild hall and natsumi and happy are following him.

Koan: alright buddy, tell koan where is lucy?

Phantom lord member:How should I know ? I dont know luc-AAAHHH! HOT! HOT ! IT STARTING TO MELT MY BONES !

Koan:REMEMBER RIGHT NOW ?!

Phantom lord member:I'M TELLING YOU I DONT KNOW ! PLEASE THESE FLAMES ARE KILLING ME !

As the floor getting melting as happy feel hot and nastumi for once of her life cannot take of this kind of heat

Koan: TELL ME OR I'LL MELT YOUR CORPSE THEN EAT YOU! ( grabbing him as koan open his mouth to show his deadly sharp teeth and lounge tongue as he ready to breath black fire again)

Phantom lord member: I TOLD YOU MAN, THIS LUCY CHICK IF I KNEW WHERE SHE IS I WOULD OF TOLD YOU BY NOW!

Koan: I'm not playing around here flesh bag. TELL ME!

He come closer and he about to burn him as the phantom lord member sweated bullet as he spill the beans.

Phantom lord member: OK, OK, OUR HEADQUARTERS IS UP AHEAD, I HAVE TO GUESS I'D SAY THEY PROBABLY GOT HER LOCK UP THERE OKAY!

Koan: that's better, see was that so hard? (knock him out with a punch)

Happy:(whisper to nastumi)Koan is really scary(wiping his sweat)and his dark like flame is to hot.

Natsumi: yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this but ,even I can't stand those dark flames but some how he looks kind of hot.(blushes in her cheek)

 **With lucy**

Lucy woken up to see herself in a cell with her arms tied up.

Lucy: what the? How did I get here?

Jose: (appear behind the door) so you're finally awake? I was getting worried about you lucy.

Lucy: who are you?

Jose then open the cell door and walked in.

Jose: (crossing his arms)I am master jose paula of the phantom lord guild.

Lucy: you're with phantom?!

As lucy felt koan 3 calling her.

Lucy: **yeah koan?**

Koan 3: (grin) **double good news, I can move again and The real me heading his way now.**

Lucy smiled to heard that koan is coming to get her.

Koan: **Okay let's play along so we can know why this bozo want and don't worry, I got your back like a sandwhich and buritto riding on a motorcyle.** (lucy giggle)

Jose: I like to apologize for this dingy cell and being tied up must be degrading, but I'm afraid I had no choice my dear that is how you treat a prisoner after all.

Lucy: you're the jerks who attack my friend levy! (Glared at him)You better let me go my friends are gonna come looking for me.

Jose: (scratching his chin)depending on willingness to cooperate I'm fully to treat you with phantom lords esteemed guest rather than a lowly prisoner.

Lucy: what do you mean by that?

As a centipede crawling at her which she feel and saw it , but koan use his telekinesis to sent the bug away.

Lucy: AAHH! Yuck a bug crawled on me!

Jose: see, you don't want to stay in here do you? I have a beauitfully decorated sweet waiting for you, if you promise to behave.

Lucy: why dose your guild keep attacking us.

Jose: who is us? Oh I'm sorry are you talking about fairy tail?(grin evilly) It was a means to an end and that's all.

Koan 3 is getting more angry for every word comes out of jose's mouth.

Lucy: what?

Jose: you see we were working towards are main objective of acquiring a certain someone, they happen to be a member of fairy tail so if we have to destroy the guild to get a hold of them so be it.

Koan 3: **that mother fucker…**

Lucy: who are you talking about?

Jose: oh my my, you're such a nave young lady, not at all what I'd expect from a debutante,(make lucy shocked I'm talking about you of course, lady lucy the privileged daughter of the wealthy heartfilia family.

Koan: **wealthy family? But why hiring phantom lord?** (frown)

Lucy: but how did you know about that?

Jose: you know I'm surprised you've never told your fellow guild members the truth and I don't understand why the daughter of a wealthy tycoon would stoop to such cheap and dangerous work is wizarding for such a low class guild, do you?

Lucy: I've been kidnapped?

Jose: no my dear I promise it's not like that, we're not looking for some ransom money we're just doing our job, we were hired by your father to bring you home to him.

This make lucy upset as koan is absolute shocked that he now show a furiously looked.

Koan: **If I ever meet Lucy's dad, I'm gonna punch him in the face.**

Lucy:(look down) no… I don't understand, why would he want me back?

Jose: why do you seem so confused? Any father would go looking for a daughter who ran away from home.

Lucy: not him, honestly I'm shocked to even notice that I as gone, I'm not ever gonna go back to that house! I don't want anything to do with him!

Koan: (smile and give lucy a thumbs up) **You tell him lucy, and make a joke after we make our moves quick! Cause the real me is almost there!**

Jose: oh dear, I should have known that you'd be problematic.

Lucy: well you might as well just let me go.

Jose:(crossing his arm) I'm sorry but I can't do that.

Lucy: please, I need to go to the bathroom.

Jose: give me a break, you don't you think I'd fall for the oldest trick in the book, do you?

Lucy:(pretending she can't hold it) No, for real, I'm dying here.

Jose:(brought a bucket)fine then (drop the bucket down to lucy)go ahead.

Lucy: A BUCKET?!

Jose: he he he, I'm ready for any old trick you might throw my way.

Lucy: (sigh) guess it have to work.

Jose: your going to use it?!(eyes wide as he twitch his eyes and sweated) Well, I have never meet such a vulgar young lady, (turn away from lucy) I'll turn away because I'm a gentlemen.

Lucy:(smirk) ok then, either you nut up, (gets up and kicks jose's balls) or shut up!

As jose eye's bulge out as he fall to the ground holding his crotch.

As koan laugh so hard as he fall down holding his stomach.

Lucy: You know there's a reason old trick still around, cause they work(smile and wink at him)bye take care kay?

Koan: **Oh my Fucking God! That was the best joke I ever heard lucy! Your awesome!**

Then she ran tot he window and stopped to see that she is on a tower.

Jose:(walking to her still holding is crotch) I forgot to mention, this seller is several stories high, I must admit you really done a number on me young lady, but your not going to get away with it, you will be punished, I'll show you just how terrifying phantom lord can be.

Lucy:(roll her eyes) oh please, koan is more scary then you.

Jose: Huh?

Koan 3: (got out of Lucy's body and next to her) in fact, I can show you how terrifying I can be.

Jose: The Demon Beast?! But How?!(glared at them)what's going on?!

Koan 3: oh come on, for an old fool even you could pick up on what's going on.

Jose: what do you- (realized it) no, no, no no no NO!

Koan 3:(smirk and chuckle) yep, played you like a fool and cut the strings, you told us everything we need to know and you didn't even notice it.

Jose:(snarl)You Bastard!

Koan: No! Your the bastard here jose!(glared anger at him) thinking you have the right treating fairy tail like nothing, by breaking our guild, hurting our friends and kidnapped them, even try to pull a cowardly move to knock makarov off is low for your guild.(as he back his fist)there's no way in hell I'll let you or your members of phantom lord touch a single hand at lucy and I don't give a damn what her father said as what she said that she never go back as she have a real family like fairy tail. If is a warzone phantom lord want, then a warzone they'll get! Starting now!

He then punch jose out knocking him out in the posses, lucy smiled at koan 3 and then he jump out of the window as koan prime is running up on the tower.

Koan: LUCY!

As lucy look down at the outside if the window that koan who running and now luanch like a misale using his flames as koan 3 merge back to koan , as lucy jump out of the window and falling.

Lucy: KOAN!

Koan catch her bridle style and he jump off the tower and landed on his feet.

Koan:(look at her)Are you alright?

Lucy: yeah. I know you save me, thank you

as koan untie her as they got up

Koan:(smile) lets all go home. (turn to a rock) right natsumi? Happy?

Nastumi: How do you know?

Koan: My smell can tract and recognize who ever follow me and what you two doing here anyway?

Natsumi: I want revenge against jose for trying to hurt gramps! And I want to help take down phantom lord with you!

Koan: I was only here to rescue lucy and return to fairy tail.

Happ: He's right, we better head back to the guild.

Natsumi:(look at happy)What?! that's there headquarters, let's get them!

Happy: we can't! Erza and Austin told us to retreat(nastumi face to face at happy)

Nastumi: Cause these two are wimps! Me and koan can face them myselves if I had to!

Happy: But Austin said they was gonna do to the master!

Nastumi: Exactly! That is why I needed revenge!

Happy: Your not strong enough to fight him alone!

Nastumi: what did you say?!

happy: I said "you can't!"

Nastumi: I heard you the first time!

Happy: Everybody got hurt!

Nastumi: koan and I not hurt!

Koan: ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! (Make happy and nastumi quiet)look , we have to go now

Natsumi: but we can still take down…(koan snap his head to nastumi make her flinch to show a furious look)

Koan: Nastumi just stop for once and shut the hell up! think now! That's what they enemy was expecting of letting our out of control rage and are guard down . Don't ever call Austin a wimp, he's more stronger with his potential as I can feel it he is worthy as a true hero like me and if it wasn't for him , markov will be hurt badly. Never let revenge go to deep to change who you are cause you'll make a mistake , of being a monster like phantom lord. We need a plan to take them down for good! The more you keep letting your rage out not in control! Is not only hurt foes but to you, your family and your friends as well! So calm down!

Natsumi shaked a little but knowing that koan is right, and should of think first before going head on as her head down in shame, but koan take a deep sigh as he smile a put his hand to her left shoulder.

Koan: but I understand what your mind is set on and I appreciate your help and for what you are wanting to do, but from now on we are working together, no split ups, no going it alone and no making a dumb ass of yourself, if any situation get tricky understand?

Natsumi:(smile) yeah ok. Lets go.

Lucy:(look down as her hair cover her eyes)I'm sorry.

Koan, Nastumi and happy turn to lucy who holding he skirt tightly.

Lucy: (starts crying) all of this, everything, it's my fault. I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you guys. (turn to koan, natsumi and happy) Cuz I love being in fairy tail.

Koan then hugs her as she returns the hug.

Koan: It's okay, It's okay ,(rubbing her hair) It was never your fault in the begging lucy, we all care for you as we share the same pain from history. Nastumi told me you dream of being a fairy tail. Austin and I dream to have a family as we did right now thanks to a special person, it's was family do as to serve, protect, stand and fight to all dangerous evil there is. Never let the past haunt you as their is hope in all of us, I believe you are strong will inside of you that show light by never give up and never surrender. I care deeply not to lose everyone I know again, especially you lucy.

He got out of the hug and wipe Lucy's tears which he smile at her.

Koan:So dried up your tears cause I hate to see a beautiful woman cry, your one of us now lucy and I'm gonna make your dream come true to be happy as a family,(grin while eye smile) so let me see you smile again.

Lucy then smiled and koan give lucy a piggy back ride and they all go back to the guild not knowing that jose is still in the tower.

Jose: (released a dark energy) SHE MADE ME ANGRY! HER FATE IS SEALED! AND SO WILL THE DEMON BEAST AND THE OMNI-RIDER!

 **Play yubikiri genman**

The scene shows a meadow full of flowers and erza and lucy are sitting on rocks next to each other back to back looking at the flowers.

 **{tooi machi de surechigau, shiranai kao ni obieye, nakisaken demo todokanai, omoi wa namida to nagareta minarenat kaerimichi no hana, yureugoku kage wa hitosudake, sashinobeta te ni toge ga sasaru, darenimo fure rarezu no ni saku}**

 **(passing you by on a street far far away, your strange face frightened me, even if I cried, nothing could reach you, feelings flowed out along with tears, a flower on my unfamiliar way home, its lonesome shadow trembled, thorns pierced the hands I reached out, it bloomed in a field, untouched by others)**

Then they are holding there own flower's erza is holding a rose while lucy is holding a yellow tulip, then they remember how they meet koan and austin, how they fight and protect them and there friends and how much they love them. They smiled and look to the left to see both koan and austin standing there.

 **{bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

They both run to them and lucy hugged koan and erza hugged austin, as they hold onto there embraces lucy and erza kissed them as they kissed back, then they hold there boyfriends hands and started to walk together through the field of flowers.

 **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge)**

Then as they are walking more girls appeared next to koan and austin as they smiled as they are holding on to there boyfriends and lilith and akasu are both on the sidelines looking at there sons as they smiled for that they are so happy that there sons have so much love around them.

 **{Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(if we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Then they made it to the other guild members as they all smiled at them returning and the two herams all ran up to them as the scene change to a picture of them all smiling at the camera.


	8. Fairy 7 elemental battle

**Play fairy tail – strike back**

The scene starts with book cover opening and a white light shine at the screen then it now shows the world being covered by a claw by vilgax and dung.

 **(Stick back)**

Then the scene shows a clock towers face and the big hand is stuck at the six and the logo then appeared in flames with the fairy tail mark on it.

 **Heroes duos of Earthland**

 **(kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho? Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, no I won't! Hikkuri kaeshi, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara skaikou janai?)**

The scene shows austin and koan facing the villains walking towards the town then it change to the members of fairy tail walking behind the duo and standing right beside them with determination in there eyes. Then it change into a dung in his black dragon form roaring then next his minions jump high behind a red moon then ichigo took a pose and then run up to the screen and the other riders followed him and then ex-aid fly kick at the screen.

 **(bring it on! Cuz I'm jjus gonna grow up in battle HEY! buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku rainei I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu screaming out fot my pride!)**

then the scene change to lilith and akau both back to back with a worried look then jack and a shadow of minato behind jack, then dragons start to fly in the sky and roaring and dung is standing on a mountain with his army of black lizardmen and it change to austin and koan standing and there shadows shown there berserk forms and they roared showing there mouths then it change again to show koan and lucy kissing and austin and erza holding his shoulder then the scene change showing more dragons fly over austin and some dragons landed behind him facing dung on an airship and austin then sprouted his wings and flew at him.

 **(namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…**

 **{I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se fuki tobasu destiny}**

 **kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…**

 **{I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!}**

 **nando demo…**

Then seen then shows austin and dung fighting on the airship and austin change into his half dragon form, then it change to minato lying on the ground in his armor and ichigo holding his hand as minoto smiled at him then it change to erza again with the entire guild together ready to fight then it change to koan and austin standing together, turn to each other, nodded and change to a full space dragon with a red armor with a green gem on his chest and a full demon then they charge there attacks and blast it into the sky. Then it change to lucy and erza standing together at the ruins and the mountains.

Back at fairy tail makarov, austin, koan and the rest of fairy tail are thinking of a plan to strike back at phantom lord, lucy is with natsumi and happy and she is feeling down after what happen.

Grace:(turn to lucy)Don't worry, we get them back for this.

Koan:(walk by) you okay lucy? You seem down again.

Lucy: I know, I'm not worries about that and I don't know, It's just that, it's all my fault.

Elfman: being targeted by dangerous people is just one of the downsides of being rich, least you're protected by koan and he's a real man like me!

Grace: hey would you give it a rest already!

Koan: it's not your fault lucy, none of us would have known.

Happy: yeah what he said, and I was shocked when I heard the news, why did you hide the truth from us lucy?

Austin: she just wanted to be treated like everybody else here, being rich is to have privilege, from what koan told me she wants to get away from the abuse from her father and wanted to go join fairy tail to be like us.

Koan: And right her past starting to haunt her, we'll never let that happen, so don't feel down, like I said, Show me that smile because we don't see you as a rich girl and all wealthy family cause is not the real you, we all get to see the real you is so munch not how your father should've done, to go on adventure, laugh, cry, helping each other, make friends and deep down your will is strong to resist what evil may do as long your not gonna be all alone anymore.

Lucy turn to koan who smile at her

Koan: Don't run away from your problem, we can face it together, all of us (turn to nastumi)right Nast?

Natsumi: yeah.(turn to lucy)you said you wanted to stay with us right? Why would you go back to the place you came from?

Koan: Yeah, your not lucy of wealthy or somewhat (thumbs up and a happy grin while laughing)your lucy of fairy tail so no more running cause you stay with us.

Austin:(smile) and don't you forget it.

Lucy then cried a little and hugged koan again.

Grace: oh don't cry, it's just not like you.

Elfman: (shaken) yeah please, real man are week to womanly tears.

Lucy: I'm sorry.

With cana she is doing foundation telling to reach mystigon, she then got frustrated and throw her cards into the air.

Cana: come on! I'm not getting any kind of read on where mystigon is!

Mirajain: oh dear, you did your best.

Cana: if lucy's their real target they're bound to attack and I would bet it's sooner then later, right now we're just got too many wounded to put up much a fight.

Austin: I would turn into my doctor alien but he takes time to cure and he has limited healing medicines.

Kavaxas: (smile) Allow me, Niji, Tsume and Ikaros, master Austin, we are capable of medical healing to many wounds or injuries to any of our allied.

Niji: They'll be good as new in no time, you go focus on the plan with they others.

Austin: (smile) thanks you two, we need all the help we need to finish this pointless war.

Mirajane: we can't seem to locate mystgon and you're the only one left that can help us, please help us laxyia. We could use you right about now fairy tail is in terrible danger.

Laxyia: man makarov is freakin pathetic and to be saved by austy with one kick (laugh) I don't see how this is remotely my problem, your big girls so deal with it yourself, oh and if austy is there tell him that my offer is still open.

Cana: so you're not gonna help us?!

Laxyia: of course not, why would I? That senile old toad started this, why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?

Austin: (put down his book and walk over to the lacrama where laxyias face is in it) so your not going to help us or are you?

Laxyia: like hell, if fairy tail is too weak that's there problem not mine and I'll tell you want if austy promise to be my man forever with no girl stealing you that-(but koan walk in and face to laxyias a she frown at him)

Koan: What's shaken sparky?

Laxyia: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Koan: What's the matter sparky? Afraid of phantom lord and their guild master? Well we got it under control as if you like to hide to your house and need austin like a teddy bear(laugh crazily)who ever thought the big bad laxyias, the granddaughter of makarov is Scared of jose and his gang?(shaking his head disappoint) so munch to see how austin see someone who's cold but with fear like a little girl.

Laxyia: (getting furious) LITTLE GIRL?! ME, SCARED OF OLD WINDBAG?!

Koan:(smirk and raised his eyebrow) Did I stutter? Or must I spell it out?(laughing) since you don't want to help, it prove your cowardly and not defending your own family but rather yourself and your greed that means your nothing but a coward, I thought you be prove a strong warrior but all talk for all I know.(laughing crazily)and you called fairy tail weak.

Austin: and if your not going to help us then don't come back, and forget about me joining your team, I am not joining your team ever.

He then smack the lacrama with a stern face and koan hold the larcima and grin at lax crush the lacrama with his bear hands.

Koan: Look at the brigh side sparky, at least erza, ur and laki understand more then you do, which Austin glad for that!

Laxyias: (gritting her teeth and fumed)YOU SON OF-

Koan crush the lacrama with his bared hands and turn to mira and cana as mira who is crying in tears give koan a serious look.

Koan: (hold to mira's shoulder) hey don't worry mira, (turn to cana) cana, I promise that everything will be fine, as long as we all work together to stand up to the phantom butts we will show them how strong fairy tail really is and we will never give up!

Everyone smiled on koan's words and never give up hope. Then an austin clone came in the guild and he is shocked.

Austin 2: guys, you want to see this!

Every guild member ran outside and see the phantom lord guild building, WALKING?!

Kavaxas: (fly up to see the views) Never thought jose take drastic measures.

Natsumi: what is that thing?!

Austin: what kind of technology do you guys have in this world?!

Koan: AAHHH! A giant spider building!

Wakaba: how do we fight that thing?!

Erza: I have never anticipated this, I can't believe they go to such extremes to attack us!

Then from the front a long giant cannon is coming out and charging.

Joker:(pop out)No guys, there gonna blast our guild!

Austin: I got this!

Erza: (ran out of the guild with her towel on) austin don't!

Austin then jump high and slap his wrist and an orange light engulf him and he change into a tuxedo, with white gloves, a hat, black shoes and a wand and has the megatrix on his right side of his chest.

?: gratings to all, I am the great **MAGICA!** (bow to everyone while in mid air) It's a pleasure to meet you all.(turn to phantom lord's HQ) now watch and be amazed as I make this beam of magic bend and a cent into my hat.

The cannon then fired and magica put his hat to his front with the hold front.

Magica: abracadabra, alacazing!

Then the black beam is swallowed into the hat making everyone except koan shocked to see that the bea that powerful can be easily be sucked into magicas hat. As the beam is fully in magica then put on the hat back.

Magica: there we go.

Koan:(clapping his hands)Bravo! Bravo!

Magica then float down and turn back to austin.

Austin: well that's been taken care of.

Jose: you impressed me yet again omni-rider how ever I doubt that you can do it again, any chance of victory it will slipped through your fingers, surrender lucy heartfilia immediately, you have no choice.

Austin: koan the spot light is your now, make it count.

Koan: you got it bro!(he walk to phantom lord's HQ)I see you like to return the favor, by making this way here, but I'll give you a new choice by either leave lucy and fairy tail alone and never come back or stay and continue this war of what fate for our destiny.

Jose: THE VICTORY BELONG TO PHANTOM LORD! YOU FOOLISH DEMON BEAST! THEN I'LL SEALED ALL YOUR FAMILY AND FRIEND FATE TO DEATH BY MY WRATH! SO BRING ME THE GIRL RIGHT NOW! OR THIS WILL MAKE IT AS A WAR!

Koan:(turn to lucy and back to phantom lord's HQ)So that's how you wanted huh?(narrow his eyes as he grin and laugh crazy)alright then, As I'll first starting cutting your giant robot spider toy in half!

He then summon a big flash as he then pull out a katana with a bronze guard, it has a black scabbard and a white handle with a yellow strap on the scabbed.

Koan: yamato! Now get ready!

Erza: He use requip?!

Austin: yep and now it looks like a katana blade he have.

Grace: (groan) Is he serious? How can a sword cut something that huge?

Loke: (shrugged)well he is crazy I'll give you that.

Nastumi: what you talking about?! I'm sure koan have this in the bag.

As jose begin to laugh at him thonk how a stupid sword gonna stop his ultimate weapon which koan show no reaction as his face looked stern, he began to spread his legs a little, and move his right arm to his side and hold the handle with his left, he quickly slashes in front of him everywhere and stops, he then start to slowly sheath the yamato until it's near closed.

Koan: **Three-Verse humming…ARROW NOTCH STRIKE!**

He then sheathed his katana making the sound and then all of the legs of the guild and the cannon is slashed and slowly start to fall. Natsumi is gushing with excitement for what she saw, austin smiled for that grand act his brother pulled, grace, cana, mira, lucy, loke and ikaros all shared in shocked to see that he can do that with a katana, erza was frozen in awe to see that what koan can do and thinking on how austin can survive from him, kavaxas smiled at koan to see a little bit of his mother, tsume is smiling that koan is skilled with his sword, ur and happy are in shock as well with every member of fairy tail on koan can be deadly if he wants to be, makarov is having second thoughts on promote austin and koan again knowing that he is thinking about giving the master title to them. With jose has his jaw dropped to see koan can do that.

Elfman: OH MAN! THAT IS SO FREAKEN MANLY!

Nastumi: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Mirajain:(awe as her eyes wide)incredible.

Loke: HOW DID HE DO THAT?!

Grace: I TAKE IT BACK ON WHAT I SAID! THAT WAS BAD ASS!

Erza: (turn to austin) AUSTIN WHAT WEAPON DO KOAN WIELD?!

Austin: well Koan told me that he wield, yamato, the sword that can cut anything, also known as the dimension cutter. It was given to him by none other then vergil, not to mention koan's teacher.

Happy: I DIDN'T KNOW KOAN WAS GOOD AT SWORDS!

Austin: well yeah, he is been train by his two masters, vergil and dante. And he also trained by them selfs, it's nearly impossible to beat him.

Koan:(Laugh crazily and a big smile turn to the group)Koan cut spider bot like a salami! Does it mean koan get cookie now Austin? (make a horse sound)

Austin: ok, ok, the usual?

Koan: yep!

As Austin throw the rootbeer cookie as koan caught it with his mouth and ate it.

Jose:(smile) I'm impressed again, both you omni-rider and demon beast are both extraordinary, but this isn't over! My phantoms will take care of your pitiful friends! And in the mean time why don't I introduce to my new ally, meet the feral jester!

Then a man In koan's height landed on the cut up cannon, he has gray skin with a bunch of scratches and stitches, has his hood up showed three eyes inside his hood with teeth, he has a rope on his neck, wears a white rip off straitjacket with an animal paw on his right slave, red ripped pants and has Band-Aids around his body.

Austin: (raised his eyebrow)The Feral jester?

Koan: nice name.

Then an army of cloak ghosts came out of the guild hall, they all wear purple cloaks with red eyes.

Jose: you're at quite a quandary aren't you fairy tail? There are only two ways this situation could play out, ether my troops will tear you apart of you'll be splattered by my jester!

As jose see the fearl jester jump up high and landed at the ground walking a bit face to face to fairy tail as he laughing like a mad man but a dangerous animal growl with a creepy screech as he in a foreleg animal staring at koan and they others as he rises his black and yellow aura.

Marco: this is crazy! We can't beat that thing!

Grace: then let me handle this.

Koan: are you sure grace?

Nastumi: something isn't right about that jester person guys.

Joker: yeah, anyway austin I'm going to transfer the data you need for this plan of yours.

Austin: okay, grace be careful, he seem dangerous.

As the feral jester turn his head to tsume as he title his head.

Tsume: what do you want?

Jester: you...look...so...familiar...(realized)you...lived!(as he screech and roar like an animal)

Grace: Back off freak! Your fighting with me!

Jester: Hahahahah! Snowflake! Funny!

Grace: ONLY KOAN CAN CALL ME THAT!

She then charge at him and he is just jumping out of the way as she try use her magic.

Grace: **ICE MAKE: SPIKE GAUNTLET!**

Then she made a pair of ice gauntlets with spikes all over, she then change at him. As jester dodging every of her punches but he got hit in the and grace use rapid punches to break his bones and she uppercut him high then when he full she punch him at the face and sent crashed to the ground.

Jester: hehehehehehe, your….good, but…. (rises up) feral jester...is the ultimate destruction! Hahahahaha!...Is Time to really go Wild!

Show a collar that looks like koan's nemetrix but is darkish gray and black spikes as everyone gasp as before someone spoke.

Then a big white flash as he change into crabdozer but he like like he is ready to crumble into pieces, some spike grew and the rock looks like hard solid stone or metal even there is bone showing and glowing white eyes.

Grace: (eyes wide)what a minute, that's one of koan's forms!

Nastumi: Crabdozer!(but she shiver looking at crabdozer) But he kinda looks...

Happy: dead, undead.

Koan: IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE A CLONE?!

Lucy: that crabdozer form is kinda scary.

Austin: it's true as he's seem different, way different.

As the undead crabdozer look at austin and glared at him as he growl like he know him.

Undead crabdozer: Brother...but Crabdozer...killed you...along with others...brothers.

Austin: uh ho, (shake his head) look we are running out of time here, I need seven wizards to go in the guild hall with me.

Elfman: you can count me in, because I'm a real man!

Niji: I will go with you master.

Kavaxas: I as well master austin.

Erza: you can count me in austin!

Ur: same here!

Natsumi: I'm coming with, I still need to take the smack down out of gajeel.

Koan: koan is here too!

Austin: alright, lets get going! All explain when we are inside.

As undead crabdozer turn back to normal and look at tsume as she went to the group as feral jester turn around and walk off make grave confused.

Jose: what are you doing feral jester?! I order you to destroy them and get the girl!

Jester: Jester have better idea, to make army assist to phantom army.

He then sent a purple waves to make a dark mist and the phantoms are shaking a little as duplicate some more and then they other duplicate begin to change.

Makarov: alright everyone we must protect the guild from phantom lord so let's give it are all!

Fairy tail: YEAH!

Austin: alright everybody losten up, joker inform me about jose's four element and 3 strongest member even with his allied feral jester who seem walk off,

Grace: we're all ears austin.

Austin: ok here's the down low, there is the element four, they were the ones powering up the cannon earlier but now cent's the cannon is destroyed they are only good for fighting us, so we need to knock them out just in case, then there is the three strongest members, gajeel is yours natsumi and you can handle the fire elemental, I'll handle the water elemental, elfman you'll go and take down earth, erza, ur you take care of air, there is the 3 strongest which koan take haruna, then kavaxas and niji take care of judy and I'm gonna take care of madoka while snarl, sally, evily, devilca and ikaros you help and protect other fairy tail members and makarov, tsume and grace be alert of the feral jester around too.

Everyone in the group: right!

Austin: now let's get to work! Hero up!

Koan: Austin you might wanna see, it apparently feral give the phantoms an upgrade and there some 4 gaints of them as a lot like 99 or 100

As everyone see the phantoms and even some other phantom who looks like monster with spikes and purple flames and 4 gaints humanoid juugernaut monsters

Austin: Koan you think.

Koan: Yes, time to bring some reinforcements, by calling the jungle heroes of predators.

As koan made 23 duplicates of himself as koan prime turn into his clones as they nodded.

Koan prime: Koans...TRANSFORMED! AND GO WILD!

Then all 23 koan are engulf in red light and change into so many different. Predators as 11 ultimate predators and 12 normal predators except ursasolar, Gravecarcass, and Raptordash already recognize. Then all of the predators charge at the phantoms and the group storm in the guild hall.

Koan prime: ikaros.

Ikaros: yes master?

Koan: is time that is your turn as well to all out as well.

Ikaros: (bow to koan) as you wish master.

As she flew up to the sky seeing bunch of phantoms coming at her as she take a deep breath.

Ikaros: **WHITE ANGEL'S ABOVE!** (As she shot a big yellow and white holy beam)

Then the phantoms evaporated from sight.

Austin: (turn and smile)koan you lucky dude, do you know that she has angle slayer magic?

Koan:(laugh and grin)she told me.

Austin: that figures, now lets move!

Everyone got in the guild hall and split up.

 **With natsumi**

As nastumi went inside of the cut up cannon along with happy.

Nastumi: Alright time to fight that four element person and so I get to gajeel!

Happy: since koan cut the cannon we don't have to worry about phantom lord attack fairy tail again.

?: So you came after all, I guess is no use guarding the larcima since the cannon now damaged.

Natsumi and happy look down to see a man with black and white hair with a line tattoo on his face, he is wearing a red samurai themed clothing and has a sword on his wast.

?: please a low me to introduce my self, I am totemaru.

Nastumi:(glared at him)So I take it you control fire right?

Totemaru: yes indeed, impressive you know what magic I have but can you defeat me?

Natsumi: (ignite her fist on fire and jump down at him) I don't know, but let's see about that!

Happy: Nastumi! Why'd you hit yourself?

Nastumi: I didn't! My fist went crazy! (landed on the ground)

Totemaru: it seems to me, you're getting in your own way.

Natsumi: just shut up and let me hit you!

She lit her fist again and charge at totemaru but he made natsumi punch her face again.

Happy: you ok?

Natsumi: that hurt that time, I did it again. (turn to Totemaru) So you do have the ability to control fire.

Totemaru: correct, I am one of the element four and my ability is to control fire magic or not.

Nastumi: (growl)I'll show you!

Totemaru: I like to see you try! **BLUE FIRE!**

He then blasted at her with blue fire, natsumi let the attack hit her and she sucks it into her mouth.

Natsumi: wow! That was cool going down never tasted fire like that before!

Totemaru: so it' you, fairy tails dragoon slayer, well this isn't going to work out well for wither of us is it?

Natsumi: huh?

Totemaru: because we're both impervious to fire attacks.

Natsumi: I haven't hit you yet! How do you know my fire won't hurt ya?!

Totemaru: go ahead and give it your best shot, but you won't be able to hit me.

Natsumi: well see about that! **FIRE DRAGON'S…**

Totemaru: I told you as the element of fire I can control any flame!

Natsumi: SPIT!

She then spit at Totemaru at the face.

Natsumi: HAHAHAHAHA! I got you good!

Totemaru: that was a dumb move do you think this is a game?! **ORANGE FIRE!**

Natsumi: you call that an attack well I call it my dinner! (eats the orange fire) AGH! NASTY!

Totemaru: (laughs at her) smells like an old rag soaked in spoiled milk doesn't it?

Natusmi: that's a dirty trick.

Totemaru: and a face full of spit isn't?

As she charge and try to punch and kick him but totemaru dodge it and laugh at her.

Totemaru: now you want to fight without using magic, that's fine by me! My katana is at the ready.

He disappear then reappear to try to slice natsumi and she dogged everyone, she then kick his katana to the large larcima and it sticks.

Totemaru: you think your so smooth, a little thing like that wont harmed a giant larcima.

Nastumi: Maybe not, but your swordless!(ignite her fist) which means I got the upper hand!

Totemaru: how many times do I have to tell you that won't work!?

Then he made natsumi punch herself but she then made herself made and her flames started to rocket at Totemaru.

Totemaru: _how's she do that?! She expended the range of her firepower so it would hit me._

Then she start to make her flames into flame disks.

Totemaru: think you're gonna blast me again? Not going to happen I'll keep my distance and control your fire from here!

Then she makes her tow disks into one and making it bigger which shock Totemaru.

Totemaru: I can't get it to move, it won't even budge.

As the disks now become brighter of the rising flames nastumi making

Totemaru: _It's blocking my control! How'd she figure out to do that?! in the middle of the fight?!_

Natsumi: THIS IS MY FIRE! AND I WON'T LET YOU MESS WITH IT!

Totemaru: (dogged) HA! You attacks no good when you can't hit your target.

Then her flames form a fist and punch the katana stuck on the lacrima.

Totemaru:(eyes wide)ah crap!

Natsumi: (grin)who ever said you were my target?

Then the lacrima exploded making the cannon more damaged then before.

Totemaru: she outsmarted me.

Natsuim: hey buddy! Somebody taught me something about fire magic, you should know you can never control fire if your heart isn't in it.

Happy: _I get it, she had to take some time to overcome Totemaru's fire control by using the larcima to advantage it._

 **Meanwhile outside**

Marco: at a girl natsumi!

Laki: watch out we're coming for you phantom!

Cana: yeah we got this! Wipe out the enemy!

 **With jose**

Jose: don't get cocky you haven't beaten me yet, awaken the giant!

 **Back to natsumi**

Natsumi: I have enough of you messing with my magic! Play with my fire and you're bound to get burned! You got me!

As soon the phantom lord HQ starting to transformed

As the and the ultimate predator look at it.

All of the predators: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! A GIANT ROBOT!

As An armorptoira who evolve look the same except lightning blue and triangle shoulder pads like and yellow black, a horn, spikes on his arm and flying up.

U. Armorpotra: Seriously? That's a lame robot. HEY ULTIMATE BLACK SPINOVOLT KEEP THAT GIANT THING BUSY!

Then a four armed and legged dinosaur with light gray skin with yellow spikes, light blue claws, tipe of tail, and has four lightning conductors on his back turn to see the giant robot.

U, black spinovolt: roger!

 **Back with nastumi**

Totemaru: you fairy trailers are through! Phantoms giant will slaughter you!

Then natusmi fell to the floor with her checks all puffy.

Happy: natsumi! Get up!

Natsumi: I can't.

Back with fairy tail as the predators destroying some of the phantom along with the ultimate aliens as U. black spinovolt scratching the robot with his eletric claws making him damamge a bit until a gaint phantom monster tackling U. black spinovolt as they fight.

U. black spinovolt: Guess I'll deal with you then huh?

Cana: you got to be kidding me.

Loke: the giant, phantoms most powerful weapon.

Jose: knell before me you detestable brats or you will fall victim to my wrath, savor your last moments because soon I will end your pathetic little lives.

Mirajain: what do we do now?

Brown poncho man: they're coming to attack again!

As as ikaros came by as everyone see she have a yellow and white bow and an arrow.

Ikaros: let me assist you,(pulls the bow with the arrow on it and the arrow starts to glow) **WHITE** **ANGEL'S ARROW!**

Then she fires the arrow and it whips out most of the phantoms ghosts.

Cana: alright ikaros! Keep up the good work!

Ikaros: anything for my master.

Cana: alright let's keep going and let the guys handle the giant!

Wakaba: sure but what about?

Marco: natsumi's motion sickness?

 **Back with natsumi**

Happy: come on you gotta get up!

Totemaru: what's your problem? You get motion sickness? Guess you can't eat fire right now can you? Well then time for me to finish you off!

Happy: natsumi!

Totemaru: prepare to die dragon slayer! Wait, (see that he is covered in ice) hey! No, what's happening to me!?

Koan zoom in and roundhouse kicked him sent him flying and crashed down as koan walk up to nastumi and healed her motion sickness.

Koan: You alright nast?

Natsumi: yeah, thanks koan.

Happy: you two are so cool! You show that phantom jerk who's boss!

Koan: well is not over yet happy.

Grace: yeah, we need to follow austin's plan to take down phantom.

Natsumi: right! (run to a random direction) here I come gajeel!

Koan: I guess I'll follow nastumi to see if haruna is around.(catching up with her)

Elfman: Sol's mine to fight as well!

As grace and tsume turn around see the feral jester who upside down on the ceiling watching as he chuckle.

Grace: **ICE MAKE SPEAR!**

As she throw the spear impale him make him dropped down to the ground.

Feral:(chuckle)tickles(getting up and remove the spear)Hahahahahaha!

Grace: shit he can regenerate.

Tsumee: Guess we have to deal with this creep?

Grace: it's seems that way.

 **Back with fairy tail**

As mira who's hiding who's looks like lucy by the transformation magic except still have her dress and with cana.

Cana: mira, how long do you think we have until the giant cast that spell?

Mirajain: I'd say about ten minutes. If only we can figure a way what's powering it.

Cana: don't worry, I'm sure the guys inside are looking for power source right now.

Mirajain: someone's in there with austin and koan?

Cana: yeah, grace, elfman ur, erza, kavaxas, niji, and happy are with them.

Mirajain: elfman?! But why?

Cana: what's the big deal? He wanted to go.

Mirajain: you know as well as I do that he can't fight, it's to dangerous!

Cana: He'll be fine, he was one of our best fighters in the raid earlier.

Mirajain: fighting grunts is one thing but if he went up against one of phantoms best as he is now, I don't know if he could handle it.

Cana: well yeah, I understand why you're worried after everything that happened back then, I would be too. Listen we all suffered with you, but I think this is his way of trying leave the past behind and move forward, let him do it.

Mirajain: elfman, fighting to leave the past behind. (remembering lisanna) I need to start moving forward to.

As Rollgrawl who look the same metal armor skin, color silver, dark gray and green, have spikes and four arms pincer of blaster, four yellow wings and a horn beetle blaster.

Looking down to see lucy but with mira's dress and that scent that mira walking to the robot as make his four eyes wide.

U. Rollgrawl: Mira?! What the hell is she doing?!

Mirajain: leave them alone I'm the one you're after! I'll surrender if you swear to stop attackingour guild! _Hopefully this will buy us a little more time._

Phantom lord member 1: master!

Phantom lord member 4: is that her?

Jose: hmm, begone importer.

Mirajain: _how he know?_

Jose: (laugh at mira) nice transformation but you can't fool me young lady, neither from the staff there lucy heartfilia wasn't here.

Cana: what now?

As U. Rollgrawl landed next to cana.

U. Rollgrawl: Cana! What?! Why would mira pretend to be lucy?! Is too dangerous!

Mirajain: I'm useless, I can't do anything right.

U. Rollgrawl: DON'T EVER SAY THAT!

Mirajae:(surprise as she turn to U. Rollgrawl) koan...

U. Rollgrawl: NO ONE IS USELESS! EVERYONE HAS A PURPOSE! (deep sigh)mira, I think I know what you lost in the past along with elfman.

Mirajain: how did you know?

U. Rollgrawl: the look on your face when you mention lisanna,(sad look) but tell me what happen, what makes you think your useless and try to sacrifice yourself?

Mirajain: I… I just want to get rid of my pain from my past and move forward.

U. Rollgrawl: Mira, remember the locket you and lucy notice at the library?

Mirajane: yes.

U. Rollgrawl pull a locket out of nowhere and show it to mira.

U. Rollgrawl: Open it.

Mirajain opened the locket to see his normal self and his mom and dad even lory with him hugging koan with a smile on her face, mira then thought about it and was shocked and turn to U. Rollgrawl.

Mirajain: this is your sister, right?

U. Rollgrawl: half right, she's my step-sister who loved me when I was adopted by her mom and dad , all three of them was killed in front of my eyes.

Ikaros was shocked to hear that when she fired her bow, she felt a tear run through her check wanting nothing more to ease her masters pain and suffering, cana was surprised to hear that koan had a little sister and a family, mirajane only cover her mouth and cried for him, she then hugged his head as he cried but gritting his sharp teeth.

U. Rollgrawl: When I first got adopted, I didn't treat them with respect because I was dying to know my true parents as me and little sister didn't get along, all the pain I endure by the being picked and treated as a nobody at school but my sister defend me as I was shocked since our parents give us a talk. Even what worst that my ex-girlfriend who was spy under ben's enemies...(growling so munch)SHE TOOK THERE LIFE'S AND MAKE ME A MONSTER BUT I END THE PAIN CAUSE I WASN'T ALONE ANYMORE THANKS TO AUSTIN AND BEN! THEY TAUGHT ME OF BEING A HERO AND I MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY BECAUSE MY FAMILY IN MY HEART TO GIVE ME STRENGTH AND LISSANA WANT YOU TO FIGHT FOR WHAT IS RIGHT MIRA! DON'T GIVE UP!

Mirajain: (cried a little and smiled at U. Rollgrawl) I won't koan, I won't.

U. Rollgrawl:(smile) that's more like it, and I'm sure elfman can prove himself as a fairy tail.

 **With elfman**

Elfman is running through the halls looking for sol.

Elfman: RRAAAAHHHH! As a real man it's my duty to protect fairy tail even it cost me my life! Now according to austin this sol guy must be around here.

When he step on a tile and eye open and sol rise up from the floor.

Sol: salut.

Elfman: austin was right, I found one of the element four here. (take off his jacket)

 **back with fairy tail**

As cana and U. Rollgrawl are fighting the phantoms a green magic circle at her feet.

U. Rollgrawl and cana: MIRA!

Mirajain is now in the fingers of the giant's fingers.

Jose: did you really think you're little parlor trick would fool me? As punishment I'll crush you to death as you watch your friends parish.

U. Rollgrawl: YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF A BEGINNING FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND SUPER HELL JOSE!

Jose: one move demon beast and I'll squeeze her to death!

U. Rollgrawl growl as he hope elfman be alright but remember what mira told him about his magic and figure since they lost lissana as rumor always goes.

U. Rollgrawl: DAMN IT! (His eyes glows red)MIRA I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!

Cana: Where you going Koan?

U. Rollgrawl: To help a friend who will take it as a man!(he flew to track elfman's sents)

 **Back with elfman**

Sol: como sava my name is sol, monsieur sol.

Elfman: like I care! All I want is to know you out and stop this thing, **BEAST ARM! Black bull!** (then he made his right arm turn all furry and black)

Sol: what this only your right arm can transform? It appears the rumors floating around about you are true.

Elfman: if you don't shut your trap I'll make you!

He try to punch him but sol jump out of the way.

Sol: you have a little sister? **SABLE DANCE!**

So then creates a swirl of sand around elfman and then rises behind him.

Sol: **ROCHE CONCERTO!**

Then he made the rubble hit elfman but then he landed far from sol.

Sol: non, non, non! (then he raps arouns his arm and leg) salut.

Elfman: your seriously creepy! (try's to get him off of him)

Sol: non, non, non! With three no's you don't stand a chance.

Elfman: get off of me man sewer soul!

Sol: it's monsieur sol idiot!

He did a roundhouse kick to send elfman flying a little.

Elfman's thoughts: man he is stronger then he looks.

Sol: many years ago, you attempted a full-body takeover and failed no? You went berserk.

Elfman: (gets angry) you shut up! **BEAST ARM: IRON BULL!** (change his arm into a metal arm)

Before he can attack a clay mold of lisanna appeared before him.

Sol: I apologize but I took the liberty of scanning your memories when you're so rudely step on my eye earlier.

Elfman: why you…

Sol: my what a lovely little sister you have, I guess it from your memories that you haven't seen her in a while? Oh pardon miwa, now I see that she was buried into the court to grant. Oh cearla wreal, how could you could you do something so cruel to someone you love so much, right big brother elf?

Elfman then get angry and was about to cast a spell but…

Elfman: _I can't let him get to me, I've gotta do this._

Sol: non, non, non, shenipopboom, if I were you I wouldn't attempt to another full-body takeover (make many clay lisannas) don't you remember the last time you tried? You lost control.

Elfman is trying to not do the full-body takeover as the fake lisannas continue to taunt him, he then stop and sit down a little.

Sol: chemelil, you really shouldn't attempt to do something that you know you're incapable of, all you've done is wasted your magic energy.

Elfman: your nothing but a coward a real man would fight me instead of messing with my head!

Sol: are you insinuating that I'm not a real man? No, no, no, how dare you answer me like that. What gives you the right to tell me how a real man should behave, you're not a man your a monster who murdered his little sister.

Elfman: I'm not the monster, if you want to call anyone that you should compared koan to me!

Sol: oh? And why is that?

Elfman: because he is a real man beyond me, he fights with his forms and his magic, now I been withing that I was manly like him, so I can crush those who hurt my family!

U. Rollgrawl: Well spoken elfman, I couldn't agree more!

Elfman and sol see U. Rollgrawl landed at the ground.

Elfman: (smile) Koan!

Sol: so you must be the demon beast that master jose have told.

U. Rollgrawl: I already met you French stick wad(which shocked sol as he recognize the insult earlier)

Sol: sacre vert! it's you la savage devil!

U. Rollgrawl: yeah, but that wasn't me, but I like to be also be called the savage Nephalem.

Elfman: so you arrive to give me a hand?

U. Rollgrawl: you got that right man, but there is one thing I want you to do, do the full-body takeover!

His eyes widen with horror and shaken a little.

Elfman: but I can't, I am afraid that I will…

U. Rollgrawl: go haywire? I know the feeling, but doing for lisanna and mira, show then your new strength and how much you've grown into a man!

Elfman: No! Not after what...

U. Rollgrawl: I know it's seem hard. Its how life is of any kinds of worlds that live or died, no matter what you do you can't change the past, but what you can do is saving your family, also don't let that walking pile of tree sap tell you what you are cause he don't know nothing about your siblings inside and out!

Elfman is moved as he's right but interrupted by sol's laughter at them.

Sol: oh monsieur devil, don't you think that is fatle? He can't not even what you say can't even help.

U. Rollgrawl: oh no? How about act?

He then use his pincer in plasma cannon to blast the wall next to him and revealed miragane in the clutches in the giant.

Mirajain: Koan! Elfman!

Elfman: big sis? What's going on? How did they get a hold of you?! Mira!

Sol: oh that's your older sister, mademoiselle mirajain also known as the she-devil, quite fearsome one but now holds a mere fraction of the power she once had. She is being punished for trying to decive master jose.

U. Rollgrawl: you know for an old bastard he has a sharp eye.

Sol: wee Greta vu deal, but it won't be long before she's crushed to death.

Mirajain: run elfman!

Elfman: no I can't leave you!

Sol: you kill lisanna and now mirajain will die before your eyes, your manly image is just a facade hiding a weak powerless wizard you really are, a real man would never let that happen to such their creatures for that crime you shall receive eternal torment! **SEALING MAGIC: MERCI LA VIE!** You will become part of the earth and relive you painful memories over and over again, talk to sheila.

Elfman: no! Not that!

U. Rollgrawl: ELFMAN! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID! HE DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOU AND LISSANA VERY DEEP, DON'T BE DROWN IN THE DARKNESS AN GET CORRUPTED, YOUR STRONGER THEN IT! LISSANA ALWAYS BE PART OF YOU! THAT WHAT MAKES YOUR SPIRIT STRONGER!

Sol: Oh No? Well then let's see what do you have in that mind of yours!

 **Elfman's memory's**

But then koan came behind elfman to watch.

Elfman is now in nowhere and somewhere in his mind, he then hear crying, he turn to see his young self in front of a grave.

Lisanna: big brother elf!

Elfman: it's you, hey lisanna.

He was going to hug her but she want past him and went to his younger self.

Lisanna: come on, please try to chair up.

Young elfman: no I can't, my parakeets dead and it's all my fault.

Lisanna: it's not, you have nothing to do with it, even thought it makes us sad all living things have to die eventually.

Young elfman: really? Everything has to die?

Lisanna: it's sad but that's just the way life works, don't worry your friend will always be with you, he'll live on with in your heart for as long as you can remember him.

Young elfman/elfman: live on in my heart.

Young elfman: shut up! You don't understand how I feel!

Koan: _elfman, you and I have in common of being an older brother._

Then he is on a different memory lisanna is grown up, she is wearingf a red dress with the fairy tail stamp on her left arm.

Koan:(whisper)that must be lissana with nastumi and happy as teen.

Elfman: (whisper) hold on, it's that day.

Lissana: Don't tell me you two are fighting again?

Nastmi: oh, hey lissana.

Happy: natsumi ate my whole fish! And she didn't ask me first!

Natsumi: whenever I eat any fish you say it's yours.

Walking to then is a teen elfman who is wearing black pants and jacket and Mirajane wears a black tank top that reveal her stomach and cleavage, red ribbon tide as a ponytail, purple skirt and black leggings.

Teen Elfman: come on lisanna, let's go we got to get to work.

Lisanna: what? You just finish a job can we take a little break?

Teen Elfman: yeah but it's an s-classquesst, mirajain wants us to go along and help her out with it.

Teen natsumi: no way! Totally unfair!

Happy what kind of job is it?

Teen mirajain: an emergency request, it just came in they want us to kill off this monster called "the beast". Hey you want to come with us natsumi? You might learn a thing or two.

Teen Elfman: do what? I don't want her to tag along I'm the man of this family and I can protect you on my own!

Teen natusmi: oh why you gonna hog all the fun! Take me with you!

Koan blush big of mira's Gothic attire as a teen but shake it off as he turn to elfman.

Elfman: no (start to run after his teen self) you can't go! you're not ready yet, at least take natsumi with you!

Then the memory move faster away form him and then another memory appeared, a burning town in the distentc, he turn to see a silhouette of a monster with purple eyes and a white beard.

This make koan eyes wide remember how he use to become out of control like that.

Teen Mirajain: elfman!

As koan see Teen mirajane is injured even her right arm.

Elfman: that monster is me.

Teen Mirajain: elfman, pull yourself together!

Thin lisanna in her bird form came flying to mira and change into her normal self.

Lisanna: mira! I had everyone in town evacuate, now let me help you!

Teen Mirajane: you have to run lisanna. It's dangerous, we're getting beat up pretty bad so elfman tried to take over the beast to protect me.

Lisanna: oh my gosh, that's him?

Teen Mirajane: it almost worked but the beast was to powerful for him, now he's totally lost control.

Lisanna: oh no, what will we do, how can we save him?

Teen mirajain: we have to get him to come to his senses before the beast completely takes over his soul.

Lisanna: (walk over to elfman) big brother elf? You feeling okay? it's me lisanna your little sister, our big sister mira is here too. We're a family, when time are tough we pull together and work things out so why don't the three of us go home and talk about what happened today, I promise we're not mad at you.

Koan eyes are wide as he felt like how lory do this as he shake a little felt horror.

Koan: No…

Elfman: it's no use, don't wast your time, just run!

As he yelled the monster roared and lifts his hand to the air.

Lissana: (throw her arms for him) come on, don't be afraid big brother, we still love you.

Koan Gasp as his tears run down as he got his own flashback

Koan: NO LISSANA!

The monster then swatted lisanna hard, koan was horrafied to see what teen elfman dosn't want to do, he even see a little bit of lory on lisanna being killed right in front of him from his ex-girlfriend.

Koan: Lory…

Elfmen then fell to his knees and punches the floor, then another memory appeared in the rain again but both teen elfman and mirajain are standing in front of lissanas grave.

Teen Elfman: (try not to cry) I… I'm so sorry, it's my fault that lisanna is dead.

Teen Mirajain: no, it's not your fault remember what she told you? "even though it makes us sad all living things have to die eventually".

Teen Elfman: you were there that day.

Teen mirajain: lisanna will continue to live on, inside out hearts as long as we remember. (starts to cry herself)

Teen Elfman: we will?

Teen mirajane: from now on, we'll live life for her and promise, we will never forget.

Koan looked at it as his head down remember everything how he went through and his hair cover his eyes take a deep sigh. He show a stern look as his fist tighten.

Koan: _I sympathize somebody both my pain, someone help me and move on strong, so now is my turn!_

Koan: hey elfman.

Elfman: (turn to kan) koan? How did you get here?

Koan: I quickly went inside your mind, and saw the whole thing of your memories along with mira and lissana.

Elfman: you thin I'm pathetic, right? For not protecting my sisters.

Koan: I don't think so, you and is are the same, two sides of the same coin. But your tails, and I'm heads.

Elfman: How can...

Koan: I lost my sister and family of my ex girlfriend, ever since I got along and respected my step parents and step little sister who healed my heart because I really wanted to know who was my true family wad and now there gone thanks to my ex girlfriend jennifer and her allies that they created me a monster. You wanna know how I move on and full control of my self?

Elfman: How?

Koan: Austin and ben, they talk to me and defeated me of my former evil and out of control life self, as I realize I'm not alone cause my family always be remember at my soul they are part of me, I cannot fall as I promise to become strong with my mind, body and they give me happiness and I look for hope and to beleive in myself. I would never fall into darknesss as my light and will grows more since my mind was clear and understand as I'm not no monster because my soul was finally show hope was their for me.

As koan pointed at elfman.

Koan: Is now your turn elfman! Lissanam said she not mad at you, means she know you would never hurt her, she always be remember in your heart and she want you and mira to live on and fight for peace including your friends and family! Tame the beast elfman, I know you can do this as she don't want you to give up and let it control you! That's why family, friends and the people who trust you as they unite to give your will power something outstanding that no villain will ever understand, your not pathetic. Now please show phantom lord of your true potential there is like mine.

Elfman: (smiled) yeah, it's time to tame the beast like a real man!

 **In reality**

Sol is trying to touch U. Rollgrawl but he flew above him then mirajain shout at elfman who is almost covered in rock.

Mirajain: elfman! You gotta snap out of it! Please brother, (start to cry) I can't lose you too!

Sol: not it's time for the coup de gras!

Elfman: she's crying.

Sol: ah what now?

Efman: I swore that I never let anyone make you cry again! Tell me what are you crying?!

Mirajain: that light, no don't do it elfman it's to dangerous!

Elfman: WHO MADE YOU CRY MIRA?!

U. Rollgrawl: (eyes glows red of rage)RRRAAGGHHH! SAVE SOME FOR ME! CAUSE ANYONE WHO MAKE HER CRY WILL ANSWER BY ME! THAT'S IT ELFMAN! YOU CAN DO IT!

U. Rollgrawl then show his darkest aura then he roar of rage, then elfman started to glow.

Sol: imbecile you're not strong enough to preform a full-body takeover.

Elfman then change into a beast with red fur, horns on his head, and shoulders, has long white hair and has a white beard, has paints and has a scar on his right eye.

Sol: su dalor he did it.

Mirajain: a full-body takeover: beast soul.

Elfman: RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

As Elfman looks at U. Rollgrawl as he glared at the as the to beast stared each other in a minute. Then they turn to sol who is sweating.

Sol: non, non, non, it's is a bit misunderstanding, I simply just don't want to hurt you I just simply want to help moname, I thought I put you though that trial might help you get through your painful memories, excusable papa, you are truly the clever of clever of manly man, nespa? Well I should be going now.

As Elfman looks at U. Rollgrawl as he glared at the as the two beast stared each other in a minute. Then they turn to sol who is sweating.

Sol: non, non, non, it's is a bit misunderstanding, I simply just don't want to hurt you I just simply want to help moname, I thought I put you though that trial might help you get through your painful memories, excuse emua, you two the manly man-

The two beast narrowed their eyes as they growl.

Sol: Well I shall be going be going now a totalo

U. Rollgrawl: Hold it.

Sol:(shaking)y-yes?

U. Rollgrawl: (hiss and screech) what that you said about "time for the coup de gras"? Oh yes I agree, but that's they other way around it!

Sol: oh non.

They both punch sent sol flying but he stop and prepare an attack.

Sol: curse you!

He summon a yellow circle using sand and earth to make a boxing glove to hit them.

Sol: Non, non, non should've never let your guard down like that.

As a loud thud as he see the two beast still up as elfman raised his fist and U. Rollgrawl raised his tail

U. Rollgrawl:(grin) really? and you should've never be cocky right now.

Sol: Uh, excuse emua.

They both then beating the stents out of him with a lot of bruises on his face as U. rollgrawl stop elfman as to see the bruised up face sol, as U. Rollgrawl pick him up with his tail to look face to face as U. rollgrawl point his cannon plasma at him while show his deadly sharp teeth as he growl a bit as sol shaking and sweating in fear as he whimpering seeing his glowing red eye glared at him.

U. Rollgrawl: Listen up good tree breach! if you ever mess or make anyone cry of bringing a painful past with your evil tricks like that to anyone again, I'll fried you up so badly and twisted your body into a French pretzel then eat you! YOU GOT THAT?!

Sol: wee wee, just please don't eat me!

U. Rollgrawl nodded and knocked him out cold then turn to elfman.

U. Rollgrawl: Hey big guy, you still you in there?

Mirajain: ELFMAN!

Elfman turn to the hole on the wall and his scare turn to his normal scare, he then dash to mirajain freeing her from the giants fingers.

Elfman: I'm sorry mira, I promised I wouldn't try full-body takeover ever again and what happen to lisanna, I thought I never would.

As U. Rollgrawl turn back to koan.

Mirajain: you're still in control.

Elfman: but I didn't have any choice, I knew this as the only way I could protect you and the rest of fairy tail.

Koan: elfman, like I said. You never harmed lissana as she don't want you to be sad and same with mira.

Mirajain: he's right, we said we'd live our lives for her remember? We promised to keep her memory alive so she can live on with in your hearts forever.

Elfman: (then he stars crying) BIG SIS! I'M SO GLAD THAT OKAY!

Mira: come on, what's withal the tear all of sudden?

Elfman: I can't help it.

Koan: I'm glad you two are alright and elfman, I'm very proud that you first learn the stage of the beast and so do lissana.

Elfman: (wiping his tears and smile) Thank you so munch koan, thank you for healing my pain.

Koan: hey I do it to any family, also I wanna show you two something, something I share the same thing like you two that what the people rejected me as.

He then turn into a mutant like form.

Koan: a monster.

This shocked mirajane as she cover her mouth and elfman gasp in shock to see his mutant form, mira then walk up to him and hug him tight.

Koan: people was afraid and hated me of my looks as I lived alone so munch years as having amnesia after my escape, only remember my name, in fact even gone mad and see me like this they actually call me a "Demon". (look down with a sad face) I become a villain, but ben and Austin save me and gave me a new life and when I see how you two lost someone and become, I just don't want you two to make the same mistake as I did. I sick of the people I care close died in front of me again because I'll be alone and have no one.

Mirajain: you will never be alone, I promise that we can be together with others, to fill your heart.

Elfman: I'll let you have a date with big sis, but I won't take my eyes if of you.

Koan: yea- wait what?!(eyes as he separate the hug) a date?

Elfman: (cross his arms) you got that right, I spotted mira on the way she look at you and I have a feeling that you need a girlfriend besides grace.

Koan: (sweatdrop) I see.

As mira look down at the circle.

Elfman: what is it? what's the matter?

Mirajain: it's not drawing the magic circle as fast as before, abyss break is the forbidden spell, the four elements and those are, air, fire, water, and earth. (realized it) the element four do you have any idea how many of them are left?

Elfman: two left, austin fill us in, he studied on spell books even forbidden ones and this one is powered by the element four.

Koan: we took down earth and fire, so austin is taking out water and ur and erza is taking out air.(Grin) just to be sure and the safe side.(turn back to U. Rollgrawl)

U. Rollgrawl: Me and the predators turn this wined up toy to a redecoration ,consider it even for wrecking our guild.

Mirajane: let's find the others, maybe we can help them.

Elfman: right!

As they moved, U. Rollgrawl fly up to U. Armorptoira.

U. Rollgrawl: Hey boss! How about we make it on jose for damaging our guild.

U. Armorptoira: Ha! I like that! He better find luck rebuilding it, Not! And I have a plan to do that , Ultimate lightsout! Ultmate Virusload! Fried the robot's circuits, Ultimate Black spinovolt webbed it down the hands!

Ultimate lightsout and Ultimate Virusload: got it!

U. Black spino volt: No problem!

They both fly up to the giant and shock it's circuits a little to make it more slower and Ultmate black spino volt then web it's hands to make the giant stuck making it hard to draw the circle as it electrocuted everytime it move it's hands.

U. Armorptoira: Alright good! now Apenite! Infernix! Ultimate Crabdozer! Ultimate Elekomata! usrasolar! Melt the foot very hard and Ultimate crabdozer! Ultimate Omnivoracious! cool it down with some water!

Then they all nodded and the fire predators melt the foot and the two water predators cool it down a notch and it turn brittle and snapped making it tilt a little.

Jose:(snarl and show a hate expression) DAMN YOU SAVAGE NEPHALEM! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!

U. Armorptoira: Hahahahahaha! I thought we're even now jose, cause of our guild you damage with gajeel's work so you scratch our guild and we scratch yours!

Jose: IT AIN'T OVER BY A MILE!

U. Armortptoira: good, cause I'm not done until we bring you down

 **With austin**

Austin then jump throw a window on the giants right shoulder looking for the water elemental.

Austrin: now if I was the water elemental where would I be?

Then it started to rain and he heard foot steps from…

Austin: right behind me, figures.

He turn to see juvia with her pink umbrella walking towards her.

Juvia: drip, drip, drop, hello my name is juvia and I am the rain woman of the element four, drip, drip, drop.

Austin: (bows to her) greetings juvia the rain woman, my name is austin ookami, fairy tails omni-rider.

Juvia: I must say, I'm impressed your guild was able to strike down two of the elements, however we must not underestimate the remaining two.

Austin: never underestimate us fairy tail members, that includes me and koan so lets get this over with.

Then they stare at each other for a few seconds then juvia then blush and turns away from him.

Juvia: well then I give up you win, goodbye. (walks away)

Austin: (face slap himself) oh great koan prediction was right, I'm so going to kill him.

Juvia: (feeling her heart pumping) there must be something wrong with me, why is my heart beating so fast?

Austin: (run after her) hey! Not so fast!

Juvia: I have this strong urge to make him mine, I just can't help myself anymore! **WATER LOCK!**

Austin: whoa! This is new. Well now is a good time to do it.

Then he start to suck the water lock spell and all of the water went into his mouth and he swallow it and he landed on his feet.

Austin: hmm, first time I actually taste water magic and it taste good.

Juvia: He must be a water slayer wizard, He ate my water lock and broke free! I have never witness the power of water slayer magic, it's amazing!

Austin: I got to say juvia, that is a little impressive on what you did but I think I got something that will turn tables around.

He then pull out a silver driver with a light blue turbine, he place it onto his wast and it strap onto him.

Austin: let see what you can do against this? (shift his right arm to his left and put his left hand to his wast) hen- (shift his arm and hand to the right) shin!

Then the rain and the puddles are sucked into the driver causing the fan to spin and he is covered in water and then as the water is all in the driver he is now in a light blue jumpsuit and armor with black shoulder pads, upper chest and shin pads, the jumpsuit has white lines on it and he has yellow orange eyes with white and blue helmet. This surprised juvia and making her blush a little more.

Juvia: this is the omni-rider in action, I have never witness this requip magic, it's so beautiful. I'm water and he is a water slayer and a rider together, we must be bounded by fate, I can't believe I finally found my handsome knight in shining armor.

?: juvia the rain woman, meet kamen rider aqua! I'm a man of fairness so I done myself in this armor so what ever you attack with water I get stronger, now then let get busy!

Juvia then make a swooning noise and aqua made a sweat drop.

Aqua: uh… hey are you ok?

Juvia: y-y-y-yes austin.

Aqua: oh thank goodness, I was getting a little worried there, now aren't we going to fight or what? **AQUA BULLET!**

Then he created a ball of water and it shoot out bullet drops at her then some has past her worrying aqua.

Aqua: eap! I didn't mean to-

Juvia: don't worry, my body is made entirely out of water, surprise? Drip, drip, drop.

Aqua: not really, you remind me one of my other forms what can make themselves water.

Juvia: oh well then, yes I mustn't forget my love is also my enemy, we're on opposite sides of this war, I have no choice but to attack, it seems this is farewell my knight, **WATER SLICER!**

Aqua then dogged the attack the lose ones destroyed a spike behind him.

Juvia: when given the proper amount of force, water is strong enough to rip through steal, underestimate it's powers and you'll find yourself in a world of pain.

Aqua: don't worry about that, I already know it first sight, **KAMEN RIDER STYLE** (thrust his fist and a water fist is flying to juvia) **AQUA PUNCH!**

She smiled with contents but it was short lives then she actually felt the punch and was sent flying.

Juvia: what? How can that attack hit me?

Aqua: let me explain; your full of water yes, my attacks are now water based, so with concentrated force within that punch and with making the water molecules harden but still liquefied, I can deal damage to you.

This surprised juvia more and she is blushing more.

Juvia: oh my, how daring! Your attacks are hared but they are soft to anyone who try to stop it, truly my knight in shining armor who is brilliant!

Aqua: yeah I'm so going to punch koan after this. (shake his head) enough of this, I'm wasting time as we speak, I have to fine away to finish this right now!

Juvia: (gets up) you may be able to hurt me but you cannot beat me, but there is one way you and your guild may be spared, all we ask is that you hand over miss lucy heartfilia, do that I will ask master to call off his attack on fairy tail.

Aqua: you know I can't do that, I know from other villains and expressions that most of them go back on there word and destroy anyone, and I'm not taking that chance, besides lucy is one of use now and koan will bring her back and destroy your master in the posses. I rather give my live then hand over any of my guild mates and friends over to the likes of you phantoms.

Juvia's thoughts: he rather give his life, give his life, give his life! Lucy's my rival, Lucy's my rival, Lucy's my rival! He loves her!

Then aqua see's juvia we wig out.

Juvia: oh the pain, how can fate be so cruel, my heart feels like it's been shred to pieces, it hurts! Ow it hurts!

Aqua: ok are you okay this time?

Juvia: she is not worthy for my knight, LUCY HEARTFILIA CAN NOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!

Aqua: was there something I said?

She then blast boiling water again and he absorbs some of it and doggies the recast, he see's the water steaming on the ground.

Aqua: scolding water? Oh dear.

She then blasted scolding water again at aqua.

Aqua: eap! (ducks it, and dogged it from behind) that was fast this time. (dogged the scolding water again) I need to think fast on how to…

Then he slips onto some water and has an idea.

Aqua: I got it.

Juvia: ever since the day I was born I have been followed by the rain, I gives me strength, it makes me invincible, (makes a huge scolding water ball) prepare to be scold by my jealous rage!

He then make the puddles on the ground into a surf board to dogged the water.

Aqua: I know this is just a practice but this is an emergency! **AQUA** (rapid punch then multiple fists are flying at juvia) **HOMING FISTS!**

Juvia then dogged some of the fists but two hit her and then aqua jump back down through the window.

Juvia: he use that attack to escape, he's even more brilliant then I thought, I really am in love.

Aqua: man she is stronger then she looks, last time that I underestimate my opponent, I got to rethink my strategy.

Then water came through the window and washes him back to juvia and he is in the air.

Juvia: It's all over!

Aqua: oh yeah! (start to flying kick into the scolding water and start spinning) **TYPHOON! DRILL IMPACT!**

Juvia: he just dive into the scolding water and making a drill out of water!

Aqua: with **WATER GOD'S STOMP!**

That made the drill bigger with a foot behind the drill, it hit juvia and she landed to the ground and change back to his civil self.

Austin: huh, guess I'm done.

Juvia: _even though I am his enemy he is spearing me, he Is such a kind guy!_

Austin: hey juvia, are you ok? Do you want to continue this fight?

Juvia: y-yes austin, and no, honestly I don't want to hurt you so there's no point in us fighting anymore.

Austin: so you give up? (she nodded) well that blows, now how do I shut down the giant?

Juvia: you know that I'm much stronger then lucy, if you let me I would be happy to protect you.

Austin: (title his head) what are you talking about? Lucy is with koan.

Juvia: then this means that she's not going for you?! (austin shake his head make juvia happy) oh joy!

Austin: (see the rain still poring) this is to gloomy for my taste, how should I deal with this problem? (turn to see juvia on her knees) is there something wrong?

Juvia: I thought he was different but he's just like all the reast. How can you be so croule!?

Austin: (widen his eyes) what the?!

Juvia: I can't let my feelings would sway me any longer! (blasted him with hotter water)

Austin: HOT, HOT! I have to eat it again. I can't do it, the water is hotter then before.

Juvia: I'M THROUGH WITH LOVE, AND I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!

 **in juvias mind**

Austin open his eyes to see himself in nowhere and somewhere, he is a hallway and see some kids and one of them is juvia.

Kid 2: I don't think juvia should be allowed to go on our field trips.

Kid 1: for real cuz everywhere she goes it's raining and gloomy.

Austin: so this is what she meant, she is almost like me.

Then it change to her making a white teru teru bozu doll. Then another memory of the kids stomping the teru teru bozu doll.

Austin: I see, she is a rain woman, but why doesn't that teru teru bozu working? It makes no sense.

As he look at the rain and he remember juvia's magic is water and even he remember sometime powers or elements come how they feel like the hot water when she angry as Austin's eyes wide and it hit him.

Austin: of coarse, of coarse, of coarse, of coarse, of coarse! How can I be so stupid! She has the power of water and can make rain, and the water is connected with her emotions! So if I can make her truly happy, then her curse of gloom will disappear, making her curse to be lifted and bringing her happiness! But I must calm her down somehow. But what?

 **In the real world.**

Juvia: I am one of the element four! A proud phantom lord wizard!

Austin: (open his eyes and it starts to glow) how can you be proud to be with them?! (the flow then started to freeze up) phantom lord has cause nothing but pain and suffering to anyone, his guild and other dark guilds, **ARE GOING DOWN!**

Then he then roared out ice from his mouth.

Austin: **ICE GOD'S BELLOW!**

He then make the water into ice and juvia dogged it and she see's the rain drops froze up.

Juvia: (eyes widen) he even turn the rain into ice, he's amazing!

Austin: **ICE GOD'S TOWER!**

He then slam his hand tot he ground and a tower of ice catching juvia within the tower and it breaks letting juvia fall.

Juvia: I lost, it's all over now, I'm going to fall to the ground and splatter, just like a raindrop I suppose it's a fitting end for a rain woman that no one wants, farewell gloomy juvia.

Austin then jumps up and catches juvia and then pull out a yellow flash drive with a spider on it, then a watch appeared onto his right arm and he insures it on the watch.

Watch: **SPIDER!**

Then a spider-bot shoots off from the wrist and latch on it the spike and pulled both juvia and austin back tot he giants shoulder.

Austin: hey are you alright juvia?

Juvia: why did you save me?

Austin: Hey, it's my job to save people from harm, including some villains, you should get some rest, you need it.

Juvia: _he save my life._

Austin: your ok? Starting to calm down a bit?

Then the clouds started to clear showing a sun and a rainbow.

Juvia: so bright, the rain it stopped.

Austin: you and I have the same pain in our past, I was abused by my bastard of a father, and being picked on by other kids when I as young, I'm not going to let you suffer more then I did 11 years ago.

Juvia: really?

Austin: yeah, hey juvia, (turn to her) what do you say if I invite you to join fairy tail?

Juvia:(smile) yes, I would love to.

Austin smiled at juvia for her answer.

Austin: well after this is all over, welcome to fairy tail, juvi.

Before she can say anything…

?: **DARK BLADE SLASH!**

Austin: watch out!

Austin then push juvia out of the way from the sword attack, he got up and looking at the blushing juvia and then he look to see he has his hand on her breast. He then freak out a little and jump off of her.

Austin:(angry tick mark) I am so going to get him after this.

Juvia: he-he touch, my, my…

Then she fainted but with hearts for eyes.

?: well, your faster that judy thought of.

Austin then turn to see madoku with a small smirk on her face.

Madoku: well then you have defeated juvia, but now you have to face me.

Austin: very well, (pull out a silver square belt with a lever on the right) let's play some cards.

He then pull out a card with a beetle and a spade and it's an A on the card, he slip the card into the belt and it then start flying with red little cards following it, then it strap itself to austins wast and it start to make a charging sound. He then slowly raises his right arm to his left and flip his hand.

Austin: henshin! (pull the lever and the card flipped to reveal a gold spade with a red background)

Belt: **TURN UP.**

Then a big blue card with the beetle on it appeared in front of him, then he charge at madoku and through the card and he is no in a blur jumpsuit with silver chest plait with the spade symbol on the middle, shoulder pads, has card-like patterns on his forelegs and he is holding a blade with a spade on the handle, they clash there blades and dogging each others slashes.

Madoku: I got to say, you really live up to your name as the omni-rider. (clash) so what is this one?

?: this is blade, (clash) kamen rider blade, and thank you, judy said that same thing.

Madoku: You better not disappoint me okami, give it all you got!

Blade: alright, let's go!

As they collide there blades slashing and dogging each other attack as madoku kicked his ribbs which slash block it but grunt of his arm hirt a bit as punch her but duck then they run up top of the robot's shoulder and continue slashing and blocking each other as they slash punch her fist but not sent as she punch him which he move aside as they both keep continue and got down to the robot's arm as Madoku raised her blades.

Madoku: **DEADLY ARROW SWIFT WAVES!**

Before she can finish her attack blade pull out more cards from his sword and pull out three cards, one looks like a lion, one a trilobite and the last is like a lizard, he scan three cards and images of beat and trilobite flew into his body and the lizard into the his sword.

Sword: **BEAT. METAL. SLASH.**

Then he charge at her and she use her attack but most of them bounce off and he slash at her sword and it been cut clean and he punch madoku back up to the giants shoulder. As she got up as slash about to finish the final blow she caught the blade her hands kick him at the ribs as slash stumble back as he madoku requip another sword but look like spike and long bladed sword collar darkish ray with lines on it as slash begin to use his sped but shocked as she vanish.

Blade: what the? (but he senses her around him) an after image?

Madoku: right here.

Madkou use her speed as her bladed sword glows to make many cutting slashes at him a lot he scream

Madoku: **BURNING DEAD DROP!**

As the explosion burst sent slash up to the sky and then she grab him by the throat as he try to slash but caught his blade and drop it as he struggle to break free as he almost got it which madoku see that coming.

Madoku: a little disappointed omni-rider, let's see that this form can fly!

She then throw blade to the sky and left to to do something.

Blade: oh you don't even know the half of it.

He then pull out a blade box-like scanner, he place the scanner onto his left arm and then pull out two cards one is an eagle with a blue back ground and has a J on it and a two Capricorn heads, has a Q. he place the queen card into the scanner showing the card on the little window and slide the jack card.

Scanner: **ABSORB QUEEN. FUSION JACK.**

Then an eagle image appeared and open it's wings and it was adsorbed into blade, he now has a gold chest plate and shoulder pads in the top and the rims, he also has gold on his mask and now has wings and his scanner window is now covered with a gold spade with a red back ground. He spread his wings and fly back up to the giants shoulder.

As blade quickly grab madoku in surprise.

Blade: how about somewhere enough room, but first a little joy ride for you.

Madoku: what you-

Before she can say anything blade then fly high up to the sky really fast and somehow blade is admitting dragonic energy with in the armor, when he fly high enough blade dive down then spinning.

Blade: **KAMEN RIDER STYLE:** (let's go of madoku and punches her gut) **JACK DRILL!**

Then madoku crashed to the ground trying to stay focused but blade stand before her.

Blade: you maybe the strongest in your guild, but when it comes to a fight, we kamen riders never give up and as a hero I will never surrender and never give up.

He flip the driver turning back to austin.

Austin: but, maybe some day we will fight like dragon knights, ok?

Madoku: not if you beat my trump card

Austin: you was holding back?!

She got up and smiled and then breath in.

Madoku: **BLACK DRAGONS ROAR!**

A blackish blue and white beam come at to Austin which he dodge but roll to the floor and getting up

Austin: Your a dragon slayer like nastumi, Ur and gajeel?!

Madoku: you pick up fast, yes I'm a dragon slayer, and I was teach by none other then acnologia.

Austin: acnologia? The apocalypse dragon, I've read about him, but I never know that he has a daughter.

Madoku: that doesn't matter right now, let's continue fighting.

Austin: very well, I was about to change into one of my aliens or my riders but I got something that I wanted to try out.

Madoku: like what?

Austin: on my studies on magic I've discovered that I have two new magics in my disposal, the first and second magics I have discovered is god slayers ice and water. What if I simply combined the two magics into one.

Madoku: god slayer magic and control 2 sub elements, impressive, (narrow her eyes)but will it take for you to defeat me?

Austin: well, I haven't tested on any dragon slayers, but I think you will be the first, let see how this works out. **ICE GOD SLAYER'S FROST FIST!**

As he charge in with his right fist cover in ice and icy blue aura but Madoku's arm cover in darkness

Madoku: **BLACK DRAGON'S WINGS!**

Sent a wave of darkness as he doge it and punch her but the ice shattered make austin shocked.

Austin: so this is the strength of the apocalypse dragon slayer? In that case, I will go all out with my god slayer magic! Water on the left (make water surround his hand) the other ice, put them together and what you get! **ICE WATER GOD JUDGMENT!**

Then he summoned a storm and ice shards then they turn into a tornado then formed a sword out of ice and a scale made out of water, then the scale on the right dropped and madoku is slammed to the ground out of gravity and a water anvil was dropped on her, then the ice sword then slash at her making the anvil turn to hard ice and it been cut in half.

As austin feel something as Madoku break throw they ice and her fingers cover in darkness.

Madoku: **BLACK DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!**

Then she made austin fly a little but he landed on his feet shocked that even god's can't even lay a dent on dragons.

Austin: I guess not even the most powerful god slayers in the world can't lay a dent of dragons, guess I was wrong this time.

As Austin is surprise of Madoku's speed as everything is go slowly as she raised her leg.

Madoku: **BLACK DRAGON'S TAIL!**

She kicks him but austin block it with his arms but sent him flying out of the robot.

Madoku: hmm, not even a challenge.

Until she smell something odd about him make her small grin.

Madoku: sctatch that, he still keep going.

Austin then open his eyes and time has stopped around him.

Austin: huh? (look around) what's going on? What is happening?

?: it's time.

Austin then turn to his back to see a black dragon but, the dragon is skinny, long sharp tail, has white eyes with white circles on the wings, hands and feet, even has a red armor, shoulder pads, arms and legs, and a green and purple gem on it's chest.

Dragon: it's time, for you to rise up and roar out the sacred dragon with in you, austin dragoon ookami.

Austin: what? Dragon? Me?

Dragon: You possessed a greatest magic along with koan, is time to awaken it of your true magic, (appeared in front of him and touch his forehead) this is your new magical power that is been asleep in dormant within you, now show the world the true strength of the master of dragon slayers!

Then time is running normally and then he breath in by instinct.

Austin: **SACRED DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Then a sacred light with sparkles blasted out of his mouth and madoku was about to doge but the blast just to came up to her fast and hit her As she scream in pain as she sent crashed down as she getting in a combination of furious and shocked face.

Madoku: he beat me? Impossible, Never thought I finally see an opponent who even ha have right now have dragon slayer magic to do that. But omni-rider, beaten me? (Smile)he he he, I guess I've underestimated him. (got knocked out)

 **Austin: (use the wrist spider to hoist himself back up again) phew, that was three times, (look at the giant) look's like it's working, now it's up to erza and ur to take out the air elemental, koan take out haruna and maybe jose and kavaxas and niji to take out the second strongest, and for natsumi to take down gajeel. Good luck.**

 **Meanehile with akasa and lilith**

 **As akasa senses something from her son as she put a cheerful smile.**

 **Lilith: your smiling~, I guess that austin has unlock his first dragon slayer magic.**

 **Akasu: yeah.**

 **Lilith: you do realized that he will be so pissed to see you coming late.**

 **Akasu: yeah, same with you.**

 **With Erza and Ur**

The two girls ran into a big room and they doge a gust of wind and the wind turn into a little tornado and it formed aria who is crying for no reason.

Aria: how sad. I will make your wings of metal and ice withered and fall, and all that will remain as the knight's and the dragon's corpse.

Ur: we better be careful since he doesn't looks like a pushover, remember what trick this guy air magic does?

Erza: yeah, it's magic drain, let's keep on our toes ur.

Ur: (strip her jacket off) yeah, let's take him out.

Aria: my name is aria, I am the strongest of the element four, I've come in hopes of hunting a dragon and a knight.

Ur: How about I make you a reason to cry in regrets(pulls out her leangen belt, put the card in the belt and she put it on her waist) henshin. (open the belt to reveal a gold club)

She then change into leangel and twirls her staff a little.

Erza: so you have two belts?

Leangle: yeah, like what austin said, anyone can be a rider.

Aria: I see that the omni-rider can hands over to some people his magic, after I slayed you and I'll slay omni-rider.

Leangle: you have to get through us!

She then pull out a card from her belt that has a picture of a polar bear and a club, she then slides the card on her staff and the image then flew on her.

Staff: **BLIZZARD.**

She then make a snowy storm at him and then charge at aria and punches him, erza followed up slashes at him as he prepare to use his magic on them to drain them.

Leangle: oh not so fast there.

She then pull out another card but this one has a squid with purple bubbles on it.

Staff: (as she slides the card on her staff) **SMOG.**

She then wave her hand at him then a purple mist covered aria and she then strikes him with her staff and sword slashes him as he doge them

Aria: **ZESTU!**

Then he fired small air spaces and exploded air hitting there there armors as staff begin to make an ice shield as she got a plan as they she use her tack which aira see it

Aria then got the chance close to erza Even Staff charging before he hurt her friend.

Aria: **MESTU!**

Then she screamed and a bright light shined then a stag beetle came in and hit his head and leangle smashed his face sending him flying as leangle help erza up and using light ice to healed her and her magic.

Leangle: you alright erza?

Erza: yeah, (spotted aria taking his blind fold off) Ur, now!

She nodded and she use her ice flash to blind him a little then erza change into her heavens wheel armor and ur pull out four cards, one is like a bee, a hawk, a centipede, and the polar bear card again, she slide the centipede card on her staff and then slash the bee, polar bear and the hawk on the staff.

Staff: **SHUFFLE. STAB. TORNADO. BLIZZARD. BLIZZARD HURRICANE JAB.**

Then both erza and ur nodded as they both charge at aria, erza slashes her swords and leangle stab at aria's chest and the storm with blizzard making erza's swords suck into the tornado making the swords slashes aria more as he scream in agony.

Leangle and Erza: **TORNADO OF FROZEN BLADES!**

Both ur and erza change back and aria is knocked out.

Ur: that will teach him not to mess with us and Austy.

Erza: yeah, by the way,(turn to Ur) who hit his head besides you?

Ur: (spotted a flying stag beetle) aw how cute, for a robotic stag beetle phone?(urn to erza) Wait dose this belong to austy?

Erza: could be, I haven't seen him change into any other forms I've seen.

Ur: well ask him but we need to find the others.

The stag beetle phone then flew up and fly to the stares.

Ur: I think it want's us to follow it.

Erza: let's go.

 **With niji and kavaxas**

Kavaxas and niji are flying through the hallway looking for the second strongest wizard.

Niji: any luck kavaxas?

Kavaxas: nothing yet.

As soon they smell fire ball as they doge it and landed at the ground which they caught judy's senses.

Judy: well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who has a crush on my hubby, (see niji getting jealous) and the legendary demon dragon him self.

Kavaxas: You know who I am?

Judy: why of course, I read you in books on demons and mythical beasts when I was a kid, but never in my life that I see that girl have dragon wings.

Kavaxas: well is because is isn't magic to make her a dragon(make judy shocked)

Judy: an actual dragon, right in front of me?! (glee with joy) oh this is so awesome! But I have to defeat you painfully starting with you. (pointing to niji)

Niji: bring it on.

Judy: very well, **BEAST CHANGE: CHIMERA!**

Then she change into a mixture of a dragon, monitor and a kistune.

Judy: this is my second most powerful form, the chimera.

Niji: I'm going to enjoy beating you to nothing!

She charge at judy and she punch her chest plat leaving dent on it and she round house kick her to send her flying, but to niji shocked it was an afterimage.

Judy: surprise!(she charge in speed)

As she did a rapid punches and kicked at niji as kavaxas fly up and punch her as judy smash the ground as pillar spike spear coming at them as kavaxas shoot laser from his fingers and avoiding the attack as niji breaking the attack. As niji roundhouse kicked her then kavaxas whip his tail at her then niji fire energy blast of fire at her which she still standing.

Judy: you two are good, but I can't feel anything from your attacks.

Kavaxas: that's because I was holding back.

Judy: No matter as I won't go down that easily.

Kavaxas:(smile)Guess I we have to go all out huh niji?

Niji:(grin)I agree with you kav.

As the both dragon roar as kavaxas is ignite of green flames and niji is ignite of rainbow flames, she then change a little, her arms, legs and body are now white with yellow lines, sprouted feathered wings and a long tail with a pair of wings with a blade, on her legs is 7 colored gems on her legs with two more gems on her hips, a purl and an onyx.

Judy: woah! There are huger then I thought!

Kavaxas: let us show you the true power of the dragon.

Then they disappeared and kavaxas punch her with a strong right to sent her flying then niji round house kick her head, kavaxas then punch judy, as judy then take a breath combing her abilities of her kistune and dragon as puff her cheeks.

Judy: **ELEMENTAL FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Judy blast an intense heat beam, kavaxas and niji nodded as they take a deep breath as kavaxas blew green fire and niji blew rainbow fire as their fire mixed into one bigger spinning fire beam colors.

Kavaxas and niji: **SUPER RAINBOW DRAGONS ROAR!**

As the two beam collide as everything getting bright as the spinning fire beam color pushing judy's heat beam as she got engulf by the spinning fire beam color scenting her flying as she scream and then crashed the ground.

Niji: YES! TAKE THAT YOU RIP OFF DRAGON SKANK!

Niji felt satisfied and she did a little victory dance.

Austin: uh.

Niji then slowly turn to see austin and she blushed hard and return to her stand and kavaxas chuckled a little.

Judy:(getting up and stumble a bit) well, well, austy-bear, you here.

Austin: judy?

Judy: yep, that girl and the demon dragon fight very well, and like I said, I will be with you forever~. (fated)

Niji:(muttered while glaring) I should of hit her harder.

Austin wha?(turn to niji)

Niji: (innocent smiled) nothing master austin.

Then erza and ur came running to the dragon group and the stag phone landed on austins shoulder.

Austin: well then ok I think that all of the four elements are down, the giant is defeated! Now there is three more foes that is needed to be beaten.

Erza: Jose, Gajeel, Haruna and The Feral Jester

Austin: yeah which koan fighting her and hope grace and tsume are alright fighting him, cause this feral jester seem very mysterious and seem...different.

 **With tsume and grace**

As tsume and grace panting a bit as thy injured of some cuts and some ripped clothes as see the feral jester is tough but playing games and laughing so munch as he can't stay down.

Feral:(Grin sisterly) This is fun, snowflake...kitty...really something HAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Grace: ugh, he is playing with us and not the good kind.

Tsume: we need to take it up a notch!

Feral hearing them as he telepathy jose.

Feral: _Guess who?_

Jose: _w-what the hell? Feral jester?!_

Feral: _yes._

Jose: _what is it?_

Feral: _HAHAAHAHAHA! Seeing what you've been doing sitting around while feral is wondering why you want make fake snake girl to fight koan while real snake girl with iron pineapple?_

Jose: to fetch lucy heartfilia for me, now stop playing around with those fairy tail brats down there and teach the savage nephalem a lesson !

Feral: sorry josey but feral can't reatch your request at the moment, try again, NOT!

Jose was getting furious and has no choice but to wait for koan or austin to find him and watch the fights

Feral caught off as his eyes turn to fairy tail as he use his senses of smell to pick up where gajeel and haruna is heading and he grin wider and look at grace and tsume to make a perfect plan on them.

Tsume: ready grace.

Grace: hell yeah I'am

Feral: HAHHAHAHHAHA! KOAN IS A JUST A NOBODY FREAK OF NATURE HAHAHAHAHA! HE WILL NEVER GET A GIRLFRIEND! (As he chuckling eviliy at them)Snowflake, kitty should pick feral as a better guy then that freakshow.

Grace: how dare you.

Tsume: calling koan a freak of nature.

Grace and tsume: (both bursting of ice and neko fire) **you will pay for that. You Fucking basterd.**

Feral: Bring it out,(pat his but at them) hit feral,(then laugh at them) even he always suck cause he don't real family or friends so that's why he's nothing but a pet that belong in a cage and a boring stupid clown! HAHAHAHAHA! (that make grace and tsume snapped)

Grace: **ICE MAKE: GANTLET!**

Tsume: **NEKO BLAZING CLAW!**

Then grace punch his back and tsume scratch his back as they breatng him to a pulp but still standing as he kept laughing as grace and tsume rises their aura in so munch rage as their coming their attack to blow him away.

Feral: wow shiny! but koan is still an idiot and his jokes are really lame and a...LACK OF BEING A HUMAN OR MAN! CAUSE HE'S NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! HAHAAHAHAHA!

This make tsume growl like a lion and glows intense red eyes, grace veins pop out and gritting his teeth as icy breath show.

Grace: **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Tsume: **NEKO LION'S ROAR!**

As both of both of their attack combing as I going straight to the feral jester which he standing as the attack engulf him and sending him flying as he laugh which confuse grace and tsume

Feral: THANKS FOR THE GIVING FERAL A RIDE! IT'S EASY TO FIND WHERE'S TO THE GIRL BETTER HAHAHAHAHAHA!

As when they don't know what he meant until they realize it.

Grace: Oh shit! He played us like cards!

Tsume: yeah. he tricked us by getting angry and we use our ultimate attack on him and sending him flying to find lucy somewhere around fairy tail!

Grace: we gotta find Austin and they other fast!

Tsume: Right!

As they run to find them.

 **with koan, nastumi and happy**

Koan: Oh Haruna! Gajeel! are you there? Or playing marco or polo? If it's come out and play!

Then an iron snake charge at him but koan jump out of the way as it crashed.

Nastumi: there she is!

As they look up to see haruna as on snake chain come back to her as she smile at them.

Haruna: well, well, well, if it isn't the savage devil and the salamander.

Nastumi: where's gajeel?

Haruna: oh you'll have to find out yourself after I'll deal with this cutie steal his demon's soul.

Natsumi: WHY YOU!

Koan: don't worry, me got this, you just worry about gajeel, ok?

Natsumi: ok.

Koan: anyway haruna, let's go ! ICE DEVIL'S SABER SWORD!

He make a bladed sword of ice as he charge then haruna jump flip at koan sent her iron snake chain as they clashes and doging then she sent green and black energy snake at him many time which he dodhe as senses the chain behind him as he teleport in front of haruna then punch her which she stumble a bit and as the snake quick got koan and slammed him at the ground and he kick them off as he back flip up then he roundhouse kicked her but see his kicked went threw her make koan surprised.

Koan: what the slag?

Haruna: surprise? I'm not actually here to play with you at the moment

Koan: then where the real you?

Haruna: To a certain girl jose really want which you thank the feral jester to make the fake duplicate me as me and iron for brains are getting lucy back (as the fake haruna faded away)

Koan: (growl)alright, that, is, it. No more playing mr nice koan!

Nastumi: Now what koan?

Koan: gajeel and haruna are getting lucy again, we must tell austin and they other quick!

Nastumi: got it!

As they go find austin and they others.

 **Meanwhile somewhere safe along with lucy**

Lucy is with evily, devilca and reedus who is panting lucy.

Lucy: oh so mira put me asleep to protect me?

Reedus: wee, then we brought you to our emergency hideout. Evily and devilca decided to tag along with me to protect you two.

Lucy: I guess they just don't want me to fight. I know I couldn't do a whole lot without my keys. But I'm not helpless.

Reedus: you got it all wrong, nobody thinks your helpless we're simply trying to protect one of our own and that's all there is to it.

Lucy: but still, I can't just sit here and do nothing while they're all fighting to protect the guild! I have to go back and help them.

Evily: even if you go out there you'll get in the way, ikaros is dangerous when she is given Prohibition, my boo ji boo is dangerous if angered, snarl is in koans level. And they don't want to hurt you.

Devilca: what matter as everything is under control, I understand you wanna help but they only targeting at you the most from their master and we can't let that happen.

But then there is a shake and the iron door started to weakened, reedus started to paint his belly, devilca bring up her fists and evily bring out four more arms.

But then there is a shake and the iron door started to weakened, reedus started to paint his belly, devilca bring up her fists and evily bring out four more arms.

As the iron door bust open to revealed it was gajeel and haruna.

Haruna: well, well, look what we have here, two dogs, one painter and the girl who is hogging my hubby koany.

Then feral jester crashed through the roof and on the floor.

Feral: Sorry but Feral gotta crashed the party by raising the roof HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lucy: oh great

Evily: It's him again.

Devilica: The Feral jester.

Feral: Be good doogy and sit.

Evily: How will you do that?

Feral throw a small ball at him quick which exploded to smoke and evily started to chuckle a little then unto a full blown laughter, but devilca was not affected.

Devilca: evily?! (Growl and look at feral)what did you do to him?!

Feral: One weakness for 627 is nothing but his laughter, so laughing gas do well, Hahahahahah! (Turn to lucy). Now lucy, wanna come with us? You can't hide for that long with this guild.

Reedus: **PICTO MAGIC: BOXING FURY!**

Feral then shot a black and purple lightning at the attack which destroyed it and sent him flying that got shocked as he scream in agony and unconscious.

Devilca and lucy: Reedus!

Haruna: now what will you to little girl?

Devilca: If want lucy, you have to go threw me!

Lucy: Devilica you can't.

Devilica: Lucy, remember what koan said, he always help and make your dreams come true

Lucy:(Eyes wide as she noded)He's right, he always be there with me and I'll be there for him as he part of my life!

As when she about to run a dangerous iron snake chain that suddenly grew a blade and darkness and green energy make lucy stop and turn to haruna as her hair shadow her eyes as she grin even big, so she startle to giggly dangerously.

Haruna: your not going anywhere but with us.

Devilica: (hits haruna with a random pipe) lucy run!

A she started to run but haruna then turn to devilica and use her iron snakes to attack devilica and knock her out. Then feral dashes up to lucy as she was running.

Feral: sorry lucy, but you cant hide, you and feral have something in common other then him.

Lucy: (glared anger at him) are you trying to compare yourself to koan? You have no right to replace koan! I don't even know you so leave koan out of this!

Feral: (crossing his arms) Hahahahaha! He's a fool to think he know what he is, but not even close(grab lucy)If koan was like Feral, Feral accept The real self other then a fake life and true self inside and out.

Lucy: what are you talking about?

Feral: Hahahahah! You'll find out sooner or later. (sniff the air then turn to gajeel) Gajeel, there's someone up on the roof, take care of it. Haruna you come with Feral.

Haruna?: call me teruyza for now.

Feral title his head with a confused look.

Teruyzu/Haruna: let's just say that I have a split personality for now. And here let me fix this.

As Teruyza took of her western hat then loose a little of her tie and shake her hair left to right as her hair seem different and open her eyes as she have a deadly snake eyes and black circle and a psychopath smile.

Teruyzu/Haruna: there, that's better.

Gajeel: ah great, she's here.

Feral: Hahahahahaha no wonder your easy to fool everyone since your creator did as he enjoy to find a perfect match and so do feral.

Teruyzu/Haruna: yeah, yeah, now let's go, I got a date with the devil.

Feral: leaves some for feral Hahahaha!

 **with gajeel**

Gajeel jump through the hole looking for the person who feral sniffed, he sniffed the air and turn to see loki that is glaring at him.

Gajeel: heck of a way to say hello!

Loki: what you guys doing with lucy? I you don't let her go right now, you'll be sorry, that is you live to see tomorrow.

Gajeel: oh really? Well I like a good challenge, so let's dance fairy!

As loki see feral carry lucy along with teruyza

Loki: lucy!

Feral just Look at loki then laugh at him which make loki mad.

Feral: your no human, but smell tasty, why doing here without any master who should summon you ? Heheheehehhe.

Loki:(shocked) what?! How did you know that?

Feral:(singly) not telling.

Gajeel: pay attention to the fight fairy!

He launch an iron pillar which loki dodge it by jumping in they air and his fists turn into light and begin fighting the iron dragon slayer smell something about loki that what feral said is true, Lucy open her eyes a little to see loki fighting gajeel.

Lucy: loki.

Gajeel's thought: _What's up with this guy? Something about him seem different like the Feral jester said about, he's not some ordinary holder type wizard chump._

Gajeel: so just who are you anyway?

Loki: I don't know what you mean? I never goot any complaints from the lady's, (starts to disappear a little) not now.

Gajeel chuckle of his opponent's guard off then slam him through the roof and back to the hideout.

Gajeel: guess I was wrong, you weren't much a challenge after all.

Feral: To bad you could've protect lucy, like the time you didn't do well for a certain lamb and your former master too.

Loki:(getting up and glared at him) just tell me already, how did you know about that day?!

Feral: Feral telling you this, not telling because a certain crazy guy you know, we share the same origin but choose different path of our fate! Hehehe later (as he teleported along with lucy, Gajeel and teruyza)

 **with jose**

Jose: I don't believe it, my strongest wizards, the element four we're completely wiped out by that worthless fairy tail scum!

Gajeel: guess that makes him even worse then scum huh?

Teruyza :judy and madoku was the strongest got beaten by these runts.

Jose: gajeel, feral, so you three returned bearing a kid have you?

Feral: yes, we got you a little something. (showing the unconscious lucy)

Jose: oh very impressive you three, how were you able to track her down so quickly?

Gajeel: you should never underestimate the nose of the dragon slayer and a man beast nose.

Jose: she's alive right? Without a pulse she is worthless to us.

Feral: she is alive just knocked out.

Jose: (sinister smile) excellently done you two, I knew I can count on you.

Feral: Hahahahahaha but be in the safe side, how about we test if she still there, gajeel, teruyza if you would.

Teruyza: with pleasure.

She then kicked her to the wall making her groan in pain, jose smiled evily more.

as Feral sniff something

Feral: Seems now Austin and they other are now around the guild hall , perhaps Feral give them a surprise messages HAHAHAHAHAA!

 **with Austin and they others.**

As koan, nastumi and happy meet with they others.

Austin: koan? But aren't you suppose to be fighting haruna?

Koan: it was a fake duplicate created by feral.

Austin: I see.

Grace: Austin! Koan!

Koan and Austin turn to see grace and tsume are here too

Erza: Grace, Tsume you two are ok

Tsume:(frown)yeah but lucy...

Grace: Because the feral jester just tricked us by...

Until everyone felt a telepathic talk and a familiar voice.

Feral: **by capturing lucy with gajeel and haruna along the side?**

Austin: god dame it, it's you, and surprisingly your talking more clearer.

Grace: (head down) we're sorry.

Tsume: we was saying mean things about you koan.

Koan: hey, I'm not mad at any of you.

Feral: It's obvious okami that My other self doing the job, also speaking of great job, all you finally defeated the four elements, judy and madoku which is impressive. Now left is jose, gajeel and haruna...HAHAHAHAHAH we got...lucy...she still live...but torture hahahahaha...come fight...to the final level hehehehe.

Austin: Just tell me who are you and how you got the nemetrix.

Nastumi: yeah show yourself you coward!

Feral: temper, temper, nasty...save it for..opponent.

Austin: and we're back with long speeches.

Natsumi: ONLY KOANY CAN CALL ME THAT!

Koan: ok, natsumi, new task can you go and sniff out lucy?

Natsumi: on it! (dash with happy following her)

Feral: and I can't believe that how gullible they are for being easy to get them made, thanks again for assisting my to find lucy better.

Koan tighten his fist and grunting his teeth of the feral jester mocking grace and tsume like that.

Koan: austin, can you deal with him?

Austin: funny I was going to do that anyway.

Koan: I'll deal with Haruna.

 **With jose again**

Feral: jose, that act will make fairy tail find and fight you, with koan and austin on there side you will lose in an intent.

Jose: Ha! Like that ever happen(crossing his arms) cause to think they have any chance to fight phantom lord's guild master and member of the wizard saint.

Feral:(grin)hehehe, Feral Disagree.

As Feral make blast a black and purple mist with an energy sphere that color white as it engulf around jose which surprise him as he scream in pain. As jose pnting as his aura now have red electric around him as a big dark and purple aura swift like flames a little bit.

Jose: what did you do?

Feral: feral...give you...the edge, but if you accept feral's deal... to use this power from me, so be greatful.

Jose: alright then, gajeel, teruyza and feral watch over miss heartfilia, I'll handle those fairy tail brats myself.

Feral: feral don't think so, me fight someone else. (teleported out)

Jose:(growl)He will pay someday for disobeying me.

 **With Austin**

Austin is running through the halls looking for feral, then he appeared right in front of him.

Feral: austin ookami.

Austin: feral jester, gimme back lucy.

Feral: I don't have her since she be with gajeel and teruyza for now, which give us some time for me to see if your better then my last opponent years ago.

Austin is kinda surprise of not only his speech again but his voice sound menacing and not playful but quite insane.

Austin: what do you mean?

Feral: You'll know sooner or latter as you and your brother know the real you and might I suggest before we use magic and fhe kamen rider belt. I wanna see if your aliens and your mutant can survive since You your life of being experimented even you was adopted.

Austin: how did you know that?

Feral: Because I'm not from earthland, let's just say I'm allied and alliance with vilgax and someone w I see how you and lucy have the same common like your brother, since you lost your love one from...your own dad who killed them in blood, now that's funny.

That make austin snap, as he zoom in speed to punch him bit feral caught it with his hand.

Austin: your quick, (his mummy straps came out form his back) let's see how quick you really are.

Then the straps charge at him while he is dogging and jumping around, austin is watching his movements thinking of the right alien to take him out.

Austin: Okay feral jester, let's see if you can handle(a big orange flash)

he then turn into a skeleton with a large rose on his head, has rose vines inside and out of his skeleton, a scythe on his right arm and has the megatrix on his left rib cage.

?: **ROSIN REAPER!**

Feral: let me guess, make rose bushes from any ground, can detect souls even people's life energy, has some powers like the grim reaper, can use his third eye to scents peoples next moves?

Rosin reaper: (make a thorn vine to grab him but he disappear) lucky guess.

Feral: I don't believe in luck bonehead

As his thorn vines as he use it as a whip on him which he dodge it many time as soon he caught him

Rose reaper: gotcha!

Feral the smile which confuse him which he rose felt an intense pain of black ice coming to the thorn vine to half of his body as he begin to scream.

Rosin reaper: so you know the weakness on my form But there is one thing that you missed, (feral feel his arm freezing and feel pain) I can make someone else feel my pain.

Feral begin to scream as soon laugh

Feral: gotcha didn't I? (that surprise rose reaper)

Rose reaper: What?! You pretend to feel pain?!

Feral: yes and I can do this(raised his hand as rose reaper felt absolute force as rose reaper felt like a death of energy negate him in pain as he panting as he fall to one knee) I don't feel nothing since I endure and surpass all pain but I cannot say the same to you.

As rose reaper glared at him as he unwrapped his rose to see his skull with a third eye.

Rosin reaper: (shocked) you mind is hazy?! (throw him to a wall and close his rose) well, if you want to play in cartoon land. (slap his megatrix)

he then change into a humanoid alien wearing a tux, a top hat and a mask with the megatrix on his chest.

?: (bring out his huge mallet) **WACK-A-TOON!** (slam his mallet down but missed)

Feral: Well two can play that game (a big black and white flash)

then he change into an undead draconequus with the trix on his are.

?: wack-a-toon, meet your natural predator, **MAD-O!**

Wack-a-toon: (has his eyes, tough, teeth and his mask pop out) what?! (reverts his face to normal) oh dear, I'm in a quite a pickle.

Mad-O: And I loaded with TNT! Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!

Wack-a-toon: Huh?

as he look around that he was surrounded by a lot of TNT as he pull out sign that said "Uh-Oh" with a fear look.

Wack-a-toon: wha! (jumps away from the TNT as they blow up) TNT gag the oldest trick in the book, (pull out detonator) but let see how well you can deal with this?

He press the button and a bunch of cannons appeared and fired confetti.

as Mad-O have a remote control a press the pause button as he move Wack-a-toon there and then he got the detonator as he press the play button

Wack-A-toon: Huh?(he look at the confetti at him)Ah No!(as the confetti exploded sent wack a toon into pieces)

Mad-O: Pull yourself together Wacky.

Wack-a-toon: I hate the. (pulled himself together) so you can do the same thing I do but can reverse the things I do, correct?

Mad-O: (Pull out a puppet hand of wack-a-toon to imitate wack-a-toon ) so you can do the same thing I do but can reverse the things I do, correct?

Wack-a-toon: stop copying me!

puppet wack-a-toon: stop copying me!

Wack-a-toon: stop it!

Puppet wack-a-toon: stop it!

Wack-a-toon: ENOUGH!

Puppet wack-a-toon: ENOUGH!

As wack -a-toon have an idea as he smirk.

Wack-a-toon: I'm a compete total moron.

Puppet wack-a-toon: yeah, you are compete total moron!

Wack-a-toon: do'h! I fell for that you are a total moron.

Pupper wack-a-toon: yeah I'm a total moron, (realized) ah!

Mad-O: ha! Even The puppet you who agreed to be the royal fool (he zoom in speed as dress wack-a-toon as a jester fool) TA DA!

Wack-a-toon: ugh, man your a total fool, and I thought you'll fight me like a genital toon, but instead you will just be disappointing your little sister.

Mad-O: at least I don't have an abusive dad who killed his grandma and mommy (that make wack-a-toon steaming red anger as he blow his ears of fog)

Wack-a-toon: (calm down, calm down) oh really? Then what wall happen if she was alive today and see that her brother is the dark side and killed his brother? And what will happen if she see's her loving brother turn out to be a cruel and heartless person who is still on a leash?

Mad-O: what happen if was a dark side of you and even he enjoy killing everybody and even his sister like who's nothing but a mutt, I bet even your girlfriend be shocked seeing of your side

Wack-a-toon: THAT'S IT YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!(a volcano like exploded above his head)

he then pull out a gun followed by multiple guns pointing at mad-o, but he pencil to erase it as soon full of explosion stuck on his head with super glue even all TNT as his feet stuck with superglue.

Wack-a-toon: your disciple.

 **KA-BOOM!**

Austin: (change back to himself) ugh, I can't believe I fell for that, alright time to mix things up! (pull out a gamer driver and place it on his wast)

Mad-O turn back to Feral

Feral: A Kamen rider belt huh? Oh goodie hehehehe.

Feral: Well Austin let's the game begin(what shocked austin the most as Feral have a kamen rider belt too)

the driver he has is white all over and has a little green window on the middle, he place the driver on his wast and pull the handle to shift it, then pull out a card with a seven lines on his mask with two blue eyes.

Feral: dark henshin. (slip the card in the driver and close the driver)

Driver: **KAMEN RIDER: DARK D-D-D-DECADE!**

Then he is now in a black and silver armer with a yellow X on his chest and left shoulder pad.

?: dark rider: dark decade.

?: what?! How did yo- (realized) dung.

Dark decade: oh you know him?

?: I should of known that he could do something like this, he was the original dark rider system user, I face him a lot of time and he always call me "majesty", which I'm use too.

Dark decade: so what kamen rider form your in now?

?: kamen rider ex-aid: ichigo.

Dark decade: well, shall we begin?

Ex-aid ichigo: hang on, I have to level up, dai henshin! (open his driver)

Driver: **CLICK TO LOAD! LEVEL UP! RIDER PUNCH! RIDER KICK! RIDER RIDER ACTION GO!**

He almost look like ichigo, but has goggles on his eyes and a chest plate like the gamer riders.

Ex-aid ichigo: Now i'm ready.

Thy both charge at each other as a mini earthquake as they punching and doging but as they both stumble but Ex-aid ichigo use a double roundhouse kicked but Dark decade use his hand to caught it and slammed him but he move a side and kicked him which ex-aid ichgio drop and roll then get up.

Ex-aid ichigo: your good, for a dark rider.

Dark decade: you too as a hero type, but right now show me what you got!

Ex-aid ichigo: you don't have to tell me twice.

He then pull out another gashat that has all of the kamen riders on it.

Gashat: **GAMBA RISING!** (ex-aid ichigo insirts the gashat into the side slot and press the button) **CLICK TO LOAD! KIMEWAZA!**

Then all of the rider symbols surround ex-aid ichigo

Dark Decade: Shiny…

Gashat: (press the button again) **GAMBA CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Then he jump into the air with the symbols all gathered to his foot and he flying kick at dark decade. As dark decade got sent flying and crashed down.

Ex-aid ichigo: That take care of that.

Dark decade: not quite.

As Dark decade getting up crack his neck and dusted himself which shocked ex-aid ichigo as he still okay.

Ex-aid ichigo: WHAT?! HOW?! How is that possible?! I got you in a direct hit, you should me reverting back!

Dark Decade: I'm not pretty easy to go down kid, since is stronger because it's part of me and that's why I can't reverting back no matter how munch you try.

Ex-aid ichigo: well this is bad

Dark decade: It's about to get worst by any minute because is now my turn. (draw a card form his dark rider Booker)

The card is dark decades scymbol, he open the driver again and slip in the card in the driver.

Driver: **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

Then big cards appeared right in front of him and he jump up and fly kick into the cards.

Ex-aid ichigo: (put his guard up) this is going to hurt, a lot.

Then after the final card he kicks him and explosion making austin revert back to normal as austin crashed throw the wall and getting up as he stumble and grunt in pain.

Drivar: **CLICK TO SAVE!**

Feral: (change back) anything else you want to throw at me?

Austin: just one more, **SACRED DRAGON ROAR!**

As a big holy beam coming at feral but he cross his arm and raised his foot

Feral: **WHITE DEVIL'S SHEILD!**

He stomp the ground to make abig white and black energy sheild that make austin's. Sacred drago nroar stomp as austin's eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Austin: devil slayer magic?! But there is only one person that I know that can do that, and it's koan, unless…

Feral: let's say I have knowledge of this world as I did destroyed it when is an alternative one.

Austin: What?!

Feral: **WHITE DEVIL'S RAINING LASER STORM!**

Austin then got hit so many times as he try to block as he scream in pain as many explosion as austin in the ground as he open his eyes as feral grab his neck and lift him up as he try to break free but when he feel feral's pulse as is not pumping blood or nothing as he look at him which feral use his left hand to healed him up good.

Austin: Your blood, is not pumping ! How are you alive?! who are you really And do you know munch about me or anyone? And why you healed me?!

Feral: someone who already been there and done that

As austin punch feral's mask which it crack a little as laugh

Feral: And I healed you cause you are the bane of his existence and I'm holding back since you got a lot to learn even If you my...Bro

Austin is now eyes horrid as he is speechless to only one word to say out of his mouth as he stuttered.

Austin: K-Koan…?

Feral: never call me that, I am feral!

He then slam him down and raised his foot to his head knocking him out. Then pick him up and threw him to many walls.

Feral: Have a nice flight HAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA!

 **With erza and they other with jose**

Erza and the group are looking for jose but they hear some crashes.

Erza: what! Did you all hear that?

Then austin came bursting through the wall injured a little, erza and ur were shocked as they run to him and erza is holding austins head, ur check his pulse and he is still alive. Niji was horrified to see austin in this state, kavaxas was a little surprise to see austin knocked out. Grace and tsume is surprise to see austin defeated. Mira and elfman are ind of relived to see austin is not gravely injured.

Austin then healed of all his wounds and injury as he getting up rubbing his head.

Erza: Austin! Thank goodness your okay.

Austin:(getting up)urgh yeah I've been through worst, but seriously that feral jester pack a mean punch.

Grace: just who is that guy?

Austin: this is going to blow all of your minds.

Kavaxas: How come?

Austin: because feral jester is koan from another timeline!

Grace and tsume is both shocked and slacked jawed on the news, erza was surprised to hear that, kavaxas surprise with niji to hear that feral is koan form an alternative timeline, Mirajane covered her mouth trying not to believe that is true.

Mirajane: it can't be.

Grace: No...it cant be true!

Tsume: there's have to be a mistake! That thing is not koan!

Austin: he is after he beat my aliens, use his own nemetrix to turn one of my alien's natural predator, have a kamen rider belt of a dark type, and devil slayer magic.

Feral: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You always have a quick mind of intelligent just like him I'll give you that.

As everyone turn to feral who's floating crossing his arms.

Austin: feral!

Feral: hello "brother".

Mirajane: (glared)your not him, your not our koan.

Tsume:(glared while growling) your not koan, koan will never do something this horrible !

Feral: hahaha! Oh so he told you and dont bother, I'm not gonna fight y'all since I had my fun and now is jose's turn since you guys keep him occupied so is koan show him, so I can see what he can do that is entertaining since I give jose a little boost up so enjoyed while I'll watch! Hahahahaha!

Then true to his word a black fog appeared making the group weary.

Grace: I don't like this feeling.

Elfman: whoa, I'm supper manly and it give me chills.

Mirajane: what ever it is it's pure evil.

Jose: (clapping his hands) bravo, you're all quite keen, very impressive fairy tail wizards. I knew this would be fun but never in my wildest dreams like this would be this entertaining, you annihilated the jupiter cannon, disposed of my elite element four and my two strongest, you even manage to bring my magic giant to it's knees.

Erza: master jose!

Elfman: this creep?

Grace: he's phantom lords master?

Mirajain: it's like a black cloud over him. I feel sike just by being near him.

Jose: thank you, you've been so kind to entertain me, I simply must return the favor.

Grace: you ready?

Tsume: yeah girl.

Elfman: you bet.

As jose turn to feral as he smile eviliy.

Jose: ah feral jester, see you came to assist me?

Feral: no, I have my fun already so it'll be boring to see a weak opponent, besides I will wait for the future of his true strength and potential and same goes for koan or anyone as munch I'm done. You can take care of them jose if you can.

Jose was shocked to hear his voice is serious, there is no childish sounds in his voice.

Jose: fine, I'll return it full.

Grace: **ICE MAKE: SULSER!**

Tsume: **TIGER STYLE: BURNING FURY!**

Elfman: **BEAST ARM: IRON BULL!**

Austin: WATCH OUT!

As jose make a purple circle then fire phantom ghost as tsume manage to dodge it but elfman and grace got hit by them and crashed down.

Mirajane: Elfman! Grace!

As tsume did a fire roundhouse kick to sent jose flying and crashed down as he getting up.

Feral: hahaha careful jose, this kitty got claws.

Then energy bullets hit jose in the face and the chest and the gut sending him flying, feral turn and jose look at austin to see him holding a black gun with light blue linings.

Jose: you will pay for that!

He move his hand in and sent an explosion wave at Austin but he dodge it as he sent one to erza but she got save by kavaxas. Then he do it more explosive waves and ghost phantom at Austin and got hit sent flying and crashed down but getting then he look at kavaxas as they nodded, Austin hold his gun and kavaxas charge his laser beam fingers then they target at jose.

Austin and kavaxas: **RIDER DEMON BLAST!**

They fired at him and he takes the hit and send him flying and he crashed. As jose getting up then blasting erza and niji with a purple beam blast.

Austin: hang on!

He then slap his trix to change into baymax and bounce the attack back to jose.

Baymax: **BAYMAX SHIELD!** (morph into a shield for erza to catch)

Jose: what is that?! (use his attacks again but it bounce off of the shield) an unbreakable shield that can deflect magical attacks?!

Baymax: you got that right bastard!

as erza jump up raised her sword while requip into her wing armor and attack jose which he grin to dogged her swings, but she got grabbed by the arm and thrown but baymax catch her with his body then sent her flying in speed along with niji as her hand ignite to a long fire dragon like claws.

Niji: **RAINBOW DRAGON…**

Erza: **SOURING…**

Erza and Niji: **SWORD!**

as they make slash attack which jose block it but did got injured a bit make him stumble back.

Erza: Nice teamwork.

Niji: You two.

Baymax: nice work you two, hey erza that' a nice armor, what is it?

Erza: this is my black wing armor, this give's me the ability to fly and my offense capabilities have increased.

Baymax: cool.

Jose: fascinating, (looking at baymax) you took the entire shot from jupiter at full force and you change into a creature capable of absorbing attacks did you not and your still standing after you take a beating.

Baymax: only because that my friends have lend by there hopes and faith to me, and as a hero I will stand in anyone's way to protect the happiness of everyone!

Erza: Austin is right(held her blade) even my friends fill my heart with strength and I will stand to any physical pain! to protect the one I love!

Jose:(Grin wickedly) powerful, courageous and heroic, destroying you omni-rider and Titania will bring the unbelievable pleasure.

 **with Gajeel and teruyza with lucy**

As lucy got sent in the by gajeel's iron fist and teruyza laugh see her keep fighting.

Gajeel: you got to sing better then that.

Teruyza: too bad, (starts kicking her) your heart's is just not in it.

As teruyza walk to her then stomping on her back and head as she still groan in pain which teruyza smile with a sadistic.

Phantom lord member 77: teruyza, gajeel, hey hasn't she have enough? Besides the master said he doesn't want her getting hurt or nothing.

Teruyza: this is personal to me

Gajeel: besides what else I suppose to do? I can't believe he's doing this, he leaves me and her to watch over Blondie here,(turn his fist into iron again while smile) while he gets to have ll the fun.

Teruyza: Anyway, I just wanna play with my new toy and share it with Iron for brains there.

Gajeel: don't call me that.

Phantom lord member 77: yeah, but if the master catches you two doing this we're all gonna be in trouble.

Gajeel: (punches the phantom member in the face with his iron club) shut up I know master thinks she's important, but she's just a piece of fairy scum to me. even though she's a girl she's still a wizard. She should have known what she was getting into when she join the guild.

Phantom lord member 77:B-But.

As he got slash at the chest by teruyza's bladed chain spikes as he scream in pain which teruyza caught and lick the blood as give a cold stared at lucy by sneered at her.

Teruyza: this bitch and those girls is keeping my koan away from me, so I thought that I take my anger at her, even If I hurt her and if she been sent away from fairy tail as how master say she is important (grin wider chuckle) koan will be my pet as all mine and alone when I rip his soul out.

Gajeel: I kind of feel sorry for her, her fellow guild members didn't even want her back till they found out her old man is loaded.

Lucy: (smiled at them and stand up) gees you two are dumb, I can barely even believe it, it's just sad, actually feel sorry for you two.

Gajeel: You shouldn't have said that.

Teruyza: cause you won't have any broken bones left.

he use his fist made of iron to sent lucy crashed to the wall then teruyza back her leg engulf of a dark and green intense energy kick her by the stomach and sent her flying while her chain wrapped around her then slammed her to the ground.

Gajeel: It's take some nerves to go running your mouth in a situation like this princess I gotta admit yo have guts.

Teruyza: Me too, to bad if I slice it out of you.

Gajeel: Makes some noise! But not that trash talk act you put on, I want scream and if I don't start get want I want, or gonna be sorry.

Teruyza: So do the right thing skank, or I'll promise you that you'll bleed a lot with my bare hands even it please me more to see you down under my foot.

Lucy:(hold her injured stomach and keep smile at them) Then why don't you two just go ahead and do it? Finish me, then your going to me sorry, and koan will never love a cruel woman that lust for him that she will kill anyone who gets in her way even with jealousy, just you wait.

Gajeel: Yeah, who's gonna make me, I'm curious.

Teruyza: You just starting to annoyed me with all that tough talk crap.

Lucy: fairy tail and the heroic duo on earthland, they never let you get away with this, koan is the one person that you never piss off, they take revenge, they take never stop and if I were you two I'd be watching my back from now on, cuz the world's scariest guild will be after you two, as long as you two live.

Gajeel: So there come after us huh? (cross his arm into an X then turn into iron)sound like fun!

Teruyza: For once (her chain blade grow longer as engulf of a flaming black and green energy around it)I agree with him as I'll kill them all!

Before they attack lucy the floor burst of fire and koan came out of the fire and lit his fist.

Gajeel: what?

Koan: **FIRE DEVIL'S THERMAL FIST!**

He then punch his face sending him flying which he go up rubbing his cheek as teruyza doge to see nastumi as she kicked her which se block it and stand next to gajeel then no koan switch to his ice devil slayer mode as part of his body cover in ice as h unleashed an icy mist along nastumi unleased a firy like dragon shape.

Gajeel:(grin) so I was right, I knew I smell them here.

Teruyza:(licking her lips) my koan~. Your here.

Lucy:(smile in a tear of joy) it's koan and natusmi.

Koan and natsumi: You want some fun, try us instead, but we won't play very nicely!

 **Play yubikiri genman**

The scene shows a meadow full of flowers and erza and lucy are sitting on rocks next to each other back to back looking at the flowers.

 **{tooi machi de surechigau, shiranai kao ni obieye, nakisaken demo todokanai, omoi wa namida to nagareta minarenat kaerimichi no hana, yureugoku kage wa hitosudake, sashinobeta te ni toge ga sasaru, darenimo fure rarezu no ni saku}**

 **(passing you by on a street far far away, your strange face frightened me, even if I cried, nothing could reach you, feelings flowed out along with tears, a flower on my unfamiliar way home, its lonesome shadow trembled, thorns pierced the hands I reached out, it bloomed in a field, untouched by others)**

Then they are holding there own flower's erza is holding a rose while lucy is holding a yellow tulip, then they remember how they meet koan and austin, how they fight and protect them and there friends and how much they love them. They smiled and look to the left to see both koan and austin standing there.

 **{bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

They both run to them and lucy hugged koan and erza hugged austin, as they hold onto there embraces lucy and erza kissed them as they kissed back, then they hold there boyfriends hands and started to walk together through the field of flowers.

 **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge)**

Then as they are walking more girls appeared next to koan and austin as they smiled as they are holding on to there boyfriends and lilith and akasu are both on the sidelines looking at there sons as they smiled for that they are so happy that there sons have so much love around them.

 **{Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(if we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Then they made it to the other guild members as they all smiled at them returning and the two herams all ran up to them as the scene change to a picture of them all smiling at the camera.


	9. fairy 8 phantom lord defeted

**Play fairy tail – strike back**

The scene starts with book cover opening and a white light shine at the screen then it now shows the world being covered by a claw by vilgax and dung.

 **(Stick back)**

Then the scene shows a clock towers face and the big hand is stuck at the six and the logo then appeared in flames with the fairy tail mark on it.

 **Heroes duos of Earthland**

 **(kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho? Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, no I won't! Hikkuri kaeshi, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara skaikou janai?)**

The scene shows austin and koan facing the villains walking towards the town then it change to the members of fairy tail walking behind the duo and standing right beside them with determination in there eyes. Then it change into a dung in his black dragon form roaring then next his minions jump high behind a red moon then ichigo took a pose and then run up to the screen and the other riders followed him and then ex-aid fly kick at the screen.

 **(bring it on! Cuz I'm jjus gonna grow up in battle HEY! buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku rainei I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu screaming out fot my pride!)**

then the scene change to lilith and akau both back to back with a worried look then jack and a shadow of minato behind jack, then dragons start to fly in the sky and roaring and dung is standing on a mountain with his army of black lizardmen and it change to austin and koan standing and there shadows shown there berserk forms and they roared showing there mouths then it change again to show koan and lucy kissing and austin and erza holding his shoulder then the scene change showing more dragons fly over austin and some dragons landed behind him facing dung on an airship and austin then sprouted his wings and flew at him.

 **(namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…**

 **{I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se fuki tobasu destiny}**

 **kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…**

 **{I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!}**

 **nando demo…**

Then seen then shows austin and dung fighting on the airship and austin change into his half dragon form, then it change to minato lying on the ground in his armor and ichigo holding his hand as minoto smiled at him then it change to erza again with the entire guild together ready to fight then it change to koan and austin standing together, turn to each other, nodded and change to a full space dragon with a red armor with a green gem on his chest and a full demon then they charge there attacks and blast it into the sky. Then it change to lucy and erza standing together at the ruins and the mountains.

Natsumi and koan are standing agents teryuza and gajeel.

Gajeel: guess it ain't too hard to catch a salamander and a nephalem if you use the right bait.

Natsumi: unlike you phantom creeps I watch out for my friends, I won't let you lay a hand on her.

Koan: You two got some nerves to hurt her that badly (he walk to lucy and stared healed her up good) I'm glad your still on foot lucy.

Koan:(chuckle while grinning) Like I ever abandon my family (then he show a stern face as he turn to teruyza) you seem different haruna, haircut maybe?(sniff at her)or perhaps your not her and don't pull out "this is a split personality "crap on me cause I see you've lived inside of her so long as her trump card so spill it.

Teruyza: (start to chuckle, then laugh, then a full blown laughing) your spot on koan, your right, I'm not a personality, I'm a living thought of an entity goddess who is a demon spirit, the name Teruyza yuki

Koan:(glared at her while growling)what have you done with haruna?

Teruyza:(sly smile) oh nothing, she is just sleeping~

Koan: Enough with the secrets! Does she know about you and don't mind of it? (icy fog comin out of him as teruyza laugh while grinning)

Teruyza: well, I don't know~ but come at me and find out.

Koan: Very well(make long ice blades)

As they dash other and begin fighting.

 **With Nastumi vs Gajeel**

Both dragon slayers charge at each other and clash there fists and skills. Natsumi charge in and punch gajeels face to send him flying and crash into a wall.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!**

She raised her leg up ignite flames but gajeel use his iron pillar to block it as the explosion sent nastumi back away.

Happy: (run to lucy) hey are you alright?

Lucy: Happy. (seeing Koan and Nastumi fighting their opponent)

Happy: something wrong? (looking as well)

Lucy: no it's just, I've never seen natsumi or koan like this.

Happy: aye, she's more fired up then before and koan is more wild then before, I wouldn't want to be that other guy and girl.

Lucy nodded and continued to watch.

Gajeel:(pop his neck)for being a fairy's scum you sure are cocky

Nastumi: your the scum here pal, as payback for what you and that snake did to lucy, I'm gonna use my fire power to melt your ugly iron face.

Gajeel: Hahaha sounds like fun, then let's give it a try.

They charge again as gajeel's iron fist and nastumi's fire fist as they clashes and kicking each other while dodging each other attacks then she jump forward to avoid the iron she kicked him but the iron dragon slayer's turn hi right arm into an iron blade with spike seem like a chainsaw which nastumi look at it.

Nartsumi: that's a pretty gnarly looking toy you got.

Gajeel: ha, this is the iron dragon's sword, (the slicks starts to spin) anything it touches is cut to shreds. I thought I'd give you an up close and personal demonstration.

Natsumi: oh I'm so scared!

Lucy: how is he doing that?!

Happy: it's iron dragon slayer magic!

Gajeel jump up then slammed his iron dragon's sword to the round sent earthquake at nastumi which she dodging it.

Gajeel: come on! Not so cocky now are you kid? Huh? I bet your scared like your boyfriend.

Natsumi is getting a little angry but try to cool down as she dogged gajeels swings.

Gajeel: I'll give you credit for being such a nimble little fairy.

Natsumi: you're no slouch yourself.

Gajeel: but we still got a score to settle from the other day, no time like the present wouldn't you agree?

Natsumi: let's go rivet face, I'm all fired up now.

Lucy: _As dragon slayers they both have they abilities to take on mythical creatures powers, which means the two wizards who are strong enough to slay dragons are about to duke it out in front of me, I don't like where this is going_ (turning to koan) _I hope koan be alright cause it seems he having a hard time fighting teruyza and he's still going._

As a green circle on gajeel's feet, his skin is cover of silver scales of a dragon like all over his body.

Gajeel: Are you ready fairy?

Lucy: He's changing!

Happy: Dragon scales!

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON'S HARD FIST!** (back his fist)

He jump in speed which make nastumi on guard that gajeel punch her then sent flying crashed through the wall and slide down.

 **Back with koan vs teruyza**

Koan is getting a beating from teruyza appearing and disappearing and striking huge blows at koan from every angle even koan able block some of her attack and her multiple deadly snake chain blade able t bite his arm as koan rip it out as he raid punches her with his flames as she endurance then roundhouse kicked him then slashes him many time but block it. He teleported away as they both throw punches and kicks as some of them dodge it as koan got blasted by teruyza's arm turn black and green energy sent koan crashed down, then she zoom in pound him at the chest and stomach as he grunt and scream of the pain, he cough out blood.

Teruyza: now finally, I will take my first demon soul for myself, **DEMON SO-**

Koan kicked teruyza off of her then jump up holding his guts as it healed then transformed into his mutant form.

Koan: I'm not easy to go down!

Teryuza: (grin) I love a man who's hard to get.

They clashes again which teruyza sent multiple giant dark and green snakes at him many munch as he dodge some of it then got bitten an it exploded which koan still standing as he glared at her then he wipe off his blood from his lips.

Teruyza:(smile)Since before I kill you I guess I'll answer your question.

Koan:(chuckle)well then, I'm all ears.

Teruyza: well she and I met but when She lost her home and parents by an unknown monster along side me which she didnt know cause I easily tricked her how the world is in my opinion, So I help her of corrupted her mind, body and soul which I need a vessel for me to in psychical. I collected sins and soul of demons even hatred and rage, (grin) you may say she enjoyed it since I taught her everything and framed her of being a criminal sex so we join phantom lord Hahahahahahah! It's so wonderful see her face when she lost her parents since I killed her dad and even I poison mirajane's parents as well.

Koan: you. Did. WHAT?!

Teruyza: did I stutter?(give a depended look) Poison mirajane's parents as I watch how they able to survive without them as I was gonna killed a demon but that girl beat me to it since not like I care cause she is one Hahahahahahaha!

Koan charge in yelling as teruyza dodging every hits he got whoch she laugh to see him angry.

Teryuza: Why wont you just give up! And you can be mine without that bitch and that pyro lizard

Koam: LIKE FUCK I'LL BE WITH A DAMN FREAK LIKE YOU! **ICE DEVIL'S SHARD DAGGERS!**

he then fired ice shard at her but teruyza block it using her chain as an en she begin to sent mutiple chain from behind him as begin impale and biting many times he scream. His leg wobble a bit but as some cut marks and bleeding from his head, shoulder and a little bruises.

Teruyza: Now let me explain to you what type of magic that I can do when I finished you off this time

Koan: And what...(panting)is that?

As he try to sent more ice shards but she still smirking as she dodge them

Teryuza: my magic can take demon souls away from the body and even my magic is leviathan.

Koan: leviathan?

Teruyza: yep, haruna's dark trans metal and her Demon requip: python as one even with my powers , so now is time to finished you off! (She charge her immense magic) **UNHOLY WRATH OF THE BASILIASK!**

Then a 4 giant green and black snake appeared cover in green lightning and charge at koan then biting and exploding as he cough out blood a lot then he scream then fall down which teruyza stomping on his head many times as she pick him up by the neck then she lick her lips.

Teruyza: (crazy grin) Now let's try this again, **DEMON SOUL CLAW!**

Then she jab though his chest.

Koan: RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

This horrified lucy and natsumi who just turn her head to he koan getting a head into his chest, mirajain, grace, tsume hared his scream from where they are, Lilith, ikaros and cana hared the scream along with the other wizards

Teruyza: HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! THE POWER OF A STRONG DEMON SOUL IS FINALLY BE MINE!

As her green and black around her and koan as the chain impaling him which he trying to remove her hand of her his chest but she to strong which he scream in agony that he felt like he's dying of his soul ripped out as his eyes wide that is starting to glow yellow as everything in his vie flashes.

As koan begin to open his eyes and see joker who's seem asleep, he look left to right that everything looks all white.

Koan: Huh? Joker?(shaking joker)

Joker:(waking up then turn to koan) koan! this woman gonna get your soul even me!

Koan: No shit, so is this the afterlife huh?

Joker: not sure.

Koan: so what the hell are we?

?: I believe I can answer that.

They turn to see a joker look-a-like but his head is on fire and has a black jacket.

?: greetings koan and joker, my two personalty's.

As they recognize that voice make them shocked

Koan and Joker: Rampage?!

Rampage: indeed, I know that we are going to get our soul rip out like this, but if the all of us work together as one (smile)we can unlocked the full potential.

Koan: what do you mean all?

?:all of us my son.

?: and we know you always do the right thing.

?: since your not alone anymore big brother.

?: for a student you sure know how to get in mess like we do back in the day.

?: yep.

Koan turn to see a man and a woman who look like lory but the man has a red shirt and blue pants, the woman is wearing a light purple shirt and black pants, lory, two man with white hair, the one on the left wears a red cloak opened up with his slaves rolled up and his hair style is down and has black pants and shirt and has a sword on his back and the one on the left is wearing a blue cloak open up too, aa black sweater with blue pants, holding the yamato in hand.

Koan:(in tears)M-Mom, D-Dad, L-Lory?

Joker: Dante?! and Vergil?!

Dante: so this is what joker look's like?

Vergil: It's seem that way

As koan run them hug his step parents and lory as he smile in tears.

Koan's dad: hey koan, good to see you again.

Koan: your guys are alive,(sniff), mom, dad, lory I'm sorry(look down)is all my fault that I didn't protected you three back then, even how munch I didn't get along when I got first adopted.

Lory: (smack koan's butt) don't be like that, it's not your fault cause you did you're best, so stop being so sad and smile. (bring out a big smile)

Koan:(whip his tears then smile big) your right, that's why learn I don't give up and my hope finally come true because of you, mom and dad was always remember and there for me in my life, that's why I stand and fight to healed everyone care heart no matter what I am as a hero, even means bring joy and laughter.

Koan's dad: that's the spirit my boy.(ruffe koan's hair)

Koan's mom: just don't give your self up.(hug him and kiss his forehead)

Lory: were so happy what do as a hero and I know it since I saw it.

Koan: what you mean?

Lory: (giggle and smile)you'll see soon enough.

Dante: right now you gotta battle and a war to stop.

Vergil: awaken your true side of your powers with all of our strength as one.

Rampage: with that said, let us create another form, which no one never seen before!

Joker: yeah I like that,(turn to koan) what do you think koan?

Koan:(grin bigger and laugh crazy)All I can say is, Time to go wild!

 **Back in the real world**

Teruyza felt something wrong and really hot that is burning in her hand as everything she drain from koan coming back to him.

Teruyza: Huh?! What the hell?!

Then koan burst into silver-whitish black flames which teruyza started scream in pain of her hand getting burn s sending teruyza flying away from him, as she crashed to the rubble then koan's hole in his chest all healed.

He begin to cried loudy out of his lungs

Koan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As he in his mutant form started to show his eyes still glowing yellow, he roar like a true demon and unleashed a huge aura that is yellow that the flames wrapped around his whole body. The flames become bigger and brighter with a little darker That make everything shake around the robot and outside of fairy tail heard koan's demonic roar.

Marco: what was that?

Wakaba: I think is koan.

Ikaros: master? (as she felt this incredible coming from the giant robot)

As everyone see a beacon burst out like a pillar as everyone see the flames.

Fairy tail member 33: what is that beacon?!

Fairy tail member 23: I don't know!

Fairy tail member 40: it's looks like flames bursting wild!

Cana: (eyes wide)is it really koan doing this.

Back with Austin and they other fighting jose as the robot shaking and everyone shocked to feel a biggest power their sensing now.

Austin: dude, this is… I don't know what to describe it.

Erza: I never felt this kind of power.

Grace: yeah and it making the robot shakes.

Tsume: This...This energy coming from...koan!

All: WHAT?!

Kavaxas: This perhaps he's fighting hard on haruna.

Jose: you mean teruyza.

Austin: who?

Jose: haruna's split personality that hide her true magic and one of my strongest elites but how? Why didn't she finish that beast?!

Feral: hahahaha looks like he done it huh?

Jose: whatever it is, I'll deal with him right after I'll deal with you Omni-rider and your fairy friends as well.

 **Back with koan and they others**

Koan then stand up within the fire then his body started to change a little he then grew four horns two long and bend to the front, has yellow spikes on his head along a bit of a yellow horn, he has red shoulder pads with black linings with yellow on the shoulders, arm guards with black linings, crimson skin and has a tail. He have pointy ears, yellow like fingerless gloves, a bit sharp fingers, he have three toes and five fingers, black spike on his back and his black pants look torn to looks like shorts as he open his eyes to show all yellow even a stern look.

Teruyza: what the fuck?!

Lucy: koan?

Happy: HE SUDDENLY DIFFERENT NOW!

Gajeel: what the hell?! The demon beast just use a new form?!

Nastumi: Is that really koan?

Koan in his new form crossing his arm as he cracked his neck and yawning while looking at his hands then look at lucy walking to him with a worried look.

Lucy: koan, you still remember me? Are you still you.

?:(look at lucy then small grin while chuckle) yep, but in this form, call me carnage mayhem

Lucy:(smile) that's greta and I was so worried as I thought we lost you.

Carnage mayhem: sorry that I worried you there.

Lucy: are you able to turn back to normal after this?

As carnage mayhem walk then look at the broken mirror to see his reflection of his new form's appearance.

Carnage mayhem: hmm, not bad, ok, (pull out yamato, pull out a long sword with a skull on the handle and summon out a silver that appearance of a hellish backpack, shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes that stare in fury, with metallic projections protruding from its forehead, giving carnage mayhem a semblance of folded wing even the skull with two long mantes like arms appeared on his arm) prepare to dance with a devil.

Teryuza: Hahahahahha! You sure put on an extreme make over, just imagine what I do when I have your soul when Everyone can know how great to see their...

Carnage mayhem: THAT'S ENOUGH!

This make teruyza shut it as carnage mayhem eyes now show nothing but pitch black.

Carnage mayhem: You was stupid enough to confess your action on people's life you took and even more stupid to pull reality think the human are weak to your sick twisted games, everything you said will pain for your sins teruyza, that's why I'll be starting...(to show a dark look of turn his yellow eyes to pitch black and glowing red eyes as his yamato engulf with hell ice and his other sword ignite in hell fire) by burning out your tongue and freeze your blood solid!

Teruyza flinch that his words mean dead serious but she calm down and her head into the game.

Teruyza: you honestly think you can defeat me with your own wrath?

Carnage mayhem: your about to find out.

He disappeared and then a red slash at her with his sword on the right then he did a blue slash at her then use his tail to pull out a red plasma sword and stab her on the shoulder then a big mixed explosion as she scream of pain that sent her crash to the wall as she getting up.

Teruyza: Don't think yo can be cocky just because you ca-

As a red waves right through her eyes as exploded heat as she scream as she cover the damage of her eyes that she fall down.

Teruyza: MY EYES MY EYES! IT BURNS!

Carnage mayhem: keep your mouth shut and fight teruyza, that what matter right now.

Teruyza:(getting up and panting)fine then, let's see how powerful you really are!

Sent multiple snake chain at him in speed but to her shocked that he's cutting and deflecting it like is nothing.

Carnage mayhem: my turn, **FIRE DEVIL'S BURNING DEMON SLASH!**

He charge at her with her while igniting himself on fire and slash past her making her scream in pain.

Carnage mayhem: with **ICE DEVIL'S POLAR DEMON SLASH!**

Then make an ice blade and slash at her again screaming some more. Natsumi was in awe to see Carnage mayhem can do that, happy was in awe two and slake jawed, lucy was amazed to see those techniques that she never know, gajeel was shocked to see those techniques that he never seen.

Then she kicked him but he side to side as he roundhouse kicked her as then she sent her dark and green snakes but carnage mayhem use his tail to throw red plasma sword to many at to stab it then he speed of a 360 sword slash then as they burn and froze as she throwing a lo of punches and kicks but carnage mayhem and he kept slash her as she scream some more as she begin to sweat in fear as his eyes as carnage mayhem raised his sword and make an o

Carnage mayhem: **FIRE DEVIL'S BLAZING WAVES!**

He sent a strong burn waves that shattered the wall and floor in a melted marks as teruyza dodge the attack but it hit her as she sent flying that she scream as he getting up as she holding the burn mark and some frozen parts as she look at carnage mayhem.

Teruyza: _I think I gone to far to pissed him off, I cant even absorb this kind of rage._

As she use her chain blade to slammed the ground as she begin to run to the door.

Carnage mayhem: Grr you coward! (turn to lucy)Lucy stay here so you can help nastumi some way ! (turn to nastumi) and nastumi finished off the scrap-metal for good!

Lucy: (nodded at him) you got it!

Nastumi: you can count on me carnage!

As teruyza keep running but the flames speed to her the explosion as she scream that her flying then she fall own, getting up to see red plasma sword coming straight at her she get down to roll but some cut her at the back.

Teruyza: AHH! DAMN IT!

She ten turn to carnage mayhem that give her the cold and dreaded look as she shaking as she never thought she met someone who this strong and dangerous.

Carnage mayhem: never mess with me, Lucy, the innocent or fairy tail, **TREE DEMON-SWORD STYLE 108… POUND PHOENIX!**

Then he made a tornado out of plasma swords of extreme ice slashes and intense fire slashes spinning at her and she is suck in it and she screamed at the slashing and the explosion all over her clothes and body and crashing through various of walls.

 **Meanwhile with austin and the others**

the group is still fighting jose but he is started to breathing a little.

until they heard a crashed noise.

Jose: what?

Erza: did you hear that?

Elfman: yeah.

Austin: It's coming from the walls!

As everyone turn to see teruyza who sent came crashed through the final wall, then crashed through the floor as everyone shocked to see her clothes it's torn and ripped, burn marks like she was in sort of lava, frostbite marks as she is bleed in many cut marks and bruised as she breath heavily.

Carnage mayhem: well you guys sure was busy, sorry to keep ya'll waiting.

Everyone of the smoke of who's walking as they see carnage mayhem who arrived.

Ur: Koan?!

Kavaxas: _He amuse me with full of surprises._

Niji: woah...

Mirajain: _is that… koan?_ (other side) _MATE! MATE! MATE! FUCKING MATE HIM!_

Austin: holy my god, That's koan!

Tsume: (unknowingly raise her tail and blush) oh wow.

Grace: (smiled) I'm in a relationship with a hot badass~.

Elfman: THAT'S MANLY!

Jose: WHAT?!

Feral: hmm, never seen that before. But he did well done to his opponent.

Erza: wow, note to self, never ever make koan mad.

Carnage mayhem: That's Carnage mayhem to you Erza.

As teruyza standing up a she wipe the blood a she glared at him.

Carnage mayhem: Right now I have a witch to be put out, and an innocent girl to be exorcist.

Carnage mayhem charge at her and Teruyza's aura become big of black and green.

Teruyza: DIE SAVAGE NEPHALEM! **UNHOLY WRATH OF THE BASILIASK!**

Carnage mayhem: **one-sword style!** (using the rebellion that ignite on fire)

He slashes in front of him and the giant snake is cut in half and made teruyza split into two but haruma has her eyes close but teruyza's eyes are widen in horror.

Carnage mayhem: **GREAT FIRE DRAGON SHOCK!**

As then what happen as teruyza's body shaking as she started to scream that she exit out of haruna that her hair turn back to normal and she fall down unconscious. As everyone turn to Teruyza who look the same except wearing a yellow black marks hooded short sleeves and unbotton to reveal her cleavage as she on the ground try to get up but she shaking like a leaf and hyperventilate. Everyone except feral and carnage mayhem is shocked, as carnage mayhem walk to her.

Teruzya: N-No...D-Damn it...how can this happen...?

Carnage mayhem: you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours, So this your true form by taking some of haruna's appearance and her energy to be physical, it's ugly. Your magic is leviathan right? I get it now, that means envy which is jealousy. And jealousy...it's the ugly thing that ever live, **one sword style draw and re-sheath techique:** (dash past her and she scream with a huge cut on her chest and gut that she's on fire being burning) **LION'S SONG!**

When Teruzya start to fell to the ground feral jump down and grab her and jump up again, as he put out the fire and teleport her somewhere.

Carnage mayhem: now, (turn to jose) it's your turn jose.

Austin: got a new form I see, very nice. Now shall we?

Carnage mayhem: yes, let's shall.(cracking his knuckles)

 **Back to natsumi vs gajeel**

Gajeel strike at natsumis arm and that send her flying and hit a wall.

Gajeel heh heh heh, hiren you hit that wall was like music to my hears.

Lucy: she took natsumi down with just one hit.

Happy: that because the scales on his fists are made out of steel!

Gajeel is punching the daylights out of natsumi but natsumi try to fight back as she doge the attack of gajeel's kick which make the floor shattered and make wind blow. Which happy hold on to lucy from the wind blow

Lucy: so seriously that much wind coming from his kick?!

Happy: his attacks are twice as strong now that he is covered in those dragon scales!

She punch gajeel In the face hard but it didn't faze him.

Gajeel: poor little fariy, that had to hurt didn't it? Hate to break it to you but your puny hand can't even scratch this steel.

Natsumi: AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Lucy: it's like he has indestructible armor!

Happy: natsumi!

As nastumi roll over the floor many time try to hide the pain.

Nastumi: I'M FINE! THIS DOESN'T HURT AT ALL! NOPE! NOT AT ALL!

Lucy: yeah right.

Happy: right.

Gajeel: cut they act punk!(headbutt her)you just don't want your friend to see you cry like a baby( throw his face but nastumi missed)

Nastumi: Alright you walking garbage can! Time to blow you away! **FIRE DRAGON...**

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON…**

Lucy: what?!

Happy: he got a breath attack like natsumi!

Natsumi and gajeel: **ROAR!**

There roars clash with each other making a huge gust if wind blow away everything that break the walls. As gajeel is still standing and so do nastumi.

Gajeel: looks like there some pretty differences between iron and fire slayer aren't there salamander? You can shower me with some flames attack till you ran out of hot air, but it's not gonna cracked my armor, on they other hand just one of my iron blades breath attack can rip your puny body to shred!

Lucy: natsumi.

Happy: come on, take him.

Natsumi:(smile)I can't crack your armor huh? Sure you're not feeling a draft buddy?

Then gajeel's armored face cracked a his shocked

Lucy: she did it.

Natsumi: look I don't just breath regular old fire, the fire dragons roar can destroy anything it touches, I think it's time we stop playing around let's get down to the real fight, I'm gonna shatter you into a million piece's!(charge up a flaming red aura)

Gajeel: (charge up a green aura) lets go!

Happy: yep there both dragon slayers.

Lucy: there amazing! And there both practically half naked too.

Natsumi: black steel, I'm ready when you are.

Gajeel: the sky's not big enough for two of us dragon's kid, so I'm just gonna have to take you down salamander.

Lucy: Natsumi…Koan, hope your doing alright...

 **with carnage mayhem**

Carnage mayhem senses of nastumi and gajeels battle is going all out

Carnage mayhem: _Looks like nastumi getting really fired up, but she need is a little boost, my hell-fire can't be good for her so..._ (light up a small blue fire that float) _a normal and strong blue fire should do it_

Carnage mayhem:(whisper) go find nastumi and boost her up!

The blue fire nodded and it go find nastumi.

 **Back with fairy tail**

the predators and fairy tail members all see the phantom ghosts are gathering into a giant purple ball with red eyes, hands and arms.

U. Rollgrawl: what the fuck?!

U. Black spinovolt: Huh?!

Laki: That thing got creepy hands everywhere!

Wakaba: that's the least of our worries!

Marco: Yeah, this is bad!

The shadow jellyfish start to tear and smash guild.

Cana: that monster is trying to tear down our guild hall!

U. Armorpotira: AH COME ON! ME AND AUSTIN JUST REBUILT THAT!(As he begin to hissed)that's it! It's time to get rid of this pest once and for all(he turn to Gravecarcass and Ikaros) GRAVECARCASS! IKAROS! TAKE THAT JELLYFISH DOWN!(pointed at the ghost jellyfish)

Gravcarcass: OKAY!

Ikaros: yes master.

They both nodded eachother and gravecarcass jump on the tip on tie guild and ikaros flew up beside him.

Ikaros: **WHITE ANGLE'S MISSILE FEATHERS!** (fired thousands of light feathers)

Gravecarcass creating a white energy with shadow energy as he charging from his chest then blast it into a beam of light and shadow as one.

As their attack combine into one as the beam of white and shadow along with light of feathers dancing around it.

Gravecarcass and Ikaros: **HEAVEN SHADOW JUDGMENT!**

The shadow jellyfish screamed been engulf by the combine attack and dissipated into nothingness.

Makarov: now jose has gone to far, (walk to the giant) he almost make my children cry, almost hurt my children, he is going to be punished.(Look at U. Armorpotira) Koan! Keep up the fight, protect the guild hall and my children! I'm finishing this right now.

U. Armorpotira: don't steal koan's fight, he wanted jose to pay dearly for everything even Austin I think, but you can help by do a combo attack.

Makarov: very well, I will assist them in this fight, we will end this war.

 **Back with nastumi vs Gajeel**

As both dragon slayer back their fist of fire and iron, when their fist collide as an explosion as they launch to the sky and continue their fight. As both of them throwing fist to each other, nastumi kicked him as gajeel punch her back as their they keep fighting as they both throw kicks which block each other which cause the spike horn to beak and fall, they fell back inside the giants head back where they started out of breath.

Phantom lord girl: is that kid beating gajeel?

Phantom lord member 12: no look salamanders out of breath too.

Gajeel then eat the iron around him and made natsumi mad.

Natsumi: what hold on that's not far man! Your eating!

Gajeel: so what?

Lucy: I can't believe that he really eats iron!

Happy: I wonder it taste very good?

Gajeel: now I got a fire in my belly.

Natsumi: hey! That's my line pal!

A burst to a huge green enrgy around gajeel as he loud a cried.

Lucy: wait a minute where did he get all of that energy from?!

Happy: it's because he ate all that iron, when dragon slayers eat there element they replenish there magical energy and increased there power!

Lucy: so natsumi needs to eat fire.

Happy: that would help but he can't eat her own fire, it has to come from some kind of outside source.

Lucy: yeah but how can we make that happen?

?:Perhaps I be an assist.

Lucy and happy turn to a blue fire ball floating to them.

Lucy: a blue flouting fireball?

Happy: I thin it's koan's blue fireball.

Fireball: he made me to assist you and nastumi's help, if we don't do anything (look at the fight)she gonna be in trouble, so she need to eat me.

Gajeel: say goodnight, fairy!(point his hand at her that a green circle around his hand) **IRON DRAGON'S LANCE: DEMON LOG!**

That attack hit natsumi and it torn off her vest and the bandages around her chest is a little torn but still there, lucy is looking through her pocket looking for her keys.

Lucy: come on think, fire, fire, do I have any kind of fire spirit? Oh yeah I lost my keys when I was attacked(hair cover her eyes)the only one I got is the new one Sagittarius.

Fireball: which is the only way to help me to boost up nastumi.

Lucy: we haven't worked out a contract yet, but I don't care! This is the only chance we've got right now!

Fireball: Alright let's do this!

Lucy: I call upon the in the world of the celestial spirits I beg of you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! **OPEN GATE OF THE ARCHER: SAGITTARIUS!**

Then a man wearing a horse costume with cloths, holding a silver bow and has a quiver qith arroews appeared and saluting for some reason.

Sagittarius: well, howdy-do my lady.

Lucy: wow, that really works!

Happy: what's with the house costume?

Fireball:(sweatdrop)I would expect it was a real Sagittarius.

Lucy: I'll explain why later, but I need to know if you shot fire!

Sagittarius: no but I'm quite proficient in archery(saluting again in a different direction) yes indeed.

Lucy: yeah ok.

Happy: who dose he think he's saluting over there?

Natsumi: hey lucy, you guys better get out of the way!

Fireball: come on let's do this somewhere safe.

Lucy: gee I feel so completely useless.(got down to her knees in depress)

Happy: ah come one you got to stay positive.

Fireball: koan don't see you useless so get back to your feet

Sagittarius:(saluting again in a different direction) yes sirey.

Natsumi: here goes! (lite herself in fire and charge at gajeel) **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

Gajeel: I got a fire in my belly but wheres yours?

he slammed her to the ground then use his iron club to drag her around the ground.

Gajee: Why wont you eat some iron?

She is now drag on the iron floor with her face.

Phantom lord girl: that's brutal.

Phantom lord member 12: gajeel is crazy strong.

Phantom lord member 56: maybe just crazy.

Gajeel: I think I have my fun with you. (throw her away) so get lost scumbag!

Nastumi thrown down to the broken wall outside as lucy showing how worried and scared to see the salamander can't keep this up.

Lucy: no, this can't be happening, natsumi can't just lose can't she? Get up.

Gajeel:(eyes wide) what? Why is the guild hall still standing? what's going on?!

True to gajeel's word as nastumi open her left eye try to get up to see the guild still their but half wrecked which means is koan's predators and ultimate predators who's all roaring, hissing, screeching in victory of protecting the guild who did it and don't see any of those ghost anymore.

Natsumi: he did it,(smile) koan protected the guild hall.

 **Flashback**

Young natsumi is standing with makarov in front of the guild hall.

Young natsumi: whoa this place is huge! So this is a wizard guilds huh?

Makarov: yep, it's called fairy tail.

Young natsumi: that's a weird name.

Makarov: (chuckles) yes, but you see nobody knows whether or not fairies have tails or it they even exist so it'll be forever a mystery, unless we try to find out which could become an amazing adventure and our members are the ones who would want to find out.

Young natsumi: I don't get it but it sounds awesome.

 **Change scene**

Young Grace: hey, what's your deal? You got a problem with me of something?

Young Natsumi what if I do?

Marco: huh? Are that gonna fight?

Wakaba: no way.

Young Cana: grace your clothes!

Young Grace: aw man!(freak out)

Young natsumi: geez what a pervert.(annoyed look while put her hands behin her neck)

Young Grace: (headbutted natsumi) who you're calling a pervert pinkie!

Young natsumi: you, you loud mouth streaker!

They start to fight each other.

Makarov: well feisty one.

Reeas: she'll fit right in.

 **change scene**

young erza push young nartsumi from there headbutting.

Young Natsumi: what?! You want some of this two?!

Young Grace: don't do it.

Then she slam them into a wall that cracked with bumps on there heads.

Young Erza: what total idiots.

Young Grace: why me?

Young Erza:(scary glared)you're not to fight are we clear?

Young Grace: y-yes ma'am

Young Natsumi: whoa, scary.

Young Erza: hey kid, what's your name?

Young Natsumi: it's natsumi.

Young Erza: natsumi huh? let's get one thing straight, everyone in fairy tail treats each other like family and this guild hall is like our home, it's not a place for fighting, do you understand?

Young Natsumi: yeah.

Young Erza:(smile)welcome to fairy tail. I'm erza.

Young Natsumi: she's mean.

Young Grace: for real.

Both girls turn to each other, smirked and turn away from each other.

 **Scene change**

lisanna, elfman and mirajain are going on a job together until natsumi show them her first job.

Lisanna: bye, come back soon!

Young Mirajain: where are you going?

Young Natsumi: I got my first real magic job!

Young Mirajain: did you even bother to read the whole flyer first?

Young Natsumi: uh well yeah, it says please get rid of this thingy that's somewhere doing something to someone, for 50,000 Jewel.

Lisanna:(eyes bulge out)it doesn't say that!

Young natsumi: layoff ok?

Young mirajane: are you telling me you're so stupid all you were able to read off of that flier was the reward?(crossing her arm while grinning)

Lisanna: be nice mira!

Young Natsumi: I can read!(gripping the flier) Igneel taught me how to read and wright when I was little! Dose it nothing on this stupid flier makes any sense to me.

Lisanna: aw it's okay.

Young Natsumi:(try not to cry but a little as everyone listening to nastumi about her dad taught her things) I know the names of all kinds of different foods: hamburger, spaghetti, rice bowls, cake and cookies, sterling soup and I know… man it sucks! I swear I know more then just food names, I'm serious you guys, igneel taught me to read, he really did, he taught me lots of stuff.

Young mirajane:(blushing while a tease smile) you're so cute. Please don't cry.

Lisanna: (sweatdrop)don't be creepy. Hands off.

Young natsumi: I'm not crying!

Young Erza: all of you need to calm down.

Young Narsumi: Erza…

Young Erza: there's no reason for you to be embarrassed, I'm sure igneel did his best , but it's hard to learn to read and write because there are an awfle lot of words.

Young Natsumi: know-it-all.

Young Erza: you just have to be patient and study hard, and I could teach you if you like.

Young Natsumi: no way! Sorry but your way too scary!

Young erza dragging young Nastumi by her hair.

Young Erza: I can't imagine what's so scary about vocabulary lesson.

Mirajain is laughing at natsumi being dragged by the floor and lisanna waved goodbye.

Lisanna: it'll be fine I know you'll do good!

Young Grace: that's what she gets being such a dummy.

Then she got hit by natsumi's bag and they get in there faces again.

Young natsumi: oh yeah, miss walking around in her panties?

Young grace: yeah you snot nosed brat!

Young erza push young natsuumi from there headbutting again.

Young Erza:(scary glared at young nastumi)give me 3 days!

Young Natsumi: h-huh?

Young Erza: think of me as ignnel number 2, in just three days I'll hammer all the vocabularies you need to be an effective fairy tail wizard in your thick skull and(thwn a scary look of glowing red eyes and her sword at young nastumi) you will not eat drink or sleep until you master them!

Young Natsumi: all right fine you win teach me the stupid stuff already!

 **End flashback**

everybody of fairy tail cheering that their guild are okay which nastumi watching.

Past makarov: so how do you like the guild natsumi?

Young Natsumi: I think it's great, erza can be pretty scary, but everyone else is really cool. I've learned a ton of new words and stuff, I want to stay and become a member.

Natsumi remembered all the times in her childhood, the time when she first found an egg which she and lissana take care of it together as mother and sister in law, having so munch with her childhood friend /sister in law lissana, when she met lucy who wanna be a new member of fair tail especially Austin and koan who came from another dimension and heroes. she really love and like koan as he sympathy to his brother and anyone from fairy tail and even he care, protect them, cool, really funny and crazy, as he cheer up and healed lucy and everybody pain that makes him a hero, even her hero as well. She stands up and turn to gajeel who is still trying to figure out what is going on.

Gajeel: grr, it must be one of the two fairies. Damn that Omni Rider and Savage Nephalem! (look at nastumi who walking at him)

Lucy:(try no to cry) natsumi, let's just give them what they want. Maybe if I just let them take me, they'll…

Blue fire: I don't think so, in koan and austin's experience most villains don't follow through.

Happy: (tears)He's right, and you know she wont let that happen.

Carnage mayhem: _indeed happy, and lucy, don't give up as like I 'll make your dream come true as a family._

As lucy, nastumi and happy felt carnage mayhem's words talking to them in their heads.

Lucy: Carnage mayhem?

Carnage mayhem: yep, no mater how much they hurt you, no matter if we don't have a guild we'll never ever give up

Gajeel: Your lucky that your guild is safe, but doesn't mean I'll tear apart again and you'll lose. 

Nastumi try to punch him but the iron dragon slayer punch her quick and sent her to the machine and sludge down.

As lucy cover her eyes cannot take of seeing nastumi losing.

Lucy: I can't stand watching this happen.

Carnage mayhem: don't worry lucy, there is hope.

Nastumi try to get up as gajeel walking towards her.

Gajeel: I stay down if I was you salamander, cause I started to get bored with that holding back garbage and is not gonna be good for you.

Happy:(tears) Koan took down Jupiter, and natsumi took down one of the element four, she use too much of her power, if she can be strong enough to beat this guy!

Gajeel: (pick up natsumi by the scarf) so long kid, you've reach the end of the line. (bring out his iron dragon's sword)

Sagittarius: just a moment! (pulling his bow and aiming his arrow) it seems I didn't quite understand what you were asking me earlier, when I arrived you inquired as to whether or nor I could shoot fire and I answered I did not have the power to do so, however now I see it's the fire itself that's important, it doesn't matter that I can't produce it myself as long as it's produced.

Gajeel: this is it salamander! The end!

Then five arrow shots passed gajeels face and hit's a machine and it exploded.

Blue fire: hey sagittarius! Shoot me with the arrow!

Sagittarius: Hop on it!(the blue fire nodded as it hop on the arrow's top)

as he shot the at the blue fire as it exploded to mixed the machine that destroyed causing to make a big normal flames and blue flames.

Happy: nice shot!

Lucy: you found a way to create fire.

Sagittarius: depending on the force one applies when shooting an arrow and the trajectory that arrow follows it's possible to pierce or shatter steel.

Gajeel: that man-horse thing is getting in my way.

Lucy: wow, your like an archer genies.

Sagittarius: well I aim to please. (saluting off again)

Happy if you want to salute her she's over here.

Natsumi then suck all the regular and blue fire.

Carnage mayhem: way to go nastumi.

Nastumi:(heard his voice again)Carnage?

Carnage mayhem: That's right, you are a dragon slayer, a proud daughter of igneel and a proud member of fairy tail, so never give up on what you believe in. I saw the fiery will in your heart, so I'm giving you my strength and show everyone why is fairy tail is a number one guild there is as family and friends!

Natsumi: yeah, (smile)just what I needed, thanks a million lucy, carnage mayhem.(giving a thumbs up)

Lucy smile as well to give a thumbs up and somewhere that carnage mayhem give a thumbs up too and grinning.

Gajeel: (charge at her) eat all the fire you want but you're still not gonna beat me!

As he about to punch her but nastumi dilver a firey fist punch at him.

Lucy: alright!

Happy: yeah! Nastumi is all fired up!

Gajeel then crashed into a random steel and the room is falling apart.

Natsumi: koan, austin, lucy, gramps all my friends, my guild fairy tail.

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Natsumi then use her bear hands to rip apart the roar which that shocked him.

Gajeel:(eyes wide) she deflected my breath attack and she did it with her bear hands!

Natsumi: I don't know how many more people you need to hurt before you're satisfied, but it ends now.

Gajeel: there's no way, I can't lose to her, it's impossible, she's nothing but fairy scum.

Natsumi:(engulf by full flames) I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my friends! Mess with fairy tail it's the biggest mistake you've ever made!

Gajeel: The only mistake I made was not killing you earlier!(charge up to be engulf by green aura)

Then he jump to charge at nastumi backing his fist.

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON'S HARD FIST!**

But it stop by nastumi's fist, which with increase strength started to crack gajeel' iron dragon's scales.

Gajeel: no it can't be, I'm the strongest!

Natsumi: **You're through black steel! FLAME LOTUS FIRE DRAGONS FIST!** (start to rapidly punch gajeel) levy, jey, droy, nab, marco, gramps, erza, ausstin, lucy (upper cut gajeel) and koan!

Natsumi (unleash more fire fists) this is for attacking us! (fire more fire fists) This is for destroying out guild hall!

As the robot starting to tear out a bit then gajee sent flying and natsumi is still fired way up.

Green haired girl: al, did you see that light?

Alzack: yeah! That's natsumi!

The phantom lord guild hall is now crumbled but it still standing kinda.

Natsumi:(grin) alright! Now let's find koan and see his fight!

Happy: aye!

Lucy: yeah, he needs all the chairing he need.

 **With crimson mayhem, austin and the other group.**

Carnage mayhem:(small smile) looks like she did it.

Austin: Who did it carnage?

Carnage mayhem: Nastmi, she knocked gajeel out for good.

Austin: (smiled) that's good for her.

Jose: my what an unruly dragon you have.

Erza: she may be unruly but he's also an extremely powerful wizard, in fact I'd say that she's just as strong as I am if not stronger but koan or austin.

Jose: there's no need to be so modest titania erza, you and the three's magic is just a spectacular as salamanders, you and the two brothers, the Cat, the other dragon and that demon dragon ever been able to last this long this long against me in battle even you helped each other, truth be told we'd be more equally matched in power if you hadn't taken a direct hit from the jupiter cannon and destroyed it earlier today. You know what really irks me about fairy tail? The fact that there are so many powerful wizards like yourself's, who relied with makarov.

Austin and carnage mayhem zoomed in and punch jose in the faceand send him flying to a wall.

Austin who cares of your bull crap?

Carnage mayem: What really irk us is some douchbag bastard like you have the right to treat our family like dirt.

Jose then got up with a furious look and make a huge phantom knight appear and it charge at carnage, kavaxas, tsume and niji.

Jose: (turn to austin and erza) now I will make that old windbag suffer more if to take care of you Titania and omni-rider.

Austin: I like to see you try! Let's go erza!

Erza: Right!

Jose:(eviliy smile)Fine then(unleashed a black and purple aura as his eyes glow red)let me show my new incredible power!

Jose then grow in size and he grew muscles as his shirt torn, his skin is now darker gray with purple like tattoos on his body, sharp claws, his hair let out messy, his eyes become red and his teeth sharpen.

Monster Jose: now feel the full new power of the phantom lord!

Austin: ugh, crap well I have no choice, (place the driver on his wast and turn to erza) hey erza, remember that promise I made? (she nodded as Austin smile) well I think I found your match. (put up his hand to erza) Come forth fruit warriors, I chose erza scarlet to be your bearer!

Then everything around erza turn black and she is in her normal armor, then four lights turn on, one is sitting on a horse, he is wearing a blue jumpsuit with gold legging and arms and an orange armor and it's a samurai themed and holding an orange slice like sword, the other light shined over a knight themed rider with red and silver and red jumpsuit and has a banana armor, the third is a chines themed jumpsuit with a grape themed armor holding a grape themed gun, and the last one who is sitting a chair wearing a pure white jumpsuit wearing a melon themed armor and shield.

Orange samurai: greetings erza scarlet, welcome to the kamen rider trail. I am gaim.

Banana knight: I am baron, not mr banana man.

Grape shooter: I'm ryugen, (bow to her) nice to meet you.

Melon knight: and I am zangetsu.

Erza:(bow to them)It's an honor to meet you all.

Gaim: (hops off his horse) well then, lets begin.

Baron: but a little different, for the first time in rider history we will allow you to use your requip magic.

Erza: really? Why?

Ryugen: you're way of fighting agents enemies is up close and personal with weapons and your strong so we thought.

Zangetsu: all of us will fight you.

Erza: all of us?

Then eight more lights turn on to show a man wearing a black jumpsuit with a pinecone themed armor and holding a spear with a pinecone on the staff, the next one is wearing a brown jumpsuit with an acorn themed armor and small hammer, next has a line green jumpsuit with a Duran themed armor and has a red mohack and has two spike swords, a woman wearing a silver and red armor with an apple themed armor and shield, a walnut themed armored man with big knuckles on his hands and there are a zangetsu look a like but has a malice orange on the right arm and eyes and right chest, a woman with a pink jumpsuit with a peach top on her right shoulder, a man with a silver viking like jumpsuit with a cherry armor with the cherry on the right shoulder and a man has a light blue jumpsuit with a lemon armor and the top lemon is on her right shoulder and all four of them has the same bladed red bow.

Pinecone solder: all of us, my name is kurokage. Nice to meet ya.

Acorn fighter: hi-o! I'm gridon.

Duran swordsman: bonjour~, I am bravo! And I must say your hair is burning bright like fire over an everlasting candle!

Erza:(sweatdrop) um, thank you bravo.

Walnut boxer: don't worry about him, he's cool, anyway, I am knuckle.

Zangetsu look a like: greetings, I am zangetsu shin but you may call me shin.

Lemon archer: my name is duke.

Cherry archer: I'm sigurd.

Peach archer: I am marika, nice to meet another girl besides her. (point to the apple knight)

Apple knight: hello I am idunn. Good to meet you erza.

Erza: good to meet you all, (draw out her sword) now then let's fight.

 **Timeskip**

Erza is almost tired out but she manege to defeat and disarmed the armored riders but gaim, they clash there swords in battle striking huge blows of swords impressing the other armored riders, she then eventually disarmed gaim from his weapon.

Gaim: well done erza you've cleared this trial, but for now you win this round, but more will come so be prepared in the future.

Erza: I will.

She is back in the real world and now in her hand is banana lock.

Austin: Good job erza, I know you can do it.

Erza: thanks, I think I should give it a try. (unlocking the lock)

lock: **BANANA!**

Then a zipper unzipped a circle and a metallic banana is floated down slowly and on ersa's wast a black belt appeared with barons face on the left.

Erza: henshin. (place the lock on the belf and locks it)

Belt: **LOCK ON!** (push down the silver and yellow knife slicing the lock revealing an inside of a banana and a knight spear on the bottom of the lock) **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

Then the banana landed on erza and she is drench in a silver jumpsuit and change into baron but she has a silver skirt is on her jumpsuit.

Baron: hmm~ so this is the power of the rider, I think I should name myself when I'm in this form, kamen rider baroness.

Austin: good name, now it's my turn. (clone himself into four and all four of them has a gashat.

Gashats: **MIGHTY ACTION X! TADDLE QUEAT! BANG BANG SHOOTING! BAKUSOU BIKE! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! FANG! BLADE! GUN! CLAW!**

They all place the two gashats into there slots and they open there drivers and ex-aid, brave, snipe and a the last of the four is a rider with a motor bike for a body, he has a hot pink mohack on his head. They all are now in level two forms and with added armors, ex-aid has the dragons chest and head, brave has the right arm and leg, snape has the left arm and leg and the yellow bike rider has both sides and he now has yellow foreleg guards and upper shoulders.

Driver: **CLICK TO LOAD! CLICK TO OPEN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE! BATTLE FOR YOUR ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLT QUEST! BANG BA-BANG! BANG BA-BANG! WOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING GO! BLAST! DASH! CRASH! BURN! BAKUSOU BAKE~! A GACHA! DO-DO-DRAGO! NA-NA-NA-KNI~GHT! DRA-! DRA-! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! EX-AID! BRAVE! SNIPE! LASER!**

Monster jose: so you can lend your requip magic to others omni-rider. No matter it won't help you to defeat the likes of me!

Ex-aid: well see about that asshole!

Feral jester begin laugh as Ex-aid turn to him.

Ex-aid: what's so funny now?

Feral jester: I know you gonna let scarlet to become the third female kamen rider so the magic I give to jose to resist to any type of kamen rider's attacks just like how you didn't do it to md, well to jose some of it. It maybe limit so good luck defeating him.

Ex-aid: how about agents this? **KAMEN RIDER STYLE: BREATH OF THE SACRED DRAGON!**

Then he shoot out a red and white fire at jose and he screamed in pain and he hit the wall with bruises and he is breathing.

Feral jester: hmm?(title his head)

Ex-aid: bet you didn't think of that, huh?

Feral: really?(point at the injured konster jose)

As the monster jose was an afterimage.

Ex-aid: WHAT?!

Feral: I told you, even don't bother, what you do I do more of surprise since I know you to well.

As monster jose is behind ex-aid which he turn around when monster jose deliver an intense dark corrupted to punch at ex-aid's stomach.

Monster jose: **CORRUPTION OF DEATH BLOW!**

As a big explosion as ex-aid scream and sent flying as he crashed down to the floor then jose was shot in the face and brave help ex-aid up.

Brave: you ok?

Ex-aid: yeah, he said he knows all of my moves, but I have en idea, it's crazy but he force me. let's get wild!

The three of them nodded and they glow and charge at jose with baroness following them and start to tag team together.

Ex-aid: **SACRED DRAGONS ROAR!**

Lazer: **SACRED DRAGONS SWORD AND GUN!**

Jose dodge the roar attack but got blasted then slash by the chest as he scream which he yelled, ex aid and lazer throw punches and kicks at him which he dodge them and some as jose grab their heads and hit each other 3 times then see brave and baroness coming as he throw them down as jose jump up.

Monster jose: **PHANTOM DARK FINGER BEAMS**

His finger shoot rapid ghostly ectoplasm energy as they dodge it bit as ex-aid and baroness nodded each other. Erza then slice her lock twice and ex-aid engulf his fist with fire.

Belt: **COME ON! BANANA AU LEIT!**

Ex-aid: **SACRED DRAGONS DOUBLEZUKA!**

As their attack rapidily hit monster jose as he crashed down as he getting up as ex aid come in punch him a lot as erza slice him many time then lazer roundhouse kicked him as he stumble.

Ex-aid: alright let's all do it together!

The four riders nodded and the four gamer riders pull there drago knight hunter gashats and place then into the side slots and press the button twice and baroness slice the driver three times.

Gamer driver: **CLICK TO LOAD! KIMEWAZA! DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Driver: **COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**

Then they all flykick at the jose monster in the chest and then an explosion hit jose point blank range

Ex-aid: bulls eye!

Monster jose have a bruise mark as he healed as his limit charge as his aura of dark and purple intense rises.

Monster jose: my turn **PHANTOM BLAST WAVES OF PILLARS!**

He punch the ground as a big magic circle at the bottom of the four riders en what rises a mutiple energy explosion pillars as all the four riders screaming of pain as they launch in the sky and sent to the ground. Then turn back to normal as the 3 austin as one as they all bruises and injured as they try to get up and stumble.

Jose: as long as I can remember phantom lord has always been at the top, we have the most powerful wizards with the strongest spells we also more capital and more members then any other guild however recently fairy tail has begun to catch up and our position as leader is in jeopardy, the names erza, laxyia and mistygon became widely known and stories of salamander, omni-rider and the savage nephalem spread across the land like wiled fire, now phantom lord and fairy tail are considered as equals the top two guilds representing this kingdom, huh, the thought disgust me. I refuse to be acquainted to such a feeble guild.

Then austin fired his gashacon magnum at his face.

Austin: so that's what all this pointless war you started? we're fighting for our lives just because you've had a huge chunk of jealousy? How pathetic of you.

Jose then kick him his rib as austin cough blood.

Erza: AUSTIN!

Monster jose: the only patehic that now your on the ground.

As austin getting up to healed as he walk to healed erza.

Jose: try all you want but you cannot harmed me(looking at nastumi, lucy and happy arrive)

Nastumi: guys! (Look at monster jose)holy crap is that jose?! I can senses he stronger.

Happy: he look like a monster!

Lucy: this is bad.

Monster jose:(growl) you should've come easily and give lucy heartifla, and now you'll pay for the price!

As he charged in speed at her which she scream as monster jose back his fist into a dark enrgy claws.

Austin, Erza, Nastumi, Happy: LUCY!

Mira: oh no.

Grace and Elfman: Don't!

Then carnage mayhem appeared in front of jose and elbow him to send him flying.

Carnage mayhem: that's the final straw. (raises his hand up and a small white ball appeared on his hand) **WHITE GODS JUGEMENT DROP!**

Then multiple white lasers shoot and the phantom knights and peirce there armor as their getting damage as their getting destroyed and most are aiming at monster jose, austin erza, lucy, happy, grace and natsumi are all shocked to see that he unlocked a new type of magic, kavaxas smiled again at him, niji, ur and tsume was surprised at him and tsume smiled for some reason, mira is sutprised at him and elfmen…

Elfman: THAT'S MANLIER!

Jose summoned two more phantom knights to protect him but the light shots past through him and blast him to the wall feeling more pain.

Carnage mayhem: I'm not gonna lie, I'm very surprise myself I have this magic, White god slayer magic, how you like it? Now is just you and me alone now jose. (cracking his neck)

?: not alone koan.

Everyone turn to see makarov flouting down from a hole on the sealing.

Makarov: koan, as master allow me to join you in taking down jose.

Carnage mayhem: kay, but let me this out of so you, austin and I do a combo team attack

Markov: very well then, carry on you two, but know this I want to punish jose for shedding my children's blood, that includes you and austin.

Austin: very well master makarov. Go get him carnage mayhem!

Carnage mayhem then charge at jose with furious punches and kicks at jose and then he slam him to the ground and throw him to a wall jose get up as carnage mayhem charge in which jose use an after image as jose was behind him as he punch him but carnage mayhem was an after image

Monster jose: What?!

Carnage mahyem: right here you slow oldman (behind jose )

Jose punching him but no effect as carnage mayhem tailed sent him flying as he get up.

Monster jose: **PHANTOM DARK FINGER BEAMS!**

His finger shoot rapid ghostly ectoplasam energy but carnage mayhem eyes glows.

Carnage mayhem: **WHITE GOD'S FLASH SIGHT!**

Shoot a fast huge beam from his eyes as sent jose flying been burn by intense light as he cough off blood as he breathing and growling.

Monster jose: **PHANTOM BLAST WAVES OF PILLARS!**

He punch the ground as a big magic circle at the bottom of carnage mayhem's feet while he crossing his arm as what rises a multiple energy explosion pillars all over as the smoke everywhere then jose laugh.

Monster jose: HAHAHAHA! I KNOW I HAVE THIS POWER! I BET I CAN TAKE DOWN. THE FERAL JESTER AND ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY!

Carnage Mayhem: You really over confident about yourself are you?

Jose then see carnage mayhem dusting himself off and he didn't have a scratch.

Jose: WHAT?!

Carnage mayhem:(point his two finger in full charge at jose) never mess with fairy tail, **WHITE GOD'S SHOT GUN!**

Then a beam of light shot out of his fingers and it made contact to jose made an explosion and multible little lights hits jose.

Jose: AAAAHHHHHH!

Jose get to the sky and crashed down as soon his whole body as it begin to turn almost starting to become normal as he all cover in scratches, bleeding and some bruises as he getting up.

Jose:(glaring at him)I'm...not finished it...yet!

Jose charging his final attack of a his dark and purple aura with red lightning dance around him.

Carnage mayhem: you are now jose porla, alright austin, markov let's do this for the grand finale together.

Austin: yes! **SACRED DRAGON ROAR!**

Carnage mayhem: **WHITE GOD'S BELOW!**

Makarov: got it! **we evoke… FAIRY LAW!...**

Carnage mayhem, Austin and makarov: **HERO'S LAW OF JUSTICE!**

Then from the sky a giant golden magic circle and the two attacks are collided with the light shined and some how it kind of formed a god fairy dragon and a god fairy angel-demon made out of light that they flying towards jose and the light blinded feral and everyone in the room and the shine has reached outside.

Green haired girl: what's happening!?

Alzack: that light is not harming us!

Green haired girl: yeah your right, do you think it's master?

Alzack: I think so!

 **Meanwhile inside the room**

Erza: this is fairy law.

Grace: what is that?

Erza: a spell that vanquishes darkness with sacred light, it only affects those who the caster sees is their enemy, incredible isn't? it's one of the most legendary spells in existence.

As the light fades koan change back and high fives austin.

Austinn and koan: Alright! You rock dude!

Makarov: austin and koan, you two have protected us from this war and protected my children with everything you have, I am so proud both of you. We are forever in your debt.

Austin: hey it's nothing sir, we just doing our hero jobs, witch reminds me I'm going to find three certain girls oh and koan we are going to talk for reals.

Koan: Well there is one person koan needed to find as well,(title his head) and what talk?

Austin: about him being you. (pointed to feral)

Koan: W-What?! (eyes wide)

Austin: I'll tell you later.

Koan: A-Alright.

Feral: _Not bad Austin and koan hehehehe, I know these two never give up as it starting to amuse me._

feral see aria about to attack markov

Austin: (sniff aria behind Makarov) master! Look-

Feral jester: **WHITE DEVIL'S PISTOL!**

Then feral shoot a white beam from his finger straight to pierce aria's heart which he cough blood , everyone even austin, makarov and koan was horrified to see feral killed cold blooded right in front of them and kill one of his allies.

Feral jester: whoops my finger slipped, Hahahahaha! But hey, at least he'll drown is pathetic tears to death for all I care(look at everyone) what never see a guy shot someone?

Austin: no they don't!

Feral: oh well, to bad (he begin to walk to jose who's waking up)

Jose: feral please, help me to kill the-

Feral: I got a better idea in mind

Austin: tell me, are you really koan?

Feral: If you want your answer meet me outside in front of everybody of fairy tail members outside of the guild to know the truth, you got 10 minutes if you, koan and nastumi wanna save gajeel, haruna haruna, madoku, judy and juvia, after answering use Jose need to pay for his deal he made for me.

Austin: ok feral. (turn to koan) koan let's get going.

Koan: you got bro,(turn to natsumi) come on nastumi(which nastumi nodded)

austin then clone himself int three and spiting up to find judy, juvia and madoku while koan is looking for hanuna and natsumi is looking for gajeel, as The 3 Austin , Koan and Nastumi carry the 5 unconscious phantom lord member as Austin and Koan healed them which they starting to wake up.

Koan: Hey Haruna, how you feelings.

Haruna: I Feel weak, different and(look down) use as a tool.

Koan: So you heard and saw everything from the fight that me and teruyza have?

Haruna: yes, and I feel so…

Koan: oh ho, no, no, no, we're not doing any of that come here! (hugs her and made her blush) look haruna, I was like you who have someone inside as we both was fall in darkness but defeated by my brother, then we was alone and soon manipulated by an enemy until Austin and ben help and free me from my darkness. they give me a family that I wanted, I never wanted to do horrible things, cause they're wasn't no one (he pull out haruna's western hat and put it on her as he grin while eye smile) but right now is my turn to heal your pain, give you light and why not join fairy tail as a true family , what do you say haruna?

Her eyes has turn normal and cried a little, smiled and hugged koan back.

Haruna: yes, I will.

Austin 2: well now, look's who being a lady killer.

Koan: Coming from the guy who called judy "Baby doll"(All Austin blushes hard)

Austin prime, 2, and 3:S-Shut up koan!

Koan laugh at them as Madoku, Judy and Juvia is waking up.

Juvia: (spotted austin prime) my knight! Your ok! (then she spotted austin two and three) m-m-more a-a-a-(fainted again with hearts on here eyes)

Austin prime, 2, and 3: oh dear here we go again.

Judy: well now, (hold austin 2's face) you called me baby doll right?

Austin 2: hey you keep calling me cutie.

Judy: yes but you may call me that when ever you want~.

Madoku wake up juvia as she see the 3 austins

Juvia:(glee)this is not a dream!

Madoku: Anyway, I see you and your brother defeated jose.

Austin: yep but with a little help with our master, but we need to get out of here, this place is about to blow.

Koan: alright Austin, test out your teleportation just like we practice back in our world.

Austin: Got it, everybody grab on and hold on to me! (juvia holds his leg) not like that but ok.

Everyone grab hold to austin and they teleported back to fairy tail grounds

Koan: Nice job Aust.

Austin: Thanks K.

Then feral appeared with jose in hand above everyone in fairy tail.

Feral: well then I'm glad everyone is present.

Austin: just reveal yourself and show us "Brother"

Koan:(turn to Austin) come on Austin he can't be me if was a clone or sort,(turn while glared at feral)just who the hell are you?

Feral dropped jose as he begin to laugh out loud crazy as he pull down his hood and pull out part as steam come out then put his hand to grab the mask and remove it and dropped it down then fixed his paler red hair a bit as he stop laughing as he smile very evil, he looks like koan but he has one black eye on his left and has three claw marks and has a yellow pule.

Feral: as always austin, your very quick on seeing things.

Everyone in fairy tail was shocked to see there now two koans, grace, tsume, lucy, mirajane, ikaros (for the first time), natsumi and cana are horrifically shocked to see that feral is a different koan, austin was right but still shocked, kavaxas glared at him to see that a certain dragon did this, laki was gaping at him in shock, elfman was surprised to see a different koan, sally is being hugged by evily protectively and they both are glaring at him, snarl is shocked and devilia is hugging him and a little shaken, ur is shocked, loki is surprised, niji is thinking the same thing as kavaxas is thinking, haruna is holding koan's left arm, judy and juvia are both hugging austin and they are shaking, Madoku is really shocked seeing two koan, gajeel is surprised to see that the person that he was working with is koan's double, makarov is very shocked, and jose can't believe his eyes to see that the person he is working with is koan's double.

Fairy tail member 55: what the?!

Laki: double koans?!

Levy: what's going on? Why there are two koans?

Koan: Oh my god.

Feral: Still don't believe me?(Grin)Austin, Nastumi, Ur, Tsume, Ikaros, Madoku, Gajeel, Haruna, Kavaxas, snarl and Niji all of you sense my life energy and my smell.

Kavaxas: (senses his energy) he' not lying, that is koan.

As haruna shaking a lot and freeze like a statue

Nastumi: Y-You felt that?

Haruna: Y-Y-Y-Yes, he have n-n-no life energy...

Tsume:(tears) No, no, no, no, no! Please it's not true! Your not my koan!

Feral: I am but kinda grow out of it as you have your koan, but the old koan who I use to be died years ago, I am reborn known as The Feral Jester! As for to long people or other species tamed, leash and put me and animals in cage of everything we lost, suffer and pain which we endure in the line of life or death, so now it's my turn to show them of the predators live who is strong and the prey die who is weak! So we all beast take what is rightly ours as I feral jester is(roar of a demonic like) THE CORRUPTION CHAOS PREDATOR OF ALL HOPE AND HEROES THERE IS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As koan growl like a lion and in a four legs position as feral do the same but growl like a tiger as they glared each other.

Austin: easy koan, he is you so he knows your moves like he did with mine.

Feral: true but maybe not all, anyway Austin you reminded me of my smart-ass brother well except not a complete smart-ass.

Austin: let me guess, he is the opposite of me and turn evil?

Feral: And which I think he maybe dead or so from our last and final fight

Austin: WHAT?!

Sally, erza, judy, ur, laki, juvia, madoku and niji: WHAT?!

Feral: It's a long story

Natsumi: (glared at him with a furious look) And answer my question too! Why did you kill him!? He's your comrade!

Feral: (raised his invisible eyebrow while title his head) who?

Gajeel: aria!

Feral: oh, you mean that whiny pansy air mage,(give a blankly look) he wasn't any use to me as who said I was comrades or friends to anyone to phantom lord?

Nastumi: WHAT?!

Feral: I have a really good alliance who is the top there is, I wanna see how strong Austin and koan are even is amusing of my boardness. Even it is my to have fun and a fair share deal with someone ,beside it is jose's responsibility of making this happen.(turn to Gajeel and Nastumi give them a bored look) also gajeel and Nasty, why do you two care for that big loud of crap of a crying bitch?

This made Nastumi getting mad of veins popping out as her right fist on fire as she was about to attack him but erza and grace are trying to calm her down or try to do something stupid.

Feral:(sigh and give an annoyed look) Don't bother, your stupid oldman igneel couldn't scratch me , not even ancologia or metalicana in they other alternative world of earthland,(smirk eviliy wider as he chuckle)so I craved and eat them for my hunger then use some parts of them as weapons.(he pull out a 3 weapon that floated, the first one is a sword that have red scales and dragon wing hilt, another one have metal dragon scales gauntlet of a dragon claws and the last one is a shield with black scales and blue spiral)

This made natsumi, Madoku and gajeel horrified to see the red sword, the metal gauntlet and the black and blue spiral shield.

Austin: No way.…

Happy: I-I-It couldn't be…

Feral: yep, I am the real dragon slayer but without the slayer magic of a dragon.

Feral: Oh Igneel was tough, but I would like a sword that strong enough for his flame, metalicana as I ate some of him, how else should I make shape-shifting weapons of iron and ancologia well so munch for the king of the dragon but his scales I improving invulnerable as a shield. So I eat and killed them and make them as a weapon Nast (seeing nastumi who's gonna cry which feral chuckle) ah how cute when you cry hehe, don't cry it's almost funny Hahahahahahaha so munch of a reunion huh?! Hahahahahahaha! After all that time training in the mountains

Austin: koan…(hair cover his eyes while gritting his teeth and so do koan)

Koan: (pull out a bazooka) already on it. NOBODY MAKES MY NASTY CRY!

Feral snap his finger to make them gone.

Koan: hey!

Austin: Damn it...

Feral: Anyway, now for someone to pay their price (look at jose as he walk to him)

Austin and Koan: Price?

Jose: feral jester, please help me defeat fairy tail, give me that power again.

Feral: you wanted power as I read your thought so I made a deal with you as in return, your soul.

Jose: what, you hared everything?

Feral: Yes jose, did you really think you can defeat me for the power I gave you?(shake his head in disappointed) I think not. You let your foolish inferior arrogant get the best of you and now ,I will take for what deal you made with the devil even regret or not. But not only you since your responsibility to make this war,(grin wider) your guild members will pay their price of following their phantom lord's master that makes the deal be pay and done for good, starting with you.

As Feral summon a long chain with a long bladed dagger of a hook and grab jose by the neck as he try to get up of feral's strong grip.

Jose:(frighting look and shaking) no, no, no NO!

Feral jester: Farewell jose porla!

Then he stab his dagger into jose's chest and pull out his soul then dropped jose's lifeless body, everyone in fairy tail is horrified to see that horrible sight.

Feral:(grin wider as he turn to the frightening jose)Now watch your precious members join you in they afterlife! (raised his hand in they air)

the soul turn into black and pale red one and morphed into a tornado and start to suck all of phantom lord members except gajeel, Madoku, juvia ,Haruna and judy, kavaxas then disappeared and grab totomaru and he got out of there but barely, then the soul turn back to normal and feral eats the soul up.

Feral: hmm, there's three missing but it doesn't matter, now that deal is sealed(turn to the group) I bid all of you a good day and Austin(turn to Austin) me, you and your koan are going to see each other more in the future sooner or later and an old friend of yours is here (grin and wavy his hand)See yah later wally gators! (disappeared while laughing echoes the area)

Austin: master I am..

Makarov: it's not your fault austin neither is koan's, we have a new threat that appeared in this world but we will worry about that later, but now I will like to say that we are victorious! I am proud of you all on how brave you all are in fighting agents phantom lord, but I have very little to do with it, this victory is yours my children!

Everyone all cheered on there victory over phantom even is all like what happened.

 **Meanwhile with lilth and akasu**

Lilth felt a flinch that make her felt spook.

Akasu: You okay lily?

Lilith: no, I felt tent of evil.

Akasu: By who?

Joker: perhaps I'll explain and show your majesty.

Akasu: joker?

Lilith: joker, can you explain...why does this senses familiar?

Joker: (deep sigh)I'll show you two but this will be horrifying, sad and shocking at the same time what I discover.

Joker then show them feral jester in a mirror that appeared out of nowhere and it shows what he did and show his face and appearance, lilith was horrified and look away and was on her knees.

Akasu: (unleashed a furious aura then veins pop out) so dung did it, dimensional grab and he brought him of all people, let's see that what this feral can do against an angered dragon goddess that can do anything. (turn to lilith who is crying) oh oh, shhh shh shh, (hugs her and rub her hair)

Lilith: why...why would he do this.

Akasu: no no, that's not your koan, I promise you.

Joker: there is more your majestys, feral even said he use to have lord austin who turn evil like him but he is not in this world.

Akasu: oh thank me, if dung manege to get him things this world will be in even more in danger then before.

Joker: now to more different matters I have found two more angeloids closer in our location.

Lilith:(whips her tears)then let's find them.

Lilith stands back up with akasu who is still holding her, they walk to two pods like ikaros was in, one is a little girl with long light blue hair with two pigtails wearing white one-piece and has two raider fins on her ears and she is wearing a big black coller on her neck with a chain on the middle, a wing like cape and little viable wings, the other one is a woman with large breasts with long blond hair with angle wings and wearing a very revealing blue top and a skirt. As the pods open up they begin to wake up and see the 2 goddess.

Blue haired girl: lily! (hugs lilith)

Blond haired girl: akasy! (Hugs her as well)

Akasu: woo ho ho, hey girls good to meet you two, (turn to lilith) I almost forgot that their huggable sometimes.

Lilith: They sure are.

Joker:(turn to the blue haired girl)well Nymph is great to seeyah (turn to the blond haired girl) and Asteara, is been a while

Nymph: oh joker! Hello again(that she realize something) wait, if all three of you are here and that means.

Joker: (nodded)your correct, lord koan and austin are back in earthland.

Asteara: (glee) oh I can't wait to hug him again!

Joker: your older sister ikaros have been awake and now her master is koan.

Nymph: (pouted a little)oh not fair! She got to him first!

Asteara:(shrugged) well it's good to hear that she's ok.

Joker: you know the master cannot only have one master so I guess nymph be austin's and Asteara you still be with koan since way back you two hold them when they was baby and they smile at you. I know nymph you like austin a lot and you too Asteara, since you like koan as you all be their master.

Nymph: yay! I'm going to be with austy! And let me guess they don't remember us?

Joker: well, yes scents they we're baby's they can only remember there childhood. I am sorry.

Lilith: is okay, now you two go track our son's energy signature and also do not tell them about us, as tsume and niji info you of the details.

Nymph: there here two? (sigh) very well oh and also I already did and we are out, thank you both for freeing us your majesty's and see you two when you arrive. (dash fastly) I'm coming my little austy!

Asteara: hey wait for me!(dash fastly too) Here I come koany!

Lilith: I almost forgot how protective they can be.

Akasu: yep.

 **Meanwhile at the heroic duo's house**

Koan is hanging from the sealing and drooling and austin is trying to get that thought of feral out of his head, As koan see it and get down

Koan: still thinking about The feral jester Huh?

Austin: yeah, I mean, how can an alternative version of you be here, and protected all of my abilitys, forms and aliens, for the first time in my life, I don't have the answers for this one, I need new fighting style, a new form, we don't know how long he was in the different earthland.

Koan: relax,(put his hand to austin's shoulder) joker told me he just got here when vilgax arrive here, he have the magic at the alternative earthland for 3 month as he killed dragons and learn magic by mard geer and he was in an empty void waiting for dung or the villains called him since he was dung back up if getting me to his side, feral was waiting for dung so long when he found him and I know some people are still alive at the alternative earthland. I understand he's a major threat and know our powers and tricks even magic but only his villain's life but not our full hero's life, you over stress as don't let his words get to your head as that what he want you to think. All we need is training and new tricks you just need to be careful and think about him since you know the predators he have even ultimate and his weakness of the forms but he don't know all our other ways as he never been a hero, he want to fight me the most. As I can see it in his eyes as I see if a former self villain of me as I thought I abandoned started to haunt me, so I'm gonna started give him a choice such as doing the right thing as me or his fate be sealed of being erase for good. So don't give up on this, there is hope as he don't know the true power of the light and being a hero.

Austin: yeah, what, he said's that he use to have another austin who is the opposite of me right?

Koan: yeah and said he maybe perhaps whatever happen to them they fought. But is af least Our problem. That's why he knew what you do cause of his austin. But you are way different, don't let his words and tricks get to you. Now quite the worry alright and relax

Austin:(smile)thanks k, it means a lot.

Koan: koan is like a pickle with cucumbers!(austin chuckle)

As koan and austin went in the living to see kavaxas, snarl and eviliy watching TV, devilca playing Nintendo switch, sally reading her book, tsume playing Nintendo switch while eating a fish, ikaros is holding her watermelon and niji glaring at at someone who koan and austin turn as they see nymph sitting down eating chips.

Koan:(raised his eyebrow)what? Another angeloid?

Nymph: (turn to austin and tackle him) yay! You must be austin, I am Electronic Warfare Angeloid Type: Beta, but name is nymph and you are going to be my master~.

Austin: what?

Niji: WHAT?! (Eyes wide)

Nymph:(getting off of him)begin imprint

As nymph's collar begin to show a long chain and is wrapping around Austin's left hand.

Austin: I didn't see this coming.

Koan:(turn to ikaros and walk to her)hey ikaros you know her?

Ikaros: (nodded) yes, she is my little sister

As niji grab austin by the shirt and shaking him like crazy as niji show a mad look.

Niji: What is this?! What's your relationship with this girl and why she said she's your master?! Answer me master austin!

Austin: I-I D-Don't k-know, n-n-never s-s-seen h-her b-before i-in m-my l-life.

Nymph: oh miss lizard girl.

As niji stop checking and turn her head at nymph who look blankly but niji put on a fake smile while her eyebrow twitch and dropped austin.

Niji: _I hope I wasn't hearing things._

Austin: why is things like this always happen to me?

Niji: (walk to nymph)I'm sorry what that you call me?

Nymph: I called you miss lizard girl, who else ?

Niji:(nodded)oh I see

Nymph: (annoyed look)and you called my master "master austin" he's my master now so why don't you just crawl back to your hold and-

before she could niji tackled her and start to fight nymph and austin stand back up.

Austin: oh great this is the harem chase all over again. (sigh) looks like it's time for the plan piano, transport poppy. 

Then a girl bot appeared beside austin, she has pink hair with a white bandana with a yellow heart on the right, blue eyes, golden yellow shoulder pads with hearts, skirt with pink on the end, a white top on her chest and has pink arms.

Poppy: hi-o.

Koan: ain't that truth and there more of that came from for both us bro, I'll take some fresh air outside.

Austin: okay then.

As koan went outside and then in a four leg animal then looking at the sky so peaceful as he saw something coming down.

Koan: Oh boy an early shooting star or a meatball that's falling down.

then that "shooting star" change coursed and landed in front of the house and astraea is standing up and was about to bo to koan but she tripped and landed on her face.

Koan: HOTDOG! I wanna do an ostritch too!

He then jump off of the balcony and landed on the ground with his head underground. As he loft his head out and look at astera.

Astraea: Koan Seinaruyami, I have come to serve y-

But she tripped and landed on her face.

Koan: again? Cool let's do it again!

Smash his head underground then pull it out as his head cover in dirt.

Koan: Hahahahah that was fun!(look down at asteara) anyway are you alright?

Astraea: Y-Yeah I'm ok, (stands up, dust herself off and properly bow to koan) my name is astraea and I'm a close combat angeloid type delta. (belly grumble and she blushed)

Koan: Hahaha Your hungry(raised his arm up) hey tsume and ikaros cooking some good ol meat, rice, churros and amazing drink come in!

Then astraea heard a piano key played.

Astraea: koan, what was that?

Koan: my bro playing the paino.

Astraea: he play's piano?

Koan: Yep,(grin) sit sight, eat and enjoy the music.

Astraea smiled and walked inside the house and nymph and niji still fighting, austin is getting ready and he clone himself into two which he is holding a violin and poppy is holding a mic with hearts on it. Kavaxas walk to niji and nymph pick them up and make them sit down separate.

Kavaxas: You two fight later, our master gonna play his song now.

Nymph: master plays?

Sally: well, be quiet and lesion.

 **Play yubikiri-genman**

As austin prime started to play the piano, austin 2 followed up with the violin then poppy started to sing.

Poppy: **{tooi machi de surechigau, shiranai kao ni obieye, nakisaken demo todokanai, omoi wa namida to nagareta minarenat kaerimichi no hana, yureugoku kage wa hitosudake, sashinobeta te ni toge ga sasaru, darenimo fure rarezu no ni saku. {bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

As they are playing to nymph and niji's eyes they are in a flower meadow with all kinds of flowers and they see a little boy and girl playing in the meadow having a fun time, then it change to a baby austin sleeping in akasus arms.

Poppy: **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru.}**

 **Koan smiled for austins playing so do kavaxas, ikaros, snarl, evily, devilca and sally, Astraea widen her eyes at the music that austin is playing. Nymph and niji is still intrans in his music he played.**

 **Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

Astraea: your brother is amazing at the piano.

Koan: yeah, and if think he's amazing, wait till you hear my beat when this is over.

As austin prime and 2 are done they merge back and he and poppy bowed to the group who are clapping and both nymph and niji tackle him into a hug.

Austin: ok ok, you two calm down?

Nymph: yep, and that was amazing.

Niji: I can't stop hugging you right now.

Austin: heh heh, what till you hear what koan has in store.

Koan: yep(he trial his violin and jump up then stand) now listen and be amaze like a dog on a cactus! Hahahaha!

Then he turn calm and close his eyes and begin to play.

 **Play ~One Piece~ Brook - Binks Sake (Violin Solo Version)**

Koan: **{Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho… Gather up all of the craw! Time to ship out binks's brew! Sea wind blow to where, who know? The waves will be our guide! O're across the ocean's tide, the sunset is goin' wild see the sky! Birds singing in circles passing by! Bid farewell to weaver's town! Say so long to port renowned! Sing a song, it won't be long before we're casting off! Cross the gold and silver waves, changin' into water sprays! Salling out on our journey to the end of the sea!}**

As he is playing austin smiled on his talent for the calming music arts, kavaxas smiled too seeing koan's growth over the years with austin as a brother, astraea has her eyes widen to hear that koan can play so good with the violin, tsume let a tear and felt her heart beat remembering a pit of her past, ikaros also cried a little and smiled a little snarl hold devilia's hand as she lad her head onto his shoulder both smiling, evily and sally snuggled each other enjoying the music.

Koan: (smile) **{Gather up all of the craw! Time to ship out binks's brew! Pirate's we, we'll divide and conquer all the seas! With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our bed! Hoisted high up on the mast our jolly roger flies! Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started comin' by! Waves are dancing having fun, it's time to sound the drums! If we let blow wind of fear, then the end of us is near! Even so, tomor-row the sun will rise again! Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho… Yo ho ho ho…}**

When he is done tsume jump to koan and hugs him, astraea and ikaros felt jealous and ikaros hugs koan.

Astraea: what is that?

Sally: you never know what is a hug is?

Asteara shake her head.

Sally: oh dear, well it's an act when you felt alone and you want to embrace your friend, family member or loved one with your arms around them, like so.

She then push astraea to koan and she then hugs koan with his face on her breasts as she felt his warmth and rub his hair.

Evily: (chuckled and hugs sally from behind) this is why I fell for you in the first place.

when she let go koan's eyes pupil's turn big as he's surprise and make a rooster's noise then he shake it off and his eyes turn back to normal.

Koan: so, hows that hug?

Astraea: warm, and conferring as your like a soft pillow, by the way, mind if I begin the imprint?

Koan: Let it rip! (thumbs up while make a goofy face)

Astraea: (covered her mouth and giggled) funny koan. (turn to tsume who is getting jealous and angry) dumb-dumb.

Tsume: why you! I'm going to turn to into a scratching post!

Asteara(stick her tongue at her then turn to koan as she smile) alright then begin imprint.

Then the chain on her neck started to glow and wrap around koans right arm.

Koan: oh boy koan got two angeloids now! One for every day of the week!

As he zoom in and put a tv on his head as he laugh

Koan: I'm on TV!

As he run in circle as austin try to chase his brother.

Austin: koan! We been over this again you can't put stuff on your head!

Koan: What? Can't here you as there snow on me making weird shocking noise and stuff!

As everybody laugh at the scene then a red and black blob came through the window, As koan and everyone turn as nymph and astaera about to attack

Austin: stand down nymph.

Koan: you too Asteara, he's a friend. Hey circuit

Austin: wait your not surprise he can be seperate from me ?

Koan: well you remember joker seperate from my body when he was patrolling last time ?

Austin: yeah.

Koan: Exactly.

Austin: oh.

The blob now named circuit rises up and morph onto a hunamiod alien with red wiggle lines all over his black body and has two openings that showed the yellow core and has six more on his shoulders, forearms and side foots and has one on his mouth.

Circuit: **greetings, saving two perlpe mission complete. (spotted the three angeloids) three known angaeloid found but, there is more in earthland. Next task… finding the rest.**

Austin: hold on circuit, there is an update in the threat.

Circuit: **indeed, foe's name: feral jester next target, problem he predicted some of austin's every move, solution: a new tactic, suggestion: project's tales of taddle, bang bang galaxy, and showa rider partners.**

Koan: who-and-a-what-now?

Austin: what? Those three are still in development, but I'll give them a test run.

Koan:(turn to Austin)Bro, translate what your hybrid mutant form is saying.

Austin: sigh, well now the time is everything, koan while I was working on the gamerbots and our bots I have an idea about the gamer riders, if the other six can have a rider form with the updated driver why not I make different and more powerful gashats for you and me. this was about to be a surrise but the surprise is ruined.

Koan: well I Do have some few more ideas to help or tested and even the fusion one just like perfect knockout but only for a big emergency situation.

Austin: what is it?

Koan: well different kamen rider fused with other different kamen rider type as one(make austin eyes wide)

Austin: you mean the rider cross system?

Koan: yep.

Austin: but that is still in it's prototype stage.

koan:(crossing his arm) that's why tested out only 5 or 4 different type of rider system, either that or you or me stand no attach against feral if he use his kamen rider.

Austin: sigh, very well but we are still testing and taking notes of them.

Koan: got ya.

Kavaxas: may I ask masters but what are you two talking about?

Austin: koan is talking about a different system that combines two different kamen rider and combining there powers into one, making the user have twice powers instead of one.

Kavaxas: I See.

Koan: Hey bro, let's not forget to help rebuilt with they others kay?

Austin: got it, but hw can we explain about this? (showing his chained up arm)

Koan:(faceplam and sigh) dude just tell nymph to make it disappeared The chain can be extended to as long a length as is needed or the chain can also be rendered intangible save for the small segment of chain attached to the Angeloid's collar for the sake of convenience.

Austin: Really?

Koan: duh, I mean how else you think I was separate and walk far from ikaros back then with no chain appeared around me. 

Austin: right, but I meant on how can we explain about nymph following me around and your new angeloid?

Koan: well just tell them that they're like ikaros but they are different.

Austin: Nice, so what can you and your sister can do since I know some of what ikaros can do.

Nymph: well, I have the most powerful radar that can scenes any energy signature in the world, a hacking field that can hack into anything even humans and other angeloids, my paradise song can shoot out a high-powered energy beam from her mouth but I have angle slayer magic, a cloaking field that can make me invisible with out being detected, I can upload data and utilize anything, and I can upgrade any weapons, I am the ultimate hacker in the world. My sister in the other hand may be an airhead but she is an ineradicable fighter with requip magic, even my magic too.

Austin oh really? And you mention that you have magic right? (she nodded) tell me what type of magic do you have?

Nymph: I have sky angle slayer magic and I have other magics too, like illusion, techno magic, holy water magic, and requip magic. My sister asteara has lightning angel slayer magic, requip, techno-magic and holy iron magic.

Koan: what about you ikaros?

Ikaros: my magic is white angle slayer magic, techno magic, and lightning-flame magic.

Koan: cool.

Austin: well nymph you told of your powers and abilities without magic, what about ikaros?

Koan: And Asteara?

Nymph: both of them have powers and ability's too, for example, my powers and abilities is base around hacking and techno, asteara is based around a knight and ikaros, she based around a gunsmith and decorative goddess.

Koan: Awesome!

Austin: cool! Well come on, time to introduce you two to fairy tail.

 **At fairy tail**

erza: AUSTIN OOKAMI WHO IN THE HELL IS THAT GIRL?!(her red aura out while her hair waving as her hair cover her eyes to show a single glowing red eye)

Austin:(shaking) I'm dead.

Koan roll his eyes as his arm stretch and wrapped around erza's neck as she struggle.

Koan: Calm down, now (give a scary glare which make Erza sweating)

erza: o-o-ok but still, who is she? (point to nymph)

Koan unwrapped his arm from erza's neck as austin sigh in relief that koan calm her down.

Austin: first off, thanks koan and second this is nymph, she is like ikaros but different, she is the ultimate hacker.

Nymph:(hug austin's arm)Also Austy is my master too?

Erza: WHAT?!

Austin: here we go again.

Laki: (snatch austin from nymph) gimme! He is mine! But anyways I'm still new to the rider stuff so I was thinking that austin would teach me.

Austin: first off, please put me down. (laki let go of him) thank you, and second there is nothing to teach for the most part, the rider system is meant to enhance your abilities, skills, strength and power your lucky because your form doesn't require form change, but now you've mentioned it erza and ur just have multiple forms erza having 12 and ur having 2 I think I should think about teaching them the forms they are going to use.

Laki: okay

Austin: I see you and they other fixing the guild huh?

Koan: need a hand?

Makarov: you two helped us in a lot of situations in the past and we are grateful for the both of you, sure and maybe we can pay your kindness forward someday.

Austin: there is no need master, we can help anyone with no charge.

Makarov: very well, but we will pay back for your kindness.

Koan: like my bro said, is nothing(turn to austin) so let's get to work austin.

Austin:(nodded while grin)right behind you hothead

Kavaxas: don't forget us.

They turn to see kavaxas, ikaros, niji, tsume, snarl, evily, devilca and sally.

Austin: well then everyone, let's get to work!

Fairy tail: YEAH!

As everyone help fixing the guild with some help as makarov use his giant magic and wearing a construction suit and helmet.

Austin split to 2 and koan split to 3, austin 2 change into a red devil with a black and orange jumpsuit with an orange scarf and goggles with the megatrix on his belly, koan 2 change into a giant rock snake with four red eyes and has the nematrix on his neck, and koan 3 change into a giant gray and purple underbelly serpent with one red eye, has fangs and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **DEVIL MAKER!**

?: **ROOT SHARK!**

?: **ANDACOBRA!**

The group started to rebuild and resigned the guild hall.

 **Meanwhile at lucy's house**

Lucy who is in her pajamas is writing a letter to someone and recovering from the attack.

Lucy: about a week after we defeated phantom we started rebuilding and everything seemed normal again, but it wasn't long before things suddenly took a turn for the worse, we were confronted by the ruin knights, the magic council's army, they rounded everyone up and took us to a military post for extensive questioning, we would have to endure a week of daily interrogations but austin and koan defended us and prove that phantom attacked first to the charges agents us has been dropped for now.

Lucy heard a knock on her door then walk to see who is and open to see koan.

Lucy: oh hey koan.

Koan: Hey lucy!(waving his hand while grining)just wanna check and see if your okay and see how'd you doing.

Lucy: yeah, I'm fine (felt a little pain on her left side) ow.

Koan: no you're not, here. (healed her bruise up) there you go.

Lucy:(smile) Thank you koan

Koan: your welcome, mind if I come in? Thought you need company.

Lucy: sure, come in.

As he come in and sitting on her bed and see her writing then watch the mama bird feeding her baby.

Koan: what's wrong lucy?

Lucy: do you think, that my dad really is the one who is behind all this? With phantom?

Koan:(deep sigh) Well it the reason why they target on you cause they don't randomly go on war on any guild. Since what jose said is true, perhaps your oldman figure your disappearance and what guild your in.(frown)which he think could care less of fairy tail and want plans for you in his so called future of his business.

Lucy: yeah, but what if he would do it again? He would use his money to take me away again and put you and the others in danger again?

Koan: lucy, you saw what we did to Phantom lord, no matter what he do, his money or crap can't put us down. And I heard you stand up against gajeel and teruyza, you prove of your life what it takes and always to be a fairy tail, not some lucky rich girl and you should be proud that you show hope, kindness, courage, will, compassion and love, that's your true strength.

Lucy: (smile) thanks koan, oh and…

She then kissed koan on the lips and wrap her arms around his neck which surprise him but he close his eyes as he felt the kiss as he wrapped his hand on her waist.

Lucy: (breaks the kiss) that's for rescuing me and showing what my heart is saying, I love you koan.

Koan:(smile) I love you too lucy, you're the most strong, sweet, kind, smart and beautiful girl, my Angel.

Lucy: and you maybe crazy to everyone, (kiss his cheek) but your my crazy knight in shining armor.

Koan: I'm a knight? Cool I thought sir watchamacallit could help tie up a house with a giant noodle(as patting his head as lucy giggle)

Then virgo appeared

Lucy:(shocked) virgo?!

Koan: Hey virgo what doing?(waving his right arm)

Virgo: I'm doing fine, but there is something that I want to say.

Koan: what is i-

Virgo kissed koan on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and as she raised her leg up as koan is surprise and lucy is shocked while jealous and furious.

Lucy: VIRGO!

Virgo: (breaks the kiss) my apologies princess but, when I met him in galuna island my heart skipped a beat first time in ages.

Koan:(blush) So that mean..

Virgo:(small smile and blush on her cheek) yes, I love you my king.

Koan: well hotdog, I got celestail spirt girls now, yay!(laugh crazy and look at her) if you want virgo the real me at guild if you want to go there ?

Lucy:wait your the duplicate ?

Koan:(nodded) yep, to help and see how you doing

Virgo:(nodded) alright then (vanished)

Koan: so now what lucy?

Lucy: I think it's time to confront my dad.

Koan: count me in tol

Lucy: huh?

Koan: yep and I'm serious, want to visit your oldman and punch him im the fist (raised his fist)besides you don't deserve to be alone, used as a tool, and the lost. You never got in to trouble with us ,is your oldman who the trouble as he's blind by his wealthy and money as I wanna show him to never underestimate our family as fairy tail.

Lucy smiled and they both left the room to go to lucys dad's house.

 **Back at fairy tail**

As nastumi, Austin and koan carry wood piece but nastumi carry a lot and fall down at her.

Koan: you okay nast?

Natsumi: yeah, I'm fine koan.

Grace:(carry a wood piece) that's what you get for carrying too much you moron.

Natsumi: what did you call me?!(got up from the wood piece)

Grace: (headbutted natsumi) you got a problem?

Natsumi: yeah I got a problem with your face!

as they aura red and blue aura rises.

Erza: Cut it out!

Erza then smash there heads with a wooden piece and make them sink into the ground, ersa is wearing like what makarov is wearing,

Erza: get back to work now! We've got a lot to do so no morelollygagging!

Natsumi and grace: A-Aye.

Jet: I wouldn't want to work for her.

Droy: did she requip into that outfit?

Levy: even master makarov and austin is hard at work.

Droy and jet: yeah in a big and small way!

Makarov and devil maker are working hard to rebuild the guild hall and devil maker is making a durable cement.

Erza hey boss! Where do you want me to put this lumber? 

Makarov: (pointed behind him) over there.

Jet and droy and now she's calling the master boss?

As they see rootshark and andcobra carry a lot of heavy lifting, koan adding more new rooms and training area and koan dig nastumi and grace out.

Koan and Austin sniff on something as they turn around to see juvia.

Austin: juvia?

Out of the corner juvia is wearing new clothes, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. she is now wearing a white and blue dress and has a light blue ball with a blue fairy tail mark on it and has a blue and white russian hat.

Juvia: hi austin.

Makarov: oh right! I forgot, everyone I want you to meet fairy tails newest members! Juvia lockser, judy hops, madoku, harura and gajeel!

Nastumi: WHAT?!

Austin: sweet.

Koan: welcome aboard (as Haruna hug him)

Haruna: thanks koany

Koan: your welcome, hey root shark, Andacobra meet haruna which you know.

Haruna: gee! (run over then and hugs root shark's head) aren't you such cutie!

As he lick her which she giggle then hugging andacobra

Nastumi:(show a fire aura)koan..who's that?(pointed asteara)

Haruna:(open her eyes a little that squinting) as do.

Grace: Ditto for me.(ice aura)

Koan: That's asteara, like ikaros and now...

Asteara: Koan is my master now!

They were about to yell but koan put on a cute curious puppy dog eyes and made them calm down and they all hugged him making him blush.

Nastumi: SO CUTE!

Grace: I CAN'T BE MAD ON THAT LOOK!

Haruna: YOU LIKE A ADORABLE ANIMAL!

Madoku: has moments like this happened to you?

Austin: I don't want to talk about it. (drop his head)

Nymph: aw don't be down.

Judy: she right Austin (look at the guild building) isn't just me or the guild almost look like a giant

Mirajain: we figured we might as well expand the place.

Huruna: and koan is putting some more rooms in, look we got the plans right here.

Austin oh yeah?

Gajeel: let me see.

Koan: koan wanna see picture!

Nastumi: I like it just how it was.

Grace: Was it gonna look like now?

Marco: me too.

Wakakba: So do I.

They the plans but it looks like it's been drawn by a 5 year old

Koan: woah, holy shite yes (eyes wide) this is the most...freakin awesome picture I ever seen! I wish my room can be like that! (cry in anime tears)

As everyone look at koan as he always be nuts and back to the picture.

Marco: what the?

Wakaba: wow, that look's great.

Natsumi: so which way is up and which way is down?

Koan: I know right? (Smile) is so stupendous, that who ever drew this is a true artist and a genius! I love it!

Austin: I decided not to say anything.

Koan: come on bro say something what you think of this drawing.

Austin: okay, okay, its good enough.

Gajeel: it looks like a little kid draw it.

Madoku: childish to me.

Grace: I agree but man these are the worst plan ever, What idiots came up with these?

That made mirajane and huruna smile until they cry and grace, gajeel and madoku wince and turn to koan who is now in fire and pull out three chainsaw swords, Root shark growling and Andoacobra hissing very mad.

Koan: what going?! Mira! Haruna! Who made you cry?!

Both mirajane and haruna pointed to the three wizards and koan starts his chainsaw swords on fire and the two alien snakes changes as a big red flash. Andoacobra change into rollergrawl and change into ultimate rollergrawl, and Root shark change into a brown large snake and has a head of a hammerhead shark.

?: **ULTIMATE ROOT SHARK!**

U. Rollgrawl: **ULTIMATE ROLLGRAWL!**

Koan lit his three chainsaw swords on fire then gajeel, madoku and grace start to run.

Austin: I knew this going to be messy.

Juvia: austin my love, I have made lunch for you.

Austin: really? Thank you.

Tsume is chasing koan and after mira and haruna stopped crying they try to catch up to the two aliens and try to calm them down.

Haruna: Koan I got a treat for you!

Tsume: me too!

Mirajane: Want me to pet your head if you calm down?

The three of them stopped and koan zoomed to tsume, U. root shark slither to haruna and U. rollergrawl crawled over to mira who has a root beer float ice cream with vanilla and chocolate, tsume her fish, and haruna feed U. root shark some rats.

Haruna: I never know you look more cuter then before

Nastumi: how you able to calm him down?

Tsume: I told this to the girls, just feed him and he will calm down.

Haruna: also snake like eat rats.

As austin open the bento box and surprise and creeped out of what he seeing, an exact picture of himself with sparkles.

Austin: woah, you made this yourself juvia?

Juvia: yes! it's made with love.

Austin: well, first can you please never say that again unless it's serious ok?

Juvia: anything!

Austin: thank you, (took a bite) and second this is very good, almost as god as niji's, koans or my cooking.

As virgo appeared.

Koan: yello virgo, I know you come.

Austin: wait how'd you do it without being summon?

Virgo: a selective of us spirits can open there own gates. also koan I made you something from your hard work fixing the guild.

Koan: really? What is it(he grin which virgo look a little shy)

Virgo: (show a bowl of rice and meat)it's pork and rice, I hope you like it

Koan: Like it? I LOVE IT!

As Virgo small smile as Asteara, Haruna, Mira, Tsume and Cana show a jealousy aura, then mira made some pasta and chilli peppers, tseme has made some yakitory for koan and cana brought out some root beer barrels.

Koan: Girls Girls! I have a solution.

He open his mouth as his long tongue become big and grab the food and drink and he ate it

Koan: That was good and tasty I'm on fire!

As he breath blue fire at the air and surprise everybody as nastumi have an idea as she give a smirk.

Nastumi: Hey Koan.

Koan: Hey Nasty, was up?

Natsumi: this.(grab his cheek)

She then kissed him on the lips as she close her eyes then koan's eyes wide as he felt her tongue as his face glow pink and steam fog out of his ears, happy is supper surprised that his eyes are bugged out and his jaw dropped, makarov smiled to see natsumi find love eventually, kavaxas smiled too that koan has another girl in his life and wondering on how many more, gajeel is confused about this moment, snarl pulled out a mini flag that said "go for it" on it, haruna, grace, mirajain, ikaros, cana, virgo and asteara are emitting jealous auras and agents natsumi, judy giggled, madoku is trying not to giggle, nymph smiled, juvia is blushing that she will kiss austin and as for austin….

Austin: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Been wanting to say that for years.

Mirajain: (grabs natsumi off from him and grabs koans face then show a sexy smirk) here's my gratitude

Koan: Huh?

She then kissed koan and she felt his tongue as she sucking it then cana push mira

Cana: Pucker up handsome devil~.(smile seductive while licking her lips)

Koan: W-What?

Cana kissed koan a little ruffly then tsume snatches koan and pins him down and she smiled sexually that her tail wag and makes koan blush more knowing that she is a neko.

Tsume: I've wanting this sents I've met you~.

She then kiss him and lick his mouth as ikaros push the neko.

Koan: oh thank ikaros and I- (she grab his face)

Ikaros: don't talk master, I wanted to taste your lips and save the moment.

She kissed him softly enjoying his lips as koan now feeling bot as astaera push ikaros and grab koan

Astaera: Oh! Oh! I wanna kiss you to funny koan.

Koan: wait what? You wanna- (grab his face)

Astaera: no talky, more kissy.

She then kissed and then she gotten more deep on her kiss as she seperate his mouth of a trail of saliva as koan's body turn steam red as smoke coming out of his body and shaking then launch like a rocket with a nosebleed and he bounce everywhere like a ping pong machine and then spinning crazily as he crashed down and got up shaking his head as he still blushing and speechless while a surprise look.

Koan: shit (cow noise)shit (crocodile noise),shit(frog noise) shit!

As austin laugh so hard as he hold his stomach which koan shake his blush then frown at his brother.

Koan: shut up aust! is not that funny!

Austin: your right, it's hilarious, (stops laughing) I haven't laughed like that scents ben got is still afraid of clowns. Remember that koan?

Koan: yeah and at least I didn't grope some girl's breassts, how does it feel bro ? Is your first time touching it huh?(austin blush hard and have a tick mark)

Austin: d-don't know what you talking about and you ask juvia-

Koan:(grin turn to juvia)hey juvia how does it feel when he grope you?

Juvia blush super hard and made erza, nymph, niji, levy, laki, ur, madoku and judy jealous and angry, the slowly turn to austin as he sweating and secretly put on the teleport ring behind his back.

Erza, nymph, niji, levy, laki, ur, madoku and judy: what dose he mean?

Austin: uh, first it was an accident, and second sorry. (place the ring onto his wast)

As nothing as he look at his belt that it was a cardboard and he felt something sticky on his watch as it cover with a lot of goo stuff as he turn to koan who smirking twirling his belt and ring

Austin: KOAN!

Koan: Payback's a bitch bro.

Austin charge a fist at him but koan use a cactus as eild as austin eyes wide then he launch like a rocket.

Austin: YYYYEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW !

Koan then blankly ate a banana then drop the peal and waited his bro to come down.

Koan: (sigh) 3,2,1..

Austin come doen shake the cactus needle out then glared at koan.

Austin: Why you...

As he slipped on a banana peal then fall down as he getting see the see the girls coming at him as he got up and shaking a bit.

Erza: You must be punish for your action(putting the kamen rider belt at her waist)

Laki: indeed(created a giant wooded mallet)

Ur: Bad austy(as she did the same)

Madoku: To think you hid this from us(unleashed a dark aura as she summon her blade)

Judy: let's get him(in her dragon form)

Niji: No excuses(her fist ignite of rainbow flames)

Nymph: Master...(show a red aura)

Austin:(chuckle nervously)uh, well, I um...RUN!

He zoom in as the girls chasing him.

Erza, nymph, niji, levy, laki, ur, madoku and judy: GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!

As everybody sweatdeop to see austin being chase down.

Austin: I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK SOMEDAY!

Joker:(pop out from koan's back) ah poor austin.

Koan: yeah, aint I a stinker to my own bro.

He turn to nastumi, grace, cana, asteara, ikaros, tsume and virgo.

Koan: So about that kiss y'all gave me, is it true how you feel about me?

The girls nodded and then haruna tackled koan into a kiss as they fell to the ground.

Haruna:(break the kiss as koan got up) is for helping and make me understand,I love you very munch.

Nastumi:it's true as your flame taste good ,sweet and spicy just the way I like it

Cana:(smile) yeah, you the only one who beat me in a drinking game even your mouth taste like root beer, plus your to cute to pass up.

Ikaros: even though your my master I can't ignore my heart beating for you.

Asteara: me to, I want to be with you forever.

Tsume: (hugs koan's back) I just want to be with you for the rest of my life.

Virgo: You are the first person I ever felt for so long, I really love you too.

Mirajane: You help us a lot and even save our family and friends and (hug his left arm) we love you so much.

Grace:It's true

Koan:(as tears of joy) Ah you girls know how munch to make me very happy as a jolly gopher !(grin wide) better then my ex-girlfriend

Virgo:Ex-Girlfriend ?

Koan:(slump down a little) She was an enemy who sided with my other bro ben, all this time I thought I found what is like to be in love but it was all an act and trick then, she and her allies took the family I use to have who adopted make me this as I use to be the bad guy and now I finally have I've been waited. my blazing Dragon(turn at nastu), a beautiful snow white (turn at mira), 2 heavenly angels (turn at ikaros and asteara), a well maiden(turn at virgo), a stunning lady(turn at cana), my kitty(turn at tsume), my cute viper (turn at haruna), my snow angel(turn at grace), thank you, all of you of healing my heart very munch as I accept ya'll as my girlfriends (grin while laugh crazy and a thumbs up)

All of the girls hugged him and snuggles him with there faces.

As loki came by holding lucy's gate keys.

Koan: hey loki what doing?

Austin came back from his almost beat down as he panting a lot and glared at koan.

Austin: I'll get you back someday

Koan: whatever(roll his eyes then turn to loki)

Loki: well when I was in town I found lucy's gate keys, could you give them back to her.

Koan: no prob!

Austin: oh hello loki, wow you look pale, what's wrong?

Loki: yeah I'm fine, just a little beat. You know being a gentleman is pretty darning.

Austin: well not exactly, I've been a gentlemen for a while, and I'm not even sweating. By the way (turn to koan) do you know where lucy is?

Koan: yep, the other me visit her and let's just I'm gonna punch my so called "Father figure" with lucy, but first.

grab the keys and teleported

Koan: There, the other me will give this to lucy.

Austin: hey koan, where is natsumi, happy and grace?

Koan: And where's Erza? (sniff out) oh I see,(turn to Austin) Can you smell their track

Austin:(sniff)yeah, I can pick where there going.

Koan:(smile)looks like your getting use of your nose of a dragon bro.

Austin: yep, lets hope I don't get motion sickness, and if I have to guess, they are at lucy's home.

Koan: Seriously? Everbody gonna think were' burger crashed in people's houses.

Austin: you mean burglar right?

Koan: duh, burger, as in the hamburger, which I said that a minute an ago.

Austin: (sweatdrop)anyway, let's go get them.

Koan: Alright Bro.

 **Meanwhile at Lucy's house**

Happy and natsumi jump in the window with a smile.

Happy: lucy!

Natsumi: how are you feeling!?

Grace: (crawl out of a gap on the wall) geez don't come through the window.

Erza: (appeared while drinking tea) isn't anyone ever taught you girls to use a door?

Austin: (he and koan walked through the green curtains) since when are you all miss manners?

Koan:(raised his eyebrow) for real?

Erza: Austin?

Nastumi and Grace: Koan?

Austin: Do you guys learn you lessons?

Koan: Damn it why you keep doing this? First you break though me and my bro's house and now lucy? Just use the damn door! How you guys like it when someone else break and ruin your house like that?

Austin: uh, koan, knowing natsumi, grace and your girls, they will be delighted for you to break in.

Koan: Not to Lucy's house.

Austin: Good point.

Koan: Also you girls, no need to worry, my duplicate is with her to join a little family reunion.

Natsumi: why's that?

Austin: lucy is going to confront on her past.

 **With lucy and koan**

As lucy started to remember the time when she was young as she went to her dad's office that she made a rice ball for he dad but he was busy as he swat it away leaving the young lucy heart and heartbroken as he yelled at her of interrupted of his business that she running with tears. As the flashback ended they see Lucy's home which is the mansion.

Koan: You okay lucy(she nodded) let me guess, you remember something from your past with your father that it didn't went very well now isn't?

Lucy: yeah.

Koan: don't worry about it, just remember, your here to confront your father.

Lucy: sure but I'm sure if they allow guest.

Koan: don't worry.

As koan shape shift into virgo which surprise lucy.

Koan/virgo: I got that covered, (look at his/her but) dose this form make my but look fat?

Lucy:(giggle)nope, you look cute koan.

Koan/virgo: thank you.

Lucy and koan/virgo walked up to the front of the mention and a short lady with brown hair, wearing a green dress, a white apron and a white hat who is sweeping happily, she then spotted Lucy and koan/virgo.

Lucy: miss spetto!

The now named miss spetto started to cry and then many maids, a man with a book hair style, a bears and a little moustache, wearing glasses, a yellow sweater and black pants holding two books, a little man with a grill like big noise wearing a chefs outfit with a knife in hand and an old man with a lue rob, a pink hat with a yellow heart on the front and holding a stick and he is shaking and talking gibberish.

Everyone: MISS LUCY HAS COME BACK TO US!

Lucy: Everyone, meet my friend Virgo.

Koan/virgo: it's nice to meet you all.

Miss spetto is hugging lucy's wast and still crying.

Miss spetto: oh lucy, I'm so worried about you!

Lucy: I'm sorry.

Book man: welcome back miss, I hope your ready to start on the books again.

Chef: look at you, your all grown up now, I get you have a boyfriend now, maybe two.

Maid 3: (spotted spetto crying a water fall) here comes the water works.

Lucy: _they haven't change one bit._

Koan/virgo smile to see some people who at least cared for her.

Maid 6: miss lucy! The master requested your presence in the study!

Koan/Virgo: _his runaway daughter finally comes home and he sends a maid to request lucy's presence? Now I know why austin hates them so much._

Lucy: (frown) _I see he haven't change either._

 **Timeskip**

Lucy is now wearing a beautiful pink dress and koan/virgo is with her with the other maids.

Koan/virgo's thoughts:(shrugged) meh, I like her other style and outfits better.

Lucy's thoughts: I forgot about the dresses and how uncomfortable they can be it's been a while since I've had to wear one.

Maid 9: it's not too tight for you, is it?

Maid 6: it looks like the sleeves might be a wee bit too short for you now miss.

Lucy: it's okay.

Maid 9:(turn to koan/virgo) thank you for watching over miss lucy, you are a well maid.

Koan/Virgo:(grin) eh is nothing.

Lucy: _I guess I gotten taller, isn't really been that long?_

She turn around show an eye close smile.

Lucy: well uh should probably get going (turn to koan/virgo) virgo would you wait for me at my father's door?

Maids: yes mam!

Koan/Virgo nodded as he/she telepathy lucy.

Koan/Virgo: **Remember lucy, save some for me after you confront your old man here.**

Lucy is now in front of her fathers study door and koan/virgo is standing beside it.

Lucy: excuse me father, it's lucy, may I come in?

Lucy's father: yes, you may come in. (see lucy walk in) you ran away without even saying a word to me how could you.

Lucy: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left without speaking to you, was a poor decision on my part. One I now deeply regret.

Koan/virgo's thoughts: I know that is a lie. that's my girl.

Lucy's father: I'm glad you finally came to your senses and let that guild, a lady of your status shouldn't be affiliated with those ruffians, even with those two new members omni-rider and savage nephalem, I certainly wasn't looking forward to wasting any more of my money to have it eradicated.

Koan/virgo's thoughts: so it was him, that rat faced bastard.

Lucy's father: You force me to go extreme lucy, if you haven't acted so selfishly I wouldn't have to lash out your guild, your the one who brought trouble to your friends. It's better that you don't associate with them anyway, you're a member of the heartfilia family, you have nothing in common with those peasants, you come from a completely different world then they do.

Koan/virgo:(glared at him a little) _just wait until he see's what I have been through and what austin been though._

Lucy's father: which brings me to the reason why I wanted you home in the first place dear it's about our family, I have arranged for you to marry duke sawarr the janelle heir.

Koan/Virgo:(Very furious) _I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA CRACKED HIS DAMN SKULL OPEN!_

Lucy: yes father, I suspected that might be the case.

Lucy's father: try to give it as investment in your future, once you're married we'll hve access to the general families vast lands in the south which allow us to expand the heartfilia railway and bring in millions.

Lucy and koan: I see.

Lucy's father: I expect you to give birth to a baby boy, we need a heartfilia hair. That is all for now.

Lucy: I'm sorry father, but that's not going to happen.

Lucy's father eyes wide in shocked.

I didn't come here to make amends. I came here to say my final goodbyes. I realize iit was wrong of me just leave without saying anything, it's decision I've regretted every single day (smile) and so I've came back to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave for good.

Koan/virgo: (smile) _lucy, you clever girl._

Lucy: All the money in the world can't buy you happiness! I figure that out when I was a child, finally I'm truly happy and I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me you hear?!(point her finger at her father)I'm warning! You better not messed with fairy tail ever again!

As she begin to ripped her dress to her upper body which show her white bra as koan/virgo blushes as he/she surprise of lucy being bold.

Koan/Virgo: _Woah, grace was right, Lucy's chest is bigger._

Lucy: it doesn't matter that you're y father, if you threaten us we will crush you just like any other enemy, it doesn't have to be this way, you and I could sat down together and talk things out, but now I can't trust you because you've hurt too many people I care about. I don't need fancy dresses, a big house or lots of money to be happy, I just need to be accepted for who I am. I'm not lucky lucy heartfilia anymore, I'm lucy a fairy tail, (show her fairy tail mark to her father) the people ther treat me like family, something you never did.

Koan/virgo: (clap while walking to lucy) well done lucy, very well done indeed.

Lucy: Oh and by the way, there someone who wanted to meet you, show him koan. 

Koan/Virgo then bring up koan's red fur cape and wrap around his/herself and wipe out to change back to koan which surprise Lucy's father so much.

Koan: eh what's up "Father-In-Law"?

Lucy's father: savage nephalom!?

Koan: you got that right.

Lucy's father:What's the meeting of-

as koan summon his yamato and pointed at his cheek which he look at koan's eyes turn pitch black while glowing red as Lucy's father sweating a lot in fear.

Koan: Now let me confront you old-man, so tell me jude is it?(he nodded)good, but first things first...

He punch jude in the face sent him crashed to the floor as he hold his face in pain as he freak out as koan's sword stab at the ground next to jude as koan pick him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall as koan transformed into carnage mayhem which make jude shaking, sweating and wet himself a little.

Carnage mayhem: **now listen here old man, lucy is the most wonderful, beautiful, carry, funny and amazing girl I ever met. All you care is about being rich and crap as not only you break your daughter's hear but your wife as well, I bet she want a loving family but you made it worst for both of them, you suppose to be a lovely dad but all you do is show her away like trash! You don't deserve to be called father to lucy and I. I know cause I use to lost someone and now I got what I wanted in my life and you're not gonna take away from her life and ruin it again.(He grab his yamato that ignite to flames to pointed at his face)If you even dare to do that stunt against fairy tail again, me and my brother will tare down your fortune, your business, and left you to live like a cave man and see what life as a "peasant and ruffling" really is, UNDERSTAND!?**

Jude: Y-Y-Yes sir what ever you say.

Carnage mayhem: good.

He drop jude down and change back to koan.

Koan: let's get out of here lucy. Oh and FWI you want your daughter to marry that duke sawarr the janelle heir guy? think again cause she already taken.

Jude: and who is that?

Koan: (facepalm) me dumbass! What else why I so called you "Father-in-law" duh! As I'm the guy who is the perfect boyfriend and future husband to lucy(turn to lucy) ain't that right my sunflower?

Lucy:(smile while giggle) yeah, my koan-bear (kiss him make jude shocked)but first, I want you to meet my mother.

 **Timeskip**

Koan and lucy are standing in front of a huge grave sight with an angle.

Koan: so, this is your mothers gravesight?

Lucy: yeah.

Koan: I bet she would be proud of you.

Lucy: thanks koan. Well we should better get back.

Erza, natsumi, grace and happy: LUCY!

Lucy and koan turn to see natsumi, erza, grace, happy, Austin, Ikaros, Asteara and nymph.

Lucy: YOU HERE?!

Koan: Why Yellow guys what doing? (waving his right arm)

happy: (hugs lucy and crying) lucy!

Nastumi, Grace, Ikaros, Asteara: Koan!/Master!

Koan and lucy explain on why they left to the manner and natsumi made a grumpy face, grace's jaw dropped a little, erza giggled a little, ikaros and asteara giggled too, happy cried happily knowing that she is not leaving the guild and austin is trying not to destroy the manner and nymph is calming him down.

Koan: Ease up Bro, I already knock his face with my fist, use my sword on fire and gone carnage mayhem on him so bad, he pissed his pants.

Austin laugh so hard and give koan a fist bump. The group waved goodbye to the staff and went there way home.

Lucy: I'm sorry guys I didn't mean freak you out.

Erza: there is no need to apologize, we shouldn't jumped to conclusions.

Grace: yeah we thought you were going back for good.

Natsumi: happy here was crying like a baby.

Happy: you cried just as much as I did natsumi.

Natsumi: che am not.

Lucy: aw is someone embarrassed all of a sudden?

Nymph: austin was about to go an a rage at her father.

Austin: it's a good this koan did it, other wise I would make this ugly.

Grace: I got tell you I'm kind of digging your hometown.

Erza: me too, it's such a peaceful place.

Lucy: oh it's not a town, this is just part of our gardens, (pointed to the far mountain) the heartfilia estate goes to that all the way to that mountain over there.

Koan: Can I eat the mountain cover with butter toast and chocolate?

Asteara: oh I wanna try eating it too! (raised her hand up)

Grace: (she and natsumi start to go white-ish and they both saluted) holy crap she's rich!

Natsumi: and acts like it's nothing!

Happy: two of our best solders are down! Captain erza what are you're orders!?

koan and erza look at the beauty as koan's eyes on fire as he still laughing.

Erza: oh wow, the sky is so beautiful.

Happy: we need a madic! Captain erza has a screw lose!

Grace and natsumi: OH BA!

Koan's eyeball melted as it burst to bigger flames which freak everybody out as he smile and even still laughing crazy while in pain sort of

Koan: FIRE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! AH! MY EYES ON FIRE! AND IS AWESOME ! BUT AH!

Running around while waving his arms as Happy, Asteara, Ikaros, Nastumi, Erza and Grace are chasing him to help put the fire out.

Natsumi: KOAN!

Happy: don't worry I will save you! Just as soon as is find some water.

Grace: don't worry I will freeze those flames off!

Ikaros and asteara: master! we'll help!

Erza: just stop running!

Nymph: Drop and Roll !

Austin: (sigh as he pull out a water cannon and fired at koans face making the fire go out) better?

Koan:(licking his own eyes) I smell and taste like bacon and toast!(smile while sticky his tongue out)

Erza: why you stared the sun.

Koan: Erza the sun told me to, he said "Come here koan let's do a staring contest" then I agree with him and then it was a tie.

Lucy laughed at the moment and smiled at her friends and her boyfriend.

Lucy's thoughts: mom I know you're looking down on me from heaven, you always taught me to follow my dreams, so I'm sure you'd agree with my decision to leave, my friends are so special to me I really couldn't be happier.

 **Meanwhile**

As The Feral Jester dragging the unconscious Teryuza to Grimoire heart's base as he throw her then stump her head cause her to wake up and scream in pain.

Feral: AHAHAHA! Wakey, Wakey Eggs and bakey!

Teryuza: wh-wha? (look to feral) feral?! Is that you?! Where are we?!

Feral: a new home with our allied

as teruyza look close to feral's face as she senses something familiar as she eyes wide and crawl back as she is shocked in fear, Walking over to the two is a undead dragon!

Undead dragon: aw, teruyza, it's been awhile.

Teruyza: m-m-master dung? But I thought you we're dead.

Dung: I was dead, but my good friends are kind enough to revive me and I repaid them with new powers and a new ally.

Teruyza: M-Master dung, tell me who the hell is this thing?!(point to feral jester)and why does he senses and blood a lot like koan?!

Dung: well he is koan but he is not from this timeline, he is from an alternative timeline as he went to that other earthland.

Feral: That old koan is dead and I've been reborn as your master find me as we go our different ways as I don't take orders, I help him killed Austin and I can killed my half brother as there can be only one. So I waited for him as a back up to replace koan as a fail plan to manipulate him but since dung died I just waited and go to other different dimension maybe only 4 since time always doesn't make sense.

Dung: So how the help of phantom lord go? Did they show some amusement cause I wanna see how these human are able to take care of business and even alliance to loyal or deal.

Feral: they failed, couldn't even deal with fairy tail, even austin and koan are there. But they do well on put up a good war and jose was getting cocky to think he can defeat me like some god(smirk) so I ate his and his guild member's souls.

Dung: good, now with have allied with grimoire hearts, oracion seis, and tartaros, with our technology and powers we can make deals with dark guilds.

Teruyza: Deals?

Dung: Indeed, even we put wanted on Austin, koan and their friends and family. Then I'll wait to meet the strongest wizard zerefura.

As teruyza's eyes wide and feral grin wider.

Teruyza: are you out of your mind master?!

Feral: (stomp her head) Shut up! But due respects zerefura is the strongest wizards in the world but striking a deal with her can bring you down.

Dung: I'm a where of that since she for a human, her magic as she wanted her pathetic goal 

Feral: True and before we get down to business, (look down at teryuza) can I have some fun with my new pet alone? 

Dung: (smiled) very well, you've earned you're fun.

Feral: (grab teruyza's hoodie and hair) come my pet, let's play.

As feral drag her where somewhere dung look out of a window and growl.

Dung: austin dragoon ookami, I will have my revenge and take all of your powers by force, even I have to destroy your pathetic guild.

 **Play yubikiri genman**

The scene shows a meadow full of flowers and erza and lucy are sitting on rocks next to each other back to back looking at the flowers.

 **{tooi machi de surechigau, shiranai kao ni obieye, nakisaken demo todokanai, omoi wa namida to nagareta minarenat kaerimichi no hana, yureugoku kage wa hitosudake, sashinobeta te ni toge ga sasaru, darenimo fure rarezu no ni saku}**

 **(passing you by on a street far far away, your strange face frightened me, even if I cried, nothing could reach you, feelings flowed out along with tears, a flower on my unfamiliar way home, its lonesome shadow trembled, thorns pierced the hands I reached out, it bloomed in a field, untouched by others)**

Then they are holding there own flower's erza is holding a rose while lucy is holding a yellow tulip, then they remember how they meet koan and austin, how they fight and protect them and there friends and how much they love them. They smiled and look to the left to see both koan and austin standing there.

 **{bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

They both run to them and lucy hugged koan and erza hugged austin, as they hold onto there embraces lucy and erza kissed them as they kissed back, then they hold there boyfriends hands and started to walk together through the field of flowers.

 **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge)**

Then as they are walking more girls appeared next to koan and austin as they smiled as they are holding on to there boyfriends and lilith and akasu are both on the sidelines looking at there sons as they smiled for that they are so happy that there sons have so much love around them.

 **{Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(if we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Then they made it to the other guild members as they all smiled at them returning and the two herams all ran up to them as the scene change to a picture of them all smiling at the camera.


	10. Fairy 9

**Play fairy tail – strike back**

the scene starts with book cover opening and a white light shine at the screen then it now shows the world beeing coverd by a claw by vilgax and dung.

 **(Stick back)**

Then the scene shows a clock towers face and the big hand is stuck at the six and the logo then appeared in flames with the fairy tail mark on it.

 **Heroes duos of Earthland**

 **(kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho? Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, no I won't! Hikkuri kaeshi, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara skaikou janai?)**

The scene shows austin and koan facing the villains walking towards the town then it change to the members of fairy tail walking behind the duo and standing right beside them with determination in there eyes. Then it change into a dung in his black dragon form roaring then next his minions jump high behind a red moon then ichigo took a pose and then run up to the screen and the other riders followed him and then ex-aid fly kick at the screen.

 **(bring it on! Cuz I'm jjus gonna grow up in battle HEY! buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku rainei I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu screaming out fot my pride!)**

then the scene change to lilith and akau both back to back with a worried look then jack and a shadow of minato behind jack, then dragons start to fly in the sky and roaring and dung is standing on a mountain with his army of black lizardmen and it change to austin and koan standing and there shadows shown there berserk forms and they roared showing there mouths then it change again to show koan and lucy kissing and austin and erza holding his shoulder then the scene change showing more dragons fly over austin and some dragons landed behind him facing dung on an airship and austin then sprouted his wings and flew at him.

 **(namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…**

 **{I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se fuki tobasu destiny}**

 **kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…**

 **{I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!}**

 **nando demo…**

Then seen then shows austin and dung fighting on the airship and austin change into his half dragon form, then it change to minato lying on the ground in his armor and ichigo holding his hand as minoto smiled at him then it change to erza again with the entire guild together ready to fight then it change to koan and austin standing together, turn to each other, nodded and change to a full space dragon with a red armor with a green gem on his chest and a full demon then they charge there attacks and blast it into the sky. Then it change to lucy and erza standing together at the ruins and the mountains.

Austin is back in the coart room but this time he is defending makarov who is sleeping on the stand. And koan who is upside down do like how a bat does keeping on guard.

Frog lady: uh mr makarov? Hello.

Makarov: uh here!

Frog lady: court is in session sir and we have a very strict policy of no sleeping while on the stand!

Austin: forgive makarov he has a ruff day of the events that has transpired.

Koan: yeah what bro said.

Old man 1: I have a question, why is your brother upside down at the ceiling like that? (pointing koan upside down at the ceiling with a goofy look)

Austin: it's his thing.

Koan: I'am a fish who fly to canada! Cause the angry fish are jelly!(laugh crazy)

That confuses the court room and ultear giggled at his goofyness.

Old man 1: can you come down here so we can get this over with?

Koan: No, so keep your shorts on, this court better have panacakes.

Austin: they do koan, and if you come down, it'll have chocolate chips.

Koan: MINE! (He jump down and in a dog position while panting his tongue)

Austin: good boy.(petted koan's head)

The court: (sweatdrop) are they really the strongest wizards around?

 **Timeskip**

Austin and koan who is eating a chocolate chip pancakes is with makarov is sitting down and with him is an old man wearing a hat with three bat wings, an orange sweater and white pants.

Makarov: phantom lord with jose has disappeared with out a trace but a few members survive and they have disbanded from the guild, pretty much what I expected but then thanks to austin and koan's help , fairy tail was found innocent and they drop the charges for now.

?: ah you have told me about these two, my name yajima maki's old friend.

Koan: yellow! Nice to meet mister yajima!(waving his arm while eating his chocolate chip pancakes )

Austin: hello yajima.

Yajima: anyway I spoke in defense of your character maki, I hope you appreciate that.

Makarov: you know I'm glad for the support yaj, I like it if you could drop by at the guild once it's been repaired and I'll treat you to some ramen.

Yajima: I could go for a fairy ramen with 12 slices of roasted pork.

Makarov: that's kind of pushing it don't you think?

Yajima: do you know that the penalty of violating the fourth clause of your guild charter?

Makarov: all right I get get the point you can have 20 slices better yet make it 30!

Yajima: 12 slices pork slices will be fine. Listen I think it's time for you to rein it in we're just not as young as we used to be you know. Don't tell me that you've forgotten.

Makarov: about what?

Yajima: about what happened to our old pal.

Makarov: who rob? Course not.

Yajima: those were the good old days the team of you, me, rob and porlyusica, we were also young back then just a bunch of reckless fools but we lived everyday to the fullest.

Makarov: we sure did, fairy tail was a great place to be until rob left us, erza sometimes shares her stories of what he was like in his later years.

Yajima: I brought this up cuz there's been increasing talk that fairy tails antics have been out of hand lately, niccolo and org have been making noise in the council about wanting to disband the guild, a man your age shouldn't be dealing with all these problems it's too much stress, you won't do anyone any good if you're dead, don't be like rob seriously you've got to step down soon you're not a kid anymore.

Austin: that's true but makarov here has been a role mode for the new generation for a while now, and even someone else took over who will the new gen will grow?

Koan: it's true, this guy is like a father to them and he believes on everyone's abilities even join the fight of who ever harmed or mock fairy tail.

Makarov: (smile) I thank you two for your support and your hard work for fairy tail, maybe someday we can return the favor.

Koan: thanks makarov, also me and austin got some important new and we want erza, nastu, grace, lucy and ur to hear this as well.

Yajima: let's hear it.

Austin: (walk near to them) it appears that joker found out of ultra and jellal who's having plans with our enemies.

Makarov: go on.

Austin: apparently they are making this tower of heaven to renew this world, but inn truth it's a magical bomb.

Koan: He is possessed by what he believed was the legendary Dark Mage Zeref,but it is ultra doing, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane. He exiled Erza from the island and took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven in order to resurrect Zeref, and thus create a world of "true freedom".

Austin: He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves off the island. Jellal had worked his way into the Magic Council using a Thought Projection of himself, named "Siegrain". Sometime after this, Jellal, as "Siegrain", ran into Erza Scarlet, and prevented her from attacking him by lying to her, saying that he was Jellal's twin brother.

Yajima: anything else?

Austin: now Jellal, in the Tower of Heaven, is being attended to by his intermediate with the Trinity Raven Guild, Vidaldus Taka and sends Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna to capture Erza in order to use her as a sacrifice for Zeref's resurrection.

Marko: what about the council members?

Koan: his plan is as Siegrain is seen with the other Council members at a Council meeting, discussing the Tower of Heaven. The Council knows that a mysterious man, Jellal, is the builder of the forbidden tower, however, they are unaware of any other significant information about egrain, having called his fellow Councilors weaklings, tells them that the tower is too dangerous, and proposes that the Council use Etherion to destroy Jellal's creation. With the help of Ultear, Siegrain manages to get most of the Councilors on his side, resulting in his need of only one final vote to ensure the firing of Etherion.

Yajima: I'll try to stop the fire.

Makarov: tell me something austin, koan, tell me who is ultear and what is her true plan and what her goal and what guild she is in by helping your enemies?

Austin: she is ur's long lost daughter.

Koan: The daughter of Ur and she the one who made jellal from who he is by her possessed magic, but ultear is not a bad person here. Ur discovered that Ultear had too much Magic Power confined inside her, which was giving her a fever and making her ill. Ur took the young and ill Ultear to the Bureau of Magical Development, who agreed to look into and cure the child. They treated Ultear, but in truth abducted her; when Ur returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that her daughter had died and that her body was too ravaged for her to look at. Devastated, Ur accepted the lies and believed her daughter was dead.

Austin: she survived, did not know that her mother had been lied to and assumed that Ur had abandoned her. She was experimented on over a long period of time, being kept in a prison when she wasn't. Ultear, however, managed to escape one day and made her way back home.

Koan: However, when she saw Ur with Grace and Lyon as her new apprentices, Ultear assumed that she had been replaced, especially once seeing Ur happy with her new pupils. Vowing revenge, Ultear returned to the laboratories and willingly let them continue their experiments on her until she raised her Magic power to an incredible level. She escaped again, however this time destroying the labs with her new found power.

Austin: As she grew up, Hades found and took Ultear under his wing, raising and mentoring her to learn a form of Lost Magic: the Arc of Time, convincing the young girl that in the "Ultimate Magic World" one could travel back in time and change the past. Also, during her teenage years, Ultear began to search for another way to perform this very same task by studying other types of Time Magic, during which she stumbled across Last Ages. Hades found her and dissuaded her from using it, as its use came with the price of taking away the time, ergo the life, of its user. After this, at some point, as an adult, Ultear stumbled upon a young Meredy alongside a few of her comrades in some city ruins and invited her to Grimoire Heart.

Koan: Also the guild master of Grimoire Heart is Hades, but his real name is Precht Gaebolg, former member and second guild master of fairy tail.

Makarov: I know who he is boys, he is the one who made me master when his time as master is over

Koan and austin:(eyes wide) he is?

Markov: yes, I'll tell you later on.

Austin: very well and he and his guild is alliance with vilgax and the enemies.

Koan: austin I have bad news.

Austin: what is it koan? (koan gritting his teeth and squeeze his hand into a fist)

Koan: Dung haves return.

This shock austin horrifically and he fell to his knees and start to shake.

Ausitn: it cant be, he's dead, I saw it with my very eyes, how? How is he back?

Koan: thanks to vilgax and hades to collect some sample and some pieces of dung to bring him back to life, it figure why feral jester is here in the first place. And now my guess he's helping 3 dark guilds which is grimore heart, oracion seis and tartaros, but phantom lord is already deal with.

Austin: (punch the floor making cracks on it) so that's why he's here, (try to calm down) when I'm done with him I'll make sure that nothing is left behind.

Koan: I know bro, we need a plan to first deal with jellal's plan and you take him down by knock some senses to him back in reality and if we do, we better explain the council members after this. So they won't think and put jellal and ultear as criminals and locked behind bars.

Ausitn: (breath in and out) got it, apology's master makarov I have a…

Markov: I understand you have an arch enemy from your past that you thought was gone and now in the present, and worry about what's gonna happen to the future. Since you have already deal with him before, I believe you can so it again so there no need to let your emotion to get the best of you.

Austin: thank you master, and I will and make sure erza and they other here this.

Koan:(grin) awesome bro, together cause dung and feral jester better watch out cause there not the only one who have full of surprises in the future.

Austin: (smile) yeah, well we'll see you back at the guild makarov.

Makarov: (smile) see you two later.

Timeskip

austin and koan are walking back to the guild being rebuilt with the other koan and Austin that show is a bit bigger and seems very nice.

Austin: so how the guild working? This time it wont get destroyed?

Koan 2: this time no matter who's strong will never break it

Koan: well that good (turn to lucy and mirajane) yellow Luce! Yellow Mira! (waving his arm at them)

Lucy:(smile) oh koan! Hey there!

Mirajane:(smile) hey there! How is it going?

Koan: (sit next to lucy) peachy as pie! So we started the job request?

Mirajane: yep! Which remind me, listen up everyone! We're taking on job requests again starting today! You'll have to excuse the mess while we're under construction but at least you get back to work!

Everyone cheered and then line up at the request board looking for a job.

Lucy: what's up with them? Most of the time these guys must be loafing around the guild hall all day.

Koan: well excitement other then laying around to do nothing. (mira giggle)

Lucy: I don't suppose you have seen loki have you?

Koan: come to think of it, koan cant find microwave of that goomba went so nada.

Mirajain: oh don't tell me you've fallen head over heels for fairy tails resident playboy.

Lucy: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! It just that apparently he was the one who found my keys I just wanted to tell him thanks for his help.

Mirajain: sure I'll let him know if I see him, so were your celestial spirits mad at you? Oyu know for dropping your keys?

Lucy: yeah you can say that and there is one spirit in particular who is really PO with me but koan seemed to handle it.

Koan:(pouted) mean grmpy fish lady hurt lucy, koan punished her and try to eat her but lucy stop me(turn to lucy) is Lucy's butt okay?

Lucy: (hold her butt) just thinking about it makes my butt sting.

Koan: koan fixed (he put his hand and Lucy's butt begin to healed completely) all done! lucy hugged him)

Lucy: thank you koan.

Koan: no prob, (turn to grace) yellow grace!

Grace: hey koan, seem you fixed Lucy's butt I was gonna cool it for her(her palm glows an ice)

Lucy: sorry but only koan and he take care of it.

Happy: lucy can you show me how big your butt is?

Koan: the butt is big?(scratching his head)

Lucy: AND WITH THAT COMMENT YOU CROSS THE LINE!

Nastumi:(grin) how'd you think she'll react if I make her butt sting even more? (happy chuckle)

Koan: really hot and painful I guess.

Lucy: WHO ARE YOU THE DEVIL?! (yelled at the fire dragon slayer)

Koan: nastumi devil? Thought sh-

before he finish he was hit by a root beer barrel but the root beer barrel broke to pieces and koan still standing but cover in root beer.

Erza: why don't you tell the others how you feel!?

The five turn to see erza is pissed off at laxyia who is sitting on a chair

Lucy, Grace and Nastumi: What's going on?

Koan: looks like another s-class mage who finally got here, took her long enough (walk to erza and laxyia)

Laxyia: I have no problem telling them what I think of them this guild's full of nothing but losers and weaklings (tune to jet and droy) especially the two of you morons you were phantoms personal punching bags until austins bots helped you out, you know I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names-

Koan:(behind laxyia) YELLOW SPARKY! WHAT DOING?!

She then jump and made a "eep!" and fell to the ground then everybody laugh including erza which laxyia growling and sent a death glare to koan.

Koan: eh, what's up sparky?

Laxyia: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Koan: but your sparky! sparky is sparky, oh and btw of thinking that fairy tail's member are weaklings and loser? (laugh)oh, this coming from a total scaredy little girl who don't have the guts of fighting phantom lord and there strongest members. To bad because that explain of your hair color is the yellow of cowardice who's all talk since lucy prove to be a brave and worthy wizard of fairy tail there is.

Lucy blushed on what he said and laxyia was furious at him.

Laxyia: I'LL KILL YOU!

Then she carge at him and upper cut koan into the air but see it was an afterimage make her eyes wide

Laxyia: what the fuck?! An afterimage?! (then koan appeared behind her)

Koan: your too slow for a lightning dragon slayer, daughter of Ivan Dreyar.

Then he roundhouse kick her away from the guild and crash to the wall, which shocked everyone with their eyes bulged and jaw dropped, he walked up to laxyia with her unconscious.

Koan:(title his head) I like your headphone, there nice, (take them and put them on) so this is the lacrama huh? Not bad.

Grace: HOW IN THE HELL?!

Lucy: IS THIS KOANS PHYSICAL STRENGTH?!

Mirajain: oh wow.

Natsumi: THAT IS AMAZINGLY AWESOME!

Erza: (turn to austin) is this koans true strength?!

Austin: not even close.

Then everyone slowly turn to austin and there jaws dropped and there eyes bugged out then koan walked to Austin.

Austin: (clank chuckle) I think I broke them.

Koan: you think Sherlock? Take her to they infirmary for now.

Austin: Got it (nodded) nice headphones.

Koan: thanks bro. (smile)

Walk to the unconscious laxyia and pick her up bridal style then take her to the infirmary.

Koan: thanks (he turn to mira,lucy,grace and nastumi) so mira, lucy, grace and nastumi how I look with these headphones?

Natsumi: FORGET THE HEADPHONES, YOUR AMAZING! FIGHT ME NOW! (shit eating grin while raising her fist)

Koan: Uh nast (title his head) we just did already.

Natsumi: I know that , but I want a rematch so I can get stronger.

Grace: you should do it and after all, I haven't had a turn to face you in a while.

Erza: so do I.

Koan: (smile bigger) okay and who're you the one erza who throw at root barrel? (frown) you know it got my name on it and now is ruin and it hit me.

Erza: sorry, it's just that, I'm just furious at laxyia! I just want to UGH!

Austin 2: (hold her shoulder) easy erza, just let it go and move on, don't be like me.

Erza: okay

Austin 2: also hope you survive this fight since koan holding back cause when someone ruin his root beer is like mad dinosaur(shiver on his spine) believe me, I almost thought I was gonna die but survive.

Erza: (shiver) ok, I'll try.

 **Meanwhile with austin prime**

In the room is now a tall gargoyle like creature with black goggles, a doctors mask and shower cap and wearing a while doctor coat and has the megatrix on his left shoulder, he is doing work on laxyia and when he is done he change back to austin.

Austin: _sigh_ , you could of come and fight with your grandpa but you let your pride get the better of you, sorry about your father though, I can relate. (walked out of the room)

 **With koan vs Nastumi, Grace and Erza**

In the field that everyone is watching the fight, as koan is now facing Nastumi, Grace and Erza.

Natsumi: alright I'm all fired up now! let's get this fight going!

Koan: okay since Koan always wanted to fight 1 to 3.

Erza: I want to try this. (pull out the sengoku driver and place it to her wast)

Koan: oh, what type of kamen rider is this?

Erza: you'll find out.

She then pull out an orange lockseed and unlock it.

Lockseed: **ORANGE!**

Then the zipper opened a metallic orange floated down, she then throw the lockseed up making it twirled and landed on her hand and place it on the belt and locks it.

Driver: **LOCK ON!**

Then it plays a battle horn then a remix is played.

Erza: hen-shin! (slice the lockseed and it revealed an orange inside and a curve blade)

Driver: **SOYA! ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF BLOSSOM'S! ON STAGE!**

Then the orange drop on her shoulders and she change to gaim and drew her other sword.

Gaim: kamen rider, gaim!

Koan: not bad erza, now is koan turn but first(he duplicate another koan)

Koan 2: let's play erza (grin)

he then pull out a blue gashat but it has a yellow nob and has two pictures one has a blue blob with white glasses and has a puzzle on the background and the other side has a red fighter and flames on the background, he then turn the nob to the left.

 **PERFECT PUZZLE! WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE? WHATS THE NEXT STAGE?**

Then colorful coins scaterd around the area surprising everyone.

Koan: henshin. (press the button)

 **DUAL UP! GET THE GLORY OF THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!**

Then a screen of a man wearing a white jumpsuit with black pixels on the sides blue solders and hair with a streak on the middle, has black glasses with white glasses lining with yellow eyes and puzzle pattern on his chest and then the screen pass through koan and he comes out wearing the it, then he place the item into the slot on the right side.

?: kamen rider pera-dx, level 50.

Gaim E: (turn to austin) is this one of yours?

Austin: yep, meet the dual gashat gear, two games in one rider.

Koan prime: alright nasty and gracey, show me what you two got.

Natsumi: (ignite her fists) you got it!

Grace: **ICE MAKE: GAUNTLETS!**

Then charge at koan as koan dodging and blocking their fist then he grab their heads and smash them and he did a backflip and landed away from them.

Grace:(holding her head) what the hell is your head made off flame-brain?!

Natsumi: I could ask you the same thing ice queen!

Koan: hey girls (they turn to koan) **LIGHTNING DEVIL'S RAGE!**

Then they got shocked and they are a little black and smoken but still standing to show koan is holding back but a surprise looked of their face and everyone else as well.

Natsumi: YOUR STILL HOLDING BACK! I just want to fight you in your fullest!

Koan: fullest? you sure?

Nastumi: HELL YEAH I'M SURE!

Grace: GIVE US YOUR BEST SHOT!

Koan:(eyes show flames and grin wider) okay! Hope you don't mind seeing the devil

then his skin starting to get cover by the black slime then red lines appeared and the slime formed a suit, but his clothes still there and the hands formed claws. Have a red belt and the buckle show a skull and a red wrist band like on his forearms but his head is the only thing not cover but it's now starting to get burn to ashes to reveal a skull with deadly sharp teeth, his eyes socket is empty but glowing yellow and his skull is on fire, a chain blade wrapped around his chest. He roar as the field of grass he standing is burnt to ashes and to nothing that he chuckle sadist.

Lucy is scared a little, mirajain was shocked, erza/gaim was scared a little bit, natsumi surprised and grace was smiling, austin was surprise to see that he has this form but remembered that he watch his favorite movies.

Austin: I see, well vilgax is cooked.

Koan: Let's burn. (his fingerless gloves grow red spikes and even his vest shoulder as well)

Nastumi: ALRIGHT!(Ignite her fist) **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

She charge at him in speed but koan caught her fist then his hand burst of hell-fire as nastumi eyes wide then.…

Koan: BLAZING DEVIL'S GHOST RIDER FIST!

He punch nastumi in the face sent her crashed the ground and she roll in the ground of the intense heat.

Nastumi: AHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!

Grace: I think we signed our defeat.

Koan: not yet (he brought his chain and wrapped around nastumi and grace) just getting started, let's go for a joy ride (koan begin to whistle from his finger)

Then they heard an engine noise from a distends everyone turn to see a black motorcycle with a devil skull on the front, has two fire whieels on the back and one at the front with chain like rimes and has metal skeleton bones on the body and black metal on the back .Koan hop in it and grab the chain that wrapped around nastumi and grace, he turn to them chuckle sinisterly who shaking in fear.

Koan: Let's ride.

Then he reeve up the engine and he drive away with the two girls.

 **With gaim vs para-dx**

Gaim: ready?

Para-dx: as always to jam Erz (put on the headphones and snap his fingers as the headphone start playing) let's turn up the music!

 **Play Bad Apple! (English Cover)** **【** **JubyPhonic** **】**

then music start playing from nowhere and austin is scratching his head.

Austin: I have no idea how it's possible he can do that, even in kamen rider form. But hey that's koan I'm talking about.

Gaim charge at para-dx and to the rhythm he blocks the swords and striking on her armor then do the electric side of side to side avoid her sword swing then spin deliver a mupltide kicks make stumble and fall back. She getting up as she charge at him again, but he duck down and back flip kick her sword to the air and punching her at the stomach rapidly and then roundhouse kicked her sent her crashed to the ground and she see the sword fall down which she caught it.

Para-dx: your holding up for a rookie.(who keep dancing on the beat)

Gaim: then I'll go all out on you then!

Austin: ERZA YOU MEGA IDIOT! There is one thing that you must never do is tell him to go all out in that form!

Gaim: and why is that?

Austin: there is one thing that para-dx have are two forms one is brains and the other-

Para-dx: (pull out the gashat) is brawn's.

He then turn the gashat twice.

 **KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**

The same thing happened with perfect puzzle.

 **THE STRONGEST FIST (ROUND 1) ROCKEN FIGHTER! THE STRONGEST FIST (ROUND 1) ROCKEN FIGHTER!**

Para-dx: dai-henshin. (press the button and place it back tot he slot)

 **DUAL UP! THE STRONGEST HIT! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**

Then his back nob turned and his head turn 180 digress and his chest is now has fire and the shoulders are now attack to his arms as fists revealing his red flamed arms. Everyone is warded out a littlefrom his transformation

Gaim: ah fu- what a minute.

She then pull out a watermelon lockseed and unlocks her orange one and unlock the watermelon.

 **SUIKA**

Then the zipper un zip revealing a huge metallic watermelon.

Gaim: wha?! Wha-what is this form?!

Para-xd: well I guess you didnt see that coming but is okay right aust?

Austin: yeah bro, so place it Erza.

Having no choice she place the lockseed in the driver and slice it.

 **SOYA! SUIKA ARMS! WREAKING BALL, BIG BANG!**

Then the watermelon drop on erza ad it transform into a suit of armor and pull out a double bladed weapon.

Gaim: WHAT THE?!

Austin: I'm going to teach the girls of all the rider forms, erza that form is armor mode suika arms, its a super armor that can change from armor mode to gyro mode!

Gaim: gyro mode?

Austin: yeah let me explain what it can do, gyro mode can as the name explain fly and the fingers shoot out energy bullets but you need to learn how to fly.

Gaim: (nodded) I think I got it (turn to para-xd) alright koan let's go!

Para-xd: Great round 2! You about to get shellshock! (snap his finger as another music starting)

 **play Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign - Shell Shocked ft. Kill The Noise & Madsonik [Official Video] **

The start to clash there weapons but para-dx punch in the rhythm and block to the beat then gaim shooting rapidly but para dx spinning his arm like helicopter to deflect then side behind her the punch sent her flying then speed jump and jump her at the back and gaim take to the sky then starting shooting make para dx do some break dancing and then make dust clouds. when the smoke cleared as gaim try to find.

Gaim: where is he?

Para-xd: TURTLE POWER!

She turn to see him behind her and then he grab her which gaim try to shake him off but he jump up then his fist on fire deliver multiple speed punches at her the ground and then she get up try to punching him but he kept dodging then he back flip many time avoiding her finger laser attack and then he jump of a speed then headbutt her at the stomach sent her crashed down then she struggle getting up and then she panting.

Para-xd: any other tricks you have? (crossing his arm) cause want it to call it quit?

Gaim: not yet.

She then pull out a walnut lockseed, she change the locks and locked the walnut into the driver and slice it.

 **SOYA! WALNUT ARMS! MR KNUCKLE MAN!**

Then a metallic walnut landed and unfolded then walnut themed gauntlets appeared on her hands.

Gaim: so Austin, tell me what this can do?

Austin: easy, just punch!

Gaim: okay!

Then they start to clash there fists at each other causing an earthquake a bit then keep throwing fist to each other even blocking each other when they hit each h other face they both stumble a bit then para-xd turn back to normal as koan smile.

Gaim: huh?

Then koan start clapping his hands.

Gaim: why you turn back to normal? Is it a draw?

Koan: oh I'm just congratulation on you Erza scarlet to be the first female Karmen rider to keep up and in the final level.

Gaim: flatter won't do as we both know knockout fighter and this form will be a tie.

Koan: maybe, (smirk) unless if you haven't notice of not only brain's and brain but another one.

Austin eyes wide as he know what Koan talking about.

Koan: that's right Austin, but no spoiler this time (Austin nodded)

Gaim: what's you mean? Your saying their a third form?

Koan: more or less, is like a combination, so let's see if you can stand this?!(grin wider)

then he pull out the gamer driver and place it on his wast and place the dual gashat in the slot.

 **Driver: DUAL GASHATO! THE STRONGEST FIST! WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE? THE STRONGEST FIST! WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**

Then he cross his arms and shift to the left while move his arms to the left.

Koan: maximum dai-henshin. (open the driver with his right hand while handing his right arm out)

Driver: **GACHAN! MAZARU UP! THE FIERCE RED FISTED FIGHTER! THE CLEVER BLUE CHAIN PUZZLER! RED AND BLUE NOW TOGETHER! PERFECT KNOCK OUT!**

Then a screen showed two half's of the forms but when it pass through koan his armor is now changed, his left side is blue at the shoulder with red on the side, res on the right and he is wearing a chines fighter and his head has four blue and four red hair and he has one blue on the left and red on the right and has a chest plate that is red and blue.

Para-dx: what'd you call perfect puzzle and knock out fighter together? Perfect knock out of course! Kamen rider para-dx… level 99.

Everyone in the area slack jawed and slowly turn to austin then they shift back and forth at para-dx and austin.

Austin: If you are all wondering yes, he and I share that form too.

Gaim: oh god...

Para-dx: Alright erza, let me show you how this form is made off! (snap his finger as another music)

 **play What I'm Made of - Sonic Heroes Music Extended**

he then charge fast and start punch and kick her which she throwing many punching but he kept dodging while crossing his arm and then knee her at the stomach and jump in mid air to deliver a flaming kick at her many time then a last one sent her crashed down but got up and kept rapidly punches but para dx blocked of a blue puzzle shield then she charge in but he jump behind her and a firey punches at the stomach sent her stumble step back, Then his hand glows red and blue then a weapon appeared and landed on his hand, the weapon has an ax blade on the on the front and red on the side and a gun with blue on the other.

 **GASHACON PARABLADEGUN!**

Para-dx: this is going to be easy, draw!(pull out the gashat and place it on the parabladegun)

 **GASHATO! KIMEWAZA! KNOCK OUT CRITICAL FINISH!**

Then he made a strong hit on her chest sending her flying and then she turn back to normal fall to the ground.

 **KO!**

Austin: koan won round one. (walked over to erza) your ok erza?

Erza: yeah, who knew that you share that form?

Austin: well I could beat him with one form but I haven't use it yet, even he is the most unpredictable kamen rider ever.

Erza: and which form is that?

Austin: sorry~ not telling yet. (sing a voice while Wiggle his finger)

Koan: (turn back to normal while came over and healed her) you fought pretty well erza, I'm proud of as a donut in a handle and like austin, don't let laxyia's word seem to get to you. cause it'll make it easier for her opponent to get too mad. So they don't focus, which let their guard down without thinking and get defeat.

Erza:(smile) thanks, I'll remember that next time.

Koan: And You still owe me that root beer barrel you destroyed, no excuses.(he heard engine noise) ah that must be the boss(he poof in smoke)

then koan came back with the beaten up natsumi and grace.

Austin: and koan wins again.

Koan get off his bike then dragged them which show nastumi's face is green and grace's swirling then he turn to his motorcycle.

Koan: alright boy, you know where I live(his motorcycle droves off)

Koan then healed up nastumi and grace which they feeling a lot better then get up.

Nastumi:(grin) that was a cool fight! Even though you fight like a demon.

Grace:(smile) yeah that is great.

Koan: and you two did good, which mean is time I reward you two of special treat( he pull out a red candy from his left) for nastumi some hot spicy candy (he pull out a oreo and green flavor) for grace some cold mint Oreos.

Natsumi ate the candy and melted making a goofy face and grace ate the oreo and hugged herself while made a goofy smile.

Koan: how is it?(they hugged him while he smile)

Austin: and you deserve a special treat as well(pull out strawberry cheesecake) ta da! ( erza's eyes wide in sparkles)

Erza: strawberry, cheesecake.

Austin: yep.

Then erza snatchs it and starts eating it, Austin and koan chuckle then they fist pump then koan went back sit next to lucy.

Lucy: that was amazing koan.

Mirajane: yeah and especially the song and you took down laxyia, I had admit you do look good with her headphones.

Koan: thanks and do sparky always been a dick to this guild?

Lucy: yeah I mean why would anyone ever let her take over?

Mirajane: we may don't have a choice, laxyia could inherit the guild because she's the masters granddaughter, whether we like it or not he's at the top of a short list of people who could assume command if the master were to retire

Lucy: No, really? That's sucks it doesn't seems right, someone who talk like that about their fellow members isn't worthy to be fairy tail's leader.

Koan: true but I know deep within her is good, she'll open her eyes and senses, that me and austin knows why she like this and hope he can help her see the light or sparky make a big mistake. Even she the grandaughter of the oldman, sometime you'll never know who is worthy because being a guild master is a heavy responsible to keep any guild running for generations, helping their family and friends to keep everything safe from evil, that's why markov do this and refuse to give up that job.

Nastumi: man I hate that her(raising her fist)

Koan:(put his hand to her shoulder) relax my blazing dragon, at least that roundhouse kick for you. (smile)

Nastumi: (hugs koan) thanks.

Erza: (smile) anyway let's go out for a job, we can bring austin, grace and lucy along.

Lucy: do what?!

Mirajane: grace your clothes.

Erza: we've all been working together since the eisenwald incident so I guess we're a team of sorts, including have austin and koan as new member of the team.

Wakaba: it took her this long to figure that out? We all know.

Marco: yeah those guys have been working joined a bit for a while no and this the first time she called them her team?

Cana: that's erza for you.

Juvia: austin darling!

Austin: oh hey juvi.

Haruna: hey koany!

Koan: yellow Haruna! What doing? (Waving his arm while make a hippo noise)

Haruna: (hugs koan and smiled) I saw the battle and you were dashing in that armor~.

Koan: even snakey saw koan's ghost rider form too?

Harune: (push him to the ground) you'll be withing that I didn't~.

Juvia: austin darling I know that your strong with your other riders but koan seem to be handling the rider forms well.

Austin: oh don't get me started, the first time he done it he's almost a mess, almost.

Koan: (smirk) well haruna, how like to have a ride with my bike ? Think you can handle the heat ?( she giggle)

haruna: oh I can handle it~. (Smile seductive)

Koan: cool, wanna teamed up with me and they others?

Haruna: of course~.

Juvia: I would like to join austin darling too.

Niji: (appeared out of nowhere) I'm going as well.

Tsume: nya me as well!(appeared out of nowhere)

Judy: hey! (hugs austins back) don't forget about me.

Madoku: and you need my blade austin.

Ur: count me in too!

Ikaros, nymph and asteara:(appeared out of nowhere as well) us too.

Erza: ok so what do you think about making it official? The 14 of us working as a team well actually 15 if we include happy.

Koan: Hotdog

Kavaxas:(teleported from flames) make it 16.

Lucy: but, you sure want someone like me on your team?

Koan: engine yeah! Koan can't think is no same without sunflower.

Nastumi: and not someone like you, lucy it's got to be exactly you!

Happy: aye!

Lucy chuckle while Koan grin.

Cana: now they realize it guess there our strongest team.

Marco: yeah about time.

Wakaba: is lucy one of our strongest?

Alzack: I know I'd be done for if she's sick that psycho Aquarius on me.

Drop: she got a real sharp tongue too.

Jet: yeah, she's one of the best of the guild.

Natsumi and grace: I got to team up with her? (glare each other)

Koan: (frown) are you two fighting?

Natsumi and grace: no where peachier! (Shaking in fear)

Koan:(smile) great.

Erza: I already got a job lined up for us; taking down an arcane cult in the castle town of lupineus with me?

Group: yeah!

 **Timeskip at night time**

makarov is sitting on a guild building with austin and they are drinking there drinks while Koan in armorpterra form is drinking some root beer barrel while upside down.

Austin: still thinking about retirement?

Makarov: yeah, with the new hall perhaps the guild needs a new master as well, But who?

Austin: I rather not pick laxyia, she needs to get that pride out of her mind and be more humble.

Armorpterra: mystogan is mysterious but My smell think he and jellal are like click but different and erza still need a lot more growth.

Markov: what about you and austin.

Austin and Armorpterra look each other then laugh.

Austin: you kidding me master? Not in disrespect, but me and koan have out flaws.

Armorpterra: Yeah no doubt about that, we rather take our ways as heroes even we are mage in this world. (he looked down to see Mira) oh yellow Mira! (Flew down to her)

Mirajane: oh hey koan! Hey master! It seems they done it again.

Austin: please don't tell me that they destroyed another town?

Mirajane: (smile and show the news paper) erza and her team completed the lumenus job and they destroyed half the town.

Makarov then made a ghost like face and austin sighed.

Austin: I jinx it.

Armorpterra: dont worry, since me and other koan fixed the damage also a note to the council members and give Nastumi, Grace and Erza some talk tomorrow.

Austin: since when?

Armorpettra: I use quickulus to do it and duplicated.

Austin: oh.

Makarov:(anime tears of joy) thank you koan! That's sets it you two will be the next guild masters

Austin: Ha! Keep dreaming master.

Mirajian: oh koan I got some fruit for you(show some banana, grapes and apples)

Then begin to eat it which mira petting his head which he like it.

Armorpettra: how'd you know this form is good with fruits? (she giggle)

Mirajane: I read up about bats, (blush while play her hair a little) so I was wondering if like to hang out, just the two of us?

Armorpettra: of course(nodded) its a date!

He then grab her and put her back and flew to the skies then she hugged him with a big smile

Armorpterra: so where too Mira?

Armorpterra: okay and wanna sleep at my room?

Mirajane: yes!

They flew to there house and they see sally reading a book Armorpterra turn back to Koan

Koan: yellow sally

Sally: hey koan, (turn to Mira) I see you brought some company

Koan: yep this is Mirajane, we're on a date.

Mirajane:(bow) you too Sally, you pretty today

Sally: thank you and Koan we have someone who wanna stay here.

Koan: who?

Haruna: welcome home dear!

Koan: yellow haruna!

Sally: and I took the liberty to add more rooms just in case and you three duck.

Koan: oh(nodded turn to Mira while smiling) so Mira, wanna have dinner together? I would love to try your cooking and helping you cooked some too.

Mirajain sure and sally what do you mean?

Sally: you'll see.

They went inside and a flying white bunny coming at them, they ducked and the bunny landed on it's feet.

Sally: lion again bloody?

Bloody: that lion is a monster.

Koan: what happen this time?

Bloody: just drinking my tea when he just throw me randomly.

Koan:(sigh) lion! come here now.

The lion stuff toy come and speaking in a gibberish roar.

Koan: why'd you do that?

The stuff lion telling koan why.

Koan: oh I see.

Mirajane: what he say?

Koan: he throw the bunny because she is an intruder.

Bloody: I was going to explain but he just throw me, some men.

Koan: lion is a little protective(the stuff lion hopped inside of koan's scarf fur cape) and he said could have knock the door, mira this is bloody bunny, she and Austin go way back.

Mirajane: nice to meet you bloody bunny.

Bloody: the pleasure is mine, now if you excuse me I'll be drinking some tea.

Koan: okay.

Then mira begin cooking her good meal which koan help as well which koan sniffing it.

Koan: wow your cooking smeel good mira, man you'll be a good wife someday.

She blushed on that complement and made haruna, asteara, ikaros and tsume who just arrived jealous.

Haruna: _she is going down!_

Asteara: _master is mine!_

Ikaros: _don't pull out he mini gun, don't pull out the mini gun._

Tsume: _yummy foods for koany is my thing!_

As koan and mirajane sit in the table as they're eating sally walked in and evily just zip in the room.

Evily: helloooo koan! How have you been kid?

Koan: stupendous.

Evily: (chuckle and turn to mira) oh what didn't tell me, your in a date.

Koan: thought you got the memo. (evily laugh)

Evily: well I'm going to leave you love birds alone. (smile while walking away)

Koan: alright then, so mira how our date going?

Mirajain: (smiling) it's going great. Thank you.

Koan: no prob, so I notice you have take over magic but what type it is?

Mirajain: well, um… I have demon soul.

Koan: I see...I hope you don't mind, we talk each other about our past since we have some in common.

Mirajain: I'll like that.

Koan: ladies first(she giggle) so tell me about lissana, how you able to use demon soul? Cause do you ever had a...bad day?

Mirajain: when I unlocked my magic, I helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, being unaware of my magical abilities at the time, I took on some of the said creature's appearance, being scorned by the townspeople and believing I become a monster.

Koan: Your not a monster in my eyes mira, I'm sure they're blind and stupid because your a beautiful as angel, you have a nicest and purist heart that I'm happy you found hope along your siblings.

Mirajane: thank you koan(smile)

Koan: you see, when elfman go beast soul from that phantom lord attack, I enter his mind to help him. Then he and I saw a memories when he lose control which lissana was then and...(look down) what happen next? How she die?

Mirajain: elfman tried to attempted a full body take over but he want out of control and killed lissanna, she then she vanished in the light.

Koan:(title his head) she vanished in the light?

Mirajane: yeah, that's all I see her.

Koan: She's not dead (mira's eyes wide)

Mirajane: what'd you mean?

Koan: I've seen different way of dying such as being shot, stab, burn, drown, burying, crushed but never vanished in the light. So it proves that lissana is still alive.

She then start crying tears of joy.

Koan: I don't know where she is but I do know, if I ever run into her I'm sure she have a reason and hope you and elfman understand why she was gone, because (smile) I promise to bring her back whatever it takes.

Mirajane: your very sweet you know that?

Hugs koan and kiss him on the lips while smiling in tears of joy rubbing her eyes

Mirajane: thank you, thank you so munch

Koan: don't mention (grin wider while eye smile)

Austin: we're home! (spotted mirajain) oh mira hey, are we interrupting?

Koan: not exactly oh and bloody bunny is in your room.

Austin: bloody? I thought she's back at my room in our dimension? I'll go check. (went to his room)

As koan let mirajane come to his room , mira look around.

Mirajane: wow koan, you have such a nice room.

Koan: thanks mira.

Mirajane:(she blushes while smile) koany ,there something I wanted to do with you.

Koan: what is that mira? (she smile seductive which make koan surprise a little) w-what you looking at me like that?

Mirajain: (walk sexually to him) you have no idea how lustful I am to you koany~.

Koan: huh?(until he realize it) ohhh , but first some sound barrier and some strong force field shield so we wont have no disturbance (smirking)

Koan snapped his finger that set up a sound proof barrier and forcefeild to his room, mirajane then glowed and change to her goth outfit which is a black shirt with lavender trimmings, revealing her stomach and ample cleavage, red ribbon tide as a ponytail but remove frontward pony tail to show her bangs, purple mini skirt and black leggings and then smirked sexually at koan.

Koan:(eyes wide) G-G-G-G-Garlic nose! That the old mira that you told me? (she nodded then koan grin) I had to admit, you look really good in person, but since when your back to your old self (then mirajane giggle)

Mirajain: well I'm glad that you like it, but now~let's have some fun~.

 **Lemon on!**

She kissed him on the lips and start to grab his hair as he can feel her tongue then he accept it, they're tongue dance each other then they lay at koan's bed. Koan grab mira's butt then squeeze it and slap it make her moan then they break the kiss and she felt something poking her then she look down and smile seductive.

Mirajain: Mmm, is the big boy want to play~? (lick her lips) let's see. (unzip his pants and his cock flip up) Mmm~ looks tasty~.

Koan: It's all yours my sexy demon queen.

Mirajain smiled and kissed it and then licks it then sucks it whole while bobbing making him grunt then she kept doing it while koan grab her head then move his hips then mira felt like heaven tasting his cock.

Koan: mira! Gonna cum! I'm almost there!

Then after a few minutes he cum inside mira's mouth which down to her throat then she remove her mouth from his cock then swallowed it while lick the cum from her lips seductive.

Koan: well time to go wild then!

He remove her clothes as they stripped koan begin fingering her pussy, fondling her left breast while give love bites and kisses to her neck and all over her body even give a hard one, she moaned loud then her eyes glowed yellow then demon wings suddenly open up then some horns like koans but darker gray and claws.

Koan: oh does my sexy demon queen want more? (he spank her ass) you like that? who's your king ?!

Mirajain: you are! You are! YOU ARE MY FUCKING KING!

He shove his cock to her pussy make her eyes wide and moan then he begin to thrusting inside of her, while mira moan a lot then koan lift her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck then French kiss some more then break the kiss.

Mira: yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! You wild beast!

Koan: god your good inside mira!

Then he let her go then do the doggy by raising her a between his cock.

Mirajane: go ahead koan! Fuck my succubus ass with your demon beast king dick of yours! (wiggle her ass)

Koan grin then shove it in whipe groping her boobs and play her nipples he rapidly speed thrusting inside of her as mira's eyes roll and tongue stick out make a goofy face then koan keep smacking her ass so munch that koan growling more and so do mira as she moan a lot.

Mirajain: OH FUCK KOAN! MAKE MY YOUR FUCKING QUEEN! CUM INSIDE ME!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

Mirajane: ME TOO!

They then climax and koan bite mira hard again then making her teeth fangs , her hair a little wild and making a goofy face.

 **Lemond end**

Then they put their clothes back on and mirajane lay down at koan's chest.

Koan: so, how do you feel?

Mirajain: (lick her lips and smile) like a new demon queen~

Koan: So the old and new mirajane is now as one huh?

Mirajane: seems that way koany, but I felt something else which I don't know.

Koan: I see, also I have something that go good with your attire.

Mirajain: what is it?

Koan: it's a surprise white till morning.

Mirajain: (hugs koans chest) okay my sexy beast~.

 **With austin**

austin open the door to see bloody bunny drinking her tea.

Bloody bunny: hello austin.

Austin: bloody? How did you get here?

Bloody bunny: sorry but I can't tell you.

Austin: also it's been so long (she jump and hugged him tight)

Bloody bunny: you have no idea how long I crave for your hugs.

Austin: and how long was that?

Bloody bunny: well only five hours.

Austin: so my hypothesis was right, different dimensions different time flow, anyways you were always the clingy one.

Bloody bunny: it's because I couldn't help it

then austin heard a knock at the door.

Austin: come in.

When the door open it show erza.

Erza: hey Austin.

Austin: hey erza, did sally let you in the house?

Erza: yes and I'm still shocked to hear that she is your sister.

Austin: I have a random past I know, erza meet bloody bunny who part of my random past.

Erza: nice to meet you, I'm erza scarlet.

Bloody bunny: bloody bunny, excuse me Austin as I would like to catch up more to sally.

Austin: okay.

She walked out then she glared at erza then walked out.

Erza: uh….

Austin: she is very clingy.

Erza: oh, well, there is something I would like to tell you.

Austin: okay, after that I needed to tell you something important, so you first.

Erza: (shaking her head) no you should go first.

Austin: ok, well me and koan found out somethings about jellal. (make her eyes wide)

Erza: what is it?

Austin: well he has teamed up with our villains and he is making the tower of heaven, the jellal was possessed by Zeref, but it is really ultear. But she never meant do this so Ur will explain it to you, anyway ultear's possession magic is the one that corrupted him in mind, body and soul. He being attended to by his intermediate with the Trinity Raven Guild, Vidaldus Taka and sends Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna to capture you in order to use you as a sacrifice for Zeref's resurrection but zeref is already alive somewhere. his plan is as Siegrain is seen with the other Council members at a Council meeting, discussing the Tower of Heaven. The Council knows that a mysterious man, Jellal, is the builder of the forbidden tower, however, they are unaware of any other significant information about egrain, having called his fellow Councilors weaklings, tells them that the tower is too dangerous, and proposes that the Council use Etherion to destroy Jellal's creation. With the help of Ultear, Siegrain manages to get most of the Councilors on his side, resulting in his need of only one final vote to ensure the firing of Etherion. So he trick you to think he is jellal's twin brother but at the Magic Council using a Thought Projection of himself, named "Siegrain". Sometime after this, Jellal, as "Siegrain" which we first met him.

Erza is shocked of what jellal have become and felt bad of what he become, she a little mad at ultear but what Austin's said isn't her fault then she accept it.

Austin: it's okay erza, we'll bring him back the way he was

Erza: thank you Austin, it means a lot

Austin: so tell me about you erza, if you don't want to I under-

Erza: no, no, it's okay I'll tell you about mine and you tell me about yours. (he nodded)I don't know my parents but I was a prisoner of the tower of heaven, more like hell, and sho, simon, wally and millianna are also my childhood friends, I wanted to take them with me but jellal might have told them some lies, and before I came to fairy tail, my right eye was pulled out and this one is the artificial so I can only cry on the left.

Austin shocked and horror of her left eye have been remove then he hugged her.

Austin: I'm sorry of how munch you been through, I can share the same thing, before I was broght here I was a normal child but an orphan as a baby, I was raised by a mother and a grandpa, they both are so kind and teach me about the good from the bad but I have a man who act like a father but he is a monster, he try to change me but my mother stop him from time to time, during my childhood the kids teased and insult me for being different then others, through 8 years I have a happy life until in my eighth birthday everything turn black, that bastard of a father killed his wife and his brother out of rage, I ran for some cover but he cornered me and was about to kill me, I close my eyes to I won't see the kill but I don't feel anything I open my eyes to see a burn corps of the bastard, when I was going to the orphanage I was kidnapped and experimented on then I gone berserk and cause destruction, koan and my other brother ben saved me and I'm in there dept but there is something else that I have that is a curse.

Erza: what is it?

Austin: I can't die,(look down) I can't be killed and I can't feel any pain anymore sometime.

Erza was horrified to hear his past and it was painful then hers, she hugged him and he did the same.

Erza: I'm so sorry Austin, I understand now of how you and koan are alike, ben must be an amazing hero who save you.

Austin:(smile) yeah, he is.

Erza: you and koan missed him?

Austin: he's our third brother and we owe him so much of our life and teach us the way of being a hero.

Erza: well Austin, I don't think your a monster and I don't care what you are even you have a curse. You have gift with your hands, with hands like things You can do the wrong thing by hope, I know it from my heart. And there something I wanted to tell when I ever caught my eyes on you...

Austin: what is it?

She grab his face, close her eyes and give him a kiss in the lips, which surprise austin's eyes wide but close it as he accept it the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist, Then they break the kiss.

Erza: when I first lade my eyes on you I felt something that I thought it was gone but you have found it, love, I love you Austin D ookami.

Austin: And I love you too Erza Scarlet (smile)

As erza now smile seductive then she unsummon her armors and walk to him swaying her hips make austin surprise.

Austin: uh erza, w-what you doing?

Erza: (push him to the bed) something that I want to do for a long time austy~.

Austin: (smirk) okay but first some soundproof and a force field barrier.(snap his finger that the energy is now around the room)

 **Another lemon start**

Erza started kissing on the lips enter her tongue she then make his hand grab her right breast and he starts squeezing it making her moan a little, she then unbutton her shirt to show her naked boob and austin grabs the left and licks on the other making her moan a lot, then she grab his zipper then unzipped his pants. That flip up to show his hard coco which Erza lick her lips eyeing on it.

Erza: oh wow~, there's your big boy~.

She then licks his cock and starts sucking and bobbing her head, make him grunt which erza giggle then contiue doing it as erza finger herself , then he grab her head to move his hips so go deep throat.

Austin: I'm cumming erza! I'm cumming!

Then he blast cum in her mouth and she swallow it all then giggle as she wipe the cum from her lips and lick it.

Erza: tasty~.

Austin: you know I never seen this side of you erzy~.

Erza: you have now my sexy Dragon slayer, and it's your turn~.

Austin: (grin) with pleasure.

Then he start biting at her neck making her moan then bite hard making erza moan even more then her left eye start to be real then both eyes turn dragon, her hair is a little spiky, wings and tail sprouted out, then she grew claws and she moan loud when austin rub her pussy and dig a little.

Austin: I like to make my girls ready, so my erzy, are you ready?

Erza: please just take me now my king.

He then shove his cock into her pussy make her eyes wide and moan.

Erza: that's it austy! Keep going! Don't stop!

Austin: whatever you say my crimson knight

He thrusting her a lot inside of her then her legs wrapped on his back that he work his hips, he fondling her breasts while give more love bites to her neck and sucking her breasts then Erza roll her eyes and sticking her tongue out while making a goofy face.

Austin: you want it bady?! Say it!

Erza: YES I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME HARDER IN MY ASS! YOU SEXY DRAGON!

he then smacks her but arousing her more, after a few pumps they both cum together.

Austin: I'M CUMMING!

Erza: ME TOOOO!

 **Lemon end**

austin flip erza to his chest and they lay in bed together.

Austin: that was great.

Erza: yeah, thank you so munch austy, and I'll be your queen from now on.

Austin: ok an I got a feeling that I'm going to be dead soon.

 **Meanwhile**

bloody bunny's eyes are now red and hold her sword and was going to kill something but sally is trying to hold her back, there is a lot of sparks coming from the hills as like thunder even lightning strike and laxyia is on top of it who causing it, judy is been hold by kavaxas along with niji on the other hand roaring like a dragon.

Kavaxas: it's like this everyday.

Levy was shaking in anger and jet and droy is scared to ask her, laki has her glasses shine and she giggled evily, madoku draw her sword out, nymph was mad, juvia was literally boiling mad as water steam coming out of her, tsume brought her claws out haruna brought her ghost claw out which she open her eyes show a sadist smile, grace was mad while ice fog was coming out of her and natsumi was on fire with intense heat gritting her teeth, ikaros and asteara was struggling to maintain there anger even ikaros to show her eyes turn red, lucy was getting really mad, cana almost throw her bottle out of anger and somewhere else ultear is shaking in anger.

Austin: well let's get some sleep.

 **The Next day**

lucy is now faced down at the bar while koan as hypnotic sleeping.

Mirajane: You look a bit down at the dump today lucy, what's the matter?

Lucy: well it's-

She look at mira and she was shocked to see mira with a new look, she even is wearing a hoodie mixed leather jacket with purple and blue flames on the shoulder and fingerless gloves.

Lucy: woah! Mira? Is that you?

Mirajane: (smirk) yep it's the old and the new me

Lucy: The old you back then as a kid, like you told me?

Mirajane: bingo~. But your going to say something?

Lucy: oh it's that job we took in lupineus, it was nuts, natsumi kept spitting fire everywhere and grace froze the stuff he missed then erza, (scream and holding her head) DONT GET ME STARTED ON HER !

Hypnotick:(woked up)lucy! There a reason inside voice for someone ear's is sensitive sometimes.

Lucy: oh sorry koan, and austin and koan rebuild everything and punish erza, natsumi and grace but koan,(shiver in fright) I rather not talk about it.

Mirajane:(laugh) wish to see the look of red , frosty and pinky's faces on that.

Hypnotick: Also we enough money and I can split my for Lucy's rent.

Lucy: (hugs his head) which I'm thankful for, also why you change into hypnotick koany?

Hypnotick: just felt like it and what koan cam do.

Mirajane: well I just have a special job I can throw your way, (this make lucy have a question) this one's right up your ally and the best part is your team won't be able to destroy anything.

Lucy: yeah?(blink twice)

Hpynotick: (grin) Ooh! Ooh! Get ready for they encore! Hahahahhahahahaha!

 **Timeskip**

They reach to a train station and kavaxas is invisible while koan carry nastumi on his back.

Lucy: wow oniboss, we haven't been here since that whole lullaby thing and when we met austin and koan.

Koan: as long that stupid cactus guy wont make trouble out of me again.

Austin: you mean kageyama? I think he'll turn a new leaf and yeah, I remember that, bloody you don't have to come with.

Bloody bunny: yes I do. (snuggled his arm)

Koan: no bro they other cactus guy

Austin: who?

Koan: is a long story and his name is david since me and him was in business.

Austin: oh.

Koan: how you feeling nastuy?

Natsumi: feeling that I'm going to hurler

Koan then healed her stomach making her better which she hugged him tight while grinning.

Natsumi: thank you koany!

Grace: so let me make sure I got this right, our job is simply using our magic to draw a crowd to some run-down theater?

Lucy: yep, natsumi will impress the crowd with her fire-breathing, you'll make amazing ice sculptures, erza will equip into different armor, then I'll have lyra right a song to melt their heart, People gonna come miles around.

Austin and koan: sounds interesting.

Lucy: if I finish my novel I'm sure it would make a great play, yes, this is gonna be my big chance to learn all I can about the stage!

They now in front in a building.

Grace: woah.

Koan: big building.

Happy: pretty classy huh?

Lucy: let's go.

Koan then sniff someone behind the pillars.

Koan: koan can smell you, come out.

Coming out of the pillar is a short man with purple hair with an antenna hear style and moustache wearing a bright orange suit with a green bow tie.

?: excuse me I don't suppose that your the wizards of fairy tail are you?

Lucy: yep.

?: oh thank you for accepting the job I can't thank you how grateful I am.

Austin: your welcome, what's your name?

?: well, my name is rabian, nice to meet you omni-rider,(turn to koan) and you too Savage Nephalem.

Austin: oh you know about us?

Rabian: Yeah the rumor spread in every town about you two and how you defeat phantom lord's guild master and their strongest members, your an inspiration to everyone.

Austin: ah thanks.

Koan: Neat

Rabian: also there's rumor of an unknown dark mage

Erza: Unknown dark mage?

Rabian: yes, this dark mage hurt killed, eat, harmed and damaged innocent people, buildings and stealing even if someone want him killed he never dies. He have magic of darkness that necromancer and say deadlier like the black wizard, we don't know who he is but everyone has a bounty on him and they called him "the Lich's berserk beast".

He then show the wanted poster of feral jester with his mask on and cloak on this angered austin, made koan growl, natsumi, grace, tsume and lucy furious, happy scared and erza mad, bloody hugged austins arm tighter, madoku tighten her fist, ikaros is petting koans head while trying not to get angry but show a straight face, nymph is hugging austin while making a cute angry face, kavaxas is tightening his fist, judy is growling, juvia hugged austins other arm.

Austin: Now he looked familiar, we met him.

Rabian: you two did

Koan: And don't worry, he will not be a problem soon.

Rabian: oh thank you and I have a slight problem.

 **Timeskip**

Lucy: What?! All of your actors, just walked out on you!?

Rabian: yes, thank you so very munch.

Koan and happy:(sweatdrop) thanks for what?

Rabian: my last few shows have been complete and utter failures, the reviewers have gotten so bad the actors are embarrassed to preform in another one of my productions, so they'd left just like my wife but I won't give up on my dreams the theaters in my blood but this was my last chance to shine now I can never redeemed myself.

Grace: man I thought actors are the dramatic ones.

Rabian: I had no choice! The Performance has been canceled thank you so very much!

Koan: enough with the thanking.

Erza: you know what they say, the show must go on, have no fear we shall preform in your play!

Austin: are you sure that you can preform in the audience erza?

Erza: of course Austy, we cannot let rabian down right koan?

As she turn to koan eating some rats that stuff to his mouth which she sweatdrop then he heard her calling him so he shrugged his shoulder.

Koan:(muffling) yeah, sound good, but are you really sure? (erza's eyes sparkles)

Grace: hey is she glowing!?

She then start to sing out sounds.

Koan:(Swallowed some of the rats he ate) why she singing like a Viking who's diving on the water with goose?

Happy: that's some warm up you got there.

Lucy: now that I think about it this sounds like it could be a lot of fun!

Natsumi: you want to do it?

Happy aye.

Grace: (smile) well that's settle it, we're not gonna let your dreams die sir.

Rabain: really? Well I guess I've got nothing to lose. What amateurs.

Koan: Hey! I heard that! (make him flinch)

Grace: so this is what you should be thanking us.

 **Timeskip**

lucy: we've only got one week till show time!

Austin: then let's do it.

Koan: Yeah!

Erza wearing a blue and white line jump suit with her ponytail tide up, lucy wearing a pink jumpsuit with white line and a low short pig tails, nastumi wearing a red jump suit with a white line and her scarf around her head,, grace wearing a blue and white jumpsuit shirt.

Erza: (took a pose) I am prince frederick and I have come to rescue the princess!

Lucy: oh I had no idea erza was such a good actress.

Happy: it's like she was made for this part.

Austin: hope she can for the audience.

Koan: koan give her 5 second.

Austin I give 4.

Nastumi: man we can't let her steal the show!

Grace: No way.

Happy: Aye sir! (happy fly around spreading fliers)

Lucy: from that point on whenever we weren't rehearsing we were handing out fliers to anybody to take one and working tirelessly to finish the set, I gotta say it was really hard memorizing all those lines but we were so exited about our upcoming performance that we enjoyed ourselves every step of the way.

Radain: I hate to dropped but you got some fans what are here to see you.

Group: we have fans?

Makarov: yo!

Koan: Well yellow there what doing?

Mirajain: we won't miss you big debut no break a leg!

Makarov: it's been awhile I've seen a play.

Yajima: I really appreciate the invite maki.

Then austin turn to a man wearing girl clothing with some wings and a man wearing black shirt and pants with a dog collar and wizard hat.

Austin: um may I ask who are those two?

Koan: A GIANT CHICKEN! KOAN EAT GIANT CHICKEN!

Austin: (hold koan's fur scurf cape as he struggle) heel boy! Heel! Sorry about that.

Giant chicken: scary.

Erza: (smile) they are masters bob and goldmine.

Bob: well hello there.

Austin: ok that weird, no offence.

Bob: non taken.

Goldmine: so you two are the omni-rider and the savage nephalem, you know if you two are not in fairy tail you should join with my guild the quatro cerberus. (Turn to Koan) you can be our mascot

Koan: koan no mascot to anyone, koan own dog to himself and no one but thank for the offer but koan say no.

Goldmine: ok, what about you omni-rider?

Austin: thanks for the offer but no thank you we're already on fairy tail.

Then he turn to see a man wearing a purple cloak over a white shirt and has blue spiky hair.

Austin: hey koan who's he?

Koan:(growl like a wolf) pervy man who use charm magic on sunflower, use my blazing dragon's name, even give fairy tail bad name by a fake guild symbol(austin frown at the guy)

Austin: (sniff) I think natsumi did the work for us before we got here, I smelled old flames from that guy.

Koan:(turn to lucy) sunflower know pervy man? Cause koan smell his magic was on you way back.

Lucy: well yeah that's when I didn't know who natsumi is, just her nickname the salamander

Koan: pervy-man steal my blazing dragon's name?

Lucy: is okay sweetie, he learn his lesson, kinda and he flirt with any girls you can attack him.

then tackled the guy and start to beat him to a pulp which koan make lion noise cause the man to scream.

Austin: (turn to see the pirate) oh captain good to see you again.

Captain: oh boy-o it's good to see you again, I'll be rooting for you and erza.

Grace: how's galuna treatin ya?

Lulu: it's great I came to say thanks again for saving our village.

Moka: me too.

?: hey it's you two.

Then koan and austin turn to see a tan man and woman, one is wearing glasses with a broken glass, a white coat with blue fur on the hood over a red shirt and black pants, the girls is wearing a purple hat a shirt that has its sleeves off and wearing white pants.

Austin: I know you two

Koan: you use to be former members of phantom lords.

?: yeah but you two and natsumi really impress us and not to mention saved us from the leech's berserk beast.

Austin: he have a name and is it's captain leach head.

Koan: koan a captain's leach head?

Austin: legally feral not you inside and out well a little bit but I don't know.

Koan: okay.

?: so which one is it?

Austin: it's feral but I try to make a joke about it.

Koan: as long you be careful since your lucky he healed you.

Austin: yeah I cant believe I felt pain from that guy, And I get he said of dung is back.

Koan: indeed (turn to nastumi that she shaking) what wrong nasty?

Natsumi: is it just me or is mira is back to her old self?

Erza and Grace: What?!

Markov: yeah I notice myself, been a long seeing her back.

Bob: I think it swell but she is different at the same time.

Mirajane: (smile)let's just say I'm back, but a new and improve upgrade with both the old and new mira as one.(grin show her teeth that sharp)

austin: (turn to koan) you did it, did you?

Koan: yep and you did (austin eyes wide)

Austin: no way...

Nastumi:(frown) koany, what does she mean?

Lucy:(glared) what is austin talking about of you did with mira? (As austin smirk)

Austin: well, koan token mira's virginity and I'm out! (disappeared but reappeared) I told you I get you back dude. (disappeared again)

Natsumi, grace, lucy, ikaros, tsume,haruna and asteara: WHAT?!

Koan:(smirk) oh really?

He grab a zipper and unzip to pull austin and then wrapped austin in a tight chain and super glue as austin's eyes wide and can't get out of this

Austin: ah no harm feeling? (chuckle nervously)

Koan: No, (turn to madoku,niji, and judy) hey madoku, niji, judy, go smell erza cause she got austin's dragon senses.

They sniff her and they glared at austin and he is chuckling nervously.

Austin: I'm dead arn't I? (they nodded)

Juvia: darling~, what is he talking about? (smiling but a dark Blue aura of rage)

Koan: austin bang erza and she even took his first kiss.

Niji, Madoku, judy, ur, Julia, bloody, and nymph: WHAT?!

Austin: damn it koan why?! (Anime tears)

Koan: if I'm gonna be drag into this situation, your coming with me! Now you'll excuse me I have my own problem thank you so good luck! (he laugh then grin wider while waving his hand) buh-bye Bro.

Austin try to disappeared but he was super glue on the floor and turn to koan who smirk holding an anti-teleport super glue.

Austin: KKKOOOAAAANNN!

Koan telepotred leaving his brother going to be beaten up, but he begin to hop then fell to the ground and start rolling turning himself into a wheel with eyes while his girls chasing him.

Niji, Madoku, ur, judy, Julia, bloody, and nymph: GET BACK HERE!

timeskip

Koan have calm down his girls by using his tendrils to make them spin, but they had enough and calm down so they'll listen to him. They understand of how it was kinda fair of mira ask him to a date, then they glad of how Mira help and heal koan's heart which they'll heal it too but they glared at the demon of fairy tail to let her know she won't lose.

As for austin, he gotten some of beaten a bit from his girls, luckily madoku's sword cut the chain and then he use his alien form of make them stop going mad. He explain that erza visiting at his house to his room and wanna she confess, even talking about something important, which they calm down and apologize for hurting him but they won't lose to Erza as they will be with their Austin since they wanna heal his pain too and austin is now have some bandage around some of his body.

Austin: one of these days koan I'm going to get you for real.

Koan: keep dreaming bro, cause scratch my back and I'll scratch you're.

Austin:(sigh) any who, ready to make this play best?

Koan: yeah but what about erza's problem when she on stage in front of they audience aust?

Austin: (smile and patted koan's head) don't worry your cartoon head koan, I got back up plans.

Koan: A Back up plan? (As he grin) Ooh! What's your back up plan A bro?

Austin: (clank chuckle) sorry like I said koan, I love surprises and you'll see on stage.

Koan:(nodded) okie-dokie!

Koan nodded as what austin didn't know behind the smile is a crazy idea he'll have if this play need more entertaining.

 **Timeskip**

on the stage behind the currents everyone is getting ready and austin duplicate himself to 3.

Austin: alright let's get this show on the road, and I didn't mean that literally koan.

Koan:(pouted) oh poo.(Then he wear a top hat)

Lyra: oh! I never sing in front of an audience this big before.

Lucy: don't be nervous you'll blow them away.

Then a loud buzz then lyra started to sing which everyone is liking her song and koan try not to go to sleep but austin help him by feeding him some candy.

Yajima: that girl has suck a lovely voice.

Bob: simply marvelous.

Then a light shines on erza who dressed like a prince.

Pirate: your a vision me beauty!

Girl: wow that prince is so dreamy.

Austin: _Got admit, she does look good as a prince._

Erza was about to say her line but frozed up.

Grace: this can't be good.

Austin and Koan: Stage fright.

Lucy: she totally freezing up.

Nastumi: she got a cases of stage fright.

Koan: consider a tie bro?

Austin: I bet.

Happy: uh-oh.

Erza's leg is shaking like a leaf then austin quickly went into her mouth and took over.

Austin/erza: I am prince freadrick, and I come to save the princess.

Grace: ok really now?

Then grace came out on the left side of the stage dressed as a villain.

Austin: got to say koan you make great villain costumes.

Koan: thanks, consider what it takes as a mushroom (smile)

In koan's thought.

Joker: _are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

Koan: _sure am._

Austin/erza: oh really? Then prepare evil enchantress prepare to meet your defeat!

Grace: oh really then you'll be accompanied by my dragon!

Right on que happy is carrying natsumi wearing a green dragon costume breathing fire everywhere.

Natsumi: I'm a powerful dragon I will destroy you all!

Then koan dressed in his pirate costume.

Koan: ready joker ?(brought a flute)

Joker: ready Koan( brought the flute as well)

Koan and joker played the flute as austin's eyes wide then become empty and emotionless and same happen to austin/erza, lucy ,happy, nastumi, grace and everyone except the audience. As austin/erza came out of erza's mouth and back to austin prime.

Austin: what is your command master koan?

Koan: just some interesting stuff and make sure everyone follow this plan.

Austin: yes master.

As then koan dress as a pirate and enter the stage.

Erza: who are you pirate fiend ?(point her sword at him)

Koan: I am captain mad beard! With the villian and my pet dragon at my side we have capture the princess! So we can rule the land and the sea!

Show lucy in a princess dress in a rope.

Lucy: please someone save me from these monsters!

Grace: is over prince fredic ! Hand over the kingdom!

Erza: not giving up as my knights have come at my side.

Show austin in his brave and 2 knights walk next to her.

Brave: we have come to protect the kingdom.

Koan: you maybe have some knight but no one can't match my pet dragon!

?: no in my underpants! Right commander cheeseburger?

?: yes sir!

Then koan in his underpants and koan 3 in his commanders costume.

Austin/Erza: behold my own allied they amazing captain underpants and his allied and sidekick commander cheeseburger!

Koan 2: TRA LA LAAAA!

Koan 3: you villians are going behind bars when I'm done with you maggots!

Koan 2: we'll see about that fowl villians, come my side kick and allies! Let's save the day!

The knights and commander cheeseburger fight grace, captain mad beard's crew and the natsumi dragon, austin/erza with captain underpants are fighting captain mad beard not knowing to anyone except koan that he's borrowing austin's invention, which is a mechanical chameleon watching the sides and some eyeballs are watching the show too.

Happy: so heavy.

Koan give happy a little boost of his telekinesis.

Bob: oh my this is getting exiting.

Makarov: that's koan for you. (smile)

Mirajane: (giggle) that what make him my king.

Makarov: I still can't believe that he brought your old self and improved it.

Mirajane: that's my koany.

The battle came to a stop when the crew, the dragons and the villains are down and captain underpants fly around the room with lucy in his arms.

Lucy: (smile)my hero

Erza: thank you captain underpants and commander cheeseburger.

Brave: you save the prince and the kingdom, how we ever repay you?

Koan 2: is nothing prince fredrick as you and your knights fight well, we just doing our job!(saluted)

Koan: yep, all of the day works (smile) let there be a lesson to evil dower everywhere, never underestimate the power of underwear. Now is time to fly again! TRA LA LAAAA!

When is over, they audience begin to cheering loud, clapping there hands and then throwing flowers, koan snap his fingers to unhypnotize austin and they other which they confuse of don't know what just happen but they turn to they audience then they bow to the crewed, which markov ,bob and mirajane cheering for them even Rabain crying in tears of joy.

 **Timeskip**

Austin: koan what just happen?

Grace: yeah, all I remember we did some of the play and then the audience begin cheering for us

koan:(laugh crazy) well this little guy will show you (held up a mechanical chameleon make Austin's eyes wide)

Austin: my eye spy chameleon-bot! when did you-

Koan: relax bro, I borrowed it and before show it to you guys, I mind control you guys for my plan to spice and pizzazz the play some more and it works like a charm.

Everyone: what?!

Austin: it was you all along?!

Koan: yep and take a look of it (koan press the button on the mechanical chameleon)

then it open it's mouth and showed the show of the screen of the play that koan's plan just did, everyone watch it and amaze of how his plan works.

Austin: granted your plan worked but if my idea was going to say I could agree with you and I redo the scripted.

Koan: like you said bro, is a surprise.

Austin: oh, crap, well lets go back to fairy tail and see hows the rebuilt is doing.

Koan: alright.

 **Meanwhile**

burning building everywhere, bodies eaten up, and people running for there lives, As woman who fall down crawling away from feral jester as he look down at her then he pulled a chain blade with dark lightning.

Feral jester: today isn't your night huh? (laugh sinisterly but crazy)

he was about to strike but a blast of demon energy hit him letting the woman run away, then he looked back and forward while snarling, then Feral jester senses then turn to see who did it make his eyes wide and speechless to see is Lilith who did the blast then feral just chuckle.

Feral jester: the world get's madder as I think of it, finally I get to meet you face to face!

Lilith: (see his face) I see that dung brought this world.

feral jester remove his mask and cloaked make lilth felt very guilt of seeing her counterpart son like and become because she wasn't there for him when he needed her the most.

Feral jester: let's say he have some plans for his old nemesis, so what'd you want? I was busy having my fun time.

Lilith: and if by fun you mean killing innocent people? That's not what I call fun.

Feral jester: and what would you know, you were never there for me!

Lilith: most liliths out there are grieving to come to you

Feral jester: my so called mother like you died from the war! (make lilth's eyes wide in shocked)

Lilith: then she would of watch herself and she be thinking of you the moment she died, if you continue this rampage she won't rest in peace.

Feral jester: that all change Lilith! I lost my life, hope, the purist light from the suffer and pain I endure, I figure what you are which explain of what I'am, but I became something you are familiar with.

Lilith: what?

Feral jester: An undead or perhaps a Dead Demon.

Lilith: so you change into one of them did you.

Feral jester: yeah , you seem to have a history of the Necrotic Demon huh?

feral jester: is true but I surpass those weaklings, also don't think I never know my dad side

Lilith: you know who he is as well?

Feral jester: why as, let's say I have fallen.

He show his black angel like wings but they seem lifeless as a void of nothing make Lilith frown and squeeze her hand to a fist while gritting her teeth.

Lilith: hmph, second verse same as the first.

Feral jester: who dose it feel to be in a-

his left arm was blasted clean off from his shoulders and lilith have the most scary face you have enver seen, I bet even your fake son would see that his self got blast from his mommy.

feral jester: oh that scary(regenerate his left arm) saw that coming.

Lilith: SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! AFTER THE HORRIBLE THINGS YOU DONE !

Feral jester: then go ahead, kill me in this spot.

Lilith then growling then made a hell-fire blade and charge in at him with an angry scream but stop to his face as she see an image of her son to feral jester then she shadow her eyes then biting her lips , her hell-fire sword disappeared then she looked down as she try not to cry but a single tear.

Feral jester: what's wrong? (title his head)

Feral jester then give a stern but a tiny soften looked as he touch her cheek and lift her head to wipe the tears and kiss her forehead.

Feral jester: Mom, I know you may think is your fault of how I am, but even I did blame you for the part of not being here. But what I blame the most is this world and dung , I despise him munch but a deal for my goal and his goal as long he wont be in my way and I have what I want.

Lilith: but if you could at least let me help yo- (feral jester point his finger up to shush her)

Feral jester: shhh, I'm sorry but no... no... it's far too late, but tell lo-...tsume that I'm sorry if she ever see me like this but there is no choice what I use to be. Before I go, I never get a chance to hugged you while I was growing up, come here mother.

She was getting a little hesitated

Feral jester: come on , we both know I can't defeat you, since I finally got the chance to see who my mom is and your lucky a deep ,deep, deep down below a small part of me wants to see her and forgiveness.

Then she hugged him tight and then he accept the hugged

Lilith: there you go, do you really mean what you said?

Feral jester: yeah, I just want to feel your warmth before I continue my goal

Lilith: what is that ?

feral jester: to kill koan , to be the only him and the true predator which make a strongest army there is and someday surpass you, however I want him strong to his true potential there is. I don't want a weak opponent to fight me in this war and if he forgive you , I guess we both have a little bit of us ,

Lilith: he will defeat you and see what fate awaits for your future

feral jester:(laugh crazy) me want to see that as well, see-yah mom (waving his arm)

he teleported in black flames then Lilith couldn't help but smile of her counterpart son.

Lilith: for a killing demon, he is still my half son, hope you can forgive him lilith.

Akasu:(walk by) I'm sure she will.

Lilith: yeah, I hope your half son forgive you too.

Akasu: I don't know, he has mine and minatos brains and brawns like austin.

Lilith: yeah, since I heard from joker that dung is now return (squeeze her fist burst to hell-flames) he will not only pay for what he did to koan but made they other koan evil.

Akasu: and pay for killing my husband. (growl like a dragon)

Lilith: Also joker told me of this jellal's plan along with dung's allies , we should stop the bomb

Akasu: A perfect time to meet our sons?

Lilith: yeah and I hope they'll forgive us.

Akaru: I hope so, after all koan inherited your anger.

Lilith: true and did you senses our sons mated? cause I felt my baby finally mate his first girl, I see mira can be a beautiful and worthy demon and angel queen.

Lilith: maybe

Akasu: she even be worthy for my baby as a dragon queen, unlike her mother.

Lilith: yeah and she is giving both dragon and dragon slayers a bad name. since we watch the play.

Akasu: your son's idea was interesting.

Lilith: that what makes him special, so shall we go?

Akasu: yes, we shall, you know my baby is going to get yours back.

Lilith: uh-huh but I like to see your son try with my son

Akasu: I'll bet on it (giggle)

 **Play yubikiri genman**

 **{bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

They both runto them and lucy hugged koan and erza hugged austin, as they hold onto there embraces lucy and erza kissed them as they kissed back, then they hold there boyfriends hands and started to walk together through the field of flowers.

 **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge)**

then as they are walking more girls appeared next to koan and austin as they smiled as they are holding on to there boyfriends and lilith and akasu are both on the sidelines looking at there sons as they smiled for that they are so happy that there sons have so much love around them.

 **{Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(if we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Then they made it to the other guild members as they all smiled at them returning and the two herams all ran up to them as the scene change to a picture of them all smiling at the camera.


	11. Fairy 10

**Play fairy tail – strike back**

the scene starts with book cover opening and a white light shine at the screen then it now shows the world beeing coverd by a claw by vilgax and dung.

 **(Stick back)**

Then the scene shows a clock towers face and the big hand is stuck at the six and the logo then appeared in flames with the fairy tail mark on it.

 **Heroes duos of Earthland**

 **(kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho? Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, no I won't! Hikkuri kaeshi, because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara skaikou janai?)**

The scene shows austin and koan facing the villains walking towards the town then it change to the members of fairy tail walking behind the duo and standing right beside them with determination in there eyes. Then it change into a dung in his black dragon form roaring then next his minions jump high behind a red moon then ichigo took a pose and then run up to the screen and the other riders followed him and then ex-aid fly kick at the screen.

 **(bring it on! Cuz I'm jjus gonna grow up in battle HEY! buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku rainei I gotta kakikesu nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu screaming out fot my pride!)**

then the scene change to lilith and akau both back to back with a worried look then jack and a shadow of minato behind jack, then dragons start to fly in the sky and roaring and dung is standing on a mountain with his army of black lizardmen and it change to austin and koan standing and there shadows shown there berserk forms and they roared showing there mouths then it change again to show koan and lucy kissing and austin and erza holding his shoulder then the scene change showing more dragons fly over austin and some dragons landed behind him facing dung on an airship and austin then sprouted his wings and flew at him.

 **(namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…**

 **{I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se fuki tobasu destiny}**

 **kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…**

 **{I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!}**

 **nando demo…**

Then seen then shows austin and dung fighting on the airship and austin change into his half dragon form, then it change to minato lying on the ground in his armor and ichigo holding his hand as minoto smiled at him then it change to erza again with the entire guild together ready to fight then it change to koan and austin standing together, turn to each other, nodded and change to a full space dragon with a red armor with a green gem on his chest and a full demon then they charge there attacks and blast it into the sky. Then it change to lucy and erza standing together at the ruins and the mountains.

At night austin is tinkering at his room when he hear a knock at the door.

Austin: come in!

The door open to reveal levy with sally.

Austin: levy?

Levy: hey there austin.

Sally: she wanted to talk to you alone so I thought "why better then austins room" so I'm going to leave you two alone. (push levy in and close the door)

Levy: she seems nice, andd you two know each other?

Austin: yeah, she is my sister and before you say yes, yes she is.

Levy: um well okay then, um, thank you for what you and koan did for us.

Austin: aw no problem, that's what we heroes do, protect, serve and never get anything in return.

Levy: but you have helped us through everything, the guild hall, the guild war and dealing with phantom lord, you've done so much for us and never ask anything in return, so I came here to ask you.

Austin: and what's that?

Levy: (blush) um, maybe sometime can you, go on a date with me?

Austin:(smile) sure, I'am free at sometime at the day.

Levy: thank you and if you don't mind, I like to have those bots you made.

Austin: sure,(grin a little) I'll make you one lickaty split, and if you want I can walk you home.

Levy:(smile while eye smile) that will be pleasant austin.

Austin:(blush a little) _wow she's pretty cute._

 **With vilgax and his allies**

Vilgax: seem now we should help jellal and his group to prepare soon.

Dung: yes, the fool is blindly think to bring zeref back to life.

Feral jester:(drop down from the ceiling) how surprising to everyone that "zeref" is actually a girl name zerefua.

Dung: I think is time to bring teruzya out, she learn her punishment of failing and taking your prey enough.

Feral jester: very well, since my new pet already learn her place (he move his chain) get over here snake bite!

Teruzya came out of the shadows with bruises and scratches on her face, and her clothes are a mess and torn too then feral jester beam her that she all healed and fixed.

Dung: your now doing another task of this mission, go too oracion seis and help them while give them this.

He show a corruption purple gem and handle this to her.

Dung: this will give each of them new and improve upgraded powers, alert them about fairy tail and ookami and seinaruyami.

Vilgax: also they'll be alliance with 2 guild known as Pegasus, lamia scale and cat shelter, But I assume you know about ragnhild the bloodege?

Teruzya: in rumors yes, let say I pull a little string of ruining his life.

Dung: good, so you know what to do.

Teruzya: yes sir. (disappear)

Vilgax: now that solve, is time to meet jellal

Dung: yes, I like to see how the puppet doing his work

They teleported

 **With jellal**

At the tower of heaven with his thrown vilgax and dung arrive

jellal: ah, vilgax and dung, what brings you to my tower of heaven?

Vilgax: (cross his arm) we thought you need some assistance for your team , so aggregor, six-six, seven-seven, eighty-eight, hex and some forever knights.

Jellal: splendid (smile)

Dung: Also ookami, seinaruyami and dragneel will be a problem stopping your goal and strong, (smile sinister)what'd you say I can give a power to evolve and increase to a reborn power? You can have erza scarlet and leave ookami alive to me, but break him inside and out to show no mercy.

Jellal: very well, leave erza and austin to me.

dung: good, now here's your power

he zap an black and purple sphere inside of jellal which he stumble a bit.

dung: I assume you need to train if you want your magic and my gift as one ,that will be all

jellal:alright then, pleasure doing business with you two

they teleported out as jellal smirk as look to his hand feeling the new power.

Jellal: _with this ultimate power, perhaps Austin would join erza to this sacrifice._

 **wiith vilgax and dung**

Vilgax: I doubt ultear's puppet will do the job.

Dung: It depends how will he and his group handle Austin, koan and they others, I gave him a small dozen of my power. I don't wanna waste it to a lowly fool who goal is nothing but a down full.

Vilgax: true, even Austin and koan getting stronger unlocking their own magic, even kamen rider which they gave to some of their team.

Dung: not to mention, I smell two hybrid of got the hero's scents, (grin) didn't know they had it in them, which means more mate for them to be powerful.

Vilgax: but you have the corrupt inner darkness of gajeel, juvia, madkou and judy right?

Dung: yes but not finished, I'm waiting for laxyia

Vilgax: the granddaughter of the master in fairy tail?

Dung: yess...I can smell her corruption of power, needs, her cold heart and no mercy, she see fairy tail inferior and excepted strongest so she taunt them, show her cruel heart even not helping her guild. (laugh) I can even smell her plan to turn her own guild to the fight of the death.

Vilgax: ahhh, the smell of a battle always pump up my blood.

Dung: so adding her to my list but I cant wait very soon of seeing her put on a show and even jellal, I'll give her the power that she'll need soon.

 **with ultear**

ultear is alone in the forest then joker appear behind a tree

joker's thought: now a mind link, while my duplicate talk to her in mind, I can take over and see what else is interesting...

he turn into black and red smoke then enter ultear's ear, inside her mind ultear then her body jerked around while fall down then stop while she smirk and her eyes glows yellow then back to her normal eye color.

Ultear/joker: honey! I'm home! (get back up)

she look at herself and snap her finger then a mirror poof out, joker/ultear look at her own reflection then frown.

joker/ultear: This look need more upgraded, if she like and want to be with koan,(smile) perhaps some extreme makeover would do.

She snap her fingers again to make a pouter appear on her hand and she puff on her face to make her face a little peach skin, her hair is now black but a tiny bit purple, and have no lipstick and eye liner and red eyes.

Joker/ultear: that's better, and now with a little finishing touch.

She spins around to show that she is now wearing black suit sleeveless with a zipper that reveal her cleavage and stomach, wear a gray vest with sleeves, wearing a dark gray gauntlet and greaves on her forearms and forelegs but inside her legging is long legging black socks, wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth long cape obscuring her d a sports a matching white headband.

Joker/ultear: that's more like it , now to meet ultear

she closed her eyes then went inside of her mind as ultear see that she see everything a black fog but everything is white as snow but the wind blow as is cold while snowing around that she notice.

joker:(behind her) It's a shame to see you that the world is a tough and cold place to survive or endure ,that your mind is clouded with judgement little snow girl.

Ultear jump back and eyes wide shocked even horrorfied a bit to see joker of an actual demon appearance.

Ultear: W-Who are you?

Joker: someone who understand of what lies or truth that need to be reveal the right way to help you, daughter of Ur

Ultear: how did you know that?

Joker: I know munch about everything and your past,(zoom next to her) You still doubt and despise of your mother even she's alive from replacing you huh?

Ultear: yes, she abandoned me as a baby and replace me with grace and lyon. (glared while look down)

then he laugh which confuse her make her look at him.

ultar: what's so funny ?

joker: you latterly believe that ? is full of lies !

ultear: what'd you mean ?

joker: you see the Bureau of Magical Development lied to your mother about your death by your fever of too munch Magic Power , to make her believe in your dead,Think about it. when you saw her eyes it fill deep with depress and lost that she felt alone of her lost child, grace and lyon not replacement but her student to teach them to become better mage in the future. But it reminded ur as you of what is like to have a child again but still missed you. Those Bureau of Magical Development expect you to escape to believe the lies they put on you and your mother so they can keep her away and keep you experimented for life.

This shocked her with her eyes wide and her hand shaking a bit and shake her head of not buying it 

Ultear: no, is all lies!...

Joker:(frown) don't believe me? Well I read Ur's mind and look at her memories, you can see for yourself.

He snap his finger, then she see's ur holding her baby self and she smiled, then the memory change to ur took the young and ill Ultear to the Bureau of Magical Development, who agreed to look into and cure the child. but in reality, they kidnapped her and the memory change again when Ur returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that her daughter had died and that her body was too ravaged for her to look at. Devastated, but Ur did not accept her daughter's "death" and tearfully asked them to return Ultear back to her, but later, she finally accepted the doctors' lies. The memory change of ur have lyon as her first pupil and so do grace as her pupil after Gray's hometown was destroyed by ter some difficulties, the two began to bond and Ur saw both Lyon and Gray as her own children. She then trained them in the ways of Ice-Make Magic, the memory change of seeing grace left to deal with the demon and another memory change of ur fight the demon and sacrifice herself to sealed him in an icy domed. Ultrear cried after seeing the truth and cover her mouth.

Joker: now do you understand the real truth?(she nodded) what will you do now? Your gonna continue your goal as jellal is the key to unsealed zeref and follow grimore hearts and their allies?

Ultear: I don't know, after that I know the truth, I just… don't know.

Joker: I know the answer and the person, I'll take since is running out of time, feral jester is coming.

She nodded.

 **back in reality**

ultear teleported away as feral jester jump down, see her gone.

feral jester: so it seems koan's little helper got her in there side huh? (grin wider) no matter ,( he pull out a black fogging dark purple sphere) a replacement of her dark side she left will do the trick.

as ultear is teleported to kaon's room then joker next to her while koan is front of ultear face to face while smile.

Koan: yellow ultear.

Ultear: um, hey there koan.

Koan: you seem surprise huh? and I see you met joker.

Ultear: yeah, anyway he showed me everything about ur and what happen years ago.

Koan: yeah and I love your new look by the way.

Ultear: (look at her clothes and blush) thank you, my guess joker gave me a new makeover.

Koan: sure did.

Ultear: k-koan I'm...

Koan: don't say it, is not your fault, is someone people who cold or heartless bastard to think they can pull the string and bend any bonds between family, friends and people. Which is why it's so easily to manipulate them, until someone fixed that and I know you deserve a second chance even start over, by joining fairy tail and finally be with your mom (smile).

Ultear: (hugs him and tear up) thank you.

Austin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They heard austin's scream from next door by the wall.

Ultear: what is that?

Koan: my bro got a kamen rider chronos and have a new rider kamen rider build which he'll explain to you later, anyway.

He snap his finger of sound barrier on the walls, floor and ceiling.

Koan: to keep out noise and...

He snap his finger as ultear felt her grimore heart's symbol dissapered and her stomach show a dark purple with blue line fairy tail symbol of fairy tail.

Koan: there you go.

Ultear: (smile) now I have a family.

Joker: I'm terribly sorry that I didn't get meredy in time, I was but feral jester was too quick to notice what going on, and now he make a replacement by making your former inner corrupt darkness.

Ultear: I don't care about that now, (hugs him again) all matters now is that I'm now with you, my knight in shining armor.

Koan: Koan mind and who's meredy that joker mention ?

Ultear: she's my surrogate daughter

Koan: I see, and don't worry, We'll help like how I help you, so since you like me and you have a surrogate daughter. (Eyes wide) which means koan is…

Ultear: a surrogate father. (smile)

Koan: cool!

Joker now telepathy ultear.

Joker: **you remember the truth I tell you about austin and koan while our trip back to there house right?** (she nodded) **good, play along til the time come when Lilith and Akasu reveal themselves when the time comes.**

Ultear: also Koan, I'll be go see my mother now, it's been so long.

Koan: alright then.

She walked out to Koan's room and saw Ur in the kitchen drinking some tea while she turn to see Ultear which her eyes wide in shocked.

Ur: u-ultear? (Begin to teary)

Ultear: hey mom. (Smile)

Ur just got up from her chair and hug her tight while crying.

Ur: oh my baby, I'm so sorry

Ultear: No mom, I'm the one who should be sorry, I thought you abandoned When I escape saw you with your student, (cry a little) and let my emotion clouded my judgment got the best of me to think I was replace. But I didn't know they lie to me too.(smile while wiping her tears) I guess we both got tricked but now we know the truth huh?

Ur: yeah (whipping her tears off) now look at you, a full grown beautiful woman and almost look exactly like me. (Smile) find any guy your interested with?

Ultear: (blush) um, I have.

Ur: is it koan?

Ultear: yes(playing with her fingers a bit)

Ur: well then, I'll support you in every way.

Ultear: thanks mom.(smile) and you like Austin huh?

Ur: yep, and he is cute then I imaged.

Ultear: so do koan.

With austin

after the scream fest he went to double check his rider system and there really is two new riders, one looks like ex-aid but has green hair with three horns, black armor and shoulder pads with green kines and a cloak on his wast with red inside and next to him is a new rider with res on the right side and blue on the left side.

He heard a knock

Austin: come on!

Koan:(came by) I see you have kamen rider chronos and have a new rider kamen rider build huh?

Austin: yes, which both freak me out for chronos and over joyed for build, new powers, new possibility. Sorry about the yelling.

Koan: is alright, I scream too for something, good news that ultears is here and now our side and bad news that she being replace and dung and vilgax gave jellal and his team extra help, even plans for oracion seis for later on.

Austin: great, (smile) but it would give me the chance to try out chronos on him, which reminds me, if we fight the seis should we help them change there minds?

Koan: it depends on which member we're talking about, some villians are not easy to be cracked ,but also If feral jester is around. I'm dealing him and you deal with that dragon douchbag.

Austin: you don't have to tell me twice I'm going all build on him and that's the best part, he dosn't have a dark rider on that set yet because the rider is too new.

Koan: indeed, also we should be dealing a problem with loke, cause I read and info about celestail spirirts and celestail mage.

Koan: and loke is running out of time and blame himself , so me and lucy can deal with it, also I upgraded my spy network with insect and animals to watch the villians doing.

Austin: I'll make a duplicate to help you

Koan: and the real you hang with levy

Austin: how did you know that?

Koan: and do you know of loke's problem by guessing?

Austin: uh..

Koan: exactly, also tomorrow we'll be in a mission with the team.

Austin: I know that, erza told me.

But thanks to remind me and do you know something odd?

Koan: about mira and erza?

Austin: yes, I mean I get the feeling is not our magic is doing this, but something else. I mean we're half mutants and we don't why these magic suddenly randomly pop out inside of us by anytime. I smell erza as like a half dragon.

Koan: and suddenly i smell mira like.. A half demon but not her magic and also something else that I don't know.

Austin: do you know what it is?

Koan: no I do not.

Austin: well guess we have to find out then.

 **The next day Timeskip**

team ultimate is taking down some thugs, which taurus take one down with lucy did a punch and hi five him.

Lucy: that was great! Just look at you go.

Taurus:(heart eyes) moo! you've got some mooves of your own!

Natsumi: (slam a thug to a wall) man these guys don't put much of a fight.

Grace: so who did you lose your steal from, old ladies and little kids? (pushing her boot to the thug's face)

Austin: where do you think your going? The party is not over yet.

Erza: they still didn't learn there lesson.

Austin: and here's something you would think on.

He slam his face to the ground knocking him out, austin and erza turn to see koan chacing the remanding thugs.

To show he running like a bull, roaring like a bull and grew horns like bull but he's becoming a raging bull.

Erza: should we...

Austin: no, let him do it cause last time I almost got killed by his charge.

As the thugs hide but behind the walls but koan break through many walls with his head.

Nastumi: damn, koan is really pissed.

Haruna: I know how to calm him down.

She walk in front of koan who charging and healed a piece of graa which he stop and sniff it then lay down while haruna rub his stomach while he kicking his leg and she giggle.

Haruna: aw, he's like a puppy.

Austin: how you able to calm him down?

Haruna: sometimes, a girl just knows these things.

as the team went outside

Erza: well that was a wast I was hoping there might be a challenge.

Austin: a heroes work isn't always full of excitement, the excitement looks for you.

koan: it's true

nastumi: aww I wanna fights some more!

grace: I know how you feel, but save it for the next job.

Koan: hey snow flake, blazing dragon, how about back in the guild you can fight me again.

erza: yeah, that why they try to challenge me and mira back when we was kids

koan: also koan been working on something years ago and now did new trick in his chamber HQ

Austin: since when you have a chamber HQ?

Koan: always.

Happy: aye and check out this gem I got,(show a gem) pretty cool don't you think?

Koan: yep, and me found this leprechaun's gold (show a put full of golds)

Lucy: stealing from thief is still stealing! And where did you get that pot of gold koan?

Koan: from a swamp-monster, so koan make deal with chimps, so me can have chocolate coated bananas (laugh crazy)

They turn to see loki even loki spotted the team so nastumi, grace , Austin and koan came to see him

Loki: what's up guys?

Austin: who know, maybe sometime new around.

Then Austin turn to koan a little and give a nod, koan sniff loki around like rat while showing a dog's tail pop out.

Loki: what you doing?

Koan: you smell like a cat.

Before loki was about to say something he spotted lucy coming which freak him out.

Lucy: oh, I'm glad we ran into you thank you so much for-

Loki: sorry but I better hit the road, so long! (dash away)

Koan then suddenly duplicate but turn invisible chasing after him.

Lucy: what is that guy's problem ?! (koan put his hand to her shoulder) 

Koan: Me koan know why glasses-man run off , is not you , is his history that we find out later on.

Lucy: okay then.

koan: now let's head back home, snowflake and blazing dragon get ready to fight kaon but this time, koan use predator aliens to do it.

With loki

he is now leaning on a tree resting after a run, he lay on the tree then pick up a flower but it start to wilt to dust.

koan: It's hard of what you are that is a limit to life huh?

Loki:(shocked) koan?! (turn his head left and right)

koan: don't worry, I'm behind the tree(as koan behind the tree from loki) and don't bother run off , you know my nose can find anyone easily.

Loki: (sigh) what you want?

Koan: worry and wonder how many time do you have to run away your problems, leo the lion.

Loki: so you and austin have found me out.

koan: yeah cause is simple when lucy usually summon celestial spirit, you have their smell, even I read and know of zodiac and how you smell like a cat. Which means your a celestial spirits,(gets up) we're not the only one here, lucy will get specious about you and trust her. I see she have a pure golden heart of caring her celestial spirits, no matter who or what they are from their personality. And you loki don't blame yourself for what happen of her... it was her action of abusive and use your friend as a shield. She could have know about this of being a celestial mage then maybe she wouldn't , I'm gonna let you decided if you want us to help you get a second chance with a new owner such as lucy, or hide your problem because your letting your past get to you of your guilt and aries or they other celestial spirts don't want you gone forever to nothing.

koan then teleported away, leaving loki to think on what koan said.

Meanwhile with austin prime and levy

they are in there date walking around magnolia.

Austin: are you enjoying this?

Levy: I'm sure am.

Austin: also I meaning to ask, what type of magic do you use?

Levy: (smile) I'll show you.

She got in front of him and with a wave her hand to make the words wind blow around him.

Austin: writing magic?

Levy: it's called solid script magic.

Austin: ah nice, what else can it do?

Levy: is a magic that the materializes solid words in their depicted from and throws them at the opponent, like the one you saw I made wind.

Austin: wow levy, that's really cool.

Levy: well not as cool as your magic, god slayer, dragon slayer, your rider forms, I mean any wizard would be jealous of you and your brother having more then one magic.

Austin: yeah, but it's no big deal though and I maybe smart but with a lot of books you read that erza told me, (smile) which means your very smart which is impressive.

Levy: (blush and smiled) oh stop your making me blush.

then she kiss him at the lips which surprise him.

Austin: I uh..(she giggle of his reaction)

Levy: you are so cute austin.

Austin: thanks

with koan

as koan watching erza and mira fighting which Austin sitting down watching the fight as well.

Erza: it just like old times huh mira?

Mirajane: yeah it is erza! But last time I remember your always a fun sucker.

Erza: we'll see about that, mop head!

Austin: so this is what they do when they was kids grace?

Grace: yep, every time they see each other.

Nastumi: (shiver a bit) these two are scary when they fight, which reminds me, koan ready to fight me?

Koan: hell yeah I'am! (turn grace) are you ready to fight snowflake?

Grace: oh yeah I am.

Koan then split into two and change to crabdozer and armorpettra.

Crabdozer: me fight snowflake!

Armorpettra: dibs of nastuy!

Natsumi: ALRIGHT I'M ALL FIRE UP!

Grace: this is going to be fun.

Then she charge at armorpetta then fly up shooting shards of crystal which she dodging them then nasutmi's legs ignite of flames.

Natsumi: let's see that his form can handle a **FIRE DRAGONS CLAW!**

She then kick him on the head sent him crashed down which he got up that his crystal part of his break shattered a bit and nastu's held a bit that she hop in one foot hissing.

Armorpettra: you okay?

Natsumi: y-yes, that didn't hurt at all.

With crabdozer keep charging at grace but kept dodging but crabdozer keeping up her speed which she jump up and got in his back which he try to shake her off.

Grace: giddy up big doggy.

Then he flip over to smash her but got out quickly then she made an ice grenade.

Grace: **ICE MAKE: EXPLOSION!**

She throw and sent some ice spike explosion which crabdozer stuck a bit then break the ice then armorpettra fly with crabdozer to show some little cracked as they turn to the fire dragon slayer and ice make wizard.

Crabdozer: you two are good.

Armorpettra: you two been training a lot huh?

Grace: you got that right.

Nastumi: after the last fight I've been training to get even stronger to surpass you.

Armorpettra: you may need seven more years to catch to my or austins level.

Crabdozer: well Armorpettra since they train , maybe if there some extra help we have some better on

Armorpettrea: huh (until he realize it) oh (he grin)

Then the 2 predator aliens step back a bit then they charging at each other.

Erza: what he doing Austin?

Austin: I have no idea

Grace: ain't they suppose to like, work together to fight us?

Nastumi: What kind idea koan have of chargin each other.

When crabdozer and armorpettra came close a big red flash engulf which smoke around when the smoke cleared, a creature with crabdozer's skin but it's iron skin now with crystal spikes, armorpettra's wings but the arms are thick and has eight fingers, 4 red eyes , has a horn and bat ears and its standing on two feet and has a tail with an iron ball with crystal shards on it and a nemetrix around it's neck but the symbol show a 2 horns. Everyone is now in absolute shock to see that koan can do that.

Erza: austin, do you know that he can do that?

Austin: no, but it's so awesome!

?: say hello to **ARMORDOZER!** Fusion of armorpetra and crabdozer!

Natsumi: (stars in her eyes) OH WOW! THAT IS SO EPIC!

Grace: I KNOW! THAT'S SO AWESOME!

Mirajane: THAT'S MY KOANY!

Armordozer: now let's do this!

He charge at the two mages and they charge at him too, natsumi ignite her fists and start punching him a lot but soon to see the effect.

Armordozer: crabdozer's immunity of fire + armorpettra's immunity fire = ten times but watch this.

He sent a crystal and rock mixed fist at nastumi sent her crashed down while groaning a bit.

Nastumi: (get up) it's gonna take that too-

Armordozer turn his hands into sonic cannon as it charging an energy beam.

Armordozer: **GIGA SONIC BOOM!**

Nastumi: ah crap!

He blast a sonic beam at her which crashed down then armordozer went up in the air shooting multiple energy shards at grace and nastumi which they running around try to avoid the explosion shards. Then grace make a bomb out of ice.

Grace: **ICE MAKE: BLIZZARD BOMB!**

Then that make armordozer slammed his tail at the ground make a shield to cover the blast then speed to the two girls and grab them.

Amordozer: let's go for a spin girls!

Natsumi: NOT AGAIN!

Armordozer then flew up to the sky with grace and natsumi screaming.

Austin: well we know who's going to win, so who's up to face me?

madoku: I do

Austin: alright then

as amordozer flew in a circle and flew up then slammed his tail sent them crashed to the ground as he zoom in speed

Armorzoder: CRYSTAL ROCK ! SONIC BOOM (Turn his left hand into a hammer and right hand into a spike mace)

then he slammed his weapon down created a shock waves and spikes of crystal mixed rock on the ground a bit as Nastumi and grace is K.O with swirling eyes.

Makarov: koan wins again.

Austin and madoku walked to the center and they look at each other.

Madoku: (draw her sword) it will be just like last time.

Austin: yeah that one was a close one but this time I'm about to speed things up.

He then pull out another belt but it is a silver one with a engin key and has a black screen on the front, he strap it on and strap on a bracelet gadget on his wrist.

Austin: ready professor?

?: I've been ready for years.

Erza: who said that?

?: I did. (a red eyes and a mask mouth) greetings to all, my name is krim steinbelt or mr belt, but let's not dilly dally, let's **START OUR ENGINE!**

Austin turn the key and it start to play music, then a red little car drive onto austins hand and twisted then place the car on the bracelet.

Austin: henshin! (push and pull the car)

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

Then a red tire appears on him and a hologram of a red armor start to attach to him with a black jumpsuit appeared on him, his mask is a car themed and his shoulders are lick a speed car, then a black tire with a red line and the words "type: speed" attach horizontally on his chest.

?: kamen rider: drive! Now madoku, you're coming along for the ride. (shift his right hand)

Madoku: we shall see.

She then charge at him but when she slash at her all she cut an after-image then drive ram her to stumble her. Then drive charge at her then dodging one of his attack and got kicked make her stumble

Drive: not bad, let's see if you keep up to this!

He then shift the red car three times.

 **SPE-SPE-SPEED!**

Then he is fast as lightning then he slam his fist on her then he roundhouse kick her to fell to the ground. But then she got up and cracking her neck.

Madoku: your good, my turn **DARK TIME FREEZE!**

then she vanished leaving drive try to felt but got hit by the face sent him flying and crashed down.

Drive:(got up) you have another magic?

Madoku: yep, it's my time magic, I'm able to freeze time around me.

drive: impressive, and I see you've been training, but I ain't no push over when I get revved up.

Then an orange car drive to his hand then he change the cars and shift the orange car.

 **TIRE KOKAN!**

Then a fire tire came in and hit madoku making her stumble then it attach his chest making the speed tire detach.

 **MAX FLAIR!**

then they both zoom in speed punching and kicking each other and both almost breaking a sweat as before Drive can do a punch she side step and what surprise him that she not moving but a speed burst hit him cause him to sent flying and crashed down and got up.

Drive: what was that? I didn't see you move but standing there, your time magic is a lot different how it is.

Madoku: thanks, and I can do this.

Held her fist to him then a felt of speed movement sent to his stomach and cough off spit then sent flying and crashed down.

Drive: your getting really good on that, (shift his car three times) but a full combo is coming at you.

 **FLA-FLA-FLAIR!**

Then his fists ignite his tire then it fired fire balls at her, then he punch her gut then make his fist exploded making her fly and crash down then he change back to his speed tire.

Drive: time for the final lap.

Then he turn the key and press the red button.

 **THE FINAL! FULL THROTTLE!** (shift the red car) **TYPE: SPEED!**

Then a red care with six tires (the last two on the back over the trunk) with a white line on the right, when madoku got up four big tires appeared around her then the car drive around them and drive turn at the car, when they got close to her she is sent flying into the circle then drive kick at the car to be bounced off to land a kick at her but he is bouncing on her but the last one is strong to send her crashing to the wall.

Then she got up which stumble then she fall down but he caught her.

Drive: gotcha, and sorry if I bruise you a bit.

Madoku: that's alright, but you are good with those riders of yours.

Drive: thanks.

Then he change back to normal.

 **NICE DRIVE!**

Makarov: winner, Austin.

Armordozer:(walk by) not bad you two, sure are something.

Austin: not as bad as you doing a barrel roll on natsumi and grace, I didn't know you can fuse.

Armordozer: I can use only 2 or 3 predator and it took a lot of practice in my chamber.

Big red flash that separate armorpetra and crabdozer then turn back to koans as they merge as one.

Koan: Even the ultimate part is for later(then he go healed nastumi and grace) you two was great of almost keeping up with my predators.

Austin: yeah, (then he go healed madkou) she almost got me in my drive form, and that one is type speed.

Madoku: do all riders have a form change?

Austin: yep, it's conman knowledge, even the next generations to come.

Nastumi: that was an awesome fight!

Grace: I'll say.

Juvia: (hugs austin) oh darling your strong and hansom as ever!

Mirajane:(hugged koan) that was freaking sweet how you fused your forms koany.

Austin: it still will be a little weird getting used to the new you mira.

Koan: But I did, Hahahahaha!

 **Timeskip**

they all want to a spa house when the girls went to the hot springs with austin and koan got dragged in by erza and lucy.

Austin: are you two sure about this?

Koan: yeah, koan and brother can cover our eyes and no look.

Erza:(smile) oh don't worry boys, it's alright with us.

Lucy:(smile)yeah you helped us a lot in the past and it's time we can cash in on you saving us.

Austin and koan: _the things I do of having a gold heart._

Austin stripped his clothes and dive in but koan kept his clothes in and dive in too.

Erza: oh austin open your eyes, there is nothing to be embarrass about.

Austin: as a gentalmen I will not look.

Erza: come on , we you did saw my body before and I'm wearing my armor still

Austin: I guess is no harm since your my girlfriend I guess.

Then he open his eyes to see erza in front of him smiling at him.

Erza: see.

Austin: why wearing your armor? Since koan always wear his clothes on because is part of washing his clothes.

Erza: I'm more relaxed with it.

Austin: really? Doesn't it feel kind of weird?

Erza: now that you mention it, it dose, I may need to reconsider my definition of relaxation.

Lucy: yeah I don't think taking it easy is your strong point (turn Koan) why your wearing your clothes on koan?

Koan: Because sometime is part of me, including my scar fur cape like a lion's mane, also part of washing my clothes without taking off. But then again I have to agree on erza for that one.

Erza and koan take off there clothes and they are naked. Austin is amaze of her beauty and lucy blush hard seeing his muscle so erza next to austin and koan next to lucy.

Erza: aw, whats the matter? Still nervous?

Austin: meep.

Lucy: um, you look amazing koan

Koan: thanks you too

Erza:(hugged austin from behind) come on austy, I told you I don't mind since we're both lovers

Austin: very well and your body is amazing, just kept me surprise.

Erza: is that so? Then perhaps I should walk around the guild like this.

Austin: hehehe believe me, the last thing we need is another who strip like grace and Ur.

Erza: but no matter, I'll only strip for you, austy~.

That made austin blush harder then juvia came in naked and hugged his front and even Ultear who's naked hugged koan from behind.

Koan:(smile) hey ultear,

Austin: (blush) j-juvia?!

Juvia: hello darling~.

Ultear: hey koany~.

Koan: also lucy and ultear, can I speak to.

They nodded as they go somewhere private.

Koan: so ultear, how fairy tail treating you? Got a long with some few people?

Ultear: yeah, everyone is kind and nice to me

Koan: cool and also you two is about loki

Lucy: loki

Ultear: I know him, the guy who try to flirt and be popular to some lady?

Koan: bingo! Anyway the reason of his problem is not you lucy, he's a celestial spirit, leo the lion.

Lucy: really?!

Ultear: that explain he don't show some munch.

Koan: yeah, can't tell you the rest of his past, is only comfortable for him to tell you and other celestail spirit who know him can tell, I can smell him around here.

Lucy: so how do we help him?

Koan: whenever you see him, don't fall of what he said because of his problem pf not sure what his fate is, even I did talk to him once about what I know about him but I know you can help him too. (Smile) Because you have a gold heart for celelstail spirits and me.

Lucy: (smile and hugs him) thanks koan.

Ultear: wait, what I know about celestial spirits without there master and been a human for so long , does it mean...

Koan: he have no time left, but we'll save him and lucy, I got a gift for you later but anyway let have some fun(he smile while Lucy and Ultear smirk)

lucy: how about we have some fun of our own~.

Koan: Okay, what kind?

Ultear: you'll find out~.

Koan: (grin) well then, time to go wild.

Back with austin he is still in a hug sandwich with erza and juvia

Erza: how about we have fun together austy~?

Austin: what you have in mind my beautiful rose? (smirk)

Juvia: oh I want to join with darling~.

Austin: how about both of you? My rose petal and sea goddess (smile)

erza: let's have some fun~.

 **Back with koan (lemon)**

Koan: well let's get started.

Then suddenly nastumi and grace came in nakedly.

Nastumi: oh no! I'm getting the chance here.

Grace: I am!

Koan: snowflake? My sweet cheery? When did you got in?

Natsumi and grace: yes.

Koan: I see you hear it and want to join in huh?

Nastumi: yes~.

Grace: we are boyfriend girlfriend, now.

Koan split into 4

Koans: then let's do it.

Koan prime french kiss lucy as she moan, koan 2 fondle and lick nastumi's neck make her to moan more, koan 3 is biting on ultears neck making her moan and koan 4 is licking graces breasts and nipples

Lucy: oh koan I love you so much, kiss me more.

Ultear: keep sucking on them baby~.

Grace: oh god this is melting me so good~.

Nastumi: it's burning me up so good~.

As lucy, nastumi, grace and ultear begin sucking the 4 koan's cock by bobbing their heads up and down.

Lucy: this taste so good.

Grace: koan cum already.

Natsumi: give me your cum big boy.

Ultear: I want your cum baby.

Koan prime: (grunt) you heard them boys! Let's cum!

They nodded when they grab their heads, they begin thrusting their hips to deepthroat them and they cum inside there mouths, the girls swallow them and lick there lips.

Lucy: Mmm, so that was cum, delicious~.

Ultear: oh baby, you make me so horny~.

Grace, I want you more koany~.

Natumi: give it to me, my sexy beast~.

Koan prime: alright my celestail goddess, here come the key for the gate!

Koan 2: get ready my ice princess, I'm about to messed you up.

Koan 3: your about to feel cool after this my snow angel(use a bit of ice energy)

Koan 4: get ready to fired up my sexy dragon! (use a bit of fire energy)

Koan prime and koan 2 licking lucy's and ultear's pussy even sucking it make them moan more while koan 3 and koan 4 finger nastumi's and grace's pussy while kissing and biting their necks and nipples, lucy start to smile and push koan down and smile sexually at him.

Koan: love that?

Lucy: oh yes I do koany~.

Koan: I know what make it hot, remember the changeling?

Lucy: yep.

Koan: I mimic the magic and so I can switch people's bodies anytime I want.

Grace: your always full of surprises koan.

Koan: it's what koan do, so lucy,(smirk) wanna switch body with grace again?

Lucy: that will be so hot~.

Grace: do it~.

Koan snap his fingers and grace and lucy have switch bodies again as they look at themselves and smile.

Koan: what is like be in different bodies?

Lucy/grace: weird at first but, (smile) it's now so hot with you.

Grace/lucy: take us now.

Koan prime grope and fondling grace/lucy 's breast, making her moan louder while she lines her pussy with his cock.

Grace/lucy: (moan) lucy...your boobs are...(moan more) bigger then mine. 

Lucy/grace: (m***) thanks, your body is nice

While koan 3 sucking and groping lucy/grace's ass make her moan while koan spank her a**

Lucy/grace: more! Spank me more!

He kept doing it then koan snap his finger to switch them back as lucy now push koan to the ground again and smile sexually at him.

Lucy: now where we're we?~

Koan: ladies first (grin)

Lucy then line his cock to her pussy then push down as she moan while koan prime work his hips while spanking her ass cheek with his left hand and fondling her left breast with his right hand, biting her neck hard and more, koan 2 thrusting his cock to ultear more while her legs wrapped to his waist then he biting her neck more and a hard bite, koan 3 is trusting in grace's pussy while biting her neck and fiddling her breasts and koan 4 is thrusting inside natsumi while biting on her neck, making all four of the girls moan loudly and hugging there koan's while their eyes roll up and tongue stick out.

Lucy: oh my god! This is amazing!

Ultear: Harder! Harder! Make me all yours baby! 

Grace: oh~! YES! GIVE IT TO ME! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT!

Natsumi: YES! YES! YES! YES! THIS IS AMAZING! I'M ALL BLAZING HOT!

They all cum inside the girls making them moan more loudly, the three koans poofed, then ultear, grace and natsumi crawled to koan and cover themselves in a blanket.

Koan: that was great.

Lucy: yeah, that was amazing.

Ultear: that is great.

Natsumi: I can feel the fire burning so bright right now.

Grace: I'm finally yours koan.

Then suddenly lucy is glowing golden, ultear glowing aqua, grace glowing icy and natsumi glowing red, then lucy sprouted white left wings that has stars and planets on it and a right devil wings that has stars and planets but different color, lucy grew a demon tail then have yellow and red spiral shape starts even ram horns, claws and grew. Ultear has crystal color pattern angel wings and devil wings, Darker blue spike line marks on her skin, even spikes from her back and tail with a sharp icy blade while a bull horns. Natsumi have fire angel wings and devil wings, dark red flames tattots on her skin then she have 4 wings cause the bottom wings are dragonic and grew horns that is dragonic. Grace's hair a little spiky then grew have icy angel and demon wings then goat horns even have black crack marks tattoos.

Koan: (eyes wide) Holy sweet merciful crap!

Lucy: what is happening?

Natsumi: I don't know, (grin) but it feels great!

Grace: even so, let's just cuddle with our hubby.

Ultear: yeah, I wanna keep hug my plushy koany.

 **With austin**

Erza and juvia is with austin and they are naked.

Juvia: ready darling~?

Ur: Don't forget about us austy!

Austin turn to see levy who shyly covered herself a little and ur who is naked and smiling.

Austin: levy? Ur? How did you two get here?

Madoku: that would be me Austin

he turn to see madoku who is naked, even her breasts are a bit bigger then lucy which make Austin blush hard and a bit of nosebleed of her beauty is like a goddess make him speechless.

Madoku: so, what do you think of me?

Austin: S-Sexy...Dragon..Queen…

Madoku: (giggle) your so cute when you look like that.

She then kissed him and he kissed back while Austin split 4 of him for erza, ur, juvia and levy then Austin prime shove his tongue to her mouth as their tongue dancing while Austin grope and squeeze her big breasts make her moan, erza is enjoying austin 2 kissing him and making her feel good, levy is still a little shy but austin 3 lick her neck and rub her pussy to make her relax and making her moan softly, juvia is moaning while austin 4 groping her breasts and licking her neck, ur is kissing austin 5 and letting him pinch her nipples.

Madoku: yes, kiss me more my king, please your queen.

Erza: yes, more, make me feel good.

Levy: austin, oh austin your amazing.

Juvia: yes darling, bite me more~.

Ur: give me more, pinch them harder~.

Then the austins show their cock to them, and they all start licking it and sucking on them and bobbing there heads make the austins grunt, after a few bobbing they cum in there mouths as they swallowed it and lick their lips.

Erza: Mmm, tasty just like before~.

Juvia: Mmm, darling~, taste so good.

Levy: (smile) your cute austy

Madoku: (seductive smile) your so sexy my king~.

Ur: ok austy, take us.

Austin 5 tackled ur and stuff his cock in her pussy making her moan loud and he is biting her neck, austin 2 did the same to juvia and he's biting her neck, levy just shy away but austin 3 made her look at him and they kissed while austin 3 put his cock in her pussy while fondle her small breasts and start moving and making her moan, austin 4 just shove his cock in madoku making her moan loud and he is groping her breasts and bite her neck, austin prime just hump erza and bite her neck and pinching her nipples making her moan slutly while shove his cock inside of her pussy.

Erza: YES! YES! BITE ME MORE AUSTIN!

Juvia: oh darling~! Make me all yours!

Levy: oh austin please bite me, (he bite her neck and made her moan) yes~.

Madoku: YES! POUND ME MORE MY KING! MAKE THIS QUEEN ALL YOURS!

Ur: YES! OH FUCK YES! MAKE ME ALL YOURS!

All Austins: WE'RE CUMMING!

They all cum inside them making them moan loudly and all 4 austins poofed and juvia, madoku, levy and ur all crawl up to austin and lay on him and putting a placket on them

Austin: that was great huh?

Erza: yes my beloved.

Juvia: oh darling, that was amazing~.

Levy: that is nothing like in the books.

Madoku: yes my sexy king~.

Ur: that was something I will never forget.

Then suddenly madoku glowing dark and blue, juvia glow dark blue, levy glow orange, and Ur glowing icy blue as erza sprouted armor wings with blades, juvia have light blue dragon wings with white spikes, her hair a bit wild, her eyes are now beautiful as the sea, grew a dragon tail that have the same color as her wings, ur has ice dragon wings, her hair grew a bit, her hair is now black with a bit of purple or blue with it, grew a dragon tail, levy has dragon wings color orange, which have spiral written words, her breasts grew a bit of C-cups, a bit wide hips, grew a dragon tail. And madoku is the same has black wings with blue lines spirals and heir hair have blue streaks and her eyes turn green dragonic.

Austin: (wide eyes) holy mother of all fuck!

Levy: what happen to us?

Ur: I don't know, but I liken it.

Erza: I felt this power when I made love to austin.

Juvia: that doesn't matter to me, as long I'm with darling I can accept any change.

Madoku: felt stronger then before, I'm so gonna love being your queen.

 **Timeskip**

As nastumi and happy in kimono carry pillows.

Natsumi: Let's get this party started!

Happy: aye!

Grace: oh come one we're trying to sleep here.

Ultear: why don't you take your party outside?

Natsumi: it's a sleep over, you know what that means right? You gotta bust out your pillow fu or are you too scared?

koan then crashed the roof and show he wearing a dragon hoodie PJ and carry 2 pillows

Koan: PARTY! Did someone say pillow fu?

Natsumi: yeah I did, you know about that?

Austin then came in wearing his rob on with the top hanging down with his scarf on.

Austin: me and koan are masters of pillow fu and the kings of pillow fighting

Nastumi: cool! and koan.

Koan: yeah nast? (title his head)

as natsumi, grace and ultear couldn't resist his cuteness in a pj dragon suit so they hugged him tight.

Natsumi: you are so adorable in a dragon pj!

Grace: I could just hug you all night.

Ultear: cuteness overload! Must hug koany~!

Austin: (chuckle) in that pj your always the target for hugs.

Koan: koan wear different animal pj even dragon are like animal and (pull out his stuff lion) can't sleep without him, why brother no wear pj too?

Austin: well, because I usually sleep on trees with my clothes on some times, remember when max and ben try to make me sleep inside when we was still in his team?

Koan: yes and koan sleep outside with no clothes and only underpants on.

Austin: yeah.

Erza: austin, why did you sleep outside on a tree no less?

Came by with her kimono on and a ponytail, also madoku in a kimono reveal her cleavage a little, levy in kimono without her headband and show her bangs and wild hair, juvia, ur in kimono and lucy with low small pig tail and reveal cleavage.

Austin: well, it's peaceful outside.

Koan: is how koan raised to sleep outside in water, leafs, upside down in caves and underground(make a moose noise)

Erza: I see,(smile and carry a pillow) my arsenal is equipped with only the most powerful pillows.

Lucy: most powerful?

Koan: sound fun!(turn austin) bro! Use koan as pillow weapon!

Austin: (smile) ok!

Austin then grab koan and throw him to natsumi.

Natsumi:( grab koan) oh is on! Austin your going down!

Grace: grow up you guys.

Then natsumi throw koan at grace.

Koan: snow flake stop being buzz kill or snow flake wont cuddle with koan(her eyes wide and grab koan)

grace: oh your in for it now!

Koan ate 5 pillows and now in a pose of a bazooka

Koan: okay grace! Me is lock and loaded.

Grace hold koan like a bazzoka and she fire at the group dodging as austin made a whistle as koan duplicate to use him as ultear made the pillow float and throw it at erza which she caught it with her bare hand.

Erza: not to shabby

But she got hit by madoku and levy.

Levy: gotcha erza!

Madoku: make sure to keep your guard up!

Lucy: (laugh) okay I guess I'll join in too.

Then everything in slow motion as the pillows coming at lucy but koan jump in the way and protected lucy.

Koan: quick lucy! Use koan as a shield!

She did what koan said and she blocked the pillows

Koan: you okay sunflower?

Lucy:(nodded) thank you koan, and I think I'll pass, I don't feel like dying tonight

Koan: then me keep you alive and let's hang out alone my golden angel ( smile as lucy smile too and hug his arm to her cleavage)

lucy: I like that.

 **Timeskip a little**

lucy and koan are walking together.

Lucy: sometimes I think those guys aren't even human.

Koan: (pouted) hey, what's wrong with that? (she petted his hair and purr which she giggle)

lucy: not you and austin, you two are ok.

Koan: thanks and here, koan got you a surprise as a gift.

He pull out five gold keys and they are different, the first one is a ram them key and has the symbol of aries, the second is a scorpion themed key and has the symbol scorpio, the third is a ghoat themed key with the symbol capricon and the last one has two heads and a harp on the bottom and has the symbol gemini.

Lucy: are these, zodiac keys?

Koan: yep!( grin)

Lucy: (hugs koan) oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Koan: don't mention

Lucy: but how'd you got them?

Koan: At my spy network, a dark guild of oracion seis, a member name Sorano A.K.A angel, she possessed 3 celestail key known as aries the ram, scorpio the scorpion and the gemini the twins. (Frown) But before soranna have aries, aries original owner was an abusive celestail mage who is a former member of Pegasus and use aries as to keep male suiters away from her, and as a shield during battles, In a rage. She accused Aries of ratting her out, and physically assaulted punishment, she vowed to keep Aries in the human world for a week, something that would greatly harm the Spirit but her other gate key didnt like her abusive and cold heart.

Lucy: thank you koan, for getting me these keys.

Koan: anything for my golden angel.

Lucy: wait, what about this one (hold the gate key that have symbol capricon)

Koan: that's capricon the goat, his owner was your mother before she retired.

Lucy: mom use to be a celestial wizard like me?

Koan: yes, capricon told me about your mom , Layla became fatigued and decided to retire from her life as a Mage. Since her retired all of her Spirits due to her fading health. Each of her Spirits were distributed to three different owners: Grammi; Spetto; and Zoldeo; each to be entrusted with a key until, in the future, a child of Layla's was ready to inherit the spirits. Additionally, she made a final contract with Capricorn, where he committed to protect her family for all of eternity.

Lucy: I see, how you got them ?

Koan: at my spy network , I mind link a possum to took sorana's 3 gate keys, don't wanna imagine loki or us fight them in the future so I have to not let it happen. As for capricon was possessed by Zoldeo, apparently your mom's trust in him was apparently mutual as he was grief stricken after her death and even killed Grammi, who he believed was responsible for his master's death and wanted revenge on.  
He was expected to hand it over to Lucy, if she ever chose to pursue the path of Magic, but he became twisted and corrupted, and was swallowed up by the darkness.  
At one point, he broke a taboo of the Celestial Spirits by using his Human Subordination Magic on Capricorn, and somehow ended up possessing Capricorn's body. It's because of this that Capricorn was able to stay in the human world for 17 years. At some point later in time, he was found by Hades and joined Grimoire Heart, becoming one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

Lucy: I can't believe him ever do that ! After my mom trusted him !

Koan: but don't worry, joker separate him from Capricorn's body so he won't use him , but feral jester might built a new body for him. Anyway lucy ,(smile while eye smile) he'll be happy to protect layla's daughter.

Lucy: (smile) thank you, for everything. (kiss him on the lips)

Koan: your welcome and even happy not count as human since he's a cat.

Lucy: yeah and plue is a dog(turn plue) right?

Koan:(smirk) _boy, if elie from rave master will figure out this what plue do all the time, is defiantly an extra crossover_

Joker: not unless in an ova.

"Plue": actually I'm a human just like you.

Koan: happy, come on out I know it was you.

Happy: oh darn.

Koan:(chuckle) but it funny of you surprising lucy that plue talk.

Happy: it sure is.

Koan: and if you thinking in your thought if lucy is dumb, (glared a little dark while grinning) I'm gonna tear your wings out and kicked you out of this planet to see if you can land with your feet like how cats do.

Happy: I'm sorry!( shiver in fear a bit)

Koan: good

Happy: what you two doing out here anyway?

As koan pick up happy and put him in his head

Koan: we're going out for a walk

Lucy: and waited the pillow fight apocalypse to be over.

Koan: but we're the fun will that be luce?

?: ohoho what up girl?

Lucy and koan turn to see two guys showed up, one guy is shaking his head and the other is tanned

man 1: that outfit looks great on you are you a tourist?

Man 2: we're here on vacation from oshibana. Yo! let's have a funky good time yo!

Lucy: sorry but I'm hanging out with my boyfriend tonight.(hugging koan's arm)

Koan: why won't you tweedle dee and tweedle dumb vacation somewhere else and f*** each other ? (Turn happy) right happy?

Happy: aye.

Man 2: oh come one girl hang with us and ditch his child freak here yo!

Man 1: yeah, this guy is a real freakazoid in his weird PJ, bet his mommy got him that.

Koan then twitch his hair and growl like a lion, which make them shiver and he grin wider show his sharp teeth, and put his dragon hoodie up while his eyes glows red.

Koan:(crack his knuckles) okay you two, let's party with some few punch flavors.

He then pulverize the two and punch out there teeth, make a few bumbs and has a bloody head, cause the first guy to stop shaking his head.

Koan: come on out loki, sorry if I take your punching bags here, but we both agree that not how they treat a lady and their friends right?

Loki: yeah, your right.(came by and turn lucy) your not hurt are you?

Lucy: nope.

Then loki vanish and behind the bamboo trees

Loki: sorry

Koan: If you keep vanishing and run off by lucy, is gonna be a running gag pussycat

Lucy: for what?

Loki: these two are renegade wizards, they've been targeting female tourist they catch walking alone, I was after their bounty so you actually helped me out (Turn koan) Hey koan, did tell lucy...

Koan: only about what are you, but not your past, thought is more comfortable and okay for you to explain it to her. 

Loki: alright, anyway I better turn them in before they decided to wake up, seeyah later

Lucy: now hold on a sec.

loki: yeah (cocked his head back to lucy)

lucy: thank for getting my gate keys back to me.

Loki: no prob, is nothing really.

Lucy:(smile) hey, how about you can hang with us?

Loki: um, sure and koan , not in a bad way but why your wearing a pj dragon costume ?

koan: koan like stuff costume as their comfy, also loki, recognize this gate key?

koan nodded to lucy as she show arie's gate key which shocked loki make his eyes wide and gawked a little.

Loki: a-aries?

lucy: koan rescue aries and other 3 gate key from 2 dark guilds, so now they belong to me , (smile) and all thanks to koan.

Loki: (hold koan's shoulders) koan, thank you, thank you so much.

Koan: no problem, just a hero's job and let's eat, koan need to fill empty stomach.

They went to a restaurant to eat and the owner has a tall forehead, koan eating 14 bowls.

Lucy: you know you don't have to sit far away!

Loki: oh right sorry.

As he sit next with koan and lucy.

Lucy: koan told me all about you loki the leo, and is it true that you have a bad history on celestial wizards?

loki not talking which make lucy pouted a bit of annoyance and koan sigh.

Koan: I understand you carry a guilt, I know what is like, before I met Austin and ben. I was a super villain from my amnesia.

Loki: really?

Kon: yeah, after my escape and lost of insanity and people hate and fear me of my mutant forms. I did horrible and so munch thing, even alien assassin come and hunt me down so I killed them. All alone with no one and somehow felt a guilt deep down, Austin and ben fought me and defeated me ,which brought back my old memories of who I truly is. I was expecting being behind bars but they want to help me and become a family with me. So Need time to think and fear why would they help a monster like me, Dung try to manipulate me to turn against my brothers, but ben and Austin never give up of believing me have another chance from my sin I did. (Smile) so I did the right thing of becoming a hero and thanking them, the people start loving me and treat me like them no matter what form I'm in, that how I become a hero and finally have a family and a girl who healed my broken heart.

Loki:… I see,(got up) koan, lucy, I want you two to meet me at a grave sight at the water falls, since I don't have long to live.

Koan: very well, and Austin can come along too.

Loki: ok.

 **Timeskip**

Back at the guild natsumi and grace are butting heads again.

Lucy: what loki mean he don't have long to live?

Koan: since he been in a human for so long, he'll disappeared into thin air.

Lucy: I see.

Koan turn to see grace and natsumi arguing so he made a duplicate.

Koan: what's wrong you two?

Mirajain: they got really hurt during a pillow fight.

Grace: it was just a pillow fight what are you getting so worked up about?

Natsumi: cuz I give everything 100%!

Grace: oh like when you 100% loss?!

Natsumi: I was awesome you're the one who lost!

Then koan give them both a kiss in the lips and make them blush and felt calmed.

Koan: better? (they nodded) you both at winners of the pillow fu, okay?

Natsumi and grace: okay~.

Koan smile and went back to koan prime and merge back to him then turn to Austin.

Koan: hey bro what doing?

Austin: oh nothing much, just doing some more tinkering, and judy is on my back and bloody is the usual.

Koan: I see, good news that I retrieve 4 new gate keys for lucy, well one is a nasty spirit who took over one but the problem is deal already.

Austin: (smile) that's great, and I'm guessing that feral is replacing them?

Koan: A new knock off keys which and a new body, then yeah and ultear's replacement by creating her former inner dark side to continue were my ultear lefted off.

Austin: which means jellal is still possessed, I'll handle that dosh bag with chronos and if dung is there I'll let build handle him.

Koan: but remember, is not jellal fault, this magi corrupt and pulling the string from mind, body and soul.

Austin nodded.

Koan:(turn lucy) well lucy, is time for you to get some answer of some celestial spirit who can help.

Lucy: right.

Austin: mind if I tag along?

koan: be my guess

Austin: why can we tell lucy about loki's past?

Koan: loki has to tell her himself.

Austin: right got ya.

They turn as they smell loki's scent but he gone.

Austin: hope he hurry up too.

Later that night in Lucy's house.

Lucy: **OPEN GATE OF THE SOUTHERN CROSS: CRUX!**

Then an aged celestial spirit. His head beholds a giant, metal cross with floral-like golden patterns. He also has a white-haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils that also appears like tiny crosses. Oftentimes, he closes his eyes. However, he will eventually open these if he found his objective. He seems to be wearing a medieval-like outfit, complete with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His arms and legs are skinny, and appear to be tanned orange. On his arms are blue-colored knobs attached to his wrists and elbows appeared.

Happy: wow, so this weird floating guy is a spirit huh?

Lucy: that's right, I like to call him grandpa crux, I need you to look up something for me please, could you use your power to find out which celestial wizards loki's met in the past?

Then he going sleep by a snooze bubble make Austin sweatdrop.

Austin: really?

Happy: I don't think he heard you lucy!

Koan: no, he did hear her.

Lucy: yeah, he's just doing a search.

Happy: then how come he's snoring like that?

Lucy: grandpa crux is an expert on celestial wizardry, he can tell you anything you want to know about the different gates that connect the spirit world and the human world he can tell you about particular spirits and which wizards have assigned in the past.

Koan: is like how I think sleeping and upside down sometime

Austin: which he done about...now.

Crux: YAHOOO!

Lucy: so did you fine any info?

Crux: indeed, but regrettably I cannot provide any extensive details as personal privacy laws do apply to the celestial world however I can tell you that loki was once connected to a celestial wizard named karen lilica.

Lucy: Karen lilica?

happy: you know her, who is she?

Austin: A former member of the guild name Blue Pegasus.

koan: she was super famous a few years back.

Lucy: yeah I actually had the issue from when she was profiled in sorcerer weekly, but she died on a job they say her master told her not t take it.

Happy: so she was a guild wizard just like us huh?

Austin: yeah

koan: that'll do

Crux nodded and look at Austin and koan then felt their aura and energy.

Crux: _the celestial dragon queens son has come back, and the demon queens son has come home as well, that means the queens are back too along with the traitor, I must warn the king._

Then he disappear.

Koan: we better go meet loki and then, if we do, we can bring the celestial king here too.

Austin: I always want to meet other celestial beings.

Lucy: me too, now let's go.

They nodded, they went to the grave sight near a water fall and loki is there.

Lucy: there you are.

Loki turn to see Austin, koan and lucy.

Loki: lucy, austin, koan.

Lucy: that's Karen's grave isn't it?

Austin: she was a "great" celestial wizard and she had a contract with you correct?

Koan: loki A.K.A leo the lion, you don't mind an old friend of you're to come? she been worry really sick you.

Loki:(nodded while smile) yes.

Lucy: **OPEN GATE OF THE RAM: ARIES!**

Then poofing up in a pink cloud there is a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wears clothes that have a white and fluffy wool-like getup.

She turn loki in surprise and eyes wide.

Aries: l-leo?

Loki: aries. (smile)

she run up to him and hugs loki while she is in tears a little.

Aries: oh thank goodness, I can see you again leo.

Loki: you too aries, I'm really great your safe now.

Koan: lucy know about a rule of a celestial spirit and wizard contract goes.

Austin: we know that normally when a celestial spirit make a contract with a wizard and he or she dies the contract is terminated and the spirit go back to the spirit realm.

Lucy: your contract with karin should have ended on the day she died, I don't understand why your still here, I've never heard that before I mean that's just not the way it's supposed to work right? I know your kind can't survive in the human world for long just like humans can't survive in your world, it'll slowly sap away your life so finally there's nothing left.

Loki: that's right and it's been three years now.

This surprise them.

Austin: t-three years?

Koan: damn, didn't think you able to think you can hold in lion.

Lucy: I dind't think one is possible.

Aries: leo,(cover her mouth with her hands) please is not your fault...

Loki: pretty amazing, I know but I don't have the strength to keep up.

Lucy: hole on there's got to be some way that we can save you why can't just open a gate for you or austin or koan make something that get you back home, tell us why you can't go back to the spirit world.

Austin: loki, is time to tell her the truth.

Koan: You may feel like is your sin, but the truth will set you free, and don't let this regret you...

Aries: they're right leo, it was her fault for letting this happen, even for both of us...

Loki: okay, I'll tell her, you know the reason why cant I go back?

Lucy: why? Please tell me, what do aries means that is not her fault?

Loki: I broke a fundamental law that applies to both wizard and spirit and as a result I was banished from the celestial world for eternity.

Lucy: loki what did you do?

Loki: I can't deny my crime so I have no choice but to face my punishment, I'm a traitor to my kind I was contracted to karie but she died, because I killed her.

This shocked lucy, aries and Austin and koan but hair cover their eyes.

Aries: _oh leo..._

Koan and Austin: bullshit!

Make loki shocked eyes wide of Austin's and koan's shouting.

Austin: she was an abusive bitch and she deserves the punishment of abusing you and aires like that!

Koan: and your wrong leo! She let herself died and know this will happen to wizards and celestial spirits, you didn't have a choice there, you couldn't stand seeing her and your kind treating as nothing but tools! she was still abusive no matter what she act, what you did is kind and noble and I understand if is a sin you did, but is not! I don't give a flying shit rules of how the celestial king's said!

Austin: your family, friends and your kind even aries don't want you to go away and be gone forever!

Koan: that's why you and aries need a better wizard, a better celestial mage who have a pure kind heart that is brave, smart, wise, and heroic like us and this lucy from fairy tail!

Loki: thank you two for your kindness and empathy, but I still need to tell lucy why.

Austin: very well.

Koan: please continue.

Lucy: I can't believe it, you had a contract with kiren and you killed her?

Loki: (nodded) and spirits who kill their wizards are forever banished from the celestial world, so I'm just gonna disappear right here in front of her grave.

Austin's thought: the hell he does

Koan's thought: No being like him deserve it

Lucy: loki...

Aries: leo...

Flashback

we now see a building with a horse head with wings, and inside the building is a woman with long green hair wearing a bikini top, with a skirt, a hat and a fur cloak.

?: I'm sorry boys I have an appointment at the salon this afternoon, why don't you come back and see…

Girl 3: great, there she goes again.

Girl 2: I don't get what those guy see in her anyway.

Girl 1: tramp.

Bob: karen my dear you've got quite the following don't you?

Karen: I don't have time for this, **OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN RAM: ARIES!**

Then aries appeared being shy.

Aries: um, I'm sorry ma'am did you summon me?

Her appearance made the men go gaga all over her.

Karen: look I gonna run so will you entertain these gentlemen for me?

Aries: no, not that again! Do I have to?

The men flirting aries , which make her uncomfortable

Aries: I'm sorry, but I'm a celestial spirit, I'm not cut for this kind of things.

Karen:(give a dark look) you are not refusing of following orders are you?

Make aries scared.

Aries: no of course not mam!

Karen: unbelievable, I mean who dose that little hussy think she is talking back to me like that?

Bob: I know you're frustrated but you shouldn't be so cruel to your celestial spirits my dear.

Karen: what? Well as far as I'm concerned she's my property so I can treat her anyway I please.

Bob: sigh, it seems like you're especially hard on poor aries, I've heard about all those awful things you've done to her: like using her as a shield whenever you're fighting against another wizard.

Karen: yeah and so what it's not like she's human or anything right? Celestial spirits are nothing but tools.

Bob: karen! (Made karen flinch) They're living beings just like you and if you continue to treat them so deplorably they're bound to rebel against you.

Karen is now in her room hitting on aries.

Karen: how dare you go behind my back and tattle to master bob?!

Aries: I don't know what you mean? I never said a word to him honestly ma'am.

Karen: you went and made the master angry with my which means now I'm angry with you.

Aries: I never told him, it's the truth ma'am, I swear I didn't.

Karen: your still feigning innocent?! (brought shackles)

Aries: what are those for? (Karen show a cruel smile)

karen: I'm gonna use them to lock you up for seven days right here in the human world.

Aries: for seven days?! But your magic won't hold out for long, please don't do this.

Karen: I'm a lot stronger then you even know missy, I'm gonna be just fine but you on the other hand I've always wondered what a week in a human world would do to a celestial spirit. I can't what to find out.

aries: please don't do this mam, I'm begging you!

then she poof to disappeared make Karen annoyed and scoffed.

Karen: it won't work aries you can't run away, I'll summon you right back.

Loki: (grab her wrist) she didn't run away, I switched places with her.

Karen: it's you.

It showed loki wearing a suit with a red tie, his hair is much longer, and kept in many more, comparatively larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loki's face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion's mane and wearing no glasses.

Loki: you've abused her long enough karen.

Karen: leo the lion. (force her wrist off of loki) why you how did you open your own gate?!

Loki: I'm a celestial spirit built for battle I'm patient and strong your abuse doesn't affect me like it dose to my fellow spirits, I'm warning you if you ever lay a have on aries again,(glared) you'll be sorry.

Karen: who do you think you are threatening me like that?

Loki: there's something that I've been meaning to say to you for a while now, I demand that you release me and aires from our contracts.

Karen: what! You demand me?

Loki: Your behavior in the way you've treated us is deplorable in face many spirits in our world are afraid of their keys falling to your hands.

Karen: shut up that's not true!

Loki: your a disgrace to other celestial wizards.

Karen: go back! Close gate of the lion!

But noting happened so she try it again.

Karen: Close! Close! Go back leo!(then panting) why can't I force the gate to close?

Loki: you heard me, I demand that you terminate our contracts and I'm not leaving until that happens you won't be able to summon another spirit while I'm here you're far too weak and I refuse to be at your beck and call. Which means it'll be hard for you to fine work.

Karen: there's one thing you don't think about leo, even I have limits to my magical power, I'll run out of magic energy in about ten days and you'll be forced back into the celestial world whether you like it or not.

Loki: no if you magic runs out it won't affect me in anyway because I use my own magic to get here and I'm prepare to stay however long it takes, I'll be in the ruins west of town if change your mind you know where to find me.

loki leaves the room leaving karen shock but got angry.

Karen: how dare he! (kick a table)

Then loki went to an abandon house with a graveyard as Karen found him.

Karen: give it up leo, you're not gonna be able to hold out for much longer you know.

Loki: I'm the lion the leader of the zodiac I'm stronger then the other spirits I can do things they can't, like I said before I'm not going anywhere until avoid both of our contracts.

Karen: oh give me a break! You really think I'd be stupid enough to give up two zodiac keys I can't take the high paying jobs of I don't have you two under contract!

Loki: get out and don't come back till you're ready to release us.

Karen: leo.

 **the next day**

Karen: please, don't do this to me! Is been a month and I haven't been able to work, I have to make money in order to survive! If you stop this, I promise to never mistreat aries ever again.

Loki: you promise you're lying to me if truly felt remorse then you would go ahead and free us from our contracts.

Karen: (start kicking his head) why would you just die already! Once you're gone I can summon aries, I'll force her to work like a dog just to spite you! Look I won't let you get away with this leo!

 **the next of few month pass**

leo out side looking at the sky as the leaf falling.

loki: it's not so bad now living in the human world, unfortunately there's nothing I can do to stop my lifeforce from draining but at least it's not as painful anymore, it's been three months I supposed it's about time I forgave karen she's still abusive to aries I can always threaten to leave again.

Then bob walked up to loki with a sad face, loki realize what happen and then went back to the abandon house, he punch the statue to leave a crack.

Loki: no! She can't!

Bob: I warned her not to work until this was resolved but she took a job request anyway she hasn't made any money in the last three months so she must have been desperate.

Loki: but why would she take a job? She knew she couldn't summon another spirit not while I'm here.

Bob: a celestial wizard can summon more than one spirit at a time but the process requires the wizard to expand massive amounts of magic energy I guess karin thought she could handle it but in the end it seems the poor deary simply wasn't strong enough to pull it off.

Loki: I just, I wanted her to realize she was wrong about us celestial spirits are more than just magic tools, we're living beings, we have free will, we can feel emotions and her cruelty hurt us but I, I never wanted her to die, karen, karen!

 **Flashback end**

Loki: it was my fault and I've lived with the guilt ever since when someone dies they're gone forever, I wish I can bring her back, it's just not possible.

Austin: loki, like we said, it wasn't your fault. Karen should know about the true bond of wizard and celestial spirits but she had no heart.

Koan: which mean she let herself into this messed by her action, you don't want her dead but want her to treat your kind right, but you know she'll harmed aries and won't survive that long.

Austin: Let us help you and prove that your not a rogue nor a criminal, a real criminal is a cold monster who don't treat other beings right, you didn't have a choice or way to save aries from her.

Loki: thank you two, (weak smile) but I don't think that your powers or magic can help for me.(turn aries) I'm sorry aries, but at least I can see you one last time.

Then suddenly loki felt pain and fall to his knee starting to vanish.

Lucy: oh no! Loki!

Aries: no, no(cover her moth and crying)

Austin: come on loki, fight it!

Koan: stay with us leo!

Loki: I guess this is it, it's my time.

Austin: you are not going to disappear on us like that! (Grab loki's shoulder)

Koan: we lost many people before, but not you Leo! (Grab loki's wrist)

Austin and Koan: And we'll never give up!

Then there eyes turn white and the ground start to shake.

Lucy: we won't let you die loki! OPEN GATE OF THE LION! OPEN! PLEASE!

Then light has shine around then and a dragon appear in gold with stars for armor and next to him is a giant blue beast with wings and they roar, which surprise austin, koan, lucy, loki and aries.

Koan: austin do you know what are they?

Austin: haven't got a clue koan! But I think we summon them!

Dragon: **I am the Galaxy dragon, galaxia!**

Giant beast: **and I'm the egyptian god, Obelisk the tormentor!**

Galaxia and Obelisk: **we open the gate to the world of the celestial realm and reopen the gate of the lion!**

Then they clap there hands and everything same to a stop, then the water rise up to the sky then a giant man with long mustache and wearing green armor with gold stars on his knee helmet and wast and has an indigo cape.

Lucy: what's going on.

Loki: Impossible, it's him the celestial spirit king, what in the heck is he doing here?

Austin: so this is the celestail spirit king huh?

Koan: no doubt high and mighty then and that one long mustache

Austin: you can say that again. 

Celestial spirit king: hello my old friend, as you well know both wizards and spirits must obey celestial law and taking a live of a key holder is forbidden under any circumstance thought not by your hand you are still responsible for your key holders death leo the lion.

Austin show a dragonic eyes and sharper teeth while glowing orange and white aura and Koan show black iris and red pupils while sharp teeth, his skin almost a bit red and show a dark red and white aura.

Austin: Now that is bulshit!

Koan: Leo is not responsible for this you dick king! She treat your kind nothin but tools and you know it!

Austin: what will you do if you have a master who abuse you and your friend? Do let them happwn and stand there?!

Koan: Leo couldn't never stand seeing this happen, there wasn't no other choice to stop that b*** ! Is her fault and action if she would've do what Leo's said, then they would never gone this problem.

Austin: Leo have a courage and great heart as a spirit, and you have no right to judge him after every pain he been through!

Koan: that why we don't give a fuck about your stupid assistance celestail rule! He try to show you guys of what your kinds are, but you banish him for that makes you a cruel king, more cruler then Karen!

Lucy: loki been suffering in the human world for three long years! He didn't kill karen but he didn't stand up to her because somebody had to protect aries.

Celestial spirit king: I must say, I find it heartbreaking to see my old friend in such a fragile condition.

Lucy: what's wrong with you?! An old friend is still a friend right?! Well there's one in front of you right now asking for a second chance so so open your eyes stash face.

Celestial spirit king: stash face?

That made koan and austin laugh at lucy for giving him that nickname

Koan: you heard my lucy, if you gonna problem then face me

Austin: don't forget about me too, we face someone your own size and we're not afraid , (crack his knuckles and his hand glow white) so you better make a right decision.

Koan: no matter how big and strong you are, (raised his fist and ignite of flames) I'll burn you to a huge dust!

He look down at austin and koan, and galaxia and Obelisk then behind them is an image of lilith and akasu.

Celestial spirit king's thoughts: your children have grown strong, but I feel that they have pain and protected there friends

He then felt dung's energy but someone or thing that have koan's energy but pure evil, corruption, dead and a void of darkness

Celestial spirit king's thoughts: dung, there pain is more deep then I imagine.

Celestial spirit king: hearing you three so highly of my old friend.

Koan: like me and bro said, we take out dangerous foe.

Austin: and we trust lucy who is a worthy wizard. A great heart for the celestial mage and we're not letting loki become nothing. 

Koan: I mean think about it, would you want anyone to treat your species like tool and even slave ? Loki stand for his kind! He endure the pain and the mistake he thought he did.

Austin: No one isn't worthy or right to be call a king with that kind of heart.

Celestial spirit king: which is way this lead me to think maybe it is not his actions but the law itself that should be in question, leo was forced to commit his crime to protect aries his brethren and the human boys and girl is willing to risk there live to save leo, I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty I shall make an exception in this case, leo the lion you are hereby granted return passage to the celestial world.

Austin and koan: YEAH! (hi five each other)

Lucy: (wink) your awesome, thanks stash face.

The Celestial spirit king smiled at the three and think back about them as children with akasu and lilith.

Koan: hey lucy, let's gather all the spirits they be glad to meet him ,even your new spirits too.

Austin: uh koan remember, summoning more celestial spirits requires a massive amounts of magic

Koan: that won't be a problem

Celestail spirit king: he's right, that wont be necessary

Austin: how come ?

Celestial spirit king: I can grant them access to go to the human world

Austin: oh

Celestail spirit king's thought: however, this girl's energy is a lot from lilith's son, and they have no idea that they have extraordinary powers and magical powers to summon and cast, holder and lost magic.

Aries: um, mr austin.

Austin: just austin, no need to be formal and all, so your aries huh? (smile) nice to meet you and you sure look so cute.

That made aries blush red, Then the celestail spirit king have brought the celestial spirit and even other as one such as horologium, lyra, virgo, Aquarius, taurus, sagittarius, plue, crux, a tanned man dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. Like warren rocko, he has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back. Another man is a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. two individual twins of a single Celestial Spirit. They are both small creatures with blue colored bodies and two antennae. Two small blue creatures and one is wearing black pants and the other orange, and a goat wearing a black suit and glasses.

Koan: lucy, meet Scorpio, the gemini and Capricorn, Capricorn I see your doing well.

Capricorn: yes indeed koan, (turn to austin) and this must be your brother

Austin: yep, name Austin d ookami.

Capricorn: Koan,(bow to him) I owe you for saving me, I'am forever in your debt, (Turn to Lucy) lady lucy, you look just like your mother

Lucy: so koan is right, you was my mom's owner?

Caepicorn: yes, she want me to watch over you when she died, her trust of zoldeo of giving me to you , but is his corruption as he possessed me until koan's friend joker save me.

Aries: joker same me scorpio and gemini from a girl called angle.

Scorpio: so now we are now in a new contract.

Koan: yeah, say hello to my girlfriend Lucy, your new master

Aquarius: wait, does that means Scorpio is the brand- I mean lucy's new owner?

Koan: uh-huh.

Aquarius: well now, it seems that lucy how has a boyfriend, I didn't know you have it in you 

Koan: And she told me about you, (smirk and slurp his lips) how mean you was and try to wash her away, I wonder how good you taste by frying?

Aquarius:(shiver) stay away from me! Oh and best of all, (hugs scorpio) I can be with my boyfriend!

Scorpio: you got that right

Virgo then tackle Koan and hugged him while kissing his face while make him chuckle.

Virgo: kissy for my master doing a great job helping Leo

Loki: Virgo you have a crush on Koan?

Virgo: (blush) yes.

Koan: my maiden is koan's new girlfriend

Celestail spirit king:(chuckle) so it mean one thing.

Koan: what it means Mutache giant?

Celestial spirit king: of any celestial spirit who fall in love with a human are allowed to be on both human and celestial spirit world, which means any celestial spirits will be true immortal no matter hos many years it is with their love ones.

Koan: cool!

Virgo: yes, I can be with koany.

Aries: um, c-can I live with a-a-austin please?

Austin: ok, you are now adorable and watch this(he grew goat horns and goat ears) ta-da!

She then start to blush hard and steam came out of her head

Koan: she like it

He turn to loki and pick up his glasses to put it back on and he snap his finger as loki is back to his celestial spirit form which surprise him. Koan grew a lion tail and ear and summon a claw golden gauntlet.

Koan: I knight they loki A.K.A Leo the lion, a worthy lion who have a noble and pure heart for his kind, you are nos learn the first step of a loin's courage of never give up. You here by now the beast's Knights of pure courage(he give the gauntlet to him) keep up the good work.

Loki: thanks koan, austin, lucy.

Austin: it what brother do, also aries, like to come with your new home?

Koan: virgo, would like to live in our house?

Virgo: yes master.

Aries is not moving and she is still blushing and steaming.

Austin: I got this.

He then carry her brutal style make her felt his warmth

Then the celestail spirits now see austin's and koan's energy and aura to see the imagine of the 2 goddess and their powers and magic is getting stronger by the second.

Loki: _there magic is getting stronger and stronger by the second._

Aquarius: _that magic left familiar._

Virgo: _master's magic is so strong._

Taurus: _moo austins magic is very familiar._

Cancer: _there is something stylesh about those two._

Sagittarius _: lady lilith and queen akasu._

Aries: _his warmth, it's welcoming and so nice._

Scorpio: _now they are awesome._

The gemini twins: _they are the sons of the queens!_

Capricorn: _koan and austins magic is like the old queen._

Lyra: _I knew there is something familiar about them._

Crux: _I was right, the dragon god and the devil queens sons are here._

 **The next day**

Natsumi: your a celestial spirit?!

Happy: no way really?!

Loki: sorry that I didn't tell you before.

Natsumi: (looking him all over) ah ha! So that must be why I felt so weird whenever we switch bodies.

Loki: yeah I guess so.

Grace: I'm surprised I never caught on to you.

Natsumi: how come your not a cow or a horse or a crab you're just a dude.

Austin: virgo is a human and arise is just like one too.

Aries: I-it true

Virgo: austin is right

Surprise natsumi and grace

Koan: also virgo and aries is living with us now.

Bloody bunny: (jump on his arm and hugs it tight) mine!

Judy: (hops on his back) no mine!

Austin: and here we go again.

Haruna: mine koany!(hug his arm)

Virgo: but he's my master (hug his other arm)

Koan: hahaha, cool I'm a wish bone!

Aries: um, a-austin, who are those two?

Austin: oh the one who is hugging my arm is bloody bunny and on my back is judy

Judy: and Austin.

Bloody bunny: who is her?

Austin: she is aries and she is the ram zodiac.

Koan: also koan's little sister, (turn lucy) so lucy how aries, scorpio, the gemini twin and Capricorn working for you?

Lucy: they are doing good, we even made a contract last night.

Koan: awesome! I know my celestial goddess have a the right skill.

Lucy: (smile) ah thank you koan.

koan: is nothing

then koan see the ghost of Karen which she smile and disappeared.

koan: _I guess after all these years, she have finally learn her lesson._

 **with akasu and lilith**

Lilith and akasu is at the grave sight of lucy's mom.

Lilith: is a good thing she in a long coma.

Akasu: the brain and heart work after her passed out, she just need a little… jolt.

She and Lilith snap her fingers then her grave rise up and open to reveal a woman, who look like lucy but her hair is longer beneath her waist and her hair in a pigtails dark ribbons, but still show her long hair still, even her bang is down and no e is wearing an orange top with a yellow lines that reveal her chest and stomach but wearing a yellow with red line jacket hoodie, along a blue star necklace. she had blue miniskirt jeans, wearing red sandal heels and her eyes a little golden.

?: ugh, wha? Where am I? (she look at herself) what happen to me?! I'm 18 again.

Akasu: we give you a second chance layla heartfilia.

She look at akasu and Lilith as her eyes wide.

Layla: lily? Akay?

Lilith: its been to long lay (grin while chuckle)

Akasu: hey sunny.

Layla: (hugs them) oh it's wonderful to see you two again, I thought you was gone

Akasu: sorry if we scared you.

Layla: how long have I've been dead?

Lilith: 10 years.

Layla: 10 years?! w-what happen to my baby? My husband?

Akasu: calm down sunny, we'll explain everything.

They tell her what happen after she died about lucy and jude and she is pissed, then they tell her about there sons which surprise her then they show they're son's in the now and layla is smiling at koan

Layla's thought: koan is now cute for some reason, what, CURSE YOU HORMONES!

Lilith:(smirk) I heard that Layl, you like my son don't you?

Layla: well, yeah in my teen years now but he is so cute when he was a baby

Lilith: well actually you may look like a teen, but your not a full human anymore.

Layla: huh?

Akasu: lily means that your now a half human half demon and half angel, so your older of the years but still feel like a teen years.

Layla: I see, well, I'm going to join fairy tail and go see my daughter and koan(she show her demon wings and angel wings that looks like lucy but except gold and spiral shape) woah.

Akasu: don't forget, we gave you some new magic and can summon celestial spirit without the gate key

Layla: what new magic?

Lilith: you now have galaxy god slayer magic, have beast dress magic .  
The incorporates the power of a my son's 18 predator alien powers into their body by selecting the form from thought. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change which is similar to Requip, in this case in the form of a dress centered around the predator in question's own wardrob.  
I copy one of koan's predator such as crabdozer, hynpotick, dashslicer, quickulus, armorpoattria, Razorleo, Knock Yeknom, Rageiation, timezone, weedblade, slamworm, lightsout, rollgrawl, suu glooze, panuncian, clawser, scream warp and mattershift, don't worry about which power it is, the magic will let you know in no time by info the detail in your mind, body and soul.

Akasu: transformation magic and requip magic for your clothes and weapons,  
Which you have a whip that glows white-lightning and it can make two whips.

Layla: you girls are miracle workers, but when you confess your sons?

Lilith: not yet, we've been planing on meeting them after the tower is down

Layla: as long you meet them and hope they forgave you two

Akasu: me too layla, me too.

 **With koan**

koan and lucy are in there room watching some tv of transformers robot in disguise.

Koan: so lucy, how you like television so far?

Lucy: entertaining.

She watch to see two stunticon combine by run to each other.

Lucy: so that's how you combine crabdozer and armorpettra like that?

Koan:(crazy laugh while grin) yep, and who said cartoon can't teach you a thing or two?

Then landed on koans bed is layla which koan and lucy turn then it surprise lucy of a girl who looks like her and koan smile.

Koan: cool lucy, you learn to duplicate yourself! Good for you.

Lucy: I didn't learn that yet.

Koan: what? (Look at layla and sniff her) she smell like you but not...(eyes wide) the you, you.

Lucy: who are you?

Layla: (smile) don't you recognize me? it's me lucy, layle your mother.

This shock both koan and lucy greatly, she start to tear up and hugged her.

Lucy: mommy.

Layla: (smile)there, there sweety, mommy's here. (Petted her hair)

Koan: (scream with his face pop out a skull and eyes and revert back) she's a zombie who came back from the dead and now is gonna haunt me!(as layla and lucy giggle at him)

Lucy: calm down koan she alive but not a zombie, (kiss his cheek) mom, how did you came back? you've been dead for….

Layla: 10 years I know

Koan: yeah but how? When I got info from your "husband", you have a Magic Deficiency Disease and died, also how'd you got here and found our place?

Layla: sorry but I can't tell ether of you

Lucy: okay and mom, meet my boyfriend Koan seinaruyami, Koan this is my mom which you know but not in person.

Koan: (pull a top hat and pick it up top) yellow miss heartifla, i-is nice to meet you.

Layla: (smile)thanks for taking care of my daughter and I know you already.

Koan: know me? But how?

Layla: it's a secret~.

Then she grab his face and kiss him on the lips which surprise him and eyes wide as his eyeball fall out then lucy is shocked and jealously then layla break the kiss.

Lucy: MOM!

Koan:(put his eyeball back in) why you kiss me like that?

Layla: let's just say, that I have a 'devilish' attraction to you

Koan: you like Koan?(she nodded) but what about your husband jude? Aren't you married to him?

Layla: not anymore I'm literally a new woman.

Koan: alright and you know I figure?

Layla: what?

Koan:(smile) that explain how Lucy got her beauty and such good compassion from her mother.

Koan: does that mean I'm lucy's Dad/boyfriend and your my girlfriend/wife?

Layla: how about a boyfriend girlfriend, so you won't get confused?

Koan: Okay and lucy did well of the celestial spirit and even carpicron for now

Layla: what you mean for now? Did zoldeo give him to her?

Koan: (sigh) no, you see zoldeo was grief stricken after your death and even killed Grammi, who he believed was responsible for your death and wanted revenge on. He became twisted and corrupted, and was swallowed up by the darkness inside and out. At one point, he broke the rules of the Celestial Spirits by using his Human Subordination Magic on Capricorn, and possessed his body. It's because of this that Capricorn was able to stay in the human world for 17 years.

Layla: I see

Koan: So I save him by remove zoldeo out of Capricorn's body and now my enemy give him a new body, so I gave capricorn to your daughter like zoldeo So should've done a long time ago.

Layla: thank you koan.

Koan: your welcome, wanna meet Aqurious, cancer and capricorn? They'll be happy to meet you.

Layla: (smile) yeah but I have a way(she snap her finger)

Then Aquarius, cancer and Capricorn appeared in the room.

Lucy: woah, how is it possible?! You can summon them by a gate key but you summon 3 of them!

As aquirous, cancer and caparison turn to see Layla, second minute they thought it was another lucy but to shocked they recognize that aura, that energy and voice which their absolute shocked and tasked a bit.

Capricorn: miss layla.

Aqurious: your alive

Layla: is great to see you three (turn Capricorn) and you too as well capricorn.

Capricorn:(bow to his one knee) forgive me for not keeping your promise for so long, I failed to protect your family and being safe when I discover zoldeo have uses me as his vessel

She walk up to him and smile while put her hand to his shoulder.

Layla: that's ok capricorn it's all in the past, what is important that your safe and so is everyone that I care for.

Koan: Also(he whisper to layla's ear)

Then Layla turn Aquarius while an eye smile and cheerful smiling look but a scary black and red aura.

Layla: oh Aquarius...

Aquarius: y-yes miss Layla?(shiver in fear)

Layla: you've been very bad at serving my daughter, time to get punished aquarios~.

Aqurious turn koan and Lucy snicker as they did a low five

Aqurious' thought: Damn these two!

As she turn to get help from capricorn and cancer but they proof then gone.

Layla: punishment time! (Grin while her eyes are shadow but showing glowing golden eyes)

Aqurious: AAAAAAHHHHH! (Anime tears)

 **back with lilith and akasu**

Akasu: looks like Layla getting along just find.

Lilith: yeah, been awhile we met her and anna.

Akasu: shall we?

Lilith: yeah. (nodded)

Akasu and lilith snap there fingers again but this time a golden portal open and floating out of the portal is a young woman who look exact like lucy or Layla with a shapely hourglass figure. She tied her lengthy hair back in a ponytail and had side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head. Anna was dressed in elegant robes with a high-collared cloak. She wore a keyhole blouse and a long dress. Overall, she greatly resembles her descendants, she open her eyes and spotted lilith and akasu.

?: lily! Aky!(smile)

akasu: hee hee, hey anna.

Lilith: anny! (hugs her) Oh I missed you so munch!

Anna yeah lily, I miss you too and your hugs, I know you two can make it and your here about your sons?

Akasu: yeah, aloud us to explain what's going on.

They explain what is happening and anna karate chop both of there heads.

Anna: ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?! You let both of your babes to another world with out consoling me?! I even made austys teddy bear.

Akasu: is not our fault, we was expecting the war to end as fast as we can.

Lilith: those god damn enemy Pull a cheap and dirty shot to make us in a coma.

Anna: I see, sorry about hitting you two.

Akasu: is okay, we kinda deserve it after what happen to their childhood.

Anna: what happen to their childhood?

akasu and Lilith sigh then showed her austin and koans childhood, and she is horrified and start to tear up

Anna: Austty, koan

Akasu: and worst is dung have return.

Lilith: even munch worst of koan's counterpart feral jester, an evil half son of mine.

Anna: dung, the traitor to all dragons, he's the one who ruin austy's and koan's life, I will never forgive him. And I cant believe this feral jester is koan.

Lilith: yes, he's a half undead demon and a half fallen angel and he know who I am and what he is but want koan dead and take and remade of his life to his.

Anna: well, we can't let that happen now can we?

Akasu: yep and I bet you wanna see Austin right now huh?

Anna: YES!

Akasu:(smile) I knew it, but first

she snap her finger then a light engulf anna's body then vanish as she look the same but felt like a teen again and look at akasu.

Anna: what you do akiy?

Akasu: giving you a new body but still the same and new magic, you are now a celestial dragon slayer and god slayer and you can summon celestial spirits like layla and lucy, oh and in case you didn't know austin is a huge fan of kamen riders.

Lilith: not to mention the mega dress that make you one of austins aliens.

Anna: really? Which ones?

Akasu: well big top, leapo, wack-a-toon, jack-o-wreackern, graves, baymax, eye five, big-bang-boom, rose reaper, punch-en-bunny, gummy, drag-en-pain, mojo voodoo, inka, magica, cannonbolt, dido, gulper, gutrot, brainstorm.

Anna: nice, and where you going to met the boys at?

Akasu: after the tower of heaven crumble down and my boy wop jellals ass.

Anna: okay then (show her dragon that gold, brown and white) this feel amazing (then fly off and teleported)

 **With austin**

judy, bloody and erza are in austins room are watching some tv.

Erza: so this is what tv is

Judy: very entertaining, do they make more different shows then one channel?

Austin: yep, I watch cartoons, kamen riders, and some different shows for referents or ideas.

Bloody bunny: he manly watch kamen riders none stop.

Austin: bloody! (Whine)

Bloody bunny: what it's the truth and I watch it with you.

Then anna teleported here.

Austin, erza and judy: Lucy?

Bloody: what with the new attire?

Anna: I'm not lucy, my name is anna heartfilia and I'm her ancestor. (smile)

Austin: huh, no wonder you look like lucy, and I think she got her looks from you

Anna: not to mention her mom, and I see you still have your teddy bear I made

Austin:(eyes wide) how did you-

Anna: I'm the one who made it for you.

Austin: that explain it, how did you get back from the dead? I think you've been dead for century's.

Anna: yeah, but I can't tell you, austy~.(grab his face)

Austin: w-what are you doing?

Anna: this.(smile seductive)

She then kissed him on the lips making bloody bunny, judy and erza jealous but made bloody pull out her knife, as they break the kiss and austin is full red make anna giggle.

Anna: how cute.

Austin: s-so I guess you like me huh?

Anna: like you? I love you, and I never stopped.

Bloody: get, off, of, my, huggy, austy!

Austin: now, now let's not go hasty here (turn anna) I guess I dont mind let you stay here and what magic you use?

Anna: well, I use, celestial magic and celestial dragon slayer magic, and like you the kamen rider requip and mega dress

Austin: WHAT?!

Anna: that's right, I know about the kamen riders you are fan of and I have god slayer magic as well.

Austin: dude, but how on earth did you know about kamen rider? And what mega dress do?

Anna: let's just say a little bird told me and the mega dress is basically your aliens in dress form and I can use the abilities.

Austin: awesome! How many?

Anna: 20.

Austin:(smile) impressive and I had to admit, no wonder koan think lucy is beautiful and it came form they orignal, which is the true beauty right in front of me.

Anna: (smile) thank you, I like to have more kisses~.

Erza: back off, he's already my austy!

Bloody bunny: no he is mine!

Judy: no he is my cutey!

Austin: _this is getting more surprising then I thought._

 **meanwhile with dung**

as dung is in his throne jester walked to him.

Jester: dung I have some news.

Dung: go on.

Jester: it appears that ookami have chronos and some other rider, I have no idea what it is but the 2 goddess brought layla and anna back even give them some new and improve ability and have species.

Dung: I see, well, if ookami thinks he is going to get the best of me ,it's time for my own clone. (duplicate himself) go to the tower and power up jellal and make sure to bring anti-ultear back if jellal is defeat, make sure that ookami didn't succeed.

Dung 2: it will be done.

Dung: mean while, I will go and find acnologia and deal with him.

Feral jester: (duplicated) my duplicate will come with you, I already handle him once in an other world, wanna eat some of him left before you make him your own slave.

Dung: we'll see, dont forget to find zerefua's minons and you can have your way before you head to zerefua's demons which is mard geer cause I senses them try to betray and out thrown me.

Feral jester: don't get too comfy dung, is only a deal that I do this my way, including I want Tartaros to serve me as their new master and sooner to eat zerefua hold so you can have the half of her with you.

Dung: yes, when koan dead, you won't be seeing me anymore.

Feral jester: do you think jellal's stupid plan will work? (this make dung laugh so hard)

Dung: I doubt that, austin is cunning but I can be a head of him,

so no matter what evil leader or guild master out there, no one killed him but me. consider he can be bruises, hurt, injued or broke a bit but I'm the one who'll kill him.

feral jester: and same with my half brother koan, if it make it more isntereting , we can put a bounty on them and their guild, including their alleis's head, if they bring them alive to us we know what to do ?

Dung: and if dead?

Feral jester: never happen as these two are hard to kill but I like to see them try as we'll give them a reward.

Dung: very well, set up the posters ever where, (show a dark grin) It's time to make this world witness of a true darkest hour.

 **Play yubikiri genman**

 **{bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

They both runto them and lucy hugged koan and erza hugged austin, as they hold onto there embraces lucy and erza kissed them as they kissed back, then they hold there boyfriends hands and started to walk together through the field of flowers.

 **{Bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenatm to kidzuita no wa itsu, hitoribeya ni tojikomori, sagasita boku no ashiato, haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu, aseri to fuan ga oshipyseru}**

 **(when did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone, locking yourself in a room, you searched for my footprints, even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them, impatience and anxiety began to surge)**

then as they are walking more girls appeared next to koan and austin as they smiled as they are holding on to there boyfriends and lilith and akasu are both on the sidelines looking at there sons as they smiled for that they are so happy that there sons have so much love around them.

 **{Bokura wa mayoingara, michisuji o terashi dasu, yasunde mo iikara, tomaranai you ni, bokura wa yume o miru, taisetauna dareka to koyubi o musunde, hanasanai you ni, yubikiri genman, tonaeta}**

 **(if we get lost, I will light up our path, It's okay if you rake a break, for I will never stop, we dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone for we will never separate pinky swear, as we chanted)**

Then they made it to the other guild members as they all smiled at them returning and the two herams all ran up to them as the scene change to a picture of them all smiling at the camera.


	12. Fairy 11 tower of heaven

**My Hero Academia Opening 3 - Sora Ni Utaeba** **【** **English Dub Cover** **】** **Song by NateWantsToBattle**

 **{I cut right thought the wreckage! And look onto the sunset, eternity I'm flying singing right into the sky, I can't live with regret, can't fade, won't break, live for tomorrow with our might we'll fight on once again!}**

The scene starts with austin forming his fist in the sky then he turn to see koan next to him smiling at him, then they turn to see there guild smiling at them then koan and austin grab each others hand in a brotherly fashion then they turn to the screen while smiling and punch the screen and it change to the logo forming.

 **Heroic duos of earthland**

 **{seeking out, all the lies that I've been told, my tears leave me drowning. I'm moving on, you can't tell me how to be nothing else is stopping me, frustrated, humiliated, it fuels me to carve the road I walk on! I cut right thought the wreckage! And look onto the sunset, eternity I'm flying singing right into the sky, I can't live with regret, can't fade, won't break, live for tomorrow with our might we'll fight on once again!}**

The scene change to see koan standing on a building with the wind blowing his cape, then appearing is lilith turning to her son then it change to her husband then the scene change to show niji turn around with levy then it change to austin then he turn his head to show his younger self behind him, then get his fighting stance, then it change to lucy being determinant and showing her past and present then it change to erza with her struggles then it change to anna with austins childhood and face showing then she start to get mad, then it change to show jellal with a crazed smile then start to charge, then it change to show levy made the words "fire" then it she shoot out fireballs, then it change to erza in her japanese cloth slashing her swords, then change to austin with nemean cestus in hand then throw a punch then it change to show vilgax and the villains and dung in his human form, then the scene shows austin and dung facing each other, then the scene change to show makarov then the scene chows all of the members of fairy tail then it change to koan and austin walking away.

 **End song**

At fairy tail guild

As everybody is confuse and surprise of 3 lucy are in the guild but except they both have different outfit and hair style.

Makarov: austin, koan, can you two explain why there is three lucys here in the guild?

Austin: well there one lucy but they other two are not, you see this is anna, lucy's ancestor

Koan: And the second one is layla, lucy's mom.

Droy: but how is that possible?!

Austin: even I don't know how it's possible, but I'll find out eventually.

Koan: same with koan or answer will find us.

Elfman: but what magic do they use?

Anna: well I have celestial magic and celestial dragon slayer magic, and like you the kamen rider requip and mega dress.

Layla: while I have galaxy god slayer magic, beast dress magic, transformation magic and requip magic for my clothes and weapons.

Lucy: amazing (look at anna) so your my ancestor?

Anna: yep, I use to have Aquarius' key and trust me, she is rough to handle.

Lucy: tell me about it.

Nastumi: It's like looking in the mirror, they should be known as the heartfilia trio.

Koan: you know, that sound brilliant! Just like koan have a 3 headed shark in my bed.

Austin: that's different dude, anyway we are going to a beach resort and we'll be back.

Koan: koan gonna catch that dinoshark and even fishing for cheesecake, happy, natsumi, you with me?!

Happy and tsume and natsumi: YEAH!

Judy: hey! Let me come with!

Haruna: same here!

Cana: don't forget about me!

Koan: you too canay?

Cana: hey I'm not going to give this opportunity to hang out with you koan.

Laki: and me too, I want to learn more of you austin~.

Austin and koan shrugged their shoulder.

Austin: alright then.

The girls cheered a little and went to pack there stuff and bloody hop on to austins arm.

Bloody bunny: don't forget about me.

Austin: ok ok, bloody, you can come too.

She smiled and snuggle his arm

 **timeskip**

at the beach everyone is having fun under the sun, Austin wear his orange swim pants, koan is wearing a red one but kept the cape, lucy is wearing a white bikini who is riding a surf board, natsumi is wearing an orange bikini with black flames on them with her scarf on her head, grace is wearing a light blue bikini, erza is wearing a black one, cana is wearing an orange and green strip one, bloody is in her human form she is wearing a white one, laki is wearing a light purple onesie, judy is wearing a gray bakini, haruna is wearing is wearing a green one, and happy is wearing a yellow swim pants and a cap.

Koan and happy eating fish while haruna and nastumi making a sand castle.

Nastumi: hey koan, wanna make a sand castle with us?

Koan: sure and I got marshmallow and hotdogs (bag of marshmallow and hotdog)

Then natsumi take off her bikini top and put on breast tape.

Koan: natsy, why did you put on the tape?

Natsumi: I feel uncomfortable so I'm more comfortable with my bandages, anyway, let's get cooking!

koan and nastumi breath fire to warm up the hotdog and marshmallow

koan: get them while they're hot!

As they enjoyed it by eating then nastumi, cana and haruna see koan got marshmallow and hotdog on his cheeks.

Nastumi: koany you got marshmallow and hotdog parts on your cheeks.

Koan: whoopsy hahahah!

Cana: we got it.

Cana start to lick the marshmallow off, nastumi eat the hotdog off with haruna make koan goofy smile while turning red and steam out of his ear.

Koan: why do that? Hahaha.

Cana: because we want to~.

Haruna: Mmm, tasty~.

Nastumi: how about giving us a kiss~?

Koan: okay (grin) for my special girls.

He give a French kiss to them and a lick in the cheek as well make cana blush and moan, haruna purr a bit while blushing and nastumi moan and felt warmth of his kiss.

Cana: _his lips, it felt wonderful~._

Haruna: _Mmm~, that taste wonderful, I want more of him~._

Nastumi: _just like last time, his kisses are to die for~._

Bloody bunny: austy, mind put sun lotion on my back?

Austin: sure.

Austin put lotion on his hands and start rubbing her back making her moan and blush.

Bloody bunny: oh it feels so good~, austy, can you put some on my chest?

Austin: okay then.

He then put more lotion and bloody turn over, austin then rub on some on her breasts and belly making her moan more and arch her head back then he accidentally touch her breasts as she blush hard and moan then make Austin stop.

Austin: oh sorry bloody.

Bloody: no, no, it's ok, actually, it turn me on a little, can you do it again~?

Austin: uh.

Laki: no fair austy(hugged his back in surprise) want you to give me a turn.

Judy: no me next.

Austin: girls, girls I have a solution as always.

he duplicated to 2 Austin as they rub lotion on laki and judy's back and stomach, they moan softly feeling austins hand on there body, then they rub the lotion on there breasts making them moan a little loud.

Austin prime: anyway bloody, I guess no harmed.

He then rub bloody bunny's breasts massaging the lotion all around it make her moan and almost drool.

Bloody bunny: _oh austy, I love you so much and I think of you every single day, I want you more then ever~._

Laki: _oh austy, I want you to spank me, punish me, and make me your woman._

Judy: _oh yes austy, I want you more~, and your touch feels like heaven~._

juvia who wearing a blue one with light blue polkadots and hiding.

Juvia: oh darling you look so hansom.

Koan notice grace lost her bikini.

Koan: grace, your bikini.

Grace: I don't mind if you are looking koan~.

Koan: okay but not in front of public, don't want guy stared you nakedly but koan.

Grace: ok, ok.

He then whisper to her ear.

Koan: snow angel can be naked somewhere with koan alone and wear koan's boxer on while relaxing with me.

tat made her shiver in delight and blush deep red and kissed him.

Grace: thanks my sexy devil.

Koan: don't mention (snap his finger as her bikini back on) there we go.

Koan then see a 3 headed shark got a Cheesecake

koan: MY CHEESECAKE! ( eyes got large and pop out) GET BACK HERE YOU THREE HEADED FUCKING MEAT BAG!?

Then he zoomed in the ocean and starting the 3 headed shark with a rubber chicken but they both wrestle.

Koan: IT'S MINE! KOAN KNOW YOUR THE ONE TOOK IT!

Nastumi: go get them koan!

Happy: make sure to grill it after your done beating it!

Erza: now that is something you don't see every day here.

Austin: if your in my shoes you'll get use to it, but it happen to koan randomly and he don't care.

Koan dragging the beaten and unconscious 3 headed shark.

Koan: nastumi, tsume, ikaros! Help make a meal out these 3 headed stooges!

Natsumi: yeah!

Tsume: ok!

Ikaros: as you wish master.

 **timeskip**

as erza relaxing at the balcony when the sun is setting.

erza's thoughts: I really have a great time today, it was wonderful and with austin, it's perfect.

then suddenly she started to fall asleep dreaming about her past at the tower of heaven of her being a prisoner felt all the torture then remember jellal of a crazed smile then after the crumble and escape looking at the moon in night time. Then she heard Austin voice.

Austin: erza, erza.

Erza woke up and breathing hard look at her wrist and to Austin.

Austin: you alright? You seem spooked, nightmare I guess?

Erza: yeah, but I'm fine now, say austin?

Austin: yeah?

Erza: have you… ever, been hunted by your past?

Austin: well to dung, he's the bane of everything he did to me and koan, he is the reason I will never give up and to become stronger, strong enough to erase him forever. We defeated him once and we can do it again no matter what tricks or dialogues plan he have, let me guess is about jellal right?

Erza: yes.

Austin: (hugs her) now then, if we fight him don't listen to any words what he say about you or your past with him. That is him but his mind is corrupted and possessed by anti-ultear's magic from now. When after defeat and knock some scents back to him, I'm sure he'll fixed his wrong from his past since I don't hold a grudge against him even what's he planning right now.

Erza smiled at him then kissed him, then when they break the kiss austin put his hand on her right eye and made his hand glow then soon nothin happen.

Erza: what was that Austin?

Austin: I remember you lost your right eye, so which of the artfical one so Your right eye is now real as everyone.

She cried then hug him tight as this time she cry both of her eyes while smiling.

erza: thank you austy(wipe her tears) and also you earn a reward.

Austin:(smirk) what kind?

Erza: you can play with my body today~.

Austin: will do my scarlet princess, the bikini look good on you anyway.

Erza: thank you, do what ever you want to me.

austin then kisses erza making her moan then he turn to gas and went to her mouth, she now has indigo eyes and look at the mirror, she look at her body and felt her hair.

Austin/Erza: erza, your still beautiful the way I saw ya, your mine now and I will never let anyone take you away from me.

Then she look at the mirror and see her black bikini, she then grab her breasts and start to moan a little.

Austin/erza: you are still sexy erza dear, (smirk) my crimson princess.

She then requip to austins clothes but with a gray skirt and a red scarf.

Austin/Erza: not bad and (then she feel her curves and hip then sway her hips) your body is so lovely erzy.

She then change to a red bunny then see her ass and wiggle the cotton tail and spank it.

Austin/Erza: And a lovely ass.

 **with Koan**

Lucy is getting change to go down stares when koan surprise hugged her.

Koan: yellow lucy, what doing?

Lucy: koan I'm getting dressed.

koan: oh my bad (he about to leave but lucy grab his wrist)

Lucy: wait koan.

Koan: but sunflower about to change and koan must wait then.

Lucy: no, please stay, I don't mind you being here.

koan: but you're getting dressed (she smile seductive)

Lucy: I Know, and kiss me.

She kissed him and force him to land on the bed while still kissing each other while he rub her a**.

Koan: your always sexy every time my celestial goddess.

Lucy: and you are so hansom my devilish hero, take me, my body is yours.

Koan: alright then(grin)

He French kiss her while smack her ass, she moan as koan turn into smoke then went into her mouth, she open her eyes to reveal yellow and smile. She look at Lucy's outfit, which is a red dress, she then look at the mirror and look at herself.

Koan/Lucy: like I said, she my sexy celestial goddess and (she fondle her breasts under her red dress) and great body.

then she feel her curves hips while sway her hips and feel her hair.

Koan/Lucy: lucy, my sweet goddess, I won't let you get hurt and your all mine, although nice hips and curves. (she felt her ass and spank it) nice ass, and now some fun.

She engulf her body then she change to a sexy black cat outfit with cat paws, then she change to to a white bunny outfit then she try out natsumis and graces cloths. Then last she try koan's clothes which is his straitjacket with the sleeves off and his red cape but a black skirt, nice red and yellow boots, fingerless gloves.

Koan/lucy: nice~. Now for some fun with my sweet goddess.

 **Lemon time**

with austin

He who is solid now is biting erzas neck while groping her breast and rubbing her pussy making her moan.

Erza: oh austin, your still amazing on making me feel so good~.

Austin: well, your not bad yourself, just by looking at you just makes me want you make you mine all over again.

Erza: austin, I love you so much every single day in my life now.

Austin: and I love you too, my crimson queen.

They kissed each other then austin start to lick her pussy making erza moan softly, he then pinch her nipples and sucking on her breast, erza is starting to get more crazy then hugged his head.

Erza: oh austy, you make my live more meaning, and you make me so happy, I will never let anyone harm you! Take me again and again and again! I love you so much!

She then push him to his back and shove her pussy on his dick and start bouncing while he grip her breasts and he grunting while erza moan a lot.

Erza: OH YES! MORE SQUEEZE THEM HARDER!

He squeeze her breasts harder making her eyes back and having a goofy smile while her tongue is out.

 **with koan and lucy**

koan and lucy are making out together and she is naked then she grew a cat ears and tail.

Lucy: oh koan, you made my life shin from the darkness that surround me, meow~.

koan: nice trick my sunny kitty(grow lion ear and tail) Perfect for mating season.

She then lick her lips and pull koan in for a kiss, then he start biting her on the neck then her breast making her moan while put his cock to in front of her breasts and grab it.

Koan: here some milk, and hope you drink it.

Lucy: meow~.

She start sucking on his cock while bouncing with her breasts making koan grunt then he begin thrusting his cock in her mouth while sucking it, he then cum in her mouth and drink it all up.

Lucy: meow~, that is tasty milk~, (start to grow bunny ears, paws and tail) now, it's time for my tasty carrot to be inside me~.

Koan:(grew wolf ears and tail) well mind if I wolf down with some bunny meat? Cause here come the carrot.

She giggle and raised her ass while wiggle it in front of him.

Lucy: stick that big, juicy, lovely carrot in my ass you sexy wolf, I've been a very naughty bunny~.

Koan: time to show you how this big bad wolf can do

he grip her ass and shove his cock inside of her, she moan loud koan start to move making her moan more then thrusting in speed while smacking her ass then groping her breasts and twisting her nipples while give more bite mark on her neck make lucy moan like crazy while eyes roll back and a goofy look with her tongue out.

Lucy: YES! YES! BITE ME! EAT ME! FUCK ME MORE! FUCK THIS SLUTTY BUNNY KOANY!

Koan: HERE'S YOUR CARROT WITH SOME SAUCE! I'M CUMMING!

with both of them

Austin: I'M CUMMING ERZA!

Lucy and erza: I'M CUMMING TOO!

then they climax

Timeskip

as lucy and koan got clean up, koan wear a tophat with jester hat mixed it with a bear's brown fur pants with bear's foot and a tuxedo's coat.

Koan: how koan look lucy?

Lucy: like a hansom crazy gentlemen, now come on let's get erza and austin.

With austin and erza she is wearing a purple dress with roses and wearing while arm gloves, austin is wearing a black dress shirt while still wearing his scarf.

Austin: so how do I look?

Erza: wonderful, (kiss his check) now let's go to the casino austy.

They went to the casino and everyone is having fun a little while cana, Layla koan and nastumi, koan and natsumi hitting button.

Koan: 17! 17! (pounding his chest)

Happy: don't be mean 17!

The numbers scrambled then they slow down and three of them start to be 17.

Koan: yeeeah-boooyy!

But the middle turn to 16, natsumi, happy and koan scream.

Koan:(angry mark) SON OF BITCH!(smashing is head on the button) SCREW YOU DAMN IT !

Natsumi: (angry tick mark)hey what's the big idea!?

Happy: CURSE YOU 17!

Austin: heh heh.

Bloody bunny: they seem to have fun(sweat dropped while in her bunny form)

?: austin darling.

Austin and bloody turn to see juvia wearing a blue dress and a gold fairy tail neckless.

Austin: oh juvia hey, nice necklace.

Juvia: um, can I sit with you?

Austin: sure, oh and royal flush.

Koan 2 is with grace playing cards and grace wearing a red dress shirt with the buttons off a little a black pants.

Koan: koan like play card with snow angel.

Grace: me too, I swear natsumi being a sore loser.

Koan: big dumb bubble machine fault, it taunting koan.

Grace giggled at him for being goofy, Koan turn to austin and erza which they nodded.

Austin: **do you two know how the plan goes?**

Erzas: **yes, koan told me about the plan.**

Koan: **there here.**

Austin: **remind me to info of jellal's lackey's magic?**

Koan: **let's start with simon, this man has darkness magic and telepathy, the next is the cat girl named milianna she has binding magic and skilled with hand to hand combat, next is wally, he has polygon magic that allows him to teleport, make his lower body into rough cube handcuffs, make a rifle out of his hand and can attack by turning himself into blocks, and the last one is named sho, he has card magic that can trap people in cards.**

Austin: **any other lackings?**

Koan: **yes, there are three more, the owl man fukuro, the rock man vidaldus taka and the leader ikaruga and they are partnered with our enemy's.**

Erza: **and their magic? Also which enemy helping them?**

Koan: **vidaldus taka uses guitar magic known as Rock of Succubus By playing a certain song on their guitar the user transforms and takes control of an opponent. The opponent will achieve a more rock oriented clothing as well as a more rough personality and hair magic to absorb water, fukuro lethally eats people to gain there magic and ikaruga she use sword magic and they are three hunters, six-six, seven-seven, eighty-eight and a hex, also watch out as feral made some undead beast to assist them and dung is here and corruption boost jellal and they others.**

Austin: **I see, well then let's get this play started**

They nodded as erza set up an illusion and made a duplicate while the real erza is invisible.

Austin: I'm impress you learn the 3 power abilites erza(smile)

Erza: well, it's a plus on being your woman (smile)

He nodded and sent telepathy to nastum, grace, cana, judy, haruna, bloody bunny, lucy, layla, juvia, laki and tsume about the plan then they nodded.

Koan and natsumi try to break the machine.

Nastumi: COME BACK 17 I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Koan: WE WILL NOT BE IGNORE YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Cana: guys relax.

Layla: is okay koan.

Guy: sir, madam, please don't do that.

?: cool your jets boy and lady.

Natsumi, happy and koan turn to see a man wearing a purple suit and fedora, a white scarf, shades and he is block shaped.

?: either play nice like the rest of the grown ups so hit the bricks you get me?

Happy: square?

Natsumi: blockhead?

Koan: what you talking about lego-man?

?: now I'm gonna give you some friendly advice pals,(held his two finger) in live you got one or two paths to take.

then the man glows as some cubes block held natsumi at the wall bubble.

Koan:(growl) that's a bad offer wally.

Natsumi: hey what's the big idea?!

Wally: you can either live a dandy life, (change his arm into a rifle) or die a jealous poser, see.

Then a tail hit him sending him crashing to a wall, wally look up to see koan change to buglizard.

Buglizard: or I'll knock some few bricks on your face!

 **with koan 2 and grace**

Koan 2:(Drinking his rootbeer) so grace, any new tricks you train?

Grace: yep, duplicating, healing, new ice abilities, suddenly I cant believe but I know how to make ice-fire and ice devil slayer a bit.

Koan: really? That's awesome!

?: grace fullblaster and koan seinaruyami?

Grace and koan turn to see a tall muscular young man who is wearing a eyepatch, a metal jaw, wearing a rob and a white cloth on his head.

Koan: simon I presume?

Simon: yes.

Then he was about to use his magic but koan quickly slap his neck then an explosion happen.

With lucy, erza, Koan 3 and austin

they heard the explosion but it was covered with fireworks.

Erza: looks like they're here.

Austin: not to mention sho is around here, I smell him.

Judy: me to.

 **with koan 2 and grace**

The smoke clear as grace made an icy dome shield and koan is not here.

Simon: where is he?

Then he felt a tap on the shoulder, he turn just to get punch I the face sent him crashed to the floor and look who punch him is a giant bunny with whitish and gray fur, has a lightning symbol on his forearms, shoulders and forelegs, he has the nematrix on his neck.

Siman: what, the, fuck?

?: what never see an alien rabbit? Say hello to **QUICKCULUS!**

Grace stared and shocked then suddenly she zoom in and hugged him.

Quickculus: thanks (look at simon) I know what you and your pals are looking for.

 **with buglizard**

Layla and cana break free natsumi.

Buglizard:(looking at wally) which We're not gonna give erza to you.

Wally: you don't have a choice

Cana:(smirk) wanna bet?

 **with koan 3, Austin, erza and lucy.**

Erza put her cards on the table and it reveal a straight.

Austin: nice one erzy.

Judy: you can say that again.

Koan: goldfish!

Lucy: oh wow, check it out! you totally got a strike!

Erza: looks like today is my lucky day.

Bloody bunny: sure is.

?: dealer change.

Erza: I have a feeling that this hot streak is just getting started.

Lucy: oh yeah?

?: dealer change.

the man nodded

Erza: I have a feeling that this hot streak is just getting started.

Lucy: oh yeah?

Austin ,koan 3 ,lucy and the real erza known as erza prime seeing a young man, with blond hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his left ear. When he was first introduced, he wore a waistcoat with yellow buttons.

they're now speaking in telepathic.

Erza prime: **that's him, Sho.**

Austin: **okay, lets play along and let your duplicate do all the work.**

Erza prime:(nodded) **got it.**

Lucy: **let's hope they other are okay.**

Koan: **all hands are on decks** (look at sho) **speaking of decks , this boy here have his hands full of it.**

Sho: in that case I got a special game for you folks tonight.

He passed the cards as it spelled "Death"

Austin and koan: a death wish huh?

Erza give a stern looked at sho.

Sho: and while we're at it, what you say we raised the stake even higher sister?

Erza: hello sho, it's been awhile.

Sho: so you do remember, you don't look surprise.

Erza: let's just say a little bird told me.

 **with Quickculus and grace**

Simon: now, where is she?

Grace: you think we'll tell you?

Quickculus: come on si think about it, you and I should know that not what jellal really want, his mind, body and soul is chain up of corruption from a mage's magic. Erza don't want this including you and the rest of her old friends as well.

Simon: I see, (he felt a call from sho and pick it up) ah you located her, yes I see, so I should clean things up here? Understood.

His eyes flashes red and everything in the dark

Quickculus: nice try si, but they don't call it night vision for nothing.

Simon: what?!

Grace: that why we can see you in the dark.

Quickculus: grace you can see the dark too?(she nodded) how?

Grace: it's props of being your girl.

Quickculus: nice and watch this.

 **Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) (Official Video)**

as everything went slowly and quickculus start walking normally.

Quickculus: wow, now I know why quicksilver from that movie X-Men apocalypse feel about this

he sniff the people from the area as he zoom in and grab them to a safe place, then he spotted some barrels of root beers making him grabbing every single of them and put it in his pocket, he found some golds and treasure and put it in his pocket, he zoom back to his house and got his headphone he took from laxyia and he grin wider.

He zoom to laxyia's place and took his spare headphone and zoom to fairy tail guild and give it to mira, which around her neck. Then he zoom back in the casino and got a marker then draw a mustache on wally's face and his forehead said "I'm a stupid blockhead", he sniff for sho, millianna and wally.  
So he zoom there and grab a bucket of ice cubes and dump it in sho's underpants, then brought a whoopie cushion then put it next to simon for him to step on it. Then brought a random bull dog next to milliana and waited for her to appeared, then he zoom back where grace and simon are as everything went back to normal.

Natsumi, happy cana and layla all laugh at wally.

Wally: wha?

Buglizard:(show a mirror) that what cube boy ,hehehe

That made him yell, with sho he starting to jump around while his teeth shivering of ice cube on his pants as koan laugh crazily.

Sho: how did ice get in my pants?!

Austin: (turn to koan) freezer pants?

Koan: yep (nodded)

Then simon step on a whoopie cushion as he turn red in embarrassed, that made grace and Quickculus laugh at him.

Quickculus: looks like someone cut the cheese eh snowflakes?

Grace: oh yeah.

Then suddenly there are some people who dress as knight but a monsterous armor came by

Grace: who are they?

Quickculus: forever knights, guess they have boost up, so these are back up huh?

Simon: yes they are

 **With austin and koan 3**

Austin: so I take it you was gonna use card magic?

Austin: and youre here for erza

Then the forever knights came by and including hex sent an energy wave sent austin flying but dodge it.

Austin: hex.

Hex: let the girl have her reunion with her friends, our reunion start here my enemy.

Austin: yeah, and our reunion is getting a little old faction, ready koan?

Koan: you got it.

Austin: IT'S OMNI TIME!

Koan: IT'S TIME TO GO WILD!

Then they slap there trixes and koan change to a bull-like beast with light black rocks on his back, walks on four legs with red tips and has mantes-like claws, has a stinger on his butt, has a sharp under bite and has the nematrix on his neck. And austin change to a new alien that has an eagle head on the top, a lion head on the middle, a bear body and ears and a shark on the bottom with the tail and wings, he has eight eyes and has the megatrix on the lions head.

?: **MATTERSHIFT!**

?: what the?! Who am I know?

Hex: your new alien form won't save you from my magic ookami!

Mattershift: (sniff at him)this alien has the power of the totem, spirit animals and powers the animals he has, for example; the eagle: it grants it flight and wind powers.

?: oh ho ho ho, this is going to be fun, (create a mini tornato that suck most of the forever knights) now that is cool, I think I'll call this one, **TOTIMAL!**

Mattershift: hey! Save some for me!

He then charging at them, running over the knights and using his horn to glow as they float and in a gravity feild around his own orbit.

Lucy: austin new form seem amazing.

Totimal: oh, I'm just getting started.

Then the lion head glowed then it roared a powerful roar that hit hex making him crash to a wall but teleported and punching him rabidly sent him flying but dogging hex energy blast. Then suddenly a woman behind lucy is a girl with cat ears on her head, Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. She also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings.

as a magic circle came in and wrapped lucy around.

Erza and mattershift: let her go!

?: well are and aren't you all rosie.

Mattershift: doubt it Millianna!

Erza: please you have to let her go, she's okay! She a friend of mine!

Mattershift: and my girlfriend!

Tsume: hey milianna (she turn to tsume) over here nya! 

Milianna: oh my gosh! A cat girl!

with her distracted which she zoom in and hugging tsume, lucy break the rope.

Sho: we use to be friends with you remember?

Lucy's thought: _these creeps are her friends huh?_

Erza: I do.

Sho: we are very close, at least we were until you decided to betray us.

Totimal:: now that is bullshit there boy.

Mattershift: erza never betray anyone, do you believe anything.

Then suddenly wally got sent flying and crashed down to the group which everyone turn to see almost got scratch up clothes and almost seeing stars.

Lucy: blockhead!

Sho: what the?

Then buglizard crawl up with natsumi, happy, cana and layla as they got off of buglizard , he charging in blowing a big fog gas everywhere, which he swattered half of the forever knights, then came in front of sho, wally, Milianna and roar at him while slobber a bit.

Wally: (shiver in fright) don't et that thing near me, he use me as a chew toy!

Buglizard: and I was gonna bury you like a bone

as wally dusted himself and try to calm down the next with sho.

Wally: anyway keep those emotions in check and everything real dandy, very nice, life on the outside been treating good to you huh da?

Then wally and sho felt two killing aura, they turn to see austin with bloody bunny next to him and next to buglizard is haruna who suddenly appeared riding on his back.

buglizard growling dangerous then mattershift's eyes glows as huffing as steam coming out and pointing his horns at the blocked man.

Buglizard: I'm not playing when I say I'm gonna bury you.

Mattershift: I'm gonna ran you over and stomping on your corpse.

Haruna: I cant wait to cut him into pieces and feed him to koany (a snake like grin and her eyes showing while a dark and green aura)

Austin: and I'll handle the card boy, (change his eyes to red on the right and white on the left while smiling madly) and I'm about to get dangerous on him.

?:(laugh crazily) that almost sound like how I wanted.

Austin turn but he didn't see anyone but a cuff attach to austin's wrist and ankle sent to the walls

Buglizard, erza, mattershift: Austin!

Feral jester: (reappeared) austin, austin, austin should've use your dragon nose but cant work on me, (waving his arm) yellow what fuck doing me is feral jester! Hahaahhahahaha!

But then jester is hit on the back head sending him sliding, he look at austin to see that he is admitting dark mist, he then ripe the cuffs and landed on his feet.

Feral jester:(laugh) well looks like dangerous zombie eh? You still bug out for the last fight we had?

?: (in a different voice) oh you have no idea fucktard.

Austin slowly look up to reveal his eyes red and white then his bang turn white.

Austin?: hello, leach brain, (bow to him politely) I am danger.

Feral jester:(clapping his hand) oh goody! What took you long enough?

Danger:(raised his left eyebrow) you know? How long? (feral jester grin)

Feral jester: drang was the same as you but more evil, even I can scent you.

Danger: indeed I know, but he is no austin, he is getting stronger, smarter and wiser with our help

Feral jester: and more have a death wish, and this time feral no using kamen rider.

danger: then what is it?

Feral: is a surprise, so go ahead and go kamen rider, dragon first.

Danger: oh really? Well bad news for you, after all the rider power, there is a…. after affect in him, and I'm going to test that.

He get to his dead stants and summon zombies with orange heads, they all charge at him but he easily defeat them all and danger slam his foot at his head which feral laughing then kick him at the chest sent him crashed down to the floor.

Feral jester: hahahahahaha that tickles! (make danger growl a bit) is that suppose to be bad news for me?

Danger: wait for it.

Then he felt a darkness then it send him flying a little and it sting his face a little.

Feral:(got up and grin) well, that hurt, not! hahahahahaha!

Danger: why wont you feel pain?!

Feral Jester: ask koan, me are the same fate, but different fate of our past.

Koan: danger stand down! I don't want Austin or you and they other get killed by him!

Danger: are you doubting austin or his drive to fight?

Koan: no, but Austin lucky that feral jester heal him after they're last fight in phantom lord, I told Austin I can handle him!

Feral jester: better listen to my half brother dangy, don't want your partner to get hurt like last time, is all to follow this arc and their episodes hahahahahahahha!

Danger: grr, fine but be warned seinaruyami, the clock is ticking and leave dung to us.

Koan: trust me, is the last thing I do.

Feral jester: before you go there one thing.

Danger: and what is that you fucking leach brain?

Feral jester: (a toothy grin) you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours.

Danger: huh?

Then felt a super hard of absolute darkness then it send him flying very far to the walls and crashed down show his face is bleeding and some missing tooth and a left black eye with some bruises right cheeks.

Koan: BRO!

Erza, Bloody, Laki, Judy and Juvia: AUSTIN!/DARLING!

Feral Jester: well I guess danger or Austin have there clock timed out already, hahahahahahahahaha! (turn show) oh and sho, you and your friend continue what your doing, I was helping a little.(he disappeared)

sho nodded and wally shot erza to sleep.

Totimal: Erza!

Hex: never leave your opponent off guard.

He unleashed a shockwave sent him flying and crashed down and turn back to austin.

Koan:(run to him) austin you alright?

Austin: I'm fine(getting up)

Then suddenly simon got sent flying and crashed down as well, then Quickculus with grace on his back

Quickculus: eh, what's up doc?

Sho: a giant, bunny rabbit?

Lucy, natsumi, layla, cana and haruna hugged him.

Lucy: oh you are so cute!

Milianna: but he is no kitty.

Simon:(get up) careful, this rabbit is really faster then I thought.(carry erza)

Hex: well then, we got what we came for, let's go

He tap his staff as they teleported away.

Buglizard:(chuckle) hook line and stinker.

Erza: (appear) I saw it all.

Danger: ugh,(getting up) that was a dirty trick.

Buglizard: I know it he'll use mimic.

Danger: mimic! That punk was mimic on my ability the whole time?!

Mattershift: well before that, he mimic rose reaper's ability from Austin's fight at phantom lord, that why he let you attack him with some hard punches and not to mention dark mist when got hit by that.

Quickculus: He somehow customize and modified it to his own ability.

Danger: that freak, I'm gonna take a rest for now, I'm counting on you Koan to take care of him.

Buglizard: is predator to predator, my brother and We'll see who'll be standing.

Danger went back to Austin as Austin groan felt the pain from his duplicate.

Austin: ok, that hurt like hell.

Juvia:(she walk to Austin then healed him up) there you go my darling, good as new.

Ausitn: thanks juvi, say erzy what will happen to your duplicate?

Erza: (smile) that's a secret, anyway, what was that?

Austin: what you mean?

Juvia: that person called himself danger.

Austin: oh yeah, well, at my past when I was all alone, I start to create some personalities that fit my personality and when the I first join the project for the rider system my personalities came to life and we may share the same body but the looks will change a little.

Lucy: how many personality he had?

Koan: 14 (turn Austin) right Aust?

Austin: yep, but with the resent updates, I don't know what will happen.

Bloody bunny: (jump to his arm and hugged it) what ever it is I'll be right there for you.

Austin: hey koan.

Koan: yeah?

Austin: can you info me of what jellal's magic is?

Koan: he has heavenly body magic, thought projection, darkness, fire, water, wind, earth magic, abyss break, bind magic, square of self-destrustion, telekinesis and telepathy. But I doubted 100 % he can take you on, if there anyone I know who can defeat him and that is you bro(smile)

austin:(smile) thanks, is time to show them our training and other magic, but first I need telepathy markov about this and siegrain who gonna make his move.

Grace: I'm guessing we're heading to the tower of heaven.

Nastumi: I can smell the other erza's scent here but we need a ride.

Koan: leave that to koan, hey natsumi, ever wanted to ride a dragon? (grin)

Natsumi: my hole life!

Koan: well natsumi, remember Rageiation?

Natsumi: I still do.

Koan: then your about to ride him! (then natsumi felt like she gonna explode)

Austin: let's get going and thanks to erza telepathy erza's duplicate can hear anything before she go poof.

Koan: Next stop the tower of heaven, look out feral jester, cause let's see you can handle me.

Austin: I'm coming for you jellal, including you dung.

 **Timeskip**

the group is on the back of rageiation in the sky.

Natsumi: THIS IS THE AMAZINGEST THING THAT IS EVER HAPPEN TO ME!

Rageiation: glad you like it

Austin: good thing you can turn invisible so the boat won't see us.

Rageiation: yep, yep and they're perfect to take us to the tower of heaven.

Laki: say austin, do you have a personality that can help us?

Austin: well, I do but I need to know why?

Laki: well, we need someone that can take down a room full of enemies.

Austin: hmm, I got just the person for the job, but we need to split up as group to take down the enemies before the big boss

Natsumi: okay who we fight who in a split up group? 

Rageiation: then tsume, me, nastumi deal with wally and the kraken.

Austin: me, erza, bloody, laki will handle eighty-eight, goliath, benmoth with ikaruga.

Rageiation: me and austin duplicate to assist, me, natsumi, grace, haruna will take down owl man,hex, gorgons, and aggregor.

Austin: also you koan, lucy, juvia, layla, and cana can handle Six-six, Seven-seven, wraith with vidaldus.

Group: right.

Rageiation: we're here.

Everyone look up to see a towering tower that reach for the sky and pass the clouds and it fill of writing and metal

Erza: this is it, the place that gave me hell.

Austin put his hand to her shoulder ,which she look at him with a smile.

Austin: we'll fight him together.

Erza:(Smile) thanks austy.

Rageiation: say bro, if I able to defeat feral and you able to defeat dung, can natsumi and I help fight jellal too? (Austin grin)

Austin: if you can catch up with time.

Rageiation: well this how the arc goes and the episodes, hey natsumi, ready to bring up the heat?

Natsumi: are you kidding? I always bring up the heat!

Austin: you girls ready?

Bloody bunny: (pull out her blade) ready as I ever be.

Girls: yeah!

Austin and Rageiation: The let's do this!

 **Play bobobo-bo bo-bobo ending 1**

the scene start with erza walking then sitting on a rock then look at the stars, then walking behind her is happy jumping behind her, then walking through her is lucy with koan happily, then running is koan in his monkey pjs then he run back and carried natsumi who blushed, then jumping in front of the screen is makarov but he feel to the ground making erza turn in worry a little but calmed down when he run out of the screen, then walking next to her is mirajain who look at the stars too, then walk away, then lilith and akasu walked in opposite direction then they look at each other and smiled then continue to walk, then she turn to the right to see austin sitting on another rock, she smiled at him and the rest of the group watch the stars minis koan and natsumi who are sleeping


	13. Fairy 12 game start

**My Hero Academia Opening 3 - Sora Ni Utaeba** **【** **English Dub Cover** **】** **Song by NateWantsToBattle**

 **{** **I cut right thought the wreckage! And look onto the sunset, eternity I'm flying singing right into the sky, I can't live with regret, can't fade, won't break, live for tomorrow with our might we'll fight on once again!}**

The scene starts with austin forming his fist in the sky then he turn to see koan next to him smiling at him, then they turn to see there guild smiling at them then koan and austin grab each others hand in a brotherly fashion then they turn to the screen while smiling and punch the screen and it change to the logo forming.

 **Heroic duos of earthland**

 **{** **seeking out, all the lies that I've been told, my tears leave me drowning. I'm moving on, you can't tell me how to be nothing else is stopping me, frustrated, humiliated, it fuels me to carve the road I walk on! I cut right thought the wreckage! And look onto the sunset, eternity I'm flying singing right into the sky, I can't live with regret, can't fade, won't break, live for tomorrow with our might we'll fight on once again!}**

The scene change to see koan standing on a building with the wind blowing his cape, then appearing is lilith turning to her son then it change to her husband then the scene change to show niji turn around with levy then it change to austin then he turn his head to show his younger self behind him, then get his fighting stance, then it change to lucy being determinant and showing her past and present then it change to erza with her struggles then it change to anna with austins childhood and face showing then she start to get mad, then it change to show jellal with a crazed smile then start to charge, then it change to show levy made the words "fire" then it she shoot out fireballs, then it change to erza in her japanese cloth slashing her swords, then change to austin with nemean cestus in hand then throw a punch then it change to show vilgax and the villains and dung in his human form, then the scene shows austin and dung facing each other, then the scene change to show makarov then the scene chows all of the members of fairy tail then it change to koan and austin walking away.

End song

Lilith and akasu are walking through rubble along with kavaxas, ikaros, asteara and nymph.

Kavaxas: I can smell her scent, her despair is bigger then I thought, (turn akasu) you sure about this your majesty?

Akasu: of course I am, she has the power to help us and she is erza's mother and I figure that she will be perfect for my son, and besides austin and koan needs all the help they can get.

Lilith: with feral jester 's plans of his army and power with dung and other dark guild who know what will happen.

Nymph: Since we can tell she call herself the queen of the dragon and the one who invented dragon slayer magic.

Niji: she use to be human.

Kavaxas: but the magic made a side effect, it change her into a dragon slowly, which she lost human self just like how ancologia.

Niji: but I scents erza and they other girls who mated with Austin and koan are half species and still have their half human side. 

Ikaros: is true and how we able to confess her to join us.

Akasu: we have our ways.

Kavaxas: your majesty, I found her.

Lilith: okay lets go.

they nodded, as they walk they have found a tall woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), and wears red lipstick. For clothing, Irene dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near it's ends. It also has a fur lining near it's edges.

She turn around and which surprise her that akasu, Lilith, kavaxas and the 3 angeloids.

?: lilith? Akasu? Kavaxas?

Akasu: hello irene.

Lilith: I see your still living.

Kavaxas:(spotted the symbol on her skirt like) and you join zerefua, since there no hope is it? Scarlet Despair.

Irene: yes, I have and what purpose you here

Lilith: you know dung is alive and return ,even siding with dark guilds even tartaros.

Akasu: and they'll be looking for zerefua for a deal and power, with that they'll destroyed the world even your daughter.

Irene: so she is still alive?

Kavaxas: yeah and her life was the worst like you'res ,When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zerefua-following cult, She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven. A structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage who is your mistress and master,She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were 6 childhood friends

Akasu: While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza," so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild.

Lilith: One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal.

Kavaxas: The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt.

Lilith: As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zerefua but it was ultear. Don't worry she learn her lesson from my son, anywho he decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed.

Akasu: After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail GuildShe habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. But when alone she cry, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears but my son Austin fixed her eye then it became real.

 **Play bobobo-bo bo-bobo ending 1**

the scene start with erza walking then sitting on a rock then look at the stars, then walking behind her is happy jumping behind her, then walking through her is lucy with koan happily, then running is koan in his monkey pjs then he run back and carried natsumi who blushed, then jumping in front of the screen is makarov but he feel to the ground making erza turn in worry a little but calmed down when he run out of the screen, then walking next to her is mirajain who look at the stars too, then walk away, then lilith and akasu walked in opposite direction then they look at each other and smiled then continue to walk, then she turn to the right to see austin sitting on another rock, she smiled at him and the rest of the group watch the stars minis koan and natsumi who are sleeping.

She is shock and a little heart broken

Irene: I see...

Akasu: so you see Irene, your daughter feel the same pain like you do, but she have hope and why you join to serve zerefua? (irene put a cold looked while a little smile)

Irene: well, she helped me get back my body back when I first become a dragon

Kavaxas: but it didn't work as your still a dragon and no human, which like living a shell.

Lilith: you cant take someone else life for selfish way

Irene: too bad, but, I think you (point to akasu) will be perfect.

She charge at her but she stopped in mid air.

Irene: what?

Akasu: did you forget 700 years ago? I'm the original dragon queen and the dragon god, I have the power of an eternal godly dragon even I'm immune.

Then she was using her enchantment but didn't work.

Akasu: don't bother, your enchantment can't effect me, let me show you a pro can do.

She snap her fingers then a door appeared behind her, then a straitjacket strap around her and chained up.

Akasu: (have a dark look) see you in two years~.

She throw her to the door and it slam shut.

Lilith:(smirk) was that…

akasu: yep, I still have it.

Lilith: (chuckle) you sure do "torture queen".

Akasu: same with you "Lady torment".

Kavaxas: since in this door, it'll be like 2 years for her but the outside in here, she'll have 2 or 3 hours.

Akasu: in the mean time, anyone want some tea?

 **Timeskip in 3 hours**

akasu is drinking some tea when the door open and irene came flying out of the dor and landed on her front , she is all bruises, scratches, bleeding, damages,clothes and her missing hat.

Akasu: thank you, so irene have you learn your lesson?

Irene: ok you win, just kill me now, come on finished the job.

Akasu: no.

Irene:(look at her) huh?

akasu: you've been through a lot of pain already, you never meant to do all this , the agony of your betrayal husband and his men made you like this because he's blind and never understand your still you by the heart. I know what is like of may regret and guilty of not being their with a child that a mother made(look down) I wasn't there for my son after my war when in a coma, I failed and his life was hell even same with Lilith's child all thanks to dung and his allies, but luckly a friend they made who like a brother help and give them hope.

Lilith: so now wer're back and hope they'll forgive us.

Irene is shocked that their children suffer like her daughter and look down a little.

Irene: I guess we both have children that forgive us from our big mistake huh?

Akasu: yeah, but our sons can be destructive when they are pissed off.

Irene: think you can handle.

Lilith: yeah, We beyond pissed off as well but I hope they forgive us still.

Akasu: is time to give you a second chance Irene berlson.

Akasu walk to her and tap her forehead, then a light engulf her whole body, she is now in teen years that she look exact like erza but except her a left front braid also the bangis on her right and she is wearing a white trench coat hoodie with a yellow lines which reveal her stomach and cleavage but underneath is a orange top,black skirt and black boots with a bit heels. wearing an armor such as shoulder pads, gauntlet with a little claws, some around her knee , black boots with a bit heels. A dragon symbol on her left shoulder pads and a fairy tail symbol of gold on her right shoulder pads, she holding her new staff with a pincer and orb blue like floating.

Akasu: aw, you look like your younger days.

look at herself while looked so shocked that her appearance is like the day before the war except wearing new clothes, then look at akasu.

Irene: w-what did you do to me?

Akasiu: oh nothing, just giving you what you wanted, being human again and I added some more features too and make you a half dragon.

Irene: (hugs her) thank you akasu, thank you so very munch.(in tears of joy) and I apologize for my rude action, I wanna make thing right and have a family again.

Akasu: you will and Promise me this, to use the title of the dragon queen wisely and responsibilities.

Irene: of course, I promise, now let's go meet our children.

The 2 goddess nodded as they teleported away.

Then feral jester appeared.

Feral jester: is good thing I snatch her inner corruptions of darkness , it was so bigger darkness ever. (Holding a corruption dark fist) here we go.

A dark mist taking a form of irene except her old look and have dragon eyes a symbol of dung , wear a bit of armor.

Feral jester: Anti-Irene belserion, you now work for me and dung, continue we're irene lefted off but be our spy and find zerefua's other minions.

Anti-irene: of course, (bow) feral.

Feral jester: excellent (teleported away)

 **meanwhile**

the group is still on the sky and waiting for the erza clone to enter the tower of heaven.

Austin: your hearing everything your duplicate saying erzy?

erza: yeah, they want me to become jellals sacrifice.

Austin: the hell is(growl) I wonder how the wizard saint are doing.

Meanwhile

in a room the council is looking at the imige of the tower of heaven.

Man 1: are you saying that it still exists?! But that's impossible.

Man 3: about a decade ago construction began on the r-system, a structure designed by a cult of black magic users.

Man 2: but we and all seven of those towers destroyed there shouldn't even be any ruins left.

Woman: evidently there was an eight tower that we missed in the waters near calelm.

Man 3: how did we miss it? Is the structure almost to be completed?

Woman: I'm afraid I don't know, are team mysteriously went missing after sending these images.

Anti-ultear: well it looks finish to me.

Man 2: but why would they revive the r-system after all this time?

Siegrain: the tower of heaven, it's not the r-system, it's the tower of heaven to be clear.

Man 3: it make no difference what it's called it utilizes forbidden magic there would be chaos if word got out that it even existed.

Woman: we'll have to fine a way to subdue them, I suggest we dispatch the military.

Man 5: that's not an option.

Woman: what'd you mean?!

Man 5: we'd be putting our soldiers in danger because we don't know who we're dealing with.

Yajima: perhaps I know, (they look at him) it's jellal and he the reason of the tower of heaven, and the group of wizards are now occupying the tower.

Man 3: how did you know this much yajima?

Yajima: I rather keep it under wraps and siegrain.

Siegrain: yes?

Yajima: if your jellal's twin brother, do you know what he planning? And bother stopping him before his plan coming along?

He didn't say anything as the wizard come of thinking of Yajima's word.

Yajima: Someone told me jellal's magic and it info about using Thought Projection.

Man 3: Thought Projection?! But that's preposterous.

Man 4: only an s-rank in munch level to do it!

Yajima: yes, and he is in this room right now! (point to siegrain)

Then siegrain's eyes went to anti-ultear then she nodded a little, she made black smock and they are not there.

Man 1: where they go?!

Yajima: the tower of heaven, don't worry, there two special wizard and their friends will handle it.

Man 2: you mean that those two from fairy tail can stop jellal?!

Yajima: if make believes in then then I will too.

 **Meanwhile**

Erza scenes her duplicate escape and already deal with sho and poofed.

Erza: my clone dissapred and now the gaurds are looking for me.

Austin: and I guess is our next move.

Everyone get off of Rageiation and turn back to koan.

Austin: koan, how many forever knights and gaurds around this tower?

Koan: ah, an army of them.

Austin: figures.

Koan: but I smell some beast who not alive and I think feral made them, there 5 type of them

Erza: what type of 5?

koan: wraith, gorgons, kraken, behemoth and goliath, I'm sending the info of those creatures what they can do and appearance to all of your minds by telepathic.

As koan sent the info to everyone minds.

Austin: okay then that settle

Juvia: I found the underwater passage way into the water.

Austin: nice one juvi.

She blushes on his complement and made laki, erza, and bloody jealous and juvia takes pride on that

Juvia: we can swim there in ten minutes.

Natsumi: we can hold our breath that long right?

Grace: probably.

Lucy: that's not even sound possible you know?!

Layla: we can't make it only some of my magic help me to breath under water.

Austin: I can turn into one of my sea alien and koan can breath underwater.

Juvia: (create a bubble out of water) in that case you all should wear these, it's a water shell containing oxygen this way you can breath while underwater.

Austin: in this case a water helmet, genius juvi. (kissed her head)

juvia then blush supernova and steam came out of her head.

Then Austin is engulf with an orange flash, and change into fish humiliated alien with gray scales with orange eyes, arm and neck braces, his antenna light is green, he has a big fin on his back and his tail is now bigger, and he has the mega tris on his orange belt and has a shark fin on his back.

?: **RIPTIDE!**

Then with haruna, tsume, cana, layla, natsumi, lucy, laki, bloody bunny and grace using juvia's water bubble to breath it along with juvia, koan and riptide as they made it in the passage then riptide turn back to Austin.

Grace: so we're beneath the tower huh?

Koan: I can smell the guards, the knights and beasts.

Lucy: they may look silly but they sure work.

Laki: it sure is.

Koan shake his himself to dry himself off and koan sniff.

Koan: we got company.

Guard: INTRUDERS!

Then the tower guards, forever knights and the dungle beasts all gathered in the room.

Guard: IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!

grace: get's we don't have a choice ,we'll fight them

juvia: yes.

Cana: let's do this.

Austin, koan and natsumi: You loser wanna know who we are?! WE'RE THE WIZARD WHO GONNA POUND YOUR FACE IN IT!

Natsumi and koan ignite her fist and Austin unleashed an ice fist to pound the floor.

Guard: what the?!

As they jumped.

Austin, koan and natsumi: WE'RE FROM FAIRY TAIL!

Natsumi fired her roar, grace cast her ice shards, koan then see the dungle beast as he jump up as water raised up wrarping around his waist.

Koan: **WATER DEVIL'S SUNAMI ICE CLAWS!**

Juvia: _koan can combine two magics and make a new maker technique?_

Grace: _that's my koany._

As koan's arm show a big water arm and ice blade claws pop out from his water hands, he slash at the dungle beasts

,cana throw her card magic to cause explosion , juvia attack the knghts and gaurds with her water magic, lucy summon virgo to take care of them , bloody and erza cutting the knights along with haruna with her dagger knife , laki summon a wooded gaint fist to sent the guards flying and even tsume clashing the knights and Austin shoot an energy beam from his eyes.

as the door begin to open

bloody: seem that the next place

Austin: then we better go and split

group: right!

 **meanwhile**

jellal, dung, and feral jester

jellal: very impressive of them foil my part plan with my Thought Projection to trick the wizard saint and fail to capture erza

dung: no doubt these two sometime ahead of us, but it still wont stop your plan

feral jester: we'll see how they continue , you can use yourself as bait to lure erza and Austin

jellal: indeed

guy: master, why you inviting them to the tower?

Jellal: as I said before this is all one big game they were lucky enough to clear the first stage, and I'm impressed on how austin and koan prevent me to fire thyrion, but thanks to feral jester and dung they have a back up plan to in order to do it.

Dung: we plant the machine thanks to feral jesters' predator form to infected it and so he can control it, but only a matter of time.

Feral jester: fairy tail still have a way to go, it make thing interesting right jellal.

Jellal: yes.

Feral jester: also I also give your Thought Projection person of the power he need, with your from dung and mine from your duplicate when you merge, you'll may keep up with Austin and koan perhaps.

Jellal: anything to handle austin.

Feral jester: but remember, it only cause for your soul.

Jellal: my soul?

dung: he made the first deal and agreement to jose porla, guild master of phantom lord and he failed and use the power of his disobey ways thinking underestimate feral, and easily defeat fairy tail.

Feral jester: not only your soul, but your allies too (jellal's eyes wide)

Jellal: leave them out of this!

Feral jester: (cackling insane) either that jellal or your plans will failed, I mean they are loyalty to you and you want erza that badly do you?

Jellal: I do! But I need my soul to make this world as I see fit!

feral jester: oh well guess you don't need the power then

dung: if you succeed ,it depends how the deal react, after all since erza and Austin is really closer eachother means as she have no interested in you and of ever trusting you.

jellal:(eyes shadow) what...

Feral jester: is true, I can feel her power been increase into new and improve thanks to Austin who marked her as his mate, they have sex 3 times and so munch incredible abilities.

eyes wide and his gritting his teeth while making his hand into a fist.

Dung: if you accept the deal, the power will take care of Austin and your plan with erza will make it pure for bringing zeref back, if you don't.

Dung and feral jester: you'll be nothin and alone again in the shadow forever.

The corruption mist felt in the area as it rising a dark evil aura around jellal and since he thinking about of how close him and erza is and Austin is the one who took her away of his key and goal.

Jellal: fine, give me the power

Dung: excellent

Jellal: you won't be disappointed when is over

Feral jester: we'll be the judge of it, but right now let's watch our enemies handle our pawns.

 **With austin, koan and others**

The battle was over and as everyone found room to eat, as koan is eating the rest of the dungle beasts.

Austin: huh, new record, koan you sure to eat those beast? Don't know where they been.

Koan:(swallowed the head and look at aust) what you say aust?

Austin:(disgusted expression) nevermind, you can continue eating.

Lucy: hey austin, do you know why they let us in?

Austin: it's an obvious game law, let the Protestant in to face the bosses, and I have a feeling that we cleared level one.

Koan:(virgo hugged koan) like a chess piece as were moving ahead and testing our physical and mental to any strong opponent that how we deal with them.

Lucy: why would he let us in?

Grace: you think they try to provoke us?

Lucy: I don't know.

Virgo: not to be rude but your bikini leave a little imagination and same with the other girls except erza and lady layla.

Lucy:(cover herself) should I change?!

Bloody: now wait a minute virgo.

Laki: let's not do anything hasty.

Haruna: yeah only koan can touch me.

Cana: same here.

Austin: this would be problematic, say koan, can you boost my chronos form? And can you stop your girls from fighting?

Koan: done and done.

walk to Austin then grab his belt then give a small boost then grab virgo to separate them from the girl but they got new outfit which lucy had it's a green dress, bloody bunny had a red handkerchief on her arm and she is wearing a little vest, cana is wearing a darker blue bikini top along an orange jacket and Capri black pants, haruna wear black suit sleeves along with trouser, trench coat with green streak snake pattern and a metal heels and her hat, laki is wearing a purple dress with her bow still on head, she is wearing a blue cape and red lagging high heels.

Virgo: I brought them from the celestial word

Lucy: so koan do I look cute or what?

Bloody bunny: what do you think austin?

Cana: what do you think koan?

Haruna: give us your honest opinion.

Laki: austy~ what do you think?

Koan: Koan love it! (heart eyes)

Austin: Beautiful then ever! (Thumbs up)

they all blush then the guards found them but austin use his ice god magic to freeze the doors.

Austin: should keep that occupied.

Virgo: koan, mind if tag along?

Koan:(grin) sure my lovely maiden.

Austin: alright, shall we make this game interesting?

Koan: yeah, don't wanna keep our arch nemesis and their allies waiting

Austin: and we have our first miniboss: sho.

Koan: leave that to koan

He got a big zip it and attach it to thin air, and unzipped to make a portal and pull out sho who is now wearing red coat, and zipped to close the portal.

Sho: (eyes wide while look at koan) how in the world can you do that with out magic?!

Koan: koan is koan (laugh crazy)

Austin: What he means is that we have other abilities that don't require magic

Koan: and lobster!

Then a giant lobster landed on sho.

Austin(turn koan) I always know but sometime, how you keep doing this?

Koan: me not tell because I am caption underpants!

Sho: (got out of the lobster) fine then but I will take you on omni-rider, for taking big sister away from us!

Austin: no offense sho, but I'm not going all out but my base form should, consider I'm holding back.

Then austni started to get wrapped up in mummy raps and black goo with orange lines start to open up and his shirt change to black ad white and orange plats grow from his shoulders, elbows and knees, his forelegs turn black and orange and mummy wraps made a cape, a headband, pants and arm wraps

Sho: you think a new look can save you now!?

Austin: you tell me, (shrugged his shoulder)come on sho this isn't what erza want, she's a wonderful person to her family and friend.

Sho: she is a traitor! (throw his cards)

As the cards fly they were slash and cut in to pieces, this shocked sho then see that the bandages moved by themselves. This angered sho so he continue to throw cards.

Sho: she abandon us! She left us!

Austin: what jellal told you is a lie, I look within erza's eyes that she never have the cold heart to do it . She told me everything.

Erza: what he said is true sho.

Sho: (almost in tears) so what, you blow up the boats!

Austin: blow up the boat?

Sho: yeah! Jellal saved us if we weren't on that boat! He warned us not to trust wizards like you and your brother, who haven't use your magic properly, he said that big sis become drunk with magical power and you didn't want anything to do with your past!

Austin: (punch his head) quite being an idiot boy.

Koan: all is a lie

Sho: you really expect me to believe me, y'all telling the truth jellal have been lying to us this whole time?!

Simon: that's right.

Simon appeared as everyone about to attack but koan's fur cape form a shield to stop them and turn back to normal.

Koan: hold breaks, he's no threat or didn't follow jellal as he know as well.

Austin: smart, and you did a fake out to fool jellal after all these years?

Simon: yes and I expect no less from the omni-rider king and the holy-devil lord from fairy tail.

Koan: you need to sho, is not the tru color of him, his mind, body and soul is twisted and corupption of an enemy's magic known as possessed magic. (Sniff the air and gasp while eyes wide) oh no...

Austin: what koan?

Koan: jellal have a power give by dung and his thought projections and him made a deal with feral jester for power!

Austin: ah DAMEIT! Feral is going to the same thing to jellal and everyone else here in the tower.

Simon: what'd you mean?

koan:(Snarl while gritting his teeth) same thing that bastard did when he and phantom lord made a deal of their agreement, jose sold his soul to feral jester and even the cause of him and his guild member, you should seen it. He devour all the souls but the only one who survive is juvia,gajeel,haruna,judy, totomaru and some other two. 

Sho: what should we do?

Austin: well its to late now, the deal was sealed when jellal got that power, unless… koan I got an idea.

Koan: yeah?

Austin: jellal, made a deal with him, but what would happen when you take the that power of soul take and destroy it and break the deal?

koan: means the soul will be safe and sound good enough to try, but first we need to knock jellal back into reality and get that fucked up spell that been messing up his head for so long.

Austin: right, I'll use my chronos form to take him out, and if dung is here and from my experience he always there where ever I go I got a little surprise for him and feral and not even you can make dark rider out of.

Koan: what you talking about?

Austin: well, if feral is you from another dimension and he knows my evil self then that means he knows our plans before they come true, however when it comes to new kamen riders feral doesn't know how to function it properly and my evil self only made from kuuga to ex-aid.

Koan: I see, but remember Austin you promise to let me handle him, I know your smart but sometime enemy have other tricks and I wanted to do this by myself.

Austin: I know, I know, I keep my side of the deal but I don't know about the others thought, but let's get going the longer we stand around the more danger this world is going to be.

Group: right!

Austin and koan split into 3.

Austin prime: our duplicate will help you guys.

Koan prime: in case things get really freakin ugly.

They split up.

 **with koan prime, natsumi, happy and tsume**

they are now in a room decorated with cats, cats, cats, everywhere.

Koan: wow nice room.

Happy:(shiver a bit) it creeps me out a little.

Tsume: I don't know about you, but milianna is cat crazy.

Natsumi: hey this is a cool helmet!

Koan: oh boy a cat pj!

Natsumi put on a cat hamlet and koan put on a cat pj hoodie.

Natusmi: alright let's go happy! "aye sir!" oh I make a good cat.

Koan: (do a cat pose) meow!

That made the girls nose bleed a little seeing koan in a cat pj then he wiggle his cat tail.

Happy: you know you make a great catman koan.

Koan: thank and you can be a great sidekick happy as catboy!

Happy:(sweatdrop) maybe not.

Wally: well, what do we have here.

Tsume and natsumi: blockhead!

Koan: yellow lego-man what doing?

Wally: (grin) this.

He was about to fire until milianna moved his arm up making him miss fire.

Wally: hey cut it out would you milianna? Whats the big idea?!

Milianna: you big ol minnie you try to hit the kitties!

Wally: wait a sec those three are not a real cat you crazy broad.

Natsumi: meow.

Tsume: nyah, I'm a cat girl.

Koan: nyah, Lego-men is lying. (pouted)

Milianna: So cute!

Wally: a wise guy ah?! I'll show you that these are is a wreck see!

Then he split himself into blocks everywhere and sent them at koan, tsume and natsumi but they dodging it.

Koan: missed me lego face!

Natsumi use a stuff cat as a shield.

Natsumi: **CAT MADE BARRIER!**

Milianna: oh no don't hurt the poor kitty!

Koan: HAIRBALL CANNON!

Then he cough then spit a hairball at wally's face that made him crash at the wall.

Koan: that's better

Milianna: oh kitty are you ok?

Koan: yes, me is real kitty look.

He took of the pj and grew a cat ears and a cat tail while a cat smile.

Koan: nyah.

Then milianna scream in glee then tackle him into a big hug make tsume pouted with jealousy.

Milianna: a manly kitty for me!

Tsume:(hug his arm) back off, he's my kitty!

Milianna: aw~, why not, why could we share?

Koan: want be friend instead of enemy? Koan teach jellal a lesson, so me and koan's friend save him and fight bad guy.

Milianna: ok. (snuggle his chest)

happy: now that is fast

Koan drink his root beer until wally shot it make koan eyes wide.

Koan: you shot koan's root beer!

Wally: I don't care, I don't know why but you are still going down and after you are down, I'm going to take out the omni-rider king guy, you dig?

Koan's eyes shadow give chills to the room, then he duplicate 2 of him as the 3 koans engulf in a red flash, koan prime turn into elekomata, koan 2 change into a combonation of a lion and a cheetah but with clash spikes and has the nematrix on his neck and koan 3 change into a big black and red sabertooth tiger with the nematrix on his neck.

Elekomata: **ELEKOMATA!**

?: **RAZORLEO!**

?: **PANUNCIN!**

Milianna start to blush ultranova, happy is shocked, natsumi and tsume trying to resist to hug any of them but ultimately it failed then they hugged razorleo and Panuncian.

Natsumi: OH MY GOD!

Tsume: so~ fluffy~.

Milianna: big, fluffy, cuddly, KITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

She cuddle each of them then elekomata,razorleo and Panuncian growl and walking dangerous at wally which make him shiver in fright.

Elekomata: you...

Razorleo: destroyed...

Panuncian: my root beer!

They all roar together at him which he scream and pounce at the block guy, the slash, punch and headbutted him until he is unconscious.

Razorleo: that take care of that, now who wanna ride on us and join they others?

Natsumi, milianna and tsume: I DO!

Elekmoata: then hop on us!

They hop on while huggingly cuddling them the three cats dash through the hall ways.

 **With austin, erza, laki, bloody, judy and juvia**

they are running up the stares then they stop to see wally walking out a room.

Austin: (chuckle) oh wally, I see you got a beat down by spilling koans root beer.

Wally: (turn to austin) you, laugh all you want but we're still gonna get to heaven.

Austin: by dying? But you didn't know this as jellal made a deal with feral jester for his soul and if jellal's lose his soul including you and everyone you loyal get eaten and took away by that monster.

Wally: what?!

sho: is true, and jellal is been lying to us this whole time about erza being a traitor.

Simon: but Austin and koan have a plan to save us.

Razerleo help break the cat head out of natsumi.

Razorleo: come on guys, we're still going.

 **With jellal**

as his chest pieces, he move a beast piece and take down an archer and move a cat piece with a dragon, hooded and devil piece.

Jellal: sho, simen and milianna have chosen to betray me and it appears that wally had fallem to the hands of koan.

Dung: never sent weakling to do a strong opponent's job, suggest hex, the bounty hunter and aggregor will take it from here.

feral jester: even My beast will assist them along boosting up ikaruga, fukurou and vidaldus don't you think?

jellal: very well, leave austin to me, you can have your fill to dung.

Dung: don't count on it, he's not the one who pull back in finding me, he always prepare and so do I.

?: but master, erza must be captured at once so we can begin the ceremony, I'm afraid the time for playing games is over now.

Jellal: prudent as always vitalis, fetch her.

Vitalis: you'll allow me it?

Jellal: it is our turn.

Dung: and don't worry, I have my way to let you deal with erza and a way to almost keep Austin occupied.

the man grin wider as a red aura waving around then his skin change to white and have heavy metal face painting and wearing short skin tight pants, spike shoulder pads and gauntlets, then two more people appeared, one has an owl head with arm wings and has a big jet pack on his back and a gorl with violet hair while wearing a kimono.

jellal: assassin from dead hand orders, vidaldus taka.

Vidaldus:(sticking his tongue and rock star pose) Go to hell! yeah that's right, they can say there's prayer if they wanna but they get to burn in hell tonight!

Feral jester: fukurou.

Fukurou:(title his head) who-who-who.

Dung: And their leader, ikaruga.

Ikaruga: life is a flower, fated to be cut down and scattered on the ground below, (made cheey pettals blow out of nowhere) so tonight we make merry, we are assassins healing from the deaths head order guild, the special forces squad known as trinity raven, is at your service sir.

dung: good, hex, agreggor, six-six, seven-seven and eighty-eight.

feral jester: wraith, golaith, kraken, behemoth and gorgons.

Then the villains and the dungle beasts walk out of the shadows, 3 armor person color purple, black, silver and grey, then they equip themselves on the three, Hex is here, also 5 monsterous beast that seams undead, the first one is a large saurian-like monster with spiny skin that resembles igneous rock. Also, its eyes and mouth glow an orangish red like the fire they breathe. The next one is a crackin like monster with four glowing eyes, tentacles but showing his razor sharp teeth, long spinal spikes through his tail, have claws. The third one is a ghost-like monster with a huge blades on it's back and has tails, the forth one is almost made out of rock and the last one looks like a spider and a chimera man who have a tortoise torso with an iron oven around his neck, yellow arm and hands with claws, red legs exoskeleton and his head with his face is blue and white with horns and red eyes.

Jellal: these beasts will help you

Dung: indeed, let's move.

 **Back with the group**

the group with austin carrying wally on his back is running down the hall then austin felt dung's energy as his eyes wide.

Austin: he's here.

Wally: whos here?

Austin: (growl) dung.

Dung: austin d ookami, It's been to long.

The group turn to see dung smirking at them.

Austin: dung the darkness.

Dung: aw, you still remembered me, and I see that your still protect the humans.

Austin: there called people and yes I have, you was suppose to be dead but with vilgax here I may have spoke to soon.

Dung: sure did( look at natsumi and they others) see you made a lot of friends

Natsumi: so your dung and the reason my koany and austin have a hard life

Dung: and it was amusing and I made some friend right jellal?

Jellals voice: indeed dung.

Erza is getting furious of dung of making austins life hell, he notice erza's glare she is giving him.

Dung: I see, you must be erza scarlet, your scent is rotten like austin.

Erza: I will slice you to ribbons one of these days dung.

Dung: Hahahaha, your just like your mother, who go all warzone of people.

Erza: what are you talking about?

Before he can answer austin blasted his face with a gun that has blue lines, however dung title his head to avoid the blast.

Austin: don't let his words get to you, he is manipulative bastard, (duplicate) lets go.

Dung: (grin) oh am I ookami? is like your mom's blood but not the one from earth, I know her more before you was a baby.

Austin stop for 5 second as this surprise him, then move forward with the gang split up then they enter a room but then the voices of jellal, dung and feral jester.

Jellal: I welcome you to the tower of heaven.

Austin 2: the game is starting.

Dung: (smile) and our turn is beginning, you all know me as dung the darkness.

Feral jester: feral jester, half brother of koan seinaruyami.

Jellal: and my name is jellal and I'm the ruler of this tower, I see the players has been arranged.

Grace: say what?

Simon: so he knows we're here, he can be lurking anywhere in the tower.

Austin: he's at the top floor.

Koan:(sniff) he have back and a whole army of dungle beast with it.

Jellal: I'm delighted you come all this way to see me, shall we play around in heaven's game?

Natsumi: I don't want you play your game!

Feral jester: Oh don't be a sore loser natsuy

Austin: I got this, jellal I know you and the two can hear me, I have a little game for you to play.

Jellal: what is it?

Austin: a simple game of boss rush, one or team will handle one of your guys, jellal I'm versing you and my duplicate will take on dung, koan will verse feral, and fairy tail with erzas friends fight your lakey

jellal: interesting.

Austin: so what do you think? Can a player like you handle this?

jellal: very well , we'll be waiting and you already know that I wanted to use erza as a sacrifice for the ceremony to resurrect lord zeref.

Austin: which that'll never happen when I'm around alive.

Dung: that could be arrange.

Austin: I see that you want to keep things fare right dung?

Dung: of course, you the real one verse me.

Austin: everyone go, I got this one, let the boss rush begin!

Group: right!

 **with jellal**

Jellal: they honesty believe it'll be fair.

Dung: indeed, we already plan apart of ausitn's game into a hard level, my reunion to the boy is alone while you wait for erza.

Feral jester: and my first fight with my half brother, cancel the duplicate and teleport of our location only to duplicate koan and Austin coming at me and jellal.

Dung: and the tower's beam, since that plan failed me and feral jester have a back up, controlling it with a virus.

aggregor: well done dung, I'll be on my way meeting seinaruyami and the salamander as well

with koan, natsumi, grace and haruna

natsumi flying with happy on he back, koan flying carry grace and haruna they felt something coming.

natsumi: something coming this way

koan: and I know who is, owl man and aggregor

then aggregor in speed as he smirk as his hand blast water jet and shot a blue electric along with it aiming at natsumi

koan: guy look out!

as he move but fukurou and aggregor speed in, they punch natsumi and koan sent them inside of a random room and koan stretch his arms to catch them all and landed safety.

koan: is everyone alright?

Natsumi, grace and haruna: yes.

Happy: aye.

Simon:(come by) holy-devil lord, it's you.

Koan: yellow si, what doing?

Happy: you have to watch out for this guy he's one of the block heads buddys.

Koan: no he playing fake out agents jellal

Simon: he's right, I'm on your side.

Koan: you see, no need to worry as we foil jellal's plan of using that beam and siegrain is not really jellal's twin brother, jellal using a thought projection to fool the wizard saint but that plan is ruin now.

Simon: that's good to hear.

As aggregor and fukurou came by.

Happy scream and simon is shocked.

Simon: no it cant be.

Haruna: fukurou! An assassin!

Grace: you know this birdbrain?

Haruna: I heard of an assassins from the deaths head order, they take on jobs meant to kill.

Fukurou: I will not tolerate breaking rules, now prepare yourselves to be punished in the name of justice!

As simon about to make everything on the dark but koan stop him with his hand.

Koan: don't simon, owl can see very well in the dark.

Simon: be careful though, what haruna said is true of these guys means business, assassins from the deaths head order.

Happy: assassin have guild too?!

Simon: they belong to one of the dark guilds they refuse to take on regular jobs, they make there living by accepting requests that involve using their magic to take lives for money, the wizards were up against are known as trinity raven. There responsible for killing every single officer on the western army during the kibriya war, their power is legendary.

Happy: so your telling us that birdbrain here is actually a super killer?!

Koan: eh, me face worst.

Aggregor: and it about to get munch worst.

Koan: haruna, grace and I handle aggregor, and natsumi, fired that bird extra crispy.

Natsuim: you got it.

Aggregor: alright koan, face me!

Koan: fine by me, let's go!

Fukurou: now salamander I heard word back at our guild is that you're responsible for many evil deeds and holy devil lord that name itself spells evil and you are responsible for many crimes yourself, it's my duty as a knight of justice to see you punished!

Natsumi: (ignite her palms) magic are supposed to bring like-minded people together so they can share their dreams, they're not places for killers like you to team up.(furious look)

Simon: don't do it salamander! I'm telling you there's no way you can beat him!

Natsumi: I hate it if there are people out there who will pay someone to commit murder, I hate it there are people who will kill for money, I hate people like dung who torture my koan for pleasure! And I hate that you're talking like you're in a real guild! So I'm gonna have to take you down a notch! HEAR ME BIRDBRAIN LETS DANCE!

Fukurou: Oh little salamander your still so naïve ,I'm doing the world a great service by destroying evil does who comment deeds, THURSTER !( His jetpack started to boost) and since you and the holy-devil lord are an evil doer you must be destroyed !

with koan as blasting his hell fire at aggregor but using his water to blow it until he got uppercut by grace's icy fist which it freeze him but he shaking himself causing the ice to shattered then shoot his beam eyes sent her flying but got up and shooting ice energy beam which aggregor avoid it then a black circle appeared as chain pop out then wrapped around him. As haruna pulled him and swing him around crashing more walls and cages then koan kicking multiple time then turn into razerleo then ssee aggregor blast lightning at grace but quickly absorb it and shot it back , then aggregor use his wind power to blow them away , however haruna use his dark trans-metal to form a blaster and shot a beam sent him crashed down..

Razorleo: give aggregor, you cant beat 3 on 1

aggregor: really ? cause I got something to make it interesting , to fight fire with fire twice

razorleo: say what now?

 **with koan 2, lucy, cana, tsume, juvia and Layla.**

Lucy: natsumi!

Juvia: salamander!

Layla: anyluck?

Cana: no, koan can you smell them.

Koan: yeah but she, happy, grace, haruna and the duplicate me is fighting the owl and aggregor.

Lucy: an owl man?

Koan: Fukurou, he, ikargua and vidaldus are assassin from a dark guild called trinity. I can smell Vidaldus closing at us and watchout, he have hair magic to suck water and guitar magic. Although koan wanna eat Fukurou since he's an owl.

Juvia: well I guess I should use this.

She pull out a light neon greenish-yellow gashat with a yellow dj with pink glasses.

Lucy: what a minute is that one of austins gashat thingy?

Juvia: yes, he give this to me and the driver, he has a felling that I need to fine my grove, (blush) oh darling is so dreamy and very sweat to lend me this form.

Lucy:(swaetdrop) she seem very glad

Layla: everyone go crazy for love dear

koan: also ben's enemy six-six-seven-seven and some of dungle beast gonna assist vidaldus and that guitar be here just about...

Then a big guitar noise happen make tsume, cana, and Layla cover their ears except juvia and koan.

Koan: now.

Lucy: (covering her ears) what is making that awful noise?! Is that a guitar?! It so loud!

Juvia: I think it's kind of cool.

Koan: (shrugged his shoulder) meh , is sound alright but koan see better.

Lucy: you got some major issues girl!

Cana: agh I can't hear a thing!

Layla: well, it's not too bad, just a little awful.

Tsume: ah! Turn it down!

then vidaldus came by along with six-six, seven, seven and gorgons then waving his long hair around and then sticking his tongue out screaming out then the music stop.

Vidaldus: You folk dig my destruction solo? Yeah!

Lucy: Look at that hair!

Koan: destruction solo? More like a lam-o solo.

That make lucy snicker.

Vidaldus: what was that?!

Koan: it sound like a penguin giving birth and nice hair, the janitor called and he want his mop piece back.

The girls start to laugh at the taught make vidaldus growl.

Vidaldus: no one make fun of my badass hair, anyway I'm an assassin with the dead head's order, pretty rockin name huh? A dead head is like a skull get it?

Koan: and what makes you? A bonehead? Cause that match your name with that mop sucking all your brain to be stupider.

The girls laugh so hard and even the bounty hunter snicker along with gorgons.

Juvia: I take it your one of the 3 knights that koan spoke off.

Koan: and I never thought seeing 2 bounty hunter along with feral jerster's ugly pet.

Vidaldus: shut up! I'm the wing of the trinity raven when they scream vidal the sokka they're talking about me! **HAIR WHI~~P!**

His hair grew and become tentacles coming straight forward koan and the girls, which lucy, Layla and cana dodge as tsume blade claw cut the hair piece, juvia's water body protect it and koan then tide his two tentacle hair into a knot.

Vidaldus: hey! don't tangle my hair like that! And that is one crazy body you have you got there.

Juvia: it's made entirely out of water, drip, rip, drop. Your attacks have no affect on me what so ever, **WATER PUNCH!**

She made a fist out of water and throw her punch at him then it hit his face sending him flying a little then six-six and seven-seven begin to glow black and purple then fire energy bullet from their weapon at them but cana use her card to make a forcefeild to block the attack then tume roundhouse kick gogon but got up then dodging her claw attack and juvia sent a big water punch but vidaldus quickly use his hair as a shield, which he absorb the water from his hair.

koan: oh my god, his hair is a mop.

The girls laugh at the joke.

Vidaldus: ENOUGH!

Tsume: seem he absorb juvia's water.

Juvia: hmm, looks like I'm going to get my grove on today. (place the gamer driver and press the gashat)

 **DOREMIFA BEAT!**

Juvia: henshin

 **GASHATO! LET'S A GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WATCHA NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

She then thrust her hands forward and hitting a screen then she is now wearing the level 1 armor and her helmet has a jazz hat with a headset with a mic and the mask has yellow eyes.

?: (dance a little) kamen rider, (strick a pose) dance.

Layla: juvia using a kamen rider.

cana: impressive.

Lucy: go get him juvia!

Dance: shall we dance? I'll make it quick.

Vidaldus: With pleasure cause I'm gonna give you hell! No matter what!

Dance: wanna bet?

She charge at him while he is using his hair to attack her, she then start dancing and dogging the hair, when she got close yellow energy is charging on her feet and she break dance and kicking him on the face, then speed up punching and kicking him multiple times and did a roundhouse kick at him.

Dance: and now the final blow, (slam her foot at his chest hard) take this!

That kick send him flying and crash to the wall.

Dance: well that's a wrap(then he begin to laugh) huh ?

Vidaldus got up as his injured all healed up then his eyes glows red while a black and purple aura burst out while laughing sticking his tongue out.

Vidaldus: not bad babe, you got some skills but some tunes will help keep my grove on !

Dance: but how !?

Vidaldus: my new two pal dung and feral jester told us about this kamen rider so ,now they give us this boost so we can all give you hell !

then he burst in speed using his hair as whip to hit dance a lot of time then useh is guitar sent a shockwave to sent dance crashed to a wall then transformed back to juvia.

lucy: juvia !

juvia:(getting up) cant believe dung and feral jester give those asassins a boost up

Vidaldus: since your done is now my turn

six-six: { suggest you can use 3 for back up}

seven-seven:{ your gutair's magic can do}

Vidaldus: great idea ! (looking at tsume ,Layla an back to juvia) these 3 will do , I'm gonna make ya'll babe my succubus (stick his tongue out)

Layla: succubus ?

tsume: and how will you do that creep ?

Vidaldus: like this my kitty,hehe

he use pick on guitar to make the music more loud

juvia: your succubus ?

Vidaldus: **ROCK OF SUCUBUS!** OH YEAH!

then his gutiar's fan begin to spin fast then purple smoke coming out then coming toward juvia, Layla and tsume which surprise them.

Juvia: what's happening to us?!

tsume: what is this sound?!

Layla: oh no!

juvia: no! leave me alone!

Tsume: stop it!

Layla: please!

cana: Layla!

koan: tsume!

Lucy: juvia! what's wrong you guys?

Juvia: STAY BACK HE'S TO DANGEROSE!

Tsume: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Layla: LUCY! KOAN! HELP US!

then a bright light engulf them which make smoke everyone.

Lucy: juvia? mom?

Koan: tsume?

Cana: that doesn't look good.

Vidaldus:(grin) they're my slaves now.

Coming out of the smock is the three girls but all of them have white skin and wavy hair, juvia is wearing long pants, a revealing purple top, layla is now wearing a revealing black leather outfit, and tsume has her hoodie off but kept the arms and she is wearing leather pants and showing her belly and cleavage and her hair is yellow and wavy and her eyes are green.

Juvia: we're gonna take both of you for a ride straight to hell!

Tsume: say your prayers if you want.

Layla: but you'll still burn in heal tonight!

They laugh while sticking their tongue out.

Koan:(eyes wide and shocked in horror) k-kitty, Layla...you wouldn't hurt koan right?

Vidaldus: they won't hear you, and they will! Rock on!

Koan: NO! Me know they in there (look at Layla and tsume) you two cant fall for a guy like him right?

Tsume: oh I don't know about that.

Layla: hehehe beside, we're about to get to the fun part!

Then vidaldus start to rock out loud, koan is starting to get very furious while lucy cover her ears.

Juvia: ow! Come on! Feel the noise!

Tsume: yeah! I'm feeling it!

Layla: let's rock it more!

Lucy: is so loud! Mom! Tsume! Juvia!

They laugh and waving and shaking their hair.

Vidaldus: don't waste your breath! My succubus spell made these 3 hotties my slave! I got her like a dog in a chain.

Koan: Tsume! Layla! Please come back to me! If love me why helping with a guy like him if you can fight it.

Vidaldus: don't wast your breath freak, I thought about making all of the girls my slaves but that wouldn't be as much fun, cuz there's nothing hot then watching chicks in a catfight, give me hair pulling, clothes ripping down and dirty action!

Lucy: you're a real sicko.

Vidaldus: oh yeah? You really know how to sweet-talk me don't you baby?

Koan: that, is, IIIIIIITTTTT!

Then koan burst into hell flames, he then walked out now wearing a leather jacker with spikes and a flaming head showing his skull and his fur cape burst in flames.

Lucy: koan?

Koan turn to her then to tsume and Layla.

Koan:(point at them) you two, I've been through hell with Jennifer and now your gonna be like her?

Then tsume wide eyed on remembering jennifer and what she did.

Koan:(growl) I cant believe it...(squeezing his fist) I HATE LOSING MY FAMILY WHO BETRAY ME! (Roar very loud and summon a chain blade)

Then a fist punch sent him flying but the chain got him and burst to flames as he screaming in pain while koan laughing insane.

Vidaldus: good hit, it's on now!

what the ? (he felt the flame but not normal flames) AAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT LIKE LAVA IN MY SKIN!

Juvia: drop him down skully.

Turn into water and charge at him but to her surprise, he caught her by the throat as his flames starting blowing her as she screaming in agony.

Juvia: AH! TO HOT! TO HOT! IT BURNS! OH GOD IT BURNS!

Koan: to hot to handle?(cackling insane) you don't wanna hurt your austy if you betray him for an inferior rock star freak, do you?

Then he let her go then remember austin too as koan let go of vidaldus too which koan walk toward tsume and Layla notice his tear but it like blood.

Koan: now you two will pay, you're all traitors! And I'll burn all traitors to hell!

Lucy: koan stop it!

Cana: snap out of it!

Cana dodge a blast from six-six and seven-seven as she throw many card explosion sent them crashed to the walls.

koan slammed his chain blade but tsume and Layla dodge it then koan tsume and Layla see and felt koan's pain ,hatered, the madness, sorrow, internal suffer and rage in his mind, body and soul which they dodge a fireball blast but some got to their shoulder and leg then he turn to gorgon and burn him with his heat vison then turn to Layla and tsume.

Koan: now, back what I'm about to do you two.

Tsume: that's enough koan.

Layla: just stop it.

Koan: why should I believe in you two?!

They dodge the chain attack as they quickly hug him and ignoring the heat.

Tsume: please, stop this, that's enough.

Layla: just calm down, it's us

Koan empty eye socket look at them as his flames now turning to blue

koan: tsume, Layla?

tsume: is us koan, we're sorry if we worry you.

Layla: we will never bring you pain.

koan: is really the real you or the rock star version of you who's not control by mop-head?(they smile)

layla and tsume: both.

Vidaldus: no way! How can my spell get broken?!

 **DOREMIFA BEAT!**

Everyone turn to see juvia holding the gashat and start to get mad.

Juvia: how dare you, forcing me to be like this and your going to make me hurt darling, YOUR GOING TO PAY! HENSHIN!

 **GASHATO! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

She is now in level 1 armor and she stand up.

Dance: second verse!

 **GACHA! LEVEL UP!**

She then start running down a path that resembles a music score. She steps on multiple notes on the ground before jumping on a hovering note, flying into the air. She casts off his level 1 body, revealing a yellow cloak with speaker shoulder pads has pink lines on her wrists, shoes and shoulders.

 **BEAT-BEAT-BEAT! DOREMIFA BEAT!**

Vidaldus: her two?!

Koan turn back to normal.

Koan: juvia, save some for me, I got a crazy idea to blow his mind and consider payback.

Dance: you got it koan,(look at Vidaldus) look at let's.

Vidaldus: get ready for round two then! Oh yeah!

He then rock out then the hunters and dungle beasts gain a boost as a purple light got into them and light brighten the room and show the hunters now have mosnterous looks and spikes the gorgons is a little bigger and monsters.

Vidaldus: They're now my back-up but I wanna deal with you first.

dance: with pleasure, but this time different as I promise koan to have some to you as well.

she charge in of speed, she is dogging the lasers and when she is close, dance upper cut six-six and roundhouse kick him, she doge a fist when a red coin that she hit equip on to her.

 **MUSCLE UP!**

She then punch a gorgons then he exploded and rapidly punch seven-seven sent him crashed down and did a spin dance punching which she grab his long hair and twirl him around and slammed him in the ground and she jump up.

Dance: Time for the final move.

She pull out the gashat and place it on the side and press the silver button.

 **GASHUN! GASHATO! KIMEWAZA!**

Juvia: this for making me your slave! (press the button again)

 **DORAMIFA! CRITICAL FINISH!**

She then spin all around then slam her feet on his chest make an explosion.

Then juvia turn back to normal and see him getting up and so do six-six and seven-seven.

Juvia: okay koan, what's your idea.

Koan: koan show you, time to show this wanabe rock star how a real pro can do. 

Then he summon a purple guitar with a blade on the body and tsume is shocked to see that guitar, lucy and layla was surprise to see that koan has that, vidaldus is shocked that koan have a guitar and get jealous.

Koan: what you do, I can do better (look at tsume and Layla) tsume, Layla, how about you two be my succubus? (they grin and stick their tongue out)

Tsume: oh yeah!

Layla: yes please, bring in the true master.

Koan: cool, lucy? cana?

Cana: let it rip!

Lucy: I'm in.

Koan: okay(using his pick) **GUTIAR HERO OF CHOAS!**

He play his music which sound good as red smoke came out and going into lucy and cana as Layla and tsume felt it too like same how vidaldus's succubus rock did to them but this time a good way, even lucy ,cana and juvai enjoying the music.

Tsume: oh YEAH! Now this is more like it!

Layla: I love this!

Cana: give you me baby!

Lucy: I think I'm going crazy!

Juvia: now this, is a real killer beat!

as cana and lucy engulf with a bright light and when a smoke around but when the smoke cleared, lucy is now wearing a revealing green top and skin tight pants and cana is almost the same but her bikini is now have spikes on them and has black armbands.

Cana: now I can rock with this!

Lucy: (lean to koan) so this is how it feels to be free, I FUCKING LOVE IT!

koan: Hahahahaha sure do, so now my lovely devils (turn juvia) and friend, let's get this party started YEAH-BOY!

 **Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames**

as he start to play the girls start to get more wild and they charge at them when koan start to get wild himself as always, as juvia and lucy nodded as lucy summon aqurious.

Lucy: alright aqurious, hit him with you best shot you got!

Aqurious: don't order me around you bra-

lucy: do it before I grilled you and feed you to my sexy king!

Aqurious: y-yes mam!

Tsume: let's go sister!

Cana: right!

Layla: oh yeah!

They all glowed cana throw her cards then layla and tsume charge and grab there hands and they start to glow with the cards. Koan's gutair glowing red and white as bursting in flames and lightning

Lucy and juvia: **TIDAL FURY!**

Cana, tsume, layla: **WRATH OF ORMAGODEN!**

Koan: **GUITAR SOLO RAGE!**

Then a tornado of water raging at vidaldus and a fire beast is charging at him too, but first he got burned by hell fire and his hair is gone consider he's bald.

 **Song ended**

Koan: THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUNCH! AND GOOD NIGHT!(bow and got up while smile) and that my dear mop-head is how a true rock star pro do it!

Lucy: you are the true rock star my sexy king~.

Juvia: may I have my clothes back?

Koan: okay and might wanna save that for austin in round two.

Juvia: good idea!

Koan snap his finger as the girls are back to normal and their clothes back to normal too.

Koan: tsume, layla, sorry about what I did, I thought I lost you two and I was kinda scared (they hugged him and tsume petted him while he purring)

Tsume: that's ok

Layla: yeah

Koan: anyway let's moved

 **With koan 2, natsumi, happy, grace, and haruna**

natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON TALON!**

Natsumi's flame foot kicked his face sent him crashed to the ground and Razorleo's claws ingite of green flames claw at aggregor

Razorleo: had enough you two?

fukurou:(his head upside until he fixed it) sorry to disappoint you two

aggregor: we're just getting started

as their eyes glows red as a black and purple aura burst out which surprise them.

Grace: what this ?!

haruna: once of dung and feral jester's power boosted them up.

Happy: that owl guy going on hit for hit on natsumi

simon: of course he is, I wouldn't expect nothin form a trinity raven.

Aggregor:(fly above) a gift from our allies and to show you of our true power

he huge a big radiation beam on him which wuivkly knock razorleo and turn back to koan which he got up.

koan: lucky shot freakagor

fukurou: who-who , and now the mighty hammer of justice will finally fall apon you(then he fire his jetpet like a missle) **MISSLE!**

But natsumi dodge it

natsumi: wow , way to miss your target do-do

then it came back at her but she duck then the jetpack started to engaged

fukurou: and up he goes ! **ON HAND! NOW!**

That surprise natsumi when a hand came out of the jetpack and grab her then started spin in circle

fukurou: around the world you go! (Crossing his arms)

aggregor: my turn , **DARK VORTEX CHAIN!**

His chest open a small black hole as chain tendtrils came out and grab haruna and grace by surprise

koan: natsumi! Grace! Haruna!

simon: his attack is so bizzare, including that creature koan's is fighting

koan grabbing on haruna and grace

koan: hang on girls!

grace: don't let go !

aggregor: is very sad fukurou that there is one weakness to all dragon slayer

fukurou: yes indeed, weaken the prey before the kill, that the way of hunting !

aggregory eye beam koan sent him flying

fukurou: NOW ! **CAPTURE!**

He wide his mouth and got natsumi

natsumi: what the?

then fukurou begin swallowed and digest natsumi and aggreogr laughing as the chian tentacle bringing haruna and grace inside off him as koan shocked.

koan: girls!

haruna and grace: koan!

then swallowed up as the hole close, then koan feel to his knees and start to tear up a little.

Koan: Natsy? Gracy? Haruny? Don't leave me(he snarl in anger)

Then aggregor change a bit as now he have snake eyes, sharper fangs and ice spike came out of his face, fukurou show a little hair on natsumi from his head.

Koan: what did you two do to them?

Aggregor: I absorb them, both of their powers are mine (his right hand turn ice claws and his other hand show a green and black aura snake)

fukurou: my prey is not only tasty but I gain their magic energy as well!

he fire oen of natsumi's fire as he dodge it and aggregor blasted an ice beam at him which exploded with spike as he scream and then a black and green's portal which is haruna's magic, chain wrapped around him pull him as fukurou and aggregor punch sent him crashed down.

happy: koan!

Simon: it cant be.

Aggreggor: you failed seinaruyami, just like your parents and little sister.

Fukurou: now is the end of the line!

koan:(his teeth begin to sharp and eyes shadow) you bastard...you took my girls, I don't want them gone(Raised his head up)...I DON'T WANT ANYONE ONE GONE AGAIN!

then suddenly a big glowing red beacon floating down to koan and it appeared of a ring with a symbol of a circle with horn like a bull which everyone witness it.

Simon: what is this? Is it one of holy-devil's abilities?

Happy: I don't know and I don't think he knows that ring eather.

Aggreggor: it can't be.

Ring: **koan seinaruyami of earth, You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.**

Then the ring slip onto his middle finger then a red light shine.

Ring: **remember these words of rage: with blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all…. That is your fate!**

Then koan roar loudly when a firing red and white aura form his eyes and mouth then exploded to show his is now in a black shirt with a single red streaks, his vest is all black with red lines along with shoulder pads with it, his gloves are now gauntlet with spikes and a symbol of the red lantern on his shirt, his shoe are now red and black along with spike and with his red fur cape still show and his eyes are now glowing bright red while his teeth are now deadly to kill.

Aggreggor: (dash at him) give me that ring! 

Koan turn his head toward aggregor as he puff his cheek, then vomit out red liquid that looks like blood on his face, then he punch his face then chest then shoot a beam at his chest to send him crash at a cage.

Aggregor cry in pain of agony of his face burning like the sun holding his face

Koan: you will never deserve this power, the ring choose me! Your crimes of stealing every creature powers including my love, you'll burn by my hate and anger!

Then suddenly a red portal portal open to see a blue cat wearing a spandex red and black with a red lantern symbol on his chest, yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth and a red lantern ring on his tail.

Koan:(kneel down) who are you little guy?

Cat: {I am dex-starr}

Happy: hey another talking cat.

Koan: well nice to meet you dex-starr(petting him as he purr) let's fight these clowns, I got freakagor , you go get the bird

fukurou: who-who ! How can a little bitty cat can handle the handle the hammer of justice?

Koan: SILENT PIGEON!(make him shut up) you don't deserve to use justice as your nothin but a villain who will pay for their crimes, beside dex-starr will chew your bones and lap your blood while devour the rest of your corpse !

Dex-starr hiss dangerously at fukurou then jump in speed grab his face

Fukurou: who! I forgot that birds are pray to cats!

Then dex-starr vomit blood at his face , which he scream in pain of agony and crawl inside of his stomach make  
Fukurou groan as the cat punching and clawing then Fukurou puke natsumi and dex-starr out.

Natsumi: oh man, I don't want to do that again

Aggregor:(eyes wide) impossible !

Koan: now your turn !(fly in)

He created a big red glowing arm and impale aggregor's chest and break his magic, he pull grace and haruna out then they landed next to natsumi.

Grace: oh that gotta sting a little.

Haruna: yeah but wheres koan?

They turn to see and blush at koan's new form but they can felt this radiation of absolute anger and rage even saw dex-starr.

Haruna: _is that koan's anger?_

Grace: _it's enormous, oh koan._

Natsumi: _yay he has a cat too._

Happy: _wow talk about a tough kitty._

koan then now show a stern and dangerous look walking at aggregor shot his radiation beam but then koan blast it with his fist then aggregor try to drain the energy but it too munch as got blast then created a strong wind but koan still walking at him then he made a red monsterous bull.

Aggregor: how? How did you get this power?

Koan: my anger, is godly.

Then he impail him with the horns which he cough blood and the beast through him to the floor and he turn to Fukurou.

Koan: Dex-starr! Ground that bird!

Dex-starr then made a giant cat and pounce him to the ground and start scratching his face while he scream in pain as he try to shake him off by flying but can't see where he going.

Koan: natsumi, grace, haruna, you're up?! 

They nodded, koan then hugged them all then start tearing up a little then whisper at them.

Koan: I'm so very happy that you girls are alright.

The girls smiled and hugged them gently then dex-starr walked in and rub his head on koans leg.

they see Fukurou still up in the sky.

natsumi: alright is payback time !

grace: me too

haruna: make room for one

they all jump as natsumi puff her cheek and so do grace then haruna start her finishing attack which a huge black and green aura of snakes.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

Grace: **ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!**

Haruna: **VIOLENT GORGEOUS SLASH OF THE RAIN DRAGON!**

There attack merge as it spin to hit Fukurou then an explosion

Simon: _incredible, so this is fairy tail and the holy-demon._

Fukurou knocked out at the cage koan smirk.

Koan: now that what I call extra well done (remove the ring and put it in his pocket, which his appearance is back to normal) also girls,(hold dex-starr and yield him up to them) meet dex-starr . My new friend say, hi to them dex.

Dex-starr: {hi} (wave his paw and meow)

Natsumi: yay! You have a cat like me now!

Grace: aw, look how cute he is.

Haruna: I have to admit he is quite cute but not at cute as you koan.

Happy: your an awesome cat ever

Natsumi: also koan what was that stuff you gone red?

Koan: the power of the red lantern of rage, I'll explain later

Grace: alright and hope austin deal with jellal

 **With jellal**

At his chest piece, the dragon stands back up and the guitar fall and the owl piece fell, the beast piece however change to a devil beast all red, the wall is still standing and on the far end is a orange dragon and a black dragon facing each other.

Then austin came by the door.

Austin: enjoying the game?

Jellal: yes, I see you have a clone you left behind with dung.

Austin: yes but I can scene that if it's a clone or not, quite the chest board you got there.

Jellal: thank you, now (standing up) it's time to end your life.

Austin: I like to see you try!

He charge at him then he smirk make Austin confuse when suddenly himself poof.

 **With austin prime**

Austin: huh?!

He try to duplicate or teleport but not working.

Austin: what the hell jellal?! This is not how boss rush goes!

Jellal: true, but didn't say which mode was it.

Dung: so we pick hard mode for the level, me and feral jester did some surprises around the room. I want to fight you austin and let maybe erza can fight him, if you want to fight jellal, come through me!

Austin: fine then! After all, you and I have unfinished business!

Then they charge at each other throwing blow after blow at each other, then austin equip his breacker and slam his face and upper slam his chin.

Dung: not bad ookami, but lack of originality.

Austin: oh really? Then let see how you can handle a god?

Then he equip a lion themed gauntlets and punch his face and it stings his face.

Dung: hehehe, not bad( put on metal gauntlet) my turn

He zoom and uppercut austin so hard in the face as he sent flying and crashed down.

Dung: don't get cocky ookami, Your not even done yet with me.

Austin: really? (grew four more arms) i'm not getting serious yet.

Dung:(grew six more arms) then allow me to make you gone serious enough!

Then they clash there fits and eventually punching each others faces and guts not letting up

 **With koan**

As natsumi, grace, haruna came together with, lucy, layla, juvia, cana and tsume.

Natsumi: hey guys.

Lucy: natsumi, but wait koan.

Grace: he was gonna fight feral but poof, perhaps his duplicate is out maybe dung and feral tricks.

Haruna: guys! Here he is, he fighting a numbers of those creature down there!

They look down to see koan shredding the creatures to pieces as some dog pile them but koan exploded and make a war cry then blasting them with some dual pistol like but kinda demonic then, then breath flames to burn them all to dust and he climbing up top of all the dead body of the dungle beast, haruna lick her lips to see him that strong and juvia was amaze to see him took out an army.

koan: that's the last of them

natsumi: koan !

kaon:(turn to the girls) hey girls what doing

cana: good as we thought your duplicate gonna take on feral

koan: I do, but some reason feral and dung was pulling a small trick to keep us occupied , so he sent his army of dungle beast to take care of me which is pretty annoying

feral jester: oh , sorry if my pets wasn't a challenge for you

they all look and see feral jester floating above crossing his arms.

Koan: yellow feral.

Feral: yellow koan what doing?

Koan: finding you, which make it easy.

Feral jester: yep, (he sniff at look at the girls) these girls smell like you, with some magic and (look at Layla) Layla heartfilla! I'm impress they brought you back from the dead and look lovely as my celestial goddess lucy.

Layla: who is that?

Lucy: only koans evil double, AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU JACKASS!

Feral: whoa oh, scenes when did you get that feral?

Layla: no way, you can't be koan...

Feral jester: I'am but grew over it and be reborn as feral jester, I'am an undead being thanks to a certain mother who wasn't there for me when I was born.

Koan: what you talking about?

Feral: someone you'll find out (look at Layla) like how you know already since they got you back with a second chance along with anna.

Feral jester: hurt, yes kinda like keeping secret that we wanted to know.

Koan: shut up! Don't care what you're talking about but stealing the soul of the innocent people? They're not part of this!

Feral jester: the same innocent people who cheer one of vilgax's assassin he sent to killed us?! We was treated like pest!

Make the girls shocked.

Koan: I know but that change.

Feral jester landed at the ground.

Feral jester: it was for you, but to me I have my right.

Koan: dex-starr, make aportal to take the girls and simon to the boat.

Natsumi: wait koan I'm staying with you.

Lucy: natsumi is to dangerous.

Koan: no, she'll stay, I can feel and scent her strength can help and fight of jellal right simon?

Simon: yes, she has a score to settle with jellal.

feral jester: for once feral agre, natsimo is an interesting dragon slayer

koan: which is why it easy we foil jellal's plan

feral jester: not exactly , feral know you and Austin have a plan to stop the thrieal blast , so me and dung just infected of a virus and we control it now. It work regular for the countdown as it not only may wipe out the town but we even target at fairy tail guild as well with the whole members along with it(make everyone absolute shocked). Which means the people and all of friends and family will be nothin but ashes with enough power along with erza, jellal and austin.

Koan: ah son of a bitch!

Simon and happy: no.

Natsumi: there is no way that is going to happen when we're around!

Grace: youve got to be kidding me!

Lucy: oh god.

Layla: this is going to be messy.

Cana: this is bad.

juvia: darling?

Haruna: not good.

Tsume: we got to get out of here!

Feral jester: hope your brother, the clock is ticking.

Koan then glared at him as so do feral jester which they're aura begin to rising make the ground shake a bit.

Simon: _amazing, there power is like off the chart._

Koan: dex-starr, now!

He nodded make a portal so lucy, haruna, cana, juvia, tsume and grace follow dex-starr.

Koan: simon, take natsumi to find erza so she can help.

Simon: okay.

Koan: and here(give simon a device) a device just in case jellal go really overboard and try to kill you.

He nodded as natsumi hugged koan and kiss him on the lips and break up the kiss and hugged.

Natsumi: kick your half wannabe brother's ass koany.

Koan: I will, (grin) make sure to get fired up on the fight.

Natsumi: I will.

They run past feral leaving the two mad man alone.

koan: I wont hold back on you just because we're blood ,litch's bezerker beast

Feral: If we see which predators who'll fall in their grave first, Savage Nephalem

they both touch their nemetrix

koan and feral jester: TIME TO GO WILD !

a bright red and black white flashes the room

With Erza, laki ,bloody bunny and judy

erza fighting ikargue with some tough time as laki , bloody bunny, and judy fighting eighty-eight , goliath, kraken and wraith which they have a bit tough time as well.

Bloody: your not bad judy hops.

Judy: you two bloody bunny.

erza: she have a boost from dung and feral, Guess I'll have no choice too use my magic along with my kamen rider together.

Then he pull out the shengoku driver with another lock then pull out two locks, one is the orange lock and the other is a lemon but it is a clear lock, she unlock the both of them.

 **ORANGE!**

 **LEMON ENERGY!**

Erza: henshin! (Place the locks on the driver and lock them)

 **LOCK ON!** (slick the orange to make the lemon one open) **SOYA! ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF BLOSSOMS ON STAGE! JIMBA LEMON!**

She is now in the gaim base form but his armor is black and the side chest is covered with inside lemons.

Ikaruge: what is this? It this suppose to defeat me?

Gaim: this and with this.

He then equip herself with two katanas then along wearing a red pants with flames on the bottom.

Ikaruge: what the hell?

Gaim: meet my new style is both magic and the kamen rider of the fruits: samurai mage.

Laki: awesome!

Bloody bunny: able to combine both magic and kamen rider as one.

Judy: not bad erza.

Gaim: let's make this quick. (slice the lock twice)

 **SOYA! JIMBA AU LET!**

Her blades start to glow and she take her stance and charge at her with great speed cutting her swords in half which shocked her then she got kicked up in the air and gaim jump speed slicing and kicking her rapidly time then raising her blades for the final blow, then she exploded and landed on her back.

Erza: (change back) now let's go.

Bloody: we got our hands full here, take care of jellal and give him a good spanking.

Erza: thank you. (run off)

judy: why did you let her go and face jellal?

Bloody: because, I haven't gone all out and I believe erza can do it with Austin and koan.

with jellal

jellal: (after moving a knight piece) sigh, don't tell me the game's over already.

Erza: you find that much pleasure in toying with the lives of others?

Jellal: between the moment of our birth and the time of our death there is only that game of emotions we call life, what could be more dreary then simply existing, day after day, it's been a long time hasn't it?

Erza: it certainly has, sho and the others are no longer under your influence.

Jellal: that's fine with me, now that the tower of heaven has been completed I have no need for them

Erza: they'll die since you made a stupid deal with feral jester along with your soul if you fail.

Jellal: but I will be successful when the etherion cannon hits the tower.

Erza: I thought Austin and koan took care of it.

Jellal: dung and feral jester have a back up plan for that and your life will be sacrificed to zeraf this has always been served, you cannot avoid fate erza, but sense austin is here too, I will make him a sacrifice as well.

Erza: YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HIM!

With austin and dung

they are breathing for air after the punching they been giving to each other.

Dung: I'm impressed of you ookami, your stronger then we last meet

Austin: to be honest, your pretty good for yourself , didn't know your a training person and give me some bruises to feel it.

Dung: when you go to they afterlife, it take a way to train even in death.

Austin how is death like anyway?

Dung: torturing, it's full of big plush toys playing music endlessly!

Austin: I think a child would love that place.

Dung: but, I did found a way to escape and end up somewhere at the underworld and the limbo.

dung: no is different

Austin: well anyway let's begin.

Dung: Might I suggest instead of the fist (turn his arm back to normal) why not kamen rider, even your new system and chronos you want to use on me right?

Austin: no, you know too much of the ex-aid one, I'm going to save that for jellal, in the mean time I like to try something new, let's begin the experiment, shall we?

He then pull out a new belt, it has gears on the right side and two slots on the left, he place the belt on his wast then pull out two small bottles, one is red with a rabbit and the other blue and has a tank on it, he then shacks it then equations start to fly past the two making dung curious, austin stop shacking the bottles and twist the caps on the top. Then he place both of them on the slots.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Austin then turn the lever making the gears spin, then two tubes and forming on the ground is a machine forming a plastic frame while red and blue liquid flow in the tubes forming the red armor on the front and blue armor on the back.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Austin: (jab two times) henshin!

Then the frames close onto him forming the armor the steam came out of the armor.

 **FULLMETALL MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

Dung: bravo, is time for me to try a new one, I wanna test something else as well.

He pull out a black version of the gamer driver then pull out a green and peach gashat with bowser on the gashat.

 **MIGHTY BOWSER X!**

Dung: henshin.

 **GASHATO!** **LET'S A GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WACHA NAME? I'M A DARK RIDER!**

 **He is now in a white armor and he has a green mask with red hair, two horns and has red eyes.**

 **?: dark rider: king.**

 **?: well then, meet the new rider, kamen rider (slid his right side and flick open his hand) build.**

 **King: let's finish this.**

 **Build: let's begin this.**

 **They charge at each other than build jump to dash in front of him to punch him with his blue fist to send king flying.**

 **King: ugh, that actually hurt, what the hell?!**

 **Build: surprise huh?**

 **King: grr, second throne!**

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY CLAW! MIGHTY FLAME! MIGHTY~ BOWSER~ X!**

 **Then he breaks the white armor and show his peach jumpsuit with green lines.**

 **King: I'm not gonna fall down that easily, when the cannon get ready, you and everyone will be dust!**

 **Build: do you really think that is going to happen to this tower?**

 **King: uh, yeah why?**

 **Build: oh nothing, just a charging for something stupid jellal had, you'll know in time.**

 **He charge at him then slam his fist at his chest hard, then he crash the wall the health meater on his chest drop to 50 %.**

Build: running out of health dung.

King: really?

Got a mushroom the went inside healing his meter back

King: now is time to get this upgraded (grab a metal orb)

Build: your gonna throw a metal ball at me?

King: no, But I'm still using it, like this!

He absorb the metal ball to make himself metal.

Build: oh start to get ironed up eh? Well two can play in that game.

He then pull out a brown bottle with a gorilla on it and a sky blue bottle with a diamond on it, metal king charge at him as build shakes the bottles, then he twist the caps and replace the rabbit and tank bottles.

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!** (Starts turning the handle) **ARE YOU READY?!**

Build: build up.

Metal king dash forward to prevent build from changing but he doge and roundhouse kick his back then the transformation sequence did the same for build but it was brown and sky blue liquid, it made the right side brown with a gorilla arm and the left arm diamond crusted.

 **DASALING DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YEAH.**

Build: let see that metal king can handle gorillamond build? (Flecks a little)

then he dash and punching metal king a lot then crashed to the wall

build: give up dung , your nothin no matter what

metal king become quiet then behind the mask he narrow then felt the hate and corruption while he's growling of a dragon way.

Build: no words? the-

metal king dash front in build by surprise grab his arm quickly and bend it a wrong way make him scream then punch then zoom in using his metal claws to slashing him a lot then kicked him up to the air, he brought his fist up then slammed him to the ground many time crashing down to the floor then build slowly fixing his bend arm back as is good as new then see metal king landed down walking dangerous at him.

Build: finally the tables have turned, what's the matter? Struck a nerve during our tango? (Change back to rabbit tank form) I believe it's time for the grand finally.

Then he turn the crank again.

Build: just a moment.

Then he run away only took five steps only to land on his tank foot then berry at the ground then a diagram of a slop then king is trapped on the end.

 **READY! VOLTECH FINISH!**

Then build came up with a pillar then jump off and did a flying kick following the diagram then hit king making him exploded turning him back to normal.

Build: woah that was a great experiment.

Then he see it was an illusion

Build: what?!

Metal king: my turn! (Grab him from behind)

he is chocking him from the back but build slam his blue foot and the tracks on the soul moved made the armor sparked and slamming his rabbit foot to send king flying but king bounce to the wall the hardly punch rabbit by the chest turn Austin back to normal and cough out blood and stumble while trying to keep his balance as he's really injured.

Austin: (panting) didn't...expected...you got some... more fire power dung.

Metal king: (grab him by the throat) as long my blood keep rising I will not stop till all of you die (throw him to the wall) just tell me what make you keep getting back up?

Austin getting up ignoring the pain from his body and wipe the blood from his mouth.

Austin: my free will that my true spirit of being a hero, I believe there was a way to stop evil many times just like ben. He taught me and koan what it take to become true hero from not fun and game of a comic book but real, dung no matter what power you possess in many training, that's why I'll surpass you with the will carry with my friends and family! Cause they believe in me as I believe in them.

Then suddenly austin see a green beacon glowing showing of a ring with a symbol of circle and 2 line top and bottom.

Ring: **austin d. ookami from earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps**

Then the ring went to his middle finger and the green light glowed.

Ring: **remember these words: From brightest day to blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evils might, Beware my power…. Green lanterns light!**

Then an explosion of green light push king back, then the light dime down to reveal austin in a green vest, his scarf is green too, white sleeves and gloves and boots, he has the green lantern symbol on his chest and his body is fully healed.

Metal king: impossible! A green lantern!

Austin: I'm part of the green lanterns? (smile) alright, let my will burn bright!

Then he speed in at dung, he blast a green beam and punching him up to holes and then austin made a dragon skull and ram it at his face then he crashed down. metal king dash speed but austin created a giant gauntlet fist to punch him with enough force to cracked and shattered his metal king forme and crashed down as he get up in shocked.

King: how?! No one ever broken my metal king!

Austin: too bad, time to finish this.

then he grab him then warp to an unknown area, austin then make a slug hammer them slam it at him, then form two dragon gauntlets and slam them together at king, then form jets with missiles them make them crash at him, but he is not done yet, he then form dragon legs them slam them at king then form the leg, then dragon arms floated and clap them at king, forming the body and arms, then a dragon tail wings and head formed then the wings slice at him, the tail slam itself at him following the head connecting the green armor, the head open and the cannons on the arms form the cannons and they are charging and aiming at dung.

Austin: level…. Clear.

Then blast him to nothing, the armor disappear and austin floated down.

Austin: the level is clear but the game is still on.

He then fly fast to the top of the tower.

Austin's thought: hang in there erza, I'm coming.

 **Play bobobo-bo bo-bobo ending 1**

the scene start with erza walking then sitting on a rock then look at the stars, then walking behind her is happy jumping behind her, then walking through her is lucy with koan happily, then running is koan in his monkey pjs then he run back and carried natsumi who blushed, then jumping in front of the screen is makarov but he feel to the ground making erza turn in worry a little but calmed down when he run out of the screen, then walking next to her is mirajain who look at the stars too, then walk away, then lilith and akasu walked in opposite direction then they look at each other and smiled then continue to walk, then she turn to the right to see austin sitting on another rock, she smiled at him and the rest of the group watch the stars minis koan and natsumi who are sleeping


	14. Fairy 13 game clear and new members

**My Hero Academia Opening 3 - Sora Ni Utaeba** **【** **English Dub Cover** **】** **Song by NateWantsToBattle**

 **{** **I cut right thought the wreckage! And look onto the sunset, eternity I'm flying singing right into the sky, I can't live with regret, can't fade, won't break, live for tomorrow with our might we'll fight on once again!}**

The scene starts with austin forming his fist in the sky then he turn to see koan next to him smiling at him, then they turn to see there guild smiling at them then koan and austin grab each other's hand in a brotherly fashion then they turn to the screen while smiling and punch the screen and it change to the logo forming.

 **Heroic duos of earthland**

 **{** **Seeking out, all the lies that I've been told, my tears leave me drowning. I'm moving on, you can't tell me how to be nothing else is stopping me, frustrated, humiliated, it fuels me to carve the road I walk on! I cut right thought the wreckage! And look onto the sunset, eternity I'm flying singing right into the sky, I can't live with regret, can't fade, won't break, live for tomorrow with our might we'll fight on once again!}**

The scene change to see koan standing on a building with the wind blowing his cape, then appearing is lilith turning to her son then it change to her husband then the scene change to show niji turn around with levy then it change to austin then he turn his head to show his younger self behind him, then get his fighting stance, then it change to lucy being determinant and showing her past and present then it change to erza with her struggles then it change to anna with austins childhood and face showing then she start to get mad, then it change to show jellal with a crazed smile then start to charge, then it change to show levy made the words "fire" then it she shoot out fireballs, then it change to erza in her japanese cloth slashing her swords, then change to austin with nemean cestus in hand then throw a punch then it change to show vilgax and the villains and dung in his human form, then the scene shows austin and dung facing each other, then the scene change to show makarov then the scene chows all of the members of fairy tail then it change to koan and austin walking away.

Koan is still clashing with feral as they punch at each other as a red flashes and black white flashes that koan is now a monkey with orange pads on his arms, legs, shoulders and hips and on his back is spikes and has the nematrix on his neck.

Then feral change to rollgrawl except that rollgrawl has rotten flesh, rip skin showing the insides and bones are showing and some cracked shells.

?: **KNOCK YEKNOM!**

?: **UNDEAD ROLLGRAWL!**

Knock yenkom: boy for an undead guy you really let your predator rotten like you.

Undead rollgrawl: yes, I desired to make my predators rotten just like me.

then he roar while Knock yenkom jump up punching him while undead rollgrawl swatted him with his tail which the alien monkey turn to a ball then bounce back hit undead rollgrawl at the chest , but undead rollgrawl grab him then slammed him down many times until knock yenkom got out then slammed his foot to his face make him stumble until he breath fire at him as he dodge it then undead rollgrawl in ball form rolling in speed which knock yenkom jump behind him with a back flip then kicked him to crashed the wall but his tail wrapped around him to squeeze him.

Undead rollgrawl: you can't beat me!

Knock yeknom: not... a chance...time to go...ultimate.

Then a red flashes then knock yeknom grow bigger, and his pads turn to iron with spikes.

?: **ULTIMATE KNOCK YEKNOM!**

He break free and punch him in the stomach and at the face, grab his tail and slammed him down very munch and throw him up to the air

undead rollgrawl: two can play that games!

then a black and white flashes changing to ultimate rollgrawl but it's more rotten then before but his armor skin is kind of rusty and old a bit but with deadly spikes.

?: **UNDEAD ULTIMATE ROLLGRAWL!**

U. knock yeknom: is your predators going to getting uglier?

U. Undead Rollgrawl: spare me your judgement and fight me!

he fired his missile at him causing more explosion then U. knock yeknom avoiding the blast but one hit him as U. undead rollgrawl blast his beam cannon horn at him force him to crashed in many walls then get up and spin dash at him and so do U. undead rollgrawl as they hitting and dashing each other going up to the tower as U. Undead rollgrawl try to bite him but U. knock yeknom quickly grab his mouth so he won't get bit as the undead predator's tail wrapped around his waist but quickly got out and they both turn back to normal.

Koan: you're good.

Feral jester: you to, since our predator form even ultimate maybe equal.

Koan: then let's try our mutant form then.

Feral jester then begin to laugh darkly so hard make koan confuse.

Koan: what's so funny?

Feral: you're still an idiot, you think that form is your 'mutant' form?

Koan: what you talking about?

Feral: oh right, I forgot that you two never met them, they're the reason what you guys are.

Koan: I don't know what you talking about, I have this mutant form since the day I was experiment.

Feral: that the same thing I thought until I figure out is no mutant form.

Koan: lies! (Turn into his mutant form) I don't believe scum bag like you even you are my half-brother!

Feral: suit yourselves, can't wait to see the look on you and Austin's face.

feral then grin as he unleashed a blackish flaming aura with purple and red lightning dancing around him then he roaring out loud make causing the tower to shake a lot and rock and pebble to crumble and float a bit.

 **With Austin**

He was flying through the skies to get to the top but he felt power.

Austin: this is going to get messy, I think I have no choice but as long koan can handle him. 

**With natsumi**

as natsumi let Simon lead her to the tower, suddenly she felt a huge power at koan's location with feral jester.

Natsumi: koan, be careful and come back to me.

 **With jellal and erza**

erza point her blade at his neck then both of them felt a power so greater than anything make them almost stumble, they never felt this kind of power in their life.

Erza: _is that koan's full power?_

Jellal: _this game is getting interesting._

 **Back with koan and feral jester**

Koan seeing his half-brother's power unleashed then a big flashed happen and come out of the flames is feral jester who have the same carnage mayhem as koan but except his skin is pail and tail bones are showing bones, his shoulders flow with yellow on top, black with red lines and purple, his horns are straight, and has sharp dirty brownish claws.

Koan: oh my god, carnage mayhem?

?: I know you try to use your mutant form to hold back, but I prefer we skip that, in case your curiosity of this form let make it simple. My name is massacre wrath and I'm here to kill you.

Koan: well if you want a real battle...

Then he went carnage mayhem.

Carnage mayhem: you won't be disappointed.

Massacre wrath: that was I like to hear.

They both charge make shockwaves as they both racing each other and slashing and kicking each other, then they teleported too far away distance to their first collide, carnage mayhem charge a beam and so do massacre wrath.

Carnage mayhem: **white god...**

Massacre wrath: **Black devil...**

Carnage mayhem and Massacre wrath: **BELLOW! / RAGE!**

Their magic clash at each other and pushing back and forth causing a big explosion as they both charging roaring like beast slashing and impaling each other with their claws

 **with erza and jellal**

Ezra: what don't you tell me what your plan is Jellal, you and I both know that the r-system needs one piece to its completion.

Jellal: let's just say dung and feral jester have.

Austin: **Ezra, dung and feral have done something stupid! They activated the ethirion cannon and some it at the tower but instead of destroying it it's going to charge the tower!**

Erza: what?!

Austin: the Tower is filled with either nano, it doesn't do much for now but with the cannon operational jellal going to use it as a sacrificial ceremony for a bomb!

Jellal :(smile) guess you got me well of my plan Austin.

Erza: Austin you must stop the cannon!

Austin: can't dung and feral is preventing me from duplicating with a spell of some sorts, so I'm guessing is limit.

Erza: can you reach there?

Austin: I'll try!

he fly quickly then saw is carnage mayhem and massacre wrath which shocked Austin seeing these two fighting each other in near death like a cage savage animal.

Austin: _my god, these two almost equal, even feral have his own carnage mayhem form._

Then he see the cannon about to get ready charged a beam.

Austin: I need extra power to do it, time to use both of my magic and lantern ring power.

He made a giant green blaster shape with a dragon head.

Austin: Here we go!

Austin fired the cannon at the beam destroying it in the process causing a huge explosion which Austin shielded himself, when the smoke clear to see the tower have become a blue crystal.

Austin: a larcima, (eyes wide) which means...

Jellal: (laugh) finally! My hour of glory is here!

Carnage mayhem: (look at the larcima) so the tower was just a giant larcima crystal all along.

Massacre wrath: seem he's finally did it, and if he lose, his soul be worth to devour.

Carnage mayhem: (snarl) yeah right!

He charge as massacre wrath caught his fist then punch his stomach sent him crashed to the larcima

massacre wrath: looks like your about to reach your limit, to bad this will be your grave

 **with Austin**

Austin zoom in which erza and jellal including siegrain who came see him and they're surprise of Austin's new look

Austin: hey erzy, sorry to be late (landed down)

Ezra: is that your new armor?

Austin: not exactly (turn to jellal and siegrain) so, jellal I see that dung and feral did it.

Jelall: is a shame it failed when you destroyed it, but at least a sacrifice will be done

Austin remove the ring and put it to his pocket, then his appearance back to normal.

Austin: give up jellal, you'll die since you made a deal with feral, let me help you be cured.

Jellal: so you can take away the power does been given to me? Not a chance!

Austin: still a corrupted and possessed.

Jellal: you took her away from and I want to end you, even use you as a sacrifice

Austin: no thanks, cause I'm not going down with a fight.

Jellal: very well then.

Then jellal and siegrain merge into one.

Austin: if you want erza or me as sacrifice, then you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands.

Jellal: that can be arranged! I will kill you or I can make you a sacrifice!

Austin smile and then pull out genmu's driver but the color is different its green silver and the buttons are red and light green

Jellal: chronos huh? You was saving it for me?

Austin: so dung told you about chronos, yes I have but first.

He the jab the gun part into his just place it on his waist.

 **GACHON!**

Jellal: what did you do?

Austin: oh nothing much just at aping up my chances.

He then pull out all black and light green gashat with six silhouette and one silhouette in the front that look like Chrono's.

 **KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE**

Then he press the button and the danceable music played Austin use his arms to make a Clock does pointing 3 o'clock then it shift to the other side.

Austin: henshin.

He then puts the gashat in the slot and press the little button then a giant green clock up here behind them and it opened then the screen appears above him then the Roman numbers one by one landed in front of the driver then the screen slammed down to him changing into Chronos

 **TO THE HEAVENS KAMEN RIDER! EN GROVE THE CHRONICLE! NOW TIME IS IN YOUR HANDS!**

?: kamen rider... (Eyes glow green) chronos. Let's go.

he dash at him which jellal dodging his fist easily then head but him which he stumble then he quickly dodging jella's roundhouse kick make chronos dodge but almost got kicked.

Jellal: you're doing pretty well facing me Austin.

Chronos: wrong guy jellal.

Jellal: what?

Then he punch him hard that he crash on the Crystal.

Chronos: hmm, I am Chronos or you may call me justice.

jellal: is that so? (Getting up)

Chronos: seem your still have bones to move, let's see if you can handle this?!

He then detach the belt and place it to his holder to change to gun mode and fire at him which he deflect it then punch his chest multiple times and break his guns and sent chronos crashed to the crystal which it grabbing him.

Chronos: damn it!

Erza: Austin!

Then jellal grab her and throw her to the crystal as well

jellal: and now you two will be in fate together, Zeraf, hear my prayers take these too and be reborn!

Chronos then reattach his belt then press the A and B buttons.

 **PAUSE!**

Then everything has stopped, Chronos pushed out of the crystal and dust himself off then pulled out erza, he place her to the ground then run up to jellal and roundhouse kick him to send him to flying, he walk back to Texas and Press thee A and B button again.

 **RESTART!**

Then everything is moving and jellal crash at the crystal wall.

Jellal: WHAT!? Why didn't it work?!

Chronos: Austin think ahead, he injected himself is experimental immunity system which means your power up is useless to me now.

Then chronos heard Austin's thought.

Austin: **justice watch out!**

Chronos: huh?

He's belt got cut in half to see two jellal, the real one of his energy blade and got impale by the stomach make him in pain as justice got back as Austin.

Austin: WHAT?! (Eyes wide)

Jellal: I know that feral told me what it can do, so using my thought projection as bait to see and even I'm immune of your time power and this blade I erase your immunity system, no need to rush Austin. The fight is just the begging and without chronos I like to see this happen.

Austin cough a bit blood and his cut stomach healing slowly.

Austin: mother fucker!

Jellal: seem justice is not hear, good, I want to fight the real you without cowardly hiding for someone to do it for you.

Push Austin and erza back in there

Austin: I guess feral not stupid how he look, no doubt how he hang around with his brother.

As he felt being almost pull with erza then suddenly natsumi came and got them out.

Natsumi: I got you two.

Austin: perfect timing natsumi.

Natsumi: hay you want to do the same for me.

Austin: yeah, guess we'll fight him dragon slayer way then.

Natsumi: you read my mind.

Jellal took off his coat as they all charging when Austin is using lightning engulf his fist and natsumi ignite her fist of flames, they throw their fists at jellal many times.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

A fire wave hit jellal.

Austin: **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S. TALON!**

That kick sent jellal crashed to the crystal as they puff their cheek.

Austin and Natsumi: **LIGHTNING/FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

They fire there roars at jellal but after the smoke clears he is still standing without a scratch but a bit bruise from austin's lightning but shake it off.

Jellal: is that the best you can do?

Austin: (smirk) want to skip the warm up? All you have to do is ask nicely.

Jellal: **METEOR!**

Then he dash away from Austin's punch and natsumi's kick and ram at their backs and dash again to punch Austin and kick natsumi. As austin then boost of as they both clashes then natsumi uses her sound ,feeling and senses as some lesson from koan that he try to hit him but dodge it suddenly austin blocking jellal's punches even some hit him but ignore it.

Austin: **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S CRUSHING FIST!**

He punch jellal shocking him in the process and sending him flying and crashed down then getting up.

Jellal: not bad ookami, but not good enough

Austin: we'll see about that

Natsumi: we'll show you!

Jellal: you two must be punished for disrupting the ceremony, (turn Austin) and to you Austin for taking erza away from me

Austin: I like to see you try freak

Natsumi: we'll take you down!

Jellal: prepared to be destroyed by my heavenly body magic, METEOR!( his body glows)

As Austin and natsumi dodge the attack cause the crystal to shattered make jellal's eyes wide.

Austin: keep this up your so called sacrifice will go to millions of pieces

Natsumi: this is not your day buddy

Natsumi punch the crystal floor and Austin stomp it to shatter it big a bit.

Jellal: what you two doing?!

Austin: what does it look like we're doing? Some redecorating

Natsumi: (grin)what are you expect , destroying stuff is what us fairytail members are best at( burst her hand in fire) and I'm all fired up , more than I ever been before !

Austin: (grin while burst of pure light) same here, so let's settle this once and for all! Show me what your true power is you self-righteous bitch!

Jellal: I'll make you pay!

He charge at the two mages.

 **With carnage mayhem vs massacre wrath**

as they both collide showing brutal punches, carnage mayhem badly wounded a lot as he panting while massacre wrath got some bruises but still standing.

Massacre wrath: getting annoyed by this, so I'll end this now

Carnage mayhem: I'm...still...standing...

As he charge at him but massacre wrath sent him flying by his tail and got crashed inside of the crystal as look at his half-brother that he grin.

Massacre wrath: you fought well Koan seinaruyami, but this is the end.

He then punching him a lot make his scream as then he impale his heart as cough blood th3n his arm glows as carnage mayhem felt like almost in pain and agony.

Massacre wrath: you'll dye slowly but answer me this, why you continue so recklessly? You're not showing your true madness l, what make you so different to become a hero?

Carnage mayhem: a better one then you ever was, and let's say my will is stronger than yours, your right that you suffer like I was but our parents and lory doesn't wanted this way. I'm insane enough to do anything of die like a hero but you lived long to become a villain , I promise and hope to have a family, friend and my love ones...(Starting glowing red and yellow aura that sifting a bit like fire) I PROMISE FOR THAT AND I ACHEVIE IT ! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROYED MY FAMMILLLYYY!

A Burst of a gigantic energy sent massacre wrath crashed down and get up shocked eyes wide.

Suddenly koan felt a voice in his head speak to him as he close his eyes.

?: **The power of a true angel, a heart of anything there is with chaos and righteous unified as one, the first angel of pure chaos serve and protect the one they loved.**

Then his whole body engulf him of bright light as everyone felt it.

 **With Lucy and the other**

Lucy and the other outside in the boat suddenly felt a pure and a biggest scent ever.

Lucy: did you all felt that?

Haruna: yeah

Grace: is that Koan?

Layla: what's happening out there?

Can a: I have no idea

 **With Austin, Natsumi and Erza vs Jellal**

As they all felt this make them really surprise

Austin's thought: _that's koan, and he's pissed off._

Natsumi: _koan?_

Erza _: this is his power?_

Jellal _: this is the holy-demons power?_

With Lilith and Akasu

As Lilith felt this holy like energy make her smile

Lilith's thought: koan, you have finally unleashed your power, just like your father.

Akasu: you have one hell of a son

 **with ikaros and astaera**

Ikaros and astaera felt this angel so huge

Ikaros' thought: _master?_

Asteara's thought _: koany?_

 **With koan**

As the bright light down to show koan but except that his is upward spike, but only has one free hanging lock of hair with a blue streak, he have a glowing yellow halo ,his hair color is magenta/red glows a bit , pure white angel wings and then open his irises become red, generally .

Massacre wrath's thought: he unleashed his other half!

Then koan looked at himself and even he admit that he never in his life had this form.

Koan: woah, this. Is. SUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!

Then he walk to massacre wrath but a blindly speed he kick his gut make massacre wrath mixed cough salvia and blood out that surprise him then punch him make him stumble and growl while koan just stand there put his hand to his pocket stared at him with a stern look, so massacre wrath charge in speed.

\

But koan easily dogged him and punches his face to send him crashing through the walls as he get up.

Massacre wrath: damn you! How could this be?!

Koan: even in death or anywhere to of afterlife, I die trying, but now you'll burn by my grasp!

Then koan's right hand burst of white and red flames shape of a blade

Koan: **FIRE GOD'S BLADE!**

He slash at his chest make him scream in pain then koan speed slash him and even kick him rapidly sent him up as koan take a deep breath.

Koan: **FIRE GOD'S BELLOW!**

He shot a big fire beam at engulf massacre wrath which he screaming in pain then he teleported away but some of his body part such as left arm and right torso piece turn to dust.

Koan: (flew above) looks like he retreat, figure it was to munch for him to handle. (Crossing his arms)

He look down to see jellal is all powered up glowing d dark with purple tattoo around his skin and sharper canine teeth along red eyes.

Koan's thought: his deal with dung and feral jester for power will cause his life and others, when is over I'll despell that deal.

Then saw jellal make a 5 huge orb since Simon use a device of a shield to block it to protect erza, then he turn to see austin ,natsumi and erza seem more injured but still going.

Koan's thought: thank goodness my hunch for Simon to protect erza and now alive, but jellal's attack gonna killed them

Jellal: (grin) THIS END NOW FOR ALL OF YOU! **HEAVENLY CORRUPTION ALTAIRIS ARMY!**

Sent a flying huge 5 sphere at speed but suddenly…

Koan: **LIGHTNING GOD'S WAVE SPEAR!**

A red and golden lightning bolt sent a strike wave at jellal's attack destroying it and hit jellal make him scream in agony sent him crashed to the wall.

Austin: huh?! Jellal's attack got clean out.

Simon: that's insane.

Natsumi: what was that?

Erza: it was lightning magic...

Jellal: (getting up but badly injured) who dare-

Koan: no how dare you Fernandez? Trying to wounded blood on my family, even your two old friend as well, you have no right of worship a god of doing something unforgiving for a puppet.

Austin is amaze and even wonder how he got an angel form but later on, Erza is shock and awe to see koan have an angel form, natsumi is in awe do you see koan, Simon is in shock to see koan in his angel form.

Jellal: (turn to koan) you!

Koan: it's me!

Austin: koan you insane nut, can you take erza, natsumi and Simon out of here? This fight I'm going to finish.

Koan: could I and natsumi help you out? Just to be sure he won't pull any tricks.

Austin: alright then and badass form.

Koan: thanks but you're the badass here, I'm just back up.

Koan transport erza and Simon with Lucy and they others.

Jellal: grr, after I destroy you and the salamander, I won't let Austin and erza I get out of here alive!

Austin: (dash up to him and slam his fist at his face and letting him crash) ah shut up!

Koan: are you gonna babbling all night or we gonna purified you're ass? (That make austin laugh)

Austin: and I got the perfect magic for you.

Jellal: I like to see you try! **METEOR!**

Austin: **TRANSMUTATION: SNAIL SPEED!**

Then jellal start to move very slowly.

Koan: awesome, wanna see my new trick?

Austin: sure.

Koan: **TIME IN!**

As jellal now normal as then his use his heavenly body to charge at koan which he dodge and crashed to the wall.

Koan: **TIME BACK!**

As jellal float then rewind back from the crystal.

Koan: **TIME FRONT!**

He got smash a lot then rewind and happen again over and over

Austin: time magic huh? Nice.

Koan: that's not all (brought a key) **KEY MAGIC!**

He teleport front of him and his key glows then shove to jellal's chest.

Jellal: what are you doing?!

Koan: you'll see **KEY MAGIC: LOCKED AND ERASE!**

As jellal's body felt a flinch as his appearance turn back to normal

Austin: what did you do koan?

Koan: I use the key to lock the deal he made with feral jester and cancel it, he now have half the power given by dung but that's not a problem.

The Tower is starting to collapse on the self.

Austin: koan I need you to get everyone out of here, I'll take care of the rest.

Koan: fine, but what about the tower?

Austin: mana and magic is like energy, if I absorb the energy with batter ray I can shoot the energy up making the tower useless and not explode

Koan:(eyes wide) but is too risky , this energy is to raw from dung and feral jester , I won't let you do this alone.

Austin: but koan-

Koan: Doing insane stuff is my job.

Natsumi: and I won't leave my family behind.

Austin then smile and then nodded.

Austin: okay, let's make this quick.

He duplicate himself as austin 2 then slap his wrist to change into a black alien, with yellow gauntlets and has the megatrix on his chest

?: **BATTER RAY!** Hope this could work.

Koan: good and natsumi (made a holy fire ball) eat this.

Natsumi eats the fire, she is now engulf with holy fire.

Natsumi: LET'S DO THIS! **FIRE HOLY DRAGON: ROAR!**

Batter ray: (connect his plugs on his antennas at the crystals) time to turn up the power! **LACRAMA BLAST!**

Austin **: LIGHTING DRAGON SECRET ARTS: THUNDER CANNON!**

Koan: **WHITE GOD SECRET ART: HYPERION GUNS!**

There magic merge into one massive beam of magic and it aiming at jellal make him scream in agony and his life then crashed down is complete a bit burn ,bruises and smoke clear to see he's K.O and the corruption is fading away.

Koan: is over for him.

Natsumi: but we need to deal with the tower

Austin: yeah, (turn batter ray) Batter ray!

Batter ray: roger that!

He shove his hands , attends and tail to the crystal as he start absorbing it much more while he gritting

Batter ray: damn this stuff is strong! What did dung and feral put in to boost it up?!

As he keep absorbing until a spark explosion sent him back and turn into austin 2.

Austin 2: shit!

Austin 2 merge back to austin prime.

Koan: these two know if we have something to absorb.

Austin: there have to be a way to stop this tower.

Natsumi: but how?

?: leave that to us.

Before they can react they are outside in juvia water bubble then suddenly they see the tower crystal begin to Disappear then it vanish into nothing.

Austin: did that tower just...

Koan: vanish...

As they lamdex on the island as lucy, cana, layla, haruna , tsume , grace and milliana turn to see koan in his angel form make them shocked and blushed hard.

Lucy: _oh my gosh..._

Cana: _ohh~, aren't you sexy?_

Layla's thought _: just like when he's a baby_

haruna: (lick her lips) _I want him now_

Tsume: _aw he is so adorable and more handsome_

millianna: _koan kitty is now angel kitty_

Austin: I guess is over but koan, how did you get this form?

Koan: I don't know , it somehow (turn back to normal) came out to me

Then they scenes someone coming as they turn to see akasu ,lilith and Irene which surprise them that Irene look a bit like erza.

Koan: holy shit…

Austin: (turn to erza) did you make a duplicate?

Erza: no

Koan: she smell like erza but related, just like layla and anna

Akasu: actually…

Lilith: we are the ones who brought them back.

Austin and koan: WHAT?!

Layla: is true

Ana: they brought us back

Irene: (look at erza) is finally great to meet you, my daughter.

Erza: WHAT!?

Koan: okay let's hold here (point at akasu and Lilith) who are you two? And how you know us very well? We have never met you in our life.

Austin: and why you smell so familiar? And no more secrets too.

Akasu: funny we were about to explain to you everything, son.

Lilith: yes koan, is so nice to see you

this make them shocked and eyes wide as everybody are shocked.

Akasu: I'm akasu D Ookami, the dragon goddess and I'm your mother austin.

Lilith: Lilith seinaruyami, Demon goddess but I prefer demon queen, I'm also your mother koan.

Everyone: WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?

Koan then snarl and growl like a wild animal as his body begin to smoke out and his eyes shadow while his hand made a fist burst his black flames.

Koan: so, I've been burning with questions in my head in all my life, but I left that a long time ago. But now, my answer is front of me this whole time, that I never know (glared at lilith)

Austin: all my life I have been trying to figure out the same question in my head "where do I come from?" Over and over again (start to morph) how could you? Do you know how long I've been suffering?! The eternal pain and anguish, YOU'LL PAY!

But suddenly they got hugged by their mother as they try to break free by squirming around but they can't then akasu and Lilith show a bit of tears coming down, then the two boy can't hold as they cry to them.

Austin: why? (Morphing back and sobbing)

Koan: how could you leave us? We've been hell (sobbing more)

Akasu: we don't want this neither (tear up) I really wanted to be a mother have family but faith is always a cruel mistress.

Lilith: (tear up) I just want be able to hold you, to care for you, to be the mother that you always wanted and we was so close to end the war and be with you guys.

Akasu: but the enemy's trick put us in a coma, I never abandoned my little Austin (he kiss his forehead) I promise this time to never abandon you.

Lilith:( petting koan's cheek and hair) We regret that choice for eons and for us not being there for you is the biggest regret that we ever made, if we don't fight our world and omniverse be doomed , (hug him tighter) mommy promise to never leave her little cub ever again.

Akasu: (hugs Austin tight) and I will never leave my little dragon ever again.

Austin and koan smile feeling warmth as they're happy

Lilith: also tsume is time to tell your brother

Koan: huh?

Tsume: (walk to him) koan, is me, lorry.

Koan: l-lory?

Tsume: (nodded) yes, it's me.

Koan: h-how?

Tsume: I was reborn and reincarnated, I couldn't remember anything but when I saw you as a baby, my memories begin to remember you slowly until when lili-I mean our mom found me. I finally remember and I wanted to be with you my big brother.

Koan speed in and hugged her tight as he cry very hard like a river very loud.

Lucy smile like to see koan now happy but a little jealous, Layla smile to see him feel better, Grace was a little surprised to see that tsume is his little sister reincarnated, natsumi what kind of relieved to see koan all better, millieanna smile and hoping and wanting to be hard to, haruna smiled. At the house ikaros only smiled to see that her master's heart has been healed, mirajane is smile even felt koan's pain being healed, Astraea tear up a little to see the koan is crying, snarl smiled and ultear also smiled at him.

Koan stop crying as he wipe his tears and smile.

Koan: I'm so happy to finally see you lory, oh I missed you

Tsume: so do I nya

Koan: but since you my sister, are you sure you wanted to love me?

Tsume: yes I do my koany nya, I'm a new woman.

Koan: Good, (look at lilith) if your my mom.

Austin: your my mom too, (eyes wide) does that make us...

Akasu: demigod yes, your half human from your dad.

Lilith: your half demon from me and half human and angel from your dad.

Akasu: so both of you two are prince.

This shocked Austin and koan to hear that from their mothers.

Austin: mind. Blown.

Koan: oh. My. Ba-(head exploded and regenerate)

Then Austin lend it to the ground and now becomes pieces, and all of them so they run around in circles and koan launch like a rocket and made fireworks of him.

Lucy: I kept believe this!

Natsumi: Austin!? The prince of dragons!?

Grace: koan. The prince of demons!?

Haruna: (lick her lips) ooh, I'm going to enjoy this.

Cana: it seems my koan show's more surprises for us.

Happy: oh wow! This is so awesome!

Millieanna: even so, he still a cutey.

Simon: this is astounding, the Omni king and the holy demon are princes of dragons and demons?

Wally: now this is just dandy

Sho: Big brother!? Is a prince!?

Laki: so hot.

Erza: this is unbelievable.

Juvia: darling!? A prince!?

Judy: HE IS A DRAGON PRINCE!? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

As austin and koan came back to their senses

Koan: wow

Austin: yeah and wow, (turn Irene) so your era's mom huh?

Irene: yep, Irene Belserion, queen of the dragons and the first who invented dragon slayer magic.

Austin: OK I did not see that coming, you queen of the dragons!?

Irene: that's right, and you are going to be my king.

Austin: huh?

She grab his face , then give a French kiss make him blush hard and eyes wide, erza then snatch him away from her and start the glare.

Erza: what is the meaning of this mother?!

Irene: I'm sorry erza, but I can't help it, he's a prince and he's so cute.

Erza: but you're my mom! And aren't you already married?

Irene: not anymore I'm a new woman and I despise him.

Austin: what you mean

Irene: Well I'm gonna tell you the whole thing, (look at erza) and why I wasn't there for you and left you at the village.

Then Irene begin telling her past about her and the war, after the war of her life was full of despair and miserable, which Shocked erza and Austin, koan however is mad as hell

Irene: I understand if you don't want forgiveness for such selfishness of using you as my vessel, I suffer and let it break my mind to insanity (look down) so I thought you don't wanted a mother who is a monster. All I ever wanted is a family to raise my daughter's future but I fail, I heard what happen to you and this is all my fault.

Then erza quickly hugged her mom and smile a little while in tears.

Erza: I don't care right now all it matters is I just finally have a mother to love and spend time with

Irene: (in tears) oh my little scarlet... (Hugged her tight) how I missed you smile, you all grown up now. You have my looks and such great skills.

Erza: so am I a princess of all dragons? Like madoku?

Akasu: basically yes but, you are a dragon goddess

Erza and Austin: HUH?! How?!

Akasu: simple, you have sex.

Lilith: if any girl is intimate with her sons they too are half dragon but my son have sex with any girl will demon and angel

Koan: wait, you mean dad made you partial angel?

She nodded

Koan: wow, that explain my half mutant form which is a demon and this angel form

Natsumi: (walk to her) akasu, do you know where igneel is?

Akasu: I do but I can't tell you, but I can give you a riddle: for the fire that burn's in red, and dragon's fire burns bright, to find your Dragon he must look deep in your heart.

Natsumi: (pouted) ah man, now it have to be a riddle?

Koan: don't worry natsuy, I'm sure we'll solve it and does that riddle for every dragon slayer?

Akasu: Yep, minus Austin and laxyia

Austin: how do you know her?

Akasu: I'm a dragon goddess, I know for my Dragon slayer to a lacrima, I created the true dragon slayer magic.

Lilith: I invented devil slayer and my husband invented god slayer magic and angel slayer magic.

Happy: can you take me any cooler?

Austin: wait, are you two the reason I have a green lantern ring?

Koan: and my red lantern ring?

Austin and koan: (look each other) wait! You have a green/red lantern ring?! Yes I did! I got it from the fight!

Akasu: a little bit yes, but it we'll tell you two.

Lilith: your emotions triggered them and they are now yours, we have collect some lantern corp for you to be chosen, other ring will be you're soon.

Erza: was a lantern corp

Austin: back in our world there an urban legend in the galaxy that coinciding with the dawn of the universe, seven different entities were spawned, each representing a single emotion.

Koan: not to mention colors , red as rage , blue as hope , green as willpower, yellow as fear, orange as avarice , star sapphire as love , indigo tribe as compassion . Even two new lantern corp which is black as death and white as life.

Austin: there's leaders of those lantern such as atrocious leader of the red lantern, larfleeze leader of the orange lantern, sinestro leader of the yellow lantern, which these 3 are bad guys. Queen Aga'po as leader of the star sapphire, hal Jordan and saint walker as great warrior of the green and blue lantern, Iroque is the leader of the Indigo Tribe, Black Hand the leader of the black lantern and dangerous villain and the white lantern leader is perhaps unknown

Happy: hey Austin, if dex Starr can be a lantern, can anyone of us be one?

Austin: it's a possibility and animals to.

Koan: (pick up dex-starr) hey millieanna, say hello to my new friend dex-starr.

Millieanna: (immediately hugs him) OH MY GOD HE IS SO CUTE!

Dex start: {your, crushing me}

Koan: he said your crushing him

millieanna: oh, sorry little guy (hugged him gentle)

Dex-starr: {now that's better and comfy}

Koan: also natsumi I had good news for you

Natsumi: what?

Koan: you remember lissana right?

Natsumi: yeah.

Koan whisper to her in the ear and make her eyes wide in shocked, And she start to tear up.

Natsumi: s-she alive?

Koan: yeah, don't know where she is, but I promise to find her somehow (smile)

Natsumi smiled and hugged him. Then koan see a broken piece kamen rider belt so he walk there and grab it.

Koan: **TIME BACK!**

Then it rewind it back to one piece and give it to austin.

Koan: here you go

Austin: thanks

Koan: you might need these (show bunch of metal parts)

Austin: what are they?

Koan: NRG's continent suit parts, they can upgraded, modified and customize your rider belt, armors and stuff. (Austin's eyes wide) I know feral the reason he give jellal the ability to deal with your chronos.

Austin: I'll get to work on it.

Suddenly they heard evil laughter and insanity laughter all around the area.

Dung: bravo you two.

Feral jester: well done fighting our duplication.

Austin: WHAT?!

Dung: I got to say, you're starting to get a real strong but not as me, you're lucky that I have my clone here and if for the real me I want to hold anything back.

Austin: fuck.

Feral jester: true my deal with jellal is destroyed, but I was fast enough to collect the 3 assassins and so many guards that jellal have, their souls are mine now. And I teleported jellal somewhere that you all we meet again soon.

Austin: and my suspicions were correct feral has brother which is opposite of me and he knows all about the kamen riders, and I just refilled my new Rider to you dung

Dung: bravo again, we see how strong you are, when jellal slice you rider belt along chronos. I teleported some shard s and even the one you try to injected yourself to be immune of the power we gave to jellal. (Make Austin eyes wide)

Austin: so you to know my every move and every invention I made and as of right now you're reading our minds.

Dung: three for three, yes we are and as of right now you're now so call unpredictability is now predictable , however is only a limit I don't know very munch but is easy since vilgax resurrect me with some sample of your D.N.A

Erza: no way...

Dung: Like my duplicate said Austin, ever since in the afterlife I become more dangerous as ever.

Feral: y'all gonna love it, since you all now know koan is a half angel and half demon.

Austin: then what are you?

Feral: I erase my human side a little, but I'm half fallen angel and half undead demon.

Koan: What you still a hold shred of humanity in you.

Feral: whatever, and we set up a most wanted poster of you and fairy tail.

Dung: so every dark guild even bounty hunter and assassin bring you alive that broken or doubted try to kill y'all.

This shocked everybody.

But natsumi grin and punch her palms.

Natsumi: I say bring it on more challenges the better.

Austin: Bring an army of them who cares, as long as fairy tail stands tall.

Koan: we will bring every chaos and destruction of every evil members and destroy their dark guilds

Feral: I love a good challenge the more they defeat and the more their souls

Dung: we shall meet again fairy tail, soon y'all will be dead in the ground from our vengeance

Feral: also natsumi, me wanna see how strong you are as a demon, if you wondering what me talking about, go ask lilith as she know who your older sister and what you truly are E.N.D hahahahahahaha!

Then the voices of dung and feral jester are gone.

Austin: damn it, now they have their own new tricks, and who know what feral jester will do of helping dung and other villains.

Koan: I know what you mean bro, but we can't push ourselves to the limits, I'm not you when you're not me where ourselves, but the only thing that we can do is to do they impossible to surpass our stupendous but you get the best idea of dealing with dung and I can deal with feral jester cause they don't know I'm spying their moves remember.

Austin: oh yeah I forgot, In fact (smile) I think I can make something I can turn the tides for us but I can't tell you

Koan: Na-ah, you may enjoy surprises but only mean you can leave a messages in my head when you're done. (Turn Lilith) hey mom, you know history well of any strong undead demons and fallen angel type and what they can do?

Lilith: Well yes, yes I do.

Koan: well I need to know and even train to up against feral's evil tricks

Austin: so do I against dung with my mom's training and the other will train to.

Then Austin and Klein sent something, they turned to see three people walking towards the group, the girl on the left has Long purple hair , same eyes as Austin and she is showing her dragon side which is green, she is wearing a black jacket with black pants and has an orange scarf like Austin, the boy next to her has lightish hair with the blue bang, he is wearing a purple dragon the style cloak with white shirt underneath, The girl on the right has darkish pink hair, whisker marks, red eyes and has catlike ears on top, she was what looked like a combination of a high school uniform and a maid uniform but wearing long sleeve straight jacket but with a hoodie like, and the boy next to her looks the same except has short spiky red hair has whisker marks, and what he wear is the combination of a ninja outfit and a Mage outfit.

Boy 1: (spotted Austin) oh father.

Austin: wha?

?: oh my apologies you may not know us, my name is Alex ookami, (point to the girl) and this is Summer ookami my sister, where your son and daughter.

Austin: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?

Koan: Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me! What about me?!(Grin and jumping a lot) 

Boy and girl: YELLLLOOOOOOOW DDDDDAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYY!

Koan: YELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOW PEOPLE THAT I DON'T KNOW YET! WHAT NAME ARE YOU TWO?!

Boy: I'M KOAN. JR KISTUNE SEINARUYAMI!

Girl: I'M LUNIALLE HANA SEINARUYAMI!

Koan. Jr and Lunialle: AND YOU'RE OUR DADS!

Koan: HOLY MONKEY BANANA SPLITS! (He jump at some random car and make a donut) I'M A DAAAAAAAD! THANK YOU AUTHORS! I CAN'T WAIT TO TEXT THEY OTHER ME IN THEY OTHER STORY ABOUT THIS!

(Oh no problem)

Austin: now that's something you don't see every day, (turn it to Alex) so are you really are my son, may I ask you how did you all get here?

Alex: you see before we tell how we got in here, me and my sister even my other sister and brother who are uncle koan's kids, we was made by neb , which you know as the evil ben but the leader of all evil bens there is, because in case one of his brother turn on him and his leadership.

Austin: why am I not surprise?

Summer: I and my brother was made from your D.N.A from the past, our mom niji, kavaxas and drang's D.N.A from the present.

Austin: so that goes for the same on koan but different, and let me guess, you two and those two are future versions of us?

Alex: no we came from the same dimension where feral jester is, neb thought creating solider and servant, we arrive at earth land but a bit far and heard rumor of you and uncle koan so we came and let the chaos twins track your sent

summer: we're not evil because the particle of you and uncle koan's D.N.A from the past that neb use time magic, so our light was stronger to resist the evil and corruption.

Austin: That's something I'm happy about, can you do heard about dung? (They nodded) I have an idea how about we do a little Asperger?

Alex: you bet!

Summer: I'm in

Austin: (he turn to erza and they others) girls and mom, meet your children and grandchildren

Alex: hey mother and grandmother (bow)

summer: (cheerful smile) is wonderful to meet you mom and grand mom.

The girls all dog pile of them into a big hug

Erza: I'm a mother.

Irene: I can be a mother again!

Juvia: darling's children! Yes!

Laki: aw are you too adorable.

Judy: this is going to be so cool.

Akasu: finally, I'm a grandmother.

Bloody bunny: you two maybe cute but Austin is my huggy

koan: me turn, oh girls and mom, meet koan's kids

Koan. Jr: Yellow moms and grandma what doing?

Lunialle: hope we get along

They all stare at them and They Pile on in a hug.

Lucy: oh my gosh, you do look so cutel.

Natsumi: koan Jr almost looks like me, and I love it!

Grace: aw you two are cuddly.

Cana: well now, this is going to be fun.

Haruna: aw I want to pinch both of your cheeks!

Tsume: yay! I'm a mother now!

Layla: I'm going to enjoy this.

Millieanna: this ones looks like a kitty!

Lilith: yes! I'm a grandmother!

Alex: and we can do this.

As a poof smoke they see Alex, summer, koan. Jr and lineally as kids around 9 or 10 make the girls and 2 goddess scream loudly in glee.

Austin: guess they have kids form

koan: perhaps from the side effect of our past self as kids and now is both of their true forms.

Austin: yeah that kinda explaining that, well let's try to typing that now, (turn to the four wizards) how are you feel that we invite the four of you to fairy tail? (Smile)

Wally: really!?

Sho: you're sure about this?

Austin: millianna doesn't seem to mind.

Erza: we're not putting any pressure on you, so we'll let you think it over for a bit.

Austin: yeah.

Wally: I don't know about you but I'm pretty sold on the idea already!

Then koan, natsumi and koan. Jr fall asleep at the ground

Lucy: seem there tired

Austin: A crazy day that happens today I don't blame him.

 **Timeskip**

After the defeat of jellal, Simon, sho, Wally and milleana went on a boat because they wanted to see the outside world and begin to join other guild which Austin, koan and natsumi made a fire work for their goodbye and so do erza with her armor.

 **The next day**

the team went home at fairy tail and see is now finally fixed, new and improve since thanks to koan and Austin.

Austin: so koan, what do you think on they'll react to meeting our mothers and children?

Koan: oh let it surprise them bro.

Austin: but what about makarov? Should we tell him about the new situation we're in now?

Koan: yeah but don't worry bro, were may defeated our enemies' duplicate consider this a warning for the future if anyone dare hurt our family.

Austin: yeah, the guild is back to operational.

Koan: sure is.

Happy: wow.

Judy: you can say that again.

Erza: well this is a surprise.

Grace: (turn to natsumi who pouted) what's wrong with you?

Natsumi: I hate change.

Koan: come on my fiery cherry, it maybe a new look but is the same old way of fairy tail (kiss her cheek) so don't knock it till you try it.

Grace: are you kidding me?! We have a café now?!

Austin: yeah, koan and I start to make a few new additions to the new guild hall and look here, we also have a gift shop.

Koan: and some other stuff too!

Alex: so this is fairy tail guild huh? Seem really great.

Koan. Jr: yeah, (grin) my kind of place.

?: oh you two must be Austin and koan.

They turn to see a man with short blond hair, wearing a blue shirt and black pants and he is in the gift shop.

?: nice to meet you two, my name is max.

Austin: oh well nice to meet you max.

Koan: yellow what doing? (Waving his arm while laugh crazy)

Max: oh nothing much, you know I heard everything about you two, Austin you took down erza with your armors and koan took down grace and natsumi.

Austin: yeah, but that wasn't hard, so what are you selling here?

Max: well, we got t-shirts, wrist bands, towels, mugs and action figures and here's are most popular one ever. (Hands Austin a plushy of himself)

Austin: a plushy of me?

Koan: and me?

Max: well you have a plushy one too (hold a koan plushy of himself) even a poster of you guys and a body pillow.

Koan: sound neat.

Austin: I'm a little creeped out but nice stitching, and cue screams now.

The girls start to scream with glee and run at the gift shop buying the Austin and koan merchandise.

Koan: they don't mind hahaha.

Levy: (run and hugged Austin) is so good to have you back austy, (turn Lucy) and you to Lu.

Lucy: oh, Hi levy.

Levy: isn't awesome? Guess what, we now have a swimming pool behind the bar, and we even got a game room in the basement

Austin and koan: NICE!

Juvia: Austin darling, I have surprise for you.

Austin: what is juvi-AAA HOLY SHRIMP!(Eyes wide)

She is now wearing a new blue coat and a new Russian hat

Juvia: so what do you think darling?

Austin: why do you look so adorable now?

Juvia: (hugs him) I knew you like it!

As niji, sally, devilica, eviliy, snarl, kavaxas, nymph, asteara, ikaros, madoku are here too

Austin: hey there guys, seem you're enjoying the new look of fairy tail we upgraded huh?

Kavaxas: is very interesting indeed

levy: but the biggest change is up stairs, because now everybody are allowed to go to the second floor.

Eflman: yo (came by upstairs)

koan: yellow elfman (then mira came and tackle koan in a hugged) Yellow mira what doing?

Mirajane: wonderful koany (then look down to see dex-starr) oh my goodness! Who this sweet little guy

koan: that's dex-starr, my new third partner

Dex-Starr: {hello} (wave his paw)

then mirajane pick him up and petting him then he purr.

Mirajain: you look so cute

Dex-Starr: {yay, pet me more}

koan: seem they get along

levy: master actually let's more of us goes on s-class quest, but only to let s-class wizard agree to go along

Makarov: well you Dondre heads are back and-(spotted akasu and Lilith then have a nosebleed and heart eyes) OH WOW!

As every guy see akasu and Lilith some of them are amaze of two young girl here

Makarov: who these two might be?

Austin and Koan: our moms.

That make a shattering notice in the hall.

Mans: WHAT?!

Akasu: that's right, and don't let our appearance fool you all, were adults a little bit. I'm Akasu D Ookami, Dragon goddess

Lilith: and I'm Lilith seinaruyami, the Demon queen.

That made every member minus the group in extremely shock.

Makarov: l-Lilith, a-akasu? As in the urban legend since history of earthland?

Madoku: t-the dragon goddess, like my father told me about you.

Lilith and akasu: yep, that's right~.

Makarov: and that means

they all turn to Austin and koan

Koan and Austin: yep

Austin: and also five times a surprise, oh kids!

Alex: (walking up) yes father?

Summer: yes daddy?

This made everyone in the guild in shock and turn white and slack jaw

Mirajane: I'm a mother now!?

Levy: Austin. A prince and has a son? And a daughter? (Have her eyes spinning)

Anna: YES! I'M A MOTHER NOW!

Niji: (blush) aw being with Austin and serving him at the same time.

Ikaros: (tilt her head) me, a mother?

Asteara: yay!

Nymph: (blush) Austin's children? They see so cute!

Kavaxas: interesting.

Sally: well, being an auntie will be fun.

Devilca: this could be interesting.

Snarl: now I have three koans to have fun with

eviliy: as sally is happy with this then so am I

Madoku: Austin, The dragon prince? Yes!

Aries: oh my, this is a dream?

Virgo: (came by) master, take me

Austin: yep, say hello to Alex and summer.

Koan: meet the twins, koan. Jr and lunialle

Alex: greetings.

Summer: hey everyone! (Bow)

Koan Jr: YELLOW EVERYONE! (Waving his arms)

Lunialle: yellow! (Bow)

Elfmen: now that is freaken manly!

Koan: sure is! Also Koan found a root beer mixing machine

Koan. Jr: ME GONNA GET THAT ROOT BEER CHOCOLATE!

Koan: THEN ME GET AN ORERO ROOT BEER!

Luniablle: THEN I'LL HAVE CHERRY ROOT BEER!

They zoom in the root beer machine and carry barrels

Koan, Koan. Jr and Luniabble: ROOT BEER! ROOT BEER! ROOT BEER! ROOT BEER! ROOT BEER!

Austin: what's koan is koan, now I have to watch over three of them. (Drink some tea)

Alex: we'll help you father. (Drink some English tea)

Summer: you can count on us daddy! (Drink some tea)

then Austin suddenly show a tear of joy and sniff a bit.

Austin: thanks kids.

Gajeel: hey it's you two.

Austin: hello gajeel, how's fairy tail treating you?

Make Lucy shocked

grace: what?! Him!? Are you kidding me?!

Koan :( came by with his root beer) hey gajeel, glad you came bro (grin)

Gajeel: I hear that you two are princes?

Austin: yeah, we're surprise too

koan: which explain how we roll

Grace: why you let him in gramps?!

Koan: snowflake relax, he's family now

Erza: juvia, Judy, haruna and madoku I'm fine with but gajeel... (Glared)

Austin: I know what he did in the past but everyone deserve a second chances, trust me, I can see in his eyes he's finding a way to gain trust and respect. Just like how koan use to be a villain back in the day , who cause so munch devastated thing ever, I mean look.

Austin show a wanted poster and inmate picture photo of koan, this made erza shock, mirajain covered her mouth, cana wide eyed, makarov have a stern face, lilith teared up, koan. Jr and luniablle spit out a little root beer, natsumi shock, grace and Lucy hugged koan, asteara teared up, ikaros make a single tear on her face, virgo surprised, layla cried a little and tsume cried.

Austin: koan use to me a villain in the past and the most wanted and dangerous one around our world, he join no side for anyone, not even vilgax or dung, he has a ruff life but me and our brother ben stop him and give him another chance, now look at him, he is a walking talking cartoon hero and wizard and a proud member of fairy tail.

Gajeel: dame, you have it tough koan, what you did you do as wanted villain?

Koan: well Rob 104 bank, steal cars and weapons from around the galaxy 4 times, burn and destroyed 70 building along some people, break out of jail and asylum 5 times and let the criminals out of there, randomly graffiti and panted walls and other buildings around the world, stealing 84 foods form people, take some 21 people as hostages, throw 76 police, 11 s.w.a.t team and 40 military armies in a laughing gas and buried underground which almost spill lava.

Gajeel: holy shit.

Austin: yeah, he was that bad, cause what vilgax, dung and his ex-girlfriend did to him is the reason he gone bat-shit crazy , after he escape viglax sent some strong assassin squad want him dead or alive. Kaon's side effect mutant form or now half demon form slowly rising, (frown) the people was afraid of him and hated calling him a monster and throw stuff as he was all alone in the street. The assassin found him and try to hunt him down make koan snapped crazy in a whole new level is the reason he gone really evil and crazy.

Koan: But not anyway more, since ben and aust here finally defeated me which cause my old memories coming back to me and locked me for 4 month to stay good, then I was free and take time until dung try to manipulate me of my true desire. He almost got me until I realize what lorry and my step parents wanted me to really have, so me, ben and Austin defeat him for good.

Makarov: but he came back, anything else we should know about?

Koan: yeah, (pointed Irene) see her?

Makarov: now you mention, she look like erza. 

Koan: that's because she's erza's mom, Irene belserion , the queen of the dragon and the one who invented dragon slayer . Just like how my mom invented devil slayer, my dad invented angel slayer, god slayer and Austin's mom invented the true magic of the dragon slayer.

Makarov: (spit take) the first dragon slayer?!

Irene: yep, and I see you taken care of my daughter, (look at madoku and gajeel) oh, you two must be metalicana and acnologia's kids.

Gajeel: what, you know him?!

Madoku: you know my dad?

Irene: yes I do, have no idea where Metalicana is but I have a hunch dung and feral jester is dealing with acnologia as we speak.

Madoku: dad. (Frown)

Natsumi: (muttered) this new guild hall doesn't feel right

koan: (turn to natsumi) fire cherry don't like koan's help of fixing guild better?

Natsumi: (eyes wide) wait koany, I didn't me-

He whimper and cry like a fountain from his eyes

Koan: WAAAHHH! NATSUMI HATE KOAN'S HELPING!

Running around the guild hall

Austin: that wasn't very nice natsumi

Lucy: you made koan cry

grace: and they say I was cold

: ouch

Luniablle: that's mean mommy

Natsumi: (start to chasing him) koan I'm sorry! I like your help on what you did you the guild!

Koan: Liar! Lair! Pants on fire!

Then lights went off then the light show on the stage mirajane with a guitar.

Koan: oh boy! Mria gonna sing! You rock my devil queen!

Mirajane: thank you koany, now let me play this some for the guild's strongest team and cheer you up since I like your design

koan: finally! Someone who appreciate my hard work on fairy tail's guild (turn his back from natsumi which she in anime tears)

Natsumi: I'm very sorry koan.

Koan: me forgive you, if you prove how much you like it, by having a drink with me and my kids with the root beer machine mixer.

Natsumi: ok

Then koan and natsumi sit on a table with koan. Jr and Luniablle taking some root beer and Mirajane start to sing her song and everyone is enjoying it, makarov is still thinking about retirement, then Lilith and tsume sit next to koan, even akasu, Alex and summer sit with Austin.

Koan's thought: she sing like an angel, I'm so very happy to finally meet my mom including lory.(look at the ceiling) mom ,dad , if you're up there watching me, you were right about me having hope for the future of a family, and if my true father see me now. I hope to get to meet him and get to know him too.

Mirajane finish her song and everyone cheered for her, then gajeel is up on the stage wearing a white suit and black glasses with a fedora and have a metal guitar with chains well.

Make everyone shocked and confuse in white

Austin: what the hell?

Koan: oh joy! Gajeel gonna play a song! Go forward it bro!

Gajeel: here's a little something that I call "best friend" wanna hear it? Alright let's go.

Everybody was booing at him then throwing junk at him until koan and koan. Jr block it with an s.w.a.t team's shield.

Koan. Jr: hey don't throw stuff at him, he didn't play yet.

Koan: (look at gajeel) go ahead brother, show them the music of best friend you have in yam!

Gajeel: {sparking of a colorful, shubidoba~, you bode out of my eye}

as everybody is stun of how horrible his song sound except koan, koan. Jr and luniablle who's jamming of gajeel's song.

Koan: oh yeaah! Now that's good music right there! Huh son?

Koan Jr: oh yeah!

Natsumi: this is gonna be the worst song I ever heard!

Then gajeel throw the guitar at natsumi.

Natsumi: you want a piece of me!?

Gajeel: shubidoba!

Natsumi: I have enough of the shu-before-bas

Gajeel: shubidoba you jerk

Grace then bump at erza who is eating her cake which make her drop her cake, then elfman step on it then she kicked him making him crash

Natsumi: now it feels like home!

Austin: sure is

then elfman crashed to the root beer mixing machine and koan eyes wide and turn black as everyone the whole guild hall become quiet felt the air dreaded and cold

Austin: oh shit , hide !

As Austin, Alex, and summer hide in a safe place.

Koan: (speak in a demonic voice) who is the one ruin my possession?!

as koan went red lantern which surprise everyone and koan use gajeel as a bat and force him to turn into his iron dragon scale and he tell dex-starr to jump at natsumi for causing this and koan chase erza and he smash everywhere using gajeel and his other hand to blast her and vomit rage plasma at her. Then he is extremely angry and the guild members start to have a big fight and a rampage while erza being chased down by koan

 **With Austin and his kids**

Austin: man koan and his kids can make a ruckus.

Alex: indeed.

Summer: that how fairy tail works.

 **timeskip**

Austin is still walking through town until he stop at the big tree.

Austin: I know you're there laxyia

Laxyia came by and smirk at him

Laxyia: you finally came back Austin, I'm starting to feel lonely.

Austin: ugh do I have to draw you a picture?

Laxyia: I'm not giving up until you join me, I want to have a rematch with that Brother of yours but, I like to know how strong you are against me.

Austin: are you sure about that?

Laxyia: I seen your fight but I want to see for myself.

Austin: I see you have a spare headphone huh?

Laxyia: yeah after your brother stole them I had to buy another one, now enough talk let's have a rumble, but first a deal if I win you join my team no exceptions.

Austin: fine but if I win stop bugging me for joining your team and that's final.

Laxyia: very well then.

Laxyia then engulf her fist with lightning, she charge of him but Austin blocked her punch with his foot with lightning.

Laxyia: so you know if lightning magic to huh? You're gonna make a good dish into my team, when I win!

Austin: not just that, when I unlock this type of magic I could think of 1 million ways on how to amplify its damage, for example. (Forces foot away from her and golf both of his hands with lightning and the water) LIGHTING WATER DRAGON: GIGA CRASH!

Then he throw his fists at her chest and engulfing her with water and electrocuting her.

Then got crashed down to the ground and getting up

Austin: Seem you ate part of the lightning huh?

Laxyia: you got that right, I can also a lightning magic, you know that I'm a lightning Dragon slayer right?

Austin: I knew I felt something familiar with your magic, now that I know that it's time to get serious don't you think?

Laxyia: sure do austy.

She charge at him with her are engulfed with lightning throwing fist and kicked in rapid speed but able to doge them and she dodge some of his punches until he uppercut her to the sky and she charge up her attack.

Laxyia: **LIGHTNING BLAST!**

Austin: **CRYSTAL SHEILD!**

Austin made a crystal shield out of the ground but laxyia lightning teleported behind him as he got the time to block her kick which make him stumble.

Austin: you handle lightning type but what about this? **LIGHTNING GOD'S BREAKING FIST!**

He punch her to send her flying, she try to eat it but she got electrocuted instead.

Austin: you see laxyia, there is way that your own element against you, not even this other one **THUNDER GOD'S BELLOW!**

He then unleash a loud thunder noise surrounding with waves, hair making her crash into The large tree and austin point at her

Austin: I win, for now I will never join laxyia dreaver and be careful with my brother here and don't tick him off as I won't save you from your mistake (teleported)

As laxyia got up and growl while gritting her teeth in anger while lighting still dances around her.

Laxyia's thought _: Austin is stronger than me, I wanting to be with me to join me._

She took out a black and purple orb then remember meet two unknown person from yesterday

 **Flashback**

Laxyia is walking alone thinking of ways to let Austin join her team until 2 man in cloak walked up to her

?: yellow laxyia dreaver

Laxyia:( glared) who are you two

?: you may know us as Mr. D and Mr. F

Mr.D: we heard rumor and a lot about the Omni-king and the holy devil lord  
And wonder why you aren't around the guild more offended?

Laxyia: I was just thinking of something it's not your business.

Mr.F: tell me laxyia, do you ever wanted something to desire of making fairy tail your way ?

Laxyia:(eyes wide) I'm listening...

Mr.D: we have a little boost for you (show an orb and toss it to her) we're not gonna force you, take some time to think over it, if you merge and wanna test it.

Mr. F: But if is not enough, we'll sense it when you really need us

laxyia: I don't need any of your help and if this piece of junk give me a boost, then I'll guess if it bring me to Austin and take down that idiot freak seinaruyami

Mr.F: as you wish

Mr. D: but remember, if you need us, we'll senses your desire and emotion

they walk away

flashback end

Layla hold the orb and merge it and felt the boost

Layla's thought: don't need their help, but I wanna see if this so called boost could work , right now a new member who is a former member of phantom lord (then she frown) the one who tear our guild down. Austin and his lousy brother made a mistake to let 4 member of phantom lord here but this one! (Small smile a bit) I like to give him a beating for making this guild weaker than ever.

 **timeskip**

as koan is taking a walk and then see gajeel with jet and droy even levy hiding behind the tree which make him title his head and frown then mira , tsume and natsumi came to see what koan is looking at.

Tsume: hey koan

koan: hey tsume...

Natsumi: what's going on?

koan: seem jet and droy is fighting gajeel, but gajeel not defending himself

Tsume: I think gajeel is letting jet and drop letting off some steam.

Natsumi: but why?

koan: he's working hard to earn the respect, deep down he regret of his past and he understand if either fairy tail member don't forgive for try to hurt levy and his team and wreck the guild, I got this you guys.

Then koan walk to gajeel who seem not hurt a bit from droy and jet's magic attack.

Koan: I think he had enough you two.

Jet: but koan, do you know what this guy did?

Koan: yes, and I think he let you lay out some steam

droy: but he-

koan: no you two, your being bullies, I know what he did but he's working hard to earn or gain the respect (turn to levy) also levy thank for trying stop your teammates, (turn gajeel) and gajeel, I always have a bro's back no matter what situation it is.

Gajeel: gee, thanks, you know you maybe weird but it's good to have a brother.

Koan: and I have my way of how I know your dad, but I promise like natsumi I'm gonna find your dad

Gajeel: thanks man.

Laxyia: pathetic, and I see these two not giving the new guy a hard time are they?

As they turn to see laxyia came by make natsumi growl along with mira and tsume glared at her.

Droy: laxyia.

Koan: eh yellow sparky, what doing? And thanks for the headphones (showing the headphone around his neck while cackling crazy)

Laxyia: grr, since that the punk who torn are guild hall, I understand how you two feel (walk a bit at gajeel while crossing her arms) I bet the old geezer let you and your friends join the guild cause he was afraid for you wrecking the place again.

Koan: No spark-plug, cause he can see within his eyes that he have a second chance and Gajeel working hard now to earn a respect and trust, same like how juvia, madoku, judy and haruna as me and bro see within them as better chance to have a family which they earn it.

Laxyia: oh yeah?! We become the laughingstock of the magic community because of him!

Koan: koan doubt it, if you keep making that face sparky it'll freeze like that.

Laxyia: shut up!

She throw her fist at his face but koan didn't move and let that fist hit him, but she screamed in pain and hold her hand. Which surprise levy, jet, droy, mora, tsume, natsumi, and gajeel that see koan can stand that without a flinch.

Koan: please, continue what you're saying of how it his fault?

Laxyia: shut up, shut up, shut up!

She throw more of her punches and then use her lightning at him but he kept dodging it by doing a dance.

Koan: you was going to hurt gajeel, he had enough and Koan can't let you hurt my brother anymore.

He then slam his foot at her gut to send her flying at the large tree, then she got out and snarl at him.

Koan: also you wonder what happen to your second headphone, it was me again, I gave it to mira cause it looks good on her.

Laxyia then got PO'd.

Koan: come on, look at the bright side, you have a third one now.

Laxyia: **RAGING BOLT!**

She clenched fist in the air, then a large bolt of lightning sent at koan which he stand there got hit

Jet and Droy: KOAN!

Gajeel: he got hit...

tsume, natsumi, mira and levy didn't show any worried as laxyia grin to see she got him but when the smoke clear to see koan got no damage nor scratch on him as the lightning dances around him and begin to chance color as red and black which surprise layxia, gajeel ,jet and droy.

Laxyia: he absorb my magic?

Koan: that all you got?

Jet: _dude, that's hardcore._

Droy: _I wonder he takes apprentices?_

Gajeel: holy shit, that's one tough wizard.

Koan: Are you holding back sparky? Think using your lightning dragon slayer magic that your dad implanted inside of you can't handle me?

Laxyia: NEVER MENTION THAT BASTARD! **LIGHTNING DRAGON: ROAR!**

She puff her cheek and release a form of a destructive lightning beam blast toward koan then it hit him when the smoke clear it that koan is not harmed and to show koan's skin is like a bit dark gray metal around him and his eyes glows white.

Koan: Say hello to my, Iron Devil slayer!

Gajeel: IRON WHAT NOW?!

Jet: how can he copy iron devil devil magic?!

Levy: I wonder what Austin can do with other dragon slayer magics? And I wonder if I can be a kamen rider?

Droy: I change my mind right now.

Laxyia: A DEVIL SLAYER?!

Natsumi: that's our koany.

Mirajane: (smile) our sexy koany~.

Tsume: nyep, my brother is so manly~. (cat smile)

Koan: looks like you need to catch up sparky-plug, I train a lot and unlocked other magic even slayer type elements of both devil slayer and god slayer, not to mention mimic other abilities to customize or modified by looking, touching or someone touch me. Now let me show you a devil can do to their opponent.

He speed behind her.

Koan: **IRON DEVIL'S SLEGEHAMMER!**

His arm turn into a sledgehammer launch it at her back make her sent crashed the ground and cough a bit of blood, then using her lightning to heal herself and getting up.

Laxyia: DAMN YOU! **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD!**

She raised her hands and form a very large lightning and throw it at him

Koan: **IRON DEVIL'S SHEILD!**

He stomp his foot to make a large iron shield to block her attack then he jump up

Koan: **IRON DEVIL'S TENTACLES!**

4 metal tentacle spread from his back and grab her and slammed her to the ground many times and throw to the ground and she got up throwing many lightning bolt at him which didn't effect and he jump down and his skin turn back to normal.

Koan: let me ask this, you fought Austin with lightning god slayer with your lightning dragon slayer right?

Laxyia: how did you know?!

Koan: me have ways, but witness this one, **LIGHTNING DEVIL'S RAGE!**

He puff his cheek and release a black and lighting beam at her which she dodge it but it got her shoulder and leg a it which she hiss at the pain and her eyes are wide in shocked.

Laxyia: its hurts badly then austins lighting god magic

then she healed up then glared at him.

Koan: oh well , ready call it quit ?

laxyia: NEVER !

She zoom in speed cover her body in lightning then she throw many punches and kicks dodging her attacks then suddenly he saw his locket fall of which tsume notice that locket and both of their eyes wide when it fell off at the ground.

koan: my locket ?

laxyia: (grin a little) oh~ , what do we have here ?( pick up koan's locket)

koan: sparky! Give it to me, is really important to me!

Laxyia: if it's important to you, then too bad. (Drop the locket and crushed it)

Koan's eyes wide and so do time as she hiss angry at her

Koan:(dropped to his knee) that locket...it have a picture of my...family...my sister...mom...dad

Laxyia: what's the matter all of a sudden? (Smirk and crossing her arms) Where is that confidence?

koan:(eyes shadow ) it was given and made by my mom when I lost them, even my sister...

Laxyia: so what? Like I give a shit about that.

koan:(growl) why would you do that ?!

as laxyia laugh while grin and make natsumi,mira,tsume, levy mad at her even jet and dory couldn't believe it how cold laxyia it is as ever and gajeel which to pound her but suddfenlt they fetl a rage , madness and hate rises from koan

Laxyia: This is going to hurt, and I think I pissed him off more

Koan get up and his eyes flashes red and sharp teeth while in tears, a flashes red and turn into ultimate Knock Yeknom

U. Knock Yenkom **: ULTIMATE KNOCK YENKOM!**

he charging and jumped up roaring raising his fist try to slammed her but she quickly dogging it until he turn itno crabdozer

Crabdozer: **CRABDOZER!** (Roaring)

He rammed laxyia so hard then a bit of her ribcage as she slammed to the ground and crabdozer turn into buglizard

Buglizard: **BUGLIZARD!** (hissing and screech noise)

he swift his tail so hard sent her crashing and rolling on the ground and she got up see buglizard turn into razorleo

Razorleo: **RAZORLEO!** ( a lion roar)

as laxyia try to dodge his claws but he was too quick as she grunt of the claws ignite of green fire then razorleo turn ursasolar

Ursasolar: **URSASOLAR !** (A bear roar)

he begin slashing her a claw then grab her and jump up then slammed her to the ground make smoke clear but when it clear.

She is now covered with bruises, scratches and bleeding a little, mirajane is quite shocked but smile seeing that laxyia is getting what she deserves, natsumi A little afraid of them but starting to get used to it, tsume smile and her brothers method on letting steam out, jet and droy is hugging in fright, levy is hiding on the big tree and gajeel it's a little afraid of koan.

Laxyia getting up but stumbling while try to heal but everyone see a red flashes of ursasolar turn back to koan but his eyes shadow as his laughter now begin to echo to show madness make everyone shiver make natsumi and tsume recognize that laughter and when he walk out of the smoke to see koan's hair is upward spike up, black circle, a psychopath smile with scar on his back lips, snake eyes to show rampage is in charge now.

Rampage: eh, hey sparky, what the fuck you doing?

Laxyia: what the?

Gajeel: did his personality change or something?

Levy: he had the same ability like Austin?

Droy: OK I'm afraid of him now.

Jet: remind me never to piss him off, ever.

Mirajane: how did he get so sexy now?

natsumi: I want to fight this rampage guy

tsume: oh koan( worried look)

Rampage:(look at gajeel) nice to see you again G, figure you'll join in and yes to your question that I'm his split personality (turn laxyia). I was born and made of koan's embodiment of his wrath, madness and strength, his true combination of him, two being and a former villain. Like what he used to be, Can't let him have all the fun (grin like a madman at laxyia) and I believe you crush something that belong to him very deep, I even notice you can heal yourselves but can you heal yourself getting your head or throat cut off ?

Laxyia: (flinch) _I should have listen to Austin's words!_

Rampage: you should, **LIGHTNING DEVIL! IRON DEVIL!**

Then he made an iron dagger blade knife cover in red and black electricity

Rampage **: DAIBLO DAGGER!**

Levy: he combine two element slayer into!

Natsumi: NOW THAT'S AWESOME!

Rampage: (walking at laxyia) what's wrong little spark-plug? you wanted a rematch , go ahead and do your worst

laxyia then sent many lightning bolt ball at him but he just slicing them into pieces like nothing and then she teleported in speed at him but he just elbow her stomach make her cough then he turn around and grab her then pointed the knife to her mouth.

Rampage: (lean a bit to her face) do you wanna know how we got this scar on our back lips?

She is now genuinely afraid of him now, and the first time of her life she tear up a little in fear

Rampage: let's say after koan lost his step parents, his little sister by his ex-lover who's a bitch like you but bigger and treat him like a child so is a mommy, then her husband who's plan this is a monster, abusive and a fiend...so a daddy. It was crazier than usual , all the torture , nightmare of an endless circle to make us a perfect weapon and the mommy keep torturing and treat her son like nothing even neglected ,so mommy gets the kitchen knife and the daddy didn't like it cause he wanna be a gentlemen to do this for her. The son didn't like it , not one bit...so koan watching being hold by the daddy while the mommy smile and giggle of the entertainment and he laughing while does it , he said to him with the knife" Why so serious ?" and He stick the blade in my mouth.

Lean the knife blade to laxia's cheek between her mouth make her shiver a bit and whimper.

Rampage: (Grin very wide and chuckling madness) let's put a smile in that face.

Laxyia: (tear up _) i'm going to die!_

Gajeel: _is he really going to do that?!_

Mirajane: _why do I feel hot all of a sudden?_

Tsume: _rampage is starting to get too far._

Levy: _My god..._

Natsumi: _laxyia got what she deserved, but this is getting too far._

Jet's and Droy: _s-scary..._

then laxyia close her eyes but felt something rubber and to see rampage's dagger knife is rubber and fake and the word said "STAB !" make rampage laughing and throw laxyia at the ground

Rampage: rubber and plastic knife, it never gets old Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Everyone sigh in relief that he wasn't planning on killing her but laxyia is mad and scared at the same time.

Laxyia: YOU COULD'VE HAVE KILL ME!

Rampage: Oh I made a promise of two person I can't kill and you should've figure is fake (throw the fake knife away), so I'm not gonna kill ya.

Make laxyia sigh in relief as well

Rampage: but it doesn't mean I'm gonna hurt ya, really, really bad (toothy grin)

Rampage then rapidly punch her all over her body then set her crashed down be she getting up then using her boost to her heal quickly and glaring at him make him smirk.

Rampage: still standing huh? Why?

Laxyia: I don't want to lose twice, I lost my chance for Austin to be in my team, and I don't want to lose this time.

Rampage: Not bad sparky, but I can see your almost reaching your limit, so your end is here.

then suddenly a yellow bright light of a ring ,which the symbol is A circle with two lines on the bottom any ends that the sides and two short ones on the top with a line over it, coming straight to rampage.

Ring: **to install fear is to install order. Welcome to the Sinestro corp koan seinaruyami.**

It went to rampage's middle finger then the yellow light engulfed him.

Ring: **remember these words: and blackest day and brightest night, Beware your fears made into light, let those who tried to stop what's right, burn like his powers... SINESTRO'S MIGHT!**

then koan whole body now engulf down to show that the straightjacket shirt that show a shape of a black and yellow tie like with a symbol on his chest, yellow streaks on his pants.

Rampage: now to show you true fear of chaos!

He then made a huge hand to punch her down and grab her then throw her down then she blasted a lighting spear but rampage's body phase throw it then rampage created a huge spike mace and gauntlet

Rampage: Lights out sparky!

Then smash at laxyia which to show she down and unconscious defeated.

Rampage: It was fun, now I needed to rest.

Then he took of the ring and turn back to normal and then rampage's head down then soon to show koan is back.

Koan: HOTDOG! That was stupendous! Me got two lantern ring now!

Droy: that was very terrifying!

Koan walk to laxyia and then he healed her good as new and teleported her

koan: Me teleported her to infirmary, also gajeel (pull a random metal from his pocket) here you go, can't get back to work without an empty stomach.

Gajeel: thanks (grab some iron and walk off)

koan walk to natsumi, tsume and mirajane.

Koan: did you enjoy the show girls?

Natsumi: I want to fight rampage next.

Tsume: try not to scare me again.

Mirajain: (hugs him and made circles around his chest with her finger) when did you get all sexy~?

Koan: A. soon natsumi, B. Me have way my sexy demon and C. (turn tsume) what you mean tsume? (She give a worried and her cat ears are down)

Tsume: I know that you Miss us dearly, but changing to rampage like that, I thought I lost you

koan then put her hood down to see her face and rubbing her hair and cheek to make her purr feeling her warmth.

Koan: I'm sorry if I scared you tsume, I guess I forgot to tell you that rampage have change as well and he trigger as he know how we both feel the same, but to be honest this locket is the one that I never forget or take off.

He then kiss her which make her feel better and break the kiss.

Tsume: thank you big brother. (Smile)

Koan: I promise we'll be together forever, and you look very sexy with your hood down.

Tsume: yeah, I love you so much. (Hugs him)

then tsume pick up the broken locket and it glows to show is good as new and put it on koan.

Koan: thank you my sexy kitty (he fondle her ass make her moan and mew)

Tsume: (cat smile) if you want me so bad, need to take me right now?

Koan: you tell me (smirk)

 **With Austin**

He is in his room looking at the Metal and the driver try of thinking something.

Austin: how can I do this without dismantling it? If I can't use my magic dung and feral Will be suspecting that, unless **REBARU!**

Then the two metals start to glow and then combined into one.

Austin: huh it works, I never suspected it works here (heard a knock) come in.

Then the door open to see alex and summer.

Austin: oh kids, come in come in

Alex: working on something dad?

Summer: seem like a combination parts of NRG's suit.

Austin: just finished it, and I didn't use this world magic.

Alex: the different magic?

Austin: yes, anyway shall we moments the experiments?

Summer: for you daddy, anything.

Alex: as do I dad

Austin: all right then let's begin!

 **Timeskip**

Levy is walking to Austin's room and then see Irene and bloody bunny.

Levy: oh hey bloody, Irene, how's it going?

Bloody bunny: oh nothing much, he starting to do some equations in the room with Alex and summer.

Levy: oh really?

Irene: yes.

Sally: hey girls.

Ur: how's it going?

Levy: hey sally, hey Ur.

Bloody bunny: you came back from you and your daughter's mission?

Ur: yep (look at erza) love the new look erza.

Irene: I'm not erza, I'm her mother.

Ur: (eyes wide) say what?!

Bloody bunny: haven't you heard? That's Irene erza's mother.

Ur: wow, what else I've been missing?

Sally: your about to find out.

Sally open Austin's door to see him Alex and summer doing Asperger on a large whiteboard.

Sally: Austin.

Austin: oh sally, oh girls I didn't expect we going to have visitors.

Levy: that's okay, wow you three made all this?

Austin: yes we have.

Ur: hey Austin, who these two with you?

Austin: time to pay off the trick I learn along with koan.

Austin walk to Ur and poke her forehead as all the info about him, Irene summer and alex make her eyes wide in shocked and jaw dropped.

Ur: there are you kids?

Austin: yep, shocking isn't it?

Ur: very shocking and you're the son of the dragon goddess akasu and erza's mom is the queen of all dragon!?(He nodded) wow, just wow.

Alex and summer came to meet Ur.

Summer: who's that daddy?

Austin: that's Ur, your other mother.

Alex: hello mother, I'm alex.

Summer: nice to meet you mom, my name is summer.

Ur: I maybe a mother (hugs them) but I can be a mother again!

Sally: so what are you and the kids working on Austin?

Austin: well we were working on different ways on trying to counteract dung and feral's magic and anything dung related.

Alex: not to mention the chaos twin know very well of feral jester's abilities.

Summer: and his tricks and kamen rider's powers as well even both his undead demon and fallen angel

Austin: so we can make them get hurt and effect that counteract with their magic and back fire them

Levy: hmm, (look at the equations) I can see why they equations are for Dung and Ferel, but now knowing why you're Fighting against he can think thought of it and feral is half koan. I'll help you out.

Austin: (smile) thanks levy.

Levy: how much the chaos twin knows about feral?

Alex: a lot.

Summer: I suggest they know his weakness even both species of it too, so we can see to use it against him.

Austin: yeah, if I face again.

Levy: say Austin, I was wondering if, I have the potential of being a kamen rider?

Austin: well, I believe I have one rider that fits you, kamen rider build, is still New and needs to mature for a while

Levy: sound good and you heard of the miss fairy tail contest and magonlia harest festival?

Austin: yep, I can't wait

 **With koan**

As koan came out of the door that he train with the girls, koan. Jr, luniablle and taught them and gain kamen riders

Koan: well done you guys, you're getting stronger by a minute.

Then ultear came in.

Koan: hey ultear, how was the mission?

Ultear: it went good, and spend some time with my mother

Koan: also here this news

Koan walk to her and poke her forehead and all info of him, Lilith, the chaos twins make her eyes wide.

Koan: boop(chuckle)

Ultear: i'm a mother? I'm a mama! (Hugs koan) YES!

Koan: you sure are.

As the twins walking to their parents.

Koan: Koan. Jr, luniablle, meet your other mother ultear.

Koan. Jr and luniablle: Yellow mom!( they smile)

Ultrar: (hugs them and cuddles them) oh they're so fluffy.

Koan: yep and now me take a shower room.

He walk to the shower room and turn on the water, tsume, virgo and ikaros walked behind him and hugged his back.

Koan: yellow you three, what doing?

Tsume: isn't it obvious? I'm taking a bath with you big brother.

Ikaros: I want to be with you master.

Virgo: I never experienced before.

Koan: okay! Whatever you say my sexy kitty, lovely angel and sweet maiden.

 **Lemon on**

Then tsume make him face her and kissed while koan duplicate 2 of him for virgo and ikaros, Ikaros just shy away but koan 2 made her look at him then kissed her and Virgo just French kissed him, tsume begin sucking his cock make him grunt, koan 2 fingering ikaro's pussy and kissing her collarbone then sucking her breasts make her moan then virgo and koan 3 did a 69 to eachother, Ikaros moan more when koan 2 rub her wings, koan cum in tsume s mouth then she swallow his cum she smiled and kissed him again, Virgo moan loud when koan 3 spank her. Then Koan 2 shove his cocktail to her which she moan more while he thrust his hip and fondling her breasts, same with Koan 3 shove his cock to her pussyfooting while grobbing her ass and spank it more while twist her nipples gove her a goffy face and Koan let tsume ride his cocktail make him grunt and her moan while he fondle her breasts and they give them love marks on their necks.

Tsume: oh koan! I've dreamed of this everyday

Ikaros: master. Master! More!

Virgo: spank me more! Punish me more!

Then suddenly there bodys begin to glow and same with Ikaros and Virgo, Ikaros grew two devil wings and goat horn, Virgo start to smile like koan while her hair is messier even grew devil wings, also a bit demon horns and tsume grew devil wings and her claws grew more shado ,her fangs sharper.

The 3 Koan made Ikaros, tsume and virgo in dicks.

Koan: let's do it boys!

They use there rapidly speed to thrust, fondling their breasts twist nipples and smacking, gorpping their assets and give more love bites make them moan like crazy, roll their eyes and a goofy smile and tongue out.

Tsume: NYA! OH YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

Ikaros: MASTER! MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE FOR LIFE!

Virgo: OH FUCK YES! FUCK ME MORE! PUNISH ME MORE!

Koan prime, 2 and 3: WE'RE CUMMING!

They cummed inside of then and the two loans poofed and the three girls all snuggle with him in the shower room Then turn on the hot shower and koan is surprise to see ikaros show a cheerful smile now.

Koan: so you three like it?

Tsume: I love it.

Ikaros: yes master.

Virgo: I love that too

Koan: me heard of the miss fairy tail contest, (laugh crazy and grin) can't wait to see what you 3 gonna wear, and I'm surprise ikaros you're showing your smile.

Ikaros: thanks to you my lovely devil~.

Koan: oh I'm a lovely Nephalem to my greatest girlfriends ever

Virgo: yes, and I got a surprise for you

kaon: lay it on me

Virgo then change outfits that is a militaristic-inspired clothing. She wears a black jacket with gold-colored edges that is very open, revealing her chest, and has a dark brown belt with the symbol of the Virgo constellation on the buckle but mixed with the nemetrix symbol. A pair of handcuffs hangs on her belt. Virgo also wears a black mini skirt with white tights underneath and a pair of black thigh-high heeled boots the outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves and white collar-styled choker and her hair is still messier.

Koan: MAMA MIA! (His brain pop out of his skull to show his eye ball)

Virgo: (smile) what do you think master~?

Koan: A-Amazing! But Why I scenes something different about you? (She giggle)

Virgo: when I'm in this form, I get more naughtier~, and wanting to be more punished by you~

Koan: since when you have that? And does this happen to every celestial spirit? (She sit on his lap and smile)

Virgo: yes, but it will only happen when seven years has passed that won't work and me, also let me introduce myself. I am eclipse Virgo The opposite and counterpart of celestial Virgo

koan: that's good right?(title his head) means you can punish and give pain to bad guy and sadist ? (She nodded) so your no yandere right?

Eclipse Virgo: I don't know what that is, but I highly doubt that.

Tsume: well yandere means that A person is very obsessed with the other person usually a teen girl, and also means that the teen girl has a strong desire to kill anyone that is her arrival, even kill or punished their love one while tie and locked them up to be their forever.

Eclipse Virgo: I won't do that to you (smile) but I can do it is somebody else if you want~

Koan: only to bad guy but no yandere way? Even at good guys? (She hugged him to her breasts while smile seductive)

Eclipse Virgo: anything you want~, I will never become a yandere to my master nor anyone

koan then smirk and fondle her ass and breast make her moan.

koan: well then I like it, also laxyia have a plan for tomorrow , which eclipse virgo be part of this plan, after all(grin) you are my sexy warden along with tsume and ikaros, ready to make this plan happen?

Eclipse Virgo: of course koan~

Ikaros: (giggle) let's turn some heads.

Tsume: let's start this show.

koan: good, let's explain this to my bro.

 **timeskip**

as everyone in the living even lucy, natsumi, erza,grace,happy, cana and lucy turn to see eclipse virgo which make her surprise.

lucy: virgo ! Is that you?

Eclipse Virgo: of course is Blondie, Who else?

koan: is eclipse virgo , the counterpart and opposite of my virgo and eclipse virgo be nice ,remember she's your master as well.

Eclipse Virgo: I know that, but this form, you're my master~.

koan: alright then.

Austin: how did that happen?

koan: you'll figure out , anyway I got bad for laxyia here.

Austin: I'm listening.

Koan: she gonna need her crew which are 3 member who form a team called thunder god tribe that loyal to her, first is evergreen who fairy magic , eye magic but stone type like medusa , letter magic. Next is bickslow, his magic is seith magic but human possession type and eye magic but figure type, and last but not least, freed jsutine who lead the thunder god tribe , he have letter magic type justu shiki , enchantment spell and eye magic but type dark ecriture.

Erza: so what do her and the thunder god tribe are planning?

Koan: thanks to dung and feral jester of giving a gift and info her of the power and some assistance , by tomorrow when the festival begin and the first event is the miss fairy tail contest, whoever enter there soon become hostage when evergreen use her stone eyes. Because laxyia wanted everyone to play her game to decide the strongest in fairy tail by the fight to the death, so the hostage will keep anyone of doing tricks.

Joker:(pop out) they entire magnolia town will be the battlefield and any fairy tail mages find laxyia, thunder god tribe and laxyia's assistance in 3 hour or the hostage will meet their demise. Even Freed will use his enchantment to not let anyone leaving but only 80 years old can leaves.

Lilith: laxyia only can call it off if of letting Austin to be her's and no one else and become the guild mater and might grind the hostage to sand.

Erza is mad as hell, juvia is angry and literally laying off steam, levy and bloody is hugging Austin while Aries is hugging his back while crying a little but pouted angry, Laki is PO'd ,Irene is unleashing her dragon energy, Judy is puffing her cheeks , Ur let out an icy aura.

Koan: also she set up a thunder palace, which a spell to set up a lightning filled larcima and with that level Mangolia.

Austin: OK let me get this straight; The thunder God tribe is going to take the girls hostage by turning them into stone, forcing the photo member to fight each other, going to use the thunder palace on Magnolia and I'm going to be a challenge again, great just great, well if she was a battle, then I'll give her one as built.

Koan: oh! oh! Koan have plan! me wanna be in charge and turn table on of her plan and other enemies who's helping her(Austin smile and chuckle)

Austin: I was getting to that but good thing, all right I was trying to keep this a secret but I don't have a choice, The rider system has a very special function and side effect it protects the user from most damage and any form of poison and paralyze affects, as for the side effects they physically and mentally change you just a bit.

Koan: okay but not that, me wanna be in charge and make plan like you do

Austin: okay koan, tell me what your plan is?

Koan: okay this game called "Jungle kingdom prison", The girls who's the photo member they'll use their illusion to trick evergreen as a mirror to stone herself, levy and Austin's kids will deal of the thunder palace, Irene reverse freed's enchantment and this game about fairy tail member don't fight for death only fair game who's helping stop the bad guy. bad guy are now prisoner and need to escape this big house that fill with my predators and along eclipse virgo is my vice warden , my kids, the girls are my team with means jailer and hunteress. You austin is my right hand man and your girls along some friends are guards and soliders to wait for the villain to find and fight other of their enemeies in different places. And the prisoner who remain out alive will face the warden and his right hand man along if other who's helping the both of us.

Austin: koan... YOUR, A, GENUIS! That's perfect but, I have something that the thunder God tribe won't cheat.

Koan: alright what is it since you're my right hand man.

Austin: and trust me when it comes to games I'm the king a-(koan glared while pouted make Austin chuckle nervously) I mean, when we both the king of games, since you're the king now with this plan. I wanna make a backup, just in case they try to cheat more.

Koan: well spit it out.

Austin: okay, whatever they start to cheat me and Leavy and my kids program was set off, we call that "dethrone" The program functions as a limitator in short we are really cheat their magic power slowly weakens.

koan: okay and also ikaros add these (show cuffs with shackle chains) this will keep villians on them from killing or escaping and not to mention get tracked down , ikaros speed could it well. Which my kids will make sure they won't break the rules out this one.

Austin: very nice idea koan

koan: also my girls are female kamen riders now (make Austin's eyes wide)

Austin: WHAT!? Oh right and by the way you owe me big time for eating the belts

koan: (groan) 1. I was sleep walking and it was an accident, how should I know it was the belt? And it was way back ago so drop it and 2. , It's right here (show the belt)

Austin: (jaw dropped) how did you?

Koan: I leave a letter note for you that said " Austin, I'm sorry that I eat your belt, it was an accident so I rebuilt it, sign: koan seinaruyami" every time.

Austin: _that explain why it always in some places I go._

Koan: you obviously did not read the memo.

Make Austin blush in embarrassed that koan was trying to read his note of that accident and laugh nervously while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Austin: what can I say I was busy, trying to think of ways to beat dung.

kaon: oh no, no excuses , since I wasted all the paper and didn't built it for the origami house for mr. paper man that I promise but instead I use newspaper. You owe me big time. (Point his finger to him)

Austin: okay , okay I promise I'll make it up to you later after this plan

Koan: alright

Lilith: well this should be interesting

akasu: yeah, can't wait tomorrow to see laxyia's face when she meet us and our grandchildren

Koan: also I got some fellas that'll be joining us and helping along (put his hand to the floor) SUMMONING !

Then coming out of the floor hello black demon with the white face gloves and tail, next to him is the white skin woman with a black dress, black hair, horns with a halo, Long boots with gloves, next to her is a tall wolf wearing a white overalls, has a white face and white gloves, then next to him is a humanoid skinny warthog with he has a pig-like face with the left tusk shorter than the right. The torso of have a vest, and the suit's chest, he have a sash with bullets, nose ring on his snot, energy lines fused to his skin and have a wears the mohawk and visor, the next to him is a huge humanoid rhinoceros has a jagged horn ripping out of his hook-lipped nose and wears a beige tank top, brown bandoliers and camouflage pants that is an army clothes, have a sash of bullets and belt with grenades, a helmet with goggles. His shoulder pads and knuckle dusters are fused to his grey ski.

Koan: ladies and gentlemen meet bendy and his friend boris the wolf and alice the angel who's bendy's girlfriend.

Bendy: hi there.

Boris: hello.

Alice: nice to meet ya

koan: and the warthog is bebpop and his partner rocksteady, me and them went way back along snarl as the team known as " The chaos of destruction" but we got separate when the government use a huge military with alien technology they found and use. But I told them I dropped of being a villain and we go our separate ways but not anymore since the gang is back, we known as "chaos of protection"

Bebpop: yo A, waz up?

Austin: nothing Beb, just planning, hey koan, I think my guys should help too.

Koan: let it rip Aust.

Austin nodded and slam his hand to the wall making a portal open, walking out is two girls, on the left The girl has a red stripe bow and yellow bang and red and white hair, she is wearing a brown trench coat over a red sweater and red pants, The other girl has the blue and white bow and hair, has blue eyes, wearing a long light blue scarf with a skirt and Gray t-shirt, they both wear white gloves and brown shoes, that's walking out is a humanoid raccoon wearing a blue short sleeve swear with a French hat, blue gloves and boots, he's wearing a red backpack, a black mask, has brown eyes, and hauling a cane with the golden C, walking next to them or should I say rolling next to him is a turtle in a wheelchair, he wears a brown safari hat, brown vest, wears glasses and gloves, walking next to them is a large pink hippopotamus, he's wearing a sumo wrestler mask, A blue shirt, a white scarf and boots, red fingerless gloves and a belt, crawling next to the group is a large gorilla wear a white armor and has glasses.

Austin: ladies and gentlemen, meet cappuccino and muggy, the cooper gang and Winston my scientist friend.

Bendy: cappuccino and muggy, is good to see you two again.

Cappuccino: yep.

Muggy: nice to see you again bendy, alice and boris.

Boris: didn't know they have human form.

Bendy: which give me a swell idea.

Bendy spin like a mini tornado and move toward alice and boris then soon he stop spinning to show an average with black hair shape double horns, peach skin, wearing a black tuxedo, a tall man wearing a black shirt with white overalls with wolf ears and tail, A woman with a black dress, Long black hair, black arm gloves and has a halo.

Bendy: looking good alice.

Alice: not looking half bad yourself Bendy.

Austin: Bentley, it's good to see you man.

Bentley: Austin, good to see you too and by the way the Chrono Accelerator works like a dream.

Austin: I know. (Turn to the hippocampus) merry!

Merry: Austin ol chum! How you been?

Austin: doing fine (turn to the raccoon) Sly Cooper, still flirting with Carmelita fox?

Sly: yep, what about you?

Austin: got a harem.

Sly: dude, you lucky dog, any man will kill to be in your place.

Austin: tell me about it.

Winston: Austin, it's good to see you again.

Austin: yeah I get to see you too Winston.

Koan: A TALKING GORILLA! KOAN KNOW IT (show his hand) welcome my brother.

Winston: you too(shaking his hand)

Koan: this is brilliant Austin, we'll split in groups, lucy be in charge of her team with natsumi ,grace, ultear, Layla, cana , Layla while haruna, snarl, eclipse virgo ,ikaros, bebpop, rocksteady, my kids and tsume with me.

Austin: alice ,bendy ,boris , niji, my kids , the cooper gang, while erza, Irene, levy ,judy, madoku,Winston Ur, nymph ,kavaxas and I should do it.

Koan: excellent, hope layxia is prepare for this game, cause she is now need all the luck she can get.

Austin: we'll see bro, we'll see.

 **Meanwhile with laxyia**

laxyia is furious, annoyed and very PO'd of being defeated twice by koan and Austin then found a letter and open to show a hologram of koan.

Hologram koan: _**yellow sparky what doing? If you reading this letter, you need to know that it's not too late to change and let bygones be bygones, I know deep within you care and love fairy tail but you let the past shadow and clouded your judgement. Austin and I went throu-**_

laxyia crumble the letter and throw it away then scoff.

laxyia: like I need any of your shit seinaruyami (took out the orb) if those two person said is true, it better give me enough to make this weak guild how I wanted.

Then suddenly she smell the familiar scent and turn.

laxyia: come out you two.

Mr.D and Mr. F came by.

Mr.F: impressive you notice are arrival, I'm glad you finally decide you mind.

Laxyia: just tell me how do I able to beat these two?

Mr.F: wellif you promise we give you this power and we'll give you some of our allies to help you and your plans

Laxyia: how you suspected I got a plan for fairy tail?

Mr.D: (chuckle) we came prepare for the element of surprises, so do you want the power or not

laxyia: if it get me what I desire , then so be it

Mr.D and Mr. F nodded as there hand show they chanted a spell make laxyia's eyes wide and holding her head in pain while screaming such as red ,black and purple electric dancing around her

Mr.F: oh ,we forgot it might sting a little

then she lift her head up then a burst of yellow and black aura with red and purple lightning dancing around her, her teeth getting sharp as a dragon, black circle eyes, her hair a bit more spiky ,dragonic eyes show a little violet and her forehead show a symbol of a corrupt and sinister dragonic but it turn invisible which she show a sinister grin and see her hand and squeeze make her giggle.

Laxyia: let's get this party started.

Mr.F: good and here who's gonna assist you.

He show a shadow that is wraith, goliath, kraken, gorgon, bemenoth, hex, charmcaster and pyschon.

Mr.D: these will help you deal with any pest and we won't bother you anymore.

laxyia: whatever, as long nothing can stop me and my game!

As Mr D and Mr. F vanished then back to their base to reveal by removing the cloak is dung and feral jester.

Dung: I couldn't care less if her plan gonna work or failed.

Feral jester: her soul is not worth it and same with her teammate.

As prime dung and prime feral jester came back and merge into one and vilgax came by.

Vilgax: seem you two been busy.

Feral jester: yeah, and you?

Vlgax: tones.

Dung: excellent, time to bring the two people we know.

Coming out of the shadows comes is two guys chained up is a man with black hair, wearing a black clock with white pants and with him is a chain up black dragon with light blue spiral lines on it's body.

Dung: Ancologia, the apocalypse and king of the dragons.

Feral jester: And Mard geer the demon and leader of the dark guild known as Tartaros.

Mard geer: thank you for meeting with me dung and feral.

Dung: the pleasure is ours.

Feral jester: you and your guild will be fitting and useful to work with me as their new leader.

Mard geer: second in command and yes, with your d.n.a and the data you give us.

Feral jester: it depends you and your demons serve me now

Dung: also ancologia , it time you serve your new lord and master too

Ancologia's body glows then turn into a human form which a muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, Acnologia dons a high collared, black cloak which also bears his draconian markings, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing.

Dung: still resisting huh? (ancologia glared at him with a dragon growl)

Ancologia: after you and your pet beat me and my pride I will never join.

Dung: (laugh) I like your spirit even a former human but still a mortal.

Feral jester: and pet? Don't own by no one.

Ancologia: it bother that who the hell are you? And why you smell like the demon queen?

Feral jester: (chuckle) Cause the truth is... I'm the counterpart of the son of the demon queen Lilith except a half undead and half fallen angel.

Mard geer: that devil wannabe?! I'll handle him myself!

Ancologia: you're at the counterpart, and that means that the two princes are back

Feral jester's eyes glows prue white and growl then shot mard geer at the lung mak him scream in pain then feral jester's back burst a black and red lines tendrils and choking on mard geer then bring him close to him, mard geer felt fear showing as he's sweating.

Feral jester: I ask no one to deal with my brother, they can hurt him which I doubt, but never killed. If you try and steal my rival preadtor, I will show you the true meaning of slaying a demon at you mard geer, (glared while narrow his eyes) you will obey me! Understood?

Mard geer: y-yes master.

Feral jester let go of him.

Dung: and now for you ancologia, time some manner for your new master.

Dung snap his finger as the rope untie ancologia , then the dragon king punch dung but he caught it then then punch him hard sent him crashed to the wall and his nose is broke and bleeding make him shocked.

Dung: if you wonder why you bleed, because ever since training in the underworld and revive with new sample, which you feel fear of the dragon anti-god of corruption.

Ancologia: the anti-god? (Snarl more) dung!

He punch him in the face d stomach make him groan and scream in so punch in pain , then show ancologia all beat up.

Dung: (show a light purple orb) welcome to my team, ancologia.

As he placed his hand on his body ancologia screamed in pain make mard geer shocked and horror and feral jester sitting down on a chair eating popcorn and a root beer, then suddenly on ancologia's right shoulder a symbol stamp begin to reveal, which is a sinister monstrous dragon with with an deadly dragon hand holding like showing while swifting flames on the back of the dragon symbol and the color is black with green lines.

Dung: there, now you belong to mee and try to disobey or any against me , you'll see true Apocalypse.

Ancologia: yes...sir.

Dung: (smile) good , now that wasn't so hard, you'll be needed when I called you and now back to business. As the other dark guild name oracion seis with brain, we deliver jellal to him and i like to see how my own allies will do.

Feral jetser: good thing our duplicate hold back and our enemies' true potential, is just what I wanted, a stronger arch nemesis. In the meantime, I couldn't care less how laxyia dreaver wanted her ways in fairy tail.

Dung: indeed, but her dark side can be worth it and I like to see how it goes. Now earthland will hear and tremble in fear of the new dark guild, the new dark guild beyond any dark wizards and their guild. This will be known as (show the symbol like ancologia have on his chest but color purple and black lines) Deprivation Draco! And I am their guild master.

He begin laugh evil around the area along with feral jester.

 **Play bobobo-bo bo-bobo ending 1**

the scene start with erza walking then sitting on a rock then look at the stars, then walking behind her is happy jumping behind her, then walking through her is lucy with koan happily, then running is koan in his monkey pjs then he run back and carried natsumi who blushed, then jumping in front of the screen is makarov but he feel to the ground making erza turn in worry a little but calmed down when he run out of the screen, then walking next to her is mirajain who look at the stars too, then walk away, then lilith and akasu walked in opposite direction then they look at each other and smiled then continue to walk, then she turn to the right to see austin sitting on another rock, she smiled at him and the rest of the group watch the stars minis koan and natsumi who are sleeping


	15. Fairy 14 the festival and the jell game

**Play Boku no hero academia (OP 3) Sora Ni Utaeba - ENGLISH COVER "Singing to the Sky"**

 **{I cut though the mirage then there's bright blue sky behind it! I'll spend forever flying (I'll be singing to the sky) I will make though my mistakes it's fate it's fate I'll change the future with our might hearts alight still we fight!}**

the scene starts with austin's fist punching though the clouds revealing the blue sky then then the scene showed austin's back then he turn to face the readers, then in the sky is koan landed on the ground and face him, they both smiled and they brotherly grab there hands and they let go and they pull there fists and punch the screen shattering it and making the title.

 **Heroic duoes of earthland**

 **{seeking out, all the lies I ever feared in oceans of tears, I say goodbye cuz' time has passed, I leave today no matter what I lose, I'm on my way. Frustration, humiliation, I need then to reach my destination! I cut though the mirage then there's bright blue sky behind it! I'll spend forever flying (I'll be singing to the sky) I will make though my mistakes it's fate, it's fate I'll change the future with our might hearts alight still we fight!}**

The next senne shows koan watching somewhere with his scurf fur cape flowing, then next it shows lilith turning a little showing the back side of her husband, then it shows natsumi turning to grace then a silhouette of makarov then show laxyia as a kid in the back ground then he stomp on the ground getting ready for something, next it shows lucy showing her past at the background, then erza showing her past at the back ground then shows akasu showing her husband with baby austin with her which made her mad then it change to laxyia smiling evily then start to charge up with lightning, the scene change to grace throwing her ice make spear, next it shows austin running then change into build and ready for battle, then it shows the villains with feral and dung's back, then it shows austin face in anger then dungs then akasu's and lilith's husbands back's facing a light, then the lights shine brighter then the next scene shows makarov and the rest of the fairy tail members, then shows niji and tsume, shows juvia, Layla, Anna and mirajane and kagura, next lucy, Irene and erza, then natsumi and grace, next nymph, ikaros and astraea, then laki and levy, next the celestial spirits with virgo and aries in front of them, next cana and bloody bunny. The final scene shows austin and koan resting his arm on austins shoulder walking away then the scene change to show everyone looking the sky.

 **In the morning**

Austin is waking up and on his bed is erza, irene, bloody bunny, levy, nymph, niji, aries, laki anna and judy, juvia.

Austin: it's like this every morning, (poofed himself out and replace it with a hug pillow on it) sigh, now what to do next.

Sally: you know your going to burn yourself out if you keep doing that.

Austin: (turn to sally) oh sally hey.

Sally: it's your fight with jellal is it?

Austin: yeah, (look down a little) I just don't want to lose again, even if it's a cost of someone I care about.

Sally: (stretch to his height and hold his shoulder) I know that you don't want to lose everything and you want to be more unpredictable but sometimes thinking is not everything, I thought you that.

Austin: yeah, sorry.

Sally: listen, you have a brother and a sister who is looking out for you, and I believe that we need something very unpredictable even koan can understand.

Austin: what?

Sally: I'm saying that to out think a genius you have to be dumb a little.

Austin: (smile) hmm, that's crazy but I'll give it a try.

Sally: that's my little brother, oh and Bentley want to show you something.

Austin: okay, I'll be right there.

Sally: and winston want to talk to you.

Austin: thank you sally.

Sally: your welcome, (walked out to see akasu) hello akasu.

Akasu: hello sally, cheering my boy up?

Sally: yes, felt a little down after his fights so I feel that he needs some help from his sister.

Akasu: (smile) just what I need form my daughter in law, keep up the good work.

Sally: thanks.

 **With koan**

as koan waking up shaking his head, then spotted natsumi, grace, lucy, mirajane, cana, virgo, ikaros, ultear, asteara, and layla, as koan have warm smile then duplicate himself.

Koan: sleep good my angels, my sadness sense is tingling.

Sally: austin is just a little down.

Koan: about his fight with jellal? (she nodded as koan sigh while crossing his arms) I told him about this, so I have to put a reminder because same happen to ben way back since vilgax he fought when he was a kid but as teen was tough but another way always bring hope.

Sally: koan, somethings you can't cheer up with just your wacky antics, austin is a smart boy and he want's to protects the ones he cares about and eventually he will be in a faze which even you can't solve.

Koan: who said anything about my whacky stuff?

Sally: (eyes wide) huh?

Koan: I was serious about it, austin is my brother and I don't want to see him sad too and cheer him up as the best as I can which you know it, lory who is know tsume. Way back as I prank student and hid of my faze of being a laughing stock and a nobody because of getting attention , which tsume know about it sooner and I didn't needed her help as she understand that , I needed some space but to understand along in my thought by advice or help, so she stubbornly do the right thing of defending me of being bullied, that make me feel better even happy. Finally see who I'am no matter what situation or taught world out there. I learn from the best and I follow and do the way it is for Austin or anyone I care about, cause if no one don't, we'll never recognize our own brother like this and you understand it. I'm going to see Austin if I give him some brother talk.

Sally: I know that, but I fear that austin still feel small

Koan: me too, which is why I want him to overcome it and knows his heart will be big enough like all of us. (sally smile of koan's wisdom which is surprising to her)

Sally: you may act like a child but you have wisdom of an elder.

Koan: there's more of me then meet they eye, sister.(teleported)

 **with austin**

austin walked in the cooper gang's room where sly is reading the news, merry eating and lifting weights and bentley finish inventing.

Austin: so professor Bentley, what is it you like to show me?

Bentley: well I took it from the last time you with us your still a fan of the kamen riders, so I do a little re-search on them and found a lot of forms so I made for you a device that can help you from getting outmatched.

Austin: really?

Bentley: well from your resent battles I can understand why you trying so hard that's why I made the unaffecter 500, I know from your explanation from this feral that he knows your riders well from not knowing me I can make your forms unreadable.

Austin: that's amasing, but are you sure that can work?

Bentley: well I haven't fully tested it so I'm just giving you it, a former member is still a family.

Austin: thanks bentely.

Sly: yeah what he said, your still a member of the cooper gang, shadow dragon.

Austin: (chuckle) thanks sly cooper.

Koan:(came by) hey.

Austin: hey.

Koan: sal told me you felt a little blue from jellal's fight, so I wanted to see if your alright.

Austin: yeah I was a little down from the fight, it's just that looking at erza's near death and feeling of not being useful.

Koan smack austin head.

Austin: ow! What was that for?!

Koan: for looking down on yourself, your not useless. I know you really love erza and the girls not to mention to dont want anyone dying, but natsumi told me when you and erza in the larcma deep within was about to break through and save her but natsumi beat you to it.

Austin: I do?

Koan: yeah, you possessed any amazing talent , different fighting style , intelligent higher then humans, expert of kamen rider along inventing with your mind. It's enough and you remember about they avengers fight ultron?

Austin: yeah, you were with me

Koan: yeah but before us the avenger fight not ultron but other villians who alias and take care way to stop they enemies and the avenger never felt useful as they believe in themselves which is why they took them down, you austin never give up and your gonna let some past hurt you ? It maybe but it prove your strong and always came prepare and not alone cause soon everyone will learn what it take to be a true hero like how you and ben help me by a second chance even i felt down and useless but not anymore.

As austin felt touch while tear a little and wipe his tear and smile giving koan a big bear hug.

Austin: thanks man.

Sly: and we will stand beside you Austin.

Bently: we all have our straight and weaknesses, that's why we stick together and that's what's makes us unbeatable.

Murray: and don't worry, the Murray will stand up for his chump.

Koan: indeed, mom and I discover feral's weakness(austin's eyes wide)

Austin: you have?

Koan: yes, as half demon who is undead weak of holy and necromancer but feral have necromancer but weak to Animancy, as half fallen angel he had no holy but corrupted light which his magic help protect of your sacred dragon slayer magic it cant kill him but hurt him. I made a potion here(pull out a pot potion) pour it on your magic, your powers, yourself and any of your invention and rider, that mean you can hurt him. (Austin smile)

Austin: thanks bro, and I think with both combinations of Bentley's and yours I can do this.

Koan: that what i said about the rider part.

Austin: oh, I can use my magic and spell in kamen rider? Or aliens form?

Koan: yes (he splash it on austin) there you go(he toss it to Bentley) here you go B-man.

Bently: thanks koan.

Sly: hey koan, how would you feel on joining the cooper gang?

Koan: hell yeah! Know me as " The laughing looney" boss.

Sly: just call me sly and austin was known as the phantom dragon thief, and I think you'll do well with the demonic loony thief.

Koan: okay and we have a special guess who gonna watch the fight

Austin: who?

Koan: is a surprise.

Austin: you know I love surprises.

Koan: yeah (laugh crazy)

lilith: oh koan!

Koan: yellow mommy! What doing?

Lilith: nothing much, I got something for you.

Koan: lay it on me.

Lilith pull out a white and red ball from behind her.

Koan: HOLY FUCK!( head exploded like fireworks and regenerate) POKEMON! EVEN MY OWN HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Lilith: well when you was a baby you watch pokemon for hours.

Koan: and that was awesome.

Lilith: and there is a pokemon inside there, go ahead open it.

Koan: okay!

Koan throw the pokeballs up and it open a white beam morphed into a a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base.

Next is whose body is almost entirely hidden under a rag. Its beady black eyes are visible through holes in the body of its disguise, and the fringe of an amorphous foot or lower body appears to be visible under the hem of its rag. Occasionally, it will also extend a black appendage from under its rag. The veil itself resembles a the yellow rodent. The cloth is yellow with black tipped ears. The same yellow rodent face appears to be drawn with crayons, consisting of black eyes, red cheeks, and a squiggly black mouth. Even also carries a small stick resembling a lightning bolt to create a tail for its costume. When its disguise is damaged, the costume's head droops limply backwards.

It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

A mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail are white. There are tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes, and the ears are also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It has dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. It carries a small, green leaf in its mouth.

A large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame, it head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of the mane. Solid ridges—red nearest the head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim

last a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. eyes are dark and its dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks which may be premature whiskers, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly, a little walking orange lizard with a yellow belly and a fire on his tail, a medium sized yellow creature with black lightning stripes and a little white and brown creature with green hands and tail, white upper body and blown body.

Koan: AWESOME! Pikachu, pancham, solgaleo, mimikyu, oshawat, electibuzz, charzard and snover

Austin: hmm, cool.

Koan: thank you so munch mom (hug her) your the best!

Akasu:(came by) hey austin.

Austin: hi mom.

Akasu: I have something for you

Austin: oh boy, show me!

Akasu pull out a present and give it to austin, he open it and then jump out and landed right next to austin, it has a dragon body, metal wings with two plane engines on the two wings and on the wings are black and yellow cross on the wings, a helmet with two laser turrets on the sides, a machine guns on the tail and two wrist gauntlets. Austin was in awe to see a living, breathing dragon.

Austin: A DRAGON! (hugs akasu) thank you mom!

Akasu: and that's not all, there's more.

Akasu then pull out a disk cover with a picture of ex-aid, faiz, kugga and build.

Austin:(eyes wide and gasp) is- is that what I think it is?

Akasu: yep, your new kamen rider game which four rider's characters you know and play, even in your room is other games of riders.

Austin: YES! YES! YES! (Hugs akasu again) thank you very much mom!

Akasu: It's nothin.

Austin: also koan I did not know your a pokemon fan.

Koan: well yes to anime and cartoon, but I would but your too always busy of inventing and fighting dung, so I don't want to disturb you.

Austin: and I thank you for that

Natsumi: (kick the door open) did someone say dragon?!

Madoku and Irene:(came by) where?!

Koan: yellow natsumi! What doing?\

Natsumi: nothing much koany, and where's the dragon?!

Koan: oh say hello to charzard.

Austin: and I believe that my new dragon is the one your looking for?

As natsumi, Irene and madoku look at charzard and the metal dragon which their eyes wide and shocked.

Ntasumi: (hugs charzard) day oh he's so cute!

Irene: oh my, this is a big one.

Madoku: I'm impressed.

Charzard breath fire to natsumi as leave smoke which she grin and laugh.

Natsumi: I love this big guy.

Koan: yep, sure is, hey nastuy, wanna crashed to lucy's house?

Natsumi: sure!

As pikachu came along with him.

Koan: wanna go too pikachu?

Pikachu: pika!

Koan: okay then but first (he use the pokeball to get the rest of his pokemon with him and carry pikachu to his shoulder) let's go!

Happy:(fly by) wait i wanna come too!

Koan: okay.

As they teleported to lucy's house, koan knocked on her door. As lucy open the door and see koan with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Lucy: hey koan and who's this cute little guy? (grabs pikachu and hugs him)

koan: he is pikachu, my pokemon and friend.

Pikachu:(show a peace sign while smile) pika-pi!

Lucy: aw, he's just the cutest.

Koan: sure is(realize) where natsumi? She wanted to come along(he sniff her as she pointed her under Lucy's cover and asleep) found her.

Lucy: again? (angry tick mark)

koan: I think leave her be, I mean she, austin and I did fight jellal and(sit next to her) this bed is comfy even her scarf is warm.

Lucy: isn't that important to her? I never seen her without it.

Happy: that's because ignial give it to her, it's important to her.

Lucy: I see, and I never seen you with out that cape koan.

koan: well let's just say a good mentor give this cape to me, and his name is the creeper!

Lucy: whos he?

Koan: the creeper who real name is Jack Ryder, He is portrayed as a former talk show host dressed in a wild costume with a green, yellow, and red color scheme. He is characterized by super strength, agility, and stamina; a healing factor enabling him to heal from virtually any wound, physically painful laughter and proficiency with martial arts. Most of his physical powers and abilities are the results of effects from serums and devices invented by scientist Dr. Vincent. He's insane and a crime fighter to join the league of super heroes and strike terror in the hears of criminals.

Lucy: I think you follow his footsteps very well.

Koan: yeah he was a great teacher and father like, even I got the picture of him, look.

He showed a picture of him and a man with black but some darker green hair , yellow skin, green and black stripe underpants, red globes and boots and red fur came like koan, and they both have a crazy grin and stick there tongues out.

Lucy: huh, so all your craziness makes sense

koan: oh there more mentors and buddies but that is another time and another day

Happy: did you hear that koan fought and defeated laxyia again?

Lucy: yeah and austin did as well, both of them are stronger then anyone here in earthland.

Koan: since I use laxyia's element against her even is lightning devil slayer and iron devil slayer

Lucy: oh wow, I never knew you can do that

Happy: aye, koan and austin are superduper strong who knew maybe mystigen can beat ether of them now, actually mira was pretty tough back in the day she even had a nicknam the she-devil.

Koan: which she's my queen and natsumi was sick eating those nano but I healed her up.

Lucy: ah, it's that bad for her?

Happy: aye, one time she ate a bunch of laxyias lightning and the same thing happened, she then ask koan or Austin to eat some of their lightning too.

Pikachu: pika?(seem confuse and look at koan)

Koan: I know pickahu but I wasn't sure if she can unless she give it more a try.

Lucy: so eating anything other then fire makes her sick? Wait why she want to eat laxyia's, Austin's and koan's lightning?

Happy: well she didn't want to eat it they fought and natsumi get her but kicked really badly.

Koan: which is why me and Austin hold back of our lightning.

Lucy: huh, hey koan I wonder, if you and austin are demigods what dose your mother and austins mother do?

Koan: trust me, me and aust's mom are beyond strongest there is even we cant defeat them , my mom is the princess and goddess of all different worlds of hell there is, her mother is a succubus Queen and her father is lucfier even her great, great, great grandfather is satan. Her husband is my dad is half angel and half human, a greatest arch angel mages of beyond holy there is. Austin's mom is the dragon goddess and true mother of all different worlds of dragons there is, even this world and make all dragons even dragon slayer like child's play and her husband is a human.

Lilith:(came by) in short, I and koan can do deals and answers prears while akay do wishes and as well as austin.

Koan: yellow mommy!

Lilith: hey sweaty.

Lucy: you two can make deals?

Lilith: yep, but there is always a price for every deal, its up to the dealer to make it.

koan: mom, can I ask you something?

Lilith: yes koan.

Koan: why you smell like holy like an angel or divine? I thought your a full blooded demon.

Lilith: he did that same thing like you did to mirajane and they of your girlfriends.

Koan:(eyes wide and blush) wait a clock! When my dad mate you...he-he love bite you and made you a Nephalem?

Lilith: yep, but he was still a virgin back then and we were in love, but I'm a holy-demon and not a Nephalem.

Koan: what's a holy-demon?

Lilith: it's a different version of a demon but when your father mate me, I discover all the strengths and powers of both gods and devils but almost none of the weaknesses, they can use both holy and demonic powers equally with no restrictions. Their appearances can vary greatly, such as having a combination of traits of both demon and god. Which is why your demon form have holy and divine and same with the girls who now both of you are human, Nephalem and holy-demons.

Koan: awesome! Also Feral told me natsumi had a sister and a demon, what he talking about?

Lilith: (look down a little) that will be zerena, the dark mage.

Koan's eyes wide and jaw dropped down and Lucy's gasp and cover her mouth as happy and Pikachu is shocked then koan looked at natsumi and back to his mom.

Koan: What. The. Fuck?! koan so confuse, and who is zerena? Don't you mean zeref?

Lilith: that's her cover name, zerena is an immortal human.

Lucy: but how come natsumi is a demon? She don't seem demonic.

Lilith: she's not exactly natsumi, in zerena's past 400 years ago, Natsumi was born as the younger sister of Zerena, and they lived peacefully in a small village with their parents. However, Natsumi died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zerena to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zerena using her dead body, she was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D, whose purpose was to kill Zerena.

Koan, Lucy, Pikachu and happy are in shock to hear that the natsumi they know is a demon.

Lilith: but thanks to you kona, she been reborn and as back particle as a human.

Koan: well that's good, but what about her father? I know you can't tell her but at least tell me , where did igneel and he dragon go?

Lilith: I wish to tell you but igneel told me to keep it a secret.

Koan: I see, so now she's like me for now? (she nodded) also my guess this zerena girl's mind, body and soul are pitch black, despair, beyond negative and darkness as everything she touch die from her eyes?

Lilith: yes, but koan, you can make deals for anyone and for your girls.

koan: what kind of deals?

Lilith: what did I say, every demons can make deals, it depends on the dealer.

Koan: yeah but I never munch of a demon dealer since way back I thought I was a mutant, so like do I get their souls for it? (Lilith giggle)

Lilith: you can price anything you want, and the contract will stay with you and never be broken, it's your choice on the price or contract.

Koan: well if I meet zerena, I can give her hope and fixed her problem before feral and dung reach to her.

Lilith: that's my son.

Then suddenly natsumi get up but her hair shadow her hair.

Koan: natsumi, your awake. (smile)

Lilith: that's not natsumi, she's still asleep, ain't that right, (glared a little) E.N.D?

E.N.D/natsumi: observant as ever, your highness.

Her head lifts up to reveal her eyes pinkish-red, sharp fangs, her hair a little dark then a little spiky as koan, lucy,pikachu and happy notice the voice is not natsumi but kinda a mature woman but femmine and a hint of slutty as she smile seductive at koan.

E.N.D/natsumi: well, who is this hansom devil?

Koan: me is koan seinaruyami, and are you good demon or evil demon? (pikachu in his battle stance charge lightning from his cheeks)

Lilith: actually, some demons are good, most of the are evil, E.N.D is nether.

Koan: then what she want? And(look at E.N.D) what you gonna do to natsumi and my family?

E.N.D/natsumi: oh nothing.

Koan: then your on our side?

E.N.D/natsumi: I didn't say that honey~.

Koan: koan's heart only for girl who are good guy, no side no heart, me take you somewhere to talk alone(he grab her as they teleported

koan and E.N.D/natsumi reappeared

Koan: listsn, my heart is no one to steal only me to decide, and if your no good and even not evil then why you want for me?

E.N.D/natsumi: I'm a neutral and (lean to koan making her breasts push on his chest) I can't stop but look at you.

She put her hand to his cheek and look at his eyes and she can feel and see all the beyond suffering, anger, hate, a betrayal of broken heart, torture, madness as a savage animal, did horrible things after feel rejected and outcast to become like this and all alone as the suffering continue even use to be a monster who his villain but not to any villain or hero side until he become a hero by two people who help him when he have amnesia.

E.N.D/natsumi: I see, you suffer more, well let me take care of you~.

Koan: if you want then can you make a promise and show me you can?

E.N.D/natsumi: sure, and you can still offer a deal to me.

Koan: well this promise is a deal but, I know deep within you look at natsumi's memories and you wonder how do you be good since you never evil, that's why your a neutral but, if you promise to be good to serve, protect and care for the innocent, friends and family even as a fairy tail that you and natsumi get along and get to know each other as partner, then you'll be my girlfriend as long you wont betray me like Jennifer, you can hurt but don't now of kill and you be with me even share, (smile) do we have a deal?

E.N.D/natsumi: (smile) we have a deal.

koan: so how do I make this deal permanent?

E.N.D/natsumi: well you can ether make a contracts, shake hands or a kiss.

Koan:(smile) me koan do kiss.

He kissed her and she felt at heaven, then a contract appeared and natsumi's and E.N.D's name is written on it.

Koan: I want to know, why you didn't come out so sooner and since when she have a split personality? I thought E.N.D was another alias name.

E.N.D/natsumi: I didn't know at the time.

Koan: huh? So you was made? But how?(she smile)

E.N.D/natsumi: that will stay a secret unless you figure it out hon~. (boop his nose) and what is natsumi wearing? Why is she wearing bandages around her chest?

Koan: she said bra make her uncomfortable since she never wear it a long time, what's wrong how her clothes is? I think is cool.

E.N.D/natsumi: to you it is, I think I need some change of clothes if me and natsumi are going to be partners.

koan: alright but as long if natsumi back get her outfit back.

She nodded then her body glows and she is now wearing a red dress but with black lines , it looks like a top and bottom cause of black line belt attach that look like skirt, revealing her ample cleavage and stomach, two sleeves that attach to her upper arm that is color black with red diamonds flames like, a black collar around her neck that show a demon symbol, And black and red leg socks along small boots While wearing black short underneath the dress.

E.N.D/natsumi: that's better( she smile while flick her hair)

Koan: wooooow...(his body burst in fire)

E.N.D/natsumi: like what you see~? don't worry, the clothes will change when ever we switch.

Koan: alright and also what does your name E.N.D stand for anyway?

E.N.D/natsumi: it stands for: etherious natsumi dragneel.

Koan: nice, and I realize how you got me, it was me! When I mate with natsumi, her demon side which maybe undead or not, it was fused when it reshape, customize and modified by my demon's energy and Angela's energy to fused it within her and her magic, causing to make make an entity being who is part of natsumi but a demon made from zerena. Since she a strongest demon made a personality of new personality with demonic and carry old memories that natsumi don't remember but only you E.N.D (she smile)

E.N.D/natsumi: your very observant and smart as her majesty.

Koan: you was figure when to show up until now, don't worry about zerena, I'll take care of her soon.

E.N.D/natsumi: (smiled and walk up to him and lift her leg and wrap it around his leg) I know you will.

Koan: I wonder how strong are you(she wrapped her arm around his neck)

E.N.D/natsumi: it's a surprise, until then let's have some fun~.

Koan: you first my sexy demon(grin)

 **Lemon start**

She then kissed him as koan give a deep kiss make her moan, koan then slid his hand to her but and gives it a squeeze making her moan in his mouth.

Koan: tell me my demon, what is like and feel of natsumi's body?

E.N.D/natsumi: it feels strange at first but I can adapted.

Koan: allow me to help you express it.

He finger her pussy which she moan he give love bites and his left hand fondle her left breast. She moan more every time koan nibbled on her neck, koan then pull down her top and grab her naked breast making her moan louder.

E.N.D/natsumi: oh~ koan, if I knew your a pleasure riser I would of come out sooner.

Koan: then let me pleasure you a lot, to show you how natsumi feel when I mark her my mate and property.

Koan then push her gently to the ground and start to suck and nibble on her nipple while fondle it then unzipped his cock then he remove her shorts and panties then shove his cock inside her then begin thrusting more by increased speed even giving more love bites that hard to her neck, collarbone and nipple while sucking and licking them she roll her eyes while sticking her tongue out.

E.N.D/Natsumi: oh yes! This is wonderful! Give me more!

Koan then give her a spanking and groping then lift her up which she wrapped her legs around his waist while wrapped her arms around his neck, he using increasing speed to thrusting as she moan while he French kiss her as they're tongue battling, which his skin right now on hell fire and holy lightning to make it more good for E.N.D.

E.N.D/natsumi: oh my satan and god! This felt wonderful, I can't think straight!

Koan: with me no one can think straight, now to mark my mate and territory.

Koan then rub his cock on her pussy and start to shove it in very deep and then bite on her neck very hard make her moan while drool a little as koan unleashed a demonic and angel's energy together thrusting her in maximum speed as she moan louder.

E.N.D/natsumi: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! **MORE!**

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He blasted a loaded of cum inside of her as she moan very loudest as she felt both energy like she in heaven or hell.

E.N.D/natsumi: yes~, it's flowing inside me~, it's so warm~.

then she lay on his chest while her breasts almost press to his face as she smile.

Koan: glad you like it and welcome to fairy tail E.N.D.S.

E.N.D/natsumi: what dose that mean?

Koan: it stands for: etherious natsumi dragneel Seinaruyami.

E.N.D.S: (smile) I'm going to love it.

Koan: me to and you know where igneel is? I'm pretty sure whatever you see can be possible.

E.N.D.S: I'm sorry honey, but I can't tell her or you, just rethink on queen akasu's riddle.

Koan: okay and you look through natsumi's memories and figure what's going and our plan tomorrow even feral jester?

E.N.D.S: already did and I'm in, but I'll be your right hand woman.

Koan: right hand woman? What's that (title his head as she giggle and almost glee seeing him title his head so cute)

E.N.D.S: well, it's a position that a woman can be with you and can manege things.

Koan: hotdog! Also can you let natsumi know what she is and you even her past? We may cannot find out where ingeel is yet, but it doesn't mean we should let her know who she is, cause the last she think is voices in her head and people not sure who she is when someone take over her.

E.N.D.S: very well, but my deal still stands not natsumi's.

Koan: I know but deal or no deal, but remember to get along with your family and friends, if she ask you about igneel just tell her the riddle.

E.N.D.S: (smile) okay sweaty~.

 **Timeskip**

Narrator: this is the town of shirin sume, in it's northern corner lies a dark guild known as ghoul spirit.

Then up top of the dark guild is sly, pac-a-punch, bebpop, rocksteady and kavaxas watching down as one of the member of the ghoul spirit got sent flying to the ground.

Sly: so this laxyia got a power that made her "stronger"?

Bently: _**that's that koan and austin said, okay everyone we need to learn more about our soon-to-be foes, sly I need you to get some recon photos while the rest of you keep them busy watching.**_

Bebpop: you got it b-man.

Rocksteady: no problem.

Kavaxas: we shall watch how the thunder tribes.

Pac-a-punch: while we figuring sooner what kind of power laxyia will have and her team as well.

Bently: _**well laxyia have an increased demon know of rajin from feral but is corruption and dung give her a storm dragon god's solider who is a storm dragon which dung kill a long time ago and turn the power to corruption, she wanted to have another rematch agents austin and koan during the harvest festival. But we need the pictures for the three, sly your up.**_

Sly nodded and he sneak in the guild thought a window, he want inside and he pull out his blue binoculars and scan the room and he see three people, one has long green hair and wearing red cloak, a woman with brown hair tight up and green dress and has white wing-like cape, she has a green fairy tail mark on her right breast top holding a fan and a man wearing a guard over his eyes, a purple and blue line head cover and pants, purple shirt.

?: you laugh at us didn't you? Big mistake.

Dark guild: if your looking for a fight then you got one!

Sly: better take there picture while there in action.

?: to think a pack of rats would have the audacity to mock members of a proper guild w'hat is the world coming to.

She move her glasses and the two dark guild members turn to stone. Sly took the picture of her.

Bently: _**that's evergreen, she is the third member of the thunder god tribe, she use to have fairy magic but still has her stone eyes, after the corruption she now has snake and dark-acid magic.**_

Sly: talk about deadly as a viper.

Dark guild member: you'll pay for that!

?: come on babys, let's party!

Then five wooden dolls fly from behind him and fire there green lasers at the dark guild members, sly took his picture.

Bently: _**that's bickslow the second member of the thunder god tribe, he uses to have human possession magic that can make the user to seal wondering souls into dolls, but now he has undead voodoo magic and shadow make magic, you know he reminds me of miss ruby back at the hashion jungle.**_

Sly: and they can make a good couple.

?: that's enough bickslow.

Bickslow: ah we're done already?

?: let's not wast our time with these weaklings I don't know why they even formed a guild.

Sly then took his picture.

Bently: _**that's the leader of the thunder god tribe: freed justine, he has a different type of magic: dark ecriture that magic can make rules that the target must follow, but now he has psionic magic, psychic magic, telekinesis, telepathy and teleportation.**_

sly: good thing koan and Austin can protect our minds from psyhic users.

Murray: _**who would of guess that our chumps have demigod like powers and princes, that is awesome!**_

Sly: I hear ya murray, and they sure know how to be a charm to girls maybe I can use one on carmelita.

Bently: _**stay on track guys, even laxyia have more allies thanks to dung and feral.**_

Sly: but who?

Bently: _**from what austin told us, there called dungle beasts, they are created by dung himself but 3 alpha coming with her, even pyschon, hex, and charmcaster some forever knights as well.**_

Sly: seriously, how many villains that austin and koan made.

Bendly: _ **I'm thinking hundreds.**_

Murray: _**like we face worst back in the day.**_

Sly: true, true it's a good thing dung didn't revive clockwork, carmelita destroyed the hate chip.

Bently: _**well judging from what austin talked about him he has his ways, alright guys we get ready and make it back to the safe house when your done.**_

Kavaxas: _**not to mention let koan's game begin, I'm interesting how the villians will fell to the trap.**_

Murray: _**and the murray will bash some skulls!**_

 **With laxyia**

Laxyia: (chuckle) the thunder god tribe will be back soon, looks like my time has finally come, your little fairies are gonna eat each other alive, hear that old man? Your air is about to come to a end, and austin you will be mine if it's the last thing I do! (grin wider) and I'm coming for you seinaruyami ! and to show you my game will put this in my grasp.

 **the next day**

Mirajain, markarov and the boys are carrying the groserys.

Makarov: the whole town's getting into the harvest festival spirit.

Mirajain: and everyone at the guilds getting ready for the fantasia parade.

Makarov: of course people come from all over the country to our parade we can't let our fans down can we? So what are you two going to do on the parade?

Austin: let's just say that when it comes to things like this we love to bring all of out stuff.

buglizard: It's a surprise and the special guess I'm talking is here

Austin: well who is the special guess

Buglizard: come on out bro!

Feral jester Came by without the hoodie cloak and mask while waving his arms and grin while eye smile.

Feral jester: Yellow how the hell doing guys?

Austin: may I ask why are you doing here?

Feral jester: feral is a special guess, for the festival and the game.

Buglizard: no spoils!

Feral jester: but you didn't text me about it,

Austin: koan, can I tell you something ?

Buglizard: what?

Austin: are you fucking nuts as always?!

Buglizard: what's wrong?

Austin: he's your most evil counterpart! Who work with dung.

Buglizard: correction.

Feral jester: a bargain stupid, even some villain take break of their villain thing.

Buglizard: yeah like I use to, and he's our guess to watch the our games.

Feral jester: me was bored so festival happen, and me want to watch game which is fun since dung is like boring and buzzkill of feral's way and things.

Austin: okay, I get you a little. (sweetdrop)

Buglizard turn back to normal as koan and feral jester headbutt each other while laugh crazy

Koan and Feral jester: HOTDOG! (Goofy grin)

Austin: _what did I dig myself into?_

 **Timeskip**

Narrator: and so on the day of the harvest festival.

As koan, Austin, natsumi, tsume, ikaros, bloody, madoku, virgo, Juvia, niji, Ur, anna, lucy and grace.

Koan: so natsumi, did you meet your new partner?

Natsumi: yeah, in a mirror which is weird at first but I'm starting to get use to her.

Koan: so...she told you who you really are huh?(he look down a little)

Natsumi: yeah, but (hugs koan) that won't stop me for loving you.

Koan: yeah since your natsumi no matter what and I promise you, when I meet zerena, she wont forever lived her life as a curse again.

Natsumi: thank you.

?: you haven't change a bit grace.

The group turn to see a tanned man with black hair wearing an orange and red sweeter, white pants and gray shoes and carrying a shoulder beg.

Grace: hey warren, it's been a while.

Warren: didn't think I'd make it back in time for the festival but here I am.

Grace: this guy takes on so many jobs we hardly ever see him.

Feral jester: No kidding, yellow girls, who want chicken in a stick? (came by)

Grace: (glare) what are you doing here?

Feral jester: me is special guess to watch the game and feral love the festival thanks to koan, a villain's break(natsumi and the girls frown at him) hey why do friend hate chicken in stick?

Koan: maybe is not extra well done bro.

Bloody: who are you?

Feral jester: feral jester, koan's evil counterpart from another world and my brother is drang who's Austin's evil counterpart too.

Bloody: is there another me there?

Feral jester: well not sure.

Austin: so what species is you again?

Feral jester: I use to be an angel until I became a fallen angel, then my demon side as died to become undead as I went to the nether realm when the corruption from dung I ate give me extra to turn me into a half undead demon. (shrugged) so I'm an Undead fallen Nephalem.

Austin: so, (turn to warren) whats your name?

Warren: my name is warren rocco, I'm a master of telepathy magic, it's nice to meet you.

Austin: you too, I'm Austin.

Koan: me is koan.

Then feral jester turn to tsume and title his head and narrow is eyes a little. Which tusme look at him.

Feral jester: lory.…

Tsume: yes I was, but my name is tsume now.

Feral jester: me already know, in my world never see her but...(walk in front of her) I'm happy to see you again even you are different(small smile)

Tsume: you know, you can see your lory again.

Feral jester: I don't think is possible, my world is already gone and not sure if my brother around and... my lorry don't forgive me of what I've become.

Tsume touch his chest with her hand as she can feel is cold and his heart not beating then look at him eyes full of thing like her koan but except darker and death.

Tsume: _he done more terrable things like my koan, but more terrifying._

Feral jester: If koan win to defeat don't care what punishment I take, beside I'm band from both heaven and hell(make tsume and everyone shocked)

Austin:...dame, but what tsume said I can help with that, just say I wish.

Feral jester:(sigh) I'm sorry but no...no... it's far too late for that. The wish only accept people with pure hearts, mine is gone but not never beyond good enough from all the crime worst then koan, I'm full of corruption and not sure of it.

Austin: are you sure? Cuz' I hear your lory crying for her brother, and I'm not like the others, I can make wishes that for people had suffered enough, I can make your true desires come true.

Feral Jester: sorry, but like I said, god vanish me and even if someone make a wish it wont happen

Austin: WHAT?! what, I remember that my mom said I can grant wishes with out gods law, so I can still grant your wish, just say it please.

Feral jester: no, the god who alias with your mom's ansector as until they give me a riddle of this balance, so when this festival is over and laxyia is defeat as back as enemies and soon is only me and koan and we'll see at the last arc in the island what's gonna happen. (Austin look down)

Austin: very well.

Feral jester: also is between me and my half brother, the riddle is " the reflection is a shattered and won't be fixed until what fate and destiny of the two opposite have for the future "

Natsumi: but are you sad of suffering that munch?

Feral jester: natsumi, I'm undead, I don't feel anything even my weakness hurt me but can't kill which I endure. There a hole in my heart and I have no soul and no nothin, but I don't care people hate me or stuff since my lack of life with apathy. (then tsume and natsumi hugged him) huh?

Tsume: if I was lory in your world, I would forgive you no matter what you did.

Natsumi: and I don't believe that, your alive arn't you, so you have a soul

Feral jester: I'm a living undead person, I..(suddenly Lilith appear and hugged his back which he look at her)... mom?

Lilith: don't believe that that old fart saids.

Then he turn around as Lilith look at feral's face, his scars, and damage look body as she show a sad look.

Lilith: you are meant for something better then serving a tractor, you are meant for you, here a second chance.

she wave her hand at him make feral jester then glowed and his scares and stitches start to vanish and his clothes start to change, he now wears black pants with purple line while a hole to show his left knee, a red straitjacket even a shot hole, black jacket hoodie with a red spots with claws on it along a cut slash of the jacket, still had his belt and his face is like koan except pointy ears ,still have a thin four slash, his eyes are normal but still yellow eye from his right and red of his left, his hair color is dark red but pale between and his shoes like koan except purple, black and silver.

Feral jester: what the?

Lilith: I've given you a second chance feral, you may think not, but in the devil world I make the authorities and they stand.

Feral: my bargain still stand for dung but if my half brother defeated me with all my power in the future, we'll see what happen then(they smile at him)

juvia: well until then enjoy the festival.

Feral jester: very well, no me go eat chicken in stick(zoom in )

Koan: wait for me!(zoom in)

Lilith: (giggle) that my sons, also this festival is quite a sight.

Lucy: no kidding what crowd.

Warren: it's a pretty big deal, people come from all around to see the fantasia parade.

Lucy: I can't wait to see it myself.

Grace: uh your in the parade remember?

Lucy: what's there something else I'm suppose to be in? (realized) oh I forgot about the miss fairy tail contest, (run to the guild) my rent money!

Austin: which remind reminds me, he koan!

as koan and feral jester got food stuff in their mouth as they turn to Austin.

Koan and Feral jester: yeah bro?

Austin: The girls are going to be in the miss fairy tail contest.

Koan: okay and don't worry, as quickulus I put the cuff on laxyia and they other but their invisible , which they wont cheat and not do any wrong which means evergreen wont use stone eyes as it backfire on her.

Austin: good, hey niji, did Irene set up while broke enchantment that freed implanted and replace it with her?

Niji: all according to plan austin, and the gang came back they got everything in place.

Austin: great thank you, and I figured that laxyia go down on the deal so I'm going to face her again.

Niji:(smile seductive) also i'm in the contest and,(whisper to his ear) a special surprise just. for. you austy~.

Austin blushed red and bloody tugged on his shirt sleeve.

Bloody bunny: I'm in it too, so better be prepared cuz' i'll show you every. Little. Thing~.

Austin then start to steam coming out of his head.

Koan: hahahaha , oh boy bro we cant wait ! feral get the camera ready!

Feral jester: alright!

Austin: damn it koan!

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is now back at the guild and max is now wearing a purple suit with a red bow tie.

Max: the long wait is finally over ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the miss fairy tail contest! Where your favorite fairies fighting a battle of beauty I'm max alors sand wizard extraordinare and I'll be your host for this exiting event!

Austin, Koan, feral jester, elfman, Dex-starr, bendy, alex, summer, sally, snarl, kavaxas, bebop, rocksteady, sly, murry, and Bentley sitting.

Koan: man this is so exciting.

Bendy: I think austin is still a little shy about this. (smiling and elbowing austin)

Feral jester: for someone who got the brain he should man up, I mean that how sly roll.

Sly: hey don't be like that. This is austin we're talking about, he has his moments.

Feral jester: true which i can smell he laid with four girls.

Koan: but bang Ezra three time(make Austin's face cherry red)

Murray: (gives koan a nuggy) hey don't tease your brother chump, how will you feel when he did that to you?

Koan: which I don't mind (smile while they sweatdrop)

Feral jester: is true.

Max: now let's meet entry number one, the exotic beauty who'll drink you under the table any day of the week: cana alberona!

Koan: you Rock cana!

Koan jr: yellow mommy!

Max: now bust out some magic and show us your stuff!

Cana then pull out a deck of cards and the cards fly around her, when the cards scatter she is now wearing an orange and green bikini and do a sexy pose make koan grew a wolf tail and ears which he start howling as cana wink at koan.

Cana: the prize money can cover my tab and to show off to my koany.

Lucy: a swimsuit?! No far.

Erza: that's a clever idea but I got something for my austy.

Lucy: erza your here too?!

Erza: when I hear the word "contest" I get all worked up.

Lucy: bye-bye rent money it's over for me, but wait I think I got something for koan though.

Max: up to entry number two, she maybe new to the guild but her magic is S-class a radiant beauty rain or shine: juvia lockser!

Austin: you can do it Juvia!

Alex: hey mom!

Juvia then turn her body into water and change into a blue sexy bunny outfit, this made austin widen eyed and start to steam out his ears.

Auustin: Sexy W-W-Wabbit!

Juvia: byon~. (sexy smile)

Max: WOW! you never seen something like this people.

Lucy: a sexy bunny outfit give me a break!

Max: next up is entry number 3 fairy tails famous centerfold, her beauty has stolen the hearts of men and woman all over the land: mirajain!

Koan: GO MIRA!

Max: now show us your stuff!

Mirajain: okay, but be warned~.

She glowed and changed into a maid outfit that is white and black a skirt between her waist, a black bow on her breast top.

As koan blush hard while blow a volcano and hit himself with a chicken and eyes big while a goofy smile.

Koan: S-SEXY MAID!(twitch abit)

Max: OH WOW! a maid costume! You never get to see this in the century!

Lucy: ah man she got that in the bag.

Max: entry number 4 the fairy queen who needs no introduction.

Erza: that's my que.

She jump up and flip onto the stage.

Max: erza scarlet!

Austin: you can do it my scarlet knight!

Lucy: wow, she's really popular.

Erza: let me show you a requip you never get to see everyday.

She then requip into a goth maid outfit which austin eyes become big then he breath a dragon fire breath to the sky and his head exploded and regenerated while cheering.

Austin: OH WOWSA!

Lucy: goth chick?!

Erza: looks like I win.

Max: And here's is entry number five! Petina cute this fairy is as smart as she is charming let's hear it for levy mcgarden!

Jet and droy: LEVY!

Austin: do you best!

Levy: let me show you my solid script and something else. (smile)

She spin a little and then make words like "snow", "metal", "butterfly" and "flower" appeared, she then make the words cover herself and then when the words poofed away, she is now wearing a sexy librarian outfit and her breasts are C cup which unbutton a little to reveal cleavage, her butt is bubbly and hips are a little bigger.

Levy:(wink at Austin while sexy smile) your book is overdo~.

Austin: (head exploded and regenerated) sexy...librarian….(nose bleed)

Max: here we have entirely number 6! the sniper where their sights on your heart the one the only: Bisca Mulan!

Bisca is wearing a purple bikini, she pull out four heart coins and she throw them up and equip her spiper rifle and fire all four of the coins, alzack is blushing and has heart shaped eyes.

Alzack: that's hot!

Lucy: how can I top… oh right, my secret weapon.

Max: let's move on to entry number 7! Fairy tail's rising star!

Lucy: here we go.

Max: she shines as brightly as the spirit that guide her way, lucy heartfelia!

Lucy walked out onto the stage then she is wearing a sexy police outfit with her cleavage showing and has handcuffs on her finger which she twirl it and show a sexy smile, make everyone cheer very loud while koan and feral jester dropped their root beer as koan nosebleed and feral jester nosebleed black blood.

Lucy: (look at koan and wink at him) your under arrest for being sexy~.

Koan:(put on jailer outfit) I REGRET NOTHING!

Koan make a siren nose while feral jester make a fog noise.

Max: alright let's move along here! Up next is entry number 8! she is white as snow but deadly to make your heart skip a beat: bloody bunny!

Austin: Your awesome bloody bunny!

Bloody bunny: (smile) oh you've not seen anything yet.

She then poofed and she is now wearing a ninja outfit showing her cleavage and stomach, her hair tide a high ponytail with a red ribbon, some shorts but still have her bunny ears and cotton tail while holding her katana sword as she lick her blade and point at Austin.

Bloody bunny: (in a sexy voice) come at me austy~.

Austin exploded to pieces as their jumping everywhere until they reform back as one and drool a little.

Austin: sexy...ninja bunny girl…

Max: now time for entry number 9! she is the pick of beauty and cuteness! Give it up for tsume!

Koan: YELLOW KITTY!

Tsume: hello koany!

She unzipped her hoodie and throw it up to she her wild cat costume and took a cat pose as koan's jaw fall out and tongue out then his eyes pop out like spring toward tsume.

Koan: A SEXY KITTY CAT! AND HE'S ALL MINE!

Tsume: meow~.

Max: oh wow we are nearly the end but there still more lovely ladys here to show there stuff! Now to entry number 10! She is the ice princess who needs no introduction: grace fullbluster!

Koan: SNOWFLAKE!

Grace walked out but she is wearing a sexy silver wolf outfit and took a sexy pose showing her backside then koan turn into clawser and ultimate clawser then he howl big while panting with his tongue out ans wagging his tail.

Grace: this sexy wolf needs attention~. (wink at U. cawser)

U. Clawser: DOG GONE IT I LOVE IT!

Max: things are starting to heat up lets cool things down with entry number 11! She is the queen of ice make magic who needs no real introduction: ur!

Austin: go for it Ur!

Ur then smiled at him then glow bright, then she is now wearing a sexy ice queen outfit and she ice make a staff.

as austin's eyes turn to hearts and felt frozen like a statue

Ur: Now bow to your queen my sexy king~

Austin bow but smash his head to the ground make Ur giggle

Max: wow this getting better and better! Down with entry number 12! she a deadly as any snakes and well to take down demons, say hello to haruna!

Koan: GO FOR IT HARUNA!

Haruna smiled and snakes covered her body then when the snakes scattered she is now wearing a belly dancer outfit making all the males minus austin and the group nose bleed.

Koan: sexy belly….dancer.(he transformed into root shark)

haruna: (start to belly dance a little and smile) hey boys~.

Then root shark turn into ultimate root shark felt hypbotize sway side to side as haruna giggle and wink at him.

Haruna: koany, after this can we go to bed~?

Ultimate root shark nodded while hissing and his rattle tail shaking like crazy as she smile for that.

Max: the raid is not stopping next up is entry number 12 and 13! There is the blast from the past but still looken gorges: anna and Layla heartfelia!

Anna walk to the stage wearing a sexy pirate and holding a cutlets and layla walked out in a kimono which show her shoulder and view of her breasts and has fox ears and 9 tail, austin's jaw dropped on the table and koan purred then his body ringing like a bell.

Anna: arr~, time for my captain to recessive his booty~

Layla: this fox want some attention~.

Austin: AYE AYE!

Koan: YUMMY FOX STEW!

Max: there is more: now to entry number 14, 15 ad 16! they are beautys who came from heaven itself please welcom: ikroa, asteara and nymph!

Koan: GO IKAROS! GO ASTEARA!

Austin: KNOCK IT DEAD NYMPH!

The three angeloids took there clothes off and they revealed that hey are wearing sexy teacher outfits while wearing glasses as both Austin and koan starting to act like sea lion as they clapping.

Ikaros: class is in section.

Nymph: and we want austin and koan.

Asteara: to see us later~.

Austin and Koan: YES MAMS!

Max: up next is entry number 17! she is new the guild as well but her requip magic is S-class: judy!

Austin: GO FOR IT JUDY!

Judy walk up to the stage and smiled, she then requip into a cheetah maid outfit which made Austin's head explode.

Judy: (giggle) I know you want something darling~.

Austin: YOU KNOW IT!

Max: Next we have the final which is two celestial spirits, four dragons ladies along the daughter of an ice queen, a girl whos good of wood equipment and say hello to Virgo, aries, Irene, Ultear, Laki, Madoku and Natsumi!

Natsumi is wearing a sexy demon queen outfit, irene is wearing a dragon knight outfit, madoku is wearing a dragon queen outfit, and laki is wearing a sexy angle outfit and ultear wearing a cowgirl outfit and virgo and aries are wearing a nurse outfit's, koan's head is spinning and austins head drop to the table

Natsumi: wheres my hansom demon king~?

Irene: I'm going to enjoy surviving my king~.

Madoku: my king~ come here and clame your reward~.

Laki: oh austy~ your angle is here~.

Ultear: yerhaw~, this cowgirl is wanting to tussal with her cowboy~.

Virgo: master, it's time for your check up.

Aries: um… i-it's time for your check up a-austin.

As koan jump up and explode like fireworks and Austin launch like a rocket make explosion mushroom smoke like and austin blush supernova until he melt.

Sly: man you guys get flustered easily.

feral jester: this is so awesome (burst to fire and fainted)

?: entry number 20.

austin: (reformed) it's starting.

Koan: it's show time(whisper)

koan and Austin telepathy everyone

Austin: **get ready everyone!**

Kooan: **let my game, begin!** (laugh crazy)

All: **right!**

Austin, koan and everyone turn to see evergreen.

Evergreen: I am a very definition of fairy, not to mention the very definition of beauty and the only woman here who embodies everything that desire therefore the winner is, me the lovely evergreen now this idiotic contest can end.

Grace: woah, she's back?

Elfman: then laxyia is here too.

as markov is shocked having a bad feeling about this.

Austin: no I think the winner is both of my and Koan's girls even bisca too.

Koan: and lucy did a great job of the clever idea of the police cop as everyone get the reward.

Lucy: aw thank you koany!

Koan: also lucy watch out, don't look at her eyes(he hidden smile and wink at lucy)

Evergreen: I'm sorry, what's your name again?(lift her glasses up as her eyes glows yellow)

Then lucy turn into a stone statue.

Koan: lucy!

Max: this is bad, everyone! Get out of here now!

As everyone run out of the guild makarov step up.

Makarov: what d you think your doing evergreen? You'll ruin the festival for everyone!

Evergreen: mm-hmm on the contrary I think think things are just getting intresting.

The current rises to show girl is now turn to stone.

Austin: oh no niji! Bloody!

Elfman: no mira!

Happy: she got erza to?!

Makarov: don't be a fool! Return them to normal this instant!

Then lightning start to charge up and zap the stage making smoke, the smoke cleared revealing laxyia.

Laxyia: (grin evily) well, looks like all your fans decided to head home, pity cuz the party's about to start.

Makarov: I should have known.

Austin: laxyia!

Sly: (look up to the right) freed.

Bently: (look up to the left) and bickslow too

pyschon: and don't forget about us!

as pyschom, hex and charmcaster arrive and so of 3 dungle beast which is a goliath , the kraken and the benmohth along some army of forever knights and insecticons.

Marco: the thunder legions...

Bently: even Austin's and koan's enemies are here too?!

Wakaba: what the heck you guys try to pull?!

Laxyia: come on let's have some fun!

Makarov: I've had about enough of your nonsense, turn them back or else!

Laxyia: you'd better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade.

Koan:(laugh while smile wider and crossing his arms and lean back) oh sparky, like me said, to slow for a lightning dragon slayer and so blinded of a little brat huh?

Laxyia: (narrow danger at him while smirk evil) oh really, try this.

Then she use lighting on the statue lucy but it didn't effect her the statue lucy and the girls who turn statue break out free.

Lucy: (smile) surprise!(sing)

laxyia: what?!

Bloody: (change back to her plushy form) your stone eye has no affect on us, we're just pretending morons!

Laxyia: no way! Evergreen!

She nodded and try again but suddenly something around her wrist flashes as she gasp as her magic backfire of turn herself into a stone statue.

Freed: evergreen! (turn to the group) what have you done?!

Austin: oh just a backfire cuffs that we place on your wrists.

Koan: and we're duplicate and same with the girls.

Austin, koan and the girls poofed.

Laxyia: what the?!

Koan: right here! (sing)

The thunder god tribe look up to see koan wearing a dark red suit with a black top hat even his fur came on as lucy lean to his shoulder and she wearing a blue long sleeve jacket showing her belly with a yellow tie, and a black short skirt and wearing a black warden hat.

Koan: welcome to my game sparky(he begin chanting a spell and snap his finger)

Then laxyia and her allies teleported into an unknown building with lots of cells and the words "jundle jell" is hovered on the air.

Laxyia: where the hell are we seinaruyami?

Koan: that's warden to you

Laxyia: I don't give a-

Then suddenly an electric whip shocked her in pain sent her to the floor as eclipse virgo came by who use her whip which she giggle darkly.

Laxyia: what the? Who are you?

Eclipse virgo: I'm the warden's security, so pipe down and lesion to the warden.

Koan: thank you sweetie, anyway let me explain as I know your plan along so I turn the table on it.

Laxyia: how!

Koan: I have my ways, also my girls and austin's girl are not the same as they gotten stronger, also irene replace freed's enchantment with her and evergreen's stone eye don't work but now she back to normal so your in my games and this is a jungle prison kingdom but this game only show your locking up of the real you and keeping away and blinded of clouding judgement. (Snap his finger) oh E.N.D.S Explain our prisoner what this game is about and how the rule goes?

Laxyia: E.N.D.S?

Evergreen: who's that?

The screen change to natsumi but change to E.N.D.S but she is wearing a revealing police outfit.

laxyia: natsumi?!

E.N.D.S: not exactly, I'm E.N.D.S her other personality, now shut up and here are the rules, you can't use your magic to cheat and your now in level one: the cells of hell, the hand cuffs around to keep you for try to break the rules.

Pyshcon: how many level and what level is about?

Then a map of the prison appeared next to her.

E.N.D.S: your on the cell's level, there are 12 levels and there are 10 of you so this level will be easy for you, and that level will be the only easy level your going to have, the beam will split you guys to group and what's the levels about, if your knocked out you. Go. Bye-bye~.

Switch the screen koan.

Koan: thank you My sexy demon, also the thunder larcmia is taking care of and if any of you come to the final boss level to face me and my right hand man austin. But to warn some of the level have traps and dangerous predators along my solders, officers, security, executioner and jailer so, (grin wider) enjoy as it's start...now!

The screen turn off and the cell doors open as the thunder tribe legions, pyshcon, charmcastsr,hex and the 3 alpha dungle beast leaving Laxyia and some forever knights and some insecticons getting ready for what is going to come out

Eclipse virgo: you'll be fighting me and my friends (snap her finger)

As it came out electibuzz, armorpetrra, crabdozer and tsume who is wearing the bottom half of the police uniform

Laxyia:(grin) no problem.

Electibuzz: electibuzz! (In his fighting stand)

tsume: I'm going to enjoy this.

Eclipse virgo: your all going to be punished.

As crabdozer charge at laxyia, she dogged and fire a black lightning bolt but crabdozer dodge it as in speed he thrust his horn sent her flying then crashed down to the wall.

Freed: laxyia!

Eclipse virgo: (throw her whip at freed's side to stop him) oh no you don't, your fighting me.

Freed: don't underestimate me celestial spirit!

As freed was going to cast his spell he got zapped.

Eclipse virgo: oh I almost forgot, you can use your magic because it's makes rules and there is already rules here so that will be cheating.

Freed: then I'll use something else, **DARK ECRITURE: PAIN!**

He a rune written then fired a releasing a volley of beams at eclipse virgo as hit her she moan and blushing while holding her cheek.

Eclipse virgo: now that is what I'm talking about~, but your pain is not right, nothing can rival my master~, now scream for me! (throw her whip at him)

as he dodge it but then eclipse virgo's body glows purple and black as the ground rumble as earth shape fist uppercut freed and as freed sent flying but then...

Freed: **DARK ECRITURE: WING!** (he now have purple dragon fly like wings)What kind of magic is this?!

Eclipse virgo: devils earth, but there's more **HOLY'S EARTH BOULDER!**

Then a boulder came out from the ground and crashed to him which he groan then got up.

Freed: what kind of celestial spirit are you?!

Then armoperria fighting laxyia then sent diamond shards but she kept breaking and deflecting them as she shot a black and dark yellow bolt but he was able to absorb it but it make him stumble which laxyia jump and punch him down and keep punching until shot an eye beam sent her to the ground , then he get up while both glaring each other.

Armoperria: you know this is sad don't you agree? This is the easy level and you all are terrible.

Laxyia: I'm just getting started... **RAGING BOLT!**

Shot a stream of lightning wwhich hit his metal part make him get down

Laxyia: got you, **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Tsume: Electibuzz, use protect!

Electibuzz just in front of Armoperria and he make a light blue circle and the lightning hits it and it disappeared.

armorpettira: thanks Electibuzz

electibuzz: electibuzz( thumbs up) electibuzz

armorperria: wanna fight her huh ?(he nodded) okay then, good luck.

laxyia: hee hee, you think that thing can face me? I can eat his lighting for breafest.

Electibuzz: Electi- Electibuzz! (smirk)

Armorpetirra: He said"coming form someone who couldn't stomach to eat koan's and Austin's lightning, consider a rejection".

Tsume: eleticbuzz, thunder! and go!

Eleticbuzz then make a lightning bold on the air and clash down to laxyia and that zapped her make in pain as she roll down to the ground and get up while growling glaring at him even by surprise.

Laxyia: but how?!

Tsume: koan give his pokemon an upgrade, let's see if your new power can handle it.

Eleticbuzz kept using thunder at laxyia then she got up then knee him using the corruption lightning and storm together sent a blast at electibuzz while she turn to see the forever knight and insecticons are defeated by crabdozer an armorpettira.

Elcipse virgo: now you two are left and freed, I have a friend mira would like to have found let's go.

She stomp her foot as an earth hand grab him and drag him down as he scream.

Amorpettira: not bad laxyia, you may have made for the first round, but they other just the begging, same for the thunder legions.

Laxyia: I want to face the warden and his right hand man!

Crazdozer: patient as the door will lead you there, but be warned, you'll lose.

Laxyia just run to the warden and the right hand man room, not knowing that austin and koan are watching.

Austin: hmm, this is unexpected, but we'll give her a fight worth fighting.

Koan:(petting dex-starr and pickachu on his shoulder) also the thunder legion and they other are now in they other levels and they'll now it not gonna be easy, right E.N.D.S?

E.N.D.S: right~, (sits on koans lap) and she will fall under your feet my king~.

koan: good and make sure natsumi have a turn.

E.N.D.S: I got something better.

she duplicate herself as natsumi is in charge.

Koan: (smile) pure genious. (nibble on E.N.D.S's neck as she moan)

E.N.D.S: oh yes, your bites are heavenly~.

Natsumi: hey, I want a bite.

Koan: soon, also Austin signal gajeel as he's coming and I did promise natsumi to get the chance of fighting laxyia too.

Austin: let's see if she can survive the traps and the other predators.

koan: soon, also Austin signal gajeel as he's coming and I did promise natsumi to get the chance of fighting laxyia too.

Austin: let's see if she can survive the traps and the other predators.

 **With laxyia**

she continue to run down the halls then suddenly she step on the floor as it glows means a trap is starting.

Laxyia: shit!

Then red crystals pop out which is a smile face and is on fire as it shooting then using her reflex and dodging some of them, then a bunch of playing cards of joker pull out machine guns and toby guns as they target at her which she eyes wide.

Laxyia: double shit!

They fire there guns and laxyia dogged the bullets, as she is out of the way she step on a whoopee cushion, it expands and it explodes with a fart noise which sent her flying while screaming and sent to a room as she groaning.

Laxyia: dame, now where am I?!

koan: hello laxyia and nice job make it on the next level, I hope the hallway wasn't a sharp way to come and not to mention any playing cards show some jokes until something silent but deadly(laugh crazy)

laxyia: enough games where is austin!

koan:(wiggle his finger) uh, uh ,uh , did crabdozer told you ? you'll see when the door take you , now say hello me and Austin's kids.

Laxyia: wha?

Alex: he meant us.

Koan. jr: yellow sparky!

As alex, summer, koan. jr and luniablle came in make laxyia shocked.

Laxyia: austin has kids now?! How?! When?!

koan: long story , but there from another dimension made from our other bro's evil counterpart of put d.n.a of Austin and his evil countperart which same with me , so now meet alex, summer, koan. jr and luniablle and let's not forget their uncle, oh rampage!

Rampage came out of the shadows smirking at laxyia.

Rampage: hello again sparky, miss me? (as Laxyia shiver in fright)

Laxyia: you! Your not going to scare me this time!

Rampage: we shall see.

 **Meanwhile**

bickslow fall to the ground groaning.

Bickslow: what the? Where am I?

He look around and see that he is in a room with ice shards, cubes and fog.

Bickslow: am I in a mountain?(shivering as it so cold as his teeth chattering)

Koan: close, your in the ice box, of the cold of every hell itself, what's wrong doll boy? Not the cool side for ya? Girls teach him how to be cool.

Then grace, ur, ultear came in but wearing anything but there panties and bras make bickslow blush hard.

Bickslow: WHY THE HELL THEIR NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES?!

grace: we're ice wizards remember?

Ur: and we train like this.

Ultear: you have to learn how to adapt.

koan: yep, btw grace and Ultear, love the new bra and panties colors you two got on.

Ultear and grace: thank you~.

Bickslow: your spoiling them to much.

koan: your just jelly cause you never go a girlfriend and never got laid, so I guess that's why you make these doll cause you feel lonely and I bet you made a sex doll as well.

The girls all giggled at that burn and bickslow got mad.

Bickslow: YOU STAY OUT OF IT!

Koan: Bite Dolly boy, this is why the room should cool you off and (Snap his finger)

As clawser, hynpotick and a black humanoid moth with wings some white and blue and the symbol of the megatrix on his chest.

Koan: say hello to clawser, hypnotick and Frost bite! The beast of the ice and snow!

Bickslow: bring it on!

Koan: okay stay cool bickslow, your gonna need it!

Laugh crazy as the screen is off.

Bickslow: (grin) I will defeat you all, including my new magic! **SHADOW DOLL: OGRE!**

Then a blob of shadow came out of the ground and the shape is like an ogre as the floating wooded dolls attach their heads.

Bickslow: now attack my new babies!

Dolls: attack! attack! attack!

They all fire at the girls and the aliens which they dodge it as ultear then smile as she wave her hand sent an energy glow

Ultear: **TIME REWIND**

As the shadow orge are sent by force crashed to bickslow then frost bite came flying carry the shadow orge as freezing it as it scream, then grace sharging at bickslow as her fist cover in ice.

Grace: **ICE MAKE: GAUNTLET**!

she punch him sent him flying and crashed to the ground then the shadow orge charging at her then suddenly grace take a deep breath.

Grace: **ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!**

She fired her huge ice beam as it complete froze the shadow orge then froze a half waist and left arm of bickslow as he scream of the frostbite and fall in the floor.

Grace: I guess we win.

biscklow:(getting up and grunting) I don't...think so...

then hynpotick and clawser is now eating the shadow orge and even the wooded dolls make bisckslow scream in horror.

Bisckslow: AH MY BABYS!

then Ur then lick her hand as a snow morph into a hand grab him and smash him to the ground many times and ultear stomp her foot as crystal pillar came out and hit him and fall to the ground as he groaning of the pain and felt very cold.

Grace: I got this you guys,(Walk to him)

as he get up and punch her stomach but shocked is a slushy like went through her then suddenly slowly his whole body begin to freezed up.

Bisckslow: where did you and those girls...get this kind of magic grace?

Grace: me and my sister ultear are ice succubus, the freezing demons and angel.

Ur: but I'm an ice dragon.

Then biscklow is now completely frozen like a statue now.

Grace: that's should do.

Then bickslow disappeared and reappeared in a jell cell as he still felt cold and shivering.

Bisckslow: s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold, s-s-so v-v-ver-r-r-y-y c-c-c-o-o-l-l-d-d-d.

judy: pipe down in there!

bickslow turn to see judy and haruna in sexy jailer outfits.

haruna: we're going to keep an eye on you bickslow.

bickslow: d-d-d-dam-m-e-e.

 **with koan and austin**

koan: one down , and two thunder legion to go

Austin: I know biskclow should've chill out

then gajeel came by eating some iron and spoons

koan: Hey g, glad you make it, and like to fight laxyia for the guild?

Gajeel:(grin) might as well, got nothing else to do and I have a score to settle, so who's fighting next?

Austin: my ooo's form, erza, levy, and lucy are fighting evergreen.

Koan: cana, mirajane, eclipse virgo and even bebpop and rocksteady are fighting freed ,goliath ,bemnoth and the kraken

Austin: niji, madoku, bloody bunny, laki , aries, are fighting pyschon and hex along some insecticons and forever knights while soon laxyia is fighting lalya, anna, the angeloid.

Koan: while bently, sly and mury soon along levy deal with the thunder larcma

Austin: Yes warden as laxyia have a trump card she holding is dragon force.

Koan: but I'm leaving it to you bro, remember how I train you?

Austin: yes I have.

Koan: good, cause is one step for you to fight stronger opponent.

Feral jester: yeah and the game is good (eating some popcorn and drinking a root beer)

Austni: how did you get here?

Feral jester: duh I'm koan's countperpart, is possible if he let me in or he put me in his box and pop like a jack in a box.

Koan: and it was stupendous and feral jester is our watch dog for the prisoner.

Feral jester: bark! Bark!

Austin: anyways, let's see how laxyia is going

 **with laxyia**

as he panting bad as some of her clothes are rip and some cuts as koan's and austin's kids along rampage got her.

rampage: looks like you made out, so consider you pass to the next door.

summer: becareful, is still fill traps.

koan. jr: and more surprises to come.

Laxyia dash to the door.

Alex: geez, she really want to fight uncle koan and father.

Rampage: well your new mom will learn her place and open her eyes soon, she gonna enter a hallway of a hellish nightmare.

Laxyia kept running thought the halls then suddenly the hallway getting foggy of black as then show a maniac laughter make her shiver in fear as she recognize rampage but then the floor starting to pop out blade then monstrous hands came out of the walls as she scream and dodging it then a centipede jump at her and all over her hair along spiders.

Laxyia: I got to get to the other room! (snarl) I'm coming for you austin, soon you'll be mine and alone, then that warden is going down!

 **Play bobobo-bo bo-bobo ending 2**

The music start to play and revealing a lake reflecting the forest with cherry petals, then on the reflection there lucy staring the lake, then the gang walked up next to her and koan hugged her making lucy giggle, the scene change to the group at a waterfall enjoying the time there, next is the group walking thought the forest on while the sun beginning to set, the group then stop walking and begin to stare at the sunset. The scene changed to the group playing around in a field of flowers and koan is making a flower hat and turn to see lucy still on the bench, the group went over to lucy and see what's she doing, austin and erza start to do some doodling but sally grew and grab austin and erza away, next koan jr did something and run away leaving his sister is shocked and start to chase him down, koan and lucy are looking at the table then the scene change to show the doodle of the gang with koan with funny stuff on it.


	16. Fairy 15 jail game clear and the parade

**Play Boku no hero academia (OP 3) Sora Ni Utaeba - ENGLISH COVER "Singing to the Sky"**

 **{I cut though the mirage then there's bright blue sky behind it! I'll spend forever flying (I'll be singing to the sky) I will make though my mistakes it's fate it's fate I'll change the future with our might hearts alight still we fight!}**

the scene starts with austin's fist punching though the clouds revealing the blue sky then then the scene showed austin's back then he turn to face the readers, then in the sky is koan landed on the ground and face him, they both smiled and they brotherly grab there hands and they let go and they pull there fists and punch the screen shattering it and making the title.

 **Heroic duoes of earthland**

 **{seeking out, all the lies I ever feared in oceans of tears, I say goodbye cuz' time has passed, I leave today no matter what I lose, I'm on my way. Frustration, humiliation, I need then to reach my destination! I cut though the mirage then there's bright blue sky behind it! I'll spend forever flying (I'll be singing to the sky) I will make though my mistakes it's fate, it's fate I'll change the future with our might hearts alight still we fight!}**

The next senne shows koan watching somewhere with his scurf fur cape flowing, then next it shows lilith turning a little showing the back side of her husband, then it shows natsumi turning to grace then a silhouette of makarov then show laxyia as a kid in the back ground then he stomp on the ground getting ready for something, next it shows lucy showing her past at the background, then erza showing her past at the back ground then shows akasu showing her husband with baby austin with her which made her mad then it change to laxyia smiling evily then start to charge up with lightning, the scene change to grace throwing her ice make spear, next it shows austin running then change into build and ready for battle, then it shows the villains with feral and dung's back, then it shows austin face in anger then dungs then akasu's and lilith's husbands back's facing a light, then the lights shine brighter then the next scene shows makarov and the rest of the fairy tail members, then shows niji and tsume, shows juvia, Layla, Anna and mirajane and kagura, next lucy, Irene and erza, then natsumi and grace, next nymph, ikaros and astraea, then laki and levy, next the celestial spirits with virgo and aries in front of them, next cana and bloody bunny. The final scene shows austin and koan resting his arm on austins shoulder walking away then the scene change to show everyone looking the sky.

 **With evergreen**

as evergreen fall to the ground while groaning.

Evergreen: oh, what happen? Where am I?

She look around to see saws, chains, spikes, and deadly weapons which make her shiver as she got up and hold her arms shaking a bit.

Evergreen: wh-what the hell is this place?

Then the screen show koan.

Koan: hello evey, you know I don't appreciate you try to turn my girls and my right hand man into stone, so I thought you like the way of art, this is an art of a brutal and painfully obvious, right hand man! If you explain to our escape prisoner?

Austin: with pleasure warden, evergreen, your in a room filled with my own puzzles, in this room you have to get though my girls and lucy, but they are not themselves right this moment.

Evergreen: what do you mean?!

Austin: oh you'll see, but there is a way to get out, look at your left, there is an obviest place key that opens the door here, but there are...obsolesces.

Evergreen: what obsolesces?

With the screen switch to koan. 

Koan: that what you gonna figure it out, and don't think your stone eyes will help you as the girls are immune and even is locked up but you can use your other magic as you got 90 second before the girls do somethin...(grin) that I plan for your punishment for stealing their beauty if you survive little fly, game on. 

The screen shut off then evergreen heard giggled and movement even footstep and a scraping noise sound like dragging a weapon.

Evergreen: w-w-what the hell? Is that?

Lucy: la, la la, la la, la~.

Erza: welcome to are parlor evergreen.

Evergreen slowly turn her head then, she spotted lucy in front of her face with a koan smile on her face, this made evergreen scream and backed off.

Evergreen: W-WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! AND WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT WARDEN?!

Lucy: well, to answer that, I'M THE WARDEN'S GIRL BITCH! (giggled)

Evergreen:(flinch) you ain't mad of me turning you and they other stone do you?

Lucy: a wee~ bit~.

Then erza reach her hand over to evergreen's shoulder, she grab it which made her scream and flinch away to show erza but in a dragon armor but still in her gothic maid outfit.

Lucy: but she is.

Erza: but I'm not the only one(grin a little showing her dragon teeth)

Evergreen: you two?! With that austin guy?!

Levy then walked out of the shadows but she is wearing some dragon gear and she also wears a sexy leather outfit.

Levy: not only her. (show her dragon teeth and eyes)

Evergreen: L-Levy as well?!

Levy: yep, when Austin came into our lives i felt love and more alive then before.

As ooo's came by while crossing his arms.

OOO: yep and it was worth it, let see if you can handle us evergreen if your to scared.

Evergreen: I can and what can you do?

OOO: this!

Then he pull out three new coins, one is gray with a black bat, the middle is a crimson dragon and the last one is a gray wolf. He place them in the belt and he scans the coins.

 **KŌMORI! RYU! ŌKAMI! KŌ-KŌ-KŌRYMI! KŌ-KŌ-KŌRYMI!**

Then a black bat, a dragon and a wolf symbols appear and combined to make the bat on top, the dragon and wings on the middle and the wolf's head on the bottom, then his head is blackish gray with silver eyes, a crimson red arms, shoulders and has dragon like fins, and a gray wolf-like legs.

OOO: meet my new form, KŌRYMI!

Erza: I think that we should join oh the fun, right levy?

Levy: oh yeah, I want to try it out for days~.

Lucy: me too, I want to try it out for my Karmen rider.

Levy pull out the build driver and place it on her wast and pull out the rabbit and tank full bottles and shake them, erza pull out the shengoki driver and place it on her wast and pull out pinecone lockseed.

Erza: henshin. (unlocks it)

 **PINECONE!**

Then a zipper unzip to reveal a metallic paincone, erza place the lockseed on the driver and lock it in and slice it.

 **LOCK ON! SOYA! PINECONE ARMS! STRIKE IN THE SHADOWS!**

The pinecone drop on her shoulders and unfolds changing her into kamen rider kurokage.

Kurokage: kamen rider kurokage.

Levy stop shaking the bottles and place them on the driver.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

She crank the lever and reed and blue fluid came out of the driver and formed the rabbit armor and the tank armor.

Levy: (jabs two times) henshin! (the armors slam together)

 **FULLMETAL MOONSET! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

Build: kamen rider: build.

Then lastly but not least lucy pull out a light blue driver with an orange and black switches with two orange switches, she place it on her wast and flick the switches.

lucy: henshin!

She raise her hand up and cosmic energy beamed down at her then she is now wearing a white jumpsuit with blue lines on her chest and on her helmet she has a black face and blue eyes.

?: uchu kiittaa! I am kamen rider nadeshikko! (make a wink pose)

Evergreen: I don't care how munch this Austin guy give you, but it wont save you form my new magic!

Build: bring it!

Evergreen fire her dark-acid on them which they dodge it as she raised her hands up.

Evergreen: **DARK ACID: RAINING SNAKE ARROWS!**

She made acid and snakes rain down at them but Kurokage summon two swords as she jump up to deflect and cut then as evergreen fire energy bullet which Build came to the side.

Build: I don't think so!

She jump with her red leg that made it spring and punch evergreen with her tank arm male her sent down but dodges the blade swing by Kurokage then ooo charging at her then punch her to the stomach and uppercut her.

Ooo: try to dodge this?!

He make the bat part scream at her covering her ears then made his fist ignite in fire and punch her in the face but she shake it of and spin sent multiple dark acid snake bullet sent some of them flying but nadeshikko came up to they air with an orange rocket on her right arm.

Nadeshikko: my turn!

 **ROCKET LIMIT BREAK!**

Nadeshikko: **CELESTIAL ROCKET PUNCH!**

Sent to the wall then kurokage pin her with her swords as the girls turn back to normal.

Ooo: I'll leave you three have fun with her(poofed out)

Erza: (grin) oh this will be fun.

Evergreen: I'm not scared you three! The warden and his right hand man are cowardly to face us!

Erza, levy and lucy then start to glow crimson red and slowly turn to her.

Levy: did she say what I think she said?

Lucy: (smile koan like) she did, lets punish her.

Erza: gladly~.

Evergreen start to shake a little then erza requip into her Heaven's Wheel Armor pointing sword at her, levy's hands erupt an energy blade spear as lucy put on which is a mask mixed bear trapped on her face.

Levy: the key for the door , right here!(she twirl the key around make evergreen pale)

evergreen try to remove the mask as she heard it ticking she screaming in fear as lucy brought her whip ignite of hell-fire as evergreen look at the timer then is over as she pale.

Evergreen: NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP! PLEASE!

The screen show koan grin madly as ever and his hat shadow his eyes but glowing red eyes and said to the fearful evergreen.

Koan: Game over.

The room is filled with screams then she teleported into a jell cell and she curled up and rock back and forth next to bickslow who still shiver, which surprise him of what happen to her.

Bickslow: e-e-e-e-e-evergreen! w-w-w-w-w-what happen t-t-t-o you?

Evergreen: To scary, don't want to talk about it. To scary, don't want to talk about it.

back with koan seeing evergreen now behind bars.

Koan: well she didn't saw that one coming.

Austin: yeah, (then telepathy bently) bently, how the thunder larcima going?

Bentley: we are almost done dismantling them, and how the game going?

Austin: peachy.

Makarov:(Came by) I'm glad that you two save fairy tail once again.

Koan: it what we do, and also gramps, no you won't kicked laxyia out of the guild.

Makarov: well I was thinking about it but, hearing both of your story's of giving people second chances, I won't but I will give her punishment, and austin will be the one doing it.

Austrin: me?

Makarov: well your the one who she's after.

koan: what punishment you have in mind?

Austin: well no magic for a month, to show her that power doesn't mean everything.

koan: very well but after that you gonna train her, since in the future we need strong allies and gajeel can detail us later about your son's plan and location.

Austin: I know, after this I'm going to call in a few favors on people I know.

koan: me too!

 **with freed**

freed fall to the fall rolling down and groaning while getting up.

Freed: where am I?

He look around to see that he is the furnace room torches, oven as the room is like a steam of a dungeons or very hotter as he panting and sweating. 

Freed: why am I here?

Eclipse virgo: your in the furnace room.

He turn to see eclipse virgo, and mirajane and cana wearing police uniform along with bebpop and rocksteady.

As the kraken and goliath fall down along with freed as they're getting up.

Screen show koan.

Koan: I hope this room comfy for ya,(laugh crazy) cause things are turning up the heat.

Freed: what is in this "level" of yours?

Koan: oh aloud my demon queen to tell you.

As a rumble then freed and the two alpha turn see as E.N.D.S riding on crabdozer along apenite , chizard and a humanoid molten rock with flames for a head and a symbol of the megatrix. 

E.N.D.S: welcome to the furnace level freed, in this level your going to fight the girls, me and the fire aliens.

Mirajane: the heat will get more intense even the floor, if you defeated us you'll escape this hell alive.

Freed: how come it ain't effecting all of you?

Mirajane: if you have sex with the warden, your immune to it.

E.N.D.S: Besides chizard,crabdozer and apenite are immune to it.

Rocksteady: and the warden give us special belt of not get effected by the heat.

Freed: doesn't matter, I will defeat you and coming to help laxyia.

E.N.D.S: mirajane, eclipse virgo and chizard show this prisoner some manners.

Freed: and who's that guy? (point at the fire alone)

?: I'm **IGNITEST** , which I'll teach those dungle beast a lesson as well **.**

Freed: ATTACK THEM!

Golaith and kraken charging at ignitest and cana, cana pull out four cards and throw at the kraken sent some explosion while the ingfist jump on the golaith's back to ride him.

Freed dodging and getting some cut of eclipse virgo's whip which he grunt and hiss by pain.

Eclipse virgo: oh yes~, pain that I want to hear from my enemys.

Then bebop invisible blasted a beam from his belt by dancing as freed dodge but got stung as he dodge rocksteady charging then chizard fly up.

Mirajane: charzard, use flamethrower!

Charzard throw his flames at freed then use his telekinesis sent mirajane, virgo and chizard in mid air and sent to the ground getting slam a lot until apenite blasted a fire beam at him then crabdozer charge in sent him flying as eclipse virgo use her whip to wrapped around him as the whip force him to bend his back slowly as he screaming in pain.

Eclipse virgo: (giggle) that was a good fight, but now I think your going to lose.

Mirajane: ready to give up?

Freed: never! **DARK ECRITURE: DARKNESS!**

By writing runes on himself, freed turns into a dark-colored, demonic creature, with horns coming out of his head and his right eye covered with scales on his upper body.

Mirajane: I got this, **SATAN SOUL!**

Then she glowed and got a new change of appearance and clothes, Mirajane's eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right b*** and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elfs. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Such clothing has golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

But suddenly she glowing again as she changed again and this time she wearing a suit, black skin-tight that reveal her clevage, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching gauntlet claws gloves gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. She have a black and dark blue streaks and horn demonic wings and horns grew from each side of her head and a demonic symbol on her chest of black suit and wrist, a dark gray and dark blue streaks and spike tail from her back and fangs along dark blue circle under her eyes and iris are black and pupil are dark blue.

Freed: what is this? So much power. This is her take over power, the she-devil, sation soul.

Rockstedy: ah ha! Very well done comrade mira, now go and teach freed lesion.

Mira look at her new look and figure is not the take over magic then smirk sadist.

Mirajane: oh this is going to be hellishly good, and I will rocksteady

Then freed fire dark energy blast along pyshic at her but no effect as he kept firing more and more but panting see no harmed or scratch.

Freed: what kind of take over is this?!

Mirajane: not take over magic, it's demon form from my new husband that make my magic increase new and improve

Then her finger shot a demon energy beam sent him crashed down as he flew up and throwing many fist but she kept block it and kicking him a lot in the face, chest and ribs and use her tail to sent him down. Which he get up and growl at her.

Freed: (charge at her) **DARKNESS FLARE BOMB!**

He charge at her with a creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy then slam his fists at her but no effect then she grab his wrist and ignite it with blue flames of intense flames cause freed to scream ,then she pull her fist and punch him in the face

As the golaith is now down and on fire thanks to chizard and ingifist then rocksteady charge in sent the kraken to the lava pit and burning alive and scream in pain.

Mirajane: and now for the final blow, come at me.

Freed blast a darkness waves at her but to his surprise she sucking the darkness energy like a meal and swallow it and lick her lips.

Mirajane: that is Delicious, here's mine **DARKNESS DEMON RAGE!**

She blast darkness at freed which sent him to the wall as he still stand and E.N.D.S came by and so do eclispe virgo as they nodded.

E.N.D.S: shall we finish this?

Eclipse virgo: yes we shall.

Mirajane: let's do it together! **DARKNESS…**

E.N.D.S: **FIRE…**

Eclipse virgo: **EARTH…**

Mirajain, eclipse virgo and E.N.D.S: **DEVIL RAGE!**

A Darkness, Fire and Earth shards together sent freed flying as he scream in agony and turn back to normal as he sent to an oven room as it burst to fire as he scream while E.N.D.S waving her hand at him and close the door shut.

E.N.D.S: game over.

Freed then teleported to a jell cell but burned into a crisp.

Biscklow: guess we lost huh?

Evergreen: yeah, I don't want to do that again.

Freed: I'm going to need a doctor.

 **With pyschon, hex and charmcaster**

As they was sent to the ground groaning they got up and look around.

Pyschon: we're are we

Anna: oh let's just say hell

They turn to see madoku, laki, anna, layla, the 3 angeloids, bloody, juvia, irene along with muggy and cuppuccino. Then some 5 insecticons and benmoth fall down as well.

Hex: you all will die and we will win this "game"

The screen show koan.

Koan: really? Cause in this room fill with dangerous nightmare.

Psyphon: I like to see that!

Then the door open a shadow of tentacles and screeching grab pyschon as he scream like a girl, it drag him into the door as psyphon screamed but charmcaster blast the tentacles to free him.

Anna: juvia, madoku and irene take them while bemnoth is mine and the rest deal with the insecticons!

Muggy: you can count on the cup sisters ready cuppy?

Cuppuccino: ready as always muggy.

Anna: okay you two, have fun.

Madoku: (pulling her sword) he's the one who made austins life hell.

Irene: your going to die.

Juvia: I'll drown you.

Ikaros: (pull out the mini gun) prepare to die.

Nymph: (start to make lighting) your going to be rewired and trashed!

Asteara: (pull out her sword and shield) die!

Psyphon: (turn white) eep.

Layla: let's do this, **BEAST DRESS: ARMOPETTIRA!**

Anna: **MEGA DRESS: FROSTBITE!**

Layla glowed and is now wearing a dress with armopetetira's head on the chest area, the wings for arm gloves, bat ears for a head piece. Anna has frostbites wings, a white and black top and pants, and has black arm gloves.

Psyphon: Impossible!

Hex: doesn't matter, attack!

The insecticons charge at the girls and the benmoth charge at anna, as anna flew up and make ice bow spear when bemonth throwing his large fist but she flew to dodge it and use the ice spear to block the punches and throw it at him which turn intangible went trough him turning his half body into ice and roar at her, anna then smiled and blow at the top half and then shatter it by a punch. as Layla flew while the insecticon charging at her shooting beams then she make crystal shield to deflect them then she smirk and did a spin shooting diamond shards at them impaling then one came at her but she take a deep breath and sonic scream the last inescticon while it exploded, ikaros is firing at psyphon which he dodging it but almost got shot then bloody bunny came in and slash his tech and his arm leaving a scar, the cup sisters shooting their finger beam of destroying the other insecticons while juvia overflow them with her water magic while Irene and madoku deal with charmcaster in her dragon form and now juvia and bloody bunny deal with hex.

Hex: they think a little bunny rabbit and a water witch can stop me?!

Bloody bunny: yes.

Juvia: but let's say(show her dragonic eyes and teeth) I'm not a water witch.

Hex: so ookami made you a dragonborn, that won't stop me from destroying you both!

As he blast a beam at juvia but went through her as her body is now water.

Hex: what the?!

Juvia: can't touch me, but I can.

She make a big water dragon cover in lightning.

Juvia: meet my new attack, **LIGHTING WATER DRAGON!**

As went to hex as it shocked him bad as Layla pull out a new key which is leo's.

Layla: **OPEN GATE OF THE LION: LEO!**

Then leo appearedas she turn to Layla.

Leo: lucy?

Layla: no I'm her mother and that one who look like me,(point at anna) it's mine and Lucy's ancestor.

Leo: now I can see why you look like lucy.

Layla: yeah, I want you to assist my friends to take care of hex.

Leo: understood.

Leo charge at hex readying his fists glowing which uppercut him then bloody bunny jump up as do so many slices as he fall down, with madoku use her time skip magic as she did one hit but it burst into many punches attack then Irene came then smack and damage the dragon's face with her staff as Irene and madoku smirk as they nodded.

Madoku: **APOCALYPTIC DRAGON ROAR!**

Irene: **ANCIENT DRAGON ROAR!**

As both black and white beam combine as it overcome charmcaster as she scream and turn back to normal then pyschon is sent flying and so do hex as both 3 villians are down.

As the screen show koan.

Koan: and now since you three can't make it, time for the beast to feed!(Snap his finger)

as the shadow door show tentacles as it grab them in fear.

Pyschon: not again!

Hex: stay away, I command it!

Charmcaster: no! Please not that! Anything but that!

Koan: eat up guys.

As the three villians scream as the door close, then teleported to the cells.

 **meanwhile with koan and others**

Winston: austin, we have great news is done.

Austin: what is it Winston?

Winston: we have shut down the thunder palace larcima, so laxyia won't held the town hostage.

Austin: great work fellas

koan: well right hand man, seem we got all six prisoner but now one left for the judge and jury to see

Austin: indeed warden.

 **with laxyia**

laxiya is panting so munch as the horror and prey that she finally escape all the death traps that could've kill her and that crazy laugh.

Laxyia: you see that?! Your "traps" haven't lay a scratch on me!

a random axe show as it almost cut laxyia's head but in instead her headphones and some piece of her hair as she yelp in fear, the axe said" wanna bet?".

Laxyia: okay, I'll give them that.

Then she walking to the hall to is all dark.

Laxyia: man is dark, which there's some light.

Until four screen lights out and to show laxyia as a kid along with makarov at the festival and even how munch she growing up and even when she argue to her grandfather about her father is kicked out and show how cold she become which shocked her.

Laxyia: I was that cold to grandpa?

Koan: not only that, but your whole family and friends.

Austin: these are the image and life you have turn from being clouded and let your emotion get the better of you.

Koan: your grandfather was doing what is best since your dad is dangerous and even become cold while heartless, so I guess your following his footstep huh?

Laxyia: i-i didn't even know.

Koan: really? Like how you never help fairy tail endangered by phantom lord?

Austin: also mr. f and mr. d is really feral jester and dung.

koan: dung here ruin and give hell to me and my right hand man's life ,and you accept his deal for power and ruin the meaning of fairy tail.

Laxyia start to cry a little and got to her kness.

Koan: why you do this laxyia? Why try to make the plan?

Austin: and don't say "you don't know", just tell us now.

Laxyia: I don't want the guild to be seen as weak, I want the guild to be strong.

Koan: by turning it to the fight of the death? You threaten to turn the girls to stone, how you like it when it happen to you? Don't you think that make them strong?

She didn't say anything

Austin: laxyia, think about it, how you think we defeated phantom lord and even jellal along dung ? we did it together as a team no matter how munch evil have of their powers or allies, what me and the warden is helping to show people what fairy tail means , cause great power comes with great responsibility.

Laxyia understand but suddenly scream of pain of the corruption power as black and purple lightning dancing all around her as she get up snarling while growling in munch rage then her eyes show black circle again and dung's guild symbol glows from her forehead.

Laxyia: If you want to prove that! Than fight me! And you too warden!

Koan: very well.

Then the lights show munch as she turn to see koan, Austin, gajeel and natsum.

Koan:(clap his hands) bravo layia, you made it the final level.

Austin: and the final bosses, (spotted laxyia's for head) hey koan, are you seeing hat I'm seeing?

Koan: yep, looks like the deal and power thanks to dung.

Feral jester: and me, but don't worry, I didn't want her soul cause she not that worth it and being an amateur

Austin: so that means a ten time boost and she is holding back for a trump card.

Feral jester: yeah which is her dragon force, but it be fair to let natsumi and gajeel have a chance with her and when you guys to join in, you both can defeated her as the corruption power and symbol will be erase and she be back to normal.

Austin: well, that is far.

laxyia: were the thunder legions ?!

kaon: oh they didn't make it as they're behind bars with the rest of the villians

Austin: leaving only you

koan: but first(snap his finger)

As they teleported to the church where laxyia's plan use to be for fairy tail.

Koan: this is good enough for the fight and also laxyia, our other friends shut down your thunder larcima so is no problem anymore.

Laxyia: RRRRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU! (burst of yellow ,black and purple lighting around her body)

Koan: alright natsumi good luck.

Austin: and you too gajeel.

Gajeel: heh, I don't need luck for this.

Natsumi: thank you koany, (look at laxyia) let's go!

Laxyia:(grin) hey, didn't even notice you.

Natsumi: oh really? (ignite her right fist) your going to notice me pal.

Then laxyia took off her coat then chuckle.

Natsumi:(jump up) I'll burn you into a crisp!

She throw her fist at her but laxyia dogged it, natsumi then try throw another firing punch at her.

Laxyia: didn't anybody ever tell ya? You gonna think before you act! Now get lost you runt! (back her right hand and blast a lightning bolt)

natsumi dogged that bolt then laxyia blast a second lighting bolt at her which she dogged.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON TALON!**

She kicked her but laxyia block it with her arm but the force push her make her stumble on the floor.

Gajeel: I **RON DRAGON IRON CLUB!**

he slammed his club at her but block it as both iron and fire dragon slayer charge throwing punches and kick at her then shot her bolt at them sent them flying by pain.

Gajeel: use your breath!

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

Breath fire at gajeel's arm

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

Sent a firy circle iron club but laxyia dodge it which gajeel spotted her.

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!** (Turn his left leg to a blade)

then dodge his attack again as she sent corruption lightning ball at him make an explosion than laxyia scenes natusmi behind her which she turn.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**

She throw the fireball and it hit laxyia then she start to fall, gajeel roared the fog out.

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON LANCE! DEMON LOG!**

He sent the green lence's at laxyia and they hit her sending her flying, then natsumi and gajeel know what do do.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON….**

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON….**

Natsuni and Gajeel: **ROAR!**

They fire there attacks and they collided at laxyia making an exploitation as koan and Austin smile.

Koan: _interesting, these two make a great team and I bet with Austin make it good._

Austin: _is not over, but now I see the experience of the dragon slayer's fight._

Laxyia: don't tell me, that's the best you two can do.

The smoke clear show laxyia of an evil grin while cackling as a black aura while yellow and darker purple lightning dancing and cackling noise around her body even some scratches from the fire.

Laxyia: neither of you deserve the tile of dragon slayer

Natsumi: what the heck? Even a small scratch and still standing?

Gajeel: but how? I don't get it, I know she strong and all, but we whip up a ton of dragon slayer magic on her.

Austin: and how do you know? Your not even a real one.

Koan: yeah, your just a second generation wannabe, since your holding back and try to save it for me and aust here.

Laxyia: how about this, I'll take on all of you with one blow!

Laxyia then start to bulk up a little and her forearms have dragon-like scales, sharp claws, dragonic eyes but dark red, sharp teeth, pointy ears and hair more spikier up, she then has yellow and darker purple lightning around her which she took off her shirt to leave a black bra and a tattoo on her left along a black fairy tail symbol on her left side unleashing a biggest black and yellow aura and she start to roar.

Laxyia: **CORRUPT LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!**

she take a deep breath and fired a huge yellow and dark purple lightning beam at them but koan and Austin stand in front behind gajeel and natusmi.

Austin: **EARTH DRAGON'S...**

Koan: **IRON GOD'S...**

Austin and Koan: **WALL! / SHEILD!**

Austin slam his fist to the ground and a stone wall shoots up and koans hands change into a big shield, they block the attack and the stone wall went back down and koans shield turn back to his hand.

Austin: you two alright.

Gajeel: for now yeah.

Natsumi: thank you two, we almost got fried.

Koan: no problem, you two did really good, but now is our turn to fight him.

Ausitn: so take a good rest.

Gajeel: you sure you can handle her?

Koan:(grin) G-man, this ain't the first rodeo to fight tough villain .

Austin: besides, we don't understand the word giving up.

Natsumi: trust them gajeel, these two took out the stronger villain yet.

Gajeel:(Grin) okay, but mare sure she stay down.

Austin: gladly. 

natsumi:(she walk and kiss koan in the lip) get fired up koany.

koan: no problem my firey cherry.

As the two hero glared at the corrupt lightning dragon slayer as they walk bit then she laugh and grin wider.

Laxyia: finally, a real challenge.

Austin: laxyia, we're not gonna repeat ourselves so we're giving the last chance to surrender.

kaon: or we'll haven no choice to stop you and put you down cause you don't have to go this throw to prove what fairy tail is.

Austin: this isn't right for the family.

Laxyia ignore then and charge at them.

Austin: I guess that's a no, she want both of us defeated that munch bro.

koan:(smile) yeah, let's see if she up for the challenge to defeat us as one.

Koan throw an ear ring at austin and they put on there left/right ear.

Austin and koan then fist bump and they fused into one, then a bright light happen as which make laxyia stop charging as is so strong even the girls and everyone senses.

Then the light tone down and now standing in there place is a man with hair mixed of both koan's spike up and Austin's bottom but have with the front and back of his hair being black like those of Austin's, and the sides being the Dark Crimson red color that Koan's hair is, he have Austin's shirt and koan's vest, glove, pants and fur came, Austin's belt and both koan's and Austin's shoes mixed and combine, both earrings on, have the same eyes as koan and both megatrix and nemetrix merge around as a collar on the neck as collar orange and the symbol is red, then he grin.

?: Hell yeah! Fusion complete!(chuckle which both Austin's and koan's voice mixed together)

laxyia: what the hell?! Who are you?!

Gajeel: your kidding me?! They can do that?!

Natsumi: so awesome!

?: I guess we shall tell you, ookami and seinaruyami have been united together, guess you'll know me as Kustin D seinaruyami.

Laxyia: it doesn't matter, I'm going to win! **CORRUPT LIGHTING DRAGON'S ROAR!**

She blast another beam but then kustin just delfect it by swatted away like a fly make laxyia very shocked and eyes wide.

Kustin: time to end this, but first I wanna my girls and my moms to see the fight.

He snap his finger the girls and their moms and friends arrive.

Alzack: what the?

Droy: how did you get here?

Erza: is that austin or koan over there?

natsumi: guys ! your not gonna believe it ! koan and austin fused together known as kustin !

everybody: WHAT ?!

As they see kustin as he clank laugh and smile

kustin: yellow everyone, thought you should be amaze by this

Lilith: koan, your defently your fathers son. (giggle)

Akasu: I guess that we need to watch over our boys more thoroughly.

Erza: no way.

Judy: oh wow! That is so cool!

Juvia: oh my darling, oyur more magnifusent then I imagined.

Bloody bunny: (giggle) austin this is a new style your going with, that is very cool of you.

Nymph: oh wow I didn't know that austy can do that.

Madoku: hmm, I wonder what I'm going to be when I fuse with austin.

Niji: master is now unpredictable, I'm very proud of him.

Aries: oh wow.

Ur: (smile) now that is my husband.

Irene: now that is very cool.

Levy: oh wow! it's almost like build but way different.

Laki: wow!

Anna: (giggle) austin you grow up so fast.

Alex: that's my father.

Summer: daddy is now so cool!

Tsume: koan, your amasing.

Lucy: (msile and giggle) that's my king.

Grace: I never suspected this.

Koan. Jr: YAY! DADDY IS SO COOL NOW!

Luniablle: GO DADDY!

Haruna: that's a good look for him.

Ikaros: go get her master.

Eclipse virgo: I want him now again.

E.N.D.S: that's my devilish king.

Cana: that's koan for you.

Mirajane: yeah, that's our husband for ya.

Layla: that's my baby boy.

Asteara: go master!

Ultear: kick her ass!

Makarov: austin, koan, you have transpired into something fairy tail wants to be, strong enough to be heroes.

Feral jester:(grin) **these two are interesting and always find a way to amusing me.**

Laxyia: damn you, I will not be ignored!

She charge at him in a teleported lightning but kustin easily blocking her fist and kick with his knee while crossing his arm and headbutt sent her flying as he burst in blind speed punch her back sent her up and jump up slammed his fist down as she got up.

Laxyia: **CORRUPT RAGING BOLT!**

Fire a bolt of lightning but kustin caught it and break it.

Kustin: your being blinded by dung's power, boy you break my heart to see of someone who weak being pulled by the string and now a little sparky need a reality check.

Laxyia: SHUT UP! **CORRUPT LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!**

She charge in punching him a lot but no sign of bruises or damage as he punch her stomach make her cough a bit.

Kustin: I'm curious, for a second generation dragon slayer, do you get motion sickness?

She become pale and shake a bit as ksutin grin wider.

Kustin: Let's find out **SKY NEPHALEM DRAGON'S TWIST BLADE!**

A huge holy and demonic along dragon hurricane drag laxyia as she cream and in munch agony of wind blade slashing and damage her a lot then kustin flew up deliver a lot of punches then a double kick to her face and slammed his leg down sent her crashed to the ground.

Kustin: now to try an predalien form (a red and orange flashed)

a mixed of a ignitefist and armorpettra as a humanoid bat crystal and flames burst.

?: **ARMORFIST!**

then he zoom at her make a sonic boom of flames then she got up stumble and throwing punches but he dodge it created a flaming crystal club and slame and beating her a lot of it then sent her flying and created a sonic flame scream beam as it hurt her ears then he flew up do a barrel roll and slammed her to the ground as he flew down turn back to kustin, she now have so munch brusies, cuts, bleed and panting even getting up as kustin sigh while shake his head.

Kustin: I'm sorry if I damage but you had it coming

Laxyia: how...are you that strong? all that by doing some fusion?

Kustin: you still don't get it yet do you? By being self center? We didn't just fused, our power come from being a team and working with other for the good and peace of all omniverse, not for just ourselves(then his six wings of dragon, wings and demon pop out)that is the hero's way!

As both of his hands glowing of the rainbow fires of a dragon , Sacred light of a god and lightning-thunder of a demon merging together into a big buzzing saw colorful rainbow sphere.

Laxyia: YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I AM GONNA BE THE GUILD MASTER OF FAIRY TAIL! **SECRET CORRUPT DRAGON SLAYER ART: DEADLY WRATH SPEAR!**

Launch a giant spear at kustin but he flew faster as his wing open wide and went through make the spear broke make her shocked then.

Kustin: It's time to bring you back in realty laxyia dreaver, your family of fairy tail awaits you , so I'm gonna wake you up that'll open your damn eyes! **SECRET NEPHALEM DRAGON ART: FINAL HYBRID: SINSTER EARSER HEART!**

Then a silhouette of a giant dragon that have six wings as combination of demon and Angel as color red, blue and white came out roaring to the sky and went to laxyia is as went throw her as she screamed very loud as the symbol of her forehead fading away then she see memory flashes of her past along with Koan and Austin as she burst to tears.

Laxyia: _Austin...Koan...Natsumi...Gramps...and everyone...I'm so sorry...for everything._

Then a huge explosion happen of a bright light which soon died down as everyone see Austin andnkaon who defuse then Austin carry the unconscious laxyia in bridal style while Koan next to him with his hand to his pocket.

Koan: it's done.

Austin: yeah, I'll take her to the guild nursing room, and I'll have a talk with her alone.

Koan: you do that (nodded)

They fist bump as Austin teleported

 **Timeskip**

after the mess up the thunder god tribe are back to normal and apologized for there behavior and koan is dealing with the villains, everyone is now cheery for the boys. Laxyia begin to wake up and see she at the nursing room and see Austin next to her with a chair.

Austin: hey there sleepy head(smile)

Laxyia: austin?

Austin: yap, it's me.

Laxyia: (look down) look austin, I'm so very sorry on how I acted to everyone and you and Koan,( cry in tears) I was gonna stop but t-this magic dungeon gave me force and corrupt me to fight you two, I wanted tot eyes to help the guild and not be failure and I was shadow as the granddaughter of Mark of and never got the credit I deserved (cry in river) I let my emotions clouded me and now I acted like a cold monster, please austy...please forgive me.(bit her lips)

Austin then sit next to laxyia as she lean to his chest and he hugged her for comfort.

Austin: it's okay, I forgive you, like I said, I was in your shoes.

Laxyia: you were?

Austin: yeah, but the differences is, my "father" is a heartless bastard who want to change me, abused me for his amusement, wanted me to be like him but I refuse and he killed my mom which cause me to lose control as dungeon experiment me and torture, Koan was adopted of step parents and step sister he didnt get along until sooner and lost them when his ex girlfriend killed them as took Koan give him true he'll and lost his sanity and treated as a monster and outcast, which he have amnesia and got his revenge on jennifer but become a villian until me and Ben defeat him and he got his memory so we gave him a second chance and help him to become a hero.

This shock laxyia deep, austin and koan suffered as much as everyone including her.

Laxyia: i-i'm sorry.

Austin: is alright, and is not to late to start over and your not leaving the guild but punishment is a month of no magic to prove that power isn't everything.

Laxyia: okay.

Austin: but after the fantasia parade.

He lean and give her a kiss which surprise her as she accept it and wrappped her hands around his neck and she felt her pain is go away then they break the kiss.

Austin:(smile) I love you laxyia, and I'll show you always had a family.

Laxyia: (smile) yeah, and I love you too. (hugs him more)

 **Timeskip**

at night everyone in magnolia is cheering and happy to see the fantasia parade and the fairy tail members are showing there floats.

Koan, the girls and Everyone are having fun showing their tricks at the parade, cana is showing her card magic with wakaba and macao, next is lucy, levy and bisca doing a flag dance behind then is elfman in his beast soul form, on the pink rose opening is mirajain, natsumi and grace along ultimate clawser and apenite even Koan flying make amazing ice and flames sparkles and raining fire flys mixed snow. Erza is using her swords as a sword dance then she change into a new outfit which is the blade dancer, next up is austin's float and he's in his ex-aid form along with juvia who is wearing a look-a-like costume for dance, niji is in her dragon form is flying over the town along with judy, bloody is doing some tricks along with nymph, Asteara and ikaros, anna and layla are using there celestial spirits such as aqurious, Lyra and Leo, madoku and Irene make stars flying around dark and light mixed together while kavaxas make fireworks, ultear and ur are making ice creatures and roses everywhere on there float, laki is riding on a wooden horse with kiva-la and laxyia with the thunder god tribe are entertaining the town with there magic, bebpop and rocksteady are dancing, koan's pokemon doing there tricks and the cooper gang ate with there van are doing tricks and waving, the cup sister and shooting and doing trick shots to entertain the crowd, bendy is going the swing, boris is playing the clarinet and alice is waving to everyone, with makarov wearing a wacky outfit with a big red bowtie, tail and holding cat ears is looking up to the sky and with him is gajeel.

Gajeel: hey master.

Makarov: (turn to him)your not going to be in the parade gajeel?

Gajeel: I don't like being in the spotlight.

Makarov: well that can't be true your mister shobedoba.

Koan: and your song is epic.

Gajeel: thanks man and (hand him a piece of paper) here, this is for you, sorry it took to long but I finally track down your son master iven.

Makarov: good work my boy, I'm sorry if it was so dangerous.

Gajeel: no prob I can handle it, it's actually kind of fun, and that guy has no idea that I'm a double agent.

Austin: well done there gajeel.

Koan: nicely done.

Makarov: thank you I appreciated it, we can't let him do as he pleases.

Fairy tail member: you ready master? it's about that time!

Makarov: (put on his cat ear hat) sorry but my public needs me.

Makarov went to the top of his float and he is waving while he's doing a little dance.

then feral jester watching the parade as he smile as he walk away while he carry the unconscious pyschon, charmcaster and hex

Feral jester: _I'll be back to do my business and bargain to dung to war on fairy tail and the two heroes, in the alternative world I see the end fairy tail have a happy time, but in this world, my two half brother make it wonderful and...I'll never forget this moment._

Before he walk away he then spotted everyone doing the same pose as master makarov is, they streach there right arm up while make there hand point up with there thumb out which feral jester smile and laugh crazy as he do the same as well then he shot out a big fireworks of black and white that written "FAIRY TAIL ARE # 1!"

Feral jester: I guess this is why humans are so interesting, they bring a lot of amusing me, even I can tell it by my soul. (smile) guess I'll see you all in the island soon at the last arc, or if I can make it. (disappeared)

 **timeskip**

After the parade laxyia followed austin and koan to there home as they enter.

Austin and koan: welcome to our home.

Laxyia: it's different then I imagin.

Sally: well this is your first time here, I'm sally ,Austin's sister

Laxyia: nice to meet you, say koan.

koan: yeah?

laxyia: I'm sorry for insulting you and ruin your locket.

koan:(grin and eye smile) is okay, that's all in the past, let's start over okay? what shaken sparky? (smile and offer his hand as laxyia smile and giggle)

Laxyia: I'm doing fine you looney.

Koan: looney? I love it! (pull out batteries)here, a snack on to help you charged up,

she got it and sniff it, she took a bite as her eyes shine of starts and then eat the entire battery then show anime tears with a smile.

Laxyia: this is so tasty, thanks koan.

Koan: no problem(laugh crazy)

Austin: (clank chuckle) that's cute, now let's introduce you to our ally's.

koan: and my pokemons along the girls!

Laxyia: say austin, why there is a white bunny hugging your arm?

Austin: oh, this is bloody bunny, she is very clingy on my arm.

Koan: he had her from his 5th birthday.

Austin: and she is sanitation when I got her, but I still like to hug her.

Bloody: (smile) and I enjoy every bit of it. (rub her face on his arm)

Austin: yeah, hey guys! We got a guess.

Koan: come in girls!

The girls and everyone came in the front.

Koan:(pull out his pokeballs) come on out everybody!

The pokeballs opened and the pokemon came out, laxyia was a little baffled oh everyone got friendly after the festival.

Natsumi: great see you laxyia.

Laxyia: you too, and I surprise ya'll are friendly to me after what I did.

Natsumi: nonsense, austin give koan a second chance so it's our turn to do the same

grace: yeah, your still a fairy tail

laxyia: thanks you guys.

Koan: cool, also girls say hello to my pokemon, Pikachu an Electric type, pancham a fighting type , solgaleo a Psychic and Steel type , mimikyu a Ghost and Fairy type, oshawott a water type , electabuzz an Electric type as well, chizard a fire type and snover a grass and ice type.

Pikachu: pika!

Pancham: pancham.

Solgaleo: sol!

Mimikyu: mimi!

Oshwat: osha-(pound his shell)wat!

Electabuzz: electa!

Charizard: charr!

Snover: snover!(waving his hand and smile proudly)

Natsumi: (hugs charzard) I like this big guy!

Lucy: ooh (picks up pancham) he's so cute.

Grace: (pick up snover) so adorable.

Haruna: (pick up mimikyu) aw, he's so cute.

Ikaros: I like him.

Virgo: (stare at solgaleo) I like this one.

Eclipse virgo: (hugs koan) yeah but koan is fluffyer

E.N.D.S: charzard looks cool.

Cana: (pick up pickachu) aw look at him.

Mirajane: he's so cute.

Layla: (pet electabuzz) this guy is very cute.

Asteara: (hugs solgaleo) so warm~.

Ultear: aw (pick up oshawat) isn't he the cutest.

Erza: I'm impressed.

Laxyia: I liked the yellow mouse one.

Judy: they all are so cool.

Juvia: that oshawat looks cool.

Bloody bunny: I think mimikyu is almost like me, a blushy.

Nymph: huh, I wonder what pokemon would austin be.

Madoku: I got to say, this is a big thing.

Niji: they all look cool in there own way.

Aries: um, solgaleo almost likes like leo.

Ur: intresting indeed.

Irene: I'll say.

Levy: wow, I didn't even know how they generat there powers.

Laki: yeah but it's not as cute as kiva-la.

Anna: it's like the time I made austin teddy.

Alex: hmm, uncle koan is a fan of pokemon.

Summer: who knew.

Koan. Jr: these buys are awesome!

Luniablle: and adorable!

Koan: yes, all pokemon can evolve, mega evolution and solgaleo is one of the legendary pokemon.

Natsumi: sweet!

Laxyia: so austin, what is your allys?

Austin: well my allys is winston the gorilla, the cooper gang and the cup sister, but me and koan have are own adventures and some that is before I met him

koan: yeah and bebpop and rocksteady is my pal I found them way back as we was a team.

Akasu:(came by along lilith) well is nice to meet you laxyia.

laxyia: you too, but who are you two?

Akasu: I'm Akasu D ookami, The Dragon goddess of all dragons and Austin's mother.

Lilith: and I'm Lilith Seinaruyami, The Demon goddess and queen of all demons but holy demon as well, Koan's Mom.

Laxyia: (turn to austin and koan with a shocked and pale face) you two did tell me that you two are demigods!

Austin and koan:(shrugged) you didn't ask.

Akasu: it's a good thing that austinn is the one who is punishing you, other wise I'll do the punishing.

Lilith: and don't think I didn't hear everything you said about my little boy and his little sister.

Tsume: which is me.

Laxyia: (look down) yeah, I'm sorry.

Akasu: it's okay we forgive you(laxyia and smile) and I see you possessed the lightning dragon slayer magic for a second generation, the lightning dragon of Blitzerine.

Laxyia: yeah, I have.

Akasu: and it's a lacrama but since you love my son, so I guess can help train my daughter in law and meet Blitzerine, which he'll be your teacher as well.

Laxyia: thank you...mom. (blush a little)

Akasu smile and hugged her motherly.

As koan put on a red headband on Pikachu and some sunglasses on pancham.

Koan: there you go you two, look stupendous.

Pickahu: Pikachu(smile)

Pancham: pancham!(grin)

Alex: so that mean laxyia is our other mom?

Summer: maybe.

Austin: well I'll be in my room but first. (pull out a phone) carmalita, its me.

Koan: (smile) alright then, me go with me girls.

 **Timeskip**

Dung in his base alomg feral jester came

Dung: I see laxyia fail, I know she can't beat them (he notice feral jester's new appearance) I see that you have a new clothing and appearance change.

Feral jester: is a villain's break but now we must continue our plan and the next dark guild.

Dung: yes, orasion seis. And is time to being some help.

 **Play bobobo-bo bo-bobo ending 2**

The music start to play and revealing a lake reflecting the forest with cherry petals, then on the reflection there lucy staring the lake, then the gang walked up next to her and koan hugged her making lucy giggle, the scene change to the group at a waterfall enjoying the time there, next is the group walking thought the forest on while the sun beginning to set, the group then stop walking and begin to stare at the sunset. The scene changed to the group playing around in a field of flowers and koan is making a flower hat and turn to see lucy still on the bench, the group went over to lucy and see what's she doing, austin and erza start to do some doodling but sally grew and grab austin and erza away, next koan jr did something and run away leaving his sister is shocked and start to chase him down, koan and lucy are looking at the table then the scene change to show the doodle of the gang with koan with funny stuff on it.


	17. Fairy 16

Koan and natsumi are throwing there punches at each other and happy and austin are at the side lines eating, happy with his fish and austin with his drum of meat.

Happy: you know I never seen you eat that big drum stick before.

Austin: I do it on rare occasions.

Koan and natsumi fist collide as they both grinning each other.

Koan: your keeping up my flame princess, koan is improved.

Natsumi: just you wait my devil king, I'm just catching up to your level!

Then she twtich as her brown eyes are now red eyes and smile seductive with her hand on her hips.

E.N.D.S: now let me try to fight.

Koan: hey E.N.D.S, you didn't change your hair color and your clothes

E.N.D.S: let say natsumi didn't like it but I use a black brain behind her bandages, now let's keep going koan dear (ignite her fist black and red flames)

Koan: black fire? Is like my flames, let see you can handle holy fire(ignite white and blue fire) fire to fire.

Then they charge and clash there fists at each other as they fight.

Austin: so happy dose natsumi train and fight with erza and grace all the time?

Happy: yep, and when you two came along she want's to fight you next and surpass both of you.

Austin: (smile) well she may be a dragon slayer but she's going a long way and going quickly to get to her goal.

Happy: so tell me austin how did you and koan first meet?

Austin: well at first it was a messy one. Koan was a dangerous super villain but he work alone with no side cause how dungeon and they other messed him up into insanity and broke out in rampage have manesia only remember the torture, the enemy and his name but not his name until me and Ben work hard defeating him, we spare him as we see his true pain and he explain to us, so we give a home and part as the family.

Happy: oh wow, he was that bad?

Austin: yep, I still remember that he tried to bite my head off, (sweatdrop) it was a messy first meet and greet.

Happy: glad he's in our side.

Austin: yeah and he apologize for that.

Koan and E.N.D.S throw fist to each other rapidly speex then swift ki k as she block it then kick his face but as he grabbed her leg then slammed he but shot a flame blast as he stumble but kick her multiple times but she block it but push her as they kept doing it.

Koan: so E.N.D.S. as you got every of your old memories, (dodge her punch and kick) what is zerena like? (Throw another flaming punch and kick)

E.N.D.S: well, she is natsumi's older sister but the origenal died after the dragon again her village.

Koan: but you are part of natsumi even same with her and zerena did brought. you back.

E.N.D.S: Yeah but only to killed her, I don't wanna hurt her, I just want my Big sister back(felt sad)

Koan: koan got crazy idea, since me guess dung put the corrupt on her along feral, me ask mom to know where she is and we go then me separate her and grant her wish and contract to come true!

Austin: you can do that but there is a crustal part, she can make anything around her die by draining it's life force!

Koan: that we're your wrong.

Austin: what you mean?

Koan: it's because of death touch Immortality voids that power and I'm chaos even one of my predator are Death Negation and Those with Resurrection could undo the damage and the Users of Amortality are immune since they are not alive and cannot die, so chaos is Amortality.

Austin:(jaw dropped) so that means you...

koan: immune to her death touch and drain life? Yeah (Austin's jaw dropped down to the ground)

austin: (pick up his jaw and put it back) but seriously, that attitude will bite you back, devils, humans, andles, dragons even immortality can die, it's just a matter of time and event.

koan: who said need to follow time as it don't make sense, adapt resurrect in our blood.

Austin: the what?

Koan: means no matter how many ways you died will come back and e immune like doomsday

Austin: ohhh.

Koan: have a little faith what me doing bro, I understand this is nuts but you rather want dung and feral to one way find and control her in their side? I don't want two sibling such as her and Natsumi and even E.N.D.S fight each other to the death as enemies after their long separate years just like how me and tsume was separate by our enemy but hope help us alright?

Austin: yeah, I just want to help you out, you maybe smart and crazy but on certain events there is somethings that you can't salve with just your cartoon logic.

Koan: It's not cartoon logic ookami(raised his eyebrow)

Austin: huh ?! ( eyes wide)

Koan: just because I'm cartoon, doesn't mean look and power can't be judge, (sigh) you still need lots of learning of unpredictable consider I'm an agent of chaos even in death which is why i help you one way or another.

Koan: hey mom.

Lilith:(teleported by) yeah sweetie?

Koan: can you tell me where zerena's location at? (she smile)

lilith: she is somewhere on the island, I give you the info.

she transferred to koan as he nodded.

Koan: Pikachu,(Pikachu came in) Austin, happy, E.N.D.S your coming with me to the island.

Austin: very well.

Happy: okay.

E.N.D.S: can't wait to see my sister

Pikachu: pika (nodded)

Koan, austin, E.N.D.S, happy and Pikachu even Lilith teleported to the island.

Happy: this must be the place.

Koan: no kidding, I can tell (sniff) and I can smell zerena and his death energy.

Austin: you mean her over there? (point to the girl laying on the tree)

they see a young girl that so attractive and an hourglass that she has black long hair but spiky up top even her bangs a little , she wears a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, that reveal her along with a large b***, flowing white toga draped around her torso but sleeves and attach long black sleeves and she also wears a pendan.

Austin: wow...

koan: she beautiful...(blush as E.N.D.S giggle at him)

E.N.D.S: I forgot to tell you that the boys want to have her hand in marriage back then, and you like her~?

Koan: no lie about it. (chuckle)

Austin: that explain why she use her magic to disguise herself as a boy.

Koan: well time to wake her up then.

He walked up to her and shake her to wake her up which surprise Austin, pikachu and happy that koan not effected or dead.

Koan: wake up sleepy beauty!

Then she open her dark eyes as she look at koan who she don't recognize cause the look, hair,skin and eyes as she senses his energy and blood.

Koan: yellow zerena!

Zerena: oh, good morning. (eyes wide as she know realize who he is) are you koan seinaruyami ?

Koan: yep! (smile)

zerenna: (smile) you grow up so fast, may I marry you?

Koan: (laugh crazy) wha?

Zerena: I said, can I marry you?

Koan: since when you like koan?

Zerena: sence your a baby.

austin's thoughts: why dose some people who knows us like us as babies?

koan: cause our parents meet some people if their girls we don't remember ack then and pretty soon in the future that's how. anyway Zerena meet my brother Austin d ookami , E.N.D.S , Happy, Pikachu and my mom which you know.

Austin: hey

Happy: hello

Lilith: long time no see

Pikachu: pika-pi!

E.N.D.S: (smile) I missed you big sister.

Zerena: n-natsumi?

E.N.D.S: it's E.N.D.S for now.

Zereana: I see,(turn Austin) is nice to meet the son of the dragon goddess, (turn Lilith) and you too your majesty

Lilith: yeah and you did some trouble making these demons and running around hurting and killing the innocent just so you want them to kill you.

E.N.D.S: which is why you brought natsumi and made me as part of her to kill you but koan already fixed that.

Zerena:(look down sadly) I'm very sorry, I just want to be with my little sister again.(in tears while bite her lips) But I cant since everything I touch cursed and died so I endure the despair and see there's no hope for me as nobody deserve me as I brought her back if she know the truth I would expect she hate me for what I made her.

Koan:(hugged her by surprise) I know you sick and tired being alone and lost of family, I know what is like.

Zerena: you do ?

koan: I'll show you

he touch her forehead then the info of his life, childhood, jennifer, his nemetrix, his adventure, his torture ,his life as a former villain's life to zerena, she then hugged him back.

Koan: no need all the royal and formal stuff, just koan. Also I can make the pain go away by granting you a wish and even separated the corruption to as you be pure again and your old self alive as part of you again. And even the curse will no longer hurt innocent including your magic.

Koan: but we saw faith give us hope and we learn of some people and teachers who teach us, even our other brother save us.

Austin: and show us the way of being a hero.

Koan: so what you say zerena, want your dreams come true and be reunited with your family?

Zerena: yes plaese

Koan: okay make a wish to me and Me do the drill.

Austin: your in contracts remember.

koan: dude it's a mixed of it.

Austin: oh.

Zerena: I wish to e a family again of my true desire , no longer be a curse along no despair and my old self back in the day.

Koan: okay.

he then give her a deepest kissed, which she moan a little and a contract with zerena's name is written on it and poof away and made devil and angel wings appear on her back then disappeared.

Koan: there you go, now you no longer a curse to everyone, your magic is now under your control, and part of the family, also yes me married you along with me and my wife/girlfriends.

Zerena: I will (hug him) thank you so very munch koan.

E.N.D.S Then close her eyes then open them to show brown eyes as natsumi is back in charge.

Natsumi: glad everything went back.

Zerena:(in tears) N-Natsumi?

Natsumi: yes, Big sister, is me.

Zerena then tackled her in the ground with a tight hug and she is in tears.

Zerena: i-i miss you so much natsumi.

Natsumi: I know, and I forgive you of what happen and you did, all I wanted right now to get to know and finally back to my big sister.

Austin: she is going to be in the guild isn't she?

Koan: well duh, what else she go at? She's a fairy tail now.

Austin: just saying dude, how are we going to explain this to makarov?

koan: he'll understand along our moms.

Austin: okay but I cant believe that shock me so munch about you just did is a whole new at s*** crazy.

koan: of what ?

Austin: zerena, the black wizard of all death who ever touch her and a curse to killed and your not effected, how'd you keep doing that ?!

Koan: I told you bro, just because I have cartoon ability, doesn't mean I was born from it, I'm an agent of all chaos to beyond the omniverse along archany created, I learn it and you still needs lots to learn. And you insult me thinking cartoon logic is the only thing about how I do as the hero's code. I learn by many master and teachers like you do even your adventures.

Austin: your right I'm sorry bro, I just don't want to happen after my step mother insensate.

koan: I know how you feel, same with my step parents and lory, this is why I want to help you and don't wanna lose not only my sister but my brother as well.

Austin: thanks, but as you know I'm still an only child when I was born and ever will be, all I can do is listen to her song she sing to me years ago.

koan: well your not an only child anymore, and she don't want her son to be down and let the emotion get the better of you including your no longer little but always be her son and she don't wanna see you sad make her feel sad seeing you down. With my fight with teruyza I met my step parents as they believe and always be in my heart forever, (walk to Austin) your here for me and I'm here for you (touch Austin's heart) so your step mother is still in there and always watching and be remembered.

Austin break the tears of joy and bear hugged koan as he smile.

Austin: thanks.

koan: HEADS UP AUST! (Got out the hug)

Then a dust cloud run up to austin and it revealed niji and bloody as they tackled him to the ground into a hug.

Niji and bloody: who made you cry!

Austin: no one! it's just a tear of joy and how'd you?!

Akasu:(came by) it was me.

Austin: oh.

Niji: (hugs tighter) still I don't want to see you cry again.

Bloody: and you couldn't do anything back then well except burning him.

Happy: who's him?

Bloody: George

koan: Austin's asshole of step father, it's a long story.

Niji and bloody see zerena as they prepare to fight and protect Austin.

Austin: calm down you two, she's on our side! Koan help and cure her along make a contract wish.

Niji and Bloody: WHAT?!

Austin: yeah, is true.

They slowly turn to koan.

Koan: quack!

They slowly turn to Austin.

Austin: I know, I react when he touch her and nothing.

koan: okay

Pikachu went to zerena as she smile and petted his head as he smile.

Koan: meet my friend pikachu

zerena: aw isn't he cute.

koan: yeah he's my little buddy(Pikachu run and hop to his shoulder)

Zerena: he sure is my Alvarez Empire.

Koan: Alva-what atacado now? (title his head as she giggle)

Zerena: it's an orgonization that I have part of.

Koan: so am I part of it?

Zerena: if you want.

Koan: well don't know about

Zerena:(turn akasu) long time no see you Dragon goddess.

Akasu: indeed black mage, it's been awhile.

Koan: and now Zerena, he final touched

Snap his finger as a black fairy tail symbol on her left shoulder.

Koan: welcome to the family my goddess of death.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Natsumi: (push her off and hug Koan) He's mine demon king! Even we are sibling!

Zerena: (hug his arm) I'm your oldsr sister, and he is my future emperor!

Koan: relax girls your both mine let's head back to fairy tail

Natsumi: okay

Zerena: whatever you say honey

 **At fairy tail guild**

the guild mates are looking at the results for the miss fairy tail pageant and erza is the first one.

Lucy: AH THERE GOES MY RENT MONEY!

Koan: you okay sunflower?

Lucy: I lost the miss fairy tail pageant and my rent money.

Koan: that's terrible (pull out a treasure box of gold, Diamonds and jewels) does this count for your rent?

Lucy: (hugs koan) oh thank you koany!

Koan: it's nothing, if koan was judge, me pick you as the copy uniform was a dead give away as I have the right to remain silent. (Laugh crazy)

bloody: you would of picked her anyways, if you were a judge koan.

Koan: that what Koan said, if judge argge with Koan.

Madoku: and who's girl? (point zerena)

Austin: oh yeah, everybody meet zerena dragneel, the black mage wizard.

Koan: and koan's other wife/ girlfriend and me fixed her and now cured thanks to contract wish.

Makarov: well at least she won't course any trouble like natsumi, in any case welcome to fairy tail.

Zerena: the pleasure is all my (bow)

Cana tackle Koan in a hugged.

Koan: PENCIL HELICOPTER!

Cana: hi koan~.(holding a bottle of root beer)

Koan: Yellow cana what doing?

Cana: trying out this root beer you've been drinking, and it's tasty~

Koan: AWESOME! Did you try the root beer float?

Cana: not yet, but I getting to that.

Koan: okay.

Then a box with holes fall down from koan's head.

Koan: cool a box.

Austin: there's a note.

"Dear Austin and Koan, this is a partant gift for the festival and game as consider it help and even a surprise -sign feral jester and P.S bloody gonna love it as well"

Austin: well, that's nice of him.

Koan then open the box and spotted a stuff bunny who has light purple fabric, a hair clip skeleton skill, a long ears and stubby legs jump at koan's head.

Koan: yellow what doing? Me is Koan (smile)

?: hello my name is mumu!

Bloody: (shocked and eye widen) mumu? (turn to her) is that you?

Mumu:(tearing) s-sis?

She jump at bloody bunny as they both hugged each other and bloody bunny in a single tear.

Mumu: I miss you.

Bloody bunny: I miss you too, dear sister, I thought you was dead.

Mumu: I thought I'll never get to see you again.

Austin notice a back of the note and said " P.S.S. i remove the corruption and evil even she was alive thanks to me and drang but now she alive and with you guys"

Austin: oh boy, hey mira, do you know wheres erza? (run pass him and wearing the purple dress) oh there she is.

Lucy: hey erza, whats the fancy get up?

Erza: I have no time to talk! I have to put on my make up! (run off)

gujeel: shobeduba. (slide pass them)

lucy: okay, I wonder what's going on with those two?

Austin: beats me.

Koan: what going on mira?

Mirajaun: oh haven't you heard the news? A reporter of sorcerers weekly magazine is coming to the guild later to do an interview.

That made lucy shocked and surprised and the boys confused.

Austin: why seem surprise lucy?

Lucy: why not! Sorcerer weekly is coming here to do an interview!

Austin: I see

Koan: koan hope no paparazzi.

Austin: don't worry bro, they're won't be.

Lucy: I got to get ready! (dash away)

Austin: oh boy.

Koan duplicate himself

Koan 2: me go help sunflower (dash away)

Koan: so zerena, would like to see your new home which is me and my bro's house.

Zerena: sure. (walk with thim while hugging his arm)

Austin: have fun you two, (juvia walked up to him) oh hey juvi, what's up?

Juvia: oh nothing munch, (hug his arm) what to sit with me?

Austin: (smile) sure (sit next to her) so how's it being in fairy tail?

Juvia: oh it's wonderful, but you are just icing on the cake. (hugs him again) I was wondering if you like to go on a date with me?

Austin: of course my watery dragon.

Juvia screamed in glee and she dash with him out to town

 **With Koan**

Koan: welcome to your new home zerey.

koan:yep

as the twins came and hugged koan.

koan. jr and lunialle: hey dad!

koan: hey you two, zerena, meet our kids, koan. jr and lunialle.

Zerena is hugging the twins with her arms and rubbing her face to theirs.

Zerena: oh aren't they adorable! (she turn koan. jr then smile ruffling his hair) and you almost look like my sister.

: thanks mom.

Lunialle: you look so pretty mommy! What magic can you do?

Zerena: well I have black magic such as, Black Arts: Ankhseram Black Magic, Living Magic, immobilization Magic. Law, Fire Magic and Telepathy.

Koan: thanks to me your magic been modified and customize , you have holy and hell darkness and light. your Black art have Blood Magic, Conjuration Demon Summoning, Curse Manipulation , Elemental Magic, Illusion-Casting, Amalgamation, Necromancy, Conjuration - deceased souls and/or corpses, Soul Summoning, Undead Summoning. Also now your a half demon necromancer of both control Divination, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Mediumship ,Mold Manipulation - dead matter , Motor-Skill Manipulation - dead/undead beings, Pain Inducement, Pain Suppression, Reanimation , Resurrection, Spirit Magic, Soul Absorption, Undead Manipulation, Phantasm Manipulation , , Zombie Manipulation, Possession, Spell Negation, Telekinesis and full of surprises. As your angel side give you new magic such as Animancy manipulating the living, life, the life-force, and life forms. Users can create new forms of life, grant life to the lifeless, animate things, manipulate the life force of the universe and those connected to it. Many practitioners find a way to make peace with idea that death is everywhere and that life and death are both inevitable forces and can't exist with out the other. Practitioners also have the potential to create or find new ways to bring new life in existence, either by animation, evolution, any way possible. And the white art the opposite of black art along your own powers, Defense Powers, Medical Magic, Support Powers, Animancy Healing, Life Magic ,Aura Reading, Blessing Manipulation, Curse Negation, Elemental Magic, Purification Magic, Purification, Anti-Evil Aura, Exorcism, Salvation, Possession Immunity, Restoration Magic, Strong Heart ,Pure Heart, Strong Soul, Spell Casting, Spell Negation, Supernatural Shrine Maiden Training, Angelic Magic, holy/Light Element Manipulation, Light Energy Manipulation. Even you posses both devil and angel slayer magic.

Zerena: wow.

Koan: yep, that what make you special and you know about dung?

Zerena: in the past he was the guard of queen akasu, but now he is a tyrant of all demons and dragons.

Koan: he's back and make alliance with the dark guilds and even bargain with feral jester.

Zerena: who's feral jester?

Koan: (Sigh) The evil counterpart of me in my timeline and he's a fallen angel and an undead demon together.

Zerena: no need to explain the rest, I think I know what happened to you, and I'm sorry.

Koan: yeah, but there is a small of koan in him like in the festival that time.

Zerena: I hope he'll see the light like I do.

Koan: yeah, dung make his own guild along make acnologia join his side and he was gonna recruit you soon.

Zerena: well, I have en idea, (split herself into two) my double will full me in while I stay here.

Koan: so your duplicate will go and possessed link someone.

Zerena: yes and pretend like she my evil side you separate.

Kaon: didn't know you wanna help my spy network my sexy death queen.

Zerena: (smile) hey, someone has to help someone is handsom as you.

Koan: thanks, wanna see my room.

Zerena: uh-huh.

As they went to koan's room.

Koan: this is my room.

Zerena: oh wow, this is… I have no other words.

koan: just one, stupendous and how munch of an expert of undead demon you are? Cause when I fight feral, his level almost like mine or Austin but higher.

zerena: well it depends but as a fallen angel his holy light is corrupted and darker to help healed him from holy, and undead demon sometime need to feed on blood, life-force, flesh and etc.

koan: I see (zerena then smile seductive at him) what looking at me like that?

Zerena: (swaying her hips up to him) your just as sexy as I picture it, and with that contract you made for me, I think I'm going to give you a prize~.

koan: koan like prizes.

As he lay to his bed felt a lump.

Koan: huh?

He remove the cover to see haruna, cana and Layla is naked only wearing koan's shirt.

Koan: yellow haruna, cana and Layla, what doing at my bed and wearing me shirts?

Cana: hey we can't let her have all the fun~.

Layla: and besides, you haven't marked us as your mates.

Haruna: so some on honey~.

Koan:(grin wider) very well (duplicate him of 3 koans)

 **lemon time**

Zerena, cana, haruna and Layla stripped even koan prime kissed zerena making her moan softly, koan 2 is grabbed by cana who slam her lips at his, haruna is getting domanated by koan 3 and koan 4 is being gental with Layla.

Layla: remember Vidaldus use Rock of Succubus on me?

Koan 4: yeah why? (she smirk)

layla: (change to her succubus form) let's have a rocken good time~!

koan 4: oh yeah (grin mad)

koan prime fondle zerena's breasts as she moan when he finger her pussy, koan 2 is rubbing canas body then her breasts and pinch her nipples making her moan louder, koan 3 is biting hard at harunas neck rolling her eyes and moan loud and smiling at his Domitian on her, koan is now getting wild on layla as he smacking her ass and fiddling her breasts.

Zerena: oh so this is sex, it's amazing!

Cana: oh yes, grop my breasts more, pinch them more!

Haruna: YES! DOMINANT ME MY LOVE! MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE FOR LIFE!

Layla: yes! Destroy me! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!

koan prime smack zerena's ass as he let her suck his cock, and so do cana by titsfuck and Layla and koan 2 do a 69 then haruna's head back up and show her hair and eyes change to teruyza and her voice.

koan 3: crap! Teruyza (glared at her)

haruna?: wrong.

koan 3: huh?

Haruna?: teruyza is out of my body but haruna developed a new personality that particle of her and her energy that been remake that teruyza never have the light and I'm her light she never have, meet konoe.

Koan 3: since when? and how?

Konoe: since now and I'm her other half.

koan 3: That explain why you look like her.

Konoe: why are you stopping now, dominate us.

koan 3 grin then shove his cock to her mouth the move his hips to deep throat which she enjoys it, koan 4 then stick his cock on layla's mouth and she sucks on it, as the 4 koans thrusting their cocks to their mouths as he grunting feeling to blow.

koan prime: we're cumming!

He cummed in their mouth as they swallowed it and lick their lips.

Zerena: Mmm~, delicious.

Cana: now that is better then beer~.

Layla: that's rocken~.

Konoe: oh master, we want more, lots more, give it to us.

Koan prime:(grin) you heard them boys.

Koan prime shove his cock to zerena as she moan when koan thrusting a lot while biting her neck, collarbone and nipples very hard then suck them, koan 2 rapidly speed at his hip move for cana riding on his cock while he bite her as well and fondle her breasts, koan 3 lift Layla up while squeeze her ass and biting her as her leg wrapped around his waist and koan 4 make konoe do the doggy spanking her ass make the cheeks red and squeeze it hard while thrusting very fast and biting her neck and fondle her breasts make her go crazy, suddenly konoe/haruna's back sprouted devil and fallen angel and angel wings on and pop out snakes tail, cana is having dog ears even devil and angel wings and dog tail, layla has devil horns with fox ears and fox tail, zerena pop black bunny ears and tail along devil, angel and fallen angel wings.

Zerena: oh yes!

Cana: that's the good stuff~.

Layla: that is so metal!

Konoe: this is most amazing!

Koan prime: we're cumming!

All the koans cummed inside of them as the 3 koans poofed and zerena, cana, Layla and konoe lay on him.

Koan: so, what you four think and feel?

Zerena: it, was, amazing.

Cana: that is so wonderful.

Layla: (turn back to normal) amazing.

Konoe: that's wild.

Koan: yeah, also Layla how did you do that?

Layla: when he use it on me I was still the same person but different and not controlled even same with juvia and tsume as we gain back control, so sorry about that.

Koan: no problem, (turn konoe) so konoe what is like and how it feel as haruna's body? (she smirk while lick her lips)

Konoe: it feels like I can go another round with you~.

Koan: that's one way to start round two.

Cana: hey, don't count us out.

Layla: let us have another round.

Zerena: me too!

Koan: okay Then, let's go!

With Koan prime and lucy

Koan is checking on Lucy and she is with cancer who is doing her hair.

Koan: so this weekly stuff is important for sunflower?

Lucy: well yeah, I just want to have the opportunity to be in sorcerers weekly and I'm in fairy tale for a while now and same with you too koan and your brother.

Koan: um, are they paparazzi?

Lucy: well it's just one reporter but I don't know who or if he brings more.

Koan: okay.

As pikachu, dex-starr, oshawott and pancham came by dex starr-'s portal.

Koan: hey guys!

Lucy: oh hello guys.

Oshawat: oshawat!

Koan: you wanted to be reported too by the reporter

Oshawat: oshawat! (Nodded)

Pikachu: pikachu! (nodded)

pancham: pan! (point at licy)

Koan: me was thinking the same thing Pancham.

Lucy: of what?

Koan: we're gonna help you to let the reporter know about you of the interview.

Lucy: (hugs both Panchum , dex-starr, pikachu, oshawat and koan) oh thank you five!

Koan: is nothing.

Pancham: pancham (happily)

Koan: also me know how to get the reporter attention since your like koan now.

Lucy: (smile like him and giggles) oh you have no idea~.

Koan: we'll give them an encore and you be in the weekly in no time (laugh crazy)

Lucy: This is why I love you. (Laugh like koan)

Koan: you sure do! (grin wider)

Then zerena teleported appeared.

Koan: yellow zerey!

Zerena: hello koany~.

Koan: we're gonna help lucy in the weekly, maybe you be in, so earthland know your a girl and not a bad guy and even cured.

Zerena:(hugged him) thank you koany! Your the best husband ever!

Koan chuckle then a green, blue, purple, black and white rings coming down to koan.

Green ring: **koan sineranyami of earth, You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps. remember these words: From brightest day to blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evils might, Beware my power…. Green lanterns light!**

Blue ring: **Koan seinaruyami You have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps. Remember these words: in fearful day and fearful night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite when all seam lost in the war of light, look to the stars... for hope burns bright!**

Purple ring: **Koan seinaruyami, You have the ability to feel great Compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe. Remember these words: tor Lorek san, bor nakka mur. Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Tee lantern ker lo abin sur. Taan lek lek non... formorrow sur! {from brightest day to blackest night we fight for the one who showed us the light the lantern known as sur May compassion guide you the tribe for sur]**

Black ring: **rise koan seinaruyami to the black lantern corps. Remember these words: the blackest night falls from the skies, the darkness grown as all lights dies, we crave your hearts and your demise. By my black hand... the dead shall rise!**

And white ring: **destiny awaits Koan seinaruyami, welcome to the white lenterns my child. Remember these words: in brightest day and brightest night, all darkness will be dread my might, virtuous energy of life ignite, shine forth my power... white lanterns light!**

As a big flashes of colors to koan as his skin is paler silverfish gray as a zombie, black eyes iris and glowing white pupils, his hair is black, wearing a black spandex suit with single white middle streak along a blue wrist bang, green gloves, purple shoulder pads and a white vest along a white fur fame cape and green boots. as four symbol circle in four, starting a green symbol which is a circle with two lines that looks like a lantern, second one is a circle with a tall like lantern but has two lines on the sides, the third has a circle with arrows on the top and bottom, the next one is a triangle on the bottom with five lines on the top, the last one is the same triangle but the five lines are thin a little and spread out.

Koan: woah, I'm a lantern of will, hope, compassion, life and death!

Lucy: oh wow~.

Zerena: you look more sexy.

Koan: I'm surprise you two find koan as a undead zombie sexy.

Lucy: oh koan, (turn a little undead) your talking to one of your girls here.

Koan: how'd sunflower do that? (she giggle and smile)

Lucy: remember the bunny trick I pulled a few weeks ago? (he nodded) well I started to test how far I can go and is start trying out monster looks.

Koan: awesome! And you zerey, me know you got use to it since being a black mage and even dead stuff huh?

Zerena: yep, but if its you, I can see past it.

Koan: yeah

Make duplicate of the green, hope, rage, fear, life and compassion, he handle the green, will, life, black and compassion to lucy and the death, rage, fear, life, will, hope, and compassion to zerena.

Koan: there you go girls, consider part of the lantern corps.

Lucy and zerena hugged him with joy.

Koan: (remove the rings and put it to his pocket) now let's get to work for the reporter.

Pikachu: pika (nodded)

Oshawat: oshawat!

Pancham: pan!

Koan duplicate himself.

Koan 2: I'm going for a walk outside.

Koan prime: got it.

Koan 2 teleported.

 **With koan 2**

As koan is walking down the street when he spotted a petite girl with fair skin, she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes wearing small strapped dress, with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom all across. A large white bow is tied to the upper center of the dress, and wing-like decorations are attached to her upper arms and ankles and a blue mary jane shoes.

Which she turn to koan and gasp by surprise.

?: oh my god, IT'S YOU!

Koan: uh yep, it's me, who are you?

?: oh um, (acting shyly) I'm sorry, um, my name is wendy marvell and I know who you are koan and I'm your biggest fan.

Koan: fan? Me koan didn't know koan have fan.

Wendy: well, everyone knows who you and your brothers are in rumors and pictures.

Koan: oh me thought fan was people dresses as fan to make wind power, (she giggle of his goofyness) anyway yellow wendy what doing? (waving his arm)

Wendy: um, I was just looking around here.

Koan: ohhh (he sniff her) a dragon slayer with sky element, pretty cool.

Wendy: how did you know?

Koan: koan can smell, also not the first dragon slayer as you know I have a girlfriend who's a fire dragon and my brother have the queen and princess of dragon slayer and a lightning dragon slayer who's the second generation and a friend who's an iron one. and Austin is the son of the dragon goddess and me koan is the son of a demon goddess and an arch Nephilim wizard.

Koan: me know, kinda cool.

Wendy: I-I was wondering koan...

Koan:(title his head) yeah wend?

Wendy: i-i was wondering if o can walk with you?

koan: (grin wider and eye smile) sure! if you like you can ride on my back and which animal like you want me to transformed into?

Wendy: (smile) Oh thank you! And um, I think a giant bunny, if you have one.

Koan: sure me do!

Koan red flash change to quicklius.

Quicklius: **QUICKLIUS!**

Wendy: (hugs his belly) so cute!

Quicklius: (pick her up and she ride on his head) yep, in this form I'm the fastest rabbit alive.

He then dash off making wendy scream a little which he notice and stop.

Quicklius: sorry if it surprise you, you okay?

Wendy: n-no I'm okay, it's just, I've never felt this speed before.

Quicklius: want me to continue fast or a little fast?

Wendy: I can get use to it.

Quicklius: okay buckle up! Where you wanted to go at?

Wendy: um, anywhere you want, if you don't mind.

Quicklius: how about the park, toy and candy stores, and have more fun as ice cream cover in lollipop!

Wendy: oh sure!

He dash around as wendy show a smile and snuggle his fur.

Wendy: _he is so warm, this is the feeling of riding a beast?_ (smile) _it's amazing._

 **with Austin and juvia**

Juvia is having the time of her life, spending her time with austin as she is sitting next to him.

Austin: enjoying our date.

Juvia: very much so.

Austin: yeah and thanks to feral, in the box are new kamen rider items, and some blank ones too, so I can make new rider forms and riders all together.

Juvia: that's wonderful darling.

Austin: so how you work any of your dragon side even powers along magic?

Juvia: well I discovered an ice dragon magic, poison dragon, and some how obis dragon magic did some combat skills, how laxyia?

Austin: my mom took her to the dragon who have the element of lightning so pretty soon I think, I discover a new evolution of my alien forms. Even I'm curious if feral have a bit of the old koan and that mean drang must have the same for me as well.

Juvia: (leans on him) well, I don't think he's wonderful as you are.

Austin: yeah.

Koan, lucy, zerena, Pikachu, dex-starr, oshawat and dex-starr arrive.

Austin: hey guys what's up?

Koan: we're doing peachy, also I got new lantern rings of will, hope, compassion, life and death, what about you?

Austin: well life, rage, death, hope and compassion, they're not activated yet but I'll keep them close

Koan: nice, these ring may come in handy and I give some for zerena and lucy.

Austin: sweet, oh and good thing your here because I just have a thought, of the emotional spectrum is limited to nine corps, why not make more corps with different emotions.

koan: more or less but let's not push it and since me think our ring need to be charge but we do like how the mater control like ben use to have.

Austin: brilliant, so we wont need to charge them but a little boosted up.

Koan: yes, also the corrupted dung put on zerena who's sleep on the islan took pyshical form but my zerena will take care of that, anyway dung have brought jennfier, geroge, janemba, hex, leory , berserk predator and brainaic to help with the next dark guild, the oracion seis.

Austin didn't say anything else just standing there.

Koan: um, aust?

Austin: will you all excuse me for a bit.

He then dash over to some other place and then…

Austin: THAT MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL MAKE THAT PIG FUCKER REGRET BRINGING THAT DONKEY RAPPING SHIT EATER BACK TO LIFE THAT SHIT FACE COCK MASTER! (dash back) and I'm cool.

koan punch his head

Austin: OW! What was that for?

koan: loosing your cool and do like that is stupid, don't let your anger out and fall out off guard, we don't wanna make a mistake we'll regret. I know you hate the man who ruin you but you need to keep a level head on this bro.

Austin: sorry about that, I just want him dead.

Koan: he will if you focus and control yourself. this is why we make plans for it

Austin: you know how to help me but thought you get angry of Jennifer return.

Koan: not surprise because I endure even koan is a hothead but I use my anger in right and without it so you need to work on it.

Austin: okay, oh and by the way I was going to make you your own lantern by the way, it will only be a boost up for will and averas.

Austin: okay, oh and by the way I was going to make you your own lantern by the way, it will only be a boost up for will, rage,hope, and fear.

Koan: yeah, no need to worry about brainiac, he's no threat since way back we help the justice league and his tech cannot match to you since you see his child play.

Austin: yeah, I was going to make this a surprise but I can't contain myself, your new lantern is powered by insanity, and your full of it, and it's just right up your ally.

Koan: koan know, me was doing it by piece by piece and is color dark crimson with yellow.

Austin: why not a pumpkin?

He pull out a metallic pumpkin that is grinning.

Koan: duh, that's why i was waiting for you by surprising you and you ruin it.

Austin: I'm sorry koan, didn't expect you was working on it.

Koan: this is why they call it a surprise.

Koan grab it and close his eyes as the pumpkin poof out then a symbol of a jack o lantern smile but a circle with a V under make a jack o lantern crack smile while up top bull horns of a W inside of the circle and 2 V lines on each side.

Koan: consider it the anarchy lantern corps and koan the leader, combination mixed of my madness, will, rage, fear, hope, death, life and avarice.

Austin: hmm, not bad koan, so you guys going back to the guild?

Koan: yes.

Austin: and again sorry about that, it was just sitting on my desk this morning.

Koan: then ask before look at it, here's my oath, The chaos within the mind, body and soul, unleashed it by absolute control, and Unintended against the order of evil! BE WARN OF MY MADNESS! KOAN'S LIGHT!

Austin: nice, let's just hope that the reporter didn't being more reporters.

Koan: no paparazzi?

Austin: no paparazzi.

Koan: good, well the reporter is here just...aboouut...now.

?: whoa! Is that Titania?

Erza, austin, koan, lucy and the girls turn back to see a man with blonde hair with some of his hair has a slice, wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, has a back and camara.

?: I can't believe it's really you, THIS IS SO COOL! I'm such a fan! Wow!

Austin: oh dear, an energetic fan, one of my pet peeves.

Koan: yep

Then the reporter turn to koan and austin as he have stars for eyes and glee like girl and gasp.

Austin: oh no.

?: your the omni-rider and the savage nephalem, two of the strongest members of the guild! SO COOL! I'm a huge fan of you two!

Austin: (sweatshop) I-I see.

Koan: Yellow repertoer what doing?

?: and he said his catchphrase! SO COOL!

Lucy: okay, who's the weirdo with the camera?

Mirajain: girls, austin, koany, meet Jason from sorcerers weekly.

Austin: oh great.

Koan: reporter, do report of sunflower and death goddess (point at lucy and zerena)

jason: anything for the great nephalem! Your so cool!

Koan: if you get to do report on them, it's called ladies first (laugh crazy)

jason then do a report on lucy and zerena then to erza who is now wearing her standard armor, Then Lucy and Serena hugged koan tight show a big happy smile.

Lucy: thank you very much koany!

Zerena: thank you so much koany!

Jason: oh my can it be true?! The savage nephelom has girlfriends-

Koan: let me guess, SO COOL?!

Jason: he even copy me! SO COOL!

Austin: just leave me out of this please.

Koan: to late, he's on with you man!

Jason: (dash to austin) now tell me omni-rider, is it true that you can change into any of the kamen riders as you please?

Austin: yes, I do.

Jason: cool, okay out of all the rider forms which one is your favorite?

Austin: I just can decide, I like all of them.

Jason: SO COOL! Can you change into one to show me?!

Austin: (sigh) okay, I'll humor you.

He pull out the build driver and pull out the rabbit and tank bottles and shake them up, then he place them into the drivers.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!** (crank the lever) **ARE YOU READY?!**

Austin: (punch twice) henshin! (change to build)

 **FULLMETAL MOONSET! RABBIT! TANK! YEAH!**

Jason: (start to take pictures) SO COOL! SO COOL!

Koan: it's sure is.

Jason: (dash to koan) can I ask you too?!

Koan: lay it on me!

Jason: is it true that you two are brothers?

Koan: yep!

Jason: can you really change into any animal in the world?

koan: yep and even koan evolve them and go kamen rider like my brothers , and my favorite alien animals is all and we have our own lantern rings which is surprises and I'll show you my alien animal forms.

Koan slap his nemetrix to go apenite.

Apenite: **APENITE!**

Jason: (start taking pictures) COOL! SO COOL!

Apenite: but what! There's more!

Then he slap his neck to change again, his fur turn ted and some parts on his body has crimzon res look with red lines, his armor is more spikes, grew a tail. His back cannons morph into one tank cannon and he has blasters on his arm armor.

?: **ULTIMATE APENITE!**

Jason: (taking more pictures) SO COOL! SO COOL!

U. Apenite turn Apenite and back to koan.

koan: me now.

Then grace who's wearing a black jacket with white fur collar, a red shirt with her stomach showing and blue jackets with black Boots tackle koan in a hug.

Koan: NOODLE PILOT!

Grace: hi koany~, you like how I look?

Koan: Koan like snow flake's looks, is very sexy and frosty!

Jacon: SO COOL! The grace fullbuster is with koan the savage nephalem! So cool! Austin, do you have someone your with?

Austin: yes, (grabs erza's waist and pull her in) she is.

Jason: SO COOL!

Koan: me and my brother have a lot of girlfriends

Jason: that's SO COOL! (turn grace) so grace, why do you take off your clothes sometime?

Grace: (gets up with out her jeans on and wearing koan's underpants) THAT'S NOT TRUE! I NEVER DO THAT!

Austin: said's the girl showing her underwear.

Koan: and isn't that mine underpants?

Grace: EEK! (blush hard)

Natsumi: AAAAAAHHHH! (flip a table) SO YOUR THE REPORTER HUH!?

Jason: YES! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! NATSUMI THE SALAMANDER IS THE PERSON I WANT TO MEET MOST OF ALL! THIS IS SO WAY TOO COOL!

Natsumi: YOU JERK! YOUR THE ONE WHO ALWAYS WRITE BAD STUFF ABOUT ME!

Jason: OH YES!

Natsumi: ALL YOU EVER WRITE ABOUT IS HOW I BLOW UP THIS THING AND HOW I DEMOLISH THAT THING!

Jason: THIS IS SO COOL! NATSUMI! IN THE FLESH! THE SALAMANDER!

Koan raised his hand as natsumi stop yelling as koan's skin turn red and grew demon horns which natsumi and everyone getting frighten of koan's rage slowly rises.

koan: okay 1. natsuy, you should warn koan of the yelling, animal have sometime sensitive ears and me's ear are not happy.

Natsumi: (whimper like a dog) I'm sorry.

koan: (turn to Jason) did reporter true, wrote bad stuff about my fire cherry?

Jason: SO COOL! Koan is showing his devil half!

Austin: just what till he's cool down bro, on second thought better calm him down before he kill someone

bring a root beer float with chocolate chip cookie as koan turn back to normal and drink it.

Austin:(sigh in relief) thank god.

Then Jason ask elfmen, cana, thunder tribe, makorov even koan's pokemon, dex-starr, Austin and koan's team as well then gajeel came ready to sing.

Gajeel: shoe dubea!

Austin: oh dear god (cover his ears)

Koan: HELL YEAH! GAJEEL GONNA SING HIS SONG AGAIN! (Drink his root beer float)

Jason: AWESOME THAT BLACK STEEL GAJEEL! COOL!

gajeel: now listen close here brother, cus it's coming from the soul, you dig?

Jason: I CAN TOTALLY DIG IT!

Koan: ME TOO! (Drink his root beer float)

Natsumi: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!

She punch gajeel away.

Gajeel: you, little…

natsumi: I was mad enough with this jerk here, but that song of yours set me over the edge!

Then she got hit by gajeels iron club at the gut.

Gajeel: I got a song in my heart salamander, and you are not stopping it from coming out!

Natsumi: OH YEAH?!

Austin: (pop in between them) YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!

But natsumi and gajeel slam his head off his shoulders.

Austin: that's it !

Koan: guys wait! Let the reporter-

Austin,Gajeel,Natsumi: STAY OUT OF THIS!

A Lightning, fire and iron punch sent koan to the ground with a punch and root beer spill and ruin.

Lucy: koan!

Which Austin, natsumi and gajeel realize who they punch and sweating like crazy.

Austin: oh shit! I just dig on my own grave!

Natsumi: eep, I'm going to die.

Gajeel: oh shit, I'm dead!

Koan then slowly getting up as his eyes are now pitch black while gritting his deadly sharp teeth then spit black blood and look at the root beer float and pick some of it and drinking it then veins pop out of his forehead, he then remove his fur frame cape and even his nemetrix which the big steam come out, then he dropped as crushing the ground so very hard while his pop his neck and shoulder make everyone complete shocked and horrified.

Austin's thought: and he asking me to control my rage, this guy is easily angered as a bull.

Natsumi's thought: oh crap, it's like the time at luna island.

Gajeel's thought: uh ho.

Lucy's thought: here we go again. (hiding under the table and shiver)

Zerena's thought: this is koan when angered? ( backing away) Glad I'm on his side.

Erza's thought: oh no, not again! (put on an armor that protecting her)

Grace's thought: eep.

Juvia's thought: oh no darling!

Koan:( demon voice) I heard that ookami,(Austin flinch) I'm in control but, you was acting like a child fightning natsumi and gajeel.

Austin: m-mercy?

Koan: what mercy? (turn Jason) okay Jason, get the note of this when someone (grin wider as mad , pupils glows red and showing his fist up) messes with a man's root beer. (putting on his achnary ring)

Then the fairy tail guild shaking and jump and Austin , natsumi and gajeel scream in mercy of a bloody scream, fire explosion , insanity laughter , random animal noise, lightning explosion. then 10 minute when the smoke clear to show Austin, natsumi, and gajeel is now have swirling eyes, bruises ,scratches, a lot of bumps, bite mark , crispy , broken bones ,some missing teeth for gajeel and Austin as they groaning even Austin hold his nuts of a hard kick as groaning then koan put on his fur frame cape and nemetrix back on while mirajane fixed a root beer float drinking and now happy smile.

Austin: uhh...god...I'm gonna feel that tomorrow unless...it healed up...fast (foam a little)

Natsumi: that's my husband for ya.

Gajeel: no... kidding.

koan then snap his finger as they're now healed up.

Koan: thank you so munch mira for fixing this root beer float for me, your a life savior !( drinking his root beer float and kiss her on the lip)

Mirajane: oh no problem koany.

Austin: and I mean what I said koan, and stop invading my mine for once, I have stuff I need to sort out.

Koan: then stop thinking out loud even stop talking about me boy, so leave me out of your thoughts or I will use an another trick of my new lantern corps.

Jason: THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING I EVER SEEN!

Austin: I'm going out for a walk

koan: also Jason take all the bad stuff about natsumi and fill it with good stuff

Jason: you got it!

Natsumi: (hugged him) thanks koany, your the best!

 **with koan 2 and wendy**

wendy and koan walked out of the shop with bags and boxes.

Wendy: what was fun koan.

Koan: it's sure is wendy, and anything to my first favorite number 1 fan.

Wendy smiled cutely as koan blushed.

koan's thoughts: my god, she is so cute.

Wendy's thought: he's super nice and, (blushed) so h-handsom.

Koan: anyway me have to go.

Wendy show a little sad look.

Koan: hey no need to go blue, pretty girl will see koan anytime, here! (pull out a necklace shape of a crystal with wings and shape of a bird and almost a whistle shape) sometime blow it or use your enchantment to called me and I always come here for you whenever you needed me (big smile)

Wendy: (gives him a big hug) oh think you koan!

Koan: (smile) is no problem , your mom grandeeney be so happy your making a lot friends.

Wendy: h-how did you know about grandeeney?!

Austin: (walked up to them) because my mom knows all dragons here.

koan: and I have my ways.

Wendy turn to see austin right behind them.

Austin: hello, lil lady.

Koan: Austin say hello to wendy marvell, a sky dragon slayer and friend, wendy this is Austin which you heard and know and even my brother.

Wendy: oh my gosh, it's really you, (bow) it's en honer to meet you in person.

Austin: (bow to her) and the pleasure is all mine, say koan, aren't going to give the kids a visit?

Koan: of course, wendy you wanna come along?

Wendy: sure!

The three went to the orphanage then the kids turn and see koan as they cheering.

kid 1: is koan! he's here!

koan: yellow kids! what doing?

The kids hugged him and laugh for he is back.

Austin: (smile) hey, what about me kids?

The kids turn to Austin and tackle him.

Austin: woah, strong kids aren't you?

Lady: oh thank you two for coming.

Austin: it's nothing.

Koan: wouldn't missed it right kids!

Kids: right!

Koan then do some tricks and tell jokes for the kids and austin turns int baymax as the kids play with him, then koan show his pokemon make the kids see awe and amaze begin to petting Pikachu , pancham, oshawhat and riding on charzard and solgaleo even wendy is shocked of charzard and petting dex-starr.

Baymax: they like your pokemon koan.

Sly: hey, don't start the party without us aust.

Bebpop: and us too yo!

Baymax: oh, kids, we have more guests.

Kids cheering and hug the cooper gang, bebpop and rocksteady and play with them, rocksteady is carrying some kids on his shoulders and two is hanging on his arms, bebpop is dancing and the kids are mimicking him, murry is chasing some kids around, bently is showing some kids his tech and sly is being sly by telling his adventures with murry and bently.

After that Austin, the cooper gang, bebpop, rocksteady, wendy and koan wave goodbye at them.

Kid: bye!

Kid 3: let's play again.

Lady: thank you so munch.

Austin and koan: your welcome.

Austin: I'll see you at home koan.

Koan: okay.

Austin, bebpop, rocksteady and the copper gang teleported away.

Wendy: that was so fun! Best day ever!

Koan: yep, koan have fun too.

Wendy: say koan, y-you know where my mom is?

koan: sorry wendy, koan, Austin or our mom cant tell you but to let you know she'll never abandon her sweet child as she always around as a riddle like Austin's mom said to any dragon slayer with element. But for you wendy, "no matter what wind you follow the sky's the limit, that burns brighter to the heart that stays " (pointed at Wendy's heart)

Wendy made a small smile and hugged him tight, then she grabbed the bags and boxes and walked away and giving a wave goodbye.

Wendy: thank you koan, bye!

Koan: seeyah wendy, (in thought) we'll meet again in the next arc, for you have the heart of a fairy tail.

Koan walk off waving goodbye as wendy look at the necklace and hugged it to her heart and look back at koan laughing crazy and waving then teleported away which she show a big smile.

Wendy: _koan, your everything a girl like me want to be with._

 **Timeskip**

austin is walking the streets looking at a blank gashat, eyecon and shift car, he is thinking on something until he felt something from the sky. He look up to see an erza lookalike, but she has her hair tight up, wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. Next to her is madoku look a like who having a high ponytail but a white line tide of a ribbon, who's wearing a black and white skintight suit with reveals the side of her body even her cleavage but a cloak and armor pads shoulder along gauntlet arms, belt buckle with some equip, and fingerless gloves.

Austin: who are they?

The erza and madoku lookalikes spotted austin and start flying to him.

Austin: this is not good.

Then suddenly some shadow tide them up as show come out of the shadow is koan walking by.

Koan: Me thought me senses something dropped by.

Austin: hey koan, Did you felt that?

koan: yeah, (turn to the erza and madoku lookalike) is them but not our erza and madoku, there from edolas.

Austin: an opposite dimension from here, I wonder if there is an edolas dung there.

koan: negative, a world only infuse magic weapons which is limit sometime and I doubt they have a edolas dung

Austin: okay, (turn to the edolas erza and edolas madoku) so who are you two? we know you look like them but we need to know about you two and why your here.

Erza?: (glare at them) I am erza knightwalker the fairy slayer, who are you?

Madoku?: and I'm her adopted sister, madoku Knightwalker the Dark Hunter.

Austin: I'm Austin D Ookami.

Koan: The name Koan kasai Seinaruyami.

Erza K: okay austin, tell us where are we?

Austin: your in earthland, magnolia, what are you two doing here?

Erza K: we was sent here by dung.

Austin: why am I not surprise.

Madoku K: you see he and his odd allies arrive to offer the king some help and give absolute power, but me, my sister along laxyia Robin and a scout name haruna dana who's we deal with her later, we ear dropped on them cause they seem suspicious and not trust worthy.

Erza K: before we tell the king, they spotted us listening to them as we fight them but their too strong and was about to blast laxyia and haruna we push them away and ended up here.

Koan: I see, seem dung always have ways to make allies and more enemies.

As erza k and madoku k realize the two hero duo's last name which there eyes wide in surprise and they notice the knightwalker duo's look.

Austin: what?

Erza k: are you two last name are relate of the legendary dragon goddess and the demon queen goddess?

koan: there our moms, why?

Both of them kneel to austin and koan making them confused.

Austin: the...

Koan: fuck?...

Erza K: your lordships.

Madoku K: we didn't know, our apology.

Austin: okay flag on this.

koan: you knew about our moms and...us?

Austin: is okay and you can dropped the royalty.

Koan: careful aust, by the eyes they do some horrible things

Austin: yeah I can see there eyes, (frown) you killed of over half of the members of Edolas Fairy Tail did you?

Koan: along with your sister and the edolas laxyia huh (narrow his eyes)

Erza K: we're just doing what our king tell us what to do, we need magic to survive.

Austin: but did you have any regrets of killing them without mercy?

They didn't say anything else as their heads down.

Austin: disappointing, say koan, any non-painful punishments?

Koan: we can cuff them up , they don't have magic and we take their equipment.

Austin: alright.

Koan: I'll deal with them, cause you and I know what I use to be and you and ben helped me there.

Austin: yeah, same with me with rich guys and cruel royals, well good luck.

Koan: you too, let our moms know about this.

He nodded and teleported away.

Koan: (turn to erza k and madoku k) and now for you two, did you enjoy what you did with the innocent people of edolas fairy tail?

Madoku K: they're a dark guild so they deserve to die.

then suddenly a red beam hit almost got madoku k as erza k and madoku k look at koan in his red latern and they see dex-starr came by growling at them.

Koan: YOU IMBECILES! (make them flinch by fear) due to the limited amount of Magic in Edolas, Faust ordered the outlaw of Magic and the disbandment of all guilds, Known guilds that were dissolved. Your king is a very cold, cruel and power-hungry ruler of Edolas, wishing to gain more Magic from the Lacrima sucked in Earth Land by Anima so his world would obtain an eternal supply of Magic and overthrow the Exceeds.

Lilith: I see.

they turn to see Lilith and akasu appeared.

Koan: hi mom!

Lilith: hi sweaty! (Look down at dex-starr) hey dex-starr.

Dex-starr meow then Lilith and akasu look at the knightwalker sister.

Lilith: so the two people of edolas arrive at earthland.

Akasu: thanks to dung.

akasu: cut the royal thing, no need to be formal.

Lilith: also we heard and saw what you did, and even what my son said to you about faust.

They look down sadly.

Erza k: yes, it's all true.

Madoku k: we're just following orders.

Koan: but do you think and have second thought of the king, did you see edolas fairy tail's eyes fill with evil?

Erza K: no, but we have to follow.

Koan: there is a way to survive without magic, but if any edolas or guild know that do not need Magic to survive as a guild, as being with their friends and comrades is where their guild truly lies. So do you want still want to follow your king against us hero or do the right thing like how your counterpart always do.

Erza K: we would followed you two from the start, everyone knows about the dragon and demon goddess, but they didn't know who you two are, so you two are safe.

koan: yeah but not the edolas world, mom can you take them home

Lilith: we cant , dung and his allies put a huge strong barrier along using acnologia's energy magic but we can stop it

akasu: only 2 days we remove it and dung wont know, even we protect earthland from getting drain and put fake energy magic from the anima.

koan: sound good enough (turn to erza k and madoku k) you two maybe the opposite of erza and madoku but I know their light within you, consider a second chance.

Erza K: (bow there heads) thank you very much.

Madoku K: your kindness shows no bound.

Then they felt en explosion and black smock.

Austin: DANG IT!

Koan: please excuse me (turn Austin) what is it this time Aust?

Austin: (puff out smoke) I some how mix the wrong chemicals, but it's not my first rodeo.

Koan: then please be careful and tell me when your done.

Austin: okay.

Koan: (turn erza.k and madoku.k) sorry about that, is a tinker think for my brother here, anyway.

Erza. K: I see, there is one thing we like to repay you.

Koan: what? (they smile seductive)

Madoku K: a kiss~.

Erza. k grab his face and kiss him deep then madoku. k did the same to him as they break the kiss.

Koan: s-since when you like me? Me thought you like Austin since your counterpart love them.

Austin: I think I can answer that one, like I said edalos is the opposite of this world, and if I have to guess, our girls and there counterparts have swap personality and love interest, for example, my erza and madoku likes me while edalos erza and madoku likes you.

Erza K: he is correct.

Madoku K: we don't like him.

Erza K: the earthland us , but your is sexy

Madoku K: and since you brighten our hearts.

Austin: edalos is the opposite of this world, and if I have to guess, our girls and there counterparts have swap personality and love intrest, for example, my erza and madoku likes me while edalos erza and madoku likes you.

Erza K: he is correct.

Madoku K: we don't like him.

Austin somehow felt arrow stab in the heart and turn pale as white and fainted while Lilith and akasu giggle and shake their heads.

Koan: I see, (turn erza. k and madoku. k) Koan know the perfect magic that will help you two.

Koan split himself into two and kissed them again but a very deep one as they moan then erza k and madoku k spread angel and devil wings out as the two koans break the kiss and merge back as one.

koan: now your my wife/girlfriend and welcome to fairy tails.

Austin: okay, I know everyone will be shocked when they see two madokus and ersas.

Koan: no shit Sherlock, wont be their first redo since they see my double and even Lucy's mom, ancestors and erza's mom.

Austin: also where the real you at?

Koan: a mission with lucy, happy, my pokemon, natsumi and haruna.

Austin: okay, (walk away) well good luck on your heram.

koan: you too cause might be careful of edolas lucy get your pants when your asleep.

Austin: DAMN IT KOAN!

 **Timeskip**

As koan explain they other about erza. k and madoku. k of how they got here.

Makarov: I see, whelp I can't say that this surprised me but if more comes here I'll welcome them all, even if there lookalikes.

koan: yeah since dung didn't invade the edolas world, yet as his plan first start with the oracion seis.

Austin: yeah, and with enemies from our pasts are teaming up.

koan: we're worry of the edolas later and get prepare soon.

Austin: got it

koan: also (turn erza.k and madoku.k) you two need new name so people wont get confuse which erza and madoku.

erza. k: then my new name is Scarlet.

Madoku.K: then call me Yozora.

Koan: perfecto!

Austin: hey koan! We got a letter from yajima!

Koan: a letter? What's it say?

Austin: it saids "dead austin and koan, how are you? I'm doing fine, I have some news I left the countsol after that insensate with the tower of heaven and going to start a business at a restaurant, I would like you to and your friends to help me a little in the restaurant called the 8island, sensuously yajima. p.s. say hi to maki for me will you?" I got to say, that's yajima for ya, and maybe we can try out for the wizards saints scents jellal is out of the countsal.

koan: well we did tell them about jellal, so he wont be a wanted criminal and after that me got a date with lucy, natsumi, zerena, scarlet and Yozora. to show them around.

Austin: okay, now let's go to the restaurant!

 **timeskip after the restaurant**

Yajima: thank you all for helping out in the restaurant.

Koan: it was nothing.

Austin: so how's the magic countsal doing after you left?

Yajima: well after I left, things quite down a little and there are now two spots of the wizards saints if your interested, michello and org is still planing to disband fairy tail, but I figured that the'll have to get bass you two to do so.

Koan: oh those two make a major and dumb mistake of trying to separate our family, (grin wider show sharp teeth turn Austin) what'd you say we go pay a visit to them face to face Austin?

Austin:(grin wider show his dragon teeth) sound good to me koan.

They duplicate themselves.

Lilith: we like to come too.

Koan: okay.

They teleported away.

Yajima: they are good boys, I hope they can handle the orashion saints.

natsumi: my husband can deal with them

koan: aslo scarlet and Yozora, wanna see your new home?

Scarlet and yozora: sure.

Koan teleported them to the house.

Koan: welcome to your new home.

Scarlet: amazing.

Yozora: impressive.

Koan: also some new outfit for you.

Snap his finger as yozora wearing a white long sleeves shirt tide the bottom but reveal her chest and stomach still underneath a black and dark gray jeans along shoes, scarlet wearing a brown jacket , white t-shirt reveal her stomach and blue skirt along black heels boots.

Koan: there we go.

Scarlet: (hugs him) thank you very much.

Yozora:(hugs him) we love it.

Koan: glad you like it, how it feel of the magic within you now?

Scarlet: it feels… like I can take on anyone.

Yozora: it feels amazing.

Koan: yep, scarlet you got magma devil slayer and Fire god slayer magic, Physic magic, blood magic, requip, which in your requip is the same weapons you have but also some new armors along new weapons. Yozora you have Moon devil slayer and Black god slayer, White magic, Void magic and in requip I check your good of marksman and even expert of differents guns and never missed to aimed along sword skilled which scarlet taught you.

They hugged him and kiss his checks.

Koan. Jr and lunaille walked in and spotted scarlet and yozora.

Koan. jr: hey auntie erza and hey auntie madoku, love the new look.

Erza: what are you talking about you two?

they turn to see erza and madoku and scarlet and Yozora as erza and madoku see their edolas counterpart hugging koan.

Erza: oh yeah, there are edoals counterpart Austin told us about.

Madoku: seem strange of us hugging koan like that.

Koan: kids these our the edoals version of your auntie so there like twin sister to them but opposite personality, scarlet and yozora meet our kids, and lunialle.

Scarlet: oh wow, they look cute.

Yozora: (hugs lunialle) I like this one.

Erza: so koan, what opposite personality they have?

Koan: well scarlet has a sadistic, prideful, and has a no mercy side to her well now she do, but nice and kind even learning of her mistake and so do Yozora, She is cold-blooded, quiet, prideful, always looking down on almost everybody but doesn't say it out loud but now she doing good almost like you madoku.

Erza: I see, well in that case, welcome to our home.

Madoku: feel nice having a twin sister, but break my husbands heart again, and I will end you.

koan: I'm sure she mean not like-like him but see him as a friend

Madoku: oh, just checking

koan: to give you info about me

koan poke scarlet and yozora's forehead as all the info of his predator, his life, origins, Jennifer and his adventure which surprise them, scarlet kissed him on the lips and yozora hugs him tight.

Scarlet: I'm so sorry, my lord.

Yozora: don't worry, we'll help you feel all better.

koan: thanks you guys, also I'm asking lucy and zerena for a date, perhaps you wanna join too?

Scarlet and yozora: yes!

koan: cool!

 **with koan, Austin, akasu and lilith**

the four appeared in the council room.

Austin: well we're here.

Konn: let get these two bozos a peace of our mind for disbanding the family.

Austin: I'll take the big guy you take the cat guy?

Koan: hope the nine lives help him survive my wrath (hiss showing his longue tongue)

Lilith: leaves some for us sweeite.

With org

he is doing paperwork on his desk when he hear a knock.

Org: enter!

Austin: (open the door) you don't have to shout dude.

koan: we can just here you well you know?

Org: so you and the demon are paying me a visit, why?

Austin: why do you and michello want to disband fairy tail?

Org: you fairy tailers are always destroying things and running a muck, now you two came along and start to make more a ruckess.

koan: (chuckle) well you cant disband our family, you cant judge us people like that for right since we protect and serve of how we are but at least fixed the damaged.

Austin: yeah and beside, we save the council's ass from jellal been corrupted and now cured, or it would go very bad since he use to work with dung.

Org: and we thank you for that, but that still didn't stop for the face your villain's has brought the most dangerous threat in earthland.

Austin and koan: such as...? (raised there eyebrow)

Org: dungeon the destroyer.

Austin: dude, we killed him once already in our world.

Koan: and Austin already beaten him in this world (orge's jawed dropped and eyes pop out) I mean my spy network know how to deal with his plans.

Austin: if you disband our family...

Koan: then your gonna lose our trust and help since fairy tail your only hope to killed and stopped dung...

Austin: and you messing with fairy tail is a stupid mistake (turn his hand into a dragon claws along some bandages and black parts along orange lines)

org: hmm, at least you have his rage son of minito.

Austin: damn straight.

koan: so what's it gonna be? Call off the disband or lose everything you hope for?

Austin: and who's minito?

Org: he's your father, and I will for now, (stand up) but make sure you two kill that bastard for all of us that suffered by that lizard.

koan: we will, but we got our eyes on you , cause your lucky Austin didn't show you his dragon's wrath

Austin growl while grinning as org flinch.

Org: g-good to know.

Austin: now's your turn K.

Org: oh and one more thing, if you spot him again, kick his balls for me.

Austin: (grin) I was thinking on doing that.

 **With michello**

He is passing in his office thinking on what to do until he heard a knock.

Michello: come in.

Koan: (came by) bonjur pussy cat!

Michello: greetings devil of fairy tail, I see that omni-rider is here too, well take a seat, I over hear from the yelling.

Koan: yes (sit on the chair in a monkey way) what do koan heard of disbanding my family?

Michello: I heard rumors about your pasts, and I'm sorry, to answer your question people are asking it, property's is being wrecked, damages that need to be redo and salamander is a human wrecking ball, no offense to your girlfriend.

koan: well the people need to get to know her and she sorry for it as is tough for some fighting opponent around area and if the people in there they would know but if not at least the people are safe other then building which me and my brother, the people are blinded so if you know some people who's asking, (scratch his left ear with his left foot) tell them natsumi is not the same as she with her devil king will be a very, very hellish rage along with my little friends. natsumi have great potential even stronger along the symbol of every people needed help from greatest villains such as dung and my evil counterpart half brother feral jester a.k.a the litch's berserker beast.

Michello: I've heard about them, he's the one responsible of tearing a town apart and dung is responsible for testing on humans century's ago.

Koan: no shit, we killed dung once in our world and tell people if disband fairy, we're gonna disband their trust and hope to stop them cause family stick together. after all, (show his angel wings and halo)even I'm an angel who serve and protect the innocent that needed but (turn his skin red and horns) a devil who punished the evil and torture them non stop till they pay for their sins either life or death by chaos but (turn back to normal and his nemetrix glows red) a powerful predator to all evil that's my preys, so remind the people what we fairy tail do and if they don't like it, is their problem not our, since we're they only hope left to save this world or all omniverse.

Michello: very well, but, it will be other peoples thoughts.

koan: eyes and ears are everywhere my feline friends, they better choice wisely ( backflip out of the chair) glad we got this talk pretty well. (laugh crazy)

Michello: same here, son of hikari

koan: the who?

michello: your father, he always have a swell and kinder heart

koan: me too (walk out)

Austin: that went well

koan: yeah, which we can see our dads,

?: how about now?

?: and we're so proud of you two.

Austin lilith, akasu and koan turn to see two men, one on the right is a man is almost the spitting image of austin, the only difference is the eyes he has red eyes and he wears a full set of robotic dragon armor and wearing a white silver shirt, scarf which is long and 2 ways and a black vest that have a golden dragon symbol on his back, black combat fingerless gloves, golden belt. The man on the left has is an average looking man, has orange hair that is a little messy on the front along , blue eyes and wears a crimson red cloak hoodie, under the cloak is he is wearing an average clothing that is black shirt and red pants, white and blue shoes, a cross necklace, his shirt have a picture of a bird flying to the sky.

Minito: hey austin.

Hibiki: waz up son!

Austin: huh?

Koan: what?

Austin and koan look closer at them and started to remember as baby they see that familiar faces and eyes wide in tears.

Austin: d-dad?

koan: d-d-daddy?

Akasu: minato...

Lilith: hikay.

Minato: is us.

Hikari: It's great to finally see you again.

Austin and akasu hugged minato tight and koan in chibi formed and Lilith tackle hikari in a big hugged.

Austin: dad!

Akasu: oh minato, your alright.

Koan: DADDY! (anime tears)

Lilith: hikiy, your alive!

Minito: hey akay.

Hibiki: hey, lily.

Akasu: how are you two alive?

Minato: been reborn and lost memories until it took a year thanks to god give us a second chance and after our long adventure we wanted to find our wife and kids.

Hikari: we came to earthland and heard rumor of our boys and dung even my counterpart son too.

Akasu: that's good to here.

Hikari: yup, (look at koan)look at you all grown up, your hair, eyes and skin color change but your still my son.

Minato: look at you my little man, you have your mother's eyes and your father's good looks. we're both sorry for not making it out so soon.

Hikari: we heard what dung did to you and your childhood.

Minato: so we're gonna teach you new tricks to beat that bastard.

Austin: thanks dad, and we forgive since we understand

koan: come on ! let us introduce you to fairy tail

hikari: fairy tail, been a long while.

minato: can't wait to see some old faces

Austin: you know and been to fairy tail?!

Minato: been to? HA! Son we are basically legends in fairy tail and I know the first master

hikari: which I know she'll like your son Min

Koan: HA ! KOAN KNOW IT !

Minato: don't remind me, you even told me a hint akasu will go crazy of the mat

hikari: hey, I did warn you.

Austin: oh god you too ?

minato: sadly yeah , but it was worth it

 **back at fairy tail guild**

as minato and hikari kicked the door open.

Minato: hello fairy tail!

Hikari: great to see some old and new faces!

Makarov: what the hell?! Minato?! Hikari?!

Irene: there alive!

anna: it's that them?!

Layla: no way!

Minato: (chuckle) still the same ol perv huh mak?

Hikari: how's the paperwork going? Hope they didn't rough it up.

Makarov: HA! it's take more then paperwork to take me down!

Hikari: yeah (turn zerena) zerena, finally took off the male disguise, seem my son finally help you at all since you have your eye on him when he was a baby.

Zerena: yes I have.

Minato: now I wonder where's guildarts is.

Makarov: he's out on another job.

Hikari: always out on his quest.

Minato: (turn Irene, anna, lalyla) Irene, guess you finally found a guy who's better then your asshole husband and your daughter too, and Austin always like you as your favorite since you made that teddy bear of his anna.

Hikari: hey Layla, I know you'll pick my son and same with your daughter.

Layla: what can I say, I'm a little rouge.

Irene: indeed I do.

Madoku: greetings.

Anna: he still holds him dose he?

Koan then spotted lucy and jump next to her.

Koan: yellow lucy!

Lucy: koany! (hugs him)

Koan: me koan wonder if you, zerena, scarlet, yozora like to go on a date with koan?

Lucy: (kiss him) like you need to ask.

Koan: awesome!

Mumu tackle at koan's head.

Koan: PIANO MASK GUARD!

Mumu: I want to come too!

Koan: you too bunbun? (she nodded) okay!

She glee then poof into her human form but a bunny ears and tail, She has a long, straight violet hair that reaches her hips and purple-violet eyes.

Koan: why you dress as a maid?

Mumu: I want to be your maid.

koan: okay bunbun! (kiss her on the lips)

mumu moaned when she kissed back.

then koan see natsumi do a silly dance

koan: cool! let me join fire cherry!

koan hop on a piñata and ride it while playing a maraca, rubber chicken, cat piano and a tophat and sombrero

austin: oh boy, sinor loco koan moment, (turn to juvia) oh hey juvi, what's up?

Juvia: oh darling austin, I'm doing fine.

Minito: well now, who's this son?

Austin: oh dad, I like you to meet juvia lockser, juvi, meet my dad minito ookami.

Juvia: is nice to meet you, it explain how my darling look so handsome.

Minito: she's a keeper.

Austin: thanks dad, so, I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with erza, levy, laki and bloody?

Juvia: (smile) I would love to.

Then akasu hugged minato's arm and Lilith hugged hikari's arm as well.

Akaru: we're glad you two are back. (smile seductive) now, how about~.

Lilith: we get reacquainted?

Minato: alright! (grab akasu then flew out)

Hikari: you betcha! (grab Lilith then teleported away leaving white glowing feathers)

Austin: there go our dads.

Koan: yep, guess their having fun as well (smash his face with a cat paino)

Austin: well I'm going out.

Koan: me too! Better look awesome for my date!

 **Timeskip**

Koan and austin are getting ready for there dates, Koan wear a top hat crown, a bowtie and a black trench coat and Austin is only wearing a black jacket over his shirt and blue pants.

Ausitn: men koan, you go all out on just going on dates, your not attending a royal shindig yet.

Koan: what you talking about? Just wearing my old clothes but add A tophat, trenchcaot and bowtie is how koan go somewhere special and stuff

Austin: just never seen you like this before but nevermind, anyway have a good date.

Koan: you too bro beep! Beep! (dash in speed)

Austin: (clanks laugh while smile) having a brother like that, makes life here interesting, whelp time to get to the girls. (poof out)

Austin reappear under the big tree

Austin: and now to wait for my dates.

He is waiting for his girls when someone covered his eyes.

?: guess who darling~.

Austin: juvi?

Juvia: correct darling~ and but not just me.

She uncover his eyes then see erza, bloody, laki, judy, aries, madoku, ur, irene, levy, anna, Laxyia and nymph

Austin: laxyia, your back.

Laxyia: yep, and I got to say, your mother knows strong dragons.

Austin: yeah, and some of them happens to be my ansasters.

Laxyia: and now I'm a third generation.

Austin: third generation?

Laxyia: yeah, there who are a combination of the previous two generations.

Austin: hmm, then that'll make me the first generation right?

Erza: yeah, now let's enjoy our date.

Austin smiled and lead the girls to enjoy there date, they went for a walk, took picture, the beach and a hotel

 **With koan**

Koan dash and stop looking at his coco clock.

Koan: they'll be here any minute.

Then a yellow blur hugged his back and giggled.

?: guess who~!

Koan: sunflower and other girls?

Lucy: you got it!

He turn to see lucy in a black and white line dress beneath her thigh and black boots along her hair tide in a ponytail, mirajane a black and blue spiral dress and high heel shoes and her hair down, cana wearing brown long sleeves shirt reveal her stomach and dark brown vest along black pants and same shoes, Layla wearing a black dress with long sleeves and thigh stocking and black sandals shoes, scarlet have her hair down and wearing a button up black vest reveal her cleavage, shoulder and stomach and wearing black jeans along sandal shoes, haruna is wearing a green short dress with a black short sleeved jacket and high heels, ultear wearing a blouse along shorts and heels and yozora wear the same outfit but without the white long sleeves, mumu wearing a special gothic outfit along pig tails, natsumi wearing a dark red jacket , white shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers, grace wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with long white sleeves with a black singlet underneath then a black skirt along dark blue and purple knee stocking and sneakers and zerena wearing a white long sleeve underneath a light purple collard shirt, dark purple mini skirt and black sandals.

Koan: YOU GIRLS LOOKS GOOD AND SEXY BEYOND LIKE ROOT BEER! (Laugh crazy)

Lucy: (wink) aw thanks.

Koan: how koan look? (straight his bowtie and tip his hat while grin and wink at them)

As the girls blushed hard, drooling and steam come out and while nosebleed.

Lucy: so, hot.

Layla: I'll say.

Cana: you are ten times sexy.

Haruna: a real gentalmen.

Mirajane: sexy.

Natsumi: blazing hot!

Grace: and frosty sexy.

Scarlet: a handsome devil.

Yozora: a nice good looking angel.

Zerena: you look hotter my husand.

Asteara: I love it!

Ikaros: you look stunning master.

Ultear: So nice.

Mumu: master look so sexier~.

Tsume: meow~.

Virgo: I love it!

Koan: yay! Now, let's go dating! HOTDOGS!

So koan and his girls are now on there dates which is the amusement park, the restaurant, the store, dance club, taking a walk, playing games koan showed them, playing the lake and went to see some animals.

Lucy: aw, these animals are cute.

Koan: they sure do including the fox, say zerena and haruna, koan wonder why you two have fallen angel wings? Me don't remember be a fallen angel.

Zerena: angles can feel lust, I felt it for century's for you so that made me a fallen angle.

Haruna: but we're still part angel since we have pure light within us and angel do lust and feel love without being a fallen angel.

Koan: so haruna you know konoe?

Haruna: yes and we go well as partners and killed our half sister.

Koan: good, so scarlet and yozora, what you think of earthland?

Yozora: it's peaceful here.

Scarlet: indeed.

Koan: yeah and this date is going great

Lucy: it's sure is

Then lilith and hikari came by.

Koan: hey mommy! Hey daddy!

Hibiki: hey son!

Lilith: hey sweetie!

Koan: how you two doing?

Hikari: yeah and look who's here.

They show feral jester who's hands are cuffed up.

Feral: yellow! How ya'll doing?

Koan: we do fine.

lucy: FERAL JESTER?!

Feral jester: that's' me.

Scarlet: so that's koan's double.

Yozora: yeah.

Zerena walk to him and patted his cheek then looked to his eyes.

Zerena: you suffered the same thing koan been thouogh, but I think the dung in your world succeeded

feral jester: zerena, youre cured?

Zerena: yes.

Tsume: what you doing here.

Feral jester: well here the most crazy shit, my other side about to erase me to nothin so quickly I separate myself and out cold for 3 hours until I worked up and hide in the shadow and found my mom and shocking my dad who's alive and so I went to them as my other side worked with dung now and here I am.

Scarlet: so there's two of you know?

Feral jester: yes, to let tell the different the other me have the same old appearance before my mom give me the new look and my name is now jester feral.

Lucy: how about koanarchy right?

Karnarhy: me like it.

Lilith: ready for your wish.

Karnachry: (close his eyes and open it)yes...Bring her here.

Hibiki: (smile) granted. (snap)

Then a light from above and a girl sleeping is floating down, wearing a hoodie like tsume but color white along black streaks as the hoodie down to show she have a long just over her eyes and raven black hair long which carries a two-toned complexion of black and white and low pig tails. She is amazingly beautiful, she open her yellow eyes.

Lory: wha? (turn to karnachry) koany?

Karnachry: yes, it's me.

She jumped and hugged him very tight and in tears.

Lory: koan! Your okay, I wouldn't believed I would never see you again.

She notice his looked and different.

Lorry: you look so different, what happen to you?

He sigh and transport all info in her as she shocked and see koan and koanage as she break to tears then hugged him very tight.

Lory: I'm so sorry.

koanage: is okay, and is my fault, I-

Koan: no need, I was there and is not to late.

Lory: (turn koan and tsume) your my other brother and me?

Koan: yeah.

Tsume: good to see you lory.

Lory: and to you two but I go by the name Shiroitora

koanage: I like that.

Koan: but why your cuffed up?

Koanage: you never know what I can do is evil.

Koanage then suddenly show his fallen angel wings but then he burst new wings such as angel and devil wings which are alive.

Koanage: what the hell?

Lilith: (giggle) I put a little twist on that wish of yours.

Koanage: so I guess I'm a twilight nephlam of both life and dead, (smile) nice.

Shiroitora smile and hugged him and kiss him even pop out her fallen angel, angel, demon wings and undead demon wings too.

Shiroitora: don't forget about me~.

Koan: okay, let's go to fairy tail, I wanted to meet my new family.

Shiroitora: I think I'm going to like this.

 **Timeskip**

Austin: men that was fun.

Erza: I know.

As they arrive they see koanage.

Koanage: sup?

Austin: sup-

Koanage: I know what you gonna say.

Austin: good, joining fairy tail?

koan: yeah but be careful as feral is stronger as ever and I see you met the edolas version of erza and madoku

Austin: which are now in love with koan.

Koanage: then I got my sis back, btw I go by koanage and my lory as Shiroitora.

Austin: very well.

Koanage: since I use to work with dung, I got his whole plan and with my help along.

Koan: nice.

Austin: that mean dung better watch out.

Natsumi: yeah! Cause with more friends and family makes me all fired up!

Koan: even time to go wild!

Koanage: make it a double!

Austin: well then, let's get prepare soon.

Koan: you got it.

Koanage: it's good to be home (laugh crazy)

Shiroitora: me to big brother, me to.

 **Play dragon ball super ending 10**

 **A 70 centimeter squared window**

the scene starts with austin and koan flying thought the sky as the back ground change from dusk, night to day, then they boost there wings as they fly farther.

 **Today's weather is sunny the rain is gone. I opened the window thought I have no reason. This everyday room and the sighs that pollute it, I shattered them**

the next scene shows a leaf then a rain drop dropped as the screen followed to show a young koan and austin, they look up to the sky as the wind blows, then koans and austins reach to the sky as the clouds burst away revealing the sun.

 **I was always thinking of you. The reality that squeezes my heart! I was always longing to see you**

then it shows them running together as the background showed ben, max and everyone they know in there past, then it shows to the now koan and austin and they fly the skys then it shows fairy tail, blue Pegasus, lamia scale, cait shelter and there allys, then it shows them running with space behind them as the background shows there real parents and there step parents.

 **And I'll continue to forge ahead with that memory**

then it shows energy to form a ball as they grab it to show there emblems with fairy tails emblem.


	18. Fairy 17

**Play Fairy Tail Opening 21**

 **Just believe in myself, there are unending dreams in this world. So chase them! Speed up! Speed up! Brimming with sudden, unfounded feelings I now just believe myself**

The scene starts with Austin standing in front of a sunset with a dragon wing on his back and a picture of himself sheading a tear, then the next scene change to koan in his devil form staring at the same sunset with him crying as well, then they show there energy's then they stop crying and unleashed their dragon/devil power making the screen went black until the logo appeared.

 **Heroic duoes of earthland**

 **You let my fire, the fever burning inside has left it's tourch, what I want to hear is your emotion. Whatever will be, will be. Now is a torrential age how are you feeling about my motion?**

The next scene shows Austin walking though the burned path as erza, bloody bunny, juvia, niji, akasu and minato appeared beside him as they fade for Austin to turn away, next it's koan walking thought an abandon town as hibiki and Lilith appeared behind him and it change to a mask man then it vanished to see lucy crying, it fade to let koan turn to a throne.

 **Take my hand – our strong ties wil help us stand and fight are we ready? "Play fair…" just believe in myself there are unending dreams in this world go chase them! Speed up! Speed up! Just believe in myself we will overcome the lonely nights speed up! Speed up! To the future brimming with sudden, unfound feelings! I now just believe in myself!**

The scene change to erza in her fairy armor charging at George and an alpha dungle beast as the dungle beast block her swing George jump up and change to his half dragon form and charge at her, the scene change to show kavaxas sinking into the ocean but shana dive in to save him, then it showed happy, Carla and the angleoids together then change to lucy, wendy and chaos, then change to zerena then change to fairy tails emblem, it burns to show niji in her dragon form throwing Austin, then showed dun casting a spell making energy blasts fire at Austin, he dogged them and throw a punch but dung cast a shield spell then shows the cup sisters and dung with brain going agents each other than change to austin and koan back to back, the scene change to show a clock that has 10 seconds and showing austins silhouette running as it shows austins family, friends and loved ones then change to koans silhouette running showing the same then as the countdown continues as the background shows both of their allies together as the timer turn to 0 and it shows face on, then it shows dung and austins dragon forms head-butting each other then it flash change to a book of E.N.D and zerena looking at it.

Austin is at his room thinking about what koan said a few days back, he smiled and pulled out a sword, it is a cutlass sword with a golden gear and a skull on it, around the gears there are seven pearls on it and has green eyes.

?: its about time you land lubber, your pocket magic is getting stuffy!

Austin: (nervously chuckle) sorry about that, but I believe a certain someone would love to have you.

?: well you better you spineless seadog.

Austin: watch it you know I can still put you back, (walked to the door) just be nice to my brother.

?: not making promises.

Austin: trust me, you better cause he's the crazy pirate you ever seen.

?: I seen crazier remember, your the one who got into my former world.

Austin: yeah I know, but you'll see.

He walked out of his room and went to koans, he knocked at the door.

Austin: hey koan, it's me.

Then the door open to see koan dressing up like pirate again with tinfoil as a helmet and koanage dress as a chicken suit with tinfoil as well fighting a TV.

Koan: argh, what is it my brother? Me and my counterpart fighting a tv that rob people's brains and turn them into a rotten goomba for stealing my collection of booties!

Austin: (look at the skull) see what I mean?

?: by Davids beard, your right.

Koan: and who be this which Me known but which to know why this metal blade sea-thing is yer holding?

Austin: koan, this is the great key of the seven seas: calabrass.

Koan: aye, nice to meet ye calabrass, me is captain mad beard the chaos sea devil in all the seven seas there is and heard about your history of yer world.

Calabrass: at least ye be the second person outside my world, (koan grab him) well then captain we're going to be partners from hear on in.

Koan: aye and to you brother, me have something for you.

Austin: what is it?

Koan pull out another sword but it's different, the sword has a large blade with five writing on the body, has a gold hilt ith red gem on the blade and end of the sword.

Austin: (eyes wide) holy cheese! Its one of the five blades of elysium: the blade of ahrah, how'd you get it?!

Koan: argh, a captain have his way of adventure awaits and consider a thank you of my first brother who believe in me.

Austin: (smile) yeah, and calabrass needs a new partner so I figured that he would be with you and thanks for your talk to make me feel better.

Koanage: also Austin there big news you, your parents, sally and niji needed to know.

Austin: okay.

As they teleported then koanage along Shiroitora, minato, akasu, niji and sally and Austin.

Austin: okay so what this big news.

koanage: well to put is this ausitn, you wasn't born of an only child.

Austin: (wide eyes) will you all please excuse me for a bit?

He pop away to do some stuff.

Everybody except koanage sweatdropped

Koanage: dose he do this when ever he gets a huge surprise?

Koan: yes, hang on a moment.

He covered his ears then a full force of austins screaming "WWWOOOOOOOO—HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" koanage then punch his head to shut him up.

Austin: ow! What was that for?

Koanage: your giving lunatics a bad names, and your testing my patient of explaining.

Austin: sorry, sorry, so who's my siblings?

Koanage: niji.

Austin: wait, what?!

Minato: huh?

Akasu: what's weird.

Niji: what?!

Sally: that's absurd.

Koan: cool!

Austin: wait a minute, she's a rainbow dragon.

Koanage: perhaps I should explain way back before dung's betrayel shows, niji and Austin was born as sooner dung kidnapped her then ask some allies of his help to combine a big combaintion spell of illusion, alter memories and amnesia memory erase on niji, minato and akasu.

Shiroitora: Dung change some of her D.N.A adding all different dragons with flames even to make a rainbow dragon even other rainbow dragons that stronger then they original, he sealed niji's true blood and you don't remember Austin cause you was a baby back then.

Koanage: so he dropped niji to someone to raised her and he remove her memories and the old her that been growing. However akasu was about to break the spell slowly but the war that knock her to a coma make it very long and same with minato.

Austin: okay, I'm going to vaporize him when I see him again.

Niji: (hugs austin) don't leave me out of that.

Koanage: did you guys ever have strange dreams of it.

Niji: come to think of it , a bit as I thought it was a fake or strange.

Akasu: me too

Min ago: same here.

Shiroitora: perhaps those are the memories was coming back as hint.

Koanage: I know this when since being part corruption as Dung , also go through deep searchijg and found this(show a glowijg sphere)

Sally: what that?

Koanage: the D.N.A bloodline which will break the seal and bring the memories back and even Austin remember it.

Koanage throw it at the floor then a big light of flashes everywhere then whwn the light down as minato, qkasu, niji and wven austin remembered now which their eyes wide and niji felt like an old self part of her is finally back and even stronger as ever of her true blood and d.n.a is back.

Akasu: my baby girl?

Minato: Niji

Niji: mommy? daddy?

Austin: (head exploded leaving the mouth) that's a huge surprise.

Then akasu and minato hugged niji even Austin as well.

Niji: my family.

Minato: we remember.

Akasu: my little dragon.

Austin: finally a sister.

Sally: I Don't mind another sister.

Koanage: your welcome.

Calabrass: well, this be a touching reunion for them.

Koan: sure do.

As Austin, minato, akasu and niji give koanage a big group hug.

Koanage: PENGUIN CHOMPER!

Austin: come here dude, your in the group hug!

Koan: me too!

Sally: count me in as the hugged.

Koanage: so niji, how you feel? Since your now back and the same but new and improve.

Niji: I say it rocks.

Koanage: awesome!

Koan: also my father told there's more angeloids.

Austin: there are?

Koan: 1 angeloid with someone at cat shelter but 3 other angeloids to they enemies of the dark guild which is oracion seis.

Austin: should we get them?

Koan: no, the 3 angeloid imprint already happen, but close enough if we confess them then they'll break it along with our help.

Austin: okay so what oracion seis's plan and who's member and their magic?

Koan: well there their dark guild leader Brain, Archive: As stated and demonstrated by Zero, Brain possesses the same Magic as Hibiki Lates, Archive, which allows him to store vast amounts of data away to use to his advantage. The use of such Magic also allows Brain to transfer said data to allies. This could explain how he has such a vast knowledge of Magic, and how he may have known about Nirvana and Wendy. It also appears to be an extremely rare Magic, as Zero thought that it was unique to Brain. Darkness Magic: extremely proficient in the use of this Magic, and often uses Klodoa as a medium for his spells, Organic Link Magic: A powerful, advanced spell cast on himself to seal his alternate, fearsome personality: Zero. Organic Link Magic is used to make each member of the Oración Seis a "key" to Zero's seal. These metaphoric keys appear as tattoos on Brain's body, and each disappears whenever the corresponding Mage is defeated. When no keys are left, Zero emerges, taking over Brain's body. Spatial Magic (Requip):Brain has proven himself capable of using this Magic when he requipped a dagger, which he used to hurt an injured Jellal in an attempt to force Wendy to heal him. As Zero, he was seen Requipping a different shirt after removing his cape and jacket. Square of Self-Destruction: A Magic that forces the complete destruction of an object, Brain is its creator, and, as such, has no need for the required code needed to cancel this Magic's activation. Telepathy, his weapon is, Klodoa is a Magic Staff able to speak human language and levitate.

Austin: I see, and his guild members?

Koan: there celestial mage, angel but since I got the keys dung make a dark corruption version of them. Macbeth A.K.A Midnight, Reflector: is Macbeth's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. Reflector is an extremely powerful Magic which has received praise from the former member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Invisible Scythe: By twisting the air, Macbeth is capable of generating ethereal slashes which he can send flying at his opponents. Both their size and the numbers of generated blades can be greatly varied, ranging from barrages of small attacks to single, devastating cutting moves which he generates by waving his hands, and which are strong enough to effortlessly slice through solid stone buildings, cleanly bifurcating them. Distort Shield: Macbeth's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed is capable of reflexively invoking this defensive spell even whilst asleep.

Spiral Pain: A powerful spell which Macbeth initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Macbeth himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force.

Nightmare: By refracting light, Macbeth is capable of generating visual illusions. This peculiar use of his Reflector Magic is the source behind Macbeth's codename: used an illusion to make it appear as though he turned into a massive, powerful he resorted to employ such means just as a clock struck.

Macbeth, claiming that at said hour Reflector is at its strongest. However, as it is a visual illusion, this spell is ineffective against those with artificial eyes. Invisibility: Macbeth refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleportation, Darkness Magic, Personification Magic: Macbeth utilized this Magic to transform doll or some into Imitatia, giving her both a life, and a purpose.

Erik A.K.A cobra is a second generation poison dragon slayer, having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Erik obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Erik stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body, which then results in death. Sound Magic: Erik has the uncanny magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts. This ability is so accurate that it was actually confused as mind reading. With it, Erik was able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, evading them without effort. Though this only seems to work when the person's "voice" he is listening to is thinking, or has e Magic can also act as a doubled edged sword, as high pitched noises, use this Magic offensively, mostly by emitting strong sound waves. Sound Wall: Erik manipulates the sound in his immediate vicinity into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects him and destroys portions of the surrounding area.,Sound Palm: Through touch, Erik transmits a very powerful sound wave from his palm to the target's body, sending them flying.

Cubellios But her real name is Kinana, a human with a transformation magic which she transformed into a large serpent with violet scales and a light colored underside. Her eyes are green with black pupils, and is almost always in her basic snake form. In battle, however, she can spread out a pair of small, bat-like wings, allowing Erik to use her as airborne transportation.

Kiana and erik have a history as friends, Poison Generation: "Cubellios" had the ability to produce very deadly poisons. Her poisonous bites have the ability to induce a slow and very painful death. "Cubellios" was able to transform her poison into mist which served as either an offensive projectile or a food source for Erik. Wing Generation: "Cubellios" had hidden wings that allowed her to fly. When she generated her wings, Erik used her as a mount. Enhanced Strength: "Cubellios" had displayed enhanced strength, enough to lift Erik with relative ease.

Sawyer A.K.A Racer, he has Time Magic (Slowing Magic): Sawyer's primary Magic, as well as the source of his codename. Originally believed to be capable of drastically enhancing Sawyer's own speed, Slowing Magic, true to its name, is later revealed to be a time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time, and thus making it appear for them that Sawyer is moving around at unholy speed, allowing him to attack freely before they get a chance to counter. This kind of Magic makes Sawyer formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him, even the fastest ones, and even to avoid combined assaults from different opponents. As for taking out his foes, Sawyer made claim that, despite his offensive power being considered mediocre, through the use of his overwhelming speed and a simple knife, he could easily slice any opponent's throat before they'd have the chance to cast a single spell. However, the Magic does have a weakness, residing in its limited range, meaning that only people and objects within a certain area around Sawyer are affected by it. Anything outside his range moves at its normal pace, but looks like it is moving much faster. Likewise, anything that originated from outside of his area of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters his range afterwards. Vehicle Magic: Aside from his Slowing Magic, or possibly as a consequence of it, Sawyer has been shown capable of summoning vehicles and objects related to them, which he can remotely control, keeping up with his fondness for speed.

And last but not least, Richard Buchanan A.K.A Hoteye.

Earth Magic: Richard possess strong Earth Magic, which he employs as the main component of his fighting style.

Liquid Ground: Richard's exclusive form of Earth Magic, which allows him to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently manipulating it at his will; something which, according to Richard himself, is the radical opposite to Jura Neekis' own form of Earth Magic, which allows him to make the ground hard. His main form of offense consists of turning large portions of ground below the target liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelop and crash foes, with the ground somehow acting like quicksand. Through the use of this Magic alone, he's been capable of taking on several enemies at once, giving them trouble and preventing them from attacking as they struggle not to sink. Other forms of combat include sending the liquefied ground at the enemies in a tsunami-like assault;

Richard's liquefied ground has shown to possess enough blunt power to make large buildings crumble into ch softening power isn't focused only on offense, and has other avenues for usage, with Richard being capable, for instance, of making the ground cave in by liquefying it, generating holes that can serve as shelters for him or his allies. Richard can also employ it to nullify other earth-based attacks, as demonstrated when he liquefied Jura Neekis' rock pillars, which were sent flying at him, in midair, making them fall harmlessly to the ground.

In addition, Richard has proven himself capable of using Liquid Ground as a means of transportation, traveling through the ground after liquefying it; in such state, he can carry passengers with him without causing them any harm. Richard appears to control such Magic through the use of hand gestures which he performs, with a recurring one being extending his hand towards the opponents with all fingers bent except the index and middle finger, which are kept diagonally stretched, creating a "V" shape; sometimes, before extending his arm, Richard places his stretched fingers on his face, just below his eyes, seemingly in reference to his codename or in order to employ his exclusive Heaven's Eye.

Heaven's Eye: As his codename and epithet imply, Richard's Eye Magic allows him to see over long distances and even through solid objects, as shown when he could pinpoint Midnight's location while the latter was hiding inside a building. He often combines it with his Earth magic, first tracking down the opponents with Heaven's Eye and subsequently striking them with Liquid Ground. This combination was effective enough for him to momentarily keep the upper hand against Midnight, the self-proclaimed strongest Mage in Oración Seis, aside from Zero.

Austin: I see.

Koan: and here another thing, erik,Richard ,Sawyer ,sorano a.k.a Angel and Macbeth use to e slave of the heaven of tower ,and now with brain who goal was to retrieve the Dark Magic "Nirvana" which was capable of turning "light" (good) into "dark" (evil). In other words, if this Magic was acquired, they could turn members of good guilds against each other and bring forth total chaos.

Austin: what's that?

Lilith and hikari came by.

Lilith: the Magic of Reversal, is a legendary Magic Item created by the Nirvits.

Hikari: Four hundred years ago, Nirvana was created by Roubaul of the "Nirvit", a race of humans who remained neutral during times of war. To try and keep the world in peace, they constructed Nirvana to force people into stopping the wars that ravaged the world at that time. After succeeding, Nirvana became a symbol of peace and the Nirvit made it their home. However, for all the darkness that it had turned into light, Nirvana took more and more darkness upon itself.

Lilith: It turned its residents, the Nirvit, from light to darkness and made them fight among themselves until it was impossible to survive. The only one to survive was Roubaul; however, even Roubaul's body perished, but in order to atone for the sins he committed, his spirit watched over Nirvana until someone came that was powerful enough to destroy it in his stead.

Akasu: has the power to turn light to darkness and vice-versa. This works when people are wavering in their emotions and forces people to change alignments between light and darkness. However, for all the darkness it turns into light, the same amount of light is turned into is Magic also has various stages.

Minato: there's 2 stages, In Nirvana's first stage, a pillar of black light with dark Magic streams bursts from Nirvana itself. This causes those who are caught in the rift between light and darkness, due to negative thoughts, to completely switch sides. However, some "negative" emotions, like rage, that are for someone else's sake, may not truly be "negative", therefore not forcing the one with the emotion to switch sides. But it wont effected demigod.

Akasu: In its second stage, if is activate, Nirvana, breaking the ground, erupts upwards, revealing the city where the Nirvit lived. From the earth around it, long spider-like legs appear, which seem to be made of flexible stone and are used as Nirvana's support and allows it to the top of the palace in the center of the city, is the "king area", the point from where Nirvana is controlled by means of Magic. However, there doesn't have to be a person in the King's area to keep it moving. Each of the six legs are powered by a Lacrima that constantly absorbs Magic from the earth. This Lacrimas are positioned around the top of each of the six legs. This stage of Nirvana has the ability to fire massive Magical beams.

Minato: The only way to stop Nirvana in this state is to destroy the six Lacrimas empowering it at the same time.

Austin: so in translation, if we didn't destroy it, it will turn everyone topsy-turvy right?

Akasu: yes

Koan: since brain heard of us and the bounty , I bet feral jester made a deal with him and even dung and him give brain and his member a major boost and if dung get that Nirvana that about to start...

Austin: he'll absorb it to transfered it to mixed of his corruption energy to they entire earthland.

Koanage: and even fairy tail.

Austin: I have to guess that brain is going to play chess on us, it's time for the perfect puzzle.

Then austin's hair turn blue and a streak formed in front of him, has yellow eyes and glasses formed.

Austin?: (turn to koan) oh koan, how have you been?

Koan: (sigh) oh hey puzzle austin.

?: please, call me puzzle.

Koan: no your a puzzle in austin that why me call you puzzle and make sure don't ripped up on me, your even giving split personality guys a bad and embarrassing.

Koanage: So what'd you doing here?

Puzzle: well, the others and I are discussing the correct way to eliminate the nirvana with out letting feral jester having a single drop of magic from it, oh and koanage, danger would have a word from you later.

Koanage: tell that to jester and( grab puzzle to split him from austin ) there we go

Austin and puzzle: how'd you-

Koanage: like koan's said, we're pros and not made from kamen riders or stuff.

Austin: okay then, if drang is me, did he have the same side effects as I did?

Koanage: well let's just merge as one and their abilites but no personally but their powers as he said" what's the point having so many if the original is the true meaning of yourself? Bring someone that not you are weak as know what they are won't impress me if being part of me as the one and only"and that's why.

Puzzle: preposterous! What happen to his past had scared him, your austin didn't open up as much as ours did, he didn't see hope when he first watch the kamen riders and that hope became inspiration and drive to grow and face some of his challenges, your lucky that perfect knock out isn't here.

Koanage: yeah about that, he did but after what happen to his past let me tell you. When he got experimented and gone out of control as a young boy, he ate dung as young austin been overwhelm completely by dung's corruptions and his negative energy and dark soul poison him. So austin reborn as dangerous D ookami, he help the dark rider to enslaved, killed and took the good rider as his collection, remade them and reborn them and make a dark rider system. And he's not like dung but a twisted intelligent and strong corrupt demigod dragon.

Puzzle: hmm, even demigods have flaws even your brainiac boy.

Koanage: and you don't wanna know what happen of puzzle and knockout.

Puzzle: what did he do?! (eyes wide in horror)

Koanage: killed you two and did the same like they others, so now a new and improve such as now, Unique riddles and mortal combat and even Unique combat.

Puzzle: I...see. (breath in and out austin patted his back) well then, did he make any new ones?

Koanage: you name it, he is austin after all but different and feral jester have some of it.

Austin: dare I ask which ones?

Koanage: killer zombie slayer, clockwise, double yin yang, silver dragon, savage huntsman and Alien invasion.

Austin: dangerous zombie, kamen rider chronicle, drago knight hunter and bang bang shooting, the other two I don't recognize.

Koanage: there new and some other he give to dung is you know the 3 things as you recognize he use it on the fight on the heavenly tower. Is a reborn made of ex-raid (austin eyes wide and gasp)

Austin: mighty action x, I better make a, (realize) wait, mighty creature vrx

Koanage: the blank I gave you can't make as it will unlocked new ones from your potential and within. And help part of the system.

Austin: I see , thanks man I'll work it right away and since we give this info and what going on soon to faiey tail and niji is my long lost sister.

Koan: also me go too, lucy and layla too.

Austin: okay seeyah.

They teleported away.

 **Timeskip**

Austin, koan and puzzle who appeared reappeared in fairy tail that is almost like a ghost town.

Austin: huh, slow day today.

Koan: reminds me of the rubber room they put me

Juvia, elfman, Grace, mirajane, natsumi, Lucy, happy, layla, Judy, niji and Anna.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Mirajain: oh hey guys! (spotted puzzle) who is that and why is he wearing austins clothes?

Koan: that's austin's Karmen rider side effect split personality of perfect puzzle, his name is puzzle Austin.

Puzzle: greetings to all.

Natsumi: so he's a smart side of him?

Puzzle: indeed I am miss dragnile

Koan: no surprising since austin already before, we y'all are boeard, anyluck of a mission and got our messages?

Grace: we did and we still can't believe it.

Natsumi: hey puzzle, is there a fighting personality on austin?

Puzzle: indeed, he is my other half, knock out is his name.

Natsumi: awesome, can I fight him?

Puzzle: highly illogical.

Natsumi: why not?

Puzzle: because, knock out is a strong boxer, he can knock you out with one upper cut.

Koan: unless your more Koan-ish, (chuckle) hey natsumi, happy, layla, Lucy, what'd you say we can go on a mission together?

Zerena:(came by) can I come?

Koan: sure.

Austin and koan then sniff something, they turn to see no one, but they can figure out who.

Koan: rotten

Austin: yeah

Koan turn lucy and layla

Koan: _we're not the only one_

 **Later at night**

lucy and layla who's wearing a coat are walking together with koan, plue and Dex-starr and pikachu.

Lucy: Tomorrow is going to be, a day of glee, finally some work for me. (Singing)

Layla: so sweetie I hear your writer , that's fantastic.

Lucy: yep.

Koan: how's it going?

Lucy: still working on it

Boat rider: your gonna fall in one of these day you three!

Layla: not sure, mind if I wear what one of your?

Lucy: sure mom

Koan: hope this milesion awesome.

Pikachu: (nodded) pikachu.

Dex-starr meow in agrement.

Then lucy felt someone watching her and so do Layla even koan's pupil slight then he frown as he nodded to dex-starr and pikachu as they run to ghe mysterious hooded cloak man then Koan is behind him then pull out a silver like pistol then point it at the hooded person.

Koan: hands up !

The hoodie person hands raised up

Koan: now walk slowly to us or pikachu and dex-Starr can deal with stalkers.

The hoodie person gulp as walked up with koan to lucy and Layla.

Koan: now pull your hood down Jude heartfilia.

Jade put his hoode down to show that he has a beard and long hair.

Koan: (glared) I warn you last time we first met, so I guess sneaking around as a stalker wouldn't let me be specious and dare to show your face here? (then pull out his yamato) one cut might sting a bit. (Jude flinch in fear)

Jude: hold on, heartfilia railways was resonantly bought out.

Koan: hhhmmm ?( pull his yamatao away)

Lucy: koan let's here him out , for now.

Koan: very well(step back)

As jude look at Layla even reconize her but look a bit different and kidna same like their daughter as his eyes wided and gasp while jawed dropped.

Jude: layla?

Layla: yep, it's me

Jude: b-but you-

Layla: died? I know but let's just a help of an old friend but first thing first.

She walk to him then slap him hard at his left cheek leaving a red hand print then give a very angry and dissapointed look.

Layla: you push away our daughter over work?!

Jude: L-Layla, please let me expla-

layla: not another word out of you, your not the man who I thought and even Lucy wanted to spent time with her father. Your the only one Lucy had when I was dead! And trying to set Whip up a marriage of some boy she don't know?!

Jude: yes (look down ashame)

Layla: I know it, and we're done and I moved on to a new husband who already mate and now forever together(hugged Koan's arm)

Jude: BASTARD!

Layla's and lucy's eyes glows red and angel and devil wings pop out

Lalya and lucy: what did you call our koany?

Jude: what did you do to them?

Koan: even heard the legendary lilith the demon queen and her husband Hikaritora the half arch angel wizard?

Jude: yes, everyone knows the legends.

Koan: I'm their son and there here.

That made his jaw drop and buggy eyed

Koan: so lucy and Layla are now half demon, angel and human, just like me.

Jude: I see.

Koan: now state your business, what'd you want?

Jude: I've lost everything I own, the company, the estate and all my money.

Lucy: are you serious!?

Koan: everything?

Layla: how'd you lost it?

Jude: I spent my entire fortune as caladral, I spent all those years working my tail off for that business and this is the thanks I get?

Koan: (cross his arm) good, you need the wakeup call and you have it coming jude.

Pikachu: pika-pi! (Nodded)

Lucy: why have you come here?

Layla: isn't for money?

Jude: I just want to see my daughter.

Lucy: why now? After what happened, you better not mess with fairy tail.

Koan: or you'll mess with us.

Jude: I don't have the power to mess with anyone, honestly I came here I can see lucy, even I get the chance to see you Layla since Koan seem doing well.

Koan: spare me the reunion.

Jude: don't give me that, I'm truly sorry on how I treated lucy when she came to see me, I won't be here long, I'm just passing thought on my way to conifer, I'm going to work at a merchant guild there.

Koan: whatever, but since your not like that I guess I won't hold a grudge at you, yet.

Layla: at calaifa?

Jude: yes it's just a few towns over, I decided that I want to start over.

Koan: I see.

Jude: however I do need money

Koan: let me guess is that munch?

Jude: yes, would you please lend me some?

Koan: you know you got legs, use them (jude turn to lucy and Layla) don't bother and in order to start over you must do it on your own and not by asking other. I start over of a mistake that people make my life hell to a villain but now I'm a hero with friends, love ones and family. So try to do that cause you almost loss our trust alright?

They walk away leaving jude to think

Jude: wait Koan

Koan stop

Jude: before you go, grant my last wish...

Koan turn his head to him with a small stern look.

Jude: please watch over and protect lucy and Layla since there the only family left for me, I know I wasn't the best person for them and but I know you love them as they love you, so do that like I should've done a long time ago and let your parents, your brothers and his parents as well even fairy tail...That I'm sorry and I hope one day I can be trusted again...so thank you for make them happy.

Koan then stared at jude for a minute then he nodded to him then turn his head forward and lifted.

Koan: granted.

Then Koan, layla, dex-Starr, pikachu then saw natsumi, puzzle and happy.

Puzzle: oh greetings and welcome home.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Puzzle: they insisted on me going with them looking out for "creeps", but I suspect that you already got him?

Koan: Koan talk to bad rich man, he come to see former daughter and wife but turn to billonare to down toilet, find new job and guild to start over and thinking of ask us of money but Koan talk to him wisely and he ask koan last wish to be granted for only 2 family be happy with me.

Puzzle: I see, well then let's see if he can clear his thoughts and thing clearly.

Koan: that will take some time and proof, me already sent this to Austin, while he meet fox with bat wing (turn lucy and Layla) sunflowers okay?

Lucy: yeah.

Layla: me too

Koan: is okay, it surprise me but depends everything be alright (grace tackle koan in a hug) PANDA BIKE!

Grace: welcome home!

Koan: yellow snowflake, you was in the stake out too?

Grace: yep

Natsumi: hey! I wanna hug my hot king you jerk frost!

Grace: well boo hoo coal mind!

Natsumi: THAT'S IT!

She tackle grace and fighting in dust clouds.

Puzzle: oh dear, there they go again.

 **With austin**

Austin is walking alone holding arah.

Austin: hmm, I wonder where fidget is?

?: you called?

Austin turn to his shoulder to see a fox with orange fur and big green eyes but she has bat wings and a long tail.

Austin: fidget!

Fidget: long time no see austin.

Arah: indeed.

Austin: (look at the blade) hey arah.

Arah: greetings austin, seems koan gave me to you.

Austin: yes he did, and I give him calabrass, I think I forgot to tell him that I enchanted him to summon a live boat name chaos, ah he'll figure it out.

Arah: funny as he got a surprise for you too

Austin: what is it?! (Exited)

Fidget: you're still easily exited for surprises, just as I remembered.

Austin: yeah, so tell me Arah.

Arah: koan has pulled some strings and he got you a new ally, look to the sky's.

Austin look up to see that his eyes bulge out and jaw fall from the ground as he sees a full metal dragon that has huge under bite teeth, has dragon horns, engine pipes on his back, wings made of fire, his claws are formed as a rock hand, his eyes are flames and it has a pair of huge metal tusks.

Arah: Austin, say hello to ormadraga, the eternal fire dragon and the guardian of hevymetal of the anchent world.

Austin exploded to pieces and regenerated then passed out then woke up zoom in to hugged Ormadraga.

Austin: best, surprise EVER!

Ormadraga then bow to Austin then roared up to the sky, then he morph into a guitar, it's shocked austin and hold the guitar.

Austin: (grin wider) EVEN BETTER!

Arah: ormadraga is now your eternal partner.

Austin: sweet!

Koan: (came by) koan see you like the gift me gave to bro.

Austin: it's amazing! Oh and I have another gift for you, I have to return something for ormadrana.

Koan: me know already and me already put a new alien for you.

Austin: Awesome! And what gift you know I'm about to get you?

Koan: me have hunch.

Austin: alright.

 **Meanwhile with dung and his allies**

Dung is planing with vilgax as they turn when footstep heard.

Dung: so nice to meet you brain.

Coming from the shadows there is a man with neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines, He is slightly taller and more muscular than most people.

Brain: you must be dungeon, I heard history and rumor about you (turn feral nester) the litch's berzerker beast too.

Dung: indeed brain and you heard of the bounty I set up (brain smile darkly)

Brain: every dark guild knows about the bounty and is seem enough for my guild to destroy them.

Dung: and what'd say we work together, me and my allies will help your guild oracion seis find nirvana then I'll absorb and use the energy to transferred it to they entire earthland to bow to me but in order to do that, if you agree to help and not disappoint us.

Feral jester: Dung and I will give you and oracion seis true powers (offer his hand) even with my and my army, if you accept this power will cost your soul.

Brain: deal.

They shake hands as a black and white glows then a flash then nothing.

Feral jester: good and this will go along your guild.

Brain: you'll see we'll take care of fairy tail.

Vilgax: not to mention their gonna have alliance which are 3 guild such as pegasuas , cat shelter and Lamia Scale. Brain said they gonna ambush them and contiue their plans.

Dung: well , then let our other friends and new one help out and give the 4 guild some real fun ( grin)

Brain: indeed, harpy twins!

Walking out of the shadows is two girls who look like twins, one with green hair and the other blonde hair, they both have one-piece tops, has claws and white wings.

Dung: two angeloids, the harpy twins type gamma, I remember them was minato's creation as gaurd and fighter. (Turn blond hair) Dawn and (turn the green hair) Laura, is been awhile. (Grin at the twins which they frown at him)

Brain: say hello.

Twins: (grunt) hello dung.

Dung: (chuckle) still hold's a grudge on me.

Brain: why's that?

Dung: it's a long story.

Brain: oh, I almost forgot one angeloid, come in front Zeta!

Walking out of the shadows sadly is a girl with long black hair with a pony tail that has pink wings, she has a revealing blue top and has a white skirt holding a staff.

Dung: oh zeta or should I say hiyori, (grin wider) so wonderful see you and the twins here face to face.

Hiyori: dung.

Dung: aww why you three give me the looks? (fake hurt look) aren't you glad to see ol uncle dung? Is not like I did something horrible.

Hiyori you betrayed the queen of dragons and the queen of devils, we have every right to be mad at you.

Dawn: and we'll never forgive what you have done to us!

Dung: (bored look) and that might be?

Laura: killing our creature and separating us! You even corrupt mind control ikaros and us to harmed and killed the humans years ago of Roman!

Dung: they need to learn a lesson of not disobey and against me so I some of them are alive from that warning, (sneer) you twins and ikaros did the most damage while zeta use her weather skills to easy wash up the weak humans. And beside nymph was the weakest thought be use of her and try to kill me for killing her pet, but you two did well of hurting her and rip out of her wings.

Dawn and laura look down in regret and sorrow and so do hiroyi of remember the people died from the horrible hurricane she made.

Dung: why look down? You did enjoy it by showing a grin and feel satisfied.

Hiroyi: you made us do those horrible things!

Dung: oh relax as it that matter to me, and is ashame nymph's wings grew back but anywho I can't wait to meet the youngest angeloids, (grin while chuckle) the one who looks like a nun, purple eyes and blind hair.

Dawn: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Dung: (fake look raising his hands in defense) oh what a scary look, as now you three will do an old favor to old uncle Dung,(grin wider) if completed help me, brain and they others of destroyed our enemies. Maybe perhaps I'll spare four sister and they'll work for me just like the good ol days.

They didn't say anything but turn away from them.

Dung: I'll take that as a yes, so brain, shall we start?

Brain: yes.

Feral jester: our allies such as berserker predator, Leroy, braniac, Jennifer, george, eggman, janmeba , and the rooters. But one more angeloid for my creation (a hair of ikaros)

Dawn: what you gonna do with that?

Feral jester: you'll see.

 **With the heroes**

Austin, koan, lucy, natsumi, grace, erza and the angleoids are working on 8island, lucy is wearing a maid-like clothing that shows shoulder and has pig tails.

Lucy: welcome, I would be so happy to take your order.

Man 1: thanks, I like the blue sky meat souse, and some holy soda with ice.

Man 2: beastman curry for me please.

Lucy: sure both are great choices, can I interest you with some dessert as well?

Man 1: oh yes, some heavens gate cake please.

Man 2: make that two.

Layla:(wearing the same uniform but her hair in ponyail) anything else? (smile)

Man 2: (blush a bit) no thank you.

Man 3: hey, may I have some service too?

Lucy and layla: yes sir.

Lucy: what, what are we doing? Waitress?

Austin: well you want money here don't you? (wearing a butler outfit and hold a plate meat )

koan: me and natsumi thought it might help, but for help extra to make people see fairy tail are not bad (wearing his straightjacket shirt with black bow tie, black jacket shirt unbutton and black pants, his fur fame cape and holding a plate of burger, drinks and drumstick)

lucy: scents waiting table and taking orders really a job?

Austin: back at home it is a job, besides koan like the outfits even dress like a wild animal bulter.

koan: yep and you look great lucy.

Lucy: oh thank you koan.(then blush a bit look at koan's outfit and bunnyhat ears) and you look cute and sexy.

happy: (walk in holding a plate with a mug) the chief here in 8island use magic to cook all this tasty food, so he thought it would be kind of cool if the waitresses and the waiters are magic users aswell.

Austin: well I have to admit yajima have a good idea about that, lets just hope that natsumi or koan don't eat the customer food.

Natsumi came by wearing a waitress Uniform as well and so do ikaros, asteara and nymph.

Austin: wow nymph, you look so cute.

Nymph: (blush and smile) oh thank you austy, you look so handsom.

Koan: you looks stupendous asteara, iakros and natsumi.

Natsumi about to eat the meat but as E.N.D.S use natsumi's arm to punch herself.

Natsumi: what the hell e.n.d.s?! (rubbing her face)

E.N.D.S: **don't eat the customers food.**

Natsumi: but wanna-

then natusmi shake a little as E.N.D.S took over and eyes turn red.

E.N.D.S: I'm taking over for now.

Natsumi: **aw! No far!**

then E.N.D.S shut off the telepathic then E.N.D.S look at the outfit she wearing now.

E.N.D.S: not bad.

Grace and Ur came only wearing black bra and panties:

Grace: I agree with ya there.

Ur: me too.

Austin: gulp.

Koan: you look nice as ever grace.

Lucy: you both barely even wearing one.

Grace: watch it, don't you forget that we're doing this to help pay your rent.

Lucy: yeah I know.

Grace: also thank you koan, look over there.

Lucy look and see erza and Irene wearing the same outfit with a pony tail but Irene have two pig tails, they then sit on the table going to take the order.

Erza: I know you want something, isn't that true? Now, tell me~.

Austin's head exploded as the body place the food to the customer. Then koan turn to see scarlet and yozora wearing the same outfit and yozoara which they sway their hips a little and they then sit on the table going to take the order. 

Scarlet: you can tell us boys~.

Yozora: don't be shy~.

Then koan place the food to the customer then he sound like a real ape while beating his chest and his head on fired.

 **Timeskip**

they finish there job as yajima who is wearing a chiefs outfit and sitting on a barrel.

Yajima: top notch job today kids, thanks again boys for bringing more help.

Austin: it's our pleasure.

koan: don't mention it.

Yajima: got to say I'm most presently surprised by all your heard work, your welcome here anytime.

Erza: thank you, we've learned much about this experience.

Happy: and what was that? You love clothes?

koan: don't sap out happy, but scarlet and yozora why still wearing it ?

Austin: same with you erza and Irene.

Erza: what, (show her cleavage to austin) can't I show myself to you?

Irene: I want to show myself to you too~. (hug Austin's arm to her breasts)

Scarlet: my lord, I like to have a little fun~. (make her breasts bounce)

Yozora: me too to please my lord and master~(hug koan's arm to her breasts)

Austin burst on fire and koan burst of electric make a donkey noise.

Yajime: well you two are getting more girls into your life's, I have to admit I'm a little jealous.

Grace: now I know how tired mira must be after work.

Natsumi: I bet she is hungry too.

Lucy: she serves the food instead trying to eat it all.

Natsumi: whatever, it's her loss.

Erza: if I may ask you sir, what's the stat of the magic counsel these days?

Yajima: well, course I stepped down some time ago.

Natsumi and grace: the magic counsel?!

Lucy: what the heck gotten in to you two? Did you daunts forget that mr yajima was a member?

Austin: I guess they did.

Yajima: after zeg- oh wait was it zalall?

Austin, koan and erza: don't you mean jellal?

Yajima: ah yes! After I expose him and the other interloper ultear but heard that shes with you koan are gone but I believe dung though everything into disarray, I parted ways with the organization I'm not really into gossip but there are had been rumors going around lately that a plan to reestablish the magic counsel is in the works, our ignorance and misguided actions cause you all a great deal of trouble, I am truly sorry.

Austin: hey it's nothing, you all didn't know until we came along, and after that fight I have start to learn and improve some new skills and forms to prevent that happening again.

Erza: austins right, they say you stud your ground in opposition to firing the ethirion til the very end, your conviction is enable.

Koan: red hair knight is right, koan do what best and learn even from mistake.

Yajima: politics just as wasn't my thing. But cooking, (do some fantasy tricks) it's what I was born to do! By the way, (just to natusmi and grace) you two listen to me very carefully, now I expect this new counsel to be quite different I will no longer be there, I took a lax attitude for fairy tails high jinxs, do you under stand!? Don't test there patients with your careless distraction!

Natsumi and grace: no we promise we won't sir!

Yajima: I heard of the darkest guild ever dung have made as leader called Deprivation Draco and their cause a major havoc, destruction and rampage on other village, towns, states and buildings along with the litch's berserker beast and here the wanted posters.

He show a wanted poster of dung and his allies.

Austin: dung is not the one who sits around.

Koan: yeah and ikaros do you any other angeloids you know? cause I'm afraid he had 3 of them.

Austin and koan: WHAT?!

Nymph: I was trying to stop then but the twins rip my wings off because of dung and my...pet bird.

Asteara: he made me kill… the… children…

Ikaros: he make me slaughter the entire every villager.

Austin growl like a dragon as turn almost half of his dragon form and koan's skin turn red then growl like a beast gritting his teeth as their wings burst out.

Austin: NO! Not again, calm down. (breath in and breath out but it was a broken one) he did that in the past, I'll make sure he will feel the pain of a thousand innocent lives he made.

Koan: same here (turn Austin) Austin I saw this, you was going into a half dragon form

Austin: I...I dindt wanted to go there ever since what happen...I'm scared that... (then akasu appeared hug Austin from the back soothing him) thanks mom.

Yajima: oh hello aki.

Akasu: hello yaj, long time no see (turn Austin) my poor baby, I'm sorry that I didn't stop him

Austin: is alright mom, but can you help me of this.

Akasu: I will, but you have to face your own fear sweetie.

Koan: she right Austin, you've been hiding that dragon form even the mixed one from your other side and if dung bring that up he'll take advantage of that.

Austin: I know, but, all my life I want to feel like a human being instead of a freak, I build up my way of being a hero that people can relate to and to be look up too. But if I have to face them I want to face them myself that being facing dung and feral myself.

Koan: we're here for you Austin , but if your still human in both mind, body and soul and if you was a freak you'll don't understand like dung and feral jester are. You already everything to show your a human like me and if you want to face them but you need to face what deadly before the enemies is yourself that you must start and even without the gears.

Austin: but without my invention or ge-

Koan: you fought jellal , joe and dung's duplicate without and nothing is we're you must begin. The invention don't make you a man as a man have his tool which is his heart guild them with the proper tools which is pure light of potential.

As Austin and everyone amaze of koan's wisdom.

Koan: and that is the key of facing your foe by a vision quest you must learn.

Puzzle: he's right, (everyone turn to see him) you've been hiding away your strangth when you first punch the door down, you've been holding back this great strange that it's time to let lose.

koan: is okay to hold back but when the situation get tough you must take matter in your own hands , the lantern rings as will, hope,compassion and life pick you because willpower still need you to help fight your worst fear. compassion of showing how munch the people cared for you as they do for you , hope was a sign everywhere you go when your trap in despair and life is important with your family ,friends and love ones in your heart

minato: (Came by) indeed, your step mom was watching you and she so proud of you but don't want you to hold back from your fear. here let me bring her.

Austin: y-you can do that!?

Minito: uh hello, I'm married to a dragon goddess here.

Austin: right. but what-

Hikari: (came by) half arch angel remember? So let do this minato.

Minato: okay.

Hikari and minito snap there fingers and a portal appeared and walking out is 2 woman, the first one is a woman with brown hair long hair, wearing a yellow sweater, blue genes and has blue eyes, the second one has a brown hair and hazel eyes then wearing a dress which Austin in breaking in tears as his hand shaking.

Austin: m-mommy?

?: hello austin, my baby boy.

He run up to her and hugs her tight as he cried into her sweater and another woman hug him too.

akasu: is nice to see you two, you must be daisy and maria.

Austin: w-wait, you two know each other?

Akasu: well, when I was your age I went to earth before you were born.

Daisy: we met way back and was friends.

Erza: that's your step mom?!

Irine: she look so young!

Daisy: same with you, you must be my baby's girlfriends.

Erza: yes, we are.

Maria: thanks for taking care of them

?: don't forget us.

Koan turn and see his step parents.

Koan: mommy! Daddy!

He zoom and jump to tackle them in a hug.

hikari: hey you two.

Lilith: good to see you.

Koan: you two know each other?

Lilith: yes as Wilson and Diana are friends along with Austin's step parents back in highschool.

Hibiki: still don't like george, that guy is a dick.

Yajima: well this all a very interesting moment.

Maria: indeed, we're here for you austin and to take you to the quest that fight your fear.

Austin: okay (duplicate himself) I'm ready and to become stronger.

Koan: (duplicate himself) don't leave me hanging, gonna train as well for the arc sooner.

Daisy: well then, let's get started.

koan and Austin: yeah!

 **Timeskip**

everyone is now in shock to see daisy, maria, wilson and diana are austin and koan's step parents and maria is austin's aunt.

Levy: they look so young austin!

Tsume: no way! Mom!? Dad!? Is me lorry!

Wilson: lorry?!

Diana: lorry!

Tsume run up to them and give then a big hug, austins girls rush up to daisy and maria to ask them questions then Wilson and Diana see shioritora and koanage.

tsume: mom this is my altenrtive self and koan's evil counterpart but half particle of the old koan

koanage: hey mom, hey dad (chuckle nervously)

shioritora: mommy! Daddy!

Dinana: we have four babys!? IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE! (hugs konanage and shioritora)

koanage: y-your not mad of what I did is wrong?

Wilson: our koan didn't trust us when he was 3 so this is no different.

Koan: yeah sorry about that.

Diana: we told is okay.

Then alex, summer, koan. jr and lunialle came in.

Alex: father who are they?

Austin: kids this is my step parents and step auntie.

Koan: say hello to my step mom and dad! your step grandparents

Alex: hi. (grin a little)

Summer: hello. (eye smile and smile)

Koan. jr and lunialle: yellow!

Diana: DREAMS DO COME TRUE!

Wilson: well this is much earlier then expected.

Daisy: aw, these two are so cute.

Maria: polite like there dad.

Koan: there made of me, my brother and our counterpart.

Then the portal open to see the real Austin and koan clothes torn out and seem a little age but the same and koan have a black jack o lantern face of red eyes and mouth on the side on his head and Austin's hair a little different.

Austin: my god, that was brutal.

koan:(grin wider) and awesome plus crazier to the next level! (laugh crazy)

erza: so you face your fear austy?

Austin: um…

he then remembered his fear and then fire magma at it burning it entirely.

Austin: I kind of annihilate my fears for good.

Austin 2: that's good to hear.

koan: I train to get to know more of my angel side since my devil side already strong and master new beast even ancient one and train by a kaiju name destroyah.

Austin: same thing with king ghidorah. and I train my other half and dragon, talked with my bugster half and ormadraga.

Erza: who?

?: this guy!

Everyone turn to see another austin but he didn't have his skarf, he has a red and blue cloak goggles and red and blue hair.

?: hey everyone, names paro.

Anna: is he one of your split personality kamen rider?

Austin: a little bit yes. And now (show his dragon wings and tail) I'm not afraid anymore. (Smile)

paro: (punch austins arm) there you go aust! You did it.

Koan: yeah, (smile) now that the austin I know

Lucy: and you Koan?

Koan Koan: I unlocked the ability of a surpass Angel form and holy demon even my madness and beast is stronger as ever in eluding my own magic that not from this world.

Austin: hey don't let me out short, my magic, other magic, and abilities have evolved beyond the riders and heroes themselves.

Koan: same here , as now we're a tie

The real Koan and austin merge back to Koan 2 and austin 2

Austin: woah

Koan: now that went well

Koanage:( came by) guess I'm not the only one.

Austin: you too?

Koanage: yes, and some allies as we'll.

Snap his finger as a tall gray skinned man with red eyes and blue and while armor walked out with his arms behind his back,

the second one is a bulky black creature with a white spider on his chest, white eyes and has a mouth with sharp teeth,

the third is a man with white skin, red lipstick with a nightmareish grin, green hair and wearing a purple cloak with light orange in the inside with a green bowtie and white dress shirt,

the fourth is a red skinny creature with black lines all over his body, he has white spikes on his shoulders and claws, has eyes and a huge mouth,

the next is a woman who has has extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her b***. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip, black jean trousers. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt.

And last who to come out is a girl with red hair wearing a green school outfit and carrying a katana and a black trench coat.

Austin: oh, hey venom.

Koan: carnage! Joker!

They turn and eyes wide glared

Austin and koan: Darkseid!

Darkseid: greetings omni-rider and savage nephalem, it's been awhile.

Austin: HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Koanage: he's on our side and my team.

Venom: you… (got up ) I see you change a bit and your brother.

Austin: yeah since you and carnage have a bit common to you.

Koan: carnage! Joker! How you two doing?

Joker: (laugh loud) well, well, well, if isn't my ol pal koan the jokester, how have you been pal?

Koan: good, wait a minute did you just did ever since you know what you did make one city go boom and the man of steel impale you? How you alive?

Joker: hey, your talking to the joker, I always make it out alive

Lilith: I did.

Koan: huh?

Lilith: I took joker of a forgotton world that he fear to be forgotten and the Purgatory

Akasu: koanage ask us permission and even darkseid that we fight and now tamed even we give carnage and venom a special without their host.

Darkseid: also I'm not terrified of the goddess of creation and distraction.

Lilith and akasu: right (eyes roll)

kavaxas: (turn to the girl with red hair) shana?!

Shana: kavaxas! (She tackle him in a hug) you idiot! (hitting his head)

kavaxas: ow! What was that for? I thought your glad to see me!

Shana: I am! But you disappeared on me!

kavaxas: of what ?

Shana: you said that you'll be back!

kavaxas: I'm sorry shana, it was long and when I come back you was gone so I try to find you.

Shana: I was searching for you ! and I found a spell to transfer me to where you at and you didn't even other to smell my sense you stupid dragon demon ! (pouted)

Kavaxas: I-I'm sorry about it , (raise his hands in defense) I was busy and even with dung's plan.

Shana: Dung?! That spineless lizard?! Well then I forgive you.

Kavaxas: thanks

Austin: you two know each other?

Kavaxas: we met a long time ago on earth with my friends , shana this is master austi and master Koan.

Shana: i know that, I heard legend about two queens and their husband have kids. (Turn austin and Koan) Hi, I'm Shauna.

Austin: is nice to meet you.

Koan: Yellow! What doing? (waving his arm while laugh crazy)

Shana: well, (bow to them) it's nice to meet you two.

Austin: very polite, you lucky demon dragon.

Koan: awesome! (Turn carnage) so carnage, meet my girlfriends.

Carnage: HELLO! ...CARNAGE... CHOAS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Lucy: huh, he's the crazier version of koan.

Grace: but I like my koan.

Natsumi: hello!

Mirajane: hey there.

Happy: he kind of scary

Koan: dont worry there good.

Then 2 anchrany ring came out them come to joker and carnage.

Koan: the joker and carnage of earth, you two endure the power of chaos, now become the archany lantern and follow this oath.

Joker: (laugh) well then, count me in pal, for ol time sake!

Carnage: Ultimate! Destruction!

Koan: now say the oath

The joker and carnage: The chaos within the mind, body and soul, unleashed it by absolute control, and Unintended against the order of evil! BE WARN OF HIS MADNESS! KOAN'S LIGHT!

They then the symbol and the joker have a little suit of the bottom and carnage have the symbol and glowing eyes.

Koan: perfect!

Lucy: so how'd you guys met them?

Austin: when koan was evil in no side and didn't se eye to eye on joker but the humor and insanity a bit, when koan become a hero he don't trust joker but impress the comedy and venom and carnage are symiote parasite of spidey's enemies.

Koan: darkseid think he's an evil god and dangerous villain of the justice league.

Austin: but I think our moms kick his but one time.

Koan: yeah and I bet is really funny.

Austin: and one time, he almost turn us into swiz cheese and that's is when before we discover our regenerated abilities.

Paro: and that's when before you found out about us.

Darkseid: alright, point made.

Gajeel look at the girl with black hair and blush a little.

Gajeel: who's that girl?

Koanage: oh, this is velvet crowe.

Velvet: what's up, (turn gajeel) what are you staring at scrap metal?

Gajeel: nothing!

Koan: (chuckle) what you look at that aust, seem someone hit his iron heart huh? (Austin clank laugh)

Austin: you got that right, (spotted a chart that reedus made) hey reedus, what are you doing?

Reedus: mira had me draw up this chart listing off of the dark guilds.

Austin: I see, wow that's a lot of dark guilds here.

Koan: yeah, let's listen this

Austin: sure.

Erza: a troubling sight, there are fare more then I realized.

Lucy: what brought this up?

Mirajain: unfortunately they been noticeably been more active as of late, that means to strangthen the relationships with other fellow guilds.

Koanage: I know those 3 guilds of girmore hearts, oracion seis and tartaros. Dung already alliance with them, since they first met girmore heart and feral jester is now leader and command of tartaros guild and already alliance with other dark guild even raven tail.

Austin: I see, if I know dung, he would have join up with one of these guilds and start planing and making deals with them.

Koan: and so do feral and make more enemies for the bounty.

Juvia: yes, them combine make a shadowing guild of the underworld but since dung and feral jester are the top darkest guild there is.

Maddoku: means they'll do what they said no matter how strong they are.

Juvia: however, there is one chart remain independents, raven tail.

Lucy: oh man, I recognize the mane eisenwald.

Erza: I'm sure, that's the guild erigor belong too.

Austin: the wind mage you guys told us about?

koan: the one who try to get the flute of lullaby?

Lucy: yeah the day we met you two, say koan do you still have that fruit?

Austin: it never left his side.

Koan: yeah, (pull it out from his fur frame) been inside there for so long.

Natsumi: I forgot that your fur frame cape can do that.

Koan: it is part of me! (grin)

Grace: so eisenwald. was actually kind of sub guild that work under the oracion seis?

Kavaxas: seem like it.

Koanage: feral jester took out some of the dark guild for sports, hunger to eat, some worthy guild to obey him or anything to make his undead army of a fallen angel and demon or eat their souls, just like he did to phantom lord, and some people from the tower of heaven and now he's doing it to the dark guild and the oracion seis is next on his list if they failed.

Sly: there was one more but the thunder leagin took care of it.

Austin: nice job laxyia.

Laxyia: thanks austy.

Juvia: most of the guilds that gajeel, madoka, haruna, judy and I took out when the four of us were in phantom lord were under oracion seis, minis fairy tail.

Austin: (smiled then pet her head and she blushed and purred) good girl.

Koan: (petted haruna's head) that my sexy viper.

Madoka: hey, wheres my pet?

Judy: and mine?

Austin: okay, okay, (made a third arm on his back and pets them all)

Koan: also haruna, you and konoe will handle your evil self, teruyza is working with them.

Haruna: right.

Koan: ikaros, nymp, asteara , I found a picture of the angeloids dung, brain and feral have in their chain.

He show a screen of the harpy twins and hiyori make them shocked.

Ikaros: hiyori?

Asteara: dawn and lunia!

Nymph: our sisters.

Koan: they got them and they seem not very happy being chain up.

Austin: don't worry, we'll free your sister in no time, with new tricks we picked up.

Makarov: (walking by) speaking of the oracion seis, word has come down, we must destroy them, with dungs allies.

Fairy tail: what?!

Austin: oh finally!

koan: hell yeah ! yellow markov !

mirajane: welcome back master.

Everyone minus koan, austin, joker, carnage, venom, darkseid fall down anime style.

Mirajane: I hope you have a good time at the contrict.

Lucy: I'm sure.

Erza: but master what you mean by that?

Koan: well the other dark guild getting stronger by help of dung, we all know dung and their plan of helping oracion seis.

Austin: by finding and using nirvana, but I believe fairy tail cant do this alone.

koan: since dung make allies, we're gonna fight fire with fire.

Markov: Austin and koan are right, fairy tail will join a coalition of magical guilds with austin's, koan and koanage's groups!

Koan and koanage: HOTDOG!

Fairy tail: a coalition?

Makarov: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale, cait shelter. These four guild members will select members to represent them in the allied forces, together we will work to bring down the enemy!

Austin: the more the marrier!

koan: and me hope they taste good, we should start of a group.

Austin: yes, darkseid, kavaxas, venom, carnage, shana, haruna, natsumi, grace, erza, niji, happy, judy, madoku, Irene, scarlet, lucy, the angeloids and koan will come.

Koan: me bring dex-starr and my pokemon(show his belt of pokemon he carry)

Austin: as for me, I'll bring the cup sisters, the cooper gang, Winston, and our my newest recruit: carmalita.

Right on cue a female fox walked in, she has indigo hair, a light brown jacket, a blue tube top and pants and holding a red pistol.

Carmalita: reporting for duty.

Sly: oh, carmalita, uh…

carmalita: save it rigtail.

The joker, Carnage and koan : BUSTED !

Darkseid: how will we travel there ?

the joker: oh I got my joekrmobile with me !

sly: and the team van, if dung bring the army and dungle beast we'll handle them

Natsumi: we can handle them ourselves gramps, in fact I can proberly handle alone.

Austin: great natsumi you hurt koan's feelings again.

Koan's in anime tears cry make natsumi shocked while mira and haruna comfort him.

Koan: fire cherry don't want koan and friends to help!

Natsumi: (hugs him) I'm sorry koany I didn't meant it, I just want you to be proud of me.

Koan: but me koan want you to be great and make me proud to get along new friends and epic team fight to prove your strong make me proud.

Natsumi: okay I will.

Koan: fire cherry make koan proud now?

Natsumi: by showing how strong I am.

Koan: (hug and kiss her deep and break it) YAY! Fire cherry make koan proud!

Bently: now let's not wast anytime, lets go!

All: right!

Timeskip

on the road a cart with a purple boar with erza's suit cases, a blue van with yellow flames on the sides with the cooper logo and a tank like vehicle that has gloves on the wheels, a mouth on the front and its purple.

Lucy: I know I've said this before, but I got a really bad feeling about this mission, and why am I here?

koan: to prove your fairy tail, no need to be afraid , your no alone and me wanna show a new alien form to the ride.

Koan then duplicate himself and change into a horse-like alien that has gray fur, indigo armor, orange hooves and has a green main, tail and lines on his chest, he also has a pair of wings with green energy on it, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: (horse cry) **TRANSASUS!**

Lucy: A HORSEY!

Scarlet: a horse? Intresting.

Ikaros: I like it.

Asteara: me too!

Layla: yes! A horse that I can happily ride on!

Haruna: same here.

Natsumi: ooh, new flames for me to eat!

Grace: so, majestic.

Transasus: hop on Layla! (turn natsumi motion sickness showing) you can hop on too natsumi, my green flames can help you feel better.

Natsumi crawled up to his back and layla hop on, then natsumi begin to eat the green flames as natsumi have stars for eyes and anime tears of the good taste as she feel better.

Natsumi: so, good~.

Transasus: glad you love it.

Austin: so bro, what their plan when they try to attack us?

Koan: well, angel gonna use a dark gemini to disguise themselves as someone who'll left and plan an ambush attack, we can encounter their weakness since I put on an anti-reverse archive on brain, an unpredictable and horrible buzz noise for cobra, and racer his speed as not fast enough and hoteye can be deal easily as midnight is they call trump card. Teruyza, brianaic and they other expected to fight separated.

Austin: I see, just to be safe, me and Carmelita will take one out

koan: we can pull an illusion and trap, also they other can take on the drones army

Austin: which leaves you, me, darkseid, kavaxas, venom, carnage, the joker, shana, haruna, natsumi, grace, erza, niji, happy, judy, madoku, Irene, scarlet, lucy, layla, anna and the angeloids. (com like bently) hey bently, do you think you can make a false plan?

Bently: yes, why do you ask?

Austin: I think I have a trap for them. Carmalita.

Carmalita: yes sir?

Austin: ready your shock pistol and keep your guard up.

Carmalita: yes sir!

Austin: also your surprise too koan.

Koan: okie-dokie!

Happy: there it is! The rendezvous spot!

The group are heading to a building with hearts and it's pink and white

The Joker: let's get ready for they encore!

Darkseid: hope these mortal not weak.

Koan: we'll see.

They went in the house and there are statues of Pegasuses and a long pink carpet that reach the stairs and the lights turn on filling the room with light.

Lucy: great, another creepy old mansion.

Erza: it's the second home of blue pegasus master bob.

Austin: oh, that guy. (felt disgusted)

Koan puked then venom give him some drink and drink it.

Koan: thanks venom.

Darkseid: who's this bob?

Austin: trust me, you don't want to know.

Erza: austy be nice, master bob maybe a little eccentric, but he dose deserve our respect.

Austin: is not that, we know but is just a bit hard of adapting of him.

Koan: beside erza, your face feel a little disgusted too.

Erza: does not.

Austin: (tickle her) liar

erza:(laugh) stop it! Scarlet! Mom back me up! (laugh)

Scarlet: (chuckle) sorry sis.

Irene: yoru on your own.

Erza: okay! (laugh) okay! I admit!

Austin: that's more like it

Venom: where are they?

Koan: yeah and they better eat some fruits!

Cuppuccino: I think, there here.

?: yes! There here at last!

?: at last!

Then they hear a clapping and jingle noise

Koan: the hell? (muttered)

?: hey hey hey hey! Hello!

?: hello!

?: fairy!

?: fairy!

?: tail!

?: tail!

Boys: wizards!

Then appearing on the bottom of the stairs are three boys, the middle boy is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes, he wears a double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg.

The left is a young boy with short blond hair hair kept in a neat bowl-cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head; he had large dark eyes, he wears a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color.

The left is a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he's distinguished by his dark skin, he wears a black suit with the jacket left open over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes.

Boys: we're so glad you came.

Austin: what…. (eyes)

Koan: the…. (frown)

Koanage: fuck….? (eye brown raised up)

Middle Boy: we are.

Young boy: the blue Pegasuses.

Tan boy: elite crew.

Boys: the tridents.

?: hundred knights hibiki. (wink)

?: holy knight eve.

?: still knight ren.

Koan: Joker is your laughing gas is up again? Cause I felt like I've been drugged and seeing things again.

Joker: nope, it's real, and they are messy.

Austin: tell me about it.

Lucy: the tridents from blue Pegasus, wow that's so cool those guys are like the hottest wizards around now, hibiki lates is always near the top of the sorcerers weekly most eligible wizards bachelors list, he's been been at the top three in the last month!

Koan give a little sad dog whimper which lucy gasp of almost hurt koan then hug him for comfort.

Lucy: but your number one in my book.

Koan smile and lick her cheek wjich she giggle

Lucy: such a cute doggie.

Koan look at the hibiki, ren and eve then growl like a wolfs then turn to Austin.

Koan: Koan no like 3 Casanova, they eyeing on koan's, and brother's wife.

Austin: easy koan, they may be play boys but we have to work together, even if I have to not kill them.

Koan: me know, but if there too close can carnage and me bite them?

Austin: sure, nice to meet you blue Pegasus, I'm austin ookami.

Koan: yellow what doing? Me is Koan seinaruyami (waving his right arm)

Hibiki: so, you two are the omni-rider and the savage nephlaem, nice to meet you.

Eve: yes, nice to meet you.

Ren: you two is like master to us.

Austin and Koan: huh? Master?

Hibiki: yes, we heard legends of your efforts.

Austin and Koan got question marks on their heads hikibi , ren and even turn to darksaeid, the joker, carnage , venom and maracas which they jump in surprise and a little fear.

Darkseid: darksaeid.

Venom: we are venom.

Carnage: carnage.

Kavaxas: I'm kavaxas.

The joker: joker at your service( offer his hand) put it there.

Hikibi shake his hand as felt zap as the joker's joy buzzer as he laugh crazy.

Joker: the joy mcbuzzer, never gets old!

Carnage and Koan laugh then Erza, scarlet and Irene look at hikibi, ren and eve as they flirt.

Hibiki: I heard legends about your beauty, but it felt like three angles came from heaven

Eve: it's a pleasure to meet you, miss Titania.

Ren: please, come with us.

The Austin pull out a giant bazooka and koan pull an crowbar point at the three.

Austin: you three got 5 seconds to get the hell away from my erza and Irene

Koan: koan break 3 cassanova of getting to scarlet.

Then darkseid stop Austin and koan as walk in front of the three boys as they shiver by fear of the tall and scary guy.

Darkseid: we didn't come so you can flirt with womans, there taken even if I let these 2 get you but keep this annoyance I'll incinerate you three with my omega beam. Got it? (eyes glows bright red)

The three boys: y-y-yes sir!

Darkseid nodded then turn Austin and Koan.

Darkseid: you two owe me(walk to the pillar and waited)

Koan hugged scarlet.

Koan: my rose is Koan and no nobody (she smile and hug him to her breasts)

Scarlet: yes I am my handsome prince

Erza and Irene hugged austin's arms.

Erza: thank you my cuddly dragon.

Irene: yep, you cute hunk.

Koanage: also stay away of my shiro

Kavaxas: same with Shauna

Koan sniff something coming down stares.

Koan: rotten ham (frown)

Austin: huh? (turn Koan)

Koanage tap austin's shoulder to point who coming down stares as austin see who.

?: now calm down men, give these ladies some breathing breeze.

Lucy: that voice, it's silky smooth.

Layla: and odd.

Anna: even too silky.

Ren: yes Ichiya sir!

Erza: oh dear.

Irene: E-Erza who this guy...(shaking)

Scarlet: A-And w-why felt so disturb by that voice?

Ichiya: it's been far too long miss scarlet.

Erza: a long time yes, I never expected to see you here.

Ichiya: And I see these two who looks like you, what's you both lovely ladies name?

Irene: I'm erza's mother, Irene berlson.

Scarlet: and her sister, scarlet berlson.

Ichiya is now on the light revealed him as a short man with tarnish skin with short orange hair, he wears a white suit with a orang edress shirt with a red tie, he also has a blue rose on his left.

Ichiya: oh how I miss you my sweet honey~, but don't cry, I'm here~.

Lucy and happy: MY SWEET HONEY?!

Austin: I just met the guy and I don't like him already.

Koan: KOAN SMASH HUMAN PIG MAN!

Irene: don't you dare come close to my daughter ichiya!

Ichiya: (slid on he rail side) a surprise! (boys: a surprise!) a reunion! (Boys: a reunion!)

All four: oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!

Irene: austin let me take care of it.

Austin: gladly.

Irene then make Ichiya exploded a little on the face by a punch then he see irene's scary dragonic eyes as he shiver.

Irene: my duaghter is already taken and married to aunty along me and my other daughter so ar her again, then I'll torn your face out of your skull and burn it to nothing.

Ichiya: y-y-yes mama! (bow down to the flow)

Erza hug her mom tightly with a big smile.

Erza: thanks mom.

Irene: anything for my little dragon.

Austin: also you blue Pegasus better treat the guys nice. Koan, the joker and carnage don't call themselves the chaotic trio for nothing as koan is hungry.

Koan snarl show his sharper teeth, the joker pull his knife and carnage make his right arm into and Ax which they three begin to laugh mainaicly louder as everyone shiver from the combine laughter.

Ichiya: (maintain his composure) crystal.

Austin: (turn Koan, carnage and the joker) sorry you boys, they'll live for now.

Koan: okay but just in case, venom and I gonna eat ren, I saw him almost try to get near Lucy, Natsumi, Layla and grace.

Austin: don't worry, I got my surprise cannon along. (Pull out a cannon)

Koan: no cannon that getting to old, ( grab Austin cannon and threw it away) use random rocket launcher ( pull out the rocket launcher)

Austin: okay I guess.

Koan turn to ichiya about to sniff scarlet but koan turn to U. Clawser.

U. Clawser: **ULTIMATE CLAWSER!**

He swift his tail sent him flying turn him into a block of ice then came next to scarlet to growl as scarlet petting his head as he panting and wagging his tail.

Scarlet: good boy

Then the block of ice Ichiya sent flying got grab by someone.

U. Clawser sniff as he reocnize that sent.

U. Clawser: is that.…

?: it's been a long time you two. 

At the door is none other then lyon, he is now wearing white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles.

Grace: is you.

Lyon: is you.

Austin: hey lyon.

U. Clawser: AND ME!

He pounce at lyon and lick his face.

Lyon: hey! Get off of me!

U. Clawser got off of Lyon.

U. Clawser: long time no see.

Lyon: yeah, to let you know we are now in a guild.

Austin: we?

U. Clawser turn back to koan

Koan: we who?

?: us we

The boys turn to see sherry Her hair became loose, with her bangs falling freely over her head, and she wears a pink dress with black trimmings.

Austin: oh sherry, welcome.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Sherry: we are doing great.

Darkseid: so this is the other guild of Lamia scale( Lyon and sherry jump back by fright senseing great power from him)

Lyon: wh-who is hat?!

Austin: that is Darkseid.

Koan: a God from the apocalypse.

The joker: nice to meet you

Venom and carnage came but hissing

Sherry: a clown and. W-what are those two?!

Austin: those two are an alien raise known as the Symbionts, they use to be a peaceful ease but things happened, these two are special ones as their parasite, the black is venom and red and black is carnage. The joker he maybe a clown but a dangerous psychopath.

Joker: it's not my fault, I just want to bring people a smile. ( laughing crazy make sherry and lyon shiver)

Koan: joker, carnage, venom and darkseid if we're team dont kill but some of the dungle beast if so (they nodded)

Carmelita: chief Ookami, everything is Secure for now.

Austin: thank you carmalita.

Lyon: I see you make some new friends.

Austin: yep.

Ichiya: more! I must smell more perfume!

Then Austin pull a random rocket laun her and fire a cloud of farts at Ichiya as he smelled it he fainted Then koan remove ichiya's nose. And fill it with junk.

Koan: there, so he wont have a habit of smell (put it back in)

Austin: that's that.

?: so you must be koan seineryami and Austin ookami.

As they turn and see a tall man who is bald, he is wearing a green sleeve, blue and white piece on his shoulders, and a kilt, he is holding a staff.

Lyon: hello jura.

Erza: that's jura?

Darkseid: I see.

Ren: so that really him.

Hikibi: Lamia Scale's top man, Iron Rock Jura

Austin: nice to meet you jura, I'm Austin and this is my brother koan.

Koan: Yellow! Rocky what doing? KOAN LIKE CHOCOLATE WITH ROOT BEER! (laugh crazy)

Jura: koans weird isn't he? (sweatdrop)

Austin: yes but very nice and smart.

Natsumi: who.

Koan: a member of the ten wizard saint.

Happy: is true.

Lucy: yeah, which kind of a big deal.

Sherry: so an army from fairy tail and four from blue Pegasus, ha funny are guild only sent three.

Lucy: but we need more help since you heard dung and his own guild is beyond the dangerous guild there is, and litch berzerk's beast can killed, eat and destroyed any guild even s-class as well. (make sherry shiver of fear)

Sherry: okay, I take it back.

Jura: it seams we have representative's three guilds, the members of kait shelters have yet to arive.

Ichiya: yes about that guild, I heard they are sending a few people.

Austin: that much? (hears something) huh, is that a sonic boom I hear?

Koan: and I smell hell-fire.

Sliding into a stop thought the door is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog that has green eyes, wears gloves, red shoes with bandage's on the forelimbs and has a brown scarf on his neck.

?: sup.

Austin and Koan:( Eyes wide) SONIC?!

Sonic: oh hey koan austin! How have you to been?

Austin: we're doing fine, but how are you doing here?!

Then suddenly form a ground burst from fire and down to show a man who wears a black jumpsuit with a yellow mask and outer layer while katana blades on his back, white eyes , black hoodie like, brown gauntlet.

Koan: SCORPION?!

Scorpion: so we meet again el deablo.

Austin: el diablo?

Koan: is a long story when we last fight of his anti-hero stuff, but how the fuck you got in this world.

Scorpion: that I know not.

?: honestly sonic, you could've wait for all of us but Hanzo have to catch up.

The group turn to see an anthropomorphic pink hedgehog girl wears a red hairband and a red one piece top of a dress with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves, purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red with white line shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top.

A red anthropomorphic buff up edcidna, He is much larger than all of his team-mates, standing over a head taller than Sonic, and is considerably more muscular. He has a rather large torso, broad shoulders and thick muscular arms, making him very top-heavy, and possesses longer legs and quills. he has a white, crescent moon-shaped mark near the top of his chest. For attire, wears a pair of red and yellow shoes, designed with wrap-like markings, that have green cuffs and grey metal plates on top. He also wears gloves with knuckle-spikes on them and has white sports tape wrapped around his hands, the lower half of his arms and legs, and his biceps.

an anthropomorphic two tailed fox who slightly taller, his legs are longer, his shoulders are more pronounced and his chest fur is much less fluffy. For attire, he wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his head a brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small buckle adorned with his signature symbol, and white medium-long gloves with no cuffs. He also wears red sneakers with white toes and cuffs, which have white sports tape wrapped around the middle.

and an anthropomorphic badger girl orange fur with long thick hair on the back of her head, which she keeps in two locks with auburn strings, and two brown stripes across each of her eyes and bushy round ears that reach the end of her hair. Additionally, she has a peach muzzle with a small black nose, blue eyes and a medium-long bushy tail , her attire consists of a tube top and a skirt with an auburn rope belt, each made of worn-down grey fabric stitched together, and tan fur-skin boots, one which has a fur cuff and the other which has metal bands on it. As accessories, she wears a golden band on her right upper arm, a spiral bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace braided with seashells and a gold ring.

a woman with gold yellow hair wearing a blue dress with medium armor, a girl with light blue hair wearing a highschool girl's uniform.

a second girl with silver hair with one red eye ad one green eye, wearing a red cloak, a black jumpsuit without the sleeves, has big breasts, and carrying a large sword.

two are twins one is a silvered haired woman wearing a kimono that is showing her shoulders and her cleavage and has blue eyes, the other has light brown hair and eyes, she is wearing a school uniform but with a blue sweeter with a red bow.

then there another man who has a point hair do and a beard and wears a jacket-like jumpsuit with yellow lines and has an X on the collar

Austin: tails, amy, knuckles!

Koan: (in tears) logan A.K.A Wolverine! Your alive!

Logan: hey koan.

Amy: oh koan, austin! How have you been?

Tails: hey austin, those schismatics you left to me is genius!

Knuckle: (give austin a bear hug) hey it's my smashing buddy!

Koan tackle logan to a big bear hug.

Koan: you look young but y-you died! How?!

Logan: have no idea, when I wake up in this world and not old anymore, seem like I felt new but the same.

Sonic: Austin, koan, say hello to a new member of our team, sticks!

Austin: a badger, nice.

Koan: Yellow sticks what doing? Me is koan! (waving his arm make a cow noise)

Sticks: GAH! Who are you?! Are you a cow under that skin?

Koan: A cow?! Were?!(look around) if is inside my pocket stealing my milkshake again, kosn grill him on the moon so he wont jump over while me asleep.

Sticks: cows, stealing milkshakes, we're doomed!

Austin: she's, an odd one isn't she?

Amy: sticks is an edgy person, believing her made up theories.

Koan: don't worry sticks! We'll disguise ourselves as farmers and use grass as bait so the milkshake stay hidden and sent the cows to moon so it'll be confuse as cheese for their dairy machine even the moon is cheese.

Amy: I think the ship has sailed.

Austin: I hear that, (turn to the other people) you all must be with kait shelter, welcome, my name is austin ookami, the man talking to the badger over there is koan seinaruyami.

Koan: Yellow what doing?! me like root beer (smash his head to the ground like a woodpecker) me a woodpecker except with ground or dirt.

Koan: me sticks is every animal.

Sticks: even a badger?

Koan: yep!

Sticks: do you dig around garbage?

Koan: yep! Even at night time. (she hug him tight)

sticks: I'm in love!

koan: and I love root beer with it.

Natsumi: hey he's mine!

Austin: anyway, since we introduce ourselves, and you five girls are?

Blonde girl: they call me saber, kait shelters knight.

Silvered haired girl: my name is maya natsume, this is my little sister aya natsume.

Aya: (bow to austin) please to meet you.

?: yuki nonaka.

?: names ragnak the bloodedge.

Erza: is been while Rangel the bloodedge.

Ragnel: (groan) oh great you again red.

Erza then pull out her sword and charge at ragnel, she was about to guard it when…

austin: (turn his eyes green) **PAUSE.**

Then everything stopped, austin walked to erza and grab her sword, then he carry erza to her spot and made the sword on his hand disappeared, he walked back to his spot.

Austin: **RESTART.**

Then everything start to move again and erza is confused.

erza: what the?

Austin: chronos's pause ability, anyway you two know each other?

Erza: yes I do, I heard rumors about her.

Austin: dose it involves a bounty?

Erza: yeah.

Ragnel: hey! I was chilling at some bar until bunch of bandits try to get my head, all I did is knock some of them and it hit little miss overacted here.

Erza: I'll overact you into jail!

Ragnel: (head-butting her) oh yeah missy!?

koan: SILENECE!

As they stop by koan's shout.

Austin: thank you koan.

Ragnel: YOU! (point at haruna)

she charge with her sword as haruna quickly use her knife to block it.

Ragnel: so phantom lord wasn't good after what happen and now hiding in the shadow to join fairy tail?

Haurna: look, I know that I did some bad stuff in the past but I wiped clean, my other half is to blame, koany here cleansed me with his love.

Rangel: don't give me that crap you damn snake!

Then koan turn into buglizard and grab rangel by the tail and lift her closer to him as he screech roar at her.

Ragnel: why do you defend her?! She made everyone lives…

Austin: enough.

Rangel: you don't know what she-

Buglizard put his finger claw to her forehead to transferred the real info about haruna and teruyza and even who responsible is truly dung as buglizard let her go and turn back to koan.

Koan: there we go.

Ragnel: I, guess I was wrong.

haruna: is alright, we all make mistake (offer her hand to ragnel)

Ragnel: I guess and now dealing with it (shake her hand and turn koan) so your saying this dung is the reason my life was hell?

Koan: yes.

Ragnel: then let me at him.

Austin: you have to get in line there ragnel, me and koan want to have a piece of him for what he did to us.

Sticks: did he tourcher you two and try to make you his slaves?

Austin: spot on sticks.

Koan: yeah and he make me lose my sanity to insanity of a wild beast and I use to be a villain from my amnesia.

Austin: almost did that same for me ,but never gone insanity as he make me even more a monster.

as they look and senses of koan and Austin pain even lost, despair, hatred, rage, their aura felt familiar of a legend then they turn around and see darkseid, the cooper gang, winston, the cup sisters the joker, kavaxas, shana, venom, koanage and carnage.

Aya: who are these guys?

Logan: why are there two cup heads on the two girls?

Sonic: hey, are they mobions?

Tails: I don't know sonic.

Knuckles: I like the big hippo guy.

Amy: at least there is girls here.

Sticks: AH! THE GORILLAS ARE TAKING OVER!

Maya: hmm, why is there a clown here?

Ragnel: and who's that big guy?

Yuki: don't know.

Saber: I'll have my guard up.

scorpion: these are some interesting warriors

Ichiya: well then, shall we begin?!

Amy: what a moment, there are three more coming here.

Koan sniff as he recognize that smell as someone is running and he see is wendy then she about to trip but koan speeds in and caught her.

Koan: You might wanna watch your step wend.

Wendy: koan! (hugs him) your here!

?: wendy, who's this man?

Everyone look at the door to see a girl wearing a nun outfit and has light green-yellowish hair and purple eyes and no shoes.

Wendy: oh chaos, this is koan I told you about.

Koan: well yellow chaos, what doing? (waving is arm)

Chaos: (smile) I'm doing fine, your energy felt familiar.

Koan:(sniff at her) your an angeloid (turn ikaros, asteara and nymph) yo! I found your little sister ! is chaos!

Nymph: chaos?

chaos then see ikaros, asteara and nymph as her eyes wide a little.

Chaos: nymph? Ikaros? Asteara?

chaos then show purple blade like wings and flew to hug them as she in tears.

Chaos: I'm glad your safe.

nymph: us too

wendy: anyway, I came from the cait sheilter as well my name is wendy marvell, is nice to meet all of you.

natsumi: koan you know her ?

koan: koan was taking for a walk and met her along Austin.

Austin: good to see you wendy, also sonic for you and the teams. say hello to darkseid the god of apocalypse, two living parasite symbiote venom and carnage, the joker. those four are evil villains but helping us. the copper gang sly, bently, and murry along carmellita, the cup sisters, Winston, and the one who looks like koan is koanage, the feral jester a.k.a the lilth's berserk east's good side he remove.

Sonic: hello.

Amy: nice to meet you.

Knuckles: hey murry, what a wrestle later?

Murry: sure! The murry will not be stopped!

Tails: say winston are you a scantest like austin?

Winston: yes I am.

Tails: cool!

Sticks: ah! Cup people! Don't eat my brains!

Muggy: I don't think she's well.

cuphead: I can see why she like koan.

Wolverine: ah great the symbiote freak.

Venom: nice to see you too wolverine.

Carnage: the friend with the spiders.

Darkseid: your speed reminds me of the flash who cant stand my omega beam.

Sonic: oh really? Then why not test on me.

The joker:(turn ragnel) my what pretty eyes you have.

Ragnel: don't even think about it clown (glared at the joker and turn Austin and koan), and why is he here?

Austin: joker may look frail but he has high pain resistant's, he's a master of unpredictability sometime, he outsmarted batman a couple of times.

Koan: he even join some super villains and use a nuclear bomb on one city of kill million of some people from one city and some heroes.

Austin: there is more, he calls himself another name, the jester of genocide, the clown prince of crime.

the joker: yeah but let's say I died and back but got into my best behavior.

chaos: koan, are you an angel ?

koan: yes

lyon: wait what he means.

Austin: well for starter I'm the son of minato ,the armor knight dragon and akasu , the dragon goddess queen.

koan: me is son of hikari the half arch angel wizard and Lilith the demon goddess queen.

which absolute shocked and surprise everyone and except fairy tail.

Ichiya: man!

Jura: no way.

Hikibi: king?

Ren: of the?

Eve: dragons, angles and devils?!

Lyon: impossible.

Sherry: oh my god.

Sonic: whoa.

Knuckles: AWESOME!

Amy: (hugs austin and koan) I knew you were meant for something!

Tails: this is unreal!

Sticks: AH!

Scorpion: so el deablo, you are a king after all.

Chaos: (kneel to koan and austin) my lords.

Maya: well now~.

Aya: oh wow.

Saber: (kneel) the lord of the dragons here.

Yuki: (kneel) the son of hikari and lilith, is an honor

Ragnel: HOLY GEEZ! (eyes wide)

Logan: never know that can happen.

Austin: some of you guys know our parents too?

Sherry: uh hello, everyone in magnolia knows who's the mother of dragons, the queen of devils, the flying knight and the heavenly angle.

Tails: we heard history about them and some they say there a myth.

Saber: Maya, aya and I heard about the dragon queen and her husband.

Yuki: what, you said your parents right?

Koan: yeah there here at fairy tail guild or at our home.

Austin: why?

Yuki: that means you two are…. (wide eyed) the next kings of the dragons, devils and angles.

Austin: we already stick as heroes and not all the royal stuff and shit.

Koan: yeah even we already have our girls whos now our wife as one too.

Sonic: woah, you two are awesome!

Koan: so wendy how'd you found chaos?

?:(came by) she found her when she came back to the guild.

Koan: oh an another kitty like happy!

As they turn to see a small, white cat with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. She wears a pink bow near the end of her tail and a top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top.

Austin: well all be, another exceed.

As happy felt a heartbeat seeing a female exceed.

Wendy: oh Carla, you follow me hear?

Carla: of course I did, your far to young to be traveling alone without my company child.

Boys: pret-

austin then slam the boys with a mallet.

Austin: you guys want more pain to you don't you?

koan: yeah beside, she already been taken by someone else (point his thumbs to happy)

carla turn to happy who is staring at her, then hearts appeared around him even his eyes.

Hapy: thumpty thump! thumpty thump! thumpty thump!

koan pull a mallet and hit happy as heart flying around him then oshawat and Pikachu came out.

koan: hey guys.

Pikachu: pika-pi.

Oshawott: oshawat!

Austin: uh oh, here we go again.

koan: looks like we got a love triangle boys.

Oshawott:(jump and down to koan) osha! Osha!

Koan: yes I got a spare fish.

Happy: (hug Lucy's leg) lucy I'll give you my fish if you tell that cat that I haven't been neutered yet.

Lucy: keep looking up my skirt and you will be, _is about time the little guy taste of his own medince._

Koan and lucy: you loves her.

Happy: that's creepy!

Koan: also your not the only in love, you got yourself a competition.

Happy turn to oshowatt and gotten jealous and do oshowatt which they butting head glaring each other.

Oshawott: osha! Oshawott!

Happy: no I saw her first!

Koan:(grab pikachu from sherry) anyway wendy is good to see you again.

Wendy: it's nice to see you too, this is carla.

Koan: yellow miss, what doing?

Austin: is nice to meet you miss carla.

Carla: well both of you show polities I'll give you that, nice to meet you.

She see dex-starr as he meow.

Dex-starr:{what's up miss carla? I'm Dex-starr}

Carla: an ordinary cat with a red ring on his tail, (smile) well it's nice to meet you.

Happy and oshawatte start to get really jealous at dex-starr.

Austin: anyway wendy, was you preparing and ready to fight along with us?

Wendy: well I'm not into fighting but I have support magic and healing magic even sonic and the gang did help me a little of self defense.

Austin: don't worry we'll help you out.

koan: yeah, and me koan will help fight along with you, if is okay with miss Carla.

Carla: as long you keep wendy safe.

koan: me and my brother will

Erza:(smile) forgive me, I was caught off guard but rest assure no offense was meant, we're glad to have you aboard along your other friends.

Wendy: (smile) oh wow, your erza right? I cant eleive is really you (turn Irene) and the dragon queen! is really ah huge honor to meet you! Is it true your the one made dragon slayer magic.

Irene: yes, and is nice to meet a sky dragon slayer and you seem have good skills of enchantment.

Wendy: how did you know I have sky dragon slayer magic? Do you know grandeeney?

Carla: your daughter is not a monster as I pictured.

Austin: when you have a reputation people can exaggerate much.

Happy: surely you hear happy the catmander, brace yourself because he's right here.

Dex-starr: {what?}

oshawatt: (push happy turn carla) oshawatt!

Carla just turn her head away.

oshawatt and happy heart fling around them.

Carla: (turn dex-starr) so tell me what your ring can do?

Dex-starr: {well as member of the red lantern corps powered by rage and hate, I can fly, vomit red rage plasma, shapeshift energy and energy blast. I was pick as a member after the lost of my owner and is a long story.}

Carla: oh, my apologies for your lose.

Dex-starr: (smile) {that's alright as she still be remember in my heart, I found a family and a great owner who treat me well and a home}

Carla: (smile) I think she'll be proud of you of what you've become.

Dex-starr: {yeah, thanks miss carla}

Happy and oshawatt have flaming eyes.

Happy: darn that dex-starr, but I know she'll love me! This is must be destiny!

Oshawatt: osha! Osha! (glared at him)

Happy: (head-butt oshawatt) oh really?! Why don't you say that to my face?!

Oshawatt: (head butt him back) oshawatt! Osha! Osha!

Koan: break it up you two.

Lucy: yeah and destiny rejecting cause she totally Igoring you two.

Happy: (turn lucy) Nagy comments like that proves you know nothing of women and there wild ways.

Lucy: hey! I'm a woman!

Lucy: really ? hate to break it to you but, I'm a woman!

Koan: my woman ( lucy hug her)

Lucy: you got that right koany

Koan see hikibi came close to wendy make her nervous then koanput on hos foot ball gear.

Koan: hey hikibi!

Hikibi: huh? (turn koan)

Koan: Grrr, BLUE FORTY TWO! SET HUT! (Charging like a bull)

Hikibi: what the-

Koan headbutt tackle and crashed hikibi off her to the wall.

Eve: um austin, what just happen?

Austin: that happen to be koans physical abilities, he has the strengths and abilities of all animals in the world and in the animal kingdom, what you just saw is his bull charge but he can do stuff then that as he one with every beast.

Hikibi groan in pain and have swirling eyes.

Koan: (turn wendy) yo wendy wanna have fun with me, chaos and sticks? Me have snacks and food along the way.

Wendy: sure!

Chaos: why not.

Stacks: as long that is not a mind control then I'll eat anything.

Austin: you got one crazy team member.

Sonic: we know, but she reminds us of koan a little.

Koan: if it was mind control, I'll eat that furniture and a hat. So koan clobber them.

Koan turn into Razorleo.

Razorleo: **RAZORLEO!**

Wendy: oh my gosh! (hugs his main) He is so fluffy!

Sticks: (hugs his main) so cuddly.

Chaos: well this is interesting.

She petting him as purr as chaos hug him.

Chaos: cute kitty.

Razorleo: also you three can ride on me if want.

Ichiya: okay, now that all of the involved party are present, I think its about time to get the mission brefing underway.

Darkseid: indeed, but let be sure since then omni rider and the savage Nephalem got plans about this.

Austin: yeah, bently will fill everyone the plan that he made along the way here.

Ichiya: indeed, but our first order of business is to deturmen on the location of the orashion saits! Right after I make the letter of the alphabet. (scoot off to the bathroom)

Austin and Razorleo both laugh as razorleo duplicate and turn to koan as he nodded to the joker.

The joker: I need to take a wizz too.

Koan:(whisper to him) give the dark gemini, a wonderful smile for they encore(grin wider)

He grin wider while chuckle insanity and walked to the bathroom.

Bently: alright everyone, I have a plan that involves everyone here, but we have to act casual until they show up I've drawn two plans one real and one fake not to mention split up to teams.

Tails: which is why we need to divide around and find the nirvana, my scanner telling me is about to begin very soon.

Winston: which is why Austin and koan one some of us to find it while we defeated the enemies but not gonna be easy enough since dung and feral jester, brought some old and new enemies to assist the oracion seis.

Bentley: precisely, and if my fear are correct if we do something about it, dung or feral will be unstoppable, heres the team up, each of us will team up to seven teams

Winston: koan, austin, darkseid, kavaxas, shana, natsumi, niji, ikaros, ragnel, haruna and scarlet

Me, Erza, irene, nymph, asteara , the cup sisters , Anna.

Sonic's group and the cooper gang.

Ur, grace, lyon, judy and sherry.

Hikibi, lucy, venom, carnage, the joker, wendy and layla.

Yuki, saber, Logan, scorpion, koanage and Madoku.

Jura, eve, maya, aya and ren.

Happy: what about me, the pokemon, carla and oh.

Winston: that's right, you two, the pokemon and dex-starr are going as a team as well.

Happy: sweet!

Gonna offer some fish to Carla but oshawatt push him out to offer a salmon to her.

Oshawatt: osha! (happy tackle him)

Happy: oh yeah! Bring it on you clam odder!

Dax-starr: (sweatdrop) {what's with them?}

Carla: I don't know and I don't care.

Austin: we have to destroy the guild and the nirviana, we may have straight in numbers but the outcome is of how powerful we are.

Koan: but me set duplicate as surveillance and assist but sometimes need carnage and the joker help.

Austin: also we transfered info of the enemies and their powers, magic and weakness.

As austin transferred it as everyone understand then ichiya and the joker came back from the bathroom.

Ichiya: (make a pose) now then, what did I miss

The Joker: yes , since I solve one problem

The joker brought out another Ichiya with a big clown make up and smile as poofed to show that looks like the gemini but color red and fall down out cold with a clown make up and grin.

The Joker: now tweedle dee and twiddle dumb are out of the pictures(laugh crazy)

bently: now with those out of the picture, the real plan can begin, one team will try to find nirviana and contact us on it's location just don't go under it because if you do, you'll turn evil by a second.

Winston: however thanks to koan's and austin's parents who put a abilites put all of us imunnity of the efdection so none of us cant be evil( turn his eyes to venom, carnage, the joker and darksaeid) well some already been evil don't get effected.

Darkseid: the one name angel expected her fake celestial spirits hear the info and the group start ambush us but that's they other way around it.

Sonic: hey aust, mind if i join your team? Can't have all the fun.

Austin: sure, like old times sake, also thanks to koanage who able and know where the enemies and the Oración Seis' base are and give the info to you guys. So as angel, racer, hoteye, cobra, braniac, berserker, Leroy, Jennifer, George, janemba, and the harpy twins along hiyori being slaves gonna attack us.

Koan: sonic you face racer, joker and venom facing cobra, Lucy face angel, kavaxas face hoteye.

Sonic: what about the rest?

Austin: Koanage said Dung would be fair to let brain try his plan first of his group to ambush us. As now brain cant info our magic and stuff.

Sonic: I like that.

Lucy: I'll summon the Gemini to make angel think her part of the plan work.

Koan: nice thinking sunflower.

Lucy: **OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS: GEMINI!**

Then poofing are the same twins but one has orange shorts and the other black.

Lucy: alright you two, I expect you want payback on angel right?

Gemini left: you got that right!

Gemini right: we want pay back!

Lucy: alright you two, disguise as Ichiya, angel expect her knock off of you two did her plan , but I want you to trick her.

Gemini: roger! (poof away)

sonic: koan you lucky devil, you got a girlfriend.

Koan: me know, me have lots.

Sonic: what?!

Austin: apparently dragons and devils share a harem law.

Sonic: you lucky bastards.

Knuckles: (give another bear hug) oh right!

Austin: knuckles, your crushing me.

Amy: (hugs them) I'm so proud of you two!

Koan: yeah, and we mate them as their now part dragon, angels, and devils like us.

Amy: oh my gosh! That's amazing! Now you two don't have to be alone.

Austin: well, enough about us, what about you amy?

Koan: how you and sonic doing?

Amy: well, we started dating!

Austin: FINALLY! (hugs her)

Koan: wwwwwooooaaaaaahhhhhhhh!(give sonic a noogie) that my hedgehog bro, me know you gotta in you!

Sonic: hey! Hey! Easy on the quills.

Austin: so how's everyone else?

Amy: well rouge is rouge and doing fine, blaze and silver are finally together and cream is all grown up.

Austin: well all be, a lot has happened.

Koan: what about shadow?

Sonic: don't know, he lefted for a walk and week search and he gone missing.

Koan: something tell me is Dung and feral's work maybe capture him.

Austin: looks like its time to brush up my gaia memory bank.

Koanage: I don't think so

Austin: huh?

Koanage: feral know you up to something, we'll deal with shadow later after this mission and to edolas.

Austin: alright, now everyone let's begin.

Natsumi: (punch her palm ingite of flames) alright! Lets go I'm all fired up! (charge out make the door break) time to hunt me some demons! Ready or not here I come!

As kaon hand stretch and grab her.

Koan: wait my queen, let me stay behind you so the enemy wont trick us in case.

Natsumi: alright koany! Let's go!

Koan: TIME TO GO WILD! (Charge in four legs like an animal)

Then they dash together.

Lucy: hey where do you think your going!? Wait up! (run to them)

Then koans girls start to catch up.

Sonic: well austin, and everybody lets do this! (he dash to join in)

austin: alright then, let's go! (start to jump high and show his dragon wings then flew)

logan: (put his mask on which is yellow and two dark blue side and pure white eyes) oh well, let's do this.

the joker: oh this will be a doozy! (laugh crazy)

The group start to run/roll/flew to catch up with natsumi and koan.

Jura: I'm too old for this.

Ichiya: men.

Jura: in any case the operation is on it's way, we should join they others quickly.

Ichiya: slow your rome shiny dome, I heard thought of the great vine that your one of the ten wizard saints would this statement be true?

Jura: indeed I am.

ichiya: is quite a preblish to fight along side someone as skill as master markarov.

Jura: I wouldn't go that far, though I'm honored to bear the title that is given to those who the counsel deemed worthy, equating myself with makarov is tentom out to the heavens and the earth, although austin and koan are going to be asked to be one of us since there two spots are opened.

Ichya: I see, these two are greater mage like their parents.

Jura: yeah.

?: what you two doing?! You suppose to take them out!

they turn to a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, brown eyes and short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead. As her codename suggests, her attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel: she wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continuing up her torso and wrapping around her shoulders to form a sort of collar; two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone and her skirt is also partially split down the middle. wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face; a piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots.

Ichiya: you must be angle, man.

Angel: what going on gemini!? You suppose to follow the plan.

Ichiya: oh not your plan...

poofed to show the Lucy's gemini.

Gemini: we follow Lucy's plan.

Gemini: unlike you!

Angel: what?

Ichiya: (behind her) and now your plan is failed (open a small bottle) **PAIN PERFUME!**

Then yellow perfume filled her around her then she start to fell to the ground struggling to stand back up, then austin and koan appeared standing in front of her.

Austin: Hook line and stinker, if your wondering what happen that was an illusion.

Koan: before we head out as we turn invisible, that was an illusion and your dark gemini have some few laughter.

As she struggle to stay up she stared at koan and felt his angel side , angelic powers, his holy energy and divine magic.

Angle: y-your an angle? (try to reach out) finally, a real angle.

Austin: so koan, what would you do to her?

koan: let me see , (turn to angel) yes koan is half angel Sorano.

Sorano: you know my name?

Koan: yes, and your giving my dad and other angels a bad name (frown)

sorano: I just want to faid into the sky like an angle.

Koan: by joining the dark guild, I'm sorry you was a slave in the tower of heaven but your free and siding with dung along brain will not make any angel faid to the sky like one, It'll make worst of a fallen angel.

Sorano: no, that's not what I want, (tearing up) I… I just…

Koan hugged her and comfort her.

Koan: is okay, I was wasn't right when dung and his allies make me worst, after the escape and amnesia I was bad and alone but like the sky an angel give hope and ben and ausitn help me, I was a guardian angel to serve and protect all innocent to do the right thing. (let go of her and smile) and you too sorano, if you believe yourself like your little sister should and maybe you'll be rewarded of a new life.

Koan: I will and I-

Then sorano begin to scream which she let go of koan as her eyes glows purple when a black and purple engulf her.

Jura: what's going?!

Austin: is dung and feral jester's doing.

Then it faded as sorano laugh darkly.

Sorano: I admit you maybe an angel, but soon I'll be the one!

Then an odd portal open as sorano jump in there.

Koan: no!

Then senses an energy beam then dodge it then turn to see no one but senses someone and someone.

Jura: didn't know she make portal.

koan: that wasn't her, that was janemba and the one who try to blast me is berserker. (frown)

Austin: uh koan, we have bigger problems then that, we have an egg problem.

koan: I know that, make it double egg problem.

Austin: huh?

Koan: (groan) brainiac dude, he helping along him.

Austin: oh right, anyway that's done let's go.

 **Timeskip**

As the group charge/run/bounce/ flew to catch up with koan and Natsumi. 

Koan: me gonna use the Crimson lantern corp! The chaos within the mind, body and soul, unleashed it by absolute control, and Unintended against the order of evil! BE WARN OF HIS MADNESS! KOAN'S LIGHT! 

Then he don his lantern form and start flying.

Austin: hey koan, lesion our doubles came back and we have a problem.

Koan: me know, but we'll free her in no time.

Austin: add her to the list, we still need to free the three angleoids from brain, and I complete my lantern corp and ring.

Koan: About damn time, save it when you fight brainiac.

Austin: you got it.

Koan: dung and feral give brain power but we can make enough force combine to break the chain on the twins and hiyori.

Austin: and a perfect excuse to use my key memory.

Koan: don't forget my keyblade too.

Austin: I know, it need to be combined with the force to break those chains.

Natsumi: there it is!

Grace: what up numb skull!

Natsumi: yeah right in your dreams.

Erza: that's an order! You can't rush this one alone!

Natsumi: what's the matter? Are you afraid I might actually show you up this time?!

Erza: say what?! Stop running your feet right now!

Natsumi: koany! Erza the one who ruin your big root beer!

Austin: oh snap.

Natsumi: what?

Austin: well koan's lantern mixed of particle of lantern corps and now his greed and rage show up the mixed

Erza: eep.

Koan: ERZA!

He charge at erza as she scream but Austin push erza the way as koan and natsumi fall down screaming and koan laugh insane but roar in anger.

Austin: he wont be happy when he get back up.

Erza: thank god I thought I was going to die

Sherry: I see he hasn't changed.

Lyon: to think I once cross fists with him and with her, it's kind of embarrassing now

koan roar like a dragon make some people shiver.

Austin: careful, he have super hearing to hear you a mile away.

Lyon: g-got it.

They return running as they grow closer to there target.

Bently: sly we need new pictures, austin message me and it ain't good.

Sly: roger that.

Sly then jump to the trees and start to blend in.

Tails: so tell my bently, are you sure this plain will work?

Bently: in all my years in this career it can work, why you ask?

Tails: call it a bad hunch.

They make it to the opening then a shadow came to it.

Koan: flying cyborg Pegasus! (point to the sky)

The group look to the skys and see a large airship which, in all of its appearance, is vaguely reminiscent of pegasus.

Erza: that is the magic bomber: christina.

Natsumi: I want one!

koan: me want to eat it!, but koan senses the enemies are there!

Austin: I got it, sorry about this guys, (point his palm to it) **BOMB!**

Then the whole thing exploded into bits.

Austin: koan!

koan: on it!

He flew up and carry the Christina to safety.

Hibiki: why did you do that?

Austin: so I can fix it and remake it new.

ren: ah thanks man.

koan landed to Austin's side.

koan: so we finally meet oracion seis and feral jester

Austin: and nice to see you too again dung.

Walking out from a new black portal dung, feral jester and brain along his guild member walked out of it.

Dung: yes and to you too ookami.

feral jester: I know got rid of my good side felt great but seem of surviving.

dung turn darkseid, the joker, venom and carnage.

Dung: so, the warlord, the clown and the two symbiotic turn to the good side

Darkseid: no choices from the two goddess, but is been awhile dung.

dung: it is, (turn ikaros, asteara, chaos and nymph) ah the four angeloid, how I missed you four.

Ikaors: (pull out her mini gun) I don't miss you.

Asteara: (pull out her sword and shield) you are no friend of ours!

Chaos: (bring out her wings) wendy stay behind me.

Nymph: dung (in an angry voice)

Dung: oh nymph, I see your wings grew back, at least the screaming show some messages (turn ragnel) hahaha! ragnel the bloodegde! Teruyza told me she did one hell of a number of your life consider a lab rat and rescues an old feline, I see a new arm since a certain vampire give it to you that carry a demon beast by train by the old cat.

Ragnel: (pull out her sword) who did you know that?!

Dung: I did made teruyza and ask her , And I was the reason you become lab rats with some other people. and your brother now corrupted from me and the reason your sister's sickness, don't worry she is reborn but not the same as ever cause she with me doing some work. And I was the one unleashed the black beast as well.

Ragnel felt furious that she know the truth as her right arm shaking of a black and purple aura.

Dung: (turn Logan) the wolverine, your alive.

Logan: yeah, turns out I'm heard to kill.

Dung: really, Also I wonder how your daughter is doing? (then logan's grew long three blade claws from his knuckles)

Logan: you better stay away from her.

Dung: touchy (turn sonic and the group) well if is it sonic the hedgehog and his friends, I heard a lot from you and your advenutres.

Amy: yeah, (pull out her hammer) austin and koan told us all about you.

Sonic: and about you experimenting on him whimp mcass.

Knuckles: your about to be a dunmepancake. (punch together his fists)

Tails: you going to pay.

Sticks: you can do anything to me! (pull out her boomerang)

Dung: we'll see (turn scorpion) been awhile scorpion, see the now your in their side.

Scorpion: don't test me dragon!

Dung: (Turn haruna) it's been a while as well haruna, ditch your partner and in their side and abandon your own family to join the enemy.

Haruna: you took my other half! And we're never family!

Dung: well teruyza was like a part of you and is now weird her good side exist.

Niji: you...

Dung: yeah me what niji?

Niji: you took me away from my family, you brainwash me to think I was an only child, torcured my brother and try to take my powers!

Dung: (laugh so hard) wow! (wipe his tears) it took that long to figure that out, man I thought I was expecting Austin or his parents to know but I guess feral's good side spill the surprise.

Austin: you think that what you did to everyone, to me, to my family is funny? How twisted are you?

Dung: uh hello? What part of dragon god of corruption and evil shithead didn't you not understand? Of course is funny to me as I'm the most evil there is. Isn't right brain?

Brain: yes my friends, lowly maggots, swarming together, and I see you brought more, we brought more then you.

Dung: yeah, (turn shana) woah kavaxas's bratty girlfriend, still smaller then I remember.

Shana: and your still an ass.

Dung: and the cooper gang, the ape and the cuphead bitches

Muggy and cuphead: hey!

Winston: I'm not a monkey!

Dung: sorry, i meant witches

Muggy and cuphead: jackass. 

Dung: (turn to the cooper gang) I hope clockwork my old friend didn't cause too munch exterminate a bunch of racoon but got broken twice, Cause I'll avenge him of what happen.

Sly: well your gonna meet him when your done.

Dung: (turn to the cooper gang) I hope clockwork my old friend didnt cause too munch exterminate a bunch of racoon but got broken twice, Cause I'll avenge him of what happen to him , pests !

Sly: well your gonna meet him when your done.

Murry: the murry will crush your skull and brain!

Austin: never seen that side of you murry, and I'm so proud.

Dung:( turn angel) you and the dark gemini failed to taking care of jura and ichyia , angel. ( glared at her)

Angel: appologies, it won't happen again.

Dark Gemini twins: we're sorry master.

Feral jester: stuff it hungry-hungry hippo.

Sonic: so this is feral jester.

Austin: yep, koan's counterpart and pure evil and a half fallen angel a half undead demon zombie.

Sticks: he doesn't scare me.

Feral jester: hmmm badger.

Sticks: okay, maybe a little.

Lyon: so, that's feral jester.

Hibiki: no way, a double Koan who's evil.

Cobra: (grin) there's terror in there voices, I can hear it.

Racer: the quicker we wrap this up the better. I'll run you so fast I'l make your head spin.

Austin: he reminds me of you sonic.

Koan: but human!

Sonic: hey!

Hoteye: money determent straight in this world, oh yeah! If you save a penny today it will become a fortune in the future. Further more…

Austin, cobra, koan and racer: enough with the preaching hoteye.

Koan:(look at midnight sleeping) wow he's napping on the job, must be your trump card?

Brain: that will be a surprise, but there's more.

Dung: thee others will show but we thought brain's group can go first before the game.

Austin: what game?

Dung: since you and your brother made a game, is my turn, as seperated team of 7 needed to find nirvina before us when my plan along brain, you have to defeat us before we defeat you but around the forest jungle fill with dark mage and dungle beast along other allies waiting to hunt and kill you.

Austin: hhmmm sound simple enough.

Koan: koan love this game!

Then some single beast drones like 40 of them crawl up top sided the villains.

Dung: then let's go.

Natsumi: (crack her knuckles and grin) you ready?

Grace: you bet.

Sonic: let's do this!

Venom: the one with the snake smell tasty.

The joker:( pull his knife) so many new face so little smile in time.

Austin: is omni time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Sonic dash to racer as he fly kick his face, austin charge at dung as he punch his face but dodge and follow him, while natsumi and grace charge at the dungle beast as sonic and racer speeding each other.

Racer: is that all you got?

Sonic: oh really, your not even running, I can go faster anytime.

Racer: I'll show you hedgehog! Eat this! **MOTOR!**

He flip and spins but sonic dogged it and drop kick on his gut.

Sonic: nice try but how about this. **SONIC WIND!**

He created a blue wind blast that hit racer.

Darkseid: (turn hoteye) what can you do to defeat me?

Hoteye: this! Oh yeah!

He then made the ground liquefied coveimring him , lyon and sherry.

Lyon: what is this quick sand?

Then darkseid 's hands glows and make a thunderclap sent the quick sand like away and sent hoteye crashed to the ground.

Darkseid: pitiful human, you let your greed get the better of you.

Lyon: thanks Darkseid, we owe you one.

Darkseid: don't mention.

Kavaxas blasting green fire at the other dungeon beast and Shauna cutting them in half

Then lucy fight the dark Gemini who form lucy but Lucy.

Lucy: you may form as me but there still missing one thing about me.

Gemini Lucy: what? (smirk)

Lucy: (grin wider like Koan) this, **CELESTIAL DEVIL'S ROAR!**

Her mouth shot a star of black and gold at the dark Gemini lucy as turn back to dark twin Gemini. Then hikibi, ren and eve.

Hikibi: I'll take care of angel's.

Eve: hey no fair man!

Ren: hey what you mean by 'take care'?

Then racer speed kick renovations

Eve: ren!

koan see it then change into a giant jelly snake with red ends on his tail, tentacles and intents, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **SUU GLOOZE!** (make the ground slimy as razer slip to the ground to make him slide) watch your step.

he slide to knuckles as he knock him out.

Knuckles: ha! Just like old times koan!

Suu goose: that what koan do

Racer: why you.

Speed at him then kick him but got stuck then he suck him up then spit him out and hit at hoteye then turn back to Koan.

Koan: to bad there no wet floor sign.

The joker: so snarky boy, is your pet free for me to touch?

Cobra: okay, here!

His snake charge at him as she bit him then he begin to laugh insane make the snake shiver and so do cobra.

The joker: oh please, that can't hurt me, watch this **TOXIC CARDS!**

He then throw green cards at them As explosion as cobra try to hear and ready him but all is laughter and so munch buzzing cause a major headache.

The joker: what's the matter snakey? Having a big headache of hearing things?(smirk wider) is like a thosuands laughing bees around it cause my mind is not nice to play with. It's funny to see a small child playing with his reptile, speaking a reptile a posion dragon slayer sound nice.

Cobra: guess you know that, but I can eat any poisonous magic you throw at me.

The joker: really? Then go on sonny boy, hit me with you best shot.

Cobra: **POISON DRAGON ROAR!**

He fired red venom at the joker but then soon to see no effecting which shock him.

The joker:(grin sickly) my what a lovely breath, (breath in and out) just like smelling a flower in a field.

Cobra: b-but how!?

The joker: it's because my dear boy, all it take is one bad day to make thing really deadly venom, **POISON GOD'S BELLOW!**

He fired a venom black and green at cobra but her quickly dodge but hit his shoulder as he scream in so munch pain fall to the ground.

The joker: posion dragon slayer, meet posion god slayer! (laugh crazy)

Cobra: poison, god slayer?!

The joker: oh yeah, you cant eat mine poison but I can eat yours after all, I wonder if your pet can take it too?

Cobra: DON'T LAY A FINGER AT HER!

the joker: but you said I can pet her (then he dodge from the dungle beast) we'll play again another day snakey.

Venom: scarlet! erza! is our turn, let us back you two up.

Erza: by all means venom, you can eat them as well.

Venom: funny, I was going to do that!

Scarlet: make sure to back us up, we're fighting cobra since what Austin said.

Venom: understood.

Venom webbing and slicing some of the dungle beast and eating while erza and scarlet fighting cobra.

Erza: **REQUIP!**

Cobra: now were talking.

But erza is sporting a new armor, she is wearing a dragon themed armor that is showing her cleavage and has dragon wings.

scarlet: my turn **REQUIP!**

She then is wearing a crimson and black red line jumpsuit that is showing her cleavage with a black cape and has bats on her leg socks, then a bat with fang like helmet along.

Erza: nice one, what you called that?

Scarlet: vampire empress, and yours?

Erza: dragon empress.

Then racer speed at them but got shot but darkseid's eyes glows to shot a red beam sent him to the floor scream of feeling sting.

Darkseid: your fighting with me now, such as sad mortal who's speed couldn't last second from me.

Racer: I'll show you! (start to disappear and reappear) no one is going to be faster then me!

then darkseid shot his beam as racer dodge it but the beam zig zap and blasted his back as he scream again stumble to the ground.

Darkseid: the flash, the Omni-rider, the savage Nephalem and the blue hedgehog could dodge it but you moral are a 5 rank who couldn't dodge my omega beam.

Racer: (glared) grr, MOTOR!

Then everything slow around as racer then appeared in front of darkseid but darkseid grab both the speed mage's legs by surprise.

Darkseid: pathetic, (slam him to the ground to knock him out) not worth my time, 5th rank . (walk away)

now shuala, kavaxas, sherry and lyon facing hoteye

lyon: **ICE MAKE: EAGLE!**

Sheery: **MARIONETTE ATTACK: MUD DOLL!**

Kavaxas: **DEMON DRAGON ROAR!**

As an ice eagle, mud monster head and green flames coming at him.

Hoteye: money triumphs over all! Oh yeah!

Then he make a huge wave of liquefied ground.

Shuana: oh yeah? How about this! (her hair turn red and her eyes are red too) **BURNING SLASH!**

Then her sword slashes the earth then begin to burning into lava then her hand raised sent lava to the dungle beast then shana begin slashing at hoteye then kavaxas use both handle to make a green fire ball then sent to hoteye quickly sent him flying and explosion.

Kavaxas: nice job shana.

Shana: thank you kavay.

Kavaxas blushes darker red then erza and scarlet fighting cora as he do the best blocking but the poison from the joker make him felt a little oozy and the vsion and buzzing headache sometime.

Scarlet then sent a blood red ball.

Scarlet: **BLOOD BOMB!**

Sent the blood sphere at cobra as hit him sent him flying then erza grab the snake and bit her shoulder.

Erza: **BURNING BODY!**

Then her body burst of flames then the snake scream of pain as she let erza go.

Cobra: impossible! You was bitten!

Erza: yes I was but, I'm immune to your poison now.

Cobra: BUT HOW?!

Erza: (sprout out mummy bandage's) let's just say, my precious king grant my new abilities.

She then wrap cobra and lifts him up and slam him down then threw him as scarlet kick him.

Scarlet: she not the only one, **EXPLOSION.**

Then an X that shape of an explotion appeared thigh made en explosion that send cobra crashing into a tree, hard to get knock out.

Then feral jester dodging grace and natsumi's punches of ice and flames.

Natsumi: even koanage separate from you, there still the old koan inside!

Feral jester: feral jester have no old koan, both of you wont make that happen!

Grace: oh we will, **ICE MAKE: TIGER CLAWS!**

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!**

Feral jester block it with his arms of the slashes and kicks as got a bit burn and froze but shook it off but natsumi quicklying punching him a lot and grace give an uppercut then slammed him to the ground of the rubble then get up crack his neck.

Feral jester: you both strong, I even smell E.N.D.S and the Ice devil slayer but an ice demon too.

Natsumi: yeah, and we got some new tricks.

Grace: so do I.

Natsumi and grace: **FIRE/ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!**

As they breath a fire and ice from their mouth as combine as it hit feral jester then as he try to stop it by his hands but a big explosion to show a smoke and clear to see feral jester is half burnt and frostbite as he laugh crazy.

Feral jester change to what looks like joker but his skin is still gray and his clothes are black, purple and white, the left horns broken, horns silver and white beady eyes glowings from his black iris. which that aura and energy so darker corruption and a lots of undead black energy make the whole area almost shake of that burst of the transformation.

Natsumi: he looks like joker.

Grace: but more like a dead leftover skin.

Scorpion: andeddo el diablo.

Sonic: whoa, that is mess up.

Brain: its glorious.

Austin: dude, it's almost like a freaky experiment gone wrong.

Kavaxas: the undead demon.

Sorano: a fallen angle.

Koan: damn, is that how my half demon form looks like?

Lucy: creepy! I like koany's half demon form better!

 **somewhere else**

zerena: hmm, the undead demon.

Feral jester: (turn to grace) I'll let someone fight you (he snap his finger)

Then a dark light beam hit grace sent her crashed to a tree but got up as they see a ikaros look alike except black hair, a little pale skin and the bang her streak white, red eyes, black angel wings , her outfit revealing her chest and stomach but wearing a skirt, black wrist bands, black shoulder pads spikes, and metal combat black boots.

Grace: what the?!

Ikaros: I don't know that's possible.

Feral jester: guess my father's side is useful, I created my first fallen angeloids but from ikaros's hair and her dark side of corrupt Dung did to her years ago, type theta and her name is melan but I prefer anti-ikaros.

Melan: eliminating targets.

Melan zoom in speed then tackle grqce but she push her away.

Grace: guess it's time to use my other skills , the holy ice make magic! **HOLY ICE MAKE: SPEAR!**

She make a white ice spear then melan body glows black and white.

Melan: **SHADOW FALLEN ANGEL'S BLADE!**

She created a shadow bladed sword then they charge at each other and clash there weapons then Grace grew angel wings cover bit of ice shards as they flew then melan make a dark mini machine gun then fired dark energy bullets at Grace.

Grace: two can play that game, **HOLY ICE MAKE: MINI GUN! AND BAZOOKA!**

Created an ice mini machine gun and bazooka then fired as melan teleported as grace quickly block her drop kick as they struggle which they away as grace and melan charging throwing fist to each other while natsumi fighting feral jester.

Natsumi: now to test more o my fire devil slayer.

As black crack mark appear from her hand and almost the side of her face and burst of fire and a little dark and grinning.

Natsumi: **FIRE DEVIL'S ROAR!**

Her mouth open of a hell-fire beam shot out then feral jester just walking then he avoiding the fire as everything around him is really slowly as he go uppercut sonic, bite Austin at the head, kicked lyon's nuts, then roundhouse kick ren, hikibi, he unleashed barrage black energy blasted Sonic's group , kavaxas, sherry, lucy, layla, anna, the cooper gang, shana, grab erza and scarlet's head and smash them very hard. Then Feral jester then went face to face as everything went back to normal.

Austin: ow. (rub his head)

Sonic: ugh, what hit me? (getting up)

Lyon: AW MY NUTS! (get down to the ground)

Natusmi: what just happen? Did he use some time magic or something?

Feral jester: I did, no magic or power, just use both my speed, strength of Energetic pressure mixed undead demon and fallen angel martial arts.

Austin: I see, alright time to get some payback, starting with you (point at dung)

dung: I like to see you try

they flew up and charge in punches each other then continue non stop energy explosion

natsumi: so your that strong of feral? Well time for me to keep up then, E.N.D.S!

E.N.D.S: Gotcha!

Then a burst of E.N.D.S Magic and energy mixed to natsumi show a red and white aura as they both charging throwing fist and ribcage hard causing some small impact showing flames around them as natsumi use both hands to slammed down feral jester to the floor but teleported to slammed natsumi down , as grace and melan fly in speed shooting beam to each other then melan went up make a black arrow and bow and charging.

Ikaros: oh no!

Grace: don't worry ikaros! I got this.

Then put her hand together charging a big white- bluish sphere.

Grace: **ICE PHEONIX BEAM!**

Melan: **SHADOW FALLEN'S ANGEL DIVE SPEAR!**

She then fire her arrow but grace fired her energy ice phoenix blast as the ice phoenix broke the arrow as it hit melan make an ice explosion energy make melan fall down knock out, as for natsumi and feral jester both getting up as everything slow down to them which they both charging with flames burst punching a lot in many speed and kicking which some of them dodging each other attack as natsumi punch feral jester's face then feral jester punch her stomach make everything go fast back to normal as both each other sent flying as they stop and look each other as feral jester bleed black blood from his lips and wipe.

Feral jester: impressive

Then feral jester turn back to normal he regroup brain, angel, hoteye, cobra, racer, even melan get up went to her master and see the fallen oracion seis members.

Dung: pathetic, but I bet a major boost will help their magic I guess.

Feral jester: including mine

They snape there fingers as a major black and purple along red lightning aura healed the oracion seis members then they stand up good as new.

Brain: I must admit fairy tail and cait sheilter have some good allies.

Dung: yeah but the games just started, (turn brain) brain if you would?

Brain: with pleasure, prepare for oblivion embrace!

He activate his magic and green energy start to appear.

Sherry: what is this magic? It feels so dark.

Hibiki: I, can't move.

Austin: grr, **TRANSMUTATION! BACKFIRE!**

Then brains magic exploded the group away

Feral jester: **TRANSMUTATION REVERSE!**

Cause explosion back but to Austin and crashed down.

Then brain about to do it again but brain, dung and feral jester turn to see wendy.

Racer: what's the matter brain?

Cobra: you gonna cast your spell or what?

Brain: wendy.

Dung: (grin) just the girl we've been looking for.

Feral jester: the daughter of Grandeeney, feral jester expecting her to come.

Wendy: uh, yeah?

 **Play dragon ball super ending 10**

 **A 70 centimeter squared window**

the scene starts with austin and koan flying thought the sky as the back ground change from dusk, night to day, then they boost there wings as they fly farther.

 **Today's weather is sunny the rain is gone. I opened the window thought I have no reason. This everyday room and the sighs that pollute it, I shattered them**

the next scene shows a leaf then a rain drop dropped as the screen followed to show a young koan and austin, they look up to the sky as the wind blows, then koans and austins reach to the sky as the clouds burst away revealing the sun.

 **I was always thinking of you. The reality that squeezes my heart! I was always longing to see you**

then it shows them running together as the background showed ben, max and everyone they know in there past, then it shows to the now koan and austin and they fly the skys then it shows fairy tail, blue Pegasus, lamia scale, cait shelter and there allys, then it shows them running with space behind them as the background shows there real parents and there step parents.

 **And I'll continue to forge ahead with that memory**

then it shows energy to form a ball as they grab it to show there emblems with fairy tails emblem.

 **Sorry guys first cliff hanger, but don't worry we'll be back, stay tooned**


	19. Fairy 18 battle of nirvana

**Play Fairy Tail Opening 21**

 **Just believe in myself, there are unending dreams in this world. So chase them! Speed up! Speed up! Brimming with sudden, unfounded feelings I now just believe myself**

The scene starts with Austin standing in front of a sunset with a dragon wing on his back and a picture of himself sheading a tear, then the next scene change to koan in his devil form staring at the same sunset with him crying as well, then they show there energy's then they stop crying and unleashed their dragon/devil power making the screen went black until the logo appeared.

 **Heroic duoes of earthland**

 **You let my fire, the fever burning inside has left it's tourch, what I want to hear is your emotion. Whatever will be, will be. Now is a torrential age how are you feeling about my motion?**

The next scene shows Austin walking though the burned path as erza, bloody bunny, juvia, niji, akasu and minato appeared beside him as they fade for Austin to turn away, next it's koan walking thought an abandon town as hibiki and Lilith appeared behind him and it change to a mask man then it vanished to see lucy crying, it fade to let koan turn to a throne.

 **Take my hand – our strong ties wil help us stand and fight are we ready? "Play fair…" just believe in myself there are unending dreams in this world go chase them! Speed up! Speed up! Just believe in myself we will overcome the lonely nights speed up! Speed up! To the future brimming with sudden, unfound feelings! I now just believe in myself!**

The scene change to erza in her fairy armor charging at George and an alpha dungle beast as the dungle beast block her swing George jump up and change to his half dragon form and charge at her, the scene change to show kavaxas sinking into the ocean but shana dive in to save him, then it showed happy, Carla and the angleoids together then change to lucy, wendy and chaos, then change to zerena then change to fairy tails emblem, it burns to show niji in her dragon form throwing Austin, then showed dun casting a spell making energy blasts fire at Austin, he dogged them and throw a punch but dung cast a shield spell then shows the cup sisters and dung with brain going agents each other than change to austin and koan back to back, the scene change to show a clock that has 10 seconds and showing austins silhouette running as it shows austins family, friends and loved ones then change to koans silhouette running showing the same then as the countdown continues as the background shows both of their allies together as the timer turn to 0 and it shows face on, then it shows dung and austins dragon forms head-butting each other then it flash change to a book of E.N.D and zerena looking at it.

Hibiki: I can't believe this.

Grace: man there way stronger then we thought.

Racer: whats the matter brain, are you going to cast the spell?

Cobra: do you three know her?

Brain: no doubt about it, that's wendy, the maiden of the sky.

Feral jester: yes, the daughter of the sky dragon that I ate in the alter world.

Then koan see her then jump over her as she see koan.

Koan: it's alright, koan is here for you.

Brain: to think we simply stumble upon her here, we made quite a find my friends, grab her!

Then a big green energy came out of his staff then form a hand to grab wendy as she scream

Koan, chaos, carla: wendy!

Austin: I got-

Dung: no you don't! **CORRUPT EARTH SHOCKWAVE!**

He stomp make a big shockwave to the ground sent everyone flying to the air

Koan: me have idea!

Koan jump at the energy along wendy then koan's tentacles burst.

Austin and Natsumi: KOAN!

Koan: Don't worry guys me be alright!

Koan use his tentacles to grab ragnel, chaos, haruna, scarlet, the joker, Venom, wolverine, scorpion, happy, stitcks and yuki

Koan: cause me bringing along buddies to help!

Then koan along with the others went into the portal as koan laugh crazy.

Brain: NO! Well then the rest of you, BEGONE! **DARK RONDO!**

Dung: **CORRUPT THUNDER CLAP!**

Feral Jester: **SINISTER HELL FLASH!**

Koanage Jump up raising his right hand up then jura came in

Koanage: **BLACK DEVIL'S DARK SPIRAL!**

Jura: **IRON ROCK WALL!**

He made a giant black mist cloud around the area as it begin to spin to make a black hole To swallowed brain's, feral jester's and Dung's attack to nothing and jura make rock pillars to assist blocking the attacks.

Jura: just in a nick of time.

Austin: that was close, (spotted that the group is gone) dame, dung is a pain in my ass.

Grace: I hear that.

Koanage: (got to the ground) it's everybody alright?

Austin: yeah, well minis lyon, he got croched, but getting bit in the head by feral jester is de ja vu.

Natsumi: koan is gone along with ragnel, chaos, haruna, scarlet, the joker, Venom, wolverine, scorpion, happy, stitcks and yuki.

Carla: oh wendy.

Austin: don't worry, I think koan is up to something.

Ren: yeah we beat them but feral almost wipe the floor with us.

Eve: well there a lot stronger then we are except fairy tail and cait shelter, we never stood a chance against them.

Austin: okay, the oracion seis haven't know our plans but if they did we can bring out the real plan

Then Austin see a glowing red sphere up top as his eyes wide in horror.

Austin: Oh no, the lunar eclipse!

Lucy: how?!

Austin: that might be koan's work and I know who's he brought out, but this is the crazy thing he ever think of.

Natsumi: what you mean?

Austin: If koan look at the lunar eclipse the worse part, koan is now more of an animal then before, if he is out there then one of us will maybe his lunch and but koan will still help us, he's now the ultimate predator make him a revert the mind into a primal state prone to violence and survival feral instinct of a wildly bloodthirsty.

Natusmi: is he going to…

Austin: no. Anyway, bently shall we go forth the plan?

Bently: yeah, and we have some surprises for you, me, sly and murry obtain our own magic.

Austin: what?!

Sly: your mother works wonders.

Carmalita: alright, we have our objective now lets move!

Austin: that's great! Even what dung said about his game we'll play along but we do it in our way.

Carmalita: chief! permission to go with you sir?

Austin: negative, you'll be with sly, to give him some back up as the forest is now surrounded by dungle beast and other dark mages but hope they be careful soon by the beast, since is a merge of both joker, smarty and rampage incarnate beast version.

Carmalita: yes sir! And permission to speak freely sir, kick his ass.

Austin: (smile) good luck privet fox.

Carmalita: it's inspector fox sir.

Austin: whatever, now everybody let's do this!

Everyone: RIGHT!

 **With koan and they other**

As feral jester and dung use some chain on koan, ragnel, chaos, haruna, scarlet, the joker, Venom, wolverine, scorpion, happy, sticks and yuki except wendy and happy.

Happy: hey! don't be so rough!

Koan: yeah rude manners.

Ragnel: so this is your plan?

Koan: trust me, even dung and feral knows this as we blocked rain but feral jester know about wendy and her magic.

Then brain grab happy's head to squeeze him but koan jump then bit brain's hand to let happy go.

Brain: agh! You freak!

He throw his arm to throw koan to the wall.

Wendy: koan!

koan: me alright, (get up) but he taste like crap!

Racer: what's the deal? I don't get why this little girl is so important.

Cobra: does she have something to do with nirvana?

?: oh she is.

Then turn to see teruyza, the rooters, the harpy twins, hiyori.

A red demon with pointy ears, purple horns, armors, but show his stomach, white wrist band, a tail and yellow eyes, the rooters , a humanoid man with grey and metal exoskeleton armor but green skin ,black eyes but glowing purple white, and a triangle with 3 circle.

A man who bald, blue eyes, a bit long nose and a long mustache then he wear attire consists of militaristic garments. He wears a red jacket with yellow cuffs, a front flap attached to one of the buttons and two flap hanging from the back, blue pince-nez glasses, white gloves, a set of grey goggles with flappable green lenses, grey pants and a pair of black boots with high rims. On his right wrist he has his wrist controller.

Another woman she has nice peach skin that is a little pale, black dragon wings and tail, has a shirt that revealed her cleavage and stomach, miniskirt, some boots with a heel, fingerless gloves and a jacket with a fur on the end of the sleeves, and has black hair with white streaks that is a little wild and crimson red.

A humanoid alien with armor pads, chestplate, shoulder cannons, metal wrist blade gauntlets, some mixed hunter outfit , black dreads but his face cover of a black make visor eyes along a skull jaw attach with it, claws and bare feet.

Then another man who muscle, dark brown hair, red eyes, wearing a combat boots, pants, shirts and a black jacket, fair skin and a beard as well.

Koan:(glared) janemba! berserker! Jennifer! geroge!

Sticks: EGGMAN?!

Ragneel and haruna: teruyza!

Chaos: sisters.

Teruyza: well this is a special reunion.

Angel: she doesn't seem special to me.

Hoteye: dose she worth money? If you plan to sale her to the highest bitter right? Oh yeah!

Koan: remind koan why you recruit mr. potato head?

Brain: you'll like that would you? But your friend there has sky magic that can heal anyone, feral jester and dung told me since my archive is blocked.

Koan: let me guess, to healed jellal? Since wendy have lost magic.

Brain: precisely.

Eggman: still full of surprise as always.

Koan: and still the rotten egghead you are.

Eggman: why you!

Feral jester: easy eggman, save it for they others , (turn wendy) you wonder how I know your mother right?

Wendy: yeah.

Feal jester grin and show a spear that is white and silver and the bottom have dragon feather wings and the staff have scales of a sky dragon.

Feral jester: lets say from the alter world she taste good when I ground her from the sky and make a great spear staff.

Wendy: (start to tear up) no, mother.

Koan:(next to wendy) don't listen to him wendy, it maybe true, but in this world she still alive and promise as well to help you find her.

Wendy hugs koan tightly.

Wendy: thank you koan.

Jennifer: how sweet, I hate sweet.

Koan glared with a stern face.

Scarlet: who's this woman koan? 

Koan: Jennifer, my first girlfriend I met, but she broke my heart saying it was all a lie, tricks and a set up, she killed my step parents and little sister along the way, the reason she torture, experimented me along the villains years ago and make me who I am today of lost my sanity by dumping me in that mixed up chemicals.

Jennifer: my true love is dung and I always hated your guts of a nobody clown of a freak show, (smirk eviliy and chuckle) it was funny and amusing seeing your lost family and your screaming in torture , the look of you face sure was a blessing to me when I break your mind,body and soul to this monster you become. Causing a lot of crimes and no one side make the human don't trust you and treated like an animal that need to be killed and locked up in a caged is really wonderful to see a pathetic being like you who couldn't protect his family or friend, no one wonder people don't trust a stupid devil freak of an animal.

Scarlet: how dare you?! (Glared with her demonic eyes)

Logan: now that's low. (Stern look)

Sticks: grr! Once I get out of these chains, your in for it now! (Struggling to break free)

Yuki: cruel, so cruel.

Wendy: why would you do that?(glared at jennifer)

Chaos: you scumbag. (Frown)

Ragnel: you made him like that?! (Furious expression)

Haruna: you bitch! (Snarl)

The joker:(frown) well, that is not a fun joke.

Happy: how heartless can you be!? (Point at her)

Venom: kill you. (Hiss)

Scorpion: you do something like that to el diablo?!

Dawn: how dare she do that.

Laura: how could she?!

Hiyori: poor koan.(sad look)

sorano: _my angel, he is hurt from that wench._

Then koan head down then give a nightmare creepy grin as he breathing and out.

Dung: now everyone need get to work.

Brain: yes, we will revive him!

Logan: won't get away with this!

Teruyza: we already have

Koan then telepathy to find jellal and mind link it.

Koan: **jellal, can you hear me?**

Jellal: **ugh, wha? who's there?**

Koan: **it's me Koan.**

Jellal: **koan?! How'd you-**

Koan: **no time listen up, I'll give you the details and you must help austin and they others, I know you remember what happen but is not your fault as the possessed magic corrupted you so long. So you earn a second chance by doing the right thing.**

Koan give the entire info and details of what going on to jellal as he shock and understand now.

Jellal: **what has it made me done, I want to correct it all.**

Koan: **good, I'll talk to Wendy to heal you and scarlet lead the way to let you and they other escape.**

Jellal: **okay and what about you?**

Koan: **I'll be fine, me hope.**

 **Meanwhile**

the groups have spliten up to find nirvana and hopefully koan as well.

Aya: so you and Koan know where jellal is which is why Koan meant to get capture along the others?

Austin: yeah, bently made a back up plan for this occasion.

Maya: well now after this why not you and me have some along time~.

Austin: (blush a little but shake his head) not now, we need to find nirvana before dung dose.

Sonic: yeah but the place around here is fill of jungle beast.

Sly: something tell me even dung's goons is out there along brain's as well.

Saber: but this time they have a major boost up along new magic to add

Knuckle: wait if koanage is koan, why didn't the lunar eclipse effect him?

Koanage: well only solar eclipse does and not lunar eclipse.

Austin: koan's genetic mackup is now unique and the animal d.n.a can be affected with certen events and to knuckles knowledge it makes koan into a pro hunter,

Sonic: you face that problem?

Austin:(shiver) and is very easy as a hunter he's smart as not animal d.n.a but yokai monster like mythical beast along kaiju which is destroyah. All that in him and in the forest jungle, we're in his element.

Erza: I hope he doesn't make us his pray.

Austin: well koan is madness as he wont let this tame him , let's hope he know what he doing. As now a telspathy messages from Koan he talk and jellal gonna help us.

Natsumi: I'm gonna finding my koany!

Austin: be careful natsumi! As long if he see the lunar eclipse, watch out.

Natsumi nodded and dash away to find koan.

Carla: I'll go with that brute.

Dex-starr: {I'll come too.}

Grace: same here.

Austin: good luck you guys.

Then austin heard monkey noises.

Austin: what the? Monkeys?

Kavaxas: no, apes and were not alone.

Then they see goliaths and gorgons came from the trees.

Austin: well let's deal with them.

 **With Natsumi**

As Natsumi, dex-starr, Carla and grace.

Natsumi; so she is a sky dragon slayer, what dose she eat for power?

Carla: air of course.

Natsumi: does it taste any good?

Dex-starr: {if your a sky dragon slayer you'll figure it out, and she a special one as I senses she can do something other then dragon slayer magic}

Dex-Starr: {guys look!}

They see some trees of black and mist.

Dex-starr: { My guess the nirvana is shwoing some stages, good thing y'all are immune to it}

Then they heard a roar as they turn to see 12 goliath and 7 bemehoth.

As there a goliath who have side horns and bemehoth who's ice skins.

?: I'am meteor goliath and this is galatic bemehoth.

Galactic bemehoth: we're the leader of our goliath and bemehoth, we expect to run of you four around here but we're not the only one.

Then they hear foot steps, one is a large man whose face resembles that of a monkey, with very prominent ears. He has an Afro, which bears his guild stamp, paired with similar sideburns, and also sports gold teeth. In the manga, he also seems to have a goatee. His eyes are most of the times hidden by a pair of wavy sunglasses: when they do appear (usually as a consequence of him being defeated), they're strangely enough simply shown as a pair of reversed "3"s. His body is round in shape, with slim limbs, and seems to be covered in hair, as seen from his hairy hands and upper chest. His first outfit consisted of a diamond-patterned shirt, with a polka-dotted tie circling its open collar, light pants held up by a belt covered in studs, and ankle boots. He later added a jacket matching his pants to his attire, and platform boots. He wasn't shown wearing a tie anymore, and he switched his shirt first to a striped one covered in stars, each reading "Love", and later to a flower-patterned one. In both attires, his fingers are covered in rings.

Meteor goliath: the naked mummy, black unicorn, the red hood and other dark guild who come along well.

Galactic bememhoth: they're here from the bounty of austin and koan even dead or alive to tqke care of their friends and allies, so our dungle beast assist them.

Natsumi: looks like we're going to take down some monkeys.

Dex-starr:{yeah and the dark guild better be careful when Koan unleashed his inner beast}

carla: are you crazy?! How can you two defeat this army?

Dex-starr: {there fairy tail and they don't back down, beside is time to show them that this cat ain't no push over}

Carla is surprised to hear that dex-starr is going to be infalved in this.

 **With austin and the gang**

Darkseid: seem dung brought other dark guild to help along the dungle beast.

Austin: we can see that, alright guys, let's get wild.

 **With Koan**

As the group of villain left only leave brain, Jennifer, and racer

Koan: (whisper to wendy and they others) guys I able to remove the cuff.

Logan: good, even I already cutting them.

Koan: Wendy, there's a guy name jellal in a coffin, I want you to heal jellal as he healed and jellal blast the roof, I want you guys to run as fast as you can and don't look back.

Wendy: what will happen to you?

Koan: I'll be alright, me think

Then Koan and they other broke free of the chains.

Brain: no way!

Koan: if you want wendy to heal him, then let me do it as well.

Brainiac: out my face clown.

Brain: enough, go join they others.

Brainaic nodded and left.

Koan: take us where jellal is.

Brain: why are you helping?

Koan: cause Koan can't let someone die in their fate.

Racer then brought out a cross-themed coffin

Racer: sorry it took so long, things was so heavy it already built for my speed, I always thought i was fast but my trip suddenly doubt myself. (spotted koan is free) AH!

Brain: don't worry racer, he and Wendy gonna help us revive him.

Koan: ready?

Wendy: yeah

Happy: you know what your doing koan?

Koan: trust me.

koan and wendy brought there hands out as they begin to heal jellal then broke the chain out.

Koan: jellal now!

Then jellal blasted brain and Jennifer then burst out and the lid burst the roof.

Jellal: come on!

Wendy: but...

The joker: enough stalling wendy lets mumba!

As they turn to see Koan staring at the lunar eclipse as they look at it.

Ragnel: a red sphere?

Scarlet: you heard koan, lets go!

She grab ragnel and drag her away along with the others as they heard koan did a bloody scream which they clutch his head and sweating.

Wendy: what's happening to koan?

The joker: trust me wends, you don't want to know if he look at a lunar eclipse.

Yuki: lunar eclipse? What happen to him if he does?

The joker: you see when he and I were partners back when he is a criminal but only for pranking other bad guy to steal stuff for our own and we are the best of teams, but I only seen this once when he see that red eclipse he is a different man, more smarter then bats, more animal then croc, and most importantly more like a hunter then animal.

Koan get to the floor then he ripped off his straightjacket shirt and his vest, he grew a little taller , his foot ripped out of his shoes shows claws hand like, his skin become white as albino , his hair blacker then grew a bit and spiky, his fur red frame attach to shift like a mane of a lion, his body a little a bulkier then some dark grayer scales of a dragon appeared on the bottom of his legs , his torso show white fur around it, then 2 long spikes blades grew from his back , show angel and devil wings , his tail is long with a tip sharp blade along a spine like spikes, his pants looks like shorts that torn and horns on each side of his head but the left horn is broken, his nose is gone but a V shape like to show he have, have gills, black claws, the hair shadows his eyes leaving glowing white beady eyes then brain and Jennifer wakes up then as they looked at the beast which they absolute horror and shaking in fear standing and senses a beyond savage energy.

Brain: what is that?!

Jennifer: i-i don't know.

the beast koan open his mouth wide to show his grayish black teeth and make a hugest echo roar as everybody heared

 **with Austin**

Austin: (shiver) the hunt has begon.

with Lilith and minato

Lilith: I see that he inherited that from me.

Minato: you and your son scare me sometimes.

 **with zerena**

zerana: koany?

 **with natsumi and the group**

Natsumi: holy geez did you all hear that?!

Grace: s-s-sound like a howling beast me, b-but anyway they put on one heck of a fight.

Dex-starr: {I don't know, but we must be prepared for what's coming since we took down the dungle beast as well and their 2 alpha, Carla you alright?}

Carla: y-yeah.

Natsumi: (grab the ape man) alright you big dumb ape, tell me your guys hide out is!

Afro man: I ain't telling you squat (laugh)

That pissed off natsumi to headbutt him k.o.

Natsumi: how about you?! (grab another ape man)

Carla: these girls are reckless.

Dex-starr:{but there are cool}

?: well, well I see you pesky flies are buzzing around, that why I was sent by dung to swat you girls once and for all.

The team look up to see a tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back, he wear white pants, a black cloak with yellow lines and wearing a dark blue shirt.

Grace: no.

Natsumi: not this guy again. Hey, what's going on cool-breeze long time no see, how have you been man?

?: what were enemy's you fool.

Grace: are you that dense?

Dex-starr: {who's that guy grace?}

Grace: his name is erigor, he was behind the plot to take down gramps and the rest of the masters with the lullaby flute.

Natsumi: oh yeah! He's the wind bag I roasted back from that bridge right? Talk about a jerk.

Erigor:(flew down) after the fall of the Eisenwald guild, I use my expertete as an enforcer in the service of dung and the oracion seis, bying my time till now. (grin and cross his arm) today that I'll have my revenge but someone else wanted to join the party.

As the berseker appeared from the tree branch jump down with his 2 wrist claw blade growl at them.

Erigor: the day that erigor the grim reaper will rise again!

Then they heard that savage roar echoing again as soon a figure shadow invisible speed passed the group and frighten them.

Erigor: what the hell is that?!

Dex-starr: {oh shit! He's here!}

the shadow kept dashing in a blur and then tackle berserker as he scream loudly and agony of ripping and shredding noise while roaring then someone threw the mask to the gang to see the berserker's mask as they go check on him to see he for real claw marks, ripped into two and bones showing a lots and lots of blood, which made natsumi shocked, grace surprised, carla hugging dex-starr in fright and erigor scared.

Natsumi: whoa….

Grace: who did that?

Carla: um, dex-starr…

Dex-Starr: {I won't tell anyone.}

Erigor: what the hell is going on?!

They heard a noise again as ergigor use his magic

Ergior: STORM SHRED!

Sent wind blade but a blurr of flames slice burn off ergior's left arm off.

Erigor: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARRRRRMMMMM!

He quickly use a potion that Dung give him to drink it , then he attach his arm

Erigor: munch better, no-

Then a speed blur speed of hot wind leave a big nasty cut on his torso as he scream and gasping as blood drip from his mouth.

Erigor: wha-what is going on?

Then suddenly a little wind all around erigor of insvible speed wind bbladesas he scrsaming like in absolute suffer cutting him all over of a million scratch and cut his hands and his half leg then bite Mark on his neck and a big claw marks on his back then fall down bleeding.

Carla: we should get out of here.

Grace: agreed.

Dex-Starr:{ no! Just don't move a muscle, if you do you'll end up like that guy}

As they didn't move then the dark figure who blur in speed stop and show the beast Koan walking in four legs pacing around make them shocked and horrified in fear.

Natsumi: on my god.

Grace: koan.

Carla: h-h-how?

Dex-Starr: I'll explain later when we're in the clear.

The beast Koan walk like a tiger's prey and sniff them, which he look at natsumi and grace which they shake in fear, the beast koan title his head then lick their cheeks.

Grace: wha? (start to giggle a little)

The beast Koan stared at the ice necklace that he made for her as he growl in curious to touch it.

Grace: um…

Scarlet: natsumi! Grace! Carla! Dex-Starr!

Then the beast koan vanished in the shadow and run off.

Scarlet: are you all okay?

Natsumi: yeah, just spooked, but I don't think about carla.

She is still hugging dex-starr tightly

Scarlet and the gang turn and looked the beast koan a bit far but in the shadow which shocked and awe them then he roar as he leap from branches to branches then he gone.

Scarlet: oh my god.

Wendy: koan. (Shaking in fear)

Logan: damn

Sticks: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (hid behind Logan)

Yuki: scary.

Chaos: oh dear.

Ragnel: whoa.

Haruna: koany.

The joker: just like how I remembered.

Happy: s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o s-s-scary.

Venom: hmm…

Scorpion: el diablo.

Then venom look at the dead body of berserker and the badly damage erigor.

Venom: he sure did a number on both of them.

The joker: well, shall we find nirvana?

Scarlet: yeah(bringing the pokeball along)

Natsumi: that's Koan's Pokemon

Scarlet: he give them to me before he transformed.

Logan: jellal went his own to find austin and they others, better be careful of koan running around.

Happy see Carla hugged tight dex-Starr.

Happy: WHY IN THE HELL IS SHE-

Dex-starr: {she is terrified of beast koan}

Happy: oh, I would do that when I was with you guys.

Oshawatts came out and look at Carla hug dex-Starr as his eyes wide and turn pale while jaw dropped.

Oshawatt: OSHA!

Happy: she is scared of koan now.

Oshawats: (sigh in relief) Oshawatt.

Wolverine: alright enough of the love rival worry, scarlet and I will fight janemba, haruna and ragnel go after Teruyza, happy, yuki, venom, joker, chaos, Scorpion, sticks, Wendy, Carla, happy go to austin and the group.

Dex-starr: {I think I should go with carla, I don't think she is letting me go anytime soon}

Happy: I'll let her hold me!

Oshawatt: osha!

Happy: no she is going to hug me!

Oshawatt: osha osha!

Dex-starr: (trying to let Carla go) {um I think she has a strong grip}

Wendy: Carla are you okay?

Carla: no child, I'm so not, okay.

Dex-Starr: {don't worry, koan be alright, you can let me go now}

Carla: (blush a little and let go) oh I'm so sorry.

Dex-star: {that's alright}

 **With the 3 blue Pegasus boys**

Eve, hibiki and ren are facing groups of red hooded people, people with hair that looks like horns and, gorgons and bememoth.

Ren: these are the dark unicorn, red hood and these must be the dungle beasts austin and koan talked about.

Gorgons: you three humans wont escape alive from us!

Hibiki: oh really? You'll see what we're not just pretty faces.

As the dark unicron charge and so do the dungle beast gorgons at ren.

Ren: **AIR MAGIC: AIR ROOM!**

Then a bubble barrier around the dark unicorn and jungle beast gorgon as they scream and felt like suffocating.

The dark unicorn memebers and bemehoth surrounded eve

Man 12: what's his deal?

Woman 34: isn't he cute?

Woman 15: let's make him ugly.

Bemehoth: is just a small brat!

Eve: I can make things really ugly.

They charge at eve then he make it snow.

Eve: **SNOW MAGIC: TOTAL WHITE OUT!** you'll be snow blind and frozen in your tracks. You think this is cute?

Man 32: sorry.

Woman 37: p-please forgive us.

Bemehoth: damn you

Got up as it rock slammed molten around as eve dodge it but the other bemehoth grab him.

Ren and hikibi: eve!

He scream in pain until the bemehoth's hand sliced off.

Man 3: what was that?!

Ren and hikibi free eve out of the rock hands

Hikibi: you alright?

Eve: yeah,(he heard stumping) hey did you hear that?

Ren: yeah.

Hikibi heard a telepathic call from Austin.

Austin: Hikibi are you okay?!

Hibiki: yeah, we're fine, what's going on?

Austin: koan that's what! He now in his hunter stage, if you see anyone getting slaughtered , watch out !

They look up top to see a red sphere

Eve: is the red moon in the sky is what affecting koan like this!?

Austin: yes! And-

Then a buzz noise cut and blocked the telepathic.

Rent: austin? Austin!

Then they heard screaming as they turn to see a member of 2 dark unicorn hang upside impale by a crystal blade to the trees and dripping blood.

Ren: my god

Hibiki: what should we do?!

As they see the trees and there moving but no one in or hiding.

Eve: y-you think is Koan?

Ren: I don't know but be ready.

Bemehoth: where is that thing?

As they move closer and see the trees and bushes moving and stumping but what appearing out is the beast koan while growling.

Bemehoth: IT CAN CAMOFLOUGE!

Then he koan beast start to slash him to pieces then he leap and acrobatic multiple kicking all the dark unicorn very badly then he blasted the black fire beam at the dungle beast into dust, then turn to the three boys.

Hikibi: holy fuck.

Ren: is that koan?

Eve: what ever he is, don't move.

Koan growling come closer to their face as his mouth wider hissing as drooling acid acid which they shiver but he close his mouth and nodded to them then he dig underground and gone.

Eve: phew, that was close.

Hibiki: come on, we need to find nirvana.

Eve: yeah, when he nodded his head to us, I think he in control.

 **With jura, sherry and Lyon**

lyon, sherry and jura are facing the red hood guild they start drawing on there papers , the krakens and wraith.

Red hood 24: foolish lamia scale members.

Red hood 56: let us show you real magic.

Kraken: you will die to our lord and master.

Lyon: there drawing.

Jura: it's picto magic.

Lyon: and the dungle beast Austin and koan said

sherry: ugh, they could never expressions love.

kraken: love is a weakness like yours rat!

Sherry: HOW DARE YOU! LOVE IS A STRENGTH!

Wraith: we shall see! Get them!

Red hood guild: **UNISON PICTO!**

As poof to show cute pink raccoon with leaf on them holding sticks.

Lyon: what are they goblins?

Sherry: oh my goodness I'm in love.

Jura: don't let your guard down. there vicious beast!

The pink squirrel roll as ball to bounce at them and the kraken unleashing an electric ball attack and the wraith charge fast speed with their blades arm.

Lyon: (cast his ice magic) we have to fight back sherry!

Sherry: **WOOD DOLL!**

As the attack hit the pink squirrel but they lucky to avoid some of the dungle beast's attack as the lightning got lyon and jura as they hiss in pain.

Kraken 12: there's more.

Red hood guild: **UNISON PICTO!**

Then poof out is a green wyvern roaring.

Lyon: it's that a wyvern?!

Sherry: he it's not quite cute.

Jura: there remarkably skill artist and we're out number here.

Then something from the ground make mant trees fall down.

Red hood 28: the hell was that?!

Then suddenly the beast koan's tail is right behind a red hood person as lyon, sherry and jura see the tail and eyes wide is targeting as the blade turn a stinger dagger.

Lyon: what the heck?!

Sherry: woah!

The beast koan's tail impale the red hood person and drag him to the darkness screaming until gut slash as blood spill everyone and even on sherry, jura and lyon as they're eyes wide in horror.

Jura: my god.

Sherry scream and hugged lyon tightly.

Kraken: oh no! Is him! Run away!

Then a blur speed slicing and deadly punches and ripping body parts off of the dungle beast then the beast koan split his jaw as he spray a huge black web on the red hood guild.

Red hood 64: what the heck is this stuff?!

As they try get out but they cant as they see crawling down from the tree branches then he screech at them when they scream the beast koan eating them and tear them apart inside and out as sherry felt sick then puke at the tree then the beast koan jump at the green wyvern's back then koan's forearm pop out long bladed blade impaling the wvern's back to scream in and ripped it's wings out with his hands.

Lyon is disgusted and ready to puke, sherry is frozen in fear and jura is scared. Then they see and recognize the nemertrix, the red fur frame and the fingerless gloves as their eyes are wide in shock and horror.

Sherry: is that koan?!

Lyon: what happen to him?!

Jura: it's something to do with the red moon.

then the beast koan get down sniff at them and turn to see the green wyvern getting back up ,which he turn his head to as to point his head to the green wyvern.

Jura: you want us to take it down?

the beast koan growl at them.

lyon: let's hurry up before he change his mind!

Jura: **PRAYING HANDS: IRON ROCK COUNTER EXPLOSION!**

Then it poofed as the beast koan walk like predator looking closer at jura, lyon and sherry then sniff them and roar big then he flew up then flew out in hyper speed almost cause a sonic boom.

Jura: that was new.

Then sherry fainted on lyon.

Lyon: sherry!

The beast koan see ichiya is tide up in a stick with a group of people as the beast is thinking then growl in annoyance.

Ichiya: I have decided to show you mercy, count yourselves lucky to be living with your lives and your limes in tacked.

Then beast koan stealth the bushes pounce at the groups who they bloody screaming and ripping apart

 **with logan and scarlet**

As they heard the bloody scream.

Logen: means koan is busy.

Scarlet: yeah.

Logan can sniff at janemba's scents.

Logan: that janemba guy is expecting us, any info about this guy koan knows?

Scarlet: well, janemba is a demon being made and incarnate of evil energy and negative energy that can make reality manipulation abilities along with his raw strength

Cosmic Illusion: A counterattack where When the opponent attempts to attack, Janemba uses the Bunkai Teleport to avoid them. He then reappears beside the opponent as he charges a pink energy sphere over their chest and blasts them away, creating an explosion and inflicting a great amount of damage.

Illusion Smash: Used in his first form where he opens up huge dimensional portals and opens another one where the target is. He then sticks his fist through and punches the opponent from a great distance away.

Dimensional Hole: A defensive technique where Janemba opens up a small portal to absorb Ki Blasts and send them away.

Vast Reality Warping: Janemba can warp reality in seemingly anyway he likes on a dimensional scale. This makes him a very tough opponent to beat. His reality warping abilities include: Regeneration, , Molecular Manipulation, Cloning, , Necromancy, Evil Energy Manipulation, Shapshifting.

Needle Mountain Hell: More commonly known as Lightning Shower Rain. It is a technique where Super Janemba traces his finger in the air and creates a streak of green energy light that breaks into sharp, glass-like needles Then, he swings his arm back and fires the energy needles at his opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage.

Spike Hell: A weaker version of Needle Mountain Hell where Janemba traps his opponent in a sphere made from the Blood Pond, and then he creates beams of energy from his Dimension Sword that can cut through both the trap and the opponent easily.

Hell Gate: Super Janemba places his hands at the sides of his face as he charges a green energy sphere in his mouth. Then, he yells and fires the green energy in the form of an energy wave from his mouth at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage.

Dimensional Sword: A weapon created from an ogre club; the Dimensional Sword is Janemba's signature weapon. It is a powerful red sword with a dark blue body and a white handle .It also possesses Anti-Dimensional properties; being able to cut open portals to other worlds and create Sword Beams. As well as perform his Dimensional Sword Attack.

Logan: (grin) sound like a real fight, any weakness?

Scarlet: no idea yet, but I'm guessing pure energy, insult can crack him a bit , positive energy so I'm half angel it should help along my devil slayer magic.

Logan: And I'm gonna cut him still.

Then an energy blast coming at them.

Logan: lookout!

They dodge and see jamebma flew down laughing evil at the two while his sword point at them.

Scarlet: you find it funny when I burn your tongue out.

He growl at her angrily.

Logen: let's go!

Janemba grin as he swift his sword to open the portal and suck them in as they fall to the ground groaning and getting up.

Logan: we're the hell are we?

Scarlet: I think this is where he wanted to fight us.

They see the floating jelly beans, spikes, mountain and land even the sky is dark purple.

Logen: what the hell?

Janemba arrive grinning then they glared at the demon.

Logan: (unleashed his claws) come on!

Scarlet: let's do this! **REQUIP!**

She then change into a different armor, it's red-orange armor with phenoix wings, she has claws gauntlets, phenoix tail feathers and she is holding a wide sword that has phenoix wings on the hilt.

They charge at janemba and so do he.

 **with dung and they others in the base**

Dung: this is going well.

Feral jester: indeed.

Then suddenly brain come in as his clothes look torn and claw slash on half of his face carry Jennifer which she have a burnt mark on her back as there bleeding and bruises.

Feral jester: what the hell happen to you two?!

Brain: jellal escaped along they others and the savage nephalem is… I have no idea

Jennifer: w-w-we saw...a beast...something I n-never seen...he have angel and devil wings...

feral jester: koan!

Dung: him? how can he-

then they look at the lunar eclipse from the window.

Dung: dear god, not again.

Brain: w-what you talking about?

Dung: koan is in this shit! He made that red moon, now there's no stopping him.

Racer: wait you see this before?!

Dung: barely made it out alive one time, but there is nothing compare to what ookami and that freak are capable of.

Feral jester: well if he having fun, (grin wider) then I'll join in as well.

Dung: go as you wish, but a little warning: you won't last 2 minutes with him out there.

Feral jester: (laugh crazy while grin) no my friend, I'm gonna fight fire, (then he make a black and purple moon) with fire.

Then he dash out into the forest

dung: seem our problem, racer! Deal and have fun with the enemy.

Racer: you got it!

 **with feral jester**

Then he growling and clutching his head as he begin to grew a bit taller, he grew black fur along yellow streaks, his bottom waist and legs have darker red scales, he grew 9 fox tails with a sharp blades, four arms but the bottom arms are exoskeleton with claws, then he grew a undead demonic wing on the right and a fallen angel wing on the left then his hair is like the east koan but more spiky and forward, he have four eyes and saber tooth and one horns on his forehead then he do a mighty roar of the east feral.

 **with natsumi and the group.**

Natsumi: was that koan?

Scorpion: I don't know but look!

They see a black and purple moon.

Grace: another moon?!

Ragnel: why there's another one?! Did koan already using the red moon?!

Natsumi: it's feral jester!

everyone: HUH ?!

Natsumi: he's doing the same thing like koan !

yuki: this is not good

?: really ?

then they turn to see racer, teruyza, and melan.

Natsumi: what these three doing here?!

Teruyza: well well rangel, is like old times huh?

Rangel: no it hasn't!

haruna: me, rangel and grace will handle these 3.

grace: the rest regroup with Austin.

Natsumi: gotcha.

Then saw a black and purple blur and when arrive is beast feral in front of natsumi and they other as surprise and spooked a bit.

Feral jester:(chuckle) surprise!

Natsumi: feral!

happy: n-n-now he's like koan.

feral jester: I like to stay and chat but they can handle this, chao! (he zoom in a speed blur)

racer:(speed at them) you'll stay right, here!

Then he slipped by grace's ice.

The joker:(laugh) watch your step. Come on guys let's go find Austin (he made a whistle)

Then the joekrmobile.

The joker: hop in!

Natsumi: um, I'm not.

Venom:(grab natusmi) no time! We must go!

They all hop in the jokermobile and drove off.

Racer: you got some nerve, no one put the breaks on me.

Grace: looks like you have a problem with your traction.

Teruyza: brain and udng are looking for jellal, so he sent all of us to find him while stopping anyone that get in our way, when feral have his fun but he's looking for him.

Ragnel: I don't think so.

Then teruyza, melan and racer burst of black and purple aura.

Haruna: seem dung and feral boosted them up.

Grace: yeah, let's take them down.

Rangel: with pleasure.

Then racer speed appeared and reppeared.

Grace: your crazy fast, but not faster then my koany. **HOLY ICE MAKE: SWORDS!**

She slammed down the ground make ice blades coming out as racer dodging everywhere even teleporting but some cut his shoulder, hair and cheeks as almost got hit make him stumble.

Grace: you seem have a new tricks.

Racer: you as well.

Then ragnel and teruyza clashng each other along haruna dodging melan's dark arrows then she sent green and white energy slash from her dagger blade as she flew to dodging them.

Haruna: why are you following what feral saying?

Melan: he's my master and creator.

Haruna: why are you really following him, don't you know what your purpose?

melan: I must obey the leader of the fallen angel

Haruna: but if you come from ikaros you should know the horrible thing dung did, his corruption is the reason make koan into feral jester.

melan: huh?! (eyes wide)

haruna: dung did nothing but did exparament on him and make him into an animal and feral jester is the reason dung made him like this, remember ikaros's past of what horrible things he did to you and your sister but controlling you with corruption melan! you maybe a fallen angel but you still have the light like an angel from ikaros within!

Melan then start to shake as memories of ikaros flashing around her and even dung of what he did then clutching her head to hiss the pain then she turn to teruyza then she show a black and white arrow at her which impale her shoulder.

Teruyza: ahh! what you doing melan?! (glared at her)

Melan: I…. remember everything.

Teruyza: fool! Feral jester created you! He's your master!

Melan: no, I remember my true purpose, is to serve my true master, I maybe melan but I carry the same D.N.A and made from ikaros.

Ragnel: yeah and you lose teruyza!

Teruyza: we shall see.

As rangel's arm glows show a black and red lines of a claw and her sword become a scythe mode and teruyza show black and green snake like and long chain blade with it.

Teruyza: COME AND GET ME!

As they clash huge and energy show some shockwaves then haruna came but konoe in charge clashes with her.

Teruyza: you!

Rangel: huh?! okay now I'm confuse!

Konoe: you'll understand later rangel, now let's do this.

Rangel: alright then.

They Dash each other raising their weapons.

Ragnel and Konoe: TERUYZA!

Teruyza: KONOE! RAGNEL THE BLOODEGE!

They clash there blades at each other more then konoe's chain blade glows holy energy then rangel back to sword mode as they impale teruyza's chest as she cough off blood.

Teruyza: how, is this… possible?

Konoe: working together as a team along with true family and friend, something you don't understand. I was locked up by you controlling haruna's body but when koan come he's the person who did this purified. I wont forgive you making haurna and me like this, for now on there can be only one teruyza is who is the true light, and I help ragnel and haruna take their revenge.

Teruyza: (chuckle) It was fun all these years by dung...then suffer teruyza konoe ...even you the most...ragnel the bloodege.

Konoe: no...this time you suffer...

Rangel: be consumed by corrupt darkness teruzya yuuki!

Then suddenly Lilith and hikari appeared as shocked and fear teruyza even surprise konoe and rangel.

Teruyza: hikari...your alive?!

Hikari: an angel never died form heaven, and now your dust, sweetie.

Lilith: with pleasure, consumed to nothing!

She then make a small black ball and then she flick it to teruyza, it hit her forehead the in a flash as she scream in agony.

Teruyza: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She is turn to dust and the wind blow the dust away Leaving on the floor is her hooded yellow cape cloak.

Rangel: dame, remind everyone to never make you angry, ever.

Then konoe grab teruyza's hooded cape cloak and wear it.

Konoe: rangel, this is koan's parents which you know the legends and rumors.

Rangel: you mean the heavenly lord and the demon queen?!

Konoe: yes.

Hikari: you must be ragnel the bloodege, your teacher told us about you.

Rangel: y-you know him?!

Lilith: yes back in the day, don't worry I iddnt come to your soul but I did erase teruyza and konoe is for now on the new and improve teruyza who's good.

Konoe: I'm sure am (then turn back to haruna)

Haruna: ragnel, I'm sorry for...

Rangel: is alright, we both got fucked up thanks to dung.

Haruna: yeah.

 **With grace and racer**

Racer panting and grace a bit as some ice around.

Racer: I'm impressed fairy tail, the freak beast sure did make you stronger.

Grace: call koany a freak again, then I'll kame sure your legs will be the first thing I cut.

Racer: I like to see you try!

Then suddenly grace spasm a bit as she felt this energy but like E.N.D.S but different inside of her and the voice.

?: _ **let me take over.**_

Grace: _ **what? Who are you?**_

?: _**call me levathein, your ice demon and holy ice angle.**_

Grace: _**where'd you came from?**_

Levathein: I was created by you and koan together, you see I'm similar like E.N.D.S as we was remake ,customize , and created not only you and koan but with magic , life , E.N.D.S energy and blood to incarnate so years ago we was part made by zerena as etherion but demonic and angelic by koan's parents cause to one day meet them but got dung killed us so we was bury to E.N.D.S which before was she was reawakens and after the sex you have I transferred and become part of you , because similar like how natsumi and E.N.D.S are, but some of us choose a name for ourselves or any personality that different like eclipse virgo and mirajane's old personality.

Grace: (grin) ooh, should we get started?

Levathein: yes.

Then as levathein took over grace body make her spasm a bit but stop, then her hair went up and a little spiky, her eyes turn red, black tattoos appeared and from around her body but with some icy color on it.

Racer: huh what the hell happen to you!?

Levathein: oh, nothing for you to know, (she look at grace's body and smile) nice body.

Racer: I don't care! It don't scared me!

He speed appeared and kick her neck but suddenly racer's leg become ice of a frostbite begin to show.

Racer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMYYYY LLLEEEEEEGGGGGG! MY PREASUSE LEG!

Levathien: (pot a lollipop in her mouth) is rude to kick a lady.

Racer: what the fuck did you do?!

He then was shocked to see that her neck is full of shards and her upper body is ice crystals, it reconstruct itself and she is good as new

Racer: what the fuck did you do?!

He then was shocked to see that her neck is full of shards and her upper body is ice crystals, it reconstruct itself and she is good as new then when she walk the air feel cold and ice crystal shards everywhere.

Racer: wha-what are you?!

Levathein: I'am the Nephalem of ice and snow, levathein, seem your to slow to catch up.

Racer: grr, (rase his hand up) LET'S KICK THINGS INTO OVERDRIVE! **DEAD GRAND PRIX!**

Then she hear revving in a dissents, then coming out of the trees and bushes there are green motorcycles racing to her then she slide as it went to racer then he hop on.

Levathein: so your going to defeat me with your rusty bike?

Racer: watch your mouth, these bad boys will run you down.

Levathein: then come at me slowpoke.

Racer then drives his bike as the others charge at her which levathin sigh of boardness then she raised her leg up.

Levathein: **ICE NEPHALEM: ICE LAND.**

When she stomp a big snow showing and ice floor and some a bit of ice crystal and mountain shape as racer stumble on his bike as he shivering and chattering his teeth.

Racer: i-i-its cold all of a sudden.

Levathein: yes , (she make a snowboard ) now let me show you a real pro of speed like my koany.

Racer: oh it's on!

then as racer and Levathein which the snowboard floating a little but then as grace make ice long bladed claws appeared out of her hands while ice wind begin to show as then she vanish of icy wind.

racer: huh? where is she?!

Levathein: right behind you.

He turn to see her in blur speed slashing and cutting her then do a snowboard as she point her claws at him.

Levathein: **ICE NEPHLAEM: FROZEN DIVE STORM!**

She fired a lots of ice shards make an ice explosion as everything turn back to normal as race fall down knocked out as levathein land down.

Levathein: there, I win your little race.

Lilith: nicely done levi,

she turn to see Lilith, hikari,ragnel ,haruna and melan.

Levathein: madam lily, sir Hikari.

Lilith: (turn to racer) oh poor soul, all he want is to be the fastest man alive, but sonic already fill that placement.

Hikari: don't worry my dear, he and they other be free out of this mess is cleaned up, I'll start with sornao.

Lilith: good luck, if nirvana is located our son and grand son will open there own game, we already put our powers to make everyone immune the effect(look at the purple and black moon) and now our two sons gonna brawl to see who's the true alpha.

Hibiki: yes, do you think it's fare that austin get a chance one day?

Lilith: of course, he is akasu's and minitos son after all.

 **meanwhile with scarlet and logan**

as scarlet clashing with janemba in the sky as logan jump to jelly bean to jelly beans then he jump high to impale the demon's back.

Janemba roar in pain as he flew down to crush logan out of him then scarlet flew down slash a fire energy at him but he dodge it then he make a needle line to fired energy needle as logan look up to see it and block it but got cut marks and bleeding but healing it as janemba laugh at them.

Logan: this bub starting to annoyed me.

Scarlet: I can agree.

Then she change her flames into holy fire .

Scarlet: how good your claws resist to flames.

Logan: good enough why?

She touch his claws as it glowing white.

Scarlet: that's why (Smirk)

logen: oh now I see what your getting at, this bub is going to get roasted.

then as they charge as janemba open his mouth to fired a green beam but scarlet twirl her sword to make a flames shield to erase the blast as logan speed in claw janemba face then stabbing him a lot at the chest to the ground as janemba screaming in pain as he back up which logan turn scarlet.

logan: now scarlet! Finished him!

Scarlet: **HOLY PHENIOX JAVELION!**

Then scarlet make a big white pehonix slash pierce janemba as he scream as a bright light engulf of flames then he exploded to dust and his sword dropped down.

Scarlet: and that's it's that, (pick up the sword) hmm, I have found a gift for koany.

logan: how we get out of this place?

Scarlet: leave it to me.

She swing the sword and open the portal.

Scarlet: let go find Austin.

Logan: right behind you.

As they hop to the portal.

With beast koan speeding and jumping tree branch to tree branch until he senses something and dodge a beam attack and see the harpy twins and hiyori which he growl at them.

Dawn: we're so sorry but we have to.

the beast koan then title his head then he ripped out something as he hid.

Hiroyi: what did he ripped out (she look at a beeping device) a tracking device

as Austin and the gang arrive as they spotted the harpy twins and hiyori.

Austin: finally found ya, (spotted the twins and hiroyi) and a lucky day, alright (pull out ormadraga) let's rock.

Hiroyi: how'd you found us?

Ausitn: I place a tracking device on koan without him notice and-

He spotted the tracking device on the floor which merge of a piece of koan's flesh.

Austin: oh shit, koan I know your hiding even I cant smell but know, come on out, we're not gonna harmed you, and I put the tracking device for a reason to find you as we just need your help and besides we made a plan to release them from brain remember?

The beast koan came down as everyone look at him then he turn to see the jokermobile came in.

The joker: we-he-hell, we found you.

As the portal open to show logan and scarlet here too.

Scarlet: we're back.

Then levathein, melan, ragnel and haruna arrive.

Haruna: so have we. 

As everyone don't move as the beast koan turn to wendy as he walk in circle around her while growl in curious.

Wendy: eep, um, hi k-koan. (shaking)

Then beast koan then just lick her cheek.

Wendy: (giggle) h-hey, that tickles.

Then the beast koan rub his head to her as he begin to purr.

Wendy: aw, (kiss his forehead) aren't you sweet.

Austin: well done wendy

then beast koan point the ormadraga then to the harpy twins and hiyori.

Austin: (grin) right on bro, I was thinking the same thing, let's rock. **BATTLE CRY!**

 **Play brutal legend battle cry**

he then play the solo as side pots appeared behind him, as he finished he raised his arm up and a flaming sword then a wave of energy burst out the area, everyone felt it and they felt more energy znd magic then before and the harpy twins and hiyori felt their chains break off.

Erza: what the, what was that?

Saber: its a devil screaming.

Maya: is it some kind of magical boost?

Aya: I like it.

Anna: its an angle singing.

Nymph: it's the titan's song.

Niji: it's creation itself smashing the anvil of time.

Judy: I fucking love it!

Madoku: I can get use to this.

Irene: I agree.

 **somewhere**

Juvia: whoa, I feel more stronger then before.

Levy: is this austin's doing?

Laki: oh I want him to play his sound near my ears and to play with my body~.

bloody bunny: that make me turn on~.

 **back with Austin, koan and the group**

then the beast koan pull out a keyblade from his tail then he use it to break the corrupt spell on the chains.

Austin: rock on.

then erza pounce at Austin and so do his girls.

Austin: WHOA! Oh hey girls.

Erza: that was great austy!

Dawn: sis we're finally free!

Laura: we're free! we're free!

Hiyori: we're free at last.

Then the beast koan begin to speak.

Beast koan: I'm glad you three are alright.

Austin: oh so you can talk in that form, did you see the-

Koan: purple moon, yes I have and seem feral jester can do it to so now his allies in a look out for jellal since I set him free.

Austin: the copper gang, carmalita and the cup sister are looking for him as we speak.

Beast koan: yeah (turn to levathien) I know your not grace, but who are you?

Levathien: I'm levathien koan dear.

Beast koan: so your like E.N.D.S?

Levathien: indeed, but with a little difference.

Koan: I see, so that means same happen to lucy and they other of my wifes?

Levathien: yes, but it's slow processes but they will appear.

koan: I see.

Ikaos, asteara and nymph begin to hug the twins and hiyori tightly.

Ikaos: sisters! Your back and free!

Nymph: dawn! Laura! And hiyori! Your back!

Asteara: your back!

Chaos:(jump to the hug to) I missed you three so munch!

Dawn: chaos! Give us a hug!

laura: we're so happy to see you okay little sis

hiyori: me too!

Austin: well that's settle.

Beast koan: hey ausitn, is time for our new form we gonna use.

Austin: really? Sweet! But are you sure?

Beast koan: yes and the only way.

Austin: got it.

Then he change into his base sealed form then he burst to a monster dragon which surprise everyone as they felt this energy but soon died down to reveal he normal but his upper body change, he now has black and brown arm wings with orange lines and wings, he has the mummy piece on his neck, has black and brown arms and side torso with orange lines on him and has mummy bands on his hands then sprout a tail too, he now has red dragon eyes but with dark red circle his eyes and black checks with orange spikes on his back and tail.

The Beast Koan roaring as soon the red moon gone but his body kept glowing then soon died down as well, his hair is now white and has has red horns and has a halo but his hair spiky and a little long , his eyes are now green as a beast along black circle, as shirtless only a vest he now have darker red fur of his upper body and still wearing his fur frame, he grew a monkey tail like with spikes and a devil wings on the left and angel wings on the right. 

Erza: oh, wow.

Saber: (blush) rock, hard, abbs.

Maya: ooh~.

Hioryi: oh wow.

Anna: (smirk) my kind of man~.

Nymph: so, hot.

Niji: oh wow~.

Judy: must. Mate. Now.

Madoku: oh wow, that is badass.

Irene: oh wow.

Dawn: dame!

Lucy: ooh.

Scarlet: oh my lord and savor.

Layla: bow chika wow wow~.

Natsumi: so cool.

E.N.D.S: and sexy.

Grace: so hot.

Levathain: and spicy~.

Ikaros: master.

Asteara: mate with us.

Wendy: oh. Wow.

Laura: so cool.

Yuki: oh my.

Haruna: oh wow~.

Ragnel: that is, so cool.

Aya: hubba~ hubba~.

As Austin and koan look at the reflection.

Koan: well Austin, seem we tamed this form and now get down to business.

Austin: right, as midnight soon be awaken but I knew hoteye not that bad and same with they others but we need to stop them, racer along janemba, teruyza and berserk is down for the count.

Koan: melan is one of us now even I injured Jennifer enough, and that leave only sorano, cobra, egeman, braniac, geroge, midnight, brain, dung feral jester, angel the rooters. But first we should call and see if Bentley found where jellal is going, cause I have hunch why.

Austin: I'll handle brainiac and hopefully dung or george, I just want to erase him for what he did to me and my step mom.

Koan: go on, I'll duplicate myself with wendy and I must find sorano and purified her.

Austin: yeah, (turn the twins and hiyori) how about you three begin the imprint, pick which master you want.

Dawn: (turn to austin) um, I would like to be with you s-sir.

Hiyori: and I as well sir.

Laura: (turn to koan) I would like to imprint with you sir.

Austin and koan: let it rip.

Dawn, Laura and hiyori all ling with there new masters as they begin the imprint and now the chain are invisible.

Austin: alright that's that, (he telepathic bently) hey Bently, anyluck?

Bently: _**austin, your not going to believe this, we're walking with jellal here!**_

Austin: WAIT WHAT?!

Koan:(chuckle while smile) that's good to hear, I know we purified him back to normal.

Bently: _**no really, me and the group are walking to a glowing tree.**_

Austin: glowing tree? Where are you guys?

Murry: _**we're at the middle of the forest!**_

Koan: is there any enemies watching or spying on you?

Sly: _**cobra is right behind us waiting for the opportunity to strike, you guys should get down here ASAP.**_

Austin: right, be on guard you guys.

Cooper gang: _ **right!**_

Austin: sonic you and the group handle eggman, the duplicate me, erza go find jellal and the gang, venom, carnage will handle dungle beast and the rooters, the other duplicate koan handle sorano, natsumi handle cobra, along the duplicate koan and jura handle hoteye and I handle dung, George or brainiac and the real koan handle feral jester. the joker, darkseid and scorpion handle midnight, we must not let the eneimeis get the nirviana!

Everyone: right!

 **with sly and the gang.**

Sly, carmalita, bently, murry, cuppacheno and muggy are following jellal.

Bently: so jellal, I heard that you use to be friends with erza?

Jellal: yes I have, and I see that she is with austin.

Bently: I know it's not easy to take in, but just think that erza your friend is happy.

Jellal: (smile) thanks, how did you all know austin?

Murry: we are awesome together!

Carmalita he was my chief and I was a privet, he thought me everything he knows.

Bently: he met us after he left the force and help us in secret until our last case.

Cuppacheno: me and my sister met him in a casino, he save everyone and us, he took a gamble and reclaim everyone's souls and help us in return.

Jellal: (smile) Austin seem like a great guy, what about his brother koan?

Bently: well, koan is like a coin, one side he is a wack job, the other is a smart person but the most unpredictable being there is, he's the top former bad guy but heroic lunatic of every animals.

Jellal: he was a villain?

Sly: yeah, austin and there brother ben reformed him, although he wasn't call a villain but in nobody side only his, the poor guy lived alone since dung messed up his life and broke him, koan think the word "innocent" is what people are so he hurt though who hurt him times a thousands, he sometime steal, eat, hurt but not kill, destroyed , made deals to some heroes or villains but never trusted no people cause when they saw his devil form they hate and fear him.

Jellal: I see.

Murry: all happen when he have amnesia when he only remember his name, the pain but his family until ben and Austin work together to defeat him and got his memories back. He wanted to remake the mistake and now the people love him, so that's how he became a hero.

Jellal: (smile)I'm glad that they brought him back, (turn to carmalita) but how did austin become a police chief?

Carmalita: chief austin became a chief by passing all courses and finishing cases quickly.

Jellal: these two have amazing adventure.

Murry: hey guys! We're here!

Everyone turn to see a large tree that is glowing white.

Sly: this must be it.

Murry: sweet strawberry shortcake! It's huge!

Carmalita: (turn and pull out her shock pistol) come on out!

Then cobra along his snake came out with his hand raised up.

Cobra: okay, okay, you got us.

Carmalita: don't try anything funny cobra!

Cobra: I won't, yet.

Bently: Austin, we found it!

Austin then slam his foot at cobra at reentry.

Austin: I'm here

Dung: so do I

they turn to see dung.

Austin: dung, so you use cobra as your dog to help find it.

Dung: yes, and I see you finally using the form, what took you so long to use it?

Austin: would you like to know, (give dung a taunt) or would you like to find out?

Dung: what'd you think? (turn jellal) it's been an awhile my old allies.

Jellal: we're not aliys to begin with, I was possessed and manipulated and turn agents my friends

Dung: I see, (turn cobra) you may go now cobra and deal with the enemies.

Cobra: right (he left)

Dung: I know the two goddess and their husband put an immunity to all of you.

Austin: your not the only one as George and brainaic are here and your not getting it.

Gergoe and brainiac came by next to dung.

Braininac: Austin D ookami, this world such interest and their magic

Austin: don't even think about collecting it tech head (Geroge) never thought something ugly came back to be more ugler.

Geroge: your now that good looking yourself.

Austin: really? I remembered that your also stupid, they say three against one not fair but who's complaining?

Dung: very well.

Austin: but lets go some where with more space. **ZONE.**

Then all four of them are now in a flat area with mountains and trees.

Austin: like it? New ability I unlock and your right dung of took me so long about this form, I've been holding back my fear ever since what George did, but now is gone and I don't need any tricks or gadget to do it.

Dung:(umleashed corrupt aura) anyway let's begin!

Austin:(unleashed orange aura) with pleasure!

Dung and austin disappeared and they start cashing in high speeds throwing fist to each other cause the place to shake a bit. Then knee each other at the guts, then dung punching him at the face until austin head butt head a lot as they continue non stop punches and clawing each other.

 **With Erza and they other**

erza and the others are now facing the real braniac who is near the tree.

Erza: wait aren't you with austin ?

Brainiac: my drones is fighting him.

Erza:(summon her sword) then your gonna fight me.

Brainiac: you wont be a challenge to my intelligent.

Erza: we shall see monster.

Niji: your not touching it!

Sly: we'll keep him busy jellal.

Jellal: what can you guys do?

Murry: just watch chump! The murry is on! **BULK UP!**

Then murry is now stronger and more muscular.

Brainiac: then I have no choice, (duplicate himself into 9) but to kill you all.

Murry: THE MURRY WILL BASH ALL OF YOUR TIN CAN SKULLS!

As Erza and the other fighting Brainiac as jellal look at the tree.

Jellal: I have to destroy nirvana

Irene: say what?!

Brainiac 3: you don't posses a magic to destroy this power.

Jellal: I don't, but nirvana dose.

He then touched the tree then it start to glow.

Niji: jellal no!

But it's to late, the tree exploded, Then Irene make a sheild to cover the blast

With Austin

He senses big and explotion happen.

Dung: heh heh, looks like jellal released nirvana. Now if you excuse me I got some dining to go to.

He did nothing and…nothing happened.

Dung: huh? what's with thee stupid powers?

Austin: (clank laugh) never underestimate your enemy's dung.

Dung: what are you talking about?

Austin: you and george are stuck here in my zone, and I already set the rules here, if ether of us beat our opponents everyone can go back to the forest.

Dung: hmm is that right? But I know a way but I don't wanna go yet.

Austin: and why's that?

Dung: I just want to squish you into a pass and erase you from existences.

Austin: well then (duplicate himself) I don't want to leave widdle georgy left out.

George: I heard that you brat!

Austin: good!

 **Meanwhile**

The beast Koanage senses and look

Beast Koanage: seem nirvina is showing, isn't that right midnight?

Midnight: (walked out of the bushes) indeed, my father will make sure he will be there to take all the power

Beast Koanage: in the mean time let wait hoteye, cobra, angel, eggman and the rooters do their ways.

Midnight: understood.

 **Meanwhille with Koan**

As Koan, hikibi, Wendy, Carla, larua and lucy.

Koan: koan sniff the nirvana, nirvinia is now out there.

Natsumi: that pillar of light, I know that jellal's there!

Pikachu: pika-pi?

Koan: Koan know he be fine, we must go and stop nirvana!

As they rush in and see the unconscious grace on the ground.

Koan: GRACE! Who did this?

Natsumi: yo grace! Is a strange place for taking a nap girl (walking to her) who knock you out ?

Koan sniff her and gasp then growling and pikachu charge up electricity.

Koan: that's not grace, **FIRE DEVILS RAGE!**

Pikachu did a thunderbolt

as their attack combine sent the fake grace to the trees as she poofed to show dark gemini twins.

Dark gemini right: oh no!

Dark gemini left: we've been found out!

koan:(look down at natsumi motion sicknesss on the raft and look around) sorano! come on out ! koan know your there!

She then came out of hiding smirk eviliy at him but in her thought blush hard seeing his new form.

Sornado: _koan! My angle help me! Set me free again! and woah, he's hot!_

Koan: come on sorano! Fight it!

Sorando: _I'm trying!_ Why don't you make me?

Koan: oh I will but she keep pushing it, I think I can help with this.

Make an energy ball the sent flying to sonaro then suddenly a bright engulf which died down see another sonaro sent flying to the tree and this one have dark purple hair, clothing white and black feather along wings too and her eyes are orange.

The real sonaro has become taller and her hair has grown much longer, reaching down to her back, and the tresses now reach down past her shoulders, however she still retains her blue hair ribbon, the angel wing tattoos, and the curl on the top of her hair. Her dress still has wings on the back of it, though they are smaller and jut straight out to either side, rather than hang from her back. Though more voluptuous than before, her clothing is more modest and, unlike her previous dress, Sorano's new attire is not entirely covered with feathers. Light blue fabric can be seen on either side of her waist; her feathered skirting is longer than before, reaching down to the backs of her lower legs, however, it is more open in the front, exposing her legs up to her lower thighs. The feathers taper off near her waist and continue in a single, narrow band up the middle of her torso and then split towards the top of her breasts, jutting out to either side; her shoulders are left uncovered. Instead of gloves, Sorano now wears long, wide, dark blue sleeves that are tied to her arms just below her shoulders by light blue ribbons. high-heeled shoes, leaving her lower legs bare.

she look at her new appearance.

Sonaro: o la la, I'm a little older?

Koan: well I know you can fight it so I separate your corrupt darkness and grant your wish to be reborn, as a half angel and half human.

Sonaro: (smile with glee and hugs him) oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Dark sonaro: finally, thought it was annoying living with her.

Sonaro: shall I finish her off my lord?

Koan: lord? (title his head)

Soraro: your my savor and I'll be your servant of angles

Laura: hey! I'am his servant and he's my master!

Soraro: hey! I want to be with him first!

Larura: no he is my master!

Koan: relax my sexy angels, you take care of sonaro and my sunflower take care of the dark gemini.

Lucy: (made celestial claws) this is going to be fun.

Sonaro: very well.

Laura: may I join in?

Sonaro: of course.

Dark sonaro:(show her dark wings) very well then , dark gemini! You know what to do!

Dark gemini poofed as lucy.

Dark lucy: very well.

Lucy: me?!

Hikibi: you got to be kidding.

Koan: what the hell?

Wendy: two lucy?

Lucy: yeah no, **CELESTIAL BOMB.**

dark lucy: OPEN GATE OF ARCHER KEY: SAGITTARIUS!

Lucy: what?!

Then Sagittarius appeared who is struggling then lucy move her attack out of the way

koan: no way !

Dark lucy: not only I can take the appearance but their magic too. 

Hikibi: but we're know your not the real lucy.

Dark lucy: oh I'll show you, and I'll think you'll find every bit real of that bimbo(grab her shirt)

Koan quickly cover Wendy's eyes as dark lucy took off her shirt and bra to show her breasts to koan, lucy, hikibi, pikachu and Sagittarius. Lucy scream in anime tears cover her own chest, Sagittarius and Hibiki was shocked, Pikachu is covering his eyes, and koan turned away

koan: What the fuck?! only my true lucy do that

Pikachu: PIKACHU!?

Carla: pathetic.

natsumi:(groan) wobbly, big as...mine.

Sagittarius and Hibiki: yeah there real.

Koan: EL KABONG!

koan smash Sagittarius and Hibiki with a guitar.

Carla: think about that example your setting for wendy.

Wendy: what's going on?

Koan: nothing wend, how dare the fake one do that in front of public!

Lucy: yeah! Oh I want to smake that dark gemini into the sky (whisper to Koan and smile sexy) but I don't mind being naked with you koany.

Koan: nice, but Lucy she now controlling one of your cestail spirits, so what your idea?

Lucy: hmm, I think I can use a spell to make dark gemini unable to summon my spirits.

Koan: GENUIS! (Turn natsumi) me gotcha natsumy.

He stretch and grab her to bring to him and healed her.

Natsumi: thank you koany.

Koan: don't mention,(turn wendy) wendy you ready to fight?

Wendy: I don't know but I want to help the best as I can.

Koan: me know you can, don't be afraid as I believe in you and so do your mother, show them the courage and willpower you have as a dragon slayer of the sky!

Wendy: I will (nodded)

Koan: here (he make a wind sphere) eat this.

Wendy hold the wind sphere then start to eating it by sucking it, then she felt good and strong even powered up and glowing a little.

Wendy: wha-what's happening?

Koan: no need to be frighten, the wind I made is magic of pure energy and positive cause this wind look and see of your heart as is a boost, now make your family and friend proud my little sky maiden.

Wendy: okay, I'll do my best, ready lucy?

Lucy: ready!

Dark lucy: I like to see you try! Sagittarius take out the pretty boy here

Sagittarius struggle as he fired but koan block it then Pikachu give a headbutt at dark Lucy's stomach.

Pikachu: pika!

Dark lucy: you little rodent!

Koan: now lucy!

Lucy: (nodded) **DISCONNECT GATE KEYS!**

She made a magic circle around dark lucy then flashes as Sagittarius is free.

Sagittarius: I'm free! (ready his bow and aim at dark lucy) take this you heathen!

he fired the arrow but she quickly poof as a goliath as the arrow hit his chest and he roar charging

Koan: wendy that's your quo!

Wendy: right! **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

She open her mouth as a whirlwind but an energy beam sending the goliath up to the sky as koan, natsumi, and lucy jump up.

Koan: now! **LIGHTNING GOD'S...**

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S...**

Lucy: **CELESTAIL DEVIL'S...**

Koan, Nastumi and Lucy: **BLADE! / IRON FIRST! / HEEL!**

Koan make lighting blade slash, natsumi fiery punches, and Lucy's leg glows gold and black along stars to kick the goliath roared in pain then poof to dark gemini and ashes away as they landed down.

Koan: nice job girls, and you too wendy!

Wendy: thank you! (smile)

Then with dark sonaro panting having a hard time in the sky dealing with laura with her cannon a long-range armament on her right arm, which why dark sonaro have some burnt mark and injury and so do sonaro as well which she glared at them.

Dark sonaro: damn you two!

Sonaro: should we finish her off?

laura: yeah, (smirk and charging her cannon) is time to roast and ground this dark meat of a bird.

Sonaro: **HEAVENLY ANGLE BLAST!**

Laura: **GO PROMTHOUS CANNON X 10!**

As sonaro made a circle to shot a white sphere blast of a bright light and larua shot her cannon arm of a yellow beam. which combine engulf dark sonaro.

Dark sonaro: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGHHHHHH!

Soon to show she become dust and blew away as larua and sonaro landed to the ground.

Koan: wow you two are amazing, (chuckle) nice one laura of the joke by " is time to roast and ground this dark meat of a bird. " totally savage!

Sonaro: oh thank you. My lord.

Laura: (giggle) anything to please my master.

Then hikari appeared and smile.

Hikari: seem everything have worked out.

Koan: hey daddy!

Hikari: hey son.

Laura: (bow to him) my lord.

Hikari: laura! I'm so happy that your twin older sister along hiyori is free.

Laura: yes, lord austin and my master koan freed us with a keyblade and some music from the metal titans.

Hikari: nice (turn sonaro) oh you must be sonaro, nice to meet you.

Sonaro: oh my god, I mean holy you, it you heavenly arc angle hikari!

Hikari: the one and only, I see my son have help you of your wish.

Sonaro: yes he has, my wish has come true at last.

Hikari: very nice (turn to wendy) oh wendy marvell, daughter of grandeeney.

Wendy: you know her?!

Hikari: yep, lets say a sky dragon who past by and we was friend and the reason how I help her to do a barrel roll.

Wendy: wow, (turn to koan and blush a little) oh koan.

Koan: yeah?

Wendy: can you come here.

Koan: okie dokie! (he walk and bend down then she grab his face) what are you-

wendy then kissed him and that surprise koan, which made sonaro jealous and Laura mad and lucy shocked and natsumi on fire, Carla's eyes wide and jaw dropped, hikibi in anime tears and jealousy.

Koan: (wendy break the kiss) wow, since when?

Wendy: well, when I first saw you in the weekly and in person, you are so nice, funny, a-and cute.

Carla start hyperventilating.

Pikachu: (pull out a bag) Pika-pi?

Carla snatch it and start breathing into it.

Koan:(turn Carla) is she alright?

Carla: not really (start to breath slowly now)

then larua snatch koan from wendy and kiss him as well and break the kiss.

Larua: he is my master to kiss, MINE!(sonaro snatch koan from her) HEY! I SAID HE'S MINE !

Sonaro: (kiss him and breaks it) he is mine how! ALL MINE! My darling~.

Wendy pouted then blow wind at them and jump to hug koan's arm.

Wendy: I want him too!

then Carla breath and out pretty fast.

Koan: hey wendy! I know a fast way to train you!

Wendy: really?

Koan: yeah (snap his finger of the door) if you go in here it felt like a year but outside felt like 3 hour or 20 minute, cause me gonna teach you the secret of the sky and wind along tricks of your enchantment!

Wendy: OH THANK YOU! (kiss his check)

koan: let's go

wendy: what about Carla?

they turn to her still breathing

koan: we'll come back when she done

as koan and wendy enter the door and close it as soon they waited for 20 minute and then koan came out a look the same and wendy who's a little taller and her breasts her a little B-cup.

Koan: we're back!

Carla then fainted with her eyes rolled up, Pikachu then grab a bucket of water then splash it on Carla's face to wake her up.

Carla: this is a nightmare, it's happen so fast.

Wendy: Carla please, is still me, koan just train me to help me when I wanna help my friends and family, I know your really worried but please trust koan.

Carla: (sighs) honestly child you'll drive me to catnip one day, very well.

Wendy: Yay!

Koan: catnip? That what Koan use when only on Thursday.

Carla: don't you dare do a prank on my with that!

Koan: what you talking about?

Carla turn to lucy.

Lucy: koan is part cat as well in the cat family.

Carla: oh, I see.

 **with Austin and dung**

as they both fighting

Austin: ready to give up?

Dung: never.

as they both fighting then brainiac is down which Austin figure he's a drone duplicate and George is a bit injured from Austin.

Austin: ready to give up?

Dung: never.

Then something shake of an explosion.

Austin: the hell?

dung: what was that?

Austin: whatever it is I'll deal with it but you are trap

dung: we'll see, see you back there boy.

A dark portal open and grab dung and pull him in and closed

Austin: sneaky lizard!

Geroge: hey! What about me?!

Austin: what about? (grab George) should've think quick and this is for the pain and the lost of my step mom and her song you took away!

He give a big hard punch at George's face to k.o him and then Austin get out.

As they see erza and the gang along jellal on the ground with brain and dung even the real brainiac is down.

Austin: erza! guys! What happen to jellal?

Erza: I knock him out, since he was going to self-distract himself, but suddenly brainiac did something as a purple magic seal appeared out of the trees.

Austin: alright and dung how did you got out here?

Dung: feral pull me out when I telepathic him, and seem the self destruct seal, brain if you would ?

Brain: glady.

Austin: oh no your not.

Sly: not in our watch.

Dung: no! not on our watch **CORRUPT DARK SHOCKWAVES!**

Sent a dark shockwaves which Austin shielded the group and grab jellal while brain walk to the seal and tree.

Dung: now!

Brain then break the purple sealed as the light begin to glows.

Dung: (Grin) now the second stage come up.

as everything begin to rubble as dung and brain laugh eviliy.

Brain: nirvana! Show your true face!

Dung: at last! The power will be mine to command!

 **meanwhile with sonic and the group**

who they beaten eggman and other dungle east they saw a bright light coming out.

Sonic: dame! They got it running!

Darkseid: but there still a chance to destroyed it like Omni rider said.

Tail: he's right, inside nirvana there are seven orbs of lacrama that need to be simultaneously destroyed in order to fully destroy nirvana

the joker: who if we can slow the legs dowe, it'll stop the big spider stone of moving.

Winston: yes but with what?

Austin 2: I think I have just the right solos for the job. **ROCK BLOCK!**

 **Play brutal legend rock block**

Austin 2 then play the first solo then a huge circle of Stonehenge surround the area

Venom: that would do!

then suddenly koan and his group teleported arrive.

koan: hey bro!

Austin: hey K.

koan: we're the real you?

Austin: teleported the gang to safety to keep up, I senses more dungle beast inside the nirvana and try to break the stoneherges, but me and erza along jellal are up there.

Koan: also me got a view form dex-starr, seem the nirvana effect hoteye to switch and say jura are brothers which me don't mind.

Austin: alright then , natsumi and koan deal with cobra while the grace ,lucy and koan go find jura and hoteye.

koan: okay but I'm dealing with the beast feral jester and to take down of this big spider stone.

Austin: which is why me, koan, erza, lucy, grace, darkseid, natsumi, wendy, Irene, and sonic will come to final with dung and brain.

Everyone: right!

 **Play dragon ball super ending 10**

 **A 70 centimeter squared window**

the scene starts with austin and koan flying thought the sky as the back ground change from dusk, night to day, then they boost there wings as they fly farther.

 **Today's weather is sunny the rain is gone. I opened the window thought I have no reason. This everyday room and the sighs that pollute it, I shattered them**

the next scene shows a leaf then a rain drop dropped as the screen followed to show a young koan and austin, they look up to the sky as the wind blows, then koans and austins reach to the sky as the clouds burst away revealing the sun.

 **I was always thinking of you. The reality that squeezes my heart! I was always longing to see you**

then it shows them running together as the background showed ben, max and everyone they know in there past, then it shows to the now koan and austin and they fly the skys then it shows fairy tail, blue Pegasus, lamia scale, cait shelter and there allys, then it shows them running with space behind them as the background shows there real parents and there step parents.

 **And I'll continue to forge ahead with that memory**

then it shows energy to form a ball as they grab it to show there emblems with fairy tails emblem.


	20. fairy 19 victory, farwal and new members

**Play Fairy Tail Opening 21**

 **Just believe in myself, there are unending dreams in this world. So chase them! Speed up! Speed up! Brimming with sudden, unfounded feelings I now just believe myself**

The scene starts with Austin standing in front of a sunset with a dragon wing on his back and a picture of himself sheading a tear, then the next scene change to koan in his devil form staring at the same sunset with him crying as well, then they show there energy's then they stop crying and unleashed their dragon/devil power making the screen went black until the logo appeared.

 **Heroic duoes of earthland**

 **You let my fire, the fever burning inside has left it's tourch, what I want to hear is your emotion. Whatever will be, will be. Now is a torrential age how are you feeling about my motion?**

The next scene shows Austin walking though the burned path as erza, bloody bunny, juvia, niji, akasu and minato appeared beside him as they fade for Austin to turn away, next it's koan walking thought an abandon town as hibiki and Lilith appeared behind him and it change to a mask man then it vanished to see lucy crying, it fade to let koan turn to a throne.

 **Take my hand – our strong ties wil help us stand and fight are we ready? "Play fair…" just believe in myself there are unending dreams in this world go chase them! Speed up! Speed up! Just believe in myself we will overcome the lonely nights speed up! Speed up! To the future brimming with sudden, unfound feelings! I now just believe in myself!**

The scene change to erza in her fairy armor charging at George and an alpha dungle beast as the dungle beast block her swing George jump up and change to his half dragon form and charge at her, the scene change to show kavaxas sinking into the ocean but shana dive in to save him, then it showed happy, Carla and the angleoids together then change to lucy, wendy and chaos, then change to zerena then change to fairy tails emblem, it burns to show niji in her dragon form throwing Austin, then showed dun casting a spell making energy blasts fire at Austin, he dogged them and throw a punch but dung cast a shield spell then shows the cup sisters and dung with brain going agents each other than change to austin and koan back to back, the scene change to show a clock that has 10 seconds and showing austins silhouette running as it shows austins family, friends and loved ones then change to koans silhouette running showing the same then as the countdown continues as the background shows both of their allies together as the timer turn to 0 and it shows face on, then it shows dung and austins dragon forms head-butting each other then it flash change to a book of E.N.D and zerena looking at it.

 **With juda vs hoteye**

juda: you honestly think you can hide from me? Show yourself!

koan: but what about koan then?

Hoteye: huh

Koan: BANZAI!

He headbutt hoteye's guts as sent to the trees.

Hoteye: what? How did you find me?

Austin 3: what? You think you can hide from koan's sent of smell?

Koan: and his head smell like a potato rock!

Jura: thank you two from finding me.

austin 3: no problem, shall we then?

Koan: let's shall!

He transformed into mechaselach but demonic and angelic energy still around him.

Mechaselach: **MECHAELACH!**

Austin: don't leave me hanging koan!

Then he slap his wrist but he change into a sheep that is humanoid that is wearing an armor shoulder pad and kilt, he has the megatrix on his left shoulder.

?: baa, what sort of form is this? And how did I fell so humble?

Mechaselach: mmm, a sheep but I know what this is I look it up on the A. L. D once.

?: I look it up too one dear brother, this form is from a humble species who are strong and kindhearted and the mightiest of all.

Mechaselach: From wander over yonder, so what you gonna call this guy?

?: I think I shall call him **BAA-HALLA!**

Mechaselach: Baa-halla back to the ass kicking!

Baa-halla: Indeed my brother!

He then charge while hopping at hoteye then ram his gut then mechaselach use his physic abilities to make hoteye float and smash him many times and threw him to the ground.

Mechaselach: time to clear his mind (his eyes glows)

hoteye then scream at the sky yelling "money!"

hoteye: money! Is the root of all evil. Oh yeah.

Jura: uh just happen?

Baa-halla: my two guesses is that nirvana turn his heart good or my brother did the work.

Mechaselach: perhaps both (turn back to koan) 

austin: (change back) yeah I think both too.

Koan: that one problem solve but it ain't over yet.

Hoteye: (crying) you see, I've been desperately searching form my long lost younger brother, and I thought if I acumilated enough money I would be able to find him, oh yeah. However now I've realized how foolish it was of me to think of that way, how I was wrong.

Jura: okay this is creeping me out.

Hoteye: jura, austin and koan, shall we berry the hatchet and become friends, oh yeah? The world around us is overflowing with love oh yeah! All to bursting with such sweetness and compassion! Anything is possible if you have the power of love on your side! Oh yeah! (hugs all three of them) what do you three say that we work together and to put to an end to my former comrades plans, we must teach them the wonders of peace, love and harmony, are you all with me?

Jura: yeah…. Sure.

koan: okie dokie! We bygones be bygones bro!

Austin: yeah, and after all of this, I think you deserve a wish.

Hoteye: really? You mean after all this your willing to grant me a wish?

Austin: yeah, being separated from your brother is heartbreaking, so I'll grant that wish after this mess is cleaned up. Oh yeah koan , take these two somewhere so you and they other deal with midnight and feral.

Koan: (grab hoteye and jura) okie dokie! (teleported away)

Austin: now thin, I think we need our own army. (pull out his guitar) **CALL OF THE WILD!**

 **Play brutal legends call of the wild**

as he played his solo all of the animals great and small gathered around austin awaiting orders.

Austin: now that's metal, alright everyone, let's take down nirvana!

as they roar and war cry

 **with koan**

as koan teleported hoteye and jura here.

Koan: time to do this (pull out the lullaby flute) lullaby! Arise! (play the flute)

then the flute's eyes glowed and koan throw it up and it formed lullaby in his former glory.

Lullaby: (bow to koan) what is your wish my lord?

koan: assist my friend to stop the dungle beast of freeing nirvana ,and help Austin's army too ! (point at the nirvana)

lullaby: as you command!

lullaby walked to find koan's order as koan turn hoteye, jura, lucy and grace who arrive.

Koan: yellow lucy and grace, what ya'll so shocked for?

Jura: you, ordered the demon lullaby?!

Koan: yes, Koan had it him since me and austin first arrive to this world and beat the shit out of him and met fairy tail way back. So I kept the guy in my fur frame all this time.

Hoteye: truly you and your brother have many surprises instore for everyone in earthland! Oh yeah!

Koan: yep, (he see wendy and natsumi) they gonna need my help (made a duplicate and flew with them) come on guys! We gonna find where midnight and feral jester are!

Hoteye: OH YEAH! LET'S GO FOR BATTLE! OH YEAH!

Koan: HOTDOG!

Jura: these two are really energetic are they?

Grace: yeah, but koany is the best.

Lucy: yeah.

with the real Austin

as there up top of the nirvana a bit with erza,irene,niji, jellal, the cup sister and the copper gang

Austin: the army should keep the dungle beast occupied for freeing nirvana

as they see lullaby coming by to assist.

Jellal: lullaby?!

Austin: that would be koan's doing.

sly: you two always amazed us

 **with dung and his allies**

dung: those damn boys are always in the way and I can smell some of them coming.

Brain: no mater, we will complete this goal.

Cobra: I sure you have somewhere in mind, so where we going?

Brain: Me and dung know what target that should be.

dung and brain grin eviliy.

Brain: a certain guild hall.

Dung: we'll start of cat shelter first.

Cobra: so we're starting with a bang are we?

Brain: it shall be the first may light to be extinguish!

Make a yellow dots circle around

Dung: then after that, I'll transferred my energy with it to corrupt dark to every light! So all being bow to there new lord and master!

Dung and brain: transformed our darkness into light!

Then suddenly someone came and someone jump up then reveal koan, natsumi and Austin.

Austin: **ROCK AN ROLL!**

Koan: HOTDOG!

Natsumi: WE'RE GONNA PUT SOME BREAKS ON THIS THING!

As he lands he play a note that sends dung flying, Koan drop kick cobra and natsumi fire fist to punch brain's casting spell to pieces.

Brain: no the fire dragon!

Dung: ookame! Seinaruyami! (teleported back while glaring at them)

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

Austin: **ANCIENT DRAGON GOD ROAR!**

Koan: **NEPLHAEM'S RAGE BELLOW!**

As natsumi reathe fired, Austin breath a beam and so do koan as dung made a huge energy barrier.

Dung: stop this flaming idiot right now cobra.

Dung: Austin your mine! (zoom in speed)

Dung headbutt at Austin's forehead make sent flying but stop a bit while they both charge and begin unleashing attacks to each others.

Cobra: I hear ya, cubellious!

As the snake charge at natsumi but koan saw then transformed into U. Root shark

U. Root shark: **ULTIMATE ROOT SHARK** (his tail wrapped and grab her) hello cubellious, or should I say kinana.

Cobra: CUBELLOUS! **POISON DRAGON ROAR!**

U. Root Shark:(Turn to cobra) if you hit me, then you'll hurt kinana as well.

He then was shocked and tunr his attack to somewhere else

U. Root shark: Now let me show you a real cobra can do Erik.

Erik: how'd you know my real name?!

U. Root Shark: me have my ways, **POISON DEVIL'S RAGE!**

He fire his black and red poison breath at erik which he dodge but hit his leg as he hiss in pain.

U. Root shark turn back to koan.

koan: you know poison god slayer from the joker and now you meet the poison devil slayer (turn to kinana as he still holding her) I got an idea.

he use both hand as glowing then kiana's body glows as what separate is a darker purple snake of fangs and red eye from koan's right hand and what his left hand is A beautiful woman who's have Violet-colored sports longer hair and noticeably taller, additionally her bust grown in size. Her attire consists of a lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline and trim, which is complimented by a long, white skirt. She is also seen wearing green boots.

Koan: there, I separate the corruption darkness that dung put.

He let go of the dark cubellious as she slither to erik.

Erik: (try to crawl to her) give her back.

Koan: I cure her but I don't want her to get caught of the messed you do, don't worry she'll be safe (look at Erik's injured leg) my poison seem to slowly numbing your right leg.

He hiss in pain and try to not show it.

koan: don't try to act all tough , also I give kinana some new magic which is poison-acid magic , invisible magic, sound magic and transformation ability, she be good of hand to hand combat mixed martial arts but flexible , agility ,endurance ,strength, speed, and remember everything, When she was young, Kinana was transformed into a snake by a malicious Mage and Kinana had no recollection of being a snake.

Then suddenly a dark corruption aura engulf erik as he scream in pain as his right leg move again and eyes glows red and snake grin then shot a dark poison beam from his hand as koan dodge it while carry the unconscious kinana in bridal style.

Koan: that was close, in that state he doesn't seem to care thanks to dung's magic.

Natsumi: that does it! I'm fired up now! (she take a deep breath)

As dark cubellious launch erik to natusmi then punch her as she almost loose balance at the sky which happy help stop it.

Koan: careful natusmi, he's now corrupt by dung's magic making him evil. (then he looked at kinana begin to wake up) oh, I see your awake.

Kinana: ugh, where am I? (turn to koan) who are you?

Koan: the name koan seinaruyami, don't worry the memories kicking right now.

Then kinana begin to remember what just happen and everything of her life and right now even as a snake along dung make her eyes wide.

Kinana: no, why?

Koan: so you remember everything even as a snake?

Kinana: yeah.

Koan: Wanna join fairy tail? (she nodded) okay kinana , don't worry as erik will be back to normal and this be all over soon.

Kinana: thank you so munch koan, (looked at his face and his smile as she blush) _so cute._

Koan: I'm gonna teleported you to my friends okay?

Kinana: okay.

He teleported her to koan and the group then flew up with natsumi as they see dark cubellious open her wings while Erik is riding her.

Happy: that isn't right everyone nows that snakes can't fly!

Koan: not unless is an alien like mine.

Erik: what's the deal? I thought vehicle make you motion sickness or something so you should be puking your guts right now.

Natsumi: happy isn't my vehicle he's my friend!

Happy: you tell him natsumi!

Erik: so you gonna stay in the air, is being on nirvana's moving gonna make you throw up, that's the dumbest thing I ever heard.

Koan: your a dragon slayer too even a second generation, so you should feel it as well, I guess that the reason you stay up top so it munch better that it don't move right now thanks to my bro.

Erik: no matter, we'll make that rock go down.

koan: and you forgot one thing about natsumi.

Erik: and what is that? (he smirk)

Koan: when it comes to having a wife, why you think you never use your nose to sniff she don't have just one magic? and a certain roommate as well who's my wife.

Erik: wha? (confused look)

natsumi then change to E.N.D.S and smirked.

E.N.D.S: **FIRE DEVIL ROAR!**

She breath hell fire as erik as it hit make him scream in pain as part of his clothes is burnt off.

Erik: what the hell ?! Now she a devil slayer ?

Koan: yep

Natsumi: we're gonna stopping this oversize piece of junk !

Erik: ( crossing his arm) your gonna need the devil look to do that, ironically from the savage nelaphem, cause there no way you two get near brain.

Koan: if he's driving this thing we'll stop him.

Erik: well then, bring it on! Fire dragon slayer and you too Devil slayer.

Natsumi and Koan: you got it !

As koan see erik using his sound magic

Natsumi: we're coming for ya buddy ! sike !( heading toward brain) streak for the break !

Happy: Aye!

Dark cubellious use her tail to hit Natsumi but koan push her the way.

Natsumi: thanks Koan!

Koan: No problem, hey erik! Hear this! Natsumi cover your ears! (as she did then so Koan open his mouth to launch a sonic scream at Erik)

erik then covered his ears from sonic scream as koan push it as he scream make him almost fall down but Dark cubellious caught him.

Erik: damn it that hurt.

Koan: your sound magic but have a weakness.

Natsumi: **FIRE DEVIL DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

As erik quickly dodge it as the snake block it with her tail but natsumi grin.

Natsumi: got ya.

She grab her and twirl her and launch her and erik somewhere at the old as they follow them down as they sniff to find him.

Koan: good thinking Natsumi, even now as dark corrupt he's gonna boost it up to take the upper hand , now his poison dragon slayer is merge with acid.

Natsumi: right!

Koan: even he is rip off snake guy

Happy: he must be one lonely dude, the lady dont love a super cocky guy.

Natsumi: hey stop for a sec, shh.

Happy: why?

Koan: we're gonna tried k him using as bait.

Happ: um okay.

Natsumi: let's hide in the corner, when he comes out, we'll suck him to h8s teeth.

Happy: aye

Koan: but first.

He snap his finger as natsumi glows and died down to show she wearing blue long sleeves yellow lines along and orange shorts and a yellow and blue combat boots.

Nataumi: thanks koany~( kiss his lips)

As they waited

Koan: he's coming...

The wall break but koan teleported roundhouse kick erik to the hole and crashed to the ground.

Koan: it work!

Natsumi: great work koany!

Erik:(getting up) surprise you able to trick me even I heard your plans.

Happy: he hear like a dog!

Erik: look, I'm cocky but I'm not a lonely dude you blue cat, and who are you calling a rip off snake?

Happy: hey! You ain't suppose to hear that!

Koan: you are dude.

 **With koan 2, hoteye, jura, lucy and grace.**

Koan 2, jura, hoteye, lucy and grace are now walking around on nirvana.

Grace: so uh hoteye is on our side now?

Koan: yep, thanks to me and the nirvana.

Hoteye: all you need is love! Oh yeah!

Koan: so now we know what it can do (turn to Austin's army and lullaby) lullaby and Austin's army and the stone he put on the nirvana should keep it still for now.

Hoteye: anyway, this city is where the ancient nearvis resided and prospered, oh yeah.

Lucy: never heard of nearvis.

Dex-starr:(came by) same here.

Koan: hey Dex.

Dex-starr: {hey K, also you may continue about the nearvis hoteye.}

Hoteye: I'm more then happy to! And I can't be surprised sense there's no record of them, they lived 400 years ago and a time where the world is engulfed in war, nearvis try to remade nutreal but the bloodshed witch such they became compels to enterfead. They created a type of magic that restore to balance the world, oh yeah.

Koan: which is why dung gonna do is when it activated, he gonna drain it and to make it a dark corruption so he can transported to they entire magnolia of earthland to do his evil's bidding.

Then there are flames near the tower where brain is.

Grace: now what ?

koan: that doesn't look good.

lucy: there lighting up.

Hoteye: this must be brains work oh yeah, knowing him he is most likely controlling nirvana from the royal throne located at the citys heart, luckily for us he is unable to use any other magic while doing so. It's the perfect time to strike , oh yeah.

Grace: is he driving this thing, is he taking it anywhere specific?

Dex-starr: is he heading somewhere along dung?

Hoteye: on the wager he is, sadly brain or dung did not paticferl plan with the rest of us.

Koan: Koan know he only trust someone close, and speaking of close there one but along another who dung trust, isn't that right midnight and feral jester?

Midnight: yes.

Beast feral jester: is not true.

Then grace, lucy, jura and hoteye turn to see midnight and the beast feral jester.

Hoteye: hello midnight.

Grace: one of the oracion seis.

Lucy: that the creep who's napping.

Then they turn to see the beast feral jester which they shiver, felt horrified and grossed of it.

Lucy: oh my god.

Grace: what the hell?

Jura: is this, his alter form?

Dex-starr: {grr}

beast feral jester: koan not the only one to go beast by the moon

koan: playing fire with fire huh, I admit is nice and all but I clean up and fixed the bloodshead by the people I killed.

beast feral jester: ohh, which is why give me the time too.

koan:(chuckle while glared) why the beast go on a rampage if your in control and know their your allies?

Beast feral jester: part of me wanted to do for the fun, they other part wanna know to felt like you koan.

Koan: I would never killed like that again, monster.

Beast feral jester: i'm really not a bad monster when you get to know me more.

Midnight: you betray us, I didn't think you have the guts.

Hoteye: I haven't betrayed anyone.

Midnight: oh? (appeared next to the wall)

Hoteye: I have come to realized the error of brains misguided ways.

Midnight: what was that? (appeared behind lucy and grace which they turn around) Why don't you come over here and say that big guy?

Beast feral jester: yes hotyeye or should I say Richard, first you failed to eliminate the enemies and now your gonna team up with them. Even if brain failed his soul will be mine along his guild members (make midnight and hoteye shocked)

Midnight: that was not the deal we have!

Beast feral jester: that because he didn't tell you, cause he was afraid of this happen like I did to jose and his phantom lord guild and jellal when he was corruption and some his troops and 3 assassin was as well. I don't give away free powers to mortal preys, if you and your so called daddy to lived, then do not failed this plan or y'all die for serve your purpose.

Koan: now you see midnight? Joining in the wrong crowd will cost everything, including your life to this abomination.

Beast feral jester: come on now midnight, don't wanna disappoint your daddy and let him lose and die do you?

Midnight is mad and clutch his hand into a fist then he flashes his eyes wide of sending a shockwaves like but koan protect jura, lucy , dex-starr and grace as it didn't effect him but slice and crush the building.

Grace: woah, did anyone now what just happened?

jura: koan protected us form the blast, then hoteye liquidifed the ground beneath us, it happen so fast I couldn't saw it.

Dex-starr: that must be his magic.

Lucy: Reflector magic and that was the invisible scythe.

Beast feral jester: (laugh crazy) that's a good boy Macbeth, now play nice with the kids while uncle feral will deal with his half brother.

Koan: bring it on

with the real koan and natsumi

erik is dodging the flames from koan and natsumi as getting trouble a bit

koan: before we fight erik, you read thoughts too right?

Erik: yeah?

koan: I'm gonna let you read mine.

As erik nodded then he read koan's thought fill with a lots of a nightmarish mad laughter, destruction , wild animals and saying "chop! chop! chop! " and says "Koan gonna eat him"

Erik: what the hell?! (back away in shiver a bit)

Koan: what? what's wrong?

Erik: what the hell is wrong with your head?!

koan: other people and voices, and your lucky rampage didn't come out, since your code name is cobra, he'll skin you alive to make a bed sheet out of you.

Erik: just, fight me!

koan: party pooper! No cake for you!

as koan and natusmi charge with flames on their fist as they roar and in speed punch on Erik's face which surprise him.

Erik's thought: what the?! Impossible!

They roar as they punch him many times and kick him.

Erik's thought: I can't hear them anymore! Is like they complete switch off there mind!

Erik grab natsumi's fist.

Erik: I don't know your an idiot or a genius nobody can lay a hit on me that munch.

Natsumi: let's say my koany told me about your weakness and your dragon slayer magic.

Erik: I see, then I guess I 'll show it then (his hand turn dark red with dragon like scales and claws)

it hit natsumi but didn't sting her but back away.

Happy: natsumi! Are you okay?

Natsumi: I'm fine happy, didn't hurt at all a little.

erik: it's over with you, with the dark acid and my posion, your fighting not no ordinary poison dragon so is over.

koan: no erik, is over for you cause I learn something.

Erik: what's that?

Koan: I mimic natsumi's dragon slayer magic, but no dragon D.N.A or stuff in me. So consider me a dragon slayer second generation. (which shocked Natsumi, Happy and Erik)

natsumi and happy: really?!

Erik: Impossible !

koan: yeah but there is one thing for dragon slayer magic is dual element ,when the poison you hit joker I was able to suck it and now I combining the two element as one.

koan back away then he did a screaming of a dragon roar as his white fur become red scales with dark purple streaks and show dragon wings and claws then a burst of flaming along darker purple wisp around it.

Koan: **POSION-FLAME DRAGON MODE!**

Natsumi: AWESOME!

Happy: he merge the two dragon lacrama's together!

Erik: that's impossible to do!

Koan: when a slayer eat another slayer's or some mage's element to merge a dual element mode make it ten time stronger! But only the right one, (zoom in) **POISON FLAME DRAGON'S TAIL** (His leg burst of flaming-poison then kicked erik)

Erik fall down as he scream in absolute pain of the mixed poison and flame as he roll to the ground.

Erik: WHAT THE HELL! IT HURTS! AND BURNS ARHHH! I FEEL LIKE THE PAIN PARALYZING BURN MY SKIN AND BODY!

Koan: also Natsumi, since you have god slayer, (grin wider) which you wanna use of the element? fire or poison?

Natsumi: (grin) fire obviously.

Koan: let's turn the heat up my fire cherry.

Natsumi: (grin wider) **FIRE GOD BELLOW!**

She fire a large amounts of orange and black flames from her mouth as Erik's snake flew by carry him up then took a deep breath.

Erik: **CORRUPT POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!**

He fire off a huge poison wave then koan suck it up then natsumi came then grab dark Cubellios then threw her up and along erik.

Natsumi: **FIRE GOD'S WAVE!**

Sent a flaming waves burning dark cubellious to nothing as erik scream in pain then koan flew up as his hands glows as so many glowing all around erik.

Koan: now **POISON-FLAME DRAGON'S FIREFLY!**

burst of poison flames explosion as erik scream sent flying up as natsumi and koan flew up

Koan: now ime to Burn and poison the corruption within you ! let's finished this natsumi !

Natsumi: right behind you koan!

natsumi did a huge dragon roar and koan do a huge demon roar mixed dragon as hurting Erik's ear as everybody heard it.

Erik: MY EARS!

Koan: (his leg glows brighter) **POISON-FLAME DRAGON...**

Natsumi: (Her right fist ignite of flames) **FIRE GOD...**

he kick his chest and she punch his face send him flying down.

Koan: **DROP DOWN!**

Natsumi: **IRON FIST!**

Erik screaming in major pain as the dark corrupt left him then crashed down to the ground unconscious as koan and natsumi landed at the ground as natsumi see koan turn of his poison-flame dragon mode.

Koan: God have created the will to fight, (then his poison-flames going away) but the devil created the spices that burns...(turn to the unconscious erik then turn around) perhaps the fire in my belly was to munch for you to handle, cause my heart was burning even hotter.

Natsumi tackle and hug koan.

Koan: SANDIWCH SHOES!

Natsumi: oh your amazing koany!

Then she kiss him deep as then she can taste his fire dragon slayer magic then break the kiss and lick her lips with a sexy smile.

Natsumi: you tasted wonderful~.

Koan: you too, the reason I mimic your magic, because a badass fire dragon queen is my first girl I lay my eyes that blazing hot.

Natsumi: (smiled) thank you koany, now shall we destroy this piece of junk?

koan: I thought you never ask, but first (he walk to erik and healed him up as he begin to wake up and felt normal) hey dude, you okay?

koan: that's me

Erik: man what happen?

Koan: dung put a corrupt on you, also brain here is not the guy you know as he's using you and when your defeat he don't care which I hear his thought, since he want power and accept the deal with feral for his soul and his guild member, If brain lose and so will you and they other members.

Erik: what?! (gets up)

Koan: relax , when I defeat feral jester, you and the guild member be safe when this is over, I know your not really a bad person. You was a slaves until got free, it's not to late to start over and doing the right thing. That how my life was when dung took it away but my brothers help me, (offer his hand to erik) so let me help you hear the voice of your true friends... and family.

Erik: (grin) you make a good bargain savage nephalem.

Koan: is not a bargain , I thought granting your wish and it came true btw, you maybe a second generation dragon slayer but you fought good and well as a real one by potential.

Erik: (shake his hand) thanks, how...kinana?

Koan: she doing okay, I separated the dark corruption in her and turn her back to normal and even give her magic, then I also show her the memories she have along with you and her as a snake cause I know she was your friend too.

Erik: yeah.

koan: I'll take you with they others (teleported erik away)

Brain: to bad.

Natsumi and koan turn to see brain.

Brain: seem he no use to me after all, since now me and dung have the power, I have no problem gather friend who better serve me. Nirvana will make it for me.

Koan: Brain your making a mistake, (glared angerly at him) even for feral jester as since you was too stupid to sale your soul, you wont come back, this bastard of making friend like this ? people need to decide you cant take people free will.

Natsumi:(glared at brain as well) You don't make true friends with power and intimidation, all you get are puppets.

Brain: you two shouldn't make a fuss, after all both of your powers what I admire the most, it would do me good to have friend like you, like I made friends with dung, but to use both of your terminology to have you as my puppet.

Koan: well your being the most stupid there is.

Brain: and why is that savage nelphaem?

Koan: dung here maybe alliance with you but he don't care if feral jester get you and your members, Dung testing to see what fate it is of seeing you how to survive failing of killing the enemies and his goal, he's using you and your guild as a puppet since dung sometime dont do well being order by no one or mortal so when he get the nirvana when everyone bow to him including you bow to him.

brain's eyes wide in shock and horror

Koan: now who's the puppet master pulling the string the most ? you or dung and feral jester ?

 **With koan vs feral jester**

Both of them are clashing there claws in high speeds unleashing shockwaves so munch make people hard to see, koan fired holy-demonic energy sphere at feral jester and beast feral jester fired undead fallen demon energy bullets causing the city to almost exploded then they rush headbutt each other then beast feral claw him, koan knee his face as they begin punching each other then unleashed a big attack of flames make both back away as lucy, grace, dex-starr, jura and Richard who defeat midnight with his magic looking at the fight.

Midnight: no, I thought there was no way for you to defeat me.

Richard: he who possessed the stronger ideology will always win, so said the wizard saint jura, oh yeah.

Dex-starr: {nice going Richard!}

Richard: thank you, oh yeah!

Dex-starr jump at midnight then stretch and bite him then vomit rage plasma as he scream in pain hit to the ground as dex-starr get off of him.

Richard: well done dex-starr, oh yeah!

Dex-starr: {thanks, (turn midnight) give up midnight, you cant win and this will be all over}

Midnight: I cant lose, cuz if I do, my father will think of me unworthy and abandon me. Feral jester will steal all of our souls and devour it to nothing.

Dex-starr: {do you accept someone a father who treat people or sons as tool and leave them? They don't have the right to be call a father and let us help you, you can be safe from feral jester}

midnight: I…, I…

Dex-starr: { your being manipulated , you gotta come to the right side}

then suddenly a corrupt dark aura engulf him in pain

Dex-starr: { Ah come on!}

then he charge at Dex-starr but the cat blasted a rage beam to K.O him.

Dex-starr:{hope that should keep him down a bit)

then everybody turn to see brain sent flying and crashed down to see koan 2 and natsumi came by.

Koan 2: ha! Now that what koan called " A home run"!

Brain: I commend you of your skills.

Koan: and I umimpress of your skills.

Then feral jester landed next to brain as dung sent flying but landed saftely.

Then the 2 koan merge back to koan then Austin flew to the gang.

Koan: to let you know brain, no one control koan or natsumi!

Brain: you made them uninfected of nirvana

Austin: yeah so none of us be infected and even me and my brother are immune to it.

Koan: you made my blood boil of ever thinking of make people your slaves Brain, dex-starr will tear your skin of your face out and make yoru head his scratching pole.

Austin: Also I wanna fight feral jester as payback as well, this time fist to fist and no tricks.

Then sonic and everyone came by as well.

Sonic: hope we didn't miss the fight.

Koan: no just in time, (turn brain) me, jura and dex-starr will punish you for your crimes to pull the string on your guild like that.

Grace: and we're gonna stop nirvana.

Brain:(green and black aura) is that so?, you'll stop nirvana? Try your best.

nirvana cant move right now thanks to you brats but we'll fixed that ,but you must wasn't anytime, we're quickly a proshing our first target. The cait shelter guild hall.

make everyone shocked.

sonic: no !

logan: you b*** ! that the guild we live at !

Aya: we wont allow our home to be first of your selfishness !

brain chuckle as koan gritting his teeth as he grab his red lantern ring.

jura: what is your objective ? what you possibly hope to gain from their lost

brain: in a blink of an eye,this guild of light will e consume in darkness, oh the thing we shall see. (smirk evil) what splendid horror awaits us.

amy: not gonna happen !

lucy: we wont you let do that to them !

tails: yeah there are family !

grace: your not gonna get away with this scumbag

then grace felt a chill of koan's aura glows red and darker red aura and jura glows yellow aura.

jura: you still haven't told me, what do you hope to gain ?

koan: answer now...

brain: (laugh evil) I don't have to answer to you two ! I hold the rain light to darkness, deal before me and ask before me, for mercy.

brain laugh but stop as he felt an enormous hatred and raging aura sent chills and the atmosphere is suffocate as everyone looked at koan he put on the red lantern ring and the power battery lantern.

Koan: With blood and rage of crimson red, look to the corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate! WE'LL BURN YOU ALL! THAT IS YOUR FATE!

Koan change to his red lanturn form.

Koan: jura ,dex-starr and I handle him.

Austin: you do that, I got a score to settle with our half brother.

Sonic: I'll deal with dung.

Austin: You sure sonic?

Sonic: come on aust, I'm the fastest thing alive, I can handle dung with my new magic.

Austin: sweet, now then feral, it's time for me to stop holding everything back and show you how this form can do

Austin walk to beast feral jester face to face.

Beast Feral jester: (chuckle) so you think you'll beat me?

Austin: (smirk a little) think? no I know, I dont need my other magic or new tricks, something I learn from my brothers and my training.

Beast feral jester:(confuse but then laugh crazy) no matter what you do, me already pound you two times. So you want another one? Very well this is the last three strikes form you boy when I kick your ass.

Austin still smirk come closer to him as the beast roar unleash his dead aura but Austin war cry unleashed a positive and strong aura shocked the beast ferak jester as Austin in his fighting then he quickly make the beast slip his feet then he punch the beast feral jester goran in pain spill some blood from his mouth shocked erza and they others.

Beast feral jester: h-how!?

Austin: just a little training that's all.

He quickly knee the beast's face make him stumble as Austin appeared behind him as the beast feral jester turn and growl at him.

Beast feral jester: now, you done it!

Sly: awesome Austin!

Then beast feral jester punch him but Austin caught it easily then smile, but still Beast feral jester growl as Austin punch his stomach make him feel pain backing away holding his stomach.

Austin: whats wrong bro? I thought you said you wanna kick my ass?

Beast feral jester:(healed himself and glared Austin) Feral will kick your ass! What feral jester said! Feral jester will kick and kick and kick and kick till you diiiiiieeee! 

Charge at Austin in speed throwing a lot of punches, kicks, claws and try to bite him but Austin easily blocking and dodging it make feral jester angry as Austin make an after image then kick beast feral jester's face sent crashing to the ground.

Niji: oh yeah!

Knuckle: wow, Austin is beating him with no problem at all.

Austin: okay jester quit playing around, those attack were strong, but not strong enough to kill or keeping your back for that long.

Beast feral jester get up laughing crazy while wipe the blood from his mouth as Austin walk at him make beast feral jester shocked and surprise.

Austin: well? What's wrong? Aren't the predator suppose to attack their prey first? (he vanished)

he then appeared kick right to the stomach make beast feral jester cough blood again then sent another kick make him stumble as Austin punch him to the ground and grab his tail, Austin twirl him around very fast and sent him crashed to the wall as the beast roar blast a beam at Austin but he deflect it but beast feral jester charge in burst of undead energy along fallen demonic aura as well to headbutt him but Austin quickly stop it as beast feral jester try to punch and kick while burn him but no effect on Austin as he still smiling dodging and smirking make the beast angry.

Erza: he's quicker then before.

Hiyori: oh, wow.

Saber: he's not even trying.

Maya: (sexy smile) ooh~, I'm going to be training with him tomorrow.

Hioryi: wow.

Sly: look at him go!

Murry: go get him chump! 

Bently: you can do this! Show him that brains work together with brawns!

Tails: take him down!

Amy: smash his face!

Knuckles: brack his bones!

Muggy: go~ austy!

Cuppachero: we're going to hang out with him more often sis.

Jellal: this is his full power?

Nymph: alright!

Niji: take him down brother!

Judy: rip his heart out!

Madoku: (smile) wow~.

Irene: you can say that again.

Dawn: oh. Wow. (wings up)

Anna: that's our austy.

as sonic avoiding the blast energy beam from dung and throwing dark corruption spear but sonic dodge as the attack exploded as well.

Dung: what magic do you have to stop me hedgehog? Running and dodging? doesn't seem new at all.

Sonic: how about I show you? **LASER!**

He turns light blue and he dash in light speed clashing at him which dung fired a corrupt flames as sonic as he turn yellow.

Sonic: **DRILL!**

He then start to spin like a drill and dig thought the flames and hit dung.

Sonic: **BURST!**

The he exploded at him

The he exploded at him as he stumble a little.

Dung: so the hedgehog learn tricks of the wisp.

Sonic: yep! And that's not all, **REQUIP!**

Then he equips a knights gauntlet and is holding a sword

Dung: hmm not bad, (then he make a black corrupt bladed sword) but it'll take more of keeping me down!

As they charge doing slashes of their sword as Dung sent many dark flames blades energy at sonic as his speed help dodging it and spin while using his sword cutting it all and slashes some at dung but Dung block it with his arms and kick his stomach make sonic almost stop but as he charge in and so do Dung.

Brain: Now Neal before me!

Brain blasted his jura use his magic to him as koan open his mouthvas a giant red beam like flames hit and burn a bit of brain ssnt him crashing to the wall make and earthqauke explosion Which surprise everyone.

Koan: KOAN NEAL TO NO ONE!

Logan: this bub makes koan angrier.

Koan: now to combine red lantern with my new alien!

Lucy: new alien? 

He slap his neck , then a big red flashes as dust clouds around what came out of the smoke that he change into a bladed fox tail almost cut her face as surprise her as she turn around see a fox who has dark orange and white fur and red inside fur, has blades on his back, elbows and his five tails, he has the nematrix on his neck, a red lantern symbol on his chest glowing and a raging and hatred aura rises huge.

?: **KISTEEL CLOBBER!** (huge fury roar through the area)

Tail: HE CHANGE INTO A FOX?!

Knuckles: whoa.

Sticks: so cool

Wendy: aw, a fluffy foxy.

Lucy: wow~.

Grace: oh my.

Natsumi: THAT IS SO COOL!

Ikaros: fluffy.

Asteara: oh my god! That is amazing!

Laura: wow, master koan can do that?

Scorpion: he has transformed!

Layla: now there's the fox.

Scarlet: my lord, go forth.

Aya: cool.

Logan: that bub is in truble now.

Ragnel: why is his tails have blades?

Haruna: it's aliens, you'll understand later.

E.N.D.S: ooh~.

Levathain: la la~.

Yuki: wow.

Chaos: SO ADORABLE!

Brain: There power, is incredible, (turn kisteel clobber) A-A-A FIVE TAIL FOX?!

Kisteel clobber growl make brain shiver in fear.

Jura: stand up! Once you'll explain why you set your site on the cait shelter, then we'll let you rest.

Kisteel clobber make one step make a crushing noise and growling as his tail swifting as the intense heat showing from his tails.

Grace: whoa, I guess those two aren't messing around.

Lucy: nope, looks like there pretty serious

Haruna: yeah, koan don't find it funny of family or friends as slaves.

Brain: how fantasting, I must admit I'm a bit surprise-

Kisteel clobber: spare us the compliment, we know there's a fact their numerous guild closer then cait sheilter (narrow his glowing eyes)

Jura: to go so far in your way, is betray an attention.

Brain lifts his staff and start to cast his spell.

Brain: for the time when nirvana starts moving the guild will be nothing but a faded memory, **DARK. RONDOR!**

a black and green blasting toward jura and kisteel clobber but then made a rock wall and a red energy wall as kisteel clobber blur speed using is tail to slashing passed brain then he grab him and smash him to the ground dragging him as he lfit him up to mid air as his tail Raised up.

Kisteel clobber: **5 TAILS TWIST!**

He spin very hard making a hurricane as they see the wind is hot and energy blades dancing around it.

Grace: whoa holy...

Lucy: that move was totally amazing and a little scary

Wendy: such wind

Tails: I got to try that someday.

As brain fall down hard to the ground coughing a bit blood with many cuts.

Jura: it is pointless for you continuing attacking us, we demand an answer to my question brain!

Brain: why do my reason concern you two?

he blast another one as jura make another rock wall.

jura: I told you your attack are pointless !

brain: are they no ? (turn kisteel clobber) I'll have someone to keep this beast occupied , DARK ARMY !

He raised his staff as he lasted to make 60 Giant Dark mosnterous man bat demon surrounded

Brain: thanks to the power dung and feral give me, I like to see if you can handle that army.

Lucy: that's a lot of monsters !

yuki: koan is in trouble !

Kisteel clobber look at the monster demon.

Brain continuing fighting jura then kisteel clobber turn back to normal.

Koan: It maybe a lot, but Koan already a one man army, time to use my cousin's tools to do it.

He then pull out the yamato and ready to pull it out as he walking while 30 monster demon charging at him in speed.

Then suddenly a slash and cut noise as koan was to quick but ragnel the one saw it and amaze as he twirl his yamato and unsheated.

Koan: **DEMON… SLASH**

Then some of the monsters fall into pieces then koan turn to the other monsters.

Koan: don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys

then koan summon that look like a gray brief case with a demonic skull.

Lucy: a brief case?

Koan then open up the brief case then it change to a minigun then begin fired in speed all 27 monster he shot them all as they exploded and bleeding , then it glows changes into a missile shoulder arm 3 rocket launchers bazooka then he fired killing as sent them flying up to the air as koan's weapon changing again to show a bladed shuriken then threw in speed passed slices them and come back to koan as it change again to a heavy arm circle weapon blasters.

Koan: time to make it rain.

he laugh crazy fired all the missiles flying around and headed toward the mosnters as leaving one big guy whos way bigger and have spikes and armor roar at koan.

Happy: THAT'S A BIGGER MONSTER!

Koan weapon change back to a brief case he's holding and unsummon it look up the giant monster.

Koan: and now the big smack down.

then he equip silver arms and legs that glowing lines of purple and red and he is wearing a mask too, which he in a fighting stance.

Happy: how can he defeated that thing with that?

yuki: whatever it can do, let's hope for it.

Koan: Hey big guy, never see a one inch punch? you about to.

He then jump to his chest and he thrust his fist at him sent the giant monster flying crash to the wall make everybody awe and so shocked.

Happy: (eyes bulge out) I stand corrected.

koan got down to see the giant monster charging at him raising his fist as koan jump up to uppercut him while koan spin then throwing a lot of kick such as back kick, twirl kick , spinning kicks damaging and crushing the giant make him roar in pain and stumbling as he cracking and going to some pieces. Then koan landed which his right fist glows then jump high and karate chop down his left shoulder to his left arm into half.

koan landed and unsummon his weapon and now summon both M1911A1 -style handguns the left is white and silver with angel wings and the right is black and gray with devil wings.

Koan: hello Ebony and Ivory, let's start a party with a bang.

then he turn to the giant monster charge up and blasted a meteor sphere from his right

Giant monster: DIE FREAKSHOW!

Koan give a bored and annoying look as he fired his two guns as slow motion the bullet hit the giant monster's attack into pieces then the other bullet went to his face causing his whole body to explode and flames showing.

Koan: Freakshow my ass.

Lucy: (tackles him into a hug) that's so cool!

Then ragnel snatch koan from lucy.

Lucy: hey!

Ragnel: he's mine now, mine!

Then she give him a deep kiss which surprise him as they break the kiss.

Koan: when you start falling in love with me?

Ragnel: since you wow me, even when I first met you and your mine now.

Koan: yeah, and I heard from dung of what he did to your past to cause this.

Ragnel: correct.

Koan: I promise to help and purified your brother and sister when we meet and find them.

Ragnel: please do.

She hugged him and kiss him as koan turn to see jura trap brain with bunch of rocks as he walk to him.

Koan: let's do it jura.

Jura: yes.

Dex-starr: don't forget about me!

Koan: **EARTH GOD'S.…**

Jura: **SUPREME KING ROCK CRUSH!**

Dex-starr: **{PLASMA SPIKE CLAWS!}**

Koan: **BELLOW!**

Then large hands appear from the ground and clap together on the pile of rock then dex-starr's plazma claws slash at brain and last koan blast a huge energy beam with big rocks spinning around hit brain to the building.

Happy: that was awesome, they combine all their attack to defeat brain.

Logan: not bad.

Grace's thought: now I see why lyon respect him so munch.

Tails: they did it!

As they walk at the fallen brain.

Koan: the light is stronger then darkness one say or another, something you don't understand. Your defeat but I smell another one inside of you wanted to fight us which is zero.

Jura: now, I still need an answer as to why your attacking cait shelter.

Koan: what is your purpose to target them the most?

Brain: no, I never imagined that I would fall like this, losing a battle agents a light guild, please hear my words midnight, your our last renaming hope, you must not let the six prayers to disappear, they are our only hope, of keeping him at bay.

Darkseid: seems zero is about to awaken soon.

Brain turn to see sonaro, Erik and Racer.

Brain: you three... Betray me?

Sonaro: we did, my wish came true thanks to my koany.

Erik: and now we dont need you anymore

As feral jester and dung sent flying and crashed down to the floor.

Austin: nice dings sonic.

Sonic: you too.

Dung: you may have beaten us , but let's you stop the nirvina of self destruct in 50 minute.

Beast feral jester turn back to normal by destroy the black and purple moon.

Feral jester: when it exploded and transport the the city and million will fall.

Dung: until next time heroes.

As they teleproted away.

Austin: now there a problem, (sniff) seem midnight is awake.

Koan: and so do zero slowly coming back.

The joker: I'll deal with the boy

Erza: same here

Jellal: me too.

Austin: okay, we need to get in nirvana and destroy the lacrama in here.

Koan: yeah before it blow up, koanage teleported everyone away except natsumi, lucy, grace, wendy, happy, carla, darkseid, sonic, irene, madoku, saber, ragnel, layla and anna. What dung and feral put make the larcima stronger so we need to combine all of our attacks to destroy it.

Everyone: right!

Sly: what about zero?

Austin: don't worry, if he come we can take him out.

As koanage teleported everyone out as austin and koan telelorted the group up top top of nirvana.

 **Meanwhile**

Midnight get up as his injured from richard and since he woke up from dex-starr and now he's fought but on the ground.

Midnight: while i sleep, I have so many dreams( getting back up) I know you do too. And nightmares.

This shocked richard as Midnight smile then suddenly a pain hit richard and scrsam.

Dex-starr: {no richard!}

Midnight: magic attack don't hit me, you see?

Dex-Starr and richard can see his wounds are gone.

Dex-starr: {I see, magic has no affect on you, but how about my ring?}

Midnight: I admit it seem odd what ability you possessed to harm me but...

As Richard is now down and unconscious.

Midnight: I'm just getting warmed up.

Dex-starr: {let my rage burn you to ash!}

Midnight: father is a very skill wizard, but my power overshadow his.

Dex-starr growl then the joker, jellal and erza arrive.

The joker: well what about a four vs one?

Midnight: it didn't netter, I'll destroy you all

with brain on the ground as the black line on his skin fading away.

Brain: and so the fifth prayer has disappeared, hear me midnight, you must not fall as well, my prayer is for your strength (went unconscious)

 **with Austin and the group up top.**

Sonic: so how we get in? They set nirvana on autopilot.

Austin: they did and I think they also set it to explode as well.

Darkseid: I suggest the time magic should pause it so it won't explode.

Austin: good idea, everyone hold onto me and koan! (Everyone hold on to Austin and koan) **PAUSE!**

Koan: **TIME OUT!**

Then everything has stopped

Austin: okay the self destruct it stop so nirvana wont exploded by dung's magic but we still need to destroyed the larcimna, (telepathy) Winston, tails, Bently you know their base at?

Bently: yes Austin, The lacrama are underneath the city and there base are the same place where koan and Wendy were.

Austin: good, we'll head there and I believe there's another member.

Koan: brain's staff.

Sonic: why his staff?

Austin: well apparently is not just staff, it's a living magic staff that can talk like a human.

Koan: which me koan wanna find chew toy(austin chuckle)

Austin: you will bro, now let's go you guys!

Group: right!

They run inside the building and went to the stared and two hidden door as koan sniff at it.

Koan: trap door with explosion.

Darkseid: allow me

Walk to there open it as what is about to glow but darkseid's omega beam blasted to stop the blast as it exploded.

With joker and they other

They see the explosion.

Erza: what's that explosion?

Jellal: it was near the throne.

Dex-starr: my guess they went there but it'll take more then that to stop them.

Midnight:(smile) father can be so selfish sometime, he took a bite out my fun and left me easily scrap. (Walk to them) now since you four are my last pray, at least make it entertain for me.

The Joker: entertain is my specialty, you think can hear my joke?

Midnight:(grab his shirt) seriously who are you?

The joker:(smile) joker.

Midnight: not what, who.

He rub his face expect make up but see nothing which surprise him.

joker: do you think I was someone else? Wrong, is permanent clown.

He then slam a pie on his face as midnight is not amuse.

The joker: oh tough crowd, look! (slip out his grip and jump back) nothing up my sleeves haha,(summon a crow bar) nothing that put a smile on your face.

Midnight felt confident but he got slammed by the crow bar make him back up a little.

The joker: some little coco bird told us of your magic and tricks, so tell me my dear boy , do you ever have a bad day?

Midnight: I have, but it will all change

The joker: change yes , it what makes thing so fun but when the clock is ticking, it leaves bow munch hour you have to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight.

As a dark and light gas spreading everywhere around.

Midnight: do you think some gas can scare me?

The joker: (chuckle madness) my boy, is no gas that can bring you to my world.

Then everything around midnight turn into a creepy and nightmarish abandon amusement park along a creepy fun house song.

Midnight: what the?!

Erza: what is this place?

Jellal: an old abandond park?

Dex-Starr: {this is jokers domain, joker's carnival.}

Then midnight felt an imp of darkness overwhelm the air as so do chaotic random laughter everywhere like no emotion but Chaos Embodiment make his skin crawl and spine shiver like the clown did so many horrible thing he can't describe that no human or being can't stop, even jellal and Erza felt it as well.

Erza: I see where he get his reputation.

Jellal: this guy...it's no doubt describe of chaos like Koan.

Midnight: w-what tricks is this?!

The joker: no trick (walk by) my fun house, the reason you cant bend my weapon or stop magic but not the human body right erza?

Erza: right.

The joker: I use what they call enchantment, come in handy dealing with defense wizards huh?

Midnight: no matter, I'll defeated you

As he use an invisible wind as it hurt the joker but he kept laughing which shock him.

The joker: that tickles.

Midnight: what?!

The joker: you think that can hurt me?

Then a green circle open up top at midnight.

The joker: **TOXIC RAIN CARDS!**

As green energy card shape cutting midnight in pain then soon got set up trap in some chair.

The joker: let's have some fun!

As he groaning getting back up stumble as the joker turn to erza.

The joker: ladies first (grin)

Erza: (make her arms into hammers) it's smashie time.

Jellal: what the?!

The joker: funny story, erza hook up with austin and now she can do that.

Dex-starr: {stronger as ever for a half dragon and the daughter of the dragon queen.}

Jellal: WAIT WHAT!?

Dex-starr: {Irene berlson, she the one created dragon slayer magic along using enchnatment, so erza's last name is berlson, austin's mom is a dragon goddess too, Irene make mistake but second chance and you wondering the other who look like Erza? (he nodded but speechless) her name is scarlet knightwalker berlson now, use to be named Erza. but now her new name. She from edolas and she in love with Koan.}

jellal: okay, headache here.

Dex-starr: you get use to it.

As erza smash and hit midnight many times.

Erza: **REQUIP!**

She then equip into a purple, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Erza's chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza's waist on the back and the sides, Dex-starr then make a gaint red aura of a lion then he roar.

Dex-starr: {let's do this}

The joker: get ready for they encore(as a black and green aura unleashed make the ground shake a bit) cuz the show is about too start!

Midnight: I will crush you a-( felt woozy) what the?

The joker: gasp, are you feeling deepsy? Cause my cards have other tricks midfrog.

Midnight: I feel funny

The joker: here let me help you

Offer his hand as midnight shake which got electrocuted as he scream and the clown laugh then he use a crow bar hit him at the face, stomach, back and raised it.

The joker: four!( slam his face as he stumble) okay fellas, let's do it as a team! **POISON GOD'S BELLOW!**

Erza: **DRAGON GODS** (throw her spear) **CELESTIAL SPEAR!**

Dex-starr: **{LIONS ROAR!}**

As all there attacks combine as it engulf midnight scream in pain as soon everything turn back to normal.

The joker: oh I can get use being a hero.

Dex-starr: trust me, you'll like it.

Jellal: what was all that? Erza is now more stronger then before

Dex-starr: yeah and seem I can talk without the ring, but let just say a lot of training since she now girlfriend/husband to Austin.

Midnight: no, I lost, but I'am the strongest one,(raised his hands up and look at the sky) I'm the ultimate member of oracion seis, even stronger then my father, no one cant touch me, (in tears) I suppose to be the greatest wizard, that ever lived.

The joker: you still don't get it yet do you kid?

Erza: he's right, someone who can mock the suffering of others so ceaselessly have a very long way to achieve greatness.

then suddenly a dark corrupt fading away from midnight as he felt bad to normal

Midnight: w-what happen?

Dex-starr: you was corrupt and use by dung and brain who manipulate you with twisted lies, Austin and koan life was hell by dung, but there was hope, what is you truly wanted for your goal?

Midnight: just some place that is peace and quiet so I can sleep peacefully.

Dex-starr: you know ending the war by evil and dark guild by doing the right thing, what your doing is the opposite, I'm sorry what happen to your life but if you want your goal open your eyes and help us stop your former father of doing this.

Midnight: anything to sleep peacefully.

As he fall down unconscious.

The joker: well ...that's all of them, even it is past his bed time.

Meanwhile with austin and koan

Austin: well done darkseid.

Darkseid: they have to more better to stop Darkseid.

Saber: we need to keep moving until we find the lacrama.

?: ridiculous.

Ragnel: who's that?

Koan: is chew toy!

Then brains staff floated to the group.

Austin: we expected brain's trap, so it couldn't fool us.

brain's staff: so you predicted brains traps hmm?

Austin: yep, as erza telepathic call as she and they other defeated midnight.

Brain's staff: AH! OH NO!

Koan: oh yes Klodoa! Now your koan's chew toy!

Klodoa: wait what?!

Koan jump as he bite Klodoa then shaking his head and keep biting him.

Austin: I think zero is next, you all get to the lacrama.

As Klodoa try to shock him but no luck as natsumi have an idea as she grab Klodoa to whack him on the ground and play fetch with koan.

Austin: while you two play with klodoa.

Koan then stop and sniff him.

Koan: me smell him coming by, but he gain new magic by feral jester and Dung to upgraded him.

Austin: I notice, if he thinks that he is going to destroy everything on our watch, then think again.

Koan: then perhaps we should teach these 2 bozos of brain and zero what can we do.

Austin: yeah with a little fusion.

Koan: kustin?

Austin: no, (smirk) maybe we should brought out another person we never do.

Koan: HOTDOG! (Grin wider)

Koan and austin do a little dance

Austin and Koan: FU-SION (and bro hold hands) HA!

Then they change, now standing on his place is a man wearing a austin's scarf, a black vest that has orange rims, wearing white pants and he has Silver hair with a single black streaks , dragon wings up top, angel and demon wings bottom , a halo , his dragon scales are silver white but left side his scales have red spiral and right side have blue spiral and have devil horns, and two tails one is fur and the second is dragon tail as fur some bottom and hands show claws.

?: Fusion complete, I'm nether koan or Austin, I'm Aoan kasai ookami and I have arrived. (his voice like kustin but switch of koan and Austin instead)

Darkseid: interesting.

Sonic: I did not see that coming.

Rangel: whoa.

Saber: austin and koan fuse?

Irene: hmm.

Natsumi: so awesome!

E.N.D.S: you can say that again.

Grace: whoa, amazing.

Levathain: yeah.

Lucy: whoa.

Wendy: oh wow.

Carla: how weird.

Happy: it's just like when they face laxyia!

Madoku: wow.

Scarlet: the lords can do that?!

Layla: hmm~.

Jura: incredible.

Anna: that's austy and koan for you.

Aoan: glad you guys like it, also me think if six demon or should I say guild member count by brain are down and brain have body link so that means zero is coming here to deal with this.

Sonic: should we do something?

Aoan: (grin) you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up cause zero is mine.

They nodded as they left then Aoan turn to see a dust explosion from the wall and see a man wearing brain's clothes, he have silver wavier, his eyes have turned blood red, his skin becomes a much paler color walk in.

klodoa: master zero! I humbly welcome your return.(bow)

Zero: things have quite an interesting turn haven't it Kloda, even midnight fell in battle.

Kloda: please sir! I beg you for your forgiveness!

Zero: you miss understand me, I'm not displease, on the contrary. It's been far to long, this feeling I have, this flesh, this power that feral jester and dung grant me, I'm happy brain accept the deal, I long for it! (black, purple and red lightning dances of his hand) is time for me to begin the test for wish I've been summon!

Klodoa: yes sir! (flew away)

Zero took off brain's coat then a green flashes give him a new outfit which becomes something reminiscent of a military officer's outfit then look at Aoan who crossing his arms.

Zero: I suppose I senses both of your energy are the Omni-rider and savage neplhaem, you and your scum allies did an admirable job destroying my guild and my other allies as well, but as their master. I'm bounded by my obligation to take my revenge.

Aoan: I heard the whole "revenge" lines a millions from asshole villains, I don't like the guild you and brain use as puppet for such twisted lies, we wont let that happen and so do the innocent lives. If your wondering my senses of the two boys, let's just say we do the same like you and brain, except as one mind, body and soul together. I'm Aoan Kasai ookami and I'am the man who will defeat you zero! (point at him)

zero: (grin) we'll see about that. (glows aura glows purple and green)

Aoan: (smirk) Ugly first. (then white aura with red and blue lightning dancing around him)

zero raised his hand at Aoan then fire 5 green beams at him but Aoan fired a holy-hell fire beam from his finger as zero use an energy shield but broke as pierce his stomach as sting and scream of the explosion of the holy-hell flames sent him crashing to many walls.

Zero: what, is that power?!

Aoan: holy demon dragon… (point to him) slayer magic, same as what I'am but as a mad scientist I wanna see what power that dung and my half brother makes you tick.

Zero: (getting up) you want too see them, fine by me!

He charge in speed he throwing a flaming, lightning, water and earth at him but aoan just deflecting them as then suprirse of Zero as went invisible speed and can't find him.

Aoan: (behind zero) peekaboo!

He turn around see Aoan's eyes glows.

Aoan: I see you!

His eyes shot A huge heat mixing Ice beam at zero's chest sending him flying passing erza, jella, dex-starr and the joker and crashed down to the rubble.

Jellal: what was that?!

Aoan: (walk to them) greetings friends, what doing?

as they senses that energy and aura fused which surprise erza, dex-starr, jellal and the joker.

Erza: is that koan and austy as one?!

Dex-starr: appear so.

Jellal: I have no idea that they have this much abilities.

The joker: (eat popcorn) oh ho, this is getting to the interesting part!

Aoan: Me is Aoan Kasai ookami, the both of us use the fusion technique other then the potara earring.

As he turn to see zero charing in speed as aoan using invisible speed of punching while not moving or dodging hitting zero a lot of then last an explosion punch sent him stumble back away then aoan turn to erza, dex-starr, jellal and the joker who's awe and shocked.

Aoan: go to they others and help them destroying nirvana, and jellal I know you'll use the via Flame of Rebuke, give it to natsumi so she can eat it and powered up to go dragon force.

Jellal: right.

then aoan teleported them to nirvana as aoan turn to see Christina and even ikaros up there summon a flying space ship that look angelic like.

Aoan: the Uranus System.

Then he turn as zero charge cover of dark at wings, claws and foot talons as aoan then easily dodge then grab his leg and twirl him then sent him to the base as he follow to go in speed.

 **Meanwhile**

bently, winston and tails are rolling/running/flying to a village with a cat on the middle along they other group as well.

Sly: so this is the guild known as cait shelter, very pleasant.

kavaxas: seem nice.

Sticks: look everyone, we have to warn everyone in that guild abuot nirvanamagig

Nymph: don't you mean nirvana?

Sticks: yes I mean that!

?: can I help you all?

Everyone turn to see a small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a mustache, which extended up on his face's sides, making for a large pair of sideburns and his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead was a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes.

He donned an attire somehow reminiscent of that of a native american chief, with a large headgear composed of feathers, with more, lighter-colored feathers adorning the back of his waist. He had a light cloth tied circling his waist, paired with loose dark pants reaching below his knees and simple shoes, and his chest was bare, with a necklace seemingly made of massive teeth around his neck, hanging over it. He also sported a large bracelet on each arm's bicep, and some bandages wrapped around the forearms.

kavaxas: are you the guild master of cait shelter?

?: yes I am, my name is roubaul, may I ask who are you all?

Winston: our pardons, my name is winston, and these are my comrades.

Bently: my name is bently.

Sly: the names sly, sly cooper.

Murry: my name is murry!

Carmalita: inspector carmalita fox.

Nymph: my name is nymph.

Kavaxas: I'm kavaxas.

Ikaros: ikaros.

Asteara: I'm asteara.

Venom: we are venom!

Carnage: carnage!

Shana: shana.

Koanage: koanage.

Shiroitora: shiroitora.

Pikachu: pickachu!

Oshawatts: oshawatt!

Hiyori: hiyori.

Dawn: dawn.

Melan: melan.

Roubaul: well, it's nice to meet you all, seem tails and they other make friends and now how can I help you tonight?

Tails: master, we have to get you and the others out of here, nirvana is teleporting here and going to blow up!

Roubaul: very well.

Kavaxas: I have the telepathic call from the fusion masters, they use their time magic to pause the explosion but stopping it along zero, everybody grab on me, I'm using my magic to teleport us to safety!

Roubaul: however, I cannot leave the guild just yet, there is something that I have to do when nirvana is destroyed.

Tails: but master, if you don't then…

Roubaul: (pet his head) tails, I know you worry, but I have faith in both you, everyone I cared for and the other light guild who are fighting to protect earthland.

Tails hugged him.

Tails: okay.

 **with natsumi and they other in nirvana**

as the group run thought the halls of nirvana as erza, dex-starr, jellal and the joker arrive from aoan's teleportion.

Natsumi: hey guys, what took you so long.

The joker: on you know, just enjoying the show, ready to blow something up.

Dex-starr: anyluck finding the larcima?

Sonic: not yet, I would run all over the place but, I have to stay with the gorup.

?: perhaps I would be a service!

The group turn to see ichiya who is still tighten up with a stick.

Darkseid: so you have survive from the other dark guild.

ichiya: y-yeah, some scary beast of a monster save my life.

Dex-starr: you mean koan, yeah he did that same for all of us.

Ichiya: that beast is koan!?

darkseid: long story, what matter is (set him free) take us to the larcima.

Ichiya:(gets up) right! Hibiki info me on to where it's where about's (point to the front of the group) there is the first one. (point to his right) there is the second one. (point to his left) there is number three. Number for is far to where we stand, five, six and seven are to where I passed on my way here.

Darkseid: joker and I can take the first.

Sonic: me and jura are going for number two.

Maya: my sister and I are heading to number three.

Natsumi: me and grace are going for four then.

Lucy: my and my mom are going to the fifth.

Wendy: um I'm going to the sixth one.

Saber: I will go with you wendy.

Dex-starr: that leaves me and ichiya with the last one.

Jellal: and natusmi

Natuami: yeah?

Jellal: (make a golden fireball) here, eat this, Aoan expect you to fight along with him when he arrive here.

Natsumi: (grin) thanks jellal.

She at the fireball and grin more as golden fire but boosted by her angelic side as is golden and white fire dancing around her.

Natsumi: now this is what I'm talking about! let's do this! (charge to fourth one)

Grace: hey! What for me!

 **meanwhile with aoan vs zero**

as zero crashed in as he groaning and getting up have bruises, scratches, bleeding lips and head and his clothes a little ripped off, he's panting and glaring.

Zero: _this is impossible, I'm being beaten by these two brats._

Aoan:(Walk in from the smoke) you know I get why your name is zero, cause have absolute zero percent of cant keep up form my level or not even trying.

Zero: I'LL SHOW YOU TRYING! **DARK CORRUPT ELGROT!**

as it twirl blast a spiral of dark corrupt beam spear hit aoan then zero charge in hitting him a lot and one punch to the head make him stumble.

Zero: how that for trying?!

aoan get up and no injury at all then he show a smile.

Aoan: not even close (rubbing the back of his neck)

Zero: WHAT?!

Aoan:(flex his neck) although there was a little pain my neck that been bothering me, but you seem to fixed that problem.

Zero:(growl) I FUCKING HATE YOU TWO!

Aoan: okay how something easy? (turn around) try this one, cause I believe my backside is soar too, mind massages it? (eye smile while laugh crazy)

Zero is twitching his eye brow then veins popping out and fumed.

Zero: you son of cocky BASTARD...I KILL YOU FOR MAKING FUN OF ME!

He charge in speed cover in dark aura as soon he got elbow to the face so hard make him grunt in pain, then aoan 360 roundhouse kick him sending flying to many walls in pain.

Aoan: okay, I'm starting to get bored, maybe fun before I finished the final blow but first (turn to the screen) let's see how they others doing

 **Alright dude, I was just getting there.**

 **with darkseid and the joker**

darkseid and the joker are running down the halls until they are in a room with a large ball on the middle of the room

Darkseid: this must be it joker.

The joker: let's pop it like popcorn!

Darkseid: hold on, ookami said we have to destroy it simultaneously

The joker: I poo.

 **with nataumi and grace**

as natsumi and grace arrive to the same room as Darkseid and The joker went.

Grace: alright flame brain we find it.

Natsumi: good, even I'm a duplicate so the real me take some action.

 **with lucy and Layla and happy.**

They arrive to of the room.

Lucy: we found the larcima.

Layla: let's hope they other find it too.

 **with sonic and jura**

as sonic speeds in and found it.

Sonic: yes we found it!

Jura:(walk in) you mean you found it? You need to slow down.

Sonic: sorry, don't call "The fastest thing alive: for nothing.

 **with Anna and scarlet**

They found the fifth room

Anna: there it is.

scarlet: now we must wait.

 **with wendy, Carla and saber**

they found the sixth room

Saber: perfct, now we must wait till everyone is present.

wendy and Carla: right!

 **with dex-starr and jura**

they arrive at the final room.

Ichiya: men!

Dex-starr: alright, is now or never.

As zero getting up looking aoan floating down with his arm cross and so do his legs.

Zero: damn you... (glaring)

Aoan: your done Zero ass, my friends and girls found the six rooms for the larcima, the nirvana is stop moving thanks to my army and the self destruct in the nirvana is stop for my time magic, so your darkenss days are for now over.

Zero: curse you, CURSE YOU!

Then natsumi arrive while erza, jellal and Irene watch.

Aoan: yo nast, seem your arrive time for the ass kicking.

Natsumi: hey aoan, can't let you have all the fun now.

Aoan: (chuckle) what can me say? I'm all fired up.

Natsumi:(ignite golden and white) your not the only one (grin)

Zero: NO! I wont-

Then suddenly aoan place a lobsters on his underpants as he scream in pain running in circle then aoan pull a banana peal there and a mouse trap as brain slip on the banana peal and fall on the mouse trap then snap his face as everybody laugh.

Natsumi: that so funny!

erza: he deserve it.

Irene: I know.

Jelall: aoan have koan's humor side.

Aoan: Man I crack my self up, but alright that's enough fun for now.

Zero: NO ONE HUMILIATE THE GUILD MASTER OF ORACION SEIS! **CORRUPT DARKNESS! GENESIS ZERO!**

He lasted large amount of darkness unleashed a waves of monstrous phantom as Aoan but then he just flick it as the attack burst into nothing as zero is tremble, shocked, fear and eyes in horror.

Aoan: boy talk about a major melt down.

Zero: that...that was my strongest attack ever, HOW!? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?

Aoan: we're fairy tails who alliance with guild who have pure light, is true that light cant survive darkenss and darkness cant survive light. But a power hungry dick like you try to disturb the balance, we survie from the darkness and shine it to the light of hope and true friendship along family, something that you and brain will never understand Zero!

Natsumi: yeah!

Aoan: ladies first.

Natsumi: thanks Aoan.

Natsumi charge in as she burst of huge fired as an image pf igneel is there and zoom in speed.

Natsumi: **HIDDEN FIRE FORM: CRIMSON LOTUS! HOLY HELL PHEONIX BLADE !**

She headbutt zero very hard of a wake of flames, then aoan flew up which natusmi move out of the way.

Natsumi: Now Aoan!

Aoan: right! EVERYBODY DO YOU HEAR?

Everybody: YES!

Aoan: on 3, destroyed the larimca! 1...2...3!

Aoan: now with holy darkness and hell light( raised his hand separate m then his left hand charge up a mixed of holy-hell light-darkness) and Dragon of Ancient and the Fire (his right hand charge up a pure light mixed flames ignite)

as both merge into a medium size sphere as covering in lightning.

Aoan: **SECRET HOLY DEMON DRAGON ART! BURNING FLASH DAWN**!

He then fire his spell a spinning spiral gaint black and white fire beam as it shape of a holy-demon dragon beast roaring engulfing zero screaming in agony as he turn back to brain to get burn.

Darkseid charge full power of his omega beam, joker unleashed a black and green aura, Natsumi 2 ingite hell fire, grace unleashed icy aura, sonic fur turn yellow, his yes turn red and quills spike up and a yellow aura, Lucy and layla unleashed a golden aura, ichiya get buff muscles and a little taller , Dex-Starr make a red lion aura again, Wendy have a sky aura, saber have a white aura with her sword ready, Anna show dragon wings, scarlet show demon and angel wings and jura unleashed a rocks floating around.

Darkseid: **ULTRA BEAM!**

The joker: **POISON GOD'S JUDGMENT!**

Natsumi 2: **FIRE DEVILS ROAR!**

Grace: **ICE CANNON!**

Ichiya: **MAN!**

Lucy: **CELESTIAL DEVIL'S RAGE!**

Layla: **CELESTIAL DEVIL'S HEEL!**

Sonic: **SUPER SONIC PUNCH!**

Dex-Starr: **LIONS CLAW!**

Wendy: **SKY DRAGONS ROAR!**

Saber: **SWORD OF THE ANCIENTS!**

Anna: **CELESTIAL DRAGONS ROAR!**

Scarlet: **NEPHALEM BLAST!**

Jura: **IRON ROCK FIST!**

As everyone attack destroying all the large larcimina which it now destroyed making nirvinana shake and begin collapsing.

Lucy: (telepathic) Aoan we did it!

Aoan: good now hold on, we teleporting out of here! (smile)

As everybody teleported away from the crumbling nirvana.

Ichiya: we did it, (sparkle while took a pose) well done everyone.

Aoan: that take care od it

As Aoan turn to see they other groups has arrive.

Aoan: yo guys, what doing? The name Aoan Karzai Ookami.

Which they senses that austin's and koan's energy but seem fused as one which surprise ,awe and shocked.

Scorpion: it seams el diablo and his brother have more tricks up there sleeves.

Winston: hmm, fascinating.

Sly: now this is really new.

Murry: (make a thumbs up pose) someone, take a picture.

Bently: (took a picture) got it

Hikibi: who knew he can do that.

Eve: they showed us.

Ren: yeah.

Logan: you two are always a surprise.

Sticks: can koan do that to me next?

Amy: just felt like yesterday.

Kavaxas: you two will be future kings in the future.

Shana: kavaxy, you push them to fast.

Maya: Mmm~ I can't wait to let austin do that to me~.

Aya: hey, no far I want to try it!

Yuki: awesome.

Venom: they do it like we are!

Carnage: this is funny!

Tails: it's like the time sonic and shadow did the same thing.

Haruna: that's out koany.

Ikaros: you did amazing master.

Nymph: cool.

Asteara: amazing!

Chaos: interesting.

Hiyori: can austin do that?

Dawn: I think he and koan can

Laura: I like it.

Racer: huh, I guess he's faster then me.

Erik: at least he is not targeting us.

Sonaro: oh my god, my lord is amazing.

Midnight: hmm, looks, interesting.

Richard: you did it! Oh yeah!

Niji: nice job austin.

Judy: so cool

Carmalita: the mission is complete sir!

Kianna: sweet.

cuppechino: not bad.

Muggy: that looks so cool.

Knuckles: that's remind me of shadic!

Koanage: interesting

Melan: indeed.

Aoan: hehe glad you guys love it.

As he glow then Alan turn back to his normal form which he have koan's eyes and austin's raven hair and mixed spiky of koan's and his long hair and shirtless then glows brighter as austin and koan are now separate and turn back to their normal form.

Austin: that went well.

Koan: yep! Once again we have a sack of potatoes!

Then they hear horse trotting, they turn to see a large army of solders and leading them is a slim man of average height with long, tied up black hair; two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covers his forehead, though his lavender eyes are still visible behind his circular lensed glasses.

Grace: who are those guys?

Austin: the ruin knights, the magic counsel's military.

Koan: (turn to jellal) don't worry, we already explain the council about you, your clear and good.

Ichiya: my handsome face!

Koan: what's the problem knights?

?: there is no need to panic we mean you no harm, sorry about this but we were forced to restrain you.

Happy: who the heck are you?!

?: I am the caption of the new magic counsel forth custody enforcement unit: lahar and this is my army.

Koan: me see.

Austin: and what you mean by restrain to who?

Lahar: it's my duty, to uphold the law and preserve justest thought out the land, so all evil doers must be arrested

Koan: no evil doers here but...

Austin and koan pull brain and his staff along brainiac to the ground.

Austin: these guys count.

Lahar: you took down brain? Interesting, well done you two, we will gladly take them off your hands.

Austin: don't mention, but leave his guild member out of this, there innocent people who use to be slaves by the tower of heaven.

Koan: but brain here got to manipulate them and use them for his own cruel twisted ways so now they know the truth and wanted to fixed of the past they made and begin to show their true light to the future.

Lahar: (nodded) very well, but there is one person that must be arrested.

Sonic: who?

Lahar: jellal

Austin: I'm sorry but we cannot allow that to happen.

Lahar: excuse me?

Austin: I have hard evidence of his innocents from his childhood to now, true he did try to fire the ithirion cannon but there is root to all that, his innocents starts at the tower of heaven where erza, milliana, wally, sho, simon, sawyer, sorano, erik, richard and macbeth are all victims of the event. Jellal was being posses by an evil spirit who's been manipulated.

Koan: Also we found out and calculate dung was the one who did it, ultear was a victims too and told us , she met dung who in his human form and wearing a cloak to advice her about a guild she join, he told her to find a perfect person chosen at the tower of heaven so She use her magic to possessed magic and corrupt jellal, Dung was the voices in his head to told him to do all of this even help brain along the way.

Jellal: he is the one who made me do this horrible things?!

Koan: sadly yeah.

Lahar: thank you, now we know who are we going to-

Austin: now so fast, dung is to strong for your army's to handle, he can destroy them with just a wave of his hand if he wanted to.

Koan: he already made alliance with other dark guild including the most dangerous one, he already did once with phantom lord and oracion seis which we took down. But now he got grimore hearts and tartaros. So let us fairy tail handle the situation soon, Also watch out for feral jester who is the litch's berserker beast, he the most dangerous one is dung's alliance of the bargain they have, and threat to some dark guild and normal guild who have light, he the reason why phantom lord and jose is gone because he ate their souls but some survive thanks to us and their in the good side but soon brain is next. Dung's own darkest guild name is Deprivation Draco, and here the symbol, (he show the symbol of it) we want to tell that detail and info to the council to know what we're dealing with.

Lahan: very well, tomorrow in the morning. Men, lets move out!

They all walked away from the group and ichiya went somewhere to go pee.

Austin: now then, (turn to the formor orashion saits members) time to grant some wishes, I can't grant your wishes without you saying the magic word first.

Erik: you grant our wish for real?

Koan: yeah, just say the word and it'll come true! Well I already did with sonaro.

Sonaro: (hugs koan) and I enjoy every bit of it.

Macbeth: (walk to austin) okay, I wish to have a place somewhrere peace and quite so I can sleep peacefully.

Austin: (smile) granted.

He snap his fingers and a door appeared, the door opened to show a meadow with a cadge.

Macbeth: finally!

Austin: enjoy and there a door follow wear you go when you come out.

Macbeth: thank you Austin (Went to the door and close it)

Koan:(turn erik and smile) your turn erik.

Erik: I wish, that I can hear the voice of my one friend cubellios.

Austin: granted, and it's already been done.

Erik: really?

Austin: turn around.

He turn around and see kinana

Kiana: erik.

Erik: cubellios?

Kiana: it's kiana now,

I remember everything as koan help me (walk to him and hug him) I was so happy to meet you as my first friend when we was little at the tower of heaven, I wasn't a snake to begin with.

Erik: yeah, I believe I remember koan explain that, as I can finally can hear your.

Kiana: me too. (separate the hug)

Erik see a fairy tail symol color purple with white lines on her right hand

Erik: glad kaon taking care of you.

Kiana: (giggle) he sure is, and I like him.

Austin: alright sawyer your up.

Sawyer: (run up to him) I wish to be faster the anyone.

Austin: okay, granted but you have to train your new found speed with sonic.

He snap his fingers and nothing happened.

Sawyer: nothing happened.

Austin: try running now, with no magic.

Sawyer then start running then he is far away from the group.

Sawyer: THIS IS AMAZING!

Austin: GLAD YOU LIKE IT! _But still sonic, fastrack, xlr8, dashslicer, quicklius, quicksilver, shadow and flash are the fastest one there is so he might need to catch up._ Now for the final one,(turn to Richard) Richard.

Richard: all I ever wish for is to be with my brother again.

Austin: okay, and as a bones for this wish you can be in a guild with him.

Richard: really?!

Austin: oh yeah.

He snap his fingers and another door appeared.

Austin: this door will lead you straight to him with his friends, but first you need a new change of clothes (he snap his finger)

richard is now wearing an orange shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

Austin: now, you may enter the door.

Richard: thank you austin, thank you koan, thank you all for giving me this chance, oh yeah.

He then open the door and walked in then close it.

Austin: well that's that

Koan: but what about Sawyer, Erik and Macbeth, what'll they go?

Jellal: to me.

Ausitn and koan: (turn jellal) huh?

Jellal: I want to start my own organization that will help people and fight all evil, I want to start over since we are in your debt Austin and koan.

Austin smile and koan grin wider and laugh crazy.

Austin: great idea.

Koan: sweet!

Lyon and sherry came by.

Lyon: seem you guys finally destroyed the nirvana.

Austin: yeah, it's kind of out job to protect and sometimes destroy stuff.

Knuckles: (head lock austin) that's why your my wrecken buddy!

Sticks: (hug kaon) and your my whacky , hey do you have an alien who's a badger?

Koan: yep! (grin)

Sticks: can I see him?!

Koan: okie dokie!

Then he change int o a large honey badger mixed badger, he has black fur with orange line on hisback, has yellow fangs and claws, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **SOUND CRATER!**

Sticka: (hugs him) MINE!

Wendy: (jump up and hug his back) SO FLUFFY!

She petting him as he like it as lay to the ground and his tail seem to wag happy.

Tails: anyway, everyone why not stay at our guild for the night?

Austin: I like that

Sound crater: me like to party! who's hungry?!

Natsumi: I AM!

Asteara: me too!

Venom and Carnage: we are!

koanage: konage must eat!

Laura: I'm in!

Stick: save some for me!

The joker: don't forget moi!

Austin: well then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!

 **Timeskip**

as they in the cait shelter's guild as erza, lucy, sherry and wendy change into a new clothes while koan , koanage, sticks, laura, venom, asteara, carnage, sticks, and dex-starr are eating foods.

Lucy: ooh, this is adorable!

Sherry: yeah, yeah, you look cute and all, but your not nearly sexy as me.

Wendy: everyone in the village is a member of the guild, cait shelter is famous for it's pretty texture of clothes

Koan: koan think lucy look sexier as ever, (he sniff and turn Austin) bro, me koan smell guild master and people, they smell funny and odd.

Austin: yeah, I smell that too.

Koan: we shall wait for tomorrow for it.

Austin: okay.

As dawn and laura hugged koan and Austin by tackle them.

Koan: MEAT PLANE!

Austin: WHOA! Oh hey dawn.

Dawn: hey master~

Laura: you guys was great and still thank you so munch to free us.

Koan: don't mention, also me koan wondering, why you called harpy since arm suppose to be wings too.

Austin: problely my dad need a pair name for them.

Koan: well no need for perfection, cause their our harpy and me accept them

Austin: same here.

Lucy: so are these like traditional nearvit styles?

Wendy: I never really thought of it.

Scarlet: same here.

Sherry: I don't want to be rude, but I never even heard of your guild before all of us throne together. I know every guild cant be popular then mine but still.

Lucy: come to think of it, I haven't either.

 **Timeskip**

as everybody come out outside with the cait shelter members

and some people are wearing different clothes too.

Roubaul: fairy tail, blue Pegasus, lamia scale, not to mention my members, I commend you for you efforts in not only defeating the infamies orashion saits but saving out village form nirvana's wrath, speaking of a representative of our regional guild league I roubaul offer my deepest gratitude, thank you. Nabra, we are in your dept.

ichiya: we were happy to help you! Master roubaul it was a hard earned victory agent's a ferocious opponent, but from the deepest darkest of despair light shined down upon us, it was the brightly and warming glow of true friendship! We follow all the way to victory!

Hibiki, eve and ren: well said master!

Ichiya: man.

Austin: yeah what he said, even we don't know who he fight anyone.

Koan: uh-huh.

Sherry: I suppose is over now.

Jura: you two should know, I'm proud of you.

Lyon: thank you jura.

Austin: also me and koan have senses something odd about you and your people Roubaul

Koan: me smell it funny and like over a year.

Roubaul: you smelled right, I'm truly sorry.

Tails: what you mean master?

Logan: guess the old man gonna tell the truth.

Sonic: wait you know about logan?

Logan: only, me, scorpion, saber and yuki but we was about after the fight.

Wendy: it's alright master, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to.

Roubaul: it is important, I ask for everyone to please hear of the tale that I'm about to tell, first let me clear the air about something. The truth is we are not descendants of the nara people.

Wendy: what?

Roubaul: indeed we are the narba itself, in many years ago, 400 to be exact. nirvana was created faction on my hands.

Lyon: by you?!

Lucy: I don't believe it.

Austin: that explain it.

Darkseid: hmmm.

Koan and happy: 400 years ago.

Roubaul: I thought if my dream of nirvana was made en reality I could end the gosslee wars tearing the world apart, I would do so by reversing the morality of those who sat on destruction of others, we made our home there and we took great joy of what we accomplish thought peace, we were a shining beacon of light shining in a once dark and shadowy world, however despite our best intention we cannot change the fact that for every action there is en equal and opposite reaction, nirvana brought light to what was once a terrible darkness not by chasing it away but absorbing it so to speak. The world yearns for balance and order the light serves pose without the darkness and vice versa. Light is born from darkness and darkness is born from light, the two are forever intertwine.

Austin: yeah, it's the unbroken rule for anything in the multiverse.

Roubaul: all the worlds evil taken away from thought who's hearts where once consumed with it was transferred to the peace living nerven.

Wendy: it was?

Roubaul: it was a nightmare, engulf with rage and hatred we slaughtered each other until there was no one left standing, that's not quite true because I was the only survivor.

Everyone is shocked to hear what he said, even the members of the group.

Roubaul: then again in this particular situation the word survivor is a little misleading, in truth my body cease to function many years ago, what you see before you now is projection of the man I once was. As punishment for my sins, I as a powerless spirit has stood as sentinel over my creation for 400 years keeping my weary eyes for the one who could at last destroyed nirvana and cosine it to the pages of history, (smile) and now, my post can be vacated for that person has been found or should I say people.

as he meant for Sonic's team, yuki, saber, ragnel, logan, scorpion, maya,aya ,saber ,chaos ,Carla and wendy. but wendy tremble about be in tears.

Wendy: no, why didn't you tell us?

As the cait members people disappearing as logan look down and same with scorpion and rangel show a stern look but they felt like a goodbye, amy in tears while sonic comfort her, knuckles patted sticks' back in tears as well and so do maya and aya, saber bite her lips and yuki in tears too and tails crying.

Wendy: what's happening?! Don't go!

Carla: you cant just leave us!

Tails: no...

wendy: makana! Labell!

hikibi: everyone disappearing! Right before our eyes!

Koan: there...going away.

Austin: is there time...

Tails: master you cant!

Wendy:(in tears) why are you doing this?! Please don't go!

Roubaul: I deceive you all, expectantly you wendy and tails for that I'm sorry, all your fellow guild members are specters all of them are illusions.

Scorpion: what?!

Natsumi: are you kidding me?!

Lyon: illusion with their own personality?

Jura: that takes powerful creation magic.

Roubaul: for many years, I've lived in this deserted village alone always keeping a watchful eye over nirvana, until one day a little boy came to me with a companion needed help, a group of anthropomorphic animals, a girl with an invisible sword, a man with history on his back, twins with two swords, a girl who have a rough past and a man who lost his family and made a deal to someone who tricks him. His eyes burn with such intensity and sincerity that I simply have no choice but to take the little girl and the group in, I had resin myself to a solitary existent but there they was.

 **Flashback**

young wendy: hey mister, what is this place?

Roubaul: well how do I put this.

Young wendy: he lid to me, he said he would take me to a magic guild.

Roubaul: uh that's right! This is a guild, a magical guild for wizards from every stripe!

Young wendy: wow really?!

Roubaul: of course it is! Go on and see for yourself, your new friends here and the ones outside are waiting for you!

 **End flashback**

Roubaul: I filed the village with aberrations so she won't be alone, and the rest of the group made friends with her as well.

Lucy: so you created an entire guild just for wendy and the others?

Wendy: no one that we care for isn't a real person?!

Tails: how can you do something this cruel to us master?!

Roubaul: don't fret me dear and you too tails, calm down nether you, Carla, maya, aya, sonic, amy, tails, chaos, knuckles, sticks, hanzo, logan, yuki, saber or ragnel don't need those imaginary friends

he point at Austin, koan and the rest of the group who show their at their true friends.

Roubaul: you guys are surrounded by real friends, who care for you (chuckle)

as wendy, tails, sticks, yuki, saber, maya and aya in tears then Roubaul turn to Austin and koan.

Roubaul: Austin D Ookami, Koan Kasai seinaruyami.

Austin: yes?

Koan: what is it?

Roubaul: kindly grant me this wish and take care of them will you? (smile) cause their fairy tail now ,

Austin: we will.

Koan: and that wish is granted.

Roubaul:( chuckle while eye smile) the son of minato the heavy knight and akasu the dragon goddess , the son of the Arch angel wizard and the demon goddess, is nice to meet there son face to face by person. Tell my old friends I say " Hi" for them, as I expect they're the reason to being sonic and the gang here.

They nodded as austin and koan saluted to him

Roubaul: A bright future awaits y'all ambience it with open arms.(now disappearing)

Wendy: (rush to him) master!

Tails: (rush as well) no!

Roubaul: To each and everyone one of you, I owe my deepest gratitude, I know I can't leave wendy, clara, tails, and everyone in your hands, especially you two, austin and koan.

Then he disappearing as wendy and her group's guild symbol disappearing as wendy and tails fall to their knee and look up by tears.

Wendy and tails: MASTER!

As austin and koan with stern looks look up to the skies, austin's hair cover his eyes as koan's eyes become black.

Austin: _farewell cait shelter._

Koan: _thank you Roubaul, guild master of cait shelter._

Then austin and koan walk as austin hugged tails and koan hugged wendy tight to comfort her.

Austin we know the feeling, pain of looking a loved one.

Koan: but we will help you, come with us, to fairy tail.

Tails smiled and wendy hugged koan and smiled too.

Austin: hey koan, you lead everyone to the docks, I got something to do here.

Koan: hey, smile) how about we should do it together.

Austin: (smiled) sure.

Austin and koan snap a large bolder as it stick to the ground, then austin and koan pull out there swords and start slashing at it, when they are done the bolder is now a statue of Roubaul smiling and the cait shelter guild symbol on it, then Austin and koan put some flowers there even the symbol of fairy tail as well.

Austin: rest in peace Roubaul.

Koan: we'll never forget you and your guild of cait shelter.

Tails: thank you guys, thank you.

wendy: this is the best you two ever done.

Austin: (smile) no problem, when a warrior or a friend falls we carve a statue to here they lived as a final tribute.

Koan: now come on everyone, fairy tail is not going to get any younger, lets go! HAHAHAHAHAH !

Timeskip

back to fairy tail.

Austin and Koan: welcome to fairy tail!

Sonic: so this is fairy tail, this way past cool.

Austin: thought you forgot that line.

Sonic: oh har har.

Erza: long story short, everyone in cait shelter are fairy tails newest members, so treat them well.

Koan: I love French fries with chocolate! Also.

Snap his finger as wendy and the group now have fairy tail symbol.

Koan: TA-DA!

Amy: oh wow!

Sonic: not bad.

Logan: sweet.

wendy: thanks koany

koan: don't mention (he see a fly pizza and a five head shark shark driving it) THAT DAMN FIVE HEADEDSHARK STOLE MY CHEESE PIE!

Then koan put on his football gear.

Koan: Grr, BLUE FORTY TWO! SET HUT!

He tackle the five headed shark and beat him with a pillow.

Koan: THIS IS FOR TRYING TO STEAL MY CHEESE PIE!

Sonic: still hasn't change a bit.

Wakaba: adorable!

Nab: there is even a female happy!

Macao: I bet your mom is real pretty.

Mirajain: we're so glad your all safe.

Koan: we sure are! Wendy! Sticks! Larua! And asteara! help me get this guy! He try to break my tv next!

Sticks: YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA! (charge at the shark)

Larua and asteara: yes master! (charging too)

Wendy: okay! (charge as well)

Levy: auty! it's been to long.

Austin: yeah, your telling me.

Levy: (giggle) hug attack! (hugs him)

Austin: ha ha, that's an attack I always enjoy.

Jet: isn't austin and koan seem different to you?

Droy: yeah, who knows what craziness they have faced.

Then water flood in and juvia is crying of joy.

Juvia: oh austy darling! Your back! I miss you and I'm so happy you made it home, my tears are like water falls!

Fairy tail member 98: austin! Stop your girlfriend here.

Austin: (floated by) juvia calm down, I'm alright!

Then everything start to calm down.

Koan: hold on got this!

Pull a drain like and to the floor he pull the chain as juvia's overflow tears flushing away.

Koan: that's better.

Austin: thanks bro.

Koan: okay lucy and they other my girls even you wendy, is time for you to be like me, my mom told me about this.

Austin: oh dear.

Lucy: I would love it

wendy: told your mom what?

Lilith, minato, akasu and hikari appeared

Lilith: about being with my son,

by saying an oath will be permanent forever cause of someone they bond and their desire which my sweet little boy do to his wifes.

Koan: yep! Me do it right now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He clear his throat then get on the table as everybody watch him and his body glows red and black as the sky get dark and thunder around as his around flowing around the place and his soul ,energy of his beast, angelic, demonic and chaotic.

Koan: Me koan and lover like hamburger along donut buns! The choas burns out of order, Seek out what right as hero's path! Burns of hellish hate and the rightful justice heaven! Let it rain above to our claws and fangs! By my blood, mind, body and soul! Become a koan with hotdog, roar for justice and time to go wild!

Then a burst of mixed beast, demon, angel, holy-demon and neplhaem to his aura splashes and went inside and out of the girls and wendy and chaos as well.

Koan: so how'd you girls feel and what is like?

Lucy: I feel more...alive.

Wendy: oh wow.

Sonaro: I have been truly reborn~.

Layla: so this is devil and angle magic truly feels.

Ikaros: oh, wow.

Asteara: I feel like, someone want to put an acorn up on my back.

Laura: (giggle) as long as I'm away from 'him', I can agust to this.

Choas: most intresting.

Cana: I could get use to this.

Zerena: oh my~.

Haruna: this is heaven~.

Rangel: whoa, amazing. (laugh like koan)

E.N.D.S: oh yes~.

Levathein: this is life~.

Sticks: whoa, I know… EVERY FACT AND THEORY EVER!

Yuki: whoa, I feel, good~.

Ultear: yeah, me too.

Scarlet: yes~, we are with our lord.

Yozaro: we are now bath in his imige.

Grace: well, this is so good~.

Natusmi: yeah~.

Tsume: (giggle) finally!

Virgo: interesting.

Eclipse virgo: I fucking love this!

Mirajane: fucking great!

Mumu: I feel good as well master.

Austin: oh dear, I'm not going to hear the end of this.

koan and his girls: what's wrong with that bro?

as Austin fainted juvia panic and nymph splash water on his face.

Austin: that's why, I'm starting to get a headache here

koan: you'll get use to it

wendy: yep me wendy gonna love being a fairy tail.

Koan: sweet!

Carla: oh god.

Dex-starr: (pull out a papre bag) baggy?

Carla: thank you. (start to breath into the bag)

Dex-starr: is okay Carla, even she like koan but there still the old wendy there.

Carla: I guess your right.

Then oshawatts brought some flower for her but happy tackling fighting over her.

Happy: she mine!

Oshawatts: osha! Osha!

Koan: so Laura, wanna hang out?

Laura: sure!

Koan: but first a new outfit around it.

He spin around her then stop as she wearing a tanktop with a number 2 and shorts along sneaker shoes.

Koan: there you go, what'd you think?

Laura: (hug him) I love it,

 **timeskip**

austin is back inside his room tinkering again.

Austin: hmm, with a few adjustments here and there it would be complete. (heard a knock on the door) come in.

niji, nymph and aries walked in the room.

Austin: hey girls.

Niji: hey big brother.

Nymph: hey master.

Aries: h-hi Austin, what you making?

Austin: well I start to have a thought when koanaga separate puzzle from my body I though I made the gamer inventory, when I switch or split my personalities this gadget can materialize the weapon from any of my personalities.

niji: sound nice, you can merge a boost from your dragon side or your lantern corps ring.

Austin: good idea! Seem my sis is smarter like her brother.

Niji: yeah, but when it comes to technical ingenuity your the genius.

Austin: thanks, I actually finish my own lantern awhile ago.

nymph: what kind of lantern corp you made austy?

Austin pull out a weirdly shaped lantern, it shape like a dragon's top head but it it has wings, and has claw like hand on the lantern.

Austin: this is my lantern corp: the rainbow dragon corp.

Aries: what type emotion is this ring as?

Austin: rage, wisdom, will, compassion, courage, love, joy, life, death, and hope.

Aries: um, can we join in?

Austin: sure, I have to activated to first, it's the first lantern I made and you must remember these words: from brightest day, from blackest nights, my our roar will hear from a far, for those who follow the path of evils hand, hear our roar, FOR DRAGONS SHALL ROAR!

Then the lantern start to glow bright with many colors as aries, niji and nymph have their own rings.

Aries: wow.

Nymph: amazing.

Niji: cool.

Austin: glad you like it and welcome to my lantern corps.

Niji: thanks big rother, and now we have something in return.

Austin: what? (she smirk sexy)

Niji: this~ (she push him to his bed)

 **lemon time**

as austin landed on his bed as niji, nymph and aries who is shyly doing so strip down to there birthday suits while niji put on a sound barrier on the room.

Niji: shall we start~?

Aries: um, i-if you want to.

Nymph: do me master~.

Austin: (grin) very well (he duplicate into 3)

Austin prime bite at niji's neck as she moaned, austin 2 gently crass aries as she moan softly and austin 3 play with nymph's breasts and finger her pussy, as Austin prime even let niji lick and suck his cock as he grunt, then Austin 2 gently finger arie's pussy and fondle her left breast and Austin 3 give love bites licking at nymph's breast, ear and necks which they begin to moan from their boyfriend/husband's touch.

Austin prime: I'm cumming niji!

As he cummed in her mouth, which she swallowed it and lick her lips.

Niji: yummy~.

Then as the 2 austins who make nymph and aries wet already from their pussys.

Austin's: (smile) you all want it do you?

Niji: YES! STICK IT INSIDE MY PUSSY!

Nymph: yes, give it to me master.

Aries: u-um, I want it bu-but I if you want.

Austin prime shove it into niji's pussy then start pounding, austin 2 slowly move in aries pussy as he lick her neck as she moan, austin 3 shove his cock into nymphs pussy and start moving, they which Austin prime play with niji's breast as she moan wrapped her legs around his waist, Aries first felt pain but is going away as she begin to liking it more then Austin 2 pick up the speed make her moan like crazy and drool then he play her nipples, Austin 3 let nymph ride on his cock while he move his hips which she moan then they bite niji's, aries' and nymph's necks really hard then moan, suddenly nijis wings sprouted but they are not white anymore, they are now black as space and her gems are still there as color stars filled her new wings, nymphs wings are now visible but the they grow into dragon wings and she grow a tail and horns, aries grow wings as well but they are like austins wings as she sprouted two more horns and she has a fluffy dragon tail as there eyes are dragonic and sharp teeth, then nymph's breasts grew C-cups side and wide hips along her butt a little big.

Niji: yes, YES, FUCK ME MORE! FUCK YOUR SISTERS BRAINS OUT!

Nymph: master! Oh fuck me master!

Aries: oh yes, f-fuck me please, fuck your dear little ram!

The austins pick up more speed as they thrust harder and faster while Austin prime spank niji's ass then Austin 2 sucking arie's breast and bite her nipple and Austin 3 do a doggy to nymph spanking her ass too and fondle her breasts.

Austin: girls! We're cumming!

Niji: CUM INSIDE ME, FUCKING CUM INSIDE MY SLUTTY PUSSY!

Nymph: ME TOO! I'M CUMMING TOO MASTER!

Aries: I'M CUMMING TOO, CUM INSIDE ME!

Then the austins cum inside there girlfriend/wife's then they moan loud, then the 2 Austin poofed leaving ausitn lay down as niji, nymph and aries lay down on his chest.

Austin: do my lovely rainbow dragon, cute little angel and sexy lam enjoyed it?

Niji: yes~.

Nymph: I feel more...alive~.

Aries: yes.

Austin: I'm glad.

Aries: austy, can I show you something?

Austin: fired away.

Aries smile and nodded then her body glows that she has a very radical appearance change from her normal form. She now has tanned skin, long and unkempt pink hair, and her horns are now golden instead of brown. wears an outfit made of fur, consisting of a white sleeveless dress, black boots that reach up to her knees and end in a split, and black gloves that end the same way halfway her upper arm. She also dons pink sunglasses, golden earrings and a collar with chains that wrap around her body.

Aries?: well, hello~ handsome!

Austin: w-w-what the hell? Aries is that you!?

Aries: you got that right handsome, I'm eclipse aries

Austin: oh I get it! Is like how koan did the same with virgo and open eclipse virgo when they mate!

Eclipse aries: you got that right (poob his nose) you handsome dragon~.

Austin: wow.

Eclipse aries notice her chest is small as she frown then she make them bigger like normal aries and same hips and butt like her as she grin. 

Eclipse Aries: that's better~, so austiy, you like~? (smile seductive with a sexy voice and make her b*** bounce)

Austin lost for words as he blow dragon steam from his nose and ears as his dragon tail wagging and his wings are up while his head on fire.

Niji: (giggle) he like it. (blow the fire off his head)

Austin: your different then my other aries.

Eclipse aries: yeah, but I'm more forward then she is.

Austin: and sexier then ever, but you two still my little lamb (fondle her breast and smack her ass)

Eclipse aries moaned and sexy smiled as she push him to the bed as she snuggled his chest while he fondle her ass as nymph and niji join in too.

Eclipse aries: you know being this sexy makes you more badass~.

niji: ready for round 2 my Big hot brother~?

Nymph: I wanan ride you again~.

Austin: (grin) sure.

 **with koan**

koan is now hanging upside down with a tail start to think of something while watching tv and eating his ice cream sandwhich.

Koan: I wonder, which other predator combo to mixed? Hope not to choose the wrong one and (finished his ice cream sandwhich) also cannot wait to see what next on pokemon sun and moon.

Then a knock on a door making koan fall but he landed on his finger.

Koan: come in.

Then larua, scarlet and lucy came in.

Koan: yellow girls, what doing?

Lucy: no much, what you doing?

Koan: relaxing eating upside, watching tv, chilling, and learning some new tricks in mind along with my brain who's in a hotub in my mind.

Larua: good, we like to show something.

Koan:(then back flip) alright, let me have it.

Lucy pull out a red blanket, scarlet pull out a smoke bomb and larua is ready to do a mini green tornado, lucy cover herself with the blanked and she remove it to reveal she is wearing a blue bunny outfit, scarlet slam her smoke bomb and smoke covered her body and as the smoke disappear as she is wearing erza's bunny outfit for Austin which is red and a yellow Heart Kreuz and symbol of fairy tail , and Laura spinning until she stops to reveal she is wearing a black bunny outfit.

Lucy: bewn~. (wink)

Scarlet: so koan.~ (smile sexy do a sexy pose)

Laura: what do you think~? (make her breasts bounce)

koan's body shaking as he act like a monkey and smash his head then turn into quickulius to speed in circle and turn back to koan.

koan: you know what's up docs? Sexy trio bunnies! (his body turn glow red and electric dance around him) 

lucy: well what are you waiting for~?

Lucy, scarlet and laura: take us~.

Koan: alright! Hey scarlet isn't that erza's bunnygirl outfit? (scarlet smile sexy)

Scarlet: yes, but she won't mind.

Koan: hell yeah! Time for me to eat some 3 rabbit stews! (duplicate 2 koans)

koan prime grab lucy then kissed her with a dominating kiss which she moan, koan 2 bite scarlet's neck as she moan while drooling and spank her ass then fondle it and koan 3 bite laura's neck while play with her breasts as she moan, koan prime strip her outfit leaving the bunny ears as he make love bites at her neck, breasts and nipples

Lucy: oh yes~ more~.

Scarlet: oh yes, my lord take this tender bunny as your own.

Laura: master~ bite me more, harder~.

Koan prime do a titsfuck to lucy by grabbing her breasts between his cock, then start thrusting a lot as she moan as she sucking it, then koan a2 nd scarlet did a 69 as scarlet sucking his cock while he licking and sucking her pussyfooting which she moan, Koan 3 let Laura sucking his cock as he grunting while she giggle and keep continuing and she finger her pussyfooting.

Koan prime: we're cumming!

They all cum into the girls mouths as they moaned as they swallowed it and lick their lips.

Lucy: Mmm~ delicious carrot with sauce~.

Scarlet: koan, take my virginity~.

Laura: there ready for you~.

Then the 3 koan went and biting their necks, collars bones and their ears so hard as they moan, suddenly Lucy brought her nephalem wings and they start to change a little, her angle wing is growing more feathers and her devil wing grow bigger and more devilish, scarlet sprouted the angel wing and a devil wing but she grow a devil tail and a halo, Laura's wings turn into white feathers and black and sprouted two devil wings while a halo and a devil tail, then Lucy's eyes turn red , pointy ears, then her hair unfolds and then turn into a short bushy pony tail with long bangs as she smirk sexy at koan.

Koan: (grin) I thought you show up sooner or later.

?: yeah~, can't leave my cute little devil waiting.

Koan: so what's your name?

?: lucifier.

Koan: well Lucifer, how you like and feel Lucy's body?

Lucifer: it feels like home and I love it (turn and wiggle her ass in front of koan's cock) shove that big hard carrot in me~.

koan: alright then, let's go wild!

then the 3 koans shove their cocks into Lucifer, scarlet and laura which they moan, koan prime's c*** thrusting deep inside of lucifer's pussy then doggy and groping her breasts make her moan like crazy , while koan 2 thrusting faster inside of scarlet as she stick her tongue out and he fondling her b*** while twist her nipples, then koan 3 lift laura while her legs wrapped to his waist then spank and grope her ass make her moan and eyes roll up, koan prime give love bite and licking Lucifer's neck then rapidly speed and spanking her ass so munch make it red, koan 2 sucking her nipples so munch and going really fast too, then koan 3 groping hard on Laura's ass and French kiss her deep and sucking her tongue.

Lucifer: YES! YES, FUCK YOUR SLUTTY BUNNY!

Scarlet: PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME ALL YOUR LOVE INTO MY DIRTY PUSSY!

Laura: MASTER! MASTER! CUM INSIDE ME SO MUNCH! I'M SO HOT!

Koan prime: WE'RE CUMMING!

They cum inside of them as they roll there eyes and a goofy look and tongue out moan very loud, the 2 Koan poof as Lucifer, scarlet and laura lay Down on koan's chest while lucifer lay down smush her breasts to his chest.

Koan: how was it my sexy nephem bunnies?

Lucifer: it was wonderful~.

Scarlet: it was, so amazing~.

Luaus: yeah, it was wonderful.

Koan: glad you three like it, (turn scarlet) now I know why my bro see how sexy and hot Erza is but this erza is my nephem knight.

Scarlet: and I belong to you~.

Koan: sure do and here (pull out a cake with blue berry) your favorite lemon cake with blue berry.

Scarlet: (drooling) my, favorite.

Koan: yep since erza like straw berry cheesecake and your her opposite, me figure you like this.

Scarlet:(begin eating it) thanks my sexy king.

As lucifer let lucy come back in charge.

Koan: seem you got yourself a partner, I bet that was a surprise as well huh?

Lucy: yeah.

Koan: well thank you, and laura you are one sexy harpy.

Laura: and your one sexy lord.

 **Lemon end**

 **Meanwhile**

As brain is behind bars along klodoa as he see Dung and feral jester.

Dung: hello brain.

Brain: I know what the end of the deal, go ahead.

Feral jester: well your reasonable

He zap him as a flash of light brain and zero is seperated.

Feral jester: kill two birds in one stone is easy , to bad your former guild memeber can't join you two.

Zero: wait! What about klodoa?

Dung: don't worry about him, cause you two serve your purose by your fate.

Feral jester: now be consume.

Brain: but how?

Feral jester: (grin while holding a chain blade hook) does this answer your question.

As he impale right through brain and zero to munch klodoa horror and fear as feral jester rip their soul as they scream in pain echo the areara as feral jester sucking and ate their souls.

Feral jester: well that's it.

Dung: even you did ate and kill the other dark guilds who fight along as well.

As they turn to klodoa who shaking.

klodoa: w-what you gonna do to me?

Feral jester: as munch I want to get you but lucky change of plans.

Dung: the dark corruption on the oracion seis, but dark Sonaro die but will be brought back , you'll be joining them klodoa for their future plans as you don't fail us or you'll end up like brain and zero , understood?

Klodoa: y-yes s-sirs! I wont let you down ( bow)

Feral jester: good( grab him) seems the boys got strong as I expecting it.

Dung: we senses their raw power so let even the odd.

Feral jester: also this daphne person seem next.

Dung and feral jester look at each other.

Dung and feral jester: nah, not worth it.

 **Play dragon ball super ending 10**

 **A 70 centimeter squared window**

the scene starts with austin and koan flying thought the sky as the back ground change from dusk, night to day, then they boost there wings as they fly farther.

 **Today's weather is sunny the rain is gone. I opened the window thought I have no reason. This everyday room and the sighs that pollute it, I shattered them**

the next scene shows a leaf then a rain drop dropped as the screen followed to show a young koan and austin, they look up to the sky as the wind blows, then koans and austins reach to the sky as the clouds burst away revealing the sun.

 **I was always thinking of you. The reality that squeezes my heart! I was always longing to see you**

then it shows them running together as the background showed ben, max and everyone they know in there past, then it shows to the now koan and austin and they fly the skys then it shows fairy tail, blue Pegasus, lamia scale, cait shelter and there allys, then it shows them running with space behind them as the background shows there real parents and there step parents.

 **And I'll continue to forge ahead with that memory**

then it shows energy to form a ball as they grab it to show there emblems with fairy tails emblem.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	21. ova 1

Austin and koan are in the living room as koan playing his paddle ball which it hitting himself while laughing crazy.

Austin: koan I know that your endurable but you'll lose more brain cells while doing that.

Koan: what you mean ? My brain doing it too

Open his head as koan's brain doing it and close it.

Koan: beside me beating a world record with a bet and me already got hit a lot and people say me got what they called " brain damage" which me don't get it. (as he continuing doing it)

Austin: _sigh_ , hey koan, I would like to show you something.

Koan: is it your new technique magic as captain mighty?

Austin: no

Koan: well hurry up , me on 480 points.

He then slap his wrist and change into a very short man wearing an orange suit, purple pants and hat, he has the megatrix is on his bow tie.

?: heres **MYXMALNWMA!** I'm still working on the name.

Koan: eh, I know.

Myxmalnwama: you know?!

Koan: duh is relate to us loony person even who is from other 5th dimension and not surprise cause he told me you'll unlock it and make him look odd. (kept continuing) beside don't wanna show the natural predator too.

Myxmalnwama: oh nuts, (float) well I'm trying to learn the spells in this world, and I'm very proud of the guys learning magic, (walk on the sealing) be honest with me buddy, do you think we're getting to the point that we need to farther evolve ourselves?

Koan hit Myxmalnwama's megatirx to turn back to austin and fall down to the ground.

Koan: it depends we learn spells and magic our own way by unlocking it as we aware or not, in this world since we travel different dimension we learn magic and adapting it. I mean you try to keep up of fighting without fighting back and I'm getting looney and crazy of chaos as ever, why's that?

Austin: well, look at us, I'm half human who is going to be a king of dragons, and your half human human who is going to be king of devils, and dung just throw us around like rag dolls, we're eventually going to face dung at full power but at what cost?

Koan: 1. I'm even king of angels too, and 2. If nobody killed dungeons this time and his allies so it stop revive , I mean we dsicover already how munch pain and torture he sid to every world or different dimension he cost. I mean we do some of the impossible like how Ben did even for a human as he discover his anodite, he doing this all his life and now we know how but different. We're neevr when we ever if we would surpass our limit's to break it and stop him for good until the end.

Austin: yeah is true.

Koan: so let's relax, your worry to munch and wondering , beaides you beat my evil counterpart since you lost to him twice.

Austin: three times dude.

Then carmalita came in and saluted to austin.

Carmalita: chief austin, I have news.

Austin: report carmalita.

Carmalita: while I was patrolling around down, I've spotted a mechanical falcon, I shot it down and brought it to you. (throw the said falcon)

Austin: I know that metal anywhere, russia iron from the rachada volcano, (growl) clockwork.

Suddenly then falcon begin to teleported away.

Austin: damn it!

Koan: seem dung give him some new upgrades.

Austin: not just upgrades, before it teleported, I smelled crystal dust, and I read there is only one place that crystals here are tough enough: steallanium, you got lucky carmalita, (saluted) great job inspector fox.

Carmalita: (saluted back) sir!

Koan: he forgot this( a metal feather) my scent will track him whatever he go

Austin: nice Koan , now I'm gonna meet Erza.

Koan: me with Lucy

Koan spin his head and went underground digging like a drill.

Carmalita: permission to accompany you?

Austin: permission granted, and think of this as a meet and greet assignment.

Carmalita: sir!

 **Timeskip At fairy tail**

Lucy try to find which job to pick then suddenly koan pop out from the ground like a rabbit and show his rabbit ears.

Koan: yellow lucy, what doing?

Lucy: oh hey koan! I'm looking for a job since natsumi and happy are off on a job

Koan: how about me join you? koan is free along Laura, right laura?

Laura appeared from dropping down by the roof with a pogo stick.

Laura: yepery do!

Scarlet: don't forget about scarlet!

Scarlet bouncing up with a gaint whoopie cushion.

Koan: okay that settled!

Then the whoopie cushion farted loudly making the four laugh. Koan look at lucy is wearing a lanky top with a red white line brand showing and her bang went the other side. blue jeans showing half of her leg along red heels sandals and Scarlet wearing a white a white button selves shirt along black jeans with flip flops and wear a blue tie and her hair is down.

Koan: koan like celestial mage's and Erza's sister new look.

Lucy: ah thank you koany. (hugs him)

Scarlet: thank you.

Koan: okay so, (looking at the board) this one seem a prank but me not sure and so no reward. (turn mirajane) hey mira! Any record on this one?

Mirajane: no it just appeared, it is a bothersome (looking at the book)

Koan: then we must pick this and find it by go fairy hills.

Lucy, Laura, and Scarlet: yeah!

 **Timeskip**

the four are now walking to fairy halls which they notice.

Koan: seem this is the place.

Lucy: so fairy tail has a female dormitories. That's why it was females only. And it's so close to the guild.

Koan: perhaps koan will stay since is female only.

?: no you won't mr.

They see is an old lady standing in front of fairy hills.

Old lady: I won't allow it.

Koan: okay.

They was going to continue until

Old lady: stop! don't move.

She jump at Lucy, scarlet and laura crawl over them .

Lucy: t-this feel gross!

Old lady: (got off) it seems as though you're a girl.

Lucy: you could have just looked at me!

Koan: uh we came from the request that didn't say no reward and the 100,000 jewels too but nice to meet you miss, I'm Koan seinaruyami and these are my girlfriend, Lucy, scarlet and Laura.

?: I'm hilda, the one that put up that request. I'm this place's dorm mother.

Koan: well nice to meet you Hilda. (bow)

Lucy: dorm mother?

Scarlet: we cant take job without a reward, that doesn't even count as a job.

Hilda: are you mocking me?

Lucy: You're the one that mocking! (pouted) If you're looking for something, why don't you ask one of the girls to help you?

Larua: Using the guild's request board it's yours. You shouldn't do that.

Hilda: I have to have someone other than the dorm girls look for it.

Lucy: huh?

Hilda: the girls of this dorm cant find out about this job.

Lucy: what do you mean?

Hilda: Are you four going to do it?

Koan: me? (point himself)

Hilda: yes you four, there was another passed by here.

Koan: was it the one with an orange scarf?

Hilda: yes and he shapeshift to females means he allow to come.

Koan: i see, that my bro Austin,

Lucy: I'm saying that we're willing to listen to your request.

Hilda: If you're mocking me, then leave.

Scarlet: no, no, we'll help you.

Hilda: a fairy tail wizard doesn't go back on their word, do they?

Lucy: it's just helping you find something, right?

Laura: at least we can do that.

Then hilda pulled out a sexy black cat outfit from out of nowhere.

Hilda: then, first of all, change into this.

Lucy about to refust but she look at koan as she wanted to show it as she smirk.

Lucy: very well then.

Hilda: (turn laura and Scarlet) and you two, have something for you to wear as well.

Larua and scarlet: yeah?

She next pull out a sexy wolf girl and Sexy lion girl outfit

Hilda: here you go.

They're thinking it'll impress Koan.

Scarlet and Laura: okay.

Hilda: hurry and change, would you three?

She make the three strip their clothes as koan caught there clothes as koan looked at lucy in a catgirl outfit, scarlet in a liongirl outfit and Laura in a wolf girl outfit. Koan's eyes popped out and his head exploded.

Koan's eyes: HOLY TRIPLE FUCK!

His head regenerate and put his eyes back in.

Lucy: t-this is really embarrassing.

Scarlet: I kind of like this.

Laura: what do you think koan? To much?

Koan: is perfect! (as he petting Lucy and Scarlet as they purr) well time for my female form !

Then a bright flashes as Koan now a female version of herself, beautiful young woman with her hair is a long Kenneth and with thick spiked bangs usually pointed to one side. Her breasts a little bigger then lucy, busty hourglass figure, she wearing lucy's top and red bra along scarlet's black jeans and lucy's red sandals heel sash and the straightjacket tide to her waist and still have the red fur frame along the fingerless gloves and nemetrix.

?: Call me Keris Seinaruyami! (give a wink)

Then the girls brains exploded then there heads. As they regenerate their brain and heads.

Lucy: how in the world are you so hot?

Scarlet: your almost look like me.

Laura: wow.

Keris: (giggle) well is how koan is but keris is how, anyway(turn hilda) you can count on us for this job.

Hilda: properly end your sentences with "nyaa"!

Keris: okay Nya! (cat smile)

then walking from the road is wendy and carla.

Keris: yellow wendy yellow carla what doing? (waving her right arm)

wendy: koan? Is that you?

Carla then fainted again.

Keris: yep is me but me go as keris in this female version of me, carla! Carla! (then a light bulb pop out an idea) Dex-starr is here!

She then shot up and look around, when she realized and hides her face.

Wendy: anyway keris you look very pretty and cute as a girl.

Keris: thank you.

Carla: don't ever do that again, out of all things, why did you choose that? you're pretty brave.

Keris: A. What else to wake you up? A fish? and B. Is a girl only girl.

Carla: I see.

Lucy: and we're not wearing this because I want to.

Scarlet: but why are you here, wendy?

Wendy: we're moving into the dorm today.

Happy: I'm helping Carla move. (Carry a green bag)

Oshawott: oshawott !(agree carry some too)

happy and oshawatt then glare at each other again.

Carla: I didn't ask you to.

Lucy: oh, is that so?

laura: but happy and oshawatts your a boy aren't you ?

scarlet: this is a girl's room, so you two cant come in.

happy: I'm not a boy, I'm a cat and he's an otter

then happy and oshawatts look at keris.

oshawatts: (eyes wide) osha?!

keris: yep oshawatts, is me koan!

Oshawatts: osha? (fell to the ground and dizzy eyes)

Keris splash water to his face to wake up,

then they see erza who wearing the same like scarlet except blue jean and red tie, next to her is a young beautiful woman who has long-ish raven hair, wearing austins shirt, has the scarf but it was short a little, gray skirt and has a big breasts almost like erza and has blue eyes.

Erza: is that you lucy, laura and sis?

?: well seem you got a way in huh koan?

keirs: is keris now and what about you? Cant call you Austin in that female form.

?: It's auliyah for now.

Erza: is rare to see you here.

Lucy: erza! Austin?!

Scarlet: Do you live here too?

Erza: yeah, plus a few others from the guild. Oh wendy and carla are here.

Auliyah: It was today, wasn't it?

Wendy: I'll be in your care!

Dex-starr:(flow by) hey everybody, hey Carla.

That made carla blush inferno red.

Dex-starr: I heard your moving so I thought if you don't mind if I can help you carry your stuff.

Carla: u-um, sure I would like that.

happy: WHAT?!

Oshawatts: oshawatt!

Keris: hey hilda, (notice she gone) huh?

Lucy: she disappeared!

Erza: what are you all doing?

Lucy: we're just checking out the place.

Erza: then let me show you around.

Lucy: really?

Erza: come on in. happy, show wendy and carla to their rooms. It's the corner room on the second floor.

Happy: aye sir!

Keris: dex-starr and oshawatts you'll be with happy too.

Dex-starr nodded then carla shyly wrap around her tail with his as happy and oshawatt it then their eyes wide and they turn to stone.

Auliyah: I guess we have a riverly here, right k?

keris: duh, seem Carla more to it Dex here.

wendy: we'll be in your care.

Carla: we're counting on you.

Lucy: doesn't that means that you've been here several times before?

Happy: aye, because I'm a cat.

Dex-starr: happy, cats are not genderless, there is a guy and girl type of cats.

Happy: oh didn't know that.

Lucy's thought: we've got to start searching for that treasure, that shiny treasure!

They at erza's room.

Erza: this is the lobby.

Lucy: so clean!

Erza and Auliyah see what lucy, scarlet, laura and keris is wearing.

Lucy: nyaa. You kno, you can make fun of my clothes.

Erza: (smile) it suits you.

Lucy: o-oh, really?

Scarlet: same here.

Laura: uh-huh

Auliyah: nice outfit keris.

Keris: thanks, your sticking to your style.

Auliyah: yeah, and don't even think about of changing my clothes.

Keris: to late !

Auliyah: ah come on!

she snap her finger as she wearing erza's long sleeves and tie, but the scarf still there and wearing a shorts and black legging socks.

Auliyah: damn it keris!

Lucy's thought: the shiny treasure...if only could easily see it, you wouldn't need help finding it.

Auliyah: alright, no more mister nice guy, koan, if you stop with this pranks, I'll take away all of the root beer and your supplies for a month!

Keris: oh I wouldn't say that.

Auliyah: oh yeah? Why?

Keris: cause I'll take away all the lost episodes and crossover of kamen riders and your favorite.

Auliyah: (eyes wide) you wouldn't got the nerve.

Keris: try me. (glared while smirking)

Auliyah: (groan) fine you win again, but one of these days keris, one these days!

Keris; yeah keep telling yourself that.

Now erza is wearing a white cat girl outfit with white paws.

Lucy: it's not!

Erza: what'd you think Auliyah~ (wagging her tail)

Auliyah: it looks good on you erza.

 **with wendy**

As happy give wendy, dex-starr, carla and oshawatts a tour around which is a shower and archive room.

Carla: say Dex.

Dex-starr: yes Carla?

Carla: um, I was wondering after the tour…

Dex-starr: sure we can hang out.

That made carla make steam came out of her ears while happy and oshawatts show their aura rises.

Oshawatts: (gritting his teeth) _osshhawaatt!_

Happy: _HE IS SO DEAD!_

with lucy and they others.

erza: this is levy's room.

Auliyah: howdy levy.

Levy: oh austin, lulu, welcome everyone! did you come to play?

Lucy: woah! That's a lot of books.

Erza, scarlet, laura and keris looking at the books.

Auliyah: damn, my book horde has been beaten, (notice levy look at her as she smirk) like what you see levy?

Levy: of course I am, very sexy and yeah but I've gotten rid of about half of them.

Erza: From time to time, she gives me books that she doesn't want anymore

Levy: (whsiper to lucy) Erza likes the books that are little perverted.

Lucy: shocking. (surprise)

Keris: me know it!

Erza about to pound levy but Auliyah grab her shoulder and shake her head.

Auliyah: no need for that, (whisper to her ear and blow as erza moan) beside later I'm gonna have to punish you for being my naughty kitty.

Erza: nyaa~ (blush)

 **Timeskip**

they visited bisca as she has lots of animals.

Bisca: erza, lucy and the girls with you?

Auliyah: we're doing great

As keris and scarlet are playing cards with 2 lions.

Lucy: it's a zoo.

Erza: pets aren't supposed to be allowed, but with this many, they tend to overlook it.

Bisca: thank you again.

Auliyah: hey is that monkey again.

Keris: and it owe 30 dollars form last time.

 **Timeskip**

they are now in juvias room and her room is very classy.

Keris: yellow juvia

Auliyah: hey juvia, this is a very nice...(look all the pictures and stuff toy like of austins)...room.

Juvia: thank you, would you all like some tea?

Auliyah: sure.

Keris: keris like it spicy!

She make the tea and everyone starts drinking, then keris, scarlet and laura breath fired.

Keris: wow thanks juvia, this is a very awesome tea! (laughing crazy)

Auliyah: this tea is wonderful.

juvia: thank you darling, and you look lovely in your female form.(blushes)

as the gang in laki's room fill with stuff like traps and torture equipments.

Auliyah: wowsers. And I thought mine and koan's torture room is brutal.

Keris: we have that? me thought it was furniture builder.

Auliyah: nevermind, (laki hug her and chuckle) I know you love this form.

Laki: of course I do, you look so pretty, but I still love you as a male.(turn lucy) did you come here to start trouble?

Keris hang upside with wooden chain like around her while she giggle.

Lucy: luckly, we're just here to see the dorm, (her knee hit something) ow! I bumped right into it.

She spotted a plant of some sorts.

Lucy: this is made out of wood, right?

Laki: that's right. So are the ornaments, art, and anti-theft system. Did you break your leg?

keris: she's cool!

auliyah's thought: I wonder if she gonna ask me that if I broke one

lucy: is not hurt that bad.

They check evergreen's room fill with flowers and strange statue man in poses and evergreen now change her looks which is she grew out her hair into a long, curly style, and also forewent without her makeup. She wore a revealing green dress with a pattern like vines on.

Evergreen: welcome to the rooms of fairies.

Lucy: this is so creepy!

Erza, scarlet and laura looks a the statue.

Erza: calm down, is just statue.

Scarlet: is not that they worried about sis.

Auliyah: Oh gross! (cover her eyes from the statue)

keris shriek like a monkey to cover her eyes

evergreen: I like the beautiful statue and flowers

as they show erza's room fall a hall of weapons.

Erza: And this is my room.

Auliyah: dudette, you have five rooms of armor here?! Remind me to modified your room.

keris: or put it to the dimesnoal door.

scarlet: wow nice, reminds me the collects of my other armors and weapons.

Erza: you still have them?

Scarlet: yes I do, keris and auliyah help me with it.

Lucy: nice, ever five rooms meaning, 500,00 a month?!

Laura: that's a lot of weapons and armors.

Auliyah: almost like my invention closet, or my bot closet.

Keris: which reminds me of my other surprises.

Auliyah: huh?

keris: nothin.

Erza: there's a limit to what I can fit into my magic space, this is where I keep the stuff that I don't fit., like this(begin to strip make auliyah blushed hard)

she then start getting armor on her lower body on.

Auliyah and lucy: she change normally ?

erza: changing normally is a hassle , Requip !

then she change into a big armored up

Auliyah: awesome !

lucy: where'd the floor go ?!

keris: is too heavy, so it need to move on the bottom floor or strong one.

scarlet: indeed, this armor is attack and defense levels are above all others , but like keris said it's too heavy.

Auliyah: hang on.

She then snap her fingers and the rooms are now bigger and the floor is harder then keris pick up the huge armor and place it back.

keris: there we go.

erza: thanks you two

Auliyah: is nohing, (spotted a pink dress ballerina dancer with a goose attach it) what the hell is this?

Erza: oh, I got that from natsumi a long time ago.

Auliyah: (facepalm) why I'm not surprise.

Keris: and we don't want it, just burn it or throw it away.

Erza: alright, by the way, we're having a welcoming party for wendy and they other. We're going swimming in the lake, do you want join us?

Lucy: I didn't bring my swin suit, and I'd like to look around a little more.

Auliyah: yeah, me too.

Keris: same here but we can copy it.

Auliyah: very well we let our duplicate go with them.

They make duplicate of themselves and they walked to the baths.

 **Timeskip**

lucy: shiny treasure huh? I wonder were is it.

Hilda: you haven't find it yet?

Lucy: why don't you help us look?

Scarlet: you know where exactly is this shiny treasure.

Hilda: that's part of the fun in finding it. (sticking her tongue out)

Lucy:(sweatdrop) how disgusting.

Auliyah: I guess is like a scavenger hunt.

Keris: but with some clues and hints as well.

laura: but tell us where you at least lost it at.

Hilda: hmm, I think it was in a dark place.

Lucy: a dark place, huh?

as they went to the trees and see virgo and eclipse virgo have cat ears and tails.

Virgo and eclipse virgo: nyan~ nyan~.

Keris: yellow virgos, what doing?

Virgo: hello koan, are you going to punish us while cosplaying as a cat?

keris: maye later and is keris whenever me in female form, you two look adorable.

Lucy explain on there job.

Lucy: and that's the story, so help us.

Keris: and no you wont get no punishment if you cant find it.

 **Meanwhile**

the girls are now at the beach and austin and koan are back to there normal selves.

Austin: ugh, finally being in that form is getting to weird for me

koan: meh it was alright.

Austin: cause your use to it.

Koan: koan is koan and you still need to get more and I even have a surprise, look.

He pull out a green mask of look like wood make Austin eyes wide.

Austin: t-t-that's...

Koan: loki's mask? yeah I know.

Austin: HOW IN THE UNIVERSE DID YOU PULL THAT OFF!? I have to keep that top secret from anyone.

Koan: remember my name?

Austin: koan why?

Koan: is relate to chaos of hinting what I'll fall at, not even loki cannot understand the surpass beyond of ancharay and I have my ways and I made and modified including upgraded it and not even no evil shall wear it as it'll do nothing.

Austin: you know one of these days your getting a bite in the ass, anyways now that mask can be used for us we must not let anyone else know about this.

Koan: Austin, is not my first rodeo whoever, you know lots of people will and it have is on and off switch and besides all I have to do is erase it and never made.

Austin: dude how in all omniverse you keep doing this?

koan: sorry, your not chaotic no matter which or how you are trying to, just stick of what you are cause koan eat cerals. (he ate the mask)

Austin eye twitch and fainted to the ground.

Austin: I think my brain hurt from this,(smile) your the most unpredictable brother I ever have.

Koan: (laugh crazy) what will you do without me?

As happy and oshawatts in tuxedo glaring each other giving Carla some drinks and a meal.

Happy: thank you for waiting.

oshawatts: osha! (bow)

Carla: for a male cat and male otter, you've pretty thoughtful

dex-starr: would like a fan to cool you down?

Carla turn around to see dex-starr in a tuxedo and wearing glasses holding a fan for her. That made her blush supernova and steam came out of her head.

Carla: um, y-yeah.

Dex-starr: (fanning her to cool her down) the reason I'm wearing this cause happy say it'll help the girls around.

Happy: grr, (turn to the girls) everyone, we're going to start that now.

Wendy, koan and Austin: huh?

Happy: fairy hill's specialty fooling around love.

they clap there hands.

Austin and koan: but the girls already got a boyfreiend.

Happy: but those two are not. (point to bisca and evergreen)

koan and Austin roll their eyes as they know.

Austin: (whisper to koan) shall we tell him?

Koan: (whisper) nah, let him do his thing

as dex star begin walking in two legs.

Carla: wow, your walking in two legs.

Dex-starr: I think koan for this, even I can talk without the ring but I still kept it.

Carla: um, about earlier, can we walk together?

Dex-starr: (grin while eye smile) sure, Carly.

That made her blush inferno then they walked as oshwatts have fire in his eyes so he begin to follow them while happy looked and eyes bulge out to see dex-starr walking with Carla and see oshawatts following them.

Happy: (on fire) THERE IS NO WHY THAT HE IS GETTING AHEAD OF ME! (dash at them)

But he bump to oshwatts as they roll to the water and fighting as oshawatts hitting happy with his clam shell and happy hitting him with a fish.

Oshawatt: OSHA! OSHA! OSHAWATT!

Happy: YEAH RIGHT! SHE WILL DATE ME AND NOT YOU OR DEX-STARR!

with lucy

as they virgo and eclipse virgo dig everywhere.

keris: good thing we put strong steel and stone under her otherwise the place will collapse.

Auliyah: yep, virgo, eclipse virgo I think that's enough digging.

Virgo: we couldn't find the shiny treasure.

Eclipse virgo: want me to punished her master?

Keris: no you, (come out the hole) you two did good, wait a minute a dark place and that means...

Auliyah, scarlet, laura and lucy: the shiny treasure is...

They look at the big tree.

Auliyah and keris: there it is.

As keris stretch her frame then what they pull it is a treasure.

Keris: bingo!

Auliyah: there's the treasure.

lucy, laura and scarlet: we found it ! hooray !

keris: also me smell hilda, you don't think...

Auliyah: yeah, me too.

 **with Austin and koan.**

as in their female form they're bathing with the girls even natsumi and they others are here too.

keris: well this is a girl place and don't know why happy in but you rather be in animal form ?

Auliyah: good point.

Keris: wait a second.

Natsumi: keris can I watch your back?

Keris: knock yourself out.

She start to scrub her back.

juvia: darling can I scrub yours ?

auliyah: sure.

Juvia glee then scrub her back.

Keris: I smell pervs of the guys.

Auliyah:(crack her knuckles) shall we deal with them for peeping?

Keris:(smirk) oh don't worry sis, what they gonna see, they need absolute bleach for it.

Auliyah: (smirk) are you think what I'm thinking?

Keris: oh yeah, instead of one, why not a whole lot of it.

Auliyah: good idea! (they high fist bump)

Then auliyah and keris do a telepathic messages and send then sooner in 5 minute they heard male screaming.

Ur: what was that yelling?

Ultear: sound like someone saw the horror or something.

Keris: is nothing.

Auliyah: let get back to scrubbing

They shrugged their shoulder to continue

 **Timeskip**

As koan, austin, lucy, laura and scarlet at night time as they see erza with low pig tails, red tank top and pink pants.

Erza: what's the matter, lucy?

Austin: howdy erzy, you look cute.

Erza: thanks and you was cute as a girl.

Austin: (chuckle) I guess.

Austin and koan show a sad look even scarlet and laura see and get it.

Austin: lucy about hilda.

This shocked lucy.

Erza: you know too?

Austin: yes, however I think that her spirit is strong enough to form physically to lucy, koan and I.

koan: me smell her odd when me first met her so that how it explain it.

Austin:(turn erza) erza, I'm sorry about what happen to her along time ago, she seem special person to you huh? (he hug her and comfort her while they open the treasure to see jewelery and stuff) she was a pretty nice lady.

Erza: yeah, grandma hilda was spirited and always abusive with her words, but she cared for the dorm girls the most. Whenever we left dangerous missions she always look sad and she said" quit being a wizard" that was her favorite saying.

Austin: seems if is her true feelings or not.

Erza: but there was one day, everyone here will get jewelry, but there was one piece of jewelry missing. The old lady was surpisily flustered, and all the other girls felt uneasy.

Austin: what about you?

Erza: I didn't want it as it didn't suit me and I was seemed calm, but I said something I didn't mean to say. I really did have one and the present from the her I loved so munch. she came in my room that night, and said I be a fine lady with jewelry.

Austin: well your really are to my eyes.

Erza: thanks, she also said "you'll be someone who wears fine jewelry." that's the first time I ever see her smile, and my heart almost burst. She said "when you become an adult, I'll give you my jewelry. It won't be toys. they'll be real jewels. I'll give them to you."

Austin: yeah, and she talk to me and she want me to tell you that, she is very proud to see you how a grown beautiful woman you are along a wonderful man in your life as well and always be there.

That make erza burst in tears of joy.

Koan: and she told us when you got taller and your chest is bigger, then she sure a cat princess will bring you many jewels, and there she is, lucy's the cat princess along her assist the lion queen scarlet which she mistake her as erza but glad that erza have a sister along laura the lone wolf. (bring Lucy's, Laura's and scarlet's clothes) also girls you might need to wear this, cause those outfit yoru wearing might disappeared.

Then the clothes start to disappear along the request paper as lucy, laura and scarlet do a mini tornado spin to put there clothes back on.

Austin ,koan ,lucy, erza,scarlet and laura look up the sky as is the light shattred light going up there.

Austin: so beautiful.

koan: just like the heaven above.

 **timeskip**

the next day

the group is now at fairy tail's archives sorting the books which is Austin, koan, wendy, natusmi, grace, mirajane,erza, lucy, anna, ,irene, happy, Rangel, tsume, niji, saber, Carla, levy, laxyia, madoku, Layla, haruna, bloody bunny, mumu nymph and the harpy twins.

koan and natsumi just staring.

lucy: (whine) geez ! Why do I even have to do all of this?!

Happy: it'll be dangerous if you keep moving around.

Austin: well, at least you can help me and levy.

Erza: anyway, we don't have a choice, it's because we destroyed that many buildings in town. But austin and koan rebuild them all, we're sorry.

Austin: eh, no biggie.

Irene: dont feel down sweetie, accident happen no matter what.

Erza: (smile) thanks mom

Koan: also lucy, some of these books could be useful and help you with your skills.

Lucy: now that you think about it, it would help.

Koan: (turn natsumi) natsumi your scarf is missing. (bring out the scarf) here you go

Natsumi:( wrap it around) thanks koany.

Koan: no problem

Scarlet: I wonder natsumi we're you get "I'm all fired up"

Natsumi: it was very long when I was a kids, a man with a top hat and a mask like a jack o lantern. I thought he was a demon but he with this weird guy in and armor.

Erza: same here, it almost shape as a dragon like armor.

Austin and koan caught wind of this.

Austin: huh?

Koan: the fuck?

Irene: a knight shape of a dragon?

Ragnel: how that possible?

Lucy: isn't that... (lucy begin to fall from the ladder)

Happy: lucy watch out!

Wendy: oh no!

Koan: me save you!

Austin: I got it!

As a book fell on austin and Koan glows purple and white while another book fell on the girls and happy glows yellow and white.

Grace: what's happening?!

Irene and Erza: the two book

Austin: is doing something

Lucy: is shinings.

Koan: which me brought my sunglasses

Rangel: woah

Koan: everyone brace for flashes hahahahaha!

As a big pillar of purple light and yellow light.

With austin and koan

Austin and koan suddenly landed on the ground.

Austin: uh damn, what was that?

Koan: (chuckle) that was fun, (look at the guild) oh my fuck!

Austin: what?

Koan: bro look (point at fairy tail guild)

Austin turn to the guild and the guild is like it was.

Austin: WHAT THE HELL?!

Koan: the guild has gone back to the way when we first land to this dimension! (grab the book) this book must've travel us back to the past!

Austin: look alive koan, someone's coming.

Koan: Hide!

As they hide behind some boxes then what they saw is 3 younger kid version of natsumi, grace and erza. Walked out from the guild.

Koan: (his brain and skull pop out of his head) n-natsumi?! Grace?! Me was right! Even me sometime hated when right!

Austin: (eyes bulge out and tongue flicking) e-erza?!

Young erza: so today it's both of you at the same time?

Young natsumi: just me is enough!

Young grace: you took the words right out of my mouth!

Young natsumi: to day for sure...

Young grace: I will defeat erza!

But young erza beat them to a pulp.

Austin: (clank chuckle) somethings never change

koan: kid natsumi and kid grace look so cute

young erza: (cross her arms and smile) what's the matter? Done already ?

koan: she still got it.

Austin: I should work on this book, and figure how to get back to our time.

They see young erza kick the young fire dragon slayer up.

Young erza: get up! Stand up! (as she begin chasing them) who ate my cake?!

Young natsumi: not me!

Young grace: it was natsumi!

Young natsumi: it was you!

Young erza: That was the cake that I was saving and looking forward to!

Young natsumi and young grace: as if we care!

Young erza: wait!

Young erza start to chance young natsumi and grace.

Koan: bro, might we suggest to put a disguise on? We can get the chance to explore and see the Youngers of our girlfriends and others.

Then Austin change into his armor, he has black jumpsuit with gray chest plate with orange eyes and dragon emblem, his helmet is dragon like and has two place spike's on his back, then koan do a mini tornado then stop as he shirtless but a white shirt that looks a little torn, green waistcoat, a red bow tie and a black trench coat , black gloves a top hat , a black mask but a red jack o lantern face , uniquely-designed puffy pants mixed trousers, colored gray on one side, and black on another, separated by a white line. His pants are held up by an intricate belt that wraps around his waist, black with a yellow strip running through the center. Over it, there is a thicker variety instead with white borders and white spots patterned on the black cloth, with three pockets on each side. The pockets are predominantly black, with a yellow patch, marked by an "X". On koan's left pant sleeve, the gray pattern is instead replaced by the same black-and-gray diamond pattern on his shirt. On the ends of his pants are distinctive, black-bordered openings. Wears black-and-green striped socks underneath and short and pointed, high-heeled black boots.

Koan then make a raido change and funny along more childish and half serious.

Koan: okay and now we must have fake names! I'll be Mr. Looney! The lauging looney!

Austin: and I'll be draco knight, now let's get to work. (Start reading the book and walking to a random direction)

Koan: how about read somewhere private?

Austin nodded as duplicate to go somewhere private by teleporting so the prime Austin find young erza and koan did the same to find the young natsumi and young grace, then koan went inside of fairy tail guild

Koan: hey! Hey!

Fairy tail member: hey who's that?

Koan: my name is Mr. Looney, The laughing loone! (Tip his hat) a pleasure to meet ya'll do you do how?! Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk! (Spinning his head)

Fairy tail member 4: I like that guy already, come over here and drink with us.

Koan: ROOT BEEER!

He zoom in to the seat and begin drinking but people is shocked and awe how'd he drink with his mask on.

Fairy tail member 6: dude, how can you do that?

Koan: I don't call looney for nothing, beside a magician never revealed his secret!

He see a young teen maco and Wakaba.

Koan: hello gentlemen! I'm mr. looney! Ha cha cha cha!

Young wakaba: hey.

Young maco: I've decided!

Young wakaba: huh? Decided on what?

Young maco: (drink his bear) I've already decided.

Young wakaba: like I said, I decided what?

Young I'm going to tell enno how I feel right now!

Koan: oh the dancing girl?

Young maco: yeah, her.

Koan: well you can do it man, I'm rooting for you!

Young marco: (smile) thanks.

Young wakaba: what?! Just give up, there are loads of people already after her.

Young maco: no, I have a chance to succeed!

Young wakaba: chance to succeed?

Then young mirajain landed on their heads.

Young mirajain: I also have a chance to succeed. The chance to beat erza! But where is erza?

Koan: I don't know, also nice to meet you pretty little lady, and cool clothes. (tip his hat and then make a dark purple rose appeared from his hand)

Young Mirajain: (smile) thanks. (she accept the rose)

Koan: _wow, is so cute seeing mirajane like this_. Your welcome and my name is the laughing looney, Mr. looney, just stop by and explore how this fairy tail a wonderful guild.

Young mirajain: yeah, it's the best guild in magnolia.

Koan: not to mention a badass mage even you, I can tell you're pretty strong.

Young mirajain: thanks, but I want to prove it to erza to show her that I'm stronger than her, by the why where is she?

Then young lisanna and elfman walked up to them.

Young Elfman: she's chasing around natsumi and grace.

Young mirajain: what?! I purposely ate erza's cake to pick a fight with hher.

Lisanna: mira, that's mean…

Young mirajane: so you've run away ?(smile) then this round of match is my win. ( laugh)

Young lissana: match?

Young elfman: please stop fighting sis...

Young lissana: (turn koan) hello mister, what your name.

Koan: nyuk! Nyuk! Well how'd you miss, (tip his hat and make his tophat spin) I'm mr. looney! The laughing looney and Yep yep! yeppadi yep yep yep yuep ! (Jumping upside down and playing a French horn)

The kids laugh on his silly acts making young mirajain smile

koan: who like balloon animals along with candy and stuff toys?!

The kids: I do!

koan: okie dokie!

he begin spinning then stop as he brought a baskets of balloon animals , candies and plush toy as the kids cheering as koan zoom in see young cana and young levy is playing some game like.

Young cana: that's it (move the pawn)

Young levy: ehhh...

Young cana: yes, it's my win!

Young levy: no fair! You used magic just now, didn't you?

Young cana: no I didn't.

Koan: hehe, she still a trickster.

Austin: (came by) yeah.

koan: sup?

Austin: I thought I can came by and like to join in too.

As the kids are awe to see a knight like dragon in shiny armor as they huddle at him.

Austin: oh dear.

Kid 4: oh wow!

Kid 7: is that armor is awesome.

Young elfman: that's cool armor.

Lisanna: oh wow, that's awesome!

koan's thought: should've pick something else to wear other than an armor bro

young levy: what's your name ?

Austin: I'm draco, and I seen you met looney, we're more of a brothers, and you who you might be?

Young levy: I'm levy.

Austin: ah nice name, also wanna see a trick?

Levy: yeh

Austin make a book appeared out of nowhere from his hands.

Young levy: wow that's amazing!

Austin: here you go, (give the book to her) a book about a magic of solid script, it's all yours.

Young levy: (hug the book and smile at him) thank you draco!

koan: also mira here you go, (brought a necklace)this necklace consider a good luck charm and maybe one day you'll find a biggest happiness you'll have, and for you cana. (Brought out root beer) a special drink which is root beer.

Young Cana grab the drink and start to drink it, then she chuck the rest of it while young mirajane accept the necklace but hold into it.

Cana: it taste so good!

Mirjaane: I like the necklace, I guess.

Austin: (turn young laxiya) woah.

koan: hehehe, sparky.

Young laxiya: who are you calling sparky? Anyway, isn't there something fun to do? (See Austin) that's a nice armor you got here uh draco right?

Austin: yeah.

koan: I call you sparky cause I have a hunch lighting can bring the spark and make boom explosion in great speed and surprises. (She smile at that)

Young laxiya: I see well thanks for the compliment, hey draco knight, what do you say we have a spar?

Young mirajane: hey looney, wanna spare with me?

Austin: okay.

Koan: hotdog I will!

Austin and koan is now facing young laxyia and young mirajane, they do it hand to hand combat , then young laxiya zoom in throwing a lot fast and kicks of lighting which Austin easily blocking and dodging it, young mirajane throwing a heavy punch and kicks as koan dancing like dodging and back flip and forward flip as koan grab young mirajane's arm and flip her to the tale while Austin give her a punch in the stomach and threw her to the floor as young laxiya and young mirajane smirk as every guild is awe and amaze.

Young Laxyia: your good.

Young mirajane: your strong

Austin: your good too.

Koan: you also stupendous mira

Young levy: these two beat and s-class type like mira and Laxyia like nothing.

Young lissana: woah

Markov: my word, you two are very skilled, wanna join fairy tail?

Austin: thanks but we have plans by travel

Koan: but we'll see each other in the future soon

Timeskip

As koan walk out and looking for young natsumi and young Grace as he spotted them.

Koan: there they are

He see them fighting as Koan slide down as he jump up. 

Koan: HOTDOG SURPRISE!

As he was going to land the girls look up to see koan as their eyes wide.

Young Natsumi: WHAT THE HECK?!

Young Grace: A JACK-O-LANTERN?!

As koan did a front flip and land.

Koan: hello! My name is mr. Looney nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!

Young natsumi: I like him already.

Young Grace: he seems cool.

Koan: don't mind me, just wanted to watch the fight, so continue! (he's now drinking his root beer and eating a hotdog while sitting down on the ground.)

Grace then sucker punch natsumi as they got back to the fight

Young Grace then sucker punch natsumi as they got back to the fight

With Austin

He walking to find young Erza.

Austin: my other me should be doing good and almost done , just to see if I can-

Young Erza: who are you?

He turn to see young Erza.

Austin's thought: _just in time_ , hello there, I'm draco knight and you must be Erza scarlet I heard from fairy tail.

Young Erza: nice armor, have you seen a pink haired girl with a muzzle and a mother girl with no shirt?

Austin: but perhaps my brother will run into him and I see mirajane as I heard she the one said about ate someone cake. (make her eyes wide)

Young Erza: MIRAJANE!

Austin: anyway I believe that they went that direction. (Point to the town path) You need to apologize to them.

Young erza: I guess your right.

Austin: also here you go, (he handle her a dragon dagger sword) consider this you'll be recognize as one of the knights with such great potential like any dragon's power to serve and protect.

Young Erza: (smiled and accepted the dagger) thanks drago.

Austin: (smile under the mask) dont mentions young knight,( pull a sword and bow it to her shoulder) consider in the future you'll be fairy tail's knight along with a person who is the future most important your life , for he will be your knight too.

She nodded and walk away holding the dagger and look at it then turn around and wave goodbye as so do austin as he walk away and wave his hand too.

Austin's thought: she is a good kid and the best wife in my time.

Young erza's thought: (smile) whoever this important person is, I cant wait to meet him.

With koan.

As he see young grace has won and young natsumi at the ground.

Young grace: I win!

Koan: not bad my little ice warirror, you possessed great potentail

like your teacher ur.

Young grace: you know her ?!

Koan: heard rumors and you know.

Young grace:( head down) yeah...

Koan ruffle her hair a bit.

Koan: no need to feel down, this isn't what she want you as I know she can tell your being a great ice wizard along your parents, here( a snow globe with a an angel person with a smile face and a cross necklace) consider this a gift as I'll be going but in the future a wonderful man will help and vanished your pain and the one who haunted you gone and replace with pure happiness.

Young grace in tears of joy and hugged him as he hug him back.

Young grace: thank you mr. Looney

Koan: is nothing, now go on, I'll take natsumi back

She nodded as she run back to the guild as koan smile then turn into Rageiation to carry her and give her a lift to his back to fly very up to the sky as then she begin to wake up.

Young natsumi: wha? Is this... (wide eyes) A DRAGON?!

Rageiation: hey there sleepy head!

Young natsumi: a dragon! Finally I found one and I know there real ! Do you know where igneel is?!

Rageiation: no but I can tell he really close to your heart as , I'm Rageiation by the way and I'm mr. Looney's friend.

Koan:(appeared from his back) hey there!

Young natsumi: mr. Loone! This big guy your friend?!

Koan: yep, let say we all relate things of any fire dragon type , he more like a magma like dragon there is.

Young natsumis eyes sparkles in amazement

Koan: also i know you can be an awesome dragon slayer and your father be so proud , just make sure to train more and never give to any fight no matter which bad guy be tough, cause when me in the fight. I'm all fired up!

Young natsumi: hey, I was going to say that.

Koan: well we all take real fire power, so use that as your greatest line to a spar or fight evil.

Young natsumi: I will mr. Looney!

Koan: good.

As they land to the forest nearest fairy tail guild.

Young natsumi: (got off and hug Rageiation) thank you so munch Rageiation

Rageiation: is nothing.

Koan: also here this natsumi, ( a blue fire orb) this fire when you eat it'll boost you for training till it gone from three days

Young natsumi smile and hug him

Young ntasumi: thank you so munch! I can't wait to kick erza,mira and grace's ass!

Koan: sure is and remember dont let people tell you that dragon nof real as they are real in many ways, so seeyah and when you meet a special guy who's funny like me, he'll be a hotdog and love rootbeer as ever!

Hop on Rageiation as they fly off.

Young natsumi: he's funny, i wonder if this special guy is strong.

As soon koan at some town walking.

Koan: one more person to see and that is lucy.

Then he spotted a carriage hourses gone out of control.

Koan: and if my nose dont play with me, she in there.

Guy: someone! Please help! The horses are out of control!

Koan move aside and turn to the guy.

Guy: There's a customer inside the coach!

Koan nodded as he unleashed his angel wings and halo to fly pass the carriage as he held his hand.

Koan: stop (looking directly at the horse)

As the horses stop as koan give them some apples to feed as he petted them as he walk to the carriage.

Koan: you okay? (he open the door to see young lucy as he smile and in thought) such adorable angel.

Young Lucy: thank you so much

Koan: glad to help

Young lucy notice his angel wings and halo even the mask as well.

Young lucy: Your an angel?

Koan: yep! Mr. Looney at your service! (make a chicken noise and his head spin)

Young lucy: (giggle) your funny, I never met a real angel before!

Koan: yeah and now is time for me to go.

Young lucy: but will i see you again?

Koan: (chuckle and petted her head) I'm always there up to the sky , as remember this riddle " your past maybe full of pain of the lost and broken heart of betrayal but one family is a symbol of your true goal of what you really want as they healed and fight for what right no matter what , including your true guardian angel", (he give her a feather) here this feather is for writing and it glows means I'm always be there to see you grow up to a beautiful woman like your mother.

Young Lucy: (smile) if you see my mom up there can you...

Koan: already know,( hug her) and remember this tone when you focus your mind to feather, I made this song" never feel down as so don't every cry , let's go play up the sky, let friends and family together as a happy happy of sillies!" so solve this riddle cause the future your true angel behind his mask, that you'll healed his broken heart.

He fly off leaving feather and leaving some sparkles of stars raining down which amaze young lucy.

Young Lucy: (look up and smile) I will my angel. ( hugging the feather he give her)

Koan then landed near the water pass see lucy's serivce found her as she looked at fairy tail symbol.

Austin: sounds like you have fun.

Koan turn to see Austin still in his armor.

Koan: yeah and you?

Austin: same here(turn back to normal) also i found our ticket back.

Koan: (turn back to normal) alright and (teleported his mask and tophat away) let leave a time a present for this past for the guild.

Austin: (teleported his helmet and flute away) okay, ready to go back home?

Koan: read the way bro!

Austin nodded as he chanted as they teleported away.

 **With the girls and happy.**

The girls and happy landed in a grassy fields

Erza: what was that just now?

Haruna: and where the hell are we?

Levy: um girls, is that Austin?

Erza: say what?!

The girls turn to see young Austin sitting under a tree

Lucy: is Austin as a kid!

Wendy: do you think we went back time?

Carla: it seem that way by this book.

As austin's girl glee and see the young Austin.

Erza: so cute!

irene: that is the most adorable little boy I ever seen!

Niji: I want to hug him!

saber: adorable!

Levy: oh wow, so cute!

Laxyia: I got to say, he is cute.

Madoku: (smile) he is cute, but I want to hug him!

Bloody bunmy: just like how I remember.

Nymph: yay! I can hug him and hold him again!

Dawn: so adorable, I want to hug him!

Anna: aw, so cute.

Juvia: I want to hug him now!

Juvia dash to him but phase through it.

Juvia: huh?

Erza: it seem we cant touch him.

Akasu: sure is.

They turn to see akasu ,zerena and lilith.

Akasu: it appeared this book that open show the memories of the person so closed and desire, which is Austin and Koan.

Lilith: They cant see us, and we can't touch thdm as we're seeing there past of what makes them how today.

Levy: I see.

Zerena: however, back in the guild now everyone and including sonic and the gang are seeing this, as the memories will shifted.

Akasu turn to see young Austin playing with daisy and Maria singing him a song.

How about one of the girls form yuki yuna is a hero?

Erza: are they?

Akasu: yes, his mother and auntie. 

Then running to them is a little girl with purple hair and blue eyes, she is wearing a shirt and a skirt.

Bloody bunny: seako...

Akasu: she still a wonderful girl.

Bloody bunny: you know her?

Akasu: hello, goddess remember?

Bloody bunny: oh.

Lucy: wait so she like Austin's childhood friend?

Bloody bunny: yeah, that Saeko Busujima, she is Austin's first friend as they met from the festival form visitng at japan.

Then the memories begin to shift.

Grace: the memory is shifting.

Bloody bunny: I know what's next.

Levy: look!

The area turn red and they are now in the kitchen.

Akasu: oh god.

Madoku: I feel a cold chill about this.

Then they hear a scream.

Natsumi: what the hell?!

Happy: (hug natusmi tightly)this is scary.

Then they see George with a knife covered in blood, then they see daisy and Maria and another man dead, then they see young Austin holding bloody bunny tightly, scared and horrified as he whimpering.

Geroge: now...your next you little shit!

Before he can kill him as young Austin breaking in tears as his eyes glowing crimson red while crying, showing dragon teeth as his aura burst of negative rage as he begin to roar dragon as the transformation begin to show.

George: what the fuck?!

His upper body turn black with scales of darkest orange spirals , claws, big wings, sharper deadly teeth and he gotten bigger to begin shapeshift to a dragon make geroge's eyes wide in fear , then the dragon begin to charge a fire beam then burnt geroge in to dust as the dragon Austin flew out begin rampaging and destroying everywhere by burning thing alive as he roaring of absolute fury out of control as they see a small tear drop while massacre more.  
Akasu: oh god, my baby boy.

Erza: my god.

irene: he unlocked his dragon ability's on that age? My god.

Niji: austy.

Saber: Austin.

Levy: how could he do that?

Laxyia: he deserve that.

Madoku: austin never wanted that.

Bloody bunny: (tear a little) if only I would of done something I could of stopped him.

Nymph: oh austy, I'm sorry

Dawn: my god.

Anna: oh no.

Juvia: (crying) Austin darling.

Natsumi: that son of bitch! How could he do that to him?!

Happy: poor Austin.

Mumu: he suffer very munch.

As minato arrive.

Akasu: dear.

Minato: I senses something wrong here, (turn to see austin's rampage) my son...(look down with a frown) I'm sorry for not being there.

Then they see Austin turning back to normal unconscious as memory shifted they see Austin his shackle like cuffs and very injured at age 13 and they see dung and his allies in some hidden hq base as like their ready to begin hell.

Dung: (chuckle) well, I have to admit boy that your power growing fast as I realize.

he grab young Austin's hair to pull him up then dung punch his back as he cough some blood.

Dung: but too bad your real mom or dad couldn't see the power you unleashed, (grin sinister) so how about we can have some fun with ol uncle dung and his pals ? cause I'll make you what I desire of my revenge.

Then Austin turn black again which the cuff shock as he in pain to reverse back to normal.

Dung: no, no, no, we don't want you to go out of control yet my boy. We're just getting started.

As the memory shifted as everybody seeing Austin scream of agony now the D.N.A sample added of 3 and other more genetic to him as they see dung and his allies beating him, force him of deadly training that so beyond inhuman even hex put on a nightmarish spell to tortue him in agony of scream and in tears as his body kept mutating a lot in pain as he cough up so munch blood.

Dung: now, what next? Oh right!

Akasu: I'LL SWEAR I'LL RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!

Dung then drags him off as memory shifted to see Austin struggling as he broke free turn into a big dragon at age 14 that he demolished some of dung's base, then as Austin keep terrorize they see non other then ben tennyason.

Happy: who that guy?

Minato: Austin's and koan's third brother, ben tennyason a.k.a ben 10.

Bloody bunny: oh I remember Mr. chilli fries (everyone looking at her) what I nickname people sometimes.

Mumu: I think your getting it from koan.

Ben: woah, now that's one big dragon, I know one alien can deal with this one, is hero time!

Then he change into a colossal humanoid creature , he has three red lines on his neck. The blades on his shoulders have returned and he also has fingerless gloves,with a large fin on his head. He is now more muscular and his head is less skull shaped. He has eyes on his cheeks again, and more metallic. There are also blades on his waist. And he got two of the stripes on his arms back and have an omnitrix symbol on his chest

?: **WAY BIG!** Perfect!

Erza: that one big alien!

Natsumi: awesome! I wanna fight him!

Grace: hell no match stick ! he'll crush you!

Natsumi:(glared at her) huh ice prick?

Grace:(glared back) you heard me!

Until erza whack their heads to leaves bumps.

Erza: idiots.

They see waybig is wrestle dragon Austin as he begin punching him but dragon Austin slashing him at the chest and wham his face with his tail while he fire breath as waybig make an L sign as charging a beam as well. they both blasting a beam each others.

Natsumi: woah, is that his dragon power? I want to fight him!

then a big explosion as waybig tackle and begin to pounding him but he stop and look at dragon Austin's eyes , he couldn't help but notice he seem in pain but not the fight but his life.

wayig: something not right.

he turn back to ben as while the dragon Austin get up and look down on him with a growl.

ben: I don't know what's going on but please hear my voice, calm down, so I can see what causing you and this pain...let me help you.

Then walking behind Ben is max!

Max: don't you mean "we" help him ben?

Ben: grandpa?

Max: I thought something you can handle this like always but to this creature, he seem like he not just a dragon.

The dragon Austin look at them as his eyes begin to calm as his aura started to glow right as a flash to show Austin back to normal but he fall down unconscious as he begin to wake up.

Young Austin: I.. want to go home.

Max: is okay sports, we're here.

Young Austin in tears as he hug him while ben put his hand to his shoulder, the memories shifted to see Austin now staying with ben and learning of controlling his powers and gift which he use to call a curse, getting smarter, hanging with sally and other friends including his teachers and watching more and more kamen riders, fighting bad guys along with ben and earn his own megatrix transforming into more aliens and going kamen rider then help teaching ben how to defend and fight without his omnitirx and unlocking his own anodite powers.

Erza: well, he is starting to be the big brother right?

Natsumi: hey what's going on there?

Bloody bunny: oh I love this part!

The memory change to Austin playing his guitar and dancing with some kids making them smile

Irene: such a sweet boy!

Laura: he sure is have a kind heart.

Minato: that's our boy akasu.

Akasu: I know.

Then everything start to changing.

Nymph: now what?

Lilith: we're going to see koan's memories.

They now see lory holding a baby koan, instead of dark crimson hair, white milk skin and yellow eyes, he have orange hair, blue eyes and fair skin as the baby koan laughing and waving his little hands around while holding his stuff toy lion.

Lilith: oh my baby boy.

Wendy: aw so cute.

Natusmi: I want to hug him!

Grace: no me first!

Mirajane: that's fucking adorable.

Lucy: you got that right!

Rangel: so... cute...

Tsume: (Shed a tear) good times.

Layla: aw, so cute.

haruna: I want to hug him!

Mumu: oh poo, why can't I be owned by him?

Laura: so cute.

Zerena: so adorable.

As they see of koan gorw up and didnt get along with his step parents and glory.

Wendy: tsume why Koan didn't get along with you and your parents?

Tsume: koan want to know his real parents and feel untrustworthy tword us

Lilith: but it took a lot of times to get along.

Tsume: yeah, he trust us after are parents talk to us since we both always arguing and I defend him from school one day, I thought I could grow up with him, but then.

Then memory start to shift As they see koan being treated bad and a nobody as school , shifted at the prom dance when people laugh at him when jennifer broke his heart and say all lies to him as he in tears and cover in garbage.

Tsume: at least I helped him got back to his happy self from time to time.

Then in the memory lory found him and took him home to give his a scrub and a bath as she hug him to hum a tone, then sooner he met a girl who have mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs, blue eyes and she wore a red collared shirt with a white skirt and white shoes.

Natsumi: who's that?

Tsume: that's mine and koans best friend, ryuko matoi, she's the first one to stand up for him when I'm not around, you know, she reminds me of you and grace.

Erza: what happen to her?

Tsume: she move on to another girl, it make koan sad to see her go away.

Natsumi: also juvia when did you get here?

Juvia: I was going to ask Austin for a date but got caught from the last.

Natsumi: oh.

Grace: you know koan seem a lot different, orange hair, blue eyes and fair skin as he not like hwow we know him.

Tsume: he was shy, nice, kind guy and trying to be funny.

As the memory shifted as everyone to see koan's step parents dead in the floor as koan trying to protect lory by Jennifer as she, dung, albedo and charmcaster smirk evilily. He injured of dung's beating a bit.

Koan:(panting)Jennifer...why?...after all this time we spent month love each other...was it a fake?(looking down as he gritting his teeth try to hold the tear)

Jennifer has peach skin and red eyes, and raven hair with a red streak, she is wearing a black jumpsuit with red stains on her suit, heels boots, shoulder pads, gloves, and holding a sword bladed covered in blood as she giggle psycho way.

Jennifer: oh koan, It is fake I was working with dung this entire time so we can make you are next weapon to take down the dragon goddesses son even his allies so we can take over the world.

Koan: wait w-what? I'm so confuse, I love you...

Jenffifer: (roll her eyes put her hand in her hip)honestly like anyone ever wanna fall in love with a loser of a clown who nothing but a nobody.

As she walk closer to him then kick him in the rib cage make him cough blood to sent crashed to the wall as she laugh.

Jennifer: especially a weak freak like you, all our gime dating was keeping me from being bored so I never like you.

Koan felt a bit tears coming down as he hold his injured ribs from his hand try to get up. as lorry is trying to protect her little brother but jennifer spotted her and walked over to her, she picked her up and impale her through the chest with the same sword and her blood splatter on koans face shocking him and the girls, she then throw the body to koan and he is shocked and still crying.

?: d-don't cry, at least I tried to protect you. K-oa-n-

With her last breath, she died right in front of him.

Koan: LORY! (pick her dead body) No, please, don't leave me.

Wendy: oh koan. (in tears)

Haruna: that bitch!

Tsume: (in tears) big brother, I'm sorry!

Dung: your coming with us now boy (as he grab koan and knock him out right in the face)

As it fated to another memory part of koan in a jungle running away from a red saber tooth cat which he begin to built shelter as he hidden from thousands but billon of the most dangerous alien beast in this planet since dung inject him with a lots of serums of samples as he slowly feel different and then something inside grows more rage and aggressive as koan heard a voice which is joker

Joker: Koan..koan.

Koan: Huh? Who's that?

Joker: someone who know your pain, you cannot let the mortals keep you will locked, mu use vengeance and unleashed the hatred and the fury of all who neglected you. Let's become one, mind, body and soul.

Koan: They will pay! (as I teeth become a little sharp)

Joke: As we will, we will show this jungle who the real hunter and predate of them all.

As the girls see koan doing his surviving by building traps to capture alien animals then even train hard of getting strong as kypher impress and give him a hard challenge for 4 years. Koan wrestling and killing them and camouflage himself with mud and under water even hunt and sneak attack other alien monster to defend other then he slowly becoming feral as one with the animals.

Then the memory change to koan screaming in pain on a table with pcyphon, Dr animo and pcycobose experimentation his body as they torturing him so munch but very different as Austin's torture, as they make him bleed so munch, burning him, poison, drugged him, shot him, cutting him to pieces, ran him over, drown, starved, buried, being beaten ,abuse, nightmare as koan scream non stop but even get stomp a lot in his nuts while being crushed ,electrocuted, being blast, bruises a lot, twisting his body , eaten alive , stab and impaled by weapons, ripped his orange and bones inside and out and crushes his bones to nothing and ripping his heart along his brain as they give him the most painful training of hell.

Ragnel: THAT BASTARD!

Haruna: dung, your tainted soul will be mine to destroy.

Erza: that monster.

Irene: that thing will feel all of our wrath.

Laura: koan.

Lilith: my baby boy, dung will pay.

Carla: my god, they both suffered to much.

Natsumi: (ignite her fist) he is dead when I see him.

Grace: yeah, (punch his ice first) I agree with you

Then it fated to show another memory.

As they in horror see a bruises, cuts, bleeding koan drag by Dr animo and pcycobose as Jennifer smile sadistic.

Jennifer: well my koany is time for the last part of the test we like to show you.~

A room that a pit full of chemicals which mixed of acid, toxic poison and other serums with.

Jennifer: Hope you like to take a bath koany(kiss his forehead) cause now where gonna break you.

Koan: No no please! You cant do this (as jennifer throw koan in there) NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

koan's girl, Austin's girl and Happy: KOAN!

A big splash as koan screaming and drowning in there as it echo the rooms, the girls are now unable to speak to what they have seen and what they see Animo pull koan out of the chemicals but his skin turn to milky white, his orange hair dyed crimson dark red.

Jennifer: put this trash back to his cell.

Animo and pyshobos nodded as they throw him in there and close the cell door.

Koan:(waking up and coughing to munch blood and the chemical out)it burns ! (scratching his hair) ah man, I'm itching all over, what ha-

looking at the mirror of his reflection of his whole look change permantently as he started to giggle very insanity getting up as thunder and lighting of raining stared.

Koan:(grabbing his head of his hair) hehehehehehehehehehe...hahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As he finally broken which show his skin and hair color is now what is it as dark crimson hair and white pale milk a bit, which he show a big and wider nightmarish of a demon grin then his yellow eyes glowing shine of true chaos as he gone mad while bleeding from his mouth and eyes like tears which everyone felt fear and chilled even bloody bunny as well felt a shiver of seeing that face of what they made the poor guy.

Lilith: no... koan...(crying in a tears of river)

akasu: dung, how low you've gone?

wendy: (cover her mouth) koan...

natusmi: whoa, that is, Awful

grace: yeah.

mirajane: oh koan. (cover her eyes)

erza: dung made him insane? He has gone to far.

lucy: yeah. WAY to far.

anna: my god.

Irene: he would done the same thing to Austin if he had the chance? I'll crush him.

happy: HOLY FISHY GOD!

Carla: what's going on here? is this how koan lost his sanity.

Rangel: that bastard and witch gone to far.

Tsume: no... big brother...

Niji: grr, how could he?!

Saber: (tighten her hand) he's going to pay.

Levy: no... austy would be like koan...

laxyia: not if I could say anything about it.

madoku: or me.

Layla: jennifer going to die.

Haruna: I'll rip out his and jennifer's heart and soul out and rip there head too.

Juvia: no one, will lay a hand on my austy again.

Bloody bunny: (hugs mumu as she cry) he's blood will spill.

Mumu: no... koan, please no.

nymph: not in my watch!

laura: he will die in our hands.

Dawn: and blasted to pieces.

Minato: damn him!

As memory shifted to see koan becoming more of a wild beast of beyond savage killing and eating some alien animals along killing and murdering some gaurds so he was strap in a straightjacket and put a caged in his head, what they see in his dark cell is cover of slash marks and blood stain even written" hahahaha", " smile", "revenge" as they figure koan dont seem to remember of how munch as he got sort of amnesia from the accident.

as hikari arrive and see his son.

Hikari: (eyes wide in horror) koan...no. (he see Lilith as he comfort her) shh, shh is okay.

Lilth: my baby suffer to munch in this hell hole.

As they see koan broke by tricking albedo as now he ripped the caged head and his long sleeves to make it a shirt as he begin rampaging and make a bloody massacre brutal beaten and use the nemetrix to killed all other and freeing all monsters and beast then set things on fired while he grab the totallty badly injured jennfier then impale through her chest with his hand as he killed her as he begin laughing insane of the fire.

Laxyia: damn.

Ragnel: that was overkilled but at least the bastard is dead.

Then the memory shifted to see koan is being hunted down by vilgax's assassins as he try to get help from the people but they scared and fear cause koan's half demon form slowly showing which he didn't notice until now.

Mirajane: is like me, when the people was afraid of me as...

Lilith: a demon? Yeah.

As they see koan went really full beast going ultimate crabdozer to killed and murder all of the assassin even without the nemetrix make people see a horror show.

The memory shifted to see what shocked and horror that koan was like a villain he doing of killing some of the innocent people but they still alive barely, set things on fired , destroyed the building and town as he show a little evil grin while he in his half demon fomr as his pupil glows red.

Wendy: he was a villain? He didn't tell me

Lilith: not villain.

Wendy: huh?

Lilith: the look of it even koan can punished and killed crimminals, he took out some of the humans who see him and nothing but fear and hate, he want to hurt htose who hurt him times a thousands as he seem all alone, he not a hero or a villain as he show is true chaos...

They see him hurting and killing criminals like nothing as he eating them.

Carla: disgusting (face turn green)

But they see him did to protect some people from evil.

Lucy: at least there still left good with him.

Akasu: he even got the chance to see ryuko.

Lucy: how did it go?

Lilith: not good.

Erza: why?

Akasu: well...

The memory shifted to a burned town

Juvia: what is this?

Lilith: this will be our answer why koan and ryuko life didnt go well , you see ryuko is a combination of a human infused. high school situated in Tokyo Bay, Japan on the island of Honnō City. The school is dominated by its fearsome student council led by Satsuki Kiryuin. Its students wear Goku Uniforms. which give their wearers superhuman abilities because they are constructed with a special material known as Life Fibers.

Akasu: Vagrant transfer student Ryuko Matoi, who wields a scissor-shaped longsword that can cut Goku Uniforms, challenges the council as she searches for her father's killer. Although she is initially easily defeated, she finds a sentient sailor uniform that she names Senketsu, a Kamui. which is completely made of Life Fibers and transforms her so that she can face Kiryuin and her trials and obstacles. She is befriended by her hyperactive classmate Mako Mankanshoku and lives with her family.

Lilith: she went to crazy adventure as koan hid his insanity but wasn't easy and shapeshift his old look but limit until it was broken when ryuko finally know the truth of who she is. That ryuko had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers and that she is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki.

As they see ryuko a teenager but seem niked cover in cloak and looked extremely pissed off then koan and a school uniform shirt who seem alive and a mouth along a right eyepatch and yellow and red eye.

Senketsu: ryuko! Your awake!

Koan: thank goodness! I was so worried!

Ryuko slowly turned to see them with a heartless glare.

Ryuko: Get away from me!

Koan:(eyes wide) huh?

Ryuko: I'm done with you, I'll never wear you again and you koan,( turn koan) how long...

Koan: h-how long what?

Ryuko: how long you knew what I am?! You said you can senses energy!

Koan:(look down) I-I...I know for like weeks...b-but I didn't never believe it so i thought I was w-wrong...

Ryuko: And you didn't tell me...we're not friends anymore...I should've know is a waste of time with you.

This make him horrified and in tears.

Koan and Senketsu: ryuko...

Ryuko: just looking at you two pissed me off,(turn senketsu) cause I'm the same as you, I'm not human..i never was! I'M A GOD DAMN LIFE FIBER MONSTER!

Koan: please...your not a monster yo-

Ryuko: SHUT UP!

He punch koan to the ground which shocked him

Natsumi: that bitch! (ignite in flames)

Wendy: why? (tearing up)

The memory shifted.

To see ryuko who's fighting koan but they can see she seem like a totally different person and wear a different uniform similar like senkestu but except white and blue even have eyes. chest is covered, while she wears a hakama on her lower body. The back parts of her hair are now colored blue, although she retains the red highlight on her fringe as it flames like and have that evil and cold look beating up the brusies koan by holding his arm up and pounding his chest and face as blood show.

Koan: ryu, this isn't you...

Ryuko: whatever, I'm done playing to know who i am

Levy: what going on?!

Lilith: she brainwashed by Ragyo, alter her memories with lies, ryuko fall in the trap and koan try and doing his life to rescue her. But in so munch pain he doing his best to endure this madness.

Dawn: but why he hiding it and his powers?

Akasu: he was afraid he'll be a monster but his old personality and bit self of his sanity is falling to dust.

Ryuko: you should've join us but the more i look at you... Your just a nobody as I rather let the people in school let you become shit.

Koan: no...please...s-stop...(raised his hand weakly and in tears) I beg of you..

Ryuko: I hate you koan seinaruyami! Your nothing but a devil menace and I never wanted to see you again! Now die!

She knee him up to the sky then raised her scissor blade yo do one strong slash as he scream loudly as he glowing then teleported back to his world drop to the ground. He in tears while the rain drop down as he begin to giggle as his old appearance break and he slowly getting up as he felt the only person left is gone and betrayed.

Koan: _she was...the only person...the only person I have! Ryuko!…_ RRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!(in tears)

As he slowly transformed into his half demon formed.

Then he go rampage at bellwood

As the memory shifted as everyone is so beyond shocked of ben is unconcious but to see koan in his half demon form facing austin in his base formed.

Austin: no one hurts my bro and GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Koan: BRING IT!

Nastumi: woah, koan vs austin.

Erza: well this is a Spectacle.

Austin then charge at him and form spikes on his knuckles whiel koan chafge at him with lightning with blades on his fist as they both punch each other as they both get send flying crash to the ground as they get up zoom in deliver each other a deadly demolish fist to fist to each other make the place almost shake.

Austin: WHEN I GET YOU DOWN, DUNG IS NEXT TO BE DEAD!

Then he throw a huge fist at him making him flying but see an after image then see koan flying down punch austin' big fist as he scream while he knee his ribs a lot.

Koan: I don't work with that bastard or no one! No evil no good!

Austin: (eyes wide) y-your not?

He jab austin's chest with hand claws to use lightning shocking him deadly as he scream as austin full eye bdam at him send him crashed down as he get up cough a bit blood and austin struggle to get up coughing a lot a little blood as they both healed up.

Austin: for every punch I reserve, the more nightmarish horror that I been though, and (make his eyes red) I WONT LET ANYONE GET HURT! ALL EVIL MUST BE DISTROYED!

Hen he change a little his arm is now full black and orange and red, red line crawl all over his shirt and skin, and his eye turn black leaving a red puple.

Koan:Evil...that what all said and for what ? Do everyone know what i am ? Nothing but a monster... A demon ! YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE THIS WORLD FEEL THIS ?!

As this shocked austin to see a burst enromous energy.

Austin: what the?!

Then koan charge at him to grow a powerful blow but that time he hit an after image. Austin appeared behind him koan duck then kick him to the sky as everyone shocked to see the hero duo fighring and using their aliens qnd ultimate aliens as soon they both panting and injuted in their normal form as ben got up then deflect koan's attack at Austin.

Austin: ben!

Ben: I got this

Then he transformed into Heatblast as using his magic as koan try to use what energy left but couldn't as heatblast glow a huge beam as koan struggle to push it however austin join in use his strong beam to join the blast as it engulf Koan and he screaming as he felt all his memory coming back  
Koan felt tired as he all out.

Koan: got damn it! Well guess you got koan , now let get it through it.

Ben: no.

Austin: huh?!

Koan: what?

Ben: From what I see, you lost very munch...if your neither ...I don't know what dung did to break and bend your life...but what austin been...I know you dont have sanity anymore but at least do what is right of someone important left.

Koan see it as he close his eyes and get up.

Koan: I'll see and think of your offer...koan just...needs a lot of time.

Austin was about to retaliate but he stopped to see what he sees, an injured starved version of himself on the ground. The memory then fainted and they are back at the fields.

Erza: I can see they are equals

Lucy: ben sure a wonderful guy sparing and helpimg him.

The memory shifted to see koan training hard to teachers and traveling around other worlds and unlocked other ability and his nemetrix as they see him ck and fighting dung who look like an a cyborg as Koan unleashed a hell flame while Austin unleashe lightning beam and ben created a huge energy sphere as their combined attack finished him off.

Happy: that were they killed dung !

Natsumi: ALRIGHT! That's must husband!

Erza: mine did better

Mirjane: get real, it was my hsuband's hell fire that burnt dung to ashes.

Levy: oh really? Try austins raging dragon fire at his burning corps

Ragnel: no way! Is koan!

Saber: austy!

Lilith: now, now girls let settle down here As they both did good, we should head back as I found a way back. Before we go, Akasu is time to bring saeko and ryuko here.

Akasu: excellent idea lily.

They snapped and they disappeared

 **At Magnolia**

Ryuko landed on the streets and she wearing is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. Next is saeko who grown up as a teen long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable b*** and a school uniform.

Saeko: hmm? Where am I?

Ryuko: ugh, what the fuck happened?

Lilith: well your at magnolia

They turn to Lilith and akasu along with hikari and minato

Saeko: who are you four?

Lilith: I'm koan's mother, lilith seinaruyami.

Hikari: I'm his father, hikari.

Akasu: Austin's mom, Akasu as is nice to meet you two.

Minato: and his father, minato.

Ryuko: WHAT THE WHAT?!

Saeko: well nice to meet you

Akasu: you two, my you grown to a beautiful woman.

Ryuko: so your kaon's parents? (turn lilith and hikari)

Hikari: yeah I'm Sorcerer Nephilim and my wife is a demon goddess queen make our son a half human and half neplhem

Minato: I'm human and my wife is a Dragon goddess make our son a dragonborn.

Saeko: (eyes wide) really?!

Ryuko: holy shit!

Lilith: yeah and Austin and koan is here too.

Saeko: Austin is here?

Ryuko: (eyes wide) KOAN IS ALIVE ?! WHERE IS HE?! (worried expression)

Lilith: follow us there house is (ryuko dash ahead) that way.

Saeko: she must be really worried about him

Akasu: it seemed so, what about you saeko?

Saeko: yes please, can you take me to Austin? I miss him.

Akasu: okay.

 **at fairy tail guld**

Austin, koan and their girls along happy got back.

Austin: look like we made it!

Koan: HOTDOG! NYUK! NYUK! NYUK!

Lucy: so it was you back then.

Austin and koan: huh?( turn to their girls)

Erza:(smile) you sneaky little dragon.

Austin: eep.

Koan: ha! the cat out the bag.

then heard some running coming.

Levy: hey did anyone hear something?

Austin: sound like someone running in a track or a marathon , what'd you think koan ? koan ?

Notice his brother is not here as koan is shocked and eyes wide in horror and couldn't believe as he see ryuko dash as she look left to right to find koan.

Koan: (narrow his eyes) _her..._

Austin: um who's that?

Koan: someone I have a history ookami, do not interfered.

Austin: uh, okay.

As ryuko heard foot step as she turn to see koan walking with a stern look but she didn't recognize him with change look but her eyes wide can tell the feeling it is koan as she try not to cry.

Koan: so many reunion, including you...matoi.

Ryuko: (sad look) koan...I want to say, I'm so very sorry, I wasn't myself back then. And that b*** redo my memory's and fill them with lies, I want to be able to start over with you back when we're kids, I want to start anew so please.

She then ahead a tear he title his head and wipe her tears then look at her.

Koan: you want to healed the remaining left pain I got within?

Ryuko: yes.

Koan: I see, what happen?

She explain everything and even senketsu's death.

Koan: I see.

Ryuko: you change a lot.

Koan: yeah, I guess my mom brought you here. (she nodded) also I hid this cause I was afraid what will do, since your the only one I did had left and it wasn't easy keeping the madness...thought it was out of control but is not yet, It consume more and more like is unlimit. I change pure but still feel like me, but different. You and I are the same of losing someone we know of caring and discover what we are, but I try not let you go to the same pass as me as I struggle but what you did was to munch. (he touch his chest to remember the slash she did way back)

Ryuko touch his chest feeling more guilty, she then lean forward and did a peck to kiss it better and look to his eyes to see how munch hell and the lost of his sanity he been through munch more then her.

Ryuko: please forgive my actions.

Koan hug her tight and then kiss her as she accept the kiss as they break the kiss.

Koan: I forgive you, promise me you'll never be or do like that ever again.

Ryuko: shut up and kiss me again.

Koan: only if you say please (laugh crazy)

Ryuko: please kiss me you handsome devil(smirk)

As they kiss while Austin senses something as his eyes wide then he walk out of the guild to see his mom and dad with saeko.

Austin: saeko?!

Saeko: hey Austin, you've grown well

Austin: you to, wow your so...so beautiful.

Saeko: oh stop, your making me blush.

Austin: looks like my mom and dad info about us and them huh?

Saeko: yes they did, if only you can meet my friends.

Austin: how about right now?

Saeko: yes they did.

As she walk to him and grab his face then kiss him deep. Austins brain piped out and run around and jump back in then break the kiss.

Austin: I didn't know that your also hot (smirk)

saeko: same with you my sexy king. (smile seductive)

as they went to the guild.

Austin: so girls, what happen when that other book open?

Lucy: koan, Austin, we seen everything.

Austin was shocked in knowing of what they're saying as so do koan.

Koan: y-you don't mean...

Natsumi: yeah, your past and everything.

Austin: um...

Koan: woah.

As Austin's girls and koan's girls group hugged them tightly

Austin: wha?

Erza: were so sorry on what you faced austy.

Ragnel: we promise to healed your pain koany, no matter what.

As the hero duo hugged their girlfriend of feeling happy.

Austin: also girls meet saeko, my childhood friend.

Koan: and meet ryuko, who also my childhood friend.

Erza: hello there, I'm erza

lucy: and I'm lucy.

As they introduce themsleves to them.

Koan: also ryuko, koan got a surprise for you.

Ryuko: really? What is it?

Koan: this.

He pull senketsu out of his fur frame which shocked her even senketsu as well.

Koan: TA-DA!

Ryuko then tackled him in a kiss to the ground then kiss him all over his face while he chuckle.

Ryuko: thank you (kiss) thank you (kiss) thank you so much

koan: is nothing

senketsu: huh? ryuko? Koan?! Is that you?!

Koan: yellow senk! What doing? Hahahaahhaha!

Fairy tail wizard 92: WHAT THE?! IT CAN TALK?!

Koan: of course it can talk, is a long story, also senketsu me brought you back from the dead.

Senketsu: thank you.

Koan: no problem, now we're back in business !(grin) and you two ready for a hell of a time ?

Ryuko: you know I am.

Senketsu: sure.

Austin: what about you saeko.

Saeko: I'm ready as you are.

Austin: good, that what I like to hear!

Koan:(laugh crazy) And this makes everything stupendious!


	22. Fairy 20 edolise and edo fairy tail

**Play nanatsu no taizai imashime no fukkatsu op**

the scene starts of a cloudy scene and passing though the screen are silhouettes until austin and koan with there girls are together and the screen went there front and the logo appeared.

 **HEROIC DUOES OF EARTHLAND**

the next scene starts with the fairy tail guild hall as everyone start partying and eating as koan doing something crazy and austin eating and hanging out with his girls, then the scene change to edolise as the edo fairy tail with edo lucy smiling at the readers then it change to everyone else of the guild then change to scarlet walking on the road with edo laxyia and edo haruna, the scene change to king fause and dung as they stand on the pedistal in front of the city, then change to team austin, then team koan, then the cooper gang, then the realm of vaile, the next scene shows the kingdom and the groups fighting and clashing there weapons, then it change to austin and koans groups with there army as they charge at dung and fause, then a huge silhouette of a dragon fired a dragon breath at them, the group is still standing as austin and koan begin to change form and release their energy, they start to fight the groups as they fight clockverk, cooler, feral and then austin and koan faced fause in a dragon armor as they clash there powers, as they landed away from each other austin and koan breath in and release there dragon roars making the screen white then revealed everyone together.

 **With Koan and his girls**

As he explain it to his girls of his travel in the past accident by the book. 

Koan: and so that why girls in the past I was Mr. Looney.

Natsumi: (smile) so, you were the dragon? (Tackle him to the ground) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Koan: yep and give your catchphrase and also as kids you got defeat by grace.

Grace: ha! I told you I'm better then you and get off of my koany!

Natsumi: (blow a rasberry) never!

Koan: also Lucy, seem I'm the angel who was there for you.

Lucy: I kind of figured that one out when I first met you.

Koan: yeah and mira , glad you kept the necklace even cana first root beer and I'm kind of the hint for you Grace of your past.

Grace: (hugs him) I forgive you.

Mirajane and cana both hugged koan and rub their faces at them.

Koan: so you guys felt it? I discover thanks to konton me and austin have a fourth brother name zack Orion.

Mirajain: yep, I'm really quite surprise as well.

Koan: koan surprise in other world, me in a solo adventure in a world of meisters and weapons! Cool!

Lucy: so koan, what it like on the other world you and austin gone to?

Koan: we visit to meet ben and zack since we finally remember, is world of supernatural more about devils, angels, yokai, fallen angels and dragons even a sacred gear, we let our duplicate go there.

Natsumi: are there any dragons there?

Koan: yes, even strong one as well.

Natsumi: I want to fight them!

Koan: you may, zack is a demigod like us but more of a strongest fighter even the brains like austin, like me he love root beer and got a temper even a little small crazy and love transformers, he even have a strongest full of surprises ghost ability and his mom is a hyper beyond evolve celestailsapien as she the goddess and queen of it and her husband is a very strong person make zack a prince and his great other greatest ancestors perhaps gods and goddess.

Cana: what about this ben guy?

Koan: his great, great uncle is the true god of all magic there is of an anodite, he a hyper beyond evolve anodite, any magic you name even he can make, created or forever be erase.

Lucy: so he can erase magic if he wants to?

Koan: yeah by a snap of his finger and also he's a pervert as well.

Koans girls: oh.

?: he sure is huh K?

As they turn to see none other than zack along with ophis, Fuyu, rita, akemi, kuroka and irina.

Lucy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Zack: that one way to say hello.

Koan: bro! Here you too?!

Zack: you visit me and I'm too but we're just duplicate, and these must be your girls too.

Lucy: sorry about that, it's just that all this popping out of nowhere us new to me.

zack: is not new since I can smell and sense koan's insanity on each of you girls, but can you senses them coming?

Koan: there not developed yet, there still them.

Zack: oh I see, anyway I'm zack orion and these are my girls, rita, akemi, kuroka, ophis and irina.

Zack's girl: hey.

Natusmi sniff at zack's arm and at ophis too.

Natsumi: (point to ophis) YOUR A DRAGON! (Point to zack) AND YOU HAVE A DRAGON INSIDE YOU! FINALLY OTHER DRAGONS!

Zack: and you must be a dragon slayer... a fire one.

Ophis: a dragon teach human of their magic to slay one, interesting.

zack: yeah natsumi and ophis here is a dragon goddess.

Koan: sweet!

Ophis: so koan, what did your brother do back there?

Koan: do what?

Austin: (pop his head in the room) I think she's talking about my other ability that I didn't told you about.

Koan: hey Austin!

Austin: yeah bro. (turn zack and his girls) oh hey zack.

Zack: sup.

Austin: so what is it you called me for?

Rita: you have to explain on how you make that diamond appear and you can easily break it.

Austin: well, I believe that you're talking about my rider affect.

Kuroka: rider effect? What's that?

Austin: well, I know koan didn't have this affect because he's been eating them, the rider affect is a bio ability that direct there power and abilities into your genetic makeup, making you half rider without changing into the rider itself, I only discovered this when we're back at our dimension and becoming my first rider. So far I have the bugster virus to create, and the beings called smash's organic and inorganic abilities, the others are a little tricky but I can figure it out.

Ophis: interesting.

?: that's explain it and totally awesome.

They turn to see ben, rias, akeno, issa and blaze.

Austin: hey ben.

Ben: hey aust.

Koan's girl senses an enormous magic energy coming from him and tell this is ben, Austin and koan talk about.

Grace: whoa, did you girls felt that?!

Lucy: is so freaking huge!

Austin: that's kind of a perk when you're the great grandson of the king of the anodites.

Ben: even when it comes to magic.

zack: in the meantime

he walk to Austin and grab his wrist of his megatrix then zack hit it with his fist.

Austin: um, what are you doing?

zack: wait for it.

As Austin's megatrix glows and electric a bit and stop, then it begin to beep.

Megatrix **:** **{** **4 new alien D.N.A acquired, upgraded species Kineceleran, hyper evolution has been updated}**

Austin: oh sweet! Thanks man.

Zack: is nothing.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone arrived at fairy tail as they see zack and ben.

Austin: everyone meet our two borhters, ben tennyason.

Koan: and zack orion.

Ben: hi there.

Zack: what's y'all?

Everyone is in shocked to see ben and zack.

Markov: woah so you said is true, there are you brothers and I senses their very strong.

Suddenly venom and carnage senses something on zack as he turn.

Zack: (narrow his eyes) venom, carnage.

Venom: prime.

Carnage: anti-venomous.

Zack: I see you two remember the anti-symbiote is part of me now.

Venom: we never forget you.

Then zack and ben turn to see sonic, logan, scorpion and they others.

Ben: logan? Sonic? Knuckles? Amy? Tails? Scorpion?

Zack:(chuckle) sup ringtails, big, bently, darkseid? Never thought you have the heart and even you joker.(glared at him)

Sonic: sup ben!

Knuckles: yo ben.

Logan: good to see you tennyson.

Amy: oh ben! (hugs him) I miss you!

Tails: hey there ben.

Scorpion: (bow) good evening tennyson.

Darkseid: I'm only here in order of the queen of distraction.

the joker: (chuckle) waz up prime.

Sly: hey zack.

Murry: zack! Ben! (hugs them tight) come here you two!

Bently: hey guys.

Zack: murry! Your crushing us!

Carmalita: (walked in and saluted austin) finish patrolling chef, (turn to zack and ben) tennyson? Orion?

Zack: Carmalita, is been awhile.

Ben: I know she'll be here.

Carmalita: good to meet you two, privets.

Ben: so sonic who the new girl? (point sticks)

Sonic: oh, this is sticks the badger.

Zack: hi there.

Ben: hey.

They turn to see koanage as they about to pull his weapon.

Koan: wait bros! He feral's old me self but different not evil!

Austin: what he trying to say is that koanage and feral have split into two, one light and one dark.

Koanage: seem my brother konton give you guys the messages, guess me and him a bit soft, (sigh) only to wait for drang and neb.

Austin: I'm sure I will.

Ben: so what the heck koanage is now?

Koan: an undead demon and fallen angel mixed.

Ben: hmm, that explain it.

Natsumi: hey zack!

Zack: sup?

Natsumi: can you fight me?!

zack: and including her too (point erza)

Erza: really?

Zack: yeah since I senses you have a lots of armor and good with swords and other weapons even kamen rider from austin and others.

She was going to say but suddenly max and warren came in burting the door.

Max and warren: BIG NEWS!

Then bells start ringing.

Austin: what's with the bells?

Koan: is ringing the area hahahahaha!

Natsumi: I bet I know why there ringing.

Happy: aye!

Elfman: yeah!

Grace: that's awesome.

zack: mind explaining to us four brothers what'd the hell you guys talking about?

Natsumi: ol guildarts is coming home!

Then every fairy tail member start to party louder and cheer all over the room.

Austin: who's gildarts?

koan: me have no idea.

Lucy: I'm kind of lost here too, who's that are they in the guild?

ben: sound like a special guy.

Mirajain: he's the strongest wizard in fairy tail, before austin and koan came along.

Lucy: whoa! Are you serios!? I thought erza was top dog around here?!

Erza: all modesty aside I don't even hold a candle to him.

madoku: I heard about him as well, one tough mage as well.

Lucy: I'll bet that this guy is the king of braking stuff then.

Markov: so tell us ben and zack, what demigod you are?

Ben: my great, great uncle is a god and king of all magic as a hyper evolve anodite.

Zack: my mom is a hyper evolve celestailsapien who beyond the strongest in all mutli-omniverse, my dad is the strongest human and I'm a half ghost who beyond life and death or undead.

Makarov: intresting, we only know about the dragon queen and the queen of devils.

Zack: konton said told us thanks to dung somehow blocked the legendary.

Makarov: really?

Ausitn: yeah hold on, we got this

the four boys begin snapping their finger as a big flash make everyone remember of ben's great ,great uncle and zack's parents as they gasp.

Austin: well?

Makarov: I see, I remember now!

dex-starr: also they seem very excited to meet him by going nuts like koan.

Wendy: look how happy they are.

Carla: there sertenly more out of control then usual.

Koan: gildart sound very big.

Mirajain: it's only natural everyone exited, he's been gone for quite awhile, three years in face.

Austin and ben: three years?!

zack and koan: holy fuck!

Lucy: that's crazy, even for koan, so what is he been doing?

Koan: me wish to in 3 years at root beer land!

Mirajane: well we have regular jobs as s-class, above those are ss-class, and above those job are decades quest.

Lucy: (eyes wide in shock) decades quest?!

Erza: there job is no complete unless of 10 years, that is the decate quest, actually guild member take higher skill then that. a century quest.

Lucy: you got to be kidding! Who in the right mind to take a job that last a 100 years?!

Erza: him.

Ben, Austin, koan and zack: we do!

Lucy: oh right.

Voice: prepare for magnolias guildart shift! citizens please take your designated positions immediately!

Then koan, sticks and koanage went outside and see the changes.

Koan, sticks and koanage: building moving!

Austin: I said it before and I'll say it again, WHAT KIND OF CRAZY TECHNOLOGY DO YOU HAVE HERE?!

Koan: your the one to talk!

Konage: use inside voice damn it!

As the building begin to separated and changes to make the entire town split into two making a straight line.

Lucy: magnolia, JUST SPLIT IN TWO!

Erza: a precautionary measure for guildarts crash magic.

sonic: what's crash magic?

Austin: I think it's magic that makes anything big, magic or otherwise turn to small cubes right?

Natsumi: yeah but that's not all, he can destroy anything he touches.

Ben: anything he touches?

Mirajain: yep.

Lucy: so he just walk all through them, you modified this town just cuz he clumsy?!

Sly: like how zack use to don't know his own strength.

Zack: hey!

Sly: hey, I say what I see dude.

Zack: that just one slip!

Sly:(smirk and sarcasm) right.

Wendy: he sound amazing.

Carla: yes, amazing stupid.

Then coming to the guild is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair usually kept slicked back and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body is without a left arm and left leg, which he initially replaces with rudimentary wooden prosthetics, completed with an armored knee-guard to function as the knee joint. to more functional, armor-like prosthetic limbs. the majority of his torso is bandaged, as is his right forearm and left shoulder. He wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple so wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

Natsumi: come on you old geezer let's throw down!

Koan: yellow guildarts what doing? Me is koan! Me like rootbeer!

Mirajain: welcome home.

Lucy: he's the most powerful guy in the guild?

Guildarts: um excuse me miss, sorry to bother you but I'm looking for a guild that used to me in these parts called fairy tail?

Austin's thought: _seem he never notice fairy guild gotten an upgrade._

Mirajain: this is it, remember me? Mirajain.

Guildarts: mira? Wow! You sure have grown up a lot little girl even change your look more ! and you change the stuff around the halls too?

Lucy: he didn't know that outside.

Natsumi: Guildarts! (grin)

Gildarts: natsumi! Hey pal, theirs someone I recognize.

Natsumi: (jump to him ready to punch him) good to see ya! Now let's fight!

But suddenly gidlarts twirl her and send her crash to the ceiling.

Gildart: not now kid.

Natsumi: oh yeah he still so awesome.

Grace: same ol tough guy we all know.

Elfman: genuionses man's men.

Gildart: I see couple of new faces around here too.

Gildart turn and senses to see ben, austin, koan and zack but looked at Austin and zack the most, like they almost look familiar to him.

Gildart: hey, you four must be akasu's, hillbrid's, akaru's and lilith's kids are you?

Ben, austin, koan and zack: uh-huh.

Gildart: (smile) well look at you four (turn zack and ausitn) you two look like your oldman.

Austin: you know our parents?

Minato: G-man!

Hikari: bro!

Gildart: hey mino! Hika!

?: don't forget about.

?: and me.

His yes wide as he this make him grin then turn to see non other then andrew and hillbrid along their wife.

Gildart: hey bros! A lot happened here while I was gone.

Hillbrid: it sure is !

Markov: hillbrid ?! Andrew ?!

Andrew: sup Mark

Hillbrid: hey Mark! Also you didnt tell me you got some nice girls around, are you trying to keep it all by yourself from me?

Markov:( chuckle) you can say that

Minato: **diamond…. CHOP!**

Minato make a diamond sledge hammer on Markov's and hillbrid's head.

Austin: Damn. Your good dad.

Minato: (chuckle) your not the only one who has this.

Zack: also Erza, you wanna join the fight along natsumi?

Erza: maybe.

Natsumi: but I wanna fight you now!

Zack:( chuckle) alright, alright.

Koan look at gildart talking to Makarov of and so do austin as they see the bandages.

Ben: hey you two, you dont think...

Koan: yeah, hey madoku.

Madoku: yeah?

Austin: I think gildarts personally meet your dad.

Madoku: (sigh) I figure he would survive.

Austin: you saw it?

Madoku: yeah after year of my abusive life from my so called dad, he didn't care about me only to train me to be like him as a weapon. Sooner he run in the gildart as I watch them fought, hell my dad didn't show mercy thought he kept the job done since he was toying with him and see he survive but now he under dung's heel by force.

Austin: I'm sorry about that, here come here. (hugs her)

Madoku hugged him back.

Austin: so Irene, how strong is ancologia?

Irene: he's strong enough to walk thought powerful magic but your mother can deal damage to him.

Zerena senses something about zack but other then being a demigod.

Zerena: say Zack.

Zack: yeah?

Zerena: you said your a demigod, but I can sense that your something else.

Zack: like what?

Zerena: like something huge of death along life but also undead.

Zack: I'm half ghost, combination of sub specoes and relate dead and undead even have black art Nd white art but more dangeorus relate.

Zerena: I see.

Zack: also I senses you have death of magic

Zerena: you can say that.

Nastumi: right zack i wanna fight now!

Zack: you got it!

 **Timeskip**

Natsumi and Zack are now outside facing each other as erza join in too.

Zack: so you decide to join the fight too Erza?

Erza: why not, I could try out something new.

Zack: so do I, let's go seiryun!

Seiryun: roger that!

Right arm and see a blue dragon gauntlet with a red gem on the back hand even with silver spiral on it, then he have dragonic metal wings appeared from his back and it color is blue ,silver and red gem spike.

Natsumi: AWESOME!

Erza: Incredible!

Zack: in my world all dragons are sealed in one of these artifacts called sacred gears, say hello to Seiryun the Azure Dragon, and I known as the Blue dragon emperor.

Natsumi: (grin wider) now this is a challenge! (Punch her palm) I'm all fired up now!

Erza: interesting, well then, I think I should try something new, **REQUIP!**

She then change into a new armor, there's ex-aids head on the back, braves blade on the right, snipes gun on the left and her legs are yellow with lazars mask on the hip, her chest armor is like the game riders chest and she has her hair all tighten up.

Zack: (chuckle) just like austin but different.

Erza: (smirk) this is dedicated to my husband austin, I called it the **GAMER ARMOR.**

Zack: gamer armor huh? Also natsumi I know I scent another being in you but in fact, game on you two!

Natsumi: (charge in) I'm going to knock you down first! **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!**

She charge in speed with her fist ingite but Zack caught it then burst of black and white aura his other fist cover in holy lightning deliver a punch at natsumi make her flying to the ground but crash as she stumble a little and got up.

Natsumi: oh your strong, I like that in a fight!

Zack: yeah and your not bad.

They both dash as they both throwing fist to each other and even dodging each other attack but hitting each other and dodging each other kicks as Zack headbutt her then back flip then activate his sacred gear.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

She rush at zack with a large stream of fire on her arms of dragon's wings at zack which he dodge but almost got burnt then she dash in speed but zack's sacred gear glows.

 **DIVIDE!**

 **Cancel!**

Then her wing attack start to flicker and Dissapred.

Natsumi: what the?

 **DIVIDE!**

 **BACKFIRE!**

Then she got exploded away and landed on the ground all burned.

Natsumi: huh?! (got up)

Austin:(eyes wide) woah!

Zack: surprise huh?

Natsumi: what the heck is that?!

Zack: I cancel your attack and I can reverse anything even backfired it , that how you felt pain by your own fire, but this sacred gear is full of surprises.

Natsumi: (smirk) oh this is getting interesting.

Erza: now natsumi, you had your fun, now its my turn.

Zack: yeah be fair Nast, you wont keep up like this.

Erza: okay, let's see that you can lay a finger at me.

Zack: very well.

Then he turn to his ghost form which shocked, frighten, surprised and awesome some people of felting this raw spiritual energy of life, death and undead mixed with light and darkness like a shockwave felt. But some are speechles, shivering, sweating and leg wobble of seeing zack's ghost form apperance.

Erza: my god.

Wendy: i-it's scarry.

Lucy: I hear ya there.

Happy: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Natsumi: AWESOME!

Zerena: oh my.

Zack: (smirk) let see if you can face the grim reaper, titanna.

Erza: I have faced death in the face numerous of times, this is no different.

Zack: cuz many ways of it bur survive and some never to tell the tale as death warden.

He blue flashes change to creepr.

Creeper: **CREEPER!**

This make eveyone borrowed and even erza as well of flinching.

Erza: (shake her head) I will make sure that I will fight.

Creeper nodded as he raised his gauntlet as blue flashes.

 **FUSION BLADE!**

Summon his hyrbid saber to connect as now is glowing white and black, erza stomp her feet and wheels form on her ankles and she start to dash forward and start firing at creeper around him.

Erza: **MAGNUM FRENDZY!**

 **DIVIDE BACKFIRE!**

Her bullets start to explode but she then make her blade glow and make an energy slash at the bullets.

Erza: **BURNING SLASH!**

But then she see the bullet ignite of blue flames to show long arrows.

Erza: huh?

She see creeper move his hybrid saber in using the Ascalon's ability.

Creeper: **FLAMING BULLET ARROWS, FIRE!**

The arrows fired multiple time as explosion send erza flying up and fall but she landed but her leg almost wobble as she hiss in pain felt that really bad and her armor got scratch up and a little burnt up.

Erza then fired at a random direction and a white coin appeared and went into erza.

 **RECOVER!**

Her wounds and armor are all healed up and repaired.

Creeper: not bad

 **BACKFIRE.**

 **Cancel**

then erza burst of red energy and scream of the wounds come back a little and armor cracked up a little.

They both charged as they begin swinging their sword at each other make clashes as austin is awe of what happen.

Austin: hey b what happen? When erza you the coin to heal it got back of her damage again, what did zack do?

Ben: he cancel the affect and backfire the affect of the recovery.

Austin: how dose that make seance? A heal is in every game, you can't backfire that.

Ben: true but like in some game for example, if you have a metal power up.

Austin: which means some opponent can cause major to the user even as healing but limit healing.

Ben: yep but zack give it a 5 minute of it.

As then erza panting know this armor wont do.

Erza: guess I'll change to another one, **REQUIP!**

Creeper title his head.

Erza: this is my armor that I made, i called this the **MYSTIC PHARAOH** , I don't know what this dose yet but I'll find out

Creeper nodded then appeared in front of her in shocked as she quickly dodge and roundhouse kick creeper make crashed the ground then get up so no injured.

Erza: I see that you can heal your injuries.

Creeper nodded then turn back to zack.

Zack: you can say that, now let's go!

Erza: right.

She then make her bandages charge at zack and strike him. He grab them and spin her around and around make her dizzy then wrapped her up then kick her up then jump up, and drop kick her down at the ground while zack land down. Then erza break free from her bandages.

Erza: okay, I'm getting mad now.

Zack: what? I thought we could" wrap" this up but you got yourself " tide up" in the momment.

She is getting furious then suddenly she start to have an actual sun behind her and her bandages start to change into wings

Zack: (smile) _now this fight getting better._

He then slap his wrist and change to silverfox.

Silverfox: **SILVERFOX!**

Erza then start firing fire balls at him as he dodge her fire attack then fired more at him then pull out 2 hilt as show beam sword of white and blue as he begin cutting and deflecting it by spinning it make erza shocked.

Erza: _How is he doing this? No more games._

Erza then fire another fireball and silverfox is going to slice it but it move around him and hit his back as he stumble as he smirk.

Silverfox: not bad erza, finally drop the game right now huh?

Erza: yeah, but now (dash up to him and grab him) time to end this.

She then fly up to the sky, then make a U-turn and slam him to the ground but see it was an illusion which surprise her.

Erza: what?!

Silverfox: your right, for you actually.

She turn to see him on the ground not harmed, with his holy sword of nightmare with his beamsword as he put together as he stand there closed his eyes, then he make his holy sword rotate to make a moon like shape.

The area around begin to turn dark as night sky as erza felt the chills and have no idea what's going but felt like true death was around unknown and invisible while the full moon shine.

Erza: no, I have to be strong, let's see you try this? **RA'S BLAZING SUN!**

She soom in quick speed burst make a big flaming pheonix blade then so do silverfox as her eyes wide see a huge black figure with red eyes and holdingna scythe as both thrir attack went by of a huge explosion as they land then silverfox's scarf burnt half as erza fall down as turn back normal as her armoe cut in half.

Silverfox: Phantom moon of the kistune goddess.

He turn to her as he walk to her and healed her then turn back to zack.

Zack: you was awesome erza. (offer his hand to her) you almost survive but strong by death, a worthy knight like yourself is okay in my book.

Erza:(smile) thanks zack.

They shake his hand as natsumi give zack a fist bump as zack grin and so do Natsumi.

Natsumi: your good zack, but not great as my koany is.

Zack: yeah cuz both of us will end falling down, and here. (he made a blue fire) my partner want you to carry on of the dragon and help my other brothers fight Dung.

Natsumi grin as she suck the blue fire.

Natsumi: mmm, not bad.

 **Timeskip**

austin is now making equations and fractions on the go. As Koan, Ben and zack came in.

Ben: hey Aust, what'd you making?

Austin: just making something's that can counter act farther interruptions, and making new forms for brave.

Ben: I see, still stick with the game one huh?

Austin: cant help it, so many before something else.

Koan: anyway at edolas world yes sooner as possible it gonna react but our mom's already blocked us there, and remove the barrier for good. Also aust, we both know of mystogan.

Austin: yep, edolas jellal but why he end up here?

Koan: we'll see of that.

Zack: as now earthland wont be use as a battery life by the king, since our mom's use a decoate fake energy that will keep it up.

Ben: we'll might hitch a ride and wait for it to happen.

Austin: we'll bring Lucy, Happy, aya, Maya, Natsumi, dex-Starr, scarlet, yozara, Irene, levy, juvia, sly and sonic including their teams and their symbiote. We'll wait for Erza, Grace, gajeel and velvet to come as back up. Since i have a hunch this will be big.

Austin: I bet he jealous as he a dragon slayer who dont have an exceed, also even irene and madoku dont have one.

?: not exactly.

They turn to see a liger who wearing pants and a vest with wings along with a female cat who seem like a white tiger wearing a black dress with wings too.

Koan: awesome more exceed!

Ben: and you two are?

?: Jared liger, irene's partner.

?: tiffany, madoku's

Austin: since when do they have exceed?

Tiffany: happen 3 days ago we land here, the place been upgraded and overlord , we use to work with our allies pantherlily but he save us and ended up here.

Austin: figure dung already planning out, well welcome aboard.

Bloody: can I come with?

Austin: (look at his shoulder) oh bloody, sure.

Then mumu and what surprise bloody is shadow and rouge who there too.

Austin: ben, zack, both of you too?

Zack: you dont reconize her? Is shadow.

Ben: and say hello to rouge, when did you two sneak in?

Shadow:(hug zack's arm) i dont wanna missed my Zack, beside i wanna see bloody and mumu again.

Rogue:(hug ben's chest) me too.

Zack: true , also we'll be going and good luck.

Austin: you too

Ben: yeah cuz is hero time!

Zack: time to roll out!

Ben and zack teleport along their girls away.

Koan: is good to see them again.

Austin: yeah.

Koan: anyway we should split to groups , you and your girls along venom and the cooper gangs , me and my girls and even sonic team and carnage.

Austin: got it, and maybe gajeel is coming along too.

Koan: and dont forget his girlfriend.(smirk while Austin chuckle)

Austin: oh this is going to be good. But do you think that our magic would be gone too?

Koan: not exactly.

Austin: huh ?

Koan: according of our half side our magic is too strong to be gone no matter which worlds even our girls but our mom's put and immunity anchoring to each of us when we arrive so there no problem with that.

Austin: just checking dude.

Koan: which is why I explain it.

Koan's nemetrix beeping as it spin and stop of red and black lightning dances.

Koan: what? (eyes wide)

Nemetrix: { hahaha new natural predator of the megatrix, commence 4 dungle beast species accuired and unknown surprise hahahahhaha!}

austin: huh, never thought that the dungle beasts still have the primal D.N.A in them.

Koan: perhaps it made of genetic particld of non sapents, it nust to show dung of making them never understand the frue beast. So I rename goliath kingmodozilla, rename bemehoth as meteorwreck, kraken as volthulu and gorgon as acninid.

Austin: nice name man, I suggest we gonna find mystgon a.k.a edolas jellal.

Koan: not to mention when this over, hope lissana can come too.

Austin: yeah, hope natsumi, happy and the others can take it.

Koan: yeah, (sniff around)

 **Timeskip**

As everyone cheering

Cana: geez calm down is barley noon!

Koan: yellow Cana

Cana: hey Koany.

Koan: (pull out ear muff) ear muffs?

Cana: (smile) of course.

She put them on.

Levy: man this is hard.

Austin: oh levy.

Levy: hey austy.

Austin: what seem to be the problem?

Levy: it's a bunch of poems written in the ancient language of horican

Austin: I know hos but want me to tell you a trick you can do?

Levy nodded as Austin whisper to her earn as she nodded and get it.

Austin: is nothing.

Levy: so a mission on the eodlas world huh? Mind if our kids come too?

Austin: I don't know, it would make the edoles people very confused.

Levy: they'll understand later beside more help around.

Austin: alright.

As dex- starr along Carla, charizard, pikachu, oshawatt, Koan, lucy and Wendy relax but koan asleep with Natsumi.

Lucy: why are you so fascinated with july, 7, 777?

Wendy: because the day the dragon that raised me and Natsumi both dissapred I guess is always on my mind.

Lucy: I wonder what happened, because according to natsumi apparently gajeel's Dragon metalcena dissapred the same day.

Carla: do you have any thought of the matter?

Koan: (woked up) is a mystery! Cuz riddle me this. No matter where they go without leaving the hints or track but they always been there by the heart.

Wendy: yeah, that's the same riddle Austins mother told us.

Koan: I see you feel dragon sick, also I do have sort of have some alien dragon form if you like to see.

Wendy: can I see it please?! (make a cute look)

Koan: (laugh crazy and grin) koan can't resist that face so okay!

He then change into a large orange dragon-like alien with light brown armor and wings, has two tails and has arms and legs with claws

?: say hello to **WRECKTILE!**

Wendy: huggy!

She hug wrecktile as he rub his face then natsumi sniff and awake she turn to see wrecktile.

Wrecktile: hey my hot cherry.

Natsumi: DRAGY! (hugs him)

Wrecktile wiggle his tail.

Wrecktile: I wonder if we go to edolas let bring our kids with us.

Natsumi: yes we should.

Wrecktile: sweet! Since I mimic your fire and now Wendy's wind and have my own dragon slayer magic, you think I'm worthy of being one?

Wendy: we all are. (rub her face to his face)

Wrecktile: thanks you girls.

Happy make a fish like present.

Happy: there, (walk to Carla) hey Carla, look! Isn't the biggest marcle you ever seen?

Dex-Starr: I have.

Happy: thought you might be hungry so i caught it for ya.

Carla: thanks but no thanks, it smells and I don't care for fish.

Oshawatts: osha?

Dex-Starr: I know Oshawatts, that's odd she don't like marcal.

Happy: oh I see, so tell me what you like and I fetch it for you.

Carla: get away from me! (yelled make happy felt hurt and make them shocked while Wrecktile frown) I have no time to wadte on someone so annoying. (walk off)

Wendy: hold on a mintue carla.

Carla: hmph.

Oshawatts patted happy's head who sad along Dex-Starr too as he turn to Carla.

Dex-Starr: I'll be back you guys.

Get down and walk up to carla.

Dex-starr: hey carla.

Carla: oh, hello dex-starr.

Dex-Starr: I know happy is sometimes not bright but he still my friend and like a little brother to me, don't you think you was a little too harsh on him? He just wanted to get know you and be friends.

Carla didn't say anything

Dex-Starr: Carla, I know you can hear me, if there something bothering in your mine you tell us or happy, but I don't like it you do that to him, even you think fish is gross or smell.

He stop and turn around as he look back on her.

Dex-Starr: (frown) at least it reminds me how my owner took care me and fed me like her family, before I lost her. (Walk off)

Carla: wait, (grab his paw) I'm… sorry…

Dex-Starr: not just me Carla, happy too.

Carla: he can't protect natsumi forever, but I can protect wendy.

Dex-Starr: so your calling my little brother weak? Cuz he don't know who he is?

Carla: I… I don't know anymore.

Dex-Starr: then find it in your heart and look around you, cuz I wanted to protect my family. I didnt protect my owner who adopted me of being abandoned. (the clouds get darker) I try to stop that buglar in time so my owner can called the cops.

Carla: w-what?

Dex-star: (growl) no freaking cop didnt come! That buglar killed her, the cop kick me out of my home think I don't lived here. (Red aura rises and eyes glows red and sharper teeth) Lived in a box on the street, two assholes of a thugs try to kill me by stuff me in the bag and toss me in the ocean!

Carla felt heart broken while in tears then hugged him

Dex-Starr: (calmed down) when the red lantern choice me, I owe atroctios of saving my life, the red lantern wasn't a good guy more villain and anti hero sometime. I use to be name Dexter but is Dex-starr now, I killed two thugs but that killer somewhere who took my owner's life, i cannot escape my hate and vengeance on him.

Carla: I'm so sorry about your life.

Dex-Starr: is okay, I didnt tell you about the red lantern they do , since i was afraid as I'm one of them, I thought you'll see me a villain or a monster just like them. ( look down and in tears)

carla: I won't, you suffered to much.

Dex-Starr: (wipe her tears off) thank you Carla, it meansna lot.

Happy: Dex.

They turn to happy and Oshawatts with sad looks

Dex-Starr: how munch did you two hear?

Happy: all of it.

Dex-Starr:( sigh) that's why I always wanted protect my family, koan remind me of her, and smae pain as I do. And I figure who I am, not just a cat and a red lantern member as I finally got what my owner want me to have, (smile) a family and friends who never abandon me and cares.

Carla continue to hug him As it begin to rain Dex-Starr use his ring to make a big umbrella.

Dex-Starr: there we go.

Carla: Dex-Starr.

Dex-Starr: yes?

Carla: can we go somewhere alone ? I want to tell you something.

He nodded and fly off as happy and oshawatt about to follow but see gajeel's face scratch up.

Happy: what happen to your face.

Gajeel: shut it cat.

Dex starr flew with Carla down.

Dex-Starr: what is it you wanted to tell me?

Carla then kissed dex-starr from out of the blue, it surprise him but accepted as their tail swift around and break the kiss.

Carla: I-I really like you.

Dex-Starr: woah, since when? What you like about me?

Carla: for a while now. (blush inferno)

Dex-Starr: oh, I like you too, your kind, cute and beautiful even smart as well.

She blush even more and she barry her face to his fur

Dex-Starr: also you do know happy and Oshawatts likes you too as well right?

Carla: I know, but I can't be everywhere

Dex-Starr: well this might sound surprisng but you can share of it cuz do you really like them?

Carla: wh-what? M-me sh-share? Is that legal?

Dex-Starr: Carly, you see koan and austin have more wife's and I'm sure we do the same, were talking cats and walk on two feet and do stuff almost similar as human does.

That made carla blush even more making her head red as a tomato.

Dex-Starr: So what'd you say?

Carla: I-I guess is alright to get to know them.

Dex-starr: consider us your boyfriends (give a cat smile and eye smile)

That made carla more flustered.

Wendy: ahh is so adorable.

They turn to see wendy.

Carla: w-wendy! H-how long did you hear that?

Wendy: everything!

Carla felt so embarrassed then bury her head to dex-starr while chuckle and wnedy giggle.

Dex-starr: also wend, nothing to fear , carla will apologize happy soon and everything is alright!

Then walking to the little group is none other then mystogan.

Dex-starr: sup mystogan, figure when you come by.

Mystohan: hello wendy.

wendy: wait, I know that voice.

Mystogan: I never consider you join this guild

Koan: don't forget about us

He turn to see koan amd Austin.

Austin: hey there mystgon.

Koan: or is it the edolas jellal?

That made wendy and carla shocked as mystgon show his face look exactly like jellal.

Wendy: jellal it's you!

Austin: and just in case wendy, yes this jellal you perhaps know from the past, he came by the edolas world and somehow ended up here at earthland.

Koan: and the jellal you met when we was kidnapped by the oracion seis and at the cave, that was this earthland jellal.

That made wendy a little confused.

Koan: it means this guy standing there is the jellal you know, edoals jellal.

Wendy: I see,(looked at edo jellal) I was afraid you forgotten all about me , (in tear) I cant believe your really here! I missed you, I wish I diobey and kept following you that then.

Koan comfort her.

Edo jellal: and I wish you I let you following me.

Austin: but you know it was too dangerous for her of your unknown journey and quest.

Koan: also edo jellal, we know what going on but your edolas world is in very danger.

Edo jellal: it is?

Austin: you heard about dung right?

Edo jellal: of course.

Austin: appearantly a it maybe long or weeks maybe after oracion seis is defeated , dung already planend on the edolas world. He met Faust and made a deal and even expect some of us arrive here, dung have some of our enemies and even boosted the king and his loyal servants and other army by dung. He gonna help faust take they entire earthland and reformed them as a never ending power magic in edolas.

koan: means all the people as well so it will last forever and even dragon slayers, and to powered up a strong weapon known as Dorma Anim, and even wiped out all exceed too.

Edo jellal: I see, but this isn't munch time.

Austin: no need to worry, our mom already solve the problem.

Edo jellal: huh?

Koan: they break the barrier that keeping us of going to edolas and now is broke, also the put on an immunity anchoring so earthland nor neither of us get use as power source.

Koan: and work our magic in here, we're planning to go there in team by letting this slow swirling thingy get us (point to the clouds)

edo jellal: (chuckle) austin, koan, when things at edolas are sealed I want you to lend me a hand when the times right.

koan: hhhmmm, me have the crazy idea, edolas and earthland merge as one, modified and customize part of land, so edolas can learn and unlocked magic of their own instead of using earthland as a power source.

Edo jellal: that's a great idea!

Koan: hahaha! Thank you! It'll happen when this is all over!

Austin: right now let head back to guild and get prepare, your coming along too edo jellal.

Edo jellal: of course (put on his mask again) but call me mystogan.

Austin: we will, but you have to reveal yourself soon when we arrived at your world.

Edo jellal: of course austin.

 **at fairy tail**

Austin and koan explain the plan and even thanks to Lilith and akasu's help it'll be easy to wait for it to happen.

Levy: hmm, so when we get here our magic work?

Austin: yes, but the world might be surrounded of enemies perhaps.

cana: I'm coming as well.

koan: okay.

he turn to see natsumi asleep face been drawn by grace.

koan: snowflake what the fuck?

koan look to see natsumi have a draw cat face.

koan: she is cute

lucy: how can she probably sleep like that?

koan: just like how I do.

koan: natsumi ! natsumi! Someone ready to fight you!

Natsumi: (wakes up) WHO?!ALRIGHT I'M READY TO BRAWL ! I'LL TAKE EVERYBODY ON !

Lucy: wow shocker should've know you be fighting.

elfman: you know what I see? A couple of left dogs who begging for a bone! You call yourself a man?!

Knuckles: yeah what elfman said.

Lucy: (show a mirror to natsumi) look.

She shocked while holding the mirror of her drawn face.

Natsumi:(ignite in flames) WHAT?! Okay who's the moron dumb enough to draw my face?!

Lucy: any minute now her tiny brain , one woman who dare me enough to do it.

Natsumi realize grace didn't as they headbutt with their attacks ready.

Natsumi: hope your hungry snowflakes!

Grace: listen panda girl if you don't like graffiti you should've harasses my eardrum with your obnoxious bear snore!

Natsumi: your gonna wish I stay asleep!

Koan: okay that's it! (a red flash)

He then slap his neck and change into a large white and blue gecko with black hands and feet, has another pair of arms and three tails, has a red on the left side and blue on the right.

?: **LAWKOTA!** (a siren noise along blinking)

natsumi: so cool. (hugs him) mine.

Lawkota make duplicate of himself of 7.

lawkota 2: break it up you two, or I'll have to arrest you for trying make a fight in here.

lawkota 3: and make graffiti on the face is against the law! You two going for a long time in the slammer!

Natsumi: okay I'll stop.

Grace: (wine) okay.

lawkota nodded as they slowly turn to sly and his gang while narrow their eyes a little.

lawkota: (whisper to lawkota 2) might wanna called back up.

Sly: hey whoa tiger, remember we're at the same side.

Sly: (raised his hand up in defense) hey whoa tiger, remember we're at the same side.

lawkota: I know but form the police recorded of a thieves sly cooper, when this over your next!

lawkota: and we're not tiger, we're geckos!

Then the geckos are now hanging upside down, they heard laughter and look up to the sealing to see a creature with a black top hat a long black cape, wearing mahogany clothes and has eyes on the edges of the hat.

?: now now, brother, I know that is your new alien but you have to control of your black and white point of view.

lawkota: (remove it and point his finger at him) LUIPARA ! you dirty sneaky rat ! I know you behind this !

lawkota 2: don't think your pretty smooth try to vamoose just because we're brothers.

lupiara: woah, woah, okay , okay , (raised his hands up) after this you'll catch me and along sly.

lawkota 3: ohoho we will you top hat thief!

they turn back to koan and Austin.

Austin: woah, that different.

koan: kidna odd, and I love it!

Austin: but in all seriousness if you ever bring that guy out, try to at least control the black and white point of view please.

koan: what black and white? I watch carmelita do it, in law of order there other way around it.

Austin: (facepalm) nevermind, why I bother explaining this to a crazy guy?

koan: (walk to mirajane) mira, I think this must be we're your sister at.

Mirajian: really?! Can I go too?

Koan: of course! But we'll bring her when this is over, also Austin remember clockwork Carmelita shot down?

Austin: yeah?

koan: that wasn't really him.

Austin: I know, I'm not an idiot, once I know that metal falcon clockwerk is back.

Koan: right, (roll his eyes) you almost growl to think is really him.

Austin: hey I almost let my guard down!

Koan:(chuckle) whatever.

Austin: we should split up, me, levy, my kids, maya, aya, juvia, Irene, anna, venom, the cooper gang. while soon we called grace, joker, velvet, gajeel, erza and madoku to search around.

Koan: then me, scarlet, Layla, my kids, yozara, team sonic, carnage, dex-starr, lucy, wendy, natsumi, happy, carla, cana and mira. we'll search around too.

Austin: hey mom, hey dad, when the time of the portal from the sky take us to edolas?

Akasu: right about…. Now.

Koan: (grin) get ready!

Austin: next time edolas world!

Then the portal appeared above the guild

Koa:( grin) get ready ! Every exceed grab on their partners!

Austin: it may seperate us around the area but next time edolas world!

As the clouds begin to swirl a big light then Then the portal appeared above the guild.

As the 2 goddess make a warp gate waves then it transport them but in seperate group with a big flash of light.

in the skys as Koan and his group , as Koan luckily to pull out a flying pirate ship shape of a demonic moxed angelic beast as look around of floating rock mountain and some lands forest and trees , odd shape plants as they awe and amaze.

Koan: hotdog!

Ryuko: so this is edolas?

Carla: we actually here, we made it.

Happy: my roots, my homeland.

Wendy: look at all those floating islands.

Mirajane: this is unbelievable.

Sonic: not bad.

Natsumi: you come from a pretty cool place happy don't you think?

Happy: I don't really know what to think.

koan: good think me pull out this pirate ship in time.

Mirajain: um koan, 1 what is this ship called and what about austin?

koan: A. The Madollous, and B. he over there with his metal dragon plane ship

they turn to see a big metal dragon shape of a jet ship.

Austin: hey guys!

koan: yellow ! seem we got in and boy the animal look weird, and even the yummy ones

knuckles: so who the villain we're fighting around ?

koan: well since edolas world is like opposite.

Austin: he's right, meaning people use weapons or objects as magic.

scarlet: that why is limit and the king want this magic.

koan: and the villains around here are new drones made parts and scraps of decpeticons ,cooler's , the sentinels and a bit nanties make them called D-enforcers. anyway is metal sonic, cooler, shadow , eggman , clockwork , albedo, kraven and the abomination.

Sly: if clockwork is here, we need to stay alert.

sonic: and get shadow back too.

sonic: no but he was need to be alone and last never heard of him.

koan: like I said, a mind control faceplate hooked up on shadow, unbreakable until with big force and is no ordinary mind control so we'll get him back soon.

then suddenly they heard something fly above very up as Austin and the cooper gang eyes wider to see a long fighter jet shape of a bird color silver, darker grey, red lines and white while two parts engine until is warp zoom in speed to teleported away.

Austin and sly: oh no, clockwerk!

murry: he look different from last time, dung must have give him a huge make over!

Austin: no kidding, carmalita, open fire!

Carmalita: yes sir!

Austin pulled out his own shock pistol and they start firing at the metal jet but no effect as she firing again as he do a barrel roll and then he launch a lighting bullet as clockwork teleported away.

Sly: watch out!

Carmalita dodge it.

Erza: he's gone

Austin: he'll be back, i know it.

Sly: we gotta wait for the time comes.

Austin: also I figure some around are not here such as lucy, anna and Layla perhaps, we'll look for them since the separation.

Koan: so now what do we do next?

Dex-starr: we see if we search for any guild, which we must travel on foot here as I think we're not that far right now.

Austin: good idea dex, prepare for landing.

As then the ship landed as Austin nodded to koan, koan grab his ship and the metal dragon to stuff it inside of his fur frame cloak.

Koan: alright that should do.

Then the two hero duo sniff the air around.

Austin: is different around here.

Wendy: your right, the air tasted different.

Koan: (lick the plant) even the plants.

Irene: hey scarlet and yozora, since you been here mind leading us to any guild you know?

Scarlet: sure, fairy tail is the closes here.

Austin and koan:(eyes bulge) they even have fairy tail?!

natusmi: woah cool!

Sly: this is getting interesting.

Levy: I'm curious how it is.

Stick: koan there a lettuce guy doing push ups!

Koan: hold on guys!

Koan see a lettuce doing push up.

Koan: hey men what with all the push ups?

Lettuce guy: training to a rematch of that goat wrester , he ate and killed my my bike ! so I'm gonna rip his horns off with my teeth and duck tape it as a beard.

Koan: oh, that's yucky.

Lettuce guy: don't screw with me dinosaur! I'll fucked him up big time!

Koan: actually I'm not-

Lettuce guy: big time!

Koan: (turn to the guy) he's doing alright you guys.

Austin: koan sometime around even sticks is in this madness.

Koan: me have no idea but the lettuce do what he can.

Austin: anyway scarlet and yozora lead the way.

As they begin to follow the edolas erza and edolas madoku to fairy tail as natsumi's stomach growl as koan handle her a chicken.

Natsumi: thanks koany.

Wendy: we haven't run into a single person.

Juvia: well it is some type of forest around.

Carla: but we still need disguises.

Austin and koan: leave it to us!

Koan spins to his girls and Austin did the same to his girls as the gang as well wearing some cloaks

Austin: these cloaks should do.

As they egin walking and explore around the place of waters and some strange fish which they stop and cook some for eating, then they spotted two person with bag staring at happy, jared, tiffany and dex-starr.

Dex-starr: uh hi there. we're not from around-

They bow to them.

Dex-starr: what the hell?

Austin: are exceeds are Royalty here or what?

Old lay: we're sorry! Is not our fault! We're swear!

Koan: more like fear then royalty.

Guy: mighty exceeds, please forgive us and leave for our lives.

Austin: now calm down, I'm sure that-

they panicked see happy, as they scream and run off.

Austin: uh nevermind.

Dex-starr: (turn Carla) carly do every people in here afraid of exceed and see them as lords or mistress or something?

Carla: you know, I have no idea.

: hey guys look! (bouncing on a big mushroom) jumping mushrooms!

Mirajane: be careful sweety!

Koan: that look fun! Let's try it! (bounce on the mushroom)

Carnage laugh as he join in and so do lunialle and sticks.

Austin: (sigh) oh dear.

Carmalita: chef, may I speak with you?

Austin: sure carmalita, what is it?

Carmalita: I know that you helped me at the force and upgraded my shock pistol and I'm greatful for that, but I would like to have a chance of… being a rider like you.

Austin: being a kamen rider? Hmm, you know I got something else that is right up your ally.

He then pull out a white gun and a red car with a red wheel on it and a trigger on the back.

Austin: here you go , this might do.

Carmalitia: thanks chief.

As then Natsumi accidently step a mudhroom make the griup bounce up high mushroom to mushrooms.

Koan: Awesome! Pumpkin house in 12 o clock!

As they crashed to the pumpkin house.

: hehehehe, cool.

Wendy: i don't wanna fall anymore.

Carla: that quite enough for me.

Koan: Hooray! Hotdog do it again!

Austin: you guys are going to be the death of me one day, (spotted other clothes) hmm, hey koan, I think we're going to need some style.

Koan: no shit, as long it fit of Koan style.

Sly: sorry big guy, but for a convincing disguise, you have to dish something that can expose you.

Koan: but sly, your not wearing pants.

Sly: do you really want to go there?

Koan: go where?

Sly: nevermind.

Austin: that why I adjust this.

Koan: woah! Found something stupidenous!

See koan wear a leather jacket that color silver with a demon wings and angel wings symbol , puffy white pants with a black belt along sneaker looks like a beast talons, gauntlet, shoulder pads and a gladiator helmet with horns and his his fur frame cloak tide on his bottom waist. A halo on his head and his hair color turn white and eyes blue.

Koan: hey girls how do koan look?

Ryuko: so hot.

Wendy: cool.

Cana: well meow~.

Mirajane: wow.

Sticks: awesome!

Scarlet: well look at you.

Yozara: amazing.

Natsumi: so good looking

Koan: thanks and I like your looks too

Wendy wear a her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks

Even Natsumi wear a blue like shirt reveal her stomach along a red hoodie sleevless jacket and brown pants and shoes.

Dex starr wear a red armor bull like and jared wear a jumpsuit and a mask.

The other girls wear different outfits as well and austin wears a brown shirt with a black single streak , red scar around his neck, knight shoulder pads along a sash and guantlets and some metal combat legs and a sword and a sheild and wearing and his orange scarf is now around his chest.

Austin: how do i look girls?

Maya: well, hello handsome.

Aya: I love it.

Levy: you look lovely.

Juvia: darling, you look astounding!

Irene: not bad hubby~.

Happy: awesome head gear!

Carla: I suppose it will do for now.

Happy: oh yeah, you look beautiful my fine feline.

Carla she turn her head but she nodded.

Dex-starr: how do i look carly?

Carla: you look amazing.

Dex-starr: thank you, your outfit look gerogues.

Bently: hey guys I think I can see fairy tail from here.

They turn to see a symbol of fairy tail on outside.

Alex: it means the edolas fairy tail.

Koan: okay let's go!

As they went and see a big plant like and a door and symbol of fairy tail.

Koan: well this is the place, (turn to scarlet and yozara who felt a little nervous) something wrong?

Scarlet: um, we have a history of hunting down fairy tail members.

Koan: i know, but when we explain, i promise they forgive you as long you show them how sorry you two are

Scarlet and yozoara smile as they hugged him , they went inside as they hid on under the d around the walls.

Sonic: woah , they look like back from the guild.

Irene: except different.

Juvia: is sure is, (austin's eyes bugle and blush hard with nosebleed then tap on juvia's shoulder) what is darling?

Austin: look (point)

Austin and juvia turn and spotted a juvia look alike who have dark powder blue hair that has a single, large curl that stops just above her shoulders, with dark navy eyes, and fair skin. She wears a miniature top hat that is an ultramarine colored that has a white ribbon tied around its base and it tilts to the right of her head. Her normal attire consists of a white sailor suit-like top that has golden trim at its borders, with a wine-red ties that lays across her large bust. Her shirt is tied just below her chest in order to show as much of her mid-section as possible. With this, she pairs an ultramarine mini-skirt that has a single golden broach at its center, along with tan tights and high heels, she also wears short white gloves that only cover her hands.

Austin: damn, (turn to juvia) if you wear that, I would say your hot.

Juvia: I'll wear it when we get back!

Edo Juvia: well I'm is off , just took another dangeorus job.

Edo max: take care

Edo Grace: wait big sis

Koan: what the shit?!

As grave seem to wear a white dress and many blue and gray fur coats and a red and black scarf .

Edo Grace: pretty please mind if i come, (blush) I wanna see if ther eany single man our fit to be my darling.

Edo Juvia: your such a wet blanket, and take off one of those clothes for a change.

Natsumi: what?

Koan: AAhhhh! Edo Snowflake is now like an eglobe!

Austin: I'm just saying this, but she looks cuddly like a teddy bear.

Koan turn to his brother with a blank look.

Austin: what ? I just saying that's all.

Koan: bro. I like my snowflake who sometime not wearing anything and this one here don't be in the cool zone

Edo juvia: give me a shout when you wear a summer wardrobe

Edo grace: i just get really cold.

Murry: sweet pineapple juice!

Knuckles: is that elfman?

Levy: (eyes wide) jet?! Droy?!

They see elfman but with a bob hair cut and jet with the wild hair and droy with a scar are scolding him.

Edo jet: I'm tired of your excuses elfmen.

Edo droy: you actually cundled up another job?

Edo elfman: it's so embarrasing.

Austin: I guess we need to help them when the cats out of the bag right?

Murry: yep.

Edo marco: miss cana would you care to join us of adult beverage?

Edo wakaba: yeah tip on back and relax.

Austin: (he turn to edo cana buggy eyes) HOLY SASSABRASS! Look at cana!

Koan: what are-(looked as his skull pup out of his skin) HOLY FUCKING GOD! CANA! LOOK WHAT YOU BECOME!

Cana look at her edolas self which shocked to horror and eyes wide as edo cana is plain and non-revealing, opening with a bergère hat, beautifully decorated with a simple pink rose. Next, Cana dons a long-sleeved white blouse tied at the neck with a small, dark pink ribbon, with frills decorating the sleeves, collar, and waist. To complete her elegant, ladylike appearance, wears a long, light pink skirt underneath all of this.

Edo Cana: oh don't be silly you two, I never had a drop of alcohol in my life so why start now?

Cana: (felt pale) I feel like I'm going to be sick.

Edo Alzack: hey my hot biscuit.

Edo bisca: ally cat, my little gun slinger~.

Austin and koan: damn!

Sly: look who got the girl in this world.

Dex-starr: not surprise there, I knew these two can be a couple, which azlack and bisca in our earhtland could notice.

Koan jaw dropped and eyes went hugged and his skin turn white as a sheet and his tongue out long.

Koan: g-g-g-g-g-guys!

Austin: what is it bro?

Koan: uh...um...rath edo lucy... tougher looks...spotted us. (point out)

Everyone turn to see lucy but she has her hair tied up with a skull hair band. She is dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. The suit has no leggings and she wears a pair of long thigh-high boots that appear to be held up by thin overlapping belts. The leotard appears to be stylized with a single metal shoulder-guard on the right shoulder and a sheet of white fabric attached to her right hip cascading down to her knee. She also wears a single white sleeve over her forearm and has a decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm. In the anime, her attire has been slightly altered to cover her revealed areas. She also now sports a pair of knee-high boots. Not too long after meeting her counterpart, she cuts her hair so the two can be distinguished more easily.

Edo lucy: hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?

Everyone start to turn to the group.

Wendy: I don't believe it!

Edo lucy: what's the big idea with you sneaking around our guild like this?

Austin: we're dead.

Koan: me got this! Even this is a different lucy but koan is not sure of rath edo lucy! (clear his voice) yellow edo lucy, me is koan serinuayami and we're new around here of an important mission and we come from earthland.

Edo lucy: (grab koans shirt and give a grim glair) what are you hitting on me?

Koan: hitting,(smack her hand away and give her a deadly stare as she shiver and shocked) if I was hitting you does it look and sound like I'm hitting you?

Edo lucy: u-uh. n-no sir?

Koan: good because listen good, we're from earthland and our enemies are in your world up to no good side up with the king here.

That made her confused.

Edo lucy: what the hell are you talking about?

Koan: I'm saying this, you know dung? (make her eyes wide)

Edo lucy: that bastard?

Koan: yep, he's in your world, and to let you know, we come from earhtland, let me explain it to you.

As koan poke her forehead to transferred every info of it and even what he and they other are as he done, she eyes wide and gasp.

Edo lucy: damn, and so that means your the son of the legendary...

koan: yep, me and my brother, Austin.

She turn to see austin who is still wearing the clothes as she smile sexy and lick her lips.

Edo Lucy: _well, hello sexy~._

Then juvia snatch him away and she hiss.

Juvia:(glaring) MINE!

Koan: (almost stumble) koan's heart almost stop beating.

Austin: now you know how i felt a few days ago.

Koan: shut up aust or I'll thing get messy.

Edo lucy: (turn natsumi) natsumi?

As natsumi felt a chill of her glared then edolas lucy hug natsumi tiger as she in pain.

Edo lucy: why didn't you say it was you, you big bonehead!

Edo max: wait that natsumi?

Edo boom: that quite a fashion statement you have.

Edo lucy: (hugging her) natsumi, we're you been? I was the worst happen to you or those monster got you, don't ever make me worry like that again.

Levy: yet least she care and worry like lucy-ish.

Natsumi: um, I'm sorry?

Edo lucy: (give her a noogie on the side of her head) no! but your gonna be!

Austin: uh edoals lucy, this isn't your natsumi, she the earhtland version of her, your somewhere around.

Edo lucy: oh, (got off of natsumi) well then, tell me austin, who are those people?

She point at venom, canrage, maya, aya, Irene, the cooper gang and team sonic.

Austin: our friends, this is ryuko, venom, carnage, aya, maya, sonic, amy, knuckles, sticks, tails, sly, bently, murry, Carmelita, Irene, and you already know this is the earthland levy, juvia, wendy, mirajane, cana and those are your edolas erza and madoku but they prefer scarlet and yozoara.

That made everyone shocked

edo lucy: also guys, (point at koan and Austin) Austin and koan is the sons of the dragon goddess queen and the demon goddess queen as well with their husbands.

That made them even more shocked.

Edo cana: well good evening you two, I'm cana, (bow polity) pleasure to meet you.

Austin: (hold her hand gentlemanly) good evening to you too cana.

Edo cana: (blush a little) my what a gentlemen you are.

This make cana felt odd and sick seeing her doing that while blush at Austin and she turn koan's face turn pale a little.

Cana: (hugs koan) don't worry koany, I'm here! Just wake me from this nightmare!

Koan: not only that, (anime tears) koan bet edolas cana never drink root beer.

Cana: I'll drink it.

Koan: oh thank god.

Levy turn to edo jet and edo droy who being mean on edo elfman, then she walk there and punch their heads leaving a bump.

Levy: you two lay off!

Edo jet: ow! Alright then. (Rubbing her head)

Edo droy: man she punch hard like our levy.

Edo grace: well glad everything is alright, right big sis juvia?

Edo juvia: sure whatever.

Austin: (walk up to edo grace) nice to meet you.

Koan: (walk up to edo juvia) yellow what doing? Me is koan.

Edo grace blush tomato and steam from her head and edo juvia smirked at koan.

Austin: god damn your cute, you remind me of my juvia.

Edo juvia: well I guess so but, (smirk turn at koan) this guy is more interesting.

Juvia: how dare you! (hugs austin) austin darling is a wonderful man!

Edo juvia: (hugged koan) well that's you but me this hunk here is very hot.

Edo grace: (hugged Austin) I wanna be darling with Austin too!

Austin: huh, I was right, you are a teddy bear.

That made edo grace blush then juvia jealousy at her.

Koan: perhaps what Austin's word as koan's agree, (turn edo juvia) you are sexy.

That made edo juvia smile sexually.

Koan and mirajane turn to see a mira look a like who looks the same of mira's old appearance wears a purple shirt with lavender trimmings, revealing her stomach and ample cleavage, with a matching skirt.

Edo mirajane: well welcome to fairy tail, is great to meet you all.

Koan: no surprise there.

Austin: I was actually thinking the same thing.

mirajane:(walk up to edo mirajane) Hi there, I'm you from earthland, I love your clothes.

Edo mirajain: thank you, I love your gothic outfit too, also Austin sure is a cutie.

mirajane: meh, koany is the cutest ever.

Austin: well we can remove the disguise.

Koan: yeah.

They both spin and now back to their own outfit as the edo lucy and the girls blushes. 

Edo Lucy: (cat growl) _look at that hunk of meat~._ (looked at Austin)

Edo juvia: _hello hunky~_ (looked at koan)

Edo mriajane: _aw, he look so cute and handsome._ (looked at Austin)

Edo cana: _oh wow, the gentleman is amazing._ (looked at Austin)

Edo grace: _so cute~!_ (looked at Austin)

Dex-star:(fly up) well we glad everything go fine

Edo marco: woah a flying cat and it can talk.

Edo wakaba: and have a ring on his tail.

Edo marco and wakaba: wait a minute...

They looked at jared, tiffany, dex-starr, happy and Carla.

Edo wakaba what are these cats doing there?!

Everyone: cats?!

Dex-starr: what's wrong with cats?

Edo jet: how did they get inside?!

Edo droy: those are not just regular house cats there exeads!

Edo grace: no way.

Jared: relax, there nothing to fear and we're on their side.

Dex-starr: Jared, tiff, explain to me why do these people freaked out of exceed?

Jared: the heck if I know.

Tiffany: same here.

Austin: also dex here just a normal cat, sort off and care to explain why you guys are freaked out about the exceed?

Edo lucy: I'll explain, exceeds are a race of catlike….

Austin: we get the idea of that one.

Edo lucy: yeah but they have loda of magic, how ever we do not.

Austin: really? They can only fly and that's all they can do.

Koan: hey tails and bently , any history about these exceed?

Tails: nothing yet.

Bently: na-da

Koan: well to let you know whatever you guys or the enemy say these exceed are not bad news or all , just are pals. (drink some root beers)

Edo grace: so juvia, your planning of getting a job soon, mind austin darling come since if you want company I can come with you.

Edo juvia: why would i need help with a walking coat rack, dont make laugh I can handle many job on my own but however,(turn koan and seductive smile) I don't mind you coming along.

Edo marco: wow koan sure have his way to get some girls

Edo lucy: also austy what watch you got ?

Edo juvia: same with the dog collar koany.

Austin: it transformed me into so many powerful aliens formed, even evolve them too.

Koan: me have alien beast predator.

A orange flash and red flash as koan as kisteel clobber and austin as baymax.

Kisteel clobber: kisteel clobber!

Baymax: baymax!

That made the girls all scream. Then exo grace hug baymax and so do edo cana, exo mirajane and edo lucy even edo juvia petted kisteel clobber as his tail swift.

Edo Lucy: this is so cute!

Edo juvia: oh look at this guy, he is so cuddly! 

Edo mriajane: oh he feels like a fluffy marshmallow.

Edo cana: oh, arn't you fluffy and warm.

Edo grace: austin darling, you are so cuddly.

Edo lucy: what magic do our counterpart have?

Baymax: lucy have celestial magic, juvia have water magic, mira have take over magic, cana have card magic, levy have solid script magic and wendy have sky dragon slayer magic.

Edo lucy: not bad,(turn to scarlet and yozoara) so you two gonna help us?

Scarlet: yes and we wanted to make it up to you all.

Yozoara: yes, we apologize for our crimes as we learn our mistakes.

Edo cana: were glad you learn your mistake.

The hero duo turn back to normal as while koan see edo lucy give some wrestling torturing moves on natsumi while dex-starr growling at edo reedus who seem being mean to happy as austin caught edo grace for almost slipped and roll.

Koan: hey levy.

Levy: yeah?

Koan: koan found edolas you working on some machine.

She turn to see her other self sports long blue hair, with a slight purple hue, normally tied up with a red bandana around her head. She wears a dark red dress that leaves her abdomen exposed and is linked by dark blue straps and yellow bands on the sleeves. She also wears a golden necklace

As she working on a machine.

Edo levy: of course the conducter shorting out just my luck.

Edo Nab: time to rock the next job.

Edo levy:(angry tick mark and yell) darn it now could you put a sock in it?!

Levy: hey, do you need a hand?

Edo levy turn to see levy and Koan.

Edo levy: what the? Another me?

Edo levy then turn to koan as she smile sexy looking at him while blush a bit. 

Edo levy's thought: Hello handsome.

Koan: (waving his arm) yellow what doing ? Me is koan and this is your earthland counterpart , we thought we can help the problem of the machine.

Edo levy: hmm, (turn levy and koan) tell me... me and koqn, can you two fix a eather teleportation machine?

Levy: well, I can try.

Koan: me can

As Koan and levy help fixed the machine even koan add some new parts and upgraded gear to customize it.

Koan: there we go , good as blanket! (laugh crazy)

Levy: we did a few tweaks here and there, and it should be ready for any travel.

Edo levy: thanks and also, (hugged koan and smile sexy) Do you want to get to know each other more~?

Koan: koan like root beer.

Levy:(hugs Austin) MINE!

Edo levy: you can have him Dragon boy, (snuggle at koan) this sexy Devil man is all mine.

Edo lucy: come out earthland natsumi! I gotta new technique I wanna try.

Edo levy: shut your trap!

Edo lucy: what was that?!

Austin: Déjà vu.

Amy: Austin, lucy and levy never fight like this.

Austin: true, but it reminds me as natsumi and grace does.

Both the edolas levy and lucy glaring death to each other.

Edo levy: is hard enough to finished this job without you act like a crazed gorilla you brunty beast?

Edo lucy: that funny coming form a scrawny little grease monkey who cant fix this piece of junk.

Levy's thought: Is this what it like when me and lulu are not friends? So sad. (Tearing up)

Austin then patted petted edolas Lucy's head which she like it with a smile and koan lick edo levy as she giggle and hug her.

Austin: calm down my bumblebee, get along with edo levy.

Koan: koan like smart tinker, smart tinker be good with new friends and koan.

Edo levy: anything for you koany.

Koan: hey bro, since I have the dragon slayer in means make it a part of a dragon but for you seem not fair, but Koan know what to give you so it will surprise you and make it fair.

Austin: what'd you mean? (raised his left eyebrow up)

Koan grab Austin's right arm then the wielder of the nemetrix's open his mouth wider show deadly fangs then he bit down deeply Austin's arm surprise and shocked everyone.

Austin: meh.

Edo grace and juvia: DARLING! Are you okay?!

Austin: I'm alright, sometimes I can't feel pain. (he felt his bite mark sizzle as he shake his arm) AHHHH! OKAY MAYBE SOMETIME FROM KOAN! (he blew it off of the bite marks) god koan what did you bit me?

Koan: I made and give you a Prehistoric Dragon. (make Austin and Irene shocked)

Austin: what, you don't mean, I'm part dinosaur dragon? Sweet, I wonder what kind of dinosaur I am.

Natsumi: what's that?

Irene: well natsumi, eons ago the dragon's ancestors in the B.C there relate of the reptile family, they was used to be dino-dragons, with the primal instincts and skills of a dinosaur combined with the supernatural capabilities of a dragon giving them a huge advantage in both combat and hunting skills, some of them were extinct but some of them evolution and no longer part dinosaur ,they use to lived way beyond far places of which element comfort of their terrority.

Natsumi: (stars for eyes) AWESOME! I DIDN'T KNOW DRAGON CAN LIVED THAT MUNCH!

Koan: yep, in order to the form or half form, you must control and contain the form, since is both feral combine with dragon and any type of dinosaur. You must start meditating and then to tamed and control the beast hybrid from within.

Austin: I'll take your word to it, and thanks man.

?: well is nice to see new friends around and even one from earthland.

Koan turn as his eyes wide and pupil slight then he grab mira and natsumi closed.

Mriajane: koany what's wrong?

Natsumi: you seem surprise.

Koan point as both mirajane and natsumi's eyes wide and so do cana, levy and happy when they see non other then lissana who wear a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was.

Mirajane: (tear up) lisanna?

Happy: am I dreaming?

Levy: no, is for real.

Cana: is really her...

Edo elfman: hey welcome home.

Edo mirajane: glad you make it back, I was worried.

Lizanna: good to see sis and you too bro, sorry for the wait.

Natsumi: is..really you.

Austin: _wow she grown up well ever since sent back in time._

Koan: _so if she hear, then perhaps they mistaking her as the edolas her, I get the reason why._

The hero duo turn to see happy, mirajane,cana,levy and happy in tears.

Happy: she's alive...

Natsumi: lissana...

Lissana: (scolding edo jet and droy) how many times I have must to told you jerks not to bully my brother when I'm not around.

Edo droy and jet: yeah we know.

Natsumi, mirajane, happy, cana and levy haven't seen or last of her ever since they was little and the accident of people thought she was dead, lissana notice the earthland mirajane even cana and levy even felt odd familiar of seeing Austin and koan.

Austin: there's no point of hiding it now lisanna.

tails: Austin maybe you guys should do it privately , we still have a mission to do and these people don't know is the earthland lissana.

Austin: yeah sure. (turn to edo lucy) edo lucy mind we talk with edo lissana?

Edo lucy: be my guess.

She nodded as they talk pirvate then mriajane hugged her sister so tightly and so do happy and natsumi as they in tears.

Mirajane:(crying) lisanna! you're okay!

Natsumi: (crying) koan was right ! you are alive!

happy:(crying) we missed you so munch!

Lizanna: natsumi! Sis! Happy! I miss you too! (hug them and look at mirajane) wow sis, you haven't change a bit.

mirajane:(giggle) more or less, I'm like the edolas me but I return thanks to my koany who healed me heart and told us your alive somewhere and find out in here.

Lizanna: he did? (turn to koan) thank you so much.

koan: is nothing and sure is good to you liss.

Austin: yeah you grow pretty well.

lissana:(confused) huh? We met before?

koan: (grin and eye smile)sure is, the guy who nutty as a top hat with a mask and give good balloons and goody to the kids! Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!

Austin:(smirk) not to mention his brother with an armor make natsumi fired up for my dragon armor.

Lizanna: oh, OH! It was you two!

Koan: surprise!

Austin: let just say some time accident us back and now is great to see your alive.

Natsumi: (hug koan) my koany is the best husband ever!

Lissana smirk at her.

Natsumi: what the smirk?

Lizanna: you looove him~.

Natsumi: hey!

Happy: hey!

Lissana: I know you'll find a husband and your right natsumi, (looked at koan) thank you for taking care of her, let get to know each other koany~. (hugged him too)

Natsumi: hey!

Mirajane:(jealous aura) oh lissana, oh dear little sister of mine, can you please let go of my koany?

Lissanna: (pouted) no.

Mirajain: (snatch him) MINE! and I'm your older sister!

Lissana: stop being stingy sis!

Austin: so if your alive, then does that means edo lissana is...

Lissana: dead? yeah, when I thought I was dead I somehow didn't die and landed in here as Everyone at the guild of edolas believed that I was the edolas Lisanna they knew, and welcomed me back with a smile. From their reaction, they think I'm her and after what happen so I take her role of it.

Austin: we understand and don't worry, when this is over, edolas and earthland be merged as one , so everyone of edolas will learn magic.

Lizanna: that would be wonderful!

Koan: yeah, since earthland mira have her sister back , time for the edo mira too.

Koan type his hand like a phone.

Koan: beep boop, beep beep, boop beep. (put his finger to the side of his head) yellow dad your watching what going? That's good, mind to drop her here but explain to her the situation as well, okay bye.

Lizanna: who did you call?

Austin: (look up) and is that edo lisanna up there?

Koan: 1. damn straight, 2. my dad since he the highest angel.

As the light down to show edo lissana wearing the same outfit as earthland lissana.

koan: welcome back edo lissana.

Edo lisanna: (start to wake up) uh, wha?

As she look around and know that she home and it wasn't a dream and talking with hikari as she look at koan, austin, mirajane, natsumi, happy, cana, levy and even her earthland self.

Edo lizanna: um, hi.

Lissana: is nice to meet you me.

edo lissana: thank you for looking after my family, (bow) and thank you koan for everything.

Lissana and koan: your welcome.

Austin: also did my brother's dad told you everything and the situation? (edo lissana nodded) okay then

Koan: also lissana , might wanna change so wont be mixed, do you prefer your old clothes or new clothes?

Lisanna: new, because I grow out my old ones.

koan: okay !

he spin around here and then he stop to show lissana is now wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers and her fairy tail symbol is now the color red.

koan: there you go, what'd you think?

Lizanna: I love it!

Austin: come edo lissana, time to say hello to your family again.

edo lissana: of course.

as they come back as everyone see is two lissana there.

koan: before you ask, the lissana was with you is the earhtland one.

Austin: let just say An angel drop her as a second chance and so here the real lissana of edolas.

Edo lucy: woah, is it really her?

Edo lissana: yep, you guys haven't change one bit.

As edo elfman and edo mirajane went and hugged her tight and in tears.

Edo elfman and mirajain: (crying) lisanna! Your back!

Edo lissana: I missed you all so munch, it all thanks to koan and Austin.

Edo cana: oh marvelous! Thank you so much austin dear.

Edo Juvia: thanks for bringing her back koany, now is time for a reward kiss~.

Koan: Koan: tacos! (Make a chicken noise) also lisanna, I activate your magic and even add new ones with yokais and some of mine as know you can feel the magic giving you info of it.

Lisanna: oh wow! Hey juvia let me on that kiss for koan!

Edo juvia: okay!

As they both give koan a kiss at each turn.

Koan: is nothing.

Austin: also everyone when this is over, you don't have to worry cuz your world will merge from earthland and that means you'll learn and unlocked your own magic!

That made everyone in the guild cheer loudly

Edo lucy notice , lunialle, alex and summer.

Austin: these 4 your looking at are made from me and my brothers and our counterparts, they look at us as their father and our girls who their mothers.

Alex:(bow) alexadner d ookami but i go al or alex.

Summer: summer d ookami (wave her hand)

Koan: and these twins are my kids too.

: (laugh crazy) yellow! Me ! (wave his aems up)

Lunialle: pleasure to met yall, I'm lunialle!

Edo lucy: oh hello there, they seem adorable.( look at Alex and summer)

Edo Juvia: (much koan. jr's face)arn't you a cutey.

Edo levy: (hugs lunialle) look at you being cute.

Edo Grace: oh such darlings!

Edo Mirajane: aw how cute!

Edo lissana: so cute!

Edo Cana: well arn't you mr polite.

Lissana: aw look at them.

Koan and wnedy turn to see a woman who seem liks an older version of wendy , a tall, young woman with ample b*** and long blue hair. Her attire consists of a very revealing cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points. Decorating the front of this top is a sky blue bow tied in the very center of her chest, and she wraps up her overall appearance with a pair of white capri shorts .

Edo boom: hey wendy that girl right there just looks like you.

Edo wendy: yeah you thinks so?

Edo max: now you mention it, they do look simialr.

Wendy: are you saying that's me?!

Koan: HOLY GOOMBA!

Sonic: woah her edolas self grown.

Edo Wendy then turn to austin and wink at him.

Austin: seem she likes me too.

Edo Wendy: sure do handsome~.

Wendy's thought: no far! I loved my koany!

As austin and koan the rest of the gang senses the enemy as they glared.

Scarlet: you felt that?

Austin: yeah, trouble.

Koan: something tells me they expect us to come.

Edo nab: we've got big trouble! The D-encorcer and the fairy hunter trio is here!

That made the edo fairy tail in shock.

Scarlet: what?!

Yozoara: fairy hunter trio ? You dont think laxylia and haruna...

Venom: seem dung have either corrupt them or make fake knock offs.

Austin:( sniff and shocked) oh shit! Is shadow!

Sonic: oh crud!

Edo boom: impossible! How could they track us down so quickly?

Edo Cana: those monsters from the kingdom, will they never stop hunting us?

Edo wakaba and Marco: i don't know we can get out of this one.

Alex: oh we will, junior how many d-enforcer?

: I smell only 20 D-enforcer around.

Alex: father mind if we take care of it?

Austin: (smile) of course, show them the power of our might.

Koan: make papa and mama proud! Show them the true madness!

Koan jr: (laugh madly) finally! We can strut our stuff!

Alex: now now, junior, we're here to put up a show for everyone.

Austin: oh and bring shadow with you when your done!

Summer: planning too.

Lunialle: time to get these bastards a right "warm" welcome.

As they are walking out they see 20 motorcycles vehicle of 3 wheels, ammos and color yellow, black and yellow colors and the symbol of dung's guild. Also a flying monster creature to see is scarlet look alike but her skin is pale white, black eyes and red pupils, along yozara color white hair and yellow eyes as they wear there fairy hunter outfit along a laxiya look alike who hair a ponytail and wear black top, a black and white straks sarong, black metal combat thigh and legs, gauntlet and holding a double blade spear along a guy with a pink armor and blond hair and even a black hedgehog like black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, has two spines on his back and a small tail. For attire, wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and Air Shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and red tongues. On each of his wrists and ankles he wears a single gold ring as he wearing a mask like device.

Alex: look like we found shadow and a loud of trouble.

Summer: is edolas mom and auntie but corrupted

: no kidding, (looked at the enemy) what's up docs?

D-enforcer 3: 4 targets imbound!

: no 100% ugly with a knock mom and auntie, including a pink armor girly boy.

?: hey! The name is Sugarboy!

Alex: girlyboy is more like it, so brining the watch dogs huh?

Watch dog 1: we was order by Dung.

Anti-edo Erza: and were hear for those cowardly fairy

: and we're here to kick your ass.

Anti-edo Erza: what bunch of brats.

and lunialle: your the brats!

Anti-edo Erza: no you guys are!

and lunialle: no you are!

Anti-edo Erza: no you guys are!

and lunialle: no you are!

Anti-edo Erza: no you guys are!

and lunialle:(smirk) no we are!

Anti-edo Erza: SHUT THE HELL UP! NO WE ARE THE BRATS!

and lunialle: Okay you guys win that argeement.

Anti-edo Erza: GOOD! Wait, AAHHHGG!

As everyone with a big screen watching this as they chuckle and laugh.

Koan:( anime tears) koan is so proud of them. (blow a piece of tissue)

Austin: there, your kids.

Koan: duh! Koan is koan aroumd the blood.

With Alex, , summer and lunialle.

They face the masive army with a smile on there faces.

and lunialle: time to go wild!

Alex and summer: is omni/dragon time!

They all charge in the enemies.

Alex: me and my sis will deal with the fairy hunters and shadow! Twins you deal with the army.

Summer, , and lunialle: right!

As Alex and summer dodging the blast of the atch dogs as they alter robot mode of torso like and wheels for legs, blaster cannons arms and widnow like and handle bars wings and faceplate and visor then they shooting at them but they dodge it and deflect it.

Alex: here we go! Fusion rider! Go!

Then a gamer driver appeared then pulled out the ex-aid gashat and a red and blue gashat with build on the picture.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X! KAMEN RIDER BUILD!**

As austin watching this, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Austin's thought: say what?!...

 **Back to the battle**

Alex place the gashats into the slots and open the lever.

 **LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! AGACHA! RABBIT TANK! RABBIT TO TANK BEST, BEST MATCH! YEAH!**

Alex then change into ex-aid but with a twist, his leftleg are red with a spring on it and his right is blue and has tank wheels on the foot, he still has the upper body of ex-aid bur has a red edge on the left shoulder and has a blue and red streak on his hair.

?: feace your eyes of kamen rider, (make his eyes glow blue and red) ex-ild! (strike a pose)

As austin watch his own son combine two different kaman riders as one, his eyes bulge while jaw dropped down and he fainted.

Juvia: darling! I'll save you! (splash some water at his face)

Edo Grace: my darling are you okay?

Austin: my mind was blown infinite times today, (jump up) I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SON! (anime tears)

 **With the battle.**

Ex-lid: let's get our game on and I see the law of your defeat!

Summer: sure, **REQUIP!**

As she change of a princcess warrior armor of flames like armor and her hair tide of a ponytail and have blue Phoenix like armor and have a broadsword feather like blade.

Summer: **AZURE PHOENIX EMPRESS!**

Scarlet: she can requip too?!

Levy: so amazing of our daughter have magic right Erza,(turn Erza) erza?

Erza is now tearing with joy as she make a huge smile

Erza: that's my girl

 **With the ex-lid and summer.**

Ex-lid jump up high and slam his blue foot at one of the enamys to send it crashing to the others, then he back flip from anti-Edo erza. As she thrust her spear blade at him but dodge it, she dodge her drop kick make the crater crack and change her weapon to chain wrapped around him. swing him around to hit many trees but broke free to speed dash to rapidly punch her then roundhosue kick her to stumble back.

Anti-Edo erza: grr, you annoying little brat!

Ex-lid: just getting started!

He then start to jump around and landed on brown bricks and continue to moving and strike at anti-edo erza making greater damage to her.

Anti-edo Erza: what the hell?!

Ex-lid: (cross his arms) this is the combined the power of ex-aid and build together to make the fastest and strongest attack formation ever created! **PLATFORM BAST MATCH!**

He then jump at her and slam his blue foot at her gut making a large imbacked making anti-edo erza spit out saliva and a little blood.

Ex-lid: that is the ridsr way! Something you never understand that potentail you fake auntie! **DRAGON MIXED FIST!**

He burst of red and blue Dragon flame aura like spinning then zoom in speed and punch really hard make a huge explosion send her flying and crashed down unconscious.

Ex-lid turn back to alex.

Alex: And that's how we do it.

With summer she is facing the masked shadow, anti-edo laxyia and anti-Edo Madoku.

Summer: so I'm facing my two anti-aunties? I know there infected but I'll cure them and so do you shadow.(heild her broadsword at them)

shadow then charge at summer as he requip into some like knight armor.

Shadow: chaos control!

Around shadow then stopped in time as he begin.

Shadow: requip!

He have a piece of a black knight armor then soon begin slash passed her 4 times and then he turn clash his blade to surprise is her moving as they clashing their sword running in speed and even dodging each other swings as everything went back to normal.

Shadow: **CHAOS SLASH!**

He then make a large green slash at summer, Summer then make big flame wave as the fast explosion send shadow crashed down then dodges the fairy hunter duo weapon slash and even they shot together their lightning and darkness at her but she spin around make a huge flaming blue tornado.

Anti-edo laxyia and anti-Edo Madoku: **THUNDERING OBLIVION!**

They shot a huged black lighting shower dosn but for summer.

Summer: **RAINING SPARROW! HOLY BLADES!**

She hit the ground with her sword make the Holy flame tornado erutped as huged lava with flames and steel spear blade come out. As the attack hit them mutiples time as they scream in pain as soon theu fall on unconscious as there evil corrupt aura left fhem and the fairy hunter duo turn back to normal as she walk on the unconious shadow as she broke the mask with her fist.

Summmer: there all three of them are done.

As Erza, Irene, levy, Juvia and austin cheered on alex and summer.

Erza: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!

Irene: that's our girl.

Levy: that is a perfect match son!

Austin: (tearing up more) I am so happy right now.

Juvia: you two are amazing!

With the seirnuyami twins

As riding on the watch dog while laughing crazy he lift his finger on fire.

: **FIRE DEVIL DRAGON'S BULLET THRUSTER!**

Firing so many flame bullet s at the other drones while cor lunialle as she make her skin turn pale white, demonstrated black horns, black crack marks on her eyes, wear a demonic dress mixed of a ninjaoutfit and have black claws and fallen angel and white angel wings.

As transformed into his demon formed but like his father except the skin light silver ,red and have his har spike down and a white halo and white demonic wings and shirtless and a tail.

Koan watch his kids forms.

Koan: so beautiful and amazing!

Koan jr charge at them as his arm engulf of magma.

: **MAGMA DEVIL'S HELL SLAMMER!**

He smash his fist to the ground of lava erupt the as engulf some of the d-enforcer then make gun mixed blade then shooting every single of the d-enforcer into pieces while lunaille raised her hand up.

Lunaille: **BLACK FLAMES GOD'S CHAOS BLADES.**

She engulf as an aura of a black figure with 3 faces and 6 arms.

Koan: (gasp) asura?!

Lunaille flashes as she suddenly walk passed then with her black fire blade then soon she unsheated then the d-enforcer burn on fire as million of card blades impale them as tbey got turn into ashes the twins turn back to normal and laugh crazy.

The twins: WE'RE SO FIRED UP!

Koan: AWESOME! ME AM SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!

Natsumi: (tear up) I am so happy of both of them.

Mirajane: there amazing kids!

Wendy: good work you two!

Cana: we're having a root beer party later!

Sticks: THAT IS THE MOST AMAZINGIST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!

Scarlet: my son and dauvhter is so stunning.

Yozoara: MOMMY SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!

As the twins carry the fairy duos and alex picked up the unconscious black hedgehog back to edolas fairy tail guild as they dropped.

Alex: we're back!

: hope you enjoy the encore. (Laugh crazy)

Austin: you two are amazing!

Koan: and lunialle you two was stupenious! Daddy have you rootbeer flaots chocolates!

and lunialle: YAY!

edo cana: oh my goodness, there amazing.

Edo lucy: pretty badass.

Edo levy: for ounce i agree with you.

Alex: anti-Edo erza must have retreat with sugarboy .

Lunialle: at least we save one

As edolas laxyia and shadow begin to wake up.

Sonic: shadow! How many finger I'm holding up? (come sloe to him)

Shadow: I'll give you a three to back up hedgehog.

Austin: thats him alright.

Sonic: (chuckle) same as ever.

Shadow get up rubbingl his head then looked at Austin and Koan.

Shadow: austin? Koan? Hmm (smile) it's been to long.

Austin: it sure is shadow.

Koan: yellow black sonic what doing?

Shadow and sonic: for the last time, I don't not look like him!/ he do not look like me!/ why people sometime got that mistaken?!

Austin and koan look at each other then back to the two blue and black hedgehog.

Austin and koan: right, keep telling yourselves that.

As the two hedgehog head down of depression clouds.

Austin: anyway, what happened shadow?

Sonic: yeah man, you was gone for so long like weeks.

Shadow: I was minding my own business of having a walk last night, I got supercious about a group of dung's rotten pets around carry some type of black and purple crystal. There another guy who i was shocked to thought it was koan with a changed looked but not the one i know, he spotted me with his senses him and albedo as this blitzwolfer form. I try to fight them off and escape but that koan thing K.O me down. At dung's labrat place and they place this device mask on me and then that's it, some i remember but other sometime a blurr.

Austin: I see.

Sly: well at least your okay.

Edo laxyia:(get up and look around and see scarlet and yozoara) erza! madoku! your alive!

Scarlet: hey ya lacyia.

We go by scarlet and yozoara.

As the fairy hunter trio hugged each other.

Yozoara: we're so glad your okay.

Dex-starr: Carla, I think you, jared and tiffany know about this place, no need to hide it, I can smell it and so do the boys.

As Carla, jared and tiffany as they found out.

Happy: what'd you mean?

Carla: well the truth is, us exseeds have a missions from the moment that we're born.

Tiffany: to capture any dragon slayer and bring them here by the anima.

Jared: first we never expected as since we felt home at earthland but never do their mission but thanks to the boys earthland is safe.

Tails: so that explain why natsumi and wendy first met happy and Carla as eggs.

Sly: hmm, I guess we need to learn more.

Austin: no need to be down you three, your with us and that all it matter as family, since you know what the next move.

Carla: we must go to the royal city.

Austin: yeah and might gonna called back up.

Austin and koan then make a whistle noised then what came in the door is the jokermoble. The cooper van and austin pull out his guitar and throw it up and ormadraga appeared roaring to the skys.

as erza, madoku, maya, aya, grace, and the joker came.

the joker: now that what I called an entrance!

Edo grace: another me?

grace: I look like a coat hanger ! at least wear so you wont fall over ! and get too hot !

edo juvia: finally a grace who understand.

edo levy: an earthland of erza and madoku, my guess they with Austin and this earthland is with koan.

koan: yep, (hug grace) my one and only snow angel!

Grace: koany! (hugged koan)

then she looked at edo juvia, edo cana and edo wendy as surprise her.

Grace: holy crap! this is surprise.

Cana: you called that surprise? Edolas me never drink a single one!

Ausitn: also erza and grace, guess who back?

Lissana: grace! Erza! is good to see you three as well!

Grace: lizanna?!

Erza: so it is true, your are okay!

Lissana: yeah and meet my edo me, let say same situation but luckly koan's dad help.

Austin: okay team, let's go to the royal city for good!

Make the edolas fairy tail guild shocked and surprise.

Sly: we're going there to defeat dung and the king including there allies right here!

Wendy: otherwise they can be conversed into magic powers, it that happen they'll be gone forever !

Edo wendy: I know this is what you last wanna hear little me, but I think is best to forget it, anyone who defind the king of edolas along powerful allies is dead, he have a mighty army at his backing call.

Edo elfman: there only so munch magic power in our world, there's not munch left of it, it wont be to long before we be completety run out.

Edo grace: is the king's greatest fear to keep all magic to himself, right big sis juvia.

Edo juvia nodded.

Edo juvia: that's correct, wish is why he order all magical guild to be disbanded, with dung you mention who assist, partoalling in the sky or land, hunting us down as well, even dead or alive.

Edo max: at first everybody try to ignore they order.

Edo boom: but the royal army and d-enforcer where too stronger together the fair unit start wiping out one way or another.

Edo max: our guild is the only one left.

Edo boom: and is not we escape on safe.

Edo boom: we lost our comrade form the royal army and the d-enforcer.

Edo jet: and our master, they killed them.

Koan's fist squeeze to make demon flames and Austin growl while sly , sonic and shadow show a stern looked.

Edo grace: we got our hands full just to be safe.

Edo droy: stay away form the king and dung if I was you guys.

The joker laugh really hard and so do koan , , lunialle, sticks and carnage.

Edo lucy: what's so funny?

the joker: you expect that we came all this way to edolas so you can advise us to quit because the king and dungy have an army? That's a killer!

Austin: not a chance (cross his arms) I have a reputation to hold, and this is going to sky rocket it.

Koan: exactly, this ain't our first rodeo, Austin and I fought way beyond war and dangerous enemies you can ever imagine.

Murry: by working together!

Sonic: yeah, me and my team fought egghead and tons of dangerous no matter who's a threat.

Natsumi: and I'm not afraid dung or the king.

Scarlet: I see how fairy tail does and it doesn't matter even what opposite.

Maya: besides, fairy tail fought two dark guilds that's the worst which is phantom lord and oracion seis.

Grace: and there no way in hell edolas be nothing but a wasteland with no people just because the king's greed and selfishness!

Madoku: we beaten dung many times no matter how strong they is, they have the army but can do it no matter the numbers.

Koan: I know how it is you guys but this is your guild as family, and family fight for it.

Austin: so you'll stand with us, or stand against us.

Bently: me and tails finally downloaded data and info all about edolas.

Tails: not to mention the royal city.

Austin: alright team let's do this!

koan: also don't forget aust, we gotta find luce, anna and Layla, me can smell them and luce telepathic us where she is.

austin: roger that.

the edolas fairy tail are shocked and awe to see Austin, koan and their team of fairy tail will risk to fight for what is right and they don't care, scared or not even nervous.

 **Meanwhile**

Narrator: this is royal city of edoles, headquarters of the joint chiefs of staff.

As soon sugarboy who carry the arm of anti-edo erza who wounds are treated with a young man with strange arrow-like eyebrows (shaped like clock hands), and has messy dark purple hair with one thick lock of white hair near the front right side; he also has rather long bangs that obscure his forehead. He wears a white uniform consisting of a long coat with gold trim and metal shoulder guards over matching pants and a dark green shirt, decorated with an olive green criss-crossing line pattern.

Then clockwork came then transformed into human sized then a robot formed with knight like cover, wings on the back, claws, head like an evil knight but have a mouth with sharp teeth.

Clockwork: seem bad news that fairy tail members survive from the anima and still have magic in this world.

Surgerboy: oh those guys gets in my nerves.

anti-edo erza: to think those four brats who are the children of the savage Nephalem and the Omni-rider, they will pay for this!

Clockwerk: indeed, did you get a look at anyone else?

Anti-edo arza: only the four, but I know the rest of fairy tail was hiding but seem they got protect and lost 20 D-enforcer,

?: holy crap! Have you taken a peak of that giant larcima? Is the coolest thing I ever seen.

Anti-edo erza: yes, but the larcima out there I check it out appeared out of no where, seem odd that it got raw magic but not the mage from earthland sucked in

?: I have no idea what happened but maybe we should try it again?

Edo-anti madoku: not really, (they turn to see edo-anti madoku came in) who know what these two boys and there allies can do this.

Clockwork: then perhaps we can use it, dung can boost it enough after deal with the enemies and then we can try it again.

Huges: no matter, what matters it this is going to be awesome

clockwork: (sarcasm and muttered) wow I hope he think it be woman of his counterpart earthland self is a girl.

Surgerboy: what do you mean by that?

Clockwerk: none of your buisness human.

huges: but did you how awesome this larcima is ? is like super mega awesome.

sugerboy: hmm super mega awesome.

anti-edo madoku: whatever.

?: miss anti-erza, miss anti-madoku when will you both wipe out the fairy tail guild?

anti-edo erza and anti-edo madoku: byro

they turn to a very short, elderly man, sporting a strangely shaped nose and large eyes. Aside from his horn-shaped eyebrows and the tufts of hair on either side of his face, he's completely bald. He also has some dark liver spots on his forehead and on the side of his head.

Due to his small frame, most of Byro's figure is covered by his decorated cape, which features a wide, adorned collar and two large medal-like ornaments on the front. Under it, he dons a simple dark robe with lighter edges.

Bryo: (dark chuckle) you two don't want to tarnish fairy hunter.

clockwork: to think 2 captain royal of the army, 2 fairy hunters, the chief staff of the royal army still inferior and cant even handle earthlands and their allies, they're stubborn and clever but annoyance of them to resist.

Bryo: fairy tail is the only magical guild that's not been disbanded, I realize is difficult to track down and consatliaing the rule his majesty and dung's patience at it end.

Surgerboy: no need to rush the ladies.

Huges: they think their tough, but those fairies and earthland fairies wont stand a chance against us, there toast you see.

Byro make that creepy laugh then a purple almost hit him make jump back from fear to see a humanoid creature with skin is deep-purple as opposed to the pure white of his brother. A distinctively more masculine, several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head, 3 toes, a tail. next is a robotic blue hedgehog like sonic, eggman, albedo, a big humanoind darker swamp green color monster with spikes on his back of a spine like, claws.

A black humanoid panther but he has a tall, muscular build similar to that of a human's. Later, this body is called his battle form. He has a white muzzle, small red eyes, and a scar running down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders, he wore a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely.

A humanoid lion but the main is black, beard and mustache, dark orange shorts with a yellow belt and an orange buckle. He also has a yellow coat with lion eyes along black fur with it.

?: pantherlily and I agree it was an annoy creepy laugh.

Eggman: and I thought my laugh is annoying.

Albedo: that at least not creepy.

Pantherlily: I agree, I had enough of that laugh of yours byro.

Anti-edo erza: there you are pantherlily, eggman, kraven, abomination and kraven.

Pantherlily: I cant stand the sound of it, it great my nerves.

Cooler: so we lost shadow and laxyia huh?

Huges: what's your deal man? You guys always walk around, well guess agi-

then beam almost shot him but cut some of his hair as he stay silent.

metal sonic: It's wiser to held your tongue boy.

cooler: so clockwork, you did some scouting?

clockwork: big time, seem if we cant have the fairy tail as larcima, this one we saw can be useful and along the chaos emerald, thanks metal and I it could power up this magic's world non-stop.

Huges: that will be cool as hell.

Kraven: wont be cool if you can fight against the enemy so dung might give help and a boost with that.

Abomination: he made a deal of offer to your king, so he can had enough power to crush the enemies.

Clockwork: and don't forget, the real erza knightwalker and madoku are alive.

Sugarboy: they are? That make them agiants us.

Pantherlily walk off.

Albedo: make sure you guys get prepare and search, cuz there coming to royal city.

As then clockwork walked off go to room meet the king and dung as he see a lean and short female whose face bears a distinct resemblance to a puppy, with a small nose and a green headgear possessing large, floppy "ears". She has brown eyes and long brown hair that is usually kept with a blue, spherical ponytail which descends on her right shoulder. wears a yellow dress over a dark blue, skin-tight bodysuit that runs from the middle of her forearms down to her shoulders. She wears white gloves on both hands and is barefooted. Running passed clockwork as they made it to see dung and a tall and slim elderly man with a very long, wavy grayish-white hair reaching down below his shoulder, with a similar beard going down below his neck to his upper chest, and a matching mustache. He possesses an elongated, rectangular face with prominent cheekbones, with a similarly elongated, prominent flat nose. His round eyes are circled by a series of wrinkles, vaguely reminiscent of square scales. Faust wears a regal, yet little garish attire, which is brown in color, possessing different shades. He sports a pinstriped brown coat, with buckled belts covering the lower part of each sleeve and lighter brown cuffs, each complete with an additional, matching buckled belt, over a darker vest, below which is a skirt-like cloth, possessing stripes similar to the ones on Faust's coat. Such a skirt is matched by a pair of light, baggy light pants tucked inside simple boots. Also sports a long, bright brown mantle covered in a rhomboid pattern, which comes with a short mantle covering his shoulders, this having white fur lining its edges, possessing simple decorations in its lower part and a collar consisting of many small rings lined up one after the other. Instead of a crown, covering 's head is a headgear reminiscent of a rounded mitre, which gets larger near its upper part, and is white on the lower edges and on the semicircular front part, but the same color of, cape on the rest. The semicircular part bears a black symbol reminiscent of a saber crossed with a musical horn, which has its smaller edge ending in a curl.

?: your Majesty! Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Your Majesty! (saluted) I just been told the enemies survive but will be able to excate the magic power from the giant unknown larcima in four days time at schedule.

?: giant larcima.

dung: report the detail clockwork.

clockwork: I saw the whole thing, what we heard that ookami and seinruyami along their allies survive the anima transporting them here, earthland nor any guild including fairy tail did survive too and never become one with the giant larcima. Anti-edo erza along the troop failed to killed the edolas fairy tail since that we're they at, we lost edolas laxyia and shadow who are free from your control.

Dung: I see, well then we need some more troops, strong ones at best, because with the limited resorses here on magical items and with the experiments with the items cracked, we need some canadites for casting magic themselves.

clockwork: I know what it can help along the use of the giant larcima, with your boosted up corrupt magic and power with these.

he pull a bag and throw it to dung and open it to see diamond color of silver, red purple, yellow ,dark blue, aqua and green

clockwork: the chaos emeralds.

Dung: hmm, those could work, but I need to experiment with them in order to perfectly boost up the lacrama and my corrupt magic.

clockwork: perhaps only 3, we should save some of the rest cuz if we use them all could let the boys get advantage.

dung: good, feral jester.

feral jester dropped down

Dung: teleport the rest at my guild

Feral jester snap his finger and teleported away.

Dung: also you know and be satafied that ryuko is here.

Feral jester: (chuckle darkly) yes, now I can bring out her old "friend", but even I'm shocked.

dung: of what ?

feral jester: my other brother konton sue to be here.

Dung: (grin) so it seem they remember the multi-omniverse, oh well I like to see those four brats try.

Feral jester: that explain it, when zack and ben was here, they msut be at the world with neb.

Dung: oh your leader huh? nice, I'll wish him good luck., (turn the king) also fuast your problem is over now since I have these. (show the yellow and aqua chaos emerald) with my power and skills along the two chaos emerald your world be unlimited along with your great power I give you. (smirk wider of sinister)

Fuast: yes, with your power there is nothing stopping us to make a world without limits! with everlasting source of magic power!

with the heros.

the joker mobile, cooper van and ormadraga along koan of his motortcyle with scarlet who wearing her old armor from edolas as they stop for a break of a plan to make since koan tell what he senses and spotted.

Koan left wendy have a piggy back ride as they see what natsumi is doing.

Natusmi: okay, hold still little guy.

she try to catch a lizard like frog that color pink.

Natsumi: gotcha(but it hop away) hey!

Carla: just what do you think your doing?

Cana: hey, it's natsumi your talking to.

Koan then look at the lizard frog as koan talking to it in some other language as he nodded to it.

Koan: uh-huh, we might be heads up, mama frog lizard no like.

Then a large pink frog appeared from the sand.

Happy: holy molly it huge!

Ausitn: alr-

Koan: no.

Austin: why?

Koan point to see edo lucy with a white light whip at the giant lizard frog while edo levy and edo juvia roundhouse kick it.

Happy: yay scary lucy!

Wendy: thank you scary lucy!

Koan: tsundere blonde! smart tinker! fighter water! nicely done!

Austin: why are you three calling them in poor nicknames?

Koan: cuz she a tsundere! And blonde! Tsundere blonde! other is smart and a tinker up and she fight well and have of water like your do

Austin: okay I guess.

Edo lucy: you think something that big like that put up a good fight.

Carla: may I ask what brings you three here?

Edo lucy:(looked at austin then blush to turn her head) um, I wasn't worried about you.

koan: told you, (turn edo levy and edo juvia) what about you two?

Edo levy: well thanks to the upgrades I don't need to stay behind, plus I want to see you in action koan~.

edo juvia: me too~.

Austin: you sure edo lucy? Because I don't mind since you rock of how you took down the lizard frog, very impressive.

Edo lucy: thanks, and I'm sure.

Austin: and I know some impressive techniques that you can use in your wrestle arsenal.

Koan: same here.

Edo lucy: alright big bro.

Koan: big bro? (title his head as edo lucy smile)

Edo lucy: yeah, I see you as a big brother that I never had.

Koan: sweet!

scratching his head with his foot like a dog and make a monkey noise, then peck the sand with his head.

koan: me a wood pecker! except with sand!

Austin: do you mean sand pecker dude?

Koan: no that from australia

Edo lucy: so austin, your kids are amazing out there, but what can you do?

Austin: well similar of course of kamen rider, transformed into aliens, built invention that impossible, randomize ability , half dragon god and this...

he turn into his based cursed sealed formed.

Edo lucy: that's nice, but wait since your the dad with your kids and your girls the mother makes me...

Austin: another mom? Sure I don't mind.

Edo lucy: okay then, never thought myself as a mom.

Austin: yeah and I admit of how koan with his earthland lucy, you do look sexy and love your weapon too, badass.

Edo lucy: thanks austy. (blushes)

happy: I wish we can introduce our lucy to scary lucy.

Natsumi: yeah I wonder what the real one reaction have.

Edo lucy roundhouse kick them.

Edo lucy: YOU SAY THAT LIKE I'M THE FAKE ONE!

Natsumi and happy: you are!

Grace chuckle see natusmi being hurt by edo lucy.

Cana: wow, this edolas lucy sure means business.

Grace: (chuckle) I like this lucy, she put the hurt on flame-brain here.

Carnage: Austin, venom, koan, there something I have to tell you.

Austin: what?

Carnage: I'm pregnant.

Koan:(eyes wide) woah! Great!

Austin: this is, so weird.

venom: I know it, is like how I made carnage, means I'm a grandfather.

Austin: that make it more weird.

koan: Austin, you weird of making the impossible , so embrace the weirdness and suck it up, cuz we travel around worlds and you know it.

Austin: okay, okay I get it, but when it come out?

Carnage: I'm think it gonna-blraaghh!

He exploded barf as a pile of ooze color of red and blue symbiote liquid.

Austin: um…

Ryuko: holy crap!

Bently: a new symbiote?

Then suddently it begin to morph humanoid a bit muscle, claws as the color red and dark blue coloration toward the bottom waist along hands mark lines, sharper teeth, darker green tongue, white flame eyes with black lines.

As the new born symbiote screech roar with 4 tendrils with spikes pops out of his back.

Austin: okay, that's new, so what now?

The new symbiote look around of new people even carnage and venom as know them as he title his head.

Austin: hi I guess you know us, you are?

?: T...T...Tox...in...Toxin.

Austin: well hello toxin.

Toxin looked around see carnage and venom.

Toxin: father...grandfather.

Venom: LOOK AT ME I'M A GRANDPA!

carnage: I AM A FATHER!

Toxin: Toxin reformed...without a host?

Carnage: yes but I'm host partner to koan, your grandfather is to some people but to Austin., you can pick.

Toxin looked around and see edo levy.

Toxin: can human...be host partner to toxin?

Edo levy: oh yeah, this is going to be awesome.

Toxin sniff around.

Toxin: three...celestial mage...blonde hair...(point at rock like city) that way...army...guards...metal robots.…

koan then dash to the rock city leaving a trail of dust.

Sly: that guy never stops.

Koan: KOAN COMING! LUCY AND LAYLA!

Koan jr and lunialle followed koan also leaving a dust trail.

Koan jr and lunialle: MOMMY!

Austin: well let's move!

With two cloak person and see is gajeel and velvet who spotted the rocky city.

Velvet: perhaps we should scout here, Austin said to be on a look out of enemies crawling around.

Gajeel: man, just our luck

 **Timeskip**

the group arrive at town and ormagrada turn back to a guitar, then they look around the place.

Austin: wow, this place is crouded.

Tails: according to this, this is the city of louen.

Edo lucy: your friends are good on what they do, are you sure they have magic?

Austin: of course, murry has bulk up, giving him muscular mass manipulation and can be stronger, bently and sly's magic that I have to keep secret.

Edo lucy: what about koan here?

Ausitn: as he got so munch and very unpredictable, weapons, mimic, devil slayer, god slayer, some dragon slayer, have many different personality as jokers, smarty and his dangerous one yet rampage, as koan is very beyond a lunatic, but a pure beast of both angelic and demonic, even he use to be a dangerous bad guy.

Edo lucy: really? Hey, you said you have a reputation, what is it?

Austin: to corrupted richman and royalty I'm called the "royal buster" meaning I destroy corrupted men in power.

Edo lucy: I see, what about you koan?

Koan: I was the most baddest villain in the world, but I wasn't bad because that what people called me, I was in no side, dung and my ex-girlfriend and bastard Jennifer made this, killed my little step sister and parents, non stop torture until they broke my sanity for good and I change a look, ryuko is my childhood friend, let say I was broken permeant.

Austin: dung did all of this, even that dick George killed my mother and auntie, dung torture me too and mutated me even koan too, I didn't go insane as seem I was strong but trying to endure the pain.

Koan: I know why I was gone insane and not you.

Austin: why?

Koan: (Sigh) smarty told me, a born Nephalem may be driven into insanity with two of the demonic and angelic personalities interfering with each other, whether it would be permanent or temporary. but not the personality a bit, my human side and two toher burst thanks of the torture along my life of some terrible and it all broke to pieces, (head down) permanently as I guilt of what I become.

Austin: my god...

Edo levy and edo juvia hugged him for comfort. 

Edo levy: oh don't you worry, the big bad dark dragon will pay for this.

Austin: so he done this too? Looks like I got the bottom one too.

Koan: (handle Austin a dragon fruit) dragon fruit?

Austin: (smile) thanks man (got it and take some bite of it)

Edo lucy: wasn't long ago that you buy and sale magic just like anything else, but then the royal army starting hunting down guild, for buying and sailing magic strictly forbidden, was even worst is to possessing it for a crime.

Toxin: numb greedy...selfish...no king.

Austin: when I get the chance, I will make him a commoner, showing him how hard trying to life a simple life really is.

Koan: and even using our family as his power batter, he sure gonna see hell, hey aust, you think koan is worthy and okay using dragon slayer magic?

Austin: I don't know, you can take down a dragon with just your bear hands, but you kind of lack the dragon's heart and the responsibilities of one, like take me for example, I don't have the dragon god slayer magic yet but I have different ones and god slayer, but I can make you a slayer style that can suit you.

koan: me already mimic fire and wind of dragon slayer.

Austin: oh nevermind , well it fitting of a beast like, or chaos dragon suit you.

koan: oh thanks.

 **with gajeel and velvet**

gajeel and velvet are looking around.

Gajeel: you think audtin and the gang around.

Velvet: yeah but we should wait for them, and you'll be lost without me.

Gajeel: he told us everything, good thing our magic work here .

Velvet and gajeel felt a telepathic call.

Austin: _**gajeel, velvet, this is Austin with the gang.**_

Gejeel: _**whoa!**_

Velvet: _**hey aust.**_

Austin: _**i have the plan to tell you two.**_

Gajeel: _**alright tell us.**_

Austin: I need you two to find both of your edolos selves and talk to them, cuz we need them to rally the people to believe in me and koan to show them the heroes we are.

Gajeel: alright then.

Velvet: we'll do, let ask some of the people.

Gajeel: they'll mistake us as them.

Velvet: we'll say is a look alike, just tracing the step there at.

Gajeel nodded as they go to find there edolas self.

 **With austin and Koan with the gang**

Koan: Edo levy, Edo juvia, if coming mind if i rename you two? So it wont be confusing with your earthland self.

Austin: same you edo lucy, if you want that is.

Edo levy: i dont mind.

Edo Juvia: of ocurse sexy.

Edo lucy: knock yourself out.

Austin: let see...hmmm Lea

Koan: for you edo levy, Veronica and edolas juvia for Anahita and edolas laxyia, shayla.

Lea: (smile) you know, I really love that name.

Veronica: same here.

Anahita: me too.

Shayla: I'm pretty fond with that name.

Austin: I'll go to the magic shop with lea and see what weapon i can do.

They nodded as austin and lea went there, also shayla hugged koan's arm.

Shayla: you know what I discover.

Koan: what is it sparky 2?

She smile sexy then kiss koan at the lip and break it.

Shayla: that your adorable~.

Natsumi: (snatch koan away) back off you laxyia double face! He's my king!

Then suddenly E.N.D.S Took over and so do Levathein.

E.N.D.S: back off, he's mine!

Levathein: no mine!

Shayla: natsumi? Grace? Why your voice sound different along different eye color.

E.N.D.S: we're there split personalities, I'm E.N.D.S.

Levathein: and I'm levathein.

Koan: they are but being they possed and share the body, also shayla, verconia and Anahita, I can give you devil slayer magic if you wanted.

Anahita: I don't know, can you give us some time?

Koan: that a remind when this is over.

Shayla: okay and I'll head back to help them.

 **Timeskip.**

Austin and lea are browsing around the shop

austin pick up some 4 weapon equipment.

Austin: hmm, wind device, flame sword, energy shield piercing guns and an explosive boomerangs launchers, edolas sure know how to keep it handy and good.

Lea: so how lucy is?

Austin: well oppisite like you but strong and a fighter too even along her mom and ancestor with her. (Hery eyes wide)

Lea: wait, your saying that the other me has her mom and ansester with her?!

Austin: yep, it be nice to have a sister and along mom too huh? You three be one big happy family as well.

Lea: yeah, I really wanted to be with my mom again., is been to long.

Austin: yeah i know, also since not only koan have an evil counterpart, but i have one somewhere in another dimension.

Lea: really? Hmm, so anything caught your eye yet?

Austin: hmm not yet, when it comes to building I'm kind of thorough.

Lea: I see.

Austin: also when edolas merge with earthland , dont you think to change it since it'll be confuse of two fairy tail guild.

Lea: yeah but let save that when this is over.

Austin: gotcha, i found it , excuse me sir mind if i buy these?

Austin pull out a whole armor arm with a wind device, gun carrier blaster, fire sword along a sheild with gun blaster attach to it.

Shopkeeper: ah, I see that your a man with many taists.

Austin: you can say that, how munch it'll be?

Shopkeeper: that will be 5000, but I'll lower it to 19 because I like ya.

Austin: thank you sir( pull out a bag of jewels for him and put the weapons into his pocket) I'll keep it safe.

Shopkeeper: thank you for your patronage.

Austin: your welcome.

As they exit out and the shop.

Lea: I'm surprise you can fit in your pocket.

Austin: yeah but you should see how koan's fur frame does.

Lea: anyway tell me more about this lucy person.

 **Timeskip**

at some cafe that lea laugh so very hard.

Lea: wait, your kidding I'm writing a novel? And a rich girl with magic keys!

Koan: yes.

He heard lucifer calling in telepathic.

Koan:(telepathic) _**luci! Me was so worried!**_

Lucifer: us too, but can you do us a tenny tinny favor?

Koan: yes, anything!

Lucifer: can you please get us out of a mess we're in? we're being chased by guards but we're fighting them as we need some back up.

Koan: Sure and meet lucy's edolas counterpart.

He let lucifer take a look of her and her outfit.

Lucifer: oh god! What the heck!?

Koan: that's lucy ahsley but rename lea, opposite of her personality.

Lucifer: I see, can you give me an outfit like her koany?

Koan: sure my sexy devil queen!

?: there they are!

?: corner off the area!

Austin: royal gaurds.

Levathin: they found us!

Carla: how they find us?

Koan pounding his chest and jump up and down of and ape and monkey like turn into apenite , locked his cannon to blast meteor energy at the gaurds then make and explosion send them flying , he jump swing around building and jump around to find Lucy, Anna and layla.

Lea: hey where is he going?!

Austin: ah just leave him to do his thing, in the mean time.

Austin the n lifted two tables and throw them at the guards.

Austin: let's move!

The gang get in the joker mobile and the cooper van to drove off but in cloaking device to turn invisible.

Lea: neat rides/

Sly: yep, full of tricks.

E.N.D.S: Let's follow koan, I think he know were lucy, Anna and layla are.

Sly: yeah, **THEFT!**

Then sly made his arm a shadow and snatch the guards staff's and there money.

Austin: uh sly can we try to avoid.

Sly: Is what i do sue me, now let's move.

As they drove out as they hide.

Austin: me, lea, happy, E.N.D.S, wendy, verconia, Carla, and erza will find them.

As they exit out but they heard lava explosion as the guards screaming in pain and agony while and ape noise.

Austin: that's koan! Let's go.

Lea: remind me not to pissed him off.

Austin: notice.

As they went and spotted apenite with lucy ,anna and layla which surprise the group even apenite beat all the guards into a very badly bloody pulp as he roar loudly pouding his chest.

E.N.D.S let natusmi back in charged.

Natsumi: lucy?!

Lea: the other me?!

Austin: layla! Anna! You two are okay!

Anna: austy? (start to get angry) YOU BASTARDS GET OFF OF ME! I HAVE A DRAGON TO TAKE CARE OFF!

Anna then beat the crap of the other gaurds then dash to Austin.

Austin: oh shi-

She tackle him in a hug.

Lea: wait my ancestor love austy too?!

Anna: oh I miss you so much!

Austin: me too anna, meet lea Ashley, who is Lucy's edolas counterpart.

Anna: oh hello~!

Lea: is nice to meet you and get off of him!

Anna: no! (pouted)

As they both glared eachtoher.

Apenite: let's do this lucy and Layla!

Layla: yeah! **BEAST DRESS! CLAWSER!**

Lucy: **OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCOPRIO!**

Then scorpio appeared and layla's clothes turn furry and she pop a tail on the dress, fur arms appeared with build in claws and she is wearing wolf ears.

Scoprio: wicked!

Apenite then turn back to koan as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory

Scorpio make a sand storm around the gaurds as Layla speed dash all the guards even spotted D-efourncer watch dogs but she slashes them all to be frozen, while koan laughing shooting all of the guards and the D-enforncer.

Koan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Austin joined in as he pull out the gashacon Managam and fired at the guards and the D-enforncer's

as koan turn into his half demon formed as Austin turn into his base cursed sealed formed as they both speed slashes around the guards and D-enforcer , koan grab ausitn's bandage to swing him around then he turn his hand into a big spike mace to wreck them and ausitn grab koan to threw so he do a spin dash to the enemy as the two brother doing a hand to hand combat along kick boxing taking some them down in a tag team work as they back flip and the two brother puff their mouth.

Austin: **THUNDER DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Koan: **LIGHTNING DEVIL'S RAGE!**

They breath out a Thunder and lightning beam form their mouth as it hit the guards and D- enforcer cause an explosion

lea's thought: unbelievable.

verconia's thought: that's how strong together?

as for Anahita and Shayla watching from the cooper van and jokermobile are awe too.

Anahita: amazing, they took them out like nothing!

Shayla: so this how they defeat evil.

then ausitn and koan turn back to normal and so do Layla.

koan: the close is clear.

Austin: for now.

Scorpion: sorry to skip out on you but I have a hot date with aqurious tonight, later. (he poofed out)

koan: (hugged lucy and Layla) me missed you two!

Lucy: me too koany!

Layla: yeah! good think Lucifer contact you.

Austin: great to see you two alright.

Lucy: hey you guys!

As lucy and Layla spotted lea which surprise them.

Lucy: that's me!

Layla: another daughter!?

Koan: meet edolas lucy but she now go to lea Ashley for now, lea meet your earhtland counterpart and your mom.

This made lea cry a little then she run to layla and hugged her as Layla smile then comfort her.

Layla: is okay sweetie, I'm here.

Lea: mom… I miss you so much.

Layla: I know, say hello to your sister, lucy.

Lucy: sister? Awesome!

Lea: I like that!

Koan: guys we got sky watchers!

they turn to see blue ,green and white jet like bird of fighter jet flew by then turn into their robot mode of wings of the back and including the jet nose at the back and they have helmet along wings like and glowing red eyes and legs along cannon arms with claws.

Then the guards came by as well.

Sky watcher 1: we have you now!

Guard 2: they're they are right there!

Natsumi: we got this! Ready wendy!

Wendy: yes, I wanan show my new moves koany taught me.

Natsumi: alright! **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!**

Wendy: **SKY DEMONS ROAR!**

As they breathe fire and wind make a flaming wind power to blow them flying then wendy run up.

Wendy: **SKY DRAGON'S IMPACT FIST!**

He punch the sky watcher cause the impact blow every of the sky watcher to pieces then wendy begin to run but in air.

Wendy: **SKY DRAGON'S AIR WALK!**

She begin to run as her legs cover in wind blow.

Wendy: **SKY DRAGON'S RAZOR TAIL!**

She roundhouse kick 4 times to make a huge sky blade wave at the guards and the Sky watcher send the flying in speed as wendy land down.

wendy: **SKY DRAGON'S PARSING CLAW!**

Natsui: **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**

Then they throw there attacks together to make a huge ball of flame-wind as exploded send the enemies defeated.

koan: (thumbs up) nicely done you two!

Carla is awe and shocked while eyes bulge to see wendy fought them with new moves.

Carla: wendy, how… what…. I… (fainted)

Koan caught her.

Koan: wow, she must be so surprise, it make her fainted.

Lea: gotta say, it quite awesome those two did, and to think this natsumi have a lot of guts.

Koan: alright guys, let's get the fuck out of here, and go somewhere not be caught.

Austin: right!

They hopped in a cooper van and the joker mobile to drive out.

 **Timeskip**

they made it to a hotel.

Austin: we should be safe here and spend some night, (make a duplicate to go somewhere) my duplicate will work on the weapons I bought from the shop.

Anna: looks like your still have that inter side do you austy?

Austin: of course, and these weapons are a whole new challenge for me.

koan: how'd you three got separated from us?

Lucy: we wanted to go with you as much as we wanted, guess the transport accidently slipped out.

Layla: we got there safe and track your senses.

Anna: even the edolas jellal made it out.

Austin: that's good.

Then tails and bently show a hologram map of the place and location.

Bently: okay, with the schismatics that we got for this world so we can plan or next moves.

Tails: this map can help us lead to where and not to mention the symbiotes trio can detect the enemies.

Ausitn: how about we fake get capture.

Koan: yeah, an element of surprise would be nice and we crash the tower and meet those douchbag, also bad news when me senses, dung have all 7 chaos emeralds, he using two of them to powered up something big for faust along his magic and experimenting it for something soon.

Austin: I see, this is bad.

Sonic: no kidding, with all seven chaos emeralds in this hands.

Shadow: he can corrupted them and use them to destroy anything.

Knuckles: we need to stop him and nab the emeralds.

Sticks: but how? we're out matched by power level!

Amy: hmm, I think we need some more help, some unexpected ones.

Koan: how about the master emerald? and some of the allspark fragment along joker!

Joker then pull out the master emerald out along the allspark fragment.

The joker: surprise!

Austin: perfect! I may need the all spark fragment, I got some machines that are ready for transform.

Koan: wait! Use this! (some fossil dragonic like) predacon fossils and thanks to my dad ,he know what to do as he speerated the transformation of the emeralds, now the super emeralds merge with the sacred magic and power as one, even help summon beings.

He pull out the super emerald as everyone smile and gasp of hope.

Sonic: koan, have I ever told you that you and austin are amazing?

Koan: a lot and also since you did the fusion with shadow as shadic, why not a different fusion?

Shadow and sonic: a different fusion?

Austin: yeah, me and koan did a fusion version, (show a potrara earring) when I put this earring on my left ear and koan's right ear ,we become Kustin D serinuyami , and the fusion dance technique , if we both did a fusion dance we become Aoan Kasai Ookami.

Shadow: hmm, its not like I'm going to fuse with this faker again.

Austin: right(sarscam)

Koan: you'll never know when, cuz it might come in handy. (his monkey tail pop out and swifting)

lea: wow this is nuts.

They see lea with her hair down and a towel wrapped around her as Austin blush a bit, koan have no effect but title his head while his monkey tail wiggle, amy and knuckle cover tails' and stick's eyes, sly whistle but carmetila smack him, bently's glasses fall down while blush, the murry's ears steamed out, the joker grin crazy and laugh, venom, carnage and toxin jaw dropped down, sonic and shadow are amaze a bit.

Lea:(smile) she just like me, we even got the same freckle on our bums.

Lucy: ah! What are you saying I don't have freckles anywhere!

Cana: (grin) this lucy pretty bold.

Erza: I'm quite surprise.

Verconia: (groan) blonde ape always try to flirt to any boys.

Levy: why are you doing?!

Wendy: wait scary lucy, you forget there boys in the room!

Lea: I can see them fine half pine, is just I don't care.(grin and cross his arm)

Lucy: you should!

Koan's monkey tail swift around look at lucy, austin's dragon tail pop out starting to wag a bit then look at lea.

Happy: talk about a major duplicalucy.

Carla: tom cat you cannot speak of the rest of the journey except dexy.

Dex-starr: well, is like seeing a mirror.

Lea: you see something you like austy?(smile seductive) I'll show you more~.

Lucy: don't dare! Only koany! (turn to koan as she smile sexy) you like~?

Koan nodded while natsumi just snorted.

Lucy: (looked at natsumi) hey, what the heck are you laughing at? (Smirk)Oh i get it, your gonna poke fun of me cuz my sister have better figure is that it? Well if you wanna die today well be my guess !

Lea: hmph (smirk)

Natsumi: I was just thinking, you can wash your own back now.

Lucy and lea: she such a child.

Austin and koan whack their tails on natsumi's head, austin snap out of it and his tail dissapared.

Austin: what the? What the heck happen?

Koan: you stared at lea, seem you was amaze and stunning from her.

Austin: (blush and hides his face with his scarf) m-maybe.

Koan: you'll adjust, suggestion, lea, verconia, shayla, and Anahita can have new hair style, so wont be mixed up and confuse.

Austin: great idea, and It would give me a change to brush up on my haircut styles along anew makover.

Koan make verconia's hair is gained a more wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Anahita hair down with no curls and cut a little almost beneath her back, her bangs the same, her bang is like verconia and wavy down as is a little bed messy hair. Shayla's hair down and some spikes up but shape of flames like.

Austin made Lea's hair a little wild and cut a bit short along have 2 short ahoge and have an Orange streak.

Austin and koan: ta da!

They show a mirror for them to look at their new hair style.

Lea: now this is awesome.

Verconia: I love it.

Shayla: (smirk) same here.

Anahita: hmm, (smile) stylish.

Lea: (smile while turn austin) thanks austin, so, how about a kiss~?

Austin: sure, I don't mind. (smile)

Verconia: me too koany~.

Shayla: I wanna kiss from my king~.

Anahita: pucker up sexy~.

Koan: hotdog! okie dokie!

Austin softly kissed lea which made her moan softly, koan did the same with verconia, Shayla and Anahita, they moan and blush of his deep kiss.

Lea: _this is austins lips? There so good~._

Shayla: _koans lips are amazing._

Verconia: _more~. Want more._

Anahita: _more, I want more if his lips._

Grace: we should get some sleep and get ready.

Everybody nodded as Austin and koan see the edolas of lucy, juvia, laxyia and levy are thinking as they went to them.

Austin: we know what your thinking, we don't mind.

Koan: as long you show what it means we appreciate.

They smile as they hugged them.

 **The Next Day.**

Lucy: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Austin:(get up) what the hell with the shouting luce?

Lucy: I JUST CAN BELIEVE AT MYSELF! Lea just pack up and left us!

Austin: what? She told me and koan.

Lucy: but why they ditch us?! tha-

Shadow walk up to her, flick her forehead.

Lucy: ow! (rub her forehead) what that for shadow?

Shadow: wake up blonde! They didn't ditch us by the fear of our enemies! They going back to their guild ever since they and their friends witness earthland fairy tail and us fight strong army of foes! So that means if we got the courage to do that, and so can them, they gonna confess the rest of edolas fairy tail to joining the fight soon obviously.

Lucy: oh right. (blush embarrassing)

Koan: anyway we should head out.

Austin: yeah and oh sonic and shadow.

He toss them the rings color of red, blue, purple, yellow, white, green and aqua.

Sonic and shadow: the world rings?!

Ausitn: yep.

Austin's megatrix begin to scan shadow and sonic.

Megatrix: new D.N.A required, mobion form is now available.

Austin: sweet!

 **Timeskip**

 **With gajeel and velvet**

there are the bar sitting to get a drink when they overhear the tips and rumors around the bar.

Gajeel: no luck?

Velvet: na-day, I'll take some fresh air outfit

Gajeel: alright, don't get lost, I ain't babysitting when you get lost

Velvet: (smile) Babysitting That the other way around, cuz I thought someone who have bolt face in some brains know that I do need to be watch(poke his forehead which he blush a bit and flick her hair), I'll be back dog boy.

Walk off as gajeel felt hot.

Gajeel: _what a woman!_

As she getting some fresh air, she spotted a look alike of her who wearing a gray, red lines and black suit but reveal her cleavage and sleeves along fingerless gloves, 2 swords on around her belt , her hair seem a ponytail and a bit short and combat high boot. Some white bandages around her wrist and a torn like cape at the bottom.

Velvet: hello there.

As the edolas of velvet turn around and see her earthland self.

Edo velvet: let me guess, earthland?

Velvet: yep, nice to meet you.

Edo Velvet: same here, traveling alone?

Velvet: nah, some friends around and have a big lug in a bar, you?

Edo velvet: just taking a walk.

Vevlet: so what you do?

Edo velvet: some job as a huntress even around the gaurds but as long is not killing any guild member but dark ones.

Velvet: I see.

Edo Velvet: so anything you need?

Vevlet nodded and explain the whole thing why there here as edo velvet smirk.

Edo velvet: I think I can do that.

Velvet: thanks.

The turn to see gajeel along his edolas self who his hair is shorter and is curly. He wears a dark blue suit with a red tie and a matching hat. He also wears a pair of glasses and, does not possess any piercings except for the studs on his ears.

They walk out.

Velvet: hey there lugnut.

Edo velvet: hey there freelancer.

Velvet: hey there lugnut.(tuen edo gajeel and thought) wow , never thought this gajeel have no bolt in face and dress nicely.

Edo velvet: hey there freelancer(turn gajeel and thought) so that earthland gajeel huh? Who would've thought he look rip and major guts in fighting.

Edo gajeel: greetings velvet, I see you met company.

Edo velvet: you can say that.

With austin, koan and they others.

Lucy is happily walking with koan while holding a book and hug his arm and koan eating a cherry Chunga.

Koan: kaon make sunshine happy, with good book. (She kiss his cheek)

Lucy: thank you so much koany.

Natsumi: so what book did koan end up buying anyway?

Lucy: a complete history of Edolas silly.

Kayla: yeah don't you wanna learn about this amazing world?

Austin, Koan, tails, amy, and bently: I do. (Raised their left hand up)

Lucy: okay! You said that knowlege is power? Well this book got tons of it! For example it got tons of history of fearsome tribe of exceeds.

Koan: exceed good.

Venom: sky ship everyone!

Maya: we got company too.

Aya: two of company!

Lucy: what the?

Carla: look above us!

Up in the sky is a giant airship is flying above them as they see riding is clockwork and metal sonic which shocked austin and the cooper gang of clockwork new and improve reborn look.

Austin: holy hell! Is that really clockwork?!

Sly: no… way…

Bentley: this is impossible!

Murry: SWEET STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!

Carmetila: my god.

Team sonic looked at metal sonic.

Sonic: metal sonic too huh? I figure he'll come here.

erza: we must hide, we cant be spotted yet!

the team nodded hide behind the wall watching what the enemy is doing.

Metal sonic: make sure to get that giant larcima.

Clockwork: be in the lookout for fairy tail, bring them alive!

Austin: looks like there talking about the large lacrama at the top.

koan: no kidding, sonic and the gang deal with metal sonic, you and the cooper gang deal with clockwork.

Austin: sound like a plan.

then suddenly something came to ryuko and kick her.

koan and senkustu: ryuko!

as she dropped groaning as she looked and eyes wide as feral jester while he grinning.

feral jester: long time no see, childhood friend, miss me?

Ryuko: your koans evil side, are you?

Feral jester: more or less, his inner dark heart he never have and abandon, I see your partner again with that walking pile of getup.

Ryuko: and why is that?

Feral jester: memory serve looking at him pissed you off and me, and now looking at you two make me sick. (grew claws)

Ryuko: I regret that day ever since.

Feral jester: yes, to make it even, I'm gonna slash you to two,(grin a little and chuckle) consider this our rematch! Human life fiber!

Ryuko: don't call me that, I am ryuko seinaruyami!

She then pop her tap on her wrist of a red gauntlet then she start to glow with red stars while the clothes torn go around her make explosion swallowed her then come to show Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also change in appearance after his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings two in front, one in back, leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots and have her red scissor blade.

Feral Jester's and Koan's eyes pop out of their head as there jaws dropped and their head exploded.

Austin: damn!

Koan and feral jester's head regenerate and put their eyes back on but the wrong ones.

Koan: sorry there yours.

Feral jester: my bad.

They switch eyes and put them back on.

Koan: I remember how hot she look in it.

Feral jester: for once, Feral agree.

Ryuko: now then, let's do this!

feral jester: very well

he transformed into his half undead demon form, koan with ryuko side as he transformed into his angel formed

feral jester: but I'm not alone here.

koan: wait! You don't mean!

feral jester: yes…

Walking to them while humming a little tune is a teenage girl of medium height. She has long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are red ruby blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. Wears a Demonic Gothic-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves with spikes. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large purple hair bow and a skull eyepatch.

?: well, hello~.

Koan, Senkustu and ryuko: NUI!?

Nui: that's my name, don't wear it out, like my new look?

Ryuko: but you was dead!

Nui: was dead, seem some survive, and feraly here help me along dung make little ol me new and improve, (hug him and give him a kiss) thank you~.

Feral jester: is nothing.

Koan: you lucky some of a me, I felt you gotten stronger.

feral jester: I thank our brother for the warm up.

he unleashed black and yellow demonic lighting then koan unleashed holy fire as they dash at each other make a hugged explosion.

Ryuko: time to kill you again!

Nui: I would expecting another kiss from last time.

Ryuko: SHUT THE HELL UP!

As they both charged at each other nui draw her black scissor blade.

As for clockwork he felt and senses and so do metal sonic, they turn to austin, sonic team and the cooper gang along carmalita.

As they both jump down landed glaring at their enemies.

Clockwork: cooper, ookami.

Metal sonic: hedgehog.

Sly: clockwerk.

Austin: rust begs.

Sonic: hey metal

Clockwork: I know you all witness my return.

Austin: it make sense that dung remade the hate chip.

Clockwork: who said anything about fixing my hate chip ?

Austin: WHAT?!

Clockwerk: you heard me boy.

Sly: doesn't matter, we'll scrap you like last time

Clockwerk: (narow his eyes) not this time.

Murry: THE MURRY WILL SMASH YOUR FACE INTO A TIN CAN!

Bentley: you made me this way, but I become stronger then before, I will take you down!

Clockwerk: made you? That stupid police neyla of using me as my body but her lack of the power.

Austin: oh yeah i remember, she rename herself clock-la.

Bentyl: yeah me too.

Sly: she was a back stabber.

Carmalita: never like that girl.

Clockwerk: I thank you for got rid of that pest, clock-la is dead and forgot, the true clockwerk is back with vengence and reborn, so ley settle the score!

Austin: two questions, 1) how dose it feel of being controlled?

Clockwerk: I was never control, I was in a deep sleep coma, but memories data show me what happen.

Austin: and 2) is that an anvil? (point up)

Clockwerk randly catch it then begin look at and make it poof.

Austin: what the fuck?!

Clockwerk: you think I'm going to-

then another anvil hit his head but suddenly he ate it and chew spit it as bullets at austin as he duck quickly but he see a writing said " bite my shiny steel feather ass! Scaley reject!"

Austin:(growl) now that's not really funny!

Clockwerk: so who want to fight me first?

To his answer Austin, he appeared in front of him and slam his fist at him to send him crashing to a wall.

Clockwerk: (got up and dusted himself out to see he still not effected no damage) Very well then.

Sly: hey aust, don't hag all the fun.

Austin: alright, two us of versus him.

Sly: oh yeah.

Clockwerk: my favorite.

He appeared in front of them in surprise but not chance to react as clockwerk double punch them at chest make them cough spit and blood as they gag send them crashed in many building as they get up, austin appeared front of him but clockverk dodge every of his punch and so do austin as teleport behind him but he duck then wham his tail send austin flying and crash down.

Sly: (run at him) hey bird boy! Try this on for size! **SHADOW GAIL!**

He then swing his cane to make a shadow slash as clockverk held his hand to suddenly make gone as austin came it as sly's attack appeared cover in white and silver hit him send him crashed at sly to the ground.

Murry: **MUSCLE UP: CANNON PUNCH!**

He turn to murry as he caught his fist then lift him up and twirl him around fast as he getting dizzy.

Clockverk: let me borrow you.

He speed dash at sly and austin to use murry as a hammer to wham them 4 times at the ground and throw murry at the building.

Then bently use his rocket boosters to jet past him and slap clockverk's back and gone to a resonable clockverk break it off to seem in control as he turn to see austin, murry, sly charging as clockverk just stand there.

Austin: for rust beg you don't even have a heart or soul! So take this! **GORILLA PUNCH!**

He charge at him with the gorilla arm and slam his fist at him but clockverk punch his fist with his making a shockwave, he was going to punch his ribs but he hit his diamond chest.

Austin: **DIAMOND SIDE, GORILLAMOND COMBO!**

Then he punch his face with his diamond arm, breaking his head and his chest to make a hole make him stumble

Austin: sly! Murry! Bently! Now!

Sly, murry and bently: right!

Murry then made his hands in fire, sly then run to clockverk spinning his cane making it gold and bently planted explosive electric bomb.

Murry: **MUSCLE PUNCH: FIRE MISSILES!**

The punch hard and the explosion make clockverk torso, arms and heads exploded then he crashed down to the floor.

Austin: that was awesome boys, but bently, that was a gutsy move.

Bently: thanks.

As they heard laughter make them froze and eyes wider in shocked.

Clockverk: no heart nor soul because that is why I have no fear!

they turn to see his bottom waist of his legs get up then he regenerated quickly then back good as new then he do some little stretches.

clockverk: there we go.

Austin: HOLY FUCK!

Sly: he is flesh again?

Murry: holy meatballs!

Bently: grr, that wasn't enough.

Carmelita: chef, may I fight with you?

Austin: yeah, we are facing a monster.

Clockverk: enough isn't enough.

With koan and feral jester fighting demolishing of holy fire and demonic lighting blasting each other as it cause to make some dark clouds around nui and ryuko sword dualing each other, koan turn into elekomata and feral jester turn to dashslicer with some rusty bit lade, some expose bones as they both racing each other and biting and slashing as they tumble while natsumi and wendy dealing with the guards and sonic and the gang dodging of metal Sonic's explosive light missles.

Sonic: man, I never seen those before.

Knuckles: guess clockverk not the only one with new tricks.

Sonic: well we do! Let's go! **LASER!**

He going zig zag and so do metal sonic catching up but sonic spin dash kick his face send metal sonic to the ground as he make a blade claws try to slice him up but dodge knuckle's punch but whammed to the wall by amy's hammer.

Amy: gotcha yea! Here's another one, **HURRICANE SLAM!**

she spin her hammer to make a hurricane impact slammed send metal sonic crashing to many walls.

feral jester turn to see his allies in trouble as he chuckle, he duplicate himself into 2, the first one turn to quicklius but a horror like since his bunny ears on the left is broken, missing right eye, and badly scratch up and sharper dagger teeth and the second duplicate is lawkota who all black and white along gray, quicklius heatbutt sonic and lawkota tackle sly.

Undead Lawkota: you have the right to-

Murry: **THE PINK TORNADO!**

but suddenly murry see undead lawkota's mouth is deep to his fist and it stuck and felt the ooze acid burning his fist, then he scream loudly to try of shaking him off.

Bently: murry! Alright that's it!

Then suddenly to everyone's surprise bently jump out of his chair and touch the ground.

Bently: **HACK ATTACK: OUTLAW!**

Austin: woah! Is he…

Then the ground start to shake, the undead lawkota got shot and he crash to clockverk, then lots of molded guns morph from the ground and start rapid fire at both of them as undead lawkota eating all the bullets then blasting energy bullets.

Austin: move!

Murry carry bently out of the way then undead lawkota unleashed purple gas as it knock out make murry, bently, sly out cold but Austin luckly got camretitla out of the way but got shot at the chest send him crashed down as clockverk's gun blaster turn off back to normal as Austin got up glaring at them.

Clockverk: did you really think that will work on me? at least your out numbered.

as rumble sound everybody turn to see big army of tanks mixed trucks color dark gray, green and orange they transformed into juggernaut robot muscle with weapons and yellow visor and jaw like.

Ausitn: heavy units, ah crap.

Clockverk: farewell an-

a big energy black negative intense beam hit him as clockverk scream of pain blow half of his parts down.

Carmelita: nice shot.

Austin: t-that wasn't me...

then everybody and the cooper gang wakes up turn to the smoke to see who did it is non other then drang! along konton, neb and koanage with their hoods up which shocked everybody even see drang who fired that attack with his black crystal claw means save Austin's life.

Austin: IT'S ME!?

Koan: konton!

Lucy: hey it's konton!

Natsumi: but who are those two?

Erza: another austin?

Maya: whoa.

Happy: alright!

Carla: I can't believe it!

Dex-starr: that one looks like ben.

Jared: what the?

Tiffany: huh?

Aya: didn't see that coming.

Wendy: oh wow.

Cana: hey it's koanage.

Mirajane: oh wow.

Ryuko: who are they?

Lissana: um, who are they?

Scarlet: beats me.

Levy: He looks like austin.

Sly: hmm.

Bently: intresting.

Murry: bently! You can walk! And who are they?!

The joker: well this turns a chocking turn of events.

Venom: geez.

Toxin: who...are...they?

Grace: I have no idea.

Sonic: oh boy.

Amy: you can say that again.

Sticks: GAH! DUPLICATES ARE COMING FOR US!

Tails: there from another world?

Knuckles: I think so.

Yozoara: whoa.

Juvia: another austin?

Koan. Jr: uncles!

Lunialle: yay!

Alex: hmm.

Summer: intresting.

Irene: a dark dragon.

Layla: a dark mage.

Anna: and a dark god.

Madoku: wha?

Koanage: hey guys! Say hello to drangerous D ookami, Austin's dark inner evil from a different timeline and Neb nosynnet! the true leader of all evil ben but born from ben's different timeline.

Shocked everyone of what koanage said.

neb and drang silently turn to Austin and koan even turn Irene, nastumi and they other.

Neb: hmm, this is you?

Drang: of course it is you nenny, and there are more dragons here.

Neb: heh, so munch magic in this world.

Konton:(turn feral jester) hey look brothers, I know this rotten old brother our survive the explosion and ended up here.

Drang: well, well, feral, how the mighty have fallen.

Feral jester:(laugh crazy) neb,konton and drang, didn't know you listen to softy here.

Neb: only reason I'm here for something interesting and I'm go back to my own domain.

Drang: me too. (turn to see erza walk up to him) hmm, erza scarlet I guess.

Erza: yes.

Drang: something you need?

Erza: (glared) what are you doing here?

Drang: a fair deal koanage made, if we was enemy I kill myself to let that walking dodobird of scrapmetal lived.

Erza: just don't try anything funny.

Drang: No promise yet.

Neb: konton and koanage the army, drang the ship along assisting them.

Konton, koanage and neb: got it!

Konton turn his guantlet into blaster, koanage pull out evory and ivory as they make a huge fire power shooting the entire army and heavy units while drang shot a tiny sphere to the ship cause the explosion while neb lift his hands to lift all the enemy of the guard and heavy unit to the air as he squeeze his hands they exploded into dust of pieces make everyone awe and shocked.

Koan and austin: HOLY FUCKING DAMN!

Neb: why you so surprise?

Austin: wait, this doesn't bather you even the slightest?

Konton: nu-uh.

Drang: same here.

Koanage: me with them.

Feral jester: agree.

Alex and summer in kids formed hugged drang by surprise.

drang: huh?

alex: you did awesome uncle drang!

drang frown and narrow his eyes as he raised his hand as alex and summer closed their eyes expect they get hurt but suddenly he ruffle and petted their heads.

drang: meh, is was notihng, you two did wonderful of fighting the enemy, I'm impressed.

That made neb, koanage, feral and konton drop there jaws to see draig like this.

Drang: what? I may have of dung's powers but I'm still Austin in different ways, is a dragon thing.

Konton: this side of you I never thought to see again.

drang: you did the same with your nephew and nieces too.

Konton: good point.

Then as metal sonic quickly spotted the laricma and teleported it away as clockverk retreat then watch dogs and heavy units been summon.

ausitn: crap! Looks like we should head back

they all nodded as they hop the joker mobile, and cooper van but suddenlty for koan, austin, Natsumi, happy, dex-starr, lucy, grace, erza and wendy they see a fast car color red and two wheel even the symbol of fairy tail on top of the roof.

natsumi: what's that?

koan: me know, but koan like that car.

?: lucy thought you needed a lift. Hop in!

Austin: sly, you and the gand follow the car!

Sly: right!

Koan: me wanna get in fast car!

Koan, austin, Natsumi, happy, dex-starr, lucy, grace, erza and wendy hopped in.

?: fast your seat belt kids, we're going far! **GO FIRE!**

The car's wheel burst of flames drive off in speed.

 **Meanwhile**

Edo gajeel and gajeel are having a discussion even velvet and edo velvet drinking their drinks.

Edo gajeel: so to summarize, you were sent here this world by one mr. mystogan with nothing but a simple explanation and the shirt on your back?

Gajeel: that could sum up my entire life up to this point. Getting used to this place ain't no picnic I'll tell you that much.

Edo gajeel wrote it down on his note.

Edo gajeel: this is gotta be the most bizarre story in my career.

Gajeel: seem you make yourself quite an upgrader around here, so how you met this velvet?

Edo gajeel: well, she's my adoption sister.

velvet spit her drink and gajeel almost fall down from his chair.

Gajeel and velvet: ADOPTED SISTER!?

Edo velvet: well duh, are you two adopted sibling.

Gajeel: no we're just friends.

Velvet: yeah, friends.

edo gajeel:(sit down on a chair) oh I see, anyway invesagtor is reporter is my life call, seeking out truth and lighting the masses.

Gajeel: (turn Edo gajeel) truth ain't an easy pill.

Edo velvet: so tell me what you do around sometime me?

Velvet: well let see, I walk around my world and let say go to fighting and met other people and good friends along.

edo velvet: hmm that's nice.

Velvet: yeah, do you have a wolf arm like me?

edo velvet: well yeah but it now remade by my sword, it got broken.

velvet: I see, I say these two guys getting along well.

Edo velvet: yeah, I'm happy to see little gaje making friends for once.

velvet:(snicker) little gajeel?

Edo velvet: I'm the older sister.

Velvet: well nice to look after him, cuz my gajeel will be lost without me.

edo velvet: (giggle) agree.

Then the two gajeels are gettign along like brothers.

edo velvet: so your saying when this is over, our world will merged to your world?

velvet: yes, which means every edolas people will unlocked their own magic and their weapons and object be unlimited.

Edo velvet: oh that would be a dream come true.

velvet: I know, and I always wanted a sister.

Velvet: me too.

The two velvets did a fist bumps.

 **Timeskip**

they see the guards groaning in pain and they get up begin retreating and some demolishing building.

Velvet: safe to say our friends perhaps have a party with them.

Edo velvet: I see, we'll keep you two updated.

Gajeel: but they be causing trouble soon.

Edo gajeel: yes, we'll let you know when the moment have strike.

Edo velvet: I'm well as a huntress to not get caught.

Edo gajeel: I got contacts everywhere, they cant scratching their nose without me knowingabout so keeping task about it'll be easy.

Gajeel: we're counting on you, we lie low as our friends around here let you know.

Edo gajeel: well, until then.

Edo velvet: seeyah around sis.

Gajeel: don't keep us waiting.

Velvet: (smile) you too, Nayla

they both go there separated ways.

 **Meanwhile in the desart!**

as the jokermobile and the cooper van drive along the fast car.

happy: we made clear get away and now we cruise right a cross this desert!

Austin: we owe one.

Grace: hot ride you got here.

Lucy: thanks a lot for the ride.

Wendy: yeah you just save our lives.

Natsumi feeling sick right now.

Koan stick his head out of the window with his tongue out.

?: no problem, my pleasure, my wheels are way faster then that piece of junk airship.

Austin: I gotta say , I'm very impress of this sweet ride.

?: thanks hot stuff, ha then again there isn't a vechile couldn't leave a dust.

she put her red google up as everyone see a natsumi look alike but except wearing a red and yellow line unzipped up collar up jacket with flame sleeves and black top and wearing black shorts along brown knee boots.

?: I'm kinda of a big deal out here, they called me the fire ball.

Everyone: NATSUMI?!

Koan: HOLY DEMON FUCK!

Natsumi: uggh, is me.

Austin: damn!

Lucy: this is crazy, I mean, your nothing like our natsumi.

Edo natsumi: and your not like my lucy, except for the looks of course. (Turn grace) grace right ? about time this one here wearing something less unlike my grace.

Grace: don't remind me.

Edo Natsumi: and erza, wow even you look fearsome but very different, they told me your is now good, that's all the help we can get.

Erza: a pleasure.

Edo natsumi: so is puke face back there is your me talk about pathetic.

koan: she no good in vehicle but outside she good fighter, hot cherry ! switch your slayer mode into devil slayer.

Natsumi: oh right, I forgot.(as she switch her magic) ah that better.

Edo natsumi: just don't ruin the reposlry alright? I cant imagine, they wouldn't call me fireball cury wizard if I toss my cookie just some sitting in a car.

Then they heard a noise they turn to see 6 heavy unit, 4 watch dogs and at the sky is 10 sky watchers.

Edo natsumi: hmm?

Austin: I know it have magic fuel since it different from my world of gas.

Koan: S.E, means self-energy at earthland we transferred magic power to the fuel of vechile but me, ausitn and natsumi have unlimited energy as we're gonna boost our fire to your ride.

edo natsumi: (grin) now that what I love to hear, (turn ausitn) alright austy, let it rip!

Austin: oh this is going to be a blast.

He then slap his wrist and change into an orange and black blob and he has the megatrix on his chest.

?: **MEGALOAD!** let's upgrade this thing!

Then he merge the cast far as it begin to morph, the inside and outside start to turn orange and black, then large blasters morph of the top of the car as it's still driving, it starts firing at the engine.

Edo natsumi: oh hell yeah! No doubt about what my lucy said about you.

Megaload: thanks.

Koan: hey bro, make sure don't hog all of it.

Megaload: why's that?

Koan: cuz me and our OTHER Brothers joining in.

from the road the four brothers are catching up to the group koanage riding a motorcycle, konton in his levatron prime formed in vehicle mode while drang is riding what appears to be a mech but it's a black wolf themed one but it's black and gray and it's on car mode and neb is riding hellcharger.

Megaload: IMPOSSIBLE!

koan: what wrongs A-men?

Megaload: um… koan, before I tell you, you and everyone in this car promises to never tell anyone, ever.

koan: depends what the hell your freaked out about.

Megaload: that mech over there that drang is riding on, that is no ordinary mech, its… a mechabeast from the world bellow our feet.

koan was quiet with a blank looked.

Megaload: koan?

koan: Austin, it hurt that I understand you kept secret from to make everyone safe cause it's top secret and didn't tell your brothers and cant trust madness, which means...KOAN OUT BITCH! KOAN HUG ROBOTDOGGIE! (Jump out of the window) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: KOAN!

Koan trip, stumble get bump and hit by the D-enforce while laughing insane, then koan landed on the sky watcher.

as koanage bring out his ivory and evory to shooting the watch dog along levatron brought missile to fired, drang bring out a sniper rifle to shoot at them, and neb make a mini machine gun energy bullets at them and megaload blasting them with his blaster, destroying all of the D-enforcer as koan jump at drang's back.

Koan: Ohh robo doggie! me wanna pet it!

Drang: GET OFF OF ME YOU LUNATIC!

He then make koan spring at the incoming D-enforcer as he crash to another of an explosion , then he pull a dark gray shotgun.

koan: say hello to my little friend! it name is Revenant! hahahahahaha!

He shot at the 5 sky watcher then he sat on the hellcharger's roof.

Koan: yellow nebby!

Neb: get out of the damn roof you idiot!

Koan: not yet! me use kablooey!

He pull out a firearm then shoot a lot of needles at the heavy unit and dog watcher then koan jump at the D-enforncer and make it explosion as to see the D-enforncer is clear but one as there gone now then the joker mobile, mechbeast, cooper van and the fast car stop then koan stumble and crash down rolling the floor while koan laughing crazy.

Koan: Awesome ride ever! do it again! (he got up and stretching and dusted himself)

megaload: please never do that when I tell you a secret.

Koan: no promise, but think about it, also never say out loud cause the gang heard it.

Megaloaud: damn it I forgot. Well make sure you guys keep this.

They nodded as megaloaud got off the fast car then turn back to Austin as everybody exit out of the car.

Austin: phew, that was a rush, well scene your keeping this a secret koan I want you to meet someone.

He then pulled out a small orange slug with yellow lines on the head and fire destine on his belly.

Austin: koan, this is an infurnus slug, I call him burner.

Koan: yellow sluggy what doing?

He waved at him then burp a little then smile at him.

Austin: you sure take a lot from burpy, huh little guy?

He nodded and hop on his shoulder.

koan: haven't see them in a while.

Austin: you know them?

koan: duh? I invented those know dinosaur like, the one you ran into.

Austin: oh yeah! Wait you built them?!

Koan: some of them and I let them go.

Ausitn: okay.

Scarlet: koan what you did was really crazy.

Koan: it what koan do.

Austin: so neb, what koanage make business for?

neb: that an Balor's Magical Eye and drang wanted the mecha beast along the dragon larcima, so we got what we wanted from the airship drang destroyed.

Austin: I see, well thanks for the help.

neb and drang nodded as konton teleported away but Austin notice drang give a small smile and clank laugh at him before he vanished give a thumbs up.

Drang: keep up a good fight, and I'll kill you soon at my world.

Austin: (smile) oh I'm planing on it.

As Austin notice on the ground is a new kamen rider build system on the box.

Austin: hmm, what's this?

He picked up the box and opened it, it revealed a red camara-like device, a can with builds face on it and a long bottle with two switches, underneath them is a blue driver with wrench on it and has a tub on the other end, with it are two jellybags one dragon and the other robot.

Austin: holy fuck berry's! (put it in his pocket)

Edo natsumi: thanks for the boost guys, cuz without you since magic are limit resource ,that means magic fuel are equilty limit. also I don't wanna use it too munch but since fairy tail change location it'll be easy to make it in time.

Natsumi:(got out) hello solid ground! I come back to life!

Edo natsumi: I'll handle this to you me, she know when the time to move on, (push wendy, lucy, carla, grace, erza and happy out) now then, get out, (turn Austin) thanks for the upgrade hot stuff, gotta say I like your style.

Austin: (Walk inside the car) is nothing, but now I upgrade the boost will be enough. (edo natsumi smile sexy at him) why you looking at me like - oh boy.

Edo natsumi: this~.

She grab his scarf to pull him into a deep wet kiss as he felt her tongue as he blush a bit then break the kiss as she giggle a little.

Edo natsumi: your really cute you know.

Austin: uhhh...(blushed hard)

koan felt a heart attack then he fainted.

Natsumi: KOANY! Are you okay? Say something!

Koan: (swirling eyes and pale) m-me know... not true b-but...fire drive...w-who fire cherry...kiss bro for real...f-felt unknown...

Natusmi hugged koan's head to her breasts and give him many kisses to his face to comfort him.

Natsumi: I'm here koany, I'm here.

Edo natsumi: if you want to take down the kingdom and the enemies I wont stop ya, just don't drag fairy tail under it, I only help you because of lucy,(eye on lucy) not you my lucy. I can never turn down my own sister when she ask for something, so thank her for the assist, I'll see what I do when I head back, for me driving is all that matter.

Natsumi: hey!

Edo natsumi looked at her earthland self as natsumi pull her out of the car make her surprise.

Natsumi: I wanna talk to you for a second.

Edo natsumi: no! Get your hand off of me right now!

Natsumi: sorry but I'm gonna have a nice heart-to-heart with myself.

Edo natsumi: no cut it out! Let go of me no! I can't get out of the car!

Koan: wait a nano bite...

Austin: is she...

Natsumi: now tell me...why don't you get car sick?

Dex-starr: cuz she don't have dragon slayer magic, duh.

Natsumi: oh yeah.

as everyone notice the out character of edo natsumi trembling in fear and in tears covering her face.

Edo Natsumi: w-what he said but I don't know why, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me.

Koan: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Rip his hair eyes as his eyes shrink and tongue out pointing at her.)

Austin: oh dear.

As grace, venom, toxin, carnage, cana, sly, murry sonic and knuckles begin to laugh so hard.

Grace: I can't believe that this natsumi is a wimp! Best day ever!

Natsumi: shut up! (turn edo natsumi) are you the same me from a minute ago?

Edo natsumi: (freak out) yes I'm the exact same girl but people say I'm a total different person behind the wheels.

Koan: fire driver is a fire chicken!

Austin: hey hey, (pet her head) it's okay.

Edo natsumi felt calm as she snuggle behind ausitn.

Edo natusmi: thanks ausitn that kind of you.

Austin: yeah I'm surprise a little, even you was bold giving me your first kiss.

Edo natsumi: um, I don't know, I'm a whole different person when I'm at the wheel.

Austin: so like natsumi, your behavior change when you enter any vehicle?

Edo natsumi: y-yes, b-but that kiss I did, (blushed harder) is so embarrassing. (buried her face to austin's back)

Natsumi still felt shocked, depress and horror of herself with Austin and her eyebrow twitch.

Lucy: (smirk) is just like looking into a mirror isn't natsumi?

Natsumi: (hugs koan tighter) please tell me that this is a nightmare?

Koan: sadly no.

Grace:(chuckle) but is a dream come true.

Natsumi:(glared and headbutt her) at least my edolas self don't wear a pile of coat like some kind of oversize bear!

grace:(glared and headbutt back) but your edolas self who's spineless!

Koan: come on you two, it worst that your two edolas self opposite loved my brother!

Grace then hugged koan tighter too.

Grace: this is a nightmare.

Natsumi: your telling me.

Edo natumi: well is nice to meet you all.

Koan: is nothing, you should have enough fuel to go back.

Austin: I put on a locator to help you reach your guild.

Edo natsumi: (hugs him tighter) oh thank you.

Austin: but first I like to mess around your car a little.

Edo natsumi: I-I got but don't mess it too munch.

Austin: don't worry, I'm just going to make this car into a fastest beast in edolest, but I'm going to need a little help.

Tails: I'll help.

Murry: me too!

Koan: koan three!

Edo natsumi: that's nice, (turn wendy) hey what's your name? bet is wendy right?

Wendy: right.

Edo natsumi: wow your such a cute little girl, and you must be cana, erza, grace, juvia, madoku and levy too right.

They nodded.

Edo natsumi: very nice to meet you, and your earthland version of me?

natsumi: aren't you just figure out that right now?

koan: fire driver know you but fire chicken doesn't.

dex-starr: how about rename you in case when this over we wont get confuse which natsumi.

Natsumi: how about, natsuki?

koan: AWEOSME!

Austin: looks like you have a third sister natsumi.

Natsuki: um, th-thank you.

Austin: okay we put some new engine, fuels, and other stuff of surprises.

Aya:(turn to the city) yeah and we're finally at the royal city you guys.

as everyone turn to see the royal city.

Lucy: is that the place?

Bently: no doubt about it, this is the place.

Austin: oh I almost forgot, BENTLY YOU CAN WALK AGAIN!

Koan: (shut ausitn's lip a bit then let go) when the hell can you walk?

Bently: well, austins mom helped me out a little, I wanted to surprise you but when sly, murry and you are in danger I have to do something.

Austin: wow, glad your back to your feet bently.

Koan: yeah, so scarlet and yozoara, why wearing back of your old outfit when we first met?

Scarlet: well, it's more comparable.

Yozoara: beside, we wanted to be the nephalem king's trusted knight.

Shayla: save room for one you two.

They turn to see Shayla came in.

Scarlet: Shayla.

Maya: how did you get here.

Shayla: koanage.

Maya: oh yeah.

Koan pull out his rebellent then bow it to scarlet, yozoara and Shayla.

Koan: I knight they, the wild trio hunter!

They smiled and tackled him and kiss him all over his face.

Carla: thank you so munch dex-starr, I thought and not looking at me like a traitor.

dex-starr: cause your you and I couldn't care less why the people send you,happy,tiffany and jared because a mission to steal magic or any dragon slayer.

as then people are shocked and suprirse of dex-starr exploded of huge flaming red and dark red aura, sharper fangs, claws, wild fur, black eyes and slight red pupil.

dex-starr: what I do care is that power hungry jerkass of a king faust treated exceed like tools and gonna killed them! That makes me beyond furious! like those basterds did to my life and my owner! 

Koan: again ausitn, don't hog it out.

Austin: I know, I just wanted part of the action.

Lissana: well then let's move.

Mirajane: we might gonna find a place to crash and do it in the middle of the night.

Koan: our plan to get capture why sly ,bently and tails will locate the chaos emerald, I senses dung separated the negative chaos emerald. we can merge those with the new chaos emerald.

Sonic: awesome! I cant wait!

Koan: also gajeel and dex-starr handle pantherlily , natsumi , grace and lucy handle huges and sugerboy  
Austin: erza, madoku and scarlet fight anti-edo erza and anti-edo madoku even perhaps anti-edo laxiya too, team sonic handle metal sonic and eggman, cana handle kraven, the rest deal with the army.

Koan: while Austin and I will handle clockverk and cooler then soon the king.

Natsuki: woah!

Ausitn 2: I know.

Koan make a duplicate too.

Ausitn: alright let's move!

As everyone get back to the jokermoble and cooper van in cloaking device.

Austin: thanks for the help natsuki

koan: we owe ya one.

Natsuki: hey wait, your really doing it? fighting the kingdom?

Koan: it what heroes do.

Austin: to show true freedom.

natsumi: and saving our family and friends from them sis, but the kingdom and dung decide to get in our way, guess we gonna have to fight them.

This surprised her hearing what austin, koan and natsumi said as she walked away then they drove out. 

**Play dragon ball super ending 9**

the scene starts with a ruin edoles then koan and austin get up as they are faces with dung and feral's and his army as they show to and it move to show dung, feral jester and fause standing on a rock, then it change to a mirror showing lucy and edo lucy back to back, edo natsumi being shy and natsumi smiling like nothing, then the scene change to show austin and koan are getting ready for there fight, but coming up to them is ryuko and sly, the scene change to show the rest of the large group and the boys girlfriends then the screen showed the sun rise, the four then charge at the screen as it stopped.


	23. Fairy 21 the plan and dethron the king

**Play nanatsu no taizai imashime no fukkatsu op**

the scene starts of a cloudy scene and passing though the screen are silhouettes until austin and koan with there girls are together and the screen went there front and the logo appeared.

 **HEROIC DUOES OF EARTHLAND**

the next scene starts with the fairy tail guild hall as everyone start partying and eating as koan doing something crazy and austin eating and hanging out with his girls, then the scene change to edolise as the edo fairy tail with edo lucy smiling at the readers then it change to everyone else of the guild then change to scarlet walking on the road with edo laxyia and edo haruna, the scene change to king fause and dung as they stand on the pedistal in front of the city, then change to team austin, then team koan, then the cooper gang, then the realm of vaile, the next scene shows the kingdom and the groups fighting and clashing there weapons, then it change to austin and koans groups with there army as they charge at dung and fause, then a huge silhouette of a dragon fired a dragon breath at them, the group is still standing as austin and koan begin to change form and release their energy, they start to fight the groups as they fight clockverk, cooler, feral and then austin and koan faced fause in a dragon armor as they clash there powers, as they landed away from each other austin and koan breath in and release there dragon roars making the screen white then revealed everyone together.

At the city of edolise, the group is now in town looking around.

Sly: are you sure about this guys? I let myself get captured one just to save my ancestor kid cooper.

Austin: it be fine, since you magic can assist your ancestor's powers and beside you got us and koan here, hell no asylums or a very high maximum security prison cant hold him down.

Sly: aust, that's koan, I'm me, I mean, your mom granted us with magic but it's not like she can grant me all of my ancestor's abilities

Austin: well she can, she is a goddess remember?

Sly: (realize it) oh yeah, I totally forgot. By the way, that for you change into lupana? I would like to have his skills some time.

Austin: only because you want to steal even more things, and be warn of lawkota, not even lupana can't escape from him.

Sly: but lupin can get away from the police many of times.

Austin: yeah but this gecko means really business and is an alien.

Sly: good to know.

Koan: so what the next move aust?

Austin: well I'll draw up an escape plan for us, if all fails I'll bring in the big guns, even when we get captured

Koan: okay, cuase koan gonna show how he escape for this, hahahahaa!

Austin: you stick with your escape method and I'll stick with mine, because it's going to be off the chain.

Koan: exactly, (show some chain) like this.

Austin: i didn't mean really but okay.

 **Timeskip**

They look at every peoples who looking at Faust along Dung.

Koan: you think sherlock? I can smell it, giving our markov a bad name and his son is the edo jellal.

Austin: huh?!

Koan: I know and if you think that's surprising, huge's earthland version is a girl.

Ausitn: who?

Koan: the edolas one who captain of the other army.

Austin: oh yeah, SAY WHAT?!

Bently: that's weird in a whole new level.

Koan: aust how the power ranger form going?

Austin: somehow I only got 3 down, lupanranger, green dragon, and the patoranger who I give to carmalita. The rest they blow up in my face

Koan:(facepalm) wow, and you said your not dumb, i can't believe you don't know it.

Austin: hey! What that suppose to mean?

Koan: you gotta use the registered!

Austin silently and jaw dropped and eyes bulge.

Austin: you mean all this time , all i have to do is the registered?

Koan: duh , everybody knows that , how else you think it was easy.

Austin: but why didnt you-

Koan: you got brains then others you do, so i thought you figure out, now who acting stupid ? ( walk off to get food)

Austin then hit his face to the wall 5 times.

Ausitn: what, in, gods, name, was, I, thinking!?

Koan: (eating a corndog) done?

Austin: one more (hit his head) done.

Koan: good let's just stick to the plans.

Austin: alright. (rub his head) I almost lost some brain cells.

Burner patted his head.

Austin: oh and I believe I have someone who love to meet you.

austin then pulled out another slug, this ones a brown slug with a dorsal fin in protoform. It also has two slits on each side of its head like gills.

Austin: I want you to meet the makobreaker slug.

Koan: hey there buddy

makobreaker slug jump and hug him then went to his fur frame.

Koan: okay and austin, might stop break your head, only nut job can sometime and have ways to show the people the king is not a nice king

He turn to natsumi who furious as koan grab her head as she stop.

Koan: save it cor the fight, we'll knock the fuck him down and show his true colors (she hugged him tight)

Natsumi: okay.

As austin, koan and everyone went to house

Austin is comfort by erza and anna , koan is comfort by natsumi and lucy.

Austin: don't worry erzy, anny, well end his delusions.

Koan: and we all lived a happy ending.

Erza and anna hugs austin , and so do scarlet and lucy at koan.

Betnly: while tails and i figure the d-enforcer runs of the energy and there's a lot.

Tails: so that why carnage can infect the d-enforcer patrol and returning as infect every d-enforcer cuz them to shut down. Since canrgae can drain some energy thanks to bond with koan before.

Carla: there's a tunnel in a escape room on the castle, which think of the mime job the side of the city walls.

Austin: venom will drain the negative chaos emerald on that gaint larcima that koan told me , while sly and his gang get the choas emerald that hidden in the room of items and replace them with decoys , well do this at night time so let rest.

Everybody nodded.

As koan in his room then suddenly Levathain, Cana, shayla and ryuko came in the room.

Koan: yellow girls, (spotted ryuko feeling down) ryuko (hugs her) still feeling down? (petted her head as she nodded) come here.

He then kissed her making her feel a little better as she moaned.

Koan: also i know your not cana, i can felt it beezlebub.

True to his word canas eyes are green and she smirked put her hands to her hip.

Beezlebub: you got that right.

Koan: so how it feel and like in cana's body?

Beezlebub: feels nice.

Koan: also i guess you all wanted to mate huh? (they nodded) okay be my guess.

Ryuko: just, let me go first, please.

Koan: okay (make duplicates of 3)

 **lemon on.**

Ryuko then kiss koan then started to tear up and wrap around koan not letting go.

Koan: you know I forgive you.

Ryuko: I know, but I still felt guilty of hurting you.

Koan: then how i make the pain go away and make you happy?

Ryuko: do anything you want to me, I deserved it.

Koan: huh?

Ryuko: eat me, punish me, hurt me I don't care, I want my happiness back.

Koan: can you turn into that junkeustu formed?

She nodded and change into junkeustu form and closed her eyes waiting for whatever happens.

Koan stared at her in that outfit make him remembered.

Koan: _seeing it bring back memories, fucked up memories that made me who I am, but I know she blame herself as it wont make things right._

Then he raised his hand as he fondle her breasts and give lovebites as she moan and blush hard and drool. He then to lick her neck and then her nipples.

Koan: not only sexy with senkustu but junksutu, it show a good view of your hips and you a**( feel her hips and smack her ass then squeeze the cheeks) I'm going to devour you to make you feel better.

He begin to strip and show his cock.

Koan: I'm your master and teacher, such a naughty school girl need to be punished.

He then make ryuko suck on his cock and pushing her head deep which she sucking it then lick it and for Koan 2 who titsfuck with beelzebub, koan 3 do 69 with levathein, koan 4 let shayla do a boobjob on his cock as he grunted by sucking it faster and rub her breasts with it.

Beelzebub: you like our boobs? Well there all yours to drink.

Levathein: eat me more, eat me!

Shayla: let my boobs do the work for you.

Ryuko kept sucking not going to do anything.

Ryuko:( muffler) so good, I want more.

Koan: we're cumming!

The 4 koams cummed inside of the girls which they drink it and swallowed it and lick there lips of the cum.

Beelzebub: Mmm, so good~.

Levathein: more~, I want more~.

Shayla: fuck me more~.

Ryuko shied a little but koan lift her chin to look at koan.

Koan: i love you ryuko, you've been in pain far enough as I do, it hurt and made me sad see you like this. What happen is not your fault cuz that what the enemy expected to happen. So I want my old ryuko back and share my love to her in all my feelings to make her true happy the it is.

She start to cry and hugged him as she cried Koan hugged him comfort her as she petted her hair.

Koan: shhh, shh is okay I'm here and i promise to loved you in all my heart and let me see that old smile of your so I can tell your back like the old days.

She then looked at him then she smiled a little as she is crying but she wipe the tears off and then show a happy grin.

Koan: now there's the old ryuko i know and love.

Ryuko then kissed him again and feel his hair then koan give her a love bite very hard to her nipples, stomach, ear, neck and collarbone as koan 3 did the same with shayla as they both moan, suddenly ryuko grow a devil tail and pop out horns along a halo even have both angel and devil wings as for shayla have black mark lightning tatoos, pointy ears, devil tail, angel wings and devil wings.

Koan: this time ryuko, you belong to me, (feel her body as she moaned) no one will take you away from me now, and you are all mine.

Ryuko: i like to here koany.

Then she show a grin and red circle around her eyes, koan recognize that look when she was hypnotize and brainwashed.

Koan: wait that look and personality when what that goose ass did.

Ryuko: you got it sexy~.

Koan: you beat the shit out me and cut me, even say mean words.

Ryuko: yeah, but now I'm a demon of lust, for you.

Koan: quick question, why you kiss nui for?

Ryuko: just cuz, i wasnt thinking straight and i take it back.

Koan: okay.

He shove his cock inside of her then do the doggy smacking her ass so hard and red while thrusting in increase speed and squeeze her breasts very hard and biting her more as she moan very loud.

Koan 2 letting levathein ride his cock as he thrusting very a lot and he fondling and twisting her nipples and breasts as she moan like crazy.

Koan pounding beelzebub so hard as she lift her up and sucking her breasts, her leg wrapped his waist and arms around his neck as she losing her mind.

Koan grab shayla's hip to thrusting even more and more in and out as she moan felt going to black out.

They all roll their eyes up, goofy face with their tongue out.

Ryuko: yes! Oh Yes! I'm so happy! So happy now that I'm finally together with you!

Levathein: YES! OH FUCK YES! MESS ME UP!

Beelzebub: MORE! I WANT MORE! GIVE ME MORE!

Shayla: FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!

Koan: WE'RE CUMMING!

They cummed inside of the girls make them moan louder as they fall down to him as the 3 koans poofed out.

Koan: how it feels girls?

Ryuko: I feel so happy.

Levathein: so good~.

Beelzebub: I could get use to this.

Shayla: so wonderful~.

As ryuko turn her outfit back to normal and shayla can feel the magic within her as red and black yellow dance around her

shayla: I could get use to this.

Ryuko snuggled close to koan.

Koan: well shayla now your a lightning devil and god slayer and have thunder magic along the way.

 **With Austin**

As Austin naked make duplicate for with Irene, Maya, and aya, irene is moaning like crazy as austin licked her ear gently then start nibbling

Irene: oh~ so good~.

Maya: oh wow, this is amazing~.

Aya: yes~, more~, bite me more~.

The the 3 Austin then give them a very hard bite everywhere by the ear, neck, collarbone, and nipples make them moan while blush hard, suddenly irene sprouted crimson wings and a tail, maya and aya start to get dragonic and there hair grow more wiled and they grow arm wings on there backs. Then austin prime shove his cock inside of her as she moan when he thrusting very a lot while sucking her breasts and bite it, austin 2 andn3 did a doggystyle by spanking their ass while pounding very hard by increase speed make all the girls roll their eyes up, stick their tongue out with a goofy face.

Irene: YES! YES! FUCK! FUCK ME MY HOT HANDSOME KING!

Maya: yes! Oh god yes! Fuck this maiden in the ass!

Aya: this is my first time, but I feel like I've been doing this forever. I want more.

Austin: WE'RE CUMMING!

They cummed isndie of them as the girls moan very louad, as they panting lay down on austin then the 2 duplicate poofed out.

Austin: how it feel?

Irene: it felt wonderful my king.

Maya: so good.

Aya: wonderful.

Austin: glad you like it and you'll unlock greater magic, also irene I notice you and wendy have enchanted magic.

Irene: you are correct my king.

Austin: glad you like it and you'll unlock greater magic, also irene I notice you and wendy have enchanted.

Irene: you are correct my king.

Austin: well since you finally have two daughter now, erza and her edolas self scarlet. Even now you look really exact like erza but except hair part of it.

Irene: (giggle) yeah.

Austin: since now alex and summer is our kids and you get the chance as a mother with your husband, me.

Irene: yeah, your right, husband. (kiss his check)

 **lemon end**

 **The next day.**

 **Timeskip**

the group is now together.

Austin: okay scarlet, yozoara, shayla since you know the way and (sniff at three at them) you mated with Koan.

Scarlet: yeah he make a duplicates to mate his girls.

Yozoara: seem you did as well Aust.

Austin: of course I did, have to please my girls.

Scarlet: so tell us about those slugs.

Austin: oh yeah! These slug are from the world beneath our feet from my world, these little guys can pack a punch when they hit the velocity of mock 10, then they transform and they can do amazing stuff.

Scarlet: i see.

As the gang is now under of the tunnel, Koan make his eyes flashes like flashlight and burner light up.

Austin: okay let see here, wild trio, when the anti version of you come, take them out in the night when the lights are out and take there place to help sneak us in, make sure to make it real.

They nodded then austin pull out a toy raygun.

Austin: and to make sure it worked I'll be using one of my oldest invention the famous shrink ray.

Maya: what for?

Austin: well, when ever koan or I use our abilities I figure out that we exes power scenes, to make sure that the plain goes smoothly I have to shrink me and koan in order to sneak in undetected.

Venom: what if feral jester found your scenes.

Austin: shit! Forgot about him, well plan B is to pretend to be unconscious hit when either feral brought someone around to find us.

Lucy: just be careful.

Koan: we will, dex Starr you and the rest of the exceed find they other and warn them about this.

Dex-Starr: yes sir.

Austin: sly you, the gang and carmaleta know what to do.

They nodded.

Austin: we need to break through this wall, lucy if you would.

Lucy: of course, (pull out tarus key) open! gate of the bull! taurus!

Austin: koan assist Taurus.

Koan: okie-dokie!

Happy: bring on the muscle cow!

Dex-starr: go for it hothead!

Koan: let's punch a wall cowboy.

Taurus: I'll make it ma-moose!

Taurus and koan punch the wall of the rocks breaking it making it of the hole and entrance

Koan: HOTDOG! (Snap his finger as Taurus dissapered and turn to happy who looked down) what bleu cat sad for?

Happy: hey, why don't you think I'm not getting anything messages in my head?

Koan title his head.

happy: I mean I from edolas like she, jared and tiffany is, and suppose to get in the same mission, then how come I don't know anything?

Carla: we agreed not to talk about that remember?

Dex-starr: what she mean to say is little bro, that let conversate your question when the close is clear with enemies okay?

Happy: okay big bro.

Toxin sniff in the air.

Toxin: they expected us to sneak in here of a cave, so that'll be our chances, perhaps this will do.

Venom: anti- fairy hunter trios, clockverk, feral, albedo and metal sonic.

Austin: (sigh) So munch for the shrink ray, guess we'll move to plan b.

the joker: how about this aust-o, if koan turn to timezone to freeze everything as the wild trio will pretend to be the anti-fairy hunter trio and make duplicates, so the enemy wont tell the different and get us the chance to soon escape and wreck the king and dung's place.

Austin: Joker, that's the most brilliant idea I ever heard.

The joker: it what koan learn from the best.

Koan: yeah, he's crazy not stupid.

He change into timezone.

Timezone: **TIMEZONE!** (His eyes flashes to make everything freeze)

Scarlet, shayla and yozoara make duplicate out of themsleves.

Timezone: okay wild hunter trios, let's raised the stage!

They hope in to his back then he run to his feet then use his eye flash to run fast foward in speed to zoom and zoom back then turn everything back to normal then turn back to Koan.

Koan: okay is ready.

Austin: good, let's follow the plan.

They walked in the cave while koan show impresdive shadow puppets and so do Natsumi as wendy , lissana and mirajane giggle then suddenly they found a cavern.

Austin: we found it.

Lucy: this is more then a cavern then a tunnel.

Carla: yes, and i believe this cabin is underneath the castle.

Dex-starr: well done carly.

Carla: I'm perplexed as well but like I said the map just keeps getting more and more filled in.

Austin: we should be further the-

Suddenly there a big web's the girls and other gangs except austin, koan, sonic, sly and shadow by surprise.

Koan and Natsumi: lucy!

Wendy: what is that?!

Madoku: is a trap!

Suddenly there a big and bigger more web's the girls and other gangs except for austin ,koan,sonic,sly and shadow by surprise.

Lucy: oh no, we're stuck!

Irene: and we cant use our magic!

Austin: _ferall using his alien predator along his magic, guess is time to play along even this is gonna hurt but is worth it._

They see the gaurds came , dungle beast , D-enforcer and want came down the ground shocking is and rotten ,old spider mixed tarantula , spider libs of blade and color black,grayish purple , and white , 6 eyes and some expose inside a bit.

Amy: I'm going to be- (face turn green) sick.

Sticks: GIANT ZOMBIE SPIDER!

Lucy: w-what is that?!

Koan: Gargantularchid, natural predator of dread. (make austin surprise)

Austin: ah crap.

Happy: royal troops.

Knuckles: dungle beast.

Yozoara: and D-enforcer.

Lucy: why are they're so many of them down here?!

Austin: seem feral blocked there senses so we wont notice.

Undead Gargantularchid chuckle but in a hiss way.

Austin: let's get him koan.

Koan: sur-

Then suddenly a hard knock on the back on koan's which is solid energy sphere as everybody heard his skull crack a little.

Koan: GACK! (fall down unconscious)

Everybody: KOAN!

Clockverk: oh dont get picky, even he survive that blow but out cold.

Anti-Edo Erza: so these are the magic user from earthland clockverk?

Clockverk: yes, some meddlers.

As the fairy hunter trio, clockverk, albedo, eggman and cooler is here as well.

Anti-edo erza: take them away

As she looked to austin and the gang, she, anti-Edo madoku and laxyia give them a wink.

Gaurds: yes mam !

Happy: natsumi! Lucy!

Carla: wendy!

Dex-starr: koan! Austin!

As they run to the group anti-edo erza,anti-Edo laxyia, anti-Edo madoku stepped in there way

Austin: so egghead, thought you came in what for?

Eggman: oh for this, **ENERGY SPHERE: WATER!**

He trapped sonic in the energy eater as he try to burst out but water engulf him to drown.

Amy: sonic?!

Eggman: you thought you brats got magic? Think again.

Cooler appeared in front of shadow then punch his stomach hurt to k.o.

Undead Gargantularchid turn into undead lawkota to pyhic change electirfied sly as he scream in pain.

Bently, muddy, carmeitla: sly!

Undead Lakota: your under arrest and better remain silent

Austin: I'll silent you-

Undead mechaselach appeared eho seem rusty, broken parts and left missing eyes use knock out gas on austin as he try fight it as the guards web him and sly, clockverk took sly's cane.

Clockverk: the cooper's cane, been past to generation to generation,(turn Austin and sly to raised it up) oh how long do I wanted to do this.

He whammed the cane as sly's and Austin's face real hard, they fall unconscious at the ground.

Clockverk: that for killing me, but that felt munch better doing that to you two, take them away.

Guards: sir!

As anti-edo erza, anti-edo laxyia, and anti-edo madoku see the unconious koan's back of his head is bleeding from the impact, they know clockverk did that.

Anti-edo erza's thought: _clockverk is going to die._

Anti-edo laxyia's thought: _no one hurts my koany._

Anti-edo madoku's thought: _so that is koan, hmm, poor guy, that tin bird shit is so dead!_

Then the anti-fairy hunter trios and gaurds bow to the four exceeds and Dex-starr.

Anti-edo erza: I'm honored to welcome you home

Albedo: dex Starr, agent of vengence, now why a red lantern like you helping them?

Dex-Starr: just an under cover work, even they taught me a thing or two to earn their trust.

Albedo: i see

Anti Edo madoku: the great exceed, you did well.

Anti-Edo laxyia: we are greatly helpful of you capture the intruders

 **Timeskip**

As behind bars of the heroes, the symbiotes are on a very hard viberation glass, koan in a black straightening tide with chain and a caged head along the joker, the girls behind bars with them except lucy, austin's arms, legs, tosro very tight as an anti-dragonic field around him.

Austin: hmm, at least I can move Around a little. (Turn to Koan) Damn, don't worry I-

Koan shake his head no

Austin: no? Okay then i guess, were anna?

Natsumi: why you! (grab the bars and glared at hugest) hey! We'res they other?

Hugest: others?

Albedo: they talk about those three blonde mages and the 5 cats.

Hugest: oh the blonde bimbos.

Austin: you moth-

Clockverk webbed him with the spear and Han austin upside down to cocoon him hard.

Clockverk: shut the hell up!

Hugest: the pretty little thing have no use for her, (smirk) so they gonna be executed.

Austin growl wiggle around as koan tackle his cell wall with an insane nightmare look make hugest back very away scream like a little girl by fear hide behind Clockverk.

Austin: whimp.

Clockverk: (look at the cooper gang and twirl the cane) you know over the passed years in a coma and in he'll, i thought many ways to get you Cooper gang along ookami back, but this is perfect.

Sly: yeah keep talking you lously thief.

Clockverk: lously? I bet you couldn't stole the choas emerald like noting.

Tails: wait you stole them?

Clockverk: yep, me and metal sonic, since he know the location of it.

Austin: let me guess, you let metal ste-

Clockverk webbed his mouth

Clockverk: wrong toad ass, he show me the location and I steal them, so keep you smartass mouth of your shut. (walk out) I'll tell dung the good news.

Sly: stealing those is majorly wrong from them.

Clockverk: wow, this coming from you? How hypocrite you are, lame.

As they gone but the gaurds, dungle beast, D-enforncer, are left standing as austin start to chuckle and start eating the web from his mouth.

Austin: hmm, gummy flavor.

They turn as austin stop for a second.

Austin's thought: if I'm going to do this, I can't with them around.

Then suddenly the light and everything seem dark.

Austin: what the ?!

They heard laughing insane with cackling and screaming , blood gush out ,shredding ,agony ,pain and brekaing , then the light buzzing back on , to show koan's cell ,the symbiote's cell , 's cell ,lunialle's cell and the joker's cell broke outnumbered, but they see is a pile of dead body of gaurds and blood , organs, bones expose, dead stab guards, dungle beadt corps , broken d-enforcer everywhere , the word on thenwall said " HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ! THE JOKES ON YOU !" as austin about to puke out but swallowed his vomit back as everyone even Austin pale and shiver of horror.

Austin: _dear god , i just lost my appetite now._

Erza: _this is what they have lost there minds?_

Levy: _my god._

Sonic: _it's like back then._

Amy: _poor koan._

Sticks _: koany, you're almost like me._

Knuckle: _damn!_

Shadow: _wow that is a bloodbath._

Tail: _I think I'm going to be sick_.

Ryuko: (tearing) _oh koan, I'm so sorry._

Irene: _my dragon gods._

Natsumi: _koany, my god._

Wendy: _koan, please be okay._

Grace: _koany, I'll come for you_.

Cana: _whoa._

Mirajane: _koany, my kids._

Lissana: _what was that?_

Sly: _well, that's something._

Murry _: not the scariest thing we've seen._

Carmetila: _whoa._

Levathein: _hail to the king._

E.N.D.S _: let his madness rain his foes._

Beelzebub: _and demolish any enemy's he come a cross._

Madoku: _whoa, that is kind of cool._

Juvia: _I want my darling to hug me._

Maya: _hmm._

Aya: _oh wow._

Alex: _my word._

Summer: _whoa._

Senksutu: _just like before._

Koan: hey guys!

They turn to koan, venom, carnage, toxin, the joker ,koan. jr and lunialle who cover in blood and done killing.

Koan: you gonna escape or what? We don't have all day here.

Austin: not until you get me down.

Koan: I thought you said you have your way to escape right?

Austin: I was gonna until you broken out and done the brake out before me.

Koan: well do it then, you're holding us up.

Austin: alright find, but can one remove the anti-dragonic spell first?

: I got it!

He remove and negate the spell.

: is done!

Austin: okay, here I go.

Then his arm ripped out to show his sealed arm then he shred the goop off as he landed, he sighed and pull out a fingerless glove and put it on.

Austin: you guys better stand clear.

As they walked away from the cell, Austin moves his gloved arm from left to right then down suddenly the glove turn into a full clove that has a fire, water, tree, light and dark look on it.

Austin: **TATSURION THE UNCHAINED!**

As he made a form a portal opened and ram the call open is a large beast with a dragon head, wearing armor, has three fingers, a long tail with a spike on the end, horns on the nose and checks.

Tatsurion: where am I? (Turn to Austin) hmm, you again.

Austin: hey tatsurion

Tatsurion: what happen here?

Austin: my brother, his son and daughter and friend went murder crazy.

koan: you act like is a bad thing.

Austin: what tatsurion came from, killing is considered a crim

koan: well I know but you'll explain, so why summon the boy here?

Tatsurion picked him up and slam him to a wall.

Tatsurion: are you calling me a child?

Austin: easy tatsurion, he doesn't know.

Tatsurion: but he started!

Austin: I wouldn't hurt him if I was you.

Tatsurion: why's that?

Austin: cause he's eating your flesh and arm

Tatsurion: huh?

What Austin's word is true, koan's mouth wide open devour half of his arm sank his teeth in as Tatsurion then scream.

Tatsurion: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HIM OFF OF ME! GET HIM OFF OF ME! GET THIS CRAZY MAN OFF OF ME! HELP! HELP! HELP!

Austin use a feather to tickle koan's head as he let go and laugh while Tatsurion hid behind Austin and shiver in fright while rubbing his bitten bite mark right arm.

koan: he taste like chilli pepper mixed of strawbertry, again! again!

ausitn: told you.

Tatsurion: I can take your word for it.

koan: okay my turn! Summing! Oh Iron Kong Prozen Knights!

Then came crashing thought the wall is a large red gorilla with weapons.

Austin: HOLY FUCK!

Koan: say hello to Iron Kong Prozen Knights, but call him iron kong.

Austin: hmm, cool.

koan: yeah and don't ask me about this, let see, (he sniff around) the cane and the chaos emerald are in some safe vault guard by D-enforcer, velvet and gajeel along their edolas side are dealing with the words out and destroying the giant larcima.

Austin: we'll split up , the gang stay low around not to get caught , we don't want them to know yet , cooper gang ,team sonic with me help breaking in the vault, and koan you...

they notice koan is gone.

Austin: (sigh) I get he got the memo.

 **With dung and faust**

Dung is doing some experimented finishing the final touch of the super negative chaos emerald.

Dung: there, the S.N.C.E is now completed, now to see how they others (hid them), I don't need those original chaos emeralds anymore, put them in a safe place as I'll destroyed it after this.

Dung walked out then join in with fuast, huges, sugerboy, byro, clockverk, cooler, eggman, albedo, and feral jester.

Hughes: damn that guy is creepy

dung: I can here you fool.

Huges: oh dung, I didn't know you joining.

Dung: just need to finished something that's all, so clockverk, report.

Clockverk: I'm happy to report that the boys and their allies are behind bars.

Dung: hmm, they soon get out but anyway the S.N.C.E could help powered up enough for all of the magic and the gaint larcima. But seem now they can use magic we can killed one of them.

Albedo: huges gonna let excute lucy,anna and Layla.

Dung: hmm, interesting, even their magic are high for their own.

huges: but we gonna keep her alive right oldman ?

faust: they must be terminated, the exceed queen Shagotte explasive orders, any discussion to any kind is a waste of time and breath.

Cocoa: they order came from the queen herself.

sugarboy: hmm, then it settles, cannot define the royal exceed.

huges: men! This is like a humongous waist you know.

Albedo: no need to complain, it will all work out.

byro: however our new technology is going well at the moment, too bad we can't react magic from the human body.

pantherlily: so then? What shall do with the dragon slayers and their allies'

dung: why wouldn't? byro and I know this dragons are superior and strong being of increase , without me all of your plans will go downhill. But perhaps with their magic make it beyond magic perhaps but I allow to give mine limit breaker with it.

huges: now that's cool.

cocoa: yeah totally cool.

huges: very well byro and dung, bryo should have much work to do.

byro: indeed.

huges: while everyone deal with the enemies if they break out, begin instract dung's creations and his magic form the gain larcima.

byro: right away.

Everyone leaves except pantherlily, dung and fuast.

faust: is there something trouble you pantherlily?

Panther lily: my lord,may I ask the reason search of armomas.

Dung: is there a problem with it?

Panther liliy: I see, please excuse me.

pantherlily lefted while dung narrow his eyes.

Dung: _exceeds, they all the same for annoying cats._

 **With lucy, Layla and anna**

Who are behind bars and their wrist tide as koan pop out from the ground.

Koan: yellow ladies! What doing?

Lucy: (smile) koany! I would hug you but I have my wrist tied up at the moment.

Koan: (chuckle) no need to pretend lucy, you have other ability too and strength and other.

Lucy: oh yeah I forgot.

She rip the goop off and so do anna and Layla, lucy and Layla hugged koan.

lucy: koany!

Layla: oh we miss you!

Koan: me too and don't worry my head is okay, is healed and good as new.

Then lucy and Layla give some kisses on the back on his head as he chuckle.

Anna: where is austy?

Koan: out there doing a plan but with sonic team and cooper gang

Anna nodded then teleported away.

Koan: even what happy, Carla,tiffany and jared are but still are friends.

Lucy: exceed are like kind of angels in this world.

Layla: there above the humans, that means their queens are like a god.

Lucy: and absolute control all over it, her word never question or challenge.

Koan: like how who lived or die. Of the edolas with munch power.

Koan: nutsike me but soon that'll be fixed.

The anti-fairy trio come and get rid of the disguise to show scarlet, Yozoara and shayla.

Scarlet: my, you done research on our world. (Then she spotted Koan)

Koan: yellow scarlet, yellow Yozoara, yellow shayla!

Scarlet break throw the cell bars and tackled him in a hug and hogged the hug.

Scarlet: mine.

Then scarlet, yozoara and shayla check the back of his head and rub it and kiss to make it better.

Koan: don't worry is all healed up.

Scarlet: no excuse, I was so scared.

Shayla: just don't scare us with a plan like that again

Yozoara: we were so worried.

Koan: well I wasn't expect Clockverk do that, But koan see.

They hugged him and he kisses each of them.

Koan: I admit you three looks sexy and cool in your armor, could show more often to shoe how I love you three.

They snuggled their heads to his.

Lucy: is every body else's okay.

Scarlet: yes there all quite safe and free.

Koan: yes and also me smell happy, Carla, Dex-Starr, Jared and tiffany!

Lucy: so the plan work?

Koan: yeah and now to wreck.

Shayla: so koan what is like of earthland me?

Koan: well she like Austin, a lighting dragon slayer but a dragon larcima, grandaughter of our guidl master, use to be nasty and mean but a change of heart thanks to me and austin even she did is wrong and the wrost, and i called her sparky. (She smile at him)

Shayla: well I like that nickname

Koan: finally a laxyia does, you really mean it?

Shayla: sure.

Koan: (hugged her) that my sparky.

She giggles and snuggled her head to him

As they walk out of the cell and look outside around the hall , looked around the view.

Koan: this is good view.

Lucy: yeah, it's beautiful.

Scarlet: koan we thank you so munch.

Koan: of what?

Scarlet: for opening our eyes.

Yozoara: if it wasnt for you we would've done horrible thing.

Shayla: we forever in your debt.

Koan:( eyes smile and grin) is nothing, it what hero do as go nuts.

As they turn to see the exceed and Dex-Starr.

Koan: yellow guys!

Dex-Starr: hey koan.

Happy: the plan work!

Koan: so status at what with you guys.

Happy: I just stranded up to those cats and worked on a farm for a bit

Koan: cool a farm, anything else?

Happy: they think that we're there puppets

Koan: i see and any important places?

Happy: only the giant lacrama above the island.

Dex-starr: and not to mention of those cat think of what Carla is and we got away.

Koan: I see.

Carla: by the way, wheres that brother austin of yours koan?

Then they hear screams and they turn to see in the distents guards are falling from the castle.

Carla: never mind.

Koan: they got the stuff they needed and time to called the zoids and screechers. 

Koan then make a whistle called for them. Then numberest of beast machines with weapons and different colors and different colored cars all came out of a portal and surrounding the area and even the sky begin to terorize.

Koan: I called them, My own Predabots and I put my particles inside of them.

Lucy: awesome!

Layla: you really outdid yourself koany.

Dex-starr: I was wondering of your army.

Carla: my word!

Happy: awesome!

Jared: so cool!

Tiffany: holy moly!

Scarlet: can I ride one?

Yozoara: can I too?

Shayla: please?

Koan: yes, my predabots, time to go wild! Stop the enemies and protect the people ! Wild trio hunters, which you wanna ride on?

Scarlet: I'll try out that blade tiger.

Shayla: I'll try out the yellow car over there.

Yozoara: I'll try that blue dragon.

Koan: (grin)knock yourself out!

They jump of the castle and land on there chosen predabots while the real anti- fairy hunter trios with different armors of silver and blue for anti edo madoku,red for anti-edo erza and yellow for anti edo laxyia but cut up hair, along dung and other are shocked, fear and horrified seeing an entire army of predabots rampging everywhere.

Dung: oh shit!

Fuast: what is going on?!

Huges: whoa look at them all!

Cocoa: there is an army of them!

Sugerboy: whoa.

Anti-edo erza: ah fuck!

Anti edo laxyia: what is going on?!

Anti edo madoku: it's those brats!

Albedo: koan!

Eggman: this is going out of control!

Clockverk: OOKAMI!

while Austin and the group running they saw the whole army of predabots even saw the symbol of koan's nemetrix but with 6 wings of left angel and right devil.

Austin: (smirk) looks like phase 3 is in affect.

Erza: indeed, now lets move.

Levy: right.

Sonic: we'll be able to get the chaos emeralds when they are distracted.

Amy: and I'll smash eggface this time!

Sticks: get in line I want to beat him into a bloody pulp!

Knuckle: alrigh! it's smashing time again!

Shadow: oh I've been waiting for this.

Tails: me too.

Ryuko: nui is not going to get me this time.

Irene: let's get moving!

Natsumi: I'm going to smash everything up!

Wendy: let me on the fun.

Grace: yeah! don't hog all the fun.

Cana: this is going to be good.

Mirajane: yeah, I'm going to masacure them.

Lissana: whoa never seen you like this big sis.

Sly: time to take back whats mine.

Murry: time for the murry to take revange!

Carmetila: don't hog the fun rigtail.

Levathein: let's get him!

Madoku: remind me not to go on his badside.

Juvia: darling I know you'll kick this kiings ass!

Maya: we'll help out!

Aya: you got that right!

Alex: time to get our game on sister!

Summer: yeah big bro!

: let's go batshit crazy!

Lunialle: go insayon!

Senksutu: this would get intresting.

the joker: time to bring everyone smiling!

Venom: we will devower them all!

Carnage: chaos!

Toxin: burn them all!

Anna: DESTROY!

as everybody get ready to start the fight

koan, lucy, Layla, dex-starr and the exceed running down the stairs as guards try to block there way.

Guard: stop right the-

Koan then ram them away then turn into his half demon mode then spotted anti-edo erza and cooler.

Koan: cooler! (narrowed his eyes)

Cooler: hello freak.

Koan: I like freiza better, at least he put up a good fight then you. (make cooler growl at him)

cooler: I'll make you retreat those words!

Then he got blasted on the back, koan spotted austin riding on tatsurion.

Austin: now we're even-ish!

Tatsurion run off with austin on his back smashing thought walls but then suddenly clockverk flew in tackle impact Austin send flying as clockverk following him.

Tatsurion: Austin!

Koan: he'll be fine!

Koan: lucy! Go with the other! Erza and scarlet will handle anti-edo erza!

lucy and Layla: right!

With austin

austin is getting crashed into everywall that clockverk can ram into as he tumble down to the ground and cough blood then wobble a bit to get up and glared at him.

clockverk: you always have a thick head ookami?

Austin:(spit some blood out) haha, very funny. (sarcasm)

clockverk: splendid.

then as koan and cooler who tumble threw the walls as koan land on his feet side with Austin and cooler to with clockverk.

Austin: well, shall we koan? (turn his base sealed formed)

Koan: hell yeah!

Cooler then begin transformed, his chest and muscle-mass has expanded, His white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. Which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a visor, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large duark-blue section in the middle of his head.

Austin: short and ugly, a perfect combination.

then Austin got blast crashed to the wall by cooler.

cooler: are you gonna babble with just words or start fighting for real?

Austin came out then as he zoom in and so do clockverk, they throwing fist and blocking each other , cooler charge in at koan who firing fire ball at him but deflect but koan roundhouse kick , Austin's right arm grow big and so do clockverk as they back away begin blasting each other with energy ball, Austin make a crystal arm but clockverk sonic scream shattered it. Koan and cooler throwing fist to each other face non stop as show blood, while cooler tail wrapped around his neck but koan flew in faster teleported with him as he slammed cooler to the ground dragging him and throw him to many walls ,

the four taking it outside by crashing to many walls , then clockverk heild his wings up and make sonic waves send Austin flying but stumble as his bandages starting punching him a lot in damage but he heal and grab them all and swirl him around and around and throw him which koan moved and see cooler sending multiple dangerous death beam at him, then the two zoom make big impact and so many shock waves, Austin and clockverk did the same as the four separated as they four panting a bit.

Austin: this is getting annoying, I know. (do a darkness form) **DEATH LIGER OF JUSTICAR!**

Then coming out of the portal is a big two headed liger one is gold with iron wing and the other is a bone liger with black hair, raven feathers, it roared together.

Austin: with (done a nature one) **ROAMING BLOODMANE!**

Coming out from another portal is a big feline-like creature with a club.

Bloodmane: greetings austin.

Austin: hey errante, now I want you two to attack that metal pigon over there.

Death liger roared and charge at clockverk but clockverk's eyes flashes make seem everything like slow and standing there as invisible attack like too fast attacking errante as he got send flying to the sky and crashed down.

Austin: BLOODMANE! THAT'S IT

He transformed into circuit begin speed in front of clockverk but he afterimage it then elbow 7 times at him then his claws impale to his back.

Clockverk: this be shocking to you lizard boy, **METAL HYIRE SHOCK!**

He make a huge lightning shockwave then cooler attack surprising koan but dodge it but got hit then see cooler begin his entire skin become gold except his feets and hands and mouth.

Koan: what?! You too?!

Cooler: known as golden cooler, let see if my brother could keep up like this!

As he speed pass 50 times around koan with a purple slash attack send them crashing to the walls, the two hero duo turn back to normal with ripped up half clothes and bleeding but theyre getting up.

Clockverk: ready to fused cooler?

Golden cooler: yes.

Austin: w-what?

koan: fused?

They stand back to back, they step one and turn then a beam of light shine off the ground which blinded the boys, cooler has now a golden version of clockverk

?: golden clock strike

he zoom easily passed the boys cause an explosion send them flying crashed down under the rubble but got up and see

Austin: damn, now they fused this will be a problem.

koan: unless we have to use our own forms

Austin: you mean...

koan: is time ookami, me using chaos demonic dragon and your dino dragon.

Austin nodded and breath in and out, same with koan as they closed their eyes. ausitn's aura glowing green and white, koan's aura glows red and yellow dragon shape aura as they scream cry charging make a huge earthquake shaking surprising golden clock strike of a huge blind light.

as everybody feel and senses it.

Erza: austy?

Natsumi: whoa, did you felt that?

Wendy: yeah.

Gajeel: hmm, those guys never seace to amaze.

Irene: austy has the dino-dragon?

Madoku: well, we're going to reward him later.

Sonic: whoa, that power.

Shadow: whoa.

at earthland

Lilith: looks like our son has unlocked the demon dragon slayer magic.

Hikari: indeed.

Akasu: I'm so proud of austin.

Minato: I am as well. 

Zerena: that power.

Laxyia: austy?

Kavaxas: his magistracy's are growing more powerful in every second, they'll have the power to face dung.

Kavaxas: his magistracy's are growing more powerful in every second, they'll have the power to face dung.

 **back to edolas**

Ausitn is shirtless but a bit buff muscle, elbow silver blade, some scale like of a dragon but dinosaur like and color pale green with orange streaks, claws blade, spikes way down from his back to his dinosaur dragon tail, his eyes are now dragonic dinosaur slight pupil and glows aqua, his hair grew a bit and spiky, sharper, 4 horns, one up top is long and bottom are short on each side of his head.

Koan now have dragonic scales color crimson and black spiral flames around it, scales on his arms, cheeks, pointy ears, back, legs, show he shirtless and no shoes only dragon like feet, long scaly tail with a blade on it, dragon wings with black spikes, sharper teeth, his eyes are now black and yellow slight dragonic.

as the boys look at their transformation and each other.

Austin: (in a deep voice) damn! Wait, is that my voice? Sweet~.

koan:( in a seirous slight evil voice) that's nice, but let kick this golden nugget shit out of our sight.

Austin: (grin showing his sharp teeth) I thought you never asked! Like killing two birds in one claw.

koan and Austin looked up at golden clock strike as they both full powered up as they zoom zig zag and so do golden clock strike all in speed force around make strong wing blow but as golden clock strike suddenly getting black crimson flames and Cosmic radiation slashes al lover his body then Austin kick and koan punch the fusion creature as they scream in pain crashed underground but up , flashes his eyes of invisible attack straight toward them but they easily dodging it as koan take a deep breath then breath a huge fire ball and ausitn make a cosmic shuriken merge inside burst to fire cut golden clock strike very deep as he bleeding , he scream as the two hero duo burst in speed deliver a rapidly punches and kicks all over him as he down to the ground all broken, cracke up and injured.

Golden clock strike: I-impossible, how?!

Austin: you think hate keep you alive and never ending.

Koan: never say never of people put you down by pure hearts.

They fly up charge their final attack.

Koan: **DEMON DRAGON FIST!**

Austin: **RAGING STAR NOVA!**

Koan sent a huge flame dragon mixed of cosmic radiation make big knight armor like dragon snake coming at him and make a bright light explosion engulf him and scream then sooner the two hero turn back to normal to see color is now dust and a remain head of clockverk.

Clockverk I-I-I-I-I-I-I Will h-h-have my ve-

sly smash his head with his cane as now clockverk is gone forever.

Sly: you know what they say, a bird in a han is worth two of a foot.

koan: is now done.

Austin: now is left for the king, let's hope they others are doing fine as we are.

 **With natsumi, grace and lucy**

Koan teleported and see around see a fun place and saying "happy" joyjoy" like some amusement park.

Koan: yellow everybody! you dind't told koan your having fun park!

Lucy: koan! Your here!

Koan: yay! (turn to see sugarboy, albedo and huges) yellow girly armor, clock brow and albedo what doing? Hahahahahahahahha!

Huges: ugh, it's that guy again.

Koan: hey! Did you know your earthland version of you is a female and not a male?

Huges: wha? Your out of wack.

albedo: no he telling the truth, I scan sampel match of edolas and earhtland counterpart and what the lunatic said, your earhtland version is a girl.

Then tatsurion smash in the park.

Tatsurion: ugh, finally.

Natsumi: hey it's that tatsurion guy! Is he a dragon?

Tatsurion: half dragon.

Koan: yellow tastu what doing?

Tatsurion: got lost until now.

Koan: me found an amusement park! hey where the cotton candy root beer at? (looked at huges who shocked and pale figure that his earhltand self is a girl thanks to koan and albedo told him the truth) yep, shocking isn't it?

Surgerboy: what about me?

koan: you don't wanna know, now this is looks like a job for...

he remove his clothes only leaves his boxer and a red cape.

koan: CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! TRA LA LAAAAAAAAA!

Tatsurion: (cover his eyes) I don't need to see that.

Natsumi: we do~.

Grace: he is so hot~.

Lucy: and sexy~.

koan: (point at huges and sugerboy and abledo) now evil red copycat, clock eyebrow kid and the pink girly armor man will face captain underpants and his sidekick along the 3 lovely mademoiselle!

Lucy: sure~.

Tatsurion: mind if I join in, I could use a good fight.

koan: that what I said, your my sidekick now!

Tatsurion: I'm NO ONES SIDEKICK!

Koan: you are now(he hop on his back and kick his thigh and slap his butt) HIYA!

Tatsurion act like a horse charging a sugerboy ,huges, and abledo in speed knocking them over like bowling pins.

Natsumi: strike!

Tatsurion: GET OFF OF ME!

He grab him and put him on the ground.

Tatsurion: let's get one thing straight here, you don't go around doing what ever you want, I'm tatsurion the unchained, you don't treat me like some horse, and let me fight with honor.

Koan: honor? Captain underpants do honor with nachos and butter!

Tatsurion then look at him as he really bizzare then look at the girls.

Lucy: he is crazy and you get to know him, even he is the son of Lilith and hikari.

make his eyes wider big in fear , he slowly look at koan and senses his energy as what Lucy said is true, as he laugh nervously while sweat as he pick koan up and dusted him.

Tatsution: n-nothing personal, captain underpants right?

Koan: right!

Tatsution: don't tell your parents I'm around, just get in my back we tag team them.

Koan: nah me wanna ride this collar coaster!

Huges: I'll be happy to give you a ride!

He then lift his arm to lunch rockets at him as koan begin to ride it.

Koan: WEEEEEEEE! THIS IS FUN! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?

Huges: did not see that coming!

The the D-enforncer have arrive

koan: Tatsu! take care of the D-enforncer! lucy deal with albedo, grace fight sugarboy while me and natsumi take care of this goomba hahahahahaha faster! Faster!

Tatsurion: I don't go that fast, but I got something better.

koan: not you the ride!

Tatsurion: oh yeah!

Natsumi: hold on koany! I got you!

Huges: I don't thanks so!

He then made the ship move to them, but tatsurion pull out a blaster from his right shoulder and blasted it into pieces.

but got tackle by the heavy units.

Tatsurion: alright then, let's do this!

He charge at them blasting the heavy unit and duck under, the other roller coaster got natsumi but she think quick switch to devil slayer mode as koan got off the ride and see what huges is holding is a wand like.

Koan: _he using it to control every ride and stuff._ (a light bulb pop out)

Koan's tongue stretch and grab thee wand form his hand as koan got it.

Koan: ooohhh the Command Tact!

Huges: hey! Give that back!

Koan: no way! and is time for you to have a ride! **HELL COASTER!**

Then the roller coster turn beast with horns and ram at huges.

Tatsurion: huh that's one way to hitch a ride.

Koan: you got that right! **HELL LOOPDY LOOP! FULL SPEED!**

Then it done a loppdy loop in full speed making huges sick.

Huges: I think I'm going to puke!

koan: all you have to do is say please to stop! (command it to stop maek huge fly wide open) natsumi ! volley ball time! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

He punch him to natusmi as she punch him as well.

Natsumi: hahaha! This is fun!

Koan: me know!

As albedo who turn into frostbite but is name is big chill as he beign tyr to freeze lucy but she kept dodging it then she smirk.

Lucy: **FIRE GOD'S BELLOW!**

He turn intangible to dodge it but she speed in front of him then her hand cover in lighting.

Lucy: **LIGHTING GOD'S THUNDER CLAP!**

She clap her hands to make a large lighting blast send him crashed down but he then he transformed into a humanoid tiger roaring as he charge in but she doginghis claws, punches.

lucy: LUCY'S KICK!

She kick him to send him crashed down to the floor.

Lucy: that's done.

?: rath don't give up!

he come out roaring and charging at him.

lucy: time for this kitty to take a bath! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER AQUARIUS!

Then aquarios appeared from the water.

Lucy: aquairous! Overflow that cat! (point at N. Rath)

Aquairous: I get it!

Then she summon her water of a whirlpool towards .

N. RATH: WATER?! RATH DONT DO WITH WATER! AHHHHHHHHH!

He getting overflow and so do the remaining D-enforncer

 **with grace vs sugerboy.**

Grace is trying to hit surgerboy with her ice blade sword, but it turn to liquid.

Grace: damn it, since it turn stuff to liquid , i bet you can't tudn something already liquid, juvia I'm going to borrow your element. **WATER DEMON MAKE: BLADE WHIP!**

She then made a water whip with a blade at the end.

Grace: take this!

She then whip the blade at him which surprise him the water strong enough to cut his armor then it wrapped around him then smash him at the ground 8 times and twirl him around and throw him at huges.

Huges: ow.

sugerboy: man there tough

koan: a look, a photo shot from the ride. (show a picture of it) hehe.

then he turn huges and sugerboy give them a serious stern looked. 

Koan: you guys got some nerves, capturing people from earthland and turn them into magic tools is not how a mage would do that, even at edolas. That bastard and he pissed me off of try to steal my wife or kids even killing the exceed.

Tatsurion: (punch his palm) it just like the choten done to me and he creatures of the vail.

koan: so wake up you two! Your king is nothing but a power hungry bastard who don't care about lives but only magic and himself, how you two like it when your world, family, friends and someone closed to you get pulled and sacrifice as magic tool, you think that fair and good enough?

Huges: (gets up) you would do the same thing when your magic is limited.

Tatsurion grab the two to make them look at him.

Tatsurion: and you two should of do thing for yourself, if you are in my realm you would do anything to survive, your magic toothpicks are useless compared to the things that I've seen.

Koan: I survive with no powers nor magic, the way dung put me through hell I was defenseless and no way out of my endurance, true my magic is unlimited but I limit of what I know of my self and mind.

Koan and tatsurion knocked both of them out.

Tatsurion: now to find austin.

Koan: so we can deal with the king once and for all, hope he have some fun like I am.

 **with Austin**

austin is riding the death liger and Errante then spotted team sonic is fighting eggman with a huge robotic chimera like of a snake, scoprion and crab like along some drones.

Austin: seem to give them a hand, a big guns, but I guess I should try out my new aliens.

He then slap his wrist, and feel to the ground, laying on the ground is a white face alien with a white head, wearing purple clothes with long and orange pants and green hat.

?: okay what to called this one, wait, why am I not feeling my mouth? And why am I not moving?

Then string are lifted up from his joints lifting him up.

?: that's better, either I'm telepathic, or I have a mouth in my gut. (look down to see a mouth on his sleeve shirt) there it is. And this form reminds my of razerkinder puppet, wait, **RAZERKIN.** Perfect.

As he move to team sonic.

Razerkin: hey guys! How you like my new alien?

Sonic: a puppet? What can he do?

As eggman was going to slice him, razerkin did a limbo and stand up, only for the crab claw shreaded.

Sonic: (his puples shrink) oh.

Knuckles: what just happen?

Rasorkin then look at his sleeve arm only for five razer finger claws to crawl out.

Razerkin: oh this is good. I wonder what other secrets are hidden in his form.

Eggman: that was just luck! Let see you can do this?

The tentqcle blad limbs came in try to attack them as the scatter.

Razerkin: time for this rotten egg to be out of the stage.

the limbs and tentacles as he spin around at the robot's tosro to make a big hole.

Razerkin: okay sonic! Let it rip!

Sonic: you got it!

Sonic dash into the robot and start smashing in there.

As the robot exploded to pieces lsaving egggman to retreat.

Eggman I'll be back!

Razerkin: not this time.

Then his hat started to move around, the hat hopped off and coming out of it is a arm of darkness shoot out of it and grabbing eggman.

Eggman: oh I hate that guy.

But he got teleported out of smoke.

Razerkin: damn that dung ! He help him got away !

He turn back to Austin.

Austin: I'll go find koan so soon me perhaps the dragon slayers end them

They nodded.

Sonic: good luck!

He nodded and whistle, then hopped on the death liger as they flew away.

With ryuko vs nui

they are clashing each other as they ducking from they swing.

Nui: is that all you got ?

Ryuko: no just warming up.

Then she switch to junkestu mode.

Nui: hey I remember that. (got punch in the face) but not that one.

Then block and front kick her make Ryuko stumble back.

Nui: is good to see that uniform, I remember how we was close, and an easy job getting rid of your boyfriend in the way.

Ryuko then got super mad as she is on fire.

Nui: (eyes wide) woah.

Ryuko: **you and that bitch made me do something that I want to kill myself over and over again! You are going to DIE!**

She zoom in make a huge flame slice as it sliced the buildings into two and so do nui as she got down and bleeding.

Nui: true...even i killed your father...b-but , dung and your mom plan this...s-so me and dung killed him..a-and told us koan is your weakness and to break him...hehe..i guess that work as he broken now.

Ryuko: **both of you will regret ever messing the man I loved, and to make sure,** (grab her) I'm going to make you austin and koans slave.

Nui: slave? My slave is with feraly.

ryuko: not unless austin did some experimenting of his own to you.

Then she got send crash to the wall to turn of feral jester as nui regenrated then he pick her up in bridal style.

Feral jester: you okay my nuiy?

She nodded a little but ryuko lifted the wall and crushed it with her hand.

Ryuko: **your not getting away from me!**

Feral jester: me got this, (teleported nui away) that suit,( pointed at her) this scene look familair as de ja vu written all over it.

Ryuko: **where, is, she?**

Feral jester: no need to worry her, you and i have unfinished business, i mean even if their fault you should've never let your mind get in the way and consume this illusion, but me guess feral thank you of breaking the wall to show the real me.

Ryuko: I only want him and I to grow old together.

Feral jester: not anymore since is your fault, (sniff at her) ohh so your a neplaem too huh? Nice.

Ryuko: Tell me, did your ryuko killed herself after what she did?

Feral jester: well similar of what you did, i abondon her not even coming back so yes she did , and it was funny see her in pain, consider it even.

Then she punch his face sending him flying and crash to a wall.

Thnn he got out as he whip the black blood from his lip.

Feral jester: you know, that actually hurts, which broke my funny bones! (sickly grin as he laugh insane)

Ryuko: you, ungratful pig, the ryuko that loved you killed herself just so she can be with you, but you just abandoned her? (start to glow and show a red, white and black aura) your going to be sorry when I'm thought with you.

She charge in beating him rapdily and kick him very hard many times as he laugh crazy at the pain as she grab his neck to lift him up as she brought her scissor sword ready to cut and impale him.

Feral jester: yeah...buf you abondon my heart...I'm already dead...so do it...you know you want to...cuz is all your fault...you made me this one now...the ryuko which is you...

Ryuko visionize feral as koan which hit her of a memory of what she did and picture him by the suffer and madness even killed him she thought as the flashback end kept staring at him.

Ryuko: your pathetic, if you can't understand the one who loved you is dead because of your selfish act, (throw him to the ground) your not worth it.

She then walked away with her face still mad.

Feral jester: hahahahhaha! I don't call the feral jester for nothing!

Koanage: no shit!

Ryuko and feral jester turn to see koanage with his left fallen angel wing and right white demon wing flew down.

Koanage: (turn ryuko) because I understand.

Ryuko: of what?

Koanage: part me who use to bond with him still forgive and love you, wish I was separated to stop her suicide, ever since I separated now, even i ask my dad to bring her back when this is over.

Ryuko: just make sure both of you don't make the stupid mistake again.

Koanage and feral: what?

Ryuko: letting me walk away.

Koanage: but i never did this, my other side was too strong...

Ryuko in tear looking af koanage then hug him tight and petted his hair, feel his cold skin and touch his chest even his heart not beating.

Ryuko: just promises.

He nodded then went off as feral jester roll his eyes.

Feral jester: humans these days... Major issue of the life of heart, for i have no life...only death...( teleported away)

Then ryuko see Koan came with a blade tiger color white.

Koan: yellow ryu! What doing? (she smile and jump at him to snuggle)

ryuko: just getting some anger out. (snuggle more)

Koan: me glad.

He look at her junekstu outfit as he blush as she smirk sexy and giggle to push her breasts to his chest and scuit close to him to wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ryuko: you like this~?

Koan: well to think wearing senkustu but me wondering why wearing your sister's junkestu? Even it look majorly sexy on you.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips as a single tear escapes from her eye, he whipe the tear and smack and squeeze her ass as she blush and moan in delight.

Ryuko: (rested her head on his chest) I'm so glad I'm with you again.

Koan: me too, I'll never leave you out my sight again my queen, now come on, we got a king to beat!

Ryuko: (devil eyes) good~.

 **With Erza, scarlet vs edo erza.**

Erza, scarlet and anti-edo erza are clashing there blades while anti-edo laxyia and anti-edo madkou is unconious by yozoara and Shayla.

Scarlet: 2 down.

Erza: 1 to go.

Anti-edo erza: you two think you can beat me?

Erza: we dont think, we know.

Scarlet: let's do it! **REQUIP! ELEKOMA!**

Erza: **REQUIP! FLAME EMPRESS!**

Erza change into her flame empress armor but scarlet is wearing a revealing fur outfit but armodnlike with tiger ears and tail with a fire claw and an ice claw and has lightning back.

Erza: nice armor, is like koan's predator.

Scarlet: yep.

Erza: let see, **COLOR CHANGE FLAME: BLUE!**

As the color of her flame empress is now blue.

Erza: now let's burn.

Scarlet: right behind you.

They charge at anti-edo erza as her weapon change into a dark crystal double blade and ax as they clashes their weapon as she duck from scarlet's clae , erza's kick but slash 2 time by scarlet as she punch her flying while erza burst to speed do a flaming roundhouse kick at her send her crash to the wall as she get up kept up slashing at them but scarlet use the blade elbow to deflect her slashes and erza too with her sword as they send a mixed flame wave at her make her stumble back.

Anti-edo erza: you- you can't beat me, I'm the strongest warrior in this world!

Scarlet: acutally , only the real erza knightwalker, your just a shadow.

Erza: and we're the berlson sister and we serve our own husbands as their knights.

Anti-edo Erza: like i care for them! I kill who ever in our way and(turn Scarlet) even you traitor!

Scarlet: guess i am, (smirk) my devil king finally help me understand of the wrong thing I do, I can see the true spirit of fighting without magic as I given another chance. By make it up to my new family and friends!

Erza: it time to end this.

They then start to breath in as there checks puff up blow a blue fire, ice, lighting and normal fire swirl spiral as it hit her as she engulf by it and scream then she see scarlet and erza close.

Anti-edo erza's thought: _so this is the power of friends and family...in all my life of hunting and killing...I guess i never realize i was empty..._ (smile) _good luck and take our place...erza berlson and scarlet berlson._

As she turn to dust and so do anti-edo laxyia and anti-edo madoku as they blow away.

Erza: there, all settled.

Scarlet: yep, (turn to erza) say erza, what's that on your shoulder?

Then hop on her shoulder is a slug with a peach underbelly, red back and glue horns.

Erza: aw, hello little fella.

Scarlet: is a slug.

Erza: a slug?

Scarlet: I'll tell you when we're done, looks like that one is fond of you.

Erza: yeah

 **With cana**

As cana is walking to find kraven.

Cana: come on out you overgrown cat!

Then kraven try to do a sneak attack but got electrocuted As he black flip then growl at her.

Kraven: so, you have the cunning of a pretator.

Cana: thank my husband for that , your not even fit to be top predator.

Kraven: well see about that

He speed rush at cana as she dodge his claws and pounce as cana.

Cana: **EARTH STONE! SPIKE GROUND!**

She stomp her foot then earth spike erupt it as it grab and stuck kraven.

Cana threw her cards at him cause a big explosion send him flying but land on the ground.

Kraven: is that all you got?

Cana: still more, **CARD ARCANA, DEVILS FIRE!**

Then she throw a card and a fire devil formed , as kraven try to doge but got burn explosion as he scream in pain.

Cana: and now to do it in bare hand , **GRAVITY GOD'S BELLOW!**

She puff her cheek blast an orange beam like to show move down as kraven got crushed by his own gravity blow of a hugest impact send him crashing so hard at the wall.

Kraven: ow.

Cana: now to show you a true predagor from my beast king little pussycat.

She then start to morph, two large horns start to pop out each side of her head and white fur grow to covering her legs and hips completely and her hair wilder , sharper claws , white fur around her arms , black solid fur hands and feet of claws , a devil tails and honey bager ears and tail , pointy ears and black eyes but her pupil the same.

Cana: now, shall we start this?

Kraven: yes , abomination!

Abomination came in bursting the wall

Abomination: let's do this!

Cana: (smile) this is going to be fun.

Abomination: ha! Another freak like this koan, no wonder jennifer dumps him like nothing.

She then grab there necks as she glare at then with red eyes.

Kraven: such speed!

Abomination: and strength!

Cana: don't forget RAGE!

Then she start beating the crap out of them as they scream in agony as cana turn back to normal and dusted her hands.

Cana: I feel much better.

Theyshe heard clapping and see and lunialle .

: that what great mommy!

Lunialle: you were great!

They run and hugged her.

Cana: oh thanks sweetys. (hugged and rub their heads)

With dex-starr

Dex-starr fly to see gajeel is fighting pantherlily with happy helping him.

Pantherlily: a blue can that can fight?

Dex-starr: the name Dex-starr, and your king is pissed me off trying to kill the exceed! (crack his knuckles)

Gajeel: yeah, ready D.

Dex-starr: yeah, good thing I ask koan a favor to duplicate me, him, austin and I with wendy and carla to warn the exceed.

With wendy, koan, austin, carla and dex-starr

they are all gathered together at the island where they see exceeds everywhrere

Austin: attention exceed! This is a very important and you all in danger!

Then a black tall-head cat who's right arm is pumping pop in.

Black cat: you all cannot be here! Fallen and humans forbidden from entering extalia.

Austin: extalia, HA! I laugh at that, because all I see is delusional cats who follow blindly by a false god.

Koan: austin, lay it down, they don't know anything more of the truth. (clear his voice) king faust is using you all! Using you to get people from earthland in the larcima! After that they'll kill all of you ! Dont believe us? We'll show you the truth.

Koan's eyes flick to show a movie screen video of king faust and his allies explaining the plan of his , after that every exceed gasp and shocked of hearing of they're telling the truth.

Koan: you see? Your all in danger!

They all start to panic a little.

Exceed 1: what'd we gonna do?!

Exceed 43: there telling the truth!

Exceed 18: we're gonna die!

Dex-starr made a red shape air horn to make them and get their attention to him.

Dex-starr: QUIET! Panicking is not the answer here! I know you all are shocked, scared and furious of what lies and manipulate they done to you, but there is hope for all of y'all if you listen carefully of what my friends gonna say and explain how to save y'all from being wiped out.

They all start to listen at austin, koan, wendy, and carla, as austin clear his voice.

Austin: now then, the king is planing to use a dragon chain cannon, his allies dung use his dragon magic and energy along I guess copy the energy part of other dragon slayers. it long chain would allow to control the movement of the island which would then the way to complete infinite magic to fused all exceeds and the larcima.

Koan: only the key can unlocked the hidden machine to control the dragon chain cannon but the key is destroyed, but we're gonna destroyed the cannon for good, but our other friend gonna destroyed the larcima.

Wendy: so we need to speak to your queen about this.

Black cat: I'll lead you to the queen!

?: you don't have to.

koan: (turn) oh, there she is!

They turn to see a cat wearing a rob with feathers and a crown.

Austin: you must be the queen, I'm ausitn ookami and this is my brother koan seinruyami.

make everyone gasp.

koan: let me guess, you guys heard about our parents huh?

Exceed 4: are you kidding?! They are more higher up then us!

Exceed 6: they are gods!

Exceed 12: and that means...your the sons of those goddess and their husbands!?

koan and Austin: yep. (nodded)

Austin: and don't even bow to us, please I just cant stand of being royalty.

Koan: he hate rich stuff, I have to smack the sense to make him not do anything stupid, anyway queen gotta name?

?: my name is shagotte.

Austin: well is nice to meet you shagotte.

Shagotte: (bow to them) good to meet the both of you.

Koan: a pleasure!

Dex-starr: nice to meet you as well.

Shagotte: I heard everything of your plans, and I know the truth as well.

she remove her cloak and show she have one wing as surprise the gang and gasp.

Austin: one wing?

koan: don't tell me...

Dex-starr: did the humans did this to you?

Shagotte: (shake her head) no, you see, I was born this way. For exceeds out magic power is symbolized by our wings or era and two wings signify one's control true magic power, I lack that power, my magic is weak. I can never atone for my deception.

Dex-Starr: I see. (eyes shadow felt how he was didin't protect his owner)

Austin then walked to her looking at her as she looked up.

Austin: I can see that you strive to protect now, but you still hold the crime of sending baby's to earthland, but I think I can help.

Koan: we forgive you as see the guilt as you have our word

Austin: so how do the people think you and your people are like gods or something ?

Elder exceed 1: the blame rests with those of us who dared to concoct the idea of an exceed queen to begin with, your highness , we exceed have alaways been smaller and weaker then the humans. They took advantage of us of that and did terrible thing to us when ever they got the chance, so to protect ourselves we made the human believe we're divine and created an all powerful queen and serve they emboident of all our might .

Elder exceed 2: afterthat we have already raised the fragile spirit of our people , so we reveal the queen of exala qnd convine him that possessed all mighty power of gods.

Elder exceed 1: but her divine power was a bluff , mantain people whoare problue of the truth.

Elder exceed 2: it took some time but the human who terrfied the queen fictional they wouldnt look at an exceed and feel her wrath. The most prodigious fear that the idea she choosen which human should be killed in truth rather queen or any of us ever possessed decide when another living being live or die.

Austin: _that explain early last time when the people scared of happy ,Carla,tiffany,jared and Dex-starr who's not an exceed._

Koan: so she like the important to see a vision of what happen in the future of anyone lived or die right?

Elder exceed 2: yes and make people perish on her own will.

As Austin looked up thinking how munch denfseless he was from george killing his mom and aunt, koan felt the same of the lost and so do Dex-starr who have his eyes close and arm cross seeing how these exceed are like him.

Koan: as i see how carla is special in her own way, cuz she the daughter of Queen Shagotte.

Austin: means her mother.

Carla: such nonsense!

Dex-Starr: is no lie Carla, they can smell any blood line related, so is the truth,( turn Shagotte) do you know this your daughter?

Shagotte: yes, is true.

Dex-Starr:( put his paw to carla's shoulder) calm down, now we all know the truth. Even they make a lie to survive and think the human will leave them alone but never had a choice of what the king's dangerly greed of power and his army troops will do to them of his plan, I'm sure they felt more guilty of being a pawn and tool of all this from those bastards, so i think they suffer enough and need hope to end this.

Carla start to cry and hugged dex-starr.

Dex-starr: ahhh, shh is alright, (turn shagotte) there no need to feel guitly, we all make msitake even if it terrible, I know what is like since i was treated badly and the lost of my home and owner who like fmaily to me, even join people with vengeance, hate and rage. there not really heroic in many way but anti heroic but i prove to show my new family how i feel and happy that my hope came true, so is time for the exceed to stand and fight for your country! Power or no power, they think we're weak but never as all of us together! We be strong!

This moved the other exceeds and so do the queen as they cheer for him.

Dex-Starr: when this is over, y'all be treated equel like the humans notnas gods or angel , just normal like me.

Shagotte: what is your name brave warrior?

Dex-Starr: I use to be name dexter but for now i go by the name Dex-star a member and agent of the red lantern of vengeance, hate and rage but friends to austin and koan with their family as mine family.

Shagotte: very well dex-Starr, thank you for taking care of my dauughter and you and your friends helping us.

She pull out her dagger then bow it to his shoulder which he on one knee

shagotte: I dub the, Dex-Starr , the crimson fury knight .

Dex-Starr: a pleasure

Austin: yeah before we go.

Koan: we like to give this to you shagotte

They boop her forehead then suddenly her wings show but to everyone shocked she now have 2 wings.

Shagotte: my… I….

Austin: (smile) no need to thank us.

Koan:(grin and laugh crazy) just doing our job as super heroes !

As they pick a telepathic.

Austin: talk to us?

Bentley: _**Austin! We got good New that we revive the chaos emerald, tails and i discover the dragon chain cannon has some new and improve upgraded thanks to dung put and replace the chaos emerald with his super negative chaos emerald.**_

Tails: _**but S.N.C.E. for short, it very highest incrased along dung's dragon and the copy of the dragon slayer magic implanted in it cosses the machine to become alive as a corrupt machine Dragon , but me and bently created a key to put a virus in it, it take some time around 10 or 20 of the effect to damage it inside and out but to destroyed it.**_

Austin: that's good to here, our plan that scarlet, Shayla, yozoara and erza shapeshift as anti-Edo erza that we pretend to be defeat while Grace do the honor putting the key in and the element of surprise.

Bently and tail: alright /roger that!

Austin: alright everyone! Let's move!

Dex-starr: let's do this!

Then a pure bright gold wings burst out of Dex-starr's back and cover of red energy glows like fire to show he have a fire wings like.

Dex-starr: oh awesome!

Carla:(blush hard and her tail wiggle) I know

Austin: good luck you guys! let's bounce hothead!

koan: hotdog!

teleported.

with gajeel and dex-starr vs pantherlily

dex-starr: **RAGING CRUSHER!**

he make a huge red shape Ax then slash at pantherlily's big sword.

Pantherlily: your strong, I like that in a fight! (start to clash) maybe you should join us.

dex-starr: NEVER! I already got a member as a red lantern, to think you of your kind side with those who killed the exceed.

pantherlily glared then as pantherlily's sword dual struggle against dex-starr's ax and gajeel's arms

pnatherlily: normally this sowrd can slice through iron as easy as Butter, how you able to stop it by using your bare hands?

gajeel: that because my dragon slayer ain't made by your every day metal, but like Dex said if your one them super cats why the heck do you fighting they other side?

happy: yeah about that, your an exceed as I am, but you love fish, I'll give you one of mine.

dex-starr: hey happy! throw me one in my mouth!

Happy: you got it!

He then throw a macral into the air as dex-starr catches it with his mouth and ate it.

Dex-starr: thank you!

happy: no problem big bro!

pantherlily:(raised his sword up) that choice was made long ago.

gajeel and dex-starr: huh?

Pantherlily: I put that place behind me, and vow the kingdom of fuast!

He slammed his sword down but dex-starr and gajeel still blocked it.

Happy: what'd he mean by that?

Dex-starr: he almost like you G, and even how I try to fit as a red lantern new recruit.

Gajeel: (smirked) he's alright with me!

Gajeel and dex-starr glwos as pantherlily's sword begin to break.

Gajeel: but I'm still making you my cat!

Happy: what?!

Dex-starr: haha, that one way to make a break for it!

Pantherlily: they shattered my buster mize sword!

Gajeel jump up top while dex-starr flew at panthelily to grab and scratching his face as he scream then vomit red plasma like blood on his face.

Pantherlily: AAAGGGGHHH! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!

dex-starr: if your a red lantern you know that we burn our foes !

dex-starr move as gajeel punch pantherlily's face

gajeel: and before that I'm gonna teach you I'm more stronger then you kitty !

happy: wow is like they got their butt kick and switch on or something.

gajeel punching him a lot and slammed him to the ground.

Gajeel: salamander and that little girl gonna be so jealous of me !

dex-starr: speak for yourself !

Gajeel: IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

Dex-starr: RAGING MELTDOWN !

A hurricane of a meal and rage plasma hit pantherlily as gajeel laugh.

happy:super scary battle monster face !

dex-starr: he's not done yet !

pantherlily remove his cloak and armor.

gajeel:(crack his knuckles) yeah, now that's the spirit

pantherlily: you two are good. (grin)

pantherlily punch then as dex-starr grin as he shapeshift big red boxing glove with spikes mixed hammer

Dex-star: OH YEAHHHH ! (His aura burst of flaming fury)

gajeel and dex-starr punch him back as they continue the non-stop delivery punches to each other.

with Austin and koan.

Austin ,koan and the gang.

Austin: alright you guys, great work out there, now the exceed gonna help us

koan: the predabots are doing well.

bently: were's dex-starr.

koan: busy with gajeel with pantherlily.

Sly: say, wheres those creatures you still have?

Then tatsurion, death liger and bloodmane found them.

Sly: oh, there they are.

tatsurion: sorry we're late.

death liger: well I guess things are going well here.

Austin: yeah and it time to sent you back.

they nodded as they looked at Austin and koan image of htier parents and energy glowing they can tell.

Tatsurion: _ah crud._

Death liger: _interesting._

Bloodmane: _I smelled it, but it's true._

Austin: well time for you to go, nice seeing you guys again.

As he put his fist to his lower palm and gestered his hand to them, they vanished in light.

Ausitn: alright then, erza, yozoara, shayla and scarlet, you four know what to do.

Koan: pretend like we got defeat hard by our enemies and dragged us to fuast's location.

Austin: is where the machine at.

Erza who is hugging austin is shaking.

Erza: but I don't want to hurt you.

scarlet, Shayla and yozoara hugged koan and shaking too.

scalet: we don't either with koan.

Austin: hurt? Nah we just looked hurt by our illusion then you'll drag us. 

Koan: yeah and you and erza held faust down after the key is unlocked.

Erza: but still no.

Austin: I know erza, but is the only way to trick them, or it wont work.

erza: okay, after this you and I are going on a date.

Austin: okay.

She then change into anti-erza's armor and hair style.

Scarlet: koany, you and yozoara and Shayla and I going a date too.

Ryuko: so do I!

Koan: okie dokie!

Austin and koan put illusion of injuries and so do grace and natsumi as, erza Scarlet, yozorara and Shayla begin dragging them to the guards who guarding the door even spotted a haurna look alike but wearing an armor similar as scarlet except a hooded vest and a single black streak but wearing a mask that seem corrupted and can tell controlled by dung.

Guard: glad that your unharmed knightwalker

guard 2: haurna who socut about what happen in the battle.

guard 3: hey that the real knightwalker who betray us!

Scarlet: let say it was an act, me, laxyia and madoku have to gain their trust to fooled them.

Guard 3: right, we are glad you come back to your scenes and glad your not harmed.

guard 2: you idiot she obviously not harmed, you need assist captain?

scarlet: don't trouble yourself.

guard 1: my god, you those two that dung talking about including their friends.

erza: they got injured pretty bad in their big fight and unconscious, I knock them down before they got up.

Shayla: so now we can bring them to our majesty.

Erza: is majety inside?

Guard 1: right of course captain.

They open the doors.

scarlet: we're very close men.

Yozoara: ever lasting power will be reach.

 **with lea**

she is standing on the cliff side watching the desert looks like she waiting as Austin and koan came.

Lea: jeez whats the hold up? come on.

Austin: something troubling you?

She turn to see austin waving to her.

Austin: hey lea, what's up?

Lea: but who? Wha? What the? How can you be in two places?

Austin: I'm full of suprirses, me and koan can duplicate as many as we wanted.

Lea: (smile) well then, (went up to him) do you have any other secrets for me~?

Austin:(blush) well I...

edo grace: you do ,she your favorite little sister.

natuski: yeah, I guess

Austin and lea: hmm?

Natuski: so what are exacly we're doing in the mi-(spotted Austin) a-Austin?

Edo grace: he's here?

Austin: hey girls.

Edo grace: (snatch austin) oh darling! Your okay!

Austin: I'm fine, just came by and I'm a duplicate, also you don't mind I rename you Samantha but sam for short?

Samanha: okay~!

Austin: so like what natsuki's question lea, what'd you waiting for?

Lea: waiting to you and koan.

Koan: SURPRISE! (He came out of the ground like a gopher) Did someone call my name?

Lea: oh, hey koan.

koan: yellow lea wha-(verocnia and Anahita tackle him in a hug) TUNA LEGDROP!

Anahita: hello handsome~.

Verconia: hey there koany~.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Verocnia: good, so what is like of my edolas self?

Koan: oh levy is good, smart and have entire books way more then Austin, even she and earthland lucy are best friends and earhtland juvia well picture her like your grace.

Verocnia: huh, I'm friends with that bimbo?

Anahita: (feel weired out) a grace version of me.

Austin: yeah and our grace and natusmi don't get along as they fight, like natsumi have guts and hate fast car and vechiles, and grace always strip her clothes before she realize it.

Samnanha: what? Me and natsumi get long well.

Austin: we figure that out, also you be shocked, that king we're facing is the edolas version of our guild master markov.

Lea: who's makarov?

Austin: our guild master of fairy tail on earhtland.

koan: he's the kind, grandpa like, helping, protect his children, and doing the right thing, and king faust is his edolas version. (make them shocked and eyes wide surprise)

lea: what, your telling me that this makarov is like a grandpa to you guys?

Austin: yeah and he the opposite of what king faust is.

lea: oh my god.

koan: yeah, also your ready to confess the guild to ready to fight?

Lea: yeah, but I need some solid prof first.

Austin: I can help with that.

Lea: thanks, so the real you and your brother busy?

Ausitn: oh yeah, we're almost there.

 **meanwhile**

they at some hidden place of a huge metal yellow gate and an army of dungle beast, some remaining D-enforncer and guards along dung, edo haurna, fuast and feral jester.

Fualt: I heard you've successfully you retrieve the key, and the original fairy hunter trios.

feral jester: seem they finally know who side they on.

scarlet: indeed, and now is in our possession.

dung: hmm, this explain from those two boys, now the upgraded weapon is complete.

faust: I'am thankful of your help dung and feral jester

feral jester: they get it all out. (thought and telepathic) I know them well dung, you get the feeling faust wanted to use this deviceon us?

dung:(telepathic) let the oldman have his fun, we got a serious work to do at the island, the dark zerena will be awake along grimore heart will see to face fairy tail.

Dung: we'll be going now.

fuast: already ?

feral jester: we complete and got what we wanted...just don't glory yourself.

dung: cause you don't know what hit you.

they teleported away

anti-edo erza:(drop grace) I want you to use the key to unlocked it.

grace: what? no way!

Fulse: and who's this?

Shayla: one of the allies from the boys, there the earthland version of fairy tail and survive from the larimca.

Fualst: hmm, free her now! Force her to use the key.

She cut the rope off.

As scarlet point her sword at koan's neck and anti-edo erza point her spear blade to Austin's neck.

Anti-edo erza: no funny idea wizard, get up.

Scarlet: do it or your friend's life be slayed.

Grace got up looking at the machine then Shayla toss the key to her, she walk to the machine and put the keyhole in there and unlocked it as the machine begin to glow and so do the statue head.

Fualst: yes! This is a glorious day for our kingdom!

He then start laughing madly.

The kingdom begin to morph and changes as the beam glows suddenly it begin to malfunction.

Fuast: what?!

then suddenly the joker came dropped down throw mini clown ball as it spray laughing gas cost all the guards to laugh funny then fall down while koan and ausitn got up.

Koan: SURPRISE!

Erza change back her regular hair and armor as she point her sword at fuast and so do scarlet.

Austin: In many ways you didn't see this coming, oh that key it's a virus causing the machine go haywire and nullified the negative magic.

Fuast: WHAT!?

koan: we fake ourself and we're not injured, idiot !

The joker: and all of your best member even that anti edo erza and her team is gone.

edo haurna about to attack but joker throw a card at the mind control mask as It explode.

The joker: oops forgot one.

edo haruna: (groan) what happen ?

Austin: is a long story, seem that machine dragon thing is screaming in agony and is coming out.

Edo haruna: and who are you and why are you so cute?

Austin: even haurna too?!

koan: Solomon grundy!

The joker: he the one who plan to save you by asking me to remove the mask.

Austin: Austin ookami at your service.

Edo haruna hugged him tight with a smile and giggle.

Austin: oh I'm so going to get so hurt later on.

koan: hate to ruin the moment here, but aren't we gonna deal with a huge metal dragon cannon ?

Austin: alright, we need some dragon slayer to do it.

koan: let bring Irene, your girls, natusmi, wendy and gajeel even me, koan wanna test out the god force.

Austin: funny, I wanna test out my dragon force too.

koan: let koan give ya'll a ride!

he transformed into Rageiation cause the roof to break open.

Rageiation: **RAGEIATION!** (dragonic roar echo everywhere)

austin: hey don't leave me out of this.

Hethen slap his wrist and change into drag-en-pain.

Drag-en-pain: **DRAG-EN-PAIN!** (roared)

then they see the a long metal dragon mosnteorus machine dragon of jet boots, spikes, red eyes as it flying out in speed.

Drag-en-pain: damn it! it going away and is upgraded.

Rageiation: predabots, fly over and carry and assist our friends, shoot that metal dragon down!

the predabots all roaring in animal nosies as they carry the gang with them as the two alien dragon fly out as they see it going to the larcima as the metal dragon shot a huge chain wires at it then attach to the giant larcima.

Drag-en-pain: we're going to need more power, or better yet! Ultimate! (he hit his chest again)

As he fly up grab the chain and breath fire to see it immune of flames.

U. Drag-en-pain: not effect on flames then

It see begin to drain faster of the larcima.

U. Drag-en-pain: this might hurt.

As he begin to pull and tear it apart but the metal dragon begin to glow as it give an increase negative shockwave as it blast the dragon to hit at Rageiation by the enromous blast turn the two dragon back to the hero duo as a predabots catch them.

Austin: damn that hurt, at least it took a little entire half energy.

Koan: yeah, let try again but this time austin and alien to drain it so it caust it to stop!

Austin: you got it. 

They turn to see all the exceed are flying to the lacrama trying to stop moving as austin trandformed into batter ray and start draining it and Rageiation grab it then begin to drain it intense of it as well.

Batter ray: even if we drain it's power the lacrama will still be in a collision coarse for this island! (curl his tail to make the tip point down) **LACRAMA BOOSTER BLASTER!**

He fired the energy to make himself into a rocket at cause the chain wire to break separated the Dragon as roar in pain.

Batter ray: if faust has a secret weapon, we can destroy it

Rageiation: he do , take a look at this!

Then a magic a hole appeared on the ruin as a large metelic dragon rose up from the groundas the metal dragon Begin to fused as it become alarger one shape of a knight dragonic with color black, gray, red lines , weapons and a monsteorus beast dragon as it roar .

Batter ray turn back to austin and so do Koan.

Austin: damn.

Bentley: according to this that metal fused dragon name is Dorma Anim but now is super Dorma Anim.

Tails: as super dorma Anima can extremely powerful Dragon Armor that constantly drains all the Magic Power from the planet in order to maintain its power. Because of this, Faust declared that once it's activated, it must win for the sake of Edolas. However, what truly makes Dorma Anim deadly is the fact that it is equipped with a special alloy that can nullify all Magic used against the armor, rendering just about all Magic attacks useless.

Tails: Super Dorma Anim's requirement of residual Magic in the surrounding environment as fuel would mean that in an atmosphere absent of Ethernano, the mecha would most likely be rendered inoperable.

Bemtly: However, Dragon Slayer Magic is the only exception since they can damage the mechanical Dragon because of their abilities even slayer magic too.

Austin: wait, bently, tails tell me is mana is like magic?

Bentaly: maybe, magic is paranormal, mana supernatural, why?

Austin: just cheeking, right now! Natsumi, Wendy, Irene, madoku and koan let's do this!

They nodded and they flew at the dragon ground facing the dragon as austin went his full potential formed.

Austin: alright time to unleashed the dragon force.

As the ground begin to crumble as he unleashing a biggest energy then he made a dragon cry as soon a bright light flashes to see his hair a bit spike and flame aura dancing around as Austin unleashed his dragon force.

Madoku: such intence force!

Irene: he did it, he unlock his dragon force, I'm so proud of him. And he is getting a special reward after this~.

 **At earthland**

Akasu felt that dragon force, and so do Minato.

Akasu: did you felt that hon?

Minato: (smile) oh yeah, our son has unlocked his dragon force, and on man edoles is going to get it.

 **Back at edoles**

Gajeel: woah.

Wnedy: amazing.

Natsumi: yeah but not amazing as Koan.

Austin: well this is so awesome, it more intense than before.

Koan: now is my turn, since I use my devil self even my carnage mayhem, is time for my half angel formed to go it full formed.

Austin: a full one?! 

Koan: yeah but I change my mind to merged two of if along god force and devil force, (he duplicate himself) let's go!

Koan 2: yeah!

The 2 Koan make a stand as he make a huge scream as a biggest white amd blue pillar along and red and black aura flames swift around it blinded everyone.

Fauls: what is that?!

When the light fated koan 2's look is now completely altered, his cape is white as feather, 6 angel wings, a white and yellow glowing halo , his hair is yellow flames like upward with orange streaks so his hair looks flames but his bangs is still down., his eyes are blue and red, and he is wearing light gray pants and fingerless gloves, his aura white, yellow golden mixed and white, the glowing The light particles of the aura now display a stronger glint, and are bigger, with some taking the form of four-pointed stars and a few occasionally bursting like fireworks

koan prime turn to carnage mayhem but a white, dark crimson and light crimson as yellow electric dance around him , his body almost the same muscle built in his based formed and have 6 demonic wings.

Natsumi: whoa.

Wendy: that's some power.

E.N.D.S: meow~.

with some of the gang around.

Levathein: what sexy power~.

Beelzebub: koan is how getting hotter~.

Lucifer: woof

at earthland.

hikari and Lilith stumble back as they felt the burst.

Hikari: did you felt that?

Lilith: yeah, I'm so proud of my little boy!

Kavaxas: hmm, this is just the first step of there full power.

Tsume: yeah, koan is going to be a lovely king.

Nymph: not unless austin can be a kind dragon king.

Ikaros: that angel energy.

Chaos: I hope wendy is alright.

Astera: koany! Take him down!

Dawn: got get him austy!

Laura: koan kick his ass!

Sonaro: koan, be careful.

Zerena: go forward koan!

 **back at edolas.**

Austin: holy crap, so this is devil force and god force, carnage mayhem one thing and what this new formed?

Koan?:(chuckle) called it Hyper Sacred.

Austin: okay, let's just scrap this thing so I can mess around with it.

carnage mayhem: quit mesisng around and give it a best, since I senses fuast in that suit

fuast: you guess right demon! you all think you powered up can defeat my ultimate weapon ?! I will show you what true great power!

Austin: We'll see oldman **IT'S OMNI DRAGON TIME!**

Carnage mayhem and hyper sacred: **TIME TO GO WILD!** LET'S GO EVERYONE!

They charge at the large dragon as wendy and Irene use their enchantment.

Irene: allow us to lay a hand! **OH RAGE OF FIRE THAT DESTROYS EVERYTHING THAT IT TOUCHES! DEROTEA**

Wendy: **OH SWIFT WIND THAT SPEED THOUGH THE HEAVENS! VERDIA!**

as their magic give natsumi, gajeel and even madoku a major boost.

madoku: woah, I feel really good!

Natsumi: what the?

Gajeel: that is crazy! I feel my body so munch lighter!

Madoku: whatever it is, I like it.

As they float and fly with the hero duoes, hyper sacred and carngage mayhem swirl in speed make a hell flames and holy flames to deflect super Dorma Anima's negative dark beam useless as the flames hit him send flying as Austin burst through speed passed him as so many dent hit then Austin made a white dragon beam sword, he, gajeel and natsumi flew in with in.

Austin: **BLADE SLASH OF THE DRAGON!**

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

their attack cause the metal dragon to stumble back and a slash mark on it chest, as madoku fly up and charged up.

Madoku: **FALLING STARS RAIN!**

Then shot multiple stars raining down on it as the metal dragon fly in speed dodging it but got hit as Irene summon her staff and twirl it and point it at it.

Irene: **ULTIMATE DRAGON'S METEOR FLASHES!**

She summon a big circle as flaming meteor hitting the super Dorma Anima so many times cause an explosion as send it flying as carnage mayhem grin as he make a hell light glowing.

carnage mayhem: **WHITE DEVIL'S ASURA LADE STRIKE!**

He spin in of a huge demonic white figure with 3 heads and 6 arms with blades slashing so many scratches then ausitn came punch the metal dragon's face, carnage mayhem roundhouse kick it chest's and hyper sacred uppercut it as it wings and tails broke off.

Wendy: **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

She puff her cheeks unleashed a big hurricane blast send it flying crashing in so many buildings.

Austin: **ELEMENTAL DRAGONS ULTI-ROAR!**

As he fired a hugged element at super Dorma Anima causing it to crashed the ground and stumble back up.

Austin: hmph, he still standing.

Then he senses turn to see edolas fiary tail people are fighting the army and even the dungle beast and D-enforncers.

Austin:(smile) I know they can do it!

Hyper sacred: no matter how different they're still a fairy tail.

Carnage mayhem: yeah, that what make them special.

Faust: impossible! I should possessed true power!

Austin: why don't you wake up?! Is power and magic is all you care? Makes my stomach sick!

Hyper sacred: you use the people and the exceed for your foolishness, the true power is not about magic or our kind.

Carnage mayhem: it's from the heart of the purist there is of will, compassion, love, hope and everything that is light! Something you don't understand!

Austin: and this ends now!

Fuast: this will never end until I-

The super Dorma Anima begin to malfunction of purple and green lightning dancing around it.

Faust: what's happening!

Austin: seems the virus kicking it faster then I thought.

Irene: let's do this!

Ausitn: yeah but first.

Austin, carnage mayhem and hyper sacred give their energy boost of a dragon, angel and devil into wendy as her aura burst white, black and blue, gajeel burst green and white, natusmi burst white, black and red.

Natsumi: I feel stronger! This is amazing!

Wendy: me too!

Gajeel: oh hell yeah!

As they begin to float as they all charged of their attacks.

Fuast: I WONT LOSE BY YOU!

Austin, carnage mayhem and Hyper sacred: THIS IS THE END FOR YOU FAUST!

Austin: **SECRET DRAGON GOD ART: OMNIUS FIST OF THE DRAGONS!**

Carnagye mayhem: **SECRET DEVIL SLAYER ART: CHOATIC UNDERWORLD'S WRARTH!**

Hyper Sacred: **SECRET GOD SLAYER ART: CHOATIC DIVIDE 'S FURY !**

Madoku: **SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: APOCALYPSE GRAVEYARD!**

Irene: **SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: ENTARNAL ENCHANTMENT!**

Wendy: **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORN HORN!**

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

As they fly throw show an aura image of a dragons, demonic beast and an angelic beast coming toward it.

Fuast: _this is impossible!_

As fuast inside of the machine engulf by the biggest light, one enormous slice cause an enormous giant explosion of the light cause super Dorma Anima to exploded into million of pieces of dust and light and random rainbow colors flashes falling down like stars. Then fuast fall to the ground and in pain as he shiver in fear, his clothes is ripped, scratches and some bruises while in pain as he looked at Austin, koan, Irene, wendy, gajeel and natsumi as horror them of dragon image and even ausitn's parents and koan's parents too which his eyes wide. 

faust's thought: someone, please help me!...to think I the king fall from...the sons of dragon goddess...dragon knight...angel wizard...demon goddess. (fell to the ground unconscious) 

Austin: OH YEAH! WE TOOK DOWN THE KING! (roar as it echos to the islands)

Hyper Sacred: BOOM!

Carnage Mayhem: FUCKING STRAIGHT! (Make a hugest roar shake the whole area)

as Irene and madoku tackle Austin, natsumi tackle carnage mayhem and wendy tackle Hyper sacred.

carnage mayhem and Hyper sacred: BURGER GOGO!

Irene: oh you are so amazing out there honey!

Madoku: you are wonderful out there austy!

Natsumi: your amazing koan!

Wendy: your so cool!

Gajeel: I have to say, freakin sweet what we did and including you two.

They nodded as the whole gang, predabots, edoals fairy tail, exceeds and even edo jellal looked at Austin's forms, carnage mayhem and hyper sacred as they felt of how they're strong in their force mode.

Austin: hey guys.

Carnage mayhem: yellow, hope you enjoyed the show.

Hyper sacred: cause the king is down for the count.

Sly: damn, you guys are good.

koan. Jr: that was amazing daddy!

Lunialle: your so awesome daddy!

Alex: dad, I have to say, THAT WAS AMAZING!

Anna: You did wonderful austy.

The joker: your going to be the tak of the town!

Summer: daddy! Your so awesome!

Grace: koan you are amazing.

Juvia: darling your wonderful!

Cana: koany, your amazing out there.

Erza: your amazing austy

Shayla: best, show, ever.

Venom: now that is destroction.

Carnage: CHAOS! So much chaos!

Toxin: ...coooll...

Mirajane: that was badass koany.

Maya: that was amazing sword play austy.

Aya: yeah! You have to teach us that!

Ryuko: I don't care, because your so amazing koany!

Senkustu: I agree.

Natsuki: w-wow, so amazing.

Verconia: that is so kickass!

edo haurna: that is cool.

Lea: hell yeah it is!

Lucy: oh koany, your amazing!

Lucifer: meow~, so hot~.

Levathein: yeah~

Beelzebub: mine.

Murry: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Edo mriajane: you did amazing austy!

Bently: I agree with murry, that was amazing!

Tails: that's so cool!

Sonic: way past cool!

Shadow: hmm, I could of done better.

Sticks: AWESOME!

Amy: you two did wonderfully!

Carmelitta: you did great chif! (saluted)

Cordelia: well that was wonderful austin dear.

Samantha: darling! You are amazing!

Anahita: hmm (smile) koan did well.

Levy: but not as well as austy!

Velvet: I got to say, you did great gajeel.

Yozoara: your awesome koany!

Scarlet: you did wonderful honey.

Happy: aye!

Carla: well that is good. (smile) for hooligans.

Tiffany: so cool!

Jared: awesome!

Dex-starr: sweet!

Austin: yeah it what we do.

Carnage mayhem: now the exceed, earthland and everyone is safe.

As then liltih, hikari, akasu and minato came.

Austin: hey mom hey dad.

Hyper sacred: yellow daddy.

Carnage mayhem: yellow mommy

as minato and akasu hugged Austin, Lilith hugged carnage mayhem and hikari hugged hyper sacred.

Akasu: I'm so proud of you son!

Minato: that was cool austin.

Lilith: oh mommy is so proud of you koan!

Hikari: your alright there sport.

Austin: thanks

koan: thank you !

as they turn back to there normal formed as the 2 koan merged to one.

Austin: that felt good.

koan: it sure is

then they turn to see edo jellal.

Austin: just as we promise.

koan: yeah, it went pretty well.

Edo jellal: I thank you two for keeping your promises.

Austin: yeah and we better gather around the edolas people.

koan: because it time to announce them that the edolas world will merge and become one with earhtland.

edo jellal: I will, anything I'll do to repay you.

koan turn to his predabots

koan: predabots, you did wonderful in battle , now time to go home !

as the portal open all predabots run fast to it then a dinosaur and lion turn to koan and roar.

Lion: we thank you sir.

Dinosaur: call us again.

They went to the portal and closed as Austin is shocked they can speak.

Koan: long story so don't ask.

Austin: got it.

 **timeskip.**

all the people and exceed are gather around as edo jellal walks up to the rubble.

Edo jellal: your attention please, as you must know that I'am the son of the king faust, who is corrupt man who seek and hunger for power and to destroyed innocent human as a sacrifice for his goal and eventually doom the exceed as well who was a pawn.

The people gasp as they're shocked of what edo jellal told them.

Edo jellal: it seem you worried without magic to survive but we all don't need to survive as we have each other, one way or another, we wouldn't have hope if it weren't of two brothers and their team from earthland. Austin D Ookami and Koan kasai seinruyami, and their team fairy tail!

As Austin, koan and his gang as the people and exceed cheer for them.

Edo jellal: they have taken down the king and they would like to explain what happen now.

edo jellal let them talk.

Austin:thank you, (turn to the people and exceed as he clear his voice) you see here as our parents will make a big flash to merge your world to earthland and it's enough space around , not to mention means the word "Edolas" is now a country but some part be around close or not that far of magnolia.

koan: No need to worry as when a big flash happen , means earthland will remember and explained of what happen now and the high council will agree on this , not only the weapons or an object of magic will work but ya'll will unlocked your own magic too , btw change your names as well fi you ran or meet your doppelganger earthland version, so you wont get confuse, so is everybody ready?

Everybody: YES!

Austin: okay mom and dad, let it rip!

Koan: let's do it! Bring out the flash!

Akasu and Lilith then start to make a glowing ball of white and red energy from there hands and it start to make it bigger then hikari summon a staff that white, a sphere orb color blue with a halo and wings then he tap it on the ground, a big red and white flash engulf they entire area.

As the light fated they are at magnolia, means edolas is now part of earhtland and a country not too far away even to see the edolas fairy tail member around.

Austin: ladies and gentlemen of edolas fairy tail.

koan: welcome to earthland.

Cordelia: oh my, this is earthland?

koan: oh don't worry, we foxed that up and consider you guys neihbors!

he point as edolas fairy tails looked at their own guild almost similar as fairy tail but a bit different and their symbol almost bird more like but flames.

lea: why the symol look different.

Austin: well think of your guild name and member as phoenix claw, reincarnation of fairy tail edolas .

lea: oh I love it austy, it explain the symbol we have.

dex-starr: pantherlily, is that you?

Everyone turn to see pantherlily… in his small form.

koan: MINI PANTHERLILY! (point at pantherlily)

Austin: WHAT THE HELL?!

Pantherlily: it seems that I have shrunk in size.

Coco then grab him and cuddles him.

Coco: oh you are so adorable!

Koan: and he's gajeel's new cat partner! Sweet!

?: l-little sis?

Lizanna turn to see elfman who is now crying in tears

edo elfman: that's...me ?

lissana: yes is me bro, (smile) I'm back.

He then rush in and hugs his little sister as he smiled while crying to see her little sister again in his arms

then mirajane join in the hugged as well.

elfman: y-your alive, koan was right ! I missed you so munch !

lissana: me to bro, I thank koan so munch for his kindess.

elfman turn to koan and dash at him.

koan: AH FU-

Elfman give koan a big bear bone crushing hug as koan's face turn blue while have eyes for X marks and his tongue out.

Elfman: THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU TWO ARE THE MANLIEST MEN EVER!

Koan: and this man needs... air...turning..blue

elfman let him go as koan finally breath.

Austin: anyway time to celebrate and let phoenix claw meet fairy tail!

everybody cheer as the group went to the fairy tail hall everyone there is shocked out of there mind to see lizanna.

Marco: but I thought we lost you.

Wakaba: so you, were alive all a long?

She nodded and the known members who know lizanna all rush in to give her a hug.

Everyone: LIZANNA!

Elfman then turn his arm into a black arm and punch everyone away.

Elfman: GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF HER!

Lissana: and I have to thank my new husband! (hugged koan and kiss him) thank you koany.

koan: is nothing.

Elfman: you better take care of her, like a real man!

Koan: koan will! Like how koan take care of mira!

Austin: also guys meet your edolas verison of yourselves but they rename phoenix claw!

as the phoenix claw came in as they greet and surprise fairy tail members.

Wakaba: oh whoa! They look like everyone here!

elfman: mine is not even manly at all!

marco: is that cana ?! wearing a proper lady's dress!?

koan: and worst of all , she never have booze or beer, only tea in her life.

Cana: (start drinking root bear and beer) it's like a nightmare with in a nightmare! (resume drinking)

koan: I'm here for you cana! (Drink his root beer and hugged her) your my one and only true drinking wife!

Cordelia: (bow to everyone) good evening everyone, I am the edoles cana but you may call me cordelia to not mistaken me for your cana. (give a smile to everyone)

Niji: woah.

Tsume: I know. She is a total lady.

venom: yeah and natusmi and grace, your edolas self are best firend and get along pretty well.

natsuki: is true, sammatha may wear many clothes but she a great friend and good to hang out with.

Samantha: you do it, and even your good of driving your car too.

Natsuki: you got that right pal.

Samantha: sure do. (smile)

natsumi: I think I died is gone to hell.

Grace: me too. (both natsumi and grace hugs koan) hold us.

Kinnana: is weird to see them as friend.

Mirajane: true but look at how the edolas levy and lucy go.

They turn to see them fighing.

Lea: I'm telling you austy is the best you little midget flat board!

Verconia: bite me you dumb bitch of an ape!

sly: it show that they always fight and not get along.

lucy: what?!

Levy: but lulu and I are best friends, even weird me out seeing verconia like koan and not in to many books.

laxyia and haurna see Shayla hugging koan to her chest and edo haruna kissing austin make them shock in horror.

Laxyia: WHAT THE HELL!?

haurna: oh my god !

Shayla: oh thank you my sexy king~

koan:(blush) is nothing sparky , you did good (she giggle and hug him more)

Shayla: why thank you my koany~

edo haurna: since you free me, how about we get to know each other~

Austin:(blush) I guess.

Laxyia: MY EDO SELF LIKE THAT STUPID NICKNAME?!

Haruna: I think,(felt pale) I'm going to be sick.

Shayla: well you don't know what your missing , cuz that nickname is cute and I like it thanks to koany.

laxyia gag as she puke on a bucket.

juvia is depress cloud staring at her edolas self with koan hugging his back.

Austin: juvi? Are you alright?

she tackle Austin and give an anime tears overflowing at him.

juvia: oh darling! it's horrible to see her hugging koan!

Austin: there ,there you'll adjust this

elfman: come on me ! I'm gonna teach you how to be a real man !

edo elfman: a real man ?

elfman: yes ! a very manly ! (turn to edo jet and edo droy) but first I'm gonna pound those two!

Edo jet: I like to see you try!

edo droy: you don't have th-

elfman:(send them fly) real man talk with their fist !

as natsuki hiding under the table in fright.

snarl: why she hiding ?

knuckles: let say she good with car of acting like our natusmi but when she get out of the car she be very scared and frighten.

as everybody laugh so hard.

Austin: oh, come here.

He then gives her a hug which makes her blush red.

Natuski: thanks austy(hug him)

Natsumi: I don't know what worst? Seeing me hug Austin or the humiliation of being a scared cat.

Marco: well edolas mira and edolas lissana no surprising, they're the same.

Sonic: hey bisca, alzeck, check your edolas self.

They turn to see them lovey dovey each other cause bisca and alzeck blush hard.

Tails: and that no surprise there, we figure they made for eachother.

Markov: so koan and Austin, what was my edolas self like?

koan and Austin hiss on their teeth to show bad news look as they whisper to markov's ears as his eyes wide in horror and shocked.

Makarov: I see, (close his eyes) I hope he will be able to repent for his misdeeds and found himself.

Gildartd: so what does mine look like huh?

Ausitn: we didn't see yours dude.

Koan: anyway let's party! We save edolas and have new friends.

Austin: yep, even dung and feral got away, I bet they gonna place something big.

Koan: true but we all can take them down no matter what.

Austin: (grin) you got that Koan.

Koan: hotdog!

They fist bump

 **With Dung.**

Dung: well it seem they grew stronger by the seconds.

Feral jester: if they can why not us? (grin wider)

Dung: indeed, since they defeat 2 dark guild, is time for the grimore heart, ancologia and the awakening of dark zerena.

 **Play dragon ball super ending 9**

the scene starts with a ruin edoles then koan and austin get up as they are faces with dung and feral's and his army as they show to and it move to show dung, feral jester and fause standing on a rock, then it change to a mirror showing lucy and edo lucy back to back, edo natsumi being shy and natsumi smiling like nothing, then the scene change to show austin and koan are getting ready for there fight, but coming up to them is ryuko and sly, the scene change to show the rest of the large group and the boys girlfriends then the screen showed the sun rise, the four then charge at the screen as it stopped.


	24. fairy 22 tenro island challange

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (Season 2) - Opening 3 (HD) - "Rage of Dust"**

The scene starts with a fire that is burning at the black background as two hands are under the flame as it burns an orange and red light.

 **Kachioriti mono mo nai muyoku no baka ni wa narenai sore de kami wa iinada yo hirihirl to iklsama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o kono jidai ni tataklisuketeyare**

Then the flame starts to engulf the screen making the red flame spell out the logo as the orange flame makes the fairy tail emblem.

 **HEROIC DUOES OF EARTHLAND**

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni no ni ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Then the scene change to show bellwood as ben and rook is looking far off while having some smoothies, then it change to earthland where austin and koan standing together watching magnolia from there second home, then it change to natsumi and grace fighting at each other then change to lilith, akasu, hibiki and minito sending some time with each other. Then the scene change to show koanage and feral jester standing beck to back as they turn to the readers then it change to makarov on one side and hadies on the other side then change to dung with his dark guild as he covered his face.

 **Kachioriti mono mo nai muyoku no baka ni wa narenai sore de kami wa iinada yo hirihirl to iklsama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o kono jidai ni tataklisuketeyare~**

Then the next scene shows a huge war between fairy tail and grimware hearts as the members are clashing at one another as natsumi is fighting dark guild members as well as koans girls, then change to change to austin on the ground with a white light and a blue ground on his back as erza place his head to her lap as the rest of the dragon prince's girls show there dragon eyes then the back ground showed a silhouette of a dragon.

 **Muryoku na mama dewaewarenai dakara kimi wa I kunda yo douose nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu no you ni dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

The next scene change to show the new guild phoenix tale as the former edolis fairy tale guild is hanging out and helping out fairy tail and in a room where the guild master is looking at the window while the shadow is covering his eyes as he smiled, as the scene change to show every ally that austin and koan has gained and met over there adventures as the two brothers as they are facing there challenges as they charge in at dung, feral and acnolgia as the scene is fated by light.

Austin is now pacing around his lab trying to think of something.

Koan pop out upside down on the ceiling.

Koan: dude I can hear your pacing at my room's wall, it disturbing my pokemon games, so what's the deal?

Austin: it's about the fairy tale S-Class trials, remember that makarov wanted us to be with the S-Class wizards.

Koan: yeah?

Austin: well, I have a humongous hunch that dung and fetal jester is going to interrupt the trials with the dark guild grimoure hearts and a few others.

Koan: duh dude, they always do it, may I remind you we done it from our adventure with our friends and love one? (counted his finger) phantom lord, jellal and laxyia when they was corrupted, oracion seis, edolas markov at edolas. Which leave only 3 dark guild which it always happen it doesn't sound newer but it is.

Austin: I know that, but I feel like we're missing one more guild.

Koan: uh i told haven't you listen? And i say 3, grimote heart, dung's guild and  
tartaros, the demon dark guild and there not helping them.

Austin: hmm, thought there were more, might of forgotten, I've been trying to think on what to do next.

Koan: we can focus on dung's guild and grimore heart, we'll deal with tartaros, but for raven tail is think is a threat.

Austin: oh yeah and any report?

Koan: well I know what hades plan is.

Austin: lay it on me.

Koan: he is planing to destroy the source of all fairy tail magic.

Austin: so we would be affected as well, even though we're demigods.

Koan: doubtful, we both know we ain't gonna give up like that.

Austin: your right on that one, so how he gonna do that to his plan?

Koan: by letting one of his members destroy it at the root of the island.

Ausitn: I see, anything else?

Koan: if I have to guess, their goal was to acquire all the keys rumored to be used to unlock Zerena's seal, as well as to locate the Black Wizard herself. Once these goals had been achieved, their intention was to use him, discovered in a slumbering state on Tenrou Island, to rule a world referred to as the Ultimate Magic World where the 90% of the world's Humans, those that cannot use Magic, would not be able to survive. Due to the Fairy Tail guild's presence on Tenrou Island when Grimoire Heart decided to make the move to unseal Zerena, one of its goals was also to get rid of "Fiore's #1 guild" in order to reach Zerena a goal which, before finding all of the keys, they were also willing to leave to others, such as the fellow member of the Balam Alliance Oración Seis.

Austin: I see, ugh, this is getting very old.

Koan: yeah except villains never quit doing this.

Austin: we took down orcion seis, but wait, zerena is with us.

Koan: yeah about that...

He then show a hologram at the island that is zerena's male version of himself.

Austin: what?!

Koan: perhaps all amount of negative even despair, death, genetic d.n.a, the magic and thanks to dung and feral jester created a brother for natsumi and zerena but except dangerous, even continue where zerena use to left off and not gonna join us, seem now he's the key for them.

Austin: well, at least I know what to do now.

Koan: yeah and even I figure dung bringing wendigo and alexander anderson along a new demon name feral chaos with him.

Austin: oh god that scyco, what else is new!?

Koan: omega shenron, dr. doom along eggman brought in infinite, chaos, sabertooth, Dr. M, omega red.

Ausitn's eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Austin: c-c-can you say that again?

Koan: omega shenron, dr. doom along eggman brought in infinite, chaos, sabertooth, Dr. M, omega red

Austin: oh fucking shit.

Koan: yeah their the one who might keep our other allies occupied while wendigo, omega shenron, dung, feral jester, feral chaos, Ancologia who coming soon to their plan, vilgax, and alexander anderson only focus on us. but not right now as dung and feral jester making their own game in the island, they gonna let us continue on the trail before they start cuz they expected.

Austin: oh great, another death game, this is starting to be like the riddler and the joker combine

Koan: seem we gonna use our army.

Darkseid came in.

Austin: I really need to put a password in here.

Darkside: mine of I pitch in this little play?

Austin: you can? (raised his left eyebrow)

Darkside: I have an army you dimwit.

Austin: (pull out a 50 ton hammer) don't make me do this.

Koan:(pull Austin's 50 tons hammer) just let him do it

Austin: okay and be gentle, there precious to me.

Darkseid: I will.

Koan: also konton dropped a present box for you.

Darkseid: ah my own brother.

Koan: wait! How the hell you met him?!

Austin: yeah what koan said.

Darkseid: let just say, we met and fought.

Austin: why you call him a brother?

Darkseid: cuz it worthy and amaze of he become a warrior and a god.

Austin: yeah but what in the box?

Koan: let's see.

They open it and see gauntlet wrist bang color gold, green and black spot glow red and there a note.

Koan: a note.

"Dear darkseid, as it no choice of two of us god now change or shackle by the goddess's power but things got different with me at the other world of my lost, this gauntlet wrist band at it will merged with you and give you new power I created to modified, upgrade and customize. the power of satsui no hado, feedback, Rageiation, Transasus, gutrot, gravattack, brainstorm, ultimate Dread , I mimic the copy magic of the fire, thanos without the infinty gunatlet, thunder, wind of god slayer magic from three wizard in this world, lantern corps of fear, rage, will and death. This will not defeat my goodie two shoes brothers nor the gods, but can to other enemies or maybe don't know, you have to give it a try, sign konton orion"

Austin: okay, that's something.

Darkseid put it on, as it begin to glow show darkseid's aura to show crimson, red and white aura around him with a hint of black and purple electric dance around him.

Darkside: much better.

Then darkseid helping Austin's passwaord.

Austin: hey koan do you feel like we can have a spare just you and me?

Koan: a spare?

Austin: yeah.

Koan: okay after that can koan play his toy?

Austin: what toy your talking about?

Koan: koan's toy.

Austin: very well, but not in the lab.

Koan: why?

Austin: because it's we're I do my work.

Koan: then why make an invisible force field security so thing don't go boom or break?

Austin about to say something but that stop him.

Austin: huh, couldn't thought of that.

Koan: let's go outside to spare!

 **Meanwhile at fairy tail**

The current members of fairy tail are now being busy bees as they are grabbing quest after quests then suddenly dex-starr came.

Dex-starr: hey everybody! Koan and Austin gonna have a spare fight!

They now drop whatever they're doing and dash outside.

Lilith: oh I cant wait to see my baby boy win this!

Akasu: yeah right, my boy is going to win this.

Lilith: pelase, we dmeons and angel lived longer then that.

Akasu: and so do dragons, beside we put a run for the money with our flames.

Lilith: hell flames are way hotter then a lizard's breath!

Akasu: you know I can just take away your chili peppers and turn you into an imp.

Lilith: oh really? Then what about your precious crystal sweets candy jewels and I turn you into a lizard!

Akasu: hey! you leave me candy jewels out of this!

They both headbutting their heads while their eyes glowing and show a bit of dragon and demon growl.

hikari: now, now dear, no need for that.

Minato: let just watch the fight.

They nodded while pouted at each other.

As everybody went outside and see koan and Austin at the field.

Natusmi: oh boy this is exciting!

Sonic: I'll say!

Sly: you know I never seen him fight this way before.

Murry: this is going to be AWESOME!

Cana: I'll bet my money on koan!

Erza: austin will win.

Mirajane: I doubted.

Levy: you wanna go!?

Gajeel: shh! It's about to start!

Austin and koan are now facing each other.

Austin's girls:(in cheerleader outfit) AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!

Koan's girls: (in cheerleader outfit) KOAN! KOAN! KOAN! KOAN!

Austin: is been a long time since we fought each other.

Koan: yeah, let do it epic and consider help out fighting our enemies.

Austin: true, we do aliens formds while combat fighting skills, kamen rider, transformations and weapons.

Koan: men this is gonna be awesome like that smash brother tournament.

Austin: also I heard link got a new look.

Koan: wow really?

Austin: yeah.

Koan: finally.

Ausitn: well you ready? (fighting stand)

Koan: dragon first (grin crazy and laugh crazy while his fighting stand)

Austin: cool, IT'S DRAGON OMNI TIME!

Koan: TIME TO GO WILD!

They disappeared and clash with each other make a huge guts of wind and shockwave as Austin throwing rapidly punches and koan throwing rapidly kicks even laughing as they both blocking while their aura showing red and orange , Austin grab koan's fur frame and slam him to the ground many times until his fur frame grab ausitn's scarf and headbutt him very hard many times , as they back away as there fist collide as they use good marital art skills at each other as they showing great passed speed and elbow each other guts but they shake it off and continue the brutal fight.

Logan: damn.

Natsumi: OH YEAH! GO KOAN!

Gajeel: huh, he's good.

Erza: take him down austin!

Levy: SHOW HIM THAT YOUR THE BEST!

Lissana: go koany!

Sonic: now that's fast.

Bently: incredible!

Maya: now that's my sexy austy.

Tails: whoa.

Scorpion: hmm.

Grace: TAKE HIM DOWN KOANY!

Laxyia: I want to fuck with him now.

Austin: alright bro, let see if you can defeat. (he slammed his megatrix)

he then change into a new creature, he is wearing a blue and red jacket, a red scarf, a blue head and an orange eye, a captain's hat, a cannon on the right arm and the a pirate hook on the left and a skeleton ribcage and spine inside the jacket, his megatrix is on the left caller.

?: YAH ARR! It is I, **CAPTAIN KID!** You think that ye be a pirate little lass? Well let me show you true plundering!

He then fire a cannon at koan as he dogged the cannon.

Koan: hmm is that right?

He slammed hia nemetrix, a red flash into a giant blue frog with an orange fin on the head, ears, hands and feet, has a tail and a white underbelly.

?: **CROAKASAUR!**

Captain kid: yar! Well like all may say, it's not the power of ye form, (aim his gun) it's the skills! (fired at Croakasaur)

As he Croakasaur lounge his long tongue to smack it and smack and slap captain kid so many times he get dizzy and slap print.

Natsumi: woah! austin got tongue slap!

Lucy: kidna gross but cool i guess.

Croakasaur: you sure? Cuz i got skills in many ways and form!

Captain kid: yargh! I see floating stars. (eye circling and stars over his head then shake his head) arr, ye be good with skills, but how about improvising?

He then fire his cannon again but misses him.

Croakasaur: you missed bro.

Captain kid: did I land lubber?

The cannon ball rickshaw around town and hits Croakasaur's back, then they are covered in slime and bounce out and go at captain kid.

Captain kid: blast!

He got shot as he got up groaning.

Croakasaur: now hear a loud of this you scurvy bonehead!

Croakasaur take deep breath while inflant his chin and cheek as he launch a sonic shockwave croak as dragon slayers cover their ears, send captin kid sky rocket and crashed down as he got coughing and stumble a bit.

Captin kid: what he form is this?

Croakasaur: The natural predator of captain kid.

Captain kid: say wha?! Can't believe this pirate losing to blue looney frog! Well, let me make things more harder.

Captain kid then turn his megatrix and slap it making four claws as his jacket change to black and a new desine, two swords are on his chest, his cannon is now a golden pistol cannon and a claw, he how has two eyes and a silver skull mask, has a blue body now and orange pants.

?: **ULTIMATE CAPTAIN KID!** Now then let's make this a worthy fight between beast and pirate!

Croakasaur slap his as armor parts become of him such as spikes blade helmet with green flame, shoulder pads, claws, chestplate, elbow and knee pads spike is similar like transasus's color make U. Captain kid's imaginary jaw dropped and eyes wide and so do everyone.

Croakasaur: **ENCHANTED BEAST ARMOR: CROAKASAUR!** (croaking and ribbing)

U. Captain kid: now this is a challenge for a pirate!

Enchanted Croakasaur: bring it captain bone head.

U. Captain kid: (charge at him with his claw out) that's a complacent for me you frog for brains!

Enchanted Croakasaur: actually is toad for brains.

He slashing at him and see no effect as Enchanted Croakasaur wham him at the face with his hand send flying and crashed.

Madoku: get up austy!

Kayla: way to go kaony!

U. Captain kid: make way for the **FLYING DUTCHMEN!**

Then a ghostly boat ram at the enchanted alien toad as they see Enchanted croaksaur caught it as he puff his cheek tlthen vomit brown and glowing green protoplasm slime on the boat and U. Captain kid as he fall down and cant fly or float.

U. Captain kid: alas, this slam is disgusting, time to change things up anotch.

He slap his trix and change instead of evolving he change into a regular sword with an orange line on the blade and a fancy horned body that has a red, orange and yellow three fingered fabric on the handle.

Enchanted croaksaur: you change into a pokemon?

The sword didn't respond rather the fabric start to move and start to swing the sword as it cuts the toads check.

?: (in a new but classic voice) I don't even know myself dear brother.

Enchanted croaksaur: a new alien? Not bad Leavethain.

Leavethain: indeed, and next time, let me name the new alien I encountered.

Enchanted croaksaur: blamed to atomix when azmuth no brain name it, but you forgot one thing.

Erza stared awe and star for eyes and drool a little as natsumi and Grace hold her down.

Natsumi: no Erza.

Grace: not now.

Leavethain: oh dear, well you already change into a dragon, what next a human ice man?

He smirk as a red flash while leavthein launch in speed as a clank noise, then it show a sizeable brown sea star that has a red eye, gold yellow, light blue, and white front that has four red spikes.

?: **ASTRO STAR!**

Leavethain: as I see, a worthy opponent for my blade. HAVE AT THEE!

He slashing at him but astro star just float and spin clashing at him as the spark showing as this pushing Leveathin. The sword then punch his eye with the fabric and push him hard to make him crash but without guard asteo star launch and cover both arm and sword elastic grounded the alien sword, he try to break free but can't as he stuck.

Leavethain: oh dear, what else can this form do?

Astro star: i don't know, this form is the natural predator

Leavethain: then i suggest this.

He change to batter ray and shocked him to force him to let go then slam his electric fist to make him fly.

However as astro star turn g red flash as a big red flashed engulf him and replacing him is a big brown cockroach with red lines on his wings, A long 6 legs and 2 little arms and, he have 4 attendance as connection cords big red eyes, to conducter cords on his lower neck and has the nematrix on his neck.

He zap at batter ray and he crashed to the ground.

?: **LIGHTSOUT!**

Migraine: EEEEKKK! (Shiver in fear and hid behind lisanna)

Batter ray: uh dude, I think you need to change again, because you scared mira.

Lightout: then you change first.

Better ray: fine, oh and it gives me an excuse to try this.

He slap his chest and become bigger, he is now all crimson he has a horse for legs, long arms and another pare of arms, the horse has a black mask over his eyes, his heas is a skull with no jaw and a large skull and bone spikes on the shoulders and the megatrix is on his chest.

Lightout: hey i know that! A Nuckelavee! Awesome!

He begin to say something but its in a naive tongue.

Amy: huh what he say?

Lights out: he said, "yeah, first time too, what an I even saying? What kind of language is this?"

the new alien then tap his chest and twisted it a little.

Megatrix: **activating universal trainslater.**

?: (in a groggy voice) t…. te… te..a..s…. testing, testing. There we go.

Lightsout: better?

?: yes, I think i'm calling this **THE HOUSEMAN.**

Lightsout: well get a load of me. (Flew down)

He slap his nemetrix to change into a triceratops like alien but with more spikes.

?: **TRISTAMPEDE!**

The horseman made his arms shoot out and attack Tristampede charged in speed spit slime on the horse as eletrifized then wham him send horseman sky rocket and crashed down, the horsemen's horse got up and gallop at him then Tristampede flip him as the top stuck underground as they both turn back to normal as austin got up dusted himself.

Austin: that one is the natural predator of horseman is it?

Koan: yes.

Austin: alright then, lets see if you can face someone that isn't me.

He whistled and a red hoodie came in and put itself on him as he hunches over.

Koan: (laugh crazy) kamen rider ghost hoodie forms but a ghost possess him momentary.

Austin raises his head but his eyes are now red as two swords appeared.

Austin?: seinaruyami, you maybe the person who may be unpredictable, but young austin is working hard to try surpassing you, yet you belittle him by beating him every time and besting him.

Koan: what you want me to lay down and get beaten?

Austin?: no.

Koan: so there, and also, (brought a tons of sweet) i think someone gonna show you and my bro that your not getting the memo. (he ate it and swallowed it) yummy!

Austin?: (raise his sword at him) he wants to beat you with honor, everyday he's been thinking and thinking on ways of beating you so he can fight, bring out your forms, your personality's no matter, I musashii will fight you.

He zoom as suddenly a book stop the sword as musashii see koan who now different, wearing a white suit and a blue fur coat jacket, stoic look and have glasses eye and stoic look and his hair is now daek orange, the book clashes and sword struggle it.

Koan?: ah Mr. musashii, good afternoon.

Musashii/austin: mr. smarthine, the only person who's not an anusints.

Smarty: it seem such koan's word misguide.

He then made a paper sword sharp as they begin to clashing but not moving while drinking tea.

Musashii/austin: austin work hard to try to do at Koan.

Smarty: may look like it my dear spiritual rider, however it prove young ookmai he is what you expected.

Musashii/austin: how?

Smarty: young seinruyami is unpredictable insane, young orion is unpredictable strong, yonug tennyason is unelectable magcigial along his gudied as the first hero. Austin is that, when he face feral jester he the same but corrupted, according to my subject the enchanted armod handle ultimate and hyper but however not include merged form like dragon or the beyond form of hyper.

musashii/austin: for real?

Smarty: yes, is just how young seinryaumi is, even his weakness at the world with weapon and meister his mind got hurt by dung's tricks and he didn't expect that, he now wondering he want you to be strong and beat him.

Musashii/austin: the aliens?

Smarty: young ookmai's alien can't handle predator cuz he need to use his way and not the alien way a little.

Musashii/austin: wait a minute so koan want austin to defeat and beat his way and even his neglecting worry about dung and surpass it?

Smarty: priestly.

Musashii/austin: very well, but, (ready his swords) he is also a fare man so I'm going to fight you.

Smarty: and so do young seinaruyami, (ready his paper blade) by the way , he gonna get you of calling him that.

Musashii/austin: noted, after this let them fight using transformations other then personality switch or being possessed and not the trix.

Smarty: agree.

They zoom in passed each other and stop a slice of the floor by Musashii/austin and a big hole of the trees by smarty. Smarty have a slash in half on his chest and back of his clothes and same with Musashii/austin but a tear hole as they both smile.

Smarty: (show his cut) you see? Does this show Koan got the upperhand?

Musashii/austin: i guess not.

As they both turn back to normal.

Austin: koan, what smarty explain to Musashii, is it true.

Koan: uh-huh.

Austin: but I'm still not strong enough, even if you said so, the other austins have a different way of seeing things.

Koan: it doesn't matter what type of Austins, hell you are all the same different or not, so stop beating yourself, look at your girls, parents, your kids!

Austin turn to see them cheering for them and back to koan.

Koan: so are you gonna whimp yourself and let dung get you like this or show him you have major balls with your strength!

Austin: FUCK NO! I'M THE PHARAOH DRAGON OF THE OMNI RIDER! I DON'T GIVE UP TO THAT SCALEY ASS!

Koan: THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

Austin: since we cant use split personality, nor being possessed nor our trix and the rider is later. (smile) then let show transformations then.

Koan: (Smile) very well.

Austin: **SHAZAM!**

A thunder bolt hit austin as smoke everywhere, the smoke dissapred and reveal that austin is now wearing a black and orange suit with yellow boots and a sash, he is wearing a white cape and has a lightning symbol on his chest and he is all buffed up.

?: I am captain mighty!

Koan then change as a bright light yellow as he's now shirtless, the fur is crimson color around his arms, torso except his pecs and abbs, hair is color reddish orange, his hair now a little longer spiky and upward but have the bang down, green eyes and monkey tail.

Koan: indeed

As they zoom in their fist collide as they deliver devastating combat and curtail as they kept dodging.

Erza: GO GET HIM AUSTY!

Seako: TAKE HIM DOWN!

Juvia: OH DARLING TAKE HIM DOWN!

Laxyia: come on aust.

Lissana: go Koany!

Sticks: take him down!

Scarlet: come on koan! Take that scaily dragon down!

Wendy: go for it koan!

As koan shooting ki blast at him but use his hand to stop it as charge in to shoot lightning make him stumble but shake it off, koan use instant transmission to teleported and roundhouse kick him then he shoot his bolt of thunder send koan down as they got up charging up their attack.

Captain mighty: **LIGHTNING DRAGON SHAZAM STRIKE!**

Koan: (his hands together a red beam charging) **KA-ME-HA-ME-HA! X 10**

He blast a red beam and a lightning dragon beam as their collide as explosions, both koan and austin turn back to normal land down on the ground as they panting.

Austin: my god.

Koan: ah crap, my head almost spinning, your very good bro.

Austin: yeah, you too.

Koan: now let continue

Koan in demon form and austin in based formed

Koan: **FIRE DEVIL SLAYER MODE!**

Austin: **LIGHTNING SLAYER MODE!**

Then they unleashed there magical powers they dash in firing flames and lightning at each other.

Natsumi: that so sexy! Koany's fire is the best!

Laxyia: yeah right, austys lightning is the fucking best.

Natsumi: hell no! Koany can burn that magic like nothing!

Austin and koan back away as their clothes look a bit torn and holes

Austin: ready for rider?

Koan: yeah.

Austin then pulls out his build driver and place it on his wast then pulls out a purple and yellow bottles, he shake it up as equations flew over them, then he twist the bottle caps and place them into the driver.

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

Austin: new best match! OH YEAH!

He starts cranking the lever as tubs forms two new armors the front is purple with a ninja them and the back is yellow with comic strips on it.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Austin: Henshin!

Then the armor mach together to make the armor with the purple scarf flowing with a shiragon on the left eye and a comic strip with a pen on the right.

 **THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER! NIN NIN COMIC! YEAHHH!**

Build then pull out a ninja sword with pictures on the blade.

Koan: my turn.

He then pull out a red and blue driver and placed it on his wast making a yellow strap wrap around it, then he pull out two fullbottles, one has a purple bat and the other has a red engine, he give them a shake and place them on the driver.

 **KOUMORI! HATSUDOUKI! EVOL MATCH!**

Start cranking the lever as lots of tubs that makes cracked vines around him as blue and red fluid is filling the tubs.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Koan: HENSHIN!

The wired tubs now are crinkled together to make light purple, as it exploded it revealed koan in a new armor, the armor has a black jumpsuit that has white boots with purple straps, knee pads, forearm bands that has purple fins, an armored chest plat that has a car engine with a bat in front of it with purple lining that shaped like a heart and has two large pipes on the upper chest, white shoulder pads with two pipes on each pad and the helmet has purple visor with white and silver engine pipes and another bat on it.

 **BAT ENGINE! FUHAHAHAHA!**

?: kamen rider mad rouge.

Build: let's go!

Mad rouge: with pleasure!

Made rouge then pulls out a gear gun and start firing at build but he start deflecting them as he charge at himas they both clashing and head butt very hard until mad rouge kick his chest and start blasting him making him stumble back as they both charge in deliver bone crushing fist to each other and blocking it showing their aura increase one and another.

Build: guess I need some back up.

He then press the button on his sword once and a picture of build and more of build shine.

 **CLONE JUTSU!**

He them poof up more copies of himself as they all slash there swords at him.

Mad rouge having trouble as he blocking it with his arms.

Mad rouge: wow so strong, but now is My turn!

He then quickly switch out his bottles and place in a black bottle with a gray bottom and a orange fullbottle ans he switches his bottles and crank up.

 **HAWK! RIDER SYSTEM! CREATION!**

The belt then makes an orange hack themed Gatling gun.

Mad rouge: Hot dog!

He then fired on all of the clones but got hit on the back with a fireball.

Mad rouge: hot dog?

Then more fireballs hit him everywhere making him burned.

Build: there you go, one hot dog rider.

Mad rouge: now my turn!

Show big bat wing and float up top.

Build: huh?

He spin very, very fast and fired multiple barrage bullets like hail storm with his gatling gun while laughing crazy as so many hit build a lot as he fall down as they both stumble a little as they turn back to normal.

Austin: well then time for this. **FIELD OF BLADES!**

He then roared out then multiple swords pop out everywhere.

Koan: wooo shiny.

He picks up two swords near him and charge at him slashing his swords and pass slashing him as he puts the swords down and grabs more pairs of swords and repeating the formation, erza is now drooling on how is he doing great with sword play as natsumi and grace are stopping her again then as koan begin to spin very, very fast making a huge tornado as the sword flying as Austin begin to float got hit randomly by a cow, 12 paino, 11 a pipe, 10 firetruck, 9 bucket, a brick, 8 eggs, 7 house, 6 bathtub, 5 air planes, 4 train, 3 tree, 2 sharks and a giant hot dog as stop koan got dizzy with swirling eyes and Austin got dizzy with many bumps.

Koan: okay let's finished this with big transformations, how bro you okay?

Austin is speaking gibberish while being dizzy then shake his head.

Austin: don't do that again please.

koan: not my fault, you slashes me many sword many time, your lucky I re-fix my clothes otherwise be naked.

Austin: true, true.

Koan transformed his neplham form and Austin transformed his dragon final formed as he roared making the ground shake.

Koan and austin: LET'S GO!

They start calcining there fists as koan unleashed holy light explosion as Austin flew to avoid the explosion as Austin summons two swords, and koan summon 3 swords which suprirse erza.

Erza: 3 sword style?

They start clashing there blades a lots make an energy wave slashes everywhere as they both got cuts all over them as they back away they back away and launch like a speedy bullet clahsing and brutal punching and kicking each other then they back away.

Austin: **SECRET DRAGON GOD SLAYER ART...**

Koan: **SECRET NEHPLAEM SLAYER ART..…**

Austin and Koan: **BIG BANG DRAGON'S FIST! / CHOATIC BEAST'S FIST!**

As a giant aura from Austin shape of a dragon coming and koan's giant aura shape of a demonic angelic chimera beast of chaos.

As both ultimate attack collide make an enormous bright light and explosion of shockwave and gust of wind blow as soon everyone see Austin and koan at the ground unconscious and their shirts are ripped off.

Makarov: and it's a tie!

Akasu and minato lift Austin up, Lilith and hikari lift koan up.

Akasu: he takes it up to his mother.

Minato: yep.

Hikari: you should be proud of our boy.

Lilith: (tearing up) I still am.

Tsume: that's my big bro.

Niji: yeah big brother is awesome!

Natsuki: u-um austy? A-are you o-okay?

Natsumi: there alright sis, just sleepy.

Lucy: I'll take koany to my house to rest up.

Dawn: I will take him home.

Erza: nope~! (took austin) seeyah!

She then teleported away.

Dawn: YOU SLUT! (Dash back home)

Lucy: MEEP! MEEP!

Lucy grab koan and zoom in home leaving dust clouds.

Natsumi: HEY GET BACK HERE!(Dash back home)

 **Timeskip**

as koan in his room as he wake up to see lucy with a smile.

Koan: yellow lucy!

Lucy: yellow koan.

Koan: so do you enjoy the fight of me and Austin?

Lucy: no. I love it. Wanna take a shower in the tub with me~?

Koan: sure, also you can scrub koan's back and chest.

Lucy nodded and they went to the bathroom and having a little soak then strip naked as lucy washing her hair and koan play with his rubber ducky.

Lucy: (giggle) so cute.

Koan: do anyone told you your breasts is bigger my sunflower?

Lucy: yes.

Koan: who?

Lucy: you.

Koan: ohhh (nodded)

Cana: this tub is pretty great with you koany.

Koan:(turn cana) yellow cana, you wanna join too?

Cana: yes please.

Lucy: cana?! (hugged to her breasts) this suppose to be me and my king. (cana pouted)

Cana: oh come on, I wanted to hang out with him but you girls hog him.

Lucy: to bad!

Koan: come on lucy share.

Lucy:(sigh) okay.

Cana then hugged koan to her breasts.

Cana: oh thank you koan.

Koan: want koan to scrub you good?

Cana: yeah.

He scrub her body bottom and top even her breasts as well.

Cana: oh that's so good.

Koan: glad you like it.

Cana: since now I grew strong with my training, I cant wait to become an s-class.

Koan: yeah.

Cana: and watch this.

She snap her finger as booze mixed root beer floated next to her as she open her mouth door her mouth begin to drink it.

Cana: oh god thats fuck amazing.

Koan: wow nice trick canay! You've been practice a lot.

Koan: uh-huh say you notice the scent on gildart?

Cana: yeah.

Lucy: now you mention it.

They sniff together as their eyes wide.

Koan: no freakin way!

Lucy: cana, is he…

Cana: yep, (a sad look) my dad.

Koan: oh cana, (hugged her to comfort) koan is sorry, me sure he'll know and still have care for you.

Cana: no, I want to tell him myself.

Koan: when?

Cana: when the S-Class trials is over.

Koan: okay.

Cana: in the mean after my training and know of his magic, (smirk) I have created my own known as the gravity god slayer.

Koan: woah, did you use my mimic ability to do that along customize, upgrade and modified it?

Cana: no, just created it all in my own.

Koan: koan so proud of you

Cana: is nothin.

Koan: how lucifer and Beelzebub going?

Cana: she's doing great.

Lucy: yeah.

Koan nodded as he have a flashback after knock out from the fight from Austin and him.

Koan wake up as he in his mind as smarty, joker, keris and also the female with tall, curvaceous and lean body with creamy pale skin. She had long crimson hair that reaches a bit past her hips. Her bangs hang over her forehead and parted into thirds with one in the middle going straight down between her reddish-brown eyes. dark crimson wings, sharp claw, she wearing a black tnaktop, blue jeans and sneakers.

Keris: wow you sure did an epic fight.

Joker: remind me, oh how you fought zack ounce.

?: I expected it, (toothy grin) you sure grew stronger by any minute seinaruyami.

Smarty: destroyah is right and not to mention, what you told Austin about our enemies plan, but you didn't tell him about a drift world realm dung and feral is planning.

Koan stood quietly not responding.

Koan: it's better off that austin nor anyone if it possible my parents didn't know.

Destroyah: it sound like you wanted to deal with it, this new realm called " The Hellish pit of Savage realm", close but far, far from hell realm and underworld. It seems the combination of the savage land, the Limbo like the underworld like , null void even the world janewmba make along with that other demon realm towa and mira have. all of that into one called neather underworld

Keris: some evil entity, strongest demons, fallen angel, chaotic beast and other dung send them in as prison and so do feral jester, even one of old enemies cuz this realm prison is close but very far from hell and not very easy to escape. and dung and feral jester planning trapped all of us , not even your mom or other cant find this new realm.

Joker: and you planning on taking feral with you even if he ever died.

Koan: in time that a hero sacrifice and die like one, but it doesn't I'll be dead and neither my family wont forget me.

Smarty: I see.

Keris: that the most crazy thing your gonna do.

Koan: yeah it true, (he sit down at a chair) In all my life I ask myself what is about me it seem different and special, after my growing that I use to lost my step parents ,my little sister and my childhood friend. I wasn't a hero and people choose me as a villain which I'm neither, curious as it may when I was little. I always wanted it feel to become one, as I learn so many from ben and my other teachers and allies, it wasn't very easy and impossible. Konton change when zack at the fight to the death, other Austin is facing drang, ben with neb. well I hope these two will change like konton, feral separate koanage cuz that joker but not a split personality but corrupted and infuse incarnation.

Destroyah: now your gonna fight feral jester, seem which madness will win even it wont change him to join side with us, so munch of an assist to help you.

Koan: (deep sigh) He's my to deal with, so he wont cuz no harmed to any omni-multiverse, ever since I met ben, zack, ausitn, my girls and everyone. they treat me normal even I'am madness. we share the same sympathy anyways and I walk the right path to re-fix my damage thanks to ben even I was gonna be manipulate by dung, but I no longer need him to tell me who i'am cuz I already know who I'am, A hero of chaotic beast. (he got up) koan kasai seinruyami, I promise I will be back for them after I'll deal the dimensions and enemy and to make sure feral jester is no, after all, (he smile to them) that what a hero do when they do crazy stuff right guys?

Smarty: yeah.

Joker: you doing well to be one, but we'll miss them.

Keris: I'm sure they'll understand and even Austin.

Destroyah: after the training koan I'm impress you able to tamed me and become part of you, rememind me to deal a rematch to Godzilla.

Koan: (laugh crazy) let say your lucky mom give you a chance in that world, and I'm looking forward to it.

 **end flashback**

Koan: _lucy, natsumi, ryuko, tsume, mom, dad, snarl, austin,ben and zack...you know if you ever deal with this situation._

 **The next day**

At the fairy tail guild everyone is doing job request as lissana, Austin, wendy and koan surprise of Carla new ability.

Lissana, Austin, wendy and koan: you can see to the future?

Carla: yes a trick that the edolas queen and I share, both bless with a rare gift of clovous, I wasn't ware of it until reasonably but I believe I have small degree to control over it.

Dex-starr: amazing, that's my carly, a very special person to me.

She giggled and hugs the blue cat red lantern.

Wendy: oh wow that's totally amazing!

Austin: that really come in handy.

Lissana: so can you predict that my and koan's future?

Carla: I'm afraid i cant see that far ahead.

Austin: so is like short one?

Carla: precisely.

While carla demonstrate it as austin and koan go find Mmakarov he up top of fairy tail's guild.

Austin and koan: hey.

Markov: oh hey you two

Austin: well me and koan have bad news, that dung ounce again up to no good at tenoru island we gonna go at.

Koan: with helping grimore heart's goal.

Makarov: I see, so my old master is now targeting us.

Austin: yeah and here the explanation and other reason even big bad news with it.

He snap his finger as all the info transferred to Markov's mind as he see it.

Makarov: I see.

Austin: we'll have enough time for the trial.

Koan: we'll sent our army in stealth in the island, explain it to everyone so we can set the plans

Markov: of course.

Koan: hey mom!

Lilith: (appeared) yes sweety?

Koan: can you tell me about this choas feral?

This make her narrow her eyes glowing.

Lilith: no. I have nothing to say about him.

Koan: mom you okay? You sound pissed? I mean what'd he do?

Koan: alright since he's here with dungeon

Lilith: So he's back?! I knew it! (eyes wide turn red)

Koan: mom please tell me, what you seem mad? What he does to-

Lilith: I SAID NO! (She shouted)

She shout at koan who whimper like dog and anime tears.

Koan: MOMMY SHOUT AND SCARED KOAN! WHAAAAAAAAA!

as he jump and Turn into rollgrawl and dig underground.

Austin's thought: well that was unexpected.

Akasu: I guess she can say no to her own son.

Austin: oh hey mom.

Akasu: hey baby.

Lilith calm down as she gasp of what she did and cover her mouth.

Lilith: oh what have I done. (jump into the hole)

As she flew and then see koan whimpering in tears make a campfire roasting and eating hotdogs and marshmallow while sniff and eating them.

Lilith: (hugs him) oh i'm so sorry sweety.

Koan: (turn his head away) mom yell and scared koan, koan was worried but you yell. ( crying while eating his roasted marshmallow and hotdogs)

Lilith: I just really don't want to talk about him.

Koan: mom we cant keep secret anymore, i understand but please, i mean you should know how i feel with my enemies.

Lilith: okay I'll tell you, you see, he…

Koan: you can tell me.

Lilith: he, he use to be an allied to me once and a friend, but he betray me and corrupted. so many years ago some people managae to stop him and everything along he come to his senses , but the one i senses his dark side separated. He try to corrupt me but it didn't work, he try to kidnapped me and want me as his servant, i defeat him and his corrupt illusion that fake trick me to think what the human use to be,( tears) almost like hos everyone thought you was a villain as my emotion clouded as i realise and killed him and best alone until my sister make me feel better.

Koan: (hugged his mom to comfort) is okay, is okay, mommy is alright.

She continue to cry remembering the painful past.

Koan: shh we all make mistake and fix them in any ways , i promise I'll deal with him for you , i love you mom.

Lilith:(smile and wipe her tears) i love you too my baby neaplhem

Koan: let's go, the gime for the s-class.

Lilith: and i know what your plan, and you promise you'll come back?

Koan: me promise! That dimension maybe new but koan will turn it upside down! Hahahaahhahaahhaa!

Lilith: you better, who'll suport me with grandkids?

Koan: (laugh crazy) dont worry, who know, maybe after that my long journey other world may show a hint.

Lilith: okay.

Koan: also i figure the other me told me the power of thr infitniy stonez , left say in my journey be koantic

Lilith: that's my boy

 **Timeskip**

As makarov is confronting to every member of fairy tail of an announcement.

Panther lily: whats all the commotion about?

Gajeel: beats me.

Wendy: I think the master is going to tell us something big or something.

Carla: can't say that I'm excited.

Alzack: what's he going to say? The suspense is killing me!

Bisca: we worked our little tails off right? Don't worry.

Natsumi is looking around with a smirk on her face.

Happy: just calm down natsumi you got this.

Elfman: the tension here is huge, very manly.

Grace: heh.

Lucy: I'm dying to know what's going on.

Juvia: this is so unbelievably exciting, (looking for austin) where is austin?

Lucy: yeah and wheres koan?

Sonic: I don't know.

Then the curtents came up revealing makarov, gildarts, laxiya, erza, mirajane, austin with bloody and koan with mumu.

Sly: wonder why he's there?

Makarov: (clear his thought) in accordance with the fairy tail guilds time-honored tradition, I will now announce this years entrance for the s-class wizard promotion trial!

Every member minis the new ones all shouted in excitement.

Lucy: this is why everyone is acting crazy earlier?!

Murry: I hope I get picked! I wanted to wrestle with austin again!

Natsumi: (on fire) I'm all fired up now!

Erza: please be quiet everyone!

Austin: please calm down.

Koan: stuff it or koan will stuff for ya'll!

Gildart: shut up and let the master finish his talking.

Everyone calmed down leaving makarov continue to give his announcement.

Makarov: the trial this year will take place on tenro island, our guild's sacred ground, before I say more, Austin and koan have big bad news first while we have time.

Austin: thank you master markov, (Clear his voice) to let you all know dung and his guild Deprivation Draco who's helping the third dark guild grimore heart, their goal was to acquire all the keys rumored to be used to unlock Zerena's seal, as well as to locate the Black Wizard herself, or should I say him.

Zerena: what'd you mean?

Koan: you see after so many years of your negative emotions and even the curse along corruption, after the wish dung and fereal jester somehow created a birth of your gender switch magic as zeref and your old former goals that gather of the pain you use tobe created a third sibling known as zeref dragneel.

That make everyone gasp.

Zerena: oh no.

Austin: in other words he's know the key for them, Once these goals had been achieved, their intention was to use him, discovered in a slumbering state on Tenrou Island, to rule a world A.K.A the Ultimate Magic World where the 90% of the world's Humans, those that cannot use Magic, would not be able to survive. our guild's presence on Tenrou Island when Grimoire Heart decided to make the move to unseal Zeref, one of its goals was also to get rid of us in order to reach Zeref and a goal which, before finding all of the keys.

Koan: feral ejster make an entire duplicate of my predators and ultimate predator so me and ausitn's army will assist us fairy tail, dung brought omega shenron, dr. eggman, infinites, chaos ,metal sonic, nui, dr. doom, Zavok, sabertooth, Dr. M, wendigo and alexander anderson along a new demon name feral chaos.

Kavaxas: that lizard has gone to far.

Hikari: oh dear.

Akasu: here we go again.

Lilith: ugh.

Sonic: (punch his palm) let me at that egg head.

Amy: I'm going to pummel him.

Knuckles: can't wait to use my new magic.

Tails: same here.

Sticks: GAH!

Shadow: hmm, no match for me.

Sly: well guys, we have another adventure to go.

Bently: oh boy.

Murry: right! Because no one can't stop, THE MURRY!

Logan: don't go overboard bub.

Ryuko: yeah, leave some for us.

Koan: let not forget that dung did have acnologia who'll join the party soon.

Madoku:(growl) that bastard.

Austin: sonic and the gang you know what to do with your enemies but be warn, they possessed magic as well.

Sonic: like that gonna stop me.

Austin: also whoever get picked watch out, here the info about grimore hearts member and thiewr guild master.

Koan: hades who real name is have Chain Magic, This Magic allows Hades to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at each end. These are capable of piercing through foes without actually hurting them, allowing him to grasp opponents and smash them around against surrounding objects. Amaterasu, By creating Magic formulas in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical shockwave. The damage of such Magic increases with the formula's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent of damage is dealt Formula 28, This seal engulfs an area in a massive spherical shockwave and Formula 100,This seal was able to completely break even create a rippling shockwave that damaged several sections and that could be felt and heard by most if not all people on the island, the damage this spell causes is extremely tremendous.

Austin: Bullet Magic A type of Magic which allows Hades to produce various types of magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. In the most common attack, Hades positions his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, something which allows him to fire magical bullets from his stretched out index and middle finger in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through flesh. He's capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously, as if he were "dual-wielding". which show a move such as Piercing Bullet and Explosion Bullet Grimoire Law , similar like fairy law that markov can do, with its color being a darker variation of Fairy Law's own color. It is said that if used against Fairy Law it would bring horrible destruction. Requip which capable of using this type of Spatial Magic, summoning any attire Magic Alteration that can absorb his opponents Magic and transform it into darkness Magic.

Koan: Katsu, A spell attack as the most dangerous he had ever come across, which prompted him to appear Demon's Eye from magic eye, seemingly based around the use of Hades' right eye, which is usually covered by an eyepatch, this Magic has to be "awakened" in order to activate its yet unknown effects. Its use prompts Hades' hair, beard, mustache and eyebrows to jut out, and releases a vast amount of Magic Power around him. He claims that, through the use of it, he can show his opponents the "Abyss of Magic". Black Arts, Through the use of his Demon's Eye, Hades is able to perform one of Zerena's infamous Black Arts, which is written in the Books of Zeref. Living Magic: Through the activation of Demon's Eye, Hades is capable of using Living Magic: a form of Magic that brings things to life under the master's control. Nemesiswas shown creating numerous powerful Demons from the debris of his wrecked airship, These can perform damaging long-ranged attacks through the use of dark, tendril-like protrusions and similar, elongated dark globes.

As everyone nodded.

Austin: and now his guild mates, azuma Great Tree Arc , A form of Lost Magic which allows Azuma to manipulate and produce trees, as well as to create explosions by condensing the power of the earth inside the fruits of such trees. However, Great Tree Arc's real power lies in its user's ability to control all the Magic stored within the earth. Such effect was enough for Azuma to make the Great Tenrou Tree collapse, Great Tree Arc comes in as an extremely versatile form of Magic, granting Azuma great offensive power, with him being capable of taking down numerous opponents at once with his devastating explosions or of manipulating the vegetation to bombard foes in different ways, as well as an effective defense, capable of blocking most attacks, even particularly powerful ones. This form of Magic also allows Azuma to merge himself with trees.[ However, the great power offered by Great Tree Arc comes with similarly terrible side effects: overusing such form of Magic eventually turned Azuma himself into a tree.

Koan: rustyrose, Arc of Embodiment, A form of Lost Magic which allows Rustyrose to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim

Austin: zancrow who possessed fire god slayer magic, Kain Hikaru, Ushi no Koku Mairi, Kain's Magic, called the Ushi no Koku Mairi, allows him to place the hair of himself or from another person onto his doll Mr. Cursey; however the doll is manipulated, the victim will be manipulated the same way. As for himself, he can exclusively change the properties of his doll such as turning it into iron, giving himself the doll's properties as well.

Koan anti-ultear and anti-meredy with them even zoldeo an old friend of Layla but evil who now have a new body that a threat which is Capricorn monster dungle beast, Yomazu who have an alternative version of solid script, Kawazu with egg magic.

Austin: Bluenote Stinger with Gravity Magic and Deputy Commander.

Koan: as anti-ultear, zancrow, anti-meredy, Kain, azuma, rostyrose, are the seven Seven Kin of Purgatory, since now we told you the info of them be prepare when they ever gonna strike at us and we must not let them complete their goal, (turn markov) Oldman you can continue now.

Markov: thanks you two, the strength that you possess inside, your character and your hearts, these are what I considered while I making my selections and I have chosen twenty seven participants, Natsumi Dragneel!

Natsumi: thank you sir!

Happy: you got this in the bag buddy!

Makarov: Grace Fullbuster!

Grace: it's finally my time to move up.

Makarov: Juvia Locksar.

Juvia: really? The master chose me?

Makarov: Elfman.

Elfman: S-class deserves a real man like me.

Lizzana: best of luck big brother!

Makarov: Cana Albarona! Freed Justine!

Freed: so I'll be following in laxyias footsteps.

Makarov: Levy Mcgardin.

Levy: I'm so stocked about this!

Jet and droy: levy is going to win this one!

Makarov: Sly Cooper!

Sly: alright.

Makarov: Sonic the hedgehog!

Sonic: oh yeah.

Makarov: Darkside!

Darkside: really? The mortal chose me?

Makarov: Judy Hops!

Judy: oh yeah!

Haruna: you go girl.

Makarov: venom.

Venom roared in triumph as he been chosen.

Makarov: shana!

Shana: I'm going to burn this trial.

Makarov: the joker.

The joker: this will be crazy! So crazy it might work!

Markov: Haruna.

Haruna: oh boy! I can get to my koany!

Makarov: Ragneel!

Ragneel: me?

Makarov: Logan!

Logan:(smirk) seem fun.

Markov: Ultear!

Ultear: sweet!

Makarov: Ur.

Ur: yay! Austy will be with me!

Makarov: Scorpion.

Scorpion: excellent!

Makarov: Saber.

Saber: yes!

Makarov: the angaloids.

Ikaros: we'll do our best.

Astera: I cant wait!

Nymph: I'll do my best.

Larua and dawn: so do we!

Chaos: me too!

Makarov: Maya and Aya.

Maya and aya: awesome!

Makarov: Layla

Layla: huh?

Makarov: Anna.

Anna: wow I'm in!

Makarov: And Mest Gryder.

Austin and koan was confused to not knowing him, they spotted a lean-built man of average height with short, almost shaved black hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns. He has large, bright emerald turquoise eyes, and thin eyebrows. The left side of his face is covered by three distinctive scars: the shortest one that points diagonally upwards in his left eye's direction, and "connected" by the longest scar, diagonally in the other way, to the similarly oriented one which goes up to his forehead. Such scars harmlessly cover his left eyebrow and part of his hair, passing over them. Hanging from his left ear is a simple earring, with an elongated pendant attached to it.

Austin: a new guy?

Koan: seem like it.

Alzack: (depress) I worked so hard so why didn't he picked me this year?

Bisca: it's bound to happen someday okay? Buck up.

The members are talking/celebrating on the chosen participants for this year.

Makarov: although all these wizards have been selected only one my be victorious, the trial will begin in one week's time so you better step up your preparations. Now I'm going to let austin explain the new rules for this years game.

Austin: gladly, each of these participants will chose one or more partners for this years trial, those partners are also allowed to train with them during the week leading up to the event.

Fairytale member 43: wha?

Fairy tale member 22: that's new.

Koan: make sure you remember these top two rules, 1: your partner must be in fairy tale, and 2: you can't choose an S-class wizard, so sorry girls, me and bro are off limits. (laugh nervously)

All of austin's and koan's girls minus erza, mirajane, laxiya, ryuko, scarlet, madoku, yozara, bloody, mumu, and irene, all whined and complained as the eight of them giggled sinisterly but they glaring at them.

Ausitn's and koan's girls: shut up! 

Erza:(smirk) oh jealous that we're going to be close to our husbands?

Mirajane:(grin) well to bad.

Laxiya:(smirk and cross her arm) heh heh, this is the beat year ever.

Ryuko: (hugs koan) yay!

Scarlet: (point at koan's girl) you have to get past one of us or fight our husbands.

Madoku:(hug austin) so suck up or shut up.

Yozara: yeah, and the best part I'm being with koany in the trails.

Bloody: and the best part I'm being close to my austy.

Mumu: and I love being this close to koany!

Irene: and your facing the queen of dragons.

Carla: then as usual.

Carla see the future but also see not sure what happen to koan that is sad which koan notice Carla's vision with a small frown a bit.

Wendy: hey something wrong Carla?

Carla: I'm fine, _what was I seeing? and what happen to koan?_

Markov: we'll reveal all participate details of the trail when we arrive on tenoru island, but known you'll have to get passed Koan and Austin to claim victory, so get to work.

 **Timeskip a little**

the participants are sitting on the table.

Grace: man they set the bar crazy high this year.

Lucy: I'm kinda surprising you never been chosen this thing before.

Koan: koan wonder if he bring his sack of potatoes with him, so those duck stop throwing trash cans at me.

Austin: we don't know, it do say fairy tail members even phoenix claw is part and edolas version of it.

Natsumi: I'm ready for the big time! S-class here I come! (breath fire)

Elfman: I know I'm the manly guy in guild but I'm scared as a little girl now!

Wendy: it sure sound tough to me.

Lucy: good luck everybody.

A duck throw a trash can at koan's head.

Koan: AH! MOTHER OF FRICK! STUPID DUCK!

Austin: well what are you girls and guys are going to partner up?

Koan:(beating a duck with a bango) yeah, everyone getting hype up ,even freed partner up with bickslow.

Natsumi: well duh, I'm going with my little buddy of course.

Happy: aye!

Koan: sweet! (eating the duck) nice choice!

Elfman: hey not so fast there pinky, this thing ends up being some kind of race having a partner that can fly is unfair advantage.

Lizanna: well it seems fair to me.

Austin: yeah happy is happy like koan is koan.

Koan and happy: thank you.

Grace: I'm cool with it, if this ends up being a battle it'll be a disadvantage.

Happy: sitting right here you know? Your just jealous cuz you know I'm gonna make natsumi an s-class wizard!

Bloody: actually, it would be a disadvantage because I'm going to be fighting with austin to keep things fair.

Mumu: and same with my koany too!

Happy: (turn to stone) oh right, forgot that you two can fight too. (start to crumble)

Koan: happy turn himself into a stone! Cool!

Natsumi: don't worry buddy, I'm sure we can do it!

Happy: AYE! (start flying to the door) come on! We got some training to do!

Natsumi: (runs with happy) YEAH SCREW SITTING AROUND HERE IT'S TRAINING TIME!

Koan: GOOD LUCK FIRE CHERRY! GIVE KOAN A GOOD FIGHT!

Lissana: I know I've been gone for two years, but still, I cant believe how strong natsumi is running for an s-class rank.

Koan: she have a dream and someday meet igneel, she an epic wife,(turn lucy and lissanna) like you two are as well.

Lucy: thanks koan.

Samantha: so darling, what should we be doing?

Austin: we follow the plan, say grace who you gonna pick as a partner?

?: that would be me.

The group turn to see none other then the spirit of leo himself loke.

Austin: hey loke.

Koan: yellow leo sunglasses what doing?

Loke: yo guys, long time.

Lucy: your using one of my spirits?!

Elfman: seriously?

Grace: we work this out a year ago.

Loke: But please don't take this to hard lucy but I'm gonna hold into our contract while I'm team up with grace, Just you wondering, let say thank to koan and Austin's parents permission to the king for this trail.

Koan: you better not flirt my snowflake or look at her naked. 

Loke: okay.

Austin: trust me dude you better, hothead kill a so many lion with his head and make a chopped up stew out of it, 9 times.

Loke: wait what?!

Austin: yeah, it was gruesome.

Loke: I'll try not to.

Austin: good, cuz koan is now daydreaming what a celestial spirit of leo taste like.

Loke: oh god.

Koan: hey ragneel, who's your partner?

Austin: same with you sonic.

Ragneel: well my partner would be saber.

Saber: I am honored to be on your team.

Sonic: you know by now, my team.

Amy: yay!

Koan: and you haruna?

Haruna: well I think I'll go with my edo self, I was going to try judy seeing that we're a team but I have to make due.

Austin: sly?

Sly: my team.

Koan: how about you darkseid?

Darkside: hmm, darkside is powerful enough.

Austin: come on you know the rule and find a team, you use to have one helping you know.

Darksied:(sigh) very well, let's see, I pick, Zerena.

Zerena: yes! at least I can see koany

Austin: judy and shana, who you two pick?

Shana: kavaxas duh.

Judy: well… can't say for sure but I'm trying out with edo lizanna.

Koan: venom?

Venom: we pick Layla!

Austin: joker?

The joker: oh I'll pick wolvie to come by!

Logen: don't call me that bub.

The joker: it better then lego?

Logan:(Groan) and I Thought wade was so munch annoying.

Koan: carnage?

Carnage: y-yuki…

yuki: oh yeah!

Austin: anna?

Anna: the angeloids.

Ikaros: we'll do our best.

Austin: well that set for them, I wonder what about levy, juvia, lucy partner gonna be.

Koan: not sure even same with the new guy.

Austin: yeah, I don't know him at all, you think he's a spy?

Koan sniff at Mest.

Austin: well K?

Koan:(whisper) alias, Doranbolt, Memory Control and Spatial Magic but Teleportation Magic, formerly a member of the Magic Council as a Division Head of the Rune Knights.

Austin: I see, he is a spy.

Koan: but formerly perhaps.

Austin: is he bad or good?

Koan sniff him again.

Koan: he is good.

Austin: alright.

Koan duplicate and turn to dashslicer.

Dashslcier: me find natsumi (zoom out)

Lissana: hey I'll be in your team juvia.

Juvia: okay.

Elfman: you barely even know her.

Anahita: not true, she know me for three years, so I believe juvia here has the same interests as I.

Lizanna: not to mention that your a lot sweeter then anahita here.

Anahita: hey!

Juvia: you really choose me?

Lissana: so what'd you say?

Juvia: very well, I'll do it.

Elfman: (crying a waterfall) I can't believe you'll do this to me little sis! Your going to going to make your own flesh and blood go for the trial with out a partner?!

Edo lizanna: no, you've been getting such an intense stare I though you already have someone. 

as elfman looked at evergreenstaring at him.

Lissana: yeah she right, I think she might be a little upset that freed team up with bickslow instead of her.

Elfman: her intense stare is more like, petrifying. 

Austin: seem a pair.

Koan: yeah, I know.

 **With natsumi and koan**

Koan is training with natsumi with help with her with the intensive training.

Happy: here we go! Special exercise number 15 will really pump up those skinny leg mussales! (spotted koan) oh hey koan.

Koan: yellow happy! Yellow natsumi! Thought me can help you train extra hard if you wanna beat me, Austin and gildart!

Natsumi: BRING IT ON!

Koan: HELL YEAH!

 **Back at fairy tail**

Levy was so surprised to be chosen as jet and droy are celebrating.

Jet: master chose you!

Droy: your going to be an amazing S-class wizard, you going to pick me to be your partner arn't ya?

Jet: you instead of me? I'm a hundred times faster!

Austin: how about none of you?

Verconia wham both of their with bump head.

verconia: keep it down you nimrods! Let my sis decide!

Koan: thank you V.

levy: hmm, well how about you sis?

Verconia: I wish, but I still have work to do, beside thanks to koany.

Gajeel came in front behind her with his arm cross.

Gajeel: if you really wanna make it to s-class, you should pick me over those clowns.

Make jet and droy shocked.

Austin: ha! I'm okay with that, BUT! (give gajeel a darkest glare to anyone) make sure that you treat her right, GOT IT!?

Gajeel: no sweat, beside I already got a girlfriend.

Ausitn: (eyes wide) wow, you and velvet already got there?

Gajeel: yeah, while you guys are gone.

Austin: okay then, so who else is going to tenral island?

Koan: well cana and mest still left, say lucy and wendy, want koan to walk home? 

Dex-starr: want me to keep you warm carly?

Lucy and Wendy: okay!

Carla: (blush) o-okay.

They went out leaving austin, natsuki and vexy with him.

Koan duplicate himself as apenite and razrleo as wendy ride on razorleo and wendy ride on apenite while dex-starr give carly a piggy back ride.

While koan with natsumi sitting on the snow, koan wrapped his fur frame cape around him and natsumi wrapped her scarf on his neck.

Koan: you miss him?

Natsumi: yeah.

Koan: I know what is like, but I'm sure whenever he is or flying, he miss you too. beside he'll be so proud of his own daughter growing stronger and soon become the greatest s-class wizard in all earthland's history. (grin while a wink and a thumbs up)

She smiled and snuggled in closer to him having a little nap on koans shoulder.

With apenite walking down with wendy along dex-starr carry Carla on his back.

Wendy: your so soft koan.

Apenite: thanks, Carla you okay?

Derx-starr: you seem got something on your mind?

Wendy: how come you've been quiet today? I wish you tell me what's bothering you.

Carla: I'm not sure, I keep having these strange visions, something going wrong at the trial, (turn to wendy) I don't want you to have any part of it understand?

Wendy: don't worry, I don't think anyone wanna pick me as their partner.

Apenite: oh poo, wish you come wend.

Mest: I wasn't be so sure about that, sky maiden.

Wendy: oh is you, koany who's that guy?

Apenite: Mest Gyder.

Mest: one of mystgon's pupil.

 **with razorleo and lucy along plue.**

Razorleo: so good snow, good for snow cone.

Lucy: I didn't think it ever snowed in magnolia.

Razorleo: hey wait a minute.

they turn to see cana who is wore a new outfit very similar to her standard one, but slightly more concealing, she sported a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. Her black capri pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, lavender belt adorned by red hearts and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, which end mid-calf. While in this outfit, she had no visible jewelry. she wore a dark, revealing bikini paired with light-colored flip-flops.

as to show she drunk again while cover in snow.

Razorleo: yellow canay, what doing?

Lucy: what are you doing past out in the allyway.

Then beezlebub took over and got up dusted herself.

Beezlebulb: _sigh_ geez, always drinking your problems away.

As they went home at koan's room as koan warming up cana with a nice hug.

Koan: all toasty.

Cana: so warm and snuggly~.

Koan: I love your new attire, look badass and so sexy.

Cana: yeah, thanks koany, thank god I'm half demon, angel and beast otherwise I'll froze my butt off.

Koan: yeah, so why you was out the snow? Was you hibernating?

Cana: no silly.

Lucy: then what is it that you've act as a lunatic not that is a problem to us.

Cana: you mean mira didn't told you guys? I get crazy around s-class this year, it happen everytime.

Koan: oh, so anyluck who partner you choose?

Lucy: dose this have something to do with you saying you want to quit the guild?

Cana: (a sad look) this will be my fifth trial, that means I tried four times but i've never been able to go all the way cuz I suck.

Koan hugged and snuggle her.

Koan: you do your best, you don't suck, not to me or everyone, this time it'll be different and beside, I know you have the strong heart as fairy tail and this year you'll be the top as the perfect mage ever!

Cana: but I'm the only person who's failed four times.

Koan: like I said, that was use to, I mean I failed most of my training back then.

Cana: you do?

Koan: yeah, more then just four time but that didn't stop me, as I keep going until I got it right in my way, believe in yourself is the fairy tail or hero ways, don't look yourself down cuz your okay and the right girl you ever are to me.

Cana burst of tear of joy hugged him tighter then wipe her tears and kiss him deeply as then break the kiss.

Cana: your a wonderful man in earthland.

Koan: and your the wonderful woman in earhtland too, feeling all better. (She smirk sexy at him and lick his ear)

Cana: so much better.

Lucy: hey cana? How about i'll be your partner?

Cana: that sound great, of course.

Koan: lucy your coming! Hooray!

With austin

he is now walking home as he is thinking on who's going to face him as the orange foxbat is flying with him and bloody is hugging his arm.

Austin: hmm, wonder who's going to be eagerer enough to face me?

Fidget: oh come on austin, you got this.

Austin: but fidget, makarov wanted me and koan to hold back a little and you know I'm skilled.

Fidget: yeah I know.

Austin: but I have to see, but damn it didn't expect omega shenron and other, last time me and goku and other from that dimension that so 'what if' ,it have to be him since he so tough around the edges.

Fidget: but you gotten stronger.

Austin: is true, beside my girls are now like me so I'll see who to face.

Fidget: can't wait.

 **With koan**

Koan who brought natsumi home after that he see wendy, verconia ,astrea,ragnel,yuki,lisanna and Anahita.

Koan: yellow girls.

Wendy: hi koan!

Lisanna: we was wondering this night is young.

Anahita:(smile seductive) why not we can have some fun~?

Koan:(smirk) oh so you want me very bad huh?

Anahita: like you need to ask~.

Koan:(turn wendy) you too wendy? I'm surprise.

Wendy: u-um y-yeah (blush a storm)

Koan: okay then.

As they went to his room and snap his finger as there naked as koan see ragnel's right arm seem like attach of black parts.

Koan: what happen to your right arm?

Ragnel: well, some things happen of my brother who was manipulate and possessed, i have a teacher and his allies help and fix it so now is this, an artificifal arm.

Koan: well me got it, here you go!

He snap his finger as a flash, her right arm is now real as this surprise her.

Koan: all done!

She then tackled him to the ground and kissed him, as she tearing up.

Ragnel: thank you.

Koan: don't mention and, (5 of koan show) ready to mate?

Wendy is nervous while acting adorable, ragnel kiss him more, verconia, yuki, lisanna and anahita all tackled him to the ground.

Koan: I'll be gentle wendy okay?

Wendy: o-okay.

He kiss her while fondle her breasts and finger her pussy nicely, koan 2 making out with ragneel then sucking his cock and same with anahita with koan 3, verconia and koan 4, koan 5 and lissana do a 69, 6 koan do a titsfuck on asterA while yuki do a boobjob on koan 7 as the girl moan while the koans grunting.

Wendy: o-oh, I feel weird.

Koan: is pleasure my sweet, (kisses her neck) how it feel?

Wendy: s-so good, faster please.

Koan: you got it.

As she moan loving the feeling of getting horny and she now wet and sucking his cock as they do the 69.

Wendy: i-i'm feeling so good, p-please don't stop.

Rangel: oh your so tasty koan, more.

Verconia: this taste amazing, who knew that your so tasty koan~.

Anahita: Oh fuck, this is so good.

Lissana: oh god, this is more pleasure I can handle.

Asteara: oh yes, more.

Yuki: so good. 

Koan: we're cuming!

As they cummed which the girl swallowed the cum and lick their lips.

Wendy: w-what's this white stuff? (swallow some) it's good.

Koan: that is cum, how it taste?

Wendy: i-it's good.

Rangel: so good.

Verconia: fucking amazing.

Anahita: I want more.

Lissana: I want it inside me. (giggle)

Asteara: it's so good.

Yuki: want more.

Koan: glad you like it 

Then all the koan give them lovebite to the early, neck, collarbone as the girls all moan and blush hard, then wendy start to have angle and devil wings as well as dragon wings, rangel start to have devil and a black angle wing, Wendy grew her breasts a little, verconia's hair start to change differently very wild and her body grows more bigger and attractive more, the same resalt for asteara, anahita and yuki, lissana then start to feel more alive as two white wings sprout out one is angle and the other devil even grew riger ears and tail.

Koan: now for the big part.

Koan slowly put his cock inside of wendy as she moan of the pain but slowly as the pain go away, he thrusting so munch since wendy ask him to go faster, then fondling her breast, ragnel riding on his cock while Koan 2 pounding her hard and grip her breasts, Koan 3 and 4 did a doggy to verconia and Anahita as pounding them very fast and slapping their assets but cheak make it red while fondle their breasts, Koan 5 sucking astrea's breasts while pounding very faster in and out, Koan 6 lift yuki up to rapidly fuck her so munch, Koan lift lissana's leg to go very fast fu king lissanan so munch a lot as the girls eyes roll up, tongue stick out and goofy smile as they now in a heat and moan like crazy.

Wendy: o-oh this is amazing! Give me more!

Rangel: OH FUCK! THIS IS AMAZING!

Verconia: OH FUCK, FUCK! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!

Anahita: OH SHIT YES! THIS IS AMAZING, FUCK ME MORE UNTIL I PASS OUT!

Lissana: YES! YES! GIVE ME MORE! MORE!

Asteara: YES! YES! FUCK ME MORE!

Yuki: FUCK! FUCK! YES~ MORE!

Koan: WE'RE CUMMING!

As koan cummed as all the girls moan loudly then they all the koan poofed to show the real koan as the girls lay down on him at bed.

Koan: so girls, how was it and feel?

Wendy: i-i feel weird, but good.

Koan: oh (pets her head) your so cute.

Rangel: oh so good.

Verconia: oh fuck, so good.

Anahita: yeah, so good.

Lissana: it's flowing inside me.

Asteara: oh god so good.

Yuki: I love it.

Koan: yeah and no need to worry, my cum is different and special mean we can mate we wanted.

Wendy smirk of a toothy grin and her tail waggy as she lean close and kiss him deeply as he kiss back and smack her ass make her moan and break the kiss.

Wendy: I love you so much koan.

Koan: me too, you seem more bold my sky maiden.

Wendy: yeah, but I'm still your little shy maiden.

Koan: yeah.

 **With Austin**

All the austins who having sex with natsuki, samantha, cordilla, lea, Cordelia, saber and Kathleen at his room.

Samantha: oh darling, you break my shell and I give you my everything~.

Natsuki: p-please, fuck me more.

Cordilla: oh austy darling, you know how to handle a lady, (roll her eye) oh this is heaven~.

Lea: oh fuck yes! Give it to me! Fuck me up!

Saber: oh master, I'll serve you till the end of time! Fuck me up!

Kathleen: oh yes, this is so good, more! Give me more!

Angela: oh yes, this maybe my first time, but this feels like I've done this before~.

Monya: oh yes! Take me! Take this bitch as your own! 

Austin: we're Cummings!

They cummed as they all moan to show their dragons wings and all the Austin proof to leave one austin as the girls lay down on him to cuddle.

Austin: how was is it girls?

Monya: so good.

Natsuki: it's s-so good.

Samantha: amazing.

Angela: it's so wonderful.

Lea: fucking amazing.

Saber: it's wonderful master.

Kathleen: so good, so warm~.

Austin: well that great cuz tomorrow is the big picture, natsuki and leads, make your guild pheonix claw great, we'll be back safe I promise.

Natsuki: (kiss his lip) okay, good luck.

Lea: and kick that rotten lizard ass!

Austin: (clank laugh) You read my mind.

 **One week leader**

the participants are heading to the hiji docks as fairy tail member who's getting ready to head to the island and get ready. such as lissana and juvia, lucy and cana, darkseid and zerena,ragnel and saber, the joker and logan, sonic and his team, sly and his team, gajeel and levy, shana and kavaxas, elfman and evergreen, haruna and velvet, grace and loke, wendy and mest, carnage and yuki, anna and the angeloids, venom and Layla, judy and Kathleen and even natsumi and happy.

They are now waiting for a ship, the a massive one came by as it docks at the harber and the participants went all aboard. as the girls in bikini of the hot day but thank for them as part demigoddess by their boyfriend and their relaxing and some other feel hot.

Lucy: woo it's hot out, (stretch) but it's nothing for me.

Levy: thank goodness for to be half dragons and, half angel and demons that they can stand the heat.

Cana: yeah, it's blazing hot.

Venom make a shield for the shade and so do carnage as share the shade to thee others.

Lisanna: hey juvia aren't you hot? Your going to get heat strokes.

Juvia: no I'm perfectly fine, however. (start to act like a child) it's been 4 hours that I've been away from darling!

Grace: I know, I wanna be with my husband, I wanna cuddle him more!

Natsumi: (still sick) yeah, damn mira.

Then E.N.D.S natsumi's fire dragon slayer change to fire devil slayer as she not feeling sick anymore.

Natsumi: ah, thanks E.N.D.S.

Then they have reach for viewing point to see an island with a large tree with another island ontop of it.

Loke: we arrive.

Grace: woah, is weird looking, sure took us long enough.

Lucy: that's an ugly island ever.

Elfman: you think? Look kinda manly to me.

Levy: island on top of an island huh?

Ragnel: now that's weird.

Wendy: is amazing.

Sly: guess this where the trail at.

Saber: I can feel the amount of magic power on that island.

Darkseid: same here.

Zerena: the same island I was at.

?: there's a legend in this place.

Everyone turn to see there master on the port bow, he is wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shirts.

Makarov: that it was once populated by fairys.

Lucy: is the legend true?

Makarov: nobody knows, but it is of great importance to our guild, the resting place of our first master, Mavis vermilion.

Grace:(sweatdrop) and your going there dress like that?

Makarov:(have a fan to fanning himself) said the nudes to the stylish man.

Lucy: speaking of wish, mind putting some clothes on?

Makarov: anything else? I'd like to reveal the first round of your trial if I may.

Wendy: there more then one round?

Murry: oh yes! This be excited!

Knuckles: you said it.

Mest: if any other master's events was simple he probably keel over.

?: we should like to explain as well.

One coming out of the sail is smarty and coming out of the floorboards is joker who wearing like a jester but mixed military outfit, have black hair and almost look like koan, and have red eyes and got a jack o lantern mask on the right side of his head.

Lucy: smarty and joker.

Natsumi: and who that dragon guy?

Smarty: that's the dragon bulter one of young ookami

Lilith, akasu, minato and hikari appeared

Lilith: they'll explain the whole thing.

Grace: what you four doing here? Not that doesn't bother me.

Hikari: to watch our kids in the s-class trial, smarty and dragon bulter you may proceed. 

Smarty: thank you sir, now then(clear his voice), please direct to the smoke on the beach, your first task to head for the source.

Joker: once there you'll see eight paths and nineteen doors leading into the island, each is meant for a single team only so don't dawdle and pick one of them.

Dragon butler: after you pick one you will have to pass these obstacles.

Makarov shown a board of eight routs and nineteen rooms.

Makarov: teams that make it though these tests in one piece will advance to the second round, the boys made the doors to make things more exciting, and I don't blame them.

Natsumi: woah.

Tails: woah indeed.

Grace: that last one is fighting s-class, intense combat no joke.

Lucy: yeah, right.

Loke: what's the serenity route?

Makarov: combat routes are self-explanatory, two teams clash and one moves on use every power at your disposal.

Dragon butler: intense combat routes are more difficult by it's maximum, fine yourself in one of these areas or doors and you'll be fighting one of fairy tails elites, one of the two doors leads to master koan and master austin.

Smarty: in the serenity route you'll pass the first round without a fight or a scar, but you'll still be tested.

Joker: oh and to make it more difficult for you girls who laid with austin and koan, they block out there magic, aura and smell so you'll have to find them yourselves, sorry about that. (laugh nervously)

Natsumi: OH COME ON! THAT'S BULLSHIT!

Juvia: (anime tears) NO! I WON'T GET TO MY DARLING NOW!

Dragon butler: but, to make things easier for you newbies each door has a riddle that deturmened on which path you choose, but both masters koan and austin made it hard to throw you off.

Smarty: so we wish you all good luck and remember don't forget the enemies young ookami and young serinuyami have detail and info.

Joker: same with Austin's and koan's friends too, if your enemies will be waiting to strike, so good luck with the teamwork, your gonna need it! Hahahahaha!

Smarty and joker both disappeared and the dragon butler flew at the island.

Ragnel: eh this e interesting, I really wanna see how very strong I can do against koany or anyone one of you guys.

Darkseid: I agree with the bloodege here.

Grace: what?

Loke: hold up, it start before we get the island?

Marakov grin and chuckle.

Natsumi: you know what that mean buds, time to jet, (Happy carry natsumi as they start flying off the ship) looks like the first pick us losers! and I'm gonna find koany first!

Happy: catch you later!

Grace: OH HELL NO!

Elfman: losers?! You want to die?!

Zerena: NATUSMI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU EVEN YOU ARE MY LITTLE SISTER!

Then suddenly natsumi and happy got hit by some enchanted wall.

Cana: enchantment.

Juvia: FREED YOU JERK!

Freed: it isn't permanent, five more minutes on that boat won't kill you!

Natsumi: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!

Grace: THAT'S CHEATING!

Darkseid touch the wall enchantment as it dissolve.

Darkseif: let's go zerena.

Zerena: right!

They teleported to the island.

Natsumi: come one happy!

Happy: aye!

Natsumi break the enchant spell with her fist and flew to the island.

Shadow: grab on to me!

Sonic and his team grab on shadow.

Shadow:(carry a green chaos emerald) chaos control!

They teleported away.

Everyone else break the enchantment, swim or teleported to the island, freed and bicksloq went to a path but when darkside and zerena reappeared they went to one of the doors. It said "outside I am dark for inside i'm light, in the light in my body that balance out my darkness, what am I?".

Darkside: hmm, the children and there pathetic riddles.

Zerena: hey I think I know that riddles.

Darkseid: now you think about it, it is.

Zerena: it's a soul, a soul is light and our body's is darkness.

Darkseid: true, kinda like how you are.

Zerena: yeah.

Darkseid: if you meet your brother, you think words will help him before he'll do something of devastating?

Zerena: I will.

As she now feel like a memory show and this shock her

Zerena: no way

Darkseid: what is it?

Zerena: zeref is not made up by me? He's me and nastumi's third sibiling! And t-that dragon i saw , it was dung! And when ever i switch my gender...that was...

Darkseid: seems dung plan is if I'm not mistaken, merge your brother within you and whenever you use magic to switch he in charge and show memory but dung blocked and erase both your and natsumi and his until now gain memory sort like amnesia, his plan to test and see how you two go far and now zeref who is alive and free, thanks to the dragon's plan.

Zerena's eyes turn red but calm down as it turn back to normal.

Zerena: alright, let's just go though this door.

He nodded as they went the door.

 **With lucy and cana**

They made it onto shore and look at the paths and doors as they went to the one of the cave they went.

Cana: okay, now which one would we take?

Lucy: (spotted a door with a riddle on it) "a beast in the morning, a human at the day, a man by evening and a demon at night, what's the thing?" hmm.

Cana: why that sound familiar but koan pick it.

Lucy: hmmm, (snap her finger) i got it!

Cana: what is it?

Lucy: it sounded like koan, but it's a demon wolf, they are beasts at the morning and human at day.

Cana: meaning they are man by evening and demon at night.

Lucy: yep! He told me ounce as his half demon form he went to the night.

Cana: also sleep like a cute small animal and not to mention human a day.

The door open as they went inside of the cave.

Lucy: i don't expect a cave to be on well end.

Cana: probably on the spirit flies, since the island stay formal here, they multiple by ravage,( sniff) wait i know that smell

Bickslow: ah I was just started to relax.

Cana: i thought i smell something awful but i know those two scents.

Lucy: yeah me too!

They then see freed and bickslow and a sign that said combat.

Lucy: oh man, and I was hoping I get to fight koany.

Biscklow: look babies, is cana and that loud mouth blond.

Lucy roared at like a t-rex at biscklow that scared him.

Lucy: the name lucy you jerk!

Freed: sorry it appears you wont make it pass this round.

Cana: oh? (smiled sinisterly) do you really think you to can beat us?

Lucy: (grin wider sharp teeth) you two remember koany's game from last time you two went behind bars?

That made them shock a little.

Lucy: well, we got a game of our own.

Cana: if I'm not mistake the gate open when we win, right?

Lucy: yeah, so we won't have a problem with these two.

Freed: forgive me, but i cant allow you to pass not this round not now, if i have to follow laxyia's path . i must win here.

Cana: we'll see about that! Bring it on! I swear i will not let s-class slip throw my finger a fifth time. Is all for nothin to me.

They notice freed is blushing looking at their girls body

Cana: HEY! Eyes off, this body is for koany.

Lucy: (hold her chest) yeah and these things too.

Freed: before we begin, would you lady mind covering up?

Bisclow: come on man is better this way what's the problem?

Doll: bouncy! Bouncy!

Cana: oh now your freaking dead!

She send spinning energy spike cards at freed sent multiple explosion.

Biskclow: let see you take on me?

Cana: your up lu!

Lucy: right! Open the gate maiden and eclipse maiden! Virgos!

Virgo appeared but she is now in a black and white bikini along eclipse virgo wearing the same but opposite.

Virgo: bikini version for your viewing pleasure.

Eclipse virgo: but only master koany's pleasure.

Lucy: these two are in our way to go find koan!

The both virgos both glared and slowly got mad showing there auras

Freed: oh no is that crazy woman!

Eclipse virgo: (smirk sinister and got her eletric whip) hey there little boy! Ready for round two?

Bickslow: oh damn.

Virgo: we'll deal the doll boy and cana deal with freed.

Eclipse virgo: yeah and…

Snap her finger as aqurious, aries and eclipse aries.

Eclipse virgo: i thought brought some extra.

Bickslow: oh crap.

Cana walk to freed who go up and spread her angel and devil wings.

Freed: oh god. (shiver in fear)

cana: (got up to freeds face) i'm going to make sure that your down and out.

As for lucy , virgo unleashed boulder rocks to smash biscklow and arise smash his head to the ground, eclipse arise summon a vechile and chain him to dragged him a lot as eclipse virgo whip him a lot and tide his leg and arms to stretch them as he grunt in pain make her blush.

Eclipse virgo: oh~~ your screams is making me so hot, just thinking about koan punishing me makes me want to cum~.

Virgo: no I want my master punish me instead!

Eclipse virgo: how about the both of us, if we been bad~.

Virgo: gladly~.

Biscklow: your both crazy!

Both virgos smiled and slowly turn to bickslow.

Bickslow: no leave me alone!

Lucy: okay Aquarius, flush them down!

Aquarius: fine, not because to told me so!

Lucy: oh you love it.

Aqurious: w-whatever! **WATER NEBULA!**

She then wash away bickslow and freed in a water whirlpool then cana threw lightning cards to shocked them as then the aquroius went away as cana and lucy high five and so do arise, eclipse arise, eclipse virgo and virgo.

Lucy: nice work girls!

Cana: s-class trait here I come!

Then a video screen show and is koan.

Koan: yellow girls! What doing?

Lucy: we're doing fine koany, a shame that we didn't face you so we can hug you.

Koan: me know, also you girls look so sexy and hot in those bikinis.

Lucy: oh thank you koany.

Cana: you know we can just take them off for you~.

Virgo: can you please spank me and eclipse virgo master?

Eclipse virgo: (shake her butt at him) I'm all hot and I want you to spank me hard~.

Koan then send an invisible force to smack both virgo's and eclipse virgo's ass hard make them moan and invisible grab on cana and Lucy's chest make them moan too.

Koan: damn! That some tight butt and chest! Anyway since you solve the riddle of mine, now you continue, better hurry or else somebody will come after me first.

They all dash and crash though the gate leaving a trail of dust.

Freed: there like koan.

Bickslow: s-so munch terror.

 **with natsumi and happy**

Natsumi and happy have made it to the paths and the doors as they have large X's and the doors some of the doors are white.

Natsumi: hey koany!

Happy: you have to find a door with a riddle, or a path.

Natsumi: oh man why a riddle? Hey there it is! (reads the riddle) "what has a fire in it's heart burns so bright that cause a beautiful destruction.".

Happy: now why that sound familiar?

Natsumi: hey that me! (grin) koan, prepare to have a beat and your face with my kisses!

She open the door and runs in then what they see is non other then gildart make them shocked.

Natumi: well (smile) at least I get to fight guildarts.

Gidlart: sorry, dead end, luck doesn't stay on your side.

Happy: we're dead.(anime tears)

Gildart:(walk to them) I should warn you, I never been good of holding back to a fight,so this will be quick.

Natsumi burst of her flames ignite her body as gildart stop and see it.

Happy: natsumi?

Natsumi:(chuckle and grin) oh yeah I'm all fired up now.

 **Meanwhile**

Juvia and lizanna reach to shore as they facing is erza.

Juvia: so strong, has she always been thing powerful?

Lisanna: pretty much.

She have a revealing green armor, complete with bluish portions, has its appearance modeled after different sea creatures. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza's breasts, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Erza's exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The breastplate is linked to the pauldrons, composed of green plates and decorated by prominent fin-like ornaments. The gauntlets cover only Erza's forearms, leaving her biceps exposed, and possess decorated elbow guards with prominent ornaments jutting out in whirl shapes, reminiscent of seashells. The armor lacks a waist guard; instead, Erza is geared with a dark bikini, and a long cloth, with its edges yet again reminiscent of fins, circles her waist on the back and the sides, being connected to the shorts by a pair of fasteners shaped like sea stars. The greaves possess fin-shaped protrusions in correspondence to Erza's ankles, and extend up to her knees, with her thighs being instead covered by jagged parts made of cloth. The outfit is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head

Erza: your going have to do better then that juvia, you'll never become an s-class rank.

Lissana: (smirk) then we can change that.

Juvia: yes! I can do this! I'm gonna go and face my darling!

She then start to charge at her with her now dragon arm made of water

Juvia: **WATER DRAGON'S WING!**

She make an energy water force spinning make erza caught in the whirlpool but resisting.

Lissana: **PREDATOR SOUL! BLACK SPINO VOLT!**

She then change as her arms and legs of black spino volt, tail, spike like on her back and shoulder pads, and a helmet like one as she unleashed lightning at erza which the water shocked her so munch, juvia has an idea and smiled.

Juvia: lizanna! Hit me with lighting! I have an idea.

Lissana: what?!

Juvia: trust me!

Lissana: okay!

She fired a lightning bolt at juvia, she then clap her hands as her hands turn to water as her arms got hit, instead of harming her her water hands are still electric.

Juvia: now let's see how well you do agents this? **WATER DRAGON'S LIGHTNING BARRAGE!**

She fired a lightning speed water-lightning bullet hit erza a lot of times of explosions, erza crashed into a wall she then got out of the wall and groaning a little and shake it off.

Erza: I have to admit you two are good, perhaps I should too get all out as well!

She then requip herself to her normal armor as she pulls out her shengoku belt and a weirdly shaped lockseed that has a cubed sphere of a triumphant flute, she then unlock the lockseed.

 **KACHIDOKI!**

Dj music was heard as she place the shengoku belt onto her waist and place the lockseed into the driver and locks it.

 **LOCK ON!**

Erza: henshin.

Then a metallic triumph came out of the zipper portal and she slice the lock to reveal a large gun on the driver, she change into her default jumpsuit as the armor fall onto her unforming into a japanese shogun that has the logo of gaim on her chest, orange armor on her arms, chest and tails and two orange flages are on her back as he helmet is a kabuto style helmet.

 **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS: TAKE THE FIELD! HIP, HIP, HURRAH!**

Lissana: well two can play that game! (pulls out the OOO's driver and place it on her waist)

Juvia: same here! (pulls out the game driver and the doramifa beat gashat and press the button)

 **DOREMIFA BEAT!**

Juvia then place it on her waist and place the gashat into the driver and open the lever, lisanna put three silver coins into the driver and scan them.

Juvia and lisanna: henshin!

 **GASHATO GACHAN LEVEL UP! BEAT-BEAT-BEAT! DOREMIFA BEAT!**

 **SAI, GORILLA, ZOU! SAGOHZO… SA-GOH-ZO!**

They change into kamen riders OOO's and dance as three kamen rider girls charged in to another round 

Meanwhile with cana and lucy relaxing at some water then koan pop out of the water.

Koan: yellow!

Lucy: OH KOANY! (hugs his head with her breasts) oh I miss you so much.

Cana: (snatch him) mine, (rub her check on his head) so snugly.

Lucy: hey!

Koan: good job, and since your having a break before having a fight, I was like, "maybe my girl need me when they in break before it" so I join you, but I cant tell you where I am though.

Cana: oh boo.

Lucy: (pouted) no fair.

Koan: hey at least Koan is here.

Cana: true.

They hug him.

Koan: also mom got me this called 'secretary' who is a former member of that demon guild.

Lucy and cana: secretary?

Koan: yep, come on in seliah!

Then coming out of the shadows is a woman, with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, her attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

Seliah: hello, I'am seliah, koan's secretary.

Lucy and cana hiss at her believing that she's also going to take koan away. As she strip to be in her black bikini and jump in hugged him.

Koan: she is now a moon god slayer and a sun devil slayer along have, solid script magic, archive locate magic an eye magic, thanks to me but she have this marco magic too, but she still stupendious.

She purred when koan pets her head.

Lucy: koany is ours!

Cana: don't get any ideas!

She snuggled closer to koan as he start to scratch her chin so she can further act like a cat.

Koan: so seliah, report on who's fighting who next?

Seliah: serenely, natsmi and happy are facing gildarts, juvia and lisanna are fighting erza in armors, elfman and evergreen is facing mirajain, team sonic is coming up and the cooper gang is no where to be seen I believe.

Koan: i see, and other?

Seliah: darkseid and zerena facing Irene and madoku, ragnel and saber facing ryuko and laxyla, kaxvas and shana is facing carnage and yuki, anna and the angeloid is facing logan and the joker, haruna and velvet facing judy and Kathleen.

Koan: that sound interesting, there going wild, that means scarlet, me, austin, mumu, bloody, yozoara are left around.

Seliah:(kiss him and blush) it sure is sir, and i say thank you for mating me.

Koan: is nothing.

She hugs him as she cuddles him happily.

Cana and lucy: you bitch!

They tackle her.

Koan: anyway they other should have fun.

 **With elfman and evergreen**

Elfman: great, we're so screwed.

Evergreen: out of all the people to run into.

Mirajane is in her demonic form from the jungle game as she grin show her sharp teeth.

Mirajane: I'm not going to hold back, just because your my little brother.

Evergreen: hey I'm here, you have to fight me too!

Mirajane: very well.

She make a duplicate as she change into wild manticore like.

Evergreen: on second thought, maybe your brother go first

Elfman: hey!

 **With juvia and Lissana vs Erza**

The 3 kamen rider girls are panting hard as they are running out of breath from all the dogging and clashing with there weapons and skills.

Gaim: you two are good.

As turn back to erza and same with lissana and juvia too.

Erza: but you are not in even close to mine or austys level, and I'll prove it.

Juvia: I wont let you kedp me from my austy!

Lissana: I'll go get koany too!

Erza: THEN SHOW ME ALL YOUR POWER!

As lissana and juvia roar unelashed a huge aura surprising erza, as now Lissana have tiger girl with cur cover her arm to elbow, torso except her chest, demonic wings and angelic wings, juvia now have dragon scales as she controlling the water and some cloud got a bit darker of a storm and her water is now burning hot, her hair is spiky, dragon wings and tail and dragonic eyes.

Erza: (smile) now that's the power that I want to face, now allow me to show you my dragon power.

She starts to roar and her hair start to go wild then dragon horns grow out of her head and steel dragon scales as blade wings sprout out of her wrists and two more wings made out of swords sprout out of her back and a mace like tail pop out of her butt, her eyes are now dragonic. She is now steaming out as she breaths out making sparks.

Erza: (smile and getting out of character) now then, (looks at them with a wide grin) let's get this party started.

Lissana: right!

Juvia: let's do this!

 **With sonic and his team vs sly and his team**

sonic is having a hard time escaping slys shadows as he is catching up to him, murry and knuckles are pushing each other with there monstrous strength, tails and sticks are dogging Bentley's traps and gadgets as he's combining magic and technology, carmalita and amy are at a stand off with the poliece fox's shock pistol and the pink hedgehogs hammer, shadow is now assisting sonic to get out of the situation.

Shadow: to think a racoon can kesp up on us.

Sonic: but he pretty good.

Sly: huh, you only scratch the surfice on what I can do, **SNATCH!**

He then dig his hand into the shadows and touch the two hedgehogs then he whack his cane at them falling to the ground.

Shadow:(got up) that's it! I had it with this ring tail!

Sonic: (got up) well at least the boys give us these. (show potara earring)

Shadow: what ?! Hell no i aint fusing with you again! The only reason i did it cuz is for ounce and temporary.

Sonic: oh come on shads, wheres the fun in that?

Shadow: no!

Sonic: if we wanna be s-class, we have no choice.

Shadow: (sigh) fine! Give it to me.

Sonic:(wear his on the right ear) thanks shades.

Shadow: hmph! (wear his on the left ear)

The two hedgehogs then do the potara fusion as they merge of a bright light as it down everyone see is a black hedgehog like sonic except with who have same line on his eyes like shadow's but is blue, a red long streak on his arm, sonic's green iris eyes, the spike like sonic but the low part is upward, similar gloves like shadow's, same show like Shadow but just like sneakers and have the two potara earrings.

Sly: hmm, nice look.

Knuckles: shadic?

?: not exactly, the fusion of those two hedgehog, the name sonadow! Let's dance ring tail!

Sly: nice, but let's see how well you do agents someone who can do this?

He snaps his finger and he made sonadow fly to the wall.

Sonadow: using your magic to steal the choas emerald, how this chaos reverse!

As sly got snap his finger but it didn't.

Sly: huh? What's going on?

Sonadow: i i stop time of your theif magic and return it back, mean you wont steal nothin from me, and how i hate a true power being steal , now let's begin.

Sly: uh-huh

Sonadow: **LASER WIND!**

He zig zag unleashed wave hit sly zig zag back and war send him twirl around hit the wall and got up.

Sly: this be harder as i thought.

 **With darksied and zerena vs irene and Madoku.**

Darkside is standing still as he fired his omega beam at irene, which getting push as she got out of the way but the lazer zig zag hit her back send her sky rocket and crashed down to the ground.

Darkside: you think that you can easily dogged my omega beams? What a fool you must be.

Irene: keep talking yourself that! It take more then a beam can put me down.

As irene got up her arms turn dragonic and start to fire a beam at darkside but he grab at as he use two hands charged a d white to fired quickly blast her as she then use her staff to unleash an energy way but darkseid close his eyes and walk to the left slowly to avoid it.

Darkside: you are no match agents someone like me, I am darkside conceror of worlds, the jugstes league are one of the people who manege to beat me.

Irene: well I'm way upper hand then them

She zoom reappeared unleash a bone crushing punch to his chest unleashing all bone multiple crush send down crash under the rubble as he got up all healed up.

Darkseid: finally you wont hold back, unleashed your power like your daughter doing now.

Irene: you ask for it!

She then start to roar out as her skin turns red and white horns pop out of her head and glowing green lines and parts are showing and her eyes are now red and green

Irene:(grin wider) ready?

Darkseid show a black, purple and red whisp aura as his body glow and eyes red and white as flames.

Darkseid: let do this dragon queen

 **With madoku vs zerena**

Madoku and zerena are clashing there blades at each other.

Madoku: is hard to believe I'm facing you, that you told me it was your and brother doing when you two was one?

Zerena: yeah, no thanks to dungeon, i should've know, and is hard believe I'm facing ancolgia's kid.

Madoku: he wasn't my father in my life, he's a terrable father.

Zerena: and now he's dung's pet.

Madoku: I know.

Zerena: and i scenses zeref is very strong, i hope they wont touch him or they'll be dead.

Madoku: I hope so.

Zerena: however it won't effect other and now let's go all out.

Madoku: you first black wizard.

Zerena:(grin) very well.

She then dash at the black dragon slayer unleashed a black flames she quickly dodge it but got stung as half of the grass and forest burn to death and of nothing.

Madoku: your good.

Zerena: yeah.

Madoku: my turn!

She then power up unleashed as her hair color is light blue, green eyes, spiral tattos, dragon wings and tail, sharp claws as she showing like red and black stars around her.

Madoku speed slash her and pun h with an explosion but zerena cover in flames as they both throw their fist as collide make shockeaves

 **With ragnel and saber vs ryuko and laxya**

Ragnel is clashing swords with ryuko saber is delfect and dodge the lightning bolt from laxyia from long range and close range attack.

Laxyia: your good at blocking saber.

Saber: thank you but I got more tricks up on my sleeves.

Laxyla: show me what you got then!

She smiled then start to twirl her sword ans stab it to the ground as a light shines, she then sprouted white wings of gold as dragon scales appeared on her face.

Laxyia: nice, now is my turn!

Laxyia start to unleash her lightning and wings made of lightning start to form on her back. They both zig zag as storm of thunder strike happen as they hodling no back from the fight

 **Wolverine and the joker vs anna and the angeloid**

The clown mage useing a crowbar to hit and clashes at anna with her beast dress armorpettira , wolveirne slaahing and doding ikaros and her sister's attacks

 **Kavaxas and shana vs yuki and carnage**

The swords skill clashing making shock waves destroying some of the ground while carnage doing his best not to get burn by kavaxas flames.

 **Haruna and vevlet vs judy and Kathleen**

Kathleen in her dragonic like mode unelahsing lava bullet at haruna who using her snake chain and portal to defend herself and judy and velvet clashing like crazy makijg some of the wall shake

 **Natsumi and happy vs gildart.**

Natsumi is really pushing gildarts into a corner.

Gildart: nice one kido.

Natsumi: oh I'm just getting started!

He duck from the punch but created a hole in the wall as she rapidly punching him which he blocking but getting push back as gildart is impress.

Natsumi: there's more when that came from!

As then he grab her fist but as she grin wider, she quickly headbutt him send him flying crash to the wall.

Natsumi: hehe, finally moved ya, nothing's going to stop me from seeing koany!

Gildart: you have improved, (smile) perhaps i should too!

He zip in front of her and unleashed a shockwave punch that make gust of wind.

Natsumi: now that's what I'm talking about!

Then she burst into a bunch of mini natsumi from his punch then they gather up.

Mini natsumi: onward!

They all charged in punching and grabbing all over gildart send him sky rocket crash as all the mini natsumi gathering up and become the oringal natsumi back in one piece.

Natsumi: here I come! **FIRE DRAGON SECRET ARTS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!**

Then she made the area exploded.

Happy: did she get him?

It show he standing but push very further it unfaze but seem his cape is messed up.

Happy: that crazy! You attack at full power, he didn't flinch! Look like it didn't unfazed him at all!

Natsumi: yeah i did you gotta take a closer look happy! They oldman try to stand furtehr from blasting to few feet! (Laugh crazy) not to mention his cape all messed up!

Happy _: did she really move him? Now i think about she's right, gildart didn't take a step! Ah ! Wait that bad new cuz gildart didn't move and he still beat her!_

Natsumi: alright time to kick it up a notch! E.N.D.S! I Need your power!

E.N.D.S: Right!

Natsumi then start to change as she sprouted a demon and an angle wing and demon horns, as have spiral beast like tatto , sharper teeth, dragonic eyes as the whole ground begin to shake, her hair spike upward but grew a bit long hair.

Gildart: wow, when you can do that?

Natsumi: you should thank my husband and some secret with that! I ain't quieting till i made it in s-class and fight koany!

Gildart: i know you would say that, alright then.

He in his stand as a huge amount of white auras as two power begin to collided.

Natsumi: ALRIGHT GILDARTS! LET' SEE WHO WELL YOU DO AGENTS THE QUEEN OF DEMONS!

Gildart: Now this is exciting!

They both charged fist collide as they circling zig zag as natsumi unleash both dragonic, angelic and demonic flames along lava to increased the intense heat as she easily dodging his punch and kicks and slammed him down to the ground aNd knee his stomach as she spinning do a 360 kick while laughing insane, she use her wings to block his rapidly punches then uppercut him to the wall and rapidly speed kicking him then her fist glow raising up.

Natsumi: TAKE THIS! **SECRET HOLY DEVIL DRAGON SLAYER ART! FIRE IRON FIST OF THE DRAGON QUEEN!**

She punch him down unleashed big blowing explosion so bright as she panting turn back to normal as gildart is standing but he fall in one knee and sit down while smile at her.

Gildart: heh, you win, you manege to beat me, but your missing one thing.

Natsumi: what is it?

Gildart: theres no point onto showing you, so I'll tell you, I applaud anyone who has the courage to stand up and face their enemies, and you have plenty of it, but the wizards who are the most courageous are those exceptional few who know when to stand down, theirs nothing wrong with feeling fearafter all how else would we come to know our own weaknesses, you and koan need to know them in order to become a stronger and gentler person, a necessity for those who want to be s-class.

A screen show up

Koan: it sure is Gildart, but i went fear like myself a lot, but thanks for a reminder and yellow fire cherry! What doing?

Natsumi: (jump at the screen and slide down) KOANY! I WANT A HUGGY PLEASE!

Gildart: damn, she really happy to see you.

Koan: good job of the riddle natsumy, but is not over till the fat lady sing! Since you beaten fairy tail's ace now you can go and face me, but hurry who know, maybe someone or grace will come after me to fight.

Natsumi: LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET HER! COME ON HAPPY!

Happy: AYE!

Natsumi then dash out of the door leaving natsumi hole.

Koan: oh and Gildart, you are very very very strong, it was epic make my bones shake, but like you said i did ounce in fear and use to lost 4 important people and even i do in fear , their even limit to us what we do and our mind of mental. but, someday you never know, to say never say never on goal that help you keep going to your path of your own firing will to fight and dream., just like natsumi here.

Gildarts: yeah I know, I just want to help the kid out that's all, she's been trying to take me out for years, but now she has. (smile) I'm proud of her.

Koan: yes she grew pretty well, and I take responsibility of an unknown reltaive that you'll see when the enemy is defeat, father in law, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As the screen cut off and gone.

 **With erza vs lisanna and juvia**

Erza on one knee panting badly as lissana and juvia is down at the ground as they all have badly wounds and injured.

Erza: got to say, you two are strong, but I'm not going to let you win.

Then austin appeared in plushy form as he walks on the ruins.

Austin: now now, we don't want a casualty.

Juvia wakes up with her eyes glint shine, she zoom in invisible quick speed to grab tightly at the plushy Austin form as he yelp.

Austin: okay, didn't see that coming.

Juvia: oh darling, oh how I miss hugging you!

Austin: yeah uh, you can let me go now.

Juvia: no, I want to hug you forever!

Austin:(sigh) I know a plushy was a bad idea around my girls,(turn erza) well erza I hope your not planning to do it to far, there already down and is that not enough?

Erza:(chuckle nervously) sorry, first time I got excited.

Austin: okay but don't go overkill, the last thing we need this island collapse.

Erza: right and now, (try to grab Austin) let me hug him juvia!

Juvia: never! I waited to long to be away with my darling!

They play tug of war stretching him.

Austin: thank god I'm elastic, but why?!

 **with wendy and mest vs grace and loke.**

Wendy and mest are now facing the ice mage and loke.

mest: you two, I want to know, do your skills warrens such cockiness?

wendy: be careful, here they come!

loke came in with his glowing fist using light magic but mest quickly block and tempt to punch him but mest back away.

Loke: i don't give a crap about mest but I feel kind of bad about kicking your butt wendy

Grace: I ain't going easy on you kid, **ICE MAKE HAMMER!**

But mest quickl avoid the ice attack and got behind grace.

Grace: a sneak attack huh? (she block it and punch him)

Wendy: grant me, the power of the heaven! **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

She then fired a huge gust of wind at loke.

Loke: regulus! Give me your strength!

He fire a yellow bright energy beam at the gust of wind.

Loke: I have no clue you'r this powerful!

Grace: I got your back **ICE MAKE FLOOR!**

She make the floor gold to make wendy slip on it , mest punch grace who block it , loke attempt to punch mest, however hit the rock instead. mest was about to finished loke but his magic was to bright for him and grace make an ice bazooka and fired at them knocked mest unconscious.

Grace: that's just leave you wendy, told you I wont go easy on you! ULTIMATE SECRET ART! (got a jar of red sour) eat a bunch of pickle plumps!

she eating the rest as her lips and cheek pucker up of the sourness make wendy feel uncontrollable.

Wendy: there so sour the side of those make my lips to pucker, this must be sort of telepathy magic! I better run!

Loke: THE SEED OF REGULUS!

Loke pour the jar of sour seed as both his and grace's face start to poker as wendy try to think of a way then see image of koan and the fight even his sweet food.

Wendy's thought: _I must see koany! I must see koany! I must see koany! I must see koany! I MUST SEE HIM NOW! I MISS HIS WARMTH AND SWEET!_ WENDY MUST SEE KOANY!

She then start to make a huge tornado that covered her as she spin around make everything float or blown.

Wendy: **SKY DRAGON'S TWISTER!**

She carry mest and send grace and loke to the wall as they see her speed in laughing crazy to the next entrance.

Wendy: I'M COMING TEDDY KOAN!

Mest: GET ME OFF OF THIS CRAZY GIRL!

Grace: NO ONE GET TO KOANY BUT ME!

She grab loke as she make an ice cannon then got in and she make ice jet on her back while carry loke

Grace: **ICE CANNON!** FIRE!

Loke: wait!

They fired to follow them and grace laugh crazy.

Grace: **ICE JETS!** (Then she fly) I'M GOING TO GET KOANY FIRST!

Loke: THIS CHICK HAS GONE INSANE!

 **Meanwhile with mirajane vs elfman and evergreen.**

Elfman and evergreen are still staring at mirajain as she smirked and laugh crazy like koan does.

Mirajain: oh this is going to be fun!

She look at evergreen gonna use her stone eyes.

Mirjane: that trick wont work on me remember?

Evergreen: good thing that not the only spell I got on my sleeves! **FAIRY MACHINE GUN ! LEPERUCAN!**

Shoot rapidly of energy bullets at her it idnt hurt her as mrijaane send a dark energy ball that knock her out.

Mirajane then look at her brother.

Elfman: come on mira, do I have to fight you?

As elfman have no choice as he use his beast soul on her.

Elfman: I really don't wanna to come of this, **FULL BODY TAKE OVER! BEAST SOUL!**

She caught his fist and wham him with her tail and ride on his back like a horse and she change back to normal and wear her cowgirl outfit and ride him like a horse or bull.

Elfman: hey get of off me! (shaking of her like a horse or bull) get off! Get off!

Mirajain: okay!

She then throw him to her brother to a rock.

Mirajain: yeeah! ridem cowgirl! Well time to end this but (sniff at elfman and evergreen) oh I see, you two huh? Finally for my little brother!

Evergreen: what'd you talking about?

Mirajain: you think I don't know? Are you going to get married~?

Elfman:(blushed hard) what?!

Evergreen:(blush hard) h-h-how'd you know?!

Mirajain: (spins aroun) oh please, (bends back to face them) I'm planing to get married myself, with koany.

Evergreen: oh, that's neat.

Mrajane:(came back) but that don't stop me for defeat you.

 **Meanwhile**

as wendy, mest, natsumi, happy, grace, loke, sonic and his gang made it some hole.

Sonic: guess we split up from sly after the tough defeat, (turn to the other) oh hey guys.

Lucy: hey sonic, what happen to sly and the gang?

sonic: well it was a tie as we went to the entrance, seem it split us up.

They heard crazed laughter as a big smoke coming as koan with a grin and glowing yellow eyes.

Koan: eh, what's up docs?

Wendy: (tackled koan in a hug) GIVE ME ALL YOU WARMTH! (melt into his arms) oh~ so warm~.

Lucy: NO MINE! I WANT A HUG!

Cana: HEY! STOP HOGGING!

Grace: NO HE'S MINE!

Sticks: YOU WANNABES BACK OFF!

Natsumi: OUT OF THE WAY! HE'S MY HUGGY KOANY!

Koan slip out.

Koan: don't worry, y'all get hugs later, now you all made it, it time for the big guns to fight koan ! (point at natsumi, grace, wendy, cana, and sonic) five you me senses strong able to make it here, but in this island is koan's element, hope the prey survivor the ultimate predator!

Natsumi: BEING IT ON!

Sonic: oh yeah!

 **Meanwhile**

Sly and the gang, judy and Kathleen, Kavaxas and shana and anna and the angeloid arrive.

Sly: seem we're separate from sly.

Kavaxas: cooper? Your here too.

Sly: yep and if I'm not mistaken, here come Austin!

 **Play zen-aku's flute music** **(first part)**

walking to them while playing a flute is austin with a black and white dragon flute.

Austin: welcome everyone to your next part of the first trial.

then got tackle by anna, judy, nymph, dawn and Kathleen.

Austin: damn it!

Anna: oh so cuddly! Oh how I miss this.

Judy: so fluffy! Austy fluffy waffy.

Kathleen: oh your so cute!

Nymph: on master we miss you so much.

Dawn: I love this warmth of you in my arms.

Austin: yeah me too, (slip out) good job you guys, seem is a tie you made it here. (dragonic eye and point at them)don't go easy on me just because we're allies. Give me everything you got to survive the strength of the dragon prince! (in his fighting stand)

Judy: okay, babydoll~.

Sly: you ask for it!

Austin (grin) good!

 **with koan**

Koan: alright!

Austin and koan: IT'S OMNI DRAGON TIME!/ TIME TO GO WILD!

Koan then jump into the forest making himself invisible as he laughter insane echo the area of the forest jungle as a red flash as they try to find him.

Natsumi: nope, he block his sent again.

Sonic: that not gonna stop us.

?: **WILD MASSACO!** (Echo the area)

Sonic: oh shit.

Came in pounce punch sonic mame him stumble back as they see wild massaco, a large white humanoid beast with deep indigo fur on his hands, Jurassic feet, his forehead and the tip on his tail, he has a gouts horns and a long tail with spikes, he has the nematrix on his neck.

Wild massaco: (pounding his chest) RRRRAAAAAGGGHHHH!

Natsumi: your making it hard for me to not hugging you. 

Wild massaco: well you have to beat me to get the snuggle and to feel this fur as well.

But instead of fighting the girls are starting to walk to him zombie like.

Wild massaco:(sigh and facepalm) you got to me shitting kidding me!

Natsumi: must, hug…

Grace: fluffy...

Lucy: want hug...

Stitcks: give me the fluffy.

Cana: want fluffy.

Wendy: give us the fluffy…

Wild massaco: remind me of that movie koan saw, or is it a game.

He take a deep freeze on the girls but natsumi and Grace rush in in speed as he dodge it and wham both of their heads as wendy came behind and hug his back.

Loke and knuckles rush in and punch his face as his head stretch and headbutt both of them.

Wild massaco: wendy get of me back!

Wendy: no, huggy.

He roll his eyes and shake him off as he turn into ultimate hynotick as shadow kick him but the alien bug zap him as he turn into quickulius.

Quicklius: time for speed!

Cana: HUGS!

The alien bunny duck from cana flying at him as he and sonic zoom in zag zig and so do shadow in a race as they fighting the alien rabbit.

Sonic: hmm he's almost fast as sly is with shadow magic.

Shadow: **CHAOS SPEAR!**

He blast but quicklius quickly vibrate himself to be in solid matter and came up upper kick shadow's guts make him crash to the wall as he turn to loke, tails and mest and get behind them.

Quicklius: hey girls! Right here! Give this fluffy bunny a big huggy wuggy! (flopping his ear and cotten tail and wink at them while turtle his head)

all of the girls turn feral and charge at him in stampede as quicklius slipped and tackle loke, mest and tails like some football game.

Tails: ow.

Loke: god that hurt! 

Mest: oh my back.

Quicklius make so many after image of himself as this distract the girls of trying to hug him, he then heard a flash and turn to see sonic and shadow turn their form with random color glowing as quicklius turn back to Koan.

Koan: hyper form.

Sonic: you got that right.

Shadow: the ultimate power!

Koan: fine then.

Koan turn to his hyper sacred form.

Hyper sacred: let's go!

 **With austin**

he is using the environment to dogged incoming magical projectiles and some coming back at him in speed as he dodging them.

Austin: damn, there good.

he back away sly try to steal something from him.

Austin: a bit too good.

He then turn intangible as sly slip though him.

Austin: you have to do better then that!

Sly: okay, how did you do that?

Austin: (tap his megatrix) D.N.A inhanser, it's the function that can allow me to use alien powers with out changing into said aliens.

Sly: thank for the tip, bently!

Bently: got it!

Ausitn: huh?

he put something on austin's megatrix a device as it zap him as nothin.

Ausitn: oh come on bently, I know you and how your device work, hey how come I'm not using the alien's power? Oh I can use the form but not the power and it last I guess, 50 minute huh?

Be nlty: right you see, we know how much you like surprises and playing fair, so I desine that gadget to make things harder for you.

Austin: hmm, you are correct on both things, but there is one more thing you forgot, I have magic and rider powers as well, **PAUSE.**

Then everything froze then he walks to the cooper gang.

Austin: okay lets see, one, two, three, hmm bently your a genius in your caliber but you still have a long way to go, murry your strong then anyone, but there is still far more stronger people then you, and sly, you look so much like your father I bet he would be proud of a man you become.

He then round house kick sly, lifted murry and throw him to a tree but he still in midair and tip bently off.

Austin **RESTART.**

As he see then poof out.

Austin: what?!

Anna: there here.

He turn to see anna with clock like armor gear around her and the cooper gang.

Austin: oh yeah I forgot you have one of mine too, using clockwork's powers.

Anna: and you shouldn't focus more on them then us austy, I stop time before you use yours ability, we made this plan and know you do it.

Austin: wow very smart, but let see who will take me out?

ikaros and her sister get ready as Austin charged in take a deep breath.

Austin: **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Judy: **THUNDER DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Judy block his lightning with the thunder roar as they colliding as blown up as they back away as he got almost push back by nymp's kicks and Austin in his based form but mixed of dragonic as he punch the ground.

Austin: **THORN SPIKE MOUNTAIN!**

Erupted black and orange line spikes send some of the angeloid flying, as Austin back flip of Murry's punches as they both doing a non stop punching to each other very fast to each other faces.

Austin: come on murry, you have to do better then that!

Murry: the murry can do the best **TWISTER UPPERCUT!**

He uppercut Austin who quickly blocked it but spinning as sly came in and whack Austin down but block it.

Austin: that all you got?

Sly: yeah and I'm going to borrow one of yours.

Austin: which is?

Sly: your magic, **SN-**

before he can touch him austin poof out leaving a block of wood.

Austin: right behind you!

he punch sly but poof of a TNT as exploded make him back away.

Austin: you was saying?

Sly: your doing great on escaping.

Austin: learn from the best sly.

sly: yeah and now is my turn, (got a kamen rider gun) this.

Austin: you sneaky fox, keep getting better huh?

sly: racoon and are you going rider?

Austin: not exactly but, (he burst a mixed of his final drang form mixed circuit form) I call this Final dragonoid form! Give it to me!

Sly: you heard him everyone, ATTACK!

Anna: alright!

Judy: let go all out!

Nymph: right!

Dawn: yeah!

Anna, judy, nymph, and dawn scream on the top of their lungs as a biggest light erupted, anna start to have cosmic wings and white scales, judy has bunny ears and fur wings and a cotton tail. Nymph and dawn have their angalic dragon wings and wail as claws pop out of there forearms.

Austin: now that's more like it!

Murry buff up muscles.

Sly: let's do this!

he got the rider driver, which is a golden gun with gems on it, he place his palm into the driver as jazzy music start to play as he fired across making more gems as they break and start to form an armor.

 **LUPIN!**

Sly is now wearing a gem encrested belt on the chest, black shoulder piece with film on the edges with a cape, a black jumpsuit and his helmet has a helmet as well with red eyes.

?: whoa, this is new.

Austin: well good job sly, now your kamen rider, lupin!

Lupin: hmm, it fits me perfectly.

Ausitn: yeah.

He whistle as bloody bunny in humanoid form with a ninja girl outfit with dragonic symbol, dragon wings, tail, spike as red lines on her.

Bloody bunny: ready my huggy?

Austin: yeah!

 **with koan**

hyper sacred blocking hyper shadow's and hyper sonic's fist while mumu in human form in ninja girl outfit show demonic and angelic wings along beast like armor is fighting the girls even knuckles, tails and amy.

Amy: your good mumu, but not good enough!

She sand a shockwave hammer slammed but mumu dig underground as make a huge earthquake rumble

Knuckles: you think you own the ground? (raise his fist) think again!

He then slam his fist to the ground making a backfire quake as sharp blade popping flying at them.

Knuckles: yipes!

he duck and roll over the ground.

Mumu: fool!

She slash 9 using her lade sword zig zag on them while koan grab the two hyper hedgehog spin them and whammed them both at the ground.

Koan: you think you can beat me in that form?

Hyper sonic: how about this?

Hyper sonic and hyper shadow: chaos control!

They fused as a bright light, show similar of shadow but all spike up streak red, fused show of sonic and shadow, even fur chest.

?: let see you face hyper shadic!

Hyper sacred turn natsumi is in front of her form and same with grace, cana and lucy and wendy who now show wild hair, draognic scales with demonic wings and angel wings along it.

Natsumi: don't forget about us!

Hyper sacred: okay then.

 **With Austin**

Ausitn: now.

Hyper sacred and Austin: DON'T HOLD BACK!

The girls and the cooper gang all charge at him devlering so many attack, punches, kicks and blasting as Austin got some hit, dodging, deflecting them from coming at him and bloody assist Austin.

with hyper sacred in light speed quick with hyper shadic, sonic and his team , they try to keep up , blasting, punching them, and kciing, mumu assist him.

it was a deadly and heavy fighting to see who will stand or fall.

Austin: alright then, time to end this, (he charged puff his cheek) **DRAGO GOD'S OMNI ROAR!**

He unleashed an enormous beam at them.

Hyper sacred take to the sky as he charging his hands and thrust a huge sphere blast beam

Hyper sacred: **SECRET GOD SLAYER ART! HEAVENLY NOVA STAR CANNON!**

Hyper shadic: **HYPER COLOR BEAM!**

Knuckles: **MISSILE KNUCKLES!**

Tails: **FOX FLAME CANNON!**

Amy: **HURRICANE STRIKE BOMB!**

Sticks: **WILD BOOMERANG BARRAGE!**

Natsumi: **HOLY DEMON DRAGON SLAYER ART! BRILLIANT FLAME FANGS!**

Grace: **HOLY DEVIL SLAYER ART! RAGNORAK ICE QUEEN FIST!**

Cana: **SECRET GOD SLAYER ART! GRAVITATION PLANET FLASH!**

Wendy: **SECRET DEVIL DRAGON SLAYER! HELLISH SKY DROP!**

Lucy: **SECRET DEVIL SLAYER ART! STAR FALLEN STRIKE!**

Lupin: **FINAL COOPER: ANSESTER STRIKE!**

Murry: (jump into the sky) **METEOR THUNDER FLOP!**

Bently: **ULTRA HACK BREAKDOWN!**

Anna: **SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART! COSMIC BLAST!**

Juvia: **SECRET GOD SLAYER ART! WATER GALAXY!**

Judy: **BEAST DRAGON SECRET ART! WORLD PANDAMIC!**

Nymph: **WIND ANGLE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

laura and dawn: **TWIN DRAGON ROAR!**

Chaos: **CHAOTIC DRAGON ROAR!**

Carmelita: **ELECTRIC SHOCKWAVE!**

As a bright light flashes as then sooner of it koan and Austin teleported who panting and torn a bit but brought the gang here as they look and chuckle.

Austin and koan: tie, but seem they lost.

they nodded as they healed them up and wake up.

Austin: not bad.

koan: impressive.

Sly: hmm, got to say, you still got it aust.

Sonic: you guys rock!

Koan: uh-huh.

Austin: hey what about scarlet and yozoara.

Koan: well let see, yo seliah! (she tackles him on behind) AH GOOMBAS!

Seliah: hello~.

Austin: uh koan, who is she?

Koan:(Sigh) everyone this is seliah, former the Dark Guild member Tartaros thanks to my mom talk and torment her, she's now my secretary.

Austin: hmm, cool. _WHY CAN'T I HAVE ONE!?_

koan sweatdrop looking at austin and turn seliah.

Koan: anyway seliah, who won and lost? since we know who's facing ryuko, laxyia, irene, and madoku.

Seliah: darksied still stands along irene but zerena and irene falls, think is a tie unconscious but standing up but seem gajeel and levy didn't get a chance.

Koan: koan see, koan see, alright everyone group on them, we'll head back to the master.

Austin: we have a hunch that grimore heart and their allies gonna strike very soon, but now we earn a rest.

Juvia: (hugs him) oh daring how I miss you!

Austin: juvia when you get here?!

Juvia: that doesn't matter now, I just want my huggy austy. (purrs)

Lissana:(came in and hug koan) and I wanna hug my koany.

Natsumi: (hug koan) me too! and I did it! I finally beat gildart.

 **timeskip**

as everyone group up that who lost and win form the tie.

Ausitn: hey levy.

Levy: oh austy! (runs to him and hugs him) oh how I miss you.

velvet: (walk up to gajeel) hey G, beat any opponent lately?

Gajeel: (drop his head in disappointment) no.

velvet: relax iron boy, you can save some to beat those dark guild, that's a real challenge.

Gajeel: (smile) yeah.

velvet:(whisper to his ear) and I'll give you a reward after this, my sexy knight~.

Then the iron dragon slayer start to turn red and steam out of his head. The other Austin's girl's hug's him and other koan's girl hug koan.

Makarov:(came in) all right, I believe all our winners are here now.

Lucy: oh yeah.

Makarov: well, in that case these are the results thus far: cana and freed defeated freed and bickslow in combat, nicely done lady's.

Koan: that's my girls!

Makarov: natsumi and happy surmounted the obstacle known as guilarts, good job.

Koan lick her face and so do natsumi as they both laugh crazy with a grin.

Makarov: levy and gajeel chose the serenity route well aren't you lucky? 

Ausitn: nice levy.

Gajeel: well I think is sucky!

Markov: grace and loke, wendy and mest, both of you simply a tie.

Grace: at least I get to koany.

Wendy: yeah!

Austin: juvia and lisanna didn't make it though they face erza.

Koan: well they did fought hard, I mean erza may have did very hard and alive.

Austin: yeah almost a tie, almost.

Markov: team sonic, cooper gang, darkseid and zerena, anna and angeloids, venom and Layla, yuki and carnage, velvet and haruna, kavaxas and shana, judy and Kathleen, simply you have tie and make it of defeating some of the s-class. 

Sly: yeah, but we can't even take down austin.

Sonic: or koan in that matter.

Austin: are you kidding? you guys was totally got us!

Sly and sonic: huh?

Sly: wait, are you two serious?

Koan: serious as launch into Jupiter, we see all of your skills and magic even potential.

Austin: you didn't give up and kept going even in our strongest form, you able to injured and got us knock out and surprise.

Koan: that what matter cuz we may have limit but.

Austin and koan:(Smile) it doesn't mean a hero have no limit of giving up by getting back up, so congratulations guys, you earn it.

Murry: OH YEAH! Austin you and me! Wrestle now!

Austin: easy big guy, later.

Koan: hey why not knuckles?

Murry: good idea!

Ausitn: but arm wrestle.

Knuckle and murry: got it!

Lucy: elfman and evergreen not here were you think happen to them?

Austin and koan: five, fore, three, two, one.

Elfmen and evergreen who is caring him came in all beaten up. While mira pop out of a ground and hugged koan from surprise.

Mirajain: hello!

Koan: yellow mira! So who won?

Mirajane: is a tie, since they gonna get married soon.

Koan: funny, koan was thinking you and the girls who loved me, we already is married.

Makarov: sorry koan, but you have to make it official here, no mater if you are a devil, god or any deity.

Austin: I hate to say it, but he has a point, even cartoons has to get officially married.

Koan: who said anything of that?

Austin and Makarov: huh?

Koan: koan is koan, don't patronize the chaos and their combinations

Austin and Makarov facepalm and sigh.

Ausitn: my brother, he is so nuts, so K when the grimore heart and their allies come?

Koan: before that, remember the infinity stone dung use?

Austin: yeah, he almost hit me with the reality stone, why?

Koan: I got a surprise message form the other us, the infinity stone's power is within us.

Austin: WHAT?! (head blow out and regenerate)

Logan: no way!

Venom: interesting!

Carnage: awesome!

Makarov: whats an infinity stone?

Austin: infinity stones or gems, is 6 the most powerful of them all.

Time: Allows the user to see into the past and the future; stop, slow down, speed up or reverse the flow of time; travel through time; change the past and the future; age and de-age beings; and trap people or entire universes in unending loops of time. At full potential, the Time Gem grants the user omniscience and total control over the past, present, and future.

Mind: Allows the user to enhance their mental and psionic abilities and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. At full potential, when backed by the Power Gem, the Mind Gem can access all minds in existence simultaneously. The Mind Gem is also the manifestation of the universal subconscious.

Power: Allows the user to access and manipulate all forms of energy; enhance their physical strength and durability; enhance any superhuman ability; and boost the effects of the other five Gems. At full potential, the Power Gem grants the user omnipotence.

Soul: Allows the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. The Soul Gem is also the gateway to an idyllic pocket universe. At full potential, the Soul Gem grants the user control over all life in the universe.

Reality: Allows the user to fulfill their wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible; and create any type of alternate reality the user wishes. At full potential, when backed by the other Gems, the Reality Gem allows the user to alter reality on a universal scale.

Space: Allows the user to exist in any location; move any object anywhere throughout reality; warp or rearrange space; teleport themselves and others; increase their speed; and alter the distance between objects contrary to the laws of physics. At full potential, the Space Gem grants the user omnipresence.

Makarov: hmm, what do you two have?

Austin: me, what is it koan? (koan whisper to his ear) okay wow ! space ,power and reality.

Makarov: koan?

Koan:(laugh crazy) power, time and reality.

This make ausitn, makarov and some other back away from him imaging him and they know koan of it.

Koan: what's wrong? Is not a big deal.

Austin: dude, have you not know what type of combo match you have here?

Koan: yeah and ounce again agent of chaos but me wanna use it wisely and if feel like it, also embrace the weirdness, I told my mom have to punish that stupid nacho one eye demon of an asshole for making a weirdamagon, (turn Lilith) ain't that right?

Lilith: yep.

Koan: don't worry he learn his lesson and i can summon him to help

Austin: okay and also where grimore heart locate?

Koan: well the members live and travel on a giant airship that flies high above the land. Because of this, it is an elusive guild, (put his finger on his cheek) Grimoire Heart's airship is a powerful aircraft, and comes in equipped with a variety of gadgets and features.

It was described as having a "reinforced armor" by the ones aboard it; this, however, much to their dismay, proved futile against markaov or us , Despite its large size, it is quite fast and maneuverable, moving sideways at high speed; a feat made more impressive by the fact that it had just received heavy damage and it had their own Jupiter cannon.

The airship also housed, deep beneath the engine rooms, the Devil's Heart , a generator-like machine which seemingly contained an organic heart. This is the source of Hades' incredible Magic as well as his extreme longevity, acting as both a power source and a life support for the Guild Master.

The structure seemed to take the form of a pedestal, possessing complicate mechanisms and gears on it, which bore the Dark Guild's name, over-topped by a large number of small guild's symbols, above which was a seeming dome containing the heart. It's unknown how the Devil's Heart looked like in its whole, due to it and the dome protecting it, something which left it in a liquified state.

Austin: okay, me, tails and bently can do something with that. I can smell them coming by and zeref is out there, but i have hunch he wont take our offer.

Markov: now everyone is here time for the second round.

Koan: the final one is like finding one important thing.

Austin: the grave of fairy tail's founder, mavis vermillon, you have 6 hours but we have to hold on to that one.

Koan: we may but the enemies out there, let not find them let them find us or if we run into them, consider an element of surprise.

Everyone: right.

Austin: and if any of you see zeref, leave it to some of us, zerena or natsumi.

 **Timeskip**

everyone is now looking for the first aster's grave sight, while the others is at the tenro island makeshift base on the island.

 **With wendy and mest**

Mest: listen wendy, let me ask you something. Markov said this island consider fairy tail's sacred ground. So do you know why?

Wendy: well yeah i thinks so, it cuz where the guild's first master is buried.

Mest: yeah, although that can't be the only reason, tenro island is protected by a powerful force field that hides it from outsiders, apparently it's impossible to find no matter what kind of magic you use. Mavis was special, but I don't think they'd go to such lengths to hid her grave, supposedly there's a major secret regarding the fairy tail guild, its hidden somewhere on this island.

Wendy: do you know what the secret is?

Mest: no I have no idea, so what'd you say? You wanna go to do some exploring?

With dex-starr, pantherlily, carla, tiffany, and jared walking.

Dex-starr: koan did detail me about mest, as he not a fairy tail member he's alright.

Pantherlily: my thought exactly.

Jared: you sure about it?

Pantherlily: the prine- I mean mystigin felt it was best to avoid contact with people whenever he visited this world.

Carla: I've been told he put everyone to sleep when he drop by the guild. I pressume he try to prevent them of seeing his face.

Pantherlily: and that why is jard to believe he had a pupil hear.

Tiffany: what is he dex-starr?

Dex-starr: Division Head of the Rune Knights but what the two boys said he's good

 **With lucy and cana**

Lucy is riding on the giant salamnder monster who whimpering in fear.

Cana: I still can't believe that you got the gul to ever do that.

Lucy: me to, perhaps koany's teaching paid off.

Cana and lucy senses something.

Lucy: you felt that.

Cana: yeah.

Then coming is an undead elekomata who look expose bones, muscle tissue and zombified and along with an undead buglizard who skin look old and paler even rotting.

Cana: jester.

Lucy: seem he spread his predators all over the island, (turn and frown at undead elekomata) he is pushing it on taking the forms of our favorites.

Cana: yeah! No one make our kitty look horrible and now is evil

Then dungle beast came in.

Lucy: alright cana, let's do this!

Cana: right! Let put these 2 dead pest back to their grave.

 **With levy and gajeel**

levy is now petting a cat creature while she and gajeel are riding a giant monster.

Gajeel: how in the hell did you do that?!

Levy: of what?

Gajeel: you control this giant monster like is nothin!

Levy: let's say when you have a dragon husband you'll see.

Gajeel: remind me not to pissed you off.

Then they heard a rumble as they see an undead rollgrawl some shell crack some expose, rotting and undead armorpettira who look crack and some rusted metals as the two undead alien roar at them.

Levy: hmm, so he decided making this more challenging huh?

The undead rollgrawl turn gajeel as it give him the hungry eyes and drooling oozes.

Gajeel: (grin) you think you can eat me? Well fat chance.

Levy: be careful gajeel, a rollgrawl species can eat anything and even metals or iron and not very easy

Gajeel: that lrove enough challenge to squish this oversize bug.

Levy: alright and i called dibs on armorpettira, i can recycle what left of him.

 **With grace and loki**

Loki: HOW IN THE EARTHLAND CAN YOU DO THAT?!

Grace: of what?

Grace with Loki riding on the birds.

Grace: seem easy taught by koan how to handle creatures.

Loki: how dose he have the time for that!?

Grace: he's koan.

Then suddenly a green flame and ice beam hit the birds make grace and loki land on their feet.

Loki: what the heck was that?!

Grace: that!

She point coming in is an undead razorleo and undead clawser, they both expose bones ,rotten flesh, death gray skin and a bunch of d-enforcer came.

Loki: oh great, those guys again

Undead razorleo turn at loki as he growling show a sinister cat small smile make loki shiver by the look.

Loki: why it looking at me like that?!

Grace: i think he challenge you to the death to see which lion is the top and he might gonna eat you.

Loki: oh great, and why you look pissed at the one? (he point at undead claswer)

Grace: because, clawser is my favorite fluffy that only koany form and now look at him, it's repulsive to look at.

Undead Clawser growl at her as showing frostbite freezing the ground slowly as his skin rotting more but grew spikes.

Grace: I shall destroy that repulsive thing.

 **With sly and the cooper gang**

They dealed with the other creature as they heard a huge stomping noise.

Sly: that doesn't sound good.

They turn to see a large undead raccoon with some blue spikes and claws.

Sly: hey, is this guy ripping me off? Because there can only be one cooper here.

Murry: and that's the cooper gang!

Bently: he looks more like a merged ferret and a honey badger , it name is ringlard

A group of dungle beast came in as well.

Sly: well this should be fun, dibs on the giant ugly ferret.

Undead Ringlard hissing at him

 **With sonic and the gang**

They beaten some of the larged creature.

Sonic: to easy, we should find the-

Suddenly sonic, amy and shadow got grab by a huge hedgehog who undead and have sharper spike shards grab them by the tail, tails got grab by an undead kisteel clobber and sticks got grab by an undead sound crater.

Knuckles: guys!

Sonic: oh great, these guys.

Tails: quil slammer, kisteel clobber , and sound crater

Then knuckles punch quill slammer make him let go of sonic, amy and shadow as sonic speeds up rescue tails and sticks.

Tails and sticks: thanks sonic

Sonic: no problem, (turn quill slammer) that is one messed up hedgehog.

Quill slammer growling showing his fangs and rotten tongue that have a blade.

Sonic: hmm, looks like I'm going to face this guy

Shadow: so do i.

Amy: me too!

Tails: knuckles and i handle the dead fox

Sticks: and sound crater is mine ! I hate feral make my fluffy look ugly

Quill slammer and kisteel clobber drawing.

Amy: what it drawing?

It show an ugly wired picture of sonic, knuckles and tails make shadow snicker.

Sonic: oh now you've done it.

Amy: SMASH YOUR FACE!

Knuckles: I'm going to crush you with my bear hands!

Tails: let's do this!

 **With elfman and evergreen**

There being chase down an undead suu glooze.

Elfman: you got to be kidding me! This is not for a real man!

Evergreen: shut up and run!

Undead suu glooze spit acid-flame at them make them dodge and scream.

Evergreen: what the?! Acid?!

Elfmen: oh men!

But they see burst fire

Elfman and evergreen: ACID FIRE?!

 **With natsumi and happy.**

Natsumi: stop interrupting me before you get charge (she punch the green monster) i warned ya !

Happy: there no stop at natsumi if she want to finish this test.

They heard a noise and turn to see undead crabdozer.

Natsumi: oh great, this gross thing!?

Happy: zombie crabdozer!

Undead crabdozer roar at her.

Natsumi: oh both of you are going to get ROASTED!

Happy: but ain't he immune to fire?

Natsumi: yeah, but what about hell fire? (smile very wildly)

she burst of hell flames as undead crabdozer is getting ready to fight her.

Natsumi: oh yeah, now I'm all blazing hot right now! All fired way up!

As then for austin, koan along mirajane, mumu, Seliah, bloody bunny, tsume, niji, Erza, scarlet, ryuko, laxyia, Irene, madoku, yozoara as they in some bikini while scarlet have Koan on her lap petting him as he's asleep and bloody is on austins lap.

Austin: so he is making this more challenging.

Irene: strange as he's not around facing any of us and let the predator do it.

Austin: probably being a good sport like kravin.

Scarlet: (looks at the sleeping koan as she smiled) adorable.

Koan yawn and got up.

Koan: that was great, yellow scarlet. Nice black bikini.

Scarlet: thank you.

As everyone felt a huge amount of so munch corrupt darkness of madness

Koan: god damn!

Austin: what was that feeling?! Is like someone gone very bat shit!

Koan: it cant be, and agent of corrupt chaos! Rival against the normal chaos.

Erza: but who is doing that?

Austin: let's see.

Austin snap his finger as to show a video screen of feral jester who now tide up straight jacket white , darker gray pants and combat boots color white, pale red and yellow, chain around him and the mark symbol written on his back also a mouth gaurd and his eyes are blank white as his black and inside red and white flurry extremely malicious aura showing as he standing there.

Austin: oh great, he's back.

Koan: he feel, different then before and so he finally done it.

Austin: so your going to fight him?

Koan: yeah but not yet, that state cuz when i say it different, it means he doing what I'm doing.

Austin: such as...

Koan: when we fought him before that wasn't him, it was like joker who took over and the clever was like smarty, the real feral jester a.k.a ecil koanage is merging within the two along rampage. Since my side of Angel, devil, beast and chaos is growing. The same with us.

Austin eyes wide look at feral jester as now koan mention it.

Then hikari and lilith came in as they see it.

Hikari: he's right, hos fallen angel side, he's mimicing and customzing along upgraded a modified from lucifier a former fallsn angel and sameal another fallen angel along other, his side become...

Koan: an arch fallen Angel and his demonic side with gathering from his fallen side. Is similar aura of fury of the chaos and destruction as his rage showing merging from his memories of his hatred, revenge, the sins and rage that so evil and corrupted make him more savage rivalry to mine, he bringing the energy and undead like energy from the soul he devour and others by summon inside to him and even make his fallen angel side undead too!

Austin: oh my God..

Lilith: i fear this that..

Hikari: he becoming...

Koan: yep, reborn and now feral jester is a fallen Necroalem of corrupt chaos.

Austin: looks like your heading into a battle field that you have to play your cards right.

Koan: it is alpha predator vs alpha predator but no need to alarm with him.

Austin: well why not he go like rampage and stuff?

Koan: we both waiting for the right time and he's me, holding back, like every predatory they like to play and toying even taunting their food of prey.

Austin: just like your eating habbid.

Koan: that's a problem?

Austin: no, no, i thought I'm saying since if feral do have what left of the old you.

Koan: i see.

Austin and koan sniff at the food erza and scarlet cooking.

Austin: smell nice.

Koan: your good cook, like a wife does.

Erza: why thank you, just wait till you taste it.

Scarlet: we prepared it good

Koan: (he turn to his parents) what's wrong mom and dad?

Hikari: it's been a while to think an arch fallen angel, usually they help and vot a chacne to help us Angel even their band from heaven of doing a tabacoo. But we angel stop the corrupt and rogue kind but to think our counter son will become this even and undead kind.

Lilith: i know what you mean, demons sometime discover power of necromancer or being curse when they rise from the dead and neber expect feral jester make his side stronger then the other me and my allies face.

Koan: let's hope they other are doing fine.

As they see a video of elfman and ever green but they saw feral jester making his move.

 **With elfman and evergreen**

they are continuing to run away from undead suu goose until

Shadow: chaos spear!

A yellow light hit it as shut goose hiss in pain as splat at fhe tree as elfman and evergreen turn to see sonic and the gang who had it rough from the enemies.

Elfman: is sonic!

Evergreen: and his team.

Sonic: hey guys.

Knuckles: glad we made it in time

Sly: guys

Theh turn to see sly and the cooper gang

Sonic: hey sly, let me guess, you along the gang and elfman and evergreen i pressume run info dung's lacky and feral's zombie animals?

Sly: yep.

Murry: but they don't match the cooper gang!

Then they heard a noise as what came is non other then zeref.

Zeref: people, I'm confuse. Why have you come to desulent place? I was under the pressuion the island is inhabitants.

Murry: what the?! Who's that?!

Carmalita: _why he looks familar?_

Elfman: well your are wrong pal!

Evergreen: you are trespassing, only member of our guild are allow here.

Zeref: I'm trespassing? Forgive me, i didn't know this island was control by a guild.

Elfman: it is! Ours!

Carmalita: identify yourself. (bring out her shocker)

Zeref: (yelled) no stay back! (raised his hand front at them) if you value your life don't come any closer to me.

Carmalita: (aim her blaster and staying where she is) I won't move unless you identify yourself wizard.

Elfman: sound like a challenge

Amy: we answer of why we wanted to go?

Zeref: no is not, i don't want to fight you. I'll leave the island peacefully, please just dont come near me.

Evergreen: what's wrong with him?

Elfman: I don't know but he shouldn't be here.

Then zeref start to getting a headache.

Sonic: huh?

Then they start to feel a masive dark energy growing inside of him.

Zeref: here it comes! I can't stop it!

A bunch of leaf die to crumble and Then they start to feel a massive dark energy growing inside of him.

Shadow's eyes wide

Shadow: guys move out of the way! Don't touch him! His magic is death!

But to late as the massive dadk energy wave sent

Natsumi: get down!

As natsumi and zerena push the gang to the ground as Darkseid quickly deflect the dark fog energy out of the way but it hit some of the land, grass and tree to died.

Darkside: hmm, this boy's magic, i can senses he the relate of you two ( turn natsumi and Zerena)

Sly: natsumi, happy, Zerena, and Darkseid, boy we glad to see you and wait, you said these two relate to that guy? (point at zeref who is shocked)

As then zeref burst of tears down.

Zeref: you two...natsumi...Zerena.

Natsumi: who are you? You better answer or else!

Zerena: natsumi! Stop! This Is Zeref, our brother.

Natsumi: WHAT?!

Carmalita: now i get it! Koan and austin told me about this!

Sonic: what going on?!

Tails: how?! Zerena told me zeref as a cover name of using her magic to disgusie herself as a male.

Darkseid: well she thought of it but she remember along E.N.D.S, Eons ago when they was young, natsumi, and the twins zeref and Zerena along their family was killed and attack by dung and his dragon minions. Zeref survive but zerena was out cold slowly at the brink of death. Till dung decide to toy and make their life more mesrible, by sealed their memory and merged link zerena inside of her twin. So when ever they switch they don't remember but felt like it was a dream or alter ego.

This make teamed sonic, the cooper gang, natsumi and happy gasp and so very furious of what dung did to natsumi, Zerena and Zeref.

Darkseid: zeref and zerena was a cursed and did a tabbaco all to bringing back natsumi a.k.a E.N.D who's now E.N.D.S. but it either part of zeref doing make zerena felt like it her which follow him. Thanks to koan it separate the twins and dung increase and corrupt amount on zeref and his painful hellish life to worst even with a bit of feral's help.

Murry: HOLY GRAVY AND MASH POTATOES!

Shadow: it does explain it, they two look alike.

Zerena: (come in front) brother, is good to see you.

 **Play dragon ball z kai final chapters ending 3**

The scene shows fairy tales group photo as the girls are hugging there single boyfriend/husband, then four strips show each character of the main series. As they get up badly bruised and beaten up then they start standing up straight and start walking to dung who is in his dark dragon form, with determination in there eyes austin and koan lead the charge at dung as everyone in fairy tale charge with them as the girls change into there dragon/nephalom forms and clash there magic at him. Then the scene change to show ausitn and koan as light shines on there faces making the shadow cover there side faces as they are ready for the fight.


	25. Fairy 23 grimoir heart

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (Season 2) - Opening 3 (HD) - "Rage of Dust"**

The scene starts with a fire that is burning at the black background as two hands are under the flame as it burns an orange and red light.

 **kachioriti mono mo nai muyoku no baka ni wa narenai sore de kami wa iinada yo hirihirl to iklsama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o kono jidai ni tataklisuketeyare**

Then the flame starts to engulf the screen making the red flame spell out the logo as the orange flame makes the fairy tail emblem.

 **HEROIC DUOES OF EARTHLAND**

 **fukai yoru no yami ni no ni ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Then the scene change to show bellwood as ben and rook is looking far off while having some smoothies, then it change to earthland where austin and koan standing together watching magnolia from there second home, then it change to natsumi and grace fighting at each other then change to lilith, akasu, hibiki and minito sending some time with each other. Then the scene change to show koanage and feral jester standing beck to back as they turn to the readers then it change to makarov on one side and hadies on the other side then change to dung with his dark guild as he covered his face.

 **kachioriti mono mo nai muyoku no baka ni wa narenai sore de kami wa iinada yo hirihirl to iklsama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o kono jidai ni tataklisuketeyare~**

then the next scene shows a huge war between fairy tail and grimware hearts as the members are clashing at one another as natsumi is fighting dark guild members as well as koans girls, then change to change to austin on the ground with a white light and a blue ground on his back as erza place his head to her lap as the rest of the dragon prince's girls show there dragon eyes then the back ground showed a silhouette of a dragon.

 **muryoku na mama dewaewarenai dakara kimi wa I kunda yo douose nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu no you ni dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

the next scene change to show the new guild phoenix tale as the former edolis fairy tale guild is hanging out and helping out fairy tail and in a room where the guild master is looking at the window while the shadow is covering his eyes as he smiled, as the scene change to show every ally that austin and koan has gained and met over there adventures as the two brothers as they are facing there challenges as they charge in at dung, feral and acnolgia as the scene is fated by light.

Natsumi, zerena,darkseid, elfmen, evergreen, team sonic , along the cooper gang face to face with zeref as happy flew in.

Happy: hey natsumi, did you use the bushes to make stinky or we not going to the top?

Sonic: we got a problem here.

Natsumi: I have to say, it make senses that is been to long and nice to see you too.

Zeref: you...you remember?

Natsumi: if you have a wonderful husband like mine, you get everything back to you.

Zeref: husband? You don't mean...

Zerena: yes koan, I'm sorry how munch you suffer and we forgive you, let us help you and we make the pain go away.

Zeref: really?

Zerena: I share your memories and saw it, you don't have to be alone.

But suddenly they felt something huge as they see the grass turn dry and gone along the trees very old and bark.

Sonic: woah! was this zeref doing?

Zeref: I-is not me this time.

Murry: whatever it is, is so huge make my leg shake like jelly!

They heard footstep as they see is non other then feral jester who look restrain as always.

Murry: SWEET STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!

Sly: is feral jester! And he's...look a bit normal along, restraining of himself? With a straight jacket, chain and mouth guard?

Sonic: oh shit.

Happy: I don't get it? Why it look bad? I mean he cant get out of it and I'm confuse why he retrain himself.

Sonic: I know both austin and koan from the back of my hand when I first met them.

Happy: yeah but why feral jester like this?

Ausitn: _ **guys very careful!**_

They heard ausitn's voice and koan's voice by telepathy.

Koan's voice: _ **that is the real koanage, the evil one, the one we faugt and against form last time it was feral jester's evil joker and evil rampage along evil smarty, this one is now ten time stronger then before.**_

Austin's voice: _ **that koanage feral jester seinaruyami! he not gonna do anything cuz he tuaghtin, toying and as a predator like koan, he playing with his food!**_

Happy: oh, right. (then his eyes wide in fear) WHAAAATTT!

Feral jester then broke free as a flash as then now they look at him, he look completetly like koanage except shirtless that the straightjacket is now torn and at the bottom, his skin is paler a it more lighter then koan, his eyes is like rampage except dark red circle ,his hair is like koanage except almost devil like horns, he have a necklace on with a gravestone like written of a beast symbol and death, he have the long sleeves like attach to his arms , wearing black claw gloves.

Shadow: incredible.

feral jester look around then himself, then he created a white small ball then drop it slowly to the ground as sonic instinct kick in and he zoom in kick it up to the sky as the white ball exploded into entire dust.

Amy: why you do that?

Sonic: cuz this guy is fucking mad! He planning to blow half the entire island along himself, geez this must be the real feral jester.

Knuckles: what your deal jester?!

Feral jester turn knuckle as he grunting as he not speaking.

Knuckles: oh great, a strong silent type.

feral jester look around as he felt something missing, he pull out his pocket a bit medium black fur frame cloak a bit spiky as he put it on his back while he crack his neck and scratch his head like a dog.

Knuckles: oh shit, we better get the hell out of here.

as feral jester start walking but he not harming anyone but he walk to zeref and speak telepathy to him.

Natsumi: what the hell?

Amy: he's not attacking us or anything.

Feral jester: zeref, you and I know what is like of the pain we endure, you possess great magic that been given and what sin or Tabaco, I too failed to save someone from my past. and you seek redemption like I do, come with me.

Zeref: but, my sisters said this koan can help me.

Feral jester: yet why didn't they save you before? I know what your true goal is, and for the waist ,they wanted to do it and after all, I'am koan's counterpart.

Zeref: s-so you can help me?

Feral jester: yes, yes I'm now alive, dead and undead like my other brother, I in no one side but a bargain is the reason and not personal, (offer his hand to him) I will help make your dreams come true, to punish of the crime and in my way and your way together, we shall see.

as zeref look at his hand and accepted it by shaking it.

Knuckles: oh fuck berrys.

zerena: brother no!

natsumi: look feral I don't know what your up to but this island is off limit to evil jerks like you , keep your freaky whatever you truly are now off my brother and get him back!

zeref: natsumi grown so munch along my sister, I miss them.

feral jester nodded as he look at natsumi and he look at shadow then feral jester spoke. 

feral jester:(point at shadow) blood and son of black doom

sly: black doom?

shadow growl

sly: whos that?

Shadow: that's the alien which I have in me

feral jester: and a failure to protect maria who's she now mine.

Shadow LAIR!

natsumi: that does it !

she zoom in burst her fist but zeref in the way got punch as he was protecting feral jester and shadow make his attack

shadow: **CHAOS SPEAR!**

?: **CHAOS BOLT!**

Then a yellow lighting like zap hit shadow send him to the ground.

Sonic: shadow!

Shadow: who the hell?!

He looked up and see a yellow hedgehog with a blue headband and blue eyes which seem hollow, whos wearing a darker azure skin suit but reveal arms and bit to the knee, wearing golden and dark blue line heels, gloves and golden ring on her wrist and have a cloak.

Shadow:(eyes wide in horror) n-no... it cant be...maria….

Maria:(flew down next to feral jester) are you alright master?

Feral jester: I'm fine maria.

Shadow:(growling and glaring at feral jester in hatred) what did you do to her you sicko!

feral jester: I told you, she mine now and I revive and reborn her as maria the hedgehog , the next ultimate lifeform.

Sonic: shadow, I know that your super angry, but stay focus on feral there.

Natsumi: zeref why are you protecting feral?!

Zeref: i have to

Feral: because, he finally see my pain how i ednure and become of the world even the omni- multiverse

natsumi: thats what all of you feel, even koan and austin you idiot!

Feral jester: there be only one as I will no longer be his shadow , but first

He raised his left arm qnd slowly begin to tear and peal his skin off alive like nothing makes everyone except darkseid felt gross and sick as feral jester remove it to show a muscle and bone features that are a stark contrast to what regular human's look like, such as the elbow end becomes a little bit longer and have a curved tip, the forearm having a segmented, clawed streak style to each side of the appendage and many deep colored thick streaks mark on another side which has some thin cartilage crossing in between the gaps.

With koan and lilith gasp

Koan and lilith: is...

Back to the group

Feral jester: devil bringer, but i rename it devil bringer of death and corrupt chaos

He turn to see zeref losing control burst of death fog around him

He turn to sonic.

Feral jester: i remember how you use to be freedom fighter , i wonder if someone close to you will become a robot again.

As that snap sonic slowly his blue fur become darker as he gritting his teeth.

Feral jester: struck a nerve?

Sonic: you shut your mouth.

feral jester: well not my fault, maybe I'll turn amy into one.

as sonic whole fur black, no pupils and is similar like super sonic but darker as he roar.

tails: super dark sonic.

Shadow: wait sonic! He pulling a-

Super dark sonic: I'LL KILL YOU!

He charged in great speed at feral jester but feral jester's devil bringer punch his stomach as suddenly super dark sonic's energy is being absorb as he scream.

Happy: sonic no!

As then the negative of the chaos emerald into the devil bringer as sonic turn back to normal as he panting on one knee as feral jester lift his left arm to see the dark and darker blue energy he stole from sonic.

Feral jester: the power of super dark sonic ,the power from negative chaos emerald, you don't deserve it. (then feral jester's left arm turn back to normal)

Happy: natsumi!

Natsumi: geto ut of here right now!

Zerena: we got it!

Feral jester's hand sucking the death black fog as zeref fall unconscious and forming as a ball to cup his hand together as he look at natsumi and zerena as he quckly blast it at them.

happy: no! (try to reach them)

Elfman: don't be stupid! you get back there you'll be killed!

as everyone avoid the death fog explosion make part of he trees gone and the ground so old as natusmi and zerena is alive.

Feral jester: you two survive well ,(he pick up the unconscious zeref) good thing I was holding back.

Zerena: yeah and you seem to control death magic.

Feral jester: I'm different from the last feral jester who in charged, I'm like zack alive and dead along undead, I'll take my leave now along zeref cuz I'll play somewhere else, maria let's go.

Maria: yes master.

They all walk away from the group as feral jester whistle as a motorcycle that have demonic beast like design along fallen angel wings and a skull in front as they hop in and drove off.

Shadow: maira…(fall to his knee) why?

Amy: sonic are you okay?

Sonic: yeah, I'm alright.

Bently: he said something about your dark super sonic formed.

Sonic: me too, I don't feel it inside of me, he mustve took it with him.

Carmelita: natsumi your scarf!

Murry: zerena your outfit!

Natsumi see her scarf is black and zerena's outfit now color white and silver.

Natsumi: Grr, he'll pay for this! When I find that punk! He'll get a firey fist in the face even he is koan's counterpart!

 **Meanwhile**

As then everyone begin to search around while feral jester took zeref to a tree then koan and Austin wo split up along they other s-class members to be in the look out as even the two hero duo did duplicate themselves.

Zeref: feral I've been thinking, I don't know about this of what you promise.

Feral: well is up to you as feral know is your choice and when you choice me have ways and understand.

Zeref: I-I see.

Feral jester: let's go see dungo maria.

Maria: of course feral jester.

As they teleported as they arrive inside the grimore heart with hades, anti-ultear and dung.

Feral jester: Yellow Viking! Yellow dungo! anti-ultear! what doing? (laugh crazy while waving his left arm at them)

Hades: don't call me that.

Dung: just ignore it, in fact you must be the feral jester.

Feral jester: bingo, no need to detail me, me know and besides. Seems they'll expect and wait for us to come to fight.

Hades: just let me handle makaov

Feral jester: my wanna skip from them

Dung: how about a deal of it.

Hades: go on.

Dung: both mine and feral's power will increase your magic to whole new level of upgrade and the cost is the soul of yours.

Feral jester: and feral will eat you up.

Hades stroke his beard.

Hades: it's a deal.

Dung smirked at the sound of the deal being made as he shake hand to fung and feral jester

Anti-ultear: so jester you found him?

Feral jester: yep, me took him somewhere else around the forest.

Hades: i shall finally meet the man who show the world that what true potential black arts. His whole created demons and chaos then death told equal and catastrophe is his daily. In all history of magic world he the true champion. The black wizard zeref. The day has a pond us, the bits of sorcery is within our grasp, is time to get to work.

Feral jester: (telepathic to dung) do he really think zeref is the black art?

Dung: (telepathic) hell he even mocking hades' name.

Hades: along the sons of the true dragons along the devil herself and the holy lord's sons. And you dung among it and feral jester who rival to the black wizards.

Feral jester: (telepathic) i know.

Dung: yes.

As eggman along metal sonic, nui, vilgax and hex.

Demonic humanoid who color yellow and black with horns up like a bull, 4 arms, wide wings ,tail . a man who silver armor and green cloak and green sleeves.

A humaonid white fur beast with goat horns and red eyes.

A liquid lifeform made of water-like chaos energy, a humanoid form with disproportionally long arms and legs compared to its torso. It has thick forearms with three large fingers on each hand, a short stump for a tail, and long feet with two large toes each. It also has two fin-like protrusions on the back of its head, sharp flaps on each side of its head, and a tall bulge on top of its head. It also possesses no facial features, except for two pupil-less limegreen eyes. Lastly, it has a round pink brain inside its transparent head, with a brain stem on the bottom.

A man who have gold hair ,blueish green eyes, a defined squared jaw, his hair is slightly different, flattening out towards the top instead of being spiked straight up. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. sharp canines, possibly to heighten his resemblance to a vampire and He is lean with broad shoulders and very tall, being slightly taller than.

A large, humanoid, white, black and blue dragon. Two large, fleshy horns emerge from the top of his head, and a pair of tiny feelers emerge from his upper lip, giving the appearance of a mustache. Long black spikes protrude from his shoulders, elbows, back, and knees. Two more fleshy spikes protrude from the sides of his chest, and his abdomen and the back of his head are dark blue.

A purple mandrill. He wears blue gloves and pants and a white lab coat. On his head is a plug, He holds his face in a constant grimace.

An anthropomorphic jackal with black fur. He has white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar of some kind, and white stripes on his back that resemble a ribcage. He also has a bushy tail with a white tip, and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers. He also has pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles. Wearing a silver-colored mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns. While his left eye is visible through a red visor, his right eye is covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, that is connected to his mask's right.

A pale man wearing a red suit with exoskeleton armor pads, chestplate, a blond hair tide in a low ponytail and have white tentacles coming out of his palm.

Red demonic like with a very stocky build. The majority of his upper body is pure red, as is his serpentine tail. He has five-fingered hands that end with sharp cyan-colored nails. body from the waist down is black in coloration, ending in two-clawed feet with cyan toes. His head is relatively small compared to the rest of his body and his lower jaw sticks out, showing a row of spiked fangs. The upper half of his head is black save for red markings around his eyes, which are purple with yellow sclera. has what appears to be a relatively thick cyan-colored unibrow that forms a vaguely V-shaped crest. Sticking out from the sides of his head, has two vicious curved horns that are striped in varying shades of dark grey. appears to be bald, sans for a cyan ponytail sticking out from the back of his head. has two rows of sharp black spikes sticking out of his shoulders. His only attire seems to be a pair of black bracelets with grey spikes jutting out.

A man with a sharper teeth like a tiger, black claws, trench coat look a bit torn, wearing a black and darker brown suit along some black metal parts, knee pads, his hair is wild and dirt blond and red eyes.

Dung: sabertooth, omega red, zavok, chaos, metal sonic infinites, nui, chaos feral, eggman, wendigo, dr. doom ,omega shenron, alexander Anderson, Dr. M, hex, vilgax and nui. The time has come to strike of your old foes for vengeance.

Dr. M: at least I can kill both ookami and cooper.

Chaos feral: the son of the demon queen, yes is pleasing.

Sabertooth:(sniff) I can smell the runt, I know he'll come to this world too.

Dr. M: say dung, can you get my lab together? I need to make something to crush ookami and cooper.

Dung: sure, you can borrow albedo's lab, use some left of the dungle beast along some of feral jester's undead alien predator and clockverk, hell even ringlard just to mock cooper's species.

Dr. M: hmm, got anyone else to help me make the perfect monster?

Dr. Animo: me! I am Dr. aloishios Animo!

Dr. M: very well, I need you on this one, you and I can do well.

Nui:(blush) feraly is that you?

Feral jester: yep the true feral jester, the one you know was my other split personality, what'd you think of feral's new look?

To his answer nui is drooling a waterfall making the others sweatdrop.

Dung: uh...

Eggman: ah! Someone get a bucket or something!

Anti-ultear: she overflowing the ship!

Feral jester: (pull a drain puller as it flush it down) there we go!

As hade's other members came.

 **with Austin and koan**

Austin: we should warn everybody.

Koan: agree.

As he send telepathy.

Austin: everybody there here and coming to split up.

Koan: divide and conqur, team sonic, ryuko, cooper gang, wolverine and everyone if you girmofre heart enemies or our enemies is coming...

Austin: make sure to stop them and defeat them they cannot let them get near zeref.

Koan: alright we sent the messages.

as ultear and meredy came in the portal.

ultear: I know our old guild have to make a move.

Austin: ultear and meredy?

koan: what'd you two doing here?

Ultear: I took a look out of my crystal ball to see how are your going.

Koan: I see.

Meredy: we wanna join, we wanna clean and fight our shadow self and ever since you help us dad, I want to do the right thing.

Ultear: hell even help my little sister too.

Koan: alright.

Lilith: good luck sweetie.

Hikair: becareful.

Akasu: make sure to end dung for good!

Minato: and stop his plans.

Austin: we will.

 **with natsumi and the group**

Natsumi: where's feral ? he had no idea how bad he gonna getpounded when I get my hands on it.

Happy: sorry.

Sly: we'll get him.

Natsumi: I mean how he go out in public with a black scarf and a black vest?

Elfman: (sweatdrop) wow, never thought natsumi concern with fashion.

Evergreen: me nether.

Amy: who know?

Zerena: is not that bad, but I admit even all the white I look like a piece of paper.

Koan:(came in by black smoke along ryuko) the real feral jester is rivalry as I thought he might be.

Natsumi: (hugs koan and tears up) koan!

Zerena: hey he's mine (push her and hug him) mine king!

Natsumi: (snatch him back) HEY! I want his hugs!

Ryuko:(snatch him) no mine!

Sticks:(snatch koan) no me!

Koan: girl please! (got out) anyway natsumi sorry about your scarf.

Natsumi: yeah.

Koan: also y'all got the messages me and my bro sent?

Natsumi: yeah. (hugs him)

Koan: I see, team sonic and cooper gang, ya'll deal with metal sonic, eggman, chaos, zavok andinfites. Ryuko you'll deal with nui and cooper gang deal with dr. M. and shadow you go find maria.

Ryuko: okay, but can I have a kiss?

Sonic: right!

Amy: you got it!

Tails: okay.

Sticks: hey I wanna kiss!

Knuckles: alright!

Shadows: hmm.

Sly: roger.

Bently: right.

Murry: the murry shall destroy them!

Carmalita: yes sir!

Koan kiss ryuko, natsumi and sitcks make them blush.

Koan toss shadow a spray can.

Koan: here this will help cut the string from feral and free maria.

Shadow: what do you think I am a gritty artist?

Koan: okay if you don't want maria back, cuz it'll cure her then I'll

Shadow: No wait! I'll do it.

Koan: good and darkseid you'll fight vilgax.

Darkside: finally, a challenge!

Koan: you seem excited to fight him.

Darkside: try facing with weaklings in this rechent island.

Koan: I see , ryuko, natsumi, happy your with me, zerena you'll find your twin brother and help him to come back to his senses. (see her pouted) and when you come back, I'll give you a kiss and pet in the head as a reward.

Zerena: okay!

Koan: okay good luck everybody!

Everyone: right!

As everyone split up and went one

 **Back with dung and Hades**

As hades prepare his army along dung with wendigos, dungle beast and D-enforcers.

Hades: This is a omedents day indeed, If all go as plan we see the return of Zeref the black wizard and I'll have the omni rider and the savage nephlaem after their death. The abortions of grimore heart will no longer be a fantasy, no that we gather all the neescary key we will awaken that sleep in Zeref.

Anti-ultear: master, your overlooking the opposition.

Dung: yeah be careful as the boys unlocked more of their potential along their allies who made them strong.

Hades: hmm, true but they won't be.

Feral jester: very well as they did took out oracion seis arc, hope your guild can do. (in thought) even the back up plan in case me is defeated.

?: enough with all the wimpy talk!

They turn to a guy with long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He is usually depicted with a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consist of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance. He wears a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where his guild mark tattoo is located.

?: that sack bunch of weaklings shouldn't be called a guild! I got more power in this finger! (his body ignite of black and puple flames)when i done with them! They'll be ash in my boot! (laugh crazy)

Dung sigh as he just blow make the fire go away.

Dung: where the fire on that one zancrow? As long you dont get yourself killed.

Zancrow: says you, I'll prove it by not having you powers! I'm going to burn the savage nephalem and the omni-rider myself!

Feral jester: (whispered Dung) to let you know very soon, zancrow gonna go to death's door when zeref 's death wave hit him.

Dung: five bucks says that he'll be crushed.

Feral jester: yeah, to bad we can't tell him koan and along natsumi have god slayer magic, (shrugged) meh he'll figure it out.

Dung: it will be interesting.

Then a humanoid goat demon wearing a suit and sunglasses.

?: never underestimate one opponent, even so. I have fate we'll win this battle.

?: i couldn't agree more dark carpicorn.

A fairly tall and lanky young man. He has silver-colored hair in a pompadour style. He wears silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, completed with a fur trimming. He wears a grayish shirt underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wraps around his waist. He wears long black pants and blue shoes. Finally, he sports a pair of white designer gloves, and his Grimoire Heart member stamp is located on a band around his left arm sleeve. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance.

?: i uh well yeah

A huge fat man d black hair, blue cloak.

Omega red: no one care of your speech of words rustyrose along that fat man kain, what matter if we divide and conquer.

Zancrow: yeah what he said!

Dung: as long ookami is mine, but let not forget my other allies. Ancolgia the apocalypse Dragon.

Make hades and grimroe heart member gasp in shocked and surprise.

Hades: h-how?! No wizard of them all can control that monstrosity.

Dung: have you forgotin who i'am? I'm beyond every dragon there is, the anti- dragon god of corruption and destruction, that dragon i tamed is use to be a mortal so he nothin but a faker to me and torment him is like a playground in my hand.

Anti-meredy: is indeed such power you possess among any mage.

Dung: but ookami manage to destroy me time and time in the past, but not this time.

Feral jester: cuz that happen of your duplicate and gotten stronger

Dung: yeah way back ago at bellwood but is different, since i finally ahcieve it like you did ,and the bargain slowly her done.

Anti-ultear: anti-meredy, will you be joining us?

Anti-meredy: in battle, yes.

Dung: Dr.M, how your project?

Dr. M: compelted!

Dung: I'll sent you all and split up

He snap his fingers as dung's allies are now gone

Hades: I'am delighted, no one will stand in our might ! Not even fairy tail nor the omni rider and the savage nelpahem.

Dung and feral jester read hades' mind.

Hades: _as soon when i reqch my goal of the ultimate magic, I'll have the chance againts Dung and feral jester to destroyed them. Then I'll have the corrupt dragon's guild and his allies will have no choice but to bow to me and I'll rule and take down the two boys myself in the right moment ._

Dung's eyes glow a little showing a deadly dragonic eyes and feral jester grin a little while veins come out of his forehead.

Feral jester: (telepathic) ounce again mortal like human , are such amatures to underistaming true power.

Dung: (telepathic) indeed.

Feral jester: (telepathic) well if viking think it be easy, let make it twice the hard and fun for grimore heart and fairy tail, by turing this island to a death and survival to see who will survive that will complete goal from our wrath.

Dung: (telepathic) hmm, we'll see about that.

Feral jester nodded as he laugh crazy then jump at the windoe to break and do a car wheel at the water to go to do the island.

Anti-ultear: is he always like this?

Dung: is his way of course, now let us go and contiue our goal and crush the enemy under our feet like the insect they are!

With austin, koan and markov at the graveyard.

Makarov: there coming.

Austin: yeah , makarov. i know is painful and I'm so sorry your former guild master doing this after what he did for fairy tail ounce.

Makarov: that's alright my boy

Austin: alright

Koan: i know what it felt like of betrayal, hades is the enemy right now, but me and austin will remember and respected him helping and guilding fairy tail with his former allies and his next generation.

Austin: which is you, if he was a good guy I bet he'll be proud of you how you become a wonderful guild master to keep this guild's spirit up.

Makarov: hmm, then it's desited, both of you will be the next guild masters together, no exceptions, and thanks you for your kindess.

Austin and koan: your welcome and too late we're not taking as next guild , it aint our style as heroes so sorry gramps.

Makarov: sorry, but you two are being next guild masters

Austin: (smirk)no we prefer sometime the ace duoes of fairy tails and if you keep make us guild master, I'll let koan bake the punishment cupcake,

Koan:(grin) and this time a biggest one of all.

Makarov turn pale as snow and shiver in fear.

Makarov: nevermind (depressed cloud)

Austin and koan grin while chuckling as they fist bump.

 **With lucy and cana**

lucy and cana are trying to smell there way to the graveyard

Lucy: man austin and koany really try make this hard.

Cana: yeah i can barely smell the scent a bit.

Then they see a rock with words that said "to find the tome of the first, you have to follow the fairys sight".

Cana: perhaps austin, but i think we should hold on to that i mean is true of the trail but we have enemy wondering around the island.

Layla: yeah your right about it.

They turn to see layla, venom, kavaxas, shana, kathleen, velvet, ragnel and saber.

Lucy: oh hey guys.

Ragnel: hey there , we thought we can group up a bit

Venom: not to mention we cant do it with those fools around , i can smell them but since with no host now we'll be okay of no flames or vibration harmed us

Then suddnely lucy got the riddle

Lucy: lucy got it!

Ragnel: got what? One of the riddle austin and koan leave on?

Lucy: yep! The fairy symbol, follow the fairy sight

Kavaxas: that great news ! Grace you and they other can come out now

As show hidning the bushes is grace, loke, judy, haruna, anna and the angeloids

judy: I can't wait to hug my austy again!

Lucy: same with koany!

Anna: hey, who do you think you would hug MY austy, he is mine!

 **With erza, juvia, laxyia, bloody, madoku, irene and Austin.**

The six girls are hugging austin as they won't let go.

Judy: my darling austy! How I love your warmth!

Bloody: my huggy.

Erza: hey juvia, your not afraid of me are you? Please accept my humbly apology for eailer.

Juvia: what you talking about?

Austin: she meant form the fight, well hope you apology to lissana too.

Erza: I will.

Austin: good cuz otherwise koan will torment you by burning all the strawberry cheesecakes.

Erza:(grab her hair) ahhh! Not my cheesecakes!

Austin: yeah but I understand it help the s-class.

Erza: right, is a difficult path is danger and brutal with dangerous beyond compare, I barely survive the trial when I was chosen, all my years of ultimate training putting on to a test.

Austin: also there is also I ounce fought a being, and he wasn't very, very easy to tamed, hell even the training I saw him was a fake, they say he is an evil space monster responsible for wiping out all life on many planets across the universe but to me I felt like he wasn't a monster at all.

Irene: my goodness, who was that being? 

Ausitn: king ghidorah, a large alien life form, but when my mom told me the truth it shocked me that make all scenes! Even she use to tell me she fought him ounce wasn't munch easy but worth he a bit strong then her.

juvia: what?

Austin:(gulp) h-h-he's a dragon god!

Erza: WHAT?!

Juvia: UNEXCEPTIONAL!

Laxyia: NO WAY!

Bloody: Grr.

Madoku: allow me to kill it.

Irene: no I will.

Austin: no! No! he's not like dung! And not easy i think to beat him sometime just sometime of an anti-hero and even I admit, but where ever he is he's still out there somewhere and even he is a kaiju but he did train me ounce.

Erza: really?

Austin: yeah that why he sent a fake one copy to train, he's been learning tricks ever since he figure it out he's not an alien or just a kaiju, it also explain when we first met, it like he know me for so long. guess my mom introduce him to me when I was a baby.

Juvia: hmm, (rubs her face while keeps hugging him) your so cute.

Bloody:(push everyone off of him and hug him tight in her human form) my huggy! Get your own!

Erza: HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM THIS INSTANT!

Bloody bunny: MAKE ME YOU RED WITCH WRENCH!

The two girls start to glare at each other with lightning on there eyes.

with koan, mumu, mirajane, scarlet, yooara, and lissana.

koan: me cant wait to eat wife's good cooking!

Koan walked to the camp sight and taste it with a bowl.

koan: so good!

Lissana: oh thank you koany.

koan: is nothing, also at the past time travel you was cute and mirajane, wow now that's wild !

Mirajain: oh that was a long time ago.

Koan: but you was adorable and badass! and now your badass as ever!

Mirajain: oh thank you koany.

Koan: no problem, (Sniff) I can smell the enemy, koan know what to do at wendigo, Anderson and chaos feral, even my brother feral jester who now the real him!

Mirajain: I see.

Koan: yeah.

Scarlet: don't worry koan, we'll end them.

Yozoara: no one mess with our king!

Mumu: and huggy!

Koan: hahahahaha koan know well of good wife and hotdog it does!

 **with levy, gajeel, wolverine and the joker**

Gajeel: I still can't believe we're riding a monster.

The joker: which is a best view! I can see my house form up here!

Levy: well this way we can find the grave sight in no time

wolverine: she right but let not get carried away, remember we cant continue this trail since this place crawling with grimore heart and that damn dragon's lackeys with him try to kill each and one of us.

Levy: well, they have a pretty hard time killing one of us

wolverine: yeah that what I say to people when I fight them.

Levy: you have a healing factor right?

wolverine: yeah and my bones is special to this.

he show his claws pop out from his hand.

Levy: oh, what kind of metal is that?

Gajeel: it look tasty.

Wolverine: back off porcupine head, you see like how you know your boyfriend and his brother are like mutant. As I have what you called Adamantium.

Levy: Adamantium?

Wolverine: thanks to weapon x, I use to have bone claws until those bastards bond my skeletal system and remade my claws into it. Adamantuim is an indestructible metal making it unbreakable. Is capable of surviving multiple nuclear explosions or a blow from the most powerful superhuman with no damage. A blade of pure, primary Adamantium is capable of cutting almost any known substance, The ability to slice completely through a substance with an Adamantium blade depends upon the amount of force being exerted and the hardness of the material in question.

Levy: I see.

Gajeel: can I still eat it.

Wolverine: okay don't say I warn ya.

Gajeel take a bite on his claws as it make his teeth hurt as the joker laugh.

The joker: talk about it more then he just chew.

Wolverine: for ounce,(smile) that is funny.

Gajeel: ow. damn it! Freaking hurt!

Wolverine and levy sniff around.

The joker: what is it?

Wolverine: we have a chicken, dog, some odd smell dead creature and...(growl as he can smell sabertooth) this guy.

Levy: oh great.

Gajeel: finally some action.

Sabertooth pounce at wolverine as the joker, gajeel and levy dodge swing from yomazu but levy's headband remove as kawazu came in then an undead mattershift came in ram at the beast.

Levy: that was close!

Kawazu grab levy by her arm and pin her down to the ground to let yomazu ready to cut her.

Yomazu: first cut to the day!

Levy: really? Looks like austy is going to have chicken and a beef. (show her dragon grin) let's cook

She breath fire at kawazu and yomazu as they scream then gajeel use his iron club to punch the chicken man at the face.

Levy: Ooh, tenderizing. (make her hands into cooking hammers) perfect!

Gajeel: if you want me to tenderizing, I got the dog, you get the chicken well done.

Levy: okay, I was going to make austy a big, juicy chicken dish. (smile sinisterly)

Kawazu cluck in fear as undead mattershift charging suddenly ultimate rollgrawl came in and wham him along a robotic liger and a robotic T-rex.

Gajeel: now we got back up.

Ultimate rollgrawl then lick gajeel's, the joker's and levy's face.

Levy: hey koan, could you please get these creature away, I'm trying to prepare some food for austy.

Ultimate rollgrawl he turn to the chicken man as he drool a bit.

Levy: wait! I promise to leave you some okay?

Ultimate rollgrawl grab undead mattershift as they begin to fight as wolverine and sabertooth slashing each other while dodge some of their swing as sabertooth headbutt him make wolverine stumble away.

Levy: now if there's no interruptions, (make her arms into a hammer and a chefs knife) time for cooking~.

Kawazu: huh?!

Gajeel: I don't care as long I can beat someone out, and my girl will love this meal I'll cook.

yomazu: hmm is that right?

The joker: yes my old doggy samurai, one of grimore heart now sent a lap dog and a fried chicken

then yomazu make a Japanese like symbol cost a big sonic scream like as joker quickly use his flower to spray acid at his face.

Yomazu: AGH!

Levy: **solid script! LOCKED!**

She then sent a word "locked" at him as she locked up yomzau's magic.

Yomazu: w-wha? What did you do!

Levy: certain dragon told info about what you can do, so i locked your magic up for good.

Yomazu: WHAT?!

Levy: bye bye.

Gajeel: oh yeah!

Then he charge in begin to clobber him by punching him then kawazu fired mutiple eggs at levy.

Levy: **solid script:** **SKILLET!**

Then she made a large skillet and the eggs landed on it as it makes sunny side ups.

Levy: oh thank you, I needed an egg group, your just setting yourself in a plate.

Kawazu: how you doing this?!

Levy: tread secret, now **solid script: ROOM.**

Kawazu: say what?!

Then she made a room with Kawazu and Levy inside the room.

Levy: now time to cook.

As wolverine and sabertooth pushsing each other.

Sabertooth: dung said you be easy to be find.

Wolverine: yeah? And so do you!

He slash him as the joker throw a laughing gas at sabertooth.

The joker: I figured that you need a smile.

Sabertooth: how about i break the smile out of your face?!

He begin choking him but sabertooth startle to chuckle and gringing.

The joker: seem catnip driving you mad

Sabertooth let go off the joker as he laugh so munch then wolverine punch his face to k.o him to the ground.

The joker: now that's a good punch line login.

Gajeel got send to the wall as they turn to see a dungle beast golaith.

Gajeel:(panting) bastard.

He got up as he charge in but as the golaith give him a major beating as gajeel getting injured but fighting back as he remember what he did as phantom lord then markov, austin and koan give him a second chance.

Gajeel: I will never lose to scum like you!

Golaith: then try to defeat me human!

Gajeel then grabs his skull and knees it with his iron leg as the goliath roar in pain the ultimate rollgrawl came

U. Rollgrawl: G! velvet want you to eat this!

he toss him a piece of metal as he grin wider.

Gajeel: Thank vel! Time for a snack!

he eating it as he roar of a black and green aura erupted.

Gajeel: oh yeah!

Goliath: impossible! I wont lose to you!

He gather a huge amount of intense flames and lava

Gajeel: take this!

He launch a huge amount of flames and lava at gajeel.

Gajeel: **IRON DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: KARMA DEMON, IRON DAG SWORD!**

Gajeel then claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword then slammed it down at the goliath as he got slice in two as he fall down and gajeel about to fall down but wolverine caught him.

Wolverine: nice work kid.

Gajeel: thanks old man.

Then ausitn, erza, juvia, irene, layiya, madoku and bloody bunny came in.

Austin: hey guys!

Wolverine: took you long enough to come here.

Austin: yeah I know, great to see ya'll took care them, hey where's levy?

To there answer levy came back on the field with a large roasted chicken and a bunch of nice warm cooked eggs.

Austin: (pull out a fork and knife) there's my answer.

Levy: hey austy!

Austin:(Smile) oh levy, for me? you should've have.

Levy: well, with the surprise breakfast you kindly give to us, I thinking of a lunch for you.

Austin: (smiled more ad kissed her forehead) thanks

my lil flower

levy giggle and see erza,juvia,irene,layiya, madoku and bloody bunny getting jealosu as she blew a raspberry on them.

ultimate rollgrawl came in along the robotic liger and robotic t-rex while Austin eat his meal.

erza:(requip back to her attire) now the trail in hold, we got the messags.

U. rollgrawl: good (he walk to gajeel and healed him up) my army already in

robotic liger: why boss!

U. Rollgrawl: report?

robotic liger: feral jester blocked the awareness means we cant senses the enemy means an ambush , also his predator are going ultimate and Dr. M created some mutation with Animo's help. there targeting different on each of us before they get to zeref and those army have the data from our last few fights

U. rollgrawl: I see, (turn yomazu) speak! tell us how many army are there?

yomazu: I aint saying nothin!

U. Rollgrawl: your a dog right? (he nodded) good cuz...

he pull a chocolate bar.

U. Rollgrawl: hungry?

yomazu: y-y-y-ou wouldn't dare!(turn pale)

U. Rollgrawl: try me! (he came close about to put it in his mouth)

yomazu:… OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU!

U. Rollgrawl: (Chuckle and move the chocolate bar away) good boy, now speak!

Yomazu: we seek the black wizard, zeref and there 200 of them split to divide

austin: I have a feeling of it

U. Rollgrawl: yeah

he toss yomazu and ate him.

U. Rollgrawl: we'll scout ahead and anylaze the new creation Dr. M and animo made, we'll give details.

Austin: and I'll let bently and tails do his thing, erza let them now is now.

Erza nodded as she shot a flare to the sky then U. rollgrawl , Robotic liger and robotic t-rex move out.

 **with wendy and mest**

Wendy is looking at the flowers and mest is trying to be weird, suddenly yuki, carnage, haurna and velvet.

Wendy: oh hey guys! You saw the flare signal.

Haruna: yes, it means girmore heart is here as austin's and koan's predicted.

Wendy: oh dear.

Velvet: is alright, we can deal with them as the problem solve.

Carla: wendy!

Carla, jared,tiffany,lily and dex-star

wendy: what'd you doing here?

Carla: nevermind that just get away from him (point at mest) alright! Why you cut they act and tell us who you really are!

Dex-starr: cuz we know what purpose but not a threat you seem are nor evil.

Mest: huh? What do you mean by that? I'm mystogon's pupil-

Pantherlily turn to his battle mode to punch the rock behind me to miss his face and carnage turn his left arm into an ax.

Carnage: only we "AX" you a question ,ausitn and koan, know what you really are.

Mest?: they do huh?

Vevlet: we know the reason of zeref but we got this under control and not to mention grimore heart along dung we have to deal with.

Mest: i see, i dont want to make a mistake.

Then the person called mest disappeared and got wendy.

Dex-starr: hold your fire! He protecting her! Azuma is here! And he didn't come alone!

As everyone dodge a huge blast and Dex-starr block the rubble with his ring. As the red lantern cat stumble and fall down by the force.

Carla: you okay?!

Dex-Starr: yeah, I'm alright.

Mest: who's there!? Show yourself!

Then they turn to the only tree on the cliff as show a face like then the wendigo came along side Anderson.

Azuma: impressive, your sensor are quite sharp.

Carla: the tree attack us?

Jared: no, there a person in that tree.

Tiffany: and who are those two?

Dex-Starr: koan's biggest enemy, wendigo and anderson a pyscho priest.

Azuma: I'm from grimore heart, name Azuma. I'm one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory

Wendy: oh no!

Carla: a dark guild.

Mest: so that what the flare was...

Dex-starr: austin and koan details one of you guys.

Azume: so, those are there names hmm?

Dex-star: also mest I know is your kinda job as a magic council but don't do something stupid cuz that the big mistake.

Yuki: even girmore heart but we got zeref from here as they'll help him.

Mest: guess the smart decision is to follow what you say then, rumor about the omni-rider and the savage naphem.

Wendigo: we know who you are spy, even feral jester know if you got back up of the custody force ment.

Anderson: take a look, cuz you made a mistake coming here. (he point at the sea of the boats)

as feral jester is up to the sky looking down

feral jester: me hungry! Turn all to chocolate!

A yellow beam shot the left side of the ship and feral he point his finger as a huge amount of purple beam as the people at the ship on the right , they scream make everyone except the enemy shocked in horror to see feral jester just did, a big poof as the people in the ship has turn into floating chocolate, feral jester sucking all the sweets and ate them and swallowed them.

Feral jester: hmmm, yummy!

Wendy: n-no! He ate them! Those people!

Mest: the ships.

Pantherlily: but how?

velvet: you bastard!

Feral jester: now feral go make people go bye-bye!

Teleported away as azuma came out of the tree to show he is just a tall, massive, and highly muscular man with tanned skin and thick brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He has brown eyes and long sideburns, joining his hair to his prominent goatee, which takes the form of several triangles pointing downwards and extending upwards on his chin. He also has a straight dark streak running over his left eye, which extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his mid cheek. Each of his ears is adorned by a large earring shaped like a round crescent moon pointing down. Azuma wears an outfit decorated by tribal-like motifs, complete with what looks like leather armor covering his upper body. The chest piece is simple, with the central section highlighting his prominent abdominals and pectorals underneath it being light green, separated by the dark green parts on his sides by a pair of thin white lines framing it on both edges. The V-shaped part around the neck is instead black. With the chest piece comes a pair of large, dark-colored shoulder pads, complete with lighter-colored edges and massive straps hanging from them, each decorated by similarly large hollow studs. The left shoulder pad bears Grimoire Heart's symbol. Around Azuma's waist is a simple, plain belt distinguished by the dark motifs on it; below it, the leather armor continues in a waistguard composed of four large, semicircular flaps, each decorated by studs identical to the one on his shoulder pads, and retaining the color scheme of his chest piece. Azuma's arms are covered by loose, light green sleeves, with a darker green band circling each of them, closed by a stud identical to those adorning the rest of his attire, and darker-colored stripes framing the areas where the sleeves open laterally to reveal part of Azuma's forearms. His pants, while orange in color, retain the same structure of the sleeves, with the lower parts being slashed on the front, where they are framed by green stripes and overlooked by studded bands. The sides of such pants, in addition, are adorned by a series of dark motifs running down their entire length. Visible from the slashes in them are Azuma's white boots.

Azuma: now, if your done talking, we like to get to work, right now.

Anderson: by destroying you.

As velvet, haruna, dex-starr, yuki, carnage and pantherlily get ready for the fight

 **with koan, asutin and markov**

Makrov talking to mavis' graveyard

Austin: k something off about this graveyard

koan: me to, it smell funny along of mavis

 **back to the fight**

Wendy: no, how can you do that ? why would feral jester do that ?

Carla: those ships are full of people!

Mest: how can two person has such power?

Wendigo: cuz here the memo, the feral jester you no is not him, is the true him of koan along go f his pure evil and lacked of ampathy to any mortal or foe he fought, very similar to that of a very young spoiled, selfish child, in that he retains no form of compassion or remorse for any of his actions. Furthermore, due to his selfish and capricious personality and mind-set, he is incapable of developing empathy and comprehending the nature of his actions. It can also be said that Kid Buu is very similar to that of a low-functioning sociopath.

Anderson: what I told from him, he is short temper, tendency to act nonsensical at certain points, and urges to act violent, while also gaining a little more intelligence. playful and displays his childish personality, revealing he destroys things for fun simply from old instructions from his master, Though he is playful and silly, his evil side is readily apparent, especially shown when his eyes widen, and steam shoots out of the holes on his body. His extreme anger issues show themselves often, when he is even slightly made fun of, or starts to lose in a battle. He finds enjoyment in taking the lives of many and shows no remorse, though this is because he treats everything as a game due to his childlike innocence. In battle, he fights in a bullying manner, using his immense size to outflank his opponent.

Wendigo: also very unpredictable in his behavior and actions, sometimes randomly falling asleep during battle, or acting like a monkey by banging his chest with his fists.  
reason for existence was to cause absolute destruction. He enjoyed the destruction he brought to the universe, reveling in the devastation he wreaks. He appears to enjoy testing the limits of his own power as well, seeking out strong one just to see how far they could push him. He is also utterly merciless.

This make everyone gasp as then now they see of the true feral jester.

Pantherlily charged at azuma to fight while velvet and yuki charged in at Anderson along haurna at wendigo as well.

Wendy: lily!

Azuma: **BLEVE.**

A huge amount of yellow beam hit lily but didn't faze him as he punch azuma.

Anderson use both of a long bladed sword to clashes as wendigo and haurna pushing each other then tumble an it while he hit her with his tail but she jump over him and use her snake chain but as weidgo send an icy spike slash her to force her to let go of him, then he see velvet as an idea. he zoom pass her of slash her shoulder leave a cut mark.

Velvet: ow! (she grunting as she fall down on one knee) w-what did you do to me?!

Wendigo: (grin) welcome velvet, to my kind.

Wendy: what did you do to her!?

Wendigo: watch, you'll see.

Velvet is grunting and trying to hold it as she scream as she grew goat horns, a tail, grew black fur on her arm to elbow and her boot broke out to show fur as well of the feet to elbow as iron elbow and iron spike out of her back and her eyes turn red and sharper teeth as she roar.

Dex-starr: my god.

Wendigo: yes! She now one of me! Velvet attack! (point at yuki)

She instead of attacking on what he pointed, she attacked wendigo with her own claw mark on his chest.

Wendigo: what?!

Velvet: I..wont..let you hurt...my friend!

Wendigo: how?!

Wendy: didn't you know? Everyone has something to fight for.

Wendigo:(turn velvet) hmm, your will is strong, but I know a way you fight...for me

His eyes glow as velvet's body move on it's own as it charged trying to slash at wendy but haurna quickly delfect it but getting push while dex-star fighting wendigo who dodge and took the red lantern ring out of his tail.

Dex-star: no!

Wendigo: yes, I wonder.

he put it on as now it show he have a red lantern suit.

Wendigo: yes, I can feel the power!

carnage shooting his spike from his hand at him but wendigo make a red energy shield and blast him while wendy dodging and but getting punch by vevlet being control.

Velvet: wendy...is not me doing this...he's controlling me!

Wendy: fight it velvet! please!

Velvet: I'm trying!

yuki: I will defeat you!

Anderson: you may try!

Anderson advance speed as slash her and kick her, but she got up see his face to face ,he punch her stomach sent her crashed to the tree.

Carnage: haruna! we must merged with me!

Yuki: alright then do it.

carnage jump at her as begin to merged as suit, as her body is now red and black lines all over her body but begin to reformed again. She now have a red cape with black lines, combat outfit is made up of red tights attached to a black skirt around her main body with black arm/leg warmers which is often covered up as she not wearing a mask.

Yuki: oh, I like, and now, (her sword merge of cover to make an ax blade) let's fight!

Burst angelic and demonic wings as she zoom in clahsing with Anderson while haruna fight velvet.

Pantherlily survive the attack from azuma.

Pantherlily: if only I had a sword.

Wendy: don't worry, your not in this alone, **OPEN WINGS! MAX SPEED FROM THE HEAVEN!**

As a magic circle underneath pantherlily's feet.

Pantherlily: woah.

Wendy: **BIRDYAH!**

Pantherlily: my body feel suddenly lighter.

Wendy: **I CALL AMONG THEY! THIS DOWN RIGHT WORTH PLEASE THE HEAVEN!**

Pantherlily: amazing, (his body glows) so this is the magic the support hold.

Wendy: **ARMS!**

Pantherliliy: at this state.

His wings show as charged in in flight while azuma launch more explosion yellow light energy but pantherllily dodging it.

Pantherlily: dodging these explosion spell, are childs play.

Dex-starr: hey haruna! Can you use your trick to get my ring back?

haruna: kinda busy! (push velvet out of the way and dodge the slice) velvet, fight it before he'll make you kill gajeel!

Velvet then start to get mad and angry as she stop her attack as she gaining control.

Wendigo: huh?

Velvet: **IRON GOD'S BELLOW!**

She show a huge amount of dark and spiral spin iron blades as wendigo make a red shield as the force push him off then dex-starr then quickly run and jump up and put the ring back to his tail as he now a red lantern again.

Wendigo: impossible!

Dex-starr: we can do they impossible, thanks vel! I owe you one!

Velvet gives the blue cat a thumbs up.

Yuki then unleashed mutli tendril lade at Anderson who getting push as her tendril unleashed a shockwave at his chest send him sky rocket to the forest.

Yuki: there

dex-starr: let's be careful you guys, azuma have the ways of trees and koan detail of it.

Velvet: right!

Haruna: yeah!

Wendy: right! listen up mest, I think I know how to take this guy down! But I need your help to do it!

As velvet and haruna double tag team at wendigo while pantherlily still fighting azuma.

Mest: no weren't you list-

dex-starr: we don't care! Magic council or not! We need all the help since those monster kill innocent lives! we got to work together!

Mest didn't say anything else.

Carla: lily! Go up!

Pantherlily flew up.

Azuma: it doesn't matter where you run my explosion always hit their mark.

As what he didn't know mest teleported behind him with wendy ready for a single blow.

Mest's thought: direct line.

Wendy's thought: I got one shot at this.

Mest's thought: eliminating this guy will take pridoery right now.

Pantherlily's thought: gotcha.

Wendy's thought: sky dragon's roar!

Azuma: you pathetic fool!

Dex-starr make a red rope around him and cover his mouth.

Dex-starr: I don't think so!

Wendigo: guess I have no choice! better retreat.

He push both haruna and velvet then he jump up as his arms glowing gather dark icy-flames.

Wendigo: **VOLCANIC AVALANCHE!**

He punch the ground unleashed a huge amount of dark explosion with fire and ice unleashed a pillar of it.

As koan, ryuko, natsumi, happy saw it.

Natsumi: what is that?

Koan: something tells me one of our friend is fighting them.

As the smoke clear that dex-starr made a big barrier as everyone is okay but the land turn into ice and snow around but wendigo is gone along azuma which they up top.

Dex-starr: is everyone alright?

Carla: y-yeah.

Pantherlily: thanks for the save.

Yuki: cowards, they left.

Velvet: well so far they retreat, and how I get back to normal?

Haruna: oh I have this, koan told me in case anyone become a wendigo.

She pull out a small bottle from her clevage and toss it to her.

Haruna: here.

Velvet: thank you.

She drink it as she glow then turn back to normal.

Velvet: phew, better.

Ared: yeah, i can image how gajeel react to this.

Velvet: trust me, he not sure have a hary beast as a girlfriend.

Azuma and wendigo is up top as they lost them.

Azuma: hmm, this austin and koan are good at training these wizards.

Wendigo: not good enough, the army of our coming, go find another target.

Azuma nodded

 **With team sonic and team cooper**

Sonic is zooming from place to pace while the others are running to find the base.

Sonic: hey tails, do you know where this place is?

Sly: hey bently, how about you?

Bently: it's somewhere with in the forest

Tails: yeah but we have to deal with the enemies

Sonic: well is gonna be a piece of-

Then a zoom hit sonic in the face

Tails: sonic!

Carmalita: there here!

What they see is a humaonid combination of dashslicer and quicklious as it look human but lines on them along have armor parts almost look merged and even have a dungle beast skin color.

?: the docs said you couldn't reist being cocky.

Sonic: you.

They turn to see metal sonic, chaos, zavok, infities, maria and even eggman with a huge monsteorus machine he controlling.

Sonic: well hey there metal head, and egg head

Eggman: i see you met the creation dr. M along animo and me made.

The creature zoom next to his allies.

Eggman: almagation 21, comhination of feral's aliens, dungle beast, even d-enforcer.

Almagation 21: for a speedy hedgehog, you saw that coming.

Sly: guess we'll back you up.

Dr. M: I wouldn't think of that cooper!

Dr.M came in with a mosntoerus of mixed of ringlard , lawdokta,crabdozer, spino black volt , golaith ,wrath, and

Sly: Dr.M

Dr. M: in the flesh , like my new creation? Now I'll have my reveenge!

Sly: well this time this is different. **SHADOW!**

But suddenly nothing happen

Sly: I said **SHADOW!** Why not is working?

Bently: sly I'm gueesing the creature Dr. M made have one of koan's alien of shadow and theiving tricks.

Sly: great.

Murry: now that mocking our buddy koan's aliens!

Shadow: Maria.

Maria: shadow, is been too long.

Sly: guess I'm going to use my other magics, come on shadow, get your girl back.

Shadow: she not my girl ! Just a friend

Sly: if I'm guessing if dr. M even havd mechaselsch from Koan, this wont be easy as i thought.

Bently: let's work together, the power of the super chaos emerald

Tails: those amount of positive and thaks to koan made them along austin can help us and our magic and abilites.

Murry: well let's do this already! Time for THE MURRY to smash some skulls!

Zavok: bring it fatty!

Murry: thats it! CAVEMAN ATTACK!

As they both begin the fighting as sonic and sly turn as chaos and metal sonic gonna kick them but suddenly got blast as they turn to see ringlard along quicklous who now red with red flame desine on his ear, black and brown along green lightning desgin, his horn grew along a huge robotic fox with weapons came in.

?: **ULTIMATE QUICKLIUS!**

Then sound crater came out of the ground.

Sound crater: thought you need a little back up of an asist

Sly: YEAH, WE NEED IT!

Ringlard: we can hear you

Sly: my bad.

Sonic: alright let's do this!

 **With lucy and they others**

lucy: where is this base?

Kavaxas: we'll past all the runes but the grimore heart members are now dividing

Cana: well let them find us and take them out

 **With levy and they other**

As they're riding on the jokermoblie

Levy: how you feeling?

Gajeel: never better.

 **With dung and they others**

As anti-ultear have a new outfit as a skintight black and white along yellow line suit with some bits armor around and lipstick.

Zancrow: nice outfit, gets me fired up and cut lose.

Dung: (muttered) meh, he more annoying then certsin star clan and natsumi together.

Dark Capricorn: zancrow, you should take this battle seriously.

Rustymore: tonight, the soul of our foes die in the city of war

Kain: poetry, is, uh, i also read too

Vilgax: we should be here in the sec.

Omega shenron: let's hope so.

Chaos feral: they'll be mine to kill!

Anti-meredy: Ur! Look!

Anti-ultrafast: (death glare at her) never refer that name to me again!

Anti-meredy: (sad look) please forgive me.

Zancrow: ah come on dont be such nervous all the time, alright, so what's up?

Anti-meredy: is you know, the fairy island.

Dung: (sniff) yes and i can smell markov use his giant magic to stop our arrival, along austin, koan, the real ultear and meredy and, one of zeref's demon? (grin) interesting.

True to dungs word makarov is now a giant and koan ,selliah, ultear,meredy and austin are on his shoulders.

zancrow: those two traitor will be done for!

Hades: markov.

Markov: begone.

 **flashback**

Markov who look middle age and have yellow hair upward, sleevless orange jacket white shirt and pants.

Markov: wait! Either I'm going senile or you just said I'm going to be fairy tail's next master.

Precht: that's correct.

Markov: find someone else, I cant!

Precht: you can and you will boy.

Markov: who you calling boy?! I'm 40 years old you know!?

Precht: I realize you have doubt in the moment ,but you have the ability to love and trust your fellow men, I'm certain you'll lead fairy tail to greatness.

 **flashback end**

Dung:(turn hades) your former alley do have any guts to stop any plans like us do, me, omega shenron and chaos feral got this.

Austin: **LOCK.**

Them the entire ship has a large lock closed but dung grin a little as his eyes flashes a little then make the large lock burst to dust.

Austin: damn!

koan: guess we're not the only one who train a lot.

Ultear: dung is hiding something in him, I can feel it.

Austin: well it wont make me give up of beating the hell out of him!

Makrov: turn back or suffer the wrath of fairy tail!

Hades chuckle an it as came out of the ship is dung, hex, chaos feral, omega shenron and vilgax.

Austin: dungs mine guys.

Dung: oh ookami, what the rush? We just getting started.

Austin: And we're here to end it.

Dung: simple enough for another game? No need to skip the boss level.

Ausitn: what you had in mind?

dung: as this island will count as who will survive from my army along hades and the new one dr. m along animo made,even you have to stop us from getting zeref and even from you two as well , a 3 way key of it and even feral.

Austin: tch, fine then.

Dung: okay then oh dr. doom and Anderson!

Coming to blast sent ausitn away and koan got impale to the stomach by Anderson who came from the sky jump up, they take the hero to the forest.

seliah and ultear: oh no koan!

Meredy: Austin! dad!

Dung snap his finger and teleported the girls away to another location.

as markov punch half of grimore heart's ship to break it in half. The ship start to lose altitude

hade's minon 21: every damage sustain!

hade's minon 12: he punch his way on the reinforce armor!

hade's minon 30: game over man!

Dung snap his finger as the ship is now fully repair and fixed good as new.

Dung: there we go.

Hades: nice done dung, prepare the focus magic cannon!

Then hades ship start to charge its cannon then fired at marko who take damage then about to kick but dung fly in and block it with his hand. as markov struggle of the corrupt dragon's strength which he glaring at him while dung smirk a little.

Dung: well, well markov is good to finally meet you face to face.

Makarov: just wished I haven't has the pleasure.

Dung: oh? well then I hope your ready.

Hades: dark capricorn! get all of our forces on to they island!

Dark capricorn: what about you sir?

Hades: I'll remain here and deal with makarov.

Dark capricorn: as you wish

as he clap his hand and the troops are gone along dark capricorn show dmeonicn wings to fly off

makrov: run if you like but there is n escape

dung:(chuckle) who said about escaping?

Omega shenron: shall we combine one attack?

Dung: very well, hades! Omega shenron! Vilgax! Chaos feral!

Markov then use both hands as his palm glowing.

markov:I'm going to give you to the count of three to get out of my sight! Otherwise you and your comrade will see the other side.

Hades: they ultimate spell that vanishes everyone who the user deems a villain.

dung: indeed (his hand erupt blackest flames) he really think that magic will defeat me?

Markov: one! Two!...

dung use both hands as charging a white and pitch black energy cackling along chaos feral gatherin g a demonic energy from his mouth, vilgax's eyes charging, omega shenron charging a red energy from his palm.

 **with koan, natsumi, ryuko, found wendy and they others**

koan: thank goodness ya'll are alright!

Wendy: yeah, we're alright

koan:well the other real me, real austin ,team sonic and team cooper got our hand full here

selaih: master, I have unblocked the detact, so now we can senses our enemies who's here now and tell who

koan: well done seliah (turn natusmi who grab mest's shirt) natsumi put him down!

Natsumi: but I need answers.

Koan: is cool, we know who he is and we'll deal with it later, so drop him or no huggy nor kissy from me.

Natsumi then drops meat and hugs him while tearing up.

Natsumi: please don't.

Koan: good girl (point at dark capricorn) flying goat man!

As dark capricorn dropping orange ball.

Haruna: what he doing?

Dex-starr: he dropping the troops here

True to the red lanterns word an army of grimware heart appeared, as the army of grimore hearts appeared all around fairy tail gangs while grimore hearts members spread then as the real austin fighting dr. Doom while koan is fighting anderson ins sword dualing as feral jester is destroying some aera for fun as he laughing crazy then as zerena who now senses as she almost there to find him.

Zeref: so munch conflict, will it ever end? (Then he turn to see zerena) zerena

Zerena: hello zeref

She walk to him

Zerena: please brother, let us help you.

Zeref: i...i don't know.

Zerena: please don't be what feral jester told you, if you do you'll lose us, we're your family zeref. Koan help us by remove the curse and now I'm healed along our sister even she is E.N.D, she forgive you. (offer her hand to her)

Zeref was hesitant but see deep to her eyes and in tears as he went and accepted then hugged her and she hug him back while he crying so munch.

 **Back with makarov**

Makarov: and that's three! Times up! (clap his hand together) **FAIRY LAW!**

Dung: your right.

Hades join in as his hands show a black and purple ball

Hades: don't be so hesty, **GRIMORE LAW!**

Dung: **CORRUPT DRAGON LAW!**

As markov wanted to but he cant use it on the former master he know and was family to him but madkov is shocked of their both similar magic.

Dung: let just say i learn it from the last time you fought Jose, (see Markov stop his spell) hehehe, what a fool that you cant hurt your former guild master? Survive this markov!

As dung, omega shenron, chaos feral and vilgax unleashed their combined attack at him as a direct hit make markov in pain. Then turn back to normal as he land down as hades land down face to face him along dung next to him.

Dung: omega shenron, chaos feral, vilgax, go.

They went off and split to fight their opponent.

Dung: hehehe, I'll be waiting for you ookami (turn Makarov) your lucky i use a small amount of it. (turn Hades) I'll just watch while you have family reunion with him.

hades: very well

Dung back away and let them have their conversation.

Markov: i see you traded your ideals to a darker robe.

Hades: (cross his arms) after all these years you still fuel the world in black amd white , i hope becoming guild master will brought that nerod few of yours.

Markov: forgive me if i dont give a damn! I may have a Nero few vision. but i see my enemy clearly ! (get up)

Hades: (laugh) at least you'll learn how to talk the talk when i was away boy!

Markov: i always hated that nickname! In fact I wanna to deck you every time you use it! (he tighten his fist) but i have no desire to fight you now! Leave before I do something destruct!

Hades: though it pains me to do so, my path is also to clear of this point. It would seem fate has choice me as the instrument of fairy tail destruction!

Markov: but first you have to go through me! (show a godlen aura)

Hades: (dark and purple aura) if you wish to throw your life away boy, so be it!

As they begin the fight clashing of lightning as dung humming of interesting

Markov: earth and darkness of rain and light!

Launch a light barrage at him

Hades: that wont be enough! Markov! (Raised his hand to suck the fairy tail guild master's attack ) swallow the light of to shadow and enertal darkness!

Dung: _not bad, but he better not get cocky on me._

 **With Austin**

Austin is panting hard as his clothes, his shirt is torn in half, his pante a bit ripped but his scurf, he got scratches, some blood along he use his alienz, kamen rider and some trick on dr. Doom as he still standing.

Dr. Doom: are you killing me? This is all you got?

Austin: oh really? **ZAKARE!**

His eyes turn white and he made a ball of lightning and fired at his chest.

Dr. Doom: **REVERSE!**

The lighting stop as counter backfired as austin got hit by his own atyack as he groan in pain as dr. Doom fly in punch his chest as he cough blood and austin glared at him.

Austin: **PAUSE!**

Dr. Doom: **BREAK!**

Austin's time broken to pieces.

Dr. Doom: no time cant hold doom, **BARRAGE DRILL!**

He unleashed a huge energy drill send austin flying as flying.

While with team sonic and team cooper was fighting hard on the enemies as they see ausfin crashed down to the ground but stumble to got up.

Austin: guh, damn that doom! (turn sonic and they others) Oh hey guys.

Amy: austin, what happen to you?!

Austin: (points to the front) that is why.

He point as everyone see Dr. Doom float down.

Dr. Doom: your skills and survical match of your fate.

Sonic: uh nuts.

Austin: so you take down yet sonic?

Sonic: knuckles got zavok doen along chaos, those two was tough and now metal sonic gone super.

Austin: i see (spit some blood out and got a blue lantern ring)not enough, guess I'll have to be creative, I'll thank my son's brillant way. Using both perfect puzzle and cross z magma along blue lantern fusion!

Bently: but that isn't tested like that!

Austin: well I'll give it a try by testing on tin man here

Dr. Doom: do try ookami!

Austin: alright then, hers goes! **RIDER FUSION!**

 **PERFECT PUZZLE! CROSS-Z MAGMA! PERFECT MATCH!**

Austin: perfect match?

Then a flash of light shines making everyone cover there eyes, with austin lava start to pore onto him as jigsaw puzzles start to form a rectangle, then it burst to show an orange jumpsuit that has dragons but he also has blue hair and the dragon visor has yellow eyes on it as orange dragon wings are showing on his back and a puzzle pieces is on the jumpsuit.

 **THE ULTIMATE OF CREATION! PERFECT MAGMA! OH YEAH~! ACHACHACHACHA!**

?: Say hello to Perfect magma Z! Oh and one more thing. (he put on his blue lantern ring) In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls all seems lost in the War of Light...

He buret of a big shint blue aura along a blue lantern symbol on his chest and flaoting a but.

Perfect magms z: Look to the stars, FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!

Sonic: okay, that is way past cool.

Shadow: whoa.

Tails: oh my chaos!

Sticks: (awe and surprise) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Knuckles: OH YEAH!

Sly: (Smile) Well, look at that.

Bently: it works!

Murry: AWESOME!

Carmalita: amazing.

Perfect magma z: alright doomy, time for the second round!

Dr. Doom: bring it on!

Perfect magma z: but first.

He start to move his hands around as colored coins appeared and moved around with blue energy increasing it then rain it down on him as magma burst of 5 floating pieces

Perfect magma z: let's give it a match!

Dr. Doom: (flew in speed) **BREAK!**

he smash both floating magma pieces to show a mission match color as a buzzing noise send a blue energy mixed magma explosion puzzles send dr. Doom flying and crashed down.

Dr. Doom: what?! (got up)

Perfect magma z: you think magic is going to stop a puzzle game? Really?

Dr. Doom: i don't have time for games!

perfect magma z: well you hit the wrong match color, these magma puzzle you need to find the right colors and...

He hit the two magma puzzle to show right match color as a bright flash to show what he holding is a blue energy large neon blaster.

Perfect magma z: a mystery prize.

He launch a double blast at Dr. Doom and kept firing more as he dodging but it hit at eggman's machine and Dr. M's monster.

Eggman: you think that this pathetic game is going to beat us?!

Perfect megma z: lets find out.

He use his free hand to make the colorful coins appear again and toss it to his gangs as they get a major power boost.

Perfect megma z: now time to bring out the fist! To knock these bozos! Fusion rider! Perfect puzzle to Knock out!

 **KNOCK OUT FIGHTER! CROSS-Z MEGMA! MEGA MATCH!**

Perfect megma z: mega match?

Then he exploded as his armor is now mure dragonic and his arms have bigger knuckles, his jumpsuit is now red fire on it.

 **THE BLAZING FIGHTER! KNOCK OUT MEGMA! ACHACHACHACHA!**

?: say hello to knock out magma!

Then suddnely tails along knuckles, amy and sticks glowing by the coins given.

Sticks: i feel tingly!

Amy: me too.

As knuckles went hyper, tails went super as flying glow brids around him, Amy turn super as well with quils grew a bit and spike up a little, sticks went the same like amy as well.

Tails: how in the world?

Knock out magma: seem my coins along the super emerald give you guys a gift.

Knuckles: well what ever it is, (punch his fists) I'm liking it.

He nodded as both knock out magma and dr. Doom unleashing shock wave to each other, sonic along the gang zoom in combines speed around the enemy as they charged up an attack together.

Team Sonic: **SONIC HEROES UNLEASHED!**

Their attack unelashed an amount of gold energy at eggman, infinties, super metal sonic send them flying while shadow struggle as try not get stab by maria.

Shadow: i hope this works.

Then he use the spray can at maria to spray her as shs stop , her eyes furn back to normal of blue.

Shadow: maria?

Maria: (rubbing her eyes) s-shadow? Is… is that you?

Shadow then hugged her tightly not letting go, maria then hugs him back.

Shadow: i thought i lose you again

Maria: i miss you shadow.

As then sonic and the gang see eggman and they other is down and see sly and his gang along dr. M is not around.

Super Tails: where's sly and they other along dr. M?

Sonic: perhaps somehwere to settle the score.

Knuckles: we'll let catch up to them later, let's watch austin's fight.

As them dr. Doom panting a bit of burns metal and a bit dent along knock out magma a bit panting but still going.

Dr. doom: you prick.

Knock out magma: same to you , now to finished this!

He zoom at he as a huge amount of blue energy with lava rocks dance around it shaps like dragonic.

Knock out magma: **DRAGONIC FINALLY!**

A red explosion of flames as everyone cover their eyes e smoke clear to see knock out magma who finally got dr. Doom down for good.

Knock out magma: phew, that, was awesome.

Austin then turn back to normal

Austin: i can't believe i just did that.

Dr. M: I couldn't believe it ether, but now you must die ookami!

Austin: (turn to see Dr. M) oh the good old Dr. baboon for brains.

The monger fist coming at him but sly block it with his cane.

Sly: we got this.

Austin: alright then (he poofed out)

Dr. M: Cooper! After all these years you live up to the cooper name.

Sly: it what I do, also I may have someone who seem good in the family name (whistle)

As ringlard charged and headbutt dr.m monster make him stumble flying back to the wall.

Dr. M: you think you got some tricks cooper?! Well to bad, I have some tricks of my own.

Sly: oh really? Bently, since the predator alien have weakness right?

Betnly: plenty but this monster is sensitive hearing very munch.

Murry: alright then, time for 'THE MURRY' to start shouting!

Carmalita: no, I will handle this.

Sly: betnly and carmalita distract him, murry make the thunder clap noise while koan and I hit him plenty.

Everyone: right!

Betnly setting explosive mind under ground as carmaleita then use her magic glowing as 9 tails and make white lightning to zap the creature face.

Dr. M: knock it off you pest! gah!

Murry did a thunder clap as the monster roar in pain and sly came in and whack the monster with his cane to make noise.

Sly: **SHADOW GUN!**

Make a shadow like and fired at the monster so munch then sly teleported behind Dr. M and ringlard kicked the monster right in the nuts as it grunt and froze in mid air.

Dr. M: no!

Sly: yes!

He whack dr. m while sly back off and Carmelita unleashed a huge lightning shockwave at him zapping the creature and dr. m which they scream in pain and fall down unconscious.

Sly: good work gang.

murray: yes !

bently: good job everyone

sly: oh carmetlia, you have many tails.

carmeltia: is kisutne magic.

sly: well who know, you keep amaze me, maybe after this we can train just you and me

her eyebrow twitch as he slap ringalrd's nemetrix to lawdokata.

sly: w-why you make him change into that form?

Carmalita: I warned you rigtail.

lawdokata: freeze right there! (turn carmalita) okay officer fox! What this criminal do this time?

Carmalita: Cooper.

They turn just to see Sly is gone.

Carmalita: COOPER!

Lawdokta make a siren.

Lawdkata: WE HAVE THIEF IN THE RUN!

As then he sniff and use his tongue to caught him who disguise as a bushes.

Lawdokta: I got him mam!

Carmalita: good, since we have a little time, you and I have a talk.

Sly: oh no.

 **with zerena and zeref**

Zeref: so his parents along his brother's parents here too.

Zerena: yes, I'm going to teleported to their house safe, I feel the corrupted from feral's and dung's put on you is coming to life.

Zeref: okay, be careful.

Zerena: I will but first let me cure you.

She put her hand on him as soon a bright light, as zeref see another him who pure negative, corrupted, skin pale and so the clothes a bit.

Zerena: there, no your cure.

Zeref:(tears of joy) thank you sister.

Zerena:(smile) no, thanks koan.

She teleported him away and look at the other zeref sleeping.

Zerena: this dark zeref will be his substitute, we better play along so no one get specious, (telepathic) austin! Koan! Guys! I found my brother and save him along a cure. however his corrupt dark side is now alive and will be his replacement of evil around.

Austin: good job zerena.

Koan: wonderful done zereny, now come to me and I'll give you my reward!

Zerena gleed in delight as she zoom in super speed

 **With natsumi and they others**

Natsumi is fighting the army along everyone fighting the army until a purple almost cut natsumi as she doge it.

Natsumi: huh?!

Nui: (floating down) uh poo, i missed.

Natsumi: who the hell are you?!

Ryuko: you again!

Nui: oh hello.

ryuko fly and clashing her sword at her then they do it somewhere else

koan: the other with Anderson and wendigo is coming

he poof as the real koan sent flying but crash land on his feet to show slash marks, bullet wounds, his left arm got cut off and panting while smiling as his girls gasp to see it.

Koan: sorry i'm late for the party.

Ryuko: (hugs him) don't worry.

Koan then regenerate his left arm back as Anderson and wendigo came in.

Anderson: we're not done devil!

Koan: yeah I know(got of the hug and turn ryuko) hey ryuko, show me that special form you said you got.

Ryuko: alright koany, let it rip senkestu!

Senkstu: right!

She then pull her pin and tap the three blue strips that appeared on her left arm then she pull it as a bright yellow flashes happen and died down to show her hair is like a flame color of yellow and red, and sensketu now show revealing shape v like, two wide eyes like wings but in her back is an angelic and demonic wings along a halo, she have some junkesetu parts as gauntlet, bladed elbow, and jet boost like on her back as well as she flare like a flaming aura.

koan:(blush so hard) holy, fucking, god!

Ryuko: y-you like? (blushing in emberisment)

Koan:(duck from anderon's sword) epic,(dodge wendigo's ice slash) cool, (back flip avoiding anderon's monster vines attack) turn on and remind to save it for the next round along junkestu form with the same personality except not evil, (dodge another attack form anderon's blade again) cuz is fucking hot!

Ryuko blushed more but shake it off then begin fighting nui as nui show a demonic and fallen angelic attire with some bones like armor.

nui: shall we go?

ryuko: let's!

as then everyone of fairy tail is fighting them of the army while as with lucy and everyone see non other then feral who's asleep standing with a snot bubble.

Lucy: um… is he sleep standing?

Cana: apparently so.

Feral wake up pop the bubble.

Feral jester: (raised his arms up) feral awake! Me am doom! Hotdog! Hotdog!

Grace: oh shit.

Feral jester: feral wanna play since feral got board wait and turn animal to candy.

Lucy: y-you turn all of these animals into candy?!

Feral: and people on boat too, me was hungry so feral turn them to chocolate.

Cana: now that's sick.

Feral: sick ? Feral dont have a fever, (scratch) even doctor try to give me shot so me self defense with a shovel hahahahahaha!

Loke: is this really feral? Is not an act but he's like...

Ikaros: master.

Grace: this is like what Austin and koan warm us.

Feral:(hand thrust to them) boom!

Then a huge gust of wind explosion with an invisible force almost sent the gang flying but fall down to the ground.

Feral: bang! Bang! Me love chocolate cover bananh! Waffles! And tacos! (make a doorbell) me am feral jester. (Grin)

Ragnel: that bastard!

Feral jester: me have fun so me go now!

He went in the ground and dig

 **With markov vs hades**

Makarov is struggling to stay up on his feet.

Hades: I expect no less from my successor, is no surprise you hold the guild to get up for 48 years (as hades see markov like he got a heart attack) hmm? What is it boy? Are you not feeling well? I guess the year are catching up with you, nearly sentery has pass since we parten ways. Does fate attend to breaken circle lonely vertigate ground?

Makrov: I don't, understand this you we're an amazing guild master precht ...you always spoke of harmony and did your best to lead to our path to righteousness ,did you change your mind ? or was all of this a lie?

Hades started at his former friends as his hand out to push a gravity force on makrov to the ground.

Dung: seem this battle is amusing, better see what else(teleported away)

Hades: long ago magic was born from death of darkness, (turn and walk away) and those who utilize the power will met with fear and treacherous, eventually magic came in Collin place, so munch we integrate it on our culture, but I dell deeper the source of magic I found out that is always back to zeref. And last I saw the truth, I have found the pronsacous of wizard, sleep boy, fairy tail shall rest here with mavis.

Makrov jump at him to attempt to punch as before hades can attack, he got punch in the face make him stumble back away and makrov got grab by someone.

?: really? Isn't that what you taught them? you think all that crap you found will change anything? that's a waste of your life of who you use to be.

?: cuz eons ago, there's a balance and people try to ruin the balance are worst then trash, there scums.

hades recognize those voice as he turn to see make hade's eyes wide. it's non other then minato and hikari, as hiakri is holding makrov, they glaring at the grimore heart's guild master.

Makarov: what are you doing?! Let me go!

Hikari: that's how you say thank you when someone about to kill your ass makorv? You still didn't change a bit like how we use to team up against dangerous mission back in the days.

Hades: hikari, minato.

Minato: nice to see you precht …. no, it's hades, for now.

Hades: I see that you two haven't aged a bit.

Minato: and we see how a good man turn out to be a simple trash to the wrong crowd, Warrod, yuri and even mavis very disappointed what you become after everything you did for fairy tail and the next generation of it.

Hades: it doesn't matter.

Hikari: (smirk) oh and by the way hades when you get to hell to which believe me it'll be sooner when this fight along your guild be over when you met "Zeref" along your stupid greatest mistake, my wife will make you suffer.

?: oh?

he turn to see Lilith sway her hips walk to and lean to hikari.

Lilith: you sure about that?

Hades: what?!

Hikari: yes, and trust meet when you fight my boy koan.

Minato: and Austin, good luck what deal you made, cuz we're not gonna fight you so watch out.

Lilith: and her'es a riddle you should solve when this is over" stab someone in the back make you get away with this and got of your dream, but what you didn't know, their eyes and ears are everywhere watch you like a hawk, so becareful what you wish for. cuz it'll come true as you'll never see this coming"

they teleported away as hades frown but in thought confuse as he walk away.

 **with natusmi and they others**

as the half of the army is down along the almagation and dungle beast as natsumi, wendy, mest, the exceeds, dex-star, yuki, ryuko, haruna, velvet taken care off as koan in hyper sacred form using his white god slayer as he already token down wendigo but clashing with Anderson using yamato.

hyper sacred: I'm getting tired of this, let's end this

Anderson: yeah.

As anderosn zoom in unelahsing a mosnteorus aura while koan stand there as he flew but got slash in half.

Anderson:(Grin wide) yes! I did it!

Koan: no that was an after image.

Anderson: huh?

As koan appeared behind him as Anderson sliceses to billion pices as he engulf with light as he scream in agony.

Koan:(Slowly unsheated his yamato) heaven of the sky: Enteral gate of light! (clank)

As Anderson exploded to dust.

Koan: there we go.

As he see ryuko who took down nui is looked half burnt and badly damage and even she make clones are destroyed as koan flew up to next to ryuko.

Koan: your doing well ryuko, I gotta say is amazing how you unlocked this form along you add it with angelic, demonic and junksetu.

Ryuko: (blushed) um, thank you.

Koan: is nothing, (turn nui) I remember your ragyo has done horrible thing even force her to wear junkestu to control, (pull out a root beer and drink it) try to bring order that control chaos and corrupted it, and you help her try to put a fake reality on ryuko's memories by replace horrible even replace me with it, which among you enjoy your creator to put order on the world under her feet?

Nui: fuck...you...bastard….

Koan: well, do you?

Nui: yes!

Koan: (he look at his root beer can and doing something to it of crumbling) would you like to see me make reality... out of true and pure chaos, nui?

Nui start to be scared, as koan make the root beer can like a shuriken blade, as he throw in speed cut of really clean out of nui's arms as blood sill and the stab in the right eye by it.

Nui: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY FUCKING EYE! MY FUCKING ARMS!

koan: That for turning my wife against me and my family including murdering her dad, even her first kiss was ruin thanks to you. (whistle to his finger) lunch time guys!

As they heard stumping to see what coming is razorleo, claswer, grave carcass, dashlsicer, razorleo, buglizard jump at her begin to eat, tear her apart as she scream in agony of being devour alive.

Koan: oh and if you go to hell again, tell ragyo if she come here arrive that she's next on my list. (laugh insane)

Nui: AGH! THIS FUCKING HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH! AAAAGGGGHHHH!

koan: (use his telekniess to get the purple scissor from her) well my predator is curious of how artificial Life Fiber taste like, guess it chicken to them. (turn ryuko) what'd you think?

Ryuko: (hugs him) I don't care, I want to hug you now.

then suddenly they heard stomping as zerena came and tackle koan in a hug.

koan: CHIMPAZE DONUTS!

Zerena: MINE! GET YOUR OWN

Ryuko: WHAT THE HELL ZERENA?!

Zerena: I want my reward! Pet me! Pet me!

Koan: alright.

He petting her head and her hair as well as zerena start to purr and melt into his arms.

Ryuko: you bitch! (turn back to normal) he's mine!

Koan: not now, (got up) so far we took care the problem.

Then vilgax land down.

Koan: well one more that is.

Vilgax: seinaruyami! Your mine!

?: Really?

Then they see darkseid come in.

Vilgax: darkseid!

Darkseid: vilgax, on your knee fool!

Vilgax: you dare to talk to a true conquer!?

Darkseid: we'll see who is the true conquer here.

As they fly up and begin their fight in the forest else where.

Dex-starr: well that take care of it.

Koan then jump next to natsumi as they smile and begin punching some of the remain troops.

Natsumi: ah come on ! don't tell me your done already, invading our island is bad enough, but my precious scarf turning black has burning up with anger!

Koan: well I hope you don't mind, but the black scarf along the silver vest look pretty on you my fire dragon.

Natsumi: but I want my old white scarf.

Koan: okay all you have to do is ask me.

He tap her scarf and vest as it turn back to their normal color.

Koan: there we go.

Natsumi: (hugs him) oh thank you hun!

Grimore heart's goon 33: I'll do more then just black , I'll turn it to ash !

Koan amd natsumi: huh?

Grimore heart's goon 33: **FIRE BULLET!**

He fired as koan and natsumi didn't move while grin at the attack.

Koan: Hotdog!

Natsumi: come to mama!

As the fire exploded as Grimore heart's goon cheer.

Grimore heart's goon 21: bullseye!

Grimore heart's goon 64: that what you two get!

Grimore heart's goon 33: hehehe, my fire bullet are hotter enough to melt solid rocks! I don't care if those two was a fire wizards! They couldn't survive-(As he see koan and natsumi sucking the fire) what the hell?!

Grimore heart's goon 11: who are they?!

Grimore heart's goon 20: there eating fire?!

Grimore heart's goon 66: wait are they, the one that everyone talks about?

Natsumi: thank for the snack, now i got a fire in my belly!

Koan: that's some good spicy flavor!

Grimore heart's goon 33: the dragon slayer and the savage nephalem?! Natsumi the salamander and koan the fairy tails demon?!

Koan: the one and only! You fucked with the wrong guild, now we're gonna fuck y'all guild very badly.

Koan: **FIRE DEVIL'S FIRE FLY!**

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S WING!**

Koan sent flame sphere flying sent flame explosion as natsumi sent flame waves.

Grimore heart's goon 25: there to munch for us!

Grimore heart's goon 6: yeah! We should get out of here!

Grimore heart's goon 8: no matter what we throw this monster and the freak, we can't even touch them!

Natsumi: (death glared at the goons)who are you calling a monster, and what did you call my husband?

Koan: they call me freak but easy there sweetie, let not waist on them cuz they don't have enough fire power, ah speaking of fire power natsumi. (grin wider and point at the top of the rock) zancrow finally arrive.

?: enough Already! I can't watch anymore. (laugh)

Everyone looks up to see zancrow on the top of the rock.

Grimore heart's goons: it's zancrow!

Koan: (grin wider) finally the fire god slayer has arrive, i was itching to fight him.

Zancrow: oh you must be the savage nephalem? You look weak, not from what I heard, but no matter, your mine! (laugh madly)

Koan: wow, he makes black star want to do sit up 3 hours.

Zancrow: leave them to me , I was hoping to get some exercise in this trip , I'll pound those two in the dirt while you go look for zeref, judging what i see so far it should take more then a few mintue

Zerena: leave my brother alone!

Zancrow: brother?! (laugh) looks like we hit the jackpot ! I'll bring her too

Natsumi: the hell you will!

Grimore heart's goons begin to leave

Grimore heart's goons 12: thanks a lot zancrow

Grimore heart's goons 55: we owe you one

Grimore heart's goons 11: i did t think they had anyone this strong , they defiantly live up to their rectified along they others.

Zancrow felt ticked off grint his teeth.

Zancrow: hold it right there! (they stop) those two strong?! Along their friends?! Those fairy tail pansty? Scared you?!

Grimore heart's goons 66: um well, is a slip of a tongue.

Grimore heart's goons 3: please forgive us.

Zancrow: there is no guild in this world that can come close to the strength of Grimore heart, understand?!

Natsumi: black flames

Koan: way different then mines.

Zancrow: if you think they are stronger then us, then you don't belong here!

Velvet: so this is the god slayer of flames.

Carla: do you feel that power.

Happy: i dont like the looks of this.

Dex-starr: what's he doing?!

Zancrow: as if now, your all out of the guild!

Haruna quickly use her snake chain to make a portal to warp the grimore heart's goons out of here and drop there at the water.

Zancrow: huh?!

Koan: good thinking Haruna.

Haruna: yeah.

Yuki: that monster.

Pantherlily: he try to waisted his men.

Zancrow: (sneer) why you save those weaklings?!

Koan: (glared at him) even they are enemies don't deserve to die, why the fuck would you try to burn your allies to a crisp?!

Natsumi: yeah you jerk! They we're your friends!

Zencrow: they aren't my friends, it's not your business anyways. And if I were weak as you all I've be careful who I run my mouth too. (throw his black fire at them)

As koan turn to armorpetria as he slammed the ground to make a crystal liilar sheild along some metal too.

Zencrow: change all you want! It won't help you agents my flames!

He change back to Koan.

Koan: really? Then why it didn't burn the crystal i made? and it is my busniess to serve and protect innocent lives, beside your the weaker one you cocky reject.

Zencrow: I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS AFTER I KILL YOU MYSELF!

Koan: let's talking more show me what you got then.

Zancrow roar then throw another black flames at him and natsumi.

Natsumi: what a joke! Don't you know your fire ain't gonna hurt us!?

Koan and natsumi been engulf by zancrow's black flames.

Zancrow: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! I DID IT!

As the black flames cleared out to see koan and natsumi is unharmed nor no scratch shocked zancrow.

Koan: (smile) huh? Did what? (Turn natsumi dusted herself) natsumi do you know what he do?

Natsumi: no, just a bunch of sute.

Zancrow: WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU TWO SUPPOSE TO FEEL PAIN FROM MY FLAMES!

Koan: (shrugged) meh, i seen better flames then i endure, beside my wife natsumi here not your ordinary dragon slayer. (turn to they others) me and natsumi handle this prick here.

They nodded

Koan: also zancrow , your not the only one with god slayer magic along the flames too , mine and natsumi is way out of your level.

Zancrow: YEAH RIGHT! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN MY GUILD, I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INT-

koan then pull out a small gun, pulled the trigger and a huge boxing glove punch his face for a knock out.

Koan: geez, what an egomaniac.

Natsumi: yeah

Zancrow got up and growl at him then unelashed a big ball of black flames as koan and natsumi sucking the black flames.

Zancrow: I WILL TURN YOU TWO INTO ASH! YOUR NOT STRONGER THEN ME!

Koan: man if he want to fight us badly let be fair , I'll use my devil slayer .

Natsumi: and I'll still use my fire dragon but except the color. (flame erupt green) green instead.

Koan: interesting, flames of dragon and devil vs flames of divine.

Zancrow: it doesn't matter if you have an army, I will kill all of you!

Koan:sorry , I'm too nuts to die!

With lucy and they others

As lucy, Cana, Grace, loke, layla, Anna, venom, the angeloid, saber, ragnel,Kavaxas and shana, judy and kathleen are handling well of the girmoe heart troops along alamation as we'll as some along few are down.

Judy: look at these morons.

Venom: so far some of them are down and other are too scared to move a muscle.

Judy: (smile and flexing her muscle) that's what they get, but I want my austy for reward me with a huggy.

Cana: and my koany as well.

Shana: but these losers are in the way if we wanna regroup.

Loke: I senses something.

Layla:(frown) is him!

They look up to see dark capricorn on a pillor make a clap as they disappeared

grace: are they turning invisible on us?

Cana: maybe they suppose to distract us, and they succeeded.

Loke: or they all left, because of him!

Dark capricorn: they are incapable of fighting you, but your fight is far from over, prepare for battle.

Lucy: he looks like...

Cana: Capricorn but ugly.

Grace:(turn loke) you okay there?

Loke: yeah but keep your guard up, this guy is whole new level then his flunky, where in one heck of a fight.

Grace: looks like one of us is going to defeat him

Layla: I'll do, I know who that guy is and I want payback for good.

Ragnel: huh? but did you already met the guy? you know him?

Layla: yeah, the original capricorn was my butler who got possessed by Zoldeo ,my former servant.

Ragnel: I see.

with erza,juvia,austin,layxiya,bloody, irene and madoku

Austin and his girls are now running though the forest with water

Austin: the other are doing fine and-(senses) we're not alone

erza: yeah I'm aware

Austin: koan's enemies, ocean master, and the lightning demon blitz and my enemy, (sigh) adam and hatchiyack. seems dung call for back up.

Erza: what should we do?

ausitn: me erza and juvia handle ocean master along anti-meredy , laxyla and irene handle black adam and blitz, madoku and bloody hatchiyack, they be here just about.

as to cut of they turn to see them has arrive anti-meredy, a man wearing dark purple but grayish exoskeleton suit, metal gauntlets and mask, has a red cape and has a fishman-like gold, a demonic lightning beast like, a large man wearing a black jumpsuit with a yellow lightning bolt on the chest, golden sash and boots as his fists are on his waist's. and a large red humanoid figure with armor like except part show of pink skin of up and bottom waist along legs, with gems across its body on his top head, chest, bottom front leg, his knuckles, yellow eyes with no pupils show a narrow mixed stern face.

Austin: here.

Black adam: is been to long ookami.

Ausitn: as munch to fight you but change a plan already, good luck girls!

Layxiya, bloody, irene and madoku: right!

As they went somewhere along the other enemies.

Anti-meredy: I have encounter the enemies during the mission, I will destroy them, ending their life high priodery, comessing combat operation.

Juvia: a child.

Erza: don't let your guard down, there's something strange about this girl, but before we do anything.

She grab Austin's megatrix and dial an alien she try to find.

Austin: erza, (sweat drop) w-why are you dialing my watch for?

Erza: I need a weapon.

She slap his trix to change into levatienn.

Levatienn: huh?! My word! Gah! (then she hold him)

erza: oh I want to hold your sexy piece of a form, now, I can cut loose.

levatienn's thought: _I only imagine if she find out this form have ultimate, hyper and even mega formed._ (what he forgot that erza read his thought) _oh peas and crackers._

Erza: this form has three other modes?! That's it, I'm bringing out my new armor now! And I love you so much right now!

levatienn: can we do it like wait when I ever go to those formed ?

erza: alright but I love you so munch !

with elfman and evergreen

elfman: is that a bad guy or a flower arrangement ?

evergreen: whatever it is , it took a bath and calonne

rustymore: in a destrent forest in a lonely island, the deilvs and fairy may dance tango of death

evergreen: eg

elfman: I ain't dancing

rustymore: may these stone moth as a ball room of sworea

elfman: can I punch him now?

evergeen: be my guess

with scarlet, yozoara, mirajane, and lissana

mirajane: who ever you are come out!

Coming out of the tree azuma came out of the tree.

Azuma: ridiculous, first cats and children now 4 ladies.

Koan: that no way to say a lady.

Koan pop out of the ground headbutt him make azuma stumble back hiss in pain.

Koan: even those 4 ladies is my wifes your saying.

Azuma: (sweatdrop) um is that even legle?

Koan: are you speaking to someone who give a shit and sane? Your the one to talk as well, is legal of dark guild taking an island to invade from someone who one it which is fairy tail.

Azuma: toshe.

Koan: now i'm gonna beat and cut the tree bark ass of your till you be my toothpick.

Azuma: I like to see you try.

With hades on the side of the beach with his flag along dung waiting.

Hades: makrov's brats wont stand a chance against the Seven Kin of Purgatory along new allies. I spent years crafting them to sorcerer of imperial power, each one of the are the master of art that was born from the source of al lwizardy. forbidden lost magic, fairy tail will crush like dead leaf over the whelm of might ! (he turn to dung walking away) what you head out too dung?

Dung: I'll be back, I need to pick up one big friend to help.

He fly off in super speed.

Dung: _I can't wait to sealed your fate hades, for I don't have heart for back stabbers._

 **With lucy and they other**

Dark Capricorn jump down.

Dark Capricorn: I hope you fools are prepare to do battle with me.

Omega shenron: and me as well.

They turn to see omega shenron walk up.

Kavaxas: shenron, one of the shadow dragons and collect all 6 of their powers, I got this you guys, dragon to dragon.

Omega Shenron glared at kavaxas as they walk in circle and unleahsed their dragon energy charged at each other punch each other at the face.

Layla: everyone, me and loke will deal with him.

Venom: don't leave me out, I wanna join in the fun of it.

Layla: alright then.

Lucy: good luck mom.

Layla:(kiss her daughter's forehead) be careful sweetie

as they went off Layla ,loke and venom now fighting him

 **with koan and natsumi vs zancrow**

zancrow got push back of his injured from both fire slayer

koan: man, even we're holding back your still cant do nothin

zancrow: SHUT UP! I'M STRONGER THEN YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC BROTHER OF YOURS! AFTER I BEAT YOU I'LL BEAT THAT OMNI-BRAT TOO! (laugh more insainly)

Koan: no you wont cuz your an idiot.

Zancrow: your the idiot!

Koan: your the idiot!

Zancrow: your the idiot!

Koan: your the idiot!

Zancrow: your the idiot!

Koan: your the idiot!

Zancrow: your the idiot!

Koan:(smirk) I'm the idiot!

Zancrow: GOD DAMN IT SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN HERE DAMN IT! I'M THE IDIOT OF THEM ALL AND GRIMORE HEART GUILD GOT IT?! (laugh more insane)

Koan: okay you win, I give up.

Zancrow: (dash at him) NOT UNTIL YOU BLEED TO DEATH!

Koan: oh yeah, like that happen, **FIRE DEIVL'S BLAZING GUN FINGER!**

his finger shooting hell fire as zancrow dodging but the direct hit got him then natsumi zoom in knee his face then as he charged again as to kick them but oth koan and natsumi stop his kick with theirs.

Koan: let me show you some, ready natusmi? (use both hands cup together)

natusmi: yes koany (use both hands cup together)

zancrow: bringing out the big guns huh?

koan: (his hell flames ignite together) The fury that burn form the first ! the firey will from the second! Merged form the demon's might!

Natsumi: (his green flames ignite together) the flames from my right! the flames from my left! put together then you get!

Zancrow:(his black flames ignite together) When you burn down the west and you burn down the east oath wrath of god!

koan: **FIRE DEVIL'S...**

Natsumi: **GREEN FIRE DRAGON's...**

Zancrow: **FLAMING GOD's...**

koan: **INCENERATE COLLIDE!**

Natsumi: **BRILLANT FLAME!**

Zancrow: **KAGUTSUCHI!**

As green fire and hell fire collide against black fire as zancrow getting push as been engulf by flames as he scream in agony got push hard back.

Zancrow: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! IMPOSSIBLE! I'M THE STRONGEST!

koan: more like the weakest, let a true pro show you as I'am a demigod, **FIRE GOD'S...**

Zancorw: huh ?!

koan: **IRON FIST!**

He zoom in front of zancrow to punch his stomach unleashed black flame explosion as zancrow scream in agony as he fall down drop and roll of the pain and burn.

Koan: and that's how you do it.

zancrow:(got up) why you! How dare you use my magic at me like that!

koan: whatever, **FIRE GOD'S BELLOW!**

Natsumi: **GREEN FIRE DRAGNO'S ROAR!**

They unleashed their combine fire at him which zancrow grin.

Zancrow: nice try pals, but you know where the human have the knowledge of fire? It wasn't created by mankind or dragon nor demon, it was a god!

then he about to eat and suck it but however it start to burn up hot on the inside as he scream on the top of his lung.

Zancrow: NNOOOOO! AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! HOW CAN THIS BE?!

Koan: if your so dunce let me tell you the different between our magic, (walk up the down zancrow as koan wen to one knee) your is a normal god slayer magic, mine is different cuz it merged of angel slayer increased and beyond evolve to it. the color of your flames is black and purple ,mine is pure white and black, the green fire burns even more hotter then black ,blue and normal flames. (got up) so your knowledge is incorrect, every being there is can make their own flames to invent and created their flames such as demons, angel since gods not the only thing.

Natsumi: even dragon as well.

Koan and natsumi: **FIRE DEVIL'S RAGE!**

The hell fire caust a big explosion make zancrow screaming falling down as koan and natsumi look down.

Koan: hehe, he have some spark left for him to get up, kinda like you do.

Natsumi: (hugs him again) yeah but no one gives more hugs then you.

Koan: hope we end it ,cuz I rather face someone who not a loud mouth with an egomanic ways.

 **Somewhere at another dimension**

Black star sneeze then rub his nose.

Black star: has somebody talking about me? If so, who dosn't I'm the mighty black star! (laugh loudly)

 **Back to the dimesion**

Koan: yeah, at least lack start not a major idiot nor bad guy of an asshole.

 **with Layla, venom and loke vs dark Capricorn.**

Loke breath a bit but dark carpicorn getting injured badly from Layla using armorpettria along venom who damaging him.

Layla: getting use to the new body huh? zoldeo?

Dark capricorn start to chuckle.

Venom: find something amusing huh?

Zoldeo: no, is just that you still remember me lady layla.

Layla: don't give me that crap! You got some nerve after what you done is unforgiving, I trusted you and look what you become!

Zoldeo: it was Grammi fault! She the reason you die years ago! I have no choice of what I do to get revenge!

Layla: by joining a dark guild?!

Zoldeo: if it the choice for my life, so be it! Even I notice a while last time the real capricorn who stolen from me, dung save my life and get me this new body, and I'll killed the savage nephlaem for that!

Layla: don't you even tough my husband!

Zoldeo: oh your new husband huh?

Layla: yeah and even you killed Grammi, it wasnt her fault and it wont bring me back!

Zoldeo: (chuckle) she a fool.

Layla: your the fool and now.

She zoom in roudnhouse kick which he block his hand but gaint of being push back hard.

Layla: i know who can be glad tl hurt you.

She snap her finger as capicorn is been summon.

Capricorn: you called my lady?

Layla: yeah, fight me cuz, i thought you want payback on zoldeo for using your body for selish and evil ways.

Capricorn: I am, this would be a pleasure.

Zoldeo: is this ajoke? I possess every skill and power you have

Capricorn: you may imaage lf my power but your spirit is not like me!

Venom: we're gonna mess you up!

Venom zoom in rapidly punching him and web zoldeo and swing to smash him to the ground 5 times and throw him to loke quickly punch him and Capricorn roundhouse kick him and layla use a sonic scream at dark capircodn send him crash to the pillar.

Capricorn: and stay down.

Zoldeo: never!

Unleashed an explosion and charged at him as the two goat humanoid unleashing hand to hand combat to each other as they both fist their fist.

Zoldeo: I wont be bested by you!

Capricorn: it already happen.

 **with koan and natsumi**

Koan: oh zancrow! Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!

Natsumi: where is that jerk?

Koan: if he playing hide and seek, he not good as long we smell him.

Then they turn to see hikari and minato with makrov who been aid.

Koan: dad! mr. ookami!

Hikari: hey koan.

Minato: seem your doing good.

Natsumi: sure is, we're kicking zancrow's butt, (then spotted makrov) gramps!

Koan: makrov! Is he alright?

Minato: he's alright.

Hikari: he just resting a bit.

Markov waking up and see natsumi and koan.

Makrov: natusmi, koan.

Natsumi: thank goodness your okay.

Koan: seem hades sure got you huh? But don't worry, we got this and be all over.

Markov: that's good.

Minato: he all healed up for now, we'll take him to the safe area with they others.

Hikari: and son, watch out of chaos feral, he not be easy to defeat.

Koan:(grin and chuckle) that makes it a whole lot hell of a party!

Then zancrow came in crashed down landing.

Koan: oh there he is.

Zancrow: (laugh) well, well, well, it looks like master hades, did a number on ya eh makrov?

Koan: dude you suck at hide and seek.

Zancrow: that's because you and your girlfriend blast me to the sky!

koan: hey and that was fun

then suddenly they felt a huge amount of enormious power as chaos feral finally came in

koan:(grin) oh, we finally meet chaos feral.

Chaos feral: indeed, son of the demon goddess and arch angel (turn hikari) it's been too long.

Zancrow: back off! He is by kill!

Chaos feral: hmm, your getting beaten, perhaps you will do nicely.

Zancorw: huh?

Chaos feral turn into a black and yellowish red figure as he begin went inside to zancrow.

Zancrow: what are you- aaaahhhhhhhh!

His eyes lgows bright red, black, yellow like tattoos spread into his body then burst of blackish and red flames as he laugh insane.

Zancrow:(he grin wider) we have become one! This body will do if he want the power!

Natsumi: woah he possed them!

Koan: yeaah more like one, he seem to make him go berserk and infecting his magic.

Corrupted zancrow: now savage nehplaem, you and your girlfriend will face a demon god slayer!

Koan: very well.

As koan and natusmi notice they tremble a bit of fear.

Natsumi: we're trembling.

Koan: interesting, is like we finally get to go all out if we want to!

Natsumi: yeah!

As they charged at corrupted zancrow as they begin to fighting him but as corrupted zancrow flames claws send them flying as koan unleashed hell fire and natusmi unleashed green fire as corrupted zancrow swallowed it and blow a huge fire as they been engulf been send flying and crashed down.

Natsumi: damn he's tougher now.

Koan: I know, (got up) we better defeat him.

Corrupted zancrow charged in front and rapidly punches and kick them a lot as another fire explosion send them sky rocket but koan teleported and dropped kick him make corrupted zancrow stumble back.

Corrupted zancrow: yes! keep going!(notice them sweating a bit) ohh? Is it fear you two trmebling of our might of power? Girmore heart will tear your pathetic guild down!

koan: shut up!

corrupted zancrow: huh?

Koan erupt dragon fire and same with natsumi of dragon green fire

koan: is not fear from you or your guild, I fear of losing my family, friends and love one to asshole!

Natsumi: yeah and not mention the only thing i'm afraid of right now is someone else who do is the jerk who beat up who beat up gramps ! before I get the chance few good licks in !

Koan and natsumi: your gonna pay! I wont let you guys get away with this! we'll take down master hades! and we'll do it with my own two hands!

Meanwhile with koan, scarlet, yozara, mirajane and lissana vs azuma then somehow wenidgos packs came in.

Koan: ah great more of them.

Scarlet: me and yozara take care of them.

Yozara: worry about azuma here.

Koan: got it.

Yozara and scarlet went off fighting them.

Azuma: unfortunately, it would appeared I got the short end of the stick here when it comes to opponents.

Mirajane: short end of the stick.

Lissana: what'd you talking about?

Azuma: well I don't mean to defend you, but to be force to fight cats and children along they others, I hope to face challenging adversary then a couple of young ladies since savage neplhaem right one.

Mirajane: If he was fighting cats and children and they others, and that means.

Lissana: he must've fought happy and wendy along our friends.

Koan: uh-huh, we expecting you along grimore heart to come, fall easily.

Azuma: you expected us to come and know?

Koan: yeah and you think your Great Tree Arc magic will save you? Cuz the earth and trees along roots around here that you can manipulated along able to condense the power of the earth into the fruit of the created trees, doing such allows them to create fiery explosions, providing them an additional range of offensive attacks. The caster can attack explosively using parts of the trees or just the tree's fruit, sound pretty come in handy to me.

Azuma: it seems that you've been studying on us.

Koan: and calculate this.

Azuma: such as?

Koan:(grin) does your magic survive well of intense flames, the frozen ice and lightning strike?(make azuma flinch a little) guess not.

Then he slammed his nemetrix as he become wild massaco.

Wild massaco: **WILD MASSACO!** (Roar and raised his arms up)

Azuma make his stance and ready himself for a fight.

Wild massaco: alright mirajane and lissana, let's do this!

Mirajain and lissana: ALRIGHT!

Then azuma make a sparkling explosion make a huge one but to see alright

wild massaco: alright, ladies first

Lissana: i got this **TAKE OVER! YOKAI SOUL: PHOENIX SOUL!**

Lissana change into a half human and half phoenix with white and red feathers.

She charged in throw her fist at him but he caught

Azuma: so take over magic huh? I Certainly wasn't expecting that.

Then the ignite pheonix flame explosion sent azuma crash to the tree his in pain of his hand got burnt. As he doges her flames and punches however knee in the knee and lissana rapidly punches him as he stumble back but he roundhouse kick her as she stumble but unelashed fire feather hitting him as explosion make him grunt then he make another explosion more and more but she avoiding it.

Mirajane: amazing

Lissana: as you can see i can turn to any yokai relate animal

Azuma: I'm impress, your a munch better fighter then i expected that it. Allow me to show you why I'm confident you'll never defeat me.

Send another one make them fly off but landed on their feet as wild massaco walk up.

Wild massaco: then let me show you, why hell is a cold place.

As he put his hand t the ground as a huge ice explosion cover the whole area of trees, bushes, the ground are now all ice and snow as some wind blowing a bit.

Azuna: w-what did you do!?

Wild massaco: let just say your in mine and the girl's element now.

Lissana start rapid fire at azuna who quickly dodge it but mirajane behind him and did a roundhouse which he block it as she smile at Lissana.

Mirajane: I'm proud of you Lissana, you've gotten strong your new magic and ability.

Lissana: oh thanks big sis!

 **With koran prime and natsumi vs corrupt Zancrow**

koan and natsumi are giving a brutal fight to corrupt zancrow as some of their flames as they both kicked the corrupt zancrow as he block it with his black flames.

Corrupt Zancrow: both your fire dragons got nothin against my flames! There in a complete different level!

Koan: please , my brother's flames can burn whoever he want

Corrupt Zancrow: YOUR GOING DOWN!

Make big huge corrupt flame claw blade

Corrupt Zancrow: **FLAME DEMON GOD SUPPER!**

He slammed it on both of them as they both can feel them scream but as they now stop as they break his flames into pieces.

Corurpt Zancrow: WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO?!

Koan: we're just fairy tail, and your about to be dust.

Natsumi: and no is dying, at least not on my watch anyway. Were all gonna make back to fairy tail!

Koan: yeah!

As koan zoom in punch corrupt zancrow as natsumi uppercut him to the sky as he about to fall.

Koan: this end now zancrow! (koan's hand use white god and fire devil)

Natsumi: let's do this koany! (her hand ingite fire Dragon and other hand fire god )

Koan: **PURE LIGHT OF DIVINE AND HELL FLAMES OF DEVIL! UNITE!**

Natsumi: **DRAGON** and **DIVINE FLAME S PUT IT TOGETHER AS ONE**

Koan: **HOLY DEMON'S LUMONIOUS BLAZE!**

Natsumi: **DRAGON GOD 'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**

As an all their attack mixed together unleashed a biggest flaming of red, black, and white along pure light to zancrow to agony scream as chaos fsral left his body and teleported somehwere show ahuge bright light as this amuse hikari ,minato and Markov.

As Zancrow down to the ground who skin look burnt and burn marks onit and half clothes torn off

Koan: A pure flame heart gifted by God and his angel, the fiery wrath was gifted by satan and his devil, I guess our magic was to hot for him to handle.

Natsumi gives koan a hug and rub her face with his.

Koan: you did amazing natsumi, you impress me more as i see you as my great wife.

Natsumi: stop talking and give me a kiss please.

Koan: oh you gonna love this one.

Koan's lips light on fire as he French kiss her as she moan so munch and blush of the flame touch she love as he deep kiss her along his tongue and break the kiss.

Koan: how was it?

Natsumi: (blow some fire) that was delightful, may I have another?

Koan: later on, you makrov, dad and mr. ookami. me and natsumi learn a lesson, while she fought gildart.

Natusmi: yeah, sometime you have to know your limit, and fall back, but now. Now is not on of those times.

Koan: these people make an enemy out of fairy tail and we gotta show them that nobody cant do that, this island along the guild form generation to generation are the key strength cuz we're family, that why no matter who in the upper level cant defeat our guild with so munch heart then anyone else does.

Natsumi: not without a fight.

Hikari: that's my boy, and natsumi be a great daughter in law.

Koan walk to the down zancrow.

Koan: you fought okay but you shouldn't never harmed innocent , your selfish arrogant of your magic leave you of your fate.

He punch zancrow's chest as flames erupt as he scream then koan absorbing and all the black flames from zancrow as he got to his his hand.

Koan: the fire god slayer magic, you don't deserve it.

Zancrow: y-you took my magic away from me?!

Koan: yes, consider it punishment and don't worry, your death will come when you find him.

Koan k.o him with a punch.

Koan walk to hikari as hiakri handle markov to koan.

Koan: we'll take him to they other who are hiding, mirajane and the other should handle the intruder well.

 **with koan, mirajane and lissana vs azuma**

As auma panting really hard as half of his clothes in left is torn and bruises and damage a bit.

Wild massasco: hmm, let make it interesting here.

He clap his hand as the snow and ice is gone and turn back to koan.

As azuma now use his explosion as mirajane,lissana and koan block it with their hands.

Azuma: fool, let my elment come back, and if you are indeed family, I suppose is fitting to let fall together.

Lissana: mira your up.

Mirajane: got it.

Then she turn into her demon formed.

Azuma: inetersting take over.

Mirajane: is not take over magic nor satan soul, it's **DEMON CHANGE!**

Azuma: I know you, your sisters, from fairy tail legendary staruss family, and if that truly the case. Then you, you must be the one the she devil.

Mirajane: yep! I'm back and ready as ever!

Koan: which is cool fitting have a demon queen.

Lissana: and she still the stronger she ever was back then but new and improve!

Azuma:(punch his palm and smile) is that so? I always wanted to of battle of a warrior who possess the power of the demon even the savage nehlpaem.

Mirajane: lissana and koan I got this.

Koan: alright, we'll go when we get the big finished.

Azuma: first I don't want anyone interference my wishes.

Then vines pop out wrapped around koan and lissana to see a number on it begin to countdown from 180.

koan: the fuck is this?!

Lissana: no!

Mirajane: lissana! koan!

Azuma: in three minute, the roots holding them will destinate , I thank dung for increasing my magic enough so your husband wont break free from it nor even you. that wont work , try to pull it apart is a waist of time and energy.

Lissana: I cant move!

Koan: don't worry mira! Cuz me have a way of it, just fight the guy like you mean it!

Mirajane: okay.

Koan: even that was a coward move.

Azuma: if you didn't erase your snow and ice, shouldn't have the chance, even I'm not afraid to fight

the mirajane appeared in front with a smirk dark engulf kick him so hard send him crashed down as he getting up and jump to some branches.

Azuma: at last, another worthy foe, it feel amazing!

He cast his explosion at her but his surprise it didn't harmed her.

Mirajane: **BLACK DEVIL'S VORTEX.**

A gap of force of gravity pull him as mirjaane grab his neck and throw him down to the ground hard.

Mirajane: Black devil's eruption!

She punch the round as dark energy erupt of highest intense explosion make azuma in pain as he grunting when stumbling as he use vines to grab her.

Azuma: **CHASE BURST NOW!**

He snap his finger as another explosion but it didn't work on her.

Mirajane: **THUNDER DEVIL'S RAGE!**

She shot a huge amount of thunder make the ground shake and the rubble around sent azuma in agony crashed hard as he bleeding, as she zoom in at him and begin to hand to hand combat each other so munch.

Azuma:(grin) _such strength._

As they do one roundhouse kick but azuma grunt in pain from his teeth felt his bone leg almost broken.

Mirajain: **DEMON FIST!**

She punch his chest as he flew crash the ground and got up glaring at her.

Koan: good job! Now lissana let's assist her.

Lissana: yeah!

As they both broke out of the vines easily shocking azuma.

Azuma: WHAT?! How did you have the strength?!

Koan: cuz fairy tail along this island was made for even mavis ,not to mention you make mother nature angry of the way you treated the green and life to danger life even loyal to the dark guild, now to meet your worst nightmare.

He then slap his neck and change into a big humanoid tree with some rocks, plants,roots, some slime like, leafs, seaweeds, with three red eyes and has spikes on his mouth, tail and shoulders and he is wearing a red color with the nematrix on it.

?: **WEEDBLADE!**

Azuna: you think that is going to defeat me?!

Weedblade: bet your ass I do, (then he notice mirajane and lissana hugging his arms and sniffing him as they sigh) uh mira? Lissana?

Lissana: oh that smells good!

Mirajane: so refreshing.

Weedblade wiggle out of there, then he charged at azuma as he send another explosion but it didn't effect him as weedblade punch the ground as vines wrapped around him to make him crashed to the ground and trees many times and throw him as weedblade blew green fire ball to hit him.

Azuma: impossible! No plant creature use fire!

Weedblade: well I'm no ordinary plant creature pinecone head!

His he spread seaweed tentacles to wrapped around azuma as he begin to drain of his tree art magic's energy.

Mirajane: amazing, he feeding of him.

Lissana: like a fertilizer.

Azuna: let go of me!

He continue to fire at him but it proves ineffective. as azuma sent his own vines to push him off of him as azuma panting a bit.

Weedblade: and now to finished this, cuz you pissed me off, not cuz of try to bitch up but try to blow my wife! Time to go ultimate!

He slap his neck as claws showing on his neck, as a red flashes around his body and now he's twice bigger a bit, his neck and back now has grass and flowers and some shrubs on it, grew more horns as tree bark appeared on parts on his body, some mountain part and his head is now round and has horns.

?: **ULTIMATE WEEDBLADE!**

Mirajane: oh my gosh! He smells more wonderful!

Lissana: oh its so good!

Azuma: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!

He arm back and stretch and send a huge punch at him , azuma send crash the tree, while vines grew as tentecales help U. Weedblade run in speed as azuma send more strong blast at him but not working as U. Weedblade send another punch as he rapdily punching him fast by his huge fist. Then he back away to the group as Azuma got up who's hurt pretty bad.

Azuma: you bastard. (he get ready to attack but his body can't move) what's going on?! Why can't i move my body?

U. Weedblade: since what your magic can do and even manipulate trees and other, i drain your to feed me but here the special one.

Azuma: and what is that?

U. Weedblade: this island and the green, see me as mother natrue's beast of green, and you distrub and make mother nature not happy, so I'll be punishing you. I'm controlling your body, since i control plants and other means tree art magic obey me now.

Mirajain and lizzana both went on his back and start smelling his good scenes

U. Weedblade: girls. You sniff me but first let's finished him.

They nodded as they got off of his back.

Lissana: **TAKE OVER YOKAI SOUL! THUNDER BEAST!**

Then she now look like a demonic thunder wolf.

Mirajane: **DARK DEVIL'S RAGE!**

Lissana: **LIGHTNING STORM CANNON!**

U. Weedblade: **FLOR FLAME!**

both three attack send as a mixed lightning, dark and flames as it hit azuma screaming in agony send flying sky rocket far away of the forest.

U. Weedblade: well he got what he wanted of a strong opponent, now this area and camp is safe so everyone can come here, good job girls.

Mirajane and Lissana turn back to normal, then they both hugs his arms tight and giggles

U. Weedblade: now you enjoy the smell.

As they smell him and sigh heavenly, U. Weedblade use his plant ability which is stab his hand to the ground and make a good and beautiful forest and nicer along water and some good rock moutnin, as then sly and the cooper gang along sonic and his team made it.

U. Weedblade: sly, sonic, guys you made it just in time.

Sly: yeah, we took down our enemeis, nice place you built and, (sniff) wow smell amazing.

Sonic: that's one of his forms.

U. Weeblade: sure is.

Sticks jump on the top of his head and hug it and sniff him.

Sticks: so good.

U. Weedblade: that great, now. We have to wait for they others.

Then scarlet and yozoara arrive with fur cloak and sexy reveal like from the Bendigo.

U. Weedblade: well you two got busy.

Scarlet and yozara hug his back and smell him.

Scarlet and yozoara: so good.

 **Meanwhile**

Anti-ultear is walking though the forest looking for someone.

Anti-ultear: this path i travel, an exhausted journey all, all of tenrou. But today it appeared i finally reach is end. And ounce i find lord Zeref, can be in peace, (she felt a senses and turn) who are you ?

Dark Zeref: you've been searching for me, (anti-ultear shocked in so munch) i see your one of those who seek conflict and death. Is tradgeic, for you (he glared as his eyes turn dark red) that male me quite angry.

 **With koan and natsumi**

As wendy, ryuko, velvet, Haruna, yuki, carnage, happy, Pantherlily, Jared, tiffany,Dex-starr arrive as wendy have her hair in a ponytail healing koan and natsumi .

Koan: thanks for the help Wendy.

Wendy: is nothing.

Koan: also ryuko.

Ryuko: yes?

Koan: here.

He put a black and purple flame ball inside of her as a black and red dish yellow flame aura.

Koan: took away zancrow's fire god slayer magic and implanted inside of you.

Ryuko hugs his head and snuggle his hair.

Ryuko: thank you koany.

Koan: is nothin.

Ultear, mumu, meredy and seluah came.

Koan: report.

Ultear: the other me who found dark zeref.

Koan: I see, but I know dark zeref no push over, I can senses so munch evil and negative corruption in that guy even he still have particle of the old zeref.

Mumu: also elfman and evergreen is fighting rustymore, also mest is gone.

koan: I see,(telepathic) _ **Austin!**_

Leavehtain: _**uh kinda busy, brother.**_

koan: _ **make it fast, sent your duplicate to find mest since we know he called his buddy who he thought may expected to stop grimore heart.**_

Leveathin: _**roger that!**_

Koan: ultear, natsumi, zerena and seliah you three with me, the rest of you stay and go head to the camp base we're me, mirajane and they others are.

Ultear: okay but can I have a kiss?

Koan nodded and kiss her as she smile.

Koan: good luck, and be in the look out of feral's predator, almagation, d-enforcers and dungle beast, but my army are coming and so do Austin's.

Everyone: right!

 **Meanwhile**

At the broken ship around lahar report if there any survivor of the ruins knights, one of the knights came out of the water and holds a broken floorwood.

Lahar: look alive people, get the wounded to the tent at ounce, we must heal them quickly, we're worry about prepare when we secure the island! We're going to launch a full assualt on this island, if you can hold your weapon-

Then mest appeared from his teleportation.

Lahar: doranbolt? What happen you look like you been put into a meat grinder

doranbolt: don't worry about me ,how's the crew members ?

Lahar: there all fine, we have osme few injury and lost most of them, but thankfully significant cacualty.

Doranbolt: what about the communication larcima?

Lahar: still works, can you tell me what happen out there?

Doranbolt: I was making progress, next way I know a three way war between fairy tail guild, alliance of Deprivation Draco and grimore heart and zeref explode to my face, they attack of the ship was grimore heart's dirty works and the litch's berserker beast, where's the comuincation larcima? the council need to know what happening here.

Lahar: this cant be coincidence, the two biggest thorn on our side has somehow gather all up in this same place? If I was a gambling men I said this game was rig ,gram doma wont hestaint you know how he is. as regent of steel and swifted to carry on judgement , with an opportunity like his, he may just decide to wipe them out.

Doranbolt: an etherion blast?

Lahar: if gram doma does resort to that, we have no choice to boey.

Doranbolt: OUT OF THE QUESTION! I KNOW THE COUNCIL HAVE THEIR IN TO FAIRY TAIL FOR A LONG TIME NOW! BUT THEY DON'T DESERVE THE SAME FATE TO ZEREF, GRIMORE HEART OR DEPRIVATION DRACO! AUSTIN AND KOAN WHO CAN HANDLE THIS WITH THEIR FRIENDS!

Lahar: if I more to excute them, that I'll have to do, (this hsocked doranbolt) now, will you tell H` or I?

Austin: how about neither?

They turn to see black spino bolt, Tristampede, U. Clawser, crabdozer and Austin riding wrecktile.

Ausitn: hello lahar.

Lahar: well austin ookami and koan seirnuyamis? (see the predators)

Auatin: we warn you about this, and look what happened, your lucky y'all survive otherwise dead.

Wrecktile: even mest a.k.a doranbolt was undercover but undsrstand the situation like us and what is that we heard that gram doma plan was gonna fired a etherion blast to kill all of us?

Austin:(eyes turn dragonic) and you was excuted our family? And our friends? Even our wifes?

Lahar: the dark wizard is here.

Austin: duh, we know that and expecting it they come before we do our trail, we have it all plan how to deal with them.

Wrecktile: and it going pretty good, and we Already know full details about them and if they mess with fairy tail and this island, they have to go through us first.

Lahar: very well.

Austin: and tell gram doma if he had a problem with fairy tail again

Wrecktile: he can take his way to shove up his ass, and we have "our ways".

Lahar and mest shiver as they gulp.

Lahar: a-alright, we'll leave it to you.

Austin: good (look Wrecktile) aid these men and fixed their ships.

Wrecktile: gotcha.

Austin poofed out.

 **With layla, venom and loke vs zoldeo**

Layla: last chance, give up now.

Zoldeo: NEVER!

Venom: you think your guild plan will work?

Zoldeo: when hades to reveal his plans, he dream of the black wizard will be ours ! this will be vanish to ashes and reborn!

Layla: bastard!

Loke turn to his celestial spirit form.

Capricorn: all innocent lives will be destroyed! The human will fight for what your dark guild have done.

Zoldeo: my comrades have two mission, to find and bring zeref to safety and destroy fairy tail for good!

Venom:(Show his long tongue out) YOU THINK WE'RE WEAK?!

Layla: oh, you just dig your own grave.

Venom zoom in become a huge monsterous bite to bite him and throw zoldeo up and web him to a cacoon.

Venom: WE'RE NOT FINISH WITH YOU! (He slammed him to the ground) WE ARE! THE STRONGEST! (Slammed him dosn hard)

As zoldeo broke out as venom glowing black and violet.

Venom: **DEVOUR EVERYTHING! DEATH BITE**

He spin dashly eith his tentacles and sharp spikes to slashing him as venom back away .

Venom: we can smell you have more .

Like: yeah , human slavery magic , it didnt work on layla and other . is ancient power stuff. Is also known as ruler magic , it tempeoary conduce combat ability and magic power any human effect.

Capricorn: but not on celestial spirits as well.

Venom: lets go! Let's go!

The 3 charged in at zoldeo using both hand to hand combat skill while zoldeo do his best of avoding the attack as he make a purpls chain.

Zoldeo: come forth! Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin.

A man with a long bear and chinese green dress wifh spear hit loke but capirocorn and venom punch him as he vanished.

Layla: pathetic, you using him for your slave.

Zoldeo: and i notice loke bond a contract, that girl i notice who's a spitting image of lady Layla...that girl, i know what exactly what you four trying to do,(grinting his teeth) protecting her as she went! I shouldn't seen it before!

Layla: well of course, it's obvious she's my daughter after all.

Zoldeo: what?! Your daughter?! WHERE IS SHE?! SHE CAN'T BE ALLOW TO LIVE!

Layla: you are not touching my daughter and your the one who won't live!

Layla then dash at zoldeo then knee his stomach send him flying crashed outside to the ground, she the grabs his shirt and throws him at the pallor.

Loke and capricorn deliver the lastat his face and venom web him

Layla: time to end this! **BEAST DRESS GRAVECARASS!**

her clothes change to show a black straight dress with the grave fence on the back

Layla: and now this end here

She walk to him as her right fist glwoing white and impale it to his chest then she rip out the spirit while the body turn to dust and it show is zoldeo who is now ghastly appearance. He has puffy hair kept back by a headband adorning cross designs by the sides and which has a blue trim. He has scars on both sides of his cheeks, and dark bags under his eyes. He wears what appears to be a long white robe with large sleeves. A design similar to that on his headband can be seen on the robes' wrist area. He layers the robe with a long purple waistcoat with a black trim and a golden collar; a violet-colored cloth can be seen on the inside. He also wears large baggy violet pants.

Layla: there.

zoldeo: no!

Then zerena came by.

Zerena: hey there Layla.

Layla: hey there zerena, what'd you doing here?

Zerena: let say I made two reinforcement back at alvarz, since they other cant but two and also this one want payback, come out brandish.

Came out of the bushes is a young woman, age-wise around Lucy's age, green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears gold cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh.

Brandish: hello.

Zoldeo: n-no! Your the daughter of grammi?!

Brandish: you got that right, and I'm here for payback.

Zoldeo: no matter! I'll deal with you that I should've a long time ag- (suddenly he look at his body slowly disappearing) no! I feel like my body being discriminating! What's happening to me?!

Layla: your just dying, since you broke the rule and become a spirit that's what happening to you.

Zoldeo: NO! NOOOO!

Layla: this for betraying my trust and use celestial spirit for your twisted way.

Brandish: and killing my mother.

They both back their fist and punch zoldeo as he scream in agony turn into nothing and now gone.

Layla: it is done.

Venom: good riddance

Capricorn: thank you my lady, I'll be going now

he vanished away

Layla: so your my friend's daughter, look at you, grown into a beautiful young woman.

Brandish: your to kind my lady, but you're supposed to be dead.

Layla: I was, until akasu and Lilith, who are austin's and koan's moms, they revive and reborn me and now I'm new and improve.

Brandish: I see, well it's good to see you in person. (bows to her)

Layla: a pleasure

brandish: and I'm sorry, I blame you along your daughter of my mother's death.

Layla: is alright, we all make mistakes.

Venom: so know the details and what going on?

Brandish: yes, when me and Dimaria Encounter mistress zerena, we confuse her as our master zeref but she explain the whole thing and truth, and we're glad our lord is safe, we're surprise our master have 2 sisters and a harem who with master koan.

Layla: yeah, you should thank austin and my koany of bringing hope and protecting their family.

Brandish: I was wondering on what they look like.

Layla: I'll take you to meet koan, where's your friend Dimaria?

Brandish: she is looking for Austin which she dying and love to meet.

venom: I see, and did you call koan master?

Randish: (blush and smile) yes I did, I heard so munch rumor and love to me him too

Layla: alright venom and loke we must go to they others.

venom and loke: right.

Zerena: let me take you to where koany is.

 **with koan, natsumi, zerena and ultear.**

Koan sniffing the trail of finding anti-ultear.

Ultear: if I know me, and I kind of do, she is already with zeref.

Then suddenly they senses someone else.

Koan: hey there somebo-(brandish hug koan by surprise to her breast at his face with a tackle) OWL CARTWHEEL!

Brandish: hello master! At last we meet!

Koan: yellow what doing? Me is koan, wait how plus horn girl know koan? And why call master?

Natsumi: WHAT THE HELL!?

Ultear: get off of koany you bitch!

Zerena came in but a duplicate

zerena: 2: koany ,everyone, meet Brandish μ. me and my brother's member of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads her own team inside the Imperial Army, the Brandish Squad.

She poofed.

zerena: Knowingly able to bring a nation to its knees, she garnered the epithet "Country Demolisher. I brought her and Dimaria as new recuirt, since they others are too corrupted and I think now bow to the dark zeref, (she look at her keep hugging koan and her eyebrow twitch) Brandish you can let go of my husband now.

Brandish: no thanks.

Natsumi push her and hug him.

Natsumi: my koany! He's mine first!

Ultear: GIVE ME KOANY YOU BITCHES!

Zerena: NATSUMI! YOU MAYBE MY SISTER BUT HE'S MY KING TOO!

Brandish: GIVE ME MY MASTER THIS INTENT!

Seliah: NO! HE'S MY MASTER !

Happy:(sweatdrop) wow, koan and Austin sure getting more popular.

Koan: girls! we can do it later as me found anti-ultear senses.

As then they make it and see the unconscious dark zeref laying at the tree.

Natsumi: is him.

Koan: zeref!(in telepathic) play along you guys, the enemies don't know we got the good zeref and now dealing with the dark zeref.

They nodded.

Happy: guys! Watch out below ya'll!

Koan quickly move them out of the way as a huge tree grew out and it show anti-ultear sitting on the branch.

Anti-ultear: there was a sprouting seed deep in the soil beneath you, the arc of time guided into the future tree, where the future guild you? I wonder, well koan serinuyami and natsumi dragneel?

Koan: the future I got is non your damn business! Go look at the wiki of yours! And I'll buried you in the past! and make you history damn it!

Anti-ultear: I like to see you try.

Ultear: is time to destroy my shadow

Anti-ultear: will see who's the real one as I'll take your life and I'll be the true one. I see you try to find zeref and now zerena i heard will be perfect.

Koan: sorry but we plan to retrive Zeref, even what he did, I'm th eone who will help my brother in law's pain go away .

Ultear: i wont let you have him , the black wizard twins will belong to me

Koan: no land is payback on your guild, so let's do it!

Anti-Ulster: well if that's the case, I do believe I owe you one, (created a huge crystal energy ball) and this time, i mean business!

 **With Erza, juvia and leavathein vs anti-meredy.**

Anti-meredy: juvia locksart, formally one of the phantom lords element four, along with erza scarlet known as titania and austin ookami also known as the omni-rider, great amount of wizard and hero along his brother koan serinyami also known as the savage nephlaem.

Juvia: well she dose done her resurch on us.

Leavathein: indeed, which makes me worried a little.

Then they heard a noise as they all turn of feral jester taking a peeing on the tree in private as he sigh with a smile.

Feral jester: ahhh , there nothin like wizz on the tree, feral jester need lay off of giant root beer.

He wash his hands with soap and turn to see anti-meredy, juvia,erza and leavthain.

Feral jester: yellow guys, me mean, yellow enemy! (Turn anti-meredy) golden wing head what doing too? (waving his right arm making a helictoper noise)

leavathein: my word.

Anti-meredy: we're combating the enemies

Feral jester: okay if they defeated can me get a root beer chcolate cookie?

Anti-meredy: do as you will.

Feral jester: okie dokie! (turn leveathein) kamen rider...zi o.

this made leveathein curious and wonder what he mean.

Erza: don't distract him about that, austy, how can I change to you to another sword?

Leavthain: not yet, since now he helping her

Feral jester: anti-meredy catch!

He throw astro-star who color black, white and blue along yellow eyes and don't look dead as she hold him like a shield/shurikan blade.

Leavthain: oh dear.

nti-meredy: what is this thing?

Feral jester:(point leveahtein) this guy's natural predator , astro-star but dont worry me back you up and help, red hair and raining girl is not the same as Dragon goddess, like scarf dragon and have 3 mode of evolution.

Anti-meredy: i thank you of your helping as now let's work together, **Maguilty, Sense!**

Make a lot of energy blades sword flapt around her.

Erza: stay focus!

Juvia: are those what i think they are?

Levehtain: indeed

Juvia: blades of magic power

Erza: summon weapons like i do

Anti-meredy: go.

She then made the swords fly at the three as erza and juvia dodge them.

Juvia: nice try but it wont effect me, my body made entirely out of water and i can take the attack.

But one hit her as explsoion as she scream in pain.

Erza and Leavthain: Juvia!

Juvia: _i don't understand, how she able to injured me?_

Anti-meredy: Since you three knows my magic , dung and feral have customize my magic of force along your human side can be damage connect link to your dragon goddess side.

Leavthain: so you can even pass though the pain amount system and can damage them fully, hmm, your magic would happen to be a feel magic would you?

Anti-meredy: depends how the link is in different around me to use.

Leavthain: I see.

His scarf hand then wrap around erza's arm As astro-star connect and get ready as he glowing along anti-meredy.

Leveathein: this wont be easy but I'll damn sure I aint losing along my family.

Feral jester: if you can.

erza and leveahtein: let's go!

 **with koan and his girls vs anti-ultear**

Koan charged as she fired a mtulei energy crystal as he dodge but kept dodging as it keep coming back.

Natsumi: koany!

As the dunlge beast along d-enforcer came in.

seliah: master will be fine, let's deal wit them.

natsumi,Brandish,ultear and zerena: right !

as koan dodge them and punch them but anti-ultear sent a huge ice-crystal to explode to impale him to the ground as he got up and remove the ice pillar and spit out blood. As the crystal energy reformed make koan growl , he been surrounded by it

Anti-Ultear: each one of these crystal ball ,contain a possible future for you ,parrell worlds , I have the power of each future for you and then compress them into a single future then (she sent them all at koan as explosion ) HYPER FLASH FOWARD !

as the smoke clear to show koan seem damage but panting a bit as he grin.

koan: very nice , not to bad but I can do better.

Anti-ultear: and what is that might be?

koan: well let's mixed it up, me senses Austin use fusion like his son does. Me wonder, what if it takes to fused a demon and beast of the rider. yes that's it, kamen rider hikibi Oni and kamen rider wizard Lion! Rider fusion Unleashed!

 **HIBIKI! BEAST! YOKAI MATCH!**

Koan: yokai match huh? (grin) now that's more like it!

Then he put on a belt of silver and black belt buckle like, he clank the blade in it as open a demonic beast that eye's flashes.

koan: Henshin!

Then flames exploded from the ground covering koan and a magic cereal appear on the ground, then the magic circle move up to show a mix of a black lion and oni horns with a dark purple jumpsuit and red lines on the body and red gloves and boots.

 **KAMEN RIDER KOMAINU! RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR**

Anti-ultear: what the hell is that formed?!

Komainu: hell if I know! But a new rider is born from fusion ! Say hello to kamen rider komainu! (strike a pose)

then koan's girl look at kominau.

Natsumi: whoa.

Zerena: is that a magic spell or something?

Ultear: what ever it is I like it!

Seliah: me too!

Brandish: master koans is so cool.

Happy: aye sir!

Komainu pull out two drum stick and he tap it 2 times ready as they burst of fire as he hit the crystal energy and absorb the energy as he anti-ultear is shocked as she send more of it as his stick ignite of flame torch.

Komainu: let's burn! Feel the hell of the beast king!

He kept on the on slot, then he jump in speed hitting and smacking anti-ultear at the face, stomach and even at her chest and back as he raised his weapon up and hit the ground.

 **DEMON CIRCLE~! ROAR OF THE BEAST~!**

he slammed it hard as a magic circle appeared of flames shoot a sonic flame roar show an aura of a demon lion roar hit anti-ultear as she scram in agony Send sky rocket.

Komainu: that why I'm all fired up to go wild.

Natsumi: (tackles him) GIVE ME ANOTHER KISS!

seliah: MY MASTER !(hug his face to her breasts)

brandish: NO MY MASTER! (hugs his head with her breasts)

Zerena: HELL NO MY HUSBAND!

Ultear: AS IF!

Chaos feral see this and teleported them somewhere.

Natsumi: what the hell?!

Chaos feral: that should do it.

Anti-ultear fall down to the ground groaning.

Chaos feral: hmm, (turn dark zeref) I wonder how munch power you ever have.

As then cana sneak out leaving a duplicate thanks to lucy solve a clues and block her senses as lucy try to find her.

Lucy: cana! Cana! Where are you?

Suddenly she getting sneak behind her is non other but kain.

Lucy GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME FATSO!

she punch him to the tree as kain groan as he shake his head.

lucy: wait your one of the grimore heart's member kain!

Kain: yes I am, and why did you punch that hard?

lucy: cuz you was sneaking behind me you creep!

Kain: oh right.

As he silent of her glare scary him as he hid behind the trees.

Kain: you don't glare at me like that ain't gonna save ya ,you might think is imating but is not-

Lucy: like I care if you fight!

Kain: yeah but one question, (scratching his hair) I feel something priesly on my hair, do you see anything?

Lucy: are you talking about your hair? (kain point at her) oh great another wierdo except koany.

Kain: alright you ask for it now! Prepare to face my witching power curse magic, you shouldn't run when you got the chance.

Lucy: awkward and creepy.

Then suddenly Komainu and brandish came from a teleport and crash land kain as they groan in pain.

Brandish: wow, what the hell happen?

Komainu: seem chaos feral stop us for getting zeref, (turn lucy) oh yellow lucy what doing?

Lucy: hey there.

she then see koan's fused kamen rider form as she blush hard and drool a bit.

Lucy: (snatch komainu and hugs him) mine.

Komainu: wow lucy, now you look real sexy reveal

Lucy giggle as she hug his head to her breasts.

Lucy: your so sweet koany.

Brandish:(snatch him and hug him) he's my master!

lucy: and who are you?!

Komainu turn back to koan.

Koan: lucy meet brandish μ A.K.A Country demolisher! Your mother's friend who is grammi, her daughter. who was killed by zoldeo and now she part of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads her own team inside the Imperial Army, the Brandish Squad and brandish meet lucy, Layla's daughter.

Brandish: so your lady Layla's daughter, is nice to meet you.

Lucy: same here.

koan: thank goodness we land on this big soft pillow.

Lucy: actually you landed on kain.

Koan: that count as a pillow.

As the three move out of the way as kain roar to get up.

Koan: yellow pillow boy, what doing?

Kain: I'm going to destroy you all!

Koan: uh-huh, what do we have here?

Koan show him a voodoo doll with kain's hairpiece on it.

Kain: w-what? My voodoo doll! (check on his pockets)

Koan use the voodoo doll to smash at the ground 9 times and at the tree 20 times. Then kain got hit on the ground and crushed at the tree

Koan then shaking it make kain shake as lucy and brandish laughing.

Koan: luce try it! Is fun! (toss the voodoo doll to Lucy)

Lucy: ooh, now it's my fun time.

She hit the doll at the ground as kain crash down as lucy laugh.

Kain: okay that's enough lady-

Lucy then make kain stretch upside down.

Kain: hey Is my turn now (but got spin upside) gah!

Lucy: nope, this is my fun now, break dance spin !

Then lucy make the doll do yoga which kain doing it.

Lucy: how, about some yoga? That's right feel the burn! You can do it tubby!

Kain: gah! You witch! Giming back mr. Cursy!

Lucy: what's the rush? There plenty embarrassing poses we haven't try yet.

As lucy make the doll do embassing poses.

Kain: yeah baby, like that? Check it!

Lucy: your not suppose to enjoy it!

Kain: you know what?! Screw you!

He jump try to get it but lucy smirk

Lucy: hot potato! (she toss the doll to brandish)

Brandish: (smile) hmm, what should I make you do?

Kain: uh-oh.

She then make him punch himself and his stomach while slapping himself and punch his nuts

Koan: stop hitting yourself! Why you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself! Why you hitting yourself? Ahahahahahaha!

Lucy: nice one

Koan: also brandish what your magic is? And what can it do?

Brandish: well I can alter matter, shrink and turn big even anyone including me .

Koan: woah , that's stupendious!

Brandish now throw the doll at the ground as kain crash down as he got up and grab it.

Kain: that's it you three gonna get it!

Koan: really? Then allow me to transformed something I've been dying to use! Behold!

He then change into a large combination of a chicken ,rooster, pheonix and a snake and wyvern, the feathers are orange as well on the body, the wings are yellow. Dirty green legs, neck, shoulders and tail.

?: LUMINOLTRY! (Screech with a clucking a noise)

Lucy: whoa.

Brandish: cool.

Kain: what the hell?!

Luminoltry bawking as he peck the floor as he speed at kain and pecking his head in speed.

Kain: HEY! QUIT IT!

He try to thrust his hand like a sumo wrestling as he chaisng in but Luminoltry was too fast as kain is panting as Luminoltry have an idea.

Luminoltry: alright lucy and brandish, time for a show called...

He drew a picture of him and kain

Luminoltry: cluckly and the pillow dough boy!

As lucy and brandish sit down to enjoy the show as kain try to keep up chasing Luminoltr. But then he make 5 white fire shape eggs from his wings to him as kain got hit many times exploded as he cough shake his head.

Kain: I'll destroy you savage nephelm! Chuga chuga chuga! Choo! Choo!

He charged like a train hitting all the trees as Luminoltry hid underground as kain try to dig to get him.

Kain: you wont escape from me!

As Luminoltry behind him while eating broccoli as he tap his shoulder as kain turn to him.

Luminoltry: what doing?

Kain: not now, i try to get this overgorwn chicken lizard!

He went back to digging as lucyc and brandish giggle as Luminoltry roll his eyes while eating his broccoli.

Luminoltry: eh what'd you mean by chicken lizard?

Kaim: yeah! He looks like a chicken.

Luminoltry: like this? (point his head)

Kain: and part snake.

Luminoltry: like this? (shake his tail)

Kain: and he's fast.

Luminoltry: like this?

He zoom everywhere.

Kaim: hey you look like him.

Luminoltry: ywell cuz, (go to his ear) I AM THAT CHICKEN!

Luminoltry roundhouse kick him to crash at many trees

Lucy: (clapped her hands) we'll done koany!

Brandish:(clap her hands and laugh) that was hilarious!

Lucy got some chicken seeds and fruit and veggies as she give some for brandish as they throw it to the ground.

Lucy: here koany!

Brandish: we got treats for you.

Luminoltry: (drool a bit) oh boy! Grub! (clucking in joy)

As he went and picking on the food eating them.

Lucy: such a good boy.

Brandish: so cute.

kain: why you!

he charged at him but Luminoltry created a huge white fire mixed light as he toss it to him.

Luminoltry: here you can have it.

kain: no you do! (toss it to him back)

Luminoltry: no you do! (toss it back to him)

kain: no you do! (toss it to him back)

Luminoltry: no you do! (toss it back to him)

kain: no you do! (toss it to him back)

Luminoltry: no I do! (toss it back to him)

kain: no I do got it?! (grab the egg)

Luminoltry: okay you win.

Kain smirk in victory until he realize he got trick again.

Kain: ah crap!

A huge explosion sent him flying screaming as crashed down.

Luminoltry: guess he didn't like his eggs scramble.

As then natsumi and happy came in crash at kain's back too.

Natsumi:(got off) who ever pull that trick ask for a major pounding.

Happy: aye!

Luminoltry: yellow fire cherry and happy (clucking again like a chicken)

Happy: AAAAHHHH! koan change into a giant wyvern chicken!

Luminoltry: also part rooster and part snake too!

Natsumi drooled and start teething on the chicken part.

Luminoltry: natsumi how could you?! try to eat your own husband, (pouted) what will our kids will say about this?

Natsumi: I'm just so hungry

Luminoltry: you can pull chicken out your pocket and other but you wanna eat your own lover,no huggy or kissy for you!

Natsumi: I'm sorry, I didn't had any time to find some food, please forgive me please~!

Luminoltry: okay ,as long you don't eat me only the thing me made,here.

he pull out a bag fall of food as natsumi drool.

Luminoltry: and so gonna love my scramble egg flames

he make 20 white flames shape eggs scramble.

Natsumi: (hugs him tight) OH THANK YOU! YOUR THE BEST!

Luminoltry: is nothin

as natusmi eating the food and 20 white flames scramble eggs as she burp as she sigh.

natsumi: noW that's some fried up eggs.

He nodded as kain back up and got his doll as he got Lucy's hair.

Kain: now you all pay for this!

Lucy then snap her fingers and the voodoo doll disappeared.

Kain: huh? What the?!

Lucy: we're done here. **CELESTIAL, BLAST.**

She blast him to send crash to the tree.

Natsumi:(whine) lucy, I didn't get the chance to fight him!

Lucy: well to bad natsumi, he is my kill first.

Natsumi:(pouted) no fair.

Luminoltry: don't worry natsumi, you get a chance and also if you like. you can teething on me and lick, no eating. I mean who cant resist this well done guy? (point to himself)

Natsumi then hugs his tail.

Luminoltry: lucy what'd you doing out here? I thought you went to the camp.

Lucy: is Cana, i try to find her as she gone and put and illusion clone and she blocked her scents.

Luminoltry: what? Why she do that?

 **Meanwhile**

Cana is walking by herself.

Cana's thought: if lucy was right , then i should find mavis' grave downhere. I'm gonna be the first one finding it , I'm gonna be the first one to pass on the trail first, I'll finally be an s-class rank then i can look him in they eye and tell him the truth, i cant do it till I'm an s-class wizard.

As she spotted the bright light

Cana: is that it?

With grace as she look around find cana

grace: oh yeah, splitting us up is a brilliant idea. I haven't run into a person yet,koany friend or foe. I wonder what cana's problem anyway , i never seen her in a rotten mood, i guess she can use a drink or something, ( she then realize something and stop walking) wait a sec

Grace remember and draw out the clue of cana's problem

Grace: you know I don't think I see her touch adrop they entire time when we on this island. Maybe she called cold Turkey.

Then she sniff and know that scents as she hide.

Grace: someones coming.

She then see's anti-ultear carry dark zeref and chaos feral with her.

Anti-Ulster: it wont be long before you restored your rightful place as ruler lord Zeref.

Chaos feral: this human better be useful, i can smell him remind me of the god of death along so many this one endure eons of his curse.

He smell somsone as he smirk a little as he turn to the dungle beast.

Anti-Ulster: what is it?

Chaos feral: go on without me, I'll scout ahead.

She nodded as chaos feral cast his magic to make the dungle beast into chaotic beast of black and yelloe and red lines.

Chaos feral: kill them

They rush and in stealth. As grace went out as she dont know the beast watching her.

 **With hades**

Inside of his ship is a diner as he eat while chuckle

Hades: this is turly entertaining indeed.

Dung came back.

Dung: seem everything alright.

Then a figure walks in the room

?: i'm pleased to find you in such high spirits my lord.

Hades: (chuckle and remove his hemlet to the table) of my elite seven kin, three already been vested.

Dung: some of mine but our will some rise of survive the enemis's ultimate attack.

Markov: it would appeared markov along the omni-rider and savage naplhem has train all of them well.

?: shall i go down there?

Hades: not now, I'm afraid this is not your battle to fight, stand down Bluenote.

Bluenote: I can't let those beneath me have all the fun can i? After all i cant risk my body goes soft.

He put his hand at the table as everything to shake as dung touch the table as everyting stop shaking.

Bluenote: you are interging as the rumor said, it explain the two brithers of fairy tail see you a beyond threat.

Dung: you can say that, but lst it be fair if any of yoyr comrade down your up soon, i have an ability from gravition will help. But there's no need to ground us here.

Bluenote: what's the matter, if we submerge the ship they'll have no hope finding us.

Hades: makarovs followers would surly try to come up of a way to come aboard, unaware of the horrors that awaited them, they expected the vengence in the devil's heart till is too late.

Bluenote: you have your pride flege it to the fallout, i prefer the frill of the hunt.

Hades: some other time perhaps, I don't want you to throw our plans away , so you remain here.

Bluenote: tech, almost your pride have letting us down, if one more of them shall fall. I'm going in , I'm ready to flying.

 **With Luminoltry**

As he turn back to koan as they check on Markov

Koan: he still okay but needs more rest, i have no idea why cana left . she couldve go with the group.

Jared: I'm worried about where mest be as we know who he is.

Koan: dont be alarmed , bro quickly to sent a duplciate, we call off lahar trying to secure this island. His mens almost got eaten and killed.

Carla: thank goodness for that , one of them was killed when we face that grimore heart member and feral with them.

Koan: yeah and worst part is even is lahar have no choice of excuted us , but his boss got some a lot of nerve use the etheraion cannon to wipe all of us in this island along the dark guild.

Then he felt an incoming bullet coming for him, he dogged the bullet but got rammed, he turn to see Exo-skull.

Exo-skull: guess who's back!

Wendy: who's that?!

Koan: exo-dull.

Eco-skull: ITS EXO-SKULL!

Koan: still a dull head. ( yawning)

Exo skull: whatever, i came from Dung and to deetroy you and that oldman

Koan: yeah you couldn't take down ben.

Exo-skull: then I'll start you, nobody.

Then exo-skull suddnely got thunder blast as he scream in pain as he look at selaih and ultear who came.

Exo skull: what the?! Why you! You'll pay for that! (got up)

Eco-skull then charge at koan while shooting energy bullets as koan did a break dancing.

Koan: break dancing! And cartwheel!

He spin very fast oom pass ex-skull brutal slash him and his horns as he scream in pain as koan spin him hard and dizzy as natusmi came in.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

She punch him send flying as he scream.

Exo-skull: DAMN YOU!

Koan:(stop) dung have to do better to send in lackeys like that.

Ultear: yep, but we should head to the gang in the camp sight.

Natsumi: when this is over I'll find those magic council jerks for trying to blast us.

Koan: try me fire cherry, we all pay a visit to them by the end of the day.

Then kavaxas came down landing as he was a bit brusies and injured and bleeding a bit as he panting.

Natsumi: kavaxas! What happen to you?

Kavaxas: while I was fighting omega shenron, he pull his super form, it was a hard battle to do a final blast and he gone,(grunt in pain) damn his super form pack a punch.

Seliah: then you'll rest a bit in the camp sight while get patch up.

Wendy:(look up the clouds is getting darker) the sky, it looks like there a storm coming.

Koan: seem that way, also bluenote is here.

 **with erza, leveahten, juvia vs anti-meredy and feral jester**

Erza is still holding leveahtenn while juvia is holding her arm as they both panting a bit from feral jester's and anti-meredy's attack.

Leveahtein: juvia, your doing alright?

Juvia: yes austy darling.

Leveahtein: I have admit that they still keep going, time to go ultimate!

Erza: finally!

She then twist the dile and slap it as metal vines appear on the body and the blade has gotten longer and has a curve tip, the body turn red and grow bigger and grew more points, the cloth then turn meryune and hot pink as the sword grow another cloth as the handle that erza is holding onto start to really wrap her arm and start to grow longer.

?: **ULTIMATE LEVATEANN!**

he duplicate himself as erza catch him.

U. Leveahtien: and for the bonus! Time to go Hyper!

Erza: YES! BEST DAY EVER!

Erza then slap the diles as the vines turn to spikes as the blade start to rip open as aqua green flesh start to grow on the body of the blade as they grow razor sharp teeth, has four eyes on each end, a tongue, the body turn black and grow more, the cloths is now pure red and has flame destine on it as the cloths wrap around erza on the arms, shoulder and now chest leaving the rest act like two tailed scarf as the other cloth half act as large hands.

?: **RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! HYPER LEVEAHTIEN!**

Erza scream in glee as she hugged the two sword tightly as juvia pouted.

Juvia: no far.

The swords is now snarling at anti-meredy and feral jester.

feral jester: cool, me turn!

he pull out a that appears to be modeled German Großes Messer means "Great Knife", but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift and feral jester's left arm become the devil bringer.

H. Leveahtien: **RUST.**

Then Feral jester's weapons however the rust broke out to show is nothing happen.

H. Leveahtien: How?! That sword suppose to turn to rust!

Feral jester: what's the rush? We only started and me fight opponent not in a hurry like some coward, me wanna see good fight and sword skills, so don't compare me to they others.

Then everyone can here glass shatter as the hyper evolved sword start to get angry, what he didn't know is that more swords start popping out of the ground and they all aim at feral.

Feral jester standing there as he get impale many times as to show no expression only a smile but they can feel the huge amount of blood lust killing intense around him seem difficult from his face make everyone shiver.

Feral jester: what? what's wrong?

H. Leveahtien **: CURSE ONE.**

Feral jester: huh?

Then his whole body glow.

feral jester: wow, it look cool, **REVERSE!**

He suck some of it as it pop out to erza, she quickly dodge it but the curse got half bit of her.

Feral jester: **RUST BACK FIRE!**

Erza's half chestplate turn to rust, but she regenerate it to good as new.

Feral jester: although me can mimic, but only 3 second since me cant do well of alien from of the omnitrix or megatrix nor ultramtrix, it will leave me that I only have one shot that I only good of other, it really a bother some. you do know I've always been curse.

H. Leveahtain: it you wanna fair and like to test our skills, then how about all go out sword dual?

Feral jester: oh?

H. Leveahtain: **SWORD FIELD.**

then they entire field erupted of swords.

feral jester: wow, you should try it with erza's new armor too!

Erza: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO NEXT! Fine. **REQUIP!**

She then change into her new armor, that is just very loose armor that is decorated with swords of different kinds to act as wings, the cloth hands then grabs two swords and they start adding the swords onto her armor.

Erza: meet my greatest creation, the sword maiden.

Feral jester: wow is shiny! Like a place fill with nickles! Or maybe dimes, cant decide which one is the shinyess.

Erza: lets get it over with.

feral jester: why so serious?

Erza: I'm always serious in a fight.

feral jester: man, your so boring.

before erza time to react, his sword thrust to her heartbut a clank noise as she quickly block it with H. levehatian as he back away.

H. leveahtein: man that was damn close, we saw it coming but he almost try to kill you, you okay erza?

Erza: I'm fine, lets take him down austin.

the two alien sword nodded as they both charged hit their swords make a gust of wind blow as feral jester grin as they back away , as feral ejster make a thrust in speed as erza dodging side to side as she back flip turn to see many big holes at he tree as juvia about to help but feral jester karate chop her hard as juvia fall down as he kick her.

Erza: juvia!

H. leveahtein: oh hell no!

feral jester twist the hilt 3 times as it make a noise, as they begin to dual of swords slashing and dodging even they look at feral jester who not saying a word as they back away.

Erza: this is getting out of hand, is true I'm fighting is koan.

H. leveahtein: koan is a very good of swords.

Then anti-meredy sent more of her attack at them as erza quickly deflect them.

Erza: upper nonsense.

Anti-meredy: it is necessary.

as some swords hit juvia but she still survive.

Erza: tell me why you going after juvia?

U. leveahtein: yeah she not even fighting yet!

Anti-meredy: number 13 is worthless trash! so I want to get her out of the way!

She send more to hurt her but then feral jester came and slash them make everyone shocked and surprise.

Feral jester: (pouted) anti-meredy , I was fighting red hair and two talking thingy swords first! (whine)

anti-meredy: no complaining

feral jester look at juvia then back to anti-meredy as a light bulb came out as he smile sinister.

Erza: what he doing?

H. leveahtein: I don't know but it looks familiar

U. leveahtein: Yeah.

feral jester:(crouch down and add a bit of his madness) oh juvia! Anti-meredy plan to kill your beloved austy, even steal all of your precious gift for him! and your baking food for him that like his face and the shape! (back away more while is raining as he count down) 5,4,3,2...ONE! (grin wider as h laugh crazy)

Juvia then make the water jet at her as the water make dragon wings that has claws while her hair waving around like medusa then a black and dark blue mad aura and her eyes glows red.

Juvia: now you done it, drip drip drop. (Glared dangerly at anti-meredy) if you dare carry out that threat, I swear to you, you will never live to speak of it drip drip drop.

Anti-meredy: what's wrong with her? (turn feral ejster and glared) what'd you do or say to her feral jester?!

Feral jester:(laugh crazy and grin wider) well A-M , me don't want my fun to be disturb and all so I give her a bit of my madness corrupt of her negative emotion a bit boost but it will go away after she steam out, since you want to fight them have fun. (teleported away)

Erza: wait, try to calm down juvia.

U. leveahtein and H. leveahtein: HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Juvia: how can I do that? She plain to kill my beloved with pure nonsense and you think I should be calm?

H. leveahtein: I don't know if I thank feral or be worried what he just did.

Juvia: if it makes you feel better, I'll just take her down for you.

U. leveahtein: Uh, okay ,that's cool and I got a messages from koan that azuma might be out there.

H. leveahtein: so good luck juvia,erza shall we?

erza: yes but first. (touch the dail)

U. leveahtein and H. leveahtein: Oh COME ON!

Erza: I want to see more!

H. leveahtein: erza wait a mi-

then erza slap the megatrix as H. leveahtein start to shift, the body now turn to white and start to grow larger, then another sword just grow out of the back as the body makes a large shield, and the swords grow more larger as it change into a monster like swords as the shield has two green clothes making it four clothe arms, the swords then move on there own as they shift out of the shield and floated next to erza who is having a Seeger of awe.

?: **MEGA LEVEAHTIEN!** (sigh) ah crap, curs my evolution level.(then erza got up and very hug him tighter as she have the huge grin and glee so very louder) gack not again!

Erza: please stay like this forever?

M. Leveahtien: no!

Erza: pretty please?

M. Leveahtien: erza i'm not staying this form for the rest of my life!

Erza:(smirk) oh okay then, I have a better idea.

She requip into her black bikini with her ponytail tide up as if M. Leveahtien could blush hard as he gawking so munch.

M. Leveahtien: so hot.

Erza: if you stay that form while I carry you while if we run into any enemies, not only you can look at me~ but, (smile sexy) I'll let you have your way with me.

M. Leveahtien: it's a deal! Also i have a surprise for you when this is over.

Erza nodded as they went out as juvia now fighting anti-meredy. They watch juvia who is demolishing Anti-meredy as she not giving up as she still standing but badly injured as she panting.

Juvia: is this all you got? How pathetic, **WATER LAVIATHIN.**

She cast a huge water drill blade at her as anti-meredy quickly make a zap at her while she got hit and oddly juvia scream of pain along with M. Leveahtien too.

Erza: austin!

M. Leveahtien: my word! What the?…. Oh dear.

Erza: what's wrong? You scream suddenly in pain.

M. Leveahtien: I believe is what I have this pink glow on my shields back.

As a litrle and circle with show heart shaped

 **With Juvia vs anti-meredy.**

Anti-meredy: this is lost magic, megulity senses.

Juvia: what'd you done to me?

Anti-meredy: i link each other just you, me and austin. If only to strong feelings, i didn't have no choice to link mine only for you and him to feel the pain.

As juvia blush glowing bright red as she hold her cheeks with her hands.

Juvia: you really mean it?! I know my darling aunty still want me more!

Anti-meredy: only your senses.

 **With Erza and M. Leveahtien**

M. Leveahtien: (the shield is now red) oh my.

Erza: seem juvia enjoy this feeling

M. Leveahtien: i need to remove this link, I'm turning all red here! Okay she said of the link now if could.

Then he work his magic he defuse the symbol as is gone.

M. Leveahtien: thank god.

 **With juvia vs anti-meredy.**

Juvia: (mope) oh poo, he cut the link.

M. Leveahtien: (telepathic to her) we can link up when we have our moment when you defeat her my sexy sea Dragon.

She then glee with joy as she went to battle as she flew up.

Juvia: i learn then from seeing koan but now in my way, **SEA DRAGON' S ERUPTION JET BLAST!**

She then raised her arms up as a huge erupt of barrage of water blast direct hit anti-meredy with force as juvia grunting as she ignoring the pain from the link of her and anti-meredy.

Anti-meredy: this is impossible! If you keep attacking you feel the exactly same pain as i do!

Juvia: (smile more) oh? I didn't feel anything.

Anti-meredy: huh?!

Juvia: the only thing that I feel, is to be in the arms of my beloved and to take you down !

Anti-meredy: never !

She summon more of the energy blade as juvia puff her cheek.

Juvia: SEA DRAGON'S ROAR !

she blast a huge amount of water as a big explosion happen as then soon to show juvia is sat down as looked at anti-meredy

Anti-meredy: you won, I underistmate you along Austin.

Juvia: he's a wonderful there is

Anti-meredy: can you do me a favor ?

Juvia: yeah ?

Anti-meredy: the real me , be the best aunt to her...she need ir more since she now had a family.( smile)

As she went uncocnious as juvia smile

Juvia: I will

Somewhere as rustmore

Rustymore: the sky tears wash away my own desire , it eyes turn cloudy with a gloomy darkness.

Azuma: aren't those lyric to a song rusty?

Rustymore: in a way, music company my drums. (adust his glasses) so speaking of drum, it looks though you been taking a beating.

Azuma: proof i battle a skillful warrior.

Rushmore: oh did you know? I find it hardly beleive it does it appeared a single one a bunch

Then they turn of feral jester

Feral jester: perhaps since you took care of elfman and evergreen already, (turn Azuma) your lucky to survive my brother along the staruss sister.

Azuma: yes, it would appears so, their power does it soley on magic, their hearts and conviention though.

Rustymore: they do

Feral jester: me senses anti-ultear with Zeref in her shoulder, you two there some location you'll find if your up to the next challenge.

With Grace

She look at anti-ultear she following until she jump out of the way as she see the demon dungle beast.

Grace: what the?!

Anti-ultear: you!

Grace: stay back.

As the demon dungle beast is now around her then ultear came in by teleproted.

Ultear: hey sis. (Turn grace with a smile)

grace: hey ultear.

Anti-Ulsear: my other me, flatter to meet you finally.

Ultear: flattery won't help you.

Grace: we'll be taking zeref with us.

Ultear: so hand him over.

Anti-ultear: never! I wont let you bring our lord so we can complete our goal here!

Grace: dose it look like we give a damn?

Ultear: in fact, our mom ur will be disappointed at you.

Anti-ultear: YOU LIE! SHE IS DEAD!

Ultear: are you for real? She at fairy tail look

She show a hologram of ur at fairy tail guild.

Ultear: see?

She is now in shock to see ur is alive.

Grace: is all thanks to koan's parents who did it and him, what your doing will help not only wipe everyone.

Ultear: but her as well.

Anti-Ultear: n-no, no.

The demon dungle beast growl then suddenly chaos feral came in.

Chaos feral: yes.

Grace: I'm guessing that chaos feral.

Chaos feral: come on anti-Ultear, you have a job to do.

Anti-ultear didn't respond but clutching her head

Dung's voice: do it, do as you must for your master.

As then her eyes glowing as she stood up then start to take anti-zeref.

Virgo: thank you master Koan

Lucy: oh Koan look at my new !

Koan: huh what-(eyes puff as balloons) SON OF FIREFOX!

She is now wearing a white and blue top, white skirt, arm sleeves, leggings and has a blue ribbon on her neck.

Lucy: so, what do you think?

Koan: sexy! Me didn't know it was raining angel from the sky!

Lucy: oh thank you koan. (hugs him)

Wendy: it look cute.

Virgo: clothing from the celestial spirit world simply suit you, this is our fashion like it?

Lucy: you bet i do.

Virgo: happy to be a service princess, (got clothes for Wendy) your turn.

Wendy: uh, you don't have to do it for me.

Virgo: please thank nothing of it, now change before you catch a cold.

Wendy: (smile) okay that's a lot.

Then they see carla and seilah with an umbrella she holding.

Natsumi: hey carla, seilah! Did you lose lily, jared and tiffany?

Seliah: everyone is okay , but elfman and evergreen bad shape but Kavaxas taking his time healing, Ultear go find grace as shs dealing with the enemy.

Happy: i hope they get better soon.

Seliah: and we know bluenote , their higher among the seven king with his gravity magic been increased thanks to Dung.

Koan: great.

natsumi: let's swim over and bust heads.

luc:hold on ,I think we should go back to base camp first,if cana and grace show up we can eally use their help.

wendy: she's right ,if is up for both , I'm with lucy we should check the camp

koan: and take care the remain enemies before the big cheese

darkseid: indeed

they turn to see darkseid, madoku, and irene.

koan: hey guys, you defeat them?

Madoku: well hatchiyack is defeat but laxyia said she'll deal with the lightning demon and black adam.

Koan: good enough.

Natsumi: alright let's go, I'll carry gramps.

Koan: let's be careful, bluenote is now walking and if we ran into let get prepared.

Everyone: right.

koan: but first

he turn mattershift

mattershift: **MATTERSHIFT!** Time to go ultimate!

a red flash as he look the same except the is now black as meteor mixed lava rocks like, yellow parts and two pads showing.

?: **ULITMATE MATTERSHIFT!**

Natsumi: (hops on his back) dibs.

as she can feel his very warm and lava like intense heat.

Natsumi: Mmm, so warm~.

U. Mattershift: so darkseid, did you defeat vilgax?

darkseid: almost but he retreat.

as everyone head out.

 **with grace and ultear**

grace and ultear are back to back

fighting the demon dungle beast using their ice magic as weapons as grace make katana blades and ultear make a two ax blade to chop them as they turn to see chaos feral flew down with anti-meredy.

Chaos feral: anti-ultear ! Give the black wizard to her now !

She nodded as toss him to anti-meredy as she caught him as Juvia came in

Juvia: grace! Ultear!

Ultear: juvia dont let them get away!

She nodded as she have dragon wings to fly off as grace and ultear kill the demon beast as they panting a bit as they face anti-Ultear.

Grace: let's do this!

She bit her thumbs as blood show but her ice shows bladed claws and eblow cover his blood as well.

Ultear: right.

She show her aneglic with a halo , ice spikes shoulder and blades on her elbow as well and 4 crystal ball around floating at her.

 **With M. Leveathein and Erza**

As they walk around as they senses someone

M. Leveathein: come on out Azuma

Aa azuma came out upside down at the tree.

U. Leveathein: that sword

M. Leveathein: and sheild is the one since you couldnt fought my brother along with his wifes.

Azuma: omni-rider i presume.

M. Leveathein: That's our name and the question is.

U. Leveathein: if you can't beat koan, i wonder how you work with us, let's find out.

Azuma: then lets see about that.

M. Leveathein: alright warning though, my wife erza is exactly like how you fought the staruss, even her new armor but her old armor can be increase so munch cuz of her level now

 **With Hades**

Hades done eating his while dung, vilgax, feral jester who taking a nap.

Dung: well seems all fall except some of our allies still going

Hades: to think even meldy even bested in combat. I never imagine even seven kin will fall with such weak ribal, i have no choice now.

Dung: he already left

Hades: i see, they end is near.

 **Meanwhile at base camp**

Gajeel, velvet, Mirajane, the cooper gang, Kavaxas,shana, sonic team, Lissana, levy, Mirajane, Haruna, Rangel, the joker, wolverine, kathleen, zerena, venom, carnage, yuki, saber, dex-Starr, Jared, Lily and tiffany, elfman and evergreen who uncocnious from their battle.

As everyone is waiting for them to come bently and tails are making more inventions

Bently: thanks anna and layla for let Virgo and her eclipse side built this fortress.

Tails: other wise we cant work on the rain

Layla: is nothing.

Tails: is cool , so natsumi and everyone heading their way ?

Levy: it'll be so good to see austy

Lily: well they should be here soon

Jared: perhaps dealing with the enemies

They heard a big beeping noise from bently and tails detecter.

Bently: we picking up 4 enemies and group of 80 troops

Tails: rustymore, omega red, infinties, chaos and demonic dungle beast?

Sly: looks like we're working more

Wolverine: leave red too me, (show his claws) i have unfinished busniess with him.

Sonic: noted, me and my teams take on infinited and chaos while the rest deal with the demon dungles.

Tails: and with our new inventions we can take'em

rustymore: here's an idea, why wont you surrender ? nothing wrong with that different as is power bounded this unbalance world of ours ,feel your drum pounded in your d prepare yourself for oblivioun, that's where you headed.

lily: oh yeah? think again scandroul! (turn to his battle mode)

 **with U. Mattershift**

U. Mattershift: worried about cana, hope ultear and grace be alright as well.

Happy: maybe erza and ausitn be there.

U. Mattershift: hold on guys, this how the pig picture goes.

Natsumi: we got company.

They spotted a figure with huge like rain down only him like a storm and all white.

Wendy: he's strong, I can feel his power.

then suddenly they felt a huge amount then this guy as show chaos feral and feral jester even vilgax who magic seem increase.

Carla: the rain pouring down on those 4 like if a storm cloud over their heads.

Happy: my happy senses is tingle.

Seliah: woah, so this is the demon, chaos feral,is like a major eruption.

Darkseid: and vilgax seem to unleashed a full force on himself and same with feral jester

U. Mattershift: well that's bluenote and...

He duplicate as turn back to koan.

Bluenote: tell me do you learn how to fly?

He thrust his hand as the rain stop.

Bluenote: then you fall!

Then he useh is gravity to make them crush except darkseid ,koan and U. Mattershift.

Darksied: you think this pitiful gravity would harm me? Let me show you what real gravity is.

he show his hands as bluenote now force getting crush as he in one knee struggling feel like his muscle and bones getting push.

Bluenote: w-what!?

Vilgax blast his beam at darkseid to stop as the gravity went back to bluenote's control.

Vilgax: your fighting with me now darkseid! vilgax will not let his enemies slip out of my grasp until they die!

Darkseid: you think you can beat me? Please your not strong enough to defeat me.

Vilgax: really? Afraid to admit your wrong and I'm right?

Darkseid: then you wish to never challenge a god.

As they flew up and begin punching each other demolish as for bluenote crushing them with his gravity but see ttershift walking as he use his own dark of gravity to suck natsumi and they other another spot as everyone get up.

As bluenote to show his appearance as a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which is gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail, reaching down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and having his hair sprout from its end in a large tuft. Bluenote has a large, mildly hooked nose, and prominent bags under his eyes. He has very thin eyebrows, as well as an upper lip, and possesses bushy triangular sideburns angled upwards, and some stubble around his chin and lower face. On the back of his left wrist is a dark tattoo with an open rhomboidal shape, resembling a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back.  
Bluenote wears a light-colored, sleeveless cloth, reaching down to his knees both on the front and, larger, on the back, which is open on the sides, but held closed around the waist by a light sash. On the front, the part of the cloth covering Bluenote's legs is adorned by a large, stylized dark-colored sun, and its lower chest has a pair of dark wings, with their stylized feathers extending sideways, over it. The cloth's edges are decorated by four stripes, with the dark two being the central ones, and the other, light-colored ones flanking them on both sides. Below such cloth, Bluenote wears a dark-colored shirt with a high, round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, with its shape resembling a rounded, capsized pyramid, and sleeves reaching down below his elbows. His legs are covered by a pair of dark baggy pants, with a light stripe going down each leg's side, which are tucked inside a pair of bright-colored boots. Over his entire outfit, Bluenote wears a large, bright-colored overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms out of its sleeves. The coat has a high collar and edges sided by a line of small, dark triangles pointing sideways. On its back is a large kanji, likely in reference to Bluenote's own name, and both of its sleeves are also emblazoned with a larger version of the same symbol which Bluenote has tattooed on his left wrist

U. Mattershift: bleunote, The Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart.

Bluenote: savage nephlem, I was hoping to see your brother but I'm guessing his battle is someone keeping him occupied

U. Mattershift didn't say anything.

bluenote: you along this creature person to survive and rises from my power, the rumor true of your skills and amount of your magic.

U. Mattershift: yeah but I wonder,(his huff a smoke from his nose and his eyes glows) will you able to fight a chance against the naturel ultimate predator of the gravity you possessed?

Bluenote: we shall see.

Koan and feral jester along chaos feral looking.

Koan:(turn chaos feral) I suppose your the creature that sometime haunt my mom, and I can senses your among almost like feral jester's level or her's level.

Chaos feral: your blood is like her along that arch angel half breed, so many years eons I beg for vengeance and now I'll kill you.

Fereal jester: chaos feral, me wonder if you be a weapon to merge my sword?

Chaos feral nodded as he formed an energy merged to his sword ,but the balde change to a half silver and black with the middle of black wings and some bones around it along a beast claw in it. koan pull out his yamato and his rebellion into one, as a big flash as now the sword is half black and white with red and blue straks, the hilt have a beast claw along symbol of chaos.

Feral jester: hotdog nice blade!

Koan: me call it, Nephalonic.

Feral jester: me call it fallen Necrominc.

Koan: let's unleashed our true madness as the agent of two different chaos against each other.

Feral jester: as we smile to see who fall by the pure or corruption.

As then the two koans unleashing an entire aura of madness make the ground shaking as the sky show some red as the laughter around but it show the energy of kaon's angel and demon for feral jester is the fallen angel and undead demon.

As everyone felt it, they never felt this absolute madness of two side of angel and demon by unleashing their beast, looking at koan and feral jester like facing a mirror of light vs darkness as their inner beast and chaotic of life and death.

Natsumi: oh my god.

E.N.D.S: this power.

Lucifer: my devil lord.

Lucy: koan.

Brandish: master koan.

Seliah: master! Please stay safe!

Carla: my word.

Happy: we better get out of the way!

Wendy: koan.

 **with sonic and they other**

as they felt the mighty energy as well.

Ryuko: koan?

Sonic: oh boy.

Sly: what's going on?

Dex-starr: if you want to know, then stay out of there way.

Zerena: whoa.

 **with somewhere**

Erza: you felt that?

M. Leavthein: yeah.

U. Leveathin: and it aren't pretty.

somewhere at ausitn's and koan's home

tsume: brother.

Snarl: oh boy.

Lilith: my baby boy?

Hikari: he is this powerful? I'm so proud.

Zeref: what is this power?

Pikachu: pika.

 **with konton**

konton: I see that they are throwing it down.

 **with neb**

neb: not worth my time.

 **with drang**

drang: hmm.

as the both charged in as their sword glow swifting and slashing try to cut each other but it show some sparks as they both thrusting at each other while still smile like a mad man of a psychopath as they both jump back continuing as the energy slashes almost cutting everything like nothin even make thing to ribbons as the two koans keep walking of slashing somewhere in max speed that invisible to the naked eye.

 **with cana**

Cana: that power I felt, was it koan?

Beelzebub: what'd you doing cana? You suppose to be with the group, the trail is on hold.

Cana: no, I want to face my father as an S-Class wizard, I've waited this for my whole life

Beelzebub: by leaving lucy along they other with a situation like this cana?

Cana: I know they can handle themselves with koan and Austin. (in thought) I finally found it, mavis' grave, at last I'll become an s-class wizard and then face my father.

She walk their and see the grave but she froze as Beelzebub took over.

Cana: beelze what'd you doing?!

Beelzebub: I'm putting to an end of all this foolishness

as the body share struggle to fight control until they see the grave have a yellow and white like flames

Beelzebub: huh? is bright.

Cana: what is this? This light, like fire, am I seeing things?

As she try to move until she force duplicate for Beelzebub as she look like cana and her angelic and demonic but her hair tide a ponytail and wearing a yellow and line black and white battle dress.

Cana walk in the grave.

But they senses someone as they turn to see a cloak person.

?: seem, you two are the first to find mavis' grave, I took a lot of knowledge to solve such puzzle in every riddle and clues.

Beelzeub: who are you?

?: mortum, I'm no foe, someone who arrive and know and witness even generation of this guild, which I came and to this graveyard and watch, I even senses that koan serinuyami going full force against his dark side, but in the mean time cana , witness it.

Beelzeub: are you kidding me?! She suppo-

Mortum: shh, you'll see, trust me my friend.

Cana: this light is intense, is it magic power? (she come close to the fire)

But it sting her to prevent her as a spell riddle show up. "here I sealed fairy glitter, one of the three grand fairy spells, may it shine in the darkness."

Cana: (reading it) here I sealed fairy glitter, one of the three grand fairy spells, may it shine in the darkness. This isnt mavis grave at all

Beelzebub: (turn mortum) you don't think...

Mortum: (nodded) indeed, in order to have it, the fairy glitter choose someone who's worthy by earning the true hearts of fairy tail means.

 **With the battle**

As koan and feral jester zig zag as so munh clank and spark even energy slash waves all over even blood spill so munch.

U. Mattershift grew his size a bit of an elephant's size.

Natsumi: alright jerkwad, what is exactly you after here?

Bluenote: like I said before, I want to know the location of mavis vermilion's resting place

U. Mattershift: ever heard of never disturb resting place pal?

Lucy: well you'll be looking for a whilw cuz we dont know either!

Wendy: i wondsr what he want of master mavis? So you think it something to do with second part of the trail?

Brandish: he is a dark guild and what he ever to gove to his master.

Seliah: if something in mavis' grace with something with powers then that's the answer, and stop anyone in his ways as well with no mercy.

Happy: really? I thought mister crazy ponytail want to be an s-class wizard too as the member of the guild.

Carla: there goes my brain cell (as the graviy magic circle crush happy) no happy!

Bluenote: alright that's enough, no comment for you. I'll say this ounce and listen well. I dont know anything bout tail and i have attention to join you pathetic fool.

Lucy: the only fool I see is you!

Wendy: lucy stop it.

Lucy: her grave is more then just a headstone, is sacred ground! Even we know where it was we'll never let soemone like.

But she got crush by the gravity magic

Natsumi: what'd you want?! Tell me!

Bluenote: like what the demon girl said is true. I want the sparkle of faires , fairy glitter. One of your guild three grand of spells, just powerful enough more so then fairy law itself

Natsumi: it glitter all you want! Then try hit the craft store!

Then she got crush by the gravity magic spell.

Wendy, lucy, brandish, and seliah: natsumi!

Bluenote: i want that merculess light, tell me where to find it or I'll squash you till you pop.

U. Mattershift open his mouthva black ball shot in direct speed hit bluenote as he send a gravity magic circle but it got nullified and the black ball hit directly at bluenote's stomach to force as he cough spit which he scream of pain as he sent crash to the trees as he cancel the gravity spell , U. Mattershift see madoku and irene fighting the dungle beast that demonic as he turn at bluenote who got up but grunting in pain holding his bruise stomach.

U. Mattershift:(walk in front) are you damn retarted? Like we give shit to you then walk away? Your grimroe heart douches along dunghole crash our island , invade to hurt and kill our family, friends and loveones, however some of your allies getting their ass kick and it'll be the same with you.

Bluenote: try me you freak

U. Mattershift'sMattershift's eyes glows more as he puffing as he becoming more of a raging bull

Natsumi:( got up) I'm natsumi dragneel serinuyami ! I'm the daughter of ingeel and wife of koan ! Serinuyami ! And it'll take more what you got me of keeping me to the ground pal !( she then charged at him) i wont be defeated by easily. And you take that back what you said to Koan !

Seliah: impressive

Wendy: she's running

Lucy: with that munch gravity, amazing

Blue note: i heard it was sealed away with mavis when she was hurried, tell me where it is then I'll leave you alone.

Her feet brust of flames and hands as she jump up.

Lucy: she jump?! She seriously hate losing!

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**

She punch as she crack some gravity wall as bluenote use his hand to send her crash with force but then they heard snoutijg as black fog around as everyone felt a chill as they turn to U. Makeshift as he puff while mouth foaming as his hoof like dig the ground as he ready to charged.

Lucy: oh no his bull instinct!

Carla: in that form means...

U. Mattershift: RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!(Shake the island)

lucy: incoming!

U. Mattershift charged in speed while flying but walking like as bluenote attempt to stop by use his hand but his eyes wide as U. Mattershift full tackle use his horna to rammed hard send him crashed down as the alien bull charged again keep ramming him and stumping on hard make a gravitation explosion as the alien bull roar.

Natsumi: wow.

But bluenote use major force to push him out of the way and got up hurt continue but. Struggle when the alien bull charged as he grab his horns as they oushing each other.

Koan and feral jester who now speeding pass the forest as all the tress are slash and dead as they both pushing each other swords still grinning.

As koan got stab in the eye but he stab feral's through as they both slashing make and more non stop

 **With Cana**

cana is starting to get angry.

Cana: I'm looking for a grave not soms stupid spell ! How am i suppose to finish the trail ? Master i need answer! Beelze! motrum!

Beelzebub and motrum didnt say anything.

Cana: am i not good to become an s-class wizard? After everything that happen i finish the line, have that path 12 year od my life . but nothing a big waist of time.

Beelzebub and moturm see her troubling as they can feel her remember this.

Beelzebub: i see that she learn that her father alive and how munch she failed the trail of s-class, even waited so long for motnh of her father to come back.

Motrum: it truly tragic the lost of her mother, even didnt get the chance to told him who she was, and she made it this far and realize the biggest thing of the truth even now she must make it up since lucy and koan believe her and there.

As she notice somthing beeping and glowing as she pull out a car with lucy saying help and even another with koan saying he love her.

Beelzebub: the card cana give to lucy and the other koan give to Cana as a good luck charm to know he loved her.

As cana begin have memories of lucy as partner even koan as munch he love her and spent time and togsther as a great man and husband even she left them as cana went to her knee.

Cana: what'd i done? Lucy...Koan...(begin crying)

Beelzebub came and hug her to comfort.

Beelzebub: there, there is okay , is okay.

Cana: your right beelze, i never meant to betray my friends and my husband, i cant do this anymore.

Mortum: dont worry , is not to late. Even you left what matter you'll come back to help them and koan giving all he got even cost his life to destroy the monster that is him.

Then she got up as beelzebub step aside, cana look straight at the light.

Cana:( step closer) is okay I dont become an s-class wizard, is okay i never tell my father the truth. (Her right go near closer) as mucnh i want that, I want to protect my friend and my love even more ! (The light glow bigger as cana resist the pain as her right long sleeves ripped out) please i have to save them ! That my only purpose right now ! It doesnt matter whenever i stay at the guild or not ! Because no matter where i end up ! Or who i become ! My heart always belong to fairy tail ! (The light getting kore bigger) I'm begging you ! I need the power !and your fhe only one that can give it to me now !( her fairy tail symbol glows) i cant do it alone( remember all the good time and fighting even with Koan) give me the strength ...to protect the guild and family i hold dear.

The light engulf her as she see the light as soon the light down slowly then it see a tatros shape and even fairy fail like as cana have a halo and 4 wings.

Cana: (smile) beelzebub.

Beelzebub: right, and I'm very proud of you.

She merged back as Cana now have 4 devil wings and her horns.

Mortum: (smile) mavis have give you her blessing of seeing your true inner light of fairy tail, (show his true voice) now set your heart free and protect your family, friends and your true love with the strength you deserve and hold.

Cana then shock and see mortum vanished.

Cana: his voice...it sound really munch like Dung.

Beelzebub: where he go?

Cana: that not important, let's go.

She then flew off as mortum smile under the hood and flew off.

Cana: i can smell their senses, I got 12 years kindness to repay, better believe i deliver.

Then she see they others as she give a surprise kicked send bluenote flying crashed to the floor.

U. Mattershift: Canay!

Cana: hey koan, sorry about not arriving, you probably be mad at me.

U. Mattershift: me never be mad, somehow i senses and telepathic of hearing and sensing the fairy glitter, me know for the start s-class or not, nor your reason to tell your father or not, i always know your very special in the family as well and a wife, I'm very proud of your true golden heart.

Cana start to tear up a little in joy as she hug the alien bull's head as he rub his face to her with a smile.

Bluenote: oh this is sickening, I better wipe you o-

then his check start to bleed a little as he turn to cana throw cards as her eyes glows.

Cana: just shut the hell up, your jealous cuz you dont have a wife.

U. Mattershift: besides you ruin the moment , well cana we can have it another time , now let's fight ! Ladies first

She nodded as she jump and got her cards.

Cana: I'm not gonna let you lay anogher finger on my friends!

She throw them as blunote block it with hos gravity field

Cana: (her fairy glitter glowing) your going down!

Carla: whats that?!

Happy: I was going to ask you.

Brandish: that must be fairy glitter

Blue note: it can't be!

He make a graivty circle

Cana: (smirk) oh no you don't! **GRAVITY GOD'S IMPACT FIST!**

She thrust her fist to break his magic circle and making bluenote fly to a rocky wall as he got out grunting glared at her.

Bluenote: tell me what the magic is or you die here

Carla: is it possible she learn fairy glitter?

Cana: (turn lucy) I'm sorry for leaving you at the forest, i betray you and our friendship, that was unforgivable. But with this i begin a tone, even if one shot thisnspell make sure this creep doesn't anyone again.

Lucy: awesome, does that mean you found her grave?

Natsumi:what ?! She did? If she found it that mean, (her head down sulking) man i don't get to be s-class this year.

U. Mattershift: look in the bright side natsumi, your the first of defeating gildart that no one ever done , mean your s-class in my book.

Natsumi: (hugs him head) I'm all better now.

: now let's fight!

Bluenote thrust his arm of 2 magic circle as cana sucking the gravity spell energy and circle as and U. Matterhsift blocked it too.

Cana: so that's what gravity magic taste, Mmm.

Bluenote: what?!

Then he a black fog sucking and degour the rocky parts as appeared at bluenote's feet send a bunch of bloudlers and rocky parts that U. Makeshift have use from his gravity of darkness that injured the commdander of grimore heart.

Bluenote: DIE!

But U. Makeshift sent 4 darkness ball above Bluenote, then. seriously force of amount gravity pushing and crushing him along draining his magic energy as he scream in agony.

U. Mattershift: You better fill those holes dude, even I'm about to buried you in he'll soon, cana! Now!

Cana: ASSEMBLE! OH RIVER OF LIKE GUIDED BY FAIRY'S!

Then U. Matterhsift remove the dark ball as hestep away

As a huge gold bring shrink and toward him as he scream in pain .

Wendy: woah this light intense!

Seliah: amazing!

As madoku and irene saw it and awesome as bluenite soon exploded as he drop down.

Irene: incredible, so that is the power of fairy glitter.

U. Mattershift: it ain't over yet, look!

As bluenote got up who injuted but a black and purple aura show as he scream as black tattos show and his eyes glow.

Madoku: dung's boost is helping him.

Bluenote: you will pay you lowly trash! (slowly walk to her) I'll take that spell now, and the good news is i dont need you alive so...

U. Mattwrhsift then got in forntnas suddenly so do gildart as they both combine force send blue note flying hard to crush land as he grunt and growl.

U. Mattershift: your the lowly trash, you shitty scum! (turn gildart) nice timing gild.

Gildarts is now showing a pissed off face

Gildarts: i will

U. Mattershift: Irene and masoku, go with they others now

They nodded as teleported away as U. Mattershift ran off but slow motion pass carla.

U. Mattershift: (telepathic) Carla, can you hear me?

Carla: (surprise) koan? Why you speak me telepathic.

U. Mattershift: (telepathic) _**making sure no one wont hear it as i block my wives so they wont know , you saw the vision of the future a bit right?**_

She slowly nodded.

U. Mattershift: (telepathic) do me one last favor, please watch out and protect wendy for me.

Carla: understood

He went out as he vanished and poofed.

As both bluenote and gildart have show a pissed off face each other.

Bluenote: _so, this is the legendary gildart._

As everyone happy to see him arrive.

Cana: _dad._

Natsumi: they oldman came back.

Gildart: you need to get out of here.

Natsumi: (frown) what for?!

As bluenote show a corrupt aura but gildart show a white slashes aura.

Happy: that's look on gildarts face is the most intense thing I've ever seen.

Seliah: which we let him handle bluenote.

Carla: agreed.

Gildart: now go!

He charged at the corrupt bluemote who thrust his hand to split the rock part however gildart saftely grab.

Lucy: that crazy.

Natsumi: gildart is so cool!

He then made the rock that he grabbed on and make it into cubes, then he jump down toward him while luenote jump up as they throw their fist together unleashed a huge gust of wind blow as seliah put on a forcefield as to protect her frined from getting smash.

Lucy: thanks seliah.

Wendy: we owe.

Seliah: no problem.

As the two strong wizard land at the ground while corrupt bluenote took off his coat.

Corrupt bluenote: unbelievable, he push me back?

Wendy: I'm getting scared, I think we should get away from here, just like he ask us too.

Lucy: yeah your right,(turn cana) hey cana?

Cana: let's go, gildart can handle this, we get in his way if we hung around.

As now corrupt bluenote and gildart ready to continue rumble.

Corrupt bluenote: let's fly.

Seliah: everyone grab on to me.

As they grab on to seliah and teleported away.

Gildart: you interrupted very something important, these kids was pushing themselves into their limit working a better place where we left them, they put everything in line to salvage the future , and you came along and tremble all over it.

With natsumi and they other as they telpeortted somewhere as they walk.

Natsumi: man I cant belevie we're missing the fight of sentry's right now!

Lucy: sorry! But making sure our friends are more important!

Wendy: stop you guys! Quick!

As a huge invisible speed rush slash a big cut as half of all trees are cut and even slowly dying as a red and gray blurr happen to passed their.

Natsumi: holy crap! That so fast, I barley didn't sniff it before it came in.

Lucy: nice save wendy.

Brandish: w-what was that?

Cana: is koan, h-he's fighting very hard on feral jester.

Happy: aaahhhh!

Carla: what is happy? Why you screaming?

Happy: look!

He point out as everyone see so munch blood trial like which perhaps from both koan's and feral jester's fighting and even shocking to spotted koan's left arm is on the ground.

Lucy: no...

Natsumi: is alright I know koany wont give up ! he still fighting that counterpart bastard!

Carla: yes but I never seen koan pushing himself like this.

Seliah: master do this as he care for his family and friend even fairy tail to his heart, fighting feral jester is like he fighting his dark side that he left and abandon years ago.

Lucy I hope your right.

at the camp site

wolverine is battling omega red as try to get off of his tentacles, team sonic battling chaos who grew huge and roaring while hard time with infinties , they others fighting the demonic dungle beast while before rustymore to battle irene and madoku came as irenen make a huge blast form her staff at him.

Irene: hey guys!

Madoku: sorry we're late!

Login: about time bubs! (slashing the tentacles)

Madoku: there some ways and look who we found.

As freed and bickslow arrive.

Levy: is freed and bisckslow!

Panthelily: but how? I thought both of you have left!

Biscklow: we got the messages and the red flare even entire crazy monster got in our way.

Freed: so we return with gildarts.

Lissana: he really come back to they island with you guys?

As rustymore's right arm become huge claw with color darker gray.

Rustymore: though your ranks means well but you still be swift with my arc of embodiment, and all that remain of you will be effect fading memories.

Biscklow: your gonna realize pretty quickly we don't play by the rules in our guild, we're gonna do every take to beat you.

Freed: simply put you harmed member of the thunder legion, the rule no longer applied.

Biscklow: **FORGIN FORMATION!**

he cast a green energy circle with a dot inside to blast toward rustymore but lucky he stop the attack with his shield he made from his left arm.

Rustymore: in my left hand appears a golden shield which no single attack shall ever pass.

freed unsheated his sword to cast his enchanted to blast a beam however rustymore now have angel wings on the bottom of his foot.

Rustyrose: on feet it appeared Pegasus wings! (fly off to dodge the attack) you cannot to defeat my rich imagination! An enternal with unlimit power! come forth! My Guardian sacred Beast, Belfast the windstorm! May your mighty guts sing to their bones!

Make a huge monster dark and silver dragon like.

Pantherlily: where that come from?

Madoku: look like a fake rip off.

Biscklow: oh we know how to handle this fool, seith magic, possession! (the helmet behind his eyes glow green) **SHATTER!**

Then the dragon crumble to rocks leaving rustyrose in shock.

Rustyrose: impossible!

Ryuko: let me join in.

Freed: be our guess, **DARK ÉCRITURE: ABSOLUTE SHADOW**! 

Freed's upper body becomes covered in a dark armor, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance; Freed's hair becomes slicked back and protrudes from the opening in the helmet then punch him as ryuko came as both her hands on black flames.

Ryuko: When you burn down the west...and you burn down the east... **FIRE GOD'S KAGUTSUCHI !**

She then fired a large fire ball at rustyrose as he scream in agony of a fire explosion as he fall down unconscious.

Ryuko: there.

As she walk away pantherlily was in shock to see that magic again.

Pantherlily: that's the same magic when natsumi and koan fought zancrow!

Bickslow: damn!

ryuko:(grin) you should thank koany to give it to me from stealing zancrow's magic, there's a new fire god slayer now, and that's me!

Pantherlily: but how?! No one can just take one persons magical ability!

dex-starr: this is koan we talk about , seem he learn ability to ripped and absorb magic to pass at somehow, since both koan and ausitn have god slayer but also the true of flames of dragom,angel and devil there is.

Pantherlily: well ryuko you seem a quick learner of your new magic.

Ryuko: if your in my shoes, you learn quick.

 **with erza, M. levehatiein and U. Leveahtien vs azuma**

Erza is now facing azuma within the tenro tree.

M. leaveahtien:(telepathic to erza) since this dude can connect of plants and nature around this tree of tenoru even the energy of land and this really bad since I read info of his mind to do something.

Erza:(telepathic) what is he planning to do?

H. Levathien: (telepathic) he's planing to destroy the tree weakening every member here.

This shocked erza as she glared at him angerly as she tighten her hand on the hilts on the alien sword and shield.

Erza:(telepathic) do have any aliens to repair if the tree get damage?

U. Leveahtein: (telepathic) maybe this form, but I have 3 aliens even ultimate such as rose reaper and swampire a.k.a Muck torch and his ultimate that can, but it'll take a very long time such as 4 hours, we just have to stop him from preventing of cutting the tree in half.

Erza:(telepathic) right.

U. Leveahtein: since we know his magic, we got the purpose way to deal with him and his magic.

Then U. levahtein split up and he change back to austin.

Austin: and I know what to do.

azuma: what is it your planning to fight me?

Austin: is this.

He then slap his wrist and change into an old classic, Jack-o-wreckern.

Jack-o-wreckern: **JACK-O-WRECKERN!**

Azuma: a monster pumpkin?

Jack-o-wreckern: yeah and I can stuff more then your magic, like this one!

He then start firing fireballs from his mouth and arm mouths, azuma dogged some of the fireballs but some got a hit, Jack-o-wreckern then swift his arms to relies pumpkin seeds at him, as grew vines but azuma grew his own vines but as he almost got slashes by erza using the alien sword in quick speed as azuma send more energy explosion as erza use M. Letheveain to block it and Jack o wrecken rapidly punching him, then azuma went inside of the tree however the alien pumpin use the seed to impale force him out of here then got slammed hard to the ground by jack of wrecken's both fist make him groan more in pain.

jack o wrecken: you can do better then that can you?

Azuma: you don't know the half of it!

as million of vines came up and thrust at him to send flying but grab on the branch as he make 40 seeds to light them on fire as he spin send them all directly at azuma pretty fast.

Jack-o-wreckern: you think that would work on me? I'm a walking fire pumpkin! Now time to kick things up a notch!

He then hit the dile on his vine belly as he starts to shift and grow bigger, his under body start to grow another pumpkin head as his leg pumpkins has grown to the sides as another one grew from the back, the top of the upper pumpkin grew a head with horns as the flames on the pumpkins mouths now has a large fire inside them.

?: **ULTIMATE JACK-O-WRECKERN!**

Azuma: huh?

U. jack o wrecken: my bro not the only one with element against yours?

Erza: brilliant, **REQUIP! ICE EMPRESSS!**

She then hange to wear ice armor on her arms, has a jumpsuit on her body minis her right leg, has ice exserories on her head and hair.

U. Jack o wrecken: nice armor.

Erza: thanks aunty.

She use alien shield to throw him as he duck but it bounce zig zag cover of ice energy hit him many times as she catch it make and ice explosion send him flying crashed down the ground grunting in pain more as he glaring at them.

Azuma: damn you!

U. Jack o wrecken: now it's my turn!

He raised his arms up and dig to the ground as a rumble around azuma as he try to control it.

Azuma: i can't, i cant control them!

U. jack o wrecken: cuz like koan, I'm mother nature's helper, as your nothing but giving her a bad name! Now take this! **RAVAGE OF THE PUMPKIN KING!**

Then pumpkin minions pop out of the ground and vines sprout up and attack azuma as hitting him like whips and tide him around as erza give slash of am ice cut as he grunted.

U. Jack o wreckern: bro told me your trick of a count down explosive.

Azuma: what about it?

U. Jack o wrecken: well let's see how you like it. (he snap his fingers)

then vines wrap onto azumas arms and legs while 7 pumpkin cwme and take a bite of him as he scream then there a countdown on him at 40 minutes.

Azuma: wait. that's my spell!

U. Jack o wrecken: incorrection, not a spell but my flames are ten times way stronger then my devolve formed, with your energy along the with plants and my fire equal a mini bomb explosion on you.

Azuma: WHAT?!

U. Jack o wrecken: Meaning, I put a science bomb on you with your magic

Erza tben make ice parts around him.

U. Jack o wrecken: and since your magic can't do well with ice or snow.

As while corrupt bluenote and gildart still rumbling of the fight as koan and ferql jester is batlting still crazy as dark side fought and defeated vilgax as he spotted omega shenron heading to the camp site that team sonic still continue fighting choas and infitie working together along wolveirne getting drain and shock by red omega's tentacles.

Feral jester is now up to the sky while koan in mid air ground as his left arm regenerate back prepare for another sword attack but feral jester felt dung's telepathic called.

Dung: (telepathic) feral jester, seem azuma cant prepare the plan, cut that giant tree down.

feral jester: right.

His bladed sword glows as a huge thin black and dark green energy blade.

Koan: _strange, he's targeting his eyes on me but to what?_

He frown as he turn as his eyes zoom amd see the tenrou tree as he gasp.

Feral jester: seem we'll settle the final round soon, **DEATH DIABLO SLICER!**

He send a huge amount of energy death waves in max speed.

Koan: on god no!

Koan flew in to speed try to keep up the death energy blade as koan got the front of the death energy as he grunting in pain trying to push it with his sword as he close his eyes tightly trying to push it as he ignore the skin of his hands and arms getting torn to pieces while bleeds a lot as koan scream echoes everyone hear it and felt that big death energy.

Mest: the scenes, what that coming from?

 **With natsumi and they others**

Natsumi: that koany! This is bad!

As soon koan getting head toward the trees as the big tree got slice in half as so do Koan torso and left arm as the giant tree got cut in half a bit begin falling down as erza and austin saw it and shocked.

Then every fairy tail member felt like juice out but some who are koan's and austin's wifes and ture connect still have some energy as koan fall down bleeding as he panting but healing up.

Koan: ah damn it...

feral jester: now everyone that you hold dear and loved is now in deaths door, but you and that pathetic brother of yours are the only ones left to save them

Koan: (got up and grunting while glared at him) dont underismtate fairy tail jester! Even in death situation we're not going down as we'll survive this! Our spirit keep us going and that part of our spirit is our guild of a family!

Feral jester: hmm, if that what you say, fight me when is only hades, dung and I along ancolgia himself.

Tlepeorted away laughing echo as austin with erza came toward Koan.

Austin: you okay K?

Koan: (healed up completey and put away his sword) been worst , done that, how you and erza ?

Austin: we're fine, but erza though, (she is on his back) she is staying strong.

Koan: okay , we need to use our aliwn plants to revor and fixed this tree.

Austin: got it but first

He turn to see azuma gotten blow up send very fly hp and crashed so hard uncocnious.

Austin: there

Austin make another duplciate as Rose reaper, ultimate jack o wrekcen along humanoid plant with 4 vine legs, venous fly trap part open show a head, single orange eyes and the belt of the megatrix. And another one a humanoid plant person with orange flame like part on his head even a red horn like and black face and the symbol of the megatrix on his chest.

?: **MUCK TORCH!**

?: **PLANTWARP!** using wildvine could help.

As ultimate weedblade came in as well.

Austin: listen up, fix this tree as good as you can.

Koan: and worm together to give it all you got!

The plant alien nodded as they begin fixing the tree.

Koan: how long till the tree is good as new?

Austin: 4 or 3 hours.

Koan: shit, hope they other doing stay strong, sorry Aust. I try to prevent this to happen.

Austin: (smile) is alright koan, you did very good and proud.

Erza: yeah, what matter is we cant give up like this.

Omega shenron: oh really?

They turn to see omega shenron ultimate form The ten spikes on his body, two on his elbows, two on his shoulders, and six on his back become even longer than before, most noticeably the two on his elbows, and he develops even more on different parts of his body, including his knuckles and shoulders. He loses the fleshy spikes on his chest, and his horns move closer together, with a narrower angle between them.

Austin: oh great, this guy.

Koan: where goku's giant spirit bomb when you need it.

Omega shenron: is too bad, the tree gone timber, now everyone is weak.

Erza: no there not! (getting up)

Austin: erza you can't fight him in this way.

Erza: let me do this.

Austin: are you sure?

Erza: yes, I won't let anyone that I care about get killed.

Austin: right! We'll keep the tree safe while you fight him.

She requip to her banadges around her chest, ponytail, red pants with flames along no shoes while holdimg U. Leveahtien and M. Levehatin with her

Omega shenron:(narrow his eyes at her) you think you can defeat me?

Erza: yes I am.

Omega shenron: then consider this your grave erza scarlet!

As they both begin charging as erza use her alien sheild to deflect the incoming beam , then dodging his punches but she got uppercut send flying up to the branches but land their as omega shenron fly in speed unleashed an eleltirc slime at hed as shock her but shake it off then kick him many times and pin down until he unelashed a roaring explsoion make a huge red beam blast as she quicly roll to the ground avoid the beam then he grab her neck tightly to choke her until she stab his stomach unelashed a flame burst.

M. Levethain: my turn!

M. Levethain then chop off that is holding erza, which omega shenron's hand as he regenerate it then rapidly punching her a lot until she knee his stomach and slashing him many times and hit his face many times as well as they take it at the branches to creches even vines to vines of more explosions as erza got down to one knee panting.

Erza: i don't know how munch i got.

Omega shenron: give up already? Good, ciz now you die.

He flew up as he making a huge red and black glowing ball.

Erza dropped both weapon alien and summon her own sword.

 **With hades.**

Dung: well done feral, seem some of them are powerless.

Feral jester: means the plan should go.

Chaos feral: and it was marvelous to see seinruyami face of what happen.

Hades: (laugh) tenrou power island is now our to control, and with that fairy tail chance of surviving battle not only disappeared.

Dung: but crumble like dust.

With gildart have trouble feeling weak as corrupt bluenote have the upper hand as same with they other at camp site.

Even natsumi and they other at the ground.

Lucy: alright um, we're getting nowhere fast, anyluck?

Seliah: no.

Brandish: it happen when koan try to stop feral's attack mustve cut the tree.

Wendy: yeah that must be it why we're feeling weak.

As they see the robotic animals.

Lucy: is kaony's predators.

As they carry them up to move foward.

 **With erza vs omega shenroen**

Omega shenron: you have a spirit to stand up and live.

Erza: my strength and power not given not just magic, but my family, friends and my austin, these are what I fight for.

Omega shenron: then die!

He throw his giant death ball as her as erza zoom in speed with her sword back as she ready went to the ball as she slice it to nothing shock the Dragon.

Omega shenron: no that impossible!

But he stop speaking as he got slice to two by erza as she land down as omega shenron exploded to pieces.

Austin: you did it erza! I know you can do it! (he caught her)

Erza: thanks austy.

Austin: got an admit, you look good in that outfit even the badnages show a sexy view. ( she giggle and lean close to him)

Erza: well, you are cute and hansom in one package.

Koan: ah guys me hate to ruin moment but, (he point at azuma being one with the tree around his body slowly) tree man now become one with the trees and plants.

Austin: what is he doing now?

Koan: nothin, is the side effect and become one with the trees

As they group up the fallen azuma.

Azuma: well here we are now.

As his entire body even half of his face merging.

Azuma: I lost to you far and square omni-rider and savage nelphem, both your take-over magic is something worth facing.

Ausitn: yeah, t let you the truth, is from our watch from another dimension we're in and now here .

Koan: also your master, he use to be fairy tail guild master until pass it it markov and now like this, guess he didn't expect fairy tail keep continuing even magic or not.

Azuma: I see, I'll honor my word, your friend's power will return to them.

Austin: you never mother nature can teach you like how it help us.

Koan: by becoming the green.

Azuma: (Smile) I like that, I'll try it.

As now his entire body become a tree.

Rose reaper: is done.

To show a bit of a single flower but some vines of it.

Weedblade: this single flower from both our magic and energy will grew into a new tree and speaking a grew ya'll can feel this right?

As a magic energy begin to flow ounce again connect from the fallen tree as every fairy tail member get up.

Erza: what's this new power? it's incredible!

Koan: either from the new tree or the old tree still continue pass a connection.

Austin: let's say both, let's move to the camp sight.

Koan: I'll check on natumi.

teleported away

 **with natsumi**

as the gang get up and feel it again and not weak.

Natusmi: wait a sec, I'm starting to feel it again.

Lucy: did something happen just now?

Wendy: my magic power coming back.

Brandish: me too.

Seliah: yeah.

Happy: do you feel it?

Carla nodded as koan appeared.

Koan: wow, good to see ya'll back to your feet.

Natsumi: (tackles him) KOAN!

Happy: what happen?

Koan: feral cut the tree, me and Austin make a new one growing soon but it now connecting to the old fallen tree, and now everyone of fairy tail is back to their feet again.

Lucy: but what's with the added power that we felt?

koan: it was from both me and Austin, of our dragonic, angelic, demonic along magic and power of fairy tail with our compassion, love, courage, heart, will power, life, pure, sacred, absolute good as one to the new tree to the old tree that's how.

Lucy: oh wow!

Koan: yeah and your all welcome, it show how it we did it together, but no celebrate yet.

Natsumi: he's right! let's get to work!

 **meanwhile at the camp site**

Sonic: wow this feel awesome!

Murry: yes! The murry never felt awesome yes ever to bust heads!

Wolverine now spin hard to slashes and cut omega red's tentacles as he felt drain.

Omega red: impossible!

Wolverine: well now, I believe it's time to show my magic.

Omega red: what?!

Wolverine: SPINNING **IRON TRAP!**

He dig the claw to the ground as claw bladed that huge pop out spinning hard at omega red as he scream in agony as he full down.

biscklow: let's rock babies!

Dolls: let' rock!

He send them at infinite as the force make him stumble.

infinties: what this power coming from?!

Sonic: **CUBE ATTACK!**

Sly: **MULTI SHADOW-LIGHT!**

Murry: **THE PINK METEOR!**

Sonic the unleashed a berage of large blue cubes, sly make lots of shadow fists and murry has jump into the sky and air dash with his fist out all attacking chaos as the water monster scream in agony.

 **with gildart**

corrupt bluenote kept stomping on gildart.

Corrupt bluenote: so now the mighty gildart is nothing but a powerless jerk, ha! I have expecting more from you Oldman.

But gildart grab the grimore heart's commander's foot.

Coorupt bluenote: we're all this coming from?

Gildarts: I came here to show the young ones how to hone there skills, you think that there going to take me as an authority if I let some dark guild lowlife get the better of me?! My reputation is at stake here so I'm going to get back up!

He got up and hit him send directly at the wall.

Corrupt bluenote: (got up while chuckle with his eyes glows) oh yes! This is what I wanted! a battle where we both highest level skill, let me show why I strike terror in the heart of men! (his hand creating a dark ball sucking almost everything even gildart) **BLACKHOLE!**

Gildart: what kind of crazy magic is this?!

Corrupt bluenote: an infinite's gravity well! and nothing cant resist this pull!

Gildart: we'll see about that!

Corrupt bluenote: ready?! let's fly!

Then koan came in as U. mattershift.

Gildarl: koan?

U. mattershift: I thought I wanna do one last surprise for him, since his last fight and we both agree to take this self corrupt righteous bastard out our island!

Gildart: find by me.

Corrupt bluenoote: it doesn't matter! You both are flying!

 **at the camp site**

biscklow open his helmet so his eyes glow for elfman felt increase as he join in punch infinites who he block it but the joker and ryuko puff their mouth.

The joker/Ryuko: **POISON/FIRE GOD'S BELLOW!**

they roar both poison and black fire together to aim a chaos as he scream in pain.

Sonic: alright! **REQUIP CALIBERN!** (summon his sword)

Then as sonic zoom slash passed chaos to cut the brain as chaos roar in agony to dissolve into nothin but puddle.

Shadow: now infinties turn!

Maria: let's do it together shadow!

Shadow: got it!

As team sonic powered up together but irene came.

Irene: let me boost you guys up.

She use her enchantment as now them up in a higher level.

Sonic: thanks now let's do this!

Team sonic: yeah! **CHAOS….BLASTER!**

They shot a huge amount of yellow beam at infinite.

Infinite: no one can't beat me! It cant be! Nooooooooo! (dissipate into nothing)

 **with gildart and U. mattershift**

As gildart reach the black hole along U. Mattershift came close as gildart crush it to cubes and the alien ultimate bull swallowed the part like nothing bring absolute shocked to corrupt bluenote.

Corrupt bluenote: it cracked? A-and he swallowed it like nothing?!

U. mattershift: seem we're not gonna fall.

Gildart: and you like to fly, we can help you out.

corrupt bluenote: he crush my blackhole with a shattering spell? And what you savage neplhaem ?!

U. mattershift: I'm just a crazy hero, also how dare you got some nerve, family, friends and even love one...CONSIDER THIS PAYBACK! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE FAIRY TAIL'S POWER!

U. Matterhisft in sphere like formed ack away very far and zoom in full force

Gildart: crushing evil, spreading truth imperil!

gildart uppercut and ttershift then rammed very hard to his horn to uppercut send corrupt bluenote who turn back to normal send sky high flying very far, far away

: nice hit.

Gildart: thanks.

 **with grace and ultear vs anti-ultear**

The whole almost entire place is on ice and snow of the hard battle.

Grace: this is getting better.

Ultear: I know, but annoying of the anti-me don't give up.

Grace: I know, let's finish this already.

Ultear: a pleasure.

Anti-ultear: you wont defeat me!

Grace and ultear: think again!

Grace: **ICE MAKE: DEVIL ARM!**

Ultear: **ICE GOD'S BELLOW!**

As grace zoom in speed cover her right arm an ice spike fist glowing while ultear unleashed a huge ice beam from her mouth as grace punch her stomach while anti-ultear got hit by the beam being frozen as she now fall down shattered to pieces.

Grace: yeah we did it! we should find anti-meredy who carry dartk zeref?

Ultear: that wont be, (sniff) chaos feral left her and zancrow on the way meaning a death's door.

Koan: (appeared) ha! I knew it!

Grace: oh hey koany.

Ultear: hey.

Koan: good your okay, let's go and spy on them, also don't worry about zacnorw I took away his magic and give it to ryuko.

Grace and Ultear: okay.

Koan: and speaking of ryuko, (tackle hug) FROG SAUCER!

Ryuko: hello~.

Koan: well yellow my fire demon goddess, I'm proud cuz I senses you use your new magic.

Ryuko: yep, can I have a reward pleeezzzee?

Yoan: later, why not rubbing in on zancrows' face, he must've realize it.

Ryuko: (grin) oh hell yeah!

They teleported as then they spotted anti-meredy carry the unconscious dark zeref while juvia dragging and crawling at the ground like a monster make koan, grace, ultear, and ryuko sweatdrop.

Juvia: stop them, give me, zeref!

Anti-meredy: is this lady possessed?

Koan: wow if certain red hair with hair magic do that that be cool.

Ryuko: who?

Koan: sorry, only in the sequel.

Austin:(teleported)hey there I wanna see that, (spotted juvia and jump back a bit) oh my god!

Juvia: oh darling! How I miss you! (she tackle him in a hug)

Austin: you too juvia.

Koan: heads up! cocky knock off black star in 1 o clock

as zancrow land down.

zancrow: well, well.

Anti-meredy: zancrow!

Austin: so this guy is the wimpy god slayer? Talk about overconfident.

Koan: yeah, I went there with balck stat but at least I made him a bro who strong and not to munch but share the encore, and this blondie mc egoasshole killed some of his allies cuz his former friend I save almost get barbque alive since zancrow don't wanna be a down level weakly along his guild to ours or his opponent which we prove him wrong.

Zancrow: you do realize the other ship is in the other direction?

Anti-meredy: I didn't know.

Zancorw: like I believe that! Everyone knows you follow anti-ultear around like a little lost puppy.

Anti-meredy: your wrong.

Zancrow: your no part of grimore heart anymore!

Koan:(turn Austin while throw his arm at zancrow) see?

Austin: I see, may I?

Koan: no, no, let's just say he gonna touch death, and speaking of death.

Zerna came in.

Zerena: hey koany.

Koan: yellow Z, wanna give this guy his last look?

Zerena:(Smirk) yeah,.

As zqacnrow open his mouth to fire his magic but he try to notice nothing.

Zancrow: what the hell?! What's going on!?

Koan: eh yellow mustard what doing?

He turn to see koan, Austin, ultear, grace, ryuko,juvia and zerena.

Anti-meredy: oh no.

Zancrow: you! (turn Austin) and you must be the omni-rider!

Austin: yep.

Zancrow: what going?! I know you two are behind my magic, what'd you do?

Koan: I remove it and give it to someone.

Zancorw: WHAT WHO?!

Ryuko: me. (she grin)

Make a finger gun and fired herb lack fire at his stomach as he scream in pain.

Zancrow: you….you...HOW DARE YOU STOLE ALWAYS OF MY DIVINE POWER?!

Koan: you don't deserive ,you using the divine from the god slayer makes you a bad name and your corrupt twisted ways.

Zancrow: I will kill you and take zeref with me! And realize you trick me of calling myself stupid!

Koan: wow it was 5 hours still you figure it out, from my real daughter meredy. you and your pals burn and destroy everyone did you?

Zancrow: damn straight! (he run and kick anti-meredy and grab dark zeref and turn ultear) even you did the slaughter and lead the attack as well!

as anti-meredy shocked as the former god slayer laugh but as zeerena walk slowly while Austin and koan stand silently along ultear, grace, ryuko, juvia as dark zeref awake make zancrow stop laughing as he turn to see zerena who eyes show red glowing.

Then a shockwave of death show as soon zancrow who's now pale and eyes lifeless fall down to the ground unconscious as zerena walk back to the group.

Zerena: done.

Koan: good, (turn ultear) don't feel down of regret and guilt, at least you raised her like a mother does, I'm sure you forgive her as you felt the false lost and truth.

Ultear: thanks koany.

Dark zeref turn to koan and Austin.

Dark zeref: the sons of the dragons, angel and devil, only half human.

Koan: nice to meet you dark zeref.

Austin: I know you don't seem a threat yet, but as you continue of your good side's work he left and abandon, I promise you you'll have your wish to die in peace.

Zerena: as fairy tail is the true meaning of hope brother.

Dark zeref: I will like that someday.

They teleported as the whole camp site regroup.

Ausin: sup!

Koan: yellow everybody!

Austin: sorry been busy fighting.

Koan: and more!

Darkseid:(came by) every grimrore heart along dung's allies is defeat except laxyia is almost done.

Austin: alright, tails, bently did you hack on hade's ship since koan give the details of it?

Bently: nothing that the master hackers like myself and tails can't pull it off, we got the skamatics to his strong hold, now I devices a plain to take down the entire guild and hades but we need to split up in groups, natsumi, you, erza, lucy, wendy and grace will have to face off hades, austin, you, murry, sly, carmalita and myself will handle dung together, I know it's a long shot but we owe you for taking down clockverk the second time back at edoles, and koan, you, ryuko, zerena, and team sonic with maria will take on feral jester, while there distracted on there fights happy, carla, pantherlily, the bunny twins and the other exieds will head down to the grimoir heart's heart and take it down hard that will weaken hadies but not the two, make sure you time your efforets and make sure they don't know anything about this plan.

Austin: got it,(turn murry, sly, carmalita and bently) be careful with dung, he have tricks and thing go out of hands, let me do it.

koan: (turn ryuko, zerena, and team sonic with maria ) same with jester, he is me but not exactly like me so let me take the heavy part.

Austin: the rest of you stays here.

?: my, my your so cute of giving good orders.

Brandish: finally you came, Dimaria.

Coming out is Dimaria a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges. The mark of the Alvarez Empire is branded on the outer side of her left calf. Dimaria's casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it;she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. Her attire exhibits minor modifications when she goes to war. Her spaulder is not as spiky and has her Empire's insignia engraved on it,[6] while the ornament adorning her bracer sports two miniature wings instead of one. The lace lining her bandeau is also replaced by a chain.

She carry the tide up kain and rustyrose, sabertooth and red omega.

Ausitn: oh you must be brandish's friend, I'm ausitn d ookami, nice to meet you.

Dimaira: yep, my name is dimaira yesta, (came and press her breasts to his chest) your very sexy as I heard austy~.

Ausitn:(blush) uh thanks, and your a beautiful girl too.

Dimaira: oh thank you hansom~.

Erza: (snatch austin from her) back off he's mine husband!

Dimaira: oh really? Do you got the bust to back that up? Oh wait, no you don't.

Erza: how dare you!

Tails: can we get back to the plan here?

Darkseid: such as I'll assist on salamander andnher team fightung hades.

Austin: really for what reason?

Darkseid: i defeated vilgax ansni ain't letting no mortal think he can take what is right for a god like me.

Austin: (sweatdrop) okay then, (turn to everyone) everyone stay here in case more single beast, d enforcer, and feral's beast came in.

Everyone: right!

Austin: no we need the exceeds, bunny twins, and dex-starr.

Diramira: i can help.

Austin: I see, what magic you have?

Diramira: I have Âge magic, and take over: god soul.

Austin: damn and what age magic can do?

Diramira: it's an all-world Magic that was taught to me from the God of Time himself, giving her the ability to freeze the time around her, allowing me and only me to freely move in it's area of effect.

Austin: woah that's awesome and god soul?

Mirajain: it's kind of like my devil soul, but it's a god

Austin: uh-huh, Dira can you freeze everything so the exceeds, bunny twins and Dex-starr can fly in the ship?

Diramira: no problem austy.

Austin: that's perfect, now let's end this game with a bang!

Koan: hotdog!

Everybody: right! 

**play dragon ball z kai final chapters ending 3**

The scene shows fairy tales group photo as the girls are hugging there single boyfriend/husband, then four strips show each character of the main series. As they get up badly bruised and beaten up then they start standing up straight and start walking to dung who is in his dark dragon form, with determination in there eyes austin and koan lead the charge at dung as everyone in fairy tale charge with them as the girls change into there dragon/nephalom forms and clash there magic at him. Then the scene change to show ausitn and koan as light shines on there faces making the shadow cover there side faces as they are ready for the fight.


	26. Fairy 24 end of trials

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (Season 2) - Opening 3 (HD) - "Rage of Dust"**

The scene starts with a fire that is burning at the black background as two hands are under the flame as it burns an orange and red light.

 **kachioriti mono mo nai muyoku no baka ni wa narenai sore de kami wa iinada yo hirihirl to iklsama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o kono jidai ni tataklisuketeyare**

Then the flame starts to engulf the screen making the red flame spell out the logo as the orange flame makes the fairy tail emblem.

 **HEROIC DUOES OF EARTHLAND**

 **fukai yoru no yami ni no ni ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Then the scene change to show bellwood as ben and rook is looking far off while having some smoothies, then it change to earthland where austin and koan standing together watching magnolia from there second home, then it change to natsumi and grace fighting at each other then change to lilith, akasu, hibiki and minito sending some time with each other. Then the scene change to show koanage and feral jester standing beck to back as they turn to the readers then it change to makarov on one side and hadies on the other side then change to dung with his dark guild as he covered his face.

 **kachioriti mono mo nai muyoku no baka ni wa narenai sore de kami wa iinada yo hirihirl to iklsama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o kono jidai ni tataklisuketeyare~**

then the next scene shows a huge war between fairy tail and grimware hearts as the members are clashing at one another as natsumi is fighting dark guild members as well as koans girls, then change to change to austin on the ground with a white light and a blue ground on his back as erza place his head to her lap as the rest of the dragon prince's girls show there dragon eyes then the back ground showed a silhouette of a dragon.

 **muryoku na mama dewaewarenai dakara kimi wa I kunda yo douose nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu no you ni dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

the next scene change to show the new guild phoenix tale as the former edolis fairy tale guild is hanging out and helping out fairy tail and in a room where the guild master is looking at the window while the shadow is covering his eyes as he smiled, as the scene change to show every ally that austin and koan has gained and met over there adventures as the two brothers as they are facing there challenges as they charge in at dung, feral and acnolgia as the scene is fated by light.

As austin and his team along koan and his team is now at the middle spot of the forest as austin nodded to Diramira as she clicking her teeth as now the area is froze in time.

Austin: alright little guys, do your best.

Happy: aye sir!

Bloody: I'll be back.

Koan: hotdog!

Everybody: right!

As austin and his team along koan and his team, natsumi and her team is now at the middle spot of the dorest as audtin nodded to Diramira as she clicking her teeth as now the area is froze in time.

Mumu: becareful and win this koany.

Dex-starr: good luck.

Koan: we Will.

Erza: hurry, before dung and feral will realize the time stop.

Austin: dex here this, (a square device screen) this device will lead you to the heart.

Dex-Starr: okay.

As the exceed carry the bunny twins and dex-Starr to went inside of the ship as they made it in.

Diramira remove as Every area is back to normal as she kiss deeply to austin's lip as he blush but accept then they break the kiss.

Diramira: good luck my sexy king~.

She then ran off and lefted.

Austin:(shake his head of the blush and smile) that girl is something else.

As everyone ready as they stop to see the grimore heart as Hades stand up top crossing his arms and look down at Austin, koan and they others.

 **With Hades.**

the grimore heart as Hades stand up top crossing his arms.

Hades: i would never imagine the seven king and bluenote along dung's allies be bested the hand of fairy tail, in the end I suppose Markov is a better guild master even i had of intensifieded, well no matter. Since my team are to enap of exterminate their prey i just have to do it for them. Play time of the devil, dragon and fairy is now over. From here on out is all business, but that doesn't mean I wont take pleasure to make them suffer.

As fairy tail group finally arrive they glaring at hades the master of grimroe heart.

Hades: so you wish to the same treatment like i gave your master? Come face your distroction, children of makarov. (Turn austin and Koan) espacalliy you, sons of the angel mage and devil queen , dragon goddess and dragon knight.

Dung: now, now hades don't be greedy.

They see Dung, feral jester and chaos feral came in side to him.

Dung: you fairy tails are one thing, too stubborn to fall and give up, but known is honor of this final battle.

Feral jester: after i timber down you humans are interesting( laugh crazy)

Chaos feral: then we start this, fairy tail fight hades, koan fight me and jester.

Dung: and my favorite bane of my existence , ookami.

Austin: very well, ready gang?

Sly: you know it.

Koan: and let settle our final match brother, (turn Grace) grace?

Grace: (nodded) yeah. **ICE MAKE STAIR WELL!**

As everyone running at the stairs.

Austin: don't hold back everyone! Give it all you got! I wanna take down dung ounce and for all

Koan: the one in our team be careful and back us up anytime, chaos feral will pay! When he bruns in he'll to suffer and feral jester! I'll destroy my dark evil shadow for good! Cuz this for the heaven ,hell and pure madness alone the beast!

Erza: right!

Wendy: you got it!

Grace: good luck koan!

Lucy: there not getting any mercy from us!

Natsumi: your going down grimour heart!

Darkseid: take that bastard down!

Sonic: lets get there heads spinning!

Tails: (pull out his blaster) lets do this!

Knuckles: time to smash there faces!

Amy: it's payback time!

Shadow: time for them to beware the ultimate life form!

Maria: he is going to pay for doing what he did to me!

Sticks: let's take them down and show them that potato man is not involved!

Sly: just like old times austin.

Bently: let's win this thing!

Murry: THE MURRY SHALL BREAK THAT DRAGON'S SKULL!

Carmeltia: he will face justices one way or another!

Ryuko: there going to pay for everything!

Zerena: let's get this started!

As the team split up for Austin's team and koan's team head out to the rooms as natsumi charged as her fire fist show.

Natsumi: here we come! I got a messages from markov! CHOKE ON IT!

As she fired her attack hades block her attack with one hand.

Hades: you have to do better then that boy, try again.

Darkseid's beam hit him hard make him push back a bit.

Darkseid: now face the will of Darkseid! **DARK GOD FIST!**

He punch him as Hades block it but grunt in pain as grace and erza came in erza requip black dragon armor like and grace make a huge ice blade.

Erza: **BLAKE DRAGON ECLIPSE!**

Grace: **COLD EXCALIBUR!**

As two slashes of the sword didn't effect him yet.

Lucy: **OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!**

Taurus came in spammed his ax on him

Wendy: by the greak of the wind strike fiercly swiftly loose all harmed **ARMS IN ARMOR VERSITA!** NOW LET'S GO!

She boosted up erza and grace up charging at hades but he dodging their attacks and sword swing

Hades: little scamp!

He summon magic chain to skacle erza's neck to force himto hit erza and daekseid knee hades and break the chain with force as hades try chain him but he blo k it with his hands as he back away whsn natsumi charged in.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S WING SLASH!**

He then fire the same spell to hit natsumi then throw him around, but erza cut the chain with her katana, which she requip with no armor as grace make an ice mallet.

Grace: natsumi get in there!

Natsumi: right! (grace's ice mallet help her boost speed at him)

Wendy: **SKY DRAGON ROAR!**

Darkseid: **DARK CANNON!** (He thrust a dark beam )

Lucy: SCORPIO! (he summon him)

As he make a sandstorm as 4 attacks mixed together.

Natsumi: **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

She headbutt to crashed as then hades came out as a bit bruised from his stomach then he came out of the smoke without his cape.

Hades: I've often heard of young people referred there mistakes as life experience. But true mistakes do not yelled to experience that there's no going back from them such as the case here, your future consists only at the grave that would be no lesson to learn other then apposing me was the biggest mistake of your lifes.

Wendy: oh no.

Lucy: all of that only a bit of a bruise?

Grace: come on! We pour anything we had in that!

Darkseid: guess we'll do it hard to this fool!

 **with Austin**

As Austin and the cooper gang arrive in the room with enough space as some is darker and flames around the torch as dung came.

dung: ookami.

Austin: dung.

Sly: finally, get to meet the guy who harmed our team member, face to face.

Dung: really? Soon you'll meet your ansector and your father soon.

Austin:(turn his final dragon formed as he now glowing white and yellow) thanks to the rider fusion I'll hyper muteki and The Unstoppable Genius.

Dung: and same with chronos and black hole, with my dragon god force corruption, feast your eyes.

As dung begin to powered up as he show a huge amount of dragon roar, a pitch black, dark violet along flames make the entire world shaking and more storm coming and earthquake.

 **with akasu and minato**

As they flinch they felt the admittance power from all the way from where there standing.

Minato: you felt that?

Akasu: yes, I never thought dung goes this far, my baby dragon please win this

 **back to the fight**

as the bright light flashes as dung is now shirtless with darkish silver scales, purple and light yellow parts and spiral streaks, horns grew 2 ways on each head, his hair spike up a bit and lower even the back demon like horns, black circle eyes, cold death red eyes and a amount of corrupted aura,claws, a thin long dragon tail with spikes and a tip blade and sharper teeth.

Austin: holy crap! His power is offer the same level as I am!

Sly: no kidding.

Murry: Wait! I have an idea!

Austin: lets hear it big guy!

Murry: well is a...(whisper into his ear)

Austin: okay, that's the best idea that I ever heard from you murry.

Sly: what he planning?

Austin: I'll show you guys later, right now, lets start this game, **RIDER FUSION!**

 **HYPER MUDEKI! GENIUS! ALRIGHT!**

then golden light shine in blinding light making dung cover his eyes, austin is now surounded with all fullbottles known in build, then the stars themselves from above came down breaking the ship ceiling as an resalt as the stars went in the blinding light, the battles all attach into his limes and the starts attack to his face, shoulders, arms, legs, knees and chest, the light faded to show a white jumpsuit with golden lines and stars on his body, all of the full bottles are attack with the stars on them, showing a game viser with tubs on it and has long 'hair' on his helmet.

 **THE ULTIMATE GAMING STRANGEST! HYPER GENIUS! GENIUS MUDEKI EX-BUILD!**

Dung: still think is a game to you?

?: if your facing me! Mudeki ex-build! Then let see what can you really do! And yes, I just love games, a guy like you won't understand it.

He dash at dung and round house kick him to the wall as dung hyper alpeared and punch Mudeki ex-build hard as the two zoom in punching a lot as the corrupt dragon dodge murry's punches and grab the pink hippo to slammed him hard at sly then dung back flip then multiple kicked as carmalita in her kidtune like form make a huge lighting ball and bently missile.

Dung: **PAUSE TIME!**

Everything froze as dung move out of the way and put Mudeki ex-build in their.

Dung: **RESUME TIME!**

As carmalita's attack and bently's missile hit Mudeki ex-build instead send flying crashed down. Then as dung dodging it all the speed and slammed him down until he head butt him until dung grab his leg and swing him to crash the wall until Mudeki ex-build mutiple punches him a lot until they both grab each other fist.

Dung: yeah i dont understand , cuz you cant control reality what put in your reason

Mudeki ex-build: then show me what you can do on my form

Dung: very well then, **DARK RIDER FUSION!**

 **BLACK HOLE! CHONOS! JUST A GREATEST** **MATCH!**

Dung and Mudeki ex-build: huh? Greatest match?

Then a huge buzzing and electric deep space clock wise explosion flurry light make Mudeki ex-build got send flying but land as everyone covering their eyes and try not getting blown away.

Dung: WHAT IS THIS?!

Mudeki ex-build: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE DUNG!

Then the black hole appeare and engulf him as time went inside it, he then reappeare wearing a black and white jumpsuit with spikes on his shoulders and a browns sword and shield from a boss level are in his hands.

 **DARKEST BOSS GAME, BLAKE CHRONOS, MUHAHAHAHA!**

Mudeki ex-build: dung?

Then invisible dark force hit him hard as he crashed hard as he grunt and got up.

Sly: austin!

?: yes...YES! I CAN FEEL IT! Now what i done it's worth killing you ookami! Now bear within my wrath by...dark rider, Black chronos!

Mudeki ex-build: okay, did not see that before. (in though) just a little bit longer until I unleash murrys idea on him.

He dodge a bit of Black chronos ' punch but got kick make him stumble.

Black chronos: stop leaving yourself wide open and fight me boy!

Mudeki ex-build: really? Are you having fun yet?

Black chronos: unless if you fight back or stand spacing out for ideas, however...

Murry: **CAVEMAN SMASH ATTACK!**

Murry then make a surprise punch to make him fly at the wall

Black chronos: chronos change! Backfire!

It switch as murry got hit and he feel his own attack got him .

Murry: ow that feel hurt, how?

Black chronos: i control time and space along the darkness of space.

He snap his finger the time freeze as two portal begin to show as a big flash then time went back as Mudeki ex-build look around to see the cooper gang is not around.

Mudeki ex-build: what did you do?!

Black chronos: oh nothing munch, trapped them in the shadow zone.

Mudeki ex-build: shadow zone, oh god.

As the cooper gang in the shadow zone as everything seem gray.

Sly: where are we?

Bently: from what we just heard, dung forces us in a shadow zone. (start typing in the air)

Murry: can you hack your way out of this buddy?

Bently: like I said before, there's nothing that I can't hack. But it would take a bit meaning that we're dealing with dung of all people.

But suddnely they turn and they saw is non other then zombified group of dungle beast even a zombified clockverk moaning.

Sly: oh great.

Carmalita: let's buy bently some time everyone!

Murry: THE MURRY SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL! **BULK UP X 20!**

With koan

As koan , team sonic ,ryuko and zerena came in the room as big but see is picture of koan with his step parents and lory even ryuko back then even some part around is a dead jungle but some part is alive as the mountain part and abandon house like and even a grave written of koan.

Sonic: what is this? Is kinda creepy

Knuckles: more like a horror show

Koan: those pictures of me ,my step parents , lory along my old house and those part when dung experiment and torment me

Feral jester's voice: welcome to deaths of hell

Feral jester land down to the ground.

Koan: bro

Feral jester: that's me, and i see maria is free from my fingertips.

Shadow: yeah and you'll pay for this!

Feral jester: me doubt that, (turn ryuko) and also you, I'll have my revenge cor you broke the promise and abandoned me.

ryuko: I guess your to dense to know that I've been controled and givin false memories.

eral jester: oh no not that

Ryuko: huh ?

Feral jester: remember the promise we made?

Koan's eyes wide

Feral jester: that's right koan, we promise to her even in death we survive and not fall in great pain and died. After similar what happen except i didn't teleported away. I stayed and got cut in a coma, i felt an amount corruption of chaos torment me to go mad as slowly devour my light side of angel to a fallen angel. Even of my death they showing killing and effect a curse that i become an undead demon as they kill my human side. When i woke up, i found you died as I try to revive you but i couldn't. I was banded from both heaven and hell cuz my corruption as i went mad as i lose the only one and broke our promise...i saw you at heaven as an angel as the guards wont let me and you look at me and walk away...and left me! You made me like this!

This shocked koan, team sonic, zerena and ryuko as she fall in her knees and cover her mouth as she cry.

Rtuko: oh my god, but, that's not me, it's your ryuko.

Feral jester: she suffer as i did everything i do to get you back! It doesnt matter! You betray me and now...I want your life! (Grin wider) now time to go savage! With dangerous zombie and mad rouge! **DARK RIDER FUSION!**

 **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE! MAD ROUGE! UNDEAD MATCH!**

Koan: undead match?

Sonic: uh-oh

Then black smog covered him along red and pruple smoke came out as grave stones along vines with thorn like pipe line around him as he got a belt to put on and 2 bottle he shake to glow and put it on as he cough off smoke and blood as veins show glowing as he laugh crazy that he crank it up as the light flashes while bats flew around him. He is now on a white armor with pipes and spiked armor, a black and white jumpsuit, purple bat eyes with white and black 'hair'.

 **RISE FROM GRAVE! CREATURE OF THE CHAOS! TRAITOR ROYAL!**

 **DANGEROUS ROGUE!**

?: Now you all fall to death by...Dark rider, Dangerous rogue!

Koan: ryuko, I know it's not your fault.

Ryuko: I know but,(sniff and wipe her tears) I wish it never happen to the other me and the only way to stop it by granting the old you wish to stop this corrupt chaos!

Koan: indeed.

then koan went ghost rider form as he bring his chain as lighten it on fire.

Koan: (points at Dangerous rogue) GO TO HELL.

Dangerous rogue: You first

as they charged in as dangerous rogue dodge amy's hammer swing even back flip of tails blaster rocket as dodging maria's physic beam attack but got double kick many times by sonic and shadow.

Sonic: sonic wind!

Shadow: chaos spear!

Their attack hit him an explosion as koan use his chain to wrapped him but dangerous rogue pull it to headbutt him many times then elbow his chest and ribs as roundhouse kick him then stick came in throw her boomerang to the face and zerena sent a dark energy last to crashed at the wall then slide down to the ground.

sonic: is that all you got?

Then dangerous rogue got up leaving purple smoke as he stare at them.

Dangerous rogue: no.

he summon a spear blade and gun to merged as a arrow gun blade.

 **GASHICON SPARROW!**

He fired at sonic very quickly while laughing crazy as dangerous rogue appeared in speed in front of sonic and fired at him send him crashed to the wall.

Amy: sonic!

Dangerous rogue punch her while he grab her to spin her around and throw her crashed to knuckles then he snap his fingers as coming out of the ground is big humanoid zombified bats hissing at team sonic, ryuko and zerena.

Sonic: oh great, he is blocking us from helping koan!

Ryuko: Lets hurry and help him!

Koan: very well, time to fight rider with rider fusion. along my angelic and demonic can help, **RIDER FUSION!** Perfect knock out! Beast hyper!

 **PERFECT KNOCK OUT! BEAST HYPER! WILD MATCH!**

Koan: cool!

he wave his arm as a golden magic circle beneath his feet and his belt and twist the nob to show a picture of the beast chimera as a huge red flames and blue lightning flames around him as puzzle picture of every animals in the middle the lion circling around him. He is now wearing a red and blue chinies outfit with a blue jumpsuit under neath, has a lion themed helmet with blue 'mane' with yellow lines on it, red eyes, and golden desines on his limes.

 **GOLDEN ANIMAL! CRIMSON BRAWN! AZURE BRAINS! CH-CH-CHIMERA KING! PERFECT BEAST KNOCKOUT! ROOOAAAAR!**

?: kamen rider, WILD! (He roar)

as advantageous rogue and wild charged in at each other throwing heavy fist to each other non stop showing a spark of flaming-lighting and dark fog and death energy as make the part shaking it up a bit as wild back away duck and upper kick dangerous rogue but show his bat wings he spin slash him many times until wild pull out his axe blade as slash at dangerous rogue's back make him scream in pain as shake him off and they both clashing their weapon in invisible fast speed.

Dangerous rogue: you think you can beat me? I'm immortal in this form.

Wild: I know, it bring more good pain, beside I have the instinct to match the brains and brawns like this!

Dangerous rogue: and an insect for me to kill!

Wild: wanna bet?

They dash at each other and clashing there then wild cast a magic coins to ignite of flames and fired at him as explosion make him scream in pain as damage his energy.

Dangerous rogue: what's going on?!

Wild: you are taking damage the spell i cast help claw it out and now time for a puzzle magic!

He then wave his hands to make puzzle pieces appeare

Wild: puzzle piece match! Flaming bull! Earthquake rhino!

Then a fire bull and a rock rhino appeared and change at dangerous rouge hititng and rammed him a lot as dangerous rogue got up.

Dangsrous rogue: let's finished this!

Wild: yeah.

As they both charged as dangerous rogue jump up to do a kick while wild to do one punch, there attacks clash

 **With austin and other**

Mudeki ex-build and black chronos both damaging and panting while they healing as they charged one more time deliver there last attack.

Black chronos: your strong ookami, I give you that.

Mudeki ex-build: i admit you keep up and getitng to me

As they back their fist collide unelashing a huge gap of energy and same with dangerous rogue and wild suddenly an explsoion make them break out their rider forms back to normal as austin and koan in pain a bit buf not dung nor feral jester.

Feral jester: hurt huh ?

Koan: not...a single bit. ( got up)

Feral jester: really? Then it time to show you my fallen necroheplam!

He take his dtand as he screaming with a beast roar as a big bright flash happens to died down to show his 6 wings, black angel and demonic that pale and dead, long beast exoskeleton tail , black and hair long a bit spikier as koan growl and went his nelpham to zoom in and punch him but no effect.

Austin: alright, it's time to unleash murrys awesome idea!

Dung: as do i

Austin: then let's see about that! Now, **RIDER FUSION.**

 **HYPER MUDEKI! GENIUS! ETERNAL! CHRONOS! GREAT CROSS-Z! VRX! BEYOND MAX!**

Then everything start to froze in time, no one is moving except austin, he then change into the dragon that he saw during the phantom lord incident, then the same stars went into him and the full bottles connected to him, then his body change entirely into a human size, he is now wearing a jumpsuit that is different then the others, he is wearing a white cloak with golden stars on the back, a dragons head on the chest, a vrx device on his face for a helmet, his helmet is like cronos but has white horns and yellow eyes, his hands and legs are now blue flames with red flames intertwining and a black and orange scarf is on his neck.

(cores singing) **BEYOND THE REALMS OF BAD OR GOOD, A DRAGON THAT DESENDED FROM THE BEGINNING, UNDERLYING GOD CREATOR.**

Dung: w-w-WHAT IS THAT TH-

Before he can finish he is pushed hard and send crashing into the wall.

?: behold, your demise and destroction, kamen rider, creator, now show me your idea little one.

Dung: (sarcasem) with pleasure your so called higness! **DARK RIDER FUSION!**

 **ARC! CAUCASUS! GAMEDEUS! EVOL DESTROYER! SHOCKER! FIFTHTEEN! DARK MAX!**

Then a huge negative force of energy along evil, so munch vengeance, hatred and corrupt make the creator back away from the dealy light cover his eyes, they area starting to vibrate of a giant shockwave make everyone felt like gravity got down but not creator struggling but it stop. Then when the light down the smoke clear but slowly walking out of the smoke is a man with a black jumpsuit with a black three horned kabuto on his shoulder, black feathered wings on his back, devil horns, bone chest, snake shoulders and more snakes with an eye on the middle on the chest.

(Dark metal music) **SUPREME RULER! RECREATE! END OF THE HOPE! BRINGER OF TRUE DESPAIR! DARKNESS!**

?: (screaming) BEHOLD! DARKNESS!

Creator: so you as well, to think we both doing this the same.

Darkness: pity your not austin, such a child hidning and let someones bigger then him inside and out taking this

Creator: only our minds and body will help defeat you dung.

As creator and darkness charge in slow motion they both hitting their forces non stop as with koan hard time getting brutal to munch of the punches and ki ks by feral jester even summon his sword and so do koan as they sword dual slashing and clashing but koan got impale send crash to the floor panting.

Feral jester: (laugh crazy) just as i thought, no matter how munch you try you cant get rid of me that easily.

Koan:(got up) shut up!

As they both continue the sword slash as koan got stab in the heart and slice half of his eye to leave a scar as he scream in pain then kick feral jester out, creator and darkness make the room shake booming hard as both off them non stop delivering strong impact forces that invidble and hyper beyond speed, as creator fist creating a rainbow light energy but darkness make a space like corrupt energy from his fist too. Meanwhile with the cooper gang bently is nearly hacking a way out, carmalita and sly have bested the undead bats and now facing clockverk, but murry is now in awe, seeing austin using murrys idea in action facing dung as creator.

Murry: YEAH ! HE'S THE MAN AN-(Spotted Dung) SWEET PINEAPPLE SMOOTHING !

Sly: seem austin not the only got your advice.

Murry: now he's so gonna get it!

Bently: this is bad , according to this the limit of how munch fusion austin use during fighting gimore heart

camerltia: but i know he wont give up by that villain

Sly: look ! Everybody heads up!

As creator and darkness thrust their fist slow motion.

Creator: **RIDERS OF JUSTICE!**

Darkness: **DARK RIDERS OF INJSUTICE!**

The collide make a bright black and white flashes around as then with koan who badly hurt a bit and shirtless even breathing hard and even feral jester have some small one meanwhile with ryuko ,zerena and team sonic finisehd off the undead bats they turn of the fight koan having.

Ryuko: KOAN! (was going to run to him but knuckles grab her with his arms hooking her arms)

Knuckles: DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?!

Ryuko: LET GO OF ME DAMN IT!

Koan: ryuko! He's mine to deal with!

Feral jester and koan flared at each other narrowing their eyes.

As the two koan got their swords as they both walk slowly to each other

Koan: **heavenly Diablo...**

Feral jester: **Lucifer of death...**

They went passed each other in invisible speed they both slwoly unseated their swords.

Koan: **SAVAGE WRATH. SLASH!**

As everything gone red ,feral's horn cut a bit as koan got slash so many mutiple time even the chest as he scream and cough blood as many blood came out of him while turning back to normal.

Feral jester: **BERSERK AFTERLIFE!**

Koan is still standing but he is struggling to stay up

 **with natsumi and they other vs hades**

as natusmi and her friends got heavy injured and almost a bit for darkseid since hades new magic and power thanks to dung and feral jester but they was glad laxyia has join the battle since her defeat at black adam and the lightning demon give her a boost of her magic.

Laxyia: how pathetic, you guys got beaten up so bad, you look like tatter rags.

Natsumi: no joke.

Laxyia: where austy?

Natusmi: he's fighting with dung along sly and his gang, but something tell me something bad.

Darkseid: bout time you show up.

Laxiya: guess my fight was done sooner, I expected to the second guild master, I got an idea since your here, (show a lightning aura) how about I dig a grave for you too?

Hades: my what a shame, (show his deadly dark aura) to think markov with birth by a pertinacious granddaughter.

They shown there magical power, laxyia is the first with an electric dash and punch him and give another and to the chest but hades back away .

hades: woah, I'm impress with your magic power,not to mention your courage, I didn't realize the boy have one pawn gildart Clive.

Laxyia: you know, that something what the geezer use to say, "whenever you face a tough enemy , it doesn't matter how strong the are. standing up to them is most important " ain't that right natsumi?

Natsumi: yeah you bet.

Hades: hmp, utter nonsense, that's nothing but a weakling excuse, think your strong enough to face me?! Then let's see what you got!

Laxyia:(crack her knuckels) if you assist.

 **With dex-starr, the bunny twins and the exceeds.**

The small group is at the inside of grimroe heart.

dex-starr: (checking on the device that beeping) okay , while they keep them occupied we should able to find the heart.

jared; and it'll power down hades for good.

Pantherlily is covering his ears and shivering.

Dex-starr: what's wrong Lily?

Tiffany: he's an afraid of thunder.

Dex-starr:(facepalm) dude if yoru afraid of thunder why didn't you stay with the gang at the camp site?

Pantherlily: (turn into his battle form) NO LET'S SPLIT UP!

Dex-Starr:( sweatdrop) alright your loss

As they split up carla with Dexter-starr, tiffany with happy and jared with pantherlily as no finding it but dex-starr tracker detact as it beeping more.

Dex-Starr:( sweatdrop) alright your loss

As they split up carla with Dexter-starr, tiffany with happy and jared with pantherlily as no finding it but dex-starr tracker detact as it beeping more as he moves to the source.

Dex-starr: guys follow me !

Then put on a red earmuff for pantherlily

Pantherlily: thanks

Dex-starr: no problem.

 **With laxyia vs hades.**

Laxyia is standing her ground unleashing a lightning roar at hades who he dodge it even dodge one of hade's magic chain however heading toward lucy.

Lucy: I really wish I can walk right now (duck down) kya!

Hades make a thrust to his palm force laxyia then make a hand sigh to hit her show a purple energy circle.

Laxyia:(look up) is that an Amaterasu formula?!

Hades: now die!

Laxyia: what the hell?!

A huge dark explosion almost sent the gang flying a bit.

Hades: those hit by the Amaterasu formula, is all strength and live to become immobilize, simply block it with their magic power it be fateful

then a lighting dash up laxyia survive then kick behind hades at the back send him to the ground.

Laxyia: that was only one leg, is still have they other one , and both my hands, not to mention the rest of me. if I can combine in one attack,it'll be a hell of a kick to take you down, you wanna try me ?

Hades: you touch me although I cant blame you, there an arrogant confident that come from youth but is not dignity of your skill! (charged at her with a dark fist) YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!

Laxyia: JUST WATCH ME!

As two magic collide make an explosion as they back away as laxyia fall in one knee.

Hades: well look what we have here, I know your full of revote but didn't expect you fall in your knee so soon.

Then they heard a noise as to show is Austin fall came through the wall that now broken sent to the ground and to show he is shirtless but very badly wounded as his left arm of his skin is torn out and bruises, broken bones and heavy bleeding and coming from the ceiling crash is koan who shirtless in half, so many cuts and a hole to his heart place, broken bones, cut off left arm again, badly bleeding, cut by the left arm and brusies badly as natsumi and they other gasp in shocked, eyes wide, horror and fear see the two brother crash to the ground groaning and panting.

Natsumi: no! Koan!

Grace: are you alright!?

Lucy: koan!

Erza: austin!

Wendy: oh no!

Laxyia: shit!

As the cooper gang came in finally out of the shadow zone and gasp.

Sly:(gasp) austin.

Bently: no!

Murry: this is not good!

Carmelita: my god..

team sonic, ryuko, and zerena came as well.

Sonic: ausitn! Koan!

Tails: they took a beating.

Knuckles: come on guys! Get up! Get up!

Amy: (hug sonic) please they'll be okay!

Sticks: KOAN!

Shadow: Damn it!

Maria:(tearing and hug shadow) no...

Zerena: k-koan…(tears came down)

Ryuko: NO! KOAN! (Tears)

As darkness and feral jester came in with hades.

Darkness: seem you taking care of big and small pest hades.

Hades: I assume that you did the same? your transformation is really exhilarating.

Darkness sucking all the form and power he in as ack to dung who still powered up.

Dung: I really be honest, ookami really pull it off merging the best and great kamen rider he use. however he should know my dark rider will be victorious.

Feral jester: same with my brother, now I'll kill him and no longer be his shadow

he turn to team sonic, cooper gang ,zerena and rykuo as dung show his hand to freeze them in mid air as they cant move.

Sly: w-we cant move...

Sonic: damn it!

Dung:(walk to them) in all history you zoo animals do quite well,(turn sly) also cooper I was the one who make Clockverk the immortal bird that killed father, (turn shadow) shadow I help black doom to have his power upgraded and even help him haunt and corrupt you sometime. (turn ryuko) also matoi, I was the one who help nui kill your father and tell your former mother to ever get rid of your husband by using junkestu at you, so you can break him for good as the monster you said you are. (turn lucy) even I was the one who corrupt your father more and now he's dead since I killed him, (turn erza) and erza, I even corrupt your dad to turn agiants your father, (turn grace) I even sent that demon who haunt you grace, by sent him to your home place to kill your parents. (turn natsumi and zerena) even you two know I corrupt your brother more ever since I sent my dragon alleis to kill you two and your parents as well. (turn wendy) and let say at your former guild cait shelter, I put my negative corrupt darkness at nirvana even kill some of them too. (turn laxyia) and you almost fall corruption thanks to me, almost close to kill ookami.

Sly: you fucker.

Shadow: damn you to hell!

Ryuko: you bastard.

Senkestu: that's unforgivable!

Maria: your a monster!

Lucy: No! (tearing)

Erza: IT WAS YOU?!

Grace: you...you...(glared hatefully)

Zerena:(re glows) and I'll kill you for that!

Wendy:(Tearing) how could you?!

Laxyia: I swear if I still stand i'll murder you!

Natsumi: bastard!

Feral jester: now they're down what next?

Dung: where's chaos feral?

feral jester: part of me now, we decide to do it as one, (he walk slowly to ryuko) now is you and me now, ryu….

Dung:(Walk slowly to erza) daughter of irene berlson the dragon queen, makes you a hybrid and a princess, it be great to slay one after all, it explain your great power.

Ausitn: I don't ink so...

Koan: we're not...done yet...not even close...

Everybody turn as they see Austin and koan healing up to regreate slow even koan's left arm came back as they panting even glared at dung and feral jester.

Dung: you can barely stand, how can you beat us?

Feral jester: your just insect who cant learn to fall and die.

Austin: cuz we don't give a fuck about giving up, we learn of who we are...

Koan: ben save us ,even show me and help what the true hero's path along our other mentors,friends, family, enemies and former enemies along opponent.

Austin: we stop every evil there is but your are the lowest, coward and a true monster dung ! I will never forgive you of your crimes!

Koan: koanag feral jester seinruyami! I will never be you, you easily at the corrupt chaos get to you and separate your good side cuz you was scared to see the light! well I'm gonna burn you to dust by my light you rip off bastard!

Austin: but we're not just hero from another dimension...

Koan: no matter who we are, we still...

As they got their stand ready.

Austin and Koan: FAIRY TAILS' HERO DUOES OF HOPE!

Austin's forearm fairy tail symbol glows and koan's fairy tail symbol glows so brightly as they stand up begin to powered up screaming out of their lungs as Austin's aura flame orange and koan's aura flame red spiky up as it make the whole earthland shake and feel their new and enormous powers as no one have ever felt.

Austin: Holy geez, never felt this much magic before.

Koan: me know, even powers too! It's going crazy!

Dung: how do they have those power and magic?!

Feral jester: what?!

Hades: how?!

 **at camp site**

Madoku: did you feel that?!

Irene: it coming from the ship!

 **with the little guys**

Carla: what happening?

dex-starr:(smile) Austin and koan that's what

 **at Austin's and koan's home**

Hikari: no way...

Lilith:(tearing) my baby is growing strong.

Akasu: my baby dragon...

Minato: go get him son

 **back to the fight**

As the two brother scream as a huge brighter light as bright down, Austin now have pure golden and white silver parts scales pattern with orange streaks , his hair the same except more spiky and bit up, dragonic red eyes, 4 wings and have almost armor that a bit rider and knight like together while a sash belt.

Austin: **PURE GOLDEN DRAGON KING!**

Koan's hair is now white with orange streaks but still have his crimson on the top, ocean eyes, his hair the same except spike up, white demon horns, 6 silver demon wings with some feather, light blue dragonic like tattoo , some white fur around him except pecs and chest a big silver halo on his back

Koan: **ASCENDED DAEMONIUM!**

as the two boys transformation is finally finished.

Hades: i-impossible.

Dung: NO!

Feral jester: shit.

Darkseid: uh ho.

Sly: damn.

Shadow: damn indeed.

Maria: whoa.

Ryuko: (drooling a river) mine.

Senkestu: pull yourself together ryuko!

Lucy: oh my god.

Erza: wow.

Grace: woof.

Zerena: holy crap.

Wendy: whoa.

Laxyia: meow!

Natsumi: oh wow.

E.N.D.S: you can say that again.

Lucifer: yeah.

Sonic: that's almost powerful as a hyper form.

Murry: AWESOME!

Sticks: glowing people!

Amy: I knew they are meant for something bigger.

Bently: The power level is way beyond 10000!

Carmelita: (smile) that's my chief.

As the two brothers look at dung and feral jester as they're eyes glows as time and everything around stop.

Dung: they froze time!

Feral jester: by their eyes glows!

Austin and koan begin to walk slowly at the two dangerous enemies ready for the last round.

Austin and koan: here we go!

They dash at them and impaling there, bare hands into there chests!

Send them fly rocketing to space until they reappeared as austin punch dung and koan drop kick feral jester flaming hot crashed down as they got up.

Dung: we're the fuck you got those powers?!

Feral jester: don't get cocky of it. (summon his sword and his devil bringer)

As dung charged at austin as fighting him throwing so many lunches of the big force of gravity not effecting him but slide to slide not in speed while koan use his finger to stop as he grab feral's dsvil bringer and ripped it off clean as he scream as koan absorb the devil bringer as now part of his right arm except the color is reddish orange, blowing blue and it almost look dragonic.

Feral jester: (regenerate his right arm) damn bastard!

Dung: EAT THIS **DARK RIDER OF INJUSTICE!**

He punch austin but no effect as dung's right arm shattered to burst of pain, then austin put his fist to his chest of a soft punch send dung crashed hard to the wall as koan use his sword easily deflect feral's sword attack and white energy and black energy cutting and canceling it as he slash his chest burst out black blood he cough at as koan headbutt him send him crashed hard as chaos feral came out screaming in pain felt the pure light burning him.

Austin: you think I'm going to fell for that twice? No

Koan: not to mention, you don't deserve the devil BRINGER, nero who is the son of my cousin and you use that is unacceptable, so now I'll hold that power in the " right" hand.

As Dung and feral jester get furious as they fly up as Dung transformed into a giant mosnterous dragon as he charging a biggest black flame radiation beam.

Feral jester charging as he male a giant black and purple along red electric dance around.

Dung: I WONT LET NO SMALL INSECT DEFEAT MY GOAL! **CORRUPT DRAGON'S DEVASTATE ROAR!**

Feral jester: **SECRET FALLEN NECROLEPM SLAYER ART DEATH UNIVERSE BOMB!**

There attack merged coming very fast at them as they stand as austin charged a huge golden dragons along all rider together as one to show ichigo as for koan a green aura and crimson of a beast with demonic and angel wings as the hero duo charged in max speeed.

Austin: Now! **DRAGON GOD RIDER! KICK!**

Koan: **HOLY DEMON BEAST! CHAOTIC FIST!**

as two energy being as ausrin and koan destroy and cancel attack as austin kick dung very hard and koan punch feral jester as they both scream of all agony of pain as a huge light blinded a the around the area as the two brother got down as turn back to normal as austin see dung slowly fadidng away and exploded.

Austin: finally, he's gone and done for.

Koan turn to see feral jester land on the ground burst in white and blue flames

Feral jester: (grin and chuckle in pain) i had to admit, i haven't have this munch fun nor a worthy battle like Konton...neb...and drang...after all my years i thought myself i can never see hope after what i become, you are different then how I curious.

Koan: koan is koan, who cared and protect family even some balance in his way even I donf do with order but purified sacred it is. You separate your good side means you was a coward, but you was good in a fight. A warrior need a good and healthy body.

Feral jester: yeah, it sure is. since the good koanage will now take my place and remake it since i must pay what i did, i see now the agent of chaos pure is stronger then me, the agent of chaos corruption. (take out his sword and nemetrix off) here, consider you earn from the battle.

He throw it to koan as he catch it as feral jester scream burns bright as he become sparkle of ashes to nothing.

Koan: I'll take care of these two, but let's just we won't meet again, (grin) cuz soon I'll come after tartaros and Alvarez, and fairy tail will dethrone them.

As koan and austin look at each with a grin.

Koan: i know in all my heart, you always special and epicly of course dude.

Austin: well I've been a sword and shield for most of the time.

Koan: yeah but your punches and kicks is your great weapon of that.

Austin: hehe, true.

They fist bump as the dragon and beast aura roar as they gone.

Koan: now one more bastard to go, also i make suggest we use dual element as combine element from slayer magic like i use poison-flame dragon mode

Austin: wow i was thinking the same thing! I'm gonna use Cosmic-earth dragon mode and Lightning-water god mode.

Koan: cool, I'll use Sky-Fire god mode and white-ice devil mode!

They grin as they teleproted back inside of the ship as they snap their finger as time went back to normal.

Natsumi: (tackles koan with, wendy, lucy, zerena, sticks, grace, ryuko) KOANY!

Erza: (hugs austin along with laxyia and crys) idiot, don't scared me like that again.

Laxyia: we thought we lost you.

Ausitn:(slip out of the hug and petted her and laxyia's head) so sorry we worried you girls there.

Koan:(slip out and give his girls a petting on the head) you know us very well we don't give or die with villains assholes, (turn hades) speaking of villain assholes, me ,natusmi and Austin will deal with the Viking.

Natsumi: (smirk) alright, I'm all fired up now.

Austin: it's dragon omni-time.

koan: time to go wild!

Ausitn: yeah but (turn laxyia) laxyia give natusmi a boost!

Laxyia: you read my mind.

Hades: laxyia was it? (point his hands at her creating a dark energy ball) but this is they end and next I'll be happy too take on omni rider and the savage naplhem, prepare to die!

He blast it in full speed close range however koan and Austin show their hands as they cancel it.

Hades: WHAT?!

Erza: they cancel his attack.

Ausitn: who the hell you think you are hurting my lighting goddess?

Koan: even when she down and you try to finished!

Ausitn: even her past mistake she still a fairy tail no matter what she done, we all make mistakes in our pass and at least there people like her care and show their light who finally understand see unlike you !

Laxyia smile then blast her full lightning to natsumi.

Natusmi: lightning.

As she begin to suck the lighting then swallowed it as lighting dancing around her.

Austin: sweet!

Koan: lighting-flame dragon mode, that's shocking and hot at the same time.

Natsumi:(Turn laxyia) why you give it to me? You know I was weaker then you.

Laxyia: it has nothing to do who's weaker or stronger, he wounded fairy tail's master, is only right with the guild's symbol to take him down, anyone who hurt the guild deserve what coming to him, (smile) go get natusmi and you to austy along looney.

Austin, koan and natsumi: right!

As natusmi burst her flames fuse with lighting.

Ausitn: your not the only one.

Koan: yeah let's give it a hand.

Austin: (burst of the fusion of Cosmic energy stars energy with Earth energy while some rocks around him) **COSMIC-EARTH DRAGON MODE!**

Koan: (burst of Ice and Light fused as well around him) **ICE-WHITE DEVIL MODE!**

Hades: hmph, you think you can beat me?!

Austin: we don't think!

Koan: we know!

They cry as natusmi the first punch hades, then Austin kick him and koan headbutt as well as all lightning, fire, cosmic, earth hell fire and hell light together hurting hades so bad as he scream in agony of pain he cannot handle.

Murry: AWESOME!

Natsumi: so natsumi able to use laxyia's power and his attack? Even koany using his ice and light of hell.

Lucy: that's awesome!

Ryuko: take him down koan!

Knuckles: smash that Oldman to pieces!

Austin: **COSMIC-EARTH DRAGON'S PILLAR CLOBBER!**

He smash his fist to the ground as 12 earth pillar came out hit hades as a cosmic energy explosion a lot send him flying in mid air as koan grin very wider as he jump up.

koan: now! **WHITE ICE DEVIL'S BOOMERANG RAGNORAK!**

Koan start spinning while laughing sending a burst of hellish light-ice shape boomerang blade hitting all over hades in a circle making an explosion mini machine gun attack make him scream of pain.

Natsumi: **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** THIS IS WHAT HAPPEN WHEN EVERYONE MASSES WITH FAIRY TAIL!

She punch him hard as hades chain up magic at the three of them.

Hades: haha! Try attack like this!

Natusmi break the chain from her hands, Austin break the chain from force and koan bite the chain off.

As this shocked hades then the three begin to puff of their cheeks

Austin and natusmi: **COSMIC-EARTH/LIGHTNING-FLAME DTAGON'S...**

Koan: **WHITE-FLAME DEVIL'S...**

Austin and Natsumi: **ROAR!**

Koan: **RAGE!**

As the combine three attack make a big element hit hades very badly make a huge hole on the ship as he badly damage.

Austin: is not done yet.

Natusmi: huh?

Koan: turn natusmi) you rest a little till get back to our feet.

Austin: get up Oldman stop pretending, our attack is strong but we're not finished just yet.

Hades: (open his eyes) well observed, very done markov's, you raised true remarkable children along the son of mintao and hikari, despite your flaws philosophy. (summon his cape and got up) I cant remember the last time someone left me tattered and torn after a good brawl.

Austin:(sigh) you seriously full of yourself and your stupidly of what your doing to your life so blindly are you?

Koan: our dad told us your the best but now your the worst dick like dung.

Hades: I appropriated the entertainment, but you two are now my pray, and I'll be obliterating all of you as well (take off his eyepatch) now you two will feel my full power, **DEVILS EYE, OPEN.**

then his right eye open to be red glowing as his hair waving up while crossing his arms, Austin and koan on their guard

Austin:(telepathic) dex, can You hear me?

Dex-starr: aust, did you took down dung and jester along chaos feral?

Austin: yep, good and gone, did you find the source?

Dex-starr: almost there.

Koan:(telepathic) alright then, destroy it while we still fighting hades.

Hades: you will now witness you never seen before, they abyss of sorcery from here is extend a realm that surpass your deepest imagination, I am the harveger of fairy tial's last breath

Austin: shut up.

Hades: hmm?

Austin: you gone very far, not only teamed up with dung and feral jester. you and your members invade and try to kill all of us without mercy or regret, even cutting down the tree so we give you an option that is two. stand down and leave this place and never coming back again along everywhere on earhtland so we cant hear or see your face again.

koan: or suffer the wrath and punishment you ever have in your whole life to underestimate fairy tail's inner power

hades: I'LL KILL YOU TWO AND TAKE WHAT EVERYTHING YOU HAD!

Austin and koan:(narrow their eyes) very well.

as this magic make everyone except darkseid and zerena on their knee as if they felt the fear their is. except koan and Austin who still standing.

hades: this is the eternal darkness, within our darkness is primodral darkness shine like the heavens . The pure of magic power, (you his hands engulf of darkness) can you feel it ?the primodal magic is so powerful, it so far of the death is out of reach. within those death this world the grand magic world zeref , (turn zerena) and his sisteris the key to reach it. at long last the primemordal magic come to me !

Darkseid: like we bow to you.

Zerena: I'm no tool and neither my brother.

hades: but you will be osrisize , only the strong may aloud to live and you lack the result reaching to abyss , that shall fort ! welm form the book of zeref! **DARK KING MAGIC! NEMESIS!**

then a huge purple figure mosnteorus like creature came out.

Austin: white art: dragon fist...(he turn his both arm golden with dragonic symbol) shining knuckles.

koan: white art: devil ringer style...(he turn his right arm to the devil bringer)...angel arm(his left (his left arm become angelic like gauntlet that silver and white)

Then the two boy see sly, natusmi and sonic standing up in front

sly: (rest his cane on his shoulder and smile) you think we're going to let you hog all the fun?

Sonic: yeah right, we want a bone to pick with him.

natusmi: today we learn how weak we are, so what'd we do next ? I'll tell you ! we grow stronger ! on our own we might be to scared to stand up to him ,but right now we have our friends on our side . I still have courage cuz youre all are here with me, so there no reason to be afraid. when whe're together we can accomplish anything!

Austin: koan you have one good wife, I see why ingeel pick her as a special daughter.

koan: what'd you expect? she all fired up in a fight or a challenge to help save the world or her family

hades: still holding on to the light? you fool! Your future is nothin but darkness!

Koan: spare me the fortune telling nonsense.

Ausitn: try to stop this!

Then sly, sonic, koan, and ausitn came in speed charging while koan grab natsumi's hand to give her a boost as they sharged doging his dark beams.

Hades: I shall set you to death of darkness! IT TIME FOR YOU TO SUN SET FAIRY TAIL !

A huge amount of blast make the ship exploded to show the outside as to show koan's devil bringer fist, Austin's fist, sly's fist, sonic's fist and natsumi's fist hit hades so hard send him crashed down but got up.

Austin: look like they did it.

Hades: huh?

Ausitn: tell me hades? Getting all powered up, how you able to defeat us without the deivl's heart being destroyed?

Hades: WHAT?!

Koan: not only we was fighting you , but distracting as well you big old turd !

Austin:( telepathic) Dex ?

Dex-starr: the heart of the devil is now purified and destroyed

Austin: that music to my ears

Hades:( right eye turn back to normal) no...

Koan: dont beleive us ? (Turn natsumi ) ladies first

Natsumi charged and uppercut him

Hades: what have you done to my lab ?!

Koan: just desttyoed it and oh… (his degil bringer sucking the crumble demon)

Erza: koan sucking the remain energy left.

Koan: since i know your details of your magic i got your devil eyes mqgic along mimic it to my ways band is on my eye.

Hades: h-hos can you do that?!

Austin: cuz koan is Koan.

Koan: damn striaght , alright guys he's very powerless

Austin: and look, the tree of tenrou is growing, you know what that means.

They turn to see a brand new tree growing.

Koan: and this get better, the old tree now transference is complete make us very stronger to kick hade's ass!

As everyone fairy tail's stamps are glowing more brightly then ever.

Lucy: what's happening?

Wendy: our emblems are glowing.

Sonic: I feel good!

Darkseid: so this is the true power huh?

Knuckles: ready to bust some heads murry?

Murry: THE MURRY IS BORN READY!

Erza: are magic power, is growing stronger.

Grace: well is about time.

Ryuko: oh yeah!

Ausitn: k, wanna try god slayer on this old man?

Koan: I thought you never ask! also I did mimic of wendy and she and natsumi gonna love this !

Austin: **LIGHTING-ICE GOD MODE!** (burst of lighting and ice together)

Koan: **SKY-POSION GOD MODE!** (Burst of a poison wind)

Natusmi first charged at him first.

Hades: _how can I? they all powerful hades, be defeated by markov''s, minato's and hikari's children?!_

Natusmi: did what you get for hurt our master you jerk!

As hades be quick to attack but natusmi punch him faser as he stumble and fall but he stand up

hades: stay back!

he then punch her but didn't faze her as he gritten in pain but inogree it

koan: **SKY-POISON'S SLAMMED FIST!**

hades: until I stand above all who have sorcery! THE DEIVLWITHIN ME WILL NEVE-

He punch hades at the face with sky-posion send him flying to the ground.

koan: 1. get your dirty fist off my wife! and 2. your giving my mom and my kind a bad taste and a horrible name, so is time to put you into sleep Oldman! if your like a demon then I'm gonna slay one!

Laxyia: ATTACK! COME ON FAIRY TAIL!

Natsumi wen to her lighting-flame dragon mode as everybody charged.

Erza: this might be our last chance make it count!

Grace: we have to beat this gezer with everything we got!

Hades: you come any closer you feel my-

shadow: **CHOAS SPEAR!**

Hit him hard to make him stubble.

shadow: you talk to munch

knuckles and murry:(charged at him) **DOUBLE BREAKER FIST!**

They hit him so many times with brusies.

sonic:(Summon his sword)

sly's cane glowing black and white

sonic: **SPINNING WHEEL BLADE!**

Sly: **SHADOW-LIGHT TWIRL!**

Sonic speed and so do sly slicing and hitting hades at the same times.

Darkseid: **DARKNESS OF THE OMEGA BEAM!**

He fired a huge amount of laser beam to burn him as he scream.

Zerena: **GREEN FLAME MAKE ! BURNIG SPEAR!**

She launch a flame spear at him as exploded make him sent flying up as ryuko jump up as she raised her scissor blade.

Ryuko: **FIRE GOD'S SCISSOR BLADE!**

Her scissor blade ignite of black flames she slice him many time with a nasty cut as he scream in agony.

Amy and camertila along sticks charged in

amy: **HURRICAN HAMMER X 50!**

Caemrtila: **LIGHTING JOLT BLAST!**

As their attack combine and stick jump up.

Sitcks: **EXPLODING BOOMERAGE BLADE!**

She requip a boomerang blade as all of it hit hade's back

Bently and tails planet device around the floor

bently and tails: **FIELD CANNONS!**

As cannons was activate as blasting him.

Maria: **CHOAS CANNON!**

Her arm thrust make a big chaos beam to him flying.

Lucy: **OPEN! GATE OF THE GOAT! CAPRICORN!**

She summon Capricorn.

Capricorn: at your service my lady, need an assist?

Lucy: take him down!

Capricorn: right.

Hades: how dare you?!

Capircorn: I owe my debt to master koan who free me from zoldeo (punching him and roundhouse kick and land) I am lady lucy, layla and anna celestial spirit now (elbow his face) Capricorn!

Wendy: I wanna get hit in this too! **SKY DRAGON'S WINGS ATTACK!**

She blow him away then grace got up with two ice blade sword.

Grace: **ICE MAKE ! ICE BRINGER!** (Slash at him)

Arza: **REUIQP HEAVEN WHEEL! PENTAGRAM SWORD!**

Austin: **LIGHTING-ICE GOD'S DIAMOND SPEAR BLADE!**

He slammed summon raining ice-lighting spear blade cause an explosion

Koan: **SKY-POSION GOD'S SCYTHE BLADE!**

He made lade scythe to slash at him up top

koan: hey natsumi ! wendy! this one for you! **SKY-FLAME DRAGON MODE!**

Burst ingite of flaming wind make natusmi blush hard and drool even wendy is awe even blush hard as her heart beating.

koan: **SKY-FLAME DRAGON'S RAINING STORM OF DIABLO!**

He deliver a multiple giant exploding kicks at hades.

Natsumi: I'm very turn on by that.

Wendy: so amazing koany!

Austin: alright koan! Natusmi! Let's end this bastard!

The three charged at him as koan turn his neplhaem formed Burst of hell darkness and holy light while Austin in his final formed burst of golden flames with sacred light as natusmi charged as well.

hades:(try cast a spell) **WIHTDRAW! NO!**

Koan: **SECRET NEPLHAEM ART...**

Austin: **SECRET DRAGON GOD ART!...**

Natsumi: **SECRET DRAGON!...**

Hades: _no! I'm not going to make it!_

Koan: **HEAVENLY HELL! HYRID BEAST CLAWS!**

Austin: **GOLDEN DRAGON KING ! ANSECTOR FIST!**

Natsumi: **FLAME LOTUS! EXPLDOING LIGHTING BLADE!**

All of their attack combine together overwhelming hades as he can feel all of his magic fanding away as he scream in complete agony as a big light pillar show of the bright light explosion as the smoke clear hades is finally down and unconscious.

Austin: phew.

natsumi: we did it gramps ,we show them who boss , we put everything in line. and we hsow him the power of our guild even dung and feral jester. YEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Koan: HOTDOG ! MISSION ACCOMPLISH!

He walk to hades as his hand show to drain his entire what magic left as he walk back next to natusmi and Austin.

Koan: NOW ME KOAN IS POOP!

Koan then fall down fall asleep. with natusmi's scarf he's hugging.

Natsumi: (smile) how sweet of him. (hugs him)

Grace: I'm glad that's over.

Erza: yeah (requip back to her armor)

Dex-starr: well all in the days work!

As everybody form the camp site came in.

natsumi: hey gramps!

Austin: hey guys.

Koan:(muttering in his sleep) back off pizza steve or I'll feed you to mikey! (then back to sleep)

Ryuko: (puts his head onto her lap and pets his hair) such a cutey.

Austin: oh and if koan wakes up. (pulls out nui's arm) tell him that I have an experiment that he would love to be in

koan's fur frame twitch.

ryuko: I think he hard you, even your odd way of experiment.

Austin: what? I'm curious of life fiber.

Ryuko: trust me, don't go too far since how you think me and koan work hard on this problem?

Austin: noted and trust me, he will love what I have planned. (tackled in a hug by Diramira ) ga!

Diramira: oh you are so cool my big strong hero!

Laxyia:(push her off) who the hell you are hugging my man?! (hug his head to her b***)

Diramira: oh yeah? (snatch him and hugs his head) who has the bigger bust here? Oh right, me thats who.

Irene:(snatch him and hug him) oh please diramira! I have bigger then yours!

Aya: (snatch austin and hugs him) no I do!

Maya: (hugs his head with her sister) make that us.

Austin: maya?! Aya?! when did you get here?!

Maya: we're here the entire time but came when we senses your power, we missed a lot.

Then ur can in and tearing up.

Ur: wah! I didn't get a chance!

Austin: ur?!

Then ikaros snatch koan from ryuko.

Ryuko: the fuck you bird?!

Iakros: he's my master.

Seliah:(snatch koan) yours? Please as his secretary he's mine!

And judy hops onto austin as she is crying too.

Judy: wah! I never got in and show you my progress!

as koan wake up

koan: SODA RAINBOW ! (Realize) oh

Austin: hey koan I got something you like

he show him nui's arm as he frown.

Ausitn: now koan before you say anything hear me out of my explain of this experiment okay?

Koan: go on.

Austin: I've been intresting on these life fibers ever since you told me about them, so I got an idea: after I collect the D.N.A of the life fibers I'll make sure that this specamen will pay koan in full, by making her into my 'helper' and your stress relief.

koan: sounds okay, cuz ever since she killed my wife's dad and help that goose ass bastards and her plan even mind control ryuko to kill me and they other.

Austin: I know.

Koan: and pick up randomly from enemy pieces for your experiment again ookami. you'll be hang with your scarf tighter around your neck, sometime you don't know where those guys been.

Austin: alright I will, but it'll help us sometime.

Koan: alright.

Dex-starr: so when do ancologia gonna show?

Ausitn: hmm, judging by the incredible power me and k unleashed, along the tree of tenoru that is new and improve. Which he'll show up since he senses us I'll say, (he put his finger on his mouth and point it at the sky) at west east and give us complete enough time like 2 or 3 hours.

Irene: (hugs austin) plenty of time to cuddle you!

Koan look at Wendy's outfit which is a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings and her hair is down.

Koan: wendy I like your new outfit, look badass and adorable at the same time.

Wendy: (blush in embarrassment) oh thank you koan.

koan: hey sonic here you go(he blast a dark energy as now back inside of the blue hedgehog) I got your super dark sonic form back.

Sonic: uh, thanks, (whisper to himself) not like I needed that.

Koan: oh you want to remove it?

Sonic: well I don't know, lots of times it got me into trouble.

Austin: I understand sonic, but you have to control it, it maybe connection to your anger but it help us in control, like for example me and koan use the red lantern and other too.

Sonic: I'll take your word for it.

Koan: also now we have zeref in our side and at our home safe.

Fairy tail: WHAT!?

At the brothers house.

Sally: so, mr zeref, can you please tell me why you want to live in our home?

Zeref: well you see miss sally, my sister zerena told me and how munch the boys can help, then after I accepted her offer. somehow not only she teleported me here, but I felt...cured, like the living nightmare is finally over and I feel whole again, but I notice was another me, apparently dung's and feral jester's powers and magic separated my dark corrupt side, means he gonna do the work that I abandon for now. So now I want to live here, I've been travel across earthland and since I wonder what is like to have a family again.

Sally: very well, as you are living here, you have to follow some rules, one don't go in austins room, only I can, the reason why, it's to advance for earthlanders no offense.

Zeref: non taken.

Sally: number two, if you see any random things coming out of koans room, treated like normal, number three, there are other resadence in this house so treat them like normal and four no ruff housing in the house.

zeref: miss sally, with a do respect I wasn't born from yesterday

sally: alright just making sure, since we do come form another different dimension.

zeref: interesting.

and lunialle came in

koan. jr: aunt sally have you-huh ?! zeref ?! but I thou-

sally: long story

zeref: they must be koan's kids

sally: yeah and since I notice both of your sister is now koan's wife means your his brother in law and not to mention the uncle to their kids.

and lunialle: UNCLE!

zeref:(sweatdrop) wow.

back to they other in timeskip

as markov, minato and hikari see the fallen hades.

Minato: well, look what we have here.

hikair: seem fairy tail and our boys got your ass beaten pretty good huh?

Hades: why don't you finish me?

Minato: is not worth it for us, but it depends what fate you choose.

Markov: over the years, I learn many things from you, as thanks I';m willing to over look what you done.

Minato: leave this island at ounce and never return.

Hades: how can you be so naïve? if you let me live I'll shall return when I do I'll crush your guild completely.

Minato: to markov you did yes, but to fairy tial who got stronger, then your need hearing check.

Hikari: and that what you think but your magic is completely gone.

Hades:(eyes wide) how?!

Hikari: my boy koan took away every single magic you had left along the blast you got hit erase entire as well.

Minato: your a pitiful Oldman who's a rogue to fairy tail, like my daughter in law laxyia did horrible but deep inside my boy free and let her light shine, if it wasn't for him. she would go away and quit being a fairy tail but she still had it in her. by the way, you didn't just betray mavis and us.

hikari: you betray yourself, and don't say darkness is the true key, some use it wisely as hero but you...your corrupted like dung was, and this is why fairy tail is the light and you waisted all for nothing, good bye precht.

Minato: may we don't trust you but, we will honor and respect how you help us along mavis and markov.

As they walk off hades glared at them with hate.

 **timeskip**

as everybody at the camp site natsumi and koan sleepy together as ryuko is with them.

mirajane: ah how cute koany sleepy

lissana: he sure is sis

elfmen: how am I supposed to sleep when they are snoring?

koan then roar like a fire alarm.

Elfmen: (cover his ears) see what I mean?!

mirajane boop his nose as koan make a mute snoring as koan sleep boop natsumi's nose.

elfman:(turn mirajane) how in earthland did you do that!?

Mirajain: he use to snore like that when I sleep with him.

as the little guys eating

dex-starr: well another day good, we took down three dark guild. and the best of all no dung and no feral jester.

Happy: I can't believe that we took down hades heart

Jared: same here.

Tiffany: now things are getting peaceful here.

Carla: at least we got our break.

Bloody bunny: (hug austin) and cuddle.

Mumu: (hug koan) yep.

Austin: (pets bloodys head) at least your enjoying this.

Koan: (woke up) huh? (turn mumu and petting her) yellow my mumuy.

Mumu: hello koany.

Bloody: of course I am, I love you so much.

As everyone take time enjoying himself while healing and eating food.

Austin: I'm proud of you juvia, you got strong fought anti-meredy.

Juvia: (hugs austin) oh thank you my darling!

Austin: (whisper) I'll reward you soon my sexy sea dragon queen.

Juvia: (whisper) i can be your chair, if you spank me~

Austin: we'll see

As wendy along tails and bently will a healing chambers help elfman, freed, bickslow, gajeel

Velvet: you're really good out there beating those goons but hurt a bit.

Gajeel: yeah I know, but at least your okay.

Saber: it wont be enough to heal they others.

Erza: me and my sis will take it from here.

Then erza and scsrlet wearing nurse outfit.

Austin:(head light on fire and exlpoded then regenerate) HOT DAMN! (eyes wide like balloons)

Koan: (flapping his arm like duck and jumping up and down) QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!

Carla: wait you don't have healing powers!

Dex-starr: let them have fun Carly. ( carla and kiss him)

Carla: alright dexy.

Happy: GAH! I'M GOING TO K-

then happy got knocked out by dex-starrs red fist

Wendy: you two look great.

Erza: thank you.

Velvet: why dress like a nurse?

Scarlet: we do have healing as half goddess but our heart be tested.

As erza and scarlet sit with their leg cross with a sexy smile.

Erza: alright gentalmen whos up next?

Scarlet: if you can tell us where it hurts we can decide when that you can take your tempriture.

Erza: or just go ahead and give you an injection.

Austin: oh no, I'm not falling for that here, but nice try though, now if you excuse me I need to contain this arm. (pull out nuis arm and an advance glass device)

But then austin turn to see the guys line up as some show perv thought as austin cant hold it as his need and Dragon instinct kick in.

Austin: SCREW THIS! ONE SIDE MY WIFE!

He zoom in push the guys as austin in front of erza.

Austin: only me!

Erza: why serenely austy.

Austin: (shake his head) damn it

Koan notice the guy now in line for scarlet as his face turn red and blow a steam.

Koan: THAT'S MY SCARLET!

Throwing his temper like Donald duck as he zoom in push them away.

Koan: give koan check nurse scarelt!

Scarlet: alrighty koany.

Koan: HOTDOG!

Erza and scarlet then start to take care of there boyfriends/husbands

bickslow: HEY!

gildart: no fair! We wanna turn too!

Austin: (dragon eyes) WELL TOO BAD PERVS!

koan: MINE! (barking like a wolf and show demonic eyes)

Austin and koan had an idea as they whisper to erza and scarlet as they brought bandage as they tangle them all the guy very hard.

Erza: appear that tying bandages.

Scarlet: now is more difficult I think.

Guys: ow! Are you trying to kill us!?

Vevlet: hands off my man!

Austin and koan high five while chuckling.

In hades ship they are leaving the island.

?: my, my seems the mighty hades as finally fallen huh masscare wrath?

masscare wrath: indeed dunialle.

Hades: who's there?!

as come from the shadow is massacre wrath and with him is an erza lookalike but she is wearing wth red lines but an armor like dragonic which show her cleavage and stomach but shoulder pads, diamond earrings, a witch hat, a red sarong and has reddish brown eyes, the hair is almost wild like and color is very darker as ashes as the crimson red is beneath the bottom, wearing a gauntlet claws and combat boots short heels and dung's guild stamp on her chestplate armor.

dunialle: is dunialle

hades: but you die...

dunialle: true, but I know something like this to happen so I made a back up plan. (fondle her breasts and feel her curves) this body is combination made of the dark side along corruption of edolas erza a.k,a erza knightwalker and irene as one but some negative part from erza scarlet who been mate by ookami. I transferred a connect to this new body but I almost died so it take me a very long year to recover and regenerate but I just have enough power and strength as ever a little.

Massacre wrath: and I'm not feral jester! I'm his part inside of known as rampage, when feral was about to die I slipped out and the fool is dead so I'll be taking this roll here on out.

Hades: then...why are you here now?

Dunialle: let just say we already know the begging if you complete your goal ,you was gonna back stab us by taking our power for yourself.

Hades: b-but how?!

Massacre wrath: we're not born from yesterday human ! we can see and smell it at you, beside we have a new alliance who can do well since you really wanted to see him and his might.

Then coming in is non other then dark zeref.

Hades: lord zeref.

Dark zeref: is people like you, who made me what i'am today, and your wicked thoughts that I summon that logia(his shocked kain and rustyrose so far) this day shall mark forever the end of the current area. It can no longer be stop. (show his dark aura while eyes glow) this misrule world will come here and now.

Hades: lord zeref, I cant believe my eyes , lord zeref is standing before me, or this merly a dream or a trick.

Dunialle: he's real but we show him that the half of it.

Masscare wrath: and don't even bother with those foolish keys.

Dark zeref: he's right, those keys of yours, as you can see. I'm wide awake, how many atrocity you manish to attend them? Did you count the lives you took? The widow you make? The children who never grow up. Everyone was meaningless with lost, victim of a lie that an old fool put stuck in.

Hades: but, but that's impossible.

Dark zeref: the keys you sought were just story's concocted by a group of despite fanatics, caltests long for my resurrection, and you took those fiction as gospel, what a sad and horrific legacy to leave behind.

Dunialle: even it all fake.

Hades: you two know and never other telling me?!

Masscare wrath: after all your research and more, mortals are so gullible, in fact we wanna see how you handle fairy tail, as we know your a former second guild master pretch, we pull the string and remember the deal you made.

Dunialle: phantom lord, jellal's former allies and the oracion seis suffer by been devouring their souls to the after life by feral but is now massacre wrath's turn.

This make hades shocked but he remember a certain riddle as it hit him.

Dark zeref: I was never asleep so there is no need for those keys, the man stand at you is the true black wizard zeref.

Hades: what do you mean you was never asleep?! I saw it myself, I watch you fall to my devil's eye! you was so weak you couldn't hold your own against my underlings!

Dark zeref: at the time it was my full power, but no longer. (show a black fist aura)

Dunialle: you mean anti-ultear has defeat zeref, please give me a break. like a very low class member of your can really defeat someone above you all.

Masscare wrath:(his deadly black and silver aura showing) he was toying with you, but it time you and all member you have with you to join being devour.

Dunialle: (soon her black flame dragonic energy) world will die very slowly but we'll grant you a quick death, to remind you to never understatement my guild hades, former guild master pretch of fairy tail.

this make kain, rustyrose and hades so frighten to move of the fearful wrath of the three.

Dark zeref: long ago, 400 years to be exact...

Dunialle: you might say how munch he become of this countless death, bloodshed and devastation.

Massacre wrath: he one day learn the truth about life, he was happy of gaining what he desire however, the curse still on continue taking other living beings such as plant, animals, human and manymore.

Dark zeref: if I stop taking people's souls, I must forget how to appreciate sentitiy of human's life, this burden is wretches one indeed.

Hades: so you've been waiting for something to force you to fight agents the value of life?!

Dark zeref: yes, I was unable to use my magic because I was bound of this sense of mortality,but your abyss more attention rid me those shackles for good.

Massacre wrath: which is why we help you but pretend, is more like pulling the strings on you and your members.

Dunialle: as now he join us as we'll help him defeat the enemies and grant his wish come true sooner of compeltety of changing the world as we speak very soon with Acnologia was free but now he's out there we'll take care of the traitor, thanks to you.

Hades: what you talking about?! What is Acnologia?!

Masscare wrath: now what, who and is time for you and everyone to die.

Dunialle: that for us to know and you to not find out cuz your time has come.

Dark zeref: to summoing ancologia to this world, and your greatest sin, hades! it was you who made me forget the protestants of life!

as his hand show glowing showing a glowing death scythe blade chain and dunialle charing a beam from her finger as dark zeref wave his hands preapring for the kill as all attacks merged together.

Dark zeref, masscare wrath and dunialle: prepent while you still can.

As a huge explosion of black and white as the souls gather of grimore member such as bluenote, rustyrose, and kain.

 **with ausitn, koan and they others**

as hikari, lilth, minato, akasu and zeref came in to the group.

Austin: hey mom! Hey dad!

Koan: yellow mommy! yellow daddy!

Akasu: hi sweety!

Lilith: (hugs koan) I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!

Minato: you did awesome son!

Hikari:(hug koan too) YOU WAS WONDERFUL MY BOY!

Austin: is nothing.

Koan: yebba! (turn zeref) yellow bro!

Zeref: um, hello.

Austin: well is nice to meet you zeref, I'm ausitn ookami and my brother over their is koan serinuyami

koan: yellow again!

As zeref turn to see everybody.

Zeref: Um, hi there everyone.

Bloody: hello.

Zeref: a talking rabbit?

Austin: long story.

Zeref: (nodded) okay (turn brandish, diramira and irene) is nice to see you diramira and brandish, irene you seem look...different.

Irene: hello zeref, yes I am different, (lop around austins arm with hers) I'm in a relationship with my beloved.

Zeref:(turn Austin) interesting, so you able to turn her back to human,(turn erza and scarlet) I'm guessing their you daughter but Austin's other lovers.

Scarlet: erza yes but me, (hugs kan) I'm with him.

Zeref: I see (he see sleiah came and bow in one knee) wait a minute, your one of the demon I created along they others.

Sleiah: yes I am, but that all changed when I met koan my lord.

Zeref: that's good to here.

Austin: curious zeref, I wonder how you make those demon? And what irene told me alvarez empire is where you along your troops are, since your dark side gonna rule their.

Zeref: it was from my books of zeref, inside of those books are many spells of creation, each demon can be summoned by there own books if one cast the spell.

Lilith: interesting, so i guess e.n.d.s use too and not to mention want the demon to kill you

Zeref: indeed, and we notice ancologia is coming soon.

Madoku: yes, my father will come his way here.

Austin: well then, time to go mad scientist on this.

Zeref: your his daughter?

Madoku: was but not anymore.

Koan: anyway Zeref where is your book?

Zeref: is been long but I'm afraid they have it.

Koan: i see, but don't worry we'll get it back.

Zeref: (smile) thank you.

Makarov: (clear his thought) I would like to give an emountsment to make, I here by cansaling the S-class trials this year.

Grace, gajeel, Elfman and natsumi: IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE?!

Makarov: nope, no joke, now deal with it after everything that has happened I don't have any other choice but to cancel this years trial.

grace: but we can still compete come on!

Natsumi: yeah we've been though worse come on!

Gajeel: I'm not leaving this island til I'm S-class!

Levy: (slam her fist at gajeels head) did you forgot that I was going to be an S-class wizard from the fighting you were in?

Makarov: I don't want to cancel it, but try to put yourself in my shoes.

Mirajain: first the countsal member manipulated our memory's and snuck in, then grimoir heart interrupted everything.

Austin: no need to worry, it didn't effect some of us but since me and koan turn it off the spell but pretend to let him come with us, we found lahar and his troops, we gave them a " talk" alomg a warning to be clear.

Levy: (hugs austin) your the best.

Natsumi: oh no! I'm going to be the S-class mage! I'm not going anywhere! Make me S-class!

Austin: guess she won't lesson to reason master.

Koan: what'd you expect? She really wanted it.

Makarov: indeed, say do you two have a form that can knock her down a peg?

Austin and koan: yeah.

Makarov: alright natsumi, I'll make an exception, I'll take you with a final test, if you defeat me or koan's and austin's fighting form then I'll make you S-class.

Natsumi: so lets do this thing!

Koan: if you assist

austin then punches his fists together and his hair turn red and it's straight and a white bandanna appeared on his head, koan pull out a sword look almost person but yellow and a black and blue jester hat

 **TAUNTING JESTER MAGIC SWORD**

Austin?: ALRIGHT! it's been forever since I've been out

Koan: (sarcasm) yeah.

Austin?:what with the that sword ?

Koan: it's a taunting jester sword you knuckle head.

Austin?: why thank you for the complament.

Natsumi: wha?

Levy: excuse me but, who are you?

Austin?: (turn to levy and smirked) well then, austin has great test in women, call me knock out, his fighting spirit.

Levy:( pouted) i want my austy back

Knock out: come on is just only to fight natsumi, and I heard that she want's to face me, meaning I'm doing her a favor. (crack his knuckles)

Levy: make it quick so i can hug my austy.

Knock out: alright, (turn to natsumi) come on then lizard girl, give me your best punch.

Koan: dude! That's my wife your insulting!

Jester sword: you kidding? That girl looks like a little lizard waiting to keal over you warthless wast!

Knock out: now that one is insulting.

Koan: jester!

Jester sword: what?! It was the rock for brains idea!

Knock out: hey!

Koan: keep this up then ie back to the you know what.

Jester sword: gah! Sir yes sir!

Natsumi: let's fight! I'm all fired up!

As knock out and natsumi charged in as they both throw their fist together make a fire explosion as they both punching each other non stop as back away.

Knock out: what a surprise, you still got more fight in ya, I like that! I've been out for a few seconds now give me a fight worth coming out little dragon!

Koan: don't hog and be greedy on my fire Cheryl, jester.

Jester sword: got it! You two better go full brutal on yourself! Hop! Hop! Go forward and fight like ape maggots!

As knock out and natsumi swirling eyes as they begin to act like apes as they fighting so munch brutal non stop of punches, makarov raise his hand at koan.

Makarov: that'll be enough koan

koan: okay

put his sword away as they shake their heads.

natsumi: what happen?

Knock out: that one of koan's magic sword, hey koan would you?

Koan: okay, time to use fish fu!

He then make his stand as natsumi grin as she charged at him but he was quick. Koan he thrust his fist as if an inviable force hit natsumi send her crash to the trees as she fall down swirling eyes make everyone suprirse cuz he didn't touch or use gravity on her.

Knock out: heh nice done koan. (change back to austin)

Koan: fish fu is how around the water even the body of the water too, part of the animal martial arts. (walk away)

Austin: well better luck next time natsumi, now to buisness. (pull out nuis arm and the glass device as he walk away)

 **Meanwhile**

Lucy and cana are in the green water as Koan and brandish along sticks join in.

Koan: yellow!

Lucy: oh hey koan.

Koan: so what is this green water? is it lime water?

Lucy: no but it stings a lot.

Koan: stings? Why?

Cana: the springs herbs are desonal.

Koan: me can fixed that.

Cana: no need, we needed this.

koan: okay

he turn into virusload to relax and play his rubber ducky.

Virusload: ducky, I'm proud of you cana.

Cana: thank you koany, your the best husband.

Virusload: and oh crap me forgot! If you tell me who you are ! he gonna make a cereal mini koan out of me!

Cana: oh right.

Lucy: you mean of mating her?

Virusload: yes! even that means he's my father figure and a grandpa to our kids.

Lucy: you know we're not married yet.

Virusload: tell that to the other koan from other that he marired.

Lucy, cana, brandish, sticks: HUH?!

Virusload: yep,(turn back to koan)

Koan: is true, so let go talk to your dad cana.

Cana: okay but your coming with me.

Koan: okay and he start make a move to kill me, use your gravity to send me to space to hide me.

Cana: okay.

 **with natusmi**

she and gildart along happy are fishing.

gildart: geez natusmi try not to look so excited over their.

Natusmi: cant help it, is not my fault this is boring.

then suddenly koan and cana teleported here.

koan: yellow what doing?

Natsumi: we're fishing, what to join?

Koan: actually, me and cana want to speak to gildart so...

Koan make a duplicate and grab natsumi and happy.

Koan: let's go.

They teleported away.

Gildarts: so, what do you want to talk about?

Koan: well cana wanna to tell you something.

Koan back away a bit behind cana.

Cana: um, did you know, why I join the guild so that I can find my father?

Gildart: actually that's the first time I heard of it, wait you join to find him, your telling me your Oldman was a member of fairy tail too?

Cana: eh, yes...

as lucy is behind the tress along watching.

Lucy: go cana.

Cana:(tighten her fist) his name is gildarts, I try to tell you, but things has getting the way.

Koan: and that's you my father in law.

Gildart: (shocked) SO! WHAT YOUR SAYING IS, YOUR MY!

Cana: yeah, and I guess this is hard to believe.

Gildarts: WAIT! WHICH ONE IS YOUR MOTHER?!

Koan: what?!

Gildarts: SARAH?! NAOMI!? CLARA?! VENA?! MARRY?! LYSSA?!(got down)NO ALL THE HAIR COLOR IS WRONG! Ama, lilla, jeanny, signy, kate?! yogo sister?!

Koan: YOU MET THAT MANY WOMAN?!

Gildarts: no silvia, that's got to be it, is that face! She made it a lot.

Cana: seriously! I finally told the truth and realize my Oldman is a deadbeat who cant keep it to his pants?! Whatever! I was letting you know come on koan!

Koan: okay.

Gildart: woah hold up! (Stop them from walking away)

Cana:(turn gildart) I don't have anything else to say to you , don't worry I wont be moving in ! I hate to ruin your game! Just carry on like I'm not around an-

Then gildart cut her off by a hug which surprise her.

Gildart: your cornilias daughter, no doubt about it.

Cana: please let go.

Gildart: why'd you wait so long to tell me?

Cana: like I said things has coming up, maybe I was to afraid to tell you.

Gildart: your mother cornilla is the only woman I truly love, marry her is the happiest moment in my life, she left me 80 years ago because all I did is to work, it kill me, I heard of her passing it was like the shock to my heart, but part of her is still with me, I'm sorry. I should've realize a long ago.

Cana:(pull her dad's arms off of her) don't worry, I'm the one who kept this hidden all the time remember? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner,(feel her heart) is just nice to finally have this weight lifted out of my chest.

Gildart: I have a daughter all this time, and she was right in front of me.

Cana: hey know there no need for waterworks gildart, I don't expect anything for you okay? you don't have to treat me differently ,I'm glad I met you dad, I'm really am.

Gildart in tears as he hug his daughter again as cnaan hug back as koan in tears wipe it off.

Gildart: I promise I'll never make you sad again, I always be here for you, I'll be right in your side. it doesn't matter whenever a job or hitting on the bars.

Cana: I'm not so sure you can keep up to me.

Gildart: all I ask, is to give you an opportunity to be a lovely father.

Cana in tears as koan smile warmly.

Koan: _cana, I'm glad that you and your dad has finally feel home._

Then suddenly gildart realize something.

Gildarts: wait a minute, koan you said your my son in law?

Koan: yeah.

He then unleash his magic and has red eyes.

Koan: CANA! QUICK! HIT ME TO SPACE!

Gildarts: your not going anywhere.

Koan: QUACK ! QUACK ! QUACK ! QUACK ! QUACK !

Gildart then got frozen as cana use her gravity to froze his movement

gildart: huh ? cana you do this ?(she nodded) let me go so I can deal with koan !

cana: but he's my boyfriend and future husband! Also your grandkids

gildart: WHAT HE BANG YOU ALREADY?! (Veins pop out)

cana: yes but those kids didn't come from me, their genetic artficfal mixed D.N.A form feral jester and him.

Gildart: oh.

Cana: I'll let you go if you don't crush him alright?

He nodded as she let him go.

Gildart: (turn to koan and glare at his face) make sure that you take specal care of my daughter, understand?!

Koan: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

He make a loud hog horn surprise him as koan blown to pieces as the pieces vroom around screaming like Donald duck and turn into mini koans.

Cana: oh now you done it, (jogs to the mini koans) come here koans.

The mini koans stop and reformed to koan.

Koan: also gildart remember how you heard edolas is now part of earhtland?

Gildart: yep.

Koan: you have another daughter now, edolas cana but rename Cordelia and she loved Austin.

Gildart: give me a moment. (dash away)

Koan: good thing I told markov about Shayla which just in case.

Cana: and what about laxyia?

Koan: we'll see, (then senses as he have a stern look) you felt that?

Cana: yes, it's enormous.

Koan: acnologia is coming now.

 **With austin**

he has just finish sealing nuis arm in the glass device and store it onto his scarf for safe keeping, then he hears foot steps.

Austin: huh? (turn gildart) hey gildart what's up? _Wait why do I feel like he have that murdering intense aura on me?_

Gildarts: (grab his scarf and lifted him up) DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I KNOW MY OTHER DAUGHTER IS WITH YOU!

Austin: (have his own murders look) you are touching my scarf.

Gildart:(scoff) find (drop him but grab his shirt instead) ANSWER ME !

Austin:(raised his hands up in defnse) easy big guy! Yes I know that edolas cana who rename Cordelia like me and I like her, but I swear I will take care of her.

Gildart: even with your kids.

Austin nodded his head fast.

Gildart: good.

Ausitn then eyes wide as he felt it

Austin: crap is acnologia!

Gildart: he's here.

Austin: we better regroup they others.

As akasu and minato came.

Akasu: you too?

Austin: uh-huh.

Minato: finally the score with me and him.

 **timeskip**

The group was recuperating from there battles they start to feel vibration.

Wolverine: that doesn't sound good.

Kavaxas: is him!

Irene:(dark look) ancologia...

then a loud roar shouted all though the island.

Then as austin and koan zoom in.

Austin: he took his time

Koan: so who's gonna face him?

Minato: I'll will

Austin:( turn mianto) dad?

Minato: let's just say he and I have a history.

Akasu: make that us (came by)

Austin: okay

Minato: dont worry I'll let you two have a piece of him later, get everyone to saftey while they wanna watch the fight

Austin and koan: right! (they dash away)

Akasu: ancologia, I'm very disappointed of you.

As the dragon narrow his eyes at them.

Ancolgia: Akasu, min ago, you both seem the same, raising your kids lately.

Mianto: yeah? Massacring every innocent life you travel?

Ancolgia: yes,

i even can smell my daughter, the other dragon queen who made this magic, your son and his so called brother with the demon and angel even Zeref.

Minato: I'm fighting you then my son and koan will

Ancologia: interesting , cant wait to bathe his blood along his half breeds he made.

Then a huge poof he's in his human formed.

Akasu: i cant believe you ancolgia, you have this power to stop those dragons but you let it corrupt and turn on you.

Ancolgia: as i care like I lost my former human kind.

Minato: some dragons are bad like dung but not other as if why you think killing others every since what happen to your parents.

Ancolgia:(veins show as give a dark look) don't you put that on me ookami.

Minato: why? They maybe dead but this isnt what they wanted, ever since the Dragon King Festival war What i did to help you , you was like a brother to me. Since my wife and her friend, the Sage Dragon Belserion of the Ishgarian country Dragnof and irene who want human and dragon to conquest together. We have no choice but to use dragon slayer.

Ancologia: And with that enchamnet make us human no longer, I'm alright of what i am so get use to it!

Minato: irene learn her mistake and take the punishemnt my wife do to her, even this magic show side effect, at least other who use it for good. but to you Ancologia, your blind, your a false king and since I' got that title makes my son a pricne.

Ancolgia:(chuckle) you know something brother ? I have to disgrace you, for try to kill my pride !

They both unleashed a biggest shock wave push when their fist colllide as they both punching each other non stop as Ancologia roundhouse kick him but dodge as Minato uppercut him and slammed him down until ancolgia unleashed a roar make the island shake crazy but minato block it with his arms , as they both head butt each other very hard as minato thrust his fist push Ancologia very back away but he charged in slash him but minato slash his chest hard make Ancolgia grunt.

Minato: hurts doesnt it?

Ancologia: (smirk) yeah, it makes me excited for more battle!

He transformed into his dragon formed which is a large armored dragon that has a knight themed look. Then they both wrestle while scratching, biting each other as they stumble to punch each others faces as while everyone is watching.

Austin: damn my dad is good!

Levy: (hugs austin) you can say that again.

Koan: kick his ass!

Madoku: yeah!

As mianto and ancologia back away then minato tudn back to normal as the Dragon charged but akasu came and tap his chest send him crashed to the wall hard.

Akasu: hold it

Austin: HOLY SHIT!

Lilith: that's akasy for ya.

Hikari: yup.

Ancologia: why you stop me?!

Minato: it be fair my son and koan turn.

As austin and koan teleproted here.

Austin and koan: you call?

Minato: yep, go get him boys!

Austin: sure do.

Koan: no problem!

As austin turn to drag en pain and koan ride on top of his head using his blue fire dragon mode.

Ancologia: well well, is an honor fighting and killing you two

Drag en pain begin punching and wrestle Ancologia who's even keep up as koan punching his side making him stumble

Koan: **BLUE FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

He kept punching him with his blue fist while drag en pain body slammed him.

Drag en pain: I'm going to bring a world of lucha dorie up your ass!

Ancologia: That'll be the day!

He uppercut him as drag en pain then went ultimate as they tumble hard as koan jump up

Koan: BLUE FIRE DRAGON'S WINGS ATTACK!

He swift his arm to burn as koan then begin to spin.

Koan: SKY DRAGON'S BLADE TWISTER!

He spin very hard make a giant tornado with wind blade damaging him while U. Drag en pain bititng and kept pounding him but ancolgia hit the two but they kept on attacking.

Somewhere at the moutnain top seeing the fight as mortum and next to him is a girl with very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a small ahoge; large green eyes with no pupils, peachy skin and a slight child-like build and wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot.

Mortum: look at this mavis, the boys are like their parents, they really brought and spread hope like a true fairy tail they are.

Mavis: (smile) yes they are, that's what I want in a guild.

Morturm: so how you feel been revive? Since your true body hidden. I gave you another chance by make an artificial duplicate of your body with some new magic along the white art and immunity as well.

Mavis: is wonderful and amazing, thank you so munch.

Mortum: is nothing, since you have a history of zerena and Zeref, you'll be so happy as their cure by austin and koan meaning there family and on our side.

Mavis: I see, I'll think about

Mortum: i hope so, it wasn't there fault to begin with, we all wish this never happen.

As U. Drag en pain turn back to Austin and koan land down as they see ancolgia still up while flying.

Austin: he's not bad, kidna like dung except this one not his style.

Koan: but a black turd to me, so we better-

Vilgax: OOKAMI! SEINRUYAMI!

Austin: oh great Vilgax

Then land sosn is viglax who glaring at them.

Vilgax: you may have kill dung and defeated grimore heart, but this war is not over!

Austin: it is when we there peace vildick!

Koan: and dung will never come back again!

Viglax: i disagree, (pull out a bag) when you and your family along fairy tail will enjoy your new world!

He fly up and pour it around at the circle at the ground.

Viglax: this was feral jester's back up plan when the plan failed and with dung's help!

He begin to chanting a magic spell an a humaongous light flashes as is opening up a warp gate making the sky dark and a huge hand like claws showing.

Vilgax: behold! The hellsih pit of the savage realm!

As everybody seeing it.

Natsumi: what is this?! Is so strong!

Wendy: so scary.

Lucy: is like a portal to an unknown dimension!

Carla gasp as she saw that in her vision.

Jared: carls what's wrong?!

Carla: i saw that!

Dex-starr: huh? What'd you mean?!

Carla: I saw it from my vision!

Wendy: vision?

Vilgax: this world will bring anyone of the sacrifice of killing them, if no one not going this will suck this entire world of erthland and not even deity or anyone cannot escape this new world been made.

Austin: this is the lowest thing he ever done!

Koan: so, that's the one huh?

Austin: bro we gonna figure way to destroy that portal!

Koan look at the portal with a frown but he look at fairy tail then back to Austin with a smile.

Koan: your right but me really honest that it been so munch years I have and it was the best thing ever in my entire crazy life.

Austin: huh? what do-

Koan elbow Austin's backneck as he gack and eyes wide as slow motion he look at koan.

Austin: koan….(fall unconsciousness)

Koan: I'm sorry bro, we stick together but I always be there.

He lift his unconscious brother and throw him to erza as she catch him.

Erza: austin!

then everyone see koan with a sad smile and with tears but wipe then as he grin wider happy.

koan: good bye everyone!

he teleported behind vilgax.

Vilgax: what the!?

Koan holds Vilgax in a Full-Nelson tighter as he grin at him.

Koan: yellow ink head! what doing?!

Vilgax: let me go! (try to get out but struggle as he cant) what'd you doing!?

Koan: cant keep this new place stalling, if someone going there! is just you and me dude!

Vilgax: what!?

Koan teleported himself along vilgax front of the portal.

Knuckles: guys look!

As fairy tail and everyone gasp and eyes wide in horror of koan taking vilgax with him to the portal.

Vilgax: NOO! YOU'LL REGRET THIS SEINRUYAMI!

Koan: HAHAHAHA! THAT WHAT THEY ALL SAY!

Vilgax: you do realize your gonna die as well even you are immortal! Your a fool to through your life!

Koan: no, koan is koan, who crazy to do this...but also hero give their life to protect everyone they care and even the world as we know it.

Then the claw hands impale both of them as vilgax scream in agony as they both cough blood while the chain connect them as they slowly being swallowed to the portal.

Sly: koan!

Sonic: don't do this!

Ausitn woke up as he see him.

Ausitn: NO! KOAN! KOAN! KOAN! (try to stop but irene and kavaxas hold him) LET ME THE FUCK GO! I CANT LET HIM DIE! HE NEEDS ME! I NEED HIM!

Madoku: Austin!

kavaxas: there nothing we cant do!

Natsumi: NO! KOAN!

Lucy: DON'T GO!

Grace: WE NEED YOU!

Scarlet: DON'T DO THIS!

Yozoara: get back here!

Wendy: koan...no...

Ultear: don't, please.

Sitcks: ground don't eat him up!

The joker: well (pulls out a hat and puts on his chest) it's been sweet knowing you.

Carnage: sad…

ryuko: (try to grab him but been hold back) NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM AGAIN!

Happy: koan!

Haurna: KOAN COME BACK!

Ragnel: DAMN IT!

Dex-starr: He...He sacrifice himself.

Cana:(tears) IDOIT!

Mirajain:...NOOOO!

lissana: Koan! you got to at elase get out!

Brandish: MASTER!

Seliah: NO!

E.N.D.S: (Tears) my husband...

Beelzebub: WHY WOULD YOU GIVE YOUR LIFE!

Lucifer: PLEASE KOAN!

Leveahtein: WE LOVE YOU DON'T GO!

Zerena: STOP!

Ikaros, asteara, and laura: STOP IT KOAN!

Mumu: my huggy…(comfort by bloody)

Lilith cry in river fall to her knee while hikari hug his wife while in tears.

koan give his family, friends and family a big eye smile and a grin.

koan: I-I'll be back...me promise.

Everybody: KOAN!

As the hand close and completely swallowed as a biggest light pillar of an explosion then the light down to show the portal is now closed and gone for good. Austin just stopped and drop to his knees.

Austin: you….you…. (dragon eyes) YOU MORONIC ASS BRAIN!

He then slam his fists into the sand as it makes a mushroom cloud. Then the dust clear as dex-starr make a red energy shield as he remove the shield and they see ausitn cry to the sky so munch, akasu went to comfort and hug her son as he cry non stop river.

Austin: WHY! WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING THIS CRAZY?! WHY MOM!? (Cry to her shoulder as she petted his hair)

Akasu: I don't know.

then everybody hear a voice in their head and is koan's voice.

koan's voice: can everybody hear me?

Austin: KOAN! KOAN! WHERE ARE YOU!? (got off and look around)

 **Fairy tail theme song Kono Te Nobashite**

Koan's voice: still inside the new world vilgax summon.

Austin: WHY YOU IDIOT !(Tears and hiccup) WHY YOUR GONNA LEAVE US! W-

Koan's voice: stop your whining and shut it!

Ausitn stop as koan sigh.

Koan's voice: Austin, remember I say how you along ben and zack help me with a new life of second chance? well this is it, I maybe dead but you and all people know they cant keep me down for good, I swear in life and death I will come back. Grew stronger then ever Austin d ookami , do it until they end. there's no limit to us heroes.

Austin: I will brother, but why give your life away like this?

koan's voice: good , I did this because way back years ago I never thought heroes was real sometime. thought it was imagination and stuff ,but when I see and look how ben is ,it was for real. Heroes dye trying of a sacrifice or live lone to see yourself become a villain, when my life was hell I wasn't no hero nor villain nor anti-hero or anti-villain. I didn't know who or what i'am or why I was choosen. I didn't have no one around a bit, until you three and it move me as I wanna re-fixed my mistake I left out as I learn the path what a hero do even like this. my mom give me the devlish to punish and my dad give me this angelic to serve and protect the innocent along my family and friends, I learn the fighting spirit form zack, the heroic from ben and the great mind and the great will power from you

Austin crying in tears of joy but know he's gonna miss him.

koan's voice: so don't cry to munch, I promise I'll be ack, just wait for me, train the most hardest challenge you do, I know you can be the strongest hero of the dragon! And girls!

This give koan's girls attention.

Koan's voice: lucy, your the sweet and kind even smart girl, even a great celelstial spirit mage like your mom, natsumi your the most awesome, strong, kind heart, hope and compassion dragon slayer and ingeel will be proud of you , same with you wendy for your mom grandeeney, cait sheilter was the best raising you and be strong my little sky maiden , grace as I'll always warm your heart and the ice will show a symbol of you as my angel, and you for being the first girl in all my life to defend me and help me, we have crazy adventure and I always be in your heart and love you, keep smiling and be the awesome you ever be, and let tsume know she's the best little sister and wife this crazy guy ever have...so please take care our kids and watch for me, mom and dad, I love you and always so all of you remember me and I'll let they other knows about this, good bye fairy tail...until we meet again.

as his voice went away as their now sparkle of red,blue and green rain down like to them as the girls and other cry got some memories of koan's heroic, funny,helping and his moment.

Ryuko: (shadow her eyes as she crys) idiot.

She wipe her tears and smile as she look up remember his laugh.

Ryuko: but he's my crazy idiot boyfriend.

Lucy: mine too.

 **Lucy's flashback at phantom lord**

Lucy: (starts crying) all of this, everything, it's my fault. I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you guys. (turn to koan, natsumi and happy) Cuz I love being in fairy tail.

Koan then hugs her as she returns the hug.

Koan: It's okay, It's okay, (rubbing her hair) It was never your fault in the begging lucy, we all care for you as we share the same pain from history. Nastumi told me you dream of being a fairy tail. Austin and I dream to have a family as we did right now thanks to a special person, it's was family do as to serve, protect, stand and fight to all dangerous evil there is. Never let the past haunt you as their is hope in all of us, I believe you are strong will inside of you that show light by never give up and never surrender. I care deeply not to lose everyone I know again, especially you lucy.

He got out of the hug and wipe Lucy's tears which he smile at her.

Koan: So dried up your tears cause I hate to see a beautiful woman cry, your one of us now lucy and I'm gonna make your dream come true to be happy as a family,(grin while eye smile) so let me see you smile again.

Lucy then smiled

 **flashback end**

Grace: a sweet man.

 **grace's flashback**

while walking back at fairy tail from their date.

Koan: you know grace, even is not your fault but Ur always know your special along your parents , as you'll grow stronger in the future cuz I'll be there in heart, mind and body as to keep you warm no matter how cold but your my snow angel.

Grace:(hug him in tears of joy) thank you koany ,it means a lot

 **flashback end**

natsumi: a great fighter.

 **Natusmi's flahback**

koan with natsumi sitting on the snow, koan wrapped his fur frame cape around him and natsumi wrapped her scarf on his neck.

Koan: you miss him?

Natsumi: yeah.

Koan: I know what is like, but I'm sure whenever he is or flying, he miss you too. beside he'll be so proud of his own daughter growing stronger and soon become the greatest s-class wizard in all earthland's history. (grin while a wink and a thumbs up)

She smiled and snuggled in closer to him having a little nap on koans shoulder.

 **flashback end**

Mirajane: a great protecter.

 **mirajane's flashback**

Koan: no prob, so I notice you have take over magic but what type it is?

Mirajane: well, um… I have demon soul.

Koan: I see...I hope you don't mind, we talk each other about our past since we have some in common.

Mirajane: I'll like that.

Koan: ladies first(she giggle) so tell me about lissana, how you able to use demon soul? Cause do you ever had a...bad day?

Mirajane: when I unlocked my magic, I helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, being unaware of my magical abilities at the time, I took on some of the said creature's appearance, being scorned by the townspeople and believing I become a monster.

Koan: Your not a monster in my eyes mira, I'm sure they're blind and stupid because your a beautiful as angel, you have a nicest and purist heart that I'm happy you found hope along your siblings.

Mirajane: thank you koan(smile)

Koan: you see, when elfman go beast soul from that phantom lord attack, I enter his mind to help him. Then he and I saw a memories when he lose control which lissana was then and...(look down) what happen next? How she die?

Mirajane: elfman tried to attempted a full body take over but he want out of control and killed lissanna, she then she vanished in the light.

Koan:(title his head) she vanished in the light?

Mirajane: yeah, that's all I see her.

Koan: She's not dead (mira's eyes wide)

Mirajane: what'd you mean?

Koan: I've seen different way of dying such as being shot, stab, burn, drown, burying, crushed but never vanished in the light. So it proves that lissana is still alive.  
She then start crying tears of joy.

Koan: I don't know where she is but I do know, if I ever run into her I'm sure she have a reason and hope you and elfman understand why she was gone, because (smile) I promise to bring her back whatever it takes.

Mirajane: your very sweet you know that?  
Hugs koan and kiss him on the lips while smiling in tears of joy rubbing her eyes

Mirajane: thank you, thank you so munch

Koan: don't mention (grin wider while eye smile)

 **end flashback**

Cana: understandable.

 **flashback**

Cana: hey koan, sorry about not arriving.

U. Mattershift: me never be mad, somehow i senses and telepathic of hearing and sensing the fairy glitter , me know for the start s-class or not, nor your reason to tell your father or not , i always know your very special in the family as well and a wife, I'm very proud of your true golden heart.

Cana start to tear up a little in joy as she hug the alien bull's head as he rub his face to her with a smile

 **end flashback**

wendy: a real fun person.

 **Wendy's flashback**

Wendy: that was so fun! Best day ever!

Koan: yep, koan have fun too.

Wendy: say koan, y-you know where my mom is?

koan: sorry wendy, koan, Austin or our mom cant tell you but to let you know she'll never abandon her sweet child as she always around as a riddle like Austin's mom said to any dragon slayer with element. But for you wendy, "no matter what wind you follow the sky's the limit, that burns brighter to the heart that stays " (pointed at Wendy's heart) Wendy made a small smile and hugged him tight, then she grabbed the bags and boxes and walked away and giving a wave goodbye.

Wendy: thank you koan, bye!

Koan: seeyah wendy, _we'll meet again in the next arc, for you have the heart of a fairy tail._  
 _Koan walk off waving goodbye as wendy look at the necklace and hugged it to her heart and look back at koan laughing crazy and waving then teleported away which she show a big smile._

Wendy: koan, your everything a girl like me want to be with.

 **end flashback**

song end

as then Austin got up as he dusted himself as he got a stern look as know how looking at ancologia who seem ready to charged a beam , as he transformed into his pure golden dragon king formed.

Austin: fairy tail !

as everyone listen up spotted agnalogia in the sky

Austin: we have to work together fairy tail ! me and my dad will deal while you get ready as we pull it this one out, for koan!

Everybody: FOR KOAN!

Austin:(look up to the sky) koan, thank you so munch, we'll never forget you my brother, let's do this dad!

Minato: right behind you!

Lilith: let's us come!

Hikari: me too!

Austin: alright, IT'S DRAGON OMNI TIME!

Then father, mother and son change to there dragon forms

Austin: mom and dad, when we defeat him, take me to a place for the most hard training, I don't care how long it is! I swear a promise to koan and I'll make sure to be majorly strong like him !

Minato and akasu: we will son!

He smile as the 3 dragons charging a beam from their mouth as fairy tail member gather all together in a circle ready to a defense magic spell.

Ancologia: DIE!

Austin, Akasu and Minato: F **AMILY DRAGON TRIO'S ROAR!**

the three roar their beam and so do ancologia as a huges exploding lightas at the boat lahar and mest saw it

 **meanwhile with koan**

Koan who smile as he'll make his promise, then he notice a whole entire monstrous like beast of demon and fallen angel, undead mixed kind and even other even a demonic with huge bug eyes and 3 claw blade.

Demon: well, well, well...seem you the first came here and face me! the violator!

Koan: do you guys know what time it is?

It make them confuse as koan laugh crazy.

Koan: no? well then (grin wider) cuz I know what time it is! IT'S TIME TO GO WILD! HOTDOG!

He charged at them and begin deliver a kick.

 **play dragon ball z kai final chapters ending 3**

The scene shows fairy tales group photo as the girls are hugging there single boyfriend/husband, then four strips show each character of the main series. As they get up badly bruised and beaten up then they start standing up straight and start walking to dung who is in his dark dragon form, with determination in there eyes austin and koan lead the charge at dung as everyone in fairy tale charge with them as the girls change into there dragon/nephalom forms and clash there magic at him. Then the scene change to show ausitn and koan as light shines on there faces making the shadow cover there side faces as they are ready for the fight.

next sequel, Fairy tails's Dragon rider and Beast nephalem, thank you all for reading this story to the end, thank you all again


End file.
